Broken Mind, Fractured Soul
by Nerventod
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Was, wenn es eine dunkles Geheimnis hinter Harrys Geschichte gab? Im Sommer vor seinem dritten Jahr beginnt Harry seine Gedächtnislücken in Frage zu stellen. Was, wenn er sich selbst bei Snape wieder findet, um sich helfen zu las
1. Prolog

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

**Summary: **Was, wenn es eine dunkles Geheimnis hinter Harrys Geschichte gab? Im Sommer vor seinem dritten Jahr beginnt Harry seine Gedächtnislücken in Frage zu stellen. Was, wenn er sich selbst bei Snape wieder findet, um sich helfen zu lassen? (enthält: Snape als Mentor, Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung, Kindsmissbrauch, beschützenden Remus)

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

oooooooooo

_1. Prolog_

Da ist mehr in Harry Potter, als das Auge sehen kann. Für die meisten der Zaubererwelt ist er der Retter; derjenige, der den Dunklen Lord besiegt hat. Andere sehen ihn als eine Berühmtheit, einen Star, dem man folgte, um ihn zu rühmen. Ein paar hassten ihn als ihren Feind, ihren Untergang. Ein paar Leute sahen einen heranwachsenden Jugendlichen, wenn sie Harry Potter ansahen. Ein paar andere sahen einen Freund. Jeder sah etwas anderes, wenn sie denjenigen ansahen, der die Blitznarbe trug. Es ist irgendein Wunder, dass Harry in seinem Inneren genauso geteilt ist, wie von außen?

Lasst mich am Anfang beginnen und die Illusion weg heben, um die Wahrheit der Geschichte, die ihr alle gehört habt, zu enthüllen. Hört zu und ich werde enthüllen, was wirklich hinter diesen smaragdgrünen Augen passiert war und euch die richtige Geschichte, hinter dem jungen verwaisten Zauberer, der dazu bestimmt war uns alle zu retten, zu erzählen.

oooooooooo

Godric's Hollow war ein wunderschönes Zuhause voll von warmem Holz und weichen roten und goldenen Möbeln. Es erinnerte die meisten Leute an sanftes Feuer und Herbstlaub, glückliche Dinge. Es war Halloween. Lächelnd schaute James auf die Zaubererfotos, die sie während des Nachmittags gemacht hatten. Er und Lily hatten sich als Piraten verkleidet und Harry trug das Kostüm eines Kätzchens. Sie hatten gespielt, gelacht und hatten eine wundervolle Zeit.

"Ich mag dieses.", grinste James mit vergnügten, warmen, braunen Augen, als er hinüber zu seiner Frau schaute.

Lily nahm das Bild und lachte. Auf ihm wiegte sie Harry. Das Baby lag auf seinem Rücken und hatte beide Arme nach oben gestreckt, um nach einer Halloween-Luftschlange zu schlagen, mit denen sie das Esszimmer dekoriert hatte. Sie konnte beinahe das wundervolle Lachen ihres Sohnes hören, als der Junge auf dem Bild lächelte und versuchte die wackelnde Luftschlange zu greifen.

"Ich denke immer noch, dass dieses das Beste ist." Lily nahm das, wo James am Tisch saß und einen Bissen von etwas, was aussah wie Pudding, halb zu seinem Mund geführt hatte, als ganz plötzlich eine handvoll Kartoffelbrei in das Bild geflogen kam und direkt über James' rechtem Auge landete.

"Er hat ein gutes Zielvermögen, oder?", lächelte James stolz.

"Nur, um dir zu zeigen, dass du einem Kind an Halloween keine Süßigkeiten verweigern kannst." Sie küsste ihn warm und seine großen Hände fuhren in ihr langes, rotes Haar. "Ich werde ihn in sein Bett bringen. Ich bin gleich wieder unten."

"Beeil dich besser.", antwortet James heiser und sah zu, wie seine junge Frau den Raum verließ.

Sie warf ihm noch einen Kuss über ihre Schulter zu und brachte ihr Baby nach oben zu dem Kinderzimmer. Harry bewegte sich nicht, als seine Mutter ihn sanft in sein Bettchen legte oder als sie seiner weichen Baumwolldecken um ihn schlang. Lily beobachtete für ein paar Momente, wie ihr Sohn friedlich schlief, bevor sie sich hinunter beugte und einen warmen Kuss auf sein schwarzes, seidiges Haar setzte.

Sich versteifend, richtete sie sich auf und verkrampfte sich. Irgendetwas war falsch. Lily schlich hinüber zu der Kinderzimmertür. Sie konnte hören, wie Flüche abgefeuert wurden, Lachen und dann Stille. Ihre grünen Augen weiteten sich. Irgendwie waren sie gefunden worden und ihrer Schutzzauber waren ohne, dass sie es merkten, weggenommen worden! Panisch warf sie die Türe zu und verschloss sie, ehe sie hinüber zu dem Bettchen rauschte. Harry Potter wurde durch ihre schnellen Bewegungen wach und begann zu weinen.

Lily beruhigte ihn und schwang ihren Zauberstab um ihn, als sie leise etwas murmelte. Eine Minute, zwei. Sie war beinahe fertig. Die Kinderzimmertür wurde aufgerissen, Schreie drangen in den Raum und brachten Harry dazu lauter zu weinen. Der Dunkle Lord lachte mit erfreuten, rot scheinenden Augen. Lily drückte Harry an sich und funkelte hinter ihren Tränen, als sie hörte, wie James gefoltert wurde.

"Ich dachte, dein hoch geschätzter Ehemann würde einen besseren Kampf liefern. Meine treuen Anhänger hatten ihn nach nur zehn Minuten im Griff."

"Wie viele sind unten?", spie sie. "Fünfzig?"

Er lachte. "Nein. Es sind zweiundzwanzig. Vielleicht habe ich es übertrieben? Ich hoffe, es gibt genug von ihm, um damit umzugehen. Sie wollen alle ein wenig Spaß haben."

"Bastard. Du wirst nicht gewinnen. Du wirst zu Fall gebracht.", versprach Lily. Die Schreie ihres Ehemanns stoppten unheilvoll, sobald sie fertig gesprochen hatte.

"Crucio.", fauchte Voldemort.

Er sah zu und lächelte süß, als die Frau in schreiender Qual erschütterte, sich aber immer noch weigerte ihr Kind loszulassen. Die Schreie des Jungen wurden verzweifelter, die grünen Augen wild vor Angst, als seine Mutter ihn drückte und schüttelte. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und der Schmerz hörte auf; ließ sie keuchend und über ihr Baby gekauert zurück.

"Ich fühle mich großzügig. Ich lasse dich am Leben, so dass du von meiner Macht erzählen kannst. Geh. Renn zu deinem Meister. Ich bin sicher, Albus wird dich trösten. Fort mit Dir."

"Nein.", sagte Lily, noch immer vor Schmerz zitternd. "Ich werde dich Harry nicht töten lassen."

"Der junge wird heute Nacht sterben. Du musst nicht mit ihm sterben. Geh, närrische Frau. Du kannst immer mehr haben.", schnurrte er und trat näher an sie heran.

"Nein! Bitte!", schluchzte Lily nun. Der Schmerz in ihrem Körper wurde von dem Schock in ihrem Geist verschlungen. "Nicht Harry!"

"Avada Kedavra.", sagte Voldemort beinahe träge und die Frau fiel tot zur Seite. Das Kind lag neben ihr, noch immer von ihren schlaffen Armen umschlungen.

Der Dunkle Lord schnaubte und hob seinen Zauberstab. Harry war still geworden, seine Augen waren groß und ängstlich. Der Dunkle Lord wiederholte die Worte des Todes und grün vergiftetes Licht schoss durch die Luft. Zur gleichen Zeit, aktivierte sich der Todeszauber den Lily nur ein paar Sekunden, bevor der Dunkle Lord das Zimmer betrat, beendet hatte. Das weiß des Opferzaubers fügte sich mit dem blauen Zauber, der reflexartig von dem mächtigen Zaubererkind kam, zusammen. Grün krachte mit einer großen Erschütterung auf die zwei anderen Zauber und wurde zurück auf den Sprecher geschleudert, der gewaltvoll aus seinem Körper gerissen wurde.

Doch einen Teil des Grünen war durch den weißen und blauen Schild gedrungen und hatte den Kopf des Kindes berührt und ihn geschnitten. Der unschuldige Junge schrie vor Schmerz, der schlimmer war, als es der Körper wissen konnte, da sich diese heimtückische Dunkelheit in ihm niederließ und sich mit seiner Seele verband. Harry ließ diesen Teil von sich zurück und trennte ihn von seinem Bewusstsein, teilte ein Stück seiner eigenen Seele ab, um ihn zu distanzieren.

Als Godric's Hollow von der Explosion der Macht in seinen Wänden zerstört wurde, lag Harry bewusstlos in den Armen seiner toten Mutter. Tief in sich vereinigte sich die widerliche Dunkelheit mit dem Teil der zurückgewiesenen Seele und wurde etwas Neues, etwas Anderes. Es war klein, verglichen mit dem Rest von Harrys Geist, und wurde deshalb in einem tiefen Schlummer in seinem Unterbewusstsein weg gesperrt.

oooooooooo

Petunia Dursley war bestürzt, als sie den schlafenden Waisen vor ihrer Türe fand. Aber sie war eine Mutter und konnte das Kind nicht zurückweisen, auch wenn es von ihrer Schwester kam, die sie hasste. Vernon akzeptierte ihre Entscheidung und sie beide stimmten überein, dass das Kind nicht mit der Verrücktheit seiner Eltern verdorben war. Petunia war immerhin rein geblieben, trotz ihrer verdorbenen Familie. Es könnte sich herausstellen, dass es bei Harry dasselbe war.

So behandelte Petunia Harry für über zwei Jahre tolerant. Sie gab ihrem Sohn ihre Aufmerksamkeit zuerst, doch Harry wollte gefüttert werden und ein zweites Bettchen wurde in Dudleys Raum gestellt. Sie badete beide Jungen und gab ihnen Spielzeuge. Zumeist überließ sie Harry sich selbst, während sie mit ihren Sohn spielte, doch sie versuchte nicht aktiv Harry weh zu tun.

Das grünäugige Kind war fröhlich und glücklich. Der Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit schien ihn nicht zu stören und er spielte glücklich allein. Es gab einige Tage, an denen er weinend nach seiner Mutter und seinem Vater fragte, doch Petunia erklärte ihm geduldig, dass seine Eltern tot waren. Als die Zeit verging, wurden diese Tage der Tränen weniger und weniger, als Harry begann zu verstehen, dass seine Eltern nie zurückkommen würden.

Die widerwillige Akzeptanz der Dursley wurde allerdings zerstört, als Harry vier Jahre alt war. Der Tag hatte schon schlecht begonnen. Dudley hatte an diesem Morgen wegen jedem kleinen Bisschen einen Wutanfall. Petunia war mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Zur Schlafenszeit war sie erschöpft. Dudley schrie, da er nicht schlafen wollte, doch zum ersten Mal ignorierte Petunia ihn. Harry sah von seinem Bettchen aus zu, wie Dudley seinen Lieblingsteddy vor Wut aus seinem Bettchen warf. Dann schrie der junge und weinte lauter als jemals zuvor.

Egal, wie müde Petunia war, sie konnte Dudley nicht ignorieren, wenn er so aufgeregt und unglücklich war. Sie seufzte tief, ehe sie zurück zu dem Kinderzimmer ging. Sie öffnete die Tür, gerade, als sich Dudley Schreie in Lachen verwandelte. Sein Teddy schwebte in der Luft und fiel langsam in die Arme des blonden Hosenmatzes. Petunias Augen blitzten zu Harry und sahen, dass der Junge in tiefer Konzentration war. Erleichterung durchflutete sie. Gott sei Dank war es nicht Dudley, der das tat. Doch ihrer Erleichterung wurde schnell von Angst und Wut verschluckt.

Sie rauschte hinüber und schlug Harry fest ins Gesicht. "Du kleiner Freak! Wage es dir nicht, Dudley mit dieser ekelhaften Verrücktheit zu verderben!"

Harry begann aufgrund der Schmerzen von ihrem Schlag und ihrer kreischenden Stimme, die seinen Ohren wehtat, zu weinen. Petunia wurde noch wütender, durch die Angst des Kindes und zog ihn aus dem Bettchen. Harrys Schreie verschärften sich, als seine Schulter ausgerenkt wurde. Über Harrys Widerwertigkeit und Verrücktheit hysterisch schreiend, suchte sie das Haus verzweifelt nach einem Platz ab, wo sie ihn hin tun konnte. Dann sah sie den Schrank unter der Treppe. Petunia zog ihn auf, schleuderte den Jungen hinein und sperrte ihn sorgsam ab.

Als Vernon diesen Abend nach Hause kam, fand er alle Dinge, die sie für Harry hatten, brennend in der Ecke des Gartens vor. Er war geschockt und dann ärgerlich, als seine schluchzende Frau ihm erzählte, was an diesem Tag passiert war. Harry lag schlafend in dem Schrank, erschöpft von der Magie, die er, in der Verzweiflung den Schmerz aufhören zu lassen, aufgebracht hatte, um sich selbst zu heilen. Er wachte nicht auf, als der Schrank aufgerissen wurde, machte seine Augen aber müde auf, als Vernon ihn an seinen Haaren riss und aus den Schrank zog.

"Junge! Ich werde dich lehren, kein Freak in diesem Haus zu sein, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!" Und er peitschte ihn mit seinem Gürtel aus.

Der Hosenmatz schrie, als er ihn traf und einen roten Striemen zurückließ. Der Gürtel schlug mehr als ein Dutzend Mal zu und peitschte seinen Rücken, seine Seiten, seine Beine und einmal sein Gesicht. Der Schmerz und die Angst wurden zu viel und er warf sein Bewusstsein fort und ließ all seinen Schmerz, seine Angst und seine Reue zurück.

"Es tut mir Leid, Onkel!", schluchzte der neu kreierte Teil. "Entschuldigung! Bin artig! Ich werde artig sein!"

"Verdammt richtig, das wirst du, Junge! Oder ich werde dich aus diesem Haus werfen und dich in der Gosse sterben lassen!", wütete Vernon und warf ihn zurück in den dunklen Schrank.

oooooooooo

Als Harry am nächsten Tag im Schrank aufwachte, erinnerte er sich nicht daran, dass Vernon nach Hause gekommen war. Diese Erinnerungen wurden von dem neuen Jungen, Boy, behalten. Während der folgenden Monate bekam er nicht viel zu essen und wurde oft herausgeholt, um dafür bestraft zu werden, dass er ein Freak war. Boy kam heraus, um zu kriechen und sich zu unterwerfen. Er schrie und flehte um Gnade und Vergebung, die er nie erhalten würde.

Harry erinnerte sich nie an das, was Boy passierte. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, für zwei Wochen jede Nacht mit dem Gürtel geschlagen zu werden. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass Petunia ihn alle paar Tage heraus zog, um ihn den Gestank seines ängstlichen Schweißes und Urins mit einem Schlauch abzuspritzen. Manchmal konnte Harry seine Blase nicht halten, bis es Zeit war, als sie ihn herausließen, um das Badezimmer zu benutzen.

Was Harry während dieser Zeit bewusst war, war, dass ihm gesagt wurde, er sollte seinen Schrank sauber machen. Er brauchte den ganzen Tag, ohne fürs Essen oder Trinken aufzuhören, dafür, um das Gepäck und Gerümpel heraus zu wuchten, was darin gelagert worden war. Aber er fand auch alte Spielsachen und er versteckte sie glücklich, damit er etwas zu spielen hatte, während er weggesperrt war.

oooooooooo

Die Dinge änderten sich nicht zu Weihnachten seines fünften Jahres. Petunia entschied, dass er auch zu etwas gut sein konnte. Sie marschierte zu dem Schrank und riss ihn auf. Harry hatte sie kommen gehört und so hatte er schon die Kinderbücher versteckt, die er Dudley in den Müll werfen gesehen hatte.

"Junge, komm raus und hilf mir.", funkelte sie ihn an.

"Ja, Tante Petunia.", antwortete Harry, als er heraus kletterte, um zu tun, was ihm gesagt wurde.

"Du kannst mir so nicht helfen, Idiot! Geh Dich waschen und zwar schnell!"

Harry rauschte ins Badezimmer. Zwanzig Minuten später war eine der Schmutz und Staub von seiner Haut gewaschen. Es gab kein Zeichen des Missbrauchs. Ehe Boy sich zurückzog, um zu schlafen, nutzte er immer Magie, um sich selbst zu heilen, so dass Harry keine Schmerzen hatte. Petunia funkelte bei diesem Beweis, dass der Junge noch immer diese widerliche Macht benutzte, entschied sich aber, nichts dazu zu sagen. In Wirklichkeit war es gut für sie, dass das Kind nie so schrecklich gekennzeichnet war.

"Geh dort rüber und rühre den Kuchenteig um."

"Okay.", lächelte Harry glücklich und beeilte sich zu tun, was sie gesagt hatte.

Doch diese Fröhlichkeit wurde schnell getötet. Petunia sagte immer irgendetwas Verletzendes, bevor sie ihm eine neue Aufgabe gab. Sie sagte ihm, dass seine Eltern böse waren und das der Grund war, warum er auch so wertlos war. Sie sagte ihm, dass er ein Freak war und niemand ihn deswegen lieben würde. Als er begann zu weinen, schlug sie ihn fest.

"Wag es Dir nicht, zu weinen! Es ist deine eigene Schuld, du wertloses, kleines Gör!", kreischte sie ihn an.

Wieder mit etwas konfrontiert, mit dem er nicht umgehen konnte, tat Harry, was er gelernt hatte zu tun. Sein neuisoliertes Stück seines Geistes wurde zurückgelassen und wurde von Petunia gelehrt, zu kochen und sauber zu machen. Später brachte sie ihm auch noch Gartenarbeit bei. Allein beeinflusst von Harrys Tante, entschied die Persönlichkeit, dass sie auch ein Mädchen war. Als die neue Persönlichkeit erkannte, dass Petunia der Name einer Blume war, lächelte sie und nahm den Namen Rose für sich selbst, so dass sie wie die Frau sein konnte, zu der sie aufschaute und flehte, sie zu erfreuen und von ihr geliebt zu werden.

Rose kam heraus, wann immer Petunia in der Küche oder im Garten Hilfe brauchte. Sie las all die Etikette-Bücher, die Petunia ihr in die Hand gab. Wenn Petunia die Nachbarinnen bei sich hatte, servierte Rose ihnen mit einem freundlichen und süßen Lächeln. Sie sprach selten und die einzigen Dinge, die sie jemals sagte, waren ‚Darf ich?', ‚Danke' und ‚Hallo'.

Auch, wenn einer der Frauen versuchte mit ihr zu reden und sie in eine Konversation zu ziehen, nickte Rose nur oder schüttelte ihren Kopf. Aber das war nicht so, weil sie unhöflich sein wollte. Rose war nicht wie die anderen Persönlichkeiten. Sie hatte ein Handicap. Sie war taub. Das einzige, was ihn leitete, war ihr unheimliche Fähigkeit zu wissen, was die Leute um sie herum fühlten und das erlaubte ihr, ihre Bedürfnisse korrekt zu vermuten. Und der einzige Weg, auf dem es ihr möglich war zu lernen und Petunia zu gehorchen war, weil sie von den Lippen lesen konnte.

Aber ihr Handicap war mehr ein Segen, als eine Behinderung, da es ihr einen Schutz gegen die verletzenden Worte ihrer Tante gab und es ihr dadurch möglich war, zu Lächeln und höflich zu servieren, was essentiell war. Hätte sie sich auf andere Art verhalten, wäre sie bestraft worden und dazu gezwungen zurückzutreten und Boy herauskommen zu lassen, um damit umzugehen.

oooooooooo

So wuchs Harry in dem Glauben auf, dass seine Familie ihn vernachlässigte und ignorierte, ihn wegsperrte und ihm selten etwas zu Essen gab. In Wahrheit frühstückte Rose jeden Tag und saß mit Petunia zusammen zum Tee. Doch ihr geteilter Körper blieb dürr, da die meiste Energie von Boy gebraucht wurde, wenn Vernon heimkam und dampf ablassen musste. Harry hatte sehr wenige Erinnerungen davon zu Hause außerhalb des Schrankes zu sein, aber er war sich immer während der Schule bewusst.

Harry liebte die Schule. Er liebte es, im hellen zu sein und um Menschen herum, die ihm Aufmerksamkeit gaben. Dudley war eine Klasse über ihm und er konnte glücklich und verspielt und klug sein, ohne Angst zu haben, dafür bestraft zu werden. Der Spielplatz war eine andere Sache und so fand Harry oft einen Grund mit den Lehrern drinnen zu bleiben, um zu vermeiden, dass ihm sein größerer und älterer Cousin wehtat.

Er war der klügste Junge in der Klasse; er hatte sich vor der Grundschule selbst beigebracht zu Lesen und sog alles andere in sich auf, wie ein hungriger Schwamm. Als er hörte, dass davon gesprochen wurde, ihn heraufzustufen, begann Harry schnell seinen Fortschritt zu verbergen und falsche Antworten zu geben. Die Lehrer fragten ihn, was los war, doch er sagte nur, dass er den neuen Stoff nicht gelernt hatte, während ihm der alte Stoff von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel beigebracht wurde. Sie akzeptierten das und es wurde nicht weiter davon geredet ihn heraufzustufen. Harry entspannte sich; sehr froh darüber, dass er nicht gezwungen war in dieselbe Klasse gehen zu müssen, wie Dudley.

oooooooooo

Und so wuchsen Harry und Rose nebeneinander auf. Aber Boy schien nicht zu altern oder erwachsen zu werden. Er blieb ein hilfloses, fünfjähriges Kind, gefangen in einer Welt nie endender Bestrafungen und Schmerzen. Sich dessen nicht bewusst, war Harry ziemlich glücklich. Doch das veränderte sich langsam, als sich Harrys achter Geburtstag näherte.

Harry sah zu, wie Dudley, wegen seines schlechten Verhaltens und seinem gewalttätigen Temperament, Nachsitzen und Elternkonferenzen mit seinen Lehrern bekam. Er sollte nicht wissen, für was Dudley bestraft wurde, doch er hatte auf den Konferenzen spioniert und gehört, was die Lehrer über seinen Cousin gesagt hatten. Das machte ihn nachdenklich.

Er wusste, dass Dudley böse war. Petunia und Vernon waren schnell dabei, ihm den richtigen Weg sich zu benehmen zu erklären und Harry versuchte wirklich sehr, ihnen zu gehorchen. Aber Dudley brach all diese Regeln und wurde dafür belohnt. Zu Hause schrie der Junge und schlug seine Eltern und sie schimpften nur leicht mir ihm, während sie ihm gaben, was er verlangte. Petunia und Vernon kämpften mit den Lehrern und sagten, dass sie mit dem falsch lagen, was sie über Dudley sagten.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben begann er wütend zu werden. Er begann zu erkennen, dass es nicht fair oder richtig war in einen Schrank eingesperrt zu werden und begann Dudley zu hassen, weil er den Strafen für sein schlechtes Benehmen entging, dafür, dass sich um ihn gesorgt und er verehrt wurde, obwohl er es nicht verdiente. Er hasste seinen Cousin dafür, dass er geliebt wurde, wenn er vernachlässigt wurde. Vernon sah den neuen Blick in Harrys Augen und schlug zu.

„Wag es Dir nicht, uns so anzusehen, Junge! Du Freak!", bellte er, während er Harry mit seinen Fäusten und Füßen zu Boden schlug. Rippen brachen, beide von Harrys Unterarmen knickten um, sein Jochbein brach, seine Augen nahmen Schaden und seine Schienbeine splitterten. Boy heulte vor Qual auf, zu sehr in Schmerz, um zu schreien, dass es ihm Leid tat; dass er es nicht wieder tun würde. Schließlich konnte auch Boy nicht mehr damit umgehen und wurde gewalttätig in die Bewusstlosigkeit getrieben.

Harry wachte für drei Tage nicht mehr auf. Als er es tat war er geheilt, doch nicht einmal Boys Heilmagie konnte das empfindliche Gewebe in seinen Augen heilen und er würde deswegen immer eine Brille brauchen. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran wütend auf Dudley gewesen zu sein. Und er fühlte nie wieder Hass oder tiefen Ärger darüber, wie er behandelt wurde. Stattdessen wurden diese dunklen Emotionen weggesperrt. Die Dunkelheit schlief tief in Harry, tiefer als Boy oder Rose, wuchs und begann langsam stärker zu werden.

oooooooooo

Jahre später saß Harry in seinem Schrank. Müde von der Dunkelheit, hielt er seinen Kopf ruhig, um aufmerksam zu hören. Petunia war in der Küche und tat wer weiß was und Dudley war im Wohnzimmer und spielte Videospiele. Vernon war immer noch auf Arbeit. Sich sicher fühlend, öffnete Harry vorsichtig die Tür des Schrankes, um ein wenig Licht herein zu lassen. Dann drehte er sich zurück und deckte den Stapel von zerbrochenen Spielzeug und Büchern auf, den er unter den Dielenbrettern seines Bettes versteckt hatte.

Entschieden nahm er sich ein paar zerfleischter Armeemänner und setzte sich so, dass er sie auf dem Brett ausbreiten konnte. Er setzte vorsichtig sieben auf die eine Seite und fünf auf die andere. Er bewegte sie vorsichtig und stellte sich selber als Anführer der kleineren Schwadron vor:

Er schaute über das glückliche Terrain und zurück hinunter auf den Bericht, den einer seiner Scouts ihm gegeben hatte. Die Anzahl des Feindes war sieben und sie waren verteilt in einem Halbkreis um seine Truppen herum. Es würde schwierig werden, aber er wusste, er könnte seine Männer zu der anderen Seite bringen. Er ordnete zwei ab, um die Lockvogel zu spielen und Harry führte seine Truppe durch die Kluft, stand dann auf und ließ sein Team sie in den Rücken schießen. Harry grinste und riss triumphierend seine Arme hoch. Sieg!

Post fiel auf den Boden im Wohnzimmer, und schneller als gedacht hatte Harry seine Spielsachen zurück unter das Bett getan und die Tür geschlossen, als seine Tante vorbeiging, um die Post zu holen. "Dudley! Deine Testresultate von der Schule sind da!", rief sie aufgeregt.

Dudley ging immer zur Sommerschule. Der fette, blonde Junge war immer gut in seine Hausaufgaben, doch seine Tests waren hundsmiserabel. Einigen Unterricht bestand er, anderen nicht. Seine Eltern und die Schule waren zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass der Junge Prüfungsangst hatte und dass das der Grund für die Diskrepanz in den Noten war. Dudley benutzte das später als Ausrede für alles. Harry erinnerte sich daran, was sein Cousin seinen Direktor und seinen Eltern gesagt hatte:

"Ich weiß alle Antworten, wirklich! Ich lerne wirklich hart und bekomme für meine Hausaufgaben immer Einser. Aber, wenn ich vor einem Test Sitze, ist alles weg. Es tut mir wirklich Leid!"

Harry schnaubte. Sein Cousin war _immer_ dumm. Der Grund dafür, dass seine Hausaufgaben perfekt waren, war, dass er sie Harry für sich machen ließ. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte. Es war nicht so, dass es ihn wirklich störte. Petunia ließ ihn nach der Schule außerhalb des Schrankes bleiben, damit er seine Hausaufgaben machen konnte und so störte ihn die extra Arbeit nicht. Außerdem war er gelangweilt von dem, was er in seinem Unterricht lernte und Dudleys Arbeit war schwerer. Nicht sehr viel, aber es war genug.

"Dudley-kins! Schau! Du hast ein C!", schrieb Petunias hohe Stimme stolz. "Oh, ich bin so stolz auf Dich, Dudley! Warum gehen wir morgen nicht einkaufen, um das zu feiern?"

"Ich möchte eine neue Jacke. Und da gibt es dieses neue Spiel, das Piers und ich spielen möchten."

Harry seufzte und ging zu seinen Tagträumen zurück. Sein Kopf schnappte herum, als sich die Tür öffnete und seine Tante ihm befahl, mit dem Abendessen zu beginnen. Rose krabbelte heraus und schenkte ihrer Tante ein süßes Lächeln, bevor sie in die Küche eilte. Sie zog sich ihre Schürze an und band sie geschickt hinter ihrem Rücken zusammen, ehe sie zu dem Kühlschrank ging.

Petunia sah, wie der kleine Junge sein wildes schwarzes Haar aus seinen Augen strich und sich daran machte das Abendessen zuzubereiten. Seine schmalen Hände schnitten das Gemüse fein und begannen die Sauce zu machen, während das Fleisch im Ofen war. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Da war einfach etwas anders an dem jungen, wenn er kochte. Die Art, wie er sich bewegte, sein Lächeln; es war nicht dasselbe, als wenn er sich für die Schule fertig machte, oder seine Hausaufgaben machte. Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, ging sie ins Wohnzimmer. Es war nicht so, dass es sie wirklich kümmerte.

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Tag faltete Rose die Wäsche, während ihre Familie das frühstückte, was sie gekocht hatte. Sie fühlte ihre Zufriedenheit und lächelte glücklich. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln sah sie einen dicken Brief durch den Briefschlitz gleiten. Sie wusste, es war Sonntag. Post kam nicht am Sonntag. Das hieß, dass es wichtig sein musste.

"Soll ich?", fragte sie. Sie konnte sich nicht selber hören, aber ihre Stimme war weicher und höher als Harrys. Petunia runzelte die Stirn und, ihre Verwirrung spüren, deutete das Mädchen zur Eingangstür.

_Was ist es?_, las Rose von den geschürzten Lippen ihrer Tante.

Rose war sich sicher, dass sie nur 'Soll ich?', 'Danke' und 'Hallo' korrekt sagen konnte. Sie versuchte aber, Post zu sagen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Lippen und bewegte sie auf diese Art, wie sie wusste, dass sie sich bewegen sollten, doch ihre Stimme formte das Wort 'Poss'. Vernons Ärger wuchs sofort, da er dachte, dass Harry seiner Frau ärgerte. Er warf seine Gabel auf den Tisch. Rose konnte es nicht hören, doch sie drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, da sie die wachsenden Emotionen gefühlt hatte.

"Geh es holen.", schnappte Petunia. Rose hörte es nicht und sah nicht, dass ihre Tante redete, ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag auf ihrem gewalttätigen Onkel.

Vernon wurde rot._ Bist du taub! Hör auf deine Tante, bevor ich die Arroganz aus dir heraus Prügel, Junge!_

Rose drehte schnell ihren Kopf, um zu ihrer Tante zu sehen. Stirnrunzelnd wiederholte Petunia den Befehl und sah zu, als Harry zögerlich aus dem Raum ging. Vernon saß murmelnd da und Dudley grinste sich ins Fäustchen. Er liebte es, wenn seine Eltern auf Harry herumhakten. Es machte so viel Spaß dem zuzusehen.

Rose hob den Umschlag auf und war geschockt, als sie sah, was darauf stand._ Harry Potter, der Schrank unter der Treppe._ Sie wusste, wer Harry und Boy waren, dachte aber nicht so viel über sie nach. Es war nicht so, dass sie einen von ihnen getroffen hatte. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte und so zog sie sich zurück. Harry indes schaute neugierig hinunter auf den Umschlag. Er las die Adresse und keuchte. Er war für ihn! Er hatte noch nie zuvor einen Brief bekommen und es war Sonntag, also musste es wirklich wichtig sein.

Grinsend machte er sich daran ihn zu öffnen, als das Bellen seines Onkels ihn dazu brachte, ihn sinken zu lassen. "Was dauert da so lange, Junge!"

Harry konnte nur vermuten, dass sein Onkel ihn geweckt hatte, um zu bekommen, was immer durch den Briefschlitz gekommen war und er schläfrig gehorcht hatte und erst jetzt aufgewacht war. Aber er wollte seinem Onkel nicht den Brief geben. Er wusste, wenn er es tat, würde er niemals sehen, was darin war und es war seiner. So warf er den Umschlag in den Schrank, als er an ihm vorbei zur Küche ging und ließ seinen Kopf unterwürfig gesenkt.

"Es tut mir Leid, Onkel. Es war nichts da."

Vernon wurde rot und sprang aus seinen Stuhl. Er riss Kopf vor Entsetzen herum und Boy kam hervor gerauscht. Er kauerte sich zusammen und verdeckte seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen, als er sich über seine Knie beugte. Er wiederholte immer wieder, dass es ihm Leid tat und dass er es nie wieder tun würde. Vernon fluchte und schrie, als er das terrorisierte Kind schlug.

"Vernon, Du wirst zu spät kommen. Du hast dieses Meeting, das der Manager für heute Morgen angesetzt hat, erinnerst Du Dich?", sagte Petunia nach ein paar Minuten gleichgültig.

"Ich werde zurückkommen, Junge!", knurrte er und stampfte hinüber, um Petunia auf die Wange zu küssen, bevor es sich sein Anzugjacke griff und aus dem Haus stürmte.

"Geh in den Schrank." Petunia richtete ihre Nase nach oben, da sie den ekelhaften, blutenden Jungen nicht sehen wollte.

"Ja, Tante. Es tut mir Leid. So Leid.", wimmerte Boy und krabbelte in den Schrank und brach darin zusammen. Hilflos weinend, pulsierte eine Magie sanft durch ihn, linderte den scharfen Schmerz und erlaubte ihm zurück zu driften.

Harry öffnete seine Augen. Er war im Schrank. Mit einem breiten Lächeln drehte er sich herum und suchte nach dem Umschlag. Seine Finger berührten ihn und er horchte angestrengt. Er konnte Petunia oder Dudley nicht hören. Vorsichtig schob er die Schranktür auf und öffnete den Brief. Er hatte gerade die erste Zeile gelesen, als die Tür komplett aufgezogen wurde. Dudley stand dort mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. Er hatte gewollt, dass Harry heraus kam um mit ihm ‚Harry Jagen' zu spielen, war aber noch mehr erfreut, herauszufinden, dass Harry etwas tat, was er nicht sollte.

"Mum!", schrie er mit voller Kraft. "Der Freak hat einen Brief! Er hat Dad angelogen!"

Petunia kam aus dem Garten herein und stürmte zu dem Schrank. Ihr Sohn blockierte die kleine Tür und sah so aus, als würde er kämpfen. Er kämpfte mit Harry um den Brief, doch Harry wollte dieses Mal nicht aufgeben. Seine Wut wurde weggeblendet, als sie sich formte; ließ ihn nur mild verärgert, verzweifelt und frustriert zurück.

"Dudley, lass los!", schrie er und versuchte seinen ausgeleierten Ärmel aus dem verschwitzten Griff seines Cousins zu winden. "Er gehört mir. Lass mich ihn lesen, bitte!"

"Beweg Dich, Dudley!", ordnete Petunia an und Dudley ging sofort beiseite. Sie reichte hinein und zog einen sich windenden Harry aus dem Schrank. "Was tust Du, Junge? Denkst Du, es ist lustig anderer Leute Post zu lesen?"

"Nein!", stritt Harry ab und umklammerte noch immer den offenen Brief. "Er war an mich adressiert, siehst Du?"

Sie las den Briefumschlag und erstarrte. Sie kannte diese Handschrift. Sie war auf dem Brief gewesen, mit dem Harrys Korb zurückgelassen wurde. Erblassend, riss sie förmlich den Brief aus der Hand des Jungen und gab ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige. Boy wimmerte und kauerte sich vor ihren Füßen zusammen und weinte, als er um Vergebung flehte. Schreiend schlug sie ihn, mit allem, was ihr möglich war und verursachte durch ihre langen Fingernägel blutende Wunden.

"Geh in Deinen Schrank!", schrie sie. "Ich werde Vernon sich um Dich kümmern lassen!"

oooooooooo

Harry schmollte und zeichnete in dem dunklen Schrank. Warum hatte sie den Brief genommen und ihn wieder hier hinein gesperrt? Es war seiner. Er sollte die Möglichkeit haben ihn zu lesen. Vielleicht hatte sie die Stücke weggeworfen. Nachts könnte er heraus schleichen und sie suchen. Es würde nicht lange dauern, sie zusammen zu setzen und die Nachricht zu lesen. Vor Erwartung lächelnd, wartete er darauf, dass die Nacht kam und fragte sich, wer ihm geschrieben hatte.

Harry schlich sich in dieser Nacht hinaus, doch da waren keine Stücke im Müll. Petunia hatte sie verbrannt. Enttäuscht kroch er zurück in seinen Schrank, doch am Morgen kamen mehrere Briefe an. Jeden Tag erinnerte er sich daran mehr zu sehen und versuchte heimlich einen in seinen Schrank zu bringen, doch sein Onkel stoppte ihn immer und warf ihn in seinen Schrank, wo er für den Rest des Tages bleiben musste.

Was wirklich passierte war, dass Vernon Boy bewusstlos schlug, ehe er ihn schlaff und gebrochen in den dunklen Lagerraum warf, wusste Harry nicht. Petunia wurde hysterisch und Dudley lachte nicht länger, sondern wurde immer ängstlicher, als sein Vater mehr und mehr wütender wurde. Schließlich schnappte Vernon über und sagte ihnen, dass sie zu einer Ferienwohnung am Ozean fahren würden.

"Keine verdammten Briefe oder Vögel werden uns dort finden!", schwor er.

Harry wurde während der Reise meistens ignoriert und war dankbar dafür. Er war müde und vermutete, dass die Sorge um die Briefe ihn während der Nacht schlecht schlafen ließen. In Wirklichkeit lag seine Müdigkeit an dem enormen Energieverbrauch, den Boy nutzte, um sie beide am Leben zu erhalten.

Es dauerte beinahe zehn Stunden, um dahin zu kommen, wo sie hin wollten und Vernon hatte nicht einmal angehalten. Nicht einmal, als Petunia sagte, dass sie auf die Toilette musste. Harry war geschockt. Normalerweise tat Vernon alles, um seine ‚Pet' glücklich zu machen. Er fragte sich dunkel, was genau sie so verzweifelt versuchten vor ihm zu verstecken. Was konnte in diesen Briefen stehen?

Diese Gedanken plagten Harry und er konnte diese Nacht nicht schlafen. Der Sturm, der draußen wütete, half ihm auch nicht gerade und er starrte launisch an die Decke der auseinander fallenden Hütte, in die Vernon sie alle gesteckt hatte. Er war der Erste, der spürte, wie der Boden wankte und er rollte sich auf seinen Bauch und Aufregung rannte durch seine Venen, als er zu der Eingangstür sah. Irgendetwas kam. Aber wie? Die Hütte war auf einer Insel, von der Küste entfernt. Der Hausbesitzer hatte gesagt, dass es keine anderen Boote, abgesehen von dem, was sie benutzt hatten, gab, um hier her zu kommen.

Trotz dem, was möglich war und was nicht, erschütterte die Tür unter Kraft, die von wo auch immer herkam. Dudley sprang schreiend von der Couch, auf der er gezwungen war zu schlafen. Die Person, die klopfte, ignorierte Vernon, der drohte bewaffnet zu sein und schlug einfach die Tür aus seinen Angeln.

Jeder wurde still, als Hagrid die Tür zurück in den Türrahmen stellte und sich selbst vorstellte. Harry starrte verwundert den großen Mann, der einfach die Dursleys beleidigte und ein verknotetes Gewehr in die Ecke des Raumes warf. Das zerbeulte quadratische Paket, das ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen überreicht wurde, war genug für ihn, um ihn aus dem Schock zu reißen. Zitternd reichten seine blassen Hände danach und nahmen es.

"Das ist für mich?", wisperte er, überwältigt von zu vielen Gefühlen, die er nicht identifizierten konnte. "Heute ist wirklich mein Geburtstag?"

"Natürlich ist er das.", sagte Hagrid schroff. "Kennst Du Deinen eigenen Geburtstag nicht?"

Harry schüttelte stumm seinen Kopf. Er war zu beschäftigt damit das Geschenk aufzumachen, um zu bemerken, dass der Riese einen mörderischen Blick zu seiner Familie warf. Drinnen war ein Schokoladenkuchen mit der Aufschrift ‚Happy Birthday Harry'. Er schaute in das Gesicht des Riesen und lächelte.

"Danke, uhmm… Hagrid. Aber… darf ich fragen… wer Du bist?"

"Das ist richtig. Ich habe Dir nichts erzählt, außer meinem Namen.", strahlte Hagrid den kleinen Jungen an. "Ich bin der Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

Was folgte, war die Wahrheit über Harrys Vergangenheit. Dass seine Eltern, Lily und James Potter, von Voldemort ermordet worden waren und Harry der Einzige war, der überlebt hatte. Der Dunkle Lord war nach dieser Nacht nie wieder gesehen worden. Harry stand still da und nahm die Informationen in sich auf und erkannte, warum seine Tante und sein Onkel ihn die ganze Zeit in dem Schrank versteckt hatten und ihn so grob behandelten. Nur, wie Hagrid Vernon ärgerte, als er Dudley einen Schweineschwanz gab, brachte ihn zu einem schwachen Lächeln.

Harry war immer noch in einem Dunstschleier, als er am nächsten Tag mit Hagrid nach London und in die Winkelgasse ging. Er hatte nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt, dass ihm so etwas Wundervolles passieren konnte. Doch seine gute Laune verschwand, als er den Tropfenden Kessel betrat und jeder begann ihn anzustarren und über ihn zu murmeln. Er mochte diese ganze, auf ihn gerichtete Aufmerksamkeit nicht. Mochte nicht die erwartenden, beinahe hungrigen Blicke, die ihm die Leute in dem Raum und überall in der Winkelgasse zuwarfen.

Bei Madam Malkins, traf er einen blonden Jungen, der auch nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Harry sprach wenig, versuchte aber so viel Informationen zu erhalten, wie er bekommen konnte, wenn er den Jungen am Reden hielt. Es war hart zu verstecken, wie viel er nicht wusste, doch als das Anpassen vorbei war, war Harry zu der Einsicht gekommen, dass die Zauberer keine Einheit waren, dass es verschiedene Fraktionen gab, wie in der realen Welt und dass ein Sport namens Quidditch sehr populär war. Er war eher erfreut, wie viel er in nur ein paar Minuten gelernt hatte. Er lernte noch mehr interessante Dinge, während er seinen Zauberstab bekam.

Er verbrachte den nächsten Monat bei den Dursleys und dachte über das nach, was er in seinen Schulbüchern gelesen hatte. Petunia und Vernon ließen ihn die meiste Zeit allein, brachten ihn sogar in Dudleys zweites Zimmer und sperrten ihn dort, bis zum Beginn der Schule, ein. Sie gingen nicht einmal darauf ein, dass Hedwig ein- und ausflog, wie sie wollte. Dudley hatte jetzt solche Angst vor Harry, dass er sich nicht einmal beklagte, als er gezwungen wurde sein zweites Zimmer aufzugeben. Doch das änderte sich am Tag vor der Schule. Vernon stampfte die Treppen hinauf und sperrte die Tür auf. Harry saß unbewegt auf seinem Bett, als sein Onkel eintrat.

"Ich warne Dich, Junge.", sagte er langsam mit absichtlicher Bosheit. Harry starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Boy spannte sich innen an und bereitete sich darauf vor, zu übernehmen. Vernon brachte sein Gesicht auf gleiche Höhe wie Harrys und griff ihn an dem weiten Kragen. "Du redest mit einem der Freaks über irgendjemanden von uns und Du wirst es bereuen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt? Nicht ein verdammtes Wort, Junge. Nicht eins."

"Ja, Onkel Vernon.", wisperte Harry ängstlich. In seinen Erinnerungen hatte er seinen Onkel nie so furchterregend gesehen. Vernon grunzte, wich zurück und griff nach seinem Gürtel. Boy zwang Harry zurück und nahm seinen Platz ein.


	2. Der Stein der Weisen

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

Hallo,

hier gibt es endlich den zweiten teil...

viel spaß damit

lg nerventod

oooooooooo

_2. Der Stein der Weisen_

Am nächsten Morgen konnte nicht einmal Boy alle Verletzungen von Harry heilen. Der Elfjährige vermutete, dass er schlecht geschlafen hatte; immerhin hatte er noch nie in einem Bett geschlafen. Und er erinnerte sich an die Warnung seines Onkels. Wer würde danach nicht schlecht schlafen? Nicht, dass er in der Schule über die Dursleys gesprochen hätte, spottete Harry. Tatsächlich plante er so wenig wie möglich über seine Familie nachzudenken.

Harry grinste seinen Cousin an und stieg mit all seinen neuen Sachen aus dem Auto. Dudley wimmerte. Sie wollten ihn zu einem Krankenhaus bringen, um den Schwanz entfernen zu lassen, nachdem sie Harry abgesetzt hatten. Harry hoffte, dass es wirklich schmerzhaft war. Er war ziemlich glücklich, als er seine Sachen zu dem richtigen Gleis schob und einer rothaarigen Familie zum Zug folgte.

Als der jüngste Junge ihn schließlich alleine in seinem Abteil vorfand und sich setzte, wand Harry die gleiche Methode zu lernen an, wie er es bei dem Blonden getan hatte. Er erkannte schnell, dass der Rothaarige aus der entgegengesetzten Fraktion kam. Als Ron die Hogwarts-Häuser beschrieb und dass alle Slytherins böse seien, erinnerte er sich daran, wie der Blonde stolz gesagt hatte, dass er nach Slytherin kommen würde. Er erinnerte sich auch daran, wie er Hagrid einen Diener genannt hatte.

Nachdem Draco in das Abteil gestürzt war, wusste Harry, dass er nicht nach Slytherin wollte; auch, wenn er sich dessen sehr wohl bewusst war, dass er mehr Charakterzüge dieses Hauses hatte, als von jedem anderen, obwohl Gryffindor kurz darauf als zweites kam. Er wollte nicht im gleichen Haus sein wie der Mann, der seine Eltern ermordet hatte und der Grund war, warum er bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel leben musste. Er war für den Rest der Fahrt still und hörte abwesend dem zu, was der Rothaarige erzählte.

Der Stress wuchs bis zu dem Ton an, als der Sprechende Hut ihm sagte, dass er wohl nach Slytherin passen würde. Tatsächlich fühlte es sich so an, als hörte er etwas in ihm brechen, als gebe es eine scharfe Veränderung im Luftdruck und der Stress war nach einer Welle des Schwindels verschwunden. Er fühlte sich selbstsicher und richtete sich auf. Der Hut war unheimlich still, ehe er rief: "Gryffindor!".

Für Harry unbekannt, fehlten ihm nun Teile seiner Vergangenheit. All seine Sorge im Zug und seine gemeinen Gedanken, wenn er seine Cleverness genutzt hatte, um sich an seinem Cousin und den Nachbarschaftskindern rächte, waren gelöscht und in einer ganz neuen Persönlichkeit gespeichert. Er erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr daran, dass der Hut ihn in Slytherin gewollt hatte. Er grinste breit und rannte glücklich zu Ron hinüber an den Tisch der Löwen.

oooooooooo

Silas beobachtete seine Umgebung, wissend, dass er nicht länger ein Teil von Harry war. Er stand in einem Schlafzimmer, dass ein leeres Bücherregal hatte, einen schwarzen Lesestuhl, ein Bett mit dunkelgrünen Decken und einen mannshohen Spiegel. Er trat zu ihm und schaute auf sein Spiegelbild. Er schien zwei Jahre älter als Harry zu sein, um die dreizehn.

Er trug Slytherin-Roben, die offen standen, ein hochqualitatives weißes Seidenhemd und perfekt passende schwarze Hosen, die über polierten schwarzen Schuhen hingen. Er hatte glattes, seidiges, schwarzes, kinnlanges Haar, das hinter seine Ohren gestrichen war. Ein silberner Ohrring durchstach sein linkes Ohr. Sein Gesicht hatte, so wie Harrys, kantige Züge, war aber nicht identisch und seine Augen schwirrten hypnotisch zwischen hellblau und blassem grau.

Zufrieden ging er zu der Tür und zog sie auf. Er wusste von den anderen und so ist er, was jeder von ihnen für Harry tat, und er wollte sie selbst sehen. Er trat an etwas, was aussah, wie ein neutrales Wohnzimmer; der Teppich war weiß, das einzelne Sofa war schwarz und die Tapeten, die die Steinwände bedeckten, waren in einer leichten Cremefarbe gehalten. Es gab drei andere Türen. Er ging zu der Tür, die ihm am nächsten war. Es war ein einfache, weiße und quadratische, wo seine aus dunklem Mahagoni mit einem Bogen am oberen Ende war. Er öffnete die weiße Tür und fand Rose.

Das elfjährige Mädchen war in ihrem Bett zusammen gerollt und lächelte glücklich, als sie träumte. Dort war ein großes Fenster, das erlaubte, dass goldenes Sonnenlicht in den Raum drang. Alle möglichen Pflanzen und Kräuter waren davor, die offensichtlich liebevoll gepflegt waren. Kochbücher standen in einem kleinen Bücherregal. Ein mannshoher silberner Spiegel stand daneben und auf der anderen Seite, war ein weißer Plüschsessel. Eine Schürze hing an einem silbernen Haken an der Tür. Gartengeräte lagen auf einem kleinen Tisch bei den Pflanzen und dem Fenster.

Der Teppich war weiß, ihre Bettwäsche hellpink mit dunkelroten Rosen. Die Wände waren himmelblau gestrichen. Alles war makellos sauber, einschließlich Rose selber. Das kleine Mädchen hatte hüftlanges blondes Haar, das zu einem losen Zopf zusammengebunden war. Sie hatte rosenblattförmige Lippen und ein weißes Rüschenkleid, das bis zu ihren Knien reichte. Weiße Schuhe standen ordentlich auf dem Boden vor dem Bett. Ihr goldener Kopf drehte sich zu ihm und freundliche blaue Augen öffneten sich schläfrig, um ihn anzusehen. Verwirrung zog über ihr süßes Gesicht.

"Ich bin Silas.", sagte er ihr. "Ich versuche einen Überblick über Dich zu erhalten und sicherzustellen, dass Harry nichts Dummes macht. Schlaf wieder."

Sie nickte wieder und schloss ihre Augen. Er schloss sanft ihre Tür hinter sich, obwohl er wusste, dass das Mädchen taub war. Die nächste Tür war eine exakte Nachbildung von der Schranktür im Ligusterweg. Er schnaubte darüber und öffnete sie und bückte sich, um hinein zu kommen. Drinnen sah es auch genauso aus und er musste kriechen.

Die hässliche Liege war gegen die hintere Wand gestellt, statt gegen die der Seite, wie es in dem richtigen Schrank gewesen war. Auf ihr lag ein fünfjähriger Junge. Die Augen des Kindes flogen auf. Die Augen waren schwarz, voller Tränen, Verzweiflung und Schmerz. Silas ignorierte die gewimmerten Entschuldigungen und Bitten ihm nicht weh zu tun, als er sich den verhungerten, nackten Jungen ansah. Nur wenig Haut war frei von blauen Flecken, Schnitten, Verbrennungen, Schuh- und Peitschenabrücken. Da er wusste, dass Boy nichts von dem verstehen wollte, was er sagte, ging er leise wieder hinaus und schloss die Schranktür, um ihn in Frieden zu lassen.

Da war noch eine andere Tür. Sie war etwas, was du in einem Schloss findest; aus dicken grauen Stein mit schwarzen eisernen Beschlägen. Silas zog die Tür auf. Der Raum war drinnen dunkel, Schatten hingen auf allem. Doch in der hintersten Ecke konnte er eine Form von einem lilien-weißen Mann ausmachen, der etwa in Hüfthöhe vertikal dalag. Alles, was Silas sehen konnte, waren die weißen Hände des Mannes, die schwarze Klauen als Finger hatten und gefaltet auf etwas lagen, von dem Silas vermutete, dass es die Brust des Mannes war, und das weiße skelettartige Gesicht des Mannes.

Nicht einmal die Lippen des Mannes oder die Wangen oder die Augenlider hatten Farbe. Silas brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass es das Paar des Mannes war, das schwarz wie die Nacht über den Boden fiel, wie flüssige Dunkelheit die nun in dem Licht, das von der Tür kam, schimmerte. Hätte der Mann gestanden, war Silas sich sicher, dass dessen Haar bis zu seinen Füßen gereicht hätte. Der Mann schaute nicht und atmete nicht. Er lag still da, wie eine Leiche. Silas schloss die Tür, ohne überhaupt hinein gegangen zu sein.

oooooooooo

Als Harry das Schuljahr begann, seine ersten Freunde fand und auf die Lehrer traf, bemerkte er nicht, dass er viel langsamer lernte als er es in der Muggel-Schule getan hatte, bemerkte nicht, dass er nicht mehr zynisch oder bitter oder durchtrieben war. Er war sich definitiv nicht bewusst, dass Silas hinter seinen Augen lernte; zeichnete, plante, beobachtete. Er wusste nicht, dass Silas die Nacht übernahm, wenn Harry dachte, dass er schlief, um heimlich in die Bibliothek zu schleichen, um mehr zu lernen, oder dass das Slytherin-Bücherregal in Silas' Seelenraum sich schnell füllte und größer wurde.

Es war Silas, der ein Auge auf die anderen hatte und bemerkte, dass der leichenartige Mann und Boy es nicht störte, wenn sie lange Zeit nicht hinaus kamen, Rose sich aber nicht so gut anpasste. Er begann zu hören, wie ihr Schlaf unbeständig wurde. So schlich er sich einmal jede Woche, wenn Harry eingeschlafen war, aus dem Schlafsaal und hinaus in das Gewächshaus. Dort glitt er zurück, um Rose herauskommen zu lassen, damit sie sich unter dem Licht des Mondes fröhlich um die Pflanzen kümmern konnte.

Niemand bemerkt Harrys merkwürdiges Verhalten. Nicht einmal einer war sich dessen bewusst, da Silas vorsichtig sicherstellte, dass sie nur heraus kamen, während ihr Herr schlief und brachte ihn zurück ins Bett, ehe er aufwachen musste. Harry war wirklich glücklich an der Schule, abgesehen von Professor Snape (den Silas eher witzig fand, doch den dunklen Witz des Mannes missbilligte, wenn er gegen _seinen _Harry gerichtet war) und Quidditch.

Zuerst war Harry geschockt und verwirrt in dem Team zu seien. Doch Rons Enthusiasmus und seine eigene schnell wachsende Liebe zum Fliegen machten ihn schnell genauso aufgeregt darüber, dass er spielen konnte. Und er hatte sogar Spaß dabei, zu versuchen das Geheimnis des Verlieses und des dreiköpfigen Hundes mit Ron und schließlich auch Hermine herauszufinden. (Silas war der Brünetten immer dankbar. Er war den ärgerlichen Rothaarigen wirklich leid. Hermine war nicht perfekt, aber wenigstens war sie intelligent.)

Natürlich konnten die Gene nicht für immer wundervoll bleiben. Im Februar, nachdem sie außerhalb des Bettes erwischt wurden, wie sie einen illegalen Drachen Charlie Weasley übergaben, wurden Harry, Ron und Draco Strafarbeiten bei Hagrid gegeben. Harry störte das nicht zu sehr. Er mochte Hagrid und fand den Verbotenen Wald nicht so erschreckend. Zumindest war es das, was er dachte.

Alles änderte sich, nachdem er Voldemort gegenüberstand. Das tote Einhorn zu sehen, ließ ihn erkennen, dass er nicht mitten in einem Spiel war. Das war real und ernst. Was, wenn Snape wirklich hinter dem Stein her war? Was, wenn er mit dem Dunkeln Lord zusammenarbeitete? Warum sonst war Voldemort in der Nähe von Hogwarts, gerade als ein Stein, der Unsterblichkeit garantierte, in dem Gebäude war? Harry wusste, dass Voldemort wartete; wartete auf seinen Anhänger, um den Stein zu ihm zu bringen. Das war definitiv nicht mehr lustig.

Silas war das Geheimnis mit dem Sein Herr spielte, egal, aber er wusste, dass sie jetzt soviel wie möglich herausfinden mussten über Voldemort und den Stein. Wenn Voldemort jemals seine Macht zurückbekäme, wären sie wahrscheinlich die ersten auf seiner Liste. Und obwohl Snape ein Verdächtiger war, glaubte Silas nicht wirklich, dass Harry in die richtige Richtung sah. Es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an. Und er sagte das nicht nur, weil ihn der Mann gelegentlich amüsierte.

Er versuchte zu helfen, gab die Hinweise, doch der Junge war wirklich stur. Er hatte sogar versucht Harrys wachsende Angst, dass Voldemort jede Sekunde in die Schule hereinstürzen würde, zu lindern, doch nichts funktionierte. Rose wurde schneller ruhelos und Boy konnte man manchmal lauert in seinem Schrank weinen hören. Silas war grimmig. Irgendetwas musste es doch geben. Und das tat es, aber nicht so, wie er es je erwartet hätte.

oooooooooo

Es war Ende Mai und Harrys Prüfungen waren schließlich vorbei. Aber Harry war angespannt wie immer. Als er letztendlich herausgefunden hatte, was ihn störte, rannte er zu Hagrid. Zu ihrem Schrecken erkannten sie, dass Hagrid dem Verräter den Schlüssel für Fluffy gegeben hatte. Ron und Hermine rannten mit ihm los, um es einen Lehrer zu erzählen und Hilfe zu bekommen.

Unglaublicher Weise, wurden sie informiert, dass Dumbledore nicht da war. So erzählte sie es ihrer Hauslehrerin. Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass McGonagall nicht dieselbe Bedrohung sah, wie er und wäre beinahe vor Schock umgefallen, als sie sie als unwichtig wegwischte. Sie war dabei die Bedrohung zu ignorieren!

Wenn es kein anderer tun wollte, musste er den Stein beschützen. Auch, wenn das bedeutete, zuerst zu ihm zu kommen und Voldemort zu stoppen, bevor es zu spät war. Aber er konnte nicht! Er war nur ein Kind! Wie konnte er von sich selbst erwarten, irgendetwas zu beschützen? Zitternd war er gefangen in seinem Verlangen den Stein zu schützen und seiner Sicherheit nicht gut genug zu sein, irgendetwas zu tun.

oooooooooo

Silas seufzte erleichtert auf, als die Anspannung verschwand und ging in das Wohnzimmer um nach den anderen zu sehen. Er war geschockt Harry tief schlafend, zusammengerollt auf der Couch vorzufinden. Er hätte es gehört, wenn Rose oder Boy gegangen wären, also wusste er, dass es nicht sie waren. Er schaute sich um und starrte auf die neue, weit offene Tür. Sie war aus solidem Eichenholz. Er rauschte hinüber und schaute hinein. Es war niemand da, doch Silas wusste nur von dem Hineinschauen in den Raum, wer die neue Person war.

Der Raum hatte ein großes Himmelbett mit roten Vorhängen. Eine Duellierplattform mit einem Dummy stand in der Ecke des Raumes und daneben war ein kleines Bücherregal, das jedes Buch beinhaltete, dass sie über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste kannten. Silas seufzte vor Verzweiflung und ging zurück, um sich zu dem jüngeren Jugendlichen zu setzen. Seine leuchtenden Augen ruhten auf Harrys Gesicht.

"Du hast deinen Gryffindor in den Kampf geschickt, nicht wahr?", fragte er den kleinen Jungen und seufzte. "Wir werden sterben."

oooooooooo

Die neuste Persönlichkeit führte die beiden anderen Gryffindors die Falltür hinunter. Er nutzte ihre Stärken und führte sie vorsichtig. Er war selbstsicher und brannte vor Aufregung. Es gab keinen Weg, dass er nicht zu dem Ende dieses Rätsels kommen und den Stein retten würde. Mit einem erwartenden Lächeln, trat er auf das Schachbrett und folgte vertrauensvoll Rons Instruktionen.

Es war hart, doch er traf die richtige Entscheidung und ließ Ron zurück. Hermine folgte ihm. Nachdem das Rätsel gelöst war, wusste er, dass er es nicht riskieren konnte, dass sie verletzt wurde. Er musste sie beschützen und diese letzte Türe war viel zu gefährlich für sie, um durch sie hindurch zu gehen. Sacht erklärte er ihr, dass sie zu Ron zurückgehen und Hilfe holen musste. Er würde alleine weitergehen.

Den Zaubertrank trinkend, rauschte er vorwärts durch das Feuer und betrat die Kammer, in der der Stein war. Er war geschockt, den schwachen, stotternden Professor vorzufinden. Obwohl, und das musste er ihm zubilligen, Quirrell jetzt nicht stotterte oder schwach war. Er ließ den Mann reden, als er sich selbst langsam im Raum in Richtung des Zentrums bewegte, da er sich sicher war, dass dort der Stein war. Quirrell bemerkte ihn schließlich und schloss ihn mit einem magischen Seil ein.

Aber er war nicht entmutigt. Er schob vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab hinter seinem Rücken und begann einen Gegenzauber zu flüstern, während er den dummen Bastard weiter reden ließ. Es sah so aus, als scheute er Snape eine Entschuldigung, da er gedacht hatte, es war er und das alles. Endlich, als Quirrell über den Spiegel Nerhegeb murmelte, lösten sich die Fesseln. Er bewegte sich, in der Hoffnung einen Blick darauf werfen zu können, näher an den Spiegel. Vielleicht könnte er ihn benutzen, um zu sehen, wo der Stein war, da es das war, was er sich mehr als alles andere wünschte.

"Nutze den Jungen… nutze ihn…", zischte eine Stimme.

"Komme her, Potter!", schnappte Quirrell, der sich nicht einmal darum kümmerte, dass er nicht mehr gefesselt war.

Da es sowieso sein Ziel war in den Spiegel zu sehen, trat er vor und vor das Glas. Quirrell stand an seiner Seite und verlangte zu wissen, was er sah. Er sah sich selbst, wie er den Stein hielt und mit einem Zwinkern in seine Hosentasche schob. Aber als er sich darauf konzentrierte, sagte er etwas über Quidditch-Kapitän oder sonst was. Er grinste beinahe, als er wirklich das Gewicht des Steines in seiner Tasche spürte.

Quirrell stieß ihn frustriert von dem Spiegel weg. Er ließ sich zur Seite schieben und begann langsam zum Ausgang zu schleichen, als der dumme Professor über das Rätsel des Spiegels jammerte. Aber diese zischende Stimme sprach wieder, als er beinahe frei war. "Der Junge lügt. Lass mich mit ihm sprechen."

Er stand da und schaute herausfordernd, als Quirrell seinen Turban abwickelte und das Gesicht von Voldemort auf seinem nackten Hinterkopf entblößte. Rote Augen brannten sich in ihn, damit er Schrecken fühlte, doch das tat er nicht. Es war ihm nicht möglich Angst zu haben. Stattdessen lächelte er eingebildet und sagte: "Nicht zu schön, oder?"

Das Gesicht lächelte, doch es war ein Ausdruck von Wut und Hass. "Siehst Du, was aus mir geworden ist, Harry Potter? Ich bin ein Schatten, gezwungen niedrige Diener zu besetzen, um zu überleben. Aber nicht mehr. Nicht, wenn Du mir den Stein gegeben hast, der in Deiner Tasche ist."

"Das denke ich nicht.", grinste er und begann rückwärts zum Ausgang zu gehen, wobei er nie die Augen von der Kreatur vor ihm nahm.

"Sei kein Dummkopf.", schnarrte das Gesicht. "Rette besser Dein eigenes Leben und schließ Dich mir an, oder Du wirst dasselbe Schicksal wie Deine Eltern erleiden. Sie haben mich um Gnade angefleht, bevor sie gestorben sind."

"LÜGNER!", spie Harry und begann wirklich ärgerlich zu werden.

Quirrell lief rückwärts, um ihn davon abzuhalten, Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen. "Wie rührend. ", zischte Voldemort. "Ich weiß Tapferkeit immer zu schätzen. Ja, Junge, Ja, Junge, deine Eltern waren tapfer. Ich habe deinen Vater zuerst getötet und er hat mir einen mutigen Kampf geliefert, aber deine Mutter hätte nicht sterben müssen. Sie hätte weggehen können, doch sie hat sich stattdessen dazu entschlossen, Dich zu schützen. Jetzt gib mir den Stein, wenn du nicht willst, dass sie umsonst gestorben ist."

"NIEMALS!", schrie Harry wütend. Wie konnte es ihr Mörder wagen, von ihnen zu reden, dachte er, als er einen Stupor zu dem Bastard warf.

Quirrell wich aus und begann zurückzufeuern. Doch der neue Harry war flink und wich ihnen einfach aus. Zwei der Flüche trafen beinahe den Bastard, doch dann wurden Quirrells Zauber mächtiger. Der Gryffindor schwitzte, als er sich bewegte. Es war an der Zeit eine Pause einzulegen. Er versuchte vorsichtig näher zur Tür zu gelangen und, in diesem Moment der Unachtsamkeit, war es Quirrell möglich, seinen Zauberstab zu bekommen. Er wich zwei weiteren Zaubern aus, doch dann traf ihn Quirrell mit einem Pertificus Totalus.

oooooooooo

Silas hatte das natürlich kommen sehen, aber jetzt war es zu spät, um zurück zu gehen. Rennen war keine Option. Voldemort durfte den Stein nicht bekommen, sonst wären ihre Leben in Gefahr. Besonders, weil das neue Kind sich zurückzog. Boy hatte keine Magie, außer zum Heilen und das tat er nicht einmal absichtlich. Rose konnte auch nicht zaubern. Ihr einziges Talent war Empathie. Harry konnte mit der Situation nicht umgehen und auch wenn er es könnte, wusste er auch nicht mehr als das neue Kind.

Das ließ nur noch ihn übrig und obwohl er eine Menge wusste, wahrscheinlich mehr als das andere Balg, dachte er nicht, dass er sie hier herausholen konnte. Nicht, wenn Voldemort ihnen direkt ins Gesicht atmete. Entschieden rannte er zu der schweren Stein- und Eisentür und riss sie auf. Der leichenartige Mann lag immer noch tot da, während die Schatten ihn wie dunkle Macht umwölbten.

"Wach auf.", sagte Silas grimmig. "Du wirst gebraucht."

Augen öffneten sich. In ihnen waren keine Iris oder Pupillen. Sie waren wie klare Fensterscheiben, die zur Hölle führten. Rotes Feuer brannte in ihnen. Er setzte sich und stand dann langsam auf. Das lange, fließende, schwarze Haar kräuselte sich wie heiße Wellen und ein hungriges Grinsen auf den Lippen des toten Mannes, ehe er verschwand und sich hinaus schob. Silas erschauderte.

oooooooooo

Harrys smaragdfarbene Augen weiteten sich und grünes Feuer schien hinter ihnen zu brennen, als die neue Persönlichkeit übernahm. Magie fuhr durch seinen Körper und pure, ungefilterte Wut veränderte sein Gesicht, als er schrie und seine Hände nach vorn führte. Der Schlag traf Quirrell an der Brust und der Mann schrie, als sich die Kleidung und der Körper langsam unter der Berührung des Jungen aufzulösen begann.

Der Professor fiel zurück und Voldemort schrie ihn an, den Stein zu nehmen. Der Junge stand locker da und schlug mit seinen Händen um sich. Schwarze hungrige Magie folgte den Bewegungen und Quirrell schrie, als mehr seines Körpers vom Tod verschlungen wurde. Das dämonische Lächeln des Jungen weitete sich, als die Wut in seinen Augen heißer brannte. Drei weitere Schläger und Quirrell war auf dem Boden, nicht mehr fähig zu schreien. Der Junge hob seine Arme und schrie. Macht schlug weit um sich, nun ohne ein Ziel.

Quirrells Körper zerfiel zu Asche. Der dunkle Schatten von Voldemort floh. Er verbrauchte große Kraft, um das zu schaffen. Der Junge hinter ihm war wie ein Vakuum, das versuchte ihn einzusaugen. Aber er schaffte es zu entkommen. Der Spiegel zerbrach, die Wände knackten, der Boden bebte. Und immer noch war er nicht zufrieden. Er wollte alles zerstören. Die Decke begann einzustürzen, doch ehe die Trümmer den Boden berührten, zerbrachen sie und verschwand ins Nichts.

oooooooooo

"Wir müssen ihn aufwecken! Er ist der Herr! Er wird sofort hinausgehen, wenn wir ihn aufwecken!", schrie Silas zu den neuen Jungen hinüber. Der Raum verklärte unter dem Sog der Macht, die von der Seele, die sie alle teilten, abgezogen wurde. Sie mussten schnell handeln, oder sie würden sterben. Entweder vor magischer Erschöpfung, oder davon, dass das Schloss über ihren Köpfen zusammenbrach.

"Hey! Wach auf!", schrie der Gryffindor in Harrys Ohr, während er ihn schüttelte. Silas schlug die Wange des kleinen Jungen hart genug, dass die Haut brannte. Rose kann ängstlich aus ihrem Zimmer gestolpert. Sie schaute verwirrt und deutete um sie herum. Silas schüttelte seinen Kopf und deutete zu Harry und dann hinauf. Sie nickte und begann ihn auch zu schütteln. Boy begann in seinem Schrank hysterisch zu weinen. Alle zusammen waren genug, um Harry zu zwingen, aufzuwachen.

Der Junge verschwand und sie hörten (abgesehen von Rose), wie die verbotene Steintür zuschlug. Stille legte sich über den Raum. Rose schwankte müde und Silas brachte sie zu ihrem Bett und legte sie hinein, damit sie wieder schlafen konnte. Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, war Boys Weinen leiser geworden. Er seufzte und setzte sich müde dem neuen Jugendlichen gegenüber. Der Gryffindor schien dasselbe Alter zu haben wie er. Er hatte strahlend blaue Augen und wildes, kastanienbraunes Haar. Er war groß und muskulös, aber nicht massig.

Silas schnarrte: "Nun, wer immer Du bist, Du hast uns beinahe umgebracht."

"Ich bin Gabriel. Und es ist doch gut ausgegangen.", sagte er überheblich und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. "Was hast Du erwartet, dass ich tue? Und wer bist Du überhaupt?"

"Ich bin Silas. Was Du hättest tun sollen, wäre mit einer Vermutung zu Professor Snape zu gehen! Nicht dort hinein gehen, mit diesen Gören! Wir hätten getötet werden können!"

"Zunächst war er ein Verdächtiger! Ich konnte nicht zu ihm gehen und diese Gören haben sich gut gehalten! Mehr als Du es hättest tun können!"

"Oh, halt die Klappe", funkelte ihn Silas an und ging dann in seinen Raum.

Gabriel funkelte für einen Moment dessen Tür an, ehe er durch seine eigene stürmte.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte langsam auf. Es war eine riesige Überraschung für ihn, sich auf der Krankenstation, mit Dumbledore neben ihm sitzend, vorzufinden. Spätes Morgenlicht durchflutete die Fenster. Er dachte zurück. Das Letzte, an was er sich erinnern konnte war, von McGonagall abgewiesen zu werden. Dumbledore sah seine Verwirrung und lachte.

"Sir… was ist passiert?"

"Kein Grund zur Sorge, Harry. Quirrell hat den Stein nicht.", versicherte ihm der alte Zauberer. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er dazu sagen sollte, deshalb blieb er ruhig. Dumbledore fuhr damit fort, ihn, Ron und Hermine dafür zu loben, dass sie es geschafft hatten, an den Verteidigungen der Lehrer vorbeizukommen. Er gab genug Details preis, dass Harry in etwa verstand, was jedes Hindernis gewesen war. "Ich denke, das letzte war beinahe brillant. Eine meiner besten Ideen."

Harry starrte in die freundlichen, zwinkernden Augen und runzelte die Stirn. "Ich verstehe nicht."

"Ich habe den Spiegel Nerhegeb genutzt.", erklärte er. "Nur jemand, der den Stein finden, aber nicht nutzen wollte, konnte ihn finden."

Harry nickte abwesend. Er fühlte sich irgendwie schwindlig. Dumbledores Augen schärften sich, als Harrys Kopf nach vorne fiel, als wäre er dabei weg zu treten, doch dann saß er wieder aufrecht und hielt vorsichtig seinen Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, Sir.", sagte Silas unterwürfig, in dem Versuch, wie Harry zu handeln. "Ich habe ein wenig Kopfschmerzen."

Und das war die Wahrheit. Es war unmöglich für ihn oder einen der anderen, sich selbst heraus zu zwingen. Nur Harrys freiwilliges Zurücktreten, erlaubte es ihnen hinaus zu kommen, doch Silas Bedürfnis war zu groß und es gab ihm die Stärke. Trotzdem, wäre Harry nicht so verwirrt und desorientiert gewesen und hätte er sich unter Dumbledores Blick nicht so unwohl gefühlt, hätte er es nicht geschafft.

"Das war zu erwarten gewesen.", lächelte Dumbledore entspannt. "Du hast ein großes Martyrium hinter dir."

"Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

"Drei Tage. All diese Dinge um dich herum sind von deinen Freunden. Sie werden sehr erfreut sein dich wieder zu sehen."

"Aber was ist mit dem Stein?"

"Ah, der Stein. Ich muss mich bei Dir entschuldigen, Harry. Ich hätte nicht gehen dürfen. Gerade als ich London erreicht hatte, wurde mir klar, dass der Ort, an dem ich sein sollte, der war, den ich gerade verlassen hatte. Ich bin gerade noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen."

Silas ließ das auf sich beruhen, obwohl er spürte wie ein Schnauben seinen Lippen entweichen wollte. Verdammter, manipulativer Bastard. Silas wettete, dass der alte Mann es absichtlich getan hatte, um ihn zu testen und ihr Leben riskiert hatte, um zu sehen, wie weit sie gegen Voldemort bestehen konnten. Er wechselte schnell das Thema. "Also haben Sie den Stein?" Er versuchte froh zu klingen.

"Es wurde entschieden, dass es das Beste wäre, den Stein zu zerstören. So kann er nie mehr für das Vorhaben benutzt werden, wofür er beinahe benutzt worden wäre. Natürlich nur, wenn Du nicht gewesen wärst."

Silas lächelte fest. "Ich habe eine Frage."

"Ich werde deine Fragen beantworten, es sei denn, ich habe einen sehr guten Grund es nicht zu tun, in welchem Fall ich Dich darum bitte, dass du mir vergeben wirst. Natürlich werde ich nicht lügen."

Es gab kein ‚natürlich' dabei, dachte Silas, fragte aber trotzdem. "Voldemort hat gesagt, dass er meine Mutter nur deshalb getötet hat, weil sie versucht hat ihn davon abzuhalten mich zu töten. Aber warum wollte er an erster Stelle mich töten?"

Dumbledore seufzte sehr tief. "Leider kann ich Dir das Erste, was Du mich gefragt hast, nicht beantworten. Nicht heute. Nicht jetzt. Du wirst es eines Tages erfahren… verscheuche es jetzt aus deinen Gedanken, Harry. Wenn Du älter bist… ich weiß, Du hasst es das zu hören… wenn Du bereit bist, wirst Du es erfahren."

Okay. Silas hasste diesen Mann definitiv. Ohne einen Zweifel. Es gab nur noch eines, was er wissen wollte. "Sir. Wegen Professor Snape… Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dachte, er wäre es." Und er zog sich zurück.

Harry wurde wach und hörte: "Ah, Professor Snape. Ich glaube, Du hattest das Gefühl, dass er es war, der Deinen Besen verhext hat, während dieses einen Quidditchspiels, nicht? In Wahrheit war es Quirrell, wie Du mit Sicherheit erkannt hast. Professor Snape hat versucht Dich zu retten, indem er den Gegenfluch sagte. Und er hatte Quirrell die ganze Zeit verdächtigt. Das war der Grund, warum Dein Professor ein solches Auge auf ihn hatte. Ich gebe Dir mein Wort, Harry. Ich vertraue Professor Snape bedingungslos. Stell ihn nie in Frage."

"Oh… ummm… Es tut mir Leid, Sir.", versuchte es Harry. Er erkannte, dass er für eine Weile weg gewesen sein musste. Er fühlte sich müde.

"Und was mich angeht, so bitte ich Dich für seine strenge Haltung um Vergebung. Sie stammt von der Abneigung zwischen ihm und Deinem Vater James. Nicht viel anders, als Du und Mr. Malfoy füreinander fühlt. Es gab immer verletzende Streiche und Anschuldigungen zwischen ihnen. Dann, eines Tages, hat Dein Vater etwas getan, was ihm Severus nie vergeben konnte."

"Was?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen.

"James rettete sein Leben." Dumbledore lächelte, als Harry überrascht blinzelte. "Lustig, wie der Verstand des Menschen arbeitet, nicht? Professor Snape konnte es nicht ertragen in der Schuld Deines Vaters zu stehen. Ich glaube, er hat so hart daran gearbeitet, Dich dieses Jahr zu beschützen, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass dies ihn und Deinen Vater quitt werden lassen würde. Dann könnte er wieder in Frieden die Erinnerung deines Vaters hassen."

Harry versuchte das zu verstehen, doch es ließ seinen Kopf nur schmerzen und so hörte er auf. Dumbledore ging danach. Dankbarer Weise wurden die meisten von Harrys Fragen später von Ron und Hermine beantwortet. Sie erzählten ihm alles über ihr Abenteuer. Hermine sagte, dass er sich keine Sorgen wegen seines Gedächtnisverlustes machen solle (, obwohl sie beide ein wenig enttäuscht waren, nicht zu erfahren, was in der Kammer mit dem Stein passiert war). Es war wirklich keine Überraschung, wenn man an das Trauma dachte, was er durchlebt hatte. Sie sagte, dass Madame Pomfrey ihnen gesagt hatte, dass er einen Magieabfluss von seiner Konfrontation mit Quirrell erlitten hatte. Und von ihr erfuhr er, dass der Stein zerstört wurde und von Nicolas' bevorstehenden und akzeptierten Tod.

Alles in allem war er nicht so enttäuscht, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte. An was er sich von Voldemort und ihrer Konfrontation im Wald erinnerte war genug für ihn. Er schlief tief in dieser Nacht und noch bis zur Mitte des nächsten Tages. Als er aufwachte fühlte er sich viel besser und überredete Madam Pomfrey, ihn zu dem Abschlussfest gehen zu lassen.

Er war froh, dass er es getan hatte, auch wenn er unter den Jubelrufen errötete, als die Slytherin-Banner in das Gryffindor Rot und Gold umgewandelt wurden, nachdem Dumbledore die letzten Punkte des Jahres vergeben hatte. Tatsächlich war es, umgeben von seinen feiernden Freunden (die ersten, die er jemals hatte), die beste Nacht seines Lebens. Es war besser, als in Quidditch zu gewinnen oder Weihnachten, und er würde diesen Moment nie vergessen.


	3. Die Kammer des Schreckens

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

ooooooooo

Halloho,

bin von meinem wochenendausflug zurück, wo ich diese chap übersetzt habe… ich muss möchte euch für eure kommis danken und mich bei meinem lieben Deedochan bedanken, weil sie wirklich arbeit mit dem betalesen diesmal hatte… ich sage nur soviel: ich war nicht immer so ganz nüchtern, als ich das hier übersetzt habe… -verlegen zu boden kuck-

heute haben wir noch mal eine kleine Zusammenfassung des zweiten Jahres, ehe es dann richtig losgeht

lg nerventod

ooooooooo

_3. Die Kammer des Schreckens_

Harry war zurück bei den Dursleys. Einige Dinge waren besser als Hogwarts und einige Dinge waren schlimmer. Er hatte noch immer Dudleys zweites Zimmer, doch seine neuen Zauberersachen wurden in den Schrank unter der Treppe gesperrt. Harry machte sich Sorgen, dass er Ärger bekommen würde, weil er seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte, aber was konnte er tun, wenn seine Bücher weggesperrt waren? Zudem musste er Hedwig freilassen und ihr sagen, dass sie nicht zurückkommen sollte und dass er sie in Hogwarts wieder sehen würde.

Eines der ersten Dinge, die sein Onkel gefragt hatte, als er zu Hause ankam, war, ob er über sie geredet hätte. Harry verneinte das. Doch Vernon glaubte ihm nicht. Der fette Mann zog seinen Gürtel aus und verlangte nach der Wahrheit. Boy schrie, dass er nicht lügen würde und dass er wirklich nichts erzählt hatte. Nach etwa einer Stunde war er schließlich beruhigt, dass Harry die Wahrheit sagte und entließ ihn nach oben. Harry wachte geheilt auf und dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, dass er plötzlich in seinem Zimmer war.

Rose kann jeden Tag heraus, um im Garten zu arbeiten und zu kochen, wurde aber zurück zu Dudleys zweitem Zimmer geschickt, wenn Petunia eine Teegesellschaft hatte. Sie war verletzt. Sie mochte diese Arbeiten wirklich. Sie machten Spaß, doch sie tat, was ihr gesagt wurde. Silas fühlte sich unwohl, wusste aber, dass er nicht hinauskommen sollte. Es gab ohnehin für ihn bei den Dursleys nichts zu tun. Gabriele fühlte sich genauso, für ihn war es aber schwerer seine Ruhelosigkeit zurückzuhalten.

Boy und Rose fühlten sich nicht wirklich gestresst. Sie waren beinahe jeden Tag draußen. Und außerdem konnten sie eine lange Zeit aushalten, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, dass sie rauskommen mussten, da sie in ihren Räumen schliefen. Silas und Gabriel schliefen manchmal, waren aber meistens wach und sahen hinter Harrys Augen zu.

So standen die Dinge einen Monat nach Hogwarts. Jetzt war es Vormittag. Rose arbeitete glücklich im Garten, bis Dudley kam, um sie zu ärgern. So konnte nicht hören, was er sagte, konnte aber klar die Angst und den Hass spüren, die von dem älteren Jungen kamen. Als der Blonde sie schubste, hatte Gabriel genug und fuhr hinaus.

"Was schaust Du so, Freak?", funkelte Dudley, als Harry aufstand und ihn mit leuchtenden Augen ansah.

"Ich versuche nur zu entscheiden, was der beste Zauber wäre, um deine Kleidung in Flammen zu setzen.", antwortete Gabriel und begann bei dem Anblick, den Dudleys immer blasser werdendes Gesicht zeigte, breit zu grinsen.

" Das k-kannst Du nicht… Dad hat dir gesagt, dass du nicht z-zaubern darfst… er hat gesagt, er würde Dich aus dem Haus werfen… und Du kannst nirgends hingehen… Du hast keine Freunde, die dich aufnehmen könnten…"

"Woher willst du wissen, dass ich keine Freunde habe?" Gabriel trat näher zu dem Jungen und Dudley watschelte so schnell er konnte rückwärts. "Ich habe Unmengen von Freunden."

"Lügner. Sie h-hätten heute geschrieben, wenn das wahr wäre." Dudley begann sich sicherer zu fühlen. "Heute ist Dein Geburtstag, nicht? Nicht ein Brief bedeutet nicht einen Freund, Freak!"

"Jiggery pokery!", sagte Gabriele mit dunkler Stimme, während er mit seinen Fingern in die Richtung des Jungen deutete. "Hokuspokus! Squiggly wiggly!"

"MUUUUUM!", schrie Dudley entsetzt, als er in die Küche rannte. "MUUUM! Er tut du weißt schon was!"

Silas funkelte Gabriel an, als dieser zurückkam. Gabriel schämte sich wenigstens und wisperte eine Entschuldigung zu dem schlafenden Harry auf der Couch. Boy war bereits draußen und nahm eine brutale Strafe hin und zum ersten Mai in seinem Leben kam sie nicht von Vernon. Petunia kreischte, als sie Boy mit einer heißen Bratpfanne schlug. Es war so schlimm, dass Boy noch nicht einmal die Treppen hinaufkrabbeln konnte und Petunia ihn tragen musste.

"Wir haben heute Abend wichtige Gäste.", zischte sie atemlos. "Wenn ich einen Ton von Dir höre, wird Vernon hochkommen und Du wirst es bereuen. Hast du verstanden?"

"Es tut mir leid. Ja. Ich werde artig sein.", wisperte Boy heißer, zusammengerollt zu einem zitternden Ball. Tränen benetzten sein Gesicht und Schluchzen hallte in dem leeren Zimmer wieder. "Entschuldigung. Entschuldigung. Vergib mir. Entschuldigung. Ich werde artig sein. Sehr artig. Tu mir nicht weh."

Petunia lächelte grimmig und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Boy weinte in seiner Verzweiflung gefangen weiter und war sich der Magie, die er nutzte, um zu versuchen den Schmerz zu lindern, nicht bewusst. Es dauerte zwei Stunden, ehe er erschöpft zurückkam. Harry wurde wach und seufzte. Er streckte seine schmerzenden Muskeln und gähnte. Schläfrig machte er sich auf ins Bett und krabbelte unter die einzelne, dünne Decke. Er war so müde, dass er nicht sah, dass etwas in seinem Bett war, bis er sich beinahe darauf gelegt hätte.

Die Kreatur sprang auf seine Beine, als Harry zurückzuckte und verbeugte sich so tief, dass ihre lange Nase den Boden berührte. Sie hatte große, schlaffe Ohren und Augen in der Größe von Tennisbällen. Sie reichte ihm nicht höher, als bis zu seiner Hüfte und das, obwohl Harry ziemlich klein war. Sie sah dennoch harmlos aus. Harry dachte nicht, dass etwas, was ein Kissenbezug als Kleidung trug, wirklich bedrohlich war.

Und so traf Harry Dobby und hörte die Warnungen der Kreatur an, nicht wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzugehen. Aber er wollte nicht bei den Dursleys bleiben. Das neue Zimmer war sicher besser als der Schrank, aber jetzt, da er die Freiheit in Hogwarts gekostet hatte, würde er dem nicht zustimmen. Er zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, wenn die Kreatur ein Geräusch machte. Er wusste, dass das sehr schlecht war. Die Dursleys würden nichts von ihm hören wollen. Außerdem dachte er, unten Gäste gehört zu haben.

Doch all das war vergessen, als er herausfand, dass Dobby seine Briefe abgefangen hatte. Zuerst fühlte er Erleichterung. Er hatte wirklich Angst gehabt, dass seine Freunde ihn vergessen hatten. Es hatte sehr wehgetan, aber jetzt wusste er, dass es nicht wahr war. Und das machte ihn böse. Er versuchte sich die Briefe zu schnappen, aber er war steif, hatte Schmerzen und war müde. Er verfehlte sie. Die kleine Kreatur rannte die Treppe hinunter. Er fluchte und jagte Dobby so leise er konnte hinterher, während sein Herz schmerzhaft schnell in seiner Brust schlug.

"Nein.", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Sein Gesicht wurde blass und Kopfschmerzen bildeten sich hinter seinen Augen, als er Tante Petunias Nachtisch gefährlich durch die Küche schweben sah. Unbekannt für ihn war, dass Boy an ihm zog und versuchte hinaus zu kommen, als Harrys eigene Angst ihn rief. "Bitte… Sie werden mich töten…"

"Harry Potter muss sagen, dass er nicht zurück zur Schule gehen wird.", verlangte Dobby.

"Dobby… Bitte…", sagte Harry eindringlich, während sich sein Kopfschmerz verschlimmerte. Er versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.

"Sagen Sie es, Sir."

"Ich kann nicht. Ich muss zurückgehen.", flehte Harry.

"Dann muss Dobby es tun, Sir, zu Harry Potters eigenem Besten."

Der Pudding fiel, schlug auf und zerbrach. Eine Eule sagte ihm, dass er von der Schule gewiesen werden würde, wenn es in seinen Zuhause noch mehr Zauberei gab. Vernon lächelte wie ein Dämon, als er den Brief las. "Keine Zauberei.", sagte er fröhlich und drehte sich zurück zu dem zitterten Harry, der nicht weiter wusste. Boy blieb für drei ganze Tage draußen; Vernon schlug ihn wieder und wieder. Er verursachte so viel Schaden so schnell, dass Boy nicht mit dem Heilen nachkam.

Silas und Gabriel wussten nicht, was passierte, da Boy sie am Zusehen hinderte, wie sie es normalerweise durch Harry taten, aber sie wussten, dass es nicht gut für Boy sein konnte, soviel aufbringen zu müssen, um sie zu heilen. Sie würden sterben, wenn die Dinge so weiterliefen wie sie jetzt waren. Silas und Gabriel bekämpften sich permanent. Keiner von ihnen konnte hinaus, um etwas zu tun, da der physische Schmerz des Körpers mit Boy verankert war, doch, wenn der Körper schwächer wurde, hätten sie vielleicht eine Chance und beide Jugendlichen wollten hinaus, wenn das passierte.

"Ich kann uns besser beschützen!", schrie Gabriel.

"Ich kann uns lebendig hier raus bringen. Das ist kein Kampf, das ist eine Flucht.", schaute Silas von seinem Platz auf, wo er lässig an einer Wand lehnte.

Überraschender Weise, wurde keiner der Jungs gebraucht. In der vierten Nacht ihrer fortdauernden Bestrafung, kamen die Weasley-Zwillinge und Ron in einem fliegenden Auto, um sie zu retten. Die Weasleys starrten entsetzt, als sie das Fenster mit Gitterstäben erreichten. Sie konnten nur Wimmern und Weinen hören.

"Harry. Harry!", rief Ron so laut er sich traute. "Bist du okay? Antworte mir!"

Boy hob seinen Kopf und schaute zu dem Fenster. Er wich zurück, als er sah, dass Leute dort waren. Sein Weinen wurde lauter und er rollte sich fester zusammen. Silas und Gabriel hörten auf zu kämpfen, und begannen zusammenzuarbeiten. Niemand aus Hogwarts konnte Boy sehen. Sie könnten alles über sie herausfinden und wer wusste schon, wo das hinführen wurde. Zu nichts Erfreulichem, da waren sie sich sicher.

Nach vielem Ziehen und Kämpfen, hatten sie Boy wieder zurück und erlaubten Harry, wieder nach draußen zu schlüpfen. Silas versuchte Boys hysterisches Weinen in dem Schrank zu ignorieren, doch Gabriel setzte sich an die Tür (Boy mochte es nicht angesehen oder angefasst zu werden. Er fühlte sich am besten alleine in seinen dunklen Schrank) und versuchte ihn mit Worten des Trostes und der Beschwichtigung zu beruhigen.

Harry war geschockt und dann erfreut, seine Freunde zu sehen. Er ignorierte die vielen blauen Flecken und Schnitte. Die schlimmsten Verletzungen waren bereits geheilt. Der Schmerz war nebensächlich. Die Zwillinge tauschten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick, entspannten sich aber, als Harry und Ron glücklich auf dem Rücksitz über Dobby und, was das alles bedeuten konnte, schnatterten.

Harry liebte den Fuchsbau und war komplett ahnungslos, dass die älteren Weasleys ihn sehr vorsichtig beobachteten. Ron war genauso ahnungslos und die zwei klebten zusammen. Aufgrund der intensiven Sorge um sie schien es das Beste zu sein, dass niemand etwas raus bekam, bis sie zurück in Hogwarts waren. Gabriel murmelte in seinen Bart, ging dann aber ohne ein Wort in seinen Raum. Silas lächelte und ging in seinen eigenen.

oooooooooo

Anderthalb Wochen später war Harry seine Schulsachen einkaufen, nachdem er eine Bruchlandung in _Borgin und Burkes _gemacht hatte und den seltsamen Verkauf mit den Malfoys beobachtet hatte. Später am selben Nachmittag ging er durch das Fiasko mit Lockhart und der Konfrontation mit den Malfoys in den Bücherladen. Alles in allem war es kein so lustiger Trip.

Am 1.September war Harry beinahe traurig, nach Hogwarts zurückzugehen. Er liebte es wirklich im Fuchsbau zu sein und fühlte sich fast so, als würde er zu der großen, liebenden Familie gehören. Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht nach Hogwarts wollte. Er hatte Panik, als sie nicht durch die Barriere konnten. Silas schüttelte seinen Kopf über Harry; wen interessierte es, wenn sie den Zug verpassten? Die Weasleys würden sie zur Schule bringen und er würde vielleicht das langweilige Fest verpassen. Der Slytherin funkelte kalt zu Gabriel, als der sich freute, dass Ron Harry überredete, mit dem fliegenden Auto zur Schule zu fahren.

"Oh, komm schon, Silas!", lachte Gabriel. "Das wird lustig!"

Später in der Nacht, als der Motor der Autos anfing abzusterben, fand auch Gabriel es nicht mehr lustig. Er rauschte hinaus und versuchte die Situation zu kontrollieren. Ron saß da und schrie kopflos, als sie in Richtung der Mauern des Schlosses rasten und war überhaupt keine Hilfe. Gabriel beugte sich hinüber und riss an dem Lenkrad. Sie bäumten sich in der Luft auf und rasten dann zu Boden. Gabriel zielte absichtlich auf einen Baum, in der Hoffnung, dass das ihren Sturz unterbrechen und ihnen das Leben retten würde.

Die zähe, alte Weide tat genau das. Sie hingen dreißig Zentimeter über dem Boden und kümmerten sich um ihre Verletzungen von dem Aufprall, als der Baum begann sie zu attackieren. Gabriel war erstaunt. Ron wurde wieder panisch, doch Gabriel schrie: "Rückwärts!" Das Auto schoss aus dem Baum, krachte auf den Boden und hielt an. Gott sei Dank war es vorbei. Er entspannte sich.

Harry fand sich auf dem Boden vor Hogwarts wieder, nachdem er von dem Auto energisch heraus geworfen wurde. Ron war sauer, weil sie das Auto verloren hatten, war aber auch froh, dass sie am Leben waren. Harry befühlte seinen Kopf, die Beule dort und stellte fest, dass er blaue Flecken hatte. Er musste für eine Weile bewusstlos gewesen sein. Er verzog, aufgrund des Schmerzes, sein Gesicht und stapfte dem Rothaarigen zur Schule hinterher. Die Auswahlzeremonie war bereits im Gange. Es gab keine Möglichkeit für sie hinein zu schleichen, ohne gesehen zu werden.

Dann fand sie Snape. Er führte sie in die Kerker und als der Mann versprach, dass sie rausgeworfen würden, zog Harry sich vor Entsetzen zurück. Silas kam hervor, um seinen Platz einzunehmen. Das würde ein listiger Kampf werden, aber er war nicht besorgt. Er dachte nicht wirklich, dass sie hinausgeworfen würden. Immerhin war Harry der Junge-der-lebte. Dumbledore würde ihn unter seiner Fuchtel wollen. Ein Rausschmiss würde Harry außer Reichweite bringen und das würde der Direktor nicht wollen.

Silas setze sich aufmerksam hin, als Ron erklärte und McGonagall anflehte. Er fühlte Professor Snapes Augen auf sich und begegnete dem schwarzäugigen Mann mit ernstem Gesicht. Der Professor runzelte die Stirn, doch Dumbledore trat ein, ehe er etwas sagen konnte. "Bitte erklären Sie das.", sagte der Direktor nach einer langen Pause; schwere Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stimme.

Silas senkte seinen Kopf, um ein spöttisches Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Verdammter Mann. Silas wusste verdammt gut, dass Dumbledore nicht wirklich enttäuscht war. Das alles machte er nur, um zu versuchen, Harry zu manipulieren. Silas konnte die Wahrheit in der Körpersprache des alten Mannes sehen. Er ist wahrscheinlich von Harrys und Gabriels Rückradlosigkeit erfreut, dachte Silas bitter. Dumbledore würde diese Einstellung bei seiner Waffe in diesem Krieg brauchen. Doch keines von Silas' wahren Gefühlen zeigte sich in seiner Stimme, als er die Geschichte vorsichtig veränderte, damit es so klang, als sei es ein unschuldiger Fehler und ein traumatisches Erlebnis zur gleichen Zeit gewesen. Danach wurde er nicht mehr gebraucht und verschwand wider nach innen.

"Wir werden gehen und unsere Sachen holen.", sagte Ron hoffnungslos. Harry schaute sich um und sah, dass Dumbledore und McGonagall eingetroffen waren. Er musste sich seinen Kopf härter angeschlagen haben, als er gedacht hatte, wenn er weiterhin bewusstlos gewesen war.

"Über was reden Sie, Weasley?", fragte McGonagall ihn stirnrunzelnd.

"Nun, Sie werden uns rausschmeißen, oder?"

"Nicht heute, Mister Weasley.", knurrte Dumbledore und Harry glaubte, er würde vor Erleichterung ohnmächtig werden.

Er akzeptierte glücklich die Strafe, wenn das bedeutete, dass er bleiben konnte. Die Erleichterung dauerte nicht sehr lange an. Zum Frühstück am nächsten Tag kam ein Heuler und er erfuhr, dass Mister Weasley eine Untersuchung in der Arbeit am Hals hatte. Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Der Tag wurde schlimmer, als er während der Kräuterkundestunde in Lockhart rannte und der blonde Professor darauf bestand, einen Narren aus ihnen beiden zu machen.

Tatsächlich war der gesamte Start in das Schuljahr sehr unerfreulich für Harry gewesen. Er hatte begonnen Lockhart, so gut wie möglich, zu meiden, Ron jammerte (, was Harry sehr aufregte), weil sein Zauberstab nicht mehr richtig funktionierte und Oliver war noch fanatischer wegen Quidditch als sonst. Nicht zu vergessen, der konstante Stress von den Kämpfen mit Malfoy und den Rest der Slytherins.

Doch nichts von alledem interessierte Silas. Er kam immer noch jede Nacht heraus, um in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek zu lernen. Gabriel kochte darüber eingesperrt zu sein, speziell, wenn die Slytherins kamen, um Ärger zu machen, aber Silas musste ihm nur ein kaltes Funkeln zuwerfen, damit er sich beruhigte. Er war immer noch in der Ungnade des Slytherin-Jungen, wegen dem ganzen Autounfall.

oooooooooo

**(A/N: Warnung: Kindsmissbrauch im folgenden Abschnitt)**

Dann, am ersten Samstag, seit die Schule begonnen hatte, sagte McGonagall Harry, dass er Strafarbeit bei Lockhart hätte, während Ron seine Strafarbeit bei Filch hätte. Harry kam fünf vor acht Uhr abends an Lockharts Tür an und musste seine Zähne zusammenbeißen, um sich selbst dazu zu zwingen zu klopfen. Der eingebildete Dummkopf begrüßte ihn und schloss die Tür. Harry starrte geschockt auf den riesigen Stapel von Fanpost.

"Sie können die Umschläge adressieren!", sagte Lockhart zu Harry, als wenn es ein riesiges Vergnügen wäre. "Dieser Erste geht an die gute Gladys Gudgeon… ein großer Fan von mir…"

Sie arbeiteten seit mindesten einer Stunde daran, als Lockhart aufstand und hinter Harry kam. Harry verspannte sich, als er spürte, wie sich die Hände des Professors auf seine Schultern legten und begannen zu reiben.

"Du bist so angespannt. Ich weiß, dass ist harte Arbeit, aber Du musst lernen, Dich zurück zu halten.", sagte Lockhart sanft. "Entspann Dich einfach. Fühlt sich das nicht gut an?"

Harry spürte, wie er sich langsam gegen seinen Willen entspannte und nickte. Lockhart lächelte und fuhr mit der Massage fort, wobei er langsam hinunter zu dem Rücken des Jungen ging. Schließlich legte er Harrys Schulumhang ab und massierte weiter. Harry fühlte sich unwohl. Niemand hatte ihn jemals zuvor so angefasst. Allerdings war seine Familie nicht gerade berühmt dafür sich zu berühren. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Petunia ein paar Mal Dudleys Schultern massiert hatte, als der Junge von seinem Fußballtraining zurückkam, als er jünger war. Dudley hatte trotzdem nach einer halben Saison aufgegeben. Es war zu schwer. So sagte Harry nichts zu der improvisierten Massage. Es fühlte sich gut an.

"Du bist wirklich abgearbeitet.", sagte Lockhart mit besorgter Stimme. "Knöpf ein paar von Deinen Hemdknöpfen auf, damit ich Deine Schultern mit dieser Salbe einreiben kann. Eine meiner weiblichen Fans hat sie mir geschickt. Wirklich nett von ihr."

"Ich weiß nicht…", murmelte Harry nervös.

"Oh, Unsinn, Harry. Wir müssen zusammenhalten. Niemand anderes kennt die Bürde, die wir tragen. Komm schon. Sei nicht schüchtern. Es ist nur ein wenig Creme. Sie wird Dich schnell entspannen."

Harry tat, was ihm gesagt wurde. Die Creme war warm, als Lockhart sie in seine Haut massierte. Er spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln noch mehr entspannten. Er fühlte sich beinahe betäubt und lächelte. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass es nicht gut war, doch er schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Er fühlte sich so großartig, was also konnte falsch daran sein?

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er fühlte, wie sein Hemd ganz ausgezogen wurde. Lockhart versicherte ihm, dass er nur mehr von der Salbe auftragen wollte und so entspannte er sich. Mehr Creme wurde verteilt und das losgelöste Gefühl wuchs bis zu einem glücklichen Nebel. Er zuckte, als er fühlte, wie seine Hosen geöffnet wurden. Er schlug den Professor, doch Lockhart schlug seine Hände einfach weg.

"Schhh, Harry. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich würde Dir nicht wehtun, das verspreche ich. Das wird sich noch besser anfühlen. Möchtest Du das nicht?"

Harry wand sich, als er die Hände des Lehrers auf sich spürte. Der taube Sinneseindruck stoppte nicht die Wellen des Vergnügens, als der Professor auf seine Knie ging und begann an ihm zu lecken. Harry stöhnte vor Entsetzen. Nein, das passierte nicht! Stopp! Aber er konnte nicht schreien. Innerlich schreiend, zerbrach er und verschwand.

"Magst Du das, Kätzchen? Es ist gut, oder?", fragte Lockhart heißer.

Grüne Augen starrten ihn ausdruckslos an und dann begann er vor Vergnügen zu stöhnen, als der heiße Mund zurück an seine Arbeit ging. Oh ja. Das war nett. Lächelnd warf sich Harrys Kopf hin und her, als er schwach in die warme, heiße, aufregende Sensation stieß. Lockhart keuchte und masturbierte zu dem Geräusch des kleinen Zwölfjährigen, der stöhnte und schnurrte, als sein Mund arbeitete.

oooooooooo

Silas starrte traurig auf den schlafenden Jungen auf der Couch. Gabriel lief ärgerlich auf und ab und wollte hinaus, um den Bastard zu verhexen. Aber die Neue war zu verwurzelt und ja so glücklich. Die Dinge liefen für eine gute halbe Stunde so weiter, ehe Harry verschwand und eine junge Frau in der Ecke erschien. Sie lächelte verführerisch und zufrieden.

Die zwei Jungen vermuteten, dass sie etwa fünfzehn war. Sie trug ein blutrotes Kleid. Es war Ärmellos und reichte ihr bis zum Kinn, war aber hauchdünn und zeigte ihre vollen Brüste. Das Rockteil fiel bis zum Boden, aber zwei Schlitze auf den Seiten reichten weit genug, um ihre kurvigen Hüften zu zeigen. Sie war barfuss und ihr dunkelrotes Haar war schulterlang. Sie hatte Locken, die ihr Gesicht umrahmten und in ihre glimmenden, dunkelbraunen Augen fiel. Ihre vollen, roten Lippen waren natürlich geschwungen.

Die Jungen konnten die Magie um sie herum spüren, die eine subtile, glamouröse Attraktivität wie bei einer Veela ausstrahlte. Dankbarerweise wurden die beiden Jungen davon nicht beeinflusst. Silas starrte ausdruckslos und Gabriel funkelte sie an, als sie ihm einen Kuss zuwarf und provokant hüftschwingend in ihren Raum ging. Boy weinte laut in seinem Schrank.

oooooooooo

Harry fand sich selbst, wie er eine schmerzende Hand über einen weiteren Umschlag führte. Er sah zu den Kerzen und sah, dass sie um einige Zentimeter geschrumpft waren, seit er diese langweilige Strafarbeit begonnen hatte. Die vielen Lockharts starrten zu ihm hinunter und ließen ihn sich unwohl fühlen, worauf er nervös zappelte. Er mochte definitiv nicht das Lächeln, dass der Professor ihm zuwarf. Errötend versuchte er sich auf das Papier zu konzentrieren. Es musste dich beinahe Zeit sein zu gehen, dachte er jammernd, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum er so begierig darauf war, zu gehen - bitte lass es an der Zeit sein.

"Bist Du in Ordnung, Harry?", lächelte Lockhart. "Großer Scott - was sagt denn die Uhr! jetzt sind wir schon fast vier Stunden hier! Ist doch nicht zu fassen - wie die Zeit verflogen ist!"

Harry antwortete nicht.

"Nun, wir werden einfach unseren Spaß geheim halten. Es gibt keinen Grund, die anderen eifersüchtig zu machen, richtig, Harry?"

"Ja, Sir.", sagte Harry schnell, stand auf und griff nach seiner Tasche.

"Gut.", lächelte Lockhart. "Ich sehe Dich dann im Unterricht."

Benommen ging Harry. Es war so spät, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum beinahe leer war. Er ging geradewegs in den Schlafsaal. Er war seltsamerweise dankbar, dass Ron noch nicht von seiner Strafarbeit bei Filch zurück war. Ohne ein Wort, zog er seinen Pyjama an und schlief sofort ein.

oooooooooo

Beinahe zwei Monate vergingen. Die neue Persönlichkeit nannte sich selbst Kätzchen. Die Jungen weigerten sich, sie so zu nennen und einigten sich auf Kat. Sie schlief wie Rose und Boy, bis sie gebraucht wurde. Unglücklicherweise waren das drei weitere Male. Und wie bei Boy, konnten sie, wenn sie draußen war, nicht sehen, was passierte. Sie mussten sich damit begnügen, sie zu fragen, was passiert war, wenn sie hinein kam. Es war schwer sie zu verstehen, da sie dann immer zufrieden und schläfrig war, aber Silas fand heraus, dass Lockhart nicht weiter gegangen war, als herausholen, anfassen und Blow Jobs.

Er und Gabriel begannen versuchsweise darüber zu diskutieren, ob sie einem Professor die Wahrheit sagen sollten. Aber es widerstrebte ihnen, weil sie dann erklären müssten, dass Harry in seinem Kopf nicht allein war. Sowieso wollte Gabriel es McGonagall erzählen und Silas wollte es Snape erzählen, da Professor McGonagall zu tief in Dumbledores Tasche steckte. Silas weigerte sich, sie dem Direktor zu offenbaren. Sie waren also zu einem Patt gekommen.

oooooooooo

Harry, Ron und Hermine hielten ihr Versprechen an Nick und gingen zu seiner Todestagsparty. Es war das wenigste, was Harry tun konnte, da der Geist ihn vor Filchs Strafe gerettet hatte, nachdem er nach einem Quidditch-Training den Fußboden des Schlosses beschmutzt hatte. Sie war dunkel und düster und sie waren froh, als sie gingen. Sie eilten zur Großen Halle und hofften, dass sie es noch zum Ende des Festes schafften, als Harry anhielt.

_"…reißen… zerfetzen… töten…"_

Die Stimme war kalt, seidig und mörderisch. Harry war so geschockt, dass er die Hände an die Wand legte, als er wild herumschaute, um zu denjenigen zu finden, der sprach. Ron und Hermine waren vor ihm und drehten sich neugierig herum, um herauszufinden, warum er so plötzlich angehalten hatte. Hermine öffnete ihren Mund um zu sprechen, doch Harry stoppte sie, indem er seine Hand hob.

_"…so hungrig… schon so lange…"_

"Hört.", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd, da er niemanden in dem Gang sah. "Hört Ihr das? Was ist das?"

_"…töten… Zeit zu töten… "_

"Ich höre gar nichts.", wisperte Hermine. Ron kniff sein Gesicht zusammen, als er sich konzentrierte, doch er schüttelte auch seinen Kopf.

_"...hungrig… möchte Blut…"_

Die Stimme wurde schwächer. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie sich von ihnen fort bewegte und nach oben. Warum konnten seine Freunde nichts hören? Doch es war offensichtlich eine Drohung. Es würde jemanden verletzen! Er fiel zurück und Gabriel lächelte grimmig. Er fing die Augen der Gryffindors und sagte: „Da lang!"

Sie rannten die am nahesten gelegene Treppe hinauf und fanden sich in der Eingangshalle wieder. Doch hier war gewiss nichts mehr zu hören, denn Stimmengewirr vom Halloween-Fest drang aus der Großen Halle. Ron und Hermine dicht auf den Fersen rannte Harry die

Marmortreppe zum ersten Stock hoch.

"Harry, was tun wir…"

"SCHHH!", ordnete Gabriel an und ging mit gezogenem Zauberstab vorwärts. Er spitzte seine Ohren. Aus dem nächsten Stockwerk, aus weiter Ferne, hörte er die verblassende Stimme.

_"…Ich rieche Blut… köstliches Blut…"_

"Es wird jemanden töten!", erklärte Gabriel den geschockten Gryffindors, als er erneut losrannte. Er rannte wie ein Wilder um die ganze zweite Etage, Ron und Hermine keuchten hinter ihm und stoppten nicht, bis sie in den letzten verlassenen Korridor eingebogen waren.

"Harry, was ist eigentlich los?", keuchte Ron, während er sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht wischte. "Ich hab nichts gehört."

Doch Hermine stieß ein kurzes Keuchen aus und deutete den Gang hinunter. "Seht mal!"

Als er sah, dass er zu spät war, um zu stoppen, was auch immer passiert war, verschwand Gabriel wieder. Harry zwinkerte und sah zu, als Ron und Hermine sich etwas vor ihnen näherten. Er sah sich um, war sich aber nicht sicher, was es war. Achselzuckend und neugierig trat er zu seinen Freunden. Dort war eine Wasserpfütze, Misses Norris hing steif wie ein Brett an einem eisernen Fackelhalter und riesige Buchstaben waren in Rot an die Wand geschrieben:

DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS WURDE GEÖFFNET.

FEINDE DES ERBEN, NEHMT EUCH IN ACHT.

oooooooooo

Jeder in der Schule war in Aufruhr. Ron und Hermine waren begierig darauf alles über die Kammer des Schreckens herauszufinden, was sie konnten, doch Harry sträubte sich ein wenig. Besonders, seit die ganze Schule dachte, er wäre der Erbe. Hermine war unglaublich frustriert, da alles, was sie über die Kammer in einer Woche herausfinden konnte, die vage Erklärung war, die Professor Binns an einem Tag im Unterricht gegeben hatte.

Harry trat auf seinen Füßen herum, als Ron und Hermine ihn nach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit ihnen zusammen da bleiben ließ. Als die drei alleine waren, näherte sich Lockhart mit einem Erlaubnisschreiben, um die Verbotene Abteilung zu besuchen. Es bedurfte keiner langen Rede, um den Professor dazu zu bekommen, es zu unterschreiben.

"So, Harry.", sagte Lockhart, während Hermine die Notiz faltete und in ihre Tasche steckte. "Morgen ist das erste Quidditch-Spiel der Saison? Gryffindor gegen Slytherin? Wie ich höre, sind Sie ein brauchbarer Spieler. Auch ich war mal Sucher. Man hat mich gebeten, in der Nationalmannschaft zu spielen, doch ich zog es vor, mein Leben der Auslöschung der dunklen Kräfte zu widmen. Trotzdem, wenn Sie je das Bedürfnis nach ein wenig Einzeltraining haben, zögern Sie nicht zu fragen. Bin immer gerne bereit, meine Erfahrung an weniger gute Spieler weiterzugeben..."

Harry gab einen undeutlichen Kehllaut von sich und hastete dann Ron und Hermine nach.

oooooooooo

Das Match war schrecklich. Sie gewannen, aber Dobby hatte ihm einen Klatscher hinterher geschickt und Lockhart hatte seine ganzen Knochen in seinem Arm verschwinden lassen. Sie nachwachsen zu lassen hatte blitzschnell Boy hervorgeholt. Dankbarerweise, schlief Madame Pomfrey die meiste Zeit der Nacht und keiner hatte das merkwürdige Verhalten bemerkt. Es war früh am Morgen, als Harry aufwachte und die Lehrer sich um ein zweites versteinertes Opfer kümmerten: Colin Creevey.

oooooooooo

Harry nahm passiv daran teil, als Ron und Hermine schwer an dem Vielsafttrank arbeiteten, mit dem sie während der Weihnachtsferien Malfoy verhören wollten. Harry war trotzdem für eine Sache dankbar. Dieses Jahr blieben Ron und Hermine mit ihm hier – in den Winterferien. Er hoffte, dass die Tatsache, dass Malfoy auch blieb, das nicht ruinieren würde.

Unglücklicherweise war es nicht Malfoy, der seine Ferien ruinierte. Es war Harry selbst. In der dritten Dezemberwoche startete Lockhart einen Duellierclub. Harry wurde von Hermine dort hingezerrt. Ron war genauso unwillig. Alles lief gut, doch dann musste er mit Malfoy ein Paar bilden. Sie duellierten sich und dann schoss eine Schlange aus dem Zauberstab des Blonden.

"Nicht bewegen, Potter.", sagte Snape träge, offensichtlich den Anblick des erstarrten Harrys, Auge in Auge mit der gereizten Schlange, genießend. "Ich schaffe sie fort…"

"Erlauben Sie!", schwang Lockhart seinen Zauberstab. Die Schlange flog in die Luft und landete schmerzhaft.

Sie zischte wütend und richtete ihre gebleckten Fangzähne auf den erschrockenen Justin Finch-Fletchley. Gabriel preschte unter der Macht seines Bedürfnisses, Menschen zu beschützen, heraus und ging zu der Schlange. Sie war zusammengerollt und darauf vorbereitet zuzuschlagen.

Er knurrte wütend und schrie dann: _"Weg von ihm!"_ Und wundersamerweise, unerklärlicherweise, sackte die Schlange zu Boden, friedlich wie ein dicker schwarzer Gartenschlauch. Zufrieden glitt Gabriel zurück und Harry starrte verwirrt auf die Schlange.

_"Wie Du wünscht. Ich werde diese mitleiderregenden Menschen nicht angreifen.",_ zischte die Schlange gereizt.

_"Danke.", _sagte Harry unsicher, entspannte sich aber. Er war sehr froh, dass niemand verletzt werden würde. Er sah zu Justin auf und grinste ihn an, in der Erwartung, dass Justin erleichtert aussehen müsste oder verwirrt oder sogar dankbar, doch gewiss nicht wütend und verängstigt.

"Was treibst du da eigentlich für ein Spiel? ", fragte der Huffelpuff, ehe er sich umwandte und

aus der Halle stürmte.

Ehe der Raum vor Gefühlen explodieren konnte, eilten Ron und Hermine mit ihm heraus. Sie erklärten ihm, dass das, was für ihn wie English geklungen hatte, sich für jeden wie zischende Laute angehört hatte. Harry sprach Parsel. Es war angeblich eine dunkle Macht, die mit Salazar selbst entstand. Harry starrte sie entsetzt an, da er dieses Talent nicht wollte.

oooooooooo

In der Seelenkammer, zischte Silas vor Schmerzen auf, als er von etwas wie Licht getroffen wurde. Gabriel starrte erschrocken, als der Jugendliche aufstand und dann zusammenbrach. Gabriel rannte zu ihm und half ihm in einen Stuhl. Besorgte, blaue Augen trafen wirbelnde grau-blaue. "Was war das?"

"Parsel. Nur ich kann jetzt darauf zugreifen.", seufzte Silas.

oooooooooo

Die Dinge wurden von da an schlechter. Die ganze Schule, außer ein paar Leuten, mied Harry. Sie waren sich mehr denn je sicher, dass er der Erbe war, der die Muggelgeborenen töten wollte. Justin war der nächste versteinerte. Jetzt mehr daran interessiert das Rätsel zu lösen, da er so tief darin verwickelt war, nahm er zusammen mit Ron den Vielsafttrank. Sie wurden Crabbe und Goyle und horchten Malfoy aus, nur um herauszufinden, dass Mister Weasley wegen des Autos ein Bußgeld in Höhe von 50 Gallonen zahlen musste.

Die Zeit verging. Eine Nacht vor Valentinstag spielten Lockhart und das Kätzchen zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder. Einen Tag danach fand Harry das Tagebuch. Als er einschlief, kam Silas heraus. Er wusste, für was das Tagebuch war und schrieb selbstsicher auf die erste Seite. Er sprach mit Tom über die Kammer, zog sich aber nach innen zurück, damit Harry die Erinnerung sehen konnte, als es ihm angeboten wurde. Wie sonst sollte Harry erfahren, was passiert war?

Als es vorbei war, ließ Harry sich auf sein Himmelbett im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal fallen. Riddles Tagebuch lag offen auf seinem Bauch. Harry war benommen. Er fühlte sich dumm, da er nicht solche Dinge von so etwas Magischem erwartet hatte. Ehe er Zeit hatte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, öffnete sich die Tür und Ron kam herein. Harry setzte sich zitternd und schwitzend auf.

"Was ist los?", fragte Ron besorgt.

"Es war Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid hat die Kammer des Schreckens vor fünfzig Jahren geöffnet."

oooooooooo

Keiner von ihnen wollte Hagrid damit konfrontieren, aber die Dinge wurden ein paar Wochen später komplizierter, da Hagrid nach Azkaban geschickt wurde und Dumbledore aus der Schule geworfen wurde. Die Dinge wurden unerträglich. Jeder hatte Angst und schlich herum. Der Stress war erstickend. Das einzig Gute war, dass die neuen Regeln und Sicherheiten Lockhart von Harry fernhielten.

Als Harry eines Tages während des Kräuterkundeunterrichts die Spinnen in den Verbotenen Wald rennen sah, öffnete er seinen Geist und folgte ihnen, wie Hagrid es gesagt hatte. Harry machte es gut. Er überredete Ron von sich aus, mit ihm zu gehen und schlich sich diese Nacht aus der Schule und in den Verbotenen Wald. Doch Rons Angst und Besorgnis war ansteckend.

Gerade, als sie in die dunklen verbotenen Zweige traten, schrak er ängstlich zurück und Gabriel nahm seinen Platz ein. Gabriel führte sie selbstsicher und kompetent durch den Wald, während er den kleinen Spinnen folgte. Er führte das Gespräch mit Aragog (mit gewisperten Tipps von Silas) und hielt sie beide am Leben, als er sie aus dem Wald zurückführte.

Harry kam auf dem halben Weg zurück zum Schloss wieder zu sich, bedeckt mit Schmutz und Schrammen. Ron sah schlimm aus. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wagte sich aber nicht zu fragen, was passiert war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt begann er zu vermuten, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Er hatte einfach zu viele unerklärliche Blackouts. Vielleicht war er krank?

Er hörte zu, als Ron hysterisch über den Abend schimpfte, und ihm dadurch die grundlegenden Dinge erzählte, die an diesem Abend in dem Wald passiert waren. Seine grünen Augen wurden groß, als er zuhörte. Hatte er das wirklich alles getan? Diese Nacht lag er im Bett und dachte über alles nach, was Ron gesagt hatte. Er dachte über die Worte des großen Aragog nach. Wenn Ron sich richtig erinnerte, hatte die Spinne gesagt, dass das einzige Opfer vor fünfzig Jahren ein Mädchen in einem Badezimmer war. Was, wenn sie es nie verlassen hatte?

oooooooooo

Silas fiel müde in einen Stuhl. Es war schwer, den Jungen dazu zu bringen ihm zuzuhören! Er hatte den Namen der Maulenden Myrthe nun beinahe fünfzehn Minuten geschrieen.

"Gute Arbeit.", sagte Gabriel ernst, aus dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

"Du hast es selbst auch nicht schlecht gemacht.", schnarrte Silas und sie tauschten ein müdes Lächeln.

oooooooooo

Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen bewahrten Harry und Ron davor, weitere wichtige Beweise zu sammeln, um Hagrid zu befreien und Dumbledore zurück zu bringen. Aber die Dinge wurden ernster, als sie hörten, dass ein weiterer Schüler angegriffen wurde und dieses Mal war es nicht nur eine Versteinerung. Das Opfer wurde entführt. Es war Ginny. Nachdem sie diese Neuigkeiten gehört hatten, saß Harry den ganzen Tag still im Gemeinschaftsraum mit dem trauernden und besorgten Weasleys. Die Nacht kam und schließlich waren nur noch Ron und Harry übrig.

"Weißt Du was?", sagte Ron plötzlich. "Ich denke, wir sollten Lockhart erzählen, was wir wissen. Du hast doch gehört. Sie schicken ihn nach Ginny und wir müssen alles tun, was wir können."

Weil Harry nichts anderes wusste, was sie tun konnten und weil er irgendetwas tun wollte, stimmte er zu. Die Gryffindors um sie herum waren so niedergeschlagen und Ginny tat ihnen so Leid, dass keiner versuchte sie aufzuhalten. Es war schon ganz dunkel, als sie zu Lockharts Büro gingen. Ron klopfte und innen wurde es plötzlich still. Dann öffnete sich die Tür einen winzigen Spaltbreit und sie sahen ein Auge Lockharts, das sie ansah.

"Oh, Mister Potter… Mister Weasley…", sagte der Professor und öffnete die Tür weiter. "Ich bin sehr beschäftigt…"

"Wir haben wichtige Informationen für Sie.", sagte Ron frei heraus. "Wir denken, dass sie ihnen helfen können."

Lockhart sah aus, als würde er sich unwohl fühlen, als er sie einließ. Die zwei Jungen sahen, dass das Büro beinahe komplett leer war. Zwei große Koffer standen offen auf dem Boden. "Gehen Sie irgendwo hin?", fragte Ron. Harry war seltsamerweise still geworden.

"Ähm, nun, ja. Wichtiger Ruf, unvermeidlich. Ich muss gehen."

"Was ist mit meiner Schwester?"

"Nun, was das angeht… sehr bedauernswert…"

"Sie sind der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste!", fand Harry seine Stimme wieder. "Sie können jetzt nicht gehen! Nicht mit all den dunklen Machenschaften hier! Sie können nicht weg laufen! Was ist mit all den Sachen in Ihren Büchern? Das sollte einfach sein."

"Mein lieber Junge, benutzen sie ihren gesunden Menschenverstand. Meine Bücher hätten sich nicht halb so gut verkauft, wenn die Leute nicht denken würden, dass ich all diese Dinge getan habe. Niemand möchte über einen hässlichen alten armenischen Zauberer lesen, auch wenn er ein Dorf vor Werwölfen gerettet hat. Er hätte schrecklich auf dem Cover ausgesehen. Keine Ahnung, wie man sich gut anzieht. Und die Hexe, die die Todesfee von Bandon verbannt hat, hatte eine Hasenscharte. Ich meine, kommen Sie schon…"

"Also haben sie nur den Lohn für etwas eingeheimst, was andere Leute getan haben?" Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Er mochte Lockhart nicht, aber das war schlecht.

Lockhart ignorierte ihn. "Mal sehen. Ich denke, das ist alles. Ja. Nur noch eine Sache ist übrig." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und drehte sich zu den Jungs. "Tut mir schrecklich leid, aber ich muss euch jetzt mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen. Ich kann es nicht gebrauchen, wenn Ihr meine Geheimnisse überall herum erzählt. Besonders du, Harry…"

"Expelliarmus!", schrie Gabriel.

Lockhart starrte hinauf in Harrys wütende und hämische Augen und sagte: "Was wollt Ihr, dass ich tue?"

Gabriel neigte seinen Kopf, als ob er auf irgendetwas hörte. Und das tat er. Silas schlug vor, dass sie die Lage der Kammer bestätigten und dann Lockhart hinein fallen lassen würden,

vor den Basilisken, ehe sie mit dem, was sie wussten, zu einem anderen Lehrer gingen. "Sie haben Glück.", sagte Gabriel, in diesem Fall sehr erfreut über die Boshaftigkeit von Silas' Idee. Er optimierte sie lediglich ein bisschen. "Wir wissen, wo die Kammer ist. Und was drinnen ist. Lassen Sie uns gehen und ein weiteres Abenteuer auf ihrer Liste hinzufügen."

Myrthe zeigte ihnen den Eingang und Gabriel sank zurück, um Silas auf Parsel befehlen zu lassen, dass er sich öffnet. Nachdem das geschafft war, wurde er zurückgezogen und Gabriel nahm ein weiteres Mal seinen Platz ein.

Die Drohungen des ärgerlichen Slytherin ignorierend, folgte Gabriel den anderen in das Loch. Es gab keine Zeit zu verlieren. Ginny starb und er musste sie retten. Harry und sie alle schuldeten es den Weasleys. Die Weasleys hatten ihr Leben gerettet, als sie ihn gerettet hatten und sie hatten ihnen im Gegenzug mit dem Auto nur Probleme bereitet.

Silas pochte leise, da er es besser wusste, als sie in rückgratlosen Helden abzulenken. Gabriel landete nach Ron in den dunklen Eingangstunnel, gerade als Lockhart aufsprang. Gabriel sprang vor, aber er war zu spät. Lockhart hatte Ron umgestoßen und den Zauberstab des Rothaarigen genommen. Der Professor schrie einen Fluch und Gabriel sprach einen Schildzauber, der weit über dem Level eines Zweitklässlers war. Er schwankte, hielt aber lange genug, um Lockharts Fluch direkt auf ihn zurück zu schleudern. Die Decke stürzte durch die Wucht der beiden Zauber ein.

"Ron, bist du okay?", fragte Gabriel.

"Ich bin hier! ", rief Ron. Er war auf der anderen Seite des Felseinbruches. "Lockhart ist hier bei mir, aber bewusstlos."

"Warte dort mit Lockhart. Versuche ein kleines Loch zu schaffen. Ich werde mit Ginny zurückkommen.", entschied Gabriel und drehte sich um, um die Kammer zu betreten, wobei er Rons und Silas' Proteste ignorierte.

Es war eine gute Sache für Gabriel, dass die Kammer bereits geöffnet war. Es wäre nicht möglich gewesen hinein zu kommen, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre. Silas hätte definitiv nicht zugestimmt herauszukommen und Parsel zu sprechen, damit sie hineinkommen konnten. Es war schlecht, dass Harry Parsel weggesperrt hatte, weil es nützlich hätte sein können, um dem Basilisken zu befehlen sich zurückzuziehen. Entschlossen stürzte sich Gabriel in den Kampf.

oooooooooo

Gabriel kam siegreich heraus, war aber erschöpft. So sehr, dass er sich zurück zog und es Silas war, der die schluchzende Ginny, den ängstlichen Ron und den perversen Lockhart aus der Kammer bringen musste. Silas wusste, dass das Mädchen medizinische Versorgung benötigte, aber er selbst wurde schnell schwächer. McGonagalls Büro war näher als die Krankenstation und er führte ihre traurige Gruppe stattdessen dorthin.

Er klopfte und er wurde aufgefordert einzutreten. Silas stand da und starrte auf Dumbledore mit einem prächtig glühenden Fawkes auf seiner Schulter. Misses Weasley umarmte unter Tränen ihre Kinder und McGonagall sah so aus, als würde sie einen Herzanfall bekommen. Silas fühlte kühle Wut und Hass, aber bevor es ihn beeinflussen könnte oder sein Gesicht erreichen konnte, wurde es von dem Dämon weggeblendet. Er ließ es. Sonst hätte er begonnen den lächelnden, alten Mann zu verhexen.

Dumbledores war da gewesen! Warum war er nicht hinunter gekommen und hatte irgendetwas getan? Wieder hatte der Bastard sie einen Kampf kämpfen lassen, der weit über ihren Fähigkeiten lag. Wieder hatte er ihre Leben riskiert für einen verdammten, verfluchten Test. Es würde Silas nicht überraschen, wenn es nicht die Zauber gewesen wären, die die Decke zum Einsturz gebracht hatten, sondern Dumbledore selber. Der Bastard wollte vielleicht, dass Gabriel allein ging!

Alle Augen richteten sich zu ihm, als sie verlangten, dass er erzählte, was passiert war. Zur Antwort, ging Silas vorwärts und legte das durchbohrte Tagebuch auf den Schreibtisch. Dann legte er das Schwert Gryffindors und den Sprechenden Hut daneben. Silas bemühte sich, das Schwert selber nicht anzufassen und benutzte den Sprechenden Hut, um es anzufassen. Als er herausgekommen war, um Gabriel zu ersetzen, hatte es ihn verbrannt.

Er wusste, er konnte nicht entkommen, ohne ihnen zu erzählen, was passiert war und so fasste Silas kurz zusammen, was Gabriels Taten umfasst hatten und was in der Kammer passiert war. Ginny begann lauter zu weinen, als er erklärte, was das Tagebuch mit ihr gemacht hatte und wer es gemacht hatte. McGonagall war geschockt in ihren Stuhl zurückgefallen und Misses Weasley weinte mit ihrer Tochter. Ron war sehr blass und Lockhart spielte Blohm mit einer Briefwaage. Dumbledores Augen verließen nie das oder eher den, von dem er dachte, dass es Harry war.

Müde setzte sich Silas auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und verschwand nach innen. Harry kam zu Bewusstsein inmitten der Rede von Dumbledore darüber, dass Tom Riddle und Voldemort die gleiche Person seien und er einst ein Schüler war. Harry war taub vor Schock und Müdigkeit. Was war los? Warum war er so dreckig und mit Schleim und Blut bedeckt? Er bekam die Antwort unwissend von Dumbledore.

"Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, Euch beiden gesagt zu haben, dass ich Euch rauswerfen müsste, wenn ihr eine weitere Schulregel brecht.", sagte Dumbledore und Ron und Harry begannen zu zittern. "Was allerdings zeigt, dass selbst die Besten von uns manchmal ihre eigenen Wörter schlucken müssen. Sie beide werden besondere Auszeichnungen für Verdienste um die Schule bekommen. Ich denke, zweihundert Punkte für Dich, Ron, weil Du bei der Lösung des Rätsels des Monsters in der Kammer geholfen hast und herausgefunden hast, wo sich die Kammer befindet. Weitere zweihundert Punkte für Dich, Harry, weil Du den Basilisk und Tom Riddle besiegt hast. Vierhundert Punkte für Gryffindor."

Ron keuchte und sprang auf seine Füße, um den erstaunten Harry zu umarmen. Er hatte einen Basilisken und Voldemorts Erinnerung besiegt? Wie in aller Welt hatte er das getan? Zitternd starrte er dümmlich, als Ron ihn in seiner Aufregung schüttelte.

"Aber einer von uns scheint sich über seinen Anteil an diesem gefährlichen Abenteuer auszuschweigen.", fügte Dumbledores hinzu. "Warum so bescheiden, Gilderoy?"

Ron erklärte schnell, dass es einen Unfall gegeben hatte und Lockharts Erinnerungen komplett gelöscht wurden.

"Mein lieber.", lächelte Dumbledore, als er seinen Kopf schüttelte. "Aufgespießt von Ihrem eigenen Schwert, Gilderoy!"

Silas und Gabriel wurden beide sofort wütend. Der Bastard hatte gewusst, dass der Perverse ein Schwindler war! Es war seine Schuld, dass Harry missbraucht worden war! Harry hatte keine Idee, warum er plötzlich so wütend war, aber die Emotion war so schnell gegangen, wie sie gekommen war. Schwankend viel Harry vorwärts in eine Bewusstlosigkeit.

oooooooooo

Er wachte im Krankenflügel auf. Hermine und Ron waren dort und erzählten ihm alles über das Fest, was er verpasst hatte. Die Prüfungen waren abgesagt und Ron erklärte die seltsame Notiz neben einigen Blumen und Pralinen an Harrys Bett. Sie war von Dobby. Es schien, dass der Direktor von der schlimmen Lage des Hauselfen gehört hatte und es geschafft hatte, ihn zu befreien, während er das ruinierte Tagebuch Lucius Malfoy zurückgegeben hatte.

Harry blieb für ein paar Tage kleinlaut, unglücklich über seine sich wiederholenden Erinnerungslücken, doch bald war er genauso glücklich, wie jeder andere. Die letzten zweieinhalb Wochen vergingen in einem Dunst aus strahlendem Sonnenschein und es gab eine Menge von Dingen, um Harry aufzuhalten. Lucius war nicht länger Schulrat. Draco stolzierte nicht länger herum. Stattdessen war er mürrisch und aufgebracht. Und Ginny begann wieder zu lächeln. Die Dinge waren gut.

Sogar die Rückkehr zu den Dursleys war nicht so schlecht, wie sie hätte sein können. Ron und Hermine wollten doppelt sicherstellen, dass sie ihn kontaktieren konnten über den Sommer und nahmen seine Telefonnummer. Harry fragte Ron, wie er ihn anrufen wollte und Ron versprach, dass er einen Weg finden würde. Harry lächelte breit und umarmte den Rothaarigen, was den Jungen erröten ließ und zusammen gingen sie zurück durch den Durchgang in die Muggelwelt.


	4. Flucht von den Dursleys

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

_4. Flucht von den Dursleys_

Die erste Woche zurück bei den Dursleys war relativ akzeptabel gewesen. Vernon ignorierte ihn meistens und Dudley tat das auch. Alle seine Schulsachen waren wieder weg gesperrt worden, aber sie erlaubten, dass Hedwig bei Nacht fliegen konnte, solange sie bei Morgendämmerung wieder da war. Petunia sperrte zu dieser Zeit jeden Tag Harrys Tür auf, um nachzusehen, ob die Eule da war und um Harry (in Wirklichkeit Rose) hinaus zu lassen.

Rose machte Frühstück, säuberte das Haus, kümmerte sich um den Garten und machte schließlich Abendessen. Sobald sie diese Aufgabe erledigt hatte, wurde sie zurück in Dudleys zweites Zimmer geschickt und dort eingesperrt - normalerweise etwa um sechs. Sie war froh, ein kleines Mittagessen zu bekommen und ein paar Bissen vom Abendessen zu nehmen.

Etwa um zehn ließ Harry Hedwig hinaus, damit sie die ganze Nacht fliegen konnte und aß die Speise Reste, die ihm durch die Katzenklappe am unteren Ende der Tür geschoben wurden. Die Gitter waren wieder zurück an den Fenstern und sahen stärker als zuvor aus, da sie nun an dem neuen Stahlrahmen des Fensters verankert waren. Das Zimmer war komplett leer, mit Ausnahme des Bettes mit seiner einzelnen dünnen Decke und Hedwigs Käfig, der in der Ecke auf den Boden stand. Der Schrank, indem er Dobby im letzten Sommer versteckt hatte, war weg, genauso wie jedes einzelne von Dudleys kaputten Spielzeugen.

Harry verbrachte mehr als zwölf Stunden am Tag in diesem leeren Raum, vier von diesen wach und mit Hedwig spielend. Also waren die Dinge nicht wirklich schrecklich. Keiner von den anderen war bis jetzt herausgekommen der war ruhelos. Doch all das änderte sich genau eine Woche nachdem die Schule zu Ende war.

Die Dursleys aßen zu Abend, weshalb alle Fernseher ausgeschalten waren und das Haus so still genug war, dass Harry seine Familie leise reden hören konnte, während er in seinem Raum saß und Hedwig streichelte. Das Telefon klingelte. Harry hörte nicht, wer ran ging, aber er konnte sogar aus seinem Raum deutlich hören, wer anrief.

"HALLO? HALLO? KÖNNEN SIE MICH HÖREN? ICH – MÖCHTE – MIT – HARRY – POTTER – SPRECHEN!", schrie Ron. Harry stöhnte. Er wusste, dass sein Freund ein reinblütiger Zauberer war, aber sicher hätte er einen besseren Weg finden können, um ein Telefon zu benutzen, ehe er anrief.

"WER IST DA?", brüllte Vernon. "WER SIND SIE?"

"RON – WEASLEY! ICH – BIN – EIN – FREUND –VON – HARRYS – SCHULE!" Harry begann schneller zu atmen. Jetzt war er in die Sache hineingezogen wurden. Ron hätte es besser wissen müssen, als Hogwarts zu erwähnen.

"ES GIBT KEINEN HARRY POTTER HIER! ICH WEISS NICHT, VON WAS FÜR EINER SCHULE SIE REDEN! RUFEN SIE MICH NIE WIEDER AN! KOMMEN SIE NICHT IN DIE NÄHE MEINER FAMILIE!"

Und dann konnte man hören, wie das Telefon gegen die Wand geworfen wurde und die donnernden Fußtritte von Harrys Onkel die Treppe hinauf kamen. Harry rauschte hinüber zur Hedwigs Käfig, wies sie hinaus, befahl ihr weg zu bleiben und ihn in Hogwarts zu treffen. Er wollte nicht, dass sein wütender Onkel ihr weh tat. Sie flog würdevoll aus dem Fenster und Boy war draußen, ehe Harrys Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und sein Onkel hinein gestürmt kam.

"WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DIESE NUMMER LEUTEN WIE – LEUTEN WIE _DIR_ ZU GEBEN!"

"Es tut mir Leid!", schrie Boy, als er an seinem Shirt von dem Boden hinauf gezogen wurde. "Bitte! Bitte, tu mir nicht weh! Es tut mir Leid, Onkel!"

Eine Faust schlug in Boys Gesicht und er krachte schmerzhaft gegen die Wand. Vernon benutzte die Wand, um sich selbst abzustürzen, als er begann den Jungen so fest zu treten, wie er konnte. Er tat dies, bis er außer Atem war und verließ dann den Raum. Schmerzhaft stöhnend, sich selbst wiegend und haltend, schluchzte Boy und wagte sich nicht zu bewegen. Vernon kam zurück und trug eine lange Lederpeitsche. Er grinste.

"Du wirst es diesmal lernen, Junge. Du wirst es diesmal lernen."

Die Peitsche schlug zu. Boy schrie.

Vernon fauchte und peitschte ihn wieder. "Schrei nicht, Freak! (Knall) Die Nachbarn werden dich hören! (Knall) Vielleicht wirst Du das nächste Mal nicht so dumm sein!"

"Entschuldigung.", weinte Boy und wimmerte.

Er stopfte seine Faust in seinem Mund, um seine Schreie zu stoppen, als die Peitsche weiterhin auf ihn einschlug. Schließlich fiel sein Shirt von ihm, da es in Stücke gerissen war und Blut durchnässte den Boden. Es spritzte an die Wände und die Decke, als es von der Peitsche flog. Boy lag zu dieser Zeit flach auf dem Boden, kaum bei Bewusstsein, sein Atem stoßweise und sein Verstand von dröhnender Angst eingenommen.

Vernon machte eine Pause und schaute hinunter zu der blutigen Schweinerei zu seinen Füßen. Die Schläge waren so tief, dass er an drei Stellen das Weiße von den Rippen und die Wirbelsäule in der Mitte des Rückens des Jungen sehen konnte. Der Rest waren reine, blutige Muskeln. Es waren nur einen paar lumpige Streifen von Haut übrig. Er grunzte zufrieden und verließ den Raum, wobei er die Tür hinter sich abschloss.

oooooooooo

Die Dursleys ließen Harry für drei Tage in dem Zimmer, bevor sie nach ihm sahen. Boy lag da, wo sie ihn verlassen hatten. Er hatte hohes Fieber, trockene, aufgesprungene und blutige Lippen und einen Rücken voller Schläge, Peitschabdrücke und blutigen Fleisch. Petunia rauschte hinaus, da sie sich krank fühlte und befahl Vernon etwas zu tun. Vernon verzog sein Gesicht und füllte die Badewanne mit kaltem Wasser, bevor er den Jungen mit dem Rücken zuerst hineinwarf.

Boy schrie und schrie. Als er sich schließlich beruhigte, bemerkte er, dass er allein im Badezimmer war. Zitternd, schluchzend und schwach, zwang er sich selbst dazu sich aufzusetzen und von der Brühe zu trinken. Das Badewasser war sehr schnell blutrot, da sein Rücken wieder blutete. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen, so groß war der Schmerz. Keuchend atmete er ein, lehnte sich über den Rand der Badewanne und zitterte heftig. Alles neigte sich schrecklich in seinen fiebrigen Augen und er weinte und fürchtete sich. Er flehte den leeren Raum um Trost an, aber niemand antwortete.

Vernon kam eine halbe Stunde später zurück. "Bist du fertig, einen solchen Aufruhr zu machen?"

Er bekam ein Wimmern zur Antwort, als Boy schwach zurückwich. Vernon zog ihn zurück über den Rand der Badewanne, so dass Harrys ganzer Rücken erreichbar war und verteilte Alkohol darauf. Boy zuckte, verkrampfte sich vor Schmerzen und schrie heißer, doch Vernons fleischige Hände hielten ihn fest. Abgehackte Schreie und schwere Schluchzer kamen für lange, qualvolle Minuten von dem gebrochenen Kind, ehe er schlaff und ohnmächtig wurde.

oooooooooo

Immer noch voller Schmerz war es Boy, der Stunden später mit brennendem Rücken aufwachte. Er war allein in dem Zimmer. All das getrocknete Blut war immer noch da. Niemand kümmerte sich darum oder versuchte es zu reinigen. Boy zuckte davor zurück und krabbelte weg von den Erinnerungen, zu einem sauberen. Er kauerte dort, nackt, kalt, _verletzt_! Aber er hatte keine Tränen mehr, um zu weinen. Er schüttelte sich und wiegte vor und zurück, und klagte fürchterlich.

oooooooooo

Petunia begann jeden Morgen Essen und eine Flasche Wasser durch die Katzenklappe zu werfen. Boy aß zitternd. Der Schmerz ließ ihn es beinah wieder erbrechen. Er hörte nicht auf, war stechend und machte ihn verrückt. Magie floss durch ihn und arbeitete schwer, um die Tortur zu erleichtern, doch der Schaden war so groß, dass es sechs Tage dauerte. Boy seufzte schwer und zog sich zum ersten Mal seit dem Telefonanruf zurück. Harry kam wieder heraus.

oooooooooo

Petunia kam am nächsten Morgen hinauf, um nach ihm zu sehen. Ihre Lippen waren gestürzt. Die schnelle Heilung war offensichtlich ein Zeichen der Magie, die sie verabscheute, aber sie sagte nichts, als Harrys fassungslose und erschrockene Augen ihre trafen. Harry war sehr verwirrt. Er erinnerte sich an nichts, doch die Beweise seines zerrissenen, blutigen Shirts und das trockene Blut überall sagte ihm, dass irgendetwas passiert war. Er begann zu hyperventilieren.

"Tante… Was…"

"Komm, mach Frühstück und ich werde dir etwas davon geben.", sagte sich scharf und warf ihm ein frisches T-Shirt und Hosen zu. Es waren immer noch Dudleys abgetragene Sachen.

Harry schlüpfte schnell in sie und stand wackelig auf. Er wusste selbst auf dem ganzen Weg in die Küche nicht, was los war, doch die familiäre Einrichtung rief Rose und sie kam heraus um zu tun, worin sie gut war. Sie war ihr normales selbst, nett und höflich. Petunia nickte zufrieden, hielt ihr Wort und erlaubte Harry zu essen, wenn auch nicht mit ihnen. Sie ließ den Jungen draußen auf den Stufen der Hintertür sitzen. Rose aß zögerlich und bewegte sich dann, um sich um den Garten zu kümmern. Er sah furchtbar aus, durch die langen Tage, in denen man sich nicht um ihn gekümmert hatte.

"Was tust Du?", funkelte Petunia den Jungen an. "Ich habe Dir nicht gesagt, dass du im Garten arbeiten sollst! Komm jetzt hier rein. Du kannst deine Aufgaben anfangen, indem du Deinen Raum sauber machst!"

Rose nickte mit einem bereitwilligen Lächeln und beeilte sich zu tun, um was sie gebeten wurde. Es dauerte beinahe drei Stunden, um das ganze Blut weg zu bekommen. Petunia hatte die Reinigungsmittel weggenommen und die Tür verschlossen. Harry wurde wach und schaute sich in dem sauberen Raum um, der von der Nachmittagssonne beleuchtet wurde, und begann zu weinen. Warum konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, was passiert war, nachdem er Hedwig heraus gelassen hatte? Warum hatte er immer wieder Gedächtnislücken? Hatte er sich vorhin das ganze Blut nur vorgestellt? Seine schweren Gedanken folgten ihm in seinen Schlaf und er hatte verwirrte und chaotische Träume.

oooooooooo

Gabriel kam mit einem langen Seufzen in diese Seelenkammer. "Kat beginnt ruhelos zu schlafen. Es ist Monate her. Sie wird bald hinaus wollen und je länger sie gezwungen ist zu warten, desto schlimmer wird sie sein, wenn sie draußen ist, richtig?"

"Ja.", antwortete Silas abwesend. Er dachte an andere Dinge.

"Wir können sie nicht herauskommen lassen, während wir hier sind.", stand Gabriel auf und ging aufgeregt auf und ab. "Was ist, wenn _er_ von Kats Reizen angesprochen wird?"

"Ich weiß.", funkelte Silas ihn eisig an.

"Was werden wir in dieser Sache tun? Vielleicht sollte ich einfach den Bastard verhexen.", erläutert Gabriel und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch sein kastanienbraunes Haar. Seine Bewegungen waren steif, so ganz anders, als sein sonst sehr selbstsicheres Verhalten. Aber das brachte ihm keine Sympathie von dem Slytherin.

"Brillant. Typische gryffindorsche Dummheit.", zischte Silas verächtlich. "Welche Magie wirst du benutzen, um das fette Schwein zu verhexen? Unser magischer Vorrat wurde beinahe ganz von Boy geleert."

oooooooooo

Die tägliche Routine bei den Dursleys stellte sich wieder ein. Sie war wieder so, wie sie gewesen war, bevor Ron angerufen hatte, obwohl alle Dursleys angespannt und aufmerksam waren. Dankbarerweise hatte Silas einem Plan und musste nur vier Tage warten, um ihn auszuführen. Er sagte Rose, dass sie die Gerümpelschublade öffnen sollte und den Schlüssel zum Schrank, während sie arbeitete, in ihre Tasche stecken sollte. Sie war unwillig. Es war nicht sehr höflich, das zu tun. Sie wollte die Dursleys sehr erfreuen. Aber Silas war der inoffizielle Anführer und bestand darauf.

Später an diesem Tag, während Rose aufräumte, übernahm er und schlich in den Flur. Er schloss schnell den Schrank unter der Treppe auf und erlaubte Rose zurück an das Saubermachen zu gehen. Als sie an diesem Abend das Abendessen zubereitete, ließ sie den Schlüssel zurück in die Schublade gleiten. Jetzt musste sie nur noch ein bisschen länger warten, damit sich ihre Magie selbst wieder auffüllen konnte. Silas würde zauberstablose Magie benutzen, um die Schlafzimmertür aufzusperren und dann würden sie die Treppe hinunter schleichen, leise den Schrank öffnen, nehmen, was sie brauchten und verschwinden.

Unglücklicherweise mussten sie handeln, bevor ihre Magiestärke voll zurück war. Drei Tage nachdem Silas die Schranktür aufgeschlossen hatte, flog Hedwig am späten Nachmittag, als die Sonne noch immer oben war, zu Harry. Sie hatte einen Brief in ihrem Schnabel. Es musste wichtig seien, wenn sie die Regel brach, nur bei Nacht zur Nummer 4 zu fliegen, doch Harry konnte sich darum keine Sorgen machen. Er hörte Vernons wütenden Schrei: "Junge!" Und wusste, dass etwas Schlimmes kam.

oooooooooo

"Wir können nicht länger warten.", sagte Silas grimmig und hielt Boys Tür geschlossen, als er versuchte sie zu öffnen, damit er hinaus konnte. Wenn sie zwischen ihren persönlichen Schlafzimmern und der Haupt-Seelenkammer hin und her gingen, öffneten sich ihre Schlafzimmertüren nach innen. Sie öffneten sich immer in Richtung des Wohnzimmers wenn die Persönlichkeit hinausging, weshalb Silas sein ganzes Gewicht gegen Boys Schranktür stemmte, so dass sie sich nicht nach außen öffnen konnte.

"Gehe, Gabriel! Versuche keine Magie zu benutzen! Bluffe, Du Schwachkopf, und geh zu dem Schrank. Nimm unseren Besen und Dads Umhang und fliege von hier weg. Lass alles andere hier. Es ist ersetzbar. Keine Justiz, keine Konfrontation. Geh aus dem Haus, so schnell Du kannst!"

"In Ordnung!", schnappte Gabriel und verschwand. Seine Tür schlug auf, als er ging. Harry erschien bewusstlos auf der Couch. Silas entspannte seinen Griff an Boys Tür und ging, um sich zu Harry zu setzen. Er wusste, dass der junge Jugendliche nicht wusste, dass er da war, aber er hatte das Gefühl dass er irgendwie auf ihn aufpassen musste.

oooooooooo

Vernon öffnete alle Schlösser an Harrys Tür und riss sie auf. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um zu schreien, erstarrte allerdings, als er sah, wie Harry in der Mitte des Raumes stand und seine Arme, mit einem dämonischen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, hochhielt.

"Geh mir aus dem Weg oder ich werde dich tot hexen.", wisperte Gabriel grimmig, mit zitternden Beinen. Er fühlte sich alles andere als selbstsicher, aber das Gesicht dieses Mannes provozierte eine Reaktion aus seinem Bauch heraus, die er nicht so einfach weg schlagen konnte. Gabriel biss die Zähne zusammen und stand fest da. "Jetzt!"

"Das kannst du nicht nicht! Du wirst von dieser dämlichen Schule geworfen!" Vernon machte einen Schritt in das Zimmer, stoppte aber wieder, als Harry begann zu lachen.

"Denkst du, dass kümmert mich jetzt? Eher werde ich sterben, als Dich mich anfassen zu lassen. Sollen sie mich raus werfen. Es interessiert mich nicht. Solange Du zuerst in der tiefsten Stelle der Hölle bist!"

Vernons Gesicht wurde rot, doch er ging aus dem Weg. Gabriel lief mit immer noch erhobenen Armen vorwärts. Er ging rückwärts aus dem Zimmer, so dass er sein Gesicht nicht von dem Monster wenden musste. Er ging seitlich die Treppe hinunter. Petunia schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, als sie ihn sah und er richtete seine andere Hand auf sie. Sie rauschte in die Küche und schlug die Tür zu.

Gabriel manövrierte mit seinem Fuß die Schranktür auf und griff sich den Besen. So schnell er konnte riss er ihren Schulkoffer auf und griff sich den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. Glücklicherweise war er ganz oben. Die Hintertür war näher und Silas sagte ihm, er solle so schnell wie möglich hinausgehen, doch er konnte es nicht ausstehen zu kneifen.

Also lief er zu ihrem Onkel und kämpfte den Ekel, der in ihm aufstieg, der ihn sich erbrechen lassen wollte, hinunter. Er ging an dem bebenden Mann vorbei und schritt aus der Eingangstür. Triumphierend lachend, bestieg er ihren Besen, warf den Umhang über sich und verschwand außer Sicht. Silas übernahm. Er verlangsamte den Besen und las den Brief. Er runzelte tief seine Stirn. Er war von Hermine.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ron hat mir geschrieben und mir von seinen Telefonanruf mit deinem Onkel erzählt. Ich hoffe, du bist in Ordnung_ (Und wenn ich das nicht wäre, bin ich mir sicher, dieser Brief würde großartig helfen, schnarrte Silas.)_ Ich bin im Urlaub in Frankreich…_ (Blah, blah, blah, er übersprang ein großes Stück.) _… aber dann ist Hedwig aufgetaucht! Ich vermute, sie dachte, du könnest einem Brief gebrauchen…_ (Blah, blah.) _… Ich werde Dir wieder schreiben, wenn ich Dir Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk schicke. Ich sehe dich am 1. September im Hogwarts-Express._

_In Liebe,_

_Hermine_

Silas stopfte den nutzlosen Brief ärgerlich in seine Tasche. Dummes Mädchen. Er nahm alles Nette, was er je über ihre Intelligenz gedacht hatte, zurück. Hedwig flog in seine Sicht, flog an seiner Seite und genoss offensichtlich das Fliegen. Er funkelte sie hitzig an, aber natürlich war er unsichtbar und der Vogel bemerkte es nicht.

"War das wirklich notwendig, Hedwig?", fragte er. "Du weißt, dass Du nicht ins Haus kommen sollst, wenn die Sonne noch oben ist."

Sie schuhute glücklich. Silas sagte ihr, dass sie Glück hatte, dass er nicht schwenkte, um sie "versehentlich" vom Himmel zu kicken. Wenigstens hatte ihm dieser verdammte Brief eines gesagt: Es war der 19. Juli. Dreiundzwanzig Tage waren vergangen, seit er die Schule verlassen hatte. Es war ihm so viel länger vorgekommen. Silas strafte sein Gesicht und flog schneller. Die Nacht war ganz gekommen, er war müde und ihm war kalt.

oooooooooo

_Professor Snape,_

_ich würde Ihnen nicht schreiben, wenn es sich nicht um einen Notfall handeln würde. Mein Leben war in Gefahr und ich bin geflohen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wo ich bin. Bitte folgen Sie meiner Eule und holen Sie mich ab. Es ist wichtig, dass Sie alleine kommen und noch niemanden etwas über diese Schwierigkeiten sagen. Ich versichere, dass der Grund dahinter klar werden wird._

_Ein Schüler in Not._

"Hedwig.", sagte Silas heißer. "Komm."

Er war auf einer Straße in London gelandet und war in eine Gasse gegangen, ehe er ihren Unsichtbarkeitsmantel abgenommen hatte. Hedwig gehorchte und er gab ihr den Brief. Sie nahm ihn und kniff ihn liebevoll in seine Finger. Silas streichelte sie einmal, weil er gezwungen war, das für Harry zu tun.

"Bring das zu Professor Snape. Führ ihn hierher."

Als sie davonflog ignorierte Silas Gabriels wütende Flüche und schlich sich über die Straße zu einem Mini-Markt. Er nutzte die Toilette, um durstig aus dem Wasserhahn zu trinken. Er verzog sein Gesicht, da er so tief gesunken war, aber ihr Überleben war wichtiger. Sich besser fühlend, kehrte er zu der Gasse zurück, wo Hedwig ihn verlassen hatte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

Eine Stunde später erschien Professor Snape. Er schritt im Schatten der weißen Schneeeule, die vor ihm flog. Seinen Zauberstab war gezogen, unten an seinem Bein, und verborgen vor den Blicken der Muggle, sollte einer schauen. In seinen Augen funkelte Verdacht und Groll, als es sich der dunklen Gasse nährte. Sein Körper war verkrampft vor Anspannung. Harry war schon zu lange unterdrückt, und wollte nun hinaus. Aber Harry durfte nicht ahnungslos in einer Gasse vor dem Kopf der Slytherins aufwachen. Er fühlte sich mit seinen Erinnerungs-Ausfällen schon unwohl genug.

"Zeig Dich.", verlangte der Professor mit einer kalten, seidigen Stimme.

Silas trat stocksteif hervor. "Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind, Professor."

"_Potter_? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Professor Snape glitt näher und seine Augen brannten vor Wut. "Was tun Sie hier?"

"Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ich brauche beinahe verzweifelt Ihre Hilfe." Silas verzog sein Gesicht bei diesem Zugeständnis, doch wieder kam das Überleben vor dem Stolz. "Ich werde mich kurz fassen. Ich bin nicht der, für den sie mich halten. Eher bin ich nur ein Stück von demjenigen, von dem sie denken, dass ich bin. Durch bestimmte Umstände zerbrach Harry Potters Geist und seine Seele teilte sich. Jedes Stück wurde eine Persönlichkeit, die diese Charakterzüge repräsentiert, die von dem Kern separiert wurden.

Ich bin Silas und ich weiß, dass Sie mir nicht glauben. Aber können Sie das Risiko eingehen, eine Entscheidung auf dem Glauben zu treffen, dass ich nicht die Wahrheit sage und später herausfinden, dass ich es doch getan habe? Ich möchte Ihnen einen Kompromiss vorschlagen. Wir brauchen einen sicheren Platz. Gewähren Sie uns einen Hafen und ich werde mit Wissen bezahlen, von dem ich Ihnen garantiere, dass es Sie interessieren wird."

Professor Snapes Gesicht war ausdruckslos geworden. Er kannte das Potter-Balg gut, oder zumindest dachte er das. So sprach der Junge nicht, hielt sich nicht, oder dachte nicht so. Vorschläge und Bestechung waren nicht die Werkzeuge, die ein Gryffindor nutzen würde. Sie tendierten dazu, an die gute Seite der Menschen zu appellieren, bevor sie sich dazu erraten ließen, solche niederen Methoden anzuwenden. Er war fasziniert. Also nickte er.

"Ich brauche einen Zauberereid.", sagte Silas fest, während er seinen Halt verlor. "Sie werden schwören, unseren Zustand und unseren Aufenthaltsort geheim zu halten. Der Schwur wird am 1. September unwirksam, oder wenn Sie unseren Zustand als falsch erachten."

Der Professor zögerte. Aber er konnte die eisige Kontrolle in dem Jungen weg gleiten sehen. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sein eigenes Herz. Er sprach den Zauber und wiederholte dann die Bedingungen des Schwurs, ehe er ihn senkte.

Silas lächelte ironisch. "Sie möchten uns jetzt vielleicht bewusstlos machen. Es sei denn, Sie möchten mit einem hysterischen Harry umgehen."

Ohne zu zögern, sprach Severus einen Stupor und fing das bewusstlose Kind in seinen Armen auf. Er zwinkerte vor Überraschung. Während er mit Harry, oder Silas oder wem auch immer, geredet hatte, hatte er einfach vergessen, wie jung der Junge war. Er verzog sein Gesicht und hob das Kind sicher in seine Arme, bevor er in die dunklen Schatten der Gasse trat und disapparierte.

oooooooooo

"Was denkst Du, was Du tust?", fragte Gabriel erregt. "Ich vertraue Snape nicht! Genauso wenig wie Harry!"

"In Wirklichkeit ist Harry über den Professor zwiespältig, seit _Dumbledore_,", er schnarrte den Namen mit Abscheu, "Harry gesagt hat, dass er ihn bedingungslos vertraut. Und ich habe getan, was ich tun musste. Wir brauchen einen sicheren Platz. Voldemort und seine Anhänger sind hinter uns her, wenn Du das vergessen haben solltest, und wir können nicht überall hingehen. Genauso wenig konnten wir bei den Dursleys bleiben. Unser Leben war dort in Gefahr. Es gab keinen anderen vertrauenswürdigen und mächtigen Zauberer oder eine Hexe, den oder die ich kontaktieren konnte, ohne sofort _Dumbledore_ genau wissen zu lassen, wo wir sind."

"Sag seinen Namen nicht so.", knurrte Gabriel. "Ich denke, wir haben überreagiert. Als er gesagt hat, dass Lockhart," diesen Namen sagte Gabriele hasserfüllt, "von seinem eigenen Schwert aufgespießt wurde, denke ich, er meinte damit den Vergessenszauber, den er auf Ron gesprochen hatte. Ich denke nicht, dass Dumbledore damit andeuten wollte, dass er wusste, dass der Professor auf ganzer Linie ein Schwindler war. Er wusste nicht, was er Harry antat."

"Sei nicht naiv." Silas stand steif da und starrte auf den anderen, als wäre er nur Abschaum auf dem Grund eines Teiches.

"Ich vertraue Snape nicht, Silas!", kehrte Gabriel zu dem relevanteren Thema zurück. "Ich sagte wir gehen, sobald Harry wieder bei Bewusstsein ist!"

"Nein.", schnappte Silas, gab dann aber nach. "Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass wir ihm alles über uns erzählen. Für den Anfang wird Dämon nicht erwähnt. Auch Kat nicht, denke ich."

"Nie über die Dursleys. ", verlangte Gabriel, entschlossen den Grund dieser unwillkommenen Situationen zurückzuhalten.

"Das wird auf andere Weise schwer zu erklären seien.", sagte Silas mit einer sarkastischen Geste zu dem Seelenraum.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dir etwas ausdenken wirst.", spie Gabriel, ehe er davon ging.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte in einem luxuriösen Himmelbett auf. Die Decke war dunkelblau, das Federbett zurückgelegt und so voll von Daunen, dass er beinahe dachte zu schwimmen. Der Raum war riesig und hatte ein großes Fenster, das die sommerliche Morgensonne hinein ließ. Der Teppich war schwarz und die Wände genauso cremefarben, wie die Vorhänge, die neben dem Fenster hangen. Es gab keine anderen Möbel außer dem Bett. Und es gab nur zwei dunkle, geschnitzte Türen.

Harrys Herz setzte aus und er starrte geschockt. Im Türrahmen stand Professor Snape. Harry gaffte ihn nur dumm für zwei lange Minuten an, bis der Professor durch den Raum kam und an seinem Bett anhielt. Harry lehnte sich zurück und weg von ihm. Er schluckte laut und seine Augen waren groß wie Teller.

"P-professor? Was… Wo…" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und wurde ruhig.

Severus studierte den Jungen. Er schien komplett verwirrt. Als ein Spion war er ein Experte in Körpersprache und konnte Hinweise aus dem laut der Stimme eines Menschen heraus hören. Er glaubte nicht, dass das Kind log. Um sicherzugehen, sprach er trotzdem noch harsch und mit alle der Häme, die er aufbringen konnte: "Was ist das letzte, an das Sie sich erinnern, Potter?"

"I-ich weiß nicht… Ich meine…" Harry atmete schnell. "Hedwig! Ich… sie kam zu den Dursleys… ich meine, in _mein_ Zimmer… Es war später Nachmittag."

"Denken Sie, dass das ein Witz ist?", wisperte Severus harsch. Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich mehr. "Denken Sie, Sie können einfach vorgeben, sich nicht erinnern und nicht die Konsequenzen ihrer Taten zu erhalten?"

Die Augen und Schultern des Jungen wurden für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starr. Dann huschte ein schrecklicher Ausdruck über den Ausdruck des Jungen und er zuckte so sehr zurück, dass er aus dem Bett fiel. Severus ging zu der anderen Seite und blieb vor Schock stehen. Potter hatte sich schützend zusammen gerollt, dämmerte und schluchzte vor Entsetzen. Severus rief ihn, bekam aber keine Antwort. Er kniete sich hin und berührte die zitternden Schultern des Jungen. Potter zuckte schwer zusammen.

"Es tut mir so Leid. Bitte. Tu mir nicht weh. Ich werde artig sein. Bitte nicht. Tu mir nicht weh, bitte. Es tut mir so Leid. Ich werde es nicht wieder tun. ", flehte der Junge erbärmlich.

Severus versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, doch Harry reagierte nicht auf seine Stimme und wurde nur lauter und hysterischer, wenn Severus ihn berührte. So tat er das Einzige, was er tun konnte: Er zog sich zurück. Potter wiegte sich selbst sanft und weinte leicht. Der Laut war so voller Verzweiflung und Schmerz, dass er die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste und sich selbst zwingen musste im Raum zu bleiben. Schließlich wurde der Junge ruhig und schien in sich selbst zusammenzufallen, ehe er etwas zuckte und ruhig auf seine Beine kam.

Silas traf den aufmerksamen Blick des Professors. Er sprach nicht. Er wartete darauf, dass der Professor seine Gedanken sammelte und ihn etwas fragte. Er musste nicht lange warten.

"Silas, nehme ich an.", schnarrte Severus.

"Korrekt.", grinste Silas und verbeugte sich halb. "Zu Ihren Diensten."

"Was war das?", fragte der Professor, als er zu Boden deutete

"Das war Boy.", antwortete Silas. "Nicht sehr originell, ich weiß."

"Warum ist er so?"

"Ich habe nicht die Freiheit, das jetzt zu erklären.", antwortete Silas. "Die anderen wollen nicht, dass ich darüber rede."

"Wie viele von euch sind dort?"

Silas zögerte absichtlich, da er wusste, dass der Professor es verstehen würde: "Sechs, Harry eingeschlossen."

Seine Augen nachdenklich zusammenkneifend, überging Severus weise diese Lüge. "Harry ist die Kern-Persönlichkeit? Was bedeutet das?"

"Er ist der Hauptgeist. Wir kommen von ihm und können nur hinaus, wenn er schläft oder willentlich zurücktritt."

"Warum hast Du mich kontaktiert?" Er verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und fixierte den Jugendlichen mit seinem härtesten Blick. Der Junge sah nicht so aus, als hätte das einen Einfluss auf ihn und Severus begann wirklich zu glauben, dass der Junge der war, der er angab zu sein.

"Ich vertraue Dumbledore nicht." Silas versuchte sehr das Schnarren aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Er war sich der Tiefe der Vertrautheit des Professors zu dem alten Bastard unsicher und er musste nicht provozieren, dass der Mann ihn deckte. "Harry weiß nichts von uns, ist sich aber seiner Gedächtnislücken durch die Ereignisse am Ende des Schuljahres bewusst. Das stresst ihn. Wir müssen herausfinden, was wir deswegen unternehmen können."

"Du möchtest ihm helfen?" Severus war sich nicht sicher, dass er verstand.

"Ja. Das ist der Grund, warum wir zum einen hier sind. ", seufzte Silas."Ohne ihn gibt es kein uns. Ihm darf nicht erlaubt werden, auseinander zufallen. Und ich denke nicht, dass es noch mehr Teile geben kann, ohne uns alle irreparabel auseinander zu brechen."

"Und alles, was Du von mir willst ist ein sicherer Hafen."

Wieder zögerte Silas. "Ja."

"Hmmm." Er schaute das Kind von oben bis unten an. "Das denke ich nicht. Sagt mir die Wahrheit."

Silas seufzte. "Nicht alle von uns stimmen bei unserem nächsten Schritt zu. Aber ich persönlich würde für Hilfe dankbar sein. Ich habe viele Stunden studiert, habe aber nie irgendetwas in Hogwarts gefunden, das nah daran kam, unsere Situation zu beschreiben oder was man dagegen tun kann."

"Ich verstehe." Er deutete zu dem Bett und Silas setzte sich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Snape war beeindruckt; der Junge würde die Slytherins stolz machen. "Ich kann dir Folgendes sagen: Ich habe Psychologie studiert, um meinen eigenen Ambitionen weiter zu helfen. Mein Wissen kommt größtenteils aus Muggel-Quellen. Zauberer haben keine Probleme damit, philosophische Dinge wie die Seele zu studieren, aber der Geist ist etwas, was sie nicht wirklich betrachten, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er die Erinnerungen enthält und es der Sitz des Willens einer Person ist. Wenn, und ich meine WENN ihr in dem Zustand seid, den Du vorgibst zu haben, dann nennt man das Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung. Es ist eine psychologische Methode und das Resultat von extrem traumatischen Ereignissen. Nicht einmal die Muggel sind sich sicher, dass dieser Zustand echt ist. Viele Leute täuschen es vor."

"Haben Sie irgendwelche Bücher zu dem Thema?"

"Das habe ich. Aber ich werde sie Dich nicht sehen lassen, bis ich mir Deiner Aufrichtigkeit sicher bin. Ich werde Dir nicht noch mehr Werkzeuge geben, um es besser nachzumachen. Verstanden?"

"Was schlagen Sie dann vor?", schnarrte Silas.

Severus lächelte fest. "Ich werde Dich für ein paar Tage überwachen. Sollte ich das Gefühl haben, dass Du wirklich in diesem psychologischen Zustand bist, werde ich Dir den Zugang zu meinen Büchern und auch meine Hilfe geben."

Silas nickte und seine Körperhaltung fiel nach vorn. Harry blinzelte. Er schaute sich verwirrt um. Wann hatte er sich an den Rand des Bettes und so nah an seinen Professor gesetzt? Widerstrebend drehte er seinen Kopf, um den Blick des Schwarzäugigen, der sich in ihn bohrte, zu treffen. Severus sah teilnahmslos zu, als der Junge begann nervös herumzuzappeln, etwas, was ‚Silas' nie tun würde.

"Du wirst für ein paar Tage hier bleiben. Das ist mein Zuhause. Respektiere es oder Du wirst es bereuen, Potter. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

"Ja, Sir.", antwortete Harry. "Aber… emmm…. warum bin ich hier?"

"Ruf nach Omi, wenn Du etwas zu Essen haben möchtest. Da sind Kleider, die verhext wurden, damit sie Dir passen - im Schrank.", deutete Severus zu der einen Tür und dann zu der anderen, durch die er gekommen war. "Die Tür gegenüber dem Flur, ist das Badezimmer. Betritt keinen Raum, bei dem die Tür geschlossen ist. Verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir.", seufzte Harry resignierend. Er wusste, er würde von seinem Professor keine Antworten erhalten.

"Gut." Severus drehte sich um und ließ Harry verdrießlich sitzen.

Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte keine Idee, was los war. Sich nervös die riesigen Klamotten ansehend, die er trug, dachte Harry daran, seine Kleider zu wechseln, wie es der Professor vorgeschlagen hatte. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen es zu tun. Die Kleider in dem Schrank waren nicht seine und er verkroch sich bei dem Gedanken, den Professor böse zu machen. So erkundete er auch nichts. Er saß einfach auf seinem Bett und wartete.

oooooooooo

Ein paar Stunden später deckte Omi, ein ruhiger, männlicher Hauself, den Tisch und ein einzelner Stuhl erschien. Platten von dampfenden Braten und Gemüse erschienen eine Sekunde später. Der Elf verbeugte sich und verschwand. Harry näherte sich langsam dem Tisch, doch er war so hungrig, dass er nicht zögerte, sich setzte und begann zu essen. Sobald er damit fertig war, erschien ein Salat. Harry aß auch den. Dessert folgte. Er nahm einen Bissen und…

Kätzchen schnurrte bei der mundvoll geschmolzener Schokolade und dem feuchten, lockeren Kuchen. Sie lehnte sich zu dem Tisch und genoss jeden einzelnen Bissen. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als ein Schauer des Vergnügens ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter lief und sie stöhnte. Grinsend und tief atmend, leckte sie die Gabel langsam ab, ehe sie einen weiteren Bissen nahm.

"Soooo gut.", sagte sie heißer.

Sie brauchte beinahe eine Stunde, um das Gericht aufzuessen und als das Letzte der Schokolade verschwunden war, fiel sie zufrieden schnurrend zurück, als Harry wieder erwachte. Er blinzelte auf den pieksauberen Teller vor ihm und sprang auf, als der plötzlich verschwand. Mit einem angespannten Seufzen, stand er auf und ging zurück zum Bett. Er brauchte wirklich etwas Schlaf.

oooooooooo

Silas wartete nicht lange. Sobald Harry tief schlief, schlüpfte er hinaus. Das Zimmer war dunkel, doch er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten seine Augen daran zu gewöhnen. Er schlich durch den Raum und schlüpfte in den Flur. Er kauerte und kroch nicht. Stattdessen lief er auf leisen Sohlen, leichtfüßig, entspannt und mit weichem Gang. Er hatte gelernt, dass Kriechen und kauernde Bewegungen die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, da sie jeden alarmierten, der sie vielleicht sah. Wogegen weiche und beiläufige Bewegungen meistens übersehen wurden; jeder, der sie sah, tat sie als Schatten ab, der sich bewegt hatte oder irgend so was gleichartig Unbedrohliches.

Es gab zwei Gründe, warum er hervorgekommen war. Er wollte das neue Territorium erkunden und er wollte die Bibliothek finden. Er erkannte schnell, dass das Haus des Professors groß war, aber nicht übermäßig groß. Die meisten Türen waren fest verschlossen und Silas versuchte auch nicht hinein zu gelangen. Er zählte acht Türen auf der zweiten Etage. Die einzigen zwei offenen Türen waren die eine, die den Raum öffnete, den Professor Snape ihm gegeben hatte, und das Badezimmer am Gang gegenüber.

Silas schlüpfte die Treppen hinunter und fand dort alle Türen, bis auf eine, offen vor. Da war eine große Küche, zwei Wohnzimmer, ein Speisezimmer und schließlich eine nicht übermäßig große Bibliothek. Silas zog eines der Bücher aus dem Regal, doch es war verhext, um zuzubleiben. Er zögerte, ehe er es weg stellte und ein anderes ausprobierte. Es nutzte nichts. Sie waren alle verschlossen. Mit einem Schulterzucken nahm er sich das erste Buch und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf und murmelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Es dauerte drei Minuten und dann öffnete es sich. Zufrieden grinsend rollte er sich neben einer Kerze zusammen, die er angezaubert hatte, und las.

oooooooooo

Für drei Tage blieb Harry in dem Raum. Kätzchen kam nicht wieder heraus, sondern schlief friedlich. Boy, Rose und Gabriel blieben ebenfalls drinnen. Silas kam jede Nacht heraus, um die Bibliothek zu durchstöbern. Harry hatte vor langer Zeit aufgehört sich zu ärgern. Er war zu gelangweilt, um wirklich über der Situation nachzudenken. Er sah Snape nie. Es war, als wäre er allein in dem Haus.

Er hatte sich schließlich frische Kleider angezogen. Die Hose und das samtweiche, weiße Shirt passten nicht perfekt, aber sie waren bei weitem besser als Dudleys alte Sachen. Er hatte auch den ersten Flur erkundet, traute sich aber nicht die Treppen hinunter zu gehen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Erlaubnis hatte. Es war nicht so, als ob Snape eine Tür schließen könnte, um ihm zu sagen, es nicht zu tun. So saß er da und tat nichts außer zu essen und zunehmend gelangweilt zu werden.

Gabriel hatte genug gehabt. Er drückte sich heraus und stand da mit einem zielgerichteten Willen, seine Füße verspannt und seine Schultern vor Entschlossenheit hochgezogen. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und brüllte: "SNAPE!"

Mit einem funkelnden Blick, lief er aus dem Raum, wobei er seinen Zauberstab in seinen ruhigen Fingern hatte. Mit einem Schwenk, blies er jede geschlossene Tür auf, an der er vorbeiging. Er schaute kaum in den Raum hinein, ehe er weiterging. Er gab einen Scheißdreck auf die verdammten geheimen Räume des Professors! Snape war nicht in der zweiten Etage und so ging Gabriel die Treppen hinunter.

Er lief durch die offenen Räume, bevor er vor der einzigen Tür stand, die auf diesen Gang geschlossen war. Mit einem gewaltigen Schlag, flog die Tür auf. Und wirklich war der Professor darin und saß hinter einem Schreibtisch. Der Mann stand auf und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust, wobei er den Jungen böse anfunkelte. Gabriel lächelte in Erwartung und lief in das geräumige Büro.

"Was denkst Du, was Du da tust?", fragte Severus." Bist du komplett hirntot oder hast du nicht gesehen, dass die Tür geschlossen war?"

"Nicht mehr.", lächelte Gabriel und hob seinen Zauberstab.

Severus spannte sich an, hielt sein Gesicht aber ausdruckslos und seine Hand weg von seinem eigenen Zauberstab. Nicht, dass er ihn wirklich gebraucht hätte, da er die Fähigkeit besaß, zauberstablos zu zaubern.

"Ich weiß nicht, was für ein sadistisches, kleines Spiel Sie planen, doch es wird jetzt aufgelöst.", ordnete Gabriel mit einem Knurren an. "Entweder helfen Sie uns oder nicht. Kommen Sie aus dem Arsch und treffen sie jetzt eine Entscheidung. Harry und ich wollen nicht länger warten."

Severus starrte in die blitzenden smaragdgrünen Augen des Jugendlichen. Es war beunruhigend in Harrys Gesicht zu starren und den Jungen von sich selbst in der dritten Person reden zu hören. Er wischte dieses Unwohlsein beiseite und schaute den Jugendlichen vor ihm wirklich an. Dieser Junge war stark und tauglich. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Er hatte Harry jede Minute dieser letzten drei Tage durch ein Spionglas beobachtet und niemals hatte er den Jungen auf diese Art stehen oder handeln sehen. Er wusste, dass das real war und fühlte sich fürchterlich. Der berühmte Junge-der-lebte war zerbrochen. Und er war zu ihm gekommen, damit er helfen konnte es zu heilen. Merlin helfe ihm, wenn er versagte.

"Ich werde helfen.", nickte Severus. "Nimm platz. Warum fangen wir nicht damit an, dass Du mir erzählst, wer Du bist und was Du glaubst, zu welchem Zweck du hier bist?"

Gabriel hob seinen Kopf, als er ihn anfunkelte. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Snape das sagte. Er wollte, das der Mann ablehnte, damit es ihm möglich war von diesem langweiligen Ort davon zu stürmen und zu dem unerträglichem Slytherin immer und immer wieder zu sagen: ‚Ich hab's Dir ja gesagt'. Er zog in Erwägung trotzdem zu gehen, doch er seufzte und setzte sich. Severus lächelte dunkel, als er die offensichtliche Enttäuschung des Jungen sah.

"Ich bin Gabriel.", sagte er und zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich kämpfe, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das ein Zweck ist. Ich war es, der Voldemort und Quirrell den Stein der Weißen abgenommen hat. Und ich bin derjenige, der Ginny gerettet und den Basilisken besiegt hat."

"Quirrell hat für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet? Woher weißt Du das? Und was für ein Basilisk?", fragte Severus scharf.

"Ja, Ja.", grinste Gabriel, gab aber nach, als Silas schimpfte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es, weil Voldemorts Gesicht aus Quirrells Hinterkopf mit mir geredet hat. Und es war ein Basilisk, der in der Kammer des Schreckens war."

"Unmöglich.", funkelte Severus. Seine Hände waren weiß, da er die Armlehnen umklammert hielt. "Basilisken töten. Die versteinern Leute."

Gabriel zuckte wieder mit seinen Schultern und sah gelangweilt aus. "Alles, was ich weiß ist, was ich bekämpft habe. Sie werden Silas über die kleinen Details fragen müssen."

"Kleine Details.", wiederholte Severus und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Gut. Bring ihn heraus."

Gabriel funkelte ihn an, sank aber zurück. Severus sah, wie die eingebildete Haltung in eine neutrale und vorsichtige wechselte. Das Gesicht verlor auch viel von seiner Lebhaftigkeit und nahm einen kalten und distanzierten Ausdruck an. Sehr Slytherin.

"Hallo, Professor.", neigte Silas seinen Kopf. "Für Ihre Hilfe stehen wir tief in Ihrer Schuld."

"Wir werden sehen. Erkläre jetzt. Du weißt, über was ich mit Gabriel gesprochen habe?"

"Das tue ich. Ich kann den Ereignissen zuschauen, die passieren, während Harry, Gabriel und Rose draußen sind. Gabriel ist wie ich, aber Harry und Rose schlafen währenddessen drinnen. Sie sind sich nur dann dessen bewusst, was passiert, wenn sie persönlich draußen sind. Gabriel und ich kennen nur generelle Informationen über die, die wir nicht absolvieren können. Zum Beispiel weiß ich, dass Boy verletzt wurde, aber ich weiß nicht, was ihn verletzt hat.

Und zu Ihrer Frage: der Basilisk war schwach, da er nur kleine Tiere für die letzten fünfzig Jahre als Futter hatte. Fügen Sie diese physische Schwäche zu der Tatsache, dass keiner der attackierten den Basilisk ohne einen Puffer gesehen hat und Sie bekommen Opfer, die lediglich versteinert wurden und nicht getötet. Norris schaute in eine Wasserpfütze, Colin durch seine Kamera, die Mädchen durch einen Spiegel, etc."

"Ich verstehe.", sagte Severus dunkel. "Und du hast einfach dieses Monster getötet?"

"Nicht ich, nein.", schnarrte Silas. "Ich wollte Lockhart in die Kammer werfen und dann, mit dem, was wir wussten, zu einem kompetenten Professor gehen. Aber Gabriel _musste _hinunter gehen. Er glaubte, wenn er nicht genau dann gehen würde, würde Ginny sterben. Er konnte buchstäblich nicht erlauben, dass das passierte. Meiner Meinung nach ist er der Junge-der-lebt, der Held. Er muss Leute retten und sie beschützen, auch, wenn die Chancen sagen, dass es eine Selbstmordmission ist. Im Grunde ist er der perfekte, schwachsinnige Gryffindor."

"Also hat Gabriel den Basilisken ganz allein getötet? Erwartest Du wirklich, dass ich das glaube?"

"Es interessiert mich nicht, was Sie glauben. Aber es ist wahr." Silas verengte seine Augen, zeigte aber auf der anderen Seite seinen Ärger nicht. "Der Körper verrottet in der Kammer. Wenn es nötig werden sollte, kann ich Sie jederzeit dorthin mitnehmen. Und Gabriel mag ein Schwachkopf sein, aber er hat großartige Reflexe und Instinkte. Er ist ein exzellenter Duellierer mit einem umfangreichen Wissen in Verteidigung. Beide, er und ich, sind viel weiter fortgeschritten in unseren Magiestudien, als anderer Zweitklässler. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum wir noch am Leben sind."

"Und was denkst Du, was Dein Zweck ist?", zischte Severus ärgerlich. Er schätzte es nicht, wenn jemand von oben herab zu ihm sprach, speziell nicht, wenn es ein Junge von noch nicht einmal dreizehn Jahren war.

"Ich bin ein Regulierer, denke ich. Ich habe den Überblick über die anderen und leite Harry. Ich bin logisch, hungrig nach Wissen, sodass wir bereit sind für jede Situation, und ich bevorzuge es uns keinem Risiko auszusetzen. Ich bin manipulativ und skrupellos. Im Grunde bin ich Harrys Slytherin-Qualitäten. Er war entsetzt, als der Sprechende Hut ihm sagte, dass er gut nach Slytherin passen würde. Ihm war erzählt worden, dass alle Slytherins böse seien und Voldemort war einer. Er zerbrach und ich wurde geboren. Auf die gleiche Weise lehnte er seine Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen ab, als er in seinem zweiten Jahr herausfand, dass dieses Talent ‚böse' war. Jetzt kann nur ich es nutzen."

Severus war geschockt. Der Hut hatte Harry nach Slytherin gewollt? Nun, das erklärte, warum Silas ihn an seine Schlangen erinnerte. "Was ist mit den anderen?"

"Ich werde chronologisch vorgehen." Silas zögerte und begann dann. Severus Augen wurden nachdenklich, doch er unterbrach nicht. "Da ist Boy. Er schläft, bis Harry sehr ängstlich wird oder große Schmerzen hat. Dann ist da Rose."

"Rose? Du hast sie schon erwähnt. Sie ist ein Mädchen, nehme ich an?", fragte Severus neugierig.

"Es gibt zwei weibliche Persönlichkeiten.", lächelte Silas bitter, wurde dann aber wieder neutral. "Rose ist taub. Sie ist sehr höflich und fürsorglich. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sie sich von Harry abgeteilt hat, weil Harry die Gleichgültigkeit und die Abneigung, die er für seine Familie fühlte und das Bedürfnis sie zu erfreuen und ihre Akzeptanz zu gewinnen, nicht unter einen Hut bringen konnte. Sie ist begierig darauf alle glücklich zu machen und verbringt ihre Zeit damit unter Tante Petunias Anleitung und Aufmerksamkeit sauber zu machen, zu kochen und im Garten zu arbeiten.

Ich wurde einen Monat nach Harrys elftem Geburtstag geboren. Zwei Monate vor seinem zwölften, wurde Gabriel geboren. Es war am Ende des Schuljahres. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es seine Aufgabe war den Stein zu beschützen, als Professor McGonagall unser sicheres Wissen, dass er unter einem Angriff stand, wegfegte. Zur selben Zeit war er voller Zweifel. Er glaubte nicht, dass er das, was passierte, aufhalten konnte. Er zerbrach unter dem Druck. Sein Bedürfnis zu beschützen und andere zu retten, sein Glauben, seine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten und sein Wissen in Verteidigung bekam Gabriel.

Die letzte ist Kätzchen, obwohl Gabriel und ich den Namen ablehnen und sie Kat nennen. Sie ist besessen von sinnlicher Freude. Alles, was die Sinne berührt, sei es Geschmack, Anblick, Geruch, Geräusch, oder… Berührung, ist alles, was sie will oder, worüber sie nachdenkt. Sie langweilt sich ohne Reize und wird entweder nach drinnen zurückkehren oder Stimulation finden, wenn sie nicht bereits angeboten wird."

"Wie ist sie entstanden?"

Silas saß still da und starrte zur Seite weg. Schließlich sprach er: "ich habe nicht die Freiheit, das zu sagen."

"Ich muss es verstehen, wenn ich helfen will."

"Ich kann es nicht sagen.", schüttelte Silas seinen Kopf. Seine Augen sagten dem Professor, dass das kein Thema war, bei dem man mit dem Kopf voran stürmte. Er müsste es von einer anderen Seite angehen.

Severus bedrängte Silas nicht weiter, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte und fuhr fort: "Das ist, was ich weiß. Damit dieser Zustand geheilt werden kann, muss die Kern-Persönlichkeit, Harry, mit euch allen ins reine kommen; euch akzeptieren, für das, was ihr seid und euch erlauben zurück zu ihm zu kommen. Ich glaube, je länger die Persönlichkeit als Individuum existiert, desto schwerer wird diese Verschmelzung sein. Deshalb denke ich, wir sollten von hinten anfangen."

"Mit Kat.", lächelte Silas fest.

"Ja."

"Er wird nicht einverstanden sein."

"Wer?"

"Gabriel. Da Harry nichts von uns weiß, treffen Gabriel und ich die Entscheidungen, die die anderen betreffen und leiten Harry an Entscheidungen für die Zukunft zu treffen. Niemand anderes ist genug bei Bewusstsein, um an dieser Art der Entscheidungsfindung teilzunehmen."

"Aber deine Meinung liegt mehr als Gabriels.", sagte Severus. "Er wollte nicht hierher kommen oder, dass ich über Eure komplexe Situation Bescheid weiß."

"Nein. Das wollte er nicht.", stimmte Silas zu. "Ich bin von uns beiden nicht mehr der Planer. Gabriel tut mehr aus Instinkt und Reaktion. Normalerweise bin ich aus diesem Grund in der Lage die Entscheidung zu treffen, doch er will leidenschaftlich Kat von Ihnen und Harry fern halten. Ich kann das nicht ändern, oder dagegen vorgehen."

"Sehr gut." Severus lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Hände über seinen Bauch. "In jedem Fall ist der erste Schritt Harry zu erklären, was eine Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung ist. Wenn er erstmal mit dem Wissen, dass er in diesem Zustand ist, klar kommt, werden wir die Richtung diskutieren, die seine Therapie nehmen wird. Gabriel wird nicht gegen Harrys Entscheidung vorgehen?"

"Nein. Harry hat die ultimative Autorität über uns, obwohl das nicht bedeutet, dass wir nicht versuchen werden, ihn zu beeinflussen, indem wir ihm sozusagen in sein Ohr flüstern.", lächelte Silas verschlagen.

"Natürlich.", lächelte Severus zurück. "Nun. Ich glaube, wir sollten anfangen. Lass Harry kommen. Und versuche die anderen für eine Weile nicht hinauskommen zu lassen. Er wird gestresst sein. Lass ihn. Er wird Zeit brauchen, das alles zu verstehen."

"Wir werden es versuchen.", stimmte Silas zu und zog sich zurück.


	5. Nicht allein

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

hi ihr,

ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich hier schreiben soll... irgendwie bin ich ein wenig enttäuscht... 111 leute lesen dieses chap und keiner hat eine meinung dazu... ich meine, ok, es ist nur eine übersetzung und mal abgesehen davon, dass es wirklich eine ganze weile dauert das zu übersetzen und auch beta zu lesen, gebührt mir kein lob und keine kritik (es sei denn, bei der übersetzung läuft was schief -halt auch nur ein mensch bin-)... na ja, ein ansporn ist das nicht gerade, aber ich werde es wohl hinnehmen müssen... ich frage mich nur manchmal, warum es so wenig leute reviewen... es ist schon irgendwie traurig, wenn über 20 leute den allert einschalten, weil ihnen eine geschichte gefällt und trotzdem nur enige oder halt keiner wenigstens einmal was dazu sagt... So nun habe ich aber genug gejammer... wie gesagt, ich nehme es hin...

trotzdem freut es mich, wenn euch die geschichte gefällt... sie ist wahnsinnig gut durchdacht und ich werde einfach auch ohne reviews weiter posten, damit ihr sie lesen könnt...

also dann mal an alle ein freundliches -wink- und viel spaß mit dem neuen chap

liebe grüße

nerventod

oooooooooo

_5. Nicht allein_

Harry blinzelte und wunderte sich dann sehr, dass er mit seinem Professor in einem, ihm unbekannten Raum war. Seine Hände ballten sich in seinem Schoß und er starrte ängstlich und wütend auf sie hinunter. Severus beobachtete ihn für eine Minute und empfand ein wenig Mitgefühl. Er schüttelte sich selbst. Nein. Er war lediglich neugierig. Ja, das war nur ein seltener psychologischer Zustand und die Möglichkeit, diesen zu studieren, war faszinierend. Innerlich nickend, räusperte Severus sich.

"Mister Potter, ich glaube, Sie haben Fragen."

Harry sah auf und Hoffnungen zusammen mit Furcht standen in seinen grünen Augen. "Ja, Sir. Emmm… Wo sind wir?"

"Wir sind in meinem privaten Zuhause." Antwortete Severus einfach und erlaubte Harry sich Zeit zu nehmen. Es wäre besser für den jungen so entspannt wie möglich zu sein. "Niemand weiß von seiner Existenz, abgesehen von ein paar Leuten. Nicht einmal Dumbledore kennt diesen Platz. Die meisten glauben, ich residierte in Snape Manor, anstatt hier."

"Der Direktor weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin?", fragte Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Nein, das tut er nicht.", grinste Severus, als der Junge nervöser wurde. "Ich werde Sie nicht essen, Potter. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Sie sind sicher hier."

"Sicher vor wem, Professor?", schluckte Harry hart.

"Todesser, natürlich. Und, wenn das, was mir gesagt wurde, wahr ist, dann sind Sie in diesen Wänden auch sicher vor Voldemort persönlich." Severus sah, wie der Junge sichtlich erblasste bei diesen Worten. Hmmm… er fragte sich, wie viel die anderen von Harry ferngehalten hatten. "Genug mit dem Smalltalk. Es gibt einen Grund, warum Sie hier sind. Sie haben Gedächtnislücken erlitten, ist das korrekt, Mister Potter?"

"Ja.", wisperte Harry.

"Ich werde Ihnen mit diesen helfen. Das ist der Grund, warum der Direktor ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht kennt. Ich habe geglaubt, sie würden das lieber so privat wie möglich halten wollen."

"Danke, Sir. Ich", sagte Harry unsicher. Er war verblüfft, dass der Professor ihn so behandelte, wie er war. "Aber… emmm… Warum helfen Sie mir?"

"Weil ich die Möglichkeit und die Mittel habe.", wischte Severus das fort. "Sie werden nirgendwo anders in der Zaubererwelt Hilfe für diesen besonderen Zustand finden. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie könnten Hilfe in der Muggelwelt finden, aber dann müssten Sie wieder über Sicherheitsangelegenheiten nachdenken."

"Zustand, Sir?" Harry lehnte sich nach vorn und umklammerte mit seinen Händen seine Knie. "Was stimmt nicht mit mir?"

"Mister Potter..." Severus dachte über den Jungen vor ihm nach. "Ich glaube, dass das jetzt ungeeignet ist, nicht wahr? Wenn ich Ihnen helfe, müssen wir fähig sein, einander zu vertrauen. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass wir uns bei Vornamen nennen. Einverstanden, Harry?"

"Oh… emmm… Sie meinen, ich soll sie Snape nennen?", biss sich Harry auf seine Lippe.

Severus grinste: "Ich dachte eigentlich an Severus."

"Oh, okay." Harry schaute scheu auf seinen Schoß, bevor er seinen Blick wieder hob. "So… emmm… wegen meinem Zustand?"

"Ja. "Severus lehnte sich zurück und begann sicher, aber sanft zu sprechen. "Harry, Du hast einen seltenen Zustand, bei dem Dein Geist sich geteilt hat, um sich selbst zu schützen. Er wird Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung genannt. Das bedeutet, dass sich Deine Persönlichkeit... hmmm… zerbrochen hat. Das bedeutet, dass bestimmte Qualitäten, Verlangen und Bedürfnisse weggebrochen sind, um unabhängig von Deinem Hauptbewusstsein zu sein."

"Ich verstehe nicht.", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Seine grünen Augen waren benommen.

"Es gibt Teile von Dir, deren Du Dir nicht bewusst bist. Diese Teile haben Namen und Identitäten angenommen. Manchmal übernehmen sie und Du wirst zurück gezwungen. Mit anderen Worten, während Deiner Black-outs handelt eine Deiner anderen Persönlichkeiten. Das ist der Grund, warum Du Dinge getan hast, an die Du Dich nicht erinnerst."

"Du lügst.", sagte Harry heißer, als er auf seine Füße sprang.

"Das tue ich nicht.", stand Severus auf und kam um seinen Schreibtisch, so dass er vor dem Jungen stand. Er zögerte, brachte dann aber seine Hände hinauf, um sie auf die Schultern des Jungen zu legen. "Das bedeutet nicht, dass du verrückt oder inkompetent oder irgendetwas anderes bist, Harry. Es ist okay. Es wird wieder gut werden."

"Wie?", starrte er mit verletzten und feuchten grünen Augen hinauf zu seinem Professor.

Severus erschrak bei dem Gewicht von dem Bedürfnis in diesem Blick. "Ich werde Dir helfen, Harry. Es wird nicht einfach sein, aber ich weiß, dass Du es schaffen kannst." Er schaute auf die Uhr. "Es ist beinah Zeit zum Abendessen. Warum essen wir nicht und gehen dann in den Salon, um mehr darüber zu reden?"

Harry nickte taub. Er fühlte sich zittrig und krank. Und er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was mit ihm nicht stimmte, oder wie er so werden konnte. Da war ein fremder Kopfschmerz, der sich hinter seinen Augen bildete. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er gegen seinen eigenen Schädel gepinnt. Er bemerkte kaum, was er aß und hörte nicht dem Professor zu, wenn er während des Essens geredet hatte. Aber er wurde wieder klarer, als er seinem Lehrer in das Wohnzimmer folgte.

"Nimm Platz, Harry.", lud Severus ihn ein, als er auf eine der Couches deutete.

Der Professor lief hinüber zu dem Kamin und nahm eine runde Flasche von dem Kaminsims. Mit einer Bewegung hatte er ein Glas in seiner Hand und begann es zu füllen. Seine dunklen Augen beobachteten das schwitzende und zitternde Kind, das am äußeren Ende seines Platzes saß. Er seufzte und mit einer weiteren Bewegung hatte er ein identisches Glas in seiner anderen Hand, aber es war bereits mit einer dicken, hellblauen Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Er lief hinüber und gab es dem beunruhigten Kind.

"Trink."

Harry schaute zu dem Professor, gehorchte aber. Sofort fühlte er, wie er sich entspannte und ruhiger wurde. Seine Gedanken klärten sich und er fühlte sich bereit zuzuhören und auch zu verstehen. Er schaute mit einem kleinen, dankbaren Lächeln auf. Severus nickte und setzte sich in einen dick gepolsterten Sitz gegenüber von Harry.

"Ich habe ein Buch, das Deinen Zustand erklärt.", bot er an. "Würdest Du es gerne lesen und mir später Fragen stellen, oder denkst Du, es wäre Dir lieber, wenn ich versuche, Dir zu helfen es zu verstehen?"

"Emmm... Kann ich beides haben?", fragte Harry, als er seinen Kopf nervös senkte. Er hatte von den Dursleys gelernt, dass es zwecklos war, nach Dingen zu fragen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er dem hier vielleicht einen Versuch geben sollte.

"Du kannst.", nickte Severus. Er saß nachdenklich für einen Moment da. "Ich glaube, ich hab da was."

Er stand auf und lief schnell aus dem Raum. Harry zappelte nervös herum, musste aber nicht lange warten. Severus kam mit einem triumphierenden Glitzern in seinen Augen zurück in das Zimmer. In seinen Händen war eine geschnitzte Kiste. Er nahm platz und öffnete sie. Harry lehnte sich vor, um zu sehen, was darin war, doch Snape schloss sie, bevor er um den Deckel herum sehen konnte. Harry starrte auf den faustgroßen facettenreichen Kristall in der Hand des Mannes und verlor komplett das Interesse an der Kiste, die Severus auf den Boden neben seinen Sitz gestellt hatte.

"Das ist ein Quarzkristall.", erklärte Severus dem aufmerksamen Kind und grinste. Wenn er nur ein so konzentriertes Publikum hätte, wenn er Zaubertränke unterrichtete. "Er ist fest und komplett. Stimmst Du mir zu?" Harry nickte mit seinem Kopf. "Gut. Was ist, wenn ich nun das tue?" die Farben begannen darin herumzuwirbeln, vermischten sich und brachten sich in Einklang.

"Wow.", wisperte Harry.

"Ja. Es ist wunderschön. Stelle Dir vor, dass, wenn der Kristall klar und leer ist, er den Geist einer toten Person repräsentiert. Die Farben und Aktivitäten darin machen den Geist lebendig und intelligent."

"Okay.", nickte Harry, um zu zeigen, dass er verstand.

"Nun. Etwas passiert, dass mentalen und emotionalen Schaden verursacht. Sagen wir… ein naher tödlicher Unfall oder irgendetwas anderes hoch Traumatisches." Die sanften und wunderschönen Wirbel wurden chaotisch und zusammenhangslos. Der Kristall begann zu zittern. "Das ist Geisteskrankheit." Harrys Augen wurden groß und betroffen. Severus sprach versichernd: "Das ist nicht Dein Geist, Harry." Sein Gesicht wurde sehr grimmig. "Aber er könnte es werden."

"Was meinst Du?", fragte Harry atemlos.

Severus nickte zu dem Kristall und brachte so die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen zurück zu ihm. "Irgendetwas ist passiert, das traumatisch genug war, um deinen Geist so werden zu lassen, aber um Dich selbst vor Geisteskrankheit zu schützen, tat es stattdessen das."

Harry sah zu, als die Farben und Aktivitäten zurück zu ‚normal' gingen. Er sah zu, als sie wieder wild wurden, doch anstatt sich in ein zusammenhangloses Muster zu bringen, lösten sich die Farben stattdessen voneinander. Jetzt wirbelten die sechs Farben friedlich herum, waren aber nicht länger vermischt. Manchmal rotierten sie herum, so das ein anderer Farbfleck auf ihn gerichtet war. Harry begann zu verstehen. Severus nickte, als er das sah.

"Ja. Jede der Farben, die einst ein Teil eines ganzen waren, ist jetzt getrennt. Aber der Kristall ist immer noch ein Objekt. Es ist wichtig für Dich, dass Du das verstehst, Harry. Obwohl Du Dich in verschiedene Teile getrennt hast, sind sie immer noch Du. Sie sind keine getrennten Leute."

"Okay.", nickte Harry zitternd. "Ich verstehe."

"Gut. Denn es ist möglich, die ganzen Farben wieder zusammenzubringen." Er hielt den Kristall hoch und die Farben vermischten sich einer nach dem andern, bis sie wieder friedlich ‚normal' wirbelten. "Die Farben sind nicht zerstört, wenn sie sich wieder zusammenfinden. Sie sind immer noch Farbbänder, die, zusammengeschlungen, perfekt ein Ganzes formen. Durch die Heilung wirst Du die anderen Teile nicht töten. Verstehst du das?"

"Ich denke." Harry lehnte sich zurück und nahm seine Brille ab, um sich müde über seine Augen zu reiben.

"Es ist viel, um auf einmal damit fertig zu werden.", gab Severus zu. Er beugte sich hinunter und tat den nun klaren Kristall zurück in die Kiste. "Möchtest du morgen damit fortfahren?"

"Ich erinnere mich nicht, hier heruntergekommen zu sein. Ich vermute, wir sind in dem ersten Stock Deines Hauses? ", ignorierte Harry die Frage des Professors.

"Das sind wir."

"Heißt das, dass Du meine anderen Persönlichkeiten getroffen hast?", seufzte er. "Wie viele sind es?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es gibt zumindest fünf andere, Dich nicht eingeschlossen."

"Fünf? Vielleicht mehr?" Harrys versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Nach einer Minute, sprach er durch sie hindurch. "Was hat das verursacht? Ich erinnere mich nicht an etwas wirklich schlimmes, das mir passiert ist. Nichts, was schlimm genug ist, das zu tun."

"Das würdest Du nicht. Die anderen Persönlichkeiten sind da, um Dich zu beschützen und um Dir zu helfen, mit Problemen und schwierigen Situationen fertig zu werden. So wird jede schwierige Erinnerung in ihnen zurückgehalten.", erklärte Severus.

Harry zog seine zitternden Hände von seinem Gesicht und seufzte. "Danke für die Hilfe, Professor… ich meine, Severus. Ich weiß das wirklich zu würdigen. Emmm… Ich bin irgendwie müde. Denkst Du, dass wir später mehr darüber reden können?"

"Natürlich, Harry.", stand Severus auf. "Ich werde dich zurück in Dein Zimmer bringen."

Sie liefen schweigend. Als sie das Schlafzimmer erreichten, drehte sich Harry um, um dem Professor ein weiteres Mal zu danken, doch Severus sprach zuerst. Er hatte ein Buch in seiner Hand und er bot es dem Jungen an. "Es gibt eine Passage, die Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung erklärt. Wenn Du irgendwelche Fragen hast, oder wenn Du nur reden möchtest, frag Omi, wo ich bin und er wird Dich zu mir führen oder mich holen. Nimm Dir Zeit. Wenn du einen oder zwei Tage für dich selbst brauchst, fühl Dich frei das zu tun. Gute Nacht, Harry."

"Gute Nacht.", antwortete Harry schwach. Er war definitiv überwältigt. Er stand dumm da und sah nur zu, wie sein Professor davon lief. Schließlich schüttelte er sich selbst und ging in den Raum. Da war ein Nachttisch bei dem Bett, der davor nicht da gewesen war. Das ließ ihn sich ein wenig unwohl fühlen, aber er legte das Buch darauf und zog sich seinen Pyjama an. Er war eingeschlafen, sobald sein Kopf auf dem Kissen war.

oooooooooo

Silas wollte wirklich dringend das Buch lesen, doch der Professor hatte es ernst gemeint, dass niemand von ihnen für eine Weile hinaus kommen sollte und er war sich sicher, der Mann würde nicht erfreut sein, wenn er es jetzt tat. Gabriel grinste über ihn, doch Silas ignorierte ihn. Er wusste, dass der Gryffindor eine schwere Zeit hatte und nur versuchte einen Kampf herauf zu beschwören. Harrys Anspannung und Stress zog an allen von ihnen.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte langsam auf. Für beinahe eine Stunde lag er einfach nur in seinem Bett und sah dem Spiel des Sonnenlichts an der Decke zu. Aber er wusste, dass er es nun hinaus zögerte. Er wollte wirklich verstehen, was in ihm geschah, deshalb rollte er sich mit einem Seufzen aus dem Bett, zog sich an und rief Omi wegen des Frühstücks. Der Elf lieferte es und nachdem er gegessen hatte, ging Harry zurück ins Bett und öffnete das Buch dort, wo es seinen Zustand erklärte.

Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung

Wenn es mit überwältigenden, traumatischen Situationen, aus dem es kein physisches Entkommen gibt, konfrontiert wird, kann es sein, dass sich ein Kind in seinen oder ihren Kopf zurückzieht. Kinder nutzen diese Möglichkeit typischerweise als eine extrem effektive Verteidigung gegen akuten physischen und emotionalen Schmerz und/oder gegen die ängstliche Erwartung dieses Schmerzes. Durch diesen Trennungsprozess werden Gedanken, Gefühle, und Wahrnehmungen des traumatischen Ereignisses psychologisch getrennt und erlauben es dem Kind zu funktionieren, als hätte das Trauma nicht stattgefunden.

Persönlichkeitsstörungen sind oft als hochkreative Überlebenstechniken beschrieben, denn sie erlauben den Personen in dauerhaften "hoffnungslosen" Umständen, einige gesund funktionierende Teile aufrecht zu erhalten. Mit der Zeit kann für ein Kind, das wiederholt physisch und sexuell angegriffen wurde, die verteidigende Trennung stärker und zu einem Zustand werden. Weil die Flucht durch Trennung so effektiv ist werden die Kinder, die sehr geübt darin sind, es automatisch nutzen, wann immer sie sich bedroht oder ängstlich fühlen - auch wenn die Angst erzeugenden Situationen nicht so extrem oder missbräuchlich sind.

Wiederholte Trennung kann in einer Serie von einzelnen Wesen oder mentalen Zuständen führen, die schließlich eigene Identitäten annehmen. Diese Wesen können die inneren "Persönlichkeitszustände" werden. Zwischen diesen Zuständen des Bewusstseins zu wechseln wird oft als "umschalten" bezeichnet.

Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung kann durch individuelle Psychotherapie oder Gesprächstherapie genauso gut geheilt werden, wie durch andere Behandlungen, einschließlich Medikamente, Hypnose und damit verbundene Therapien, wie zum Beispiel Kunst oder Bewegungstherapie. Der Verlauf ist auf Dauer angelegt, intensiv und stets schmerzhaft, da es beinhaltet, sich an die getrennten traumatischen Empfindungen zu erinnern.

Harry schloss das Buch und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Es half nicht. Er fühlte sich noch immer, als könnte er nicht atmen. Snape hatte es letzte Nacht erwähnt, doch erst nachdem er es selbst gelesen hatte, verstand er wirklich die Implikationen. Seine Störung war durch ernste, traumatische Situationen verursacht worden. In anderen Worten, andauernder Missbrauch. Das bedeutete… das bedeutete, die Dursleys… Harry rollte sich in einem Ball zusammen und sein Kopf schmerzte. Die Dursleys hatten ihn nicht einfach ignoriert und ihn verabscheut. Sie hatten ihn missbraucht und er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern.

oooooooooo

Severus hatte erwartet, dass Harry einige Tage für sich selbst brauchte, um mit allem klar zu kommen, doch Omi kam nur zwei Tage später zu ihm, um ihm zu sagen, dass Harry nach ihm fragte. Gestern hatte er seine Zeit damit verbracht, um einen Entwurf für Harrys Behandlung aufzustellen. Aber er fühlte sich immer noch merklich angespannt.

Als Kopf des Slytherin-Hauses war er hochqualifiziert, um Persönlichkeitsstörungen zu behandeln. Einem Slytherin wurde oft in einem frühen Alter beigebracht, in der Öffentlichkeit eine ‚Maske' zu tragen und diese ‚Maske' wurde schließlich ein Schutz, wenn sie mit den Vorurteilen über die Slytherins in der Schule konfrontiert wurden. Das machte sie sehr empfänglich für solche Störungen. Doch Harry war der ernsteste Fall, mit dem er es je zu tun bekommen hatte.

Er nahm einen tiefen, kräftigen Atemzug. Er wusste, was Harry brauchte und er hatte die Erfahrung, die ihm helfen würde, dem Kind zu geben, was es brauchte, ohne weiteren Schaden oder weitere Abspaltungen zu verursachen. Er nickte ernst und beruhigte sich selbst, ehe er in den Speisesaal hinunter ging. Harry saß bereits und wartete geduldig auf ihn.

"Guten Morgen, Harry.", sagte Severus neutral, als er Platz nahm.

"Guten Morgen, Professor."

"Severus, Harry. Nenn mich Severus.", lächelte er schwach und das Essen erschien auf der Tafel. Sie aßen still. Als sie fertig waren, stand er auf und deutete zu der Tür. "Möchtest Du in dem Salon reden, oder irgendwo anders?"

"Emmm… Der Salon ist gut.", antwortete Harry, als er sich seinem Lehrer näherte.

Severus nickte und führte sie dorthin. Sie nahmen auf den gleichen Plätzen platz, wo sie vor zwei Nächten gesessen hatten. Harrys saß steif, sah aber ruhig aus. Severus lehnte sich in seinen Sitz zurück und wartete eine Minute, bevor er begann. "Hast Du irgendwelche Fragen, oder sollen wir über das reden, was wir tun werden, um Dir zu helfen?"

"Keine Fragen, Sir.", sagte Harry, während er auf seinen Schoß starrte.

"Harry.", lehnte sich Severus aufmerksam nach vorne. "Das ist heilbar, aber du musst es wollen. Du musst wieder ein Ganzes sein wollen. Es ist okay Angst zu haben oder ärgerlich zu sein oder irgendeine andere Emotion zu haben. Was nicht okay ist, ist sich ihnen nicht zu stellen."

"Ja, Sir.", nickte Harry und hob seinen Kopf, so dass er seinem Lehrer ins Gesicht schaute. "Ich möchte wieder gesund werden. Ich möchte wirklich meine Erinnerungen zurück. Das ist mein Leben und ich muss wissen, was mir passiert ist."

"Gut.", nickte Severus. "Dann lass uns beginnen. Ich möchte, dass du verstehst, dass wir da zusammen drin stecken. Wenn Du eine Idee hast, von der Du denkst, dass sie Dir helfen würde mit der Vergangenheit und Dir selber ins Reine zu kommen, und Du denkst, dass die Idee besser ist, als die, die ich vorgeschlagen habe, dann sage es. Ich möchte Dir helfen, aber Du kennst dich selbst besser als ich. Auf der anderen Seite habe ich anderen Leuten dabei zugesehen, die durch den Prozess gingen, den Du nun beginnen wirst. Also werde ich auf eine bestimmte Methode bestehen, der Du zustimmen wirst. Ich werde dir meine Gründe erklären und deinen Einwänden zuhören, aber wenn ich immer noch darauf bestehe, wirst Du mir vertrauen müssen. Kannst Du mir vertrauen, Harry?"

Harry nickte, sprach aber, als Severus eine Augenbraue nach oben zog. "Ja, Sir."

"Sehr gut. Der erste Schritt ist, Deine anderen Persönlichkeiten aufzuschreiben. Natürlich kannst Du das nicht selbst tun, also werde ich mich mit jedem treffen und Dir dann über sie erzählen. Dann werden wir uns auf die zuletzt geborene Persönlichkeit konzentrieren und versuchen Sie zu Dir zurückkehren zu lassen. Hauptsächlich werden wir eine Menge darüber reden, wie Du Dich fühlst und wie sich die andere Persönlichkeit fühlt und versuchen jegliche Konfliktsituation zu neutralisieren. Es wird nicht auf einmal passieren. Das wird eine lange Zeit brauchen; Monate möglicherweise. Es word schwer und ungemütlich. Es gibt einen Grund, warum du die Dinge abgetrennt hast, die die Persönlichkeiten repräsentieren, aber ich werde Dich bessere Methoden lehren, als Dich selbst von dem Problem oder Deinen Gefühlen zu trennen."

"Okay.", nickte Harry wieder.

Severus bemerkte, dass, obwohl die Augen des Jungen müde aussahen, sie auch entschlossen waren, so dass er fortfahren konnte. "Bevor wir das machen, möchte ich, dass Du weißt, dass Du hier sicher bist und hier bleiben wirst, bis die Schule beginnt. Es gibt Regeln. Die erste Regel ist, nicht in einen Raum zu gehen, der eine geschlossene Tür hat. Aber ich will Dir jetzt sagen, dass die einzige Tür, die ab heute geschlossen bleiben würde, die zu meinem Schlafzimmer ist. Ich werde die Türen zu allen anderen Räumen in dem Haus offen lassen. Du darfst sie erkunden und alles nutzen, was Du findest. Wenn ich in einem Raum bin und die Tür geschlossen habe, dann klopf bitte zuerst. Wenn Du keine Antwort bekommst, möchte ich nicht gestört werden. Wenn es ein Notfall ist, sag es und ich werde bei Dir sein. Ich werde ärgerlich sein, wenn Du Hilfe brauchst und mich nicht holst. Verstanden?"

"Ja.", lächelte Harry scheu.

"Die Türregel gilt für mich genauso. Wenn du Freiraum brauchst, schließ die Tür. Ich werde nicht eindringen, es sei denn, es ist ein Notfall. Trotzdem werden die Türen nicht verschlossen. Sie zu verschließen ist genug, um die Nachricht zu verstehen. Auch ich werde das Schlafzimmer, das Du besitzt, nicht betreten, es sei denn, Du bist da und ich habe Deine Erlaubnis. Dieser Raum ist Deiner, solange Du dort bist. Du kannst die Farben von jeglicher Dekoration ändern und Möbel hinzufügen. Sprich einfach mit Omi."

"Sir! Sie müssen das nicht tun!" Harrys Augen waren weit vor Überraschung.

"Ich tue es.", antwortete Severus einfach. "Ich möchte es. Das ist mein Haus und ich kann tun, was ich damit möchte. Der Raum ist Deiner, Harry, und das ist endgültig. Und ich bin Severus, erinnerst Du Dich?"

"Danke, Severus.", wisperte Harry und schaute mit einer leichten Röte auf seinen Wangen weg.

"Gern geschehen.", lächelte er und fuhr dann fort. Es war das Beste, alles auf den Tisch zu legen. "Das Hauptziel, während Du hier bist, wird Deine Therapie sein, aber es ist nicht gut, sich allein darauf zu konzentrieren. Du wirst hier sein, bis die Schule startet und ich werde von Dir erwarten, dass Du deine Schularbeiten erledigst und täglich eine bestimmte Menge von physischen Übungen machst. Wenn Du Deine Hausaufgaben erledigt hast, möchte ich, dass Du Dir ein Thema oder eine Fertigkeit heraus suchst, die Dich interessiert und ich werde Dich darin so gut unterrichten, wie ich es kann, oder Dir jemanden bringen, der es besser kann. Ich habe die Verschlusszauber auf den meisten der Bibliotheksbücher entfernt, aber nicht auf allen von ihnen. Die wenigen Bücher, die verschlossen sind, bitte ich Dich nicht zu lesen oder Dich damit zu beschäftigen."

"Das werde ich nicht.", versicherte Harry.

"Wir schlagen uns bisher wacker.", grinste Severus und Harry lachte. "Zu den physischen Übungen: Du wirst nicht fliegen. Die Schutzwälle, die diesen Platz beschützen, reichen nicht über die Außenwände des Hauses hinaus. Aber ich habe einen Übungsraum und einen Spielraum oben. All die Spiele sind darauf ausgelegt, die Reflexe und die Koordination zu erhöhen. Du wirst auch jeden Tag essen. Omi wird darauf achten. Ich warne Dich, solltest du eine Mahlzeit auslassen, wird die danach größer sein. Essen auf Deinen Teller zurückzulassen wird ebenfalls so betrachtet. Ist das annehmbar?"

"Ja, Severus.", lächelte Harry. Es störte ihn soweit nicht. Tatsächlich ließ ihn das Wissen, er würde eine Pause von all diesem psychologischen Zeugs haben, sich leichter und wohler fühlen. Vielleicht _könnte_ er das alles schaffen.

"Ich denke, das war es. Möchtest du irgendwelche Regeln hinzufügen?"

Er dachte darüber nach. "Kannst du mir Hauspunkte abziehen?"

"Nein. Unglücklicherweise.", gluckste Severus leicht.

Harry grinste zurück. "Dann denke ich, ich bin zufrieden."

"Möchtest Du damit beginnen, Deine Persönlichkeiten aufzuzeichnen? Oder möchtest Du eher damit anfangen, Deine Hausaufgaben zu machen und zu üben?"

"Wegen dem. Ich hatte keine meiner Schulsachen." Harry zwirbelte das Ende seines Shirts in seinen Händen.

"Das ist richtig. Hmmm… Ich könnte sie getarnt abholen. Wo ist Dein früherer Aufenthaltsort gewesen?"

"Ligusterweg 4, Surrey.", antwortete Harry ängstlich.

Severus bemerkte das. "Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich gebe Dir mein Wort, das sie niemals wissen werden, dass ich da war."

"Okay.", nickte Harry. "Aber ich denke, ich würde sowieso lieber mit dem Aufzeichnen anfangen."

"In Ordnung. Dadurch, dass Du Dir der anderen Persönlichkeiten nicht bewusst bist und keine Möglichkeiten hast, mit ihnen zu kommunizieren, werde ich versuchen nach einem zu rufen, der mehr Wissen hat. Du musst es sicher sein, alles über sie wissen zu wollen, oder Deine anderen Persönlichkeiten werden mir Schwierigkeiten bereiten und Informationen zurückhalten."

"Ich bin mir sicher. Ich vertraue dir.", lächelte Harry strahlend. "Niemand hat mir jemals so helfen wollen. Ich bin wirklich dankbar, Pro… Severus."

"Das ist kein Problem, Harry.", antwortete Severus sanft. "Dann lehn dich zurück gegen die Couch. Schließ Deine Augen und erlaube Dir selbst, Dich zu entspannen. Schlaf ein."

Harry tat, was ihm gesagt wurde. Binnen Minuten, vertiefte sich sein Atem und sein Körper entspannte sich langsam. Severus wartete geduldig. Er war nicht überrascht, als Harry seine Augen öffnete und sich ruhig aufsetzte. Es war Silas. "Guten Morgen.", nickte Severus.

"Das gleiche für Sie, Professor.", schmunzelte Silas leicht, doch sein Gesicht wurde schnell wieder ernst.

"Du musst dieses Mal ehrlich sein.", sagte Severus genauso ernst, als er ein Pergament und eine Feder herauf beschwor. "Lass uns von hinten anfangen und uns den Weg zu den ältesten von euch machen."

Silas antwortete zuerst nicht. Er studierte vorsichtig den Mann vor ihm. Es war seine Idee gewesen zu dem Professor zu gehen und er bereute diese Entscheidung nicht. Der Lehrer gab ihnen nicht nur die Hilfe, die sie benötigten, um Befinden und mentale Gesundheit wiederherzustellen, er hatte auch angeboten, Ihnen Dinge beizubringen, die sie in Hogwarts nicht lernen konnten. Das hielt ihn aber trotzdem nicht davon ab, Bedenken zu haben. Die Erinnerungen, die Kat hielt, würden nicht sehr erfreulich sein. Aber Harry hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. So begann er über jede Persönlichkeit zu reden. Als er zu der einen kam, die er Dämon genannt hatte, zögerte er.

Severus schaute den Jugendlichen hart an und war erfreut, als Silas nachgab. Der Junge beschrieb das älteste und letzte Ego und Severus wurde mehr und mehr besorgt. Die Persönlichkeit trug große Wut und Hass in sich, nicht zu vergessen den Zugriff auf mächtige, dunkle Magie. Das war eine sehr schlechte Kombination. Als Silas schließlich still wurde, nickte er seinen Dank.

"Und so hat es begonnen.", sagte Silas und lächelte schwach.

"So ist es.", stimmte Severus zu.

"Ich vermute, dass ich weiterhin versuchen soll, die anderen davon fernzuhalten hinaus zu kommen."

Severus starrte den jungen gedankenverloren an; "ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, die anderen zu unterdrücken, bis sie ruhelos sind und viel eher etwas Extremes tun würden. Es würde das Beste sein, wenn die anderen Persönlichkeiten, einschließlich Dir, trotzdem nur dann herauskämen, wenn es nötig ist. Bedenkt aber, dass Harry für alle Taten von euch verantwortlich gemacht wird."

"Ich verstehe. Du versuchst den Gedanken, dass wir ein und dieselbe Person sind, zu untermauern.", antwortete Silas und schaute dem Professor aus seinen Augenwinkeln an. "Die Egos sollen nicht dazu ermuntert werden, unabhängig zu sein, nicht wahr?"

"Macht Dir das Sorgen?", fragte Severus neutral.

"Ja und nein.", antwortete Silas doppeldeutig und glitt zurück hinein.

Severus seufzte und wartete darauf, dass Harry die Verwirrung aus seinen Augen blinzelte.

"Hat es funktioniert?", fragte der Junge nervös.

"Das hat es. Ich habe ein Ego getroffen, das sich selbst Silas nennt. Es scheint, dass er und Gabriel sich der anderen bewusst sind und an Deinen Erfahrungen teilen. Die anderen vier schlafen, bis sie an der Oberfläche sind."

"Sechs? Ich habe sechs Persönlichkeiten?", fragte Harry und schaute neugierig auf das Papier in Severus Hand.

"Ja."

"Ist das viel?"

Severus fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und schaute den Jungen offen an. "Es gibt nicht viele dokumentierte Fälle von diesem Zustand und es gibt Zweifel an der Richtigkeit derer, die dokumentiert sind. Also gibt es nichts konkret Bekanntes darüber. Aber es gibt Berichte, wo Leute behauptet haben, bis zu sechzehn zu haben und andere, bei denen es nur ein Ego war."

"Ich verstehe.", seufzte Harry. "Also was hat… emmm…, Silas gesagt?"

Severus zeigte ihm die Papiere. Harry las sie. Silas hatte zuerst beschrieben, wie jede Persönlichkeit in die Seelenraum aussah. Dann hat er ihre Mentalität und ihren Zweck beschrieben. Zuletzt hatte er ihre magischen Attribute und Fähigkeiten beschrieben. Harry war beeindruckt. "Er ist wirklich klug, oder?"

"Er beinhaltet deine Intelligenz und in sehr große Fähigkeiten, gemeinsam mit anderen Dingen.", korrigierte Severus freundlich.

Harry nickte abwesend. "Also fangen wir mit Kat an? Ist sie wirklich ein Mädchen? Wie kann ich ein Mädchen in meinen im Kopf haben?"

Severus erklärte den Glauben, dass jede Person maskuline und feminine Qualitäten hat. Es war wahr, dass auch heute noch einige Aktivitäten mehr den Frauen, als den Männern zugeschrieben waren. Zum Beispiel das Erziehen von Kindern. Weil die Frauen sie gebaren, wurde angenommen, dass sie besser darin waren das Kind zu erziehen. So wird er ein Mann, der wirklich gut darin ist in Verbindung mit seiner weiblichen Seite gebracht zuwerden. Das bedeute nicht, dass sie weniger männlich waren.

Harry verstand das. "Also sagst Du, dass mein Geist unbewusst weibliche Egos erschaffen hat, wenn ihr Zweck Aktivitäten abgesichert hat, die mit einem Mädchen in Verbindung gebracht werden?"

"Im Wesentlichen, ja. Das ist meine Vermutung.", nickte Severus.

"Ich vermute, dass macht Sinn.", biss sich Harry auf seiner Lippe. "Also, was machen wir? Sie mag Empfindungen? Ich vermute, dass sie es war, die an dem anderen Abend mein Schokoladendessert gegessen hat. Warum sollte ich das weg schieben?"

"Das ist, was wir herausfinden werden. Aber nicht heute, denke ich. Es ist beinah Zeit zum Mittagessen. Wir haben lange genug damit verbracht. Warum liest oder übst Du nicht eine Weile? Ich werde Deine Sachen holen. Zum Mittagessen werde ich zurück sein. Ist das in Ordnung? ", fragte Severus, als er aufstand.

"Ja.", nickte Harry und streckte sich.

"Lass mich eine Kopie davon machen, damit wir es beide haben."

Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab und tippte damit auf das Papier mit den Notizen von den Persönlichkeiten. Harry lächelte dankbar, bevor er eine der Kopien für sich selbst nahm. Severus wartete darauf, dass der Junge voran aus dem Salon ging. Harry drehte sich nach rechts, um die Treppen hinauf zu gehen, während Severus gerade aus zu der Haustür ging. Sobald er außerhalb des Schutzes war, apparierte er nach Surrey.

Harry natürlich ging geradewegs in den Spielraum. Er musste Omi rufen, damit er ihn hinführte. Der kleine Elf mochte es wirklich das zu tun. Als sie an den richtigen Raum ankamen, nur vier Türen von seinem Schlafzimmer entfernt, stand er da und gaffte. Der Raum war riesig, aber jeder Zentimeter von ihm war mit verschiedenen Dingen gefüllt. Die meisten sahen aus wie fremdartige Maschinen, die Muggle haben würden.

"Das, junger Harry, wird Schatz-Horden genannt. Es ist sehr gut für die Reflexe, die Konzentration und die Hand-Augen-Koordination." Omi strahlte, als er zu dem Spiel rechts von der Tür deutete.

Harry war sofort interessiert. "Was muss ich tun?"

Das Spiel hatte eine quadratische, silberne Plattform - ein mal einen Meter groß - und davor ragte eine Platte aus demselben Silber zweieinhalb Meter in die Höhe und bog sich leicht nach vorne wie eine Welle. Der Elf deutete ihm an auf die Plattform zu treten und das silberne Metall anzuschauen. Harry tat es. Das Metall begann leicht zu glühen und wechselte dann langsam zwischen allen Farben des Regenbogens hin und her. Es machte ihn ein wenig schwindlig. Dann kam ein goldener Schnatz auf ihn zugeschwirrt. Instinktiv versuchte er danach zu greifen. Er verschwand in einer schnellen, kleinen Dusche aus goldenen Funken.

"Sie müssen Sie nur fangen, junger Harry. Sie werden schneller und es werden mehr von ihnen auf einmal."

Omi hatte nicht gelogen. Bald waren es ein Dutzend, die auf ihn zu oder durch sein Sichtfeld flogen. Harry musste beide Hände benutzen, manchmal zwei auf einmal mit verschiedenen Fingern derselben Hand fangen. Einen nach dem anderen traf Harry mit seinen Fingerspitzen; sah, wie sie flimmern und starben, sobald er sie berührte. Plötzlich verdoppelte sich die Anzahl und die Geschwindigkeit der Schnatze. Er musste alles andere vergessen und seine Augen weit aufmachen, um jede Bewegung zu erfassen. Gerade als er dachte, dass seine Arme vor Erschöpfung hinunter fallen würden, erklang eine Glocke und die Schnatze hielten an. Das Metall wurde wieder Silber und ein Punktestand erschien. **126.392 / 17 min 43 sec / High Score!**, zeigte es. Harry schaute neugierig zu dem Elf.

"Erstaunlich, junger Harry!", schrie Omi aufgeregt. "Ich habe nie einen solchen Punktestand gesehen! Ein Spiel hört auf, sobald man zehn Schnatze verpasst hat! Erstaunlich!"

Harry wurde rot, während er noch immer versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. "Danke. Zeigst Du mir die anderen?"

"Natürlich!"

Es gab nur vier weitere. Eins war ein Schachspiel für vier Personen, das zweimal so groß war wie ein normales Schachbrett. Omi erklärte, dass man mit einem Partner spielen konnte, oder alleine. Das Ziel war den letzten König zu haben, der noch stand. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es sah wirklich kompliziert aus. Ein weiteres Spiel war ein großer Bildschirm an der Wand. Man stand fünf Meter davon entfernt und nahm einen Spielzeugzauberstab zur Hand. Ziele und Feinde erschienen auf dem Bildschirm, Dutzende verschiedene Umgebungen und man musste den Zauberstab benutzen und versuchen sie zu verhexen.

Das vierte Spiel sah aus wie Schnatz-Horden, doch, anstatt nur einer welligen Wand waren vier an jeder Seite. Omi erklärte, dass die Bilder von allen Seiten kamen und versuchten, einen zu berühren, man sich aber zu drehen, zu springen und zu ducken hatte in dem kleinen Raum, um ihnen auszuweichen. Als Harry die Stirn runzelte, ging Omi hinein, um es zu demonstrieren. Bald hatte der zwölfjährige seine dünnen Arme um seine dünne Weste geschlungen und lachte so sehr, dass er weinte. Der Elf sah aus wie ein betrunkener Balletttänzer. Doch keines der Bilder traf ihn.

"Es testet Ihre Reflexe und Reaktionszeiten.", strahlte der Elf glücklich zu dem lachenden Jungen.

"Das kann ich sehen.", keuchte Harry, wischte sich die Tränen aus seinen Augen und strich sich sein Haar aus seinem Gesicht.

Omi wartete geduldig, dass der Junge wieder zu Atem kam. "Dass ist das Letzte, junger Harry!", sagte er als er hinüber zu dem nächsten Spiel sprang.

Harry war geschockt, als er erkannte, dass es ein Pooltisch war. Er hatte in zuerst nicht bemerkt, weil er kleine, dünn umrandete Seiten hatte. Omi erklärte, dass man den Q-Ball mit zauberstabloser Magie bewegen musste. Es bedurfte einer großen Konzentration damit man treffen und die richtige Stärke finden konnte. Harry nickte grinsend. Er wusste, dass sie eine Menge Zeit in diesem Raum verbringen würden.

Direkt gegenüber von diesem Gang war der Übungsraum. Er war ein wenig kleiner als der Spielraum, beinhaltete aber alle Dinge, die ein Muggle-Fitnessraum haben würde. Es gab zwei Gewichtshebe-Maschinen; eine für die Arme, die andere für die Beine. Ein Laufbahn mit einer Blase darum, so dass Harry dachte, es könnte Glas sein. Ein Sandsack hing in einer Ecke und gegenüber davon war eine Matte von drei mal fünf Metern, von der Harry vermutete, dass er dort turnen oder Nahkampf üben konnte, ohne verletzt zu werden.

"Es ist wundervoll.", lächelte Harry zu dem Hauselfen.

Omis Ohren wackelten vor Freude und er verbeugte sich tief. "Ich bin froh, dass Sie es mögen, junger Harry. Ich muss Mittagessen machen. Es wird in einer halben Stunde fertig sein."

"Danke."

Der Elf verschwand mit einem ‚plopp' und Harry schaute zu dem Laufband. Er war neugierig und so ging er hinüber und ging einfach durch die glasartige Blase. Schulterzuckend ging er in Position und begann zu rennen. Er keuchte und hielt an. Er war zurück im Übungsraum. Mit großen Augen rannte Harry einen Schritt vorwärts und war wieder an dem Strand. Er konnte den Sand zu seinen Füßen spüren und die Wärme von ihm fühlen. Er konnte die Sonne fühlen und die Wellen rauschen hören. Er konnte das Salz in der Luft riechen. Doch, sobald er mit dem Rennen aufhörte, zerbrach die Illusion und er war zurück in Snapes Haus. Lachend rannte er, genoss das Meer und erlaubte sich selbst Snape und alles andere für eine kleine Weile zu vergessen.

oooooooooo

"Omi!", rief Severus, als er durch seine Haustüre kam. Der kleine Elf erschien mit einem ‚plopp' und er wartete nicht einmal darauf, dass der Elf ihm antwortete, bevor er seine Anweisungen gab. "Lass mir ein warmes Bad ein. Nimm diesen Koffer und entschrumpfe ihn. Lass ihn außerhalb von Harrys Raum. Geh nicht hinein. Geh von jetzt an nur in den Raum, wenn Harry Dich ruft. Verändere den Raum nicht, es sei denn er fragt danach. Das schließt auch das Nehmen seiner Wäsche ein."

"Ja, Meister.", verbeugte sich Omi, ehe er verschwand, um das zu tun, was ihm gesagt wurde.

Severus seufzte und ging zu seinem Schlafzimmer und dem warmen Bad, was auf ihn wartete. Er fühlte sich schmutzig, nachdem er bei den Dursleys gewesen war. Er hatte sein Versprechen an Harry gehalten. Er wurde von den Muggeln darin nicht gesehen oder angesprochen, doch das hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten sich umzusehen. Er schauderte. Wenn man wusste, wonach man suchen musste, war es sehr einfach, die Beweise des Missbrauchs zu sehen. Wenn man wusste wie, konnte man sogar den Schmerz, der in den Wänden aufbewahrt wurde, fühlen. Er war dick und widerlich. Mit einem Seufzen entschied er, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Zumindest nicht, während er in dem Bad war.

oooooooooo

Das Mittagessen war friedlich. Harry war ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass Severus ihn nicht an seinen Zustand, wie er es nannte, arbeiten lassen wollte. Der Professor bestand darauf, dass sie höchstens ein paar Stunden am Tag damit verbringen würden und sie das bereits diesen Morgen getan hatten. So arbeitete Harry an seinen Hausaufgaben, spielte im Spielzimmer und erkundete das Haus. Snape verschwand - wahrscheinlich in den Keller-, um an einigen Tränken oder so was zu arbeiten. Sie trafen sich zum Abendessen und einigten sich darauf, sich um sieben zum Frühstück zu treffen und dann an seinen Zustand zu arbeiten.

oooooooooo

Harry saß auf der Couch und wartete darauf, dass Severus etwas sagte. Es war schwer nicht zu fragen, was sie tun würden, als sie aßen, doch Harry hatte es geschafft seine Ruhe zu bewahren. Er war nervös und aufgeregt, doch er konnte auch genauso eine Entschlossenheit fühlen. Mehr als alles andere wollte er, dass es ihm besser ging. Und, obwohl er auch seine Erinnerungen zurück wollte, war es mehr die Tatsache, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte, dass jemand anderes Kontrolle über seinen Körper hatte und handelte, wenn er nicht selbst bei Bewusstsein war.

"Heute werde ich damit beginnen, Dir Dinge beizubringen, die Du tun kannst, wenn Du aufgeregt bist, anstatt die Situation wegzudrücken und sich vor ihr zu verstecken."

"Was ist mit Kat?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

"Es wäre sinnlos für Dich zu versuchen Zugang zu ihren Erinnerungen zu bekommen. Du weißt nicht, wie Du damit umgehen sollst, sonst wäre sie nicht geboren wurden. Zuerst musst Du Methoden lernen, um damit umgehen zu können, ehe Du beginnen kannst, Dir wieder zu holen, was sie alles repräsentiert.", sagte Severus ernst, mit dunklen, festen Augen. Harry zappelte herum, nickte aber. "Das ist ein Tagebuch."

Harry nahm das in dicke Leder gebundene Buch. Es war wunderschön. Der Umschlag war einfach und sanft und die Blätter waren groß und biegsam. "Danke, Sir.", sagte er sanft. Das war die persönlichste Sache, die man ihm je gegeben hatte.

"Gern geschehen. Ich empfehle Dir, Du schreibst hinein, wenn Du verwirrt bist, oder auch, um einen Bericht über Deinen Tag zu schreiben. Es gibt andere mit deinem Zustand und eines Tages wird es ihnen vielleicht helfen, wenn Du es jemals mit ihnen teilen solltest. Ich hatte für Jahre mein eigenes und ich schrieb jede Nacht hinein, bevor ich schlafen ging." Harry nickte. "Jetzt lass uns eine Atemübung versuchen. Sie wird meistens zur Meditation benutzt, wird aber eine große Hilfe für Dich während einer Panikattacke sein und wird Deinen Kopf klar halten, wenn Du Dich fürchtest. "

"Okay."

Für eine halbe Stunde übten sie. Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, hielt ihn für eine Sekunde und entließ ihn dann langsam, bevor er es wiederholte. Es war schwerer als es klang, weil er sich auf das Atmen nur mit seinen Lungen konzentrieren musste. Harry hatte es niemals zuvor bemerkt, doch er nutzte unnötigerweise seinen Bauch, während er atmete. Severus versicherte ihm, dass die meisten Leute das gleiche taten.

"Ich denke, du hast den Dreh jetzt raus. Ich möchte, dass Du es zehn Minuten am Tag übst, bis es für Dich zur zweiten Natur geworden ist.", sagte er und Harry nickte. "Jetzt wird Dir das Atmen helfen, Deine Emotionen davor zu bewahren, Dich zu überwältigen, aber es wird nicht helfen damit klar zu kommen, mit was Du umgehen musst. Dafür brauchst Du ein Medium, um Deine Gefühle auszudrücken und in dem Prozess sie zu erkennen und sie zu akzeptieren. Wenn du es einmal tust, wird es einfach sein das Problem zu lösen oder einen klaren Weg durch die Situation zu finden."

"Das klingt ein wenig verrückt.", vermittelte Harry mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

"Das tut es." Severus erlaubte sich selbst ein dunkles, amüsiertes Lächeln. "Aber ich versichere Dir, dass es funktioniert. Deine Wahl ist Zeichen, Malen, ein Instrument lernen, Singen oder Kampfsport."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie man irgendetwas davon tut.", sagte Harry.

"Gut, lass uns alle Möglichkeiten durchgehen und Du sagst mir, von welchem Du denkst, dass Dir ermöglichen wird, Deine Emotionen am einfachsten auszudrücken."


	6. Ein sehr schöner Geburtstag

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

ooooooooo

so, ehe ich ins bett gehe, noch schnell das neue pitel eingestellt… -morgen 14 stunden arbeite (mit 2 stunden pause) und dann noch weiberabend hab nur um am nächsten tag wieder um 4 aufzustehen um neun stunden zu arbeiten-

danke für die lieben kommis... freut mich echt, dass sich ein paar aufraffen konnten strahl

knuddels nerventod

oooooooooo

_6. Ein sehr schöner Geburtstag_

Severus nahm Harry mit zu einem Raum, den er letzten Abend kreiert hatte. Er war voller Kunstzubehör und Leinwänden. Er ließ Harry alles ausprobieren. Der Junge war durchschnittlich im Zeichnen, aber miserabel im Malen. Alles, was herauskam, war abstrakt und das frustrierte den Jungen. So führte Severus ihn weg. Harry versuchte noch immer den Bleistift, die Kohle und die Farbe von seinen Händen und seinem Gesicht wegzuwischen, als sie den Übungsraum betraten.

Sie gingen hinüber zu der Matte mit dem Sandsack. Severus brachte ihm ein paar Bewegungen bei und übte sie dann mit ihm. Harry lernte die Verteidigung sehr schnell, war aber angespannt und fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Nahkampf. Das war verständlich, wenn man bedachte, was meistens bei den Dursleys passiert war und so ließ Severus sie beide aufhören und nahm den Jungen mit ins Musikzimmer, was neben Severus' Schlafzimmer lag.

„Schließ deine Augen und höre jedem zu.", ordnete Severus an und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

Zuerst kam die Gitarre. Harry hörte sich verschiedene Musikrichtungen an. Die scharfen Töne des Mexikanischen Stiles waren sehr erfreulich und die mehr klassischen Stile waren sehr schön. Die Musik hörte auf und er zuckte mit seinen Schultern, als er einen fragenden Blick seines Lehrers erhielt. Sie gingen hinüber zu der Geige. Harry mochte diese mehr. Sie war wunderschön und vielseitig.

„Das vielleicht.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

Sie gingen zu dem Cello. Es klang tief und voll, doch er mochte die leichteren Töne der Geige lieber. Sie drehten sich zu dem letzten Instrument und Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab. Klaviermusik wirbelte durch die Luft. Harry keuchte und ein Ausdruck der puren Freude und Sehnsucht legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Severus wusste, dass dieses Instrument irgendetwas in dem Jungen berührt hatte und setzte Harry sofort an das Klavier und begann ihm Tonleitern beizubringen.

Severus war nicht interessiert daran Harry zu lehren, wie man korrekt spielte oder wie man Noten las. Das war etwas, was Harry nutzen sollte, um seine Emotionen hineinzulegen, damit er sie verarbeiten und mit ihnen klar kommen konnte. So korrigierte Severus die Position der Handgelenke, Fingerbewegungen und –Positionen, konzentrierte sich aber am meisten darauf, den Jungen beizubringen, sich den Ton jeder Taste zu merken, damit er schnell lernen konnte, nach Gehör zu spielen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, das Lily Klavier gespielt hatte. Er war einmal zu früh zu einem Treffen gekommen und hatte Musik gehört. Er war ihr gefolgt und hatte die Rothaarige glücklich spielen hören. Er fragte sich, ob Harry die Musik des Klaviers vielleicht unterbewusst mitbekommen hatte. Lily hatte für ihr Kind gespielt. Sie war sehr gut gewesen und er bezweifelte nicht, dass sie sehr erfreut wäre, dass ihr Sohn darin ein Naturtalent war. Die langen, flinken Finger des Jungen waren auf den Tasten zu Hause.

Für eine Woche übten Harry und Severus jeden Tag nach dem Frühstück für vier Stunden Tonleitern. Harry begann bereits von ihnen zu träumen. Es war langweilig und wiederholte sich, doch Harry beklagte sich niemals über seine Wahl. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Aber, um Harry dazu zu bringen, das Instrument als ein Ventil zu benutzen, ließ Severus Harry mit allem aufhören und er sollte Klavier spielen gehen, wann immer er sich emotional fühlte. Er bemerkte schnell, dass, wenn Harry verwirrt war, er chaotisch durch die Tonleitern ging, während Ärger ihn bei den tieferen Tonleitern bleiben ließ. Die Geschwindigkeit, in der er spielte und wie kraftvoll er die Tasten traf, sagten Severus auch eine Menge über seinen emotionalen und mentalen Zustand.

Harry schrieb auch jeden Nacht, bevor er schlafen ging, in sein Tagebuch und machte jeden Morgen die Atemübungen, während er sich duschte, sich anzog und die Treppen hinunter zum Frühstück ging. Am Nachmittag arbeitete Harry an seinen Hausaufgaben und verbrachte dann je eine Stunde im Übungs- und Spielraum.

Er bevorzugte das Spiel Schnatz-Horden, doch manchmal leistete Severus ihm Gesellschaft und sie spielten ein Vier-Mann-Schachspiel. Es war sehr schwer. Die Schachfiguren, die keinen Menschen hatten, der sie bewegen konnte, bewegten sich selbst und waren sehr gut. Unnütz zu sagen, dass Harry nie ein Spiel gewann. Tatsächlich hatte Severus nur ein Spiel von drei gewonnen. Harry lachte jedes Mal, wenn sein Mentor verlor und damit begann, in seinen Bart zu murmeln.

Die Dinge liefen wirklich gut. Severus war überrascht. Jetzt sah er nicht James, wenn er Harry ansah, sondern eher das Kind. Er hatte schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr einen solch schönen Sommer gehabt. Er wollte Harry nicht länger helfen, weil es seine Pflicht war; jetzt wollte er ihm helfen, weil er sich wirklich sorgte. Harry hatte einen Platz in seinem Herzen eingenommen, der normalerweise für seine Slytherin-Kinder reserviert war.

oooooooooo

Harry wurde aus einem tiefen Schlaf gerissen, als Omi seinen Namen rief. Er blinzelte in die Dunkelheit seines Zimmers und griff nach seiner Brille. Mit einem irritierten Gähnen, schwang er seinen Zauberstab und das Licht ging an. Omi stand neben seinem Bett und knetete seine Hände. Harrys schläfrige Irritation verpuffte sofort, als Sorge deren Platz einnahm.

„Was ist los? Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry, als er mit seinem Navy-Schlafanzug aus dem Bett sprang.

„Meister möchte sie im Salon sehen. Er sagt, es ist wichtig, sie sich aber vorher anziehen sollen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, tat aber, worum er gebeten wurde. Seine Panik hatte sich letztlich gelegt. Snape würde ihn nicht bitten, sich die Zeit zu nehmen, um sich anzuziehen, wenn es um Leben und Tod gehen würde. Aber er war immer noch besorgt und so beeilte er sich. Er zog seine Hosen und ein weißes, Baumwoll-Shirt an, ehe er hinter dem rennenden Elf herjagte.

„Wie spät ist es, Omi?", fragte er.

„Kurz nach Mitternacht, junger Harry.", antwortete Omi mit fester, kleiner Stimme.

Sie rannten in den Salon und Harry fand ihn ziemlich dunkel, abgesehen von einer einzigen Kerze, die Severus hielt, vor. Der Professor sah ausdruckslos aus. Er trug schwarze Hosen und ein schwarzes Hemd, das im Moment nicht zugeknöpft war. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten mit etwas, das Harry nicht deuten konnte.

Er lief schnell zu ihm. „Was ist los?"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry.", antwortete Severus sanft.

Harry erstarrte mitten im Gehen. Seine Augen waren so groß wie Teller und seine Mund klappte auf. Die Lichter gingen an und Omi jubelte aufgeregt. Harry schaute sich um, während sein Herz schmerzhaft in seiner Brust schlug. Rote und goldene Wimpel hingen an den Wänden und von der Decke. Die ganzen Möbel in dem Zimmer waren herausgenommen worden, außer der Couch, die in eine Ecke neben einem Tisch, der mit Geschenken und einem Kuchen beladen war, geschoben worden war.

Der Kuchen war weiß und auf ihm stand in einer bunten Zuckergussaufschrift ‚Alles gute zum 13. Geburtstag'. Dreizehn Kerzen standen stolz darauf und alle von ihnen funkelten wie ein kleines Feuerwerk. Hedwig schuhute von ihrem Platz auf der Rücklehne der Couch sehr selbstgefällig und zufrieden mit sich selbst. Musik begann sanft durch den Raum zu spielen; sie war sehr festlich.

„Sir. Danke. Ich hatte es vergessen.", wisperte Harry.

Severus lächelte und schlang seinen Arm um die Schultern des Jungen. „Nun, Gabriel hat sich daran erinnert und er hat es mir gesagt."

„Gabriel? Er ist herausgekommen? Wann?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Letzte Nacht, sobald du eingeschlafen warst, kam er in meinen Raum und hat mir unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass wir heute etwas Spezielles machen müssten."

Harry drehte sich um, um seine Arme um die Hüfte seines Professors zu legen und ihn kurz, aber fest zu umarmen. Severus lächelte, als er Harry ebenfalls umarmte und den Jungen dann sanft zu dem Tisch mit seinen Geschenken schob. Harry wurde rot, als er auf der Couch Platz nahm und sanft über Hedwigs Federn streichelte. Sie schuhute erneut und knabberte glücklich an seinen Fingern. Omi sprang aufgeregt auf und ab, als er dem Jungen eines der Geschenke überreichte. Harry nahm die Karte von dem in Gold eingepackten Geschenk und begann sie mit zitternden Händen zu öffnen. Zwei Stück Papier fielen heraus – ein Brief und ein Zeitungsausschnitt.

„Es ist von Ron.", sagte er aufgeregt in den Raum hinein, als er den Zeitungsausschnitt las. Er besagte, dass Mister Weasley in einer Auslosung Geld gewonnen hätte und alle Weasleys in den Urlaub in Ägypten waren. Das Bild von ihnen mit der Wüste und einer Pyramide im Hintergrund zeigte sie alle glücklich lächelnd. Es sah so als, als hätten sie eine schöne Zeit. Er legte es beiseite und öffnete die Karte.

_Lieber Harry,_

_herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!_

_Schau mal, es tut mir wirklich leid, das mit dem Telefonanruf. Ich hoffe, die Muggel haben dir das Leben nicht allzu schwer gemacht. Ich habe Dad gefragt und er meinte, dass ich nicht so in den Hörer hätte brüllen dürfen._

_Es ist toll hier in Ägypten. Bill hat uns zu den ganzen Gräbern geführt und Du würdest nicht glauben, was für Flüche die alten ägyptischen Zauberer auf sie gelegt haben. Mum wollte Ginny nicht in das letzte mitgehen lassen. Da waren all diese mutierten Skelette darin, von Muggeln, die eingedrungen waren und denen extra Köpfe und so was gewachsen waren._

_Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als Dad den Preis des Tagespropheten gewonnen hatte. Siebenhundert Galeonen! Das meiste davon ist für diese Reise draufgegangen, aber sie werden mir auch einen neuen Zauberstab für das nächste Jahr kaufen._

_Wir werden etwa eine Woche, ehe das Schuljahr beginnt, nach London gehen und meinen Zauberstab und unsere neuen Bücher besorgen. Gibt es eine Chance, dich dort zu treffen?_

_Lass dir von den Muggeln nicht die Laune verderben! Versuch nach London zu kommen._

_Ron_

_P.S. Percy ist Schulsprecher. Er hat den Brief letzte Woche bekommen._

Harry lächelte breit und riss das goldene Papier von seinem Geschenk. In der Kiste war etwas, was aussah wie ein kleines Glas, das sich oben drehte. Unter ihm war eine weitere Notiz von Ron. Er las: ‚Harry - das ist ein Taschenspickoskop. Wenn jemand in der Nähe ist, dem man nicht trauen kann, soll es aufleuchten und sich drehen. Bill sagt, es ist Plunder, den sie für die Zauberertouristen verkaufen und man könne sich nicht darauf verlassen, weil es gestern Abend beim Essen ständig aufleuchtete. Aber er hat nicht bemerkt, dass Fred und George Käfer in seine Suppe gemischt haben. Tschau, Ron!' Harry stellte es auf den Tisch, wo es auf seinem spitzen Ständer reglos im Gleichgewicht blieb und die Farben der Gryffindor-Wimpel spiegelte. Harry betrachtete es glücklich und grinste zu seinem Professor und dem fröhlichen Elf.

„Das ist ein sehr schönes Geschenk, Harry.", murmelte Severus.

„Das ist es.", stimmte er zu. „Ich mag es sehr."

Omi nahm ein weiteres Geschenk mit Karte und übergab diese an Harry. Harry öffnete die Karte und erkannte augenblicklich an der sauberen Handschrift.

„Das ist von Hermine."

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich wusste nicht, wie ich dir diesen Brief schicken sollte - was, wenn sie ihn am Zoll_

_öffnen würden? - Doch dann ist Hedwig aufgetaucht! Sie ist eine kluge Eule und ich hoffe, du sagst ihr das. Ich hab dein Geschenk beim Eulenexpress bestellt; im Tagespropheten war eine Anzeige. (Ich hab ihn abonniert, um mich über die Zaubererwelt auf dem Laufenden zu halten.) Hast du vor einer Woche dieses Bild von Ron und seiner Familie gesehen? Ich wette, er lernt eine Menge. Ich bin ganz neidisch - diese alten ägyptischen Zauberer waren faszinierend._

_Ron sagt, er ist in der letzten Ferienwoche in London. Kannst du auch kommen? Werden dein Onkel und deine Tante es erlauben? Ich hoffe sehr, dass du kannst. Wenn nicht, sehen wir uns_

_am ersten September im Hogwarts-Express. _

_Alles Liebe,_

_Hermine_

_PS: Ron schreibt, Percy sei jetzt Schulsprecher. Ich wette, Percy freut sich, aber Ron scheint darüber nicht besonders glücklich zu sein._

Er lachte und schaute zurück auf das Foto. Percy, der sein siebtes und letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts beginnen würde, sah besonders schmuck aus. Er hatte Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen das Fes gesteckt, das er flott auf sein gepflegtes Haar gesetzt hatte und seine Hornbrille blitze in der ägyptischen Sonne.

„Ich wette, es ist ein Buch.", vermutete Harry, als er das Geschenk von ihr öffnete, doch er lag falsch. Sein Herz schlug heftig, als er das Papier abriss und ein schmales schwarzes Ledertäschchen zum Vorschein kam, auf das silberne Buchstaben gedruckt waren: _Besenpflege-Set. _„Wow, Hermine!"

Darin war eine große Flasche _Fleetwoods Hochglanzpolitur, _eine silbrig schimmernde Reisig-Knipszange, ein winzigen Messingkompass, den man für lange Reisen an den Besen klemmen konnte, und ein _Do-it-yourself-Handbuch der Besenpflege_. Neben seinen Freunden, vermisste er an Hogwarts am meisten das Fliegen. Er liebte es zu fliegen. Es war eine Schande, dass er hier bei Snape nicht fliegen konnte, aber das war keine große Sache. Er hätte auch bei den Dursleys nicht fliegen können.

Er lächelte zu Severus und ließ ihn wissen, dass er froh war hier zu sein und der Professor lächelte, dass er verstand. Omi unterbrach diesen Moment, indem er ein weiteres Geschenk in seinen Schoß legte. Harry legte das Set vorsichtig neben ihn auf die Couch und nahm die Karte von dem Geschenk.

„Es ist von Hagrid.", lachte er. „Weißt Du, das erste Geschenk, was ich jemals bekommen hatte, war von Hagrid, als er mir meinen Hogwarts-Brief gebracht hatte. Es war ein Geburtstagskuchen und er hatte ihn selbst gemacht."

_Lieber Harry,_

_herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! _

_Dachte, du könntest das im nächsten Schuljahr vielleicht nützlich finden. Will hier_

_nicht mehr verraten. Ich sag's dir, wenn wir uns sehen._

_Ich hoffe, die Muggel behandeln dich anständig._

_Alles Gute,_

_Hagrid_

Harry fand das ominös, da das letzte Mal, als Hagrid Worte zwischen den Zeilen gesagt hatte, er das Geheimnis um den Stein der Weisen gehütet hatte. Mit einem Schulterzucken, richtete er sich dem Geschenk zu und riss die Verpackung auf. Er sah flüchtig etwas Grünes und Lederartiges, doch ehe er es richtig auspacken konnte, gab das Packet ein merkwürdigen Zittern und einen schnappenden Laut von sich.

Harry erstarrte und Severus schlich, seinen Zauberstab bereit, näher. Sie wussten, dass Hagrid nichts schicken würde, was ihm wehtun würde, doch Hagrid hatte nicht die Sichtweise eines normalen Menschen von dem, was gefährlich war. Harry stieß das Päckchen nervös an und Severus zischte ihm zu, es auf den Boden zu legen. Es schnappte erneut laut. Harry legte es auf den Boden und heraus fiel – ein Buch.

Er hatte gerade noch genug Zeit das hübsche grüne Cover, das mit dem goldenen Titel _Das Monsterbuch der Monster _geschmückt war, zu sehen, ehe es auf seinen Rand schnippte und seitlich, wie eine Krabbe, unter die Couch krabbelte. „Oh oh.", murmelte Harry, als Severus den Fleck anstarrte, von wo das Buch verschwunden war. Er glitt schnell von der Couch und ging auf seine Hände und Knie.

„Harry, sei vorsichtig."

„Es ist nur ein Buch und ich will es nicht verlieren.", antwortete Harry, als er danach griff. „Autsch!"

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Severus und zog den Jungen von der Couch weg.

„Es hat mich gebissen!", erklärte Harry geschockt.

Severus knurrte und sprach einen Zauber, der das kämpfende Buch zu ihnen schweben ließ. Er griff um seine Hüfte und zog seinen Gürtel aus, den er schnell um das Buch schlang damit er es geschlossen hielt. Harry spannte sich an, entspannte sich aber wieder, als er sah, wie der Professor triumphierend zu ihm hinunter grinste und das Buch an dem losen Ende des Gürtels in die Luft hielt.

„Gut.", sagte Harry anerkennend, als er das Buch zurück nahm und es neben das Set von Hermine legte. „Ich frage mich, warum er denkt, dass ich das nächstes Jahr brauchen werde."

„Wer weiß.", schnarrte Severus.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich zu dem Elf, der stolz ein ungeschickt eingepacktes Geschenkt zeigte. Harry nahm es und sah einen kleinen Anhänger, der sagte: ‚Für jun Harry, von Omi'. Harry lächelte den kleinen Elfen an und umarmte ihn. Omis Ohren wackelten wild vor Freude. „Öffnen Sie es.", schrie der Elf, unfähig sich selbst zu beherrschen.

Harry tat es und keuchte. Es war ein Schnatz! Er umarmte den Elf ein weiteres Mal. „Danke, Omi. Ich liebe es!"

„Hier, das ist von mir.", sagte Severus, als er über den vor Freude weinenden Elf, der auf dem Boden saß, schritt und gab dem Jungen das letzte Geschenk.

Harry nahm es und packte es vorsichtig aus. Er starrte auf das, was da aufgedeckt auf seinem Schoß lag. Es war ein langer, weißer Wintermantel, weiße Winterhandschuhe und ein Paar schwarzer Quidditsch-Handschuhe, die seine Hände warm halten würden, während sie seine Finger freihielten, damit er den Besen oder den Schnatz halten konnte.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du während der Wintermonate immer so aussahst, als würdest du frieren.", murmelte Severus unsicher.

„Ich liebe es. Danke.", schrie Harry und sprang auf, um den Professor zu umarmen. „Danke, Sir. Wirklich. Ich habe nie… zuvor eine Gebutstagsparty gehabt. Und das Geschenk ist perfekt."

„Ich bin froh, dass du es magst.", lächelte Severus. „Warum essen wir nicht ein wenig Kuchen?"

Das hörte Omi und der Elf stand auf. Er machte ein Bild mit Snape, der im Hintergrund stand, als Harry seine Kerzen ausblies. Und dann begann er jedem ein Stück zu geben. Die drei saßen für eine Weile da und redeten. Sie hatten einfach eine schöne Zeit und genossen die Gesellschaft der anderen. Als der Kuchen aufgegessen war und sie alle Bauchschmerzen hatten, entschied Severus, dass es Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen. Harry stimmte zu. Er ging hinüber, um seine Geschenke zu nehmen, als er einen ungeöffneten Umschlag bemerkte, der noch immer auf dem Tisch lag.

„Warte. Ich habe einen vergessen.", sagte er errötend und öffnete den Umschlag. Er war von Hogwarts und enthielt eine Liste dessen, was er für sein drittes Jahr brauchen würde und einen Erlaubniszettel, um an bestimmten Wochenenden nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Harry schaute traurig darauf.

„Wir werden uns etwas einfallen lassen.", murmelte Severus und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen.

„Kann ich wenigstens Ron und Hermine in der Winkelgasse treffen?"

„Wir werden sehen, wie die Dinge dann liegen, aber ich sehe keinen Grund, warum du nicht gehen solltest."

Harry schaute zu ihm auf und lächelte. „Danke. Nun, gute Nacht. Und danke noch mal, dass Du das gemacht hast."

„Keine Ursache. Jetzt ab mit dir. Ich denke, wir verschieben das Frühstück auf elf. Klingt das gut?"

„Das klingt großartig!", lachte Harry und machte sich mit seinen Geschenken auf in seinen Raum. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er froh, dass er Geburtstag hatte.

oooooooooo

Harry war freudig eingeschlafen, doch nun war es Zeit an die Arbeit zu gehen. Nach dem Brunch folgte er seinem Professor in das Wohnzimmer. Heute wollten sie sich an die Arbeit machen, Kat zu verstehen. Der Salon sah so wie jeden Tag aus, obwohl Omi Harry versicherte, dass er einige Wimpel, die Harry aufheben könnte, gerettet hatte. Harry dankte ihm reichlich und machte damit den kleinen Elf sehr glücklich.

„Wie werden wir es machen, Sir?", fragte Harry nervös von seinem Platz auf der Couch. Snape saß ihm gegenüber und hatte seine langen, blassen Finger unter sein Kinn gelegt. Es war eine Position, von der Harry mittlerweile wusste, dass sie bedeutet, dass der Professor versuchte, an etwas sehr Heiklem zu arbeiten.

„Ich denke, wir sollten sie herauskommen lassen. Ich habe ein Aufnahmegerät." Dabei zeigte er etwas, was wie ein Fotoapparat aussah, aber ein leicht längeres Ende hatte. Es war auf Harry gerichtet. „Dann werden wir es uns ansehen und du wirst mir sagen, was du über sie denkst und was es bedeuten könnte."

„Wirst Du mir nicht auch erzählen, was du denkst?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein. Ich denke nicht. Aber ich werde, sollte es nötig werden.", antwortete Severus ernst. „Es wäre das Beste für dich, wenn du selbst auf die Wahrheit kommst."

Harry nickte und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Couch. Er begann seine Atemübung und beruhigte langsam seine Nerven. Als er bereit war, schloss er seine Augen in dem Wunsch Kat herauskommen zu lassen und begann einzuschlafen. Severus beobachtete ihn teilnahmslos. Er war sich nicht sicher, dass es funktionieren würde, weil er nicht wusste, wie man eine bestimmte Persönlichkeit heraus rufen konnte. Er hoffte, dass Harrys Wille genug war und wenn nicht, Silas und Gabriel verstehen und helfen würden, sollte es notwendig sein.

oooooooooo

Kätzchen fand sich selbst wach und draußen wieder. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und Beine und ein Schmollmund legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Warum war sie hier? Nichts hatte sie gerufen und sie wollte nicht wirklich jetzt hinaus. Doch ihre Verwirrung verschwand, als sie den Mann vor ihr sah. Ein kleines, verführerisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und sie schaute durch ihre langen Wimpern hinüber zu dem Mann. Der Mann versteifte sich; seine Augen waren wachsam und sehr sorgsam. Ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich und sie zog ihre Beine wieder auseinander und lehnte sich zurück, wodurch sie absolut willig aussah.

Der Mann schien davon nicht berührt zu werden. Sogar seine Stimme war kalt und neutral. „Bist du Kat?"

„Nenn mich Kätzchen.", schmollte sie, doch ein schnuren war immer noch in ihrer Stimme präsent. Sie täuschte ein Gähnen vor. „Mir ist langweilig. Lass uns ein Spiel spielen."

„Welche Art von Spiel?", fragte der Mann gleichgültig.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass uns etwas einfallen wird." Kätzchen lehnte sich nach vorne und reichte nach seinen Beinen. Der Mann stand auf, ehe sie ihn berühren konnte und starrte sie ausdruckslos an.

„Ich mag keine Spiele spielen."

„Gut.", schnaubte sie. „Das ist langweilig. Ich gehe."

oooooooooo

Harry starrte an die Wand, wo die Szene zwischen Kat und Snape gerade fertig abgespielt worden war. Der Professor saß neben ihm auf der Couch, so dass er es sich auch ansehen konnte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unwohl neben dem Mann zu sitzen. Er war froh, dass die Aufnahme von dem Professor weggezeigt hatte. Er glaubte nicht, dass er mit dem Gesicht des Mannes umgehen konnte, während dieser mit Kat beschäftigt war. Harry schämte sich und fühlte sich schlecht genug. Am meisten jedoch fühlte er sich komplett verwirrt.

„Was denkst du?", fragte Severus sanft, als er aufstand und zu seinem Stuhl zurückging.

Harry sagte es ihm.

„Ich verstehe."

„Ich meine, was war das?", ging Harry plötzlich aufgeregt auf und ab. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Es war so, als wollte sie… aber das kann nicht richtig sein. Kann es? Ich meine… mit dir?"

„Zuerst einmal, musst Du atmen. Setz dich und tue es.", ordnete Severus an. Der Junge funkelte ihn für eine Sekunde an, ehe er sich setzte und tat, was ihm gesagt wurde. „Zweitens hat Kat mich nicht erkannt. Der Teil von dir hat keine Ahnung, wer ich bin. Sie sah mich einfach als eine andere Person."

„Also wäre sie so zu jeder Person gewesen?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Das lässt mich überhaupt nicht besser fühlen."

„Aber es lässt dich ein wenig besser fühlen, ja?", grinste Severus und war insgeheim froh, als der Junge ihm ein kleines Lächeln zurückgab.

„Aber ich bin überhaupt nicht so.", seufzte Harry.

„Harry, Kat ist ein sehr kleiner Teil von dir, abgestreift von einer anderen Motivation, einem anderen Ziel und einer anderen Priorität. Wenn sie zurück in deine Persönlichkeit gemischt wird, wird sie wieder in der richtigen Relation sein. Verstehst du das?"

„Ich denke."

„Wie mit dem Dessert.", verdeutlichte Snape. „Sie hat es richtig genossen. Ich wette, dass du dir, seit sie da ist, nichts mehr ersehnt oder etwas nachgegeben hast, wie zum Beispiel einem langen Bad."

„Nein.", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Sollte ich?"

„Jeder hat Sehnsüchte wie diese. Maniküren und Massagen sind nur zwei weitere Beispiele. ‚Harry' allein hat nicht die Kapazität für diese Verlangen."

„Warum sollte ich das weg geschoben haben?" Harry hatte unterbewusst seine Arme um sich selbst geschlungen und seine Beine ein wenig angezogen.

Severus erkannte dies als eine Abwehrtechnik. Sie waren weit genug gegangen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich denke, dass wir für heute genug daran gearbeitet haben. Warum gehst du nicht ein wenig Klavier üben?"

Harry nickte erleichtert und folgte seinem Professor aus dem Zimmer. Nach dem Üben verbrachte er den Rest des Tages damit seine Hausaufgaben zu beenden und seine üblichen zwei Stunden in dem Übungs- und Spielraum zu verbringen. Er sprach nicht viel während des Abendessens und Snape drängte ihn nicht. Er war dafür sehr dankbar. Sobald das Essen vorbei war, eilte er in seinen Raum und schloss die Tür. Er ließ sich mit einem müden Seufzen aufs Bett fallen. Bilder, die er zurückgehalten hatte, kamen zurück. Hinter geschlossenen Augen, sah er sich wieder selbst in einer Weise handeln, die er sich niemals vorgestellt hätte.

Sich weigernd, weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte sich Harry unter die Decke und zwang sich zum Schlafen. Er wachte ein paar Stunden später von einem Alptraum auf. Er keuchte nach Atem und zitterte, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern, was er geträumt hatte. Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach seinem Tagebuch, in welches er vorher vergessen hatte, hinein zu schreiben. Doch als er die Feder über die Seite hielt, wurde er komplett leer. Was konnte er schreiben? Plötzlich begann sich seine Hand zu bewegen. Er konnte noch immer seinen Arm fühlen, doch zur selben Zeit fühlt er sich von seiner Aktion total abgetrennt.

_Vielleicht solltest du mit einer anderen Persönlichkeit als Kat beginnen._ Die Handschrift war viel eleganter und verschnörkelter als seine.

Er keuchte und begann Panik zu bekommen. Sofort begann er mit seiner Atemübung und lächelte trocken. Würde Snape nicht erfreut sein, dass er automatisch auf die Panik reagiert hatte? Als er sich beruhigt hatte, schrieb er vorsichtig zurück. _Wer bist du?_

Seine Hand begann sich wieder zu bewegen und schrieb einfach: _Silas._

_Wenn ich laut rede, könntest du mich hören und mir antworten?_

_Ja._

_Oh. Ich denke, ich bevorzuge zu schreiben._

_Das ist egal. Ich dürfte mit dir wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht kommunizieren._, gab Silas zu.

_Warum?_

_Es wird dich nur darin bestärken, zu glauben, dass ich eine andere Person bin, obwohl ich nur ein anderer Teil von dir bin._

_Fühlst du dich wie ein anderer Teil von mir?_, schrieb Harry neugierig und biss sich auf seine Lippe.

_Ja, irgendwie._, antwortete Silas doppeldeutig.

Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, so dass er sich dazu entschied, eine andere Frage zu stellen. _Weißt du, worüber mein Alptraum war?_

_Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, wenn es das ist, was du fragst, aber ich denke, wir können vermuten, dass er mit Kat zu tun hatte._

_Du weißt, was ihr passiert ist, ich meine, was mir passiert ist?_

_Harry, Professor Snape hatte Recht. Du musst dem allein gegenüber treten. Wir können dir nicht einfach die Antworten geben. Abgesehen davon, denke ich, dass du mit einer anderen Persönlichkeit anfangen solltest._

_Mit wem?_

_Gute Frage. _Die Schrift veränderte sich. Sie war unordentlicher und schneller. _Ich bin Gabriel. Ich denke, du solltest dabei bleiben, jetzt, wo du damit angefangen hast. Du wirst mit jeder Persönlichkeit Schwierigkeiten bekommen, weil du versuchst, sie wieder zu integrieren, oder was auch immer._

_Wir stimmen offensichtlich nicht überein, Harry._, antwortete Silas. _Aber er hat Recht, wenn er sagt, dass es mit jeder Persönlichkeit schwer werden wird._

_Und du musst sie so oder so irgendwann integrieren, _fügte Gabriel hinzu.

_Das hatten wir schon, Schwachkopf._, antwortete Silas und Harry konnte beinahe spüren, wie er schnaubte.

_Ist sich Kat dessen bewusst, dass ich versuche sie wieder _(Pause) _zu integrieren?_

_Sie hat unruhig geschlafen und Boy hat geweint, als du deinen Alptraum hattest._, schrieb Silas. _Beide sind jetzt ruhig._

_Ich denke, ich weiß etwas, was dir helfen wird, Harry._, fügte Gabriel hinzu. _Als Kat entstanden ist, was auch immer dich sie kreieren ließ, hat auch Boy sehr aufgeregt. Und er ist derjenige, der herauskommt, wenn du sehr verletzt wirst. Erinnere dich daran, wenn du ihr gegenübertrittst und tritt ihr in den Arsch!_

_Schwachkopf._, schrieb Silas wieder und machte dann eine Pause. _Ich vermute, dass du immer noch an Kat arbeiten willst?_

_Ja._, antwortete Harry mit ein wenig Zurückhaltung, doch er war entschlossen.

_Denkst du, dass du jetzt schlafen kannst?_

_Ich denke, ich werde noch selbst ein wenig schreiben. Oh, und danke, Gabriel. Für meinen Geburtstag. Die letzte Nacht war wundervoll._

_Kein Problem! Schlaf schön, Harry_

_Gute Nacht._, schrieb Silas und dann war Harrys Arm entlassen.

Er schaute hinunter auf die Seite und lächelte. Er fühlte sich besser. Für eine Weile schrieb er zufrieden in sein Tagebuch über alles, was an dem Tag passiert war und über seine Gefühle darüber, dass es ihm (in gewisser Weise) möglich war, mit Silas und Gabriel zu reden. Es war irgendwie eigenartig zu wissen, dass er mit sich selbst sprach, doch es ließ ihn sich auch weniger allein und stärker fühlen. Er wusste, dass er ihnen wieder schreiben wollte. Er legte sich zurück und fragte sich schläfrig, ob er Snape über die neue Entdeckung berichten sollte.

oooooooooo

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Severus, als sie am nächsten Morgen ihre übliche Position in dem Salon einnahmen.

„Emmm… angespannt, denke ich.", antwortete Harry.

Er saß mit in seinen Schoß gefalteten Händen da, doch seine Haltung war nicht abwehrend. Severus bemerkte auch, dass Harry Schlabberklamotten trug. Der Junge hatte angefangen sich besser zu fühlen, wenn er Kleidung trug, die ihm passte, doch wenn er sich schlecht oder gedrängt fühlte, kehrte er zu den Schlabberklamotten zurück. Das ließ ihn sich besser fühlen, weil es mehr von ihm versteckte. Es war eine Verteidigungspanzerung, sozusagen.

„Was denkst du über Kat? Wir sind gestern nicht wirklich dazu gekommen.", fragte Severus sanft.

„Sie ist… Ich weiß nicht.", gab Harry zu. Er seufzte. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass ich sie nicht mag. Aber ich vermute, dass ist offensichtlich, da ich sie von mir weggestoßen habe. Sie lässt mich unwohl fühlen und verlegen und beschämt. Die Art, wie sie sich benommen hat, war schrecklich."

„Sie hat nur so gehandelt, weil sie nichts hat, was sie führt, außer ihre Gelüste.", antwortete Severus. „Sie möchte Luxus und Entspannung und das ist etwas Gesundes, was jeder tut. Doch allem sind die Bedürfnisse, die sie repräsentiert, unangebracht."

„Warum ist das wichtig?" Harry bezweifelte offensichtlich, dass es das war.

„Jeder Mensch steht in seinem Leben Stress gegenüber. Das Bedürfnis sich zu entspannen und auszuspannen, um dem Stress auszugleichen. Ohne dieses Bedürfnis, das uns wissen lässt, dass wir zu lange angespannt sind, bringen wir uns selbst vielleicht über den Punkt, wo wir uns selbst wehtun. Migräne, Gereiztheit und Gewaltausbrüche sind nur einige Dinge, die geschehen könnten, wenn man sich nicht nach einer Weile verwöhnt."

Harry nickte verstehend. „Ich verstehe es. Nachdem Hermine eine Menge lernt, liest sie zusammengerollt am Fenster in der Sonne ein Buch. Und Ron fliegt entweder, oder er spielt Schach… Hey, ich fliege immer noch! Warum zählt das nicht?"

„Es kann für die Entspannung genutzt werden.", stimmte Severus zu. „Aber nicht auf die Art, auf die du fliegst. Du rast herum und machst gefährliche Stunts, die, obwohl sie Spaß machen, deinen Körper und Geist nicht entspannen."

„Das ist wahr.", seufzte Harry geschlagen.

„Gut. Ich möchte, dass du für ein paar Stunden Klavier spielst. Konzentrier dich auf Kat, wie du über sie fühlst und was sie bedeutet. Ich möchte nicht, dass du an irgendetwas denkst, was nicht mit Kat zu tun hat. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir." Harry stand auf und ging zu dem Musikzimmer. „Wirst du mir zuhören?"

„Nicht, wenn du nicht möchtest.", versicherte Severus und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Ich denke, ich möchte für eine Weile allein üben.", gab Harry zu. Er war lange genug mit dem Professor zusammen gewesen, um sich sicher zu fühlen, seine Meinung zu äußern und keine Bestrafung für sie zu befürchten. Ihm wurde bewiesen, dass er Recht hatte, als der Dunkeläugige lediglich nickte und in sein Studierzimmer ging. Harry entspannte sich ein wenig und setzte sich vor das Instrument, das er schnell lieben gelernt hatte.

oooooooooo

Sie machten dies für acht Tage. Jeden Morgen redete Harry für 45 Minuten mit dem Professor über Kat und dann spielte er für zwei Stunden, in denen er an nichts anderes dachte, als an seine Persönlichkeit Kat, Klavier. Manchmal saß Severus dabei und hörte zu und manchmal nicht, doch er kam immer hinein und redete mit Harry ein paar weitere Minuten über Kat, ehe er Harry entließ, damit dieser den Rest des Tages mit lernen, trainieren oder spielen verbringen konnte.

Harry hatte seine Hausaufgaben am Tag vor seinem Geburtstag beendet und Snape gab ihm Extrastunden. Harry hatte sich für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste entschieden und so brachte ihm sein Professor Schilde und Bewegungen bei, die ihn flexibler und schneller machten, während er sich duckte, und lehrte ihm, wie mal fiel, ohne sich weh zu tun. Snape brachte ihn auch zweimal die Woche Selbstverteidigung bei.

Jede Nacht, ehe er ins Bett ging, spielte Harry für eine Stunde Klavier, nur um zu spielen und dachte dabei an nichts anderes als an Musik. Dann schrieb er und ging schlafen. Silas und Gabriel hatten ihm seit dem ersten Mal nicht mehr geschrieben. Harry hatte auch nicht versucht ihnen zu schreiben. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich danach, mit jemandem anderes zu reden. Er war sich sicher, er hätte sich abgeschottet und Snape wollte ihn sich nicht verstecken oder das Problem vermeiden lassen.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte mit einem erstickten Schrei auf. Er hatte jede Nacht Alpträume, seit er die Aufnahme von sich selbst als Kat gesehen hatte. Doch zum ersten Mal erinnerte er sich an Stücke aus dem Traum. Sein Herz schlug gegen seine Brust und er war mit Schweiß bedeckt. Tränen rannen ihm aus den Augen und er konnte nicht genug Atem bekommen, um zu weinen. Sofort begann er tief und langsam einzuatmen, wie er es sich beigebracht hatte. Es half nicht, denn jedes Mal, wenn er sich beruhigte, begann er wieder zu schluchzen und zu zittern.

Er stolperte aus dem Bett und fiel beinahe hin, so sehr zitterten seine Beine. Atmend, weinend und keuchend ging er zu der Tür. Er hatte seine Brille vergessen und alles war verschwommen. Das Weinen war auch keine Hilfe. Er ging, mit seinen Händen die Wände entlang tastend hinunter. Er ging an fünf offenen Türen vorbei, ehe er die fand, die geschlossen war. Snapes Zimmer.

Harry brach zusammen und Boy kam vehement heraus. Silas und Gabriel konnten ihn nicht mehr zurückhalten. Boy war aufgeregt durch die Alpträume jede Nacht und speziell von diesem, und das Harry sich Snapes geschlossener Tür näherte gab ihm die Kraft herauszukommen, da er befürchtete, dass Snape wütend sein würde, dass er aufgeweckt wurde und sie bestraft werden würden.

Boy drängte sich schluchzend von der Tür fort. Er drehte sich um und rannte, krümmte sich und stolperte in sein Zimmer zurück. Es war zu groß. Da gab es nichts, um sich zu verstecken. Keuchend und zitternd rannte er durch den Raum. Er riss die Schranktür auf, krabbelte hinein und schloss die Tür fest hinter sich. Er saß in der Dunkelheit und wiegte langsam und wimmernd vor und zurück.

oooooooooo

Severus wachte durch einen leichten Alarm auf. Er zauberte das Licht an und öffnete die Tür. Harry war nicht da. Er runzelte die Stirn. Dieser spezielle Alarm sollte immer losgehen, wenn jemand die Tür berührte. Er ging leise hinunter in die Halle. Er wollte das Kind nicht aufwecken, wenn der Alarm fehlgezündet war. Harrys Schlafzimmertür war weit offen. Er lief, angespannt vor Sorge, vorwärts, konnte Harry aber nirgends entdecken.

„Omi!", rief er leise und der Elf erschien mit einem ‚plopp' in einem grauen Nachthemd.

„Ja, Meister?"

„Wo ist Harry?" Die Augen des Elfes wurden verschwommen und dann deutete er auf die Schranktür. „Danke."

Der Elf nickte besorgt und verschwand. Severus erreichte den Schrank und öffnete langsam die Tür. Harry war zusammengerollt in einer Ecke, schaukelte sich selbst und wimmerte. Sobald das Licht sein Gesicht berührte begann er mehr zu weinen und flehte, dass man ihm nicht wehtat. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen wegen der qualvollen Entschuldigungen und kniete sich hin.

„Harry… Boy… ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Ich bin nicht wütend.", sagte er sanft und wagte sich nicht, das Kind jetzt zu berühren. „Ich bin froh, dass du mich aufgeweckt hast. Du hast das Richtige getan. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Boys Schaukeln verlangsamte sich und sein Wimmern verstummte. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde er schlaff und Harry blinzelte verwirrt und aufgeregt zu seinem Professor hinauf. Severus griff langsam nach ihm und zog ihn sanft aus dem Schrank. Harry weinte und Severus nahm ihn einfach hoch und brachte ihn zum Bett.

„Harry. Atme."

Harry gehorchte unbeholfen. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass sein Professor ihn ins Bett getragen hatte und nun neben ihm saß und einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt hatte. Niemand hatte ihn so getröstet - außer vielleicht Hermine. Doch es half ihm, sich zu beruhigen und so lehnte er sich an seinen Lehrer.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich… Ich hatte einen Alptraum… Er war… Ich…" Er musste stoppen, um zu atmen. Snape fragte ihn nicht wieder. Er saß geduldig und wartete darauf, dass Harry sprach. „Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen… oder klar denken… Jemand hat meine Schultern massiert… Ich dachte, dass das schön war und es hat sich wirklich schön und entspannend angefühlt… aber dann… Ich wollte es nicht! Ich wollte nicht!"

„Schhh, Harry. Es ist gut.", wisperte Severus, obwohl er auch angespannt war. Er hatte vermutet, was Kat verursacht hatte, doch es zu hören war eine andere Sache. „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie…" Harrys Zähne klapperten und Severus hielt ihn fester und kämpfte seinen wachsenden Ärger hinunter. „…haben meine Hosen runter gezogen… und dann… war es heiß… und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen… es fühlte sich… gut… Es sollte sich nicht GUT fühlen!", schrie er verzweifelt.

Boy rauschte hinaus, schrie und kämpfte sich weg. Severus ließ ihn sofort los und murmelte einfach Beruhigendes, als der Junge in der Mitte des Bettes zitterte und sich schüttelte. Der Anblick war herzzerreißend. Merlin! Er wollte denjenigen töten, der dies Harry angetan hatte. Er fühlte sich krank. Als Harry zurückkam, hatte er einen Beruhigungstrank herbei gerufen und gab diesen ihm zu trinken. Harry schluckte es mit einem Mal. Severus setzte sich wieder neben ihn und legte beschützend einen Arm um die Schultern des Jungen.

„Harry, erinnerst du dich, wer das getan hat?"

„Nein.", sagte Harry leise.

„Du hast nichts Falsches gemacht. Das war nicht dein Fehler." Severus festigte seinen Griff, als Harry schwach zu weinen begann. „Schlaf. Wir werden morgen früh darüber reden."

„Ich will nicht.", protestierte Harry schwach.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber das ist keine der Zeiten, an denen du deine Tür schließen kannst. Wir müssen darüber reden. Ich verspreche, wenn du dich zu unwohl fühlst, um weiter zu machen, werden wir aufhören. Schlaf jetzt.", sagte er, als er beruhigende Kreise auf dem Rücken des Jungen strich. Er ging erst, als Harry sich schließlich selbst in den Schlaf geweint hatte.


	7. Vergebung

**Titel:** Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author:** SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung:** Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

ooooooooo

danke für die kommis knuddel

ooooooooo

_6. Vergebung_

Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry am Ende der Couch, hatte seine Knie unter sein Kinn gezogen und seine Arme fest um seine Brust geschlungen. Severus seufzte, als er sich auf seinen eigenen Platz setzte. Die Luft war dick von der Verwirrung, der Wut, dem Schmerz und der Angst des Jungen. Das würde schwer werden. Aber er musste es schaffen, dass der Junge verstand, ehe es zu spät war.

"Es wird schwer sein das zu hören, Harry, aber ich muss wissen, dass du mir zuhörst.", sagte Severus ernst. "Ich möchte, dass du in mein Gesicht schaust. Wenn du eine Minute brauchst, schau weg und ich werde warten, bis du bereit bist fortzufahren. Verstanden?"

Harry nickte angespannt, machte aber keine Anstalten zu reden.

"In Ordnung." Er hielt sein Gesicht ausdruckslos und sachlich, als er die schmerzerfüllten grünen Augen mit seinen eigenen festhielt. "Die meisten Leute sehen Vergewaltigung als eine gewalttätige und schmerzhafte Sache. Und oft es ist das auch. Aber manchmal ist es das nicht. Harry, du hast nichts Falsches getan. Dein Körper hat reagiert…" Harry schaute weg und saß für ein paar Minuten zitternd dar, ehe er seine Augen zurück zu denen seines Lehrers richtete. Severus fuhr ruhig fort. "Du hast auf natürliche Weise reagiert, doch egal, was dein Körper dir gesagt hat, du wusstest, dass es falsch war. Du hast nicht verdient, auf solche Art behandelt zu werden. Es war falsch und es hat dich verletzt, egal, was dein Körper gesagt hat."

"Aber Kat… sie hat es gemocht…", sagte Harry heißer.

"Kat… Sie ist aus deiner reinen physischen Reaktion geboren worden.", sagte Severus vorsichtig. "Du hast sie von dem Wissen, das du nicht wolltest, abgetrennt, so dass sie nicht verstand, dass es eine Vergewaltigung war. Sie hat allein existiert, um zu fühlen und das ist es, was sie tat. Harry, es ist auch nicht ihr Fehler. Es ist nicht schlecht, dass es sich gut angefühlt hat. Aber es ist schlecht, dass du gezwungen wurdest solche Dinge so früh zu fühlen und als du noch nicht bereit dafür warst. Eines Tages wirst du die Liebe finden und diese Gefühle, die Kat genießt, wirst du auch genießen wollen."

"Nein.", sagte Harry harsch und seine Augen brannten vor Wut.

"Ja.", sagte Severus sanft. "Ich weiß, dass du jung bist und es jetzt einfach nur schrecklich erscheint, aber du wirst jemanden lieben und jemand wird dich auf diese spezielle Art lieben."

"Nein." Dieses Mal lag Verzweiflung in Harrys Stimme.

"Ja.", sagte Severus wieder. "Was dir passiert ist, war schrecklich. Es war nicht dein Fehler."

"Doch.", sagte Harry müde. "Ich war dumm. Ich hab ihn mich massieren lassen und mich eincremen lassen. "

"Wen?"

Harry zuckte steif mit seinen Schultern. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry log oder nicht. Auf der einen Seite hatte der Junge ihn bisher noch nicht angelogen und Kat konnte sehr wohl diese Informationen zurückhalten, doch auf der anderen Seite konnte Harry es geheim halten, weil er sich schämte. In jedem Fall wusste Severus, dass er Harry helfen musste diese Scham loszulassen. Nicht er musste sich schämen.

"Wer immer es war, hat von Anfang an geplant dir weh zu tun, Harry. Sie haben geplant dich angreifbar zu machen. Sie haben geplant dich zu betäuben, damit du hilflos und verwirrt wärst. Sie hatten absichtlich deine Unschuld und Unwissenheit ausgenutzt, um zu bekommen, was sie wollten. Es war komplett ihr Fehler. Glaubst du ehrlich, dass du es hättest schaffen sollen, dich gegen eine solche Attacke zu wehren? Du hast zu Recht nichts von solchen niederen Intentionen gewusst."

Harry weinte jetzt leicht, doch seine grünen Augen verließen nie die von Severus, so dass er fort fuhr.

"Ich werde dich nie anlügen, Harry. Und ich schwöre, dass du nichts Falsches getan hast. Du bist nicht dafür verantwortlich. Man konnte von dir nicht erwarten, zu wissen, wie man sich gegen eine solche Tat wehrt. Es war nichts falsch an dir oder deiner Reaktion. Es war natürlich und nicht dein Fehler."

"Aber… ich habe… es gemocht.", schniefte er und wischte sich seine Nase mit seinem Ärmel ab. "Was stimmt nicht mit mir?"

"Alles stimmt mit dir.", sagte Severus ernst und erlaubte, dass ein leichtes Funkeln in seine Augen trat. "Und du hast es nicht gemocht. Du wolltest, dass es aufhört. Du konntest es so wenig ertragen, dass du alles weg geschoben und Kat kreiert hast… Sag mir… Was würdest du einem Mann sagen, der unter dem Imperio stand und gezwungen war, Freude dabei zu fühlen, während er Unschuldige ermordete hat?"

"Dass es nicht wirklich er war.", antwortete Harrys schwer. "Aber das war wirklich ich. Kat ist ich."

"Es warst du, ja. Aber es war nur dein Körper, der sich gut gefühlt hat. Dein Geist hat es niemals gemocht, als du es ertragen musstest. Harry, dein Körper ist ein komplexes System, aber er kann nicht für sich selbst denken. Er sagte dir, wenn er verletzt ist, indem er dir erzählt, dass es weht tut. Es sagt auch, dass Dinge sich gut anfühlen, wenn du etwas tust, das gut für ihn ist. Jedes einzelne lebende Wesen hat den inneren Drang sich fortzupflanzen. Das ist gut. Es sorgt dafür, dass die Spezies am Leben bleibt. Der Mann, der dir wehgetan hat, hat diesen Instinkt aktiviert, so dass dein Körper sagte, dass es gut ist. Aber du wusstest es besser und das machte es so schmerzhaft. Du hast nichts Falsches getan.", wiederholte Severus, der wusste, er müsste das immer und immer wieder sagen, ehe Harry ihm glaubte.

"Ich möchte nicht mehr länger darüber reden.", sagte Harry sanft, als er aufstand.

"Was willst du tun?", fragte Severus, der sitzen blieb.

"Ich gehe ein bisschen spielen und dann zurück in mein Zimmer. Vielleicht schlafen." Harry wollte seinen Professor nicht ansehen. "Bin ich von den Lektionen entschuldigt?"

"Das bist du. Aber nur für einen oder zwei Tage.", nickte Severus. "Du kannst das nicht dein Leben beenden lassen."

"Ja, Sir." Harry rannte praktisch aus dem Raum.

oooooooooo

Harry spielte für einige Stunden, ehe er in sein Zimmer rannte und die Türe zuschlug. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich so verloren, so wütend, so schmutzig. Er wollte mit Sachen um sich werfen und sich selbst wehtun. Er wollte weinen und wegrennen. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Er fühlte den Druck hinter seinen Augen und wusste, dass er Chaos bei den anderen Persönlichkeiten verursachte, doch er machte gehässiger Weise weiter. Es war sowieso ihre Schuld! Wenn Kat nicht geboren worden wäre, hätte er einen Weg gefunden, um dort wegzukommen!

Von dieser Idee eingenommen, rannte er zu seinem Tagebuch und riss es wütend auf. _Warum seid ihr nicht herausgekommen und habt ihn gestoppt!? Ich dachte, ihr wärt entstanden, um mich zu beschützen! Du hättest es aus einem Kilometer Entfernung kommen sehen müssen, Silas! Und, Gabriel, ich dachte du wärst tapfer und stark!_

_Ich bin intelligent._, antwortete Silas ruhig. Harry konnte das daran sehen, wie langsam und gleichmäßig seine Schrift war. _Aber ich weiß nur das, was ich durch dich gesehen habe und was ich gelernt habe. Ich versichere dir, Kindesmissbrauch war nie dabei. Ich hätte mehr getan, um dich zu warnen, hätte ich es gewusst._

_Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Harry._, schrieb Gabriel schludrig, was ein Beweis seiner Schuld war. _Ich wollte es stoppen, aber du warst benommen und draußen und wir können dich nicht dazu zwingen, hinein zu kommen. Und dann ist Kat entstanden und wir sind stark, wenn uns unsere speziellen Situationen hinaus rufen. Wir konnten sie nicht stoppen. Wir konnten es nicht stoppen. Wir wollten es. Es tut mir Leid._

_Leid! Es tut euch Leid!_, wütete Harry auf dem Papier zu seinen nutzlosen Persönlichkeiten. _Warum seid ihr nicht danach herausgekommen und habt dem Bastard, wer auch immer es ist, in den Hintern getreten? Warum habt ihr es niemanden erzählt und es nicht aufgehalten?_

_Wir konnten den kranken Arsch nicht angreifen, weil du ihn gemieden hast, weil wir ihn gemieden haben. Abgesehen davon wollte ich nicht erlauben, dass du wegen eines Angriffs auf einen Lehrer hinausgeworfen worden wärst, denn dann wären wir zurück zu den Dursleys geschickt worden, erklärte Silas. Und wir wollten es jemanden erzählen, konnten uns aber nicht einigen, wem. Wir vertrauen nicht den gleichen Leuten und Gabriel wollte es mich nicht Professor Snape erzählen lassen._

_Und er wollte mich nicht zu Dumbledore oder McGonagall gehen lassen. Er hat sich geweigert!_, schrieb Gabriel ärgerlich.

_Haltet die Klappe! Alle beide! Es interessiert mich nicht, wem ihr vertraut oder wem nicht! Denn in diesem Moment vertraue ich keinem von EUCH!_ Harry schlug das Tagebuch zu und warf es durch den Raum, ehe er weinend auf dem Bett zusammenbrach. Er hasste es zu weinen und das schien alles zu sein, was er in letzter Zeit tat. Und er hasste seine dummen Persönlichkeiten!

oooooooooo

Snape aß an diesem Abend alleine. Er machte sich Sorgen um Harry, wusste es aber besser, als hinaufzugehen und die Anwesenheit des Jungen bei den Mahlzeiten zu verlangen. Er würde dem Kind ein paar Tage geben, bevor er verlangte, dass sie mit ihrer Routine fortfuhren. Harry die Zeit zu geben, um mit seinem neuen Wissen klar zu kommen, war eine Sache; ihm zu erlauben, das Problem zu meiden und zu erlauben, dass es sich verfestigte, war eine andere.

Zu seinem Wort stehend, ließ er es zu, dass Harry sich für zwei Tage in seinem Raum versteckte. Der Junge kam nie hinaus, nicht einmal, um Klavier zu spielen, doch Omi versicherte ihm, dass er zumindest einmal am Tag aß. Severus würde Harry nur noch einen weiteren Tag geben. Danach müsste er der Welt wieder gegenübertreten. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass Severus den Jungen nicht aus seinem Raum ziehen musste. Am dritten Morgen von Harrys Isolation, erschien Omi, verrückt vor Sorge, in Severus' Schlafzimmer.

"Meister! Der junge Harry macht sauber! Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er aufhören sollte, aber er hat nicht geantwortet und mich noch nicht einmal angeschaut!"

"Ich werde mich darum kümmern.", versprach Severus und eilte zu dem Zimmer des Jungen. Die Türe war nicht geschlossen, also klopfte er. Keine Antwort. Er klopfte wieder und drückte sie dann auf. Harry war an dem Fenster und wünschte mit einem seiner eigenen Shirts daran hinauf und hinunter. Er drehte sich um, als Severus näher kam und lächelte scheu zu ihm hinauf, während er seine Hände vor sich zusammengefaltet hatte.

"Harry, was…" Severus stoppte, als er bemerkte, dass die Augen des Jungen auf seinen Mund fielen. Als er aufhörte zu reden, schaute der Junge neugierig zurück in seine Augen.

"Hallo.", sagte Harry mit einer hohen, freundlichen Stimme. Die Silben waren leicht akzentuiert, als ob es schwer war zu sprechen.

Severus verstand, was passiert war. "Rose. Wie geht es dir?"

Der Junge runzelte die Stirn vor Konzentration und sagte: "Gu." Da sie taub war, wusste sie nicht, wie sie das ‚t' am Ende sprechen sollte. Sie lächelte hinauf zu Severus, in der Hoffnung, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte. Und als Severus nickte, lächelte sie mit einer solchen Freude, dass Severus beinahe zurück gelächelt hätte. Omi kam mit einem ‚plopp' in den Raum. Rose schaute nicht in die Richtung, da sie die Ankunft des Elfen nicht gehört hatte. Severus erinnerte sich daran, dass ihm gesagt wurde, dass Rose sehr empathisch war, doch vielleicht konnte sie nicht die Gefühle eines Elfen spüren. Also hatte sie keine Ahnung davon, wenn Omi in der Nähe war, wogegen sie Severus' Ankunft gefühlt hatte und sich von selbst von dem Fenster weggedreht hatte.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass du sauber machst.", sagte Severus und beobachtete, wie Rose auf seinen Mund starrte. "Komm mit mir."

"Ja.", sagte Rose mit einem Lächeln, in dem Wunsch ihn zu erfreuen.

Severus nickte und drehte sich herum, so dass sie seine Lippen nicht sehen konnte. "Omi. Geh und zeige dich selbst nicht gegenüber Harry, ehe ich etwas anderes sage."

"Ja, Meister." piepste der Elf verwirrt, gehorchte aber, indem er mit einem weiteren ‚plopp' verschwand.

Severus lief aus dem Raum und Harry/Rose folgte einen Schritt dahinter. Er brachte sie zu dem Esszimmer. Rose schaute sich verwundert um. Severus zog einen Stuhl hervor und sie schaute auf ihn, ehe sie sich bückte und begann ihn abzubürsten. Severus stoppte sie, indem er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie schaute schnell auf und Verwirrung stand in ihrem Gesicht.

"Nein. Mach nicht sauber. Ich möchte, dass du dich dorthin setzt und wartest, bis ich zurückkomme."

"Danke.", sagte sie und setzte sich.

Severus gab ihr darauf hin ein kleines Lächeln und sie strahlte ihn glücklich an. Er drehte sich mit einem Seufzen herum. Er ging in die Küche. Omi war dort und sah sehr unglücklich aus. Er erklärte, dass Harry im Moment nur krank war und er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. Es würde ihm bald besser gehen. Der Elf nickte und fragte, was er tun sollte.

Er fragte nach etwas Gutem zu essen, da Harry nicht besonders gut gegessen hatte und der Elf versprach, dass das Essen bald da wäre. Severus nickte und kehrte in das Esszimmer zurück. Rose saß, wo er sie verlassen hatte. Sie saß aufrecht und sehr damenhaft. Ihre Knie waren zusammen und zu einer Seite gerichtet und ihr Fuß ging leicht unter den Stuhl. Ihre Hände ruhten gefaltet auf ihrem Schoß.

"Das Essen wird in ein paar Minuten von selbst auf dem Tisch erscheinen. Erschreck dich nicht."

Rose lächelte und nickte.

"Wenn es ankommt, möchte ich, dass du isst.", fuhr Severus fort. Es war sehr schwer Harry so untypisch für ihn handeln zu sehen. Er hatte keine lange Zeit mit einer von Harrys Persönlichkeiten verbracht, abgesehen vielleicht von Silas, doch Silas' Benehmen schien nicht komisch in Harrys Körper. Bei Rose war das definitiv nicht so. Er musste kämpfen, um nicht von ihm/ihr weg zu sehen. Er wusste, dass Rose es nicht verstehen könnte, wenn er es tat.

Harrys/Rose wartete geduldig und ihre Augen verließen niemals die Nähe von Severus' Mund, für den Fall dass der Mann etwas sagen würde. Sie wollte es nicht verpassen. Plötzlich erschienen Teller und Essen auf dem Tisch. Da waren ein Schlüssel mit grünen Bohnen, eine Servierplatte mit Steak, einem Steakmesser und einer Serviergabel, Kartoffelbrei und eine Schüssel mit Bratensoße. Sie lächelte entzückt und fragte: "Darf ich?"

Severus nickte, da er wusste, dass es das Mädchen glücklich machen würde. Rose begann dann ihm zu servieren. Sie legte eine gute Portion von allem auf seinen Teller. Severus war überrascht, als sie sich fertig zurücklehnte. Die grünen Bohnen schauten alle in dieselbe Richtung und lagen kunstvoll halb auf dem Steak, während die Kartoffeln einen perfekten Kreis aus Bratensoße in sich hatten.

"Sehr schön.", lobte er.

"Danke.", sagte das Mädchen freudig und tat ein paar Dinge auf ihren Teller.

"Iss mehr, bitte.", ermahnte Severus. "Es ist eine Menge hier und ich möchte es nicht wegwerfen. Iss so viel du kannst."

"Danke.", antwortete Rose. Sie tat genauso viel auf ihren Teller, wie sie es bei Severus getan hatte und nicht einen Krümel mehr.

Severus seufzte, sagte aber nichts, obwohl er wusste, dass Harry normalerweise viel mehr aß, als er konnte. Severus konnte die Jahre, in denen er nicht genug zu essen bekommen hatte, nicht wieder wettmachen und er war auch kein heranwachsender Junge. Sie aßen still. Nicht, dass Rose irgendwie hätte reden können. Severus verzog sein Gesicht und fragte sich, wie lange sie draußen sein würde.

Sie war immer noch da, als sie das Essen beendet hatten und so versuchte er etwas zu finden, was sie tun konnte. Nicht kochen oder sauber machen, sonst würde Omi sterben. Das ließ nur noch Gartenarbeit übrig. "Komm."

Sie stand auf und folgte ihm schnell. Er nahm sie mit hinunter in den Keller. Er hatte viele Kräuter, die dort an einer Wand unter einem Teil der Decke wuchsen, der so verzaubert war, dass er freundliches Sonnenlicht spendete. Sie waren für Zaubertränke. Harry/Rose schaute neugierig zu ihm hinüber.

"Möchtest du mir dabei helfen, mich um meine Kräuter und Zutaten zu kümmern?", fragte er.

Rose nickte mit einem strahlenden, glücklichen Lächeln, bevor sie hinüber ging und begann. Sie war sehr vorsichtig mit den Pflanzen und ihre Hände waren geschickt und sicher. Severus sah zu, um sicherzugehen, dass sie okay war, bevor er hinüber zu einem Kessel ging. Er könnte genauso gut die Zeit nutzen, um einen Trank zu machen. Er hatte sowieso nur noch wenige Beruhigungstränke. Sie arbeiteten für einige Stunden friedlich beieinander. Severus war beinahe verwirrt, als er ein lautes: "Wo sind wir?" hörte.

"Im Keller. Mein privates Zaubertränkelabor.", antwortete Severus gleichgültig, nicht sicher, mit wem er redete.

"Das hätte ich mir denken können.", starrte ihn der Junge an. "Ich wette, du kannst es nicht ertragen, zu lange von den Kerkern entfernt zu sein."

"Was möchtest du, Gabriel? Es gibt hier nichts zu kämpfen.", antwortete Severus mit einem Funkeln.

"Aber vielleicht denkt Harry, dass es so ist.", antwortete Gabriel und ging vorwärts, bis er herausfordernd direkt vor dem Mann stand. "Wir gehen jetzt."

"Wohin geht Ihr?", schnarrte Severus, als der Junge an ihm vorbei zu den Stufen ging.

"Wir brauchen dich nicht. Du bist keine Hilfe. Du machst die Dinge nur schlimmer und ich wette, du tust das aus Absicht!"

"Du kannst nicht gehen.", grinste Severus. "Die Türen und Fenster sind so verzaubert, dich drinnen zu halten."

"Dann muss ich nur die Sperre brechen, oder?", lächelte Gabriel gefährlich.

Das war die ganze Warnung, die Severus bekam, bevor er sich vor Zaubern, die viel höher waren, als ein Zweitklässler sie wissen sollte, duckte. Er fluchte, als er schnell die Treppen hinauf rannte. Es gab zu viele explosive Dinge hier unten in dem Labor. Er musste in das Duellierzimmer im zweiten Stock kommen. Doch Gabriel spielte nicht mit und es war schwer zu manövrieren. Was wirklich verwirrend war, da Harry nur dreizehn war.

Vorhänge explodierten in einem Flammenmeer, als Gabriel versuchte, seinen Professor anzuzünden. Severus schoss Fesselflüche zurück, doch der Jugendliche duckte sich einfach und sprang zurück auf seine Füße und feuerte Fluch nach Fluch, als er näher zu dem Professor lief. Severus errichtete ein Schild und jagte die Treppen hinauf. Gabriel war klug und zielte auf die Stufen selber, wissend dass der Lehrer nicht mehr angreifbar war. Es gab ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen und die Treppe begann unter Severus' Füßen zu erzittern und zu zerfallen. Er fluchte und warf sich selbst zitternd auf den zweiten Flur.

"Brillanter Zug.", schnarrte er zu dem Jungen hinunter. "Wie willst du mich jetzt erreichen? Ich kann warten, wie du weißt."

Gabriel antwortete nicht. Stattdessen richtete er den Zauberstab auf seine eigenen Füße und ließ sich selbst hinauf und über das Geländer des zweiten Stockes schweben. Severus fluchte wieder und rannte in das Duellierzimmer. Als sie dort waren holte er alles hervor. Er nutzte jeden Zauber, den er kannte, der seinen Gegner fesseln, verwirren, umwerfen oder erblinden lassen würde, genau so wie jedes Schild aus seinem Arsenal.

Gabriel war gut. Er war flink und schnell, entschlossen und konzentriert. Die Zauber, die er sprach, waren unglaublich. Er konnte zur selben Zeit mehr als vier Zauber aktivieren, ohne dass sie an Stärke verloren. Doch auch wenn sein Wissen von offensiven und defensiven Zaubern überraschend war, war es noch immer begrenzt. Severus vermutete, dass es nicht über dem eines Fünftklässlers oder so lag. Doch das Kind wusste, wie es die Zauber nutzen musste, die es beherrschte, und wusste, wie man augenblicklich improvisieren konnte. Severus konnte wirklich den erfahrenen Kämpfer in dieser Persönlichkeit sehen.

Nach etwa einer Stunde im Duell, wurde Severus von hinten mit einem Pertificus Totalus getroffen, den Gabriel von einem Spiegel hatte abprallen lassen. Severus war geschockt. Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht? Seine Magie begann sofort den Zauber, der ihn bewegungslos hielt, zu essen. Er würde in ein paar Sekunden frei sein, sein Kopf und sein Gesicht waren bereits frei von dem Fluch, doch das war nicht schnell genug. Er starrte hinauf zu Gabriels Zauberstab und sah Triumph, aber keine Fröhlichkeit in den ernsten grünen Augen.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Professor."

Der Mund des Jugendlichen öffnete sich wieder, um einen weiteren Fluch zu sagen, einen von denen sich Severus sicher war, dass er sein Leben beenden würde, so dass Harry das Haus verlassen konnte. Doch bevor er sprechen konnte vernebelten sich die grünen Augen und Gabriels Haltung veränderte sich in die entspannte Bereitschaft einer wachsamen Katze. Es war Silas. Severus hielt die Erleichterung aus seinem Gesicht und starrte hart hinauf zu dem Jugendlichen.

Silas' Mund zeigte ein schiefes, halbes Lächeln. "Ich bin wirklich erstaunt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Gabriel so weit kommen würde."

"Nimm den Zauber von mir.", funkelte Severus mit seinem furchterregensten Blick.

"Warum sollte ich Energie damit verschwenden?", fragte Silas seidig. "Wenn ich mich nicht irre, bist du dabei von selbst frei zu brechen."

Severus tat genau das und stand auf, wobei er ihn immer noch anfunkelte, doch Silas schaute ruhig in seine dunklen Augen. Um von diesen smaragdgrünen Blick wegzukommen und sein Temperament wieder einzubekommen, ehe er etwas tat, was er später bereute, drehte sich Severus weg, um sich selbst den Dreck abzuklopfen. Er drehte sich zurück, als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Silas grinste.

"Was geht hier vor, Balg?", fragte er.

"Was? Kein Dankeschön, dass ich dein Leben gerettet habe?", spottete Silas verletzt und missbilligend.

"Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Spielchen.", schnarrte Severus.

"Könnte ich mich getäuscht haben?"

"Silas, ich werde dich nicht noch einmal warnen."

Der Jugendliche nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und wurde ernst. "Harry hat etwa zwei Tage damit verbracht wütend zu sein, zu schlafen und nachzudenken. Er ist übrigens sehr wütend auf uns. Dann hat er einfach aufgegeben. Er war des emotionalen Hin und Hers müde. Gabriel und ich haben die anderen bei der Stange gehalten, doch all dieser Stress forderte wirklich einiges von uns. Als Harry freiwillig zurücktrat… voilà! Du hast uns für einige Stunden. Für uns ist es sowieso gut. Wir sind wirklich beinahe verrückt geworden.

"Und Gabriels Zeit war einfach um?", spottete Severus.

"Nein, aber er war lange genug draußen gewesen und ich konnte mich anstrengen und ihn ersetzen. Es war nicht so, dass Sie eine Situation waren, die ihn verankerte."

"Du konntest nicht früher dazwischen gehen?", fragte Severus eisig.

"Warum hätte ich das tun sollen? Gabriel musste Dampf ablassen.", zuckte Silas unbekümmert mit seinen Schultern.

"Also müssen Kat, Boy und Dämon immer noch herauskommen?", fragte er in dem Versuch das Thema zu wechseln, damit er dieses Balg nicht erwürgte.

"Nein. Kat kam zuerst heraus. Sie hatte ein schönes langes Bad. Dann kam Rose, die die Aufmerksamkeit von Omi dadurch erregt hatte, dass sie das Bad sauber machte und dann in unserem Raum anfing. Boy muss nicht hinauskommen, weil er schon herausgekommen war, um Harry zu helfen, als er das erste Mal bemerkt hatte, was passiert war, um Kat zu erzeugen. Und Dämon… nun, er ist definitiv ruhelos, aber wir möchten nicht, dass er herauskommt. Niemals. Er wird sich hinlegen und wieder schlafen, wenn der Druck in Harry nachlässt. Jetzt. Wenn du mich entschuldigt, ich denke, du hast ein Haus zu reparieren und ich habe Bücher, die ich gerne durchsehen würde."

Severus schaute finster, als der Junge aus dem Zimmer ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Als er sich sicher war, dass er dem Jungen genug Zeit gegeben hatte, um zu der Bibliothek zu kommen, ging er hinunter in die Halle, um damit zu beginnen den Schaden, den Gabriel verursacht hatte, zu reparieren. Es war nicht so viel. Der kleine Teufel hatte gut gezielt. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, rief Severus nach Omi und sie gingen an die Arbeit.

oooooooooo

"Danke, Merlin.", seufzte Severus, als er für das Frühstück die Treppen hinunterging und Musik seine Ohren erreichte. Am meisten Tonleitern, doch manchmal riskierte es Harry eine Melodie zu kreieren, ehe er zurück zu den Tonleitern glitt. Das war ein großes Zeichen, dass Harry bereit war, sich nicht mehr zu verstecken. Obwohl Severus wusste, dass das nicht unbedingt bedeutete, dass der Junge nicht versuchen würde sich zu verstecken, wenn die Dinge wieder aufgenommen würden.

"Willkommen zurück, Mister Potter.", schnarrte er.

Harry schaute verwirrt auf. Er hatte nicht gehört, dass Snape hereingekommen war und er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie spät es geworden war. Dann bemerkte er, wie ihn sein Professor genannt hatte und runzelte die Stirn. "Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?", fragte er ängstlich.

"Nein.", antwortete Severus und setzte sich neben den Jungen auf die Klavierbank. "Ich habe den Schaden repariert, also ist alles gut. Dieses Mal."

"Schaden?", blinzelte Harry und verspannte sich dann. "Jemand kam heraus, Sir?"

"Ja. Alle außer Dämon und Boy."

Harry schaute hinunter zu seinen gefalteten Händen. "Was ist passiert?"

"Hmmm…", schnarrte Severus einfach. "Kat hat ein Bad genommen. Furchtbar. Und dann hat Rose versucht das ganze Haus zu säubern. Das hat den armen Omi einen kleinen Schock verpasst. Er fühlte sich bestraft. Er dachte wahrscheinlich, dass du versuchst, seinen Job zu übernehmen."

Harry schaute zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf und versuchte ganz klar nicht zu lachen.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst, fuhr Severus fort: "Rose lies sich ablenken, indem ich sie sich um meine Zaubertrankzutaten kümmern ließ, um Omi davon abzuhalten, irgendetwas zu zerschmettern. Dann hat sich Gabriel ein wenig unterdrückt gefühlt und entschieden zu versuchen mich in ein Duell zu ziehen. Er natürlich war todernst und dachte, dass es Zeit wäre zu gehen. Vorhänge wurden durch Feuer hingerichtet und die Treppe fiel tragischer Weise durch einen Zauber, den ich nicht abfangen konnte. Die Wände behielten ihre Ehre und blieben stehen und ertrugen ihre Beulen bemerkenswert. Ich habe eine Verletzung von einem Spiegel erhalten und musste mir von Silas eine Lektion anhören, weil ich gegen den ‚Schwachkopf' Gabriel verloren habe. Dann hat er mich einfach verlassen, um in die Bibliothek zu gehen, für eine interessantere Konversation. Ein eher ereignisreicher Tag, nicht?"

"Ja, Sir.", sagte Harry und konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er begann laut zu lachen. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte das sehen können."

"Welchen Teil?", verschränkte Severus seine Arme und funkelte ihn an. "Ich hoffe, du redest über Omis ängstlichen Zustand und nicht darüber, wie ich am Ende deines Zauberstabes als Geisel gehalten wurde."

"Natürlich, Professor.", versicherte Harry dem Mann lachend.

"Gut. Und es heißt Severus, Harry. Ich kann mit ‚Sir' gerade noch so leben, aber Professor ist, wo ich die Linie ziehe."

"Ja, Severus.", grinste Harry frech.

"Komm zum Frühstück.", ordnete Severus ernst an. "Und du wirst heute Nachmittag zu deinen Lektionen und dem Training zurückkehren."

"Ja, Sir.", antwortete Harry einfach, immer noch lächelnd.

Harry aß drei Portionen des herzhaften Frühstücks. Severus sagte nichts dazu, aß aber seine normale Portion so langsam, dass sie um dieselbe Zeit fertig waren. Harry war sehr entschlossen, sich bei dem kleinen Elf zu entschuldigen, doch Omi war genauso entschlossen das nicht anzunehmen. Es war skandalös, dass so ein wundervoller Zauberer sich entschuldigen sollte, wenn er nichts Falsches getan hatte. So erschien und verschwand er in Rekordzeit. Zuerst frustriert, entspannte sich Harrys schließlich und lachte nur noch über das Benehmen des Elfen.

Die Stimmung wurde schnell ernst, als sie das Esszimmer verließen und für ihre tägliche Therapie zu dem Salon gingen. Harry war nervös, doch Snapes Ruhe war ansteckend. Als er sich auf seinen Lieblingsplatz auf der Couch setzte, zappelte er noch nicht einmal herum. Er war wirklich bereit dieser Sache gegenüberzutreten. Er war es leid zu weinen und wollte darüber hinwegkommen, denn es ständig über sich schweben zu haben, machte ihn komplett verrückt.

"Ich nehme an, du fühlst dich besser? ", begann Severus.

"Ja. Ich möchte das verstehen und akzeptieren. Ich bin es leid in meinem Raum zu sitzen und alles in mir zu verschließen.", sagte Harry und biss sich auf seine Lippe. "Aber ich scheine keinen Fortschritt zu machen. Ich habe über alles nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast. Und ich verstehe es. Wirklich, das tue ich. Aber es ändert überhaupt nicht, wie ich mich über Kat oder einen anderen fühle."

"Das ist verständlich, Harry.", versicherte ihm Severus. "Das ist nichts, wo du aufwachst und sagen kannst ‚ich bin darüber hinweg' und dann einfach mit einem Lächeln weitermachen kannst."

"Was soll ich dann tun?"

"Du tust exakt das, was du tust. Du erkennst das Problem und trittst ihm jeden Tag gegenüber, während du dein Leben fortführst. Du wirst schließlich erkennen, dass das nicht das Ende von dir ist oder von allen von euch. Dann wirst du fühlen, was du bereits weißt. Und hoffentlich wird Kat dann nicht mehr sein, außer als arbeitender, gesunder Teil von Harry."

"Das klingt gut.", sagte Harry.

"Hast du immer noch Alpträume?"

"Ja. Aber es ist immer und immer wieder derselbe.", schauderte Harry und schlang seine Arme um seine Brust. "Ich erinnere mich an nichts Neues oder sehe wer… mir das angetan hat."

"Es wird kommen.", wischte Severus das beiseite. "Wir werden sehen, wie oft diese Alpträume auftauchen, aber sie beeinflussen offensichtlich, wie viel Schlaf du in der Nacht bekommst. Diese Träume sind gut, denn sie werden dir helfen mit dem klar zu kommen, was passiert ist, doch ich möchte dich nicht erschöpfen. Wenn es notwendig wird, habe ich einen Traumlosschlaftrank."

"Danke, Sir.", sagte Harry sanft, als seine Arme sich langsam lösten.

Severus nickte. "Du hast Schwierigkeiten mit den anderen Persönlichkeiten?"

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich glaube, Silas hat so etwas erwähnt."

"Oh." Harry begann herum zu zappeln. "Ich war wirklich böse auf sie. Ich habe ihnen Vorwürfe für das gemacht, was passiert ist. Ich habe gesagt, sie hätten mich davor beschützen müssen oder hinterher jemanden davon erzählen müssen, da ich es nicht konnte. Ich weiß, dass das dumm ist, weil ich mir nur selbst Vorwürfe mache, und ich weiß, dass sie nichts tun konnten, weil sie nicht wussten, was zu tun war. Sie sind ich und auch jetzt weiß ich noch immer nicht, was ich tun soll. Abgesehen davon hilft es nicht wütend auf sie zu sein."

"Also bist du nicht wütend?", fragte Severus mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

"Ich bin wütend.", sagte Harry grimmig. "Ich bin wütend auf denjenigen, der das getan hat. Aber es war nicht Silas' oder Gabriels Fehler. Es ist auch nicht Kats Fehler, obwohl ich sie immer noch nicht leiden kann."

"Trotzdem ist das ein Fortschritt.", lächelte Severus.

"Ich vermute."

"Wie lange hast du diesen Morgen gespielt?"

"Etwa drei Stunden.", zuckte Harry mit seinen Schultern.

"Ich verstehe.", stand Severus auf. "Dann denke ich, wir sollten direkt an die Lektionen gehen. Ich habe einen Test für dich vorbereitet."

Harry stöhnte, als er seinem Professor folgte, doch da war ein kleines Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel anhob

oooooooooo

In dieser Nacht - nach einem langen Tag - schlug Harrys sein Tagebuch auf und schrieb. _Hast du wirklich dem Professor in einem Duell besiegt?_

_Ja,_ antwortete Gabriel. War auch schwer. _Der Bastard kann sich bewegen, wenn er will._

_Du magst ihn nicht, oder?_, runzelte Harry die Stirn.

_Er ist in Ordnung. _Gabriel schrieb das letzte Wort sehr langsam, um zu zeigen, wie zurückhaltend er damit war, dem Mann so viel zuzugestehen.

_Hör nicht auf ihn_, schrieb Silas. _Er ist ein Schwachkopf. Professor Snape hat nichts anderes getan, als uns zu helfen. Er ist ehrlich und hält uns geheim._

_Das denkst du. Du weißt das nicht sicher,_ schrieb Gabriel zurück. _Er könnte es, nach allem was wir wissen, dem Direktor gesagt haben._

_Aber das hat er nicht._, schrieb Silas mit Nachdruck.

_Woher weißt du das?_

_Okay, lasst uns nicht mit einem Streit Papier verschwenden, _ging Harry dazwischen.

_Gut_, schrieb Gabriel ernst. Harry vermutete, dass er beleidigt war.

_Also bist du nicht länger wütend auf uns?_, fragte Silas beiläufig.

_Nicht wirklich_, zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

_Gut_, schrieb Gabriel.

_Warum hast du dich eigentlich mit dem Professor duelliert?_

_Ich wollte hier raus. Ich musste mich bewegen, konnte nicht mehr still sitzen. Ich konnte an nichts anderes denken, als frei zu sein und er stand im Weg. Abgesehen davon kann die ganze Arbeit nicht helfen._

_Nicht schnell genug, meinst du_, zogen sich Silas Buchstaben auf die Seite. _Nicht einmal du kannst so doof sein nicht zu sehen, dass er Harry hilft._

_Ja. Gut. Nicht schnell genug._

_Nun, wir stecken fest_, schrieb Harry heiter. _Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du derjenige warst, der sich aus dem Kampf zurückgezogen hat, Gabriel. Und ich dachte Silas wäre zynisch und vertraut nicht._

_Nein. Ich bin eher vorsichtig_, schrieb Silas faul. _Ich finde keinen Vorteil darin, das, was wir hier haben, hinter uns zu lassen. Wir haben Feinde. Lass uns nicht in ihre Hände rennen. Wir sind sicher hier. Für jetzt. Severus hat uns noch nicht betrogen und wir sollten ihn dementsprechend behandeln. Wobei ich damit nicht sage, dass wir nicht vorbereitet sein sollten, wenn er sich gegen uns wendet._

_Und ich renne nicht weg_, verteidigte sich Gabriel. I_ch wollte vielleicht gehen, aber ich bin nirgendwo hin gegangen. Ich wollte nur Dampf ablassen, wie Silas gesagt hat. Ich hätte ihn fertig machen und entkommen können, aber ich habe stattdessen Silas übernehmen lassen. Das beweist es._

_Fertig machen?_, fragte Harry besorgt.

_Er hat keine Probleme gehabt uns bis zu diesem Punkt abzuwehren, erklärte Silas. Ich würde auch Probleme haben, wenn ich in eine Ecke gedrängt wäre, obwohl ich uns zu aller erst nicht in eine solche Ecke bringen würde. Gabriel hat schon einmal getötet. Der Basilisk, erinnerst du dich?_

_Ja. Aber das war keine Person. Da ist ein großer Unterschied._, erwiderte Harry.

_Das ist es_, stimmte Gabriel zu. _Ich gehe nicht los und töte Menschen, Harry. Aber ich würde töten, wenn ich damit unser Leben beschützen könnte. Ich würde zuerst alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um einen anderen Weg zu finden und ich würde mich auch selbst in Gefahr bringen, um Unschuldige zu beschützen, aber ich ziehe es vor das zu vermeiden, auch wenn Silas mir nicht glaubt._

_Du hast Recht. Das tue ich nicht._

_Nun, okay, ich nehme es an. _Er machte eine Pause, um zu gähnen. _Ich gehe schlafen. Gute Nacht, Jungs._ Harry schloss das Tagebuch und legte es auf den Nachttisch. Mit einem geflüsterten Wort ging das Licht aus und er wurde in einer angenehmen Dunkelheit zurückgelassen. Er rollte sich unter der dicken Decke zusammen und ließ sich von der Wärme in den Schlaf führen. Er hoffte, er würde nicht wieder träumen.

oooooooooo

Harry stand zitternd da. Sein Körper schmerzte von all den Würfen, die Severus an ihm demonstriert hatte. Er konnte nicht viele selber, wegen seiner, im Vergleich zu Severus, geringen Größe, aber es war gut für ihn, sie zu lernen. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und verzog sein Gesicht. Eher gut dafür Schmerzen zu erzeugen. Er seufzte und trat vor, so dass Snape seine Arme um seine Brust schlingen konnte und seine Arme an der Seite festhielt. Harry reagierte darauf, indem er schlaff wurde und Snape löste seinen Griff, um ihn auf angenehmerer Weise festzuhalten. Der Harry explodierte in Bewegung, warf Severus um und war frei, sobald er zurücktrat.

"Sehr gut!", stand Severus auf und reichte nach den Schultern des Jungen.

Harry duckte sich und rollte davon, da er wusste, dass sie noch nicht fertig waren. Er lächelte bei Snapes anerkennendem Gesicht. Sie arbeiteten für zwei weitere Stunden an anderen Bewegungen und beendeten das Training mit fünfzehn Minuten Faustkampf. Beide schwitzten und waren außer Atem, ehe Snape das tägliche Training beendete. Harry war wirklich froh, dass er diese Lektionen nur zweimal die Woche hatte. Snape versprach, dass er sie mehr genießen würde, wenn er besser wurde, doch bis dahin würde er sie nur tolerieren, weil Gabriel sie liebte und zusah, indem er ihnen sozusagen über die Schulter schaute.

oooooooooo

Am Klavier sitzend, erkundeten seine Finger die Töne, indem er jede Sekunde auf eine Taste drückte. Es klang wie langsamer, trommelnder Regen. Es war etwas in diesen Tönen, die niemals versagten ihn in seinem Inneren zu berühren. Er lächelte, als er auf die Tasten tippte. Langsam konnte eine Melodie gehört werden. Der Regen von Tönen begann härter zu fallen und die Melodie war sicher und stetig. Harry beugte seinen Kopf über die Tasten und seine Hände tanzten zu dem langsamen Lied.

Unbekannt für ihn war Brahms Schlaflied, etwas, was seine Mutter für ihn gespielt hatte, wenn er bei Nacht ruhelos war. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er langsam mit dem Takt mitschwang. Bei geschlossenen Augen erfüllte der sanfte Klang, den er erzeugte, sein Herz und seine Seele. Das Klavier sang zu ihm. Kat war erregt vor Freude und wollte hinaus. Harrys Hände fielen und laute und unkoordinierte Töne brachten die Melodie zu einem schmerzhaften Halt. Der Raum wurde langsam still, als das harsche Geräusch in der Luft verschwand. Nein. Er wollte sie nicht draußen haben.

Harry ließ seine Hände gewaltig auf die Tasten drücken. Er dachte an sie und fühlte sich betrogen und unverstanden. Es war egal, wie viele Sitzungen er mit Snape hatte. Er würde nicht und könnte nicht akzeptieren, dass sie ein rechtmäßiges Stück von ihm war. Und auch wenn sie es war, war es eine gute Befreiung. Er brauchte sie nicht und das, was sie ihm anbot. Er lebte gut, ohne dass sie ein Teil von ihm war.

Mutige, scharfe Musik marschierte Gehorsam aus seinen Händen und löschte sogar die Erinnerung an das schöne Schlaflied.

oooooooooo

Snape hatte Harry an dem Vortrag, an dem ihm erlaubt war zu versuchen, sie zu zaubern, jeden der drei Schildzauber erforschen lassen. Es hatte nur drei Tage gedauert, um den leichtesten, das Abblockschild, zu meistern. Harry hatte mindestens ein Dutzend Mal Tectussitum gesagt, während er seinen Zauberstab scharf über seinen Körper schwang, ehe der Schild hielt und Snapes Attacke abblockte. Er blockte nur einen einzigen Zauber ab und er war von dem zweiten Schildzauber umgeworfen worden, den Snape gesprochen hatte, um sicherzugehen, dass Harry sich an die Schwäche des Abblockschildes erinnerte. Alles in allem war er einfach zu sprechen und aufrechtzuerhalten, er war aber nur ein kleiner Schutz. Trotzdem konnte er immer noch nützlich sein.

Es hatte acht Tage gedauert, um das Absorbtionsschild dazu zu bekommen, für ihn zu arbeiten. Er hätte es vielleicht schneller geschafft, hatte aber drei Tage verloren, um damit klar zu kommen, was Kat hervorgerufen hatte. Der Spruch war Tectum Haurio und das Schild würde die Kraft aus dem Angriffszauber absorbieren und zu dem, der angriff, zurückschicken. Seine Dauer war verschieden; Severus konnte ihn für etwa fünf Minuten aufrechterhalten, doch Harry schaffte es nur fast zwei Minuten. Es leitete die Magie des Sprechers nicht ab, doch man brauchte eine große Konzentration, um ihn aufrechtzuerhalten oder der Zauber würde verschwinden.

Heute war der neunte Tag des Trainings des letzten und schwersten allgemeinen Schildes und Harry war sich sicher, dass er es heute schaffen würde. Er hatte es wirklich satt, von Snape umgeworfen zu werden. Zum sechsten Mal an diesem Tag, rief er „Tectum Repercutio". Eine Kuppel aus blauem Licht umschloss ihn und Severus feuerte einen Zauber ab. Der Schild zerbrach und Harry wurde auf seinen Rücken geschleudert. Wieder.

Er stand schnell auf und zauberte erneut den Schild. Severus sprach einen Fluch aus und diesmal blitzte Harrys Schild weiß auf. Es blieb aufrecht und schleuderte den Zauber zurück zu Snape. Sein Lehrer duckte sich und rollte aus dem Weg, während er jedes Mal mehr Zauber auf Harrys schoss. Harry begann zu schwitzen und seine Hände zitterten, doch seine Augen blitzten vor Zufriedenheit und Triumph auf. Er hatte es getan! Doch er konnte es nur für sechzig Sekunden halten, ehe er zitternd zusammenbrach. Severus rauschte zu ihm hinüber und ließ ihn einen Stärkungstrank trinken. Er lächelte schwach, als ihm auf die Füße geholfen wurde.

"Du hast das gut gemacht. Lass es uns noch einmal probieren, ehe wir Mittagessen."

"Das klingt gut für mich.", stimmte Harry zu und ignorierte seine Erschöpfung. Wie Snape und Silas sagen würden, seine Feinde würden nicht warten, bis er sich hundertprozentig gut fühlte, ehe sie angriffen. Harry konnte nur seinen Kopf über die Paranoia der beiden schütteln, doch er musste etwas tun, um sie wenigstens für eine kleine Weile los zu werden.

oooooooooo

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass es noch viel zu sagen gibt.", seufzte Harry, als er sich auf die Couch gegenüber von Severus setzte.

Über die letzten paar Wochen war er seinen Albträumen gegenübergetreten und die versetzten ihn nicht mehr in Panikattacken und kamen auch nicht mehr jede Nacht. Er hatte sogar akzeptiert, dass das, was passiert war, nicht sein Fehler war. Er schämte sich immer noch ein wenig, dass er erlaubt hatte, dass es passierte, aber erkannte, dass er nicht die Fähigkeiten oder das Wissen hatte es zu verhindern. Er machte nicht einmal Kat Vorwürfe, doch er konnte immer noch nicht akzeptieren, wofür sie stand. Er konnte es nicht verstehen und ehrlich nicht glauben, dass er sie zurück brauchte. Seine Therapie mit Snape hatte ihm sehr geholfen und er war weit vorangekommen, doch er konnte scheinbar nicht den nächsten Schritt gehen und sie absorbieren.

"Ich stimme zu.", nickte Severus. "Du hast es wirklich sehr gut gemacht, Harry. Aber ich konnte dir nicht das geben, was du brauchst, um voll darüber hinwegzukommen, was passiert ist."

"Also das war's?", senkte Harry seinen Kopf und starrte auf seine Hände. Er war überrascht, wie sehr es ihn störte, dass Snape aufgab. "Bin ich ein hoffnungsloser Fall?"

"Nicht ganz. Ich habe lediglich gesagt, dass du zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas anderes brauchst, als das, was ich dir geben kann.", versicherte ihm Severus. "Ich muss nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. In muss Dinge vorbereiten. Die Schule startet in weniger als einer Woche."

"Also bleibe ich hier? Denkst du, allein zu sein wird mir helfen?", fragte Harry zweifelnd und schaute in das Gesicht seines Lehrers.

"Nein. Ich denke eigentlich nicht, dass es das wird.", lächelte Snape grimmig. "Also habe ich eine bessere Lösung gefunden. Du wirst im Tropfenden Kessel in der Winkelgasse bleiben. Der Eigentümer schuldet mir einige Gefallen und hat bewiesen, dass er Geheimnisse bewahren kann."

"W-was?" Harry war geschockt.

"Hmmm… ja… du wirst dich an meine Regeln halten, wenn du dorthin gehst.", funkelte Severus den Jungen an. Er wollte ganz klar ausdrücken, wie ernst es ihm war, dass Harry gehorchte. "Alle von euch werden sich an meine Regeln halten oder ihr werdet die Konsequenzen tragen."

"Ja, Sir. ", quiekte Harry ängstlich.

Severus nickte zufrieden. "Du wirst in dem Tropfenden Kessel bleiben und in deinem Zimmer sein, bevor die Sonne untergeht. Du wirst es nicht verlassen, ehe die Sonne aufgeht. Während des Tages kannst du in die Winkelgasse gehen, aber du wirst nicht in irgendeine Seitenstraße gehen oder in die Mugglewelt. Du wirst niemanden in dein Zimmer einladen."

"Wie ist das mit meinen Freunden?", fragte Harry.

Er klang gleichgültig und nicht verlangend. Bei dem Ton wusste Severus, dass Harry traurig sein würde, wenn es ihm verboten war, er aber nicht gegen seine Regeln handeln würde. Das war es, was ihn einlenken ließ. "Deine Freunde aus Hogwarts dürfen hinauf kommen, aber niemand anderes."

"Danke.", lächelte Harry.

Severus ignorierte ihn. "Hast du verstanden und gibst mir dein Wort, diesen Anweisungen zu folgen?"

"Ja.", nickte Harry ernst.

"Was ist mit Silas und Gabriel? Ich würde gern auch ihr Wort haben.", sagte Severus. Er hasste es, die Persönlichkeiten als einzelne Personen zu behandeln, aber das war wichtig.

"Ja. Sicher.", duckte Gabriel mit seinen Schultern.

"Das werde ich.", schnarrte Silas und schlug respektlos mit seinen Fingern. "Aber sag mir, gibt es dort irgendeine Bedrohung, die wir beachten sollten?"

Severus schaute auf das Kind vor ihm. Das unordentliche schwarze Haar, die zeitweise Durchtriebenheit und der gerissene, smaragdgrüne Blick, der dünne Körper; es gab nichts, das etwas über die unglaubliche Stärke des Jungen, oder dessen Zerbrechlichkeit aussagte. Tatsächlich war Harrys Narbe nun beinahe durch sein Haar verborgen, das ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen war. Er war sich sicher, dass der Junge es bald abschneiden würde, da er sich immer mehr ärgerte, dass er es aus seinen Augen streichen musste. Es war etwas schwierig sich daran zu erinnern, warum dieses Kind so besonders war, doch es gab Zeiten wie diese in denen es allzu klar wurde.

"Ja. Lass Harry zurückkommen."

Silas nickte und in einer Sekunde blinzelte ihn Harry an. "Haben sie es versprochen?"

"Das haben sie. Aber Silas hat eine Frage gestellt, von der ich möchte, dass auch du die Antwort hörst. Er hat gefragt, ob eine spezifische Bedrohung der Grund für meine Forderung war dich vorzusehen. Die Antwort ist „Ja". Ein Mann ist aus Azkaban entkommen, dem britischen, härtesten und schrecklichsten Zauberergefängnisses. Der Entflohene ist Sirius Black. Er war einst Voldemorts rechte Hand, wurde aber an dem Tag gefangen genommen, nachdem Voldemort aus der Öffentlichkeit verschwunden ist. Er hat deinen Namen wieder und wieder wiederholt, ehe er entkommen ist. Das ist der Grund, zu glauben, dass er hinter dir her ist. Das ist der Grund, warum du vorsichtig in der Winkelgasse sein musst."

"Ich verstehe, Sir.", sagte Harrys sanft. "Aber wenn es so gefährlich ist, warum lässt du mich dann gehen?"

"Weil es eine lange Zeit dauern wird, ehe du nicht mehr in Gefahr bist. Du kannst nicht weg gesperrt werden, habe ich erkannt. Außerdem wird die Winkelgasse rege und voller Hexen und Zauberer sein, die dir helfen können. Du wirst drinnen sein, wenn es dunkel ist und Tom, der Eigentümer, würde nach dir sehen." Severus griff in seine Robe und zog ein Armband heraus. "Du wirst mich damit rufen können, sollte es notwendig sein, indem du es zerbricht. Ich habe dir sehr defensive Zauber beigebracht und du hast die drei Grundschilde gemeistert und du kennst genug Nahkampf, damit du entfliehen kannst. Ich glaube, dass die Risiken der Situation von deinen Fähigkeiten ausgeglichen werden, solange du dich an die Regeln hältst."

Harry betastete das dünne silberne Armband, dass Snape um sein Handgelenk gelegt hatte. Es war nicht fest, aber es war auch nicht zu lose, um zu baumeln. Er mochte es und lächelte dankbar zu seinem Lehrer hinauf. Jetzt, wo er sich dem gegenüber stellte, diesen Ort zu verlassen und nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, erkannte er erst, wie sehr er das hier vermissen würde.

"Danke, Pro- ich meine, Severus. Für alles, was du für mich getan hast.", sagte er und schaute dem Mann vor ihm in die Augen. "Du hast mir wirklich geholfen, und ich weiß nicht, wie ich das jemals zurückzahlen soll."

"Ich brauche deinen Dank nicht.", stand Severus auf und Harry tat dasselbe. "Zumindest nicht jetzt. Wenn du alles überstanden hast und stark und komplett vor mir stehst, dann werden wir vielleicht an eine Art des Ausgleichs denken. Geh und pack deine Sachen. Wir werden in einer Stunde gehen."


	8. Freiheit und Hogwarts

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

hi ihr hübschen,

habs heute endlich wieder geschafft ein chap zu übersetzen und mein liebes deedochan hats auch gleich gebetat (danke, süße)

danke für die kommi… ich freue mich ehrlich über jedes einzelne

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_8. Freiheit und Hogwarts_

Harry rannte aus dem Salon und die Treppen hoch. Er brauchte nicht lange, um alle seine Sachen einzusammeln und sie ordentlich in seinen Schulkoffer zu packen. Mit einem Seufzen schaute er sich in dem Zimmer um, das für fast zwei Monate seines gewesen war. Er würde diesen Ort wirklich vermissen. Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, im Haus herumzugehen und still Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Er verweilte am längsten im Spielzimmer. Er wollte seinen letzten Punktestand im Schnatz-Horden schlagen. Er war sich sicher, dass er das konnte.

Omi fand ihn im Musikzimmer an dem Klavier, als die Stunde um war. „Ist der Koffer von jungem Harry fertig?"

„Ja, Omi.", seufzte Harry und stand auf.

„Aber sie haben all ihre Sachen vergessen.", wrang Omi unglücklich seine Hände. „Soll ich sie reinigen und sie für sie einpacken?"

„Sie sind alle sauber.". lachte Harry. „Und sie sind nicht meine, Omi. Ich habe sie mir nur geborgt."

„Ich werden den Koffer für sie hinunterbringen, junger Harry.", sagte Omi schwer enttäuscht, ehe er verschwand.

Harry ging langsam die Treppe hinunter. Sein Koffer war dort, wo Omi versprochen hatte, dass er sein würde. Er schaute sich in der Halle um und besuchte noch einmal in Gedanken das Esszimmer und den Salon, in dem er soviel verstanden hatte. Er wartete nur ein paar Minuten, ehe Snape hinunter kam, der seine Schulroben trug. Harry versteifte sich. Er hatte den Mann keine Roben tragen sehen, seit er hier aufgewacht war. Die Kleidung erinnerte ihn an das harsche Benehmen des Mannes ihm gegenüber in der Schule.

Severus las einfach den Ausdruck des Jungen. „Ich werde zu dir in der Schule nicht freundlich sein. Ich kann es nicht. Nicht, wenn das, was Gabriel gesagt hat, wahr ist und er gesehen hat, wie der Geist des Dunklen Lords Quirrell benutzt hat, um an den Stein zu kommen. Wenn Voldemort zurück ist, muss ich sehr vorsichtig sein."

„Warum?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Das ist etwas, dass ich dir jetzt nicht erzählen kann. Aber ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass ich es nicht so meinen werde. Es ist ein Schauspiel, das ich aufrechterhalten muss, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum. Ich werde es abmildern und ich werde nichts gegen dich benutzen, was ich hier über dich erfahren habe. Tatsächlich habe ich nicht einmal vor, dem Direktor von deinem Zustand zu unterrichten. Ich werde das dir überlassen. Wie werden trotzdem zweimal die Woche Sitzungen haben. Ich denke, ich werde dir Strafarbeiten geben, damit wir Zeit zusammen verbringen können, ohne Verdacht zu erwecken. Wenn wir alleine sind, werde ich so sein, wie hier. Verstehst Du?"

„Ja, Sir.", lächelte ihn Harry zitternd an. „Ich habe das wirklich gemocht."

„Wir sollten gehen." Severus schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und der Koffer schrumpfte, bis er einfach in seine Tasche passte. „Dieser Ort ist geheim, genauso wie die Zeit, die du fern von deiner Familie verbracht hast, also werden wir rausgehen und ich werde uns zum Ende der Straße apparieren. Ich werde dich im Tropfenden Kessel treffen. Um dort hin zu kommen, hebe einfach deinen Zauberstab und der Fahrende Ritter wird dich auflesen."

„Okay.", sagte Harry und folgte dann Snape aus der Tür und in die morgendliche Sonne. Er hatte kaum Zeit einen tiefen Atemzug der frischen Luft zu nehmen, als auch schon Snapes Hand auf seine Schulter fiel und die Welt um ihn herum verschwand. Er landete hart und stolperte. Snape hielt ihn und wartete, bis er wieder geradeaus schauen konnte, ehe er ihn losließ. Harry schaute sich um und fand sich selbst am Ende des Ligusterweges, hinter irgendwelchen Bäumen, wieder.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Severus ihn und beobachtete den Jungen, um sicherzugehen, dass es keine Probleme verursachte, dass er so nah an seinem Zuhause war.

„Ja, Sir." Harry hob seinen Zauberstab, doch Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Sie kommen sehr schnell. Lass mich erst gehen." und er disapparierte.

Harry wartete ein paar Sekunden und war gerade dabei seinen Zauberstab zu heben, als ein Busch hinter ihm begann zu rascheln. Er sprang, mit heftig schlagendem Herz, herum. Doch alles, was herauskam, war ein eher großer, schwarzer, halbverhungerter Hund. Er stand stocksteif dort und starrte mit seinen fiebrigen Augen genau in Harrys Gesicht. Harry gluckste nervös.

„Hallo, Hündchen.", rief er, doch das Tier bewegte sich nicht. Tatsächlich, glaubte Harry, dass es vielleicht begonnen hatte zu zittern. Er war plötzlich besorgt, dass der Hund krank sein und ihn angreifen könnte. Er ging langsam rückwärts und schaute dabei nie von den Augen des Tieres fort. Er erschreckte sich, als er rückwärts stolperte. Er schrie auf und ruderte mit seinen Armen. Der Hund rannte vorwärts, gerade als ein großer Bus die Straße hinunter geschossen kam. Harry rollte sich zurück auf den Gehweg, weg von beiden Angreifern.

Der Bus hielt mit quietschenden Reifen vor ihm an und Harry starrte hinauf zu einem jungen Mann, der herauskam, um ihn zu begrüßen. Bevor er einstieg, lehnte er sich um den Bus, um nachzuschauen, ob er noch immer den Hund sehen konnte, doch der war weg. Die Fahrt zu dem Tropfenden Kessel war schrecklich. Harry war sich mindestens ein Dutzend Mal sicher, dass sie einen Unfall bauen würden und sein Herz war erschöpft von all den Sprüngen, die es in seinen Magen machte. Als er ausstieg, zitterten seine Beine und er war sehr dankbar für die ruhige Hand, die sich um seinen Arm schlang.

„Wird auch Zeit.", blickte Snape finster, doch seine Augen waren neutral.

Harry vermutete, dass sein Schauspiel schon begann, ehe sie nach Hogwarts gingen. Er folgte seinem Lehrer in die dunkle Kneipe. Der Barkeeper und Eigentümer war sehr freundlich und zeigte ihnen einen Raum mit einem Bad, das frei war. Snape zahlte für vier Nächte. Harry gab ihm seinen Koffer und Snape brachte ihn wieder auf die richtige Größe. Hedwig flog durch das Fenster und Harry streichelte glücklich ihr Gefieder.

„Wow. Du bist wirklich klug.", lobte er sie und die Eule schuhute und knabberte an seinem Ohr, ehe sie zu dem Schrank flog, um in ihren offenen Käfig zu gelangen.

„Ich habe etwas für dich.", sagte Severus und Harry drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu ihm um. Er fühlte sich scheußlich und so tat er es schnell. Er nahm eine Halskette aus seiner Tasche. Die silberne Kette passte zu dem Armband, doch an ihrem Ende war ein Klavier in der Größe eines Nickels. Harry nahm es und bewunderte, wie echt es aussah. Das Holz war braun und die Tasten waren schwarz und weiß, wie bei einem richtigen Klavier.

„Danke.". lächelte er traurig. Es war wunderschön, ließ ihn aber auch an das Klavier denken, das er zurückgelassen hatte.

„Ich habe einige Zauber darauf gesprochen.", erklärte Severus und schaute hinüber zu der Eule. „Es sollte nur auf deine Stimme reagieren. Leg es einfach auf den Boden und sage ‚hebe die Zauber auf' und es wird zu seiner normalen Größe zurückkehren. Sage ‚aktiviere die Zauber' und es wird sich in eine Halskette zurückverwandeln. Es ist dasselbe, was du im Haus gespielt hast."

„Aber!", protestierte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen. „Du kannst mir doch nicht…"

„Es ist deins.", drehte sich Severus zur Tür. „Erinnere dich an die Regeln. Tanzen sie nicht aus der Reihe, Mister Potter."

Harry sah zu, wie der Mann ging und er war so fest in seinen Tränen gefangen, dass er dem Mann nicht hinterher rufen konnte, dass er bleiben sollte. Er hielt die Halskette hoch, um das Klavier anzusehen. Sein Herz entkrampfte sich und ein ehrliches, glückliches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Da war kein Haken, sie brauchte keinen. Er zog die lange Kette über seinen Kopf. Das Klavier rutschte unter sein Shirt und hing nun direkt über seinem Brustbein, zwar unsichtbar, doch er konnte es jetzt immer fühlen.

„Oh, Hedwig! Ist es nicht wundervoll?", lachte er und streichelte über ihre Federn. „Ich habe mein Klavier und vier Tage für mich! Ich frage mich, wann Ron und Hermine hier ankommen werden."

Er schaute aus dem Fenster und sah, dass es gerade nach Mittag war. Er hatte genügend Zeit, um sich umzusehen. Er lachte wieder und schlenderte aus seinem Zimmer, wobei er die Tür hinter sich zuschloss. Tom winkte ihm zu, Harry winkte zurück und dann war er an der Steinmauer. Er berührte die Steine, an die er sich aus seinem ersten Jahr mit Hagrid erinnerte und der Durchgang wurde frei gegeben.

Snape hatte Recht damit, dass in der Winkelgasse geschäftiges Treiben herrschte. Die Straße wimmelte von Menschen, die einkauften, und Familien. Harry glitt einfach durch die Menge. Er hielt an jedem Laden an, um sich die Schaufenster anzuschauen, ging aber langsam Richtung Bank. Er würde ein wenig Geld brauchen, um seine Schulsachen zu kaufen. Und vielleicht würde er etwas für Professor Snape finden.

oooooooooo

Die Winkelgasse war wirklich erstaunlich. Sogar in den drei Tagen, die er dort gewesen war, hatte er noch immer nicht jedes Geschäft erkundet. Seine Lieblingsläden waren Florean Fortescue's Eissalon und Qualität für Quidditch. Er besuchte sie jeden Tag, Floreans für einen Eisbecher und den Quidditch-Laden, um auf den neuen Feuerblitz zu starren. Harry konnte es nicht erwarten, zurück zur Schule zu kommen und wieder zu fliegen. Er hatte einen Nimbus 2000 aus seinem Ersten Jahr von Professor McGonagall, aber in seinen Tagträumen flog er stattdessen auf dem Feuerblitz.

Er lernte viele Dinge, als er die Meute in der Gasse beobachtete. Klatsch war in der Zaubererwelt überraschenderweise genau so, wie in der Muggelwelt. Er sah die Poster mit dem gesuchten Sirius Black. Die meisten Leute redeten darüber und von dem Gefängnis, aus dem er entkommen war. Einige Leute sagten, dass er die Wachen beeinflusst hätte und bald viele Ex-Todesser entkommen würden. Er hörte, wie eine Mutter sagte, dass sie ihre Kinder nach Frankreich bringen würde, bis es hier wieder sicher wäre. Es gab auch ein paar Gerüchte, dass der Minister für Magie seine Hände bei der Flucht im Spiel gehabt hätte.

Während Harry die Gasse erkundete, sammelte er seine Schulsachen zusammen. Er besuchte die Apotheke, Madam Malkin's Roben für alle Gelegenheiten und Flourish & Blotts. Der Eigentümer hatte beinahe geweint, als er Harry gesehen hatte, sich aber schnell wieder erholt, als Harry ihm versichert hatte, dass er das _Monsterbuch der Monster_ nicht benötigen würde. Harry war erstaunt darüber, wie gewalttätig das Buch war. Einige Ausgaben waren in einem Käfig und rissen einander in Stücke.

Er brauchte _Die Entnebelung der Zukunft, Verwandlung: Die Zwischenstufen _und _Das Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 3._ Als er sein Buch für Wahrsagen bekam, sah er eines über Todesomen. Auf dem Umschlag war ein großer, schwarzer Hund, den man Grim nannte. Harry erkannte ihn sofort. Es war der gleiche Hund, der ihn angegriffen hatte, als er auf den Fahrenden Ritter gewartet hatte. Harry eilte aus dem Laden und lachte nervös über seine Leichtgläubigkeit.

oooooooooo

„Harry! HARRY!"

Es war der letzte Tag, ehe die Schule wieder beginnen würde. Morgen würde der Hogwarts-Express zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade losfahren. Es war früher Morgen und Harry hatte gerade den Tropfenden Kessel verlassen, um den letzten Tag mit den Geschäften zu verbringen. Als er seinen Namen hörte, drehte er sich um und sah seine besten Freunde. Er lächelte breit und lief schnell zu ihnen hinüber.

Ron und Hermine sahen braungebrannt und glücklich aus und aßen Eiscreme. Ron war einige Zentimeter gewachsen und war nun gute fünfzehn Zentimeter größer als Harry und Hermine war ziemlich gleich groß mit Harry, ca. 1,52 m. Harry umarmte Hermine und Ron klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und redete rasendschnell über Ägypten.

„Hast du schon alles für die Schule besorgt?", fragte Hermine, als Ron ruhig geworden war.

„Ja.", sagte Harry, als er seinen Eisbecher aufgegessen hatte. „Ich bin seit Tagen hier."

„Nun, ich muss immer noch eine Eule kaufen.", sagte Hermine aufgeregt. „Meine Eltern haben mir als verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk Geld gegeben und ich wollte immer eine Vertraute haben."

„Großartig.", seufzte Ron und streichelte seine Tasche. „Ich muss mal nach Krätze sehen lassen. Ich denke nicht, dass ihm Ägypten gut getan hat."

Natürlich musste alles, was seine Freunde unternahmen, in einem Chaos enden. Hermine endete mit einer krummbeinigen Katze namens Krummbein, die den armen Krätze schikanierte. Ron und Hermine zankten sich den ganzen Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel. Abgesehen von all dieser Aufregung, war Harry glücklich zu erfahren, dass seine Freunde die Nacht bei ihm bleiben würden. Er hoffte nur, dass sie aufhören würden sich zu streiten, wenn sie da waren.

Alle Weasleys machten sich fürs Essen fertig. Ginny errötete, als sie Harry sah und Harry tat das Gleiche. Er fühlte sich noch immer unwohl, sich nicht daran erinnern zu können, sie gerettet zu haben. Fred und George planten bereits Streiche für die Schule. Harry war sich sicher, dass die Lehrer die letzten drei Jahre, die die beiden noch vor sich hatten, abzählten. Sie waren kleine Unruhestifter in ihren ersten vier Jahren gewesen und jetzt, wo sie ihr fünftes Jahr starten würden, war jeder bereit sie gehen zu sehen. Percy war genau so überkorrekt und wichtigtuerisch wie immer und trug bereits stolz das Abzeichen des Schulsprechers.

Als er ins Bett ging, sah Harry, wie Ron und Percy stritten. Percy hatte sein Abzeichen verloren und Ron suchte nach Krätzes Medizin. Harry mochte es nicht, dass die beiden so laut stritten und so bot er an, unten nach ihren Sachen zu sehen. Er war gerade dabei um die nächste Ecke in den Speisesaal zu gehen, als er weitere streitende Stimmen hörte. Es waren Mister und Misses Weasley. Sie stritten über ihn. Es schien so, als würde Mister Weasley ihm sagen wollte, dass Black hinter ihm her war, während Misses Weasley dachte, dass er nur ein Kind wäre und es ihm erlaubt sein sollte glücklich zu sein, ohne ihn halb zu Tode zu erschrecken.

Harry fühlte sich unwohl dabei, sich zwischen das liebende Paar zu stellen und so versteckte er sich, so dass sie ihn nicht sehen würden, wenn er vorbeiging. Er kam hervor, fand die Rattenmedizin und eilte zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Ron dankte ihm und sie alle gingen zu Bett. Harry lag nachdenklich in seinem. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er dieses Jahr alt genug wäre, an den Wochenenden mit seinen Freunden nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, doch nun wusste er, dass das nicht passieren würde. Nicht, wenn jeder so aufgeregt wegen Black war.

oooooooooo

Silas und Gabriel waren genauso unglücklich, jedoch aus anderen Gründen als Harry. Silas machte sich mehr Sorgen über den Grim. Er glaubte nicht unbedingt daran, dass sie deshalb bestimmte waren, zu sterben, aber sie sollten vorsichtig sein. Black war eine reale Bedrohung und wenn er ihnen nach dem Leben trachtete, wäre es keine gute Idee, unnötige Risiken einzugehen.

Und Gabriel war frustriert, dass sie auch in der Schule so nah beobachtet werden würden. Er war selbstständig und dazu fähig, sie zu verteidigen, wenn Harry in Schwierigkeiten kam. Sie mochten ihre Freiheit in der Winkelgasse und wollten das nicht für eine gefängnisgleiche Schule eintauschen.

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen aßen sie und stiegen dann in Autos, die das Ministerium zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Es schien so, dass sogar die Regierung der Zaubererwelt dieses Jahr besorgt um ihre Sicherheit war. Sie waren schon spät dran, als sie nach Kings Cross kamen und sie alle beeilten sich einzusteigen. Harry wurde von Mister Weasley beiseite gezogen, ehe er seinen Freunden folgen konnte.

„Harry, ich muss dir etwas erzählen."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Mister Weasley.", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Ich weiß bereits, dass Black hinter mir her ist."

„Wie?" Mister Weasley sah geschockt aus.

„Ich bin seit Tagen in der Winkelgasse gewesen. Es ist alles, worüber die Menschen zurzeit tratschen."

„Nun, versprich mir…"

„Dass ich vorsichtig sein werde.", rollte Harry mit seinen Augen.

„Nein, dass du nicht nach Black suchen wirst.", sagte Mister Weasley ernst.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd und der Zug begann zu Pfeifen.

Mister Weasley schubste ihn zum Zug und drängte Harry die ganze Zeit, es zu versprechen. Harry war eingestiegen und verließ den Bahnhof, ehe er antworten konnte. Er zog seine Freunde mit sich, um ein leeres Abteil zu finden. Vielleicht könnten sie ihm helfen herauszufinden, warum jeder so seltsam wegen Black war.

Alle Abteile waren voll und so mussten sie sich in eines setzen, was bereits belegt war. Harry entschied sich für das eine mit Professor Lupin, da der Mann sich so anhörte, als würde er in der Ecke schlafen. Flüsternd erzählte er Ron und Hermine von Black und wie eigenartig jeder um ihn herum handelte, wenn dessen Name aufkam. Ron und Hermine nahmen die Neuigkeiten schlecht auf. Sie hatten beide Angst vor dem Sträfling und Harry konnte das nicht verstehen. Es war nur ein Mann und er war sicher in Hogwarts.

„Was ist das?", fragte Hermine, als sie einen plötzlichen gedämpften hohen Ton hörte.

Ron stand auf und grub in Harrys Koffer. Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um zu protestieren, doch der Rothaarige zog bereits das Speekoskop heraus. Die Schüler schauten zu dem Professor, doch der Mann bewegte sich kaum in seinem Schlaf, während sein goldbraunes Haar über sein Gesicht fiel. Ron stopfte das lärmende Ding zurück in Harrys Koffer und nutzte dessen Klamotten, um besser abzudämmen, ehe er den Kofferdeckel zuwarf.

„Das Ding spinnt.", sagte Ron errötend.

„Na, na. Wenn das nicht Potty und Weasley sind.", schnarrte Malfoy, als er ihre Tür öffnete.

„Nicht, Malfoy.", warnte Hermine. „Der Professor schläft. Wir wollen ihn nicht aufwecken."

Malfoy schaute hinüber zu dem Lehrer und schnaubte, doch er zog sich ohne weitere Sticheleien zurück. Harry lächelte Hermine an und war stolz darauf, wie sie die Situation entschärft hatte, während Ron lärmte, dass er den Scheiß von Malfoy nicht mehr länger hinnehmen wollte. Sie redeten leise für den Rest der Zugreise. Professor Lupin wachte nie auf.

Sie waren beinahe da, als der Zug langsamer wurde, anhielt und alle Lichter ausgingen. Ginny und Neville stolperten ängstlich in das Abteil. Sie zankten sich mit Hermine und Ron, als Professor Lupin mit kaltem Feuer in seinen Händen aufstand. Er war groß und dünn. Sein Gesicht war kantig und sah müde aus, doch seine hellbraunen Augen waren alarmiert.

„Ruhe!"

Der Nachdruck in seiner Stimme brachte alle zum Schweigen. Gerade in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Abteiltür und in dem schwachen Licht, das der Professor trug, konnte Harry eine graue skelettartige Hand ausmachen. Ihre Finger waren wie Klauen und das Licht schien auf der Haut dieses Dings zu glitzern. Harry konnte irgendetwas hören. Nicht einmal seinen eigenen stoßweise kommenden Atem. Er wusste, dass er zittern musste; er konnte sein Herz rasend schnell in der Brust fühlen. Aber da war nichts.

Die Hand verschwand mit langsamer Anmut in den Falten einer schwarzen, lumpigen Robe. Harrys entsetzte Augen fielen langsam auf den Kopf der Kreatur. Er fühlte sich matt vor Erleichterung, dass das Gesicht des Dings von einer schwarzen Kutte verdeckt war. Doch die Erleichterung war nur von kurzer Dauer, als sich ein Schmerz in seinem Kopf aufzubauen begann. Er fühlte sich, als würde er auf die Größe einer Murmel zusammengepresst.

Das Monster schien ihn direkt anzuschauen, als es einen rasselnden Atemzug nahm, der so laut schien wie ein Wasserfall in dieser absoluten Stille. Harry gurgelte, da sein Hals so eng war, dass er nicht schreien konnte, ehe sich seine Augen in den Kopf drehten und er bewusstlos wurde.

oooooooooo

Silas sah zu, als Boys Tür aufflog, Harrys Bild aber nicht auf der Couch erschien. Gabriel sah verwirrt aus und war bereit zu kämpfen, doch Silas wusste, dass das nichts war, dass Gabriel bekämpfen konnte. Plötzlich wurden sie mit einem unerträglichen Druck auf den Boden gepresst und Boy und Harry schrieen einstimmig. Der Druck erhöhte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verging und bald schrieen auch Silas, Gabriel, Kat und Rose vor Schmerz. Dämons Tür begann ominös zu erzittern.

Gerade als Silas sich sicher war, dass sie alle sterben würden, schlug Boys Tür zu und sie hörten ein schwaches Weinen aus dem Schrank. Die zwei älteren Jugendlichen lagen schlaff auf dem Boden. Sie waren zu erschöpft, um sich zu bewegen und beide waren mit Schweiß bedeckt. Sie lagen dort schwach für einige Minuten da. Schließlich verstummten Roses und Kats Schreie und Boy wimmerte schwach innerhalb des Schrankes.

„Was war das?", keuchte Gabriel.

„Das _Ding_ hat Boy und Harry zusammen hinaus gezwungen. Harry ist nicht bereit mit Boy zu verschmelzen und es hat seinen Geist auseinander gerissen. Wenn es länger angedauert hätte, wären wir alle tot und Harry verrückt."

„Scheiße.", wisperte Gabriel.

oooooooooo

„Harry. Harry! Wach auf!"

Er öffnete seine verschwommenen Augen und erkannte, dass er auf dem Boden lag. Ron und Hermine knieten neben ihm und über ihrer Schulter konnte er Neville, Ginny und das besorgte Gesicht des neuen Professors ausmachen. Er fühlte sich krank. Schweiß bedeckte sein Gesicht und lief seinen Rücken hinunter, doch er fror. Mit zitternden Händen reichte er nach Ron und wurde in eine sitzende Position, noch immer auf dem Boden, gezogen. Jeder sah ihn an und bedrängte ihn damit.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Ron nervös.

„Ja." Harrys Stimme war kratzig und heißer. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht und richtete seine benommenen, grünen Augen zu seinen Freunden. „Was ist passiert? Wer hat geschrieen?"

„Niemand hat geschrieen.", biss sich Ron auf die Lippen und richtete seine ängstlichen Augen zu dem Professor.

„Aber ich habe den furchtbarsten aller Schreie gehört…", wisperte Harry und sprang auf, als er einen harten Knall hörte. Professor Lupin lächelte ihn freundlich an und gab ihm ein großes Stück Schokolade. Harry zögerte, nahm es aber. Die anderen bekamen auch ein Stück.

„Esst es.", ermutigte sie der Mann. Er hatte einen beruhigenden Tenor in seiner Stimme. „Es wird helfen. Das verspreche ich."

„W-was war d-d-das für ein D-Ding?", stotterte Neville.

„Ein Dementor.", antwortete Lupin ernst. „Er ist jetzt fort. Esst eure Schokolade und ich werde gleich zurück sein."

Das Licht kam zurück und so waren sie nicht zu ängstlich, als der Professor ging. Jeder war blass und erschrocken. Ginny und Harry schauten am schlimmsten aus, obwohl Neville nur kurz darauf an dritter Stelle kam. Ron und Hermine sahen entsetzt aus, jedoch nicht großartig beunruhigt. Es war Ron, der die angespannte Stille brach.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du okay bist, Harry? Ich dachte, dass du einen Anfall oder so was hast. Du bist so steif geworden und aus deinem Sitz gefallen und hast angefangen zu zucken..."

„Und Professor Lupin ist über dich getreten und zu dem Dementor gegangen und hat seinen Zauberstab gezogen.", ging Hermine dazwischen und brachte das Gespräch fort von Harrys Zusammenbruch. Harry lächelte ihr dankbar zu. „Er hat gesagt ‚Niemand von uns versteckt Sirius Black unter seinem Umhang. Geh.' Aber der Dementor hat sich nicht bewegt und der Professor hat irgendetwas gemurmelt und ein weißes Ding kam aus seinem Zauberstab und der Dementor ist gegangen."

Harry sagte nichts, als die anderen über die Dementoren zu reden begannen und wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als er hineingekommen war. Er war immer noch geschockt. Er konnte immer noch klar den Schrei hören. Es war schrecklich. Zitternd drückte er die Erinnerung weg, doch sie saß immer noch in seinem Geist. Die Tür öffnete sich und Lupin kam zurück hinein.

„Bitte. Esst die Schokolade. Ich habe sie nicht vergiftet.", sagte er freundlich und alle nahmen gemeinsam einen Bissen. Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er die Wärme zu seinen Händen und Füßen zurückkehren fühlte. Lupin kam und setzte sich neben Harry. Er fragte sanft: „Fühlst du dich besser, Harry?"

„Ja.", nickte Harry angespannt.

Als sie zehn Minuten später den Bahnhof erreichten, verließen alle den Zug. Harry war niemals so froh gewesen die Schule zu sehen. Er starrte den ganzen Weg aus dem Fenster auf das erleuchtete Schloss, offensichtlich zu den besorgten Blicken, die seine Freunde hinter seinem Rücken tauschten. Die Dinge wurden nicht besser, als sie das Schloss erreichten.

„Ist das, was die kleine Weasley gesagt hat wahr? Du bist ohnmächtig geworden, Potter?", fragte Malfoy erfreut.

Ginny stand mit ihren Freunden ein wenig hinter ihm und starrte entsetzt, als sie erkannte, dass sie belauscht worden war. Beschämt und immer noch krank, ignorierte Harry ihn und ging hinein. Aber McGonagall stoppte ihn und bat ihn und Hermine darum, noch vor dem Fest hinauf in ihr Büro zu kommen. Er ging ohne Bedenken. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich danach, jetzt angestarrt zu werden. McGonagalls Büro war warm und hatte einige komfortable Stühle. Die zwei Gryffindors setzten sich, während die Professorin hinter ihrem Schreibtisch platz nahm.

„Professor Lupin hat eine Eule vorausgeschickt und gesagt, dass sie im Zug krank geworden sind.", erklärte McGonagall, als Madame Pomfrey hineinkam.

Harry wurde rot. Obwohl er sich krank fühlte, hasste er die Aufmerksamkeit, die er wegen dem hier bekam. „Es geht mir gut.", sagte er höflich, als er aufstand, um zu gehen. Aber Madame Pomfrey drückte ihn zurück auf den Stuhl und untersuchte ihn. Harry kochte, als sie ihn untersuchte. Als sie ihn schließlich entließ, rannte Harry aus dem Raum, wobei er nur schwach McGonagalls Anweisung hörte, dass er draußen auf Hermine warten sollte.

Eine Hand fiel auf seine Schulter, als er in den Gang trat. Er sprang erschreckt heraus, nur um sich dann komplett zu entspannen, als er Severus sah. Der Zaubertränkemeister zog ihn in eine dunkle Nische und fragte ihn, ob es ihm gut ginge. Harry hatte es gehasst, als Madame Pomfrey ihn untersucht hatte, fühlte sich aber seltsamer Weise wohl, als Snape dasselbe tat.

„Warum hat mich der Dementor so schwer getroffen?", fragte Harry müde.

„Ich denke, dass das mit deinem Zustand zu tun hat.", antwortete Severus ruhig, obwohl seine Augen besorgt blieben. „Ich empfehle dir, in Zukunft weit weg von ihnen zu bleiben."

„Kein Problem.", versicherte Harry und schlang seine Arme um seine Brust.

„Erinnere dich daran, dass ich dir Strafarbeiten geben werde, damit wir uns zweimal die Woche zum reden treffen können.", erinnerte ihn Severus, der wusste, dass er nur wenig Zeit hatte, ehe Hermine wieder kam. Er gab dem Jungen einen magischen Kompass. „Das wird dich zu meinen Räumen führen, wenn du mich zu irgendeiner anderen Zeit brauchen solltest. Und wenn es ein Notfall ist, wird mich immer noch das Armband rufen."

„Danke.", seufzte Harry und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

Severus nickte und packte den Jungen noch einmal an den Schultern, ehe er davonging. Hermine trat aus dem Büro, gerade, als Snape außer Sicht war. Sie schaute glücklich und aufgeregt aus. Harry fragte nicht. Ron hatte ihnen Plätze für das Fest frei gehalten. Sie hatten die Auswahl verpasst. Der Rothaarige schien nicht sehr glücklich damit zu sein, zurückgelassen worden zu sein, aber das war vergessen, als Lupin und Hagrid als neue Lehrer vorgestellt wurden. Sie jubelten lauter, als jeder andere.

„Schau dir Snape an.", wisperte Ron, als sie bereit waren, zu gehen.

Harry schaute hinüber und sah, wie er den dunkeläugigen Mann nur ärgerlich und mit Abscheu anstarrte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Warum mochte Snape ihn nicht? Es sah eher persönlich aus, als eifersüchtig wegen des Postens des Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrers. Vielleicht könnte er ihn fragen? Harry bezweifelte, dass er das tun würde. Er vertraute dem Professor und mochte ihn vielleicht sogar, und er würde nicht willentlich seinen Zorn heraufbeschwören.

oooooooooo

Der erste Tag des Unterrichts kam und Harry wurde wieder von Malfoy geärgert, der eine Vorstellung davon bot, wie er vor einem Dementor ohnmächtig wurde. Er ignorierte ihn wieder und setzte sich zu seinem Haus, um zu frühstücken. Minuten später gingen sie zu ihrem ersten Unterricht, Wahrsagen. Den ganzen Weg nervte Ron Hermine mit ihren sich überschneidenden Unterricht, doch ihre Freundin war sehr zurückhaltend damit darüber zu reden oder es zu erklären. „Ich kann damit umgehen, Ron. Lass mich in Ruhe."

Sie stritten sich, als sie bei Wahrsagen ankamen. Der Raum war oben im Nordturm und war eine Kreuzung aus einem muffigen Dachboden und einem altmodischen Teeshop. Professor Trelawney war genauso exotisch, und sah wie ein großer menschlicher Käfer aus, so wie ihre Brille ihre Augen vergrößerte. Sie legte eine gute Show hin, ehe sie ihnen sagte, sie sollten in ihren Teeblättern lesen.

„Du hast irgendeine Art von einem schiefen Kreuz…", murmelte Harry über Rons Tasse und benutzte seine andere Hand, um im Buch nachzuschlagen, was das bedeutete. „Das bedeutet ‚Prüfungen und Leid' – tut mir Leid, Ron – aber da ist noch ein Ding, dass eine Sonne sein könnte – warte – das bedeutet ‚große Freude'… also wirst du leiden, aber sehr glücklich sein?"

„Du musst dein inneres Auge mal überprüfen lassen, wenn du mich fragst.", kicherte Ron. „Okay. Ich bin dran… Da ist eine Blase, die ein wenig wie eine Melone aussieht. Vielleicht wirst du für das Zaubereiministerium arbeiten… Aber das hier sieht mehr nach einer Eichel aus… Was ist das?"

„Ein unerwarteter Goldgewinn.", antwortete Harry, als er das richtige Symbol in dem Buch gefunden hatte.

„Großartig. Du kannst mir was leihen.", witzelte Ron, ehe er zurück in die Tasse schaute.

Aber Trelawney hatte ihr leises Lachen gehört und nahm Harrys Tasse von Ron. „Lass mich das mal ansehen."

oooooooooo

Harry saß still beim Mittagessen, während Ron und Hermine, zwischen denen er saß, über die Wahrhaftigkeit von dem Grim in seiner Tasse redeten. Als er zugab einen großen, schwarzen Hund im Ligusterweg gesehen zu haben, sah Ron so aus, als wäre er bereits gestorben und Hermine wurde noch lauter mit ihrer Behauptung, dass Wahrsagen Blödsinn sei. Dankbarerweise hatten sie als nächstes Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und waren schon bald abgelenkt.

Die Klasse starrte in Ehrfurcht auf den Hippogreifen, zu dem Hagrid sie geführt hatte. Die Kreaturen hatten den Körper, die Hinterbeine und den Schwanz eines Pferdes, doch die Vorderfüße und der Kopf waren die eines Adlers. Sie hatten schreckliche, grausame, stahlgraue Schnäbel und die tödlichen Krallen an ihren Vorderfüßen waren fünfzehn Zentimeter lang. Große, orange Augen ließen einen vor Angst erstarren, wenn der Hippogreif einen direkt ansah.

„Nun, wer möchte zuerst?", fragte Hagrid freudig, nachdem er die Kreaturen vorgestellte hatte und erklärt hatte. „Niemand?", fragte er mit flehendem Ausdruck.

„Ich werde es tun.", grinste Gabriel vor Aufregung über die Herausforderung. Es war überraschend einfach herauszukommen, aber lag wohl daran, dass Harry immer noch labil war seit dem Angriff des Dementors. Er ignorierte Silas' verzweifeltes Stöhnen in seinem Kopf und näherte sich Hagrid und einem Hippogreifen.

Auf die Anweisung des Lehrers blinzelte er nicht und verbeugte sich. Der Hippogreif erwiderte nicht und so begann er zurück zu gehen. Aber dann, ging er in die Knie und machte eine unmissverständliche Verbeugung. Gabriel lächelte und trat vorwärts, bis er dessen Schnabel berühren konnte. Hagrid beglückwünschte ihn, doch Gabriel hörte nicht wirklich zu. Er war dabei zurück hinein zu gehen, als Hagrid ihn hochhob und auf den Rücken des Hippogreifs setzte.

„Geh auf einen Ritt mit ihm, Harry.", sagte Hagrid glücklich, als er auf den Rumpf der Kreatur schlug.

Gabriel schrie und griff fest die Federn, als er eine Runde um den See flog. Nach zehn Minuten, richteten sie sich wieder zu dem Boden. Es war eine harte Landung, jedoch exakt ausgerichtet. Als der Hippogreif anhielt, glitt er hinunter und ging dankbar zu dem Tor in dem Gatter. Ich war wieder siegreich, dachte er mit einem Grinsen, ehe er Harry erlaubte, wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen.

Harry schaute sich überrascht um. Statt in einer beunruhigten und ängstlichen Menge zu stehen, war er nun in dem Gatter mit den Hippogreifen, genauso wie die anderen. Sie alle redeten und verbeugten sich und viele von ihnen streichelten sogar die Schnäbel der Kreaturen. Er erkannte, dass er Zeit verloren haben musste, während eine seiner Persönlichkeiten draußen war und schaute sich nervös um, um zu sehen, dass es niemand bemerkt hatte.

Seine Augen fielen auf Malfoy, der verächtlich einen Hippogreif streichelte. Er schnarrte eine Beleidigung über die Intelligenz der Kreatur zu seinen Freunden und der Hippogreif wurde wütend und schlug mit seinen silbernen Krallen nach dem Jungen. Malfoy schrie und Hagrid kämpfte die Kreatur zurück in sein Halsband, ehe er den Blonden hochhob und mit ihm zum Krankenflügel raste.

oooooooooo

In dieser Nacht schlichen sich Harry, Ron und Hermine aus dem Schloss, um Hagrid zu besuchen. Den ganzen Tag hatte ihn jeder als Lehrer heruntergemacht und alle Slytherins verlangten, dass er gefeuert würde. Sie hatten den Halbriesen traurig über den Schulgrund laufen sehen und entschieden zu ihm zu gehen, um zu versuchen, ihn aufzumuntern.

Sie waren erfolgreich, aber nachdem Hagrid nicht länger depressiv war, schrie er sie an, weil sie das Schloss verlassen hatten, als es schon dunkel war und brachte sie zurück zur Schule. Snape war vorbeigekommen, als sie hineinkamen und gab Harry kalt eine Strafarbeit, die er Mittwochnacht absolvieren musste, weil er seine Kameraden in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Hagrid versuchte ihn da heraus zu boxen, doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

oooooooooo

Harry klopfte and der Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer, ehe er sie aufdrückte. Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und nickte, als er in das Zimmer kam. Nachdem er einige Zauber gesprochen hatte, um ihre Privatsphäre sicher zu stellen, deutet Snape ihm an, sich vor den Tisch zu setzen. Harry tat es mit einem müden Seufzen. Die schwarzen Augen des Mannes lagen für eine lange Minute auf ihm, ehe er sprach.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, Sir.", antwortete Harry sofort und lächelte dann verlegen, als sein Lehrer missbilligend eine Augenbraue nach oben zog. „Nun, ich habe Zeit verloren während Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Ich erinnere mich, wie der Unterricht begann und ich kam genau dann zurück, als Malfoy verletzt wurde."

„Weißt du wer herauskam?", fragte Severus neugierig.

„Ich denke, es war Gabriel.", sagte Harry. Er hatte mit seinen Persönlichkeiten in seinem Tagbuch geschrieben, nachdem er von Hagrid zurückgekommen war und wusste tatsächlich, dass es Gabriel gewesen war. Der andere hatte nur gesagt, dass es nach Spaß ausgesehen hätte und Harry ein wenig zittrig war und er übernommen hatte. „Es hat mich nervös gemacht, dass jemand es bemerken könnte, dass ich mich anders verhalten habe, aber keiner hat was gesagt und so habe ich nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht."

„Tauschst du normalerweise mit deinen anderen Persönlichkeiten während der Schule?" Severus war sehr besorgt. Er hatte gedacht, dass das Kind Fortschritte machen würde. Wurde es stattdessen schlimmer?

„Ich denke nicht. Ich meine, abgesehen von den Zeiten, als Gabriel herauskam, um zu kämpfen.", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf.

„Ich würde mich gern mit Silas unterhalten.", entschied Severus. „Würde dich das stören?"

„Nein, Sir." Harry schloss seine Augen und entspannte sich. Als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte sich seine gesamte Haltung in eine erschöpfte und reife verändert. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape."

„Geht es dir gut?" Severus kam zu diesem Zeitpunkt um den Schreibtisch und lehnte sich dagegen, damit er näher bei dem Junge war.

Silas lächelte matt. „Warum stellst du Fragen, auf die du die Antwort kennst?"

„Was ist das Problem?"

„Dementor.", antwortete Silas kurz, wobei seine Augen sich verhärteten. „Wir dürfen nicht noch einmal so beeinflusst werden."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Severus ernst. Sein Gesicht war blass vor Sorge.

„Dementoren zwingen die schlimmste Erinnerung einer Person in ihr Bewusstsein. Für Harry bedeutete das, dass Boy zu ihm geschleudert wurde als er nicht dazu bereit oder vorbereitet war. Wenn Professor Lupin den Dementor nicht vertrieben hätte, würden wir alle tot sein und Harry wäre verrückt. Harry muss sich immer noch erholen und alle Barrieren zwischen uns sind eine wenig schwach, weshalb Gabriel zu dem Hippogreif entkommen konnte."

Severus konnte nicht anders, als zu Grinsen, als er die Abneigung in Silas' Stimme hörte, als er über den anderen sprach. „Also kein Fortschritt mit Kat?"

„Keiner.", seufzte Silas. „Überleben und Erholen haben jetzt höhere Priorität.

„Ich verstehe. Ich denke, ich kann helfen. Bring Harry zurück."

„Sir?", blinzelte Harry, der sich orientierungsloser fühlte als sonst, wenn er hinaus kam.

„Trink das." Severus gab ihn einen Trank und Harry trank ihn, ohne Fragen zu stellen. „Es ist ein Stärkungstrank, sehr mild und gebräuchlich. Du hast noch eine Stunde Strafarbeit. Warum spielst du nicht für eine Weile?"

Harry lächelte dankbar, ehe er seine Halskette abnahm und es in die Mitte eines leeren Platzes legte, den Snape für ihn mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes gemacht hatte. „Hebe die Zauber auf.", sagte er glücklich und setzte sich.

Severus benotete Arbeiten zu den Klängen von Harrys Spiel. Der Junge wurde schnell besser. Beruhigende, an Kraft zunehmende Melodien schwebten von seinen Fingern, mit gelegentlichen Misstönen. Er war beinahe überrascht, als ein stiller Alarm ihn warnte, dass die Zeit um war. Er stoppte Harry und der Junge verwandelte das Klavier zurück zu einer Halskette, ehe er den Raum verließ. Er sah weniger erschöpft aus, als wie zu der Zeit, als er zu ihm gekommen war und Severus war zufrieden darüber.

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Tag hatte Harry zuerst Zaubertränke. Es war auch der Tag, an dem Malfoy schließlich von seinen drei Tagen auf der Krankenstation zurückkehrte. Er kam spät und war so gezwungen an Harrys und Rons Tisch zu sitzen, zu niemandes Freude. Während sie arbeiteten, hörten sie, wie Dean darüber tratschte, dass Black in der Nähe der Schule gesehen worden war.

„Wenn ich es wäre, würde ich irgendetwas tun. Ich würde nicht wie ein braver Junge in der Schule bleiben; Ich wäre draußen und würde nach ihm suchen.", sagte Malfoy beiläufig, wobei er mit seine grauen Augen direkt in die Harrys starrte.

„Über was redest du, Malfoy?", funkelte ihn Ron hasserfüllt an.

„Weißt du es nicht, Potter?", wisperte Malfoy, immer noch nicht wegsehend oder blinzelnd.

„Was?", fragte Harry genauso leise, doch ehe der Blonde antworten konnte, ging Snape dazwischen, indem er versuchte Nevilles Zaubertrank in die Kröte des Jungen, Trevor, zu bringen.

Der Zaubertrank funktionierte und verwandelte Trevor in eine Kaulquappe und Hermine verlor Punkte, weil sie dem Jungen geholfen hatte. Zumindest verwandelte Snape Trevor wieder in eine Kröte, ehe sie gingen. Aber Ron wollte nicht aufhören über Snape zu schimpfen. Harry fühlte sich unwohl dabei, seit Snape so viel für ihn getan hatte, aber er blieb ruhig, da er wusste, dass die anderen es nicht verstehen würden.

oooooooooo

Der Tag wurde sofort nach dem Mittagessen besser, als sie ihre erste Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatten. Lupin gewann sie alle sofort für sich, als er auf dem Weg zum Lehrerzimmer Peeves Kaugummi in die Nase schoss. Die Klasse wurde noch besser, als er ein Spiel daraus machte, als jeder seiner Angst und einer dunklen Kreatur gleichzeitig gegenübertreten mussten.

Sie hatten noch nie eine Stunde in Verteidigung gehabt, die so großartig war. Außer Harry, da er von Lupin gestoppt wurde, als er selbst den Irrwicht gegenübertreten sollte. Die Klasse redete glücklich, als sie aus dem Raum gingen, doch Harry blieb zurück. „Ja, Harry?", fragte Lupin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Emmm… Professor? Ich habe mich nur gefragt… Warum haben sich mich nicht auch gegen den Irrwicht kämpfen lassen?"

„Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich, Harry.", sagte er überrascht, während er den Jungen näher zu sich winkte. „Ich habe angenommen, dass der Irrwicht, wenn er dir gegenübertritt, die Gestalt von Voldemort annehmen würde."

Harry starrte geschockt auf seinen Lehrer. Nicht nur, dass Lupin zugegeben hatte, dass er ihn nicht hatte teilnehmen lassen, er hatte auch den Namen des Dunklen Lords gesagt. Er hatte nur noch Dumbledore, abgesehen von sich selbst, das jemals sagen hören.

Lupin studierte sein Gesicht und runzelte mit einer Entschuldigung in seinen warmen Augen, die Stirn. „Ich lag eindeutig falsch.", sagte er und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen wäre Lord Voldemort in einem Lehrerzimmer materialisieren zu lassen. Ich stelle mir vor, dass die Leute in Panik geraten wären."

Harry tauschte ein Lächeln mit ihm, doch das verschwand schnell. Er wollte diesem Mann erzählen, was er gefühlt hatte. Er hatte sich noch nie zuvor so gefühlt. Nicht einmal bei Snape, der ihn am Anfang mit den Dingen bedrängen musste. Er fühlte sich zerrissen deswegen, entschied dann aber, Lupin sein Vertrauen zu geben, nachdem er für einige lange Sekunden in die felsenfesten Augen des Mannes geschaut hatte.

„Ich habe nicht an Voldemort gedacht. Ich habe an Dementoren gedacht."

„Nun, ich bin beeindruckt.", lächelte Lupin über die Überraschung, die er in Harry hervorrief. „Das bedeutet, dass deine größte von allen Ängsten – die Angst selbst ist. Sehr klug, Harry."

„Danke, Professor.", neigte Harry seinen Kopf in Verlegenheit.

Lupin drückte seine Schulter, ehe er losließ. „Du solltest gehen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich unterschätzt habe, Harry. Vielleicht möchtest du einmal zu mir kommen und mit mir zu Mittag essen, so dass ich dich besser kennen lernen kann und das nicht noch einmal tue?"

„Okay.", lächelte Harry seinen Professor breit an, ehe er aus dem Raum rauschte.


	9. Schmerzvolle Heilung

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

_9. Schmerzvolle Heilung_

Als die Wochen vergingen, gewöhnte sich jeder an seinen Unterricht. Lupin war der beliebteste Lehrer an der Schule, speziell für Harry. Er hatte es sich angewöhnt einmal pro Woche davon zu schleichen und mit dem Professor zu Mittag zu essen. Sie redeten über Kleinigkeiten, doch das störte nicht. Harry mochte seine Gesellschaft, da der Mann ihm richtig zuhörte. Genauso, wie Snape es tat, aber mit mehr Wärme.

Zuerst war Harry erstaunt gewesen, wie liebevoll der Mann mit ihm umging. Lupin streichelte ihm oft über den Rücken, drückte seine Schulter und hatte ihn ein paar Mal fest umarmt. Harry war es nicht gewohnt liebevoll berührt zu werden. Die Dursleys hatten ihn einfach ignoriert und er war immer so ärmlich angezogen gewesen, dass ihn jeder an der Muggelschule gemieden hatte. Sogar Hermine und Ron umarmten ihn nur gelegentlich.

Doch er fühlte sich durch Lupins Berührungen nicht bedroht. Als er sich erstmal an sie gewöhnt hatte, war er überrascht, dass er sich durch sie getröstet fühlte. Es war sogar dazu gekommen, dass er derjenige war, der die Umarmungen eingeleitet hatte und sein Lieblingsplatz war neben Lupin, so dass er, während sie redeten, gegen seine warme, schützende Seite gedrückt war. So sehr er Snape mochte und dessen Hilfe brauchte, damit es ihm bessert ging, würde er doch niemals diese Art des Trostes bei ihm finden.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte schwitzend auf. Er konnte nicht atmen; er war so in Panik, dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte, was Snape ihm beigebracht hatte. Er stolperte aus dem Bett und fiel wortwörtlich die Stufen hinunter, die zu dem Jungenschlafsaal führten. Er lag zusammengerollt und zitternd am Fuß der Treppe. Sein Mund stand in stillen Schluchzern offen und sein Gesicht war mit Tränen und Schweiß bedeckt, dass von seinem Kinn tropfte. Er kroch zum Portraitloch. Als es offen war, benutzte er es, um aufzustehen und stolperte dann blind aus dem Gryffindorturm.

Er keuchte, zitterte, ihm verschwamm die Sicht vor den Augen. Er konnte nicht weiter gehen. Er brauchte Snape! Wo war er? Er schluchzte so hart, dass es ihm die Luft nahm und fiel in einen leeren Raum. Er riss das Armband so heftig von seinem Arm, dass er blutete. Harry bemerkte es nicht, zu sehr war er in seinem Schmerz gefangen. Er kroch in eine Ecke und zog seine Beine elendig an seine Brust.

Severus rauschte keine fünf Minuten später in den Raum und sprach schnell einen Stillezauber. Harry klagte sein Leid beinahe schreiend, als Tränen aufstiegen und ihn überrollten. Severus rauschte an die Seite des Kindes, kniete sich neben ihn und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Harrys zitternden Rücken. Er konnte Boy in den Echos von Harrys Schreien hören, wusste aber, dass Harry noch immer wach war und die Kontrolle hatte. Er war geschockt, als Harry sich gegen seine Brust warf und an seiner Schulter weinte. Severus zögerte, brachte aber schließlich seine Arme hinauf und hielt das bestürzte Kind.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich beruhigte, doch Harry wurde langsam leiser und begann leichter zu atmen. Severus löste seine Umarmung, strich ihm über den Rücken und lies den Jungen sanft aus seinem Schoß gleiten. Er beschwor einige Taschentücher und gab sie ihm. Harry nahm sie in seine schlaffe Hand und wischte sich müde die Tränen fort.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Severus freundlich und sanft, damit er den Jungen nicht weiter aufregte.

„Ich… ich erinnere mich… Oh, Professor… ich erinnere mich an alles. Kat… Wir haben uns verbunden, weil ich sie endlich verstanden habe und…" Er begann wieder zu weinen.

„Harry.", sagte Severus mit belegter Stimme und schlang seinen Arm um die Schulter des Jungen. „Es ist vorbei. Jetzt wird es gut werden."

Harry nickte. „Ich habe einfach… Ich erinnere mich und es war so schrecklich… Es ist wieder passiert, nach dem ersten Mal… Es ist wieder und wieder passiert… Fünfmal!... Und ich habe einfach dagelegen und es akzeptiert. Ich war so darin verloren…"

Severus sagte nichts. Einfach nur da zu sitzen und den Jungen zu unterstützen war das Beste, was er tun konnte. Harry zitterte und hielt sich selbst umschlungen. Sie saßen für eine Stunde da. Severus bewegte sich nicht, oder setzte sich um, obwohl er sich immer unwohler auf dem Steinfußboden fühlte. Und er war froh darüber, denn als Harry sich zu ihm drehte, brannten Vertrauen und Schmerz in seinen Augen und er erkannte, dass es unerträglich wäre, dieses Kind zu enttäuschen.

„Ich erinnere mich, wer es getan hat.", wisperte Harry heißer. „Es war Professor Lockhart. Denkst… denkst du, dass er es nur bei mir gemacht hat… oder denkst du, er hat auch anderen… wehgetan?"

„Harry." Severus zog den Jungen mit aller Kraft zu sich und drückte ihn an seine Brust. Er war so wütend, dass er rot sah. Er hatte erwartet, dass es die Dursleys waren, die ihn sexuell missbraucht hatten, aber herauszufinden, dass es ein Lehrer gewesen war! Jemand, der einmal sein Kollege gewesen war! Harry quietschte, als sein Griff zu harsch wurde und er beeilte sich, ihn loszulassen. „Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Ich werde es herausfinden."

„Du wirst es niemandem erzählen?", fragte Harry ängstlich und griff nach dem Ärmel des Mannes.

„Das werde ich nicht.", versicherte ihm Severus. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es geheim halten soll. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben, aber ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass niemand vermuten wird, dass du darin verwickelt bist. Aber im Laufe der Zeit musst du damit rausrücken und solltest darauf vorbereitet sein. Du weißt, dass es nicht dein Fehler war."

„Das weiß ich wirklich.", nickte Harry und wischte seine Nase an seinem Ärmel ab. „Du hast das sichergestellt. Aber ich… möchte einfach nicht, dass ich es irgendwelchen Leuten erzählen muss. Nicht jetzt. Im Moment ist es einfach zu viel. Okay?"

„Natürlich, Harry.", versprach Severus und suchte in seiner Robe nach einem Trank. „Du musst schlafen. Hier; nimm die, wenn du im Bett bist. Zuerst den hellblauen und dann den roten."

Harry erkannte sie als Beruhigungstrank und Traumlosschlaftrank. „Danke.", wisperte er und stand langsam auf. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist. Das hättest du nicht tun müssen und…"

„Harry. Was passiert ist, war schrecklich, aber du bist stark. Du verdienst Hilfe. Du kannst nicht immer alles alleine machen. Ich habe dir mein Wort gegeben da zu sein und das werde ich."

„Danke.", sagte Harry wieder.

Severus brachte den erschöpften Jungen zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Als sie das Portrait erreichten, hielt er Harry auf. „Wir müssen mehr darüber reden."

Harry nickte verstehend. „Dann morgen Abend nachsitzen?"

„Ich denke, dass das das Beste wäre.", nickte Severus dankbar. „Ich werde jeden Abend eine Strafarbeit ansetzen, bis du dich sicherer fühlst."

„Okay. Gute Nacht, Professor."

„Schlaf gut, Harry.", wisperte Severus, ehe er sich umdrehte, um zurück zu den Kerkern zu eilen. Als er ging, stoben seine Roben mit Magie, die um ihn herum aufbrauste. Seine Augen wurden stechender und Wut machte ihn blass und unnachgiebig. Lockhart! Oh ja, der Mann würde bezahlen. Und er würde weiter bezahlen, wieder und wieder, bis Severus der Spiele müde wäre und das würde eine sehr lange Zeit dauern.

oooooooooo

„Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Hermine besorgt. Harry war untypischer Weise den ganzen Tag still gewesen, hatte nicht viel zu Mittag gegessen und aß auch nicht viel zu Abend. Er hatte das Frühstück komplett ausgelassen, oder eher verschlafen. „Vielleicht solltest du zu Madame Pomfrey gehen."

„Ja, Kumpel. Du siehst ein wenig kränklich aus.", zog Ron ein freundliches Gesicht.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand auf. Sie sahen ihm besorgt hinterher, als er aus der Großen Halle ging. Er gab nicht wirklich Acht. Er musste nicht erst nachdenken, um das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer zu finden. Er sorgte sich nicht einmal darum, an der Tür anzuklopfen. Snape war auf seinem normalen Platz und Harry fiel schwer in seinen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", begann Severus.

Harry seufzte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Müde. Verletzt, betrogen."

„Betrogen?", fragte Severus und verengte seine Augen. Er hatte gedacht, er wäre über das Gefühl des Selbstbetruges hinausgekommen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum der Direktor ständig Leute einstellt, die die Schüler verletzen.", sagte Harry. „Ich meine, ich verstehe, dass er nichts über Lockhart wissen konnte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nirgendwo eine Aufzeichnung darüber gab. Aber wie konnte er das konzentrierte Böse von Voldemort in Quirrell nicht feststellen? Ich fühle mich benutzt und das nicht nur von Lockhart. Ich bin nicht einmal derjenige, der die ganzen Kämpfe austragen musste, aber es schein so unfair.

Ich bin erst dreizehn. Ich möchte mich an der Schule sicher fühlen können. Ich möchte mit meinen Freunden in Hogsmeade einkaufen gehen können. Ich möchte einfach nur normal sein. Ich fühle mich, als wäre etwas in mir, was andere Menschen dazu bringt, mir wehtun zu wollen. Die Dursleys haben mich gehasst und meine Existenz kaum wahrgenommen. Und dann ist da ein Verrückter, von dem ich mich nicht erinnere ihn zerstört zu haben, der versucht, mich zu töten, und Todesser und Black. Das ist nicht fair."

Severus stand auf, kniete sich neben Harry und legte seine Hände auf dessen dünnen Schultern. „Du hast jedes Rech, dich sicher fühlen zu wollen, während du hier bist. Ich habe keine Entschuldigung für den Direktor oder mich, das wir solch grausamen, kranken Menschen in deine Reichweite gelassen haben. Aber ich werde mein Bestes tun, damit das nicht wieder passiert. Du bist nicht alleine, Harry. Du musst diese Kämpfe nicht austragen. Der Dunkle Lord hat dich anvisiert, aber ich werde sicherstellen, dass du ein paar Jahre hast, um dich vorzubereiten, ehe du ihm wieder gegenübertreten musst."

Harry starrte in die bodenlosen Augen seines Lehrers und wusste, dass der Mann die Wahrheit sagte. Snape versprach ihn zu beschützen, versprach von jetzt an ein Auge auf ihn zu werfen, um sicherzustellen, dass er in Ordnung war. Harry sah, dass er wirklich nicht mehr allein war und begann zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag zu lächeln. Er wollte den Mann umarmen, wusste aber, dass sich sein Lehrer bei solchen Sachen unwohl fühlte, so verstärkte er sein Lächeln und hoffte, dass seine Gefühle dabei deutlich wurden.

„Danke, dass du mir glaubst.", sagte Severus sanft. Nach einer Sekunde stand er auf und entfernte sich von dem emotionsgeladenen Moment und lehnte sich zurück an seinen Schreibtisch. „Was hat verursacht, dass du Kat erlaubt hast, zu dir zurückzukommen?"

„Es war Professor Lupin.", gab Harry schüchtern zu. „Ich habe es dir noch nicht erzählt, aber ich treffe mich mit ihm zum Mittagessen und wir reden über die Schule und den Unterricht und solche Sachen. Er scheint sich wirklich um mich zu sorgen. Ich weiß, dass das dumm erscheint, aber er umarmt mich und streichelt mir über den Rücken und sitzt einfach nur neben mir. Ich hatte noch nie so eine Art von… Aufmerksamkeit, vermute ich…" Harry rutschte verlegen unruhig herum. „Es hat mich Kat auf eine neue Art verstehen lassen. Sie mag es angefasst zu werden, weil es sich gut anfühlt und ich konnte das alles nicht verstehen. Doch ohne es überhaupt zu wissen, hat mir Professor Lupin geholfen, es zu verstehen. Ich verstehe jetzt, dass Berührungen… Trost spenden können. Macht das irgendeinen Sinn?"

„Ja, das tut es.", nickte Severus. „Menschen brauchen Berührungen und ganz besonders Kinder. Du nutzt noch nicht einmal die spielerische Berührung, oder? Den einzigen physischen Kontakt, den du mit anderen hattest, war kurz oder schmerzhaft. Ich hätte wissen sollen, was du brauchst, um Kat besser zu verstehen."

Harry schaute zu dem Mann auf und biss sich auf seine Lippe. Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit über etwas zu reden, was ihn störte. Aber er hatte noch immer Angst vor der Wut des Mannes. Severus sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Harry senkte seinen Kopf und entschied sich, es zu tun. Er konnte Snape vertrauen und ehrlich zu ihm sein.

„Ich mag Professor Lupin, aber ich habe bemerkt, dass du ihn weniger als die anderen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste leiden kannst und, nun, ich habe mich gefragt, warum das so ist."

Severus seufzte und ging langsam zu seinem Stuhl zurück. Er wusste es besser, als seine Probleme auf das Kind zu übertragen. Er wünschte nur, dass er das auch schon in Harrys erstem Jahr gewusst hätte. Er wäre nicht so grausam gewesen - wegen seiner Erinnerungen an James. Harry hatte schon genug zu ertragen. Und er hatte schließlich jemanden gefunden, der ihm gab, was er verzweifelt brauchte.

Er setzte sich und schaute hinüber zu Harry. Der Junge starrte ihn mit nervösen und unglücklichen Augen an. Er wusste, dass das Kind von ihm abhängig war und er auch Lupin genauso nahe kam. Es war nur natürlich für Harry, sich unwohl zu fühlen, wenn solche Disharmonie zwischen den einzigen zwei Erwachsenen herrschte, von denen er je das Gefühl hatte, ihnen vertrauen zu können.

„Ich habe Professor Lupin vor einer langen Zeit gekannt.", antwortete Severus ruhig und hielt seinen alten Hass aus seinem Gesicht und seiner Stimme. „Wir waren Kindheits-Feinde, so wie du und Mr. Malfoy."

„Oh.", zappelte Harry herum. „Nun, ich… kann aufhören…"

„Nein.", unterbrach Severus und biss hart die Zähne zusammen, ehe er sich dazu zwang, sich zu entspannen. So sehr er sich um Harry sorgte, konnte er ihm doch nicht die physische Zuneigung und den Trost geben, den er brauchte. Und Harry würde das brauchen, um die Wahrheit über Boy zu überleben, wenn er ihr gegenübertrat. Wenn es Harrys Überleben bedeutete, würde er sich schon irgendwie mit dem Wolf verstehen! „Professor Lupin und ich haben Differenzen, aber es gibt keinen Grund, warum du nicht mit ihm… befreundet sein solltest."

„Okay.", sagte Harry unsicher.

„Wirklich, Harry. Es geht mir gut damit und ich werde eure Beziehung bestimmt nicht beeinflussen."

„Danke.", lächelte Harry erleichtert. „Ich wollte dich nicht wütend machen."

„Das bin ich nicht.", versicherte Severus. „Du hast eine halbe Stunde. Möchtest du spielen oder weiter reden?"

„Spielen, Sir." Harry sprang auf und nahm seine Halskette ab.

Severus räumte dem Jungen ein wenig Platz frei und nahm sich ein paar Aufsätze zum Korrigieren. Sobald Harrys Finger die Tasten trafen, erstarrte er. Das Spiel des Jungen hatte sich verändert. Da war eine Weichheit darin, die nie zuvor da gewesen war. Er schaute auf und sah, wie Harry abwesend lächelte und seinen Körper schaukelte, als seine Finger sich spannten und eine wunderschöne Melodie spielten.

Erkenntnis dämmerte und Severus fühlte, wie ein seltenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag. Das war das erste Mal, dass Harry zu keinem anderen Zweck, als zur Freude gespielt hatte. Das war nicht, um Luft abzulassen oder seine Gefühle zu erforschen. Harry spielte, weil er es mochte. Die Musik schwoll an und rollte durch den Raum. Sie war etwas Lebendiges. Severus sah, wie Harrys Lächeln breiter wurde. Ja. Dafür könnte er sich Lupin gefallen lassen.

oooooooooo

Harry fühlte sich am nächsten Tag besser (nicht gut, aber besser). Hermine und Ron schienen das zu bemerken und entspannten sich. Der Unterricht lief gut und als er zu Verteidigung ging, lächelte Harry Lupin warm an. Der Professor lächelte zurück und winkte ihm zu. Die Dinge wurden noch besser, als Oliver für diesen Abend ein Quidditch-Treffen ansetzte.

Erinnert an die bevorstehende Saison, fühlte Harry Aufregung und Stärke zu sich zurückkehren. Er liebte es zu fliegen und das Team war mehr als je zuvor dazu geeignet, den Pokal für Oliver zu gewinnen. Der Siebtklässler war besessen zu gewinnen, seit Gryffindor nun schon für zwei Jahre um den Pokal betrogen wurde und es war seine letzte Chance ihn zu gewinnen. Er war dieses Jahr für sie bestimmt. So sehr, dass er sie dreimal pro Woche trainieren ließ.

Harry hatte an zwei der vier freien Abende Strafarbeit bei Snape, so dass er nicht trainiert hatte und er arbeitete wild an seinen Hausaufgaben, wenn er die Chance dazu hatte. Obwohl er alles tat, was er konnte, lag er immer noch leicht zurück. Er fuhr damit fort, sich zweimal die Woche mit Lupin zum Mittagessen zu treffen.

Als der zweite Monat der Schule vorbei war, kam Harry dem netten Mann näher und näher. Er war erfreut zu bemerken, dass Snapes Benehmen sich von Hass in ein generelles Nichtmögen gewandelt hatte. Harry fühlte sich dadurch, als hätte er eine Million Galleonen gewonnen. Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit fühlte sich Harry wirklich glücklich. Nicht einmal, dass er von dem ersten Hogsmeade-Wochenende ausgeschlossen wurde, konnte das ruinieren. Sicher, er war enttäuscht, aber er plante, diesen Tag mit Remus zu verbringen.

oooooooooo

Harry saß mit Ron und Hermine vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle Gryffindors redeten aufgeregt miteinander. Morgen war Halloween und sie würden in der Früh nach Hogsmeade gehen. Ron und Hermine versuchten ihr Bestes ihn aufzuheitern, doch er lächelte nur und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sie glaubten ihm nicht, wenn er sagte, dass es okay war, wenn er nicht ging.

„Du solltest Hausaufgaben machen. Das ist eine große Chance für dich, aufzuholen.", sagte Hermine ihm. „Wegen all deinem Quidditchtraining und deinen Strafarbeiten bei Professor Snape, bist du zurückgefallen."

„Mir geht's gut, Hermine.", versicherte ihr Harry zum hundertsten Mal in dieser Woche und das zehnte Mal an diesem Tag.

„Ich habe ihm geholfen.", sagte Ron zu ihr und funkelte sie an.

Harry seufzte, er war ein wenig verärgert. Seine beiden Freunde stritten dieses Jahr mehr miteinander und langsam wurde es langweilig.

„Ihn abschreiben zu lassen hilft ihm nicht.", schnaubte Hermine.

„Wie geht es Krätze? Fühlt er sich besser?", unterbrach Harry die beiden. Krummbein wählte diesen Moment, um von Hermines Schoß zu springen.

„Nicht wirklich und er ist in meiner Tasche, um das Monster von ihm fern zu halten.", sagte er scharf in Hermines Richtung.

„Ron, mach mich nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass es Krätze nicht gut geht.", schnappte sie zurück. „Er war schon krank, ehe ich Krummbein hatte."

„Nun, er ist sicher keine Hilfe.", murmelte Ron dunkel.

Wie um zu beweisen, dass der Rothaarige Recht hatte, sprang Krummbein auf Rons Schultasche zu. Hermine und Ron schrieen, Krätze rannte um sein Leben, Krummbein sah mächtig beleidigt aus, als Hermine ihm wegscheuchte und Ron war aufgeregt, als er die offensichtlich kranke Ratte an seiner Brust wiegte. Nur eine andere Nacht im Turm und Harry ging, um dieser Überaktivität seines Hauses zu entkommen.

oooooooooo

"Guten Morgen, Harry.", sagte Professor Lupin strahlend, als Harry sein Büro betrat.

"Morgen, Remus.", lächelte Harry zurück und setzte sich in seinem Lieblingsstuhl ein wenig neben dem Schreibtisch seines Lehrers. Der Professor hatte ihn gebeten, ihn bei seinen Vornamen zu nennen, wann auch immer sie nicht in der Klasse waren und Harry tat das gerne.

"Perfektes Timing.", grinste Remus und deutete zum Becken auf seinem Schreibtisch. "Ich habe gerade einen Grindylow für unsere kommende Unterrichtsstunde bekommen."

Harry spähte in das Becken und sah ein blass-grünes Wesen mit deutlichen, kleinen Hörnern. Es hatte sein Gesicht gegen das Glas gedrückt und krümmte seine langen, spindeldürren Finger. "Cool.", grinste er, während er an das Glas klopfte. Das Wesen zischte ihn wütend an.

"Es ist ein Wasserdämon.", sagte er, als er das kleine Wesen nachdenklich beobachtete. "Wir sollten nicht viel Schwierigkeit mit ihm haben, nicht nach den Kappas. Der Trick ist, seinen Griff zu brechen. Siehst du die anomal langen Finger? Stark, aber sehr spröde." Er wandte sich ab und lächelte Harry zu. "Eine Tasse Tee?"

"Sicher", vergrub sich Harry zufrieden in den Stuhl.

Remus beschwor ein Teeservice herauf und begann die beiden Tassen zu füllen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Der Professor forderte wen auch immer auf hineinzukommen und Snape betrat das Zimmer. Die Augen Harrys weiteten sich, aber er sagte nichts. Snape schaute ihn ruhig an, ehe er sich Remus zuwandte. Der Verteidigungslehrer lächelte sein normales freundliches Lächeln. Es schien, dass er durch die Kindheitsfeindseligkeit zwischen ihnen nicht ähnlich betroffen wurde.

"Ah, Severus, vielen Dank. Könntest du es hier für mich auf den Schreibtisch stellen?" Snape setzte den rauchenden Kelch ab, den er mitgebracht hatte, wobei seine Augen zurück zu Harry fielen, der begann, besorgt die Stirn zu runzeln. "Ich zeigte gerade Harry meinen Grindylow."

"Faszinierend.", schnarrte Snape, aber verglichen mit seinen Antworten, die er normalerweise gab, war er ziemlich nett. "Sie sollten das direkt trinken, Professor Lupin."

"Ja, Ja, werde ich."

"Ich habe einen ganzen Kessel voll, wenn Sie mehr brauchen.", fuhr Snape fort und Harry lehnte sich weiter vor, um besser sehen zu können, was in dem Kelch war. Es sah wie Schlamm aus.

"Ich sollte vielleicht auch morgen noch einen zu mir nehmen. Vielen Dank, Severus."

"Keine Ursache.", wischte Snape den Dank fort und Harry lächelte beinahe. Er war mit dieser besonderen Geste sehr vertraut.

"Was ist das?", fragte Harry, als sein Zaubertränkelehrer das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

"Ich bin ein bisschen krank gewesen.", sagte Remus gleichgültig, als er den Kelch hob. "Dieser Trank ist die einzige Sache, die hilft. Ich habe viel Glück mit Professor Snape zu arbeiten; es gibt nicht sehr viele Zauberer, die ihn richtig brauen können."

Harry beobachtete besorgt, wie der Lehrer langsam den Trank zu sich nahm. Remus war krank? Seine Sorge verringerte sich, als er daran dachte, dass Snape darüber Bescheid wusste und seinen Freund Heiltränke zubereitete. Harry hatte festes Vertrauen in die Sachkenntnis des Professors bezüglich der Zaubertränke und so entspannte er sich wieder in seinem Stuhl.

"Also denkst du, dass die Mannschaft zum Match gegen Slytherin am nächsten Wochenende bereit ist?", fragte Remus und hörte mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln Harry zu, der immer weiter und weiter über Quidditch redete.

Harry blieb bei ihm bis zum Mittagessen, aber er wusste, dass er versuchen sollte ein wenig zu arbeiten, bevor die anderen zurückkamen. Er sagte auf Wiedersehen und umarmte seinen Lehrer lange. Lupin hielt ihn und strubbelte ihm durch sein Haar, als Harry sich von ihm wegdrückte. "Ich sehe dich heute Abend beim Fest!", rief Harry und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

oooooooooo

Ron und Hermione kamen freudestrahlend von Hogsmeade zurück. Sie hatten ihre Versprechung gehalten und warfen Harry einen Haufen Süßigkeiten in den Schoss. Er lachte über sie und hörte ihrem aufgeregten Gerede zu, ehe er mit ihnen zu dem Fest ging. Die Dekorationen waren schön und Musik spielte. Jeder unterhielt sich gut und das Essen war besser, als jemals zuvor. Es war großartig. Zumindest, bis sie ins Bett gehen wollten.

Der Gang und die Stufen, die zum Gryffindor-Turm führten, wurden behindert. Keiner konnte durchkommen und sie konnten Percy hören, der nach Dumbledore rief. Harry drängte sich nach vorne und seine Freunde folgten ihm. Seine grünen Augen weiteten sich, als er das Bildnis der Fetten Dame sah. Es war in Streifen zerfetzt. Black war im Schloss.

Die ganze Schule wurde zum Schlafen in die Große Halle geschickt, während das Schloss durchsucht wurde. Sie fanden den Verurteilten nicht und Harry belauschte Snape, der mit Dumbledore sprach. Er glaubte, dass jemand Black geholfen hatte hinein zu gelangen. Harry war gerührt, dass Snape sich um ihn sorgte und alles tat, was er konnte, um Black aus dem Schloss fern zu halten. Aber er mochte die Verwicklungen nicht. Harry hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, dass Snape dachte, dass es Professor Lupin war, der dem Mörder geholfen hatte.

oooooooooo

"Severus, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Lupin verwirrt, während er seine Papiere von seinem Schreibtisch zusammenpackte. Er hatte in ein paar Minuten Unterricht. Aber das ganze Papier, das er gesammelt hatte, flog fort, als er ergriffen und gewaltsam gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde.

"Ich warne dich, Wolf. Wenn Du deinem dreckigen Mörder hilfst in diese Schule zu kommen, wirst du nicht lange genug leben, um deinen Verrat zu bedauern. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass du so leiden wirst, dass du denkst, dass die Verwandlung der Himmel ist. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Lupin war allgemein ein passiver Mensch, aber nicht, wenn es um Menschen ging, um die er sich sorgte und Harry war da ganz oben auf der Liste. Mit der Kraft des Werwolfs kehrte Lupin mit einem Knurren ihre Positionen, wobei seine Augen golden glühten. Severus versteifte sich, da er immer noch Angst hatte, die daher stammte, dass er als Teenager von genau diesem Mann in der Vollmondnacht angegriffen wurde.

"Ich würde der Erste sein, der Black töten würde, wenn ich ihn jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Missverstehe mich nicht, Severus. Er hat mir jede Freude genommen. Ich mache ihn vollkommen für das Leid Harrys verantwortlich."

"Worüber sprichst du?", fragte Severus, der sofort wieder einen ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck annahm, als er sah, dass sich die Augen Lupins weiteten. Der Werwolf hatte nicht vorgehabt zu sagen, was er gesagt hatte. Wut hatte seine Zunge gelöst.

"Nichts.", wich Lupine von ihm, aber Severus würde ihn nicht so davonkommen lassen.

"Ich sorge mich auch um das Wohl von Harry.", sagte er. "Ich muss es wissen."

Lupin starrte ihn für eine Minute an, ehe er seufzte und sich in seinen Stuhl setzte. Er sah plötzlich erschöpft aus; seine Augen waren nicht länger golden, sondern trüb braun. Severus setze sich ihm steif gegenüber.

"Er hat nichts gesagt, aber ich erkenne die Anzeichen einer groben Vernachlässigung, wenn ich es sehe." Der Werwolf schaute aus dem Fenster, sein Kopf ruhte an der Rückenlehne seines Stuhls. "Ich wurde verwandelt, als ich fünf war. Keiner wollte mich danach berühren. Das ging soweit, dass ich erschüttert war, wenn irgendjemand meine Hand schütteln wollte oder mich nur streifte. James und die anderen halfen mir, mich daran zu erinnern, was es bedeutete menschlich zu sein. Ich sah dieselbe Überraschung im Gesicht von Harry und ich bekam den Verdacht, dass Lilys Schwester ihn nicht gut behandelt hat. Ich habe nicht den Mut gefunden, ihn direkt zu fragen, aber ich habe mich angestrengt ihn wieder an menschlichen Kontakt zu gewöhnen."

"Es scheint zu funktionieren.", sagte Severus widerwillig.

"Das tut es.", lächelte Lupin und alle Zweifel von Severus verschwanden bei bewundernden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfs. "Harry ist so ein liebevolles Kind. Es ist verwunderlich, dass irgendjemand diesem Jungen absichtlich die Liebe verweigern konnte." Lupin hob seinen Kopf und wurde sehr ernst. "Weißt du irgendetwas darüber?"

Severus saß still da. Er würde Harrys Vertrauen nicht verraten. Aber andererseits vertraute Harry Lupin und war aufgebracht, als seine zwei Lehrer sich uneins waren. Information vorzuenthalten würde den Werwolf nur misstrauisch und wachsam machen. So ging er einen Kompromiss ein und nickte, fügte aber nichts weiter hinzu. Die zwei Männer starrten eine lange Minute einander in die Augen, ehe Lupine nickte und das Schweigen seines Kollegen aus Rücksicht zu Harry akzeptierte.

oooooooooo

"Herein.", sagte Severus in einem harschen Ton und Harry schlüpfte ins Zimmer. Es war kein Abend, an dem Harry Nachsitzen hatte, weshalb er neugierig eine Augenbraue nach oben zog und seine dunklen Augen begannen besorgt zu funkeln.

"Sir. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass ich heute Abend nicht kommen sollte, aber ich wollte dich wirklich etwas fragen.", sagte Harry.

"Beruhige dich. Atme.", sagte Severus ihm ruhig und deutete zu dem üblichen Platz des Jungen.

Harry fiel hinein und atmete tief ein. Er wusste, dass sein Lehrer warten würde, bis er bereit war, und so nahm er sich ein paar Minuten Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Er dachte, dass es klug sein könnte, auf dem neutraleren Gebiet anzufangen, ehe er sich nach seinem Freund erkundigte. "Ich habe schlecht geträumt.", sagte er errötend. "Ich … ich weiß, das ist wirklich unbedeutend, aber ich wollte… könnte ich, einen … Traumlosschlaftrank bekommen, weil ich wirklich müde bin und das Spiel morgen ist und …"

"Du dachtest, dass ich dir den Trank vorenthalten würde, weil du morgen gegen meine Hausmannschaft spielst?" schnarrte Severus mit festem Blick.

"Natürlich nicht!", sagte Harry entsetzt. "Nein! Ich dachte, du würdest es nicht tun, weil ich überhaupt keine schlechten Träume mehr haben sollte. Ich sollte darüber hinweg sein, was L-Lockhart getan hat. Ich meine, Kat ist gegangen und jetzt zurück als ein Teil von mir und so…"

"Ich verstehe.", murmelte Severus, da er verstand und bedauerte, dass er den Jungen ungerechterweise beschuldigt hatte. "Harry, hör mir zu. Du wirst dich immer daran erinnern und dadurch verletzt sein, was geschehen ist. Es wird niemals ganz gut sein, aber es wird ein Punkt kommen, an dem das, was geschehen ist, nichts als eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung ist und nicht etwas, dass die ganze Zeit schmerzt. Auch wenn du Kat akzeptiert hast, bist du nicht völlig geheilt. Das wird Zeit und Geduld brauchen. Verstehst du?"

"Ja.", nickte Harry weinend. "Ich hatte einfach nur gehofft, dass ich darüber hinweg war. Und während des Tages bin es ich größtenteils. Aber nachts … kommt all das einfach so klar zurück und es fängt wieder und wieder an weh zu tun."

"Das macht dich nicht schwach, Harry.", erwiderte Severus. "Ich kann in deinem Gesicht sehen, was du denkst. Du bist nicht schwach. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Gib dir die Zeit, um darüber zu trauern. Etwas wurde von dir genommen, dass du niemals zurückbekommen wirst." Er stand auf und ging zum Schrank an die Wand.

Er fand schnell, was er brauchte und brachte vier Fläschchen des Traumlosschlaftrankes hinüber. "Dieser Trank macht süchtig und es ist nicht immer gut deinem Geist die Alpträume zu verweigern. Sie haben wirklich einen Zweck. Also will ich, dass du drei Tage nur Hälfte eines Fläschchens vorm Schlafengehen nimmst. Und dann vier weitere Male die Hälfte jeden zweiten Tag. Danach nimm sie nur noch, wenn die Albträume besonders schlimm werden und du dich wirklich ausruhen musst. Wenn es zu diesem Punkt kommt, Harry, will ich, dass du es mir erzählst."

"Ja, Sir." nahm Harry die Tränke und lächelte seinen Lehrer dankbar an. Er wusste nicht, was er ohne ihn tun würde.

"Ich will, dass du auch darüber nachdenkst, dass du mehr als eine Therapie brauchst, um einen Abschluss zu finden. Du wirst Lockhart vielleicht noch einmal gegenübertreten müssen, ehe du darüber hinwegkommen kannst."

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich das brauchen werde.", sagte Harry schnell, mit blassem Gesicht, gab aber nach, als sich die Augen seines Lehrers in ihn bohrten. "Aber ich werde darüber nachdenken. Wenn …, wenn es das ist, was … was ich tun muss, damit es mir besser geht… dann … werde ich es natürlich tun."

"Ich würde bei dir sein.", bot Severus an. "Du wirst diesem Mann niemals wieder allein gegenübertreten."

Der ganze Körper Harrys entspannte sich in Erleichterung. "Danke, Sir."

"Gibt es irgendetwas anderes, dass du brauchst?", drehte er sich um, um zu seinem Stuhl zurückzugehen.

"Ich … wundere mich über… Professor Lupin.", gab Harry hastig zu. "Zu Halloween hast du einen Trank gemacht und er hat gesagt, dass er ihn nehmen würde, weil er sich nicht gut fühlte und ich war mir sicher, dass das, was du ihm gegeben hast, ihn sich besser fühlen lassen würde, aber heute hast du ihn im Unterricht vertreten und gesagt, dass er zu krank wäre, um zu unterrichten und ich wollte wissen, ob er in Ordnung ist."

Severus starrte den plappernden Jungen vor sich an. "Ja, er fühlt sich nicht wohl. Was er hat, kann nicht geheilt werden und so gibt es zurzeit nichts, was getan werden kann, um ihm zu helfen. Mein Trank hilft ihm nur ein wenig. Aber er wird sich bald wieder besser fühlen."

Harrys Atem ging schneller und er zwang sich tief zu atmen, wie es ihm beigebracht worden war. Severus wartete wie immer geduldig, mit ruhigem Gesicht und wachsamen Augen. Schließlich rückte Harry mit seiner Frage raus: "Sir, wird er st-sterben?"

"Nein.", antwortete Severus mit einer überraschenden Sanftheit. "Die Krankheit macht ihn krank, aber sie wird ihn nicht so bald töten. Er wird noch eine Zeit lang hier sein."

"Danke.", sackte Harry in seinen Platz zusammen und fragte mit unschuldigem Blick: "Denkst du wirklich, dass er Black helfen würde?"

"Warum fragst du das?", fragte Severus scharf.

"Ich … ich habe dich in der Großen Halle belauscht, als du mit Dumbledore zu Halloween gesprochen hast.", gab er zu; seine Augen waren jetzt wachsam, aber nicht ängstlich.

"Ich habe es getan.", lehnte sich Severus zurück, während er seine Gelassenheit zurück gewann. "Aber ich bin jetzt ziemlich überzeugt, dass er seine Hand nicht im Spiel hatte, als Black hier aufgetaucht ist."

"Oh, okay.", entspannte sich Harry noch mehr, und seine Augen begannen zu sinken. "Kann… kann ich hier für eine kleine Weile schlafen? Nur während du Aufsätze benotest? Ein kurzes Schläfchen, das verspreche ich."

Severus grinste über das Kind, das als Antwort nur schläfrig zurücklächelte. Mit einem Seufzer gab er nach und nickte deutlich. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und der Schülerstuhl, in dem Harry saß, wurde zu einem luxuriösen Lehnstuhl. Das Lächeln des Jungen weitete sich, und er rollte sich wie ein Kätzchen zusammen und war innerhalb Sekunden, sogar ohne die Hilfe des Traumlosschlaftrankes eingeschlafen. Severus beobachtete ihn ein paar Momente, ehe er zufrieden die Aufsätzen nahm, um sie zu benoten.


	10. Verstecken nach der Niederlage

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

_10. Verstecken nach der Niederlage_

Harry wachte am Morgen des Quidditch-Spiels auf, nur um festzustellen, dass aus dem Regen der letzten zwei Tage ein wütender Sturm geworden war. Der Wind heulte und der Regen fiel so heftig, dass es draußen dunkel wie die Nacht war, obwohl die Sonne bereits über den Horizont stand. Er zog sich schnell an und trottete in die Große Halle. Seine Mannschaft war bereits dort und war sehr aufgeregt.

"Was ist los? Wird das Match gestrichen?", fragte Harry.

"Nein.", grinste Fred. "Quidditch wird für nichts gestrichen. Aber die Slytherins fürchten sich. Wir spielen stattdessen gegen Hufflepuff."

"Sie haben gesagt, dass der Arm von Malfoy noch nicht genug geheilt ist, um ihm zu erlauben, zu spielen.", blickte George finster. "Sie haben einfach ihre Chancen in diesem Wetter nicht gemocht."

Harry fragte sich, ob Snape gestern Abend eine Andeutung in dieser Richtung gemacht hatte. Jetzt, wo er daran dachte, war das für ihn sonderbar zu sagen "gegen mein Team spielen sollst". Er schüttelte mit einem schiefen Lächeln seinen Kopf. Einige Dinge würden sich bei seinem Lehrer niemals ändern.

"Wir haben Spielzüge geübt, von denen wir angenommen haben, dass wir sie gegen Slytherin brauchen, aber der Stil von Hufflepuff ist ganz anders. Unser Spiel wird nicht mehr funktionieren und sie haben einen neuen Kapitän und Sucher, Cedric Diggory, der ausgezeichnet ist!", brüllte Oliver, der eine Panik-Attacke hatte.

Harry sagte nichts, als der Rest der Mannschaft versuchte, ihren Kapitän zu beruhigen. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und verzog sein Gesicht. Vielleicht hatte Oliver Recht. Es würde beinahe unmöglich sein, den Schnatz bei diesem Durcheinander zu sehen. Als er der Mannschaft nach draußen folgte, sah er, dass sich trotzdem die ganze Schule versammelt hatte, um das Spiel zu beobachten.

Er stand in dem Türrahmen der Umkleidekabine und sah mehrere Regenschirme, die aus den Händen von Schülern gerissen und nun über das Feld wirbelten und tanzten. Donner grollte alle paar Sekunden, der Harry bis in seine Knochen erschütterte. Wenigstens waren die Blitze häufig und hell. Das machte das Fangen des Schnatzes ein bisschen weniger unmöglich.

Die zwei Mannschaften gingen in das Unwetter hinaus. Die Kapitäne schüttelten sich die Hände und sie alle stießen sich ab. Harrys Nimbus brach im Wind aus, doch Harry hielt ihn fest, passte sich an den Regen an und erlangte so die Kontrolle wieder zurück. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, ehe er vollkommen durchnässt war und seine Zähne begannen zu klappern. Seine Quidditch-Roben waren schwer und zogen an ihm, wodurch sie es ihm noch schwerer machten zu fliegen. Da es ihm nicht möglich war, den Kommentar zu hören, hatte er keine Ahnung davon, was geschah. Das Wasser auf seiner Brille und die Flut, die vom Himmel fiel, machten ihn praktisch blind.

Eine Stunde später waren die Hände Harrys so taub, dass er es schwer hatte, sich länger auf dem Besen zu halten. Er schrie beinahe laut auf, als er den scharfen Pfiff von Madame Hooch hörte. Wie betrunken flog Harry zurück zum Boden und rannte dort hinüber, wo sich seine Mannschaft unter einem Regenschirm kauerte. Fred sprach einen Trockenzauber über ihn und George sprach einen für die Wärme. Er lächelte die Zwillinge dankbar an.

"Wir sind fünfzig Punkte in Führung.", brüllte Oliver über den Donner hinweg. "Wir müssen den Schnatz bald fangen."

"Ich habe keine Chance mit dieser hier.", gab Harry zu und deutete schnell auf seine verschmierte Brille.

In diesem Moment rannte Hermine schreiend, dass sie eine Idee hatte, auf sie zu. Sie nahm die Brille Harrys direkt von seinem Gesicht und sprach einen Zauber, den durch den Wind keiner von ihnen hören konnte. Sie strahlte aufgeregt, als sie sie zurückgab. Harry setzte sie auf und erkannte, dass er wieder sehen konnte. Sie ließ das Wasser abprallen. Die Mannschaft umarmte sie und sie lief, mit einem dunklen Erröten auf ihren Wangen, zu den Zuschauerplätzen zurück.

"Okay, Mannschaft, lasst uns das Spiel gewinnen!", brüllte Oliver heiser und sie hoben wieder in die Luft ab.

Harry war bald wieder starr und durchnässt, aber er lächelte. Er konnte immer noch sehen! Er schaute sich während er flog um und wich Spielern und Klatschern aus. Leuchtende Blitze erhellten den Himmel und er sah deutlich den Umriss eines Grim über den Zuschauerplätzen. Er schüttelte seinen Pony aus seinen Augen und der Hund war weg. Er runzelte die Stirn und flog näher, damit er einen besseren Blick hatte, als ein Blitz aus Gold seine Augen gefangen nahm.

Der Schnatz!

Er drehte sich und jagte ihm hinterher. Cedric sah ihn und raste eine Sekunde später Harry hinterher. Harry war näher dran und er hatte ihn zuerst gesehen, weshalb es seine ausgestreckte Hand war, die an Boden gewann. Nur noch ein klein wenig! Etwas Eiskaltes ballte sich in seinem Magen zusammen. Cedric war direkt neben ihm, doch die Hand von Harry war fast um den kleinen goldenen Ball. Aber dann sank seine Hand und er wurde langsamer, als ein Schwindel aufstieg und ihn fast von seinem Besen warf.

Er hing zwanzig Meter über dem Boden an seinem Besen, als Finsternis seinen Blick verschlang und Stille um ihn herum aufkam. Als er fiel konnte er gerade noch furchterregende Gestalten sehen, die über das Spielfeld glitten und hörte einem schrecklichen Chor, der vor Schrecken und Entsetzen in seinem Kopf schrie.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte mit einem Kopfschmerz, der so stark war, dass er dachte, er wäre verflucht worden, auf. Er brauchte mehrere Minuten, ehe sich seine Sicht wieder schärfte und um festzustellen, dass er auf der Krankenstation war. Die Gryffindor-Mannschaft stand um ihn herum, während einer von ihnen begann, ihn zu trösten, weil sie das Spiel verloren hatten. Cedric hatte den Schnatz ergriffen, während er gefallen war.

Harry hörte ihnen kaum zu. Er war zu beschäftigt, sich auf seine Atemübung zu konzentrieren und eine Panikattacke zu stoppen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment schluchzend und schreiend in kleine Stückchen zerfallen. Sein Kopfschmerz war sehr, sehr schlimm und er fühlte sich dreckig. Schweiß weichte seine Haut auf und sein Haar klebte an seinem Kopf, als ob es nach dem Regen nie getrocknet worden war. Um allen zu entkommen, die sich um ihn aufhielten, zog er seine Knie an seine Brust und verbarg sein Gesicht darin. Seine Hände kamen herauf und griffen grob in sein Haar.

Er bekam kaum mit, dass Madam Pomfrey der Mannschaft sagte, dass sie gehen und ihn in Ruhe lassen sollten. Als es still wurde, spähte er hervor und sah, dass Hermione und Ron noch neben ihm standen. Als seine zwei Freunde sahen, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatten, begannen sie sofort, ihm alles zu erzählen, was geschehen war. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, aber hilflos da zu sitzen und zuzuhören.

"Dumbledore war wirklich wütend.", sagte Hermione mit bebender Stimme. "Ich habe ihn noch nie zuvor so gesehen. Er ist auf das Feld gelaufen, als du gefallen bist, und hat seinen Zauberstab geschwungen und dich damit verlangsamt, ehe du auf den Boden aufgeschlagen bist. Dann hat er seinen Zauberstab auf die Dementoren gerichtet. Es ist silbernes Zeug aus seinem Zauberstab gekommen. Snape war direkt hinter ihm und hat dasselbe gemacht."

"Dann hat Dumbledore dich auf eine Trage gezaubert.", fuhr Ron fort. "Und ist mit dir hinter ihm her schwebend hoch zur Schule gelaufen. Flitwick und die anderen Lehrer sind aufgetaucht und haben festgestellt, dass dein Besen weggeweht wurde."

"Es tut mir leid, Harry.", weinte Hermine. "Er ist… er ist … oh, Harry, er ist in die Peitschende Weide geflogen."

Harry stöhnte und versteckte sein Gesicht wieder in seinen Knien. Er wollte einfach nur, dass alle weggingen. Warum erzählten Ron und Hermione ihm all das? Sein Kopf schmerzte und er hatte Angst. Was interessierte ihn, was geschehen war? Madame Pomfrey bemerkte seine Qual und scheuchte seine Freunde aus dem Raum. Obwohl sie weg waren legte er sich nicht wieder hin und ignorierte Madame Pomfreys gutes Zureden.

Schließlich gab sie auf und ging weg. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so da saß. Aber es fühlte sich nur wie eine Sekunde an, ehe eine sanfte Hand seinen Kopf berührte. Er schaute hervor und sah Remus, der neben ihm stand, genauso wie Snape auch. Er entspannte sich dankbar, als Remus sich neben ihn setzte und ihn in eine beruhigende Umarmung zog und ihm Nichtigkeiten zuflüsterte, während er ihn leicht hin und her wiegte.

Harry schämte sich, besonders, da Snape direkt bei ihm war, aber er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis festgehalten zu werden und drückte sich daher nicht von Remus fort. Sein Erröten verschwand, als er weder Hohn noch Verachtung in den dunklen Augen von Snape fand. Harry konnte nur Sorge sehen und das ließ seine Angst weniger werden und schließlich weinte er an der Schulter von Remus.

oooooooooo

Severus fühlte, wie sein Blut gefror, als er und Lupin eintraten und er Harry kopflos zitternd und sich wiegend im Krankenbett vorfand. Hatte das Kind seinen Verstand verloren? War er jetzt zu sehr verletzt worden, um geheilt zu werden? Er war niemals jemanden so dankbar gewesen, wie er es nun Lupin war, als der Mann sofort den Jungen in seine Arme zog und ihn sanft wiegte. Harry reagierte darauf und Severus' Knie gaben beinahe vor Erleichterung nach, als die grünen Augen des Kindes seine trafen und er dort noch Intelligenz erkennen konnte.

Er stand still dort, bis das Weinen des Jungen aufgehört hatte. "Ruh dich ein wenig aus, wenn du kannst. Wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, nimm das hier."

Er stellte ein Fläschchen des Traumlosschlaftrankes auf die Bettkante. Harry lächelte nicht, wie er normalerweise würde, aber seine müden Augen glänzten kurz mit Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit. Der gebrochene Teenager streckte eine kleine feuchtkalte Hand aus und Severus nahm sie und drückte sie leicht. Das führte zu einem Schatten eines Lächelns des Jungen und Severus lächelte zurück, als sich Harry noch mehr in die Umarmung Lupins entspannte. Seine dumpfen grünen Augen begannen zuzufallen und er fühlte sich offensichtlich sicher genug, um ohne den Trank zu schlafen.

Plötzlich hörte Severus sich selbst sagen, "Es wird alles gut werden, Harry. Einer von uns wird hier sein, wenn Du aufwachst. Wir werden dich nicht allein lassen."

Lupin lächelte wissend und Severus schnaubte, um sein Unbehaglichkeit zu verbergen. Mit wehendem Umhang verließ er das Zimmer. Er war gerade an der Tür zu Krankenstation, als er den verfluchten Werwolf weich sagen hörte, " Wir lieben dich, Harry. Schlaf. Wir wachen über dich und werden dich beschützen." _Verdammt richtig_ war alles, was er als Antwort darauf dachte. Und das erschreckte ihn. Das tat es wirklich.

oooooooooo

Für zwei Tage wurde Harry im Krankenflügel behalten. Seine Lehrer hielten ihr Versprechen und einer von ihnen war immer bei ihm. Snape saß da und las und hielt ihm manchmal abwesend eine Lektion über Zaubertränke. Remus erzählte ihm komische Geschichten und hielt ihn fest. Er hatte angefangen es zu genießen, wie sein Lehrer andauernd versuchte sein Haar zu bändigen, indem er mit seinen Fingern hindurch fuhr. Sie beide lachten über die Hoffnungslosigkeit, dass es jemals flach liegen würde, doch Remus wollte nicht aufgeben.

Harry sprach nicht viel, aber er antwortete auf Gespräche, indem er seinen Kopf schüttelte, nickte, lächelte und die Stirn runzelte. Weder Snape noch Remus drängten ihn und als Madame Pomfrey anfing ihn zu tadeln, hatten die Männer sie schnell zur Ruhe gebracht. Harry war für ihre Unterstützung sehr dankbar und versprach sich selbst, dass er einen Weg finden würde, es bei ihnen beiden wieder gut zu machen.

Seine anderen Freunde besuchten ihn, doch Madame Pomfrey verscheuchte sie schnell und zwinkerte Harry zu, wenn er sie dankbar anlächelte. Ron hatte sich bereit erklärt, die Stücke seines zerschmetterten Nimbus wegzuwerfen, aber Harry gab den gebrochenen Besen Remus, damit dieser ihn stattdessen aufhob. Er hatte diesen Besen geliebt und er konnte es nicht ertragen, auch nur eines der Stücke zu zerstören. Remus verstand und sagte nichts, um sich darüber lustig zu machen.

oooooooooo

Der Montag kam und Madame Pomfrey entließ ihn. Harry dachte, dass er mit dem Unterricht umgehen konnte. Er fühlte sich viel besser, doch sobald er in die Große Halle ging, wurde er von einer Todesangst erfasst. Die Meute und die chaotischen Geräusche waren zu viel für ihn. Er wusste, dass er der Schule oder dem Unterricht noch nicht entgegentreten konnte. Er begann zu zittern und zog sich von der ganzen Szene zurück.

Silas glitt einfach an seinen Platz. Das Zittern Harrys stoppte, und Farbe kam wieder in sein blasses Gesicht zurück. Beiläufig wischte sich Silas über seine schweißnasse Stirn und setzte seinen Weg zum Gryffindor-Tisch mit anmutigen Schritten fort. Er war fast an seinem Platz, als Malfoy und seine Idioten vor ihm erschienen. Die Verbände des Blonden waren endlich ab und in seinen Augen sprühte Heiterkeit.

"Hattest du eine schöne Reise, Potter?", lachte Er. "Hast du dir in die Hosen gemacht, als du in die Arme der Dementoren gefallen bist? Ich wette, dass sie dir nur einen kleinen Kuss geben wollten!"

Silas machte, mit einem seidigen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, einen geraden Schritt vorwärts, als die Slytherins brüllten vor Lachen und die Gryffindors mit einem bösen Knurren aufstanden. Die Augen von Malfoy weiteten sich überrascht, als Silas sein Gesicht direkt vor das des Blonden brachte und so leise sprach, dass nur sie beide seine Worte hören konnten.

"Sei vorsichtig, Draco, oder du wirst ebenso geküsst. Sie sind genauso wenig beeindruckend, wie dein Vater und du wirst den Konsequenzen deiner Verbrechen so leicht nicht entkommen. An deiner Stelle würde ich meine Stärken ausspielen und damit anfangen, gerissen statt arrogant zu sein."

Silas ging weiter zu seinem Platz und ließ einen gaffenden und stillen Malfoy hinter sich zurück. Die Gryffindors sahen unsicher aus, folgten aber seinem Beispiel und nahmen ihre Plätze wieder ein. Silas lächelte als Ron und Hermione wissen wollten, was er getan hatte. Er ignorierte sie mit großem Vergnügen und wurde weiter belohnt, indem Hermine verärgert ging und Ron ihn still finster anblickte. Ja, das war viel besser.

oooooooooo

Severus beobachtete Silas mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Wann immer der Junge aufschaute, um in seine Augen zu schauen, lächelte er träge und fügte dem Trank eine weiter Zutat hinzu. Natürlich stellte der Trank sich als perfekt heraus und als Ron sich aufgeregt freute, dass sie es genau richtig gemacht hatten, gab er Ingwer hinein, was dazu führte, dass es sich in schwarzen nutzlosen Matsch verwandelte.

"H-Harry!", schrie Ron entsetzt und erschüttert.

"Oops.", sagte Silas sarkastisch.

Ron geriet außer sich. Severus schmiss ihn wegen des Schreiens aus dem Raum, zog fünfzig Punkte ab und ließ jeden mit der Reinigung ihrer Plätze beginnen. Zehn Minuten später war der Unterricht zu Ende. Er sagte Harry, dass er bleiben sollte. Keiner wartete auf ihn, aber Silas sah nicht so aus, als ob ihn dass interessierte. Tatsächlich sah der Junge selbstzufrieden aus.

"Was ist los?", verlangte Severus zu wissen.

"Ich springe nur für Harry ein, Professor Snape.", antwortete Silas träge, während er imaginäre Fusseln von seinem Ärmel schnippte. "Er fühlte sich heute nicht bereit für die Schule."

"Warum vergraulst du Harrys Freunde?", funkelte er ihn an. "Ich denke nicht, dass er es schätzen wird, wenn er zurückkommt."

"Wahrscheinlich.", stimmte Silas mit einem langsamen Nicken zu, verengte dann aber seine Augen angeekelt. "Aber das kümmert mich nicht wirklich. Diese Bälger sorgen sich nicht wirklich um Harry. 'Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht bei den Dursleys' ist, was sie geschrieben haben, glaube ich. Sie wussten, dass Harry nicht okay war, aber alles, was sie getan haben, war ihm nutzlose Wörter zu schreiben und weiter über sich selbst zu sprechen. Wir brauchen sie nicht. Harry weiß vielleicht nicht, was wahre Freundschaft ist, aber ich tue es, und es ist nicht das, was sie anbieten. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, Professor, ich verspäte mich bereits zum Mittagessen."

Severus starrte sprachlos in sein leeres Klassenzimmer. Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit hatte er keine Idee, was er tun sollte.

oooooooooo

Remus war sehr verwirrt. Den gesamten Unterricht über hatte Harry hinten gesessen und sarkastisch alle zehn Minuten gegähnt oder anders seine Langeweile gezeigt. Er fragte sich, was er getan hatte, dass Harry so böse auf ihn war. Harry hatte seinen Unterricht immer geliebt. Ron und Hermine sahen so aus, als würden sie sich überhaupt nicht mir Harry verstehen und Remus' Verwirrung wandelte sich in Sorge.

"Harry, hier bleiben, bitte.", rief er, als er die Klasse entlassen hatte. Harry blieb sitzen und näherte sich nicht, bis das Zimmer leer war. "Was ist los?"

"Nichts ist los.", sprach Silas gedehnt. "Ich fragte mich nur, warum du über Hinkepunks unterrichtest. Das ist Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste. Überlass die Wesen Hagrid. Du sollst uns unterrichten, wie wir uns verteidigen."

"Ich denke, ich verstehe.", sagte Remus traurig und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. Silas grinste spöttisch darüber, rückte aber nicht ab. "Du bist mit mir böse, weil ich dich nicht unterrichtet habe, wie man sich gegen Dementoren verteidigt."

"Ich bin mir wohl bewusst, dass du weißt, wie man das macht. Du hast es im Zug gemacht.", stimmte Silas kalt zu. "Versteh mich nicht falsch. Du bist der beste Lehrer, den wir je in diesem Fach gehabt haben, aber das ist nicht wirklich schwer zu erreichen."

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe, Harry.", sagte Remus, wobei sein Gesicht vor Schmerz und Gewissensbissen alterte.

"Bring es mir bei.", schmeichelte Silas freundlich und erlaubte seinem Gesicht hoffnungsvoll und warm auszusehen. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es so ähnlich aussah. "Unterrichte mich darin, wie man einen Dementor besiegt. Bitte."

"Es ist ein mächtiger und schwieriger Zauber.", sagte Remus langsam. "Ich bin noch immer schwach durch meine Krankheit, aber ich weiß, wie sehr du das willst. Wie wäre es, wenn wir daran arbeiten, wenn wir aus den Ferien zurückkommen?"

Silas dachte daran zu fordern, dass sie es jetzt tun würden, aber er wusste, dass Harry ihm nie verzeihen würde, wenn er Remus fort stoßen würde. So nickte er und zwang sich zu lächeln, als er die liebevolle Umarmung Lupin ertrug.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte auf, sobald Silas nach dem Mittagessen zum Turm zurückkehrte. Er saß mit dem offenen Tagebuch in seinem Schoß, auf seinem Bett. Er las die Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse des Tages von Silas. Er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er schwach gewesen war und sich zurückgezogen hatte. Er fühlte sich schuldig, dass Silas seine Freunde verärgert hatte. Aber er war immer noch dankbar, dass er sich mit dem Tag nicht hatte auseinandersetzen müssen.

Nachdem er mild mit seiner anderen Persönlichkeit geschimpft hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er brauchte fast eine halbe Stunde, um Ron und Hermine dazu zu bringen, ihm zu verzeihen. Später schlich er sich unter seinem Tarnumhang zu Snape. Er hatte Angst er würde Enttäuschung in dessen Gesicht sehen, aber Snape war so ruhig wie immer.

"Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass es zuviel wäre.", erklärte Harry ihm. "Jeder hat herumgeblödelt und geredet. Ich wollte einfach nur hin, wo es ruhig war, und ich glaube, dass es genau das ist, was ich getan habe, da es dazu kam, dass eine andere Persönlichkeit herauskam."

"Es war Silas.", sagte Severus. "Denkst du, dass du morgen dazu im Stande bist allen gegenüber zu treten?"

"Ich weiß nicht.", seufzte Harry. "Wahrscheinlich. Emmm… Ich weiß, dass es spät ist, aber kann ich für kurz spielen?"

"Du kannst." Severus räumte den Platz frei und hörte der Musik des Klaviers zu.

oooooooooo

Harry ging es am nächsten Tag nicht gut, doch es war Gabriel, der herauskam, um ihn zu vertreten. Zuerst liefen die Dinge wirklich gut. Ron und Hermine schienen nicht zu bemerken, dass er anders handelte und kamen gut mit der entspannten Art von Gabriel zurecht. Aber dieser Frieden dauerte nur bis zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde.

"Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen.", knurrte Gabriel und stand auf.

Der Unterricht hatte gerade vor fünfzehn Minuten begonnen und Gabriel musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, um wach zu bleiben. Er schätzte den erzwungenen Schlaf überhaupt nicht. Und er könnte nicht ein einziges Wort des Vortrags des toten Professors wiederholen. Das war eine Zeitverschwendung. Sie alle wussten es. Und er war dazu verdammt dort sanftmütig zu sitzen und Zeit zu verschlafen, die sie mit sinnvolleren Sachen hätten nutzen können. Die eintönige Stimme des Professors wurde leiser, als der Geist erkannte, dass einer seiner Schüler stand und ihn anfunkelte. Der Rest der Klasse begann als Antwort auf die Stille aufzuwachen.

"Ich weiß nicht, was Ihre Geschichte ist.", begann der Junge und schaute hart in das Gesicht des Geistes. "Aber Sie interessieren sich offensichtlich für dieses Thema. Warum sonst würden Sie weiterhin Tag für Tag und Jahr für Jahr unterrichten? Ich bewundere diese Hingabe, aber können Sie nicht sehen, was Sie tun? Sie bringen uns nur zum Einschlafen. Wir lernen nichts von Ihnen! Wir gehen jeden Tag aus diesem Unterricht und haben nichts gelernt! Ist das wirklich das, was Sie sehen wollen, was mit diesem Thema geschieht? Ich denke, dass es Zeit für Sie ist, um zu etwas anderem weiterzugehen. Wenn nicht für sich selbst oder uns dann für das Thema, dem Sie so zugetan sind."

"Mein Unterrichten steht für Sie zur Debatte.", sagte Professor Binns trocken. "Wenn Sie vielleicht mehr Interesse hätten und sich mehr anstrengen würden…"

"Es hat nichts mit dem Interesse oder der Anstrengung zu tun." Gabriels funkelnder Blick wurde intensiver, da er sich beleidigt fühlte. "Es ist Ihr Job uns zu unterrichten und Sie versagen dabei. Wenn einige Ihrer Schüler gut sind, liegt das daran, weil sie gute Bücher haben!"

"Nachsitzen, Mister Potter. Ihre Hauslehrerin wird sie bestimmen." Dann schwieg der Geist und ließ seine Augen über die Klasse streifen.

Einige Schüler hatten Abdrücke davon, dass sie mit ihrem Kopf auf ihrem Tisch geschlafen hatte, auf ihrem Gesicht. Andere hatten Sabberflecken auf ihren Wangen oder rieben sich ihre Augen. Der Geist begann langsam sich zu bewegen vor Aufregung zu schweben. Er hatte es nicht bemerkt, aber, was das Kind sagte, war wahr. Entsetzen und Resignation breitete sich auf seinem verwelkenden Gesicht aus. Er hatte das für seine Schüler niemals gewollt. Irgendwo auf dem Weg hatte er seine Begeisterung für das Unterrichten verloren und es war mechanisch geworden. Er hatte seine Absicht vergessen.

"Sie haben Recht.", sagte er und seine Stimme klang lebendiger, als sie es in einem Jahrhundert getan hatte. Mit jedem Wort klang er entfernter, als würde es von dem Ende eines sehr langen Tunnels kommen. "Ich fördere Geschichte nicht länger, aber ich verkrüpple sie. Es ist Zeit, dass ich weiter gehe."

Einige Schüler keuchten und alle starrten in Ehrfurcht dabei zu, wie ihr Lehrer begann, sich vor ihren Augen aufzulösen. Sobald der letzte Hauch des Geistes weg war, brachen alle in lautes Gemurmel aus. Keiner sah zu Gabriel, der nun mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln dasaß. Sie wussten nicht, was sie denken sollten. Hermine und Ron konnten sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

"Was war das, Kumpel?", wollte Ron wissen.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee war!", weinte Hermione.

"Ich habe ihn nicht dazu veranlasst etwas zu tun, was er nicht tun wollte.", protestierte Gabriel. "Kommt schon. Wir wissen doch alle, dass es besser ist, dass er weg ist! Dieser Unterricht war ein Witz."

"Harry Potter! Was haben Sie jetzt schon wieder gemacht?", kam McGonagall ins Klassenzimmer gestürmt. "Ich erhielt gerade eine andere Mitteilung eines Nachsitzens für Sie! Und Sie haben besser eine anständige Erklärung! Ich habe mich zurückgehalten, als ich Professor Snape mit ihrem übermäßigen Nachsitzen konfrontiert habe, aber das ist lächerlich!"

Ihre Schmährede stoppte plötzlich, als sie auf den leeren Schreibtisch starrte, wo Professor Binns gesessen hatte. Ihr Mund formte in eine fast unsichtbare Gerade, und sie verlangte zu wissen, was geschehen war. Jeder begann sofort zu sprechen, doch sie musste verstanden haben, da sie Gabriel am Arm ergriff und ihn aus dem Raum brachte.

"Jeder bleibt sitzen. Der Schulleiter wird in Kürze hier sein."

"Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Gabriel unschuldig und zog seinen Arm vorsichtig aus dem Griff der Frau.

McGonagall funkelte ihn an und antwortete nicht. Er folgte ihr still und war nicht überrascht, als sie in ihrem Büro endeten. Sie saß im Stuhl hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und funkelte ihn an. Er gab ihr ein reumütiges Lächeln, das sie nicht im Geringsten durcheinander brachte.

"Oh, kommen Sie schon. Ich habe nichts Falsches getan.", sagte er mit einem leichten Funkeln.

"Professor Binns ist seit dreihundert Jahren hier bei uns gewesen.", schnappte McGonagall. "Als ob das nicht genug ist, haben Sie gerade Ihr vierundzwanzigstes Nachsitzen bekommen! Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht, Mister Potter."

Gabriel rollte mit seinen Augen und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und sprach die Frau wieder an. "Ich habe nichts Falsches getan. Wenn er hier dreihundert Jahre gewesen ist, dann wissen Sie, dass es Zeit war, dass er ging. Und mein Nachsitzen habe ich verdient, nicht wahr? Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie sich beklagen, wenn ich das tue."

"Mister Potter!", schrie Sie empört auf. "Offensichtlich lernen Sie nichts von diesem Nachsitzen! Jetzt kann ich sehen, warum Professor Snape darauf besteht, dass Sie sie brauchen. Sie werden zweimal Nachsitzen bei ihm in dieser Woche, und ich hoffe, dass Sie daraus Respekt lernen."

"Zwei?", stand Gabriel auf. "Binns hat mir nur einmal gegeben!"

"Und ich gebe Ihnen eine weitere! Nehmen Sie Platz!", brüllte McGonagall.

"Wofür?", schüttelte Gabriel angeekelt seinen Kopf. "Ich denke, dass es jetzt an mir ist, enttäuscht zu sein. Vielleicht hatte Silas die ganze Zeit über Sie Recht. Ich dachte, dass Sie eine faire Person wären."

"Mister Potter! Ich habe Sie nicht entlassen. Kommen Sie auf der Stelle zurück!", schrie Sie, als der Teenager zur Tür ging.

Gabriel ignorierte sie und verließ das Büro. Der Unterricht war aus, und er eilte zum Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer. Hermine und Ron warteten auf ihn. "Hast du Schwierigkeiten bekommen?" Ron fragte mitfühlend.

"Ja. Zweimal Nachsitzen, kannst du das glauben? Was ist passiert, nachdem ich gegangen bin?"

"Dumbledore ist gekommen und hat uns gesagt, dass er den Unterricht von Binns für den Rest des Jahres übernehmen würde.", antwortete Hermine. "Er ist ziemlich gut. Wir haben begonnen, die Tage von Merlin zu studieren. Das ist überhaupt nicht, wie das, was die nichtmagischen Leute glaubten."

"Also hatte ich Recht?", fragte Gabriel selbstzufrieden, als sie ihre Plätze einnahmen.

Hermine blickte ihn finster an und drehte sich um, um dem Vortrag zuzuhören. Ron kicherte an seiner Seite. Er war nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde dort gewesen, als der Schulleiter lächelnd und zwinkernd ins Zimmer eintrat. Flitwick hörte respektvoll mit seinen Vortrag auf. Gabriel wusste, warum Dumbledore da war und stand auf und nahm seine Sachen, ohne gefragt worden zu sein. Dumbledore gluckste.

"Ich muss mir Harry für einen Moment ausleihen." sagte er.

"Natürlich.", quiekste Flitwick und winkte Harry zu, dass er gehen konnte, auch wenn Gabriel bereits auf halbem Weg durch die Tür war.

**Gabriel! Du Idiot!** zischte Silas. **Der** **Schulleiter darf nichts von uns erfahren!**

**Wird er nicht.** antwortete Gabriel mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

**Denkst du bitte für eine Minute von deiner Wahnvorstellungen runterkommen, dass du allmächtig bist? **sprach Silas eisig.** Dieser Mann kann durch Unsichtbarkeitsumhänge sehen. Er ist mächtig und ein Meister der Manipulation. Er ist schlau genug, um dich in eine Ecke zu drängen, dass du alle Dinge preisgibst, von denen wir uns nicht leisten können, es ihn wissen zu lassen.**

**Dumbledore ist nicht hier, um uns zu schnappen.** knurrte Gabriel. **Ich war niemals dabei gewesen, den Mann zu hassen. Er tut, was er tun muss, um uns zu beschützen. Er ist nur ein Mann. Mächtig, aber doch ein Mensch. Ich kann mit ihm umgehen. Jetzt halt den Mund! Du lenkst mich ab!**

"Harry?", fragt Dumbledore sanft.

Es klang so, als ob er schon mehr als einmal versucht hatte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Gabriel zwinkerte und sah sich schnell um. Er stand vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters in dessen Büro. Er bot ein verlegenes Lächeln an und der Schulleiter strahlte zurück und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Setz dich, mein Junge. Zitronenbonbon?"

Gabriel setzte sich und schüttelte seinen Kopf zu den Süßigkeiten, als Silas verlangte, dass er nichts aß oder trank während er bei dem Schulleiter war. Gabriel sah darin kein Problem und folgte der Laune des Slytherin, wenn das bedeutet, dass er schwieg. Der Schulleiter lächelte nochmals und schob sich ein Zitronenbonbon in seinen Mund.

"Deine Hauslehrerin hat mit mir gesprochen. Sie ist sehr unzufrieden mit dir.", bot er als Eröffnungsschachzug an.

"Wir stimmen nicht über Professor Binns überein.", bot Gabriel an.

"Hmmm … ja.", lehnte Dumbledore sich vor. "Was ist im Unterricht geschehen, Harry?"

"Ich bin einfach zum Nachdenken gekommen.", antwortete Gabriel vorsichtig in dem bewussten versuch Harry ähnlich zu sein. "Es muss schwer sein, dieselbe Sache immer wieder für so lange zu unterrichten. Ich meine, er hat es sogar getan, nachdem er gestorben ist. Es muss bedeuten, dass er Geschichte so sehr mochte und dachte, dass das wichtig war, richtig? Aber ich weiß nicht wirklich etwas über dieses Thema, weil ich nicht wach bleiben konnte. Ich dachte, dass das wirklich traurig ist und ich konnte einfach nicht sitzen und nichts tun, Direktor. Ich wollte keinen Schaden verursachen, als ich das ausgesprochen habe. Ich wollte jedem helfen."

"Sehr edel, Harry.", lobte Dumbledore. "Obwohl Du mir gerade einen Lehrermangel beschafft hast, bin ich sehr stolz auf dich. Ich habe mich seit Jahren bemüht Professor Binns zu helfen, weiterzugehen. Du hast das Richtige getan."

"Bedeutet das, dass ich nicht zum Nachsitzen gehen muss?", lächelte Gabriel, glücklich über die Rückkehr der Gerechtigkeit.

"Ich habe das Nachsitzen widerrufen, das du für das Sprechen im Unterricht erhalten hast, aber du wirst noch das ableisten, was du durch Professor McGonagall bekommen hast. Sie sorgt sich um dich, Harry, und du solltest ihr gegenüber mehr Respekt zeigen."

**Sag Ja, Gabriel!** forderte Silas, doch Gabriel runzelte die Stirn. Es war nicht in ihm, um einen Zentimeter nachzugeben, besonders da er fand, dass er im Recht war. **Gabriel, bitte. Ich bitte dich es einfach gut sein zu lassen. Opfere einen Moment deinen Stolz, um Harry und den Rest von uns zu schützen.**

"Ja, Direktor.", antwortete Gabriel und sein Stirnrunzeln verschwand zu einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht.

Aber Dumbledore konnte noch die milde Wut in seinen ausdrucksvollen grünen Augen sehen. "Ich werde für dich ein gutes Wort bei Professor Snape einlegen. Ich bin sicher, dass er dich auch nicht hart anfassen wird."

"Danke.", neigte Gabriel seinen Kopf ein wenig und stand auf, um zu gehen.

oooooooooo

_Du hast Binns getötet?_ schrieb Harry langsam, nachdem er Gabriels Zusammenfassung des Tages gelesen hatte.

_Ich habe ihn nicht getötet,_ protestierte Gabriel. _Er war bereits tot. Ich habe nur darauf hingewiesen, dass es vielleicht an der Zeit war weiterzugehen und er hat mir zugestimmt._

_Gabriel!_ schrieb Harry fest. _Kannst du es nicht einfach hinnehmen? Ich verspreche, dass ich dich nicht mehr an einen Punkt wie diesen bringe, aber ich brauche dich und Silas, damit ihr mir diesen Gefallen noch ein kleines bisschen länger tut. Bitte? Ich darf nicht mehr in Schwierigkeiten geraten!_

_Schade._ schrieb Gabriel schuldig. _Ich hatte nicht vor, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, Harry, aber diese Situation war untragbar!_

_Ich weiß._ seufzte Harry und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. _Nur… dulde die Dinge für kurze Zeit. Okay?_

_Ich werde mein Bestes tun._ antwortete Gabriel.

_Danke._ lächelte Harry und legte sich müde zurück auf sein Bett.

oooooooooo

So ging es für eine Woche und Silas und Gabriel wechselten sich jeden zweiten Tag ab. Sie hatten ihre Überzeugungen nach der Katastrophe gedämpft, die dazu geführt hatte, in das Büro des Schulleiters gesendet zu werden, aber jeder begann misstrauisch verdächtig zu werden. Hermine war am schlimmsten. Sie ging herum und erklärte jedem, was bipolare Persönlichkeitsstörung ist und versuchte ganz Gryffindor zu überzeugen, dass Harry es hatte.

Das machte natürlich Ron und die anderen besorgt. Das ganze Haus begann ihn zu bemuttern und Silas und Gabriel weigerten sich, weiterhin herauszukommen. Sie konnten sich nicht länger damit befassen, ohne überzuschnappen und ihre Gedanken schmerzlich klar zu machen. Harry übernahm die Kontrolle zurück, um das zu verhindern, und musste jedem wieder gegenübertreten.

Er fühlte sich wirklich stärker, als er es am Anfang der Woche getan hatte, aber er fühlte sich noch zittrig, so dass er jede Nacht davonschlich, um sein Klavier im geschützten Klassenzimmer von Snape zu spielen, und schaffte es, Ron und Hermione jeden zweiten Tag abzuschütteln, um Remus für das Mittagessen zu besuchen. Der Werwolf war so froh, dass ihm verziehen wurde, und hatte ihn zur Begrüßung fest umarmt. Langsam kehrte das geistige Gleichgewicht Harrys zurück.

Nach einer Woche, 'normal' sein, zog sich Gryffindor zurück. Sehr zur Erleichterung von Harry und seinen anderen Persönlichkeiten. Ron und Hermione blieben beunruhigt und entschieden, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, anstatt für Weihnachten nach Hause zu fahren, so dass sie ihn aufmerksam beobachten konnten. Harry war froh, dass sie blieben, war aber verärgert, dass ihre Augen ihn ständig beobachteten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass ihre Wachsamkeit nachließ, bevor irgendetwas passierte.


	11. Vertrauen verloren, Vertrauen wiederherg

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

_11. Vertrauen verloren, Vertrauen wiederhergestellt_

Am Samstag machten sich alle auf und gingen nach Hogsmeade. Harry sah ihnen traurig hinterher, ehe er allein zurück ins Schloss ging. Er war fast bei Remus' Büro, als Fred und George seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Die Zwillinge versteckten sich hinter der Statue einer buckligen, einäugigen Hexe. Harry starrte sie misstrauisch an, ehe er zu ihnen hinüber ging.

"Was macht Ihr beiden da?", wisperte er.

"Wir sind gekommen, um Dich ein wenig aufzumuntern, bevor wir gehen.", lächelte Fred.

Nach Ron und Hermine waren die Zwillinge diejenigen, die sich am meisten um ihn sorgten. Er lächelte ihnen zu und versicherte ihnen, dass es ihm gut ginge, doch davon wollten sie nichts hören und zogen ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. George schloss die Tür und legte einige Stillezauber über sie, ehe er sich wieder zu seinem Bruder und Harry drehte.

"Wir haben ein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk für Dich.", sagte er, als er ein großes, quadratisches, sehr verschlissenes Stück Pergament aus seinen Roben herauszog und es auf dem nächsten Schreibtisch legte.

"Was ist das?", fragte Harry und spähte neugierig auf das unbeschriebene Blatt Papier.

"Das, Harry, ist das Geheimnis unseres Erfolgs.", lächelte George stolz.

Harry sah sie ängstlich an, als die Zwillinge ihm erklärten, wie das Pergament funktionierte. Als er die Karte selbst sah, war er ebenso beeindruckt wie Fred und George. Das war erstaunlich! Er hatte gewusst, dass Hogwarts groß war, aber, was sie oberirdisch sahen, war nur die Hälfte des Schlosses. Die Kerker waren erstaunlich kompliziert und es gab mehrere Geheimgänge, die über die Gründe der Schule verliefen. Es gab sogar zwei, die den ganzen Weg zu Hogsmeade reichten.

Er biss sich auf seine Lippe. Er wollte Hogsmeade genauso gern sehen, wie die anderen in seinem Jahr. Er wollte normale Dinge tun. Aber er wollte nicht sich selbst und vielleicht auch seine Freunde in Gefahr bringen. Er sah eine lange Minute hinunter auf die Karte, ehe er sich entschied. Er würde vorsichtshalber seinen Tarnumhang mitnehmen und er würde sehr vorsichtig sein, aber er würde gehen. Noch einmal würde er diese Chance nicht bekommen.

oooooooooo

Der Tunnel nach Hogsmeade war schmutzig, dunkel und sehr kalt. Er schloss den Winterumhang, den Snape ihm gegeben hatte, enger um sich und lächelte. Er war wirklich warm. Er eilte so schnell er konnte und nach einer halben Stunde kroch er in den Keller des Honigtopfes. Der Laden war so überfüllt, dass keiner sein merkwürdiges Eintreten bemerkte. Er lächelte glücklich, als er Ron und Hermine bemerkte, die im vorderen Teil des Ladens über Süßigkeiten stritten. Er ging zu ihnen hinüber.

"Was ist mit diesen? Denkst Du, dass er sie mögen wird?", fragte Ron und schob Hermine ein Glas von getrockneten Kakerlaken unter die Nase von Hermine.

"Nein, Danke.", antwortete Harry und lachte, als seine Freunde herumfuhren, um ihn anzusehen. Beiden stand der Mund vor Entsetzen offen.

"Harry!", wisperte Hermine laut. "Was tust Du hier? Wie …?"

"Ich habe mich gelangweilt und da habe ich gedacht, dass ich mich ein wenig umsehen könnte.", antwortete er errötend und mit angespannten Nerven. Er wollte ihnen nichts über die Karte erzählen. Er war sich nicht sicher warum. Vielleicht hatte Silas etwas damit zu tun. Inzwischen war sich Harry dessen bewusst, dass seine Slytherin-Persönlichkeit seine Freunde nicht mochte. "Ich dachte nicht, dass der Gang hier her führen würde."

"Wow! Ich bin beeindruckt!", sagte Ron grinsend und klopfte ihm hart auf den Rücken.

"Ron!", funkelte Hermine ihn an. "Harry sollte nicht herumschleichen und Gott weiß was erforschen, wenn ich Dich erinnern darf!"

"Hermine, es ist Weihnachten. Harry braucht eine Pause. Black kann nicht hier her kommen. Es gibt hunderte von Zauberern hier und die Dementoren patrouillieren in der ganzen Gegend. Er ist sicherer mit uns, als ohne uns und das weißt Du."

Schließlich gab Hermine nach und die drei erkundeten Hogsmeade. Das Schneetreiben war so dicht, dass er nicht einmal seinen Tarnumhang brauchte. Er war sehr froh, dass er her gekommen war. Hogsmeade war unglaublich. Er war so verzaubert, dass er kaum den Schneesturm bemerkte. Aber sogar sie konnten es nicht ewig aushalten und gingen schließlich in die Drei Besen, um sich auszuruhen und etwas Warmes zu trinken.

Alle drei hatten von der Kälte rote Gesichter, aber lächelten glücklich. Der ganze Tag wurde damit verbracht laut zu reden und zu lachen. Nie hatte hatten sie so viel Spaß zusammen gehabt. Jedoch schienen die Schwierigkeiten sie immer zu finden, selbst wenn sie nicht danach suchten.

Die Tür zu den Drei Besen öffnete sich plötzlich, die Hogwarts Lehrer kamen hinein und brachten einen Stoß kalter Luft und Schnees mit sich. Madame Rosmerta war schnell bei ihnen, um ihre Bestellungen aufzunehmen. Minister Fudge sah sie und ging hinüber zu ihnen; er lud auch Rosmerta ein, sich zu ihnen zu sitzen, da das Lokal ziemlich leer war.

Ron und Hermine waren verborgen in dem Schatten ihres Tisches an der Ecke. Harry stellte sicher, dass man ihn nicht sehen konnte, indem er sich, für den Fall, dass jemand zu ihnen hinüber sah, unter dem Tisch verbarg. Er konnte nicht glauben, was für ein Pech er hatte und musste seine Atemübung machen, damit er seine Panik unter Kontrolle bekam. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht von der Schule verwiesen werden. McGonagall hatte ihm für Gabriels Verhalten verziehen. Aber er vergaß das alles, als das Gespräch am Tisch der Lehrer leiser und angespannter wurde.

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen gerade noch nahe genug, um zu verstehen, was sie sagten. Zuerst beklagten sie sich über die Dementoren und darüber, wie schrecklich sie waren. Das führte natürlich zu einem Gespräch über Azkaban und dann dazu, über den einzigen Ausbrechers des Gefängnisses zu reden. Rosmerta sprach zärtlich von Sirius Black, an den sie sich von dessen Schulzeit erinnerte. Harry wurde kalt, als er hörte, dass Sirius der beste Freund seines Vaters gewesen war und die zwei die Anführer ihrer Bande gewesen waren, die Remus Lupin und einen Mann namens Peter Pettigrew umfasste.

Aber das Schlimmste kam erst, als die anderen ihr erklärten wie böse der Mann war. Sirius Black hatte seine Eltern verraten. Black war die Ursache ihres Todes. Black war der Grund, warum er gezwungen worden war, bei den Dursleys zu leben. Und außerdem war Black nicht nur der beste Freund seines Vaters gewesen, sondern er war auch der Pate Harrys.

Harry war erschüttert, aber wusste, dass das wahr war. Er verstand jetzt, warum Snape besorgt gewesen war, dass Remus derjenige hätte gewesen sein können, der Black geholfen hatte ins Schloss zu kommen. Sie waren in der Schule sehr gute Freunde gewesen. Remus wusste, wer Black war und er wusste, was er Halloween vor dreizehn Jahren getan hatte. Snape wusste es auch. Jeder wusste es, außer Harry.

"Harry…", fragte Hermine zitternd und Mitleid und Sorge stand in ihren Augen.

Gabriel funkelte sie an und bedeckte sich mit ihrem Tarnumhang. Hermine schrie auf, aber er wich einfach ihren forschenden Händen aus. Ron versuchte ihr zu helfen, aber er war noch ungeschickter als Hermine. Gabriel wich ihnen aus und ging schnell zum Geheimgang unter dem Honigtopf. Er rannte zurück nach Hogwarts. In etwas mehr als zehn Minuten stopfte er ihren Umhang in seine Tasche und rannte zum Verteidigungsklassenzimmer und dem Büro von Remus.

"Harry, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann Du hier auftauchen würdest.", lächelte Remus glücklich, als er aufstand, um den Jungen zu begrüßen. Er erschrak, als der Junge schnell seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf sein Gesicht richtete. Die Spitze glühte ein bisschen und da war eine Härte in den smaragdgrünen Augen Harrys, die ihn dort, wo er stand, anfrieren ließ.

"Warum erzählst Du mir das nicht?", fragte Gabriel leise. Remus wäre nicht im Stande gewesen, ihn zu hören, wenn das Klassenzimmer nicht so ruhig gewesen wäre. "Warum erzählst Du mir nichts über Dad? Über Black? Über Dich? Sag mir warum."

Remus wurde blass und lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch. Er stand still da, hob eine Hand, um sein Gesicht zu verdecken und gab somit das vollkommene Bild der Niederlage. Aber Gabriel bewegte sich nicht und pirschte sich langsam näher, wobei sein Zauberstab niemals schwankte. Remus spürte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen brannten. Er hatte es Harry selbst erzählen wollen, er hatte es wirklich, aber er wollte nicht das verlieren, was er mit Harry hatte und hatte es daher immer weiter aufgeschoben. Jetzt es war zu spät und er könnte Harry für immer verlieren.

"Es tut mir so Leid.", sagte er und nach Gabriels Ansicht gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Mann es wirklich so meinte. Aber das war nicht genug. Seine Augen verengten sich und der Zauberstab begann heller zu glühen. Remus verstand und erklärte. "Ich hatte nicht vor, Dinge vor Dir geheim zu halten, Harry. Ich wollte Dir alles erklären, aber ich habe es immer weiter aufgeschoben. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass Du glauben würdest, dass der einzige Grund, warum ich Dich liebe, der ist, dass Du der Sohn von James und Lily bist. Und ich wollte nicht, dass Du mich auch nur deswegen magst, weil ich der Freund Deiner Eltern war. Ich wollte, dass nur wir es für kurze Zeit sind. Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Es war falsch von mir so lange zu warten. Ich habe Dein Vertrauen verraten."

"Du hast verdammt Recht!", brüllte Gabriel wütend. "Du bist wie jeder andere! Keiner sorgt sich darum, was für uns gut ist, meine ich … die Schüler… äh, Kinder." Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich so schlimm versprochen hatte, und versuchte hastig fortzufahren in der Hoffnung, Remus von der sonderbaren Phrase abzulenken. "Du denkst, nur weil ich jung bin, kann ich nicht verstehen, was vor sich geht, aber Du liegst falsch. Ich bin ein Kind, aber ich bin auch stark und mich im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen, tut mir nur mehr weh. Jeder denkt, dass er das Beste für mich tut, aber in Wirklichkeit tun sie nur, was für sie am Besten ist! Es ist keiner mehr übrig, dem man vertrauen kann und weißt du, was für ein Leben das ist? Seid ihr wirklich besser, als derjenige, vor dem ihr mich so entschlossen zu schützen versucht? Ich denke das nicht. Ich denke ihr seid schlimmer!"

"Du hast Recht.", sagte Remus müde und Tränen traten ihm aus den Augen. "Du hast absolut Recht. Ich habe mich geirrt und war egoistisch. Ich hätte es Dir eher erzählen sollen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, es aufzuschieben. Bitte. Lass es mich Dir jetzt erzählen. Ich wollte Dir schon eine ganze Weile von Deinem Vater erzählen."

"Hast Du mir nicht zugehört? Ich kann Dir nicht vertrauen.", starrte Gabriel hart in die Augen des Mannes und senkte langsam seinen Zauberstab.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum. Er ging hinunter zu den Kerkern. Auf dem halben Weg dorthin wurden sein Schritte ruhiger und Harrys Arme hörten auf zu schwingen. Er steckte stattdessen seine Hände in die Tasche. Silas schritt ins Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer. Es war leer, genauso, wie das Büro des Professors. Er drehte sich um und ging zu den privaten Räumen des Mannes. Als er klopfte, öffnete der Professor die Tür mit einem verärgerten Blick, der sich schnell in einen neutralen und neugierigen verwandelte. Er trat ein und erlaubte, dass die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde.

"Ich bin nicht für Scherze hier.", unterbrach Silas ihn, als Severus seinen Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen. "Warum hast Du uns nicht erzählt, wer Black war, als Du ihn als eine Drohung dargestellt hast?"

Das Gesicht von Severus wurde ausdruckslos, als er Silas ansah, der keinen Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Die Körperhaltung des Jungen schien entspannt und gleichgültig, aber es gab eine Spannung in seinen Schenkeln und Schultern, die die Wahrheit über diese Situation aussagten. Er starrte Silas an und suchte nach einer Schwäche oder Unentschlossenheit, um sie auszunutzen. Es gab keine.

"Ich war ein Feind, sowohl von Deinem Vater als auch Black. Als wir unseren Abschluss gemacht hatten, lernte ich Deinen Vater zu dulden und gelegentlich mit ihm zu arbeiten, obwohl ich zugebe, dass ich ihn noch immer nicht mochte, aber ich habe es niemals gelernt, so mit Deinem Paten umzugehen. Diese unaufgelösten Probleme waren es, die mich besonders unbarmherzig Dir gegenüber in Deinen ersten Jahren hier an Hogwarts gemacht haben. Als ich mich dazu entschieden habe, Dir zu helfen, habe ich mich auch entschieden, nicht an James Potter oder Sirius Black zu denken oder über sie zu sprechen. Ich dachte, es wäre am Besten, Dich von meinen Gefühlen für sie fern zu halten."

"Und das war unglaublich schwer zu erkennen, wie schwer es für Dich war, Deinen Groll abzustellen.", spottete Silas unbeeindruckt zurück.

"Du kennst mich nicht.", sagte Severus so kalt, dass sich sogar Silas ein wenig versteifte. "Nimm es Dir nicht heraus, meinen Charakter zu beurteilen."

"Natürlich nicht, Professor Snape.", verbeugte Silas sich spöttisch. "Wie dumm von mir, Vertrauen vom Mann zu erwarten, in den wir so viel von unserem eigenen Vertrauen gelegt haben. Und ich war es, der dieses Vertrauen auf Sie ermutigt hat! Deswegen glaubte Harry, dass er mit Dir über alles sprechen konnte. Wir wussten, dass Du nicht dabei warst dasselbe zu tun, wir haben es gar nicht erwartet, aber etwas so Wichtiges von uns fern zu halten… Du hast mir meine Empfehlung zurück in meinem Gesicht geworfen. Du hast bewiesen, dass wir Dir nicht nur nicht vertraut können, sondern auch, dass meinem Urteil nicht vertraut werden kann."

Severus fühlte seine kalte Maske entgleiten. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es seine Sache war mit Harry zu besprechen. Er hasste Potter und Black. Sicher sollte sich jemand Besseres setzen und mit dem Jungen über seine verstorben Eltern sprechen. Sicher würde es Lupin tun. Aber der dumme Werwolf hatte es nicht. Keiner hatte Harry erzählt, was er wissen musste.

Jedes Kind musste etwas über seine Eltern wissen. Aber Harry musste besonders die Kompliziertheit der Situation verstehen, jetzt wo Black frei war und hinter ihm her war. Als der Vertraute von Harrys wäre es seine Verantwortung gewesen. Aber weil es eine unangenehme Aufgabe war, sich in emotionale Bereiche zu vertiefen, bei denen er ungeschickt und unfähig war, hatte er sich vor dieser Aufgabe gedrückt. Jetzt hatte er etwas Wertvolles verloren und war unvorbereitet darauf, wie viel dies schmerzte.

Silas beobachtete den schmerzlichen Ausdruck, der plötzlich über das verwundbare Gesicht seines Lehrers flackerte. Es tat ihm ebenso Leid, aber es gab Linien, die man einfach nicht übertrat. "Du hast viel für uns getan, Professor. Wir sind dankbar, aber wir werden nicht zurückkommen, um nachzusitzen oder die Therapie mit Dir fortzusetzen. Ich bin sicher, dass Du das verstehst. Entschuldige mich."

Und Severus verstand wirklich. Wäre ihre Position umgekehrt, würde Severus nicht so gut damit umgehen, wie es der Junge vor ihm tat. Es gab nichts, was er sagen konnte. Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte, um sich zu rechtfertigen. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Fäuste zusammenballten, als er ruhig das Kind beobachtete, das er angefangen hatte zu lieben und sich nun umdrehte und aus der Tür ging.

oooooooooo

Harry saß auf seinem Bett und seine Vorhänge waren dicht gezogen geschlossen und schützten ihn gegen Eindringlinge. Weder Ron noch Hermine würden im Stande sein, sie zu öffnen. Lumos wispernd, las er die Zusammenfassung von den Konfrontationen die seine Persönlichkeiten mit Snape und Lupin hatten. Silas und Gabriel gaben darin auch ihre Meinungen über die Reaktionen und Gründe der Professoren preis.

Harry wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Er konnte die Situation, in der die zwei Männer gewesen waren, verstehen. Er war froh, dass Lupin ihn selbst und nicht nur wegen seinem Vater mochte, aber er hätte das klar machen können, ohne dieses Geheimnis zu behalten. Und er war gerührt, dass Snape vor ihm nicht schlecht über James sprechen wollte, aber sicher hätte er drei kurze Sätze sagen können, um ihm die Wahrheit über Black zu sagen. Harry schrieb diese Gedanken in sein Tagebuch und löschte dann das Licht seines Zauberstabes. In der stillen Dunkelheit rollte er sich zusammen, da er sich sehr allein fühlte, und weinte sich in den Schlaf.

oooooooooo

Ron und Hermine waren wirklich besorgt. Harry hatte sich selbst in seinem Bett eingeschlossen und sie wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Sie waren schon dabei zu einem Lehrer zu gehen und es diesem zu sagen, als Harry vor dem Mittagessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter kam. Er sah schrecklich und müde aus, würde aber ihren Trost nicht akzeptieren, weshalb Ron vorschlug, dass sie Hagrid besuchen sollten.

"Es wird uns gut tun, hier raus zu kommen.", erklärte er.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, dass das Verlassen des Schlosses eine gute Idee war, aber als sie in Harrys Gesicht blickte, blieb sie still. Wenn es dazu führen würde, dass Harry sich ein wenig besser fühlte, dann war es das wohl wert. Und sie würden bei ihm sein. Sie brauchten weniger als zwanzig Minuten, um sich anzuziehen und die Hütte von Hagrid zu erreichen. Sie klopften an, doch der Halbriese antwortete nicht.

"Was ist das für ein Geräusch?", fragte Ron, als er sein Ohr an die Tür legte. Die anderen taten es ihm nach und hörten einen tiefen, stöhnenden Laut. "Ist das Fang?"

"Vielleicht sollten wir einen Lehrer holen?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

"Hagrid!", rief Harry laut, als er gegen die Tür trat. "Bist Du zu Hause?"

Endlich konnten sie schwere Schritte von drinnen hören und die Tür wurde aufgemacht. Hagrid stürzte auf die drei Drittklässler zu und weinte wie ein Baby. Sie schafften es kaum, Hagrid zurück in die Hütte und auf einen Stuhl zu manövrieren. Alle drei mussten sich für eine Minute keuchend setzen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Als es ihnen besser ging, richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu ihrem beunruhigten Freund. Langsam erzählte er die Geschichte. Seidenschnabel musste zu einer Verhandlung. Wenn Hagrid keine gute Verteidigung präsentieren würde, würden sie das Tier töten. Alles nur wegen Malfoy in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Die drei versprachen prompt zu helfen.

Während sich Ron und Hermine mit Hagrid befassten, ging Harry zum dem Hippogreif, der in einer Ecke der Hütte schlief. Er wusste, dass er derjenige war, den Gabriel geritten hatte und er wollte ihm selbst gegenübertreten. Das Wesen war eindeutig nicht hilflos, aber es war auch liebevoll. Verglichen mit den anderen Haustieren von Hagrid war Seidenschnabel süß und knuddelig. Es würde schrecklich sein, ihn sterben zu sehen.

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Tag schlugen sie in der Bibliothek im Gesetzbuch nach und versuchten etwas zu finden, dass Hagrid irgendwie half Seidenschnabel am Leben zu halten. Wenigstens hielt der wichtige Job Harry davon ab, an Lupin oder Snape zu denken. Er stürzte sich in die Aufgabe und seine Freunde stellten ihn nicht infrage oder versuchten ihn dazu zu bringen, darüber zu sprechen, was er in den Drei Besen gehört hatte.

Seine Albträume wurden schlimmer und er erwischte sich dabei, wie er in leere Klassenzimmer, an denen sie vorbeigingen, sah, in der Erwartung, Lockhart darin zu sehen, der dort lauerte. Er nahm die halben Flaschen des Traumlosschlaftrankes zu sich, aber diese erlaubten es Bildern und Gefühlen hindurch zu rutschen. Ron und Hermine wurden immer mehr beunruhigter, als er immer nervöser und müder wurde.

oooooooooo

Sechs Tage später wurde Harry dadurch aufgeweckt, dass Ron Kissen nach ihm warf. Es war Weihnachtsmorgen, und die zwei Jungen kletterten zum Ende ihrer Betten, um ihre Geschenke zu öffnen. Da er nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen konnte, war Harry nur im Stande gewesen, seinen Freunden Karten zu basteln. Er fühlte sich schrecklich deswegen, aber Ron und Hermine versicherten ihm, dass es in Ordnung war. Er wusste, dass Hagrid, Professor McGonagall und der Schulleiter sich über die Karten freuen würden. Er hatte zwei für Professor Snape und Professor Lupin gemacht, aber er hatte sie ihnen nicht geschickt, weil er sich noch immer nicht sicher war, wie er sich über sie fühlte.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, nahm ein Geschenk und riss es auf. Es war von Misses Weasley. In der Schachtel war ein gestrickter, scharlachroter Pullover mit dem Gryffindor Löwen auf der Vorderseite, ein Dutzend selbst gebackene Minzkekse, ein Weihnachtskuchen und eine Schachtel Nüsse. Er und Ron lachten über ihre ähnlichen Geschenke und zogen die Pullover an. Die Schachtel beiseite legend, fand Harry ein zweites, langes, dünnes Paket. Er hob die weiße Karte. Er las:

_Frohe Weihnachten_

_von Professor Snape und Professor Lupin _

Sobald Harry die Wörter zu Ende gelesen hatte, verschwanden sie. Er fühlte, wie sich etwas in seiner Brust zusammenzog und er reichte mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Geschenk. Ron sah, was es war und keuchte, und sprang quasi durch das Zimmer, um zu ihm zu kommen. Die Jungen starrten eine lange Minute stumm darauf, ehe sie langsam aufsahen, um einander in die Augen zu sehen. Sie beide begannen zur gleichen Zeit zu lächeln.

"Ich glaube es nicht.", sagte Harry heiser und drehte sich zu dem glänzenden Feuerblitz zurück. Und er konnte es wirklich nicht. Trotz dem sie sich gestritten hatten, hatten seine Lehrer noch daran gedacht, ihm etwas zu schenken und zwar nicht irgendetwas, sondern einen sehr teuren Besen. Harry erinnerte sich an den Respekt, den Remus gezeigt hatte, als er die Stücke seines Nimbus 2000 genommen hatte und fühlte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten.

"Wer hat Dir den geschickt?", fragte Ron, mit Ehrfurcht in seinen glasigen Augen. "War eine Karte dabei?"

„Nein.", antwortete Harry, der wusste, dass Ron es nie verstehen würde, warum Professor Snape ihm solch ein teures Geschenk machen würde. Nicht, ohne seinen Zustand und die Wahrheit über seinen Sommer zu erzählen und dazu war er nicht bereit.

"Er ist wunderschön.", wisperte Ron.

Harry nickte in vollkommener Zustimmung. Der Griff des Feuerblitzes glitzerte und er streckte seine Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren. Er konnte fühlen, wie der Besen sanft unter seiner Hand vibrierte, als er ihn aus der Schachtel hob. Als er ihn los ließ, schwebte er von selbst über dem Boden, in der perfekten Höhe für ihn, um auf ihn zu steigen. Die Zweige des Besens waren vollkommen glatt und stromlinienförmig. Er war wirklich schön.

"Oh, _Harry_! Wer hat Dir _den_ geschickt?" fragte Hermine, die mit Krummbein zusammen ins Zimmer kam.

Ron starrte noch abwesend auf den Besen und so antwortete Harry, "Ich weiß es nicht."

"Das ist der beste Besen, der jemals hergestellt wurde.", erzählte Ron ihr. "Er kostete wahrscheinlich mehr als alle Besen der Slytherins zusammen. Ich kann nicht erwarten Malfoy zu sehen, wenn er dich darauf sieht, Harry! Hey, kann ich nach Dir einmal fliegen? Bitte?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass ihn jetzt jemand fliegen sollte!", sagte Hermine eindringlich.

Die Jungs sahen sie an, als wäre sie verrückt, doch ehe sie ihr das sagen konnten, sprang Krummbein von Seamus' Bett und zielte genau auf die Brust von Ron. Der Rothaarige wich schnell zurück und schrie aus vollem Herzen. Die drei Teenager rafften sich auf, um die Katze zu fangen, ehe sie den kranken Krätze in Stücke riss. Als sie Krummbein endlich gefangen hatten und Hermine gegangen war, um ihn in ihr Zimmer zu bringen, war es Mittagszeit.

Ron schimpfte auf dem ganzen Weg hinunter in die Große Halle. Hermine ignorierte ihn; mit hoch erhobener Nase ging sie neben Harry her. Harry stand zwischen ihnen und seufzte mehrere Male. Er wünschte, dass seine Freunde miteinander auskommen würden. Er hatte ihre andauernden Streitereien und Kämpfe satt, aber wenigstens hatten sie nicht noch versucht, ihn zwischen sich zu bringen. Das war zumindest etwas.

Das Weihnachtsessen war riesig. Es gab nur fünf Schüler, die drei Gryffindors eingeschlossen, und so hatte Dumbledore nur einen Tisch aufgestellt und sie alle aßen zusammen. Sogar Trelawney kam herunter. Harry versuchte, sowohl die Blicke von Snape als auch von Lupin zu meiden und fühlte, wie seine Wangen erröteten, wann auch immer er den Blick eines der Männer auffing. Er bot ihnen ein schüchternes Lächeln an und das brachte beide Männer dazu länger auf ihn zu starren. Er zappelte herum und schaute weg.

Nach dem Essen liefen Ron und Harry zu ihrem Zimmer zurück, da sie einen Flug auf dem Feuerblitz vorhatten. Sie gingen gerade zu dem Portrait mit dem Besen in der Hand Harrys, als es sich öffnete. Professor McGonagall trat, mit einer rot aussehenden Hermine auf ihren Fersen, ein. Ihre Hauslehrerin sah streng auf sie und nahm den Besen für eine Prüfung weg. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Er starrte seiner Lehrerin nach und nahm nur halb wahr, dass Ron Hermine wütend anbrüllte und das Mädchen zurück schrie, dass es das Beste für Harry war.

Er fühlte, wie Tränen in seine Augen traten und so lief Harry aus dem Raum. Seine Freunde schrieen ihm nach, doch er ignorierte sie. Sie hatten keine Hoffnung ihn zu fangen. Er war wirklich vertraut mit dem Schloss, besonders, nachdem er die Karte studiert hatte, die die Zwillinge ihm gegeben hatten. Er war in Minuten an der Tür Professors Lupins.

"Harry?", fragte Remus besorgt, als der Junge in ihn rannte und seine Arme fest um seine Taille schlang.

"Sie hat ihn weggenommen!", weinte Harry, als sich Remus' Arme um ihn schlangen. "Sie ist dabei, ihn auseinander zu nehmen! Sie denken, dass er verhext ist, weil ich ihnen nicht sagen konnte, dass er von Ihnen und Professor Snape war und sie dachte, dass es mich verletzen könnte!"

"Beruhige Dich.", besänftigte ihn der Mann und führte den jungen Teenager zu einem Stuhl. "Ich werde sicherstellen, dass sie ihn nicht beschädigt, okay? Professor Snape wird mir helfen, ihn zu Dir zurückzubekommen."

Harry nickte und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über sein Gesicht. "Danke. Ich habe nie zuvor ein Geschenk bekommen und ich habe es wirklich gemocht."

"Das freut mich.", lächelte Remus und kniete sich hin, so dass er leicht einen Arm um Harry legen konnte.

"Ich habe Dir eine Karte gemacht.", gab Harry zu, wobei sein Gesicht rot wurde. "Sie ist in meinem Zimmer. Ich könnte gehen und sie holen."

"Danke, Harry.", umarmte ihn Remus. "Ich werde sie lieben, aber warum schickst Du Sie mir nicht später? In diesem Augenblick würde ich einfach gerne mit Dir reden. Ich habe Dich die ganze Woche vermisst."

"Ich habe Dich auch vermisst.", gab Harry zu und lehnte sich in die Umarmung. "Ich war einfach so verwirrt und böse und verletzt. Aber… Ich verstehe, warum Du damit gewartet hast, es mir zu erzählen. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Du mich magst, weil ich ich bin und nicht der Sohn meines Vaters."

"Das tue ich, Harry. Ich liebe Dich. Du bist ein großartiges Kind.", versicherte Remus ihm. "Und ich bedauere, dass ich Dich verletzt habe."

Harry nickte und sie saßen ein paar Minuten schweigend da, ehe Harry schüchtern fragte: "Denkst Du, dass Du mir über sie erzählen kannst? Meine Eltern, meine ich."

"Natürlich.", lächelte Remus. "Warum machen wir nicht einen Spaziergang?"

"Okay. Ich werde meinen Umhang und Deine Karte holen. Wir treffen uns in der Eingangshalle."

"Ich werde dort sein.", versprach Remus mit einem riesigen Lächeln.

oooooooooo

Sie gingen um den gefrorenen See spazieren. Der Boden war mit dickem Schnee bedeckt. Die Peitschende Weide war grau und nackt. Die Hütte von Hagrid war klein und weit weg und Rauch stieg langsam aus dem Schornstein. Harry war still. Er wartete. Er konnte die Anspannung in den Schultern seines Lehrers sehen, den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht. Das war nichts, was für ihn leicht sein würde.

"Ich denke, dass ich anfangen werde, indem ich Dir etwas über mich erzählen werde.", sagte Remus schließlich. Seine Stimme war gleichgültig, aber er sah geradeaus und nicht den Jungen neben ihn an. "Du weißt, dass ich eine … Krankheit habe. Du hast Professor Snape gesehen, wie er mir einen Trank gegeben hat, der hilft. Ich bekam diese Krankheit, als ich fünf Jahre alt war. Ich wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen. Das hat mich verändert. Jeden Monat werde ich, während der drei Tage bis Vollmond, schwach und ruhelos und in der Nacht des Vollmonds verwandle ich mich in ein blutdürstiges Monster - Halb-Mann und Halb-Wolf. Ich denke nicht mehr wie ein Mensch, ich habe keine Erinnerungen, ich bin komplett ein Tier.

Der Trank hilft mir, meinen menschlichen Verstand zu behalten, und hält mich davon ab, eine Bedrohung für andere Menschen zu sein. Aber als ich klein war, hatte ich das nicht, und meine Familie musste mich jeden Monat anketten, damit sie in Sicherheit waren. Einige wollten mich einfach töten, doch meine Mutter ließ das nicht zu. Doch ich wuchs als etwas auf, vor dem man sich fürchtete. Ich hatte keine Freunde; die Leute schauten mich nicht an und wollten mich nicht berühren. Wenn sie mit mir sprachen, waren es verletzende Worte."

"Ich weiß, wie das ist.", sagte Harry.

Remus drehte sich, um ihm zuzulächeln. "Ich wünschte, dass Du das nicht würdest. Aber mein Leben änderte sich, so wie bei Dir, als ich elf wurde. Ich fand heraus, dass ich auch ein Zauberer war. Der Schulleiter wusste, was ich war und erlaubte mir trotzdem nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Er arrangierte es so, dass ich, wenn der Vollmond kam, in die Heulende Hütte gebracht und dort angekettet wurde. Es war in der Mitte meines ersten Jahres, als sich James und … Sirius Black mir annäherten. Sie hatten bemerkt, dass ich still war und keine Freunde hatte. Sie baten um meine Hilfe bei einem Streich. Er war auf Peter Pettigrew gerichtet. Ich sagte, dass ich es tun würde, nachdem sie mich überredet hatten. Peter dachte, dass das komisch war, und wir wurden Freunde."

"Was war das für ein Streich?", fragte Harry, dessen Augen an dem Gesicht seines Lehrers klebten.

"Wir machten seine Nase rot und ließen sie glühen.", lachte Remus. "Peter sagte, dass er Rudolph immer mochte. Danach waren wir vier untrennbar. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben Freunde. Wir machten viele, viele Witze. Das war unser Ding. Weißt Du, Dein Vater und Sirius waren sehr klug und stark. Sie waren von der Schule gelangweilt und Quidditch kann nicht so viel Zeit einnehmen. So widmeten sie sich den Streichen. Die meisten von ihnen waren natürlich auf die Slytherins gerichtet. Wir waren alle Gryffindors und die Rivalität zwischen den zwei Häusern war ebenso stark wie heute, vielleicht sogar noch mehr, als Voldemort aktiv wurde."

"Ihr Jungs habt Snape geärgert, nicht wahr?", sagte Harry, als Verstehen aufkam. "Er sagte, dass er mit Euch verfeindet war, und er nie meinen Vater oder Black mochte."

"Ja. Severus wurde mehrmals pro Woche geärgert. Einige Streiche waren komisch, einige waren demütigend und einmal… einmal hat Sirius ihm einen Streich gespielt, der beinahe tödlich gewesen wäre." Remus schwieg für einen Moment, ehe er sein gold-braunes Haars schüttelte und schließlich mit der Geschichte fortfuhr. "Ich liebte sie wie Brüder, aber ich haben ihnen niemals mein schreckliches Geheimnis erzählt. Ich schämte mich so sehr, was ich war. Ich war ein Ungeheuer und ich hatte Angst, dass sie sich von mir abwenden würden, wenn sie es herausfanden. Nun, sie fanden es heraus und sie hassten mich nicht. Sie standen zu mir und behielten mein Geheimnis für sich. Ich kann Dir nicht sagen, wie viel mir das bedeutet hat."

"Ich kann es vermuten.", lächelte Harry und nahm die Hand von Remus. Der Werwolf drückte sie. "Ich werde Dein Geheimnis auch für mich behalten. Ich verspreche es!"

"Danke, Harry.", wisperte Remus und räusperte sich, ehe er fortfuhr. "James mochte Deine Mutter seit Jahren, aber sie war ein bisschen Hermine ähnlich und missbilligte alle seine Streiche. Aber James war beharrlich und zeigte ihr den ernsten, intelligenten Mann, der er sein konnte. Sie verliebten sich in unserem siebenten Jahr und heirateten nur ein paar Monate nach dem Abschluss. Ich ging in die Schule, um zu lernen ein Lehrer sein. Peter und Lily taten alles, was sie inoffiziell tun konnten, um der Kriegsanstrengung zu helfen, während Sirius und James Auroren wurden und sie waren Polizisten ähnlich."

"Also kämpften sie dann im Krieg?"

"Oh ja.", sagte Remus grimmig. "Voldemort war aktiv, als wir noch in der Schule waren und tötete Hunderte. Die Menschen wurden immer verzweifelter und ängstlicher. Das Licht verlor. Dann ein Jahr und zwei Monate nach Deiner Geburt hörte Dumbledore, dass Voldemort dabei war zu versuchen die Auroren und Soldaten zu töten, die den größten Teil des Schadens in seinen Reihen verursachten. Mehrere Familien gingen unter dem Fidelius-Zauber. Dumbledore war bereits der Geheimniswahrer für eine andere Familie und so wählte James Sirius, um seiner zu sein."

"Ich weiß, dass er meine Eltern verraten und Voldemort erzählt hat, wo wir waren.", sagte Harry, der dachte, dass es besser sein würde, wenn er Remus nicht zwang, diesen Teil zu wiederholen. "Was geschah, nachdem Voldemort verschwunden ist?"

"Sirius kam zu Dir, aber Hagrid wollte Dich nicht übergeben. So ging er, um sich zu verstecken. Peter suchte ihn. Ich war fort und erfuhr davon erst einige Tage später. Peter fand ihn und Sirius tötete ihn zusammen mit einem Dutzend unschuldigen Menschen. Auroren kamen und nahmen ihn schließlich fest. Er wurde am nächsten Tag nach Azkaban gebracht. Ich wollte auf Dich aufpassen, aber ich war nicht Dein Pate, und ich bin ein Werwolf. Die Dursleys nahmen Dich auf."

Harry verspannte sich und Remus konnte es an der Hand fühlen, die er noch hielt. Er hielt an, kniete sich vor den Jungen, zog ihn in eine warme Umarmung und ignorierte dabei den Schnee, der durch seine Hosen sickerte. Harry zögerte, brachte aber schließlich seine Arme hinauf und schlang sie um den Mann.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht nach Dir gesehen habe. Ich trauerte um meine besten Freunde und als ich gefragt habe, wo Dich Dumbledore hingebracht hatte, sagte er mir, dass er mir die Adresse nicht geben konnte. Er sagte, dass es besser für Dich sein würde, verborgen zu bleiben. Ich drängte nicht, weil es wahr war, dass die restlichen Todesesser darauf aus waren, Sie zu töten, um den Tod ihres Meisters zu rächen. Ich dachte, dass ich Dich schütze."

"Worüber redest Du?", fragte Harry fest. Er hatte nie irgendetwas darüber gesagt, dass er die Dursleys nicht mochte oder etwas über die Vernachlässigung. Sein Blut erstarrte. Hatte Snape es ihm erzählt? Wusste Remus, was sie ihm antaten?

"Sie haben Dich nicht gut behandelt.", sagte Remus streng. "Du musst es nicht vor mir geheim halten. Ich wusste es, wegen der Art, in der Du so überrascht auf freundliche Berührungen reagiert hast. Bei mir war es genau dasselbe, bis Dein Vater mir geholfen hat."

"Es ist in Ordnung.", schämte sich Harry. "Wirklich. Erzähl mir mehr über die Zeit, als Du in der Schule warst."

Remus ließ Harry los und gab nach. Er hatte klar gemacht, dass Harry mit ihm reden konnte, aber er konnte das Kind nicht zwingen, ihm über sein Leben zu erzählen. So nahm er die Hand Harrys und sie setzten ihren Spaziergang fort. Remus sprach für Stunden über Streiche und Hogwarts. Er erzählte nur glückliche Dinge und versuchte, nicht wieder über Sirius zu sprechen. Er ließ seinen Namen aus und konzentrierte sich auf James und Lily.

Harry war erfreut zu erfahren, dass er die Augen seiner Mutter hatte. Er wusste bereits, dass er wie sein Vater aussah. Leute sagten ihm das häufig, besonders, wenn er flog. Er dachte, dass er den Geschichten von Remus Stunden zuhören konnte. Sie lachten und weinten zusammen. Harry hatte seinen Lehrer nie so lebendig gesehen wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er über die Vergangenheit sprach. Sich warm und sicher fühlend, blieb Harry solange er konnte bei Remus und ging erst spät in der Nacht in seinen Turm zurück.

oooooooooo

"Herein.", rief Severus.

Seine Bürotür öffnete sich und ein Kopf mit schwarzem, verwuscheltem Haar lugte durch die Tür. Severus sah überrascht aus, als vorsichtige grüne, langweilige Augen sich in ihn bohrten. Er setzte sorgfältig seinen Federkiel ab und deutete dem Jungen weiter in den Raum zu kommen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, besorgt, dass der Junge den entgegengesetzten Weg gehen könnte. Aber er tat es nicht. Harry trat ein und setzte sich nervös in den Stuhl vor ihm und zwirbelte sein Hemd in einer Art herum, wie Severus es schon Hunderte Male gesehen hatte. Er konnte nicht das kleine Lächeln stoppen, das seine Lippen zierte.

"Vielen Dank für das Weihnachtsgeschenk.", sagte Harry schließlich mit roten Wangen. "Es war wunderbar!"

"Ich hörte, dass Minerva es Dir weggenommen hat?"

Harry nickte traurig, mit auf seinen Schoß gerichteten Augen.

"Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Lupin ist bereits vorbei gekommen und wir behalten das Ganze im Auge. Du wirst ihn so gut wie neu zurückbekommen."

"Danke, Sir!", blickte ihn Harry strahlend an, doch das Lächeln schmolz zu schnell für Severus' Geschmack. "Sir? Emmm… ich… Ich habe mit Remus geredet, ich meine mit Professor Lupin, und ich denke, dass ich besser verstehe, warum mir keiner etwas über Black erzählt hat. Ich würde… Ich würde gern… meine Therapie weiter machen … mit Dir, wenn Du mich noch lässt?"

Severus' Gesicht war ruhig und neutral, als er sagte: "Natürlich, Harry. Ich würde sehr erfreut sein sie fortzusetzen. Das kann auch ruhig… ohne Deine regelmäßigen Besuche sein."

Das Lächeln Harrys kehrte zurück, und blieb. "Ich habe das für Dich gemacht. Ich konnte nicht einkaufen gehen, aber …"

"Nein." Severus nahm die handgezeichnete Weihnachtskarte und sah sie langsam an. Es war ein Bild des gefrorenen Sees und er war umgeben von Schnee. Der Verbotene Wald war im Hintergrund. "Sie ist sehr schön. Danke."

"Es ist nichts.", schämte sich Harry. "Nichts im Vergleich mit einem Feuerblitz. Ich kann Dir gar nicht genug danken…"

"Das hast Du bereits.", blickte Severus finster und winkte ab, ehe Harry noch irgendetwas anderes sagen konnte.

Harry grinste über diese vertraute Geste. Er hatte Snape genau so viel vermisst, wie er Remus vermisst hatte, und er war sehr froh, dass die Dinge dabei waren wieder in Ordnung zu kommen. Er fühlte dieselbe Wärme in sich aufsteigen, die er gestern in seiner Brust gespürt hatte. Und als er an alles dachte, was Snape für ihn getan hatte und immer noch für ihn tat, wurde es stärker. Mit großen Augen erkannte er, dass das zu stark für ihn war, um sich damit zu befassen, und ihn die Bewusstlosigkeit übermannte.

Severus versteifte sich, als Harry sich gerade hin setzte und seine Beine zusammenzog. Er kannte diese Haltung. Es war Rose. Er runzelte die Stirn. Was könnte passiert sein, dass der Elfjährige eine andere Persönlichkeit herausließ? Harry lächelte ihn schüchtern an und in seinen grünen Augen war etwas, dass Severus nicht erkennen konnte. Er/sie sah erwartungsvoll aus. Rose wollte etwas tun, wollte ihn erfreuen. Das war klar.

"Ich züchte meine eigenen Zutaten hier nicht.", erklärte Severus, wobei er sicher ging, dass sie/er seinen Mund sehen konnte.

"Darf ich?", fragte Rose und deutete auf den Schreibtisch, auf dem Papiere verstreut waren.

Severus dachte darüber nach und nickte dann. Er wusste, wo alles war und es brauchte nicht geordnet zu werden, aber er musste dem Mädchen etwas zu tun geben, außer ihm hoffnungsvoll anzustarren. Sobald die leuchtenden Augen des Mädchens/Jungen ihn verließen, fühlte er, wie er sich entspannte. Er hoffte, dass Harry bald zurückkommen würde.

Aber er tat es nicht. Severus verbrachte den ganzen Tag mit einer hoffnungsvollen, lächelnden, hilfsbereiten Rose. Er war soweit sich sein Haar auszureißen. Die Ausgangssperre näherte sich, und er wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus. Er vermutete inzwischen, dass es seine Anwesenheit war, die das Mädchen herausgebracht hatte, so würde Harry vielleicht okay sein, wenn Rose zurück in den Schlafsaal schickte. Konnte Rose den Weg finden?

"Rose?"

Das Mädchen war über einen großen Kessel gebeugt und schrubbte ihn und konnte ihn so nicht sehen. Sie zuckte nicht einmal, als er ihren Name rief. Severus seufzte und berührte ihre Schulter. Sie richtete ihre strahlenden Augen mit einem befreiten Lächeln zu ihm.

"Es ist Zeit fürs Bett. Weißt Du, wie Du in Dein Zimmer kommst?"

Sie nickte, ohne weg zu schauen.

"Gut. Geh schlafen."

"Danke."

"Gute Nacht, Rose.", sagte er müde.

"Gud' Nach'.", sagte sie undeutlich und ging zu ihm, um ihn zu umarmen.

Severus regte sich unbequem und winkte zurück, als das Kind den Raum verließ. Nach einer Minute glitt er hinaus, um nach ihr zu sehen. Sie hielt an und drehte sich um. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrer Empathie gefühlt. Verdammt. Er winkte ihr zu und drehte sich in die Gegenrichtung. Er würde darauf vertrauen müssen, dass die anderen Persönlichkeiten Harry schützen würden, wenn er Ärger bekommen sollte.

oooooooooo

_Silas? Gabriel? Was ist heute passiert?_ fragte Harry und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

_Ich weiß nicht._ schrieb Gabriel. _Es war sonderbar. Vielleicht musste Rose einfach für eine Weile hinaus._

_Ich habe eine andere Theorie._ schrieb Silas langsamer, um zu zeigen, dass er nachdachte. _Ich werde Dir mehr erzählen, wenn ich es sicher weiß._

_Okay_. schrieb Harry unsicher. Es war eine lange Zeit vergangen, seitdem er sich so fühlte, als hätte er keine Kontrolle über seinen Zustand. Er war wirklich froh, dass Silas und Gabriel für ihn da waren. Er verbrachte ein wenig Zeit damit, in sein Tagebuch zu schreiben und machte sich eine geistige Notiz, mit Snape über seine Traumverschlechterung zu sprechen.

oooooooooo

Harry aß Frühstück mit Ron. Hermine saß am Ende des Tisches, da sie noch immer von den Jungs gemieden wurde. Remus kam dazu und bat Harry in sein Büro zu kommen, nachdem er gegessen hatte und er stimmte schnell zu. Ron erklärte sich bereit mitzukommen, aber Harry entschuldigte sich und eilte allein davon. Er kam zur Tür des Professors und Remus öffnete sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. Harry lächelte zurück und machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Mehr wusste er nicht.

oooooooooo

Remus war von dem Benehmen Harrys erschüttert, und ein schrecklicher Verdacht stieg in ihm auf. Harry saß auf eine Art in seinem Sessel, die für einen dreizehnjährigen Jungen sehr sonderbar war. Er handelte auch so, als wäre er taub. Das war nicht Harry. Er sah den Jungen an, um sicherzustellen, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, ehe er sagte, dass er wollte, dass er ihm folgte. Harry nickte glücklich, stand glücklich auf und bürstete seinen Schoß ab, als ob er ein Kleid trug. Die Augen von Remus wurden schmäler, und er machte sich mit dem Harry auf seinen Fersen schnell auf den Weg zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer.

"Severus!", rief er laut, und der Mann kam mit finsterem Blick aus seinem Büro.

Die dunklen Augen erfassten sie und sein Gesicht wurde zu einer leeren Maske. Mit mehreren Schlenkern seines Zauberstabes waren alle Türen zum Zimmer geschlossen und starke Stillezauber auf sie gelegt. Remus fühlte wie sich sein Haar aufstellte. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Harry ergriff seine Hand und liebevolle grüne Augen schauten zu ihm hinauf und fragten, was er tun sollte, damit er sich besser fühlte. Er gab ein zittriges Lächeln und richtete seine eigenen Augen auf Severus und verlangte nach Antworten.

Severus wusste, dass es Zeit war, mit dem Werwolf reinen Tisch zu machen. Wenn Silas nicht verhindern konnte, dass Rose herauskam, wenn er bei Lupin war, dann musste es für ihn okay sein, dass er es wusste. Und es war offensichtliches, dass Harry die Sorge Lupins brauchte, die er ihm geben konnte. Er richtete seine Augen auf Rose. Das Mädchen war auf Lupin eingestellt, da sie wahrscheinlich seinen Kummer fühlte. Er winkte mit seinem Arm und das Mädchen richtete ihren Kopf zu ihm.

"Rose, Danke. Du hast das sehr gut gemacht. Ich muss jetzt mit Gabriel, Harry oder Silas sprechen. Kannst Du das für mich tun?"

Sie lächelte und umarmte Remus. Sie ließ ihn los und ging hinüber, um Severus zu umarmen, ehe sie fest ihre Augen schloss. Für einige, lange Sekunden stand sie dort und dann wurde der Ausdruck Harrys lässig, seine ganze Haltung änderte sich. Grüne Augen öffneten sich und Silas drehte sich so, dass er beide Männer sehen konnte. Severus ging hinüber zu dem Werwolf, um es leichter für ihn zu machen und die Haltung des Jungen entspannte sich noch weiter. Es gab die Spur eines höhnischen Grinsens auf seinem Gesicht und Severus wusste, dass er nicht damit glücklich war, mit ihnen in demselben Zimmer zu sein. Offensichtlich hatte er ihnen nicht einfach verziehen, nur weil es Harry getan hatte.

"Harry?", fragte Remus mit dicker, verwirrter Stimme. "Was geht hier vor?"

"Oh, ja. Bitte erkläre es ihm, _Severus_.", sprach Silas den Namen spöttisch gedehnt aus. "Gott weiß, dass er vollkommen mitfühlend wegen Harrys Notlage sein wird."

Als er hörte, wie Harry von sich selbst in der dritten Person sprach, wurden Remus' Augen vor Entsetzen und Verstehen groß. Severus entschied sich dafür, die Hauptpunkte irgendwie in Worte zu fassen.

"Harry hat einen Zustand, der als Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung bekannt ist. Die Persönlichkeit, die Dich hier her gebracht hat, heißt Rose. Sie ist elf und taub. Das ist Silas. Er ist ungefähr fünfzehn Jahre alt."

"Hör dort nicht auf.", lächelte der Teenager blöd. "Du hast den besten Teil weggelassen." Er drehte sich, um direkt in die Augen des verzweifelten Werwolfs zu sehen. "Ich bin voll und ganz Slytherin. Du hast nicht gedacht, dass Dein wertvolles Harry das in sich hat, stimmt's?"

"Ist das Feindseligkeit?", fragte Severus ruhig. "Nimmst Du es Harry übel?"

"Nein.", schnarrte Silas. Seine Hände kamen hinauf, um sich vor seiner Brust zu kreuzen. "Meine Feindseligkeit war an den Wolf gerichtet. Oh, und auf Dich aus, wenn Du es nicht verstanden hast."

"Ich verstehe.", spiegelte Severus seine Position wider. "Du bist noch böse, dass wir Information vor Euch zurückgehalten haben?"

"Das und andere Dinge.", ließ Silas beiläufig fallen und funkelte die Männer eisig an. "Ich weiß, was Du willst. Du willst, dass ich erzähle, warum Rose herauskommt. Das einzige, was ich Euch dazu sagen werde ist, dass, wenn Ihr wollt, dass es aufhört, Ihr Euch besser von Harry fern haltet."

"Was bedeutet das?", fragte Remus. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Schreibtisch ab, damit er sein Gleichgewicht behielt, während seine andere Hand an seiner Seite zitterte. Er konnte das nicht glauben. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was mit seinem jungen Welpen geschehen sein könnte, dass das mit ihm passiert war.

Silas schnaubte und drehte sich, um aus der Tür zu gehen, doch sobald seine Hand den Griff ergriffen hatte, spannte er sich gänzlich an. Harry drehte sich um. Severus erkannte Gabriel in dem überzeugten Schritt, den der Teenager verwendete, um zu ihnen zurückzukommen und sich vor sie zu stellen.

"Tut mir Leid deswegen. Ich bin gewöhnlicherweise der Grobe.", gab Gabriel ihnen ein unverschämtes Grinsen. "Ich denke, dass Du Dich setzen solltest, bevor Du noch hinfällst."

Severus sah zu ihm und stimmte mit der Einschätzung Gabriels überein. Lupin war weiß wie ein Geist und sah aus, als ob er gerade in Ohnmacht fallen könnte. Severus grinste und beschwor einen Stuhl herauf. Lupin setzte sich stumm, doch seine Augen verließen nie Harry. Er seufzte und beschwor noch zwei weitere. Gabriel nickte und setzte sich, während Severus sich auf den dritten setzte.

"In Ordnung. Ich wusste nicht, was los ist mit Rose, aber ich begann, während Silas draußen war, es zu verstehen. Denke ich.", lächelte er. "Silas handelt immer nur so, wenn er Angst um Harry hat. Er denkt, dass Harry verletzt wird. Aber ich weiß, dass Sie zwei ihn nicht verletzen werden. Ich meine, ich habe Dich für alles verantwortlich gemacht, Snape, aber ich habe erkannt, dass es anders ist. Sie beide wollen nur, was für Harry am Besten ist."

"Komm auf den Punkt.", schnarrte Severus.

"Wer … wer bist Du?", fragte Remus zittrig.

Gabriel funkelte Snape an und ignorierte den Wolf für den Moment. "Wenn Du meine Hilfe willst, wirst Du diese Einstellung aufgeben. Ich werde diese Scheiße nicht hinnehmen." Dann richtete er ein sanftes Gesicht zu Remus. "Ich bin Gabriel. Ich kümmere mich um Konfrontationen und Kämpfe und so was. Jedenfalls… Ich denke, dass Harry angefangen hat Sie beide zu lieben. Aber Harry kann nicht lieben. Er hat das an Rose gegeben."

Severus fühlte, wie er langsam verstand und er fühlte sich sowohl gerührt als auch unbehaglich. Also das war das Gefühl, das er in den Augen des Mädchens nicht erkennen konnte. Er erkannte, dass das viel über ihn aussagte und verzog sein Gesicht.

"Harry kann nicht lieben?", fragte Remus und Tränen liefen seine Wange hinab.

"Ja, nun. Ich kann Euch nicht wirklich Details erzählen.", schüttelte Gabriel seinen Kopf. Eine blasse Hand kam herauf, um sich in seinem Haar Halt zu finden. Dann war Silas zurück. Der Teenager funkelte sie beide an. Er stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Die Schutzzauber hielten ihn nicht auf. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab zweimal und sie alle zerbröckelten unter seiner Macht, Sachkenntnis und Wut.

Severus legte sie wieder auf den Raum und wandte sich Lupin zu. Sie hatten viel darüber zu reden. Und er war froh, dass er in seinem Klassenzimmer war. Sie würden eine Menge Beruhigungstränke brauchen.


	12. Liebe und Krieg

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

wow... nach drei chaps ohne, habe ich endlich wieder ein review bekommen -freu- DANKE VAMP

oooooooooo

_12. Liebe und Krieg_

Es war beinahe Mittag und Harry fand sich selbst wieder, wie er die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Schlafsaal ging. Er spürte, wie eine Todesangst begann, seinen Magen umzudrehen. Warum war er hier? Was war geschehen? Warum hatte er so oft Blackouts? Er rannte den Rest des Weges und schnappte sich sein Tagebuch. Bevor er irgendetwas hineinschreiben konnte, kam Ron mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck ins Zimmer.

"Harry! Was ist los? Warum ignorierst Du mich so?", fragte der Rothaarige. Er hatte im Gemeinschaftsraum allein ‚Snape explodiert' gespielt, als Harry, ihn ignorierend, an ihm vorbeigegangen war. Er war auch nicht sehr erfreut darüber gewesen, dass Harry ihn an diesem Morgen einfach verlassen hatte. Er war schließlich für ihn in Hogwarts geblieben, und nun verbrachte er den größten Teil seiner Zeit allein und furchtbar gelangweilt.

"Oh … Es tut mir leid.", sagte Harry schnell, während er sein Tagebuch an seine Brust drückte. "Ich habe Dich nicht gesehen. Emmm … ich hatte an etwas anderes gedacht."

"An was?", trat Ron mit misstrauischem Blick zu ihm. "Bist Du in Ordnung?"

"Mit geht es gut, Ron, wirklich.", versicherte Harry ihn. "Ich musste nur dieses Buch holen… ich… emmm … muss einen Aufsatz für Snape, als einen Teil meiner Strafarbeit schreiben und ich habe Dich darüber vollkommen vergessen und … ich dachte, dass ich mich damit beeile und ihn schreibe. Wir haben nur noch eine Woche Ferien übrig."

"Oh. Brauchst Du ein wenig Hilfe, Kumpel?", fragte Er und griff nach dem Buch.

"Nein! Ich meine… Snape hat gesagt, dass er eintausend Punkte abziehen würde, wenn mir jemand hilft.", sagte Harry hastig. Er fühlte, wie seine Wangen erröteten. Er hasste es, seine Freunde zu belügen, aber er konnte ihnen nichts über seinen Zustand sagen. Und er fühlte sich schuldig, Snape schlechter erscheinen zu lassen, als er war. Das war dem Mann gegenüber nicht fair und er schuldete ihm bereits so viel.

"Schleimiger Schwachkopf!", knurrte Ron und sein Gesicht wurde rot vor Wut.

"Ja, also… ich werde mich an die Arbeit machen.", sagte Harry erleichtert zu seinem Freund und machte sich auf den Weg aus dem Gryffindorturm. Er glaubte, dass er zur Bibliothek gehen sollte, aber Hermine könnte dort sein, und sie würde schwerer auszutricksen sein. Also ging er stattdessen nach draußen. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, ging er zum Quidditch-Feld und setzte sich auf die Tribüne.

_Silas, hast Du herausgefunden, was los ist?_ schrieb Harry.

_Ja._ schrieb seine andere Persönlichkeit kurz.

Harry blinzelte die Seite an, als nichts weiter passierte. _Ist es sehr schlimm?_

_Nein, Harry. _ging Gabriel dazwischen. _Silas ist einfach nur eine verwöhnte Göre._

_Das bin ich nicht. _ antwortete Silas scharf, so dass sich der Kugelschreiber fast in das Papier grub. Dann entspannte sich der Arm Harrys, und die normale elegante Schrift kehrte zurück. _Ich bin um Dich besorgt. Es scheint, als ob Du Dich sehr mit den Professoren angefreundet hast, Du aber nicht weißt, wie Du damit umgehen sollst. Also hat das Rose für Dich getan._

_Ich verstehe nicht._ runzelte Harry die Stirn.

_Genau._ schrieb Gabriel. _Du verstehst die Liebe nicht. Also hat Rose übernommen…_

Harry starrte auf die Seite. Sein ganzer Geist schien aufgehört zu haben zu arbeiten, als er auf die geschriebenen Worte hinunter starrte. Langsam begann er, es zu verstehen. Liebe. Er respektierte seine Lehrer, vertraute ihnen, und mochte sie sogar. Sie waren irgendwie seine Freunde. Aber liebte er sie? Er hatte Remus gehört, wie er gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte, hatte aber nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Er hatte nie das Gefühl, dass er es auch sagen sollte. Es war an ihm vorbeigegangen. Es war nicht wichtig. Alles, was von Bedeutung war, war, dass Remus und Snape für ihn da waren.

Er starrte ohne etwas zu sehen über das Feld. Was sollte er tun? Wie sollte er das alles durchstehen, wenn er nicht mehr mit Snape oder Remus sprechen konnte? Er war wieder allein. Doch ehe er sich zurückziehen konnte, um seiner Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit zu entkommen, begriff er, dass er nicht wirklich allein war. Er öffnete sein Tagebuch. Es interessierte ihn nicht, worüber sie sprachen. Er musste nur wissen, dass jemand bei ihm war. Mit seinen anderen Persönlichkeiten zu reden war nicht dasselbe, wie mit seinen Lehrern oder Freunden, aber es war genug, um den Krampf in seiner Brust zu lösen.

_Weiß Remus über uns Bescheid?_

_Unglücklicherweise._ schrieb Silas.

_Komm schon._ schrieb Gabriel zurück. _Er hätte es früher oder später herausgefunden. Und ich denke, dass er uns mehr helfen kann, als Snape._

Harry bemerkte, dass es keine Antwort von Silas gab. _Was ist los, Sy? Was ist passiert?_

_Sy?_ schrieb Silas in einer langen gedehnt Schrift.

_Tut mir Leid._ schrieb Harry schnell.

_Es ist schön._ gab Silas nach.

_Ich denke, dass ist süß!_ schrieb Gabriel und Harry konnte beinahe sein Gelächter hören.

_Dann wird es Dich nicht stören, wenn ich Dich Gabe nenne?_ schrieb Silas und es gab ein erkennbares Schweigen darauf von Gabriel.

_Also, was ist passiert? _ fragte Harry nochmals und versuchte damit das Gespräch zurück zum Thema zu bringen.

_Ich weiß, dass Du ihnen verziehen hast. Und ich kann Deine Gründe verstehen, aber ich kann ihnen nicht vertrauen, dass sie nicht wieder wichtige Information zurückhalten._ erklärte Silas.

_Ich denke, dass wir verständlich gemacht haben, dass wir nicht länger herumgeschubst werden wollen,_ behauptete Gabriel. _Sie würden es nicht wieder tun._

_Wir brauchen sie nicht._ beharrte Silas. _Wir können uns selbst um Harry kümmern._

_Aber wir brauchen wirklich ihre Hilfe._ sagte Harry. _Oder? Wer sonst kann mir dabei helfen, Rose zu verstehen und mich mit ihr zu verbinden?_

_Genau._ stimmte Gabriel zu. _Harry muss sich mit mehr von uns verschmelzen. Er ist zu verwundbar. Denk an die Dementoren._

_Ich bin mir dessen bewusst._ antwortete Silas schließlich. _Aber die Professoren sind emotional darin verwickelt worden. Es wird ihr Urteil trüben. Wir sollten jemand anderes finden, der uns hilft._

_Wen?_ wollte Gabriel wissen. _Und Snape würde niemals seinen Gefühlen erlauben, sein Urteil zu trüben. Er hat kaum Gefühle._

_Warum hat er uns dann nichts von Dad und Black erzählt._ wies Silas in einem faulen Gekritzel hin.

_Guter Punkt._ stimmte Harry zu. _Aber wer kann uns sonst noch helfen? Ich will es niemandem anderen erzählen. Und ich vertraue ihnen wirklich._

_Also ist es beschlossen. Wir machen mit Snape und Remus weiter._ schrieb Gabriel munter. Es war offensichtlich, dass er der Meinung war, dass er gewonnen hatte.

_Wie wollen wir verhindern, dass Rose herauskommt?_ fragte Harry.

_Silas wird sich etwas ausdenken,_ versicherte Gabriel.

Es gab keine Antwort. _Sy?_ schrieb Harry versuchsweise.

_Ich werde darüber nachdenken._ schrieb die Slytherinpersönlichkeit.

Harry wusste, dass er nicht mehr bekommen würde, als das. So schloss er sein Tagebuch und ging wieder hinein. Ron war froh ihn zu sehen, war aber noch immer etwas mürrisch. Sie spielten bis zum Mittagessen ‚Snape explodiert' und Schach und der Rothaarige war viel fröhlicher. So viel, dass er Hermine nicht aufzog oder ärgerte, als diese zu ihnen kam, um bei ihnen zu sitzen.

oooooooooo

Harry war eingeschlafen und Silas kam mit einem Stirnrunzeln heraus. Er setzte sich auf und ging zu Harrys Schulranzen. Vorsichtig schrieb er einen Brief, der an beide Professoren, Snape und Lupin, gerichtet war. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er beide aufgeben, aber Harry und Gabriel waren unerbittlich. Ein Grinsen schlich sich langsam auf seine Lippen, als er zur Eulerei ging, um den Brief abzuschicken. Vielleicht gab er Harrys Wünschen nach, aber er würde ihnen nicht mehr helfen, als er musste. Oh, nein. Wenn die Dinge wieder zusammenbrechen würden, weil die zwei Professoren sie wieder verrieten, würde er keine der Schuld haben.

oooooooooo

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen in einem Gewirr von Decken. Er setzte sich keuchend und schwitzend auf. Er hatte geträumt, dass Lockhart zurück war. Er hatte sich in Harrys Bett geschlichen und ihn berührt. Ihn berührt und ihm zugeflüstert, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Harry begann zu zittern und er eilte aus dem Bett. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und warf überall im Zimmer Schatten. Er rannte an der Dunkelheit, in der irgendetwas hätte lauern können, vorbei in die Dusche.

Er drehte die Lichter so hell sie gingen und schrubbte sich, bis sich seine Haut roh anfühlte. Seine Schultern zitterten und Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Wasser, das sein Gesicht hinab lief. Warum hörte es nicht auf? Warum hatte er noch immer böse Träume? Mehr als alles andere wollte er jetzt zu Snape gehen und mit ihm sprechen. Er fühlte sich sicher dort, bewacht und geschützt. Nichts Schlimmes konnte ihm geschehen, wenn Snape da war. Aber er konnte nicht. Und wenn er daran dachte, warum er das nicht konnte, zitterte er noch mehr.

Das war dumm. Er wusste, dass es das war. Lockhart hatte nie gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Nicht einmal. Das Einzige, was er gesagt hatte war, dass Harry schön und gut war. Also warum würde er das träumen? Und warum ließ es ihn sich krank fühlen, dass er Snape und Remus vielleicht liebte? Verwirrt und sich unwohl fühlend, sank Harry auf seine Knie.

oooooooooo

"Was ist passiert?" Gabriel fragte, als er sich im Seelenzimmer umschaute. Der Boden wankte ein wenig unter ihren Füßen und der Bereich, wo Kats Tür gewesen war, krachte.

"Kats Tür ist verschwunden, aber wir können noch sehen, wo der Umriss war." erklärte Silas neutral. "Harry ist noch nicht völlig geheilt. Er hat Kat als ein Teil von sich selbst akzeptiert, aber diese Akzeptanz ist noch zerbrechlich. Es ist möglich, dass er sie wieder zurückholt."

"Das kann nicht gut sein.", runzelte Gabriel die Stirn.

"Natürlich ist es das nicht." grinste Silas, doch dieses schrumpfte zu einem besorgten Ausdruck. "Ich habe keine Idee, was Harry passieren würde, wenn er Kat wieder abspalten würde und alle ihre Erinnerungen ein zweites Mal vergessen würde. Es würde uns alle schwächen, denke ich. Sieh. Die Spalten werden breiter."

"Vergiss das!" brüllte Gabriel.

Seine Schlafzimmertür schlug nach außen und er verschwand. Harry erschien leise auf der Couch. Er war bewusstlos, schlief, wie er es immer im Seelenzimmer tat, aber zum ersten Mal war er unruhig; er wimmerte und warf sich in seinem Schlaf hin und her. Boy schrie in seinem Schrank. Seine Schreie waren immer schlimmer geworden und waren jetzt ein Jammern.

Silas hob Harrys Kopf, setzte sich und legte ihn sanft in seinen Schoß. Sehr zart ließ er seine Hand durch das Haar des kleineren Jungen streichen. Harry entspannte und beruhigte sich, doch Silas hörte mit seiner Bewegung nicht auf. Er senkte seinen Kopf, so dass sein glattes, kinnlanges Haar wie ein Vorhang vor seinem Gesicht hing. Harry war verletzt und sie brauchten Hilfe. Oh, wie er das hasste.

oooooooooo

"Herein!" rief Severus und war nicht überrascht, als Gabriel hereinkam.

"Hast Du Silas' Brief bekommen?", fragte er, direkt zum Punkt kommend.

"Das habe ich.", nickte Severus. "Du und Silas werden versuchen Rose zurück zu halten und Harry wird es gut gehen, solange Lupin und ich neutral bleiben und keine… Liebe hervorrufen."

"Richtig.", nickte Gabriel einmal. "Wir brauchen Dich, um das schnell in Ordnung zu bringen. Harry fällt auseinander und verursacht hier einigen Schaden.", sagte er, als er seine Hand hob, um gegen seine Stirn zu klopfen.

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte Severus und kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum.

"Er hat schlimme Träume über Lockhart. Sie kommen am Ende der Nacht, wenn das halbe Fläschchen des Traumlosschlaftranks seine Wirkung verliert. Am meisten denkt er daran, dass er Dich und Remus verloren hat und er ist wirklich instabil geworden."

"Ich verstehe.", runzelte Severus die Stirn.

"Ich musste herauskommen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, Kat wieder von sich abzuspalten. Silas sagt, dass das für uns alle sehr schlecht sein würde."

"Das würde ich auch annehmen.", sagte Severus gedehnt. "Kann Harry jetzt zurückkommen? Ich werde ihn versichern, dass er nichts verloren hat."

"Sei vorsichtig.", warnte Gabriel. "Das Versprechen ihn zu unterstützen, wird verursachen, dass Rose reagiert."

"Ich verstehe.", funkelte ihn Severus an.

Gabriel funkelte zurück, erlaubte aber seinem Gesicht sich zu entspannen. Harry kam zurück und öffnete seine Augen. Er sah sich verwirrt um. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich sofort. Severus hütete sich davor, ihn zu berühren, beugte sich aber ein wenig, um in die Augen des Jungen zu sehen. Harry sah ihn an und Severus zeigte sein ernstestes Lehrergesicht.

"Atme." Harry gehorchte und begann, tiefere Atemzüge zu nehmen. Severus nickte und begann, ruhig und neutral zu sprechen. "Wie Du sehen kannst, hat Silas einen Weg für uns ausgearbeitet, damit wir wieder miteinander reden können. Es ist empfohlen, dass wir nur eine kurze Zeit zusammen verbringen. Dasselbe gilt für Remus."

"Ja, Sir.", schaffte es Harry zu sagen.

"Nimm Platz.", befahl Severus und ging hinter seinem Schreibtisch, um Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen. Er hätte nicht in einer Million Jahren daran gedacht, dass er in eine Situation kommen würde, wo es schwierig sein würde, Gefühle der Sorge und der Liebe zu _verhindern_. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und entschied sich dafür, mit etwas Vertrautem anzufangen. "Du hast Träume von Lockhart?"

"J-Ja.", nickte Harry. "Ich weiß nicht, warum."

Severus fing sich gerade noch, ehe er den Namen des Jungen aussprechen konnte. Das würde eindeutig die neutrale Fassade brechen, die er aufrecht hielt und keiner von ihnen konnte das gebrauchen. "Du hast es geschafft, Kat zu akzeptieren und zu verstehen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass Du das Gleiche mit der Situation gemacht hast."

"Also, was mache ich, damit sie aufhören?", fragte Harry weinend, während er seine Arme um seine dünne Brust schlang. "Ich will einfach nur aufhören, davon zu träumen. Ich will nicht daran denken."

"Du willst Dich nicht daran erinnern.", beendete Severus harsch für ihn. Harry schrak zurück und senkte seine Augen. "Hör sofort auf so zu denken! Du kannst nicht vor Deinen Problemen weglaufen. Das wird sie nur schlimmer machen. Möchtest Du Lockhart mehr Macht über Dich geben?"

"Nein." wisperte Harry, noch immer wegschauend.

"Dann musst Du dem gegenübertreten, was er Dir angetan hat. Du wirst es überwinden.", sagte Severus ein wenig freundlicher.

"Wie?", hob Harry seine feuchten Augen.

Severus fühlte, wie sich seine Brust durch den Schmerz in ihnen straffte. Dankbarerweise änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht. "Ich habe mir gedacht, dass das notwendig werden würde. Ich denke, dass Du Lockhart gegenübertreten musst. Sag ihm ins Gesicht, dass er Dich nicht mehr verletzen kann. Dass Du ihn nicht lassen wirst und Du stärker bist, als Du es warst. Vielleicht solltest Du ihm sogar damit rausrücken, was passiert ist, damit er dafür bestraft wird, was er gemacht hat."

"Aber, Sir!" protestierte Harry, mit vor Panik geweiteten Augen.

"Harry.", sagte Severus ernst. "Ich weiß, dass das schwer sein wird. Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass es das nicht würde. Aber Du willst Dich erholen und das ist der einzige Weg. Außerdem wirst Du, wenn Du an Deiner Angst und Deinen Schmerzen vorbei siehst, zugeben, dass es sich gut anfühlen wird, diese Dinge zu dem Mann zu sagen, der Dich verletzt hat. Und …" Er zögerte. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er die ganze Zeit an Harrys Seite sein würde. Das würde Rose hervorholen. Hmmm … "Ich weiß, dass ich es genießen werde, zuzusehen, wie Du Lockhart stellst."

Harry entspannte sich ein wenig und die Panik verebbte, als ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen zierte. Er erinnerte sich, wie sehr Snape Lockhart gehasst hatte ohne zu wissen, was dieser Mann getan hatte. Er konnte sich einen selbstzufriedenen und fröhlichen Zaubertrankmeister vorstellen, der an der Seite stand und zusah, wie ein fünf Zentimeter großer Lockhart von einem dreizehnjährigen Jungen beschimpft wurde. Aber das lustige Bild in seinem Kopf blieb nicht lange. Harry glaubte nicht, dass er das tun konnte. Er war nicht mutig genug. Er wollte den Mann nie wieder sehen.

"Ich habe herausgefunden, dass es andere Opfer von Lockhart gab.", sagte Severus vorsichtig. Harrys Kopf fuhr herum und starrte ihn an. "Es könnte in deren Interesse sein, Lockhart ebenso zu konfrontieren."

"Ich… ich würde mich besser fühlen… ihn zu sehen, wenn jemand bei mir wäre, um ihm… gegenüber zu treten.", gab Harry zögernd zu. Zu wissen, dass jemand anderer auch durch Lockhart verletzt wurde, jemand, der genau wusste, was er auch fühlte, machte die Idee gerade noch erträglich. Aber zuerst würde er jemanden anderen erzählen müssen, was passiert ist. Konnte er das tun?

"Lass mich zuerst mit ihm sprechen. Er weiß nicht, dass ich es weiß und er möchte vielleicht nicht, dass ich Dir erzähle, wer er ist. Ich brauche Lupins Hilfe. Wie Du weißt, habe ich meinen Ruf nicht gerade fürs Trösten. Ich werde Lupin erzählen, wessen sich Lockhart schuldig gemacht hat, aber wenn Du es bevorzugst, dass ich Deinen Namen heraus halte, werde ich es tun, solange ich kann."

Harry saß still da und dachte darüber nach. Er wusste, dass Snape Recht hatte. Wen auch immer Lockhart verletzt hatte, würde nicht gut auf den Furcht erregenden Tränkemeister reagieren, der sie in die Enge trieb. Remus konnte wirklich helfen, aber Harry wollte nicht, dass Remus wusste, dass er auch verletzt wurde. Das Schweigen streckte sich. Schließlich brach Severus es.

"Harry. Er wird nicht anders von Dir denken. So wie ich nicht anders von Dir denke. Es war nicht Deine Schuld. Du bist nicht schuld.", sagte er mit vorsichtiger Neutralität.

"Ich will sein Mitleid nicht.", gab Harry schließlich zu.

Severus grinste. "Ich versichere Dir, dass er Dich nicht bemitleiden wird. Er hat eine… besonders beschützende Seite für Leute, um die er sich sorgt. Er wird Lust haben, Lockhart auseinander zu reißen. Mitleid würde ihm erst viel später einfallen."

"Du meinst, weil er ein Werwolf ist?", fragte Harry.

"Er hat es Dir erzählt?" Severus war überrascht. Lupin war immer so verdammt verschlossen wegen seiner Krankheit und das aus gutem Grund. "Es stört Dich nicht?"

"Warum sollte es?", fragte Harry müde. "Er ist immer noch Remus für mich. Und außerdem machen es Deine Tränke besser, richtig?"

Severus beschloss dem nicht zu antworten oder seine Meinung zu äußern, "Möchtest Du es ihm erzählen oder warten, bis er es herausfindet? Ich brauche ihn, um dem anderen Schüler zu helfen."

"Kannst… kannst Du vielleicht… Kannst Du es ihm erzählen, nachdem er den Schülern geholfen hat und sie darauf vorbereitet hat Lockhart mit mir gegenüberzutreten?", zappelte Harry herum, wobei er sich praktisch ein Loch in seinem Hemd riss. "Ich denke nicht, dass ich es ihm erzählen könnte."

"In Ordnung.", sagte Severus widerwillig. "Aber Du wirst dabei sein, wenn ich es ihm erzähle. Du musst dem gegenübertreten, Harry. Du musst stärker sein, als die Vergangenheit."

"Ja, Sir.", sackte Harry in seinem Stuhl zusammen; er fühlte sich erschöpft, gereizt und erschrocken.

"Warum spielst Du nicht für eine kleine Weile?", bot er an und räumte das Zimmer. "Ich habe Dinge zu tun, also, wenn Du fertig bist, gehe. Ich werde später aufräumen."

"Danke, Sir.", murmelte Harry, ehe er sich an sein Instrument setzte. Er war wirklich froh, dass er seinem Professor nicht auf Wiedersehen sagen musste. Er wusste, dass das peinlich gewesen wäre.

oooooooooo

"Lupin. Komm sofort in mein Büro.", rief Severus durch das Flohnetzwerk. Es war beinahe Nacht und Harry war gerade gegangen.

"Was ist los, Severus? Geht es Harry gut?", fragte Remus, als er aus dem Feuer trat.

Er sah müde aus und Luft erfüllt von Krankheit umwehte ihn. Severus sah ihn mit seinem professionellen Gesicht an und war zufrieden, eine Verbesserung wegen der Ruhe zu sehen, die der Werwolf durch seinen Trank erhielt. Er war froh, dass der Vollmond vorbei war. Er hatte Harry nicht angelogen, als er gesagt hatte, dass er die Hilfe Lupins brauchte.

"Harry geht es gut. Es ist ein anderer Schüler, um den ich mich sorge.", schnappte Severus und stellte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. "Ich habe gerade herausgefunden, dass Lockhart einen Eintrag von Kindesmissbrauch hat. Ich habe vorsichtig damit begonnen, nach Beweisen zu suchen, dass ein Schüler hier sein Opfer wurde und habe einen gefunden. Ich kann nicht hingehen und Trost oder Rat anbieten. Du wirst an meiner Stelle hingehen."

"Mein Gott Severus." Remus setzte sich an den Tisch wie ein Schüler. "Wie hast Du das herausgefunden?"

"Das ist nicht wichtig.", funkelte Severus den Wolf an. "Ich habe mich bereits mit der Familie des Jungen in Verbindung gesetzt. Sie erwarten Dich, haben aber keine Idee, warum Du wirklich kommst. Sie denken, dass Du nur einen Platz brauchst, an dem Du bleiben kannst, während Deine Quartiere repariert werden. Denk Dir eine Geschichte aus, wie es beschädigt wurde."

"Natürlich werde ich helfen, aber wie steht's mit Harry?", fragte Remus, der sich fühlte, als stünde ihm das Wasser bis zum Hals. "Und was weiß der Direktor?"

"Er weiß noch nichts. Du wirst ihm sagen, dass Du in dieser Woche weg sein wirst, um Dich besser vom Mond zu erholen. Er weiß über Lockhart oder den Schüler nichts. Du wirst ihm nichts erzählen, bis sich der Schüler dazu bereit fühlt, vorzutreten. Hier ist ein Buch, das sich mit sexuellem Missbrauch und dem Erholen davon befasst. Lies es vorsichtig."

"Warum ich?", fragte Remus sanft.

"Du kannst Schmerz spüren, da Du Dich seit einer sehr langen Zeit mit jeder Art davon befasst hast.", antwortete Severus neutral. "Du bist für diese Rolle perfekt. Aber am wichtigsten ist, trotz der Gefühle der Abneigung, die ich für Dich empfinde, dass ich weiß, dass man Dir vertrauen kann. Du hast das bei Harry bewiesen… Silas glaubt, dass wir mit Harry nur zusammen sein können, solange wir uns nicht allzu sehr sorgen, dass Rose herauskommt. Dankst Du, dass Du wirklich neutral mit ihm umgehen kannst? Es wird das Beste sein, wenn Du ihm ein paar Tage gibst, um mit Rose klar zu kommen und mit allem, wofür sie steht. Gib ihm Zeit, um sich zu festigen."

"Wenn Du denkst, dass das am besten ist.", sagte Remus. Er war nicht dumm. Er wusste, dass Severus mehr über die Psychologie wusste, als er. Harry war in guten Händen und Remus weigerte sich, die Erholung des Teenagers zu hindern.

"Geh und mach Dich bereit. Du gehst am Morgen."

oooooooooo

Die Woche verging und Harry vermied Snape die meiste Zeit davon. Er verbrachte seine Zeit damit, mit Hermine Hausaufgaben zu machen oder mit Ron Mist zu fabrizieren. Es fühlte sich gut an, alles für eine Zeit lang beiseite zu drängen und einfach ein Kind sein zu können. Sie machten Schneeballschlachten und aßen so viele Süßigkeiten, dass ihnen schlecht davon wurde.

Er sah Snape nur zweimal und verbrachte den größten Teil dieser Zeit damit, Klavier zu spielen. Es ließ ihn sich viel besser fühlen und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so taten das auch die Unterhaltungen mit Snape darüber, was er träumte und fühlte. Snape hatte ein Talent seine Ängste im richtigen Licht zu sehen und ließ ihn glauben, dass er stark genug war, um sie zu schlagen.

Bald genug kam Montag, der 3. Januar, und damit der Rest der Schüler von Hogwarts. Remus war den Tag vorher zurückgekehrt, doch Harry war nur im Stande gewesen, ihm kurz „Hallo" zu sagen. Der Turm war voll von Geräuschen und Leben, als jeder über seinen Urlaub sprach. Oliver hatte fast einen Aneurysma, als er erfuhr, dass Harry einen Feuerblitz bekommen hatte, aber zugelassen hatte, dass man ihn ihm wegnahm.

Oliver war noch fanatischer über Quidditch und hatte vorgesehen jeden Tag der Woche bis zu ihrem folgenden Spiel zu üben. Wenn sie es nicht gewinnen würden, würden sie aus dem Rennen um den Quidditch-Pokal sein. Snape entschied, dass ihre Sitzungen auf einmal pro Wochenende gestrichen werden sollten und Harry war sehr erleichtert. Er hatte keine Idee, wie er die Hausaufgaben erledigen sollte, wenn es so geblieben wäre.

Er war besorgt gewesen, dass er wegen seiner langen Liste nicht oft bei Remus war, aber er war angenehm überrascht, als der Professor ihn an seine Versprechung erinnerte, den Zauber, der die Dementoren besiegte, zu üben. So schlich sich Harry zweimal pro Woche während des Mittagessens ins Verteidigungsklassenzimmer, um den Patronus-Zauber zu üben. Das war sehr schwer, aber sie kämpften sich gemeinsam durch.

Zuerst hatte Remus ihn üben lassen einfach den Zauber zu sagen und an glückliche Gedanken zu denken. In der zweiten Woche war er im Stande, seinen Patronus vollkommen perfekt heraufzubeschwören. Es war ein Hirsch; Remus hatte erschüttert und traurig ausgesehen, als er es gesehen hatte. Harry war erschüttert, zu erfahren, dass der Hirsch das Lieblingstier seines Vaters gewesen war. Danach übte Harry gegen einen Irrwicht. Es beeinflusste ihn nicht ebenso stark wie ein echter Dementor und er hatte seinen Patronus, damit dieser ihn vor den zerstörenden Wirkungen auf seinen Geist schützen konnte, aber Remus senkte die Übungen auf einmal pro Woche herab, da er Angst hatte, ihn krank zu machen.

Die Zeit verging wirklich schnell. Er hatte nur selten eine Sekunde, um sich auszuruhen und arbeitete so hart, dass er zu müde war, um Albträume zu haben. Er fragte Remus nie, wem er half, fragte Snape nie, wann sie gehen würden, um Lockhart gegenüberzutreten. Rose war nicht wieder herausgekommen, als er weniger Zeit mit seinen zwei Lehrern verbrachte. Selbst wenn er bei ihnen war, wurde alles so professionell getan, damit er keinen Konflikt bekam.

Er schrieb in diesem Monat viel in sein Tagebuch, aber nur einmal oder zweimal mit Silas und Gabriel. Beide Male hatte er sie um ihren Rat wegen Hermine gebeten. Sie begann krank auszusehen, da sie zu hart arbeitete. Aber seine anderen Persönlichen waren nicht sehr hilfreich. Silas sagte, dass er es ihr überlassen sollte; es war ihre eigene Entscheidung, die sie zu diesem Punkt brachte. Während Gabriel sagte, dass er ihr sagen sollte, dass sie sich verletzte, und dass sie weniger tun sollte. Ron war auch besorgt, aber wann auch immer sie versuchten, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, fuhr sie sie an oder brach in Tränen aus. Schließlich entschied Harry, dass Silas vielleicht Recht hatte und ließ sie allein.

oooooooooo

Es war der 8. Februar und in nur zwei Tagen sollten die Gryffindors gegen Ravenclaw spielen. Die ganze Mannschaft war angespannt, weil die Ravenclaw-Mannschaft gegen Slytherin verloren hatte und wenn Gryffindor gegen sie ebenso gewinnen würde, würden sie noch eine Chance auf den Pokal haben. Verlieren würde bedeuten, alles zu verlieren. Zudem hatte Harry noch immer keinen Besen.

Er hatte sowohl Remus als auch Snape belästigt, wann auch immer er konnte und hatte dies seit einer Woche getan, aber alles, was sie ihm sagten, war, dass es dem Feuerblitz gut ging und er ihn bald zurück haben würde. Sie hatten nicht gelogen, da er ihn an diesem Tag zurückbekam. Professor McGonagall traf ihn auf seinem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum und lächelte ihm zu.

"So, wir haben alles getan, was wir tun konnten und es schien nichts Falsches daran zu sein. Sie haben irgendwo einen sehr guten Freund, Potter."

Harry starrte auf seinen Feuerblitz und war glücklich. Er bekam ihn zurück? Er griff danach und sie gab ihn ihm ohne Zögern. Er fühlte sich ebenso stark und warm in seiner Hand an, wie er es das erste Mal getan hatte, als er ihn gehalten hatte. Er begann zu grinsen. Ja. Er hatte wirklich sehr gute Freunde. Er fühlte seine Brust schwellen und schlang seine Hand um den Besen. Nein. Er konnte Rose jetzt nicht herauskommen lassen. Nicht vor McGonagall.

"Ich wage zu sagen, dass Sie vor dem Spiel am Samstag ein besseres Gefühl für ihn bekommen müssen, oder?", sagte seine Hauslehrerin, die nichts von seinem inneren Kampf wusste. "Und Potter – sie werden versuchen zu gewinnen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, Ma'am.", sagte Harry und eilte an ihr vorbei. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Besen und versuchte die Gedanken an Snape und Remus zu ignorieren.

Er dachte nicht, dass es funktionieren würde, bis er durch das Portrait war und sein ganzes Haus auf ihn sah. Sie errungen seine Aufmerksamkeit, und der Moment ging vorbei. Jeder wollte den Feuerblitz berühren oder sogar fliegen. Harry gab so vielen nach, wie er konnte, aber er war entschlossen, der Erste zu sein, der ihn fliegen würde. Er konnte das Training am nächsten Tag nicht erwarten.

Endlich wurde Harry freigegeben und er und Ron gingen nach oben. Er hatte gerade seinen Besen geschrumpft und ihn vorsichtig in seinem Koffer verstaut, als er Ron schreien hörte. Er hielt seine Bettdecke hoch und Harry wurde kalt, als er den dunkelroten Fleck darauf sah. Es war Blut.

"Krätze!" Ron brüllte. "Er ist TOT! SIEH!"

Harry starrte auf die blutigen Haare, die zweifellos Krummbein gehörten. Es sah so aus, als ob die Katze schließlich den Krieg gewonnen hatte, der zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Ron stürmte nach unten, Harry direkt auf seinen Fersen. Er brüllte Hermine an, wobei er die blutige Decke vor ihr Gesicht hielt. Sie sagte, dass er nicht sicher wusste, dass es Krummbein war. Die Wut auf dem Gesicht von Ron und der Eigensinn auf dem Hermines, sagten Harry, dass das wahrscheinlich der Schluss der Freundschaft zwischen den beiden war.

oooooooooo

Zum ersten Mal, seit er in die Mannschaft aufgenommen wurde, waren die Spieler am Samstagmorgen nicht die Ersten unten in der Großen Halle. Jeder war gekommen, um den Feuerblitz zu sehen. Oliver legte ihn auf dem Tisch und neigte ihn so, dass jeder den in Gold eingravierten Namen sehen konnte. Leute aus allen Häusern kamen, um auf ihn zu starren und manchmal einen Finger über seinen glatten Griff zu führen.

Sogar Malfoy kam hinüber. Der Blonde war in letzter Zeit sonderbar ruhig gewesen. Harry wusste, dass Silas ihm etwas gesagt hatte, aber was genau, wusste er nicht. Wann auch immer er fragte, sagte Silas nichts oder gab nur eine vage Antwort. Also war er wirklich neugierig, was der Blonde sagen würde. Er war enttäuscht, als es die normalen Beleidigungen war.

"Sicher, dass Du mit dem Besen umgehen kannst, Potter? Schande, dass er nicht mit einem Fallschirm zusammen geliefert wurde - im Falle, dass Du in die Nähe von einem Dementor kommst.", spottete er.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, als er unerwartet spürte, wie er einen Blackout bekam. Silas blinzelte ein paar Mal, kam aber schnell in seine Rolle. Er ignorierte das Kopfweh, das sich zwischen seinen Schläfen aufbaute und lächelte den Blonden kalt an. Er war sehr zufrieden, ein Flackern von Zweifeln in den grauen Augen des Slytherin-Prinzen zu sehen.

"Schade, dass Du keinen dritten Arm anfügen kannst, Draco.", sagte Silas gedehnt und genoss es dabei, den Namen des Blonden auszusprechen. "Dann konnte er den Schnatz für Dich fangen."

Silas zog sich mit einem Grinsen zurück, und Harry kam zurück, um den Gryffindortisch brüllend vor Lachen vor zu finden und wie einige Menschen ihm auf den Rücken klopften. Malfoy war weg und er hatte schreckliches Kopfweh. Er nickte vage zu dem Applaus und Anerkennung und errötete in der Unbehaglichkeit und Wut, in die er gewaltsam zurückgekehrt war.

oooooooooo

"Du weißt, was wir tun müssen.", sagte Oliver, als sie sich bereit machten, um zu spielen. "Wenn wir dieses Match verlieren, sind wir aus dem Rennen. Nur – nur fliegen, wie wir es gestern geübt haben und wir werden es schaffen!"

Sie gingen unter tosendem Applaus auf das Feld hinaus. Harry starrte ihren Sucher, Cho Chang, an. Sie war das einzige Mädchen der Mannschaft und er hatte sie vorher schon fliegen gesehen. Sie war gut, aber er war auf einem Feuerblitz. Beide Mannschaften legten los. Das Spiel fing schnell an und hielt seine halsbrecherische Geschwindigkeit aufrecht. Tore wurden auf beiden Seiten geschossen, aber Gryffindor behielt die Führung.

Es wurde schnell klar, dass Cho nicht selbst nach dem Schnatz suchte. Sie verfolgte ihn und hing wie Kleber an ihm. Er versuchte ihr zu entkommen, eilte davon, aber sie holte immer auf und manövrierte ihn aus, indem sie vor ihm oder zu nah an ihm flog. Mehrere Male sah er den Schnatz, nur um ihn wieder wegen Cho zu verlieren.

Es reichte ihm und so knirschte Harry mit den Zähnen und ging in einen sehr steilen und schnellen Sturzflug. Sie folgte ihm, da sie dachte, dass er den kleinen goldenen Ball gesehen hatte. Er zog Zentimeter vorm Boden wieder hinauf und schnellte wie eine Kugel zurück in die Luft. Triumph und Heiterkeit kochten in seinem Blut und direkt in diesem Moment sah er ihn. Der Schnatz glitzerte hoch über dem Tor auf der Ravenclaw-Seite. Cho war noch mehrere Meter unter ihm und er eilte davon wie eine Sternschnuppe. Cho war ihm direkt auf den Fersen, hatte aber keine Chance aufzuholen.

Plötzlich hörte er ihren Schrei und sah sich um, um zu sehen, wie sie zum Boden zeigte. Er schaute hin und sah drei Dementoren zu ihm hinaufblicken. Er hörte nicht auf zu denken, und griff in seine Roben nach seinem Zauberstab. Ein wenig vor dem Adrenalin und Angst zitternd, schrie er "Expecto Patronum!"

Der Silberhirsch sprang aus seinem Zauberstab und richtete seinen Kopf wieder nach vorn und vertraute darauf, dass er ihn beschützte, während er nach dem Schnatz suchte. Er war nur dreißig Zentimeter entfernt und es versuchte verzweifelt, zu entkommen. Harry folgte ihm. Cho war jetzt auf selber Höhe wie er, da sie Boden gut gemacht hatte, als er vor den Dementoren abgelenkt gewesen war. Aber er beschleunigte einfach und seine Finger allein krümmten sich um den Sieg.

Die nächsten Minuten waren verwirrend unscharf. Jeder schrie und schrie und er wurde in Umarmung nach Umarmung zerquetscht. Er lachte mehr, als er es seit langer Zeit getan hatte und umarmte jeden freudig zurück. Als er hörte, wie Remus seinen Patronus lobte, drehte er sich um und sprang in die Arme des Mannes.

"Ich habe es geschafft!", brüllte er in das Ohr des Mannes. "Die Dementoren haben mich überhaupt nicht beeinflusst! Ich habe gar nichts gefühlt!"

"Das ist, weil sie keine Dementoren waren.", lachte Remus und zerrte ihn von der feiernden Menge weg. Dort auf dem Boden lagen drei Jungen der Slytherin-Quidditchmannschaft, die sich anstrengten, von ihren Roben frei zu kommen. "Du hast sie ziemlich erschrocken."

Harry grinste, als Flint, Montague und Warrington ihn anfunkelten. Er winkte ihnen frech zu und erlaubte sich, von seiner Mannschaft zum Turm und der riesigen Party geführt zu werden, die dort auf ihn wartete. Und was das für eine Party war! Fred und George brachten einen Haufen von Süßigkeiten und präsentierten sogar einige Flaschen Butterbier. Jeder lachte, alberte herum, spielten Spiele oder schenkten sich Küsse. Der einzige Gryffindor, der nicht teilnahm, war Hermine, die hysterisch darauf bestand, dass sie Arbeit hatte. Harry zog sich schnell zurück und kehrte zur Party zurück.

oooooooooo

"AAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRRRRRRRRR GGGGGGGGGGGG HHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett, als er durch einen schrecklichen Schrei aus seinen Träumen gerissen wurde. Zuerst dachte er, dass der Schrei von seinen Träumen kam, aber dann hörte er, wie Ron nochmals schrie. Er riss seine Vorhänge zur gleichen Zeit wie der Rest der Jungen auf, um Ron zu sehen, der entsetzt auf seine zerschnittenen Vorhänge starrte. Harry eilte zu ihm.

"Black! Er war hier! Sirius Black war gerade hier! Er hatte ein Messer, und er hat meine Vorhänge zerschnitten und war dabei, mich…!"

"Lass uns runter gehen.", drängte Harry, der dachte, dass es eine gute Idee sein würde, Hilfe zu bekommen und schleppte seinen zitternden Freund aus dem Bett.

Die vier Jungen gingen nach unten, wo mehrere andere Gryffindors versammelt waren, die durch die Schreie von Ron aufgeweckt wurden. McGonagall stürmte mit wütendem Blick herein. Sie dachte, dass sie noch immer Party machten, aber Ron war in Tränen ausgebrochen und das fing schnell ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Seamus und Dean sprachen zur gleichen Zeit und erzählten von Black.

"Quatsch, wie hätte er durch das Portrait kommen können?"

"Fragen Sie ihn!", brüllte Ron, dessen Tränen gegangen waren. Doch der Finger, den er zum Eingang richtete, zitterte. "Fragen Sie ihn, ob er Black gesehen hat!"

McGonagall funkelte den Rothaarigen an, drehte sich aber wirklich um und ging nach draußen. Sie ließ das Portrait offen, so dass die anderen hören konnten, wie lächerlich das war. Die Schüler drängten sich in ihre Nähe, damit sie jedes Wort hören konnten. "Sir Cadogan, haben Sie gerade einen Mann in den Gryffindorturm eingelassen?"

"Sicher, gute Frau!", antwortete der verrückte Ritter, der die Fette Dame ersetzt hatte.

Es gab innen und außen einen langen Moment des Schweigens, ehe McGonagall sich erholt hatte. "Sie – Sie haben? Aber - aber das Passwort!"

"Er hatte sie!", sagte der Ritter stolz. "Er hatte die von der ganze Woche, MyLady! Hat sie von einem Stück Paper abgelesen!"

"Welche Person?" sagte sie mit einem Zittern in ihrer Stimme und ihr Gesicht war weiß wie Kreide, als sie jeden im Gemeinschaftsraum anstarrte, "Welche unergründlich dumme Person hat die Kennwörter dieser Woche aufgeschrieben und sie herumliegen lassen?"

Ein zitternder Neville Longbottom hob langsam seine Hand in die Luft. McGonagall funkelte ihn so sehr an, dass sie mit Snape hätte konkurrieren können, ehe sie sich umdrehte und aus dem Raum stürmte. Das Portrait schlug zu und sie konnten alle ihren Befehl an den Ritter hören, die Tür nicht zu öffnen, bis sie es ihm selbst wieder erlaubte. Sie wurden alle innen eingeschlossen, während das Schloss durchsucht wurde.

Alle begannen nervös zu plappern. Die einzigen stillen waren Harry und Neville. Harry war besorgt und Neville sah aus, als hätte er eine Art Schock. Ron wurde von Leuten bestürmt, die wissen wollten, was geschehen war und Hermine diskutierte mit Dean, wie Black an den Dementoren vorbei gekommen sein könnte.

oooooooooo

Sie fanden Black in dieser Nacht nicht. Er war ihnen wieder entkommen. Die ganze Schule befragte die Gryffindors, als sie durch die Flure gingen und die Große Halle war eine Masse aus neugierigen und erschrockenen Kindern. Es bedurfte Dumbledore, damit jeder an seinen Haustisch zurückgeschickt wurde, damit die Ordnung wiederhergestellt wurde. Diese verlor sich aber wieder, als ein Heuler von Nevilles Großmutter ankam. Der mollige Junge ging aus Raum, wobei er fast zweimal fiel, doch sie alle konnten noch die schreckliche Schmährede hören, als sie in der Vorhalle ausbrach.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte in dieser Nacht aus einem geräuschvollen Schlaf auf. Er warf sich in seinem Bett herum und setzte sich dann mit einem Seufzer auf. Er öffnete seine Vorhänge, konnte aber nichts sehen, was ihn aufgeweckt haben könnte. Dann fielen seine Augen auf das Bett von Neville. Die Vorhänge waren offen. Das Bett war leer. Harry biss sich auf seine Lippe und kroch dann aus dem Bett, wo sein Koffer stand. Ebenso ruhig, wie er konnte, öffnete er den Deckel und grub in ihm nach der Karte, die die Zwillinge ihm gegeben hatten. Er wisperte die Worte, die sie aktivierten und wartete darauf, dass die Karte lebendig wurde. Er seufzte erleichtert, als er die Tintengestalt von Neville im Badezimmer der Jungen fand.

Er legte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen. Aber der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Etwas störte ihn. Nachdem er sich für mehrere Minuten herumgeworfen hatte, begann Harry seine Atemübung. Eine Erinnerung vom Mittagessen stieg langsam in seinem Geist auf. Er erinnerte sich, flüchtig auf Neville geblickt zu haben, um dort zu sehen, wie er leer auf sein Essen gestarrt hatte. Seine Haut war blass und seine Augen waren rot umrandet gewesen, als ob er geweint hatte. Aber jetzt, wo er daran dachte, sahen die Augen von Neville nicht aufgeregt aus. Sie sahen leer und tot aus.

Todesangst fühlend, kroch Harry aus seinem Bett und ging auf Zehenspitzen zum Badezimmer. Er stieß die Tür vorsichtig auf. Die Lichter waren aus. Stirnrunzelnd, rief er nach seinem Klassenkameraden, aber niemand antwortete. Jetzt war Harry sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sein Herz schlug schnell in seiner Brust. Er wisperte die Lichter an und keuchte. Neville lag auf der Seite in der Mitte des Fußbodens, Blut bildete einen Kreis um ihn herum.

"Silas!", rief Harry und sank vor dem schrecklichen Anblick zusammen.

Silas schritt vorwärts und rollte den Jungen auf seinen Rücken. Er fand die zwei aufgeschlitzten Handgelenke und hielt sie fest mit einer Hand zusammen. Seine andere Hand hielt ihren Zauberstab und er begann eine Formel zu sprechen. Weißes Licht ging von der Spitze des Zauberstabes aus und schlängelte sich langsam um die beschädigten Handgelenke. Neville starrte, kaum bei Bewusstsein, auf ihn. Seine Haut war kalt. Zwei Minuten vergingen und Silas brach kalter Schweiß aus. Dann verschwand die Magie und er ließ die Hände von Neville fallen. Der Junge blinzelte ihn an und Silas schnaubte, als er sich müde über seine Stirn wischte.

"Dummer Junge.", sagte er rau. "Tod ist nie eine Option."


	13. Zwei einer Art

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

Hi alle zusammen...

heute wieder ein kleines vorwort und ich möchte euch bitten, es zu lesen. Also ihr hattet Recht... Neville war ein weiteres Opfer von Lockhart... Seine Oma weiß nichts davon, da Remus als er dort war, sehr diskret war und nur mit ihm gesprochen hat... Neville wollte nicht, dass seine Oma es weiß...

außerdem möchte ich euch warnen, da das ende des chaps wirklich an die nieren geht...

und natürlich danke ich euch für eure kommis...

danke

nerventod

ooooooooo

_13. Zwei einer Art_

Neville starrte stumm vor sich ihn, saß in seinem eigenen Blut und lehnte sich hilflos gegen die Wand des Badezimmers.

"Du könntest Dich wenigstens bei mir bedanken.", funkelte ihn Harry/Silas an.

Aber Neville konnte nicht. Er konnte nur zusehen, wie das höhnische Grinsen Harrys schärfer wurde. Sein Klassenkamerad drehte sich und wollte verschwinden, als er zitterte und sich dann verwirrt umblickte. Er sah sich um, ehe seine smaragdgrünen Augen schließlich auf ihn fielen. Sie weiteten sich und Harry fiel direkt neben ihm auf seine Knie.

"Neville! Bist Du okay?", schrie er besorgt. "Was hast Du Dir nur gedacht? Oh, Gott. Schau Dir das ganze Blut an. Ich werde Hilfe holen."

"Harry?" Neville war verwirrt. Was ging hier vor?

"Ja?", starrte Harry ihm besorgt in die Augen.

Neville hatte niemals gedacht, dass sich irgendjemand darum sorgen würde, wenn er starb. Warum war Harry so aufgeregt? Es war nicht so, dass sie Freunde waren. Und wer war Silas? Warum hatte er diesen Namen gerufen? Während er sich all dies fragte, hörte er sich selbst sagen: "Lass mich einfach allein."

Harry war sprachlos, "Aber warum? Was ist los? Warum hast Du das gemacht?"

"Das würdest Du nie verstehen. Nicht Du.", murmelte Neville, während ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Er war unfähig, sogar dabei sich sein Leben hinzunehmen.

"Was meinst Du?", wisperte Harry.

"Du würdest nie verstehen, wie es ist! Gehasst zu werden und wenn man sich jede Sekunde Deines Lebens jemand über Dich lustig macht! Immer eine Enttäuschung zu sein! Ich bin ein Misserfolg als Zauberer, als Sohn und als Mensch! Lass mich einfach allein! Geh weg!" Neville schrie jetzt, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Es interessierte ihn gar nichts.

"Neville…", biss sich Harry auf seine Lippe. "Ich… ich weiß, wie es ist."

"Nein, das tust Du nicht! Lüg mich nicht an!", schubste Neville ihn weg und ergriff das Messer. Er würde es beenden.

"Nein! Neville, nicht!", flehte Harry. "Ich lüge nicht. Tu das nicht."

"Du bist ein Held! Du hast den D-Dunklen L-Lord besiegt und Du bist ein guter Quidditch-Spieler und Du bist klug und jeder mag Dich! Du bist etwas Besonderes und wirst geliebt und Deine Eltern würden stolz auf Dich sein! Meine Großmutter sagt nur, wie sehr ich meine Eltern enttäuschen würde. Sie ist froh, dass sie verrückt sind, so müssen sie nicht sehen, dass ich sie immer wieder entehre!"

Harry hatte keine Idee, was er tun sollte. Er hatte noch nie zuvor irgendjemandem Trost anbieten müssen. Aber Neville hatte das Messer und war dabei, erneut zu versuchen, sich zu töten. Er konnte ihn das nicht tun lassen! Also dachte er zurück an Snape und Remus und wie sie ihm geholfen hatten. Sie hatten geholfen, indem sie sich sorgten und zuhörten. So hörte er wirklich Neville zu und es tat ihm weh, da Neville sich genauso fühlte, wie er.

"Ich bin kein Held.", sagte er ruhig. "Das ist eine Lüge, Neville. Meine Eltern wären enttäuscht über mich, weil... Ich stelle mich meinen Problemen nie. Ich laufe davon und dann sage ich nichts, wenn Leute mir Anerkennung für Dinge geben, die ich nicht gemacht habe."

"Halt Deinen Mund, Harry!", schrie Neville. Er zog das Messer über seine Haut, aber es war nur oberflächlicher Schnitt. "Du hast den Stein der Weisen beschützt! Du hast den Basilisken getötet und Ginny gerettet! Lüg nicht!"

"Ich lüge nicht Neville.", sagte Harry und Tränen traten in seine Augen. "Ich war es nicht. Ich habe diese Dinge nicht getan. Es war Gabriel, in Ordnung! Ich war es nicht! Es war Gabriel, der das ganze Zeug getan hat und es war meine Mutter, die Voldemort vor dreizehn Jahren besiegt hat! Es war niemals ich!"

Gabriel half Harry in seinem Kummer, indem er heraus kam und den Jungen vor sich ansah. Der Junge sah geschockt aus, was eine Verbesserung war, da das bedeutete, dass er das Messer vergessen hatte. Er lächelte und nahm es sanft aus den schlaffen Fingern von Neville. "Hallo. Wie fühlst Du Dich?", fragte er freundlich und nahm den Arm des Jungen, um die geheilten Schnitte zu untersuchen. Er bemerkte, dass es viele, alte dünne Narben gab. Neville hatte sich schon vorher geschnitten, hatte sich schon häufig geschnitten.

"H-Harry?", stotterte der Junge.

"Nein.", sagte Gabriel mit einem Grinsen. "Ich bin Gabriel. Harry wurde ein wenig zu aufgeregt und da habe ich gedacht, dass ich Dinge in die Hand nehmen sollte."

"Oh.", quiekste Neville offensichtlich verwirrt.

"Schau. Harry würde wirklich aufgebracht sein, wenn Du Dich töten würdest. Also warum lässt Du es nicht für eine Weile gut sein? Wir haben jetzt schon genug, mit dem wir uns befassen müssen. Vielleicht könntest Du mit Harry sprechen. Du hast viel mit ihm gemeinsam und es könnte sein, dass ihr beide Euch dann besser fühlt. Ich weiß, dass sich Harry manchmal einsam fühlt, auch mit uns allen in sich. Ich werde Dir sogar einen guten Rat geben. Glaub nicht, was über den Jungen-der-lebt gesagt wird. Du kennst Harry überhaupt nicht. "

"Okay.", antwortete Neville zittrig.

"Sieht so aus, als hätte Silas einen guten Job gemacht, Dich zusammen zu flicken. Denkst Du, dass Du noch mehr medizinische Behandlung brauchst? Ich kann Dich in den Krankenflügel bringen."

"N-nein.", sagte Neville ängstlich. Er war durch Harrys - Gabriels - barsche Art und absolutes Selbstvertrauen wirklich eingeschüchtert. "Ich bin in Ordnung."

"Und Du wirst das nicht wieder tun? Oder zumindest nicht dort, wo Harry Dich finden kann?"

"Nein.", sah Neville verschämt herab.

"Gut."

Neville schaute auf und sah, wie das Grinsen Harrys schmolz und sich in einen leeren Ausdruck wandelte, ehe es besorgt wurde und ein wenig errötete. Harrys Atem wurde schneller. Er sah sich um, ehe er misstrauisch zu Neville sah. Neville lächelte ihn nervös an und Harry entspannte sich ein bisschen, obwohl er noch aufgeregt aussah. Neville lächelte noch mehr und dachte ‚Willkommen im Club'.

"Bist… bist Du in Ordnung?", fragte Harry schließlich, während er von ihm weg sah.

Neville kannte diesen Ausdruck. Er trug ihn die ganze Zeit. Scham. "Es geht mir gut.", sagte er. "Wie geht es Dir?"

Harry nickte ruckartig, "Können wir … können wir hier raus? Dieses ganze …?" Er deutete auf das vergossene Blut um sie herum.

Neville schämte sich und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. Er brauchte drei Versuche, ehe das Blut endlich verschwand. Er errötete noch mehr. Er sollte diesen Zauber kennen. Er hatte ihn Hunderte von Malen ausgeführt. Aber er war unfähig, das war nur ein weiterer Beweis. Neville zog seine Knie zu seiner Brust und begann zu weinen.

Er spürte, wie Harry neben ihn krabbelte und seinen Arm um ihn schlang. Er war dankbar; auch verwirrt, aber dankbar. Er schluchzte seine ganzen Schwierigkeiten heraus. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum. Vielleicht hatte das fremde Benehmen Harrys etwas in ihm befreit. Aber er erzählte Harry von seinen Eltern im St.Mungos; verrückt, weil sie in der Nacht, in der der Dunkle Lord gefallen war, magisch gefoltert wurden.

Er erzählte ihm, wie seine Familie sein ganzes Leben gedacht hatte, dass er ein Squip war und wie sie schreckliche Dinge getan hatten, um seine Magie hervor zu rufen und wie es ihm selten gelungen war. Er erzählte ihm, wie seine schrecklichen Noten seine Großmutter jeden Sommer noch unzufriedener machten und wie sie jetzt nur Sekunden davon entfernt war, ihn aus ihrem Haus raus zu schmeißen. Und er wusste, dass keiner so viele Fehler machte, wie er. Er würde obdachlos sein.

Er erzählte Harry, wie ihn nach der letzten Nacht jeder herumschubste, weil er so dumm gewesen war und wie seine Idiotie fast Ron und jeden anderen umgebracht hätte. Er verdiente es nicht in Hogwarts zu sein. Jeder konnte das sehen. Jeder erzählte ihm das. Er hatte keine Freunde und es war ein Witz, dass er in Gryffindor war, da er überhaupt nicht tapfer war. Er hatte immer Angst und stolperte immer über seine eigenen Füße. Die einzige Sache, in der er gut war, war mit Pflanzen zu arbeiteten und wie gut war das schon?

Als Harry Nevilles Verzweiflung zuhörte, fühlte er sich schuldig. Er ließ Neville los und schlang seine eigenen Arme um seine Knie. "Ich hätte bemerken sollen, wie unglücklich Du warst. Wir haben uns seit zweieinhalb Jahren dasselbe Zimmer geteilt. Es war falsch von uns, Dich auszuschließen. Du warst einfach so schüchtern und… Das ist keine Entschuldigung.

Ich möchte das jetzt ändern. Ich weiß, dass ich keine Chance verdient habe Dein Freund zu sein, aber ich möchte es wirklich. Ich dachte nicht, dass irgendjemand anderer im Stande sein würde, mich zu verstehen. Ich habe nur gelächelt und meine Probleme für mich behalten. Ich habe es niemals erlaubt jemanden sehen zu lassen, wer ich wirklich bin, weil ich Angst hatte. Ich verdiene es auch nicht, in Gryffindor zu sein… Wirklich… Ohne meinen Zustand würde ich wahrscheinlich in Slytherin sein."

Harry erzählte Neville darüber, wie er im Haus von den Dursleys verhasst aufgewachsen war. Er teilte seinen heimlichen Glauben mit ihm, dass er wertlos war, so wie sie es ihm gesagt hatten. Er beschrieb seinen Schrank und die Harry-Jagd und die Isolierung und Verachtung, die er sogar in der Muggelschule erfahren hatte. Er erklärte, dass er geglaubt hatte, dass seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall gestorben waren, bis Hagrid zu ihm gekommen war und ihm erklärt hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war.

Dann erzählte Harry über Silas' Geburt und wie er nach Gryffindor kam. Er erklärte, warum Gabriel sechs Monate später geboren wurde, und dass es Gabriel war, der alle Dinge tat, von denen jeder dachte, dass er sie getan hatte. Neville hörte alles an. Er unterbrach ihn nicht und schaute ihn nicht mitleidig an und so erzählte ihm Harry flüsternd die Wahrheit über seinen Sommer.

Er erzählte ihm, wie viel Snape für ihn getan hatte und erklärte, warum er sich so schuldig fühlte, noch immer schlecht über den Professor hinter seinem Rücken zu sprechen, nur damit er seine Geheimnisse behielt. Harry zögerte, doch als Neville noch immer keine Reaktion außer dem Verstehen zeigte, trotz dem Harry den am meisten gehassten Lehrer des Jungen aufbrachte, entschied er sich dafür, alles zu erzählen.

Stotternd und weinend schaffte es Harry, Neville darüber zu erzählen, was mit Lockhart geschehen war und wie er es noch nicht einmal wusste, bis er sich mit seiner anderen Persönlichkeit verschmolzen hatte. "E-e-er dachte i-ich wäre so sch-sch-schön. Die A-A-Art , wie ich reagiert habe. Ich l-l-lag einfach dort und habe es zugelassen, dass e-e-er… mich berührte und… küsste. Ich habe mich einfach in den G-G-Gefühlen verl-verloren. Ich kann mich noch immer selbst st-st-stöhnen hören. OH GOTT! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das getan habe! Ich habe es gehasst und ich wollte es nicht und ich hatte Angst und war hilflos, aber das war zu weit weg, und Kat konnte in dem Moment an nichts anderes denken, weil es sich so g-g-gut angefühlt hat! Er musste mich nicht einmal unter Drogen setzen und ich habe einfach dort gestanden und ihn meine Kleidung öffnen lassen und…! "

Neville zog Harry in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung und die zwei Jungen weinten an der Schulter des jeweils anderen. Als Harry begann, sich zu beruhigen und tief atmete, wie es ihm beigebracht wurde, flüsterte Neville heiser in sein Ohr. "Er… Er hat mich auch a-a-angefasst. Ich konnte es n-nieman-dem erzählen, weil ich zu viel A-Angst hatte, dass sie denken würden, dass ich l-l-lüge, weil er so eine große Berühmtheit war und dann wäre ich eine noch größere Sch-Schande für meine F-Familie gewesen, weil ich über etwas wie d-d-das gelogen hatte."

Er konnte nicht atmen. Als die Erinnerungen der Schwäche, der Demütigung und der Schande über ihn zusammenschlugen, fühlte er Panik und Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen, bis er dachte, dass er vor Wahnsinn schreien müsste. Neville tastete nach seinem Messer und zog seinen Ärmel hoch. Er machte einen Schnitt und fühlte die Panik weichen, als der kleine Schmerz ihn ablenkte.

Er machte einen weiteren und dann einen dritten. Die Erinnerungen waren weg und er schaute zu Harry, um dessen Reaktion zu sehen, wobei er Verachtung erwartete. Der andere Junge hatte seine Knie dicht an seine Brust gezogen und seine grünen Augen starrten ihn an. Doch in ihnen gab es kein Entsetzen oder Ekel; nur ein schmerzliches Verstehen. Harry hatte sich selbst zerteilt und andere Persönlichkeiten geschaffen. Neville schnitt sich. Beide hatten ihre Techniken. Beide waren schädlich.

"Ich glaube, dass Gabriel Recht hatte. Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich.", lächelte Neville erschöpft.

Harry nickte nur. Sie saßen schweigend beieinander. Stunden waren vergangen und in weniger als einer halbe Stunde würden alle aufstehen und sich für den Unterricht bereitmachen. Es war Montag. Doch Neville wusste, dass er nicht gehen würde. Er war krank und müde. Er hatte zu viel Blut verloren. Harry sah ebenso schrecklich aus. Seine Augen waren vom Weinen geschwollen und er wirkte zerbrechlich.

Neville konnte nicht glauben, dass das der Junge-der-lebt war. Wie hatte er die Wahrheit hinter Harry nicht erkennen können? Wahrscheinlich, weil Ron und Hermine immer und überall bei ihm waren. Es war schwer aufmerksam zu sein, wenn alle drei zusammen waren und diese beiden stritten immer so sensationell miteinander, dass sie jeden von dem kleinen Schwarzhaarigen ablenkten. Er hatte zu Harry aufgeblickt, solange er denken konnte und daran zu denken, dass Harry aufgebracht war, dass er nicht sein Freund war, ließ ihn sich wirklich unbehaglich fühlen.

"Fühl Dich nicht schlecht.", sagte er, und Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Darüber, mich nicht beachtet zu haben. Ich habe Dich auch nicht wirklich beachtet."

"Ich fühle mich nur in Ordnung, wenn Du nicht mehr…", sagte Harry heiser, da sich sein Hals von der ganzen Unterhaltung und dem Weinen rau anfühlte, und deutete zu den tiefen Narben auf den Handgelenken des anderen Jungen. Die, die ihn beinahe getötet hätten.

"Das werde ich nicht.", seufzte Neville und ein bitteres Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen. "Ich habe jetzt einen Freund, richtig? Und ich habe Gabriel versprochen, dass ich Dich nicht verletzen werde."

Harry lächelte tränenüberströmt und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des dickeren Jungen. Neville fühlte sich bei dieser Geste unglaublich wohl. Da begriff er, dass sein Sarkasmus die Wahrheit gewesen war. Harry Potter war jetzt sein Freund. Harry würde für ihn da sein und konnte ihn sogar in einer Art verstehen, wie es nicht einmal Professor Lupin konnte. Er bewegte sich ein wenig, so dass er seinen Kopf an Harrys legen konnte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er, dass er nicht allein in der Dunkelheit war.

oooooooooo

In dieser Woche waren Neville und Harry unzertrennlich. Und keiner bemerkte es. Ron war damit beschäftigt, sich in all der Aufmerksamkeit zu sonnen, die er dadurch bekam, dass er beinahe von Sirius Black ermordet worden war. Hermine machte immer Hausaufgaben und eilte von einem Ort zum anderen. Und sie waren froh, dass sie Zeit frei von dem Scheinwerferlicht hatten. Sie sprachen miteinander, spielten Spiele und lernten damit Freunde zu sein.

Harry ließ sogar Neville seinen Feuerblitz fliegen. Der Junge hatte Angst, dass er flach auf dem Grund enden würde, aber Gabriel kam heraus und dessen Vertrauen war ansteckend. Er trainierte Neville in drei Runden und der schüchterne Gryffindor schaffte sie ohne Zwischenfälle. Harry hatte die Einmischung von Gabriel nicht gemerkt. Er war sehr froh, dass seine anderen Persönlichkeiten Neville mochten und alles, was dem schüchternen Jungen half, war alle Zeit der Welt wert, die er in ohne Bewusstsein hatte. Sogar Silas genehmigte Neville.

Manchmal während Zaubertränke kam der Slytherin heraus, um Snape hinter seinem Rücken zu verspotten. Es ließ sich den verschreckten Neville entspannen und nahm ihm etwas von der Angst des Jungen vor dem gefürchteten Zaubertränkemeister. Und das Beste war, dass Snape zu ihnen nicht zu scheußlich sein durfte, da dann zu befürchten war, dass Silas etwas tun würde, was ihn erniedrigen würde. Er wusste sehr gut, dass der Slytherin mit ihm nicht zufrieden war und so waren die zwei Gryffindors in einer ziemlich neutralen Zone. Neville braute zwei Tränke erfolgreich und Harry fühlte sich großartig, als er seinen neuen Freund noch Stunden später ehrlich anlächelte.

Neville war sogar im Stande, mit Rose zu helfen. Da Harry begann, emotional in ihr Territorium vorzustoßen, wurde die junge Persönlichkeit schneller ruhelos und wollte öfter hinaus. Neville hatte die Idee, dass, wenn sie sich zusammentun würden, ihm Rose in Kräuterkunde Gesellschaft leisten konnte. Auf diese Art würde sie nicht zu einer unpassenden Zeit hinauskommen und sie würde die Zeit bekommen, die sie benötigte, um sich zu beruhigen.

Trotzdem störten ihn, genauso wie Snape, die verwendeten Manieren des Mädchens in dem Körper Harrys. Schließlich gewöhnte er sich daran und sie arbeiteten gut zusammen. Es war erfrischend, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der dieselbe Liebe für Pflanzen hatte wie er. Kein anderer konnte die Schönheit sehen, die er sehen konnte. Kein anderer konnte das Leben in der Natur fühlen. Rose war wirklich talentiert und Neville störte ihr Schweigen überhaupt nicht.

Es war die beste Woche in Nevilles Leben. Er schnitt sich nicht einmal. Und Harry hatte sich nie so frei und so für das akzeptiert gefühlt, was er war. Er begann zu verstehen, wo Silas herkam, wenn er behauptete, dass Ron und Hermine keine guten Freunde waren. Neville sorgte sich viel mehr und aufrichtiger, als sie es taten. Aber er mochte sie noch genauso. Sie waren seine ersten Freunde.

Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum er so aufgeregt wurde, als Hagrid ihn und Ron am Freitag zu seiner Hütte rief, um sie auszuschimpfen, weil sie Hermine so schlecht behandelten. Er sagte ihnen, dass sie unten in seiner Hütte mehrere Male geweint hatte, weil Ron sie hasste und sie eine schwere Zeit mit ihrem Unterricht hatte. Seidenschnabel starrte sie böse an, was den Vortrag noch furchterregender machte. Noch war Ron zu wütend, um nachzugeben, aber Harry versprach, dass er mehr nach ihr sehen würde.

oooooooooo

In der nächsten Woche dachte Harry sich einen Plan aus. Silas würde Neville und sich selbst unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ihres Vaters herausschmuggeln und einen Zauber über sie legen, damit sie nicht erwischt wurden. Auf diese Weise konnten sie an den neuen Sicherheitskontrollen vorbei kommen und zweimal pro Woche zu ihren heimlichen Therapie-Sitzungen gehen. Zuerst zitterte Neville bei jedem Anzeichen der riesigen Wesen vor Angst, aber mittlerweile schreckte er nur noch zurück. Es war eine Verbesserung. Hauptsächlich war es, weil Neville Silas keine Gelegenheit geben wollte, über ihn zu spotten.

Sobald sie draußen waren, kam Harry zurück und brachte Neville zu Lupins Räumen, während er allein zu Snape weiterging. Nach zwei Stunden kam er zurück und las Neville auf, um mit ihm zum Turm zurück zu gehen. Die Sitzungen dauerten zwei Stunden, und sie schlauchten sie immer am nächsten Tag, aber sie wussten, dass es das wert war. Ihre Lehrer halfen ihnen sehr.

oooooooooo

Snape und Lupin entschieden, dass, da die Jungen über einander Bescheid wussten und zusammenwuchsen, sie Lockhart am Samstag in zwei Wochen gegenübertreten würden. Sie wären an diesem Wochenende gegangen, aber Dumbledore hatte es als Hogsmeade-Wochenende vorgesehen. Der alte Zauberer war sich an solchen Tagen immer dessen bewusst, wo ein jeder war, da die Schüler weniger geschützt waren, wenn sie das Schloss verließen.

So würden sie das Wochenende danach gehen, da ihnen das eine größere Chance geben würde, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Lupin würde den Schulleiter ablenken, indem er vielleicht Dumbledore zum Tee oder so etwas einladen würde und Snape würde mit den Jungen für drei Stunden verschwinden. Er glaubte, dass das genug Zeit für sie sein würde, um ihrem Peiniger gegenüberzutreten.

oooooooooo

"Tschüß!", rief Harry Ron zu, als der Rothaarige allein nach Hogsmeade ging. "Ich sehe Dich, wenn Du zurückkommst."

"Was möchtest Du tun?", fragte Neville, der schläfrig neben Harry stand. "Willst Du ‚Snape explodiert' spielen?"

"Das würde ich gern.", lächelte Harry ihn an. "Nur denke ich, dass ich zur Bibliothek gehe und Hermine Gesellschaft leisten werde - auch wenn sie nicht bemerken wird, dass ich da bin - und an dem Aufsatz über Vampire für Remus arbeiten werde. Willst Du mitkommen oder willst Du es bis Morgen vor Dir her schieben?"

"Ich werde mitkommen.", zuckte Neville mit den Achseln. "Vielleicht wird Silas uns sogar helfen. Manchmal denke ich, dass er alles weiß."

"Schmeichelei wird ein guter Anfang sein, aber Du wirst mehr tun müssen, um ihn dazu zu bringen zu helfen.", lachte Harry, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek machten.

"Das wird schon.", grinste Neville.

Sie fanden Hermine und nahmen die Plätze neben ihr ein. Harry begrüßte sie freundlich und Neville tat es ihm gleich. Hermine murmelte zurück, sah aber nie auf. Die Jungen schüttelten verärgert ihre Köpfe, als sie ihre eigenen Hausaufgaben hervorholten. Neville runzelte Stirn, als er seinen Aufsatz entrollte, "Müssen sie den Knoblauch essen oder verletzt es einen Vampir in dessen Nähe zu sein?"

oooooooooo

Diesen Abend trafen die zwei Jungen Ron zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle. Der Rothaarige sprach über alles, was er getan hatte und gab beiden Junge Tonnen von Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf. Sie beendeten das Abendessen und gingen zum Turm zurück, wobei Ron ihnen zum dritten Mal erzählte, wie er Malfoy Schlamm ins Gesicht geworfen hatte. Neville verdrehte hinter dem Rücken des Rothaarigen, mit einem Lächeln, seine Augen. Harry lachte, gab aber vor, dass es auf Malfoy gerichtet war. Ron dachte sich nichts dabei und strahlte triumphierend.

Sie waren gerade um die Ecke gegangen, wo die Sicherheitskontrolle der Fetten Dame war, die, nachdem der Ritter in Ungnade gefallen war, zurückgekehrt war, auf- und abschritten, als Hermine auf sie zu rannte. Sie hatte Tränen in ihren Augen. "Hagrid hat die Verhandlung verloren.", erzählte sie ihnen. "Seidenschnabel wird exekutiert werden. Er hat mir das hier geschickt."

Harry nahm es. Neville und Ron lasen die träneverschmierte Nachricht über seine Schulter mit. "Das können sie nicht tun. Seidenschnabel hat nichts Falsches gemacht. Jeder weiß, dass Malfoy nur so getan hat, als sei er schlimmer verletzt, als er es in Wirklichkeit war.", sagte Harry betäubt. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es dazu kommen würde. Er war überzeugt, dass Hagrid den Prozess gewinnen würde. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Dumbledore darauf aufpassen würde.

"Malfoys Dad hat das Komitee eingeschüchtert.", weinte Hermine in ihre Hände. "Ihr wisst, wie er ist. Sie sind ein Haufen von unsicheren, alten Dummköpfen und sie hatten Angst. Es wird einen Einspruch geben, auch wenn es den immer gibt. Aber ich habe keine Hoffnung… Nichts wird sich ändern."

"Doch, das wird es.", sagte Ron. "Du musst das diesmal nicht allein machen, Hermine. Ich werde Dir dieses Mal wirklich helfen."

"Oh, Ron!", stürzte sich Hermine an den Rothaarigen.

Harry grinste und Neville wurde rot, ehe sie ruhig davon schlichen, um den beiden ihre Privatsphäre zu geben. Harry war erleichtert, dass sie einander nicht mehr hassten, aber zur gleichen Zeit war er besorgt. Es wurde immer schwerer, seine Geheimnisse vor seinen Freunden zu verbergen, weil sie zusammen arbeiteten und nicht gegeneinander.

Neville verstand Harrys Zweifel. Ron war Harrys Freund, aber er war auch ein Hitzkopf und würde sehr wahrscheinlich einen Fehler machen oder zur falschen Zeit etwas sagen, was die Geheimnisse Harrys an die Öffentlichkeit brachten. Hermine würde diagnostizieren und versuchen, ihn zu heilen und ihn wie ein Testobjekt behandeln. Keiner würde ihm im Geringsten helfen. So versprach er, dass er Harry helfen würde, sie von der Wahrheit fernzuhalten.

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Tag bei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe taten Harry, Neville, Ron, und Hermine ihr Bestes, Hagrid zu trösten und ihm zu versichern, dass die Anhörung im Juni viel besser laufen würde. Der Riese hatte jedoch nur wenig Hoffnung darauf und brach während des gesamten Unterrichts immer wieder in Tränen aus.

Als sie entlassen wurden, waren sie hinter Malfoy und einer Gruppe von Slytherins. Der Blonde beschimpfte Hagrid übel und beschrieb fröhlich Seidenschnabels Enthauptung. Hermine schnaubte. Sie marschierte direkt bis zu ihm, zog ihn herum und schlug ihn mit ihrer ganzen Kraft voll im Gesicht

"Wage es nicht, Hagrid erbärmlich zu nennen, Du schmutziger – Du böser…"

"Hermine!", keuchte Ron erschüttert.

Neville hatte ihre Hand ergriffen, als sie sie erneut erhob, um den Reinblüter nochmals zu schlagen. Malfoy griff nach seinem Zauberstab, doch Harry hatte seinen bereits bereit. Malfoy sah die vier Gryffindors an und diesmal tat er etwas Kluges. Er zog sich zurück. Als sie allein waren, ließ Neville Hermine los und die Jungen starrten sie ehrfürchtig an.

"_Hermine_.", sagte Ron nochmals, doch dieses Mal klang er beeindruckt.

Hermine errötete und drehte sich, um Harry wütend anzusehen. "Du schlägst ihn besser im Quidditch-Finale! Du musst besser sein, weil ich es nicht ertragen kann, wenn Slytherin gewinnt!"

"Wir sollten besser gehen.", sagte Neville vorsichtig, um das hysterische Mädchen abzulenken. Sie sah so aus, als würde sie Harry jeden Moment erschlagen! "Wir werden bei Zauberkunst erwartet."

Die vier rannten los, schafften es aber trotzdem nicht rechtzeitig.

"Ihr seid zu spät, Jungs!", schimpfte Professor Flitwick sie so streng aus, wie er konnte. "Hereinkommen, schnell, Zauberstäbe heraus, wir experimentieren heute mit dem Aufmunterungszaubern und wir haben uns bereits in Paare eingeteilt."

Sie gingen zu leeren Tischen. Harry und Neville taten sich zusammen und erwarteten, dass Ron sich mit Hermine zusammentun würde, aber der Rothaarige schaute sich um und konnte sie nicht finden. Harry und Neville schauten sich ebenfalls um, aber sie war nicht dort. Sie alle wussten, dass sie bei ihnen war, als sie die Tür geöffnet hatten, um ins Klassenzimmer einzutreten. Was war passiert?

"Das ist unheimlich.", runzelte Harry die Stirn. "Vielleicht ist sie aufs Klo oder so was gegangen?"

oooooooooo

Hermine war auch nicht beim Mittagessen und so eilten sie zum Turm, um zu sehen, ob sie dort war. Sie starrten mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Verwirrung, als sie sie schlafend auf einem offenen Buch neben dem Kamin fanden. Ron weckte sie auf und sie war entsetzt, weil sie einen Unterricht verpasst hatte. Sie lief aus dem Raum, um vor der Wahrsagung mit Flitwick zu sprechen. Die Jungen tauschten einen hoffnungslosen Blick und gingen zum Unterricht zurück. Ron behauptete laut, dass Hermine endlich zusammengebrochen war. Harry und Neville stimmten still mit ihm überein.

oooooooooo

"Es gibt hier etwas!", wisperte Professor Trelawney und senkte ihren Blick zu Harrys und Nevilles Kristallkugel. "Etwas bewegt sich… aber was ist es?"

Neville blickte hinüber zu Harry und sie teilten einen unruhigen, flüchtigen Blick. Keiner glaubte, dass Trelawney Talent hatte, aber sie schienen die Frau nicht alle zusammen entlassen zu können. Harry kämpfte mit seinen Nerven und wusste, was auch immer kam, würde nicht angenehm sein, wenn seine Professorin es sehen konnte.

"Mein Lieber. Es ist hier, klarer als jemals vorher… mein Lieber, es pirscht sich an sie heran, kommt immer näher… der Gr-"

"Oh, um _Gottes_ willen!", sagte Hermine laut und blickte die Frau finster an. "Nicht _schon wieder_ dieser lächerliche Grim!"

Trelawney starrte Hermine erschrocken an. Neville beugte sich nervös weg von ihrer Lehrerin, und Harry hatte die Augen aufgerissen. Ron sah wieder eingeschüchtert aus.

"Es tut mir leid zu sagen, dass es von dem Moment in dem Sie, meine _Liebe_, in meinen Unterricht gekommen sind, ganz offenbar gewesen ist, dass Sie nicht das haben, was die edle Kunst der Wahrsagung erfordert.", sagte Trelawney boshaft. "Tatsächlich erinnere ich mich nicht, jemals einen Schüler getroffen zu haben, dessen Geist so hoffnungslos alltäglich war."

"Schön!", schrie Hermine praktisch. "Ich gebe auf! Ich gehe! Ich habe viel bessere Dinge mit meiner Zeit zu tun, als erlauben einer Schwindlerin wie Ihnen einige davon zu geben!"

Und als sie, zum letzten Mal in ihrer Hogwarts-Karriere, aus dem Raum marschierte, wisperte Ron: "Verrückt. Sie ist verrückt."

oooooooooo

"Hermine?", fragte Neville. Sie waren in der Bibliothek. Harry war beim Quidditch-Training, und Ron war im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte Schach. Das Mädchen blickte ihn beinahe wild an. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen und Tintenflecken auf ihren Wangen und ihrer Stirn.

"Ja, Neville?" Ihre Stimme war angespannt und ihre Augen glitten zu den Papieren zurück.

"Willst Du ein wenig Hilfe? Ich könnte Dinge für Dich nachschlagen oder so was."

Sie starrte ihn für einen Moment geschockt an, ehe sie in Tränen ausbrach. Neville bewegte sich unwohl und streichelte ihren Rücken, nicht sicher, warum sie weinte oder was er tun sollte, damit sie aufhörte. Glücklicherweise hörte sie von selbst wieder auf. "Danke, Neville. Ich schätze es wirklich. Ich habe einfach so viel zu tun, aber ich kann nichts aufgeben, da ich um Professor McGonagall um alle meine Klassen angefleht hatte."

"Ich verstehe.", lächelte Neville schüchtern. "Was kann ich tun? Ich habe meine ganzen Hausaufgaben fertig."

"Könntest Du meine Aufzeichnungen und Aufsätze Korrektur lesen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. "Das würde mir eine Menge Zeit retten."

"Sicher. Ich kann das tun.", sagte Neville froh und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

oooooooooo

Neville und Harry waren noch immer angespannt und nervös, trotz des starken Beruhigungstranks, den Severus ihnen gegeben hatte. Er sagte nichts darüber und reichte ihnen den Portschlüssel, für den er die letzten zwei Wochen gebraucht hatte, um ihn herzustellen. Es war ein normal aussehendes Pergament mit einigen Unterrichtsnotizen darauf. Harry und Neville reichten danach und berührten das Papier. Severus sprach das Wort zur Aktivierung und sie waren weg.

Sie kamen in einer verlassenen Allee in London an. Neville war auf seinen Hintern gefallen, und Harry schwankte, hielt sich seinen Magen und keuchte nach Atem. Severus beobachtete sie mit leerem Gesicht. Er wusste, dass eine solche Reise einen guten Teil des Trankes neutralisiert hatte, aber er hatte mehr, sollte es notwendig sein. Er wollte aber nicht, dass sie vollkommen betäubt waren, sonst wäre dieser Besuch sinnlos.

"Bist Du in Ordnung?" fragte Harry schwach, als er Neville auf seine Füße zog.

"J-Ja.", stotterte Neville zurück und sah mit großen, ängstlichen Augen auf das Muggelgebäude direkt gegenüber der Allee.

Auf dem Schild stand ‚Purge and Dows Gesellschaft'. Es war ein altmodisches, mit roten Ziegeln gebautes Kaufhaus. Muggel starrten mit Ekel oder Wissbegierde, wegen des "Wegen Renovierung geschlossen " Schildes darauf, das an der Haustür des Gebäudes hing. Severus, der eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein weißes Hemd trug, ging beiläufig zu dem alten, dunklen Gebäude. Harry und Neville, auch in Muggel-Kleidung, folgten ihm viel langsamer.

Severus sprach mit einer Modepuppe, die im Schaufenster des Ladens stand und sie nickte sehr schwach. Er ergriff beide Jungen und lehnte sich gegen das Fenster; er schaute nach beiden Seiten, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keine Zuschauer hatten, ehe er rückwärts durch die Barriere ging. Harry keuchte überrascht, aber Neville war daran gewöhnt. Er kam hier häufig her, um seine Eltern zu sehen.

Harry sah sich um und fand sich in einer Empfangshalle wieder. Es gab zwei Dutzend Stühle, und weniger als die Hälfte war mit verletzten oder kranken Hexen und Zauberern besetzt. Severus ignorierte sie und ging zum Empfangstresen. Die Empfangsdame war eine mollige, blonde Hexe mit einem fortwährenden Lächeln.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie hell.

"Ich habe einen Termin um Mister Lockhart zu besuchen.", sagte Severus.

"Ja, natürlich.", lächelte sie und begann, nach einem Papier zu suchen. "Ist es nicht großartig, dass er solche Fortschritte gemacht hat? Der Zauberschaden würde dauerhaft sein, wenn der Zauberstab, der benutzt wurde, nicht zerbrochen gewesen wäre. Er hat in den letzten drei Monaten große Fortschritte gemacht."

"Ich bin mir dessen bewusst.", sagte Severus eisig. Das Lächeln der Hexe verschwand nicht, hatte aber plötzlich eindeutig einen nervösen Anteil.

"Unterschreiben Sie hier."

Severus tat es und brachte die Jungen durch die Empfangshalle zu einem Aufzug. Harry sah sich das daneben angeschlagene Verzeichnis durch. Er musste etwas tun, um sich davon abzuhalten, daran zu denken, was in wenigen Minuten geschehen würde.

Erdgeschoss: Utensilien-Unglücke (Kesselexplosionen, Zauberstab-Fehlzündungen, Besenzusammenstöße, usw.)

Erster Stock: Verletzungen durch Tierwesen (Bisse, Stiche, Verbrennungen, eingewachsene Stacheln, usw.)

Zweiter Stock: Magische Pestilenzen (Ansteckende Krankheiten, z.B: Drachenpocken, Verschwinditis, Skrofungulose, usw.)

Dritter Stock: Vergiftungen durch Zaubertränke und Pflanzen (Ausschläge, Erbrechen, Dauerkichern, usw.)

Vierter Stock: Fluchschäden (Unaufhebbare Flüche, Hexereien, und falsch angewandte Zauber, usw.)

Fünfter Stock: Besucher-Cafeteria /Krankenhauskiosk.

Sie gingen ins Treppenhaus und begannen hoch zu steigen. Sie ignorierten die plappernden Bildnisse von Medi-Zauberern und Hexen. Sie passierten gerade den zweiten Stock, als Neville schließlich sprach.

"Wohin g-g-gehen wir, S-S-Sir?"

"In den vierten Stock, Jonas Hectares Bereich.", antwortete er ruhig.

"Er war im letzten S-S-Sommer in dem Bereich, in dem meine E-E-Eltern sind. Ich habe i-i-ihn gesehen." Neville wankte und Harry nahm seine Hand fest in seine. Seine eigenen grünen Augen wurden immer panischer.

"Das war er.", stimmte Severus zu. "Aber kurz bevor die Schule anfing, haben sie ihn vom Langzeitbereich entfernt, weil er Zeichen der Besserung gezeigt hat. Es wurde gesagt, dass der Zauberstab, den er verwendet hatte, um den Obliviate zu sprechen, zerbrochen war?"

"Ich weiß nicht.", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf schnell, wobei sich sein Atem beschleunigte. Neville wurde jetzt fest an seine Seite gedrückt und er wusste nicht, wer wen beruhigte.

Severus reichte in seine Roben und holte einen milden Beruhigungstrank heraus. Die Jungen schluckten ihn ohne Frage hinunter und langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem wieder. Er entschied, dass es besser sein würde, sie abzulenken und sie davon abzuhalten, in ihren Erinnerungen zu leben. "Lockharts Erinnerungen kehren langsam zu ihm zurück. Der Hauptteil seiner Kindheit und seiner Persönlichkeit ist für ihn zugänglich geworden. Die Heiler sagen voraus, dass er in sieben Monaten von dem Gedächtnisschwund frei sein kann."

"Erinnert er sich, dass …" Harry konnte seine Frage nicht beenden und seine Augen schlossen sich fest.

"Er hat einige Teile und Stücke seines erwachsenen Lebens. Es ist unmöglich zu sagen, woran er sich erinnert, bis wir ihn gefragt haben.", antwortete Severus.

Gabriel öffnete seine Augen und stand steif da, während Vertrauen und Kraft von ihm ausgestrahlt wurde, wie sie es immer taten. Neville lächelte dankbar, als der Beschützer seine Arme liebevoll um seine Schultern schlang. Severus funkelte ihn wild an.

"Das funktioniert nicht.", funkelte auch Gabriel ihn, furchtlos und offensichtlich ebenso böse, an. "Harry ist aufgebracht und Neville sieht so aus, als würde er zusammenbrechen!"

"Natürlich sind sie aufgebracht! Das ist keine glückliche Familienvereinigung.", schnappte Severus. "Aber sie werden für den Rest ihrer Leben aufgebracht sein, wenn sie das nicht tun. Geh jetzt, Gabriel."

"Nein.", sagte Gabriel nur und festigte seinen Griff um den zitternden Neville. "Ich gehe mit ihm in den Raum und Harry kann dann herauskommen. Das Warten ist gerade zu viel für ihn."

Severus funkelte ihn an und drehte sich um, um die Stufen weiter hinauf zu marschieren. Gabriel drehte sich zurück zu Neville und lächelte in das erschreckte Gesicht des Jungen. Er nahm Nevilles Hand und begann, ihn ruhig die Stufen hinauf zu führen.

"Du kannst das, Neville. Sowohl Du als auch Harry können das. Dieser Bastard kann Dich nicht noch einmal verletzen. Snape wird es nicht erlauben. Und selbst, wenn er es tun würde, würden Silas und ich ihn in den Hintern treten. Da ist nichts, wovor Du Angst haben musst. Genieße es. Tritt ihn für mich in die Eier!"

Neville lachte schwach, während ihm Tränen aus den Augen traten. Sie traten in den vierten Stock und sahen, wie Snape ungeduldig auf sie wartete. Gabriel streckte seine Zunge heraus und Neville lachte erneut. Die Jungen folgten dem Mann, ohne noch ein Wort zu sprechen. Neville fragte sich, ob er kurz seine Eltern besuchen könnte, während sie hier waren. Er war nie hierher gekommen, um sie ohne seine Großmutter zu besuchen, deren strenger und harter Blick ihn niemals verließ.

Allzu bald erreichten sie den Bereich von Jonas Hectare. Severus öffnete die Tür und die drei gingen einen langen, geraden, weißen Gang entlang. Hexen und Zauberer, die grüne Roben trugen, gingen hier und dort entlang. Die meisten gingen aus den Zimmern, die zu beiden Seiten des Ganges waren, hinein und hinaus. Severus ging voraus und sie sahen die Namen vor den Türen. Fast am Ende fanden sie die Tür, auf der der Name Gilderoy Lockhart stand.

"In Ordnung. Wir sind da.", schaute Severus Gabriel dunkel an.

"Du wirst das gut machen.", sagte Gabriel überzeugt zu dem Jungen neben sich. Neville nickte stockend. "Gib für uns auf Harry Acht. Wir sind bei Dir."

"O-o-okay."

Gabriel zog seine Schulter hoch und entspannte sich dann. Harry blinzelte und kauerte sich instinktiv an Nevilles Seite, als er die Tür sah. Neville lehnte sich gegen ihn. Severus seufzte und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er sprach einen schwachen Aufmunterungszauber vor der Tür. Er trat ein und ergriff beide Jungen an ihren Hemden und zog sie hinter sich her, ehe er die Tür fest hinter ihnen verschloss. Neville war erleichtert zu sehen, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht wegsteckte.

Harry fiel zu Boden und schlug mit seinen Rücken gegen die Tür. Er schaukelte sich hin und her, schluchzte und wisperte, dass er es bedauere und in wenigen Sekunden alles besser machen würde. Severus kniete sich neben ihn und wisperte ihm beruhigend zu. Er versprach Boy, dass er sicher war und dass er nicht böse war. Neville war erschüttert. Er hatte diese Veränderung noch nie gesehen und Harry vor Angst und Schmerz weinen sehen, als ob er ein gefoltertes Tier war.

"Was ist los?", fragte Lockhart, während er aufstand und zu ihnen kam.

Severus ignorierte ihn völlig da er nur auf Harry eingestellt war. Neville drehte sich herum und starrte auf den Mann, der ihn verletzt hatte. Er hatte verwirrte, blaue Augen und sein dickes goldenes Haar war nicht mehr lockig. Er musste vergessen haben, dass er Lockenwickler benutzen musste. Neville gluckste ein wenig hysterisch bei diesem Gedanken. Die Augen von Lockhart weiteten sich, und er hörte auf, näher zu kommen.

"Soll ich eine Krankenschwester rufen? Sind Sie Patienten hier?"

"Nein.", wisperte Neville heiser.

Lockhart machte einen deutlichen Schritt zurück… _ein Klassenzimmer in einem Schloss, sich einem Jungen nähernd, Vorfreude…_. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Was war das? Er runzelte seine Stirn und schaute weg von dem verstörten Jungen zu dem Mann und dem hysterischen Kind. Das Kind schien sich langsam zu beruhigen. Das war eine gute Sache. Warte. War das Severus Snape?

"Ich kenne Sie.", sagte er, stellte sich gerader hin und bürstete sich seine Lavendel-Roben ab. "Wir haben zusammen gearbeitet?"

Neville funkelte zurück, aber Snape war immer noch zu beschäftigt und so antwortete er für ihn. "Sie haben zusammen in H-Hogwarts g-g-gearbeitet."

Lockhart sah unwillig zu dem Jungen zurück und war überrascht, den braunhaarigen und braunäugigen Jungen zu sehen, der still weinte. Seine Schultern zitterten und seine Hände bebten gewaltig. "Was ist los? Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf… _in einem Badezimmer und der Junge bewegte sich zurück, er schüttelte seinen Kopf mit stillen Tränen, die seine runden Backen hinunter rollten, sich herumdrehend und die Tür zuzuhexen, vorwärts gehen, als der Junge seine Augen fest schloss und zitternd dastand…_ Lockhart schüttelte seinen eigenen Kopf und ballte eine Hand in seinem Haar zusammen.

"Was tun Sie hier?" Er meinte sie alle, aber es war das gequälte Kind, das antwortete.

"I-i-ich… Ich bin h-h-hier, um etwas zu s-s-sagen."

"Und was?", schnappte Lockhart verärgert.

Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen. Snape kniete neben ihm und sah sehr beunruhigt aus. Er versuchte, aus der unbequemen Haltung zu kommen und erkannte, dass er in einem fremden Zimmer war und seine Kleidung für ihn unbequem war, wegen seines kalten Schweißes. Er fühlte sich zittrig und griff unbewusst nach Snape. Der Mann zog ihn in eine lose Umarmung, als er ihm half aufzustehen.

Lockhart wollte, dass alle diese Leute sofort gingen. Aber sein böser Ausdruck schwand, als seine Augen zu dem verletzten Kind schaute. Neville drehte sich, um zu sehen, worauf er schaute und war erleichtert, Snape zu sehen, der Harry auf die Beine half. Er lief zu ihm und Snape legte ebenso einen Arm um seine Schultern. Die zwei Jungen drückten sich an seine Seiten und sahen sich nach Lockhart um.

"Wer sind Sie?", fragte er und schaute zwischen den dreien hin und her. "Was wollen Sie?"

Harry stöhnte vor Angst. Lockhart hatte ihn das auch vor dem Spielen mit ihm gefragt… _Was willst Du? Magst Du das? Ist es das, was Du willst? Du bist so schön, Kätzchen, so wunderschön…_ Die Fragen, die Verletzungen kamen zurück und er begann zu weinen. Snape wisperte ihm zu, sagte ihm, dass er stark sein musste, dem gegenübertreten musste, seine Abscheu hinauszuschreien zu dem, der ihn verletzt hatte. Snape bat ihn, sich von Lockhart nicht mehr verletzen zu lassen.

Lockhart erinnerte sich auch… _dünne nackt Hüften, ein kräftiger Eichen-Schreibtisch unter der jungen weichen Haut, seine eigenen manikürten Hände, die über das nachgebende Fleisch fuhren, die Knie spreizend, sich beugend, um zu lecken und zu lutschen, seine Augen hebend, um eine nackte verschwitzte Brust zu sehen, die sich im keuchenden Atem hob und senkte, nebelige, grüne Augen und wildes, schwarzes, seidenweiches Haar, wunderbares Stöhnen, das aus einem vollkommenen, kleinen Mund kommt…_ Er schwankte zurück. Er war entsetzt und schmerzlich erregt.

Neville kannte diesen Blick und fühlte sich, als würde Säure seinen Hals verbrennen. Er folgte dem Blick des Ungeheuers zu seinem ersten und einzigen Freund und spürte, wie etwas in ihm zum Leben erwachte. Er zitterte so schwerer, dass es Snape schwer fiel, ihn festzuhalten, als er seinen Mund öffnete und brüllte "SCHAUEN SIE IHN NICHT AN! SIE SIND EIN KRANKES UNGEHEUER! SIE HATTEN KEIN RECHT, MICH ZU BERÜHREN! LASSEN SIE UNS IN RUHE!"

"Wa---", sagte Lockhart zitternd… _die Roben des Jungen von dessen Schultern ziehend und sie ordentlich über den Badezimmerhocker legend, das Aufmachen der Hosen des Mitleid erregenden, weinenden Kindes, das leichte Beruhigen des braunhaarigen Jungen, als er ihn umdrehte und ihn ein wenig über das Waschbecken neigte, das Shirt aus der Hose ziehend und seine Hand über den runden, zusammengepressten Hintern des Jungen gleiten zu lassen, lächelnd, als er sah, dass sich das Gesicht des Jungen im Spiegel vor Schmerz, Angst, und Scham verzog als seine Finger in ihn stießen…_ "Merlin", ächzte er, unfähig, die durch die Erinnerungen wachsende Lust abzustreiten.

"HALTEN SIE IHREN MUND!", schrie Neville. Die weiten, grünen Augen Harrys beobachteten ehrfürchtig, wie Neville den Mann überwand, der sie verletzt hatte. "SIE SIND SCHWACH! SIE KÖNNEN MICH NICHT VERLETZEN! SIE SIND ERBÄRMLICH UND SOLLTEN DAFÜR LEIDEN, WAS SIE GETAN HABEN!"

"Warten Sie.", flehte Lockhart. "Ich weiß nicht…"

"LÜGEN SIE MICH NICHT AN! SIE WISSEN, WAS SIE UNS ANGETAN HABEN! SIE KÖNNEN _DAS _NICHT VERBERGEN!", deutete Neville bösartig auf die Schwellung, die Lockharts purpurroten Roben offensichtlich nicht verstecken konnten.

"Das ist nicht so.", sagte der blonde Zauberer in einem verzweifelten Ton.

Starke Magie begann in der Luft zu knistern und Severus sah Neville geschockt an. Der Junge knurrte wortwörtlich und seine Augen waren wild. Lockhart gab einen Schrei von sich, als er rückwärts geworfen wurde. Er schlug gegen die Wand und wurde dann nach vorn geworfen. Er gab einen schwachen Schmerzensschrei von sich, als er zu Boden gedrückt wurde. Es gab ein Knacken einer Rippe. Lockhart stieß einen Schrei aus.

"ICH HASSE SIE!", brüllte Neville heiser und fiel auf seine Knie. Die Magie verschwand, als er schluchzte.

Severus ließ Harry los, um sich zu den Jungen zu hocken. Er lobte ihn immer und immer wieder mit warmer Stimme. Harry sah auf sie herab und richtete seine weinenden Augen zu dem Mann, der sich langsam aufsetzte. Er sah nicht mehr furchterregend oder stark aus. Sein goldenes Haar war durcheinander und Blut tropfte aus der Ecke seines Mundes. Er weinte und hielt sich seine Seite.

"Sie sind schwach.", sagte er sanft, seine Gedanken laut aussprechend. "Sie sind ein schrecklich schwacher Mann."

Lockhart starrte ihn Mitleid erregend an. Harry ignorierte ihn und ging zur anderen Seite von Neville. Er fiel auf seine Knie und umarmte seinen Freund fest. Als er seinen Kopf hob, um in die Augen von Lockhart zu schauen, zitterte er nicht mehr vor Angst. Er sah müde aus. "Sie können uns nicht mehr verletzen. Sie sind nichts."

"Nichts.", wiederholte Neville gewaltig.

"Tatsächlich.", sagte Severus gedehnt und zog die Jungen auf ihre Füße. "Ihr habt getan, was ihr tun musstet. Ihr erkennt die Wahrheit des Mannes vor Euch. Lasst uns gehen und ihn für immer hinter uns lassen."

Neville nickte und hielt Harrys Hand fest in seiner, als er die Tür öffnete.

"Warum gehst Du nicht Deine Eltern besuchen?", sagte Severus freundlich. "Sie würden sehr stolz auf Dich sein, Neville. Ich werde in ein paar Minuten nachkommen."

"Danke, Sir.", sagte Neville ruhig und schaute nicht zurück, als er und Harry gingen.

Severus lächelte dunkel und ein grausames Glitzern erschien in seinen Augen, als er sich Lockhart zuwandte. Der Mann wimmerte und kroch zurück in eine Ecke, als Severus sehr langsam auf ihn zukam. Er schrie, aber da war es schon zu spät. Severus war bereits bei ihm. Lockhart hob seine Arme, um sein Gesicht zu schützen und der Tränkemeister berührte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes sanft den Arm des schreienden Mannes.

Lockhart wölbte sich auf, seine Augen traten hervor, sein Mund öffnete sich und ein langsames und tiefes Jammern entkam seiner Kehle. Es ging weiter und dann wurde er sich einer tiefen seidigen Stimme bewusst, die ihn beruhigte und einer Hand, die sein verschwitztes Haar aus seinem Gesicht strich. Er wimmerte und lehnte sich in die sanfte Geste. Er war erschöpft und immer noch mit den Echos des Schmerzes gefangen. Stumm öffnete er seine Augen.

"Ja.", sagte Severus freundlich. "Wachen Sie auf. Das ist gut. Es ist nicht die Zeit zum Träumen."

"Helfen Sie mir.", bat Lockhart weinend, nach der Güte greifend, die der Mann ihm anbot.

"Oh, das werde ich.", versprach Severus so weich, als er seinem Zauberstab an die Schläfe des Mannes setzte. "Ich werde Ihnen helfen, für Ihre Sünden zu leiden."

Er begann einen Zauber zu sprechen und Lockhart spürte, wie etwas in ihn eindrang. Er schrie und kratzte an sich selbst, als etwas suchend unter seine Haut glitt. Schließlich fand es einen Platz und ließ sich tief in seinem Kopf nieder. Es saß dort und er wimmerte, als er spürte, wie sein Verstand in seinen Schädel zusammen gedrängt wurde, um Platz für das Wesen in ihm zu erlauben. Der Zauberstab verließ seine Schläfe und er sackte erschöpft zusammen. Schlaf zog ihn hinab.

"Ja. Jetzt können Sie schlafen.", stand Severus mit kalter Befriedigung auf, die in seinen dunklen Augen brannte. "Sie werden die gleiche Qual kennen lernen, wie Sie sie jenen Kindern zugefügt haben."

Er drehte sich und ging aus dem Zimmer. Der Stillezauber fiel, als er das Zimmer verließ und er die erschreckten Schreie von Lockhart deutlich hören konnte. Hexen und Zauberer liefen zum Zimmer des Mannes, aber sie würden nicht im Stande sein, ihm zu helfen. Severus hatte das sichergestellt.


	14. Grimmiger Gefangener

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

ooooooooo

hallo…

bin zu müde, um groß noch was zu schreiben… danke für die kommis

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_14. Grimmiger Gefangener_

Bereich 49, der Bereich von Janus Thickey, war für Patienten, die seit einer sehr langen Zeit im St.Mungos waren. Und in einigen Fällen, wie bei den Longbottoms, war es für den Rest ihres Lebens. Neville kannte jeden Zentimeter des Bereichs, so oft war er schon dort gewesen. Eine freundliche, unbeschwerte Hexe begrüßte Neville, als ob er ein Teil ihrer Familie war und stellte sich Harry als Miriam Strout vor.

"Es ist so schön, jemanden von Nevilles Freunden zu sehen. Er ist so ein süßer Junge." lächelte sie und tätschelte zärtlich Nevilles Kopf. "Deine Eltern beenden gerade ihr Mittagessen. Geh ruhig hinein."

"Danke." murmelte Neville. Er war zu müde, um etwas lauter zu sprechen, aber wenigstens stotterte er nicht.

Harry sah sich um, als er Neville folgte. Es gab mehrere große Räume, die durch die großen weißen Vorhänge getrennt werden konnten, die neben jeder Abteilung hingen. Vielleicht schließen sie sie nachts, dachte Harry, als er einen blassen, traurig aussehenden Zauberer entdeckte, der in einem normal aussehenden Bett lag. Der Mann starrte an die Decke und murmelte vor sich hin. Er schien nicht mitzukriegen, was um ihn herum geschah. Es gab auch eine Misses, der überall Pelz wuchs, wie es einmal bei Hermine gewesen war, als sie zufällig ein Katzenhaar in ihrem Vielsafttrank verwendet hatte.

Neville näherte sich dem letzten mit Vorhängen versehenen Bereich. Anstatt weiß zu sein, hatten diese Vorhänge kleine, feine rosa Blumen. Die Jungen schlüpften durch sie hindurch. Mister und Misses Longbottom lagen in einem Doppelbett mit weißen Laken und Decken und lehnten sich an weiche rosa Kissen. Ein geschnitzter hölzerner Nachttisch stand auf einer Seite des Betts und ein dazu passender Schrank stand an der am weitesten entfernten Wand. Zwei Tabletts standen auf den Schößen von Nevilles Eltern.

"Hey, Mum. Dad." setzte sich Neville in den gepolsterten Lehnstuhl zusammen und ließ sein Gesicht in seine Hände fallen.

Der dünne Mann und die dünne Frau auf dem Bett lächelten vage und hoben mechanisch ihre Löffel zu ihren Mündern. Mister Longbottom hatte bereits seine Mahlzeit beendet, fuhr aber fort den Löffel immer wieder zu heben. Harry spürte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen brannten und zog sich zurück. Silas schüttelte seine Schultern, um sie aus dem unterwürfigen Buckel zu bekommen, den Harry gemacht hatte und ging zu Neville. Er berührte die Schulter des Jungen, um ihn zu unterstützen.

"Neville, erzähl Deinen Eltern, was Du getan hast. Sie werden stolz sein." Er blickte in die tränenverschmierten Augen Nevilles und nickte ihm respektvoll zu. "Ich bin es. Ohne Dich hätte Harry den Schleimer nicht so gesehen, wie er war. Ich bin dankbar."

Neville kicherte. Wie konnte Silas 'Schleimer' so ernst sagen? Er wischte seine Tränen weg und schaute zu seinen Eltern. Langsam erzählte er ihnen, was geschehen war. Silas unterbrach ihn ab und zu damit Lockhart zu beleidigen. Mister Longbottom hörte mitten in der Erzählung auf zu essen und sah seinen Sohn mit ausdruckslosen, leeren Augen an. Misses Longbottom lächelte und summte.

"Kannst Du darüber sprechen?", fragte Silas, als Neville plötzlich schwieg.

Der Junge senkte seinen Kopf, sein mausbraunes Haar war fast ebenso unordentlich, wie es Harrys fortwährend war. Silas wollte gerade das Thema wechseln, doch der Junge begann leise zu sprechen. Er erklärte, dass Bellatrix Lestrange, zusammen mit mehreren anderen, seine Eltern verhört hatte, als der Dunkle Lord plötzlich verschwunden war.

Sie wusste, dass die Longbottoms Dumbledore sehr nah standen und war sich sicher, dass sie wissen würden, wohin der Dunkle Lord gegangen war. Sie wussten es nicht. So folterten sie und die anderen Todesesser mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch, einem dunklen Zauber, der das Opfer veranlasst, unerträglichen Schmerz zu fühlen. Sie hielten sie mehr als einer Stunde unter ihm, bis sie ihren Verstand verloren.

"Ist sie in Azkaban?", fragte Silas mit ruhiger Stimme, während seine Augen den sabbernden Mister Longbottom beobachteten.

"Ja." wisperte Neville. Er stand auf und wischte den Mund seines Vaters sanft mit einer Serviette vom Tablett des Mannes ab.

"Schade."

Neville schaute unsicher, was er sehen würde, zurück zu Silas. Harrys Gesicht starrte zu ihm mit einem tödlichen Ernst zurück, und er erschauderte, ehe er sich zu seinen Eltern zurückdrehte. Silas ging zum einzigen Fenster in dem Bereich. Er lehnte eine Schulter gegen die Wand, während seine Hände in seinen Taschen (und um seinen Zauberstab) waren. Neville bemutterte seine Eltern und genoss einfach seine Zeit mit ihnen allein.

Keine fünfzehn Minuten später wurde der Vorhang leicht beiseite gezogen und Severus nickte ihnen zu. Neville küsste die Wangen seiner Eltern und umarmte sie. Der Mann und die Frau reagierten nicht wirklich darauf, aber das Summen von Misses Longbottom wurde ein bisschen lauter. Neville lächelte und folgte Silas. Er zog die Vorhänge hinter sich zu.

"Warum bist Du hier?", fragte Severus die andere Persönlichkeit Harrys mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. Silas starrte ihn einfach nur an. Ihr Professor blickte finster, drängte ihn aber nicht zu antworten. Stattdessen wandte er sich Neville zu. "Möchtest Du zur Schule zurückgehen? Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Wir könnten nach London gehen und Mittagessen, wenn Du möchtest."

Neville lächelte seinen Lehrer beinahe an. Der für gewöhnlich selbstbewusste Mann fühlte sich offensichtlich unwohl, doch Nevilles Selbsterhaltung gab ihm die Kraft, das Lächeln zurückzuhalten. Snape würde ihn dafür verletzen, dessen war er sich sicher. "Ich würde gerne etwas essen gehen, bitte, Professor."

"Sehr gut." schnarrte er und drehte sich um, um sie aus St.Mungos und nach London zu bringen.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte auf und fand sich an einem Tisch in einem Café/Imbiss sitzend vor. Snape hatte auf dem Stuhl an der Wand platz genommen, der ihm erlaubte, die Fenster und die Tür zu beobachten. Neville saß ihm gegenüber und Harry saß zwischen ihnen mit seinem Rücken zum Fenster. Er sah auf das Menü herab, das er hielt. Es bot zehn verschiedene Sandwichs und zwei Suppen an. Er blickte auf seinen Freund.

Das Gesicht von Neville war blass und er war müde, aber es gab eine Leichtigkeit über ihm, die dort vorher nicht gewesen war. Er war alles andere als selbstsicher oder glücklich, aber es gab eine Verbesserung. Harry rutschte unbequem auf seinem Stuhl herum; er war nutzlos gewesen. Er hatte sich dreimal zurückgezogen und hatte kaum etwas zu Lockhart gesagt.

"Du warst wirklich tapfer." sagte er. "Was hast Du ihm gesagt."

Neville blickte ihn verblüfft an und seine braunen Augen suchten nach etwas, was Harry nicht bestimmen konnte. Er hielt seinen smaragdgrünen Blick unverändert und hoffte, dass Neville seinen Respekt sehen konnte. Neville sah mehr als das, aber er runzelte die Stirn und sagte: "Du hast das auch gemacht, Harry."

"In der Tat." sagte Severus. "Ihr beide habt in ihm den erbärmlichen Wurm gesehen, der er war und es ihm auch gesagt."

Neville gluckste nervös, sich noch immer seines Professors unsicher. "Silas hat ihn so genannt, genauso wie einen Schleimer."

"Dann stimmen wir darin überein." erlaubte Severus sich, dem Jungen zuzulächeln.

Neville entspannte sich ein bisschen bei dieser Geste und lächelte dankbar zurück. Die Kellnerin kam herbei und fragte, was sie bestellen wollten. Neville wandte sich ihr zu und schubste dabei sein Glas Wasser an, das zu Boden fiel. Die Kellnerin schrie auf und Neville wurde rot, als er zu Boden ging, um zu helfen es zu reinigen. Natürlich breitete er das Wasser einfach weiter aus.

Die Kellnerin packte ihn fest, setzte ihn in seinen Stuhl zurück und befahl ihm zu bleiben. Noch rot drehte er sich um, um zu seinem Lehrer und seinem Freund zu schauen. Snape schnaubte, aber es gab einen amüsierten Schimmer in seinen dunklen Augen. Harry hielt sich gar nicht damit auf zu versuchen, es zu verbergen. Er brach in Lachen aus. Schließlich folgte auch Neville.

oooooooooo

Als sie zur Schule zurückkehrten, waren der Schulleiter und Remus noch weg. Sie entspannten sich und hofften, dass sie damit davonkamen, ohne Erlaubnis verschwunden zu sein. Neville und Harry gingen zum Turm zurück, nur um dort eine Notiz von Remus zu finden, der sie darum bat, zu seinem Büro zu kommen. Harry war besorgt. Er erinnerte sich sehr deutlich an die Reaktion des Werwolfs, als er herausfand, wer noch dem Ex-Professor gegenübertreten würde.

_Flashback_

Harry stand mit Neville auf dem Gang vor Remus' Büro. Sie standen dort seit ungefähr zehn Minuten, ehe sich die Tür öffnete und Snape ihnen zunickte, einzutreten. Harry schaute verzweifelt zu Neville, aber der Junge schüttelte seinen Kopf. Harry schluckte und machte gerade einen Schritt vorwärts, als Snape sagte: "Das sind die beiden, die mich begleiten werden."

Harry schaute nervös in die Augen von Remus und drehte sein Hemd in seinen Händen. Ein Blick des tiefen Schmerzes, so als ob Remus geschlagen worden wäre, trat auf das Gesicht des Mannes. Seine Augen gingen zu Neville, der blass und still an Harrys Seite stand, doch sie kamen zu dem kleinen Brünetten zurück.

"Harry?", fragte er sanft. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Harry war aus einem anderen Grund hier, sagte Remus sich selbst. Aber dann nickte das kleine schwarzhaarige Kind und Tränen erfüllten die grünen Augen, die Lily ihrem einzigen Sohn gegeben hatte. Remus spürte, wie kalte Wut ihn ergriff und er drehte sich mit goldenen Augen zu Severus. "Ich gehe mit Euch."

"Nein." sagte Severus überraschend weich. "Du wirst den Schulleiter fernhalten, so dass die Jungen ihren Ängsten begegnen können."

"Bitte, Remus." bat Harry beinahe flüsternd. "I… Ich muss das t-tun… oder die T-Träume werden mich nie in R-Ruhe lassen."

Remus sprang auf und zog beide Jungen in eine feste, liebende Umarmung. Harry und Neville weinten leicht an dem Nacken des Werwolfs, als er sie hin und her wiegte und sie besänftigte. Severus stand geduldig und ruhig in der Ecke. Die Jungen ließen nach einer Weile ab und Remus lächelte ihnen überzeugt zu. Severus machte sich eine Notiz, Fähigkeiten des Mannes in Zukunft nicht zu unterschätzen.

"Ich weiß, dass Ihr zwei das tun könnt." sagte Remus fest. "Ich bin so stolz auf Euch. Macht Euch keine Sorgen um den Schulleiter. Überlasst ihn mir."

"Danke, Remus." sagte Harry und umarmte ihn fest.

"D-d-danke." errötete Neville.

"Geht etwas essen. Das Mittagessen fängt bald an." strubbelte Remus durch ihre Haare. Die Jungen gaben ihm ein schwaches Lächeln und gingen. Severus wollte ihnen folgen, aber der Werwolf hielt ihn auf. "Ein Moment, wenn ich bitten darf, Severus."

Der dunkeläugige Mann drehte sich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu ihm. Die Augen von Remus wurden erneut langsam golden und Severus musste mit einem Schauder der Unbehaglichkeit kämpfen. Niemals Schwäche zeigen, er war über seiner Kindheitsangst hinweg, sagte er sich fest.

"Tu ihm für mich weh." sagte Remus langsam und mit tödlichem Ernst.

Severus nickte und verließ das Zimmer, wobei er die Tür weich hinter sich schloss.

_End Flashback_

Harry und Neville gingen zu Remus' Büro hinunter und wurden sofort in eine Umarmung gezogen. Er fragte sie, wie es gelaufen war. Sie erzählten ihm das Wesentliche, und er fragte nicht weiter nach. Er schenkte ihnen ein stolzes Lächeln und bald lachten die Jungen, als er ihnen von seinem Ausflug mit dem Schulleiter erzählte.

oooooooooo

Soweit sie wussten, fand Dumbledore nie etwas von ihrem Abenteuer, die Schulgründe zu verlassen, heraus und das Leben ging wieder zu seinen normalen Bahnen zurück. Ihr Unterricht ging weiter und jeder war beschäftigt. Ron verbrachte mehrere Stunden mit der Durchforstung des Gesetzes, um zu versuchen, Seidenschnabel zu helfen. Hermine machte immer Hausaufgaben. Neville half ihr, während Harry beim Quidditch-Training war.

Harry und Neville setzten noch immer ihre Therapie zweimal pro Woche fort, aber keiner hatte mehr Albträume. Sie hatten gelegentlich einen schlechten Traum, aber nicht wie vorher. Neville schnitt sich viel seltener und hatte begonnen, mit Harry zu gehen, wenn der sich fort schlich, um mit Remus zu Mittag zu essen. Severus verspottete noch immer sowohl Harry als auch Neville in seinem Unterricht, aber nicht so grausam, wie zuvor. Er wollte nicht erklären, warum er sein schlechtes Benehmen im Unterricht aufrechterhalten musste. Harry hatte gelernt aufzuhören nach Information zu fragen.

Silas und Gabriel kamen weniger häufig heraus und als Harry sie über sein Tagebuch fragte warum, antworteten sie, dass sie gerade müde waren und den Schlaf aufholten. Harry hatte sich nicht damit aufgehalten zu fragen, warum - sogar sie mussten schlafen. Rose musste jedoch noch immer herauskommen, oder sie würde es tun, wenn Harry es am wenigsten gewollt hätte.

Er war zweimal in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste aufgerufen worden, als sie herausgekommen war und einmal, als er im Schlafsaal war und sich fürs Bett fertig gemacht hatte. Beide Male zog Neville "sie" weg von Beobachtern und überredete Rose sich zurückzuziehen. Harry ließ sie nun während jedes Kräuterkunde-Unterrichts und manchmal, wenn er mit Neville und Remus zu Mittag aß, heraus.

oooooooooo

Der 14. April kam herbei und es war der Morgen des letzten Quidditch-Spiels; Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Harry und der Rest der Mannschaft gingen in die Großen Halle und zum zweiten Mal in diesem Jahr war der größte Teil der Schule bereits dort. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, und Huffelpuff brachen allesamt in laute Beifallsrufe und Applaus aus, als sie hereinkamen. Die Slytherin-Mannschaft zischte sie natürlich an, aber es war offensichtlich, dass ihre hinterhältige Quidditch-Taktik keine Freunde in den anderen Häusern gebracht hatte.

Sobald die Mannschaft das Essen beendet hatte, begann Oliver sie zu nötigen, zu den Umkleidräumen zu kommen, um sich bereitzumachen - obwohl sie noch eine Stunde bis zu dem Match hatten. Neville fing Harrys Blick ein, stand auf und wünschte ihm 'viel Glück'. Harry lächelte und nickte, ließ einen erhobenen Daumen aufblitzen, das sein Freund mit einem Grinsen erwiderte. Ron klopfte ihm auf dem Rücken und schob ihn seinem Team hinterher und schrie Aufmunterungen. Hermine klatschte und trug soviel rot und gold, wie sie konnte. Harry fühlte, wie seine Nerven durch pure Aufregung ersetzt wurden und machte sich auf den Weg zum Feld.

"Der Wind ist nicht der Rede wert." sagte Oliver, als er langsam den Himmel und das Feld untersuchte. "Die Sonne ist ein wenig zu hell, dass sie Eure Sicht verschlechtern könnte, also gebt darauf Acht. Der Boden ist ziemlich hart. Gut, das wird uns einen besseren Abstoß geben."

Oliver schritt umher und murmelte noch etwas, ehe er sie dann in die Umkleidräume schickte. Keiner sagte etwas und Harry fühlte, wie seine Nerven zurückkamen. Bevor er es wusste, hielt Oliver eine leidenschaftliche Rede und bat sie besser als jemals zuvor in seinem letzten Spiel seiner Hogwarts-Karriere zu spielen. Harry ging mit seinem Feuerblitz in der Hand hinaus auf das Spielfeld. Die Tribünen waren bis zum Rand voll und jeder Einzelne schrie und jubelte. Die Geräuschkulisse war unglaublich, besonders, da kein Wind sie eindämmte.

Lee präsentierte beide Mannschaften, obwohl jeder wusste, wer wer war. Hooch nannte die Regeln und die Kapitäne schüttelten sich die Hände. Nach dem scharfen Pfiff schoss jeder in die Luft. Das Spiel explodierte sofort. Alicia schnappte sich den Quaffle, nur um an Warrington zu verlieren, der sofort von einem Klatscher von George getroffen wurde.

Mit jeder Minute, die verging, wurde ein weiteres Foul begangen. Hooch war im Gesicht ganz rot davon, so viele Male ihre Pfeife zu blasen und beide Mannschaften sahen zerschlagen aus. Und es wurde nur noch bösartiger: Angelina wurde fast von ihrem Besen geworfen, als Flint in sie krachte. Fred warf seinen Schläger nach Flint und brach seine Nase. Montague hatte statt des Quaffles den Kopf von Katie ergriffen. Bole und Derrick krachten schmerzlich in der Luft zusammen, nachdem sie versucht hatten, Harry zu rammen (und ihn vielleicht sogar zu töten). Bole schlug Angelina mit seinem Schläger; hart. George und Fred stießen ihn mit ihren Ellenbogen ins Gesicht. Wood bekam zwei Klatscher in den Magen. Und so weiter.

Über das ganze Blut und die Körperverletzung hinaus wurden Tore erzielt, und Harry kämpfte, um Malfoy von dem Schnatz fernzuhalten, bis Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte vorne war. Das war nicht so schwer. Wie Cho vor ihm, suchte der blonde Sucher nicht selbst nach dem Schnatz, sondern achtete stattdessen auf Harry.

Sie lagen siebzig Punkte vorn, als Harry wirklich dem Schnatz hinterher jagte, aber Malfoy griff das Ende seines Besens, verlangsamte ihn damit und lenkte ihn lange genug ab, dass der schwer fassbare goldene Ball erneut verschwand. Harry rächte sich, indem er Malfoy abdrängte, wodurch er seine Beherrschung verlor und nervös wurde. Aber dann sah er, dass Angelina, die gerade ein Tor schießen wollte, dabei von dem gesamten Slytherin-Team niedergemacht wurde.

Harry riss sich von Malfoy los und flog auf sie zu. Die Slytherin-Mannschaft bekam Panik und verstreute sich, als er furchtlos durch ihre Formation schoss. Er hielt an und drehte sich schnell herum, um wieder zurück zur Mitte des Feldes umzukehren. Angelina punktete unverletzt, aber er sah mit Entsetzen, dass der Schnatz näher bei Malfoy wieder erschien, als bei ihm. Der Blonde hatte es gesehen!

"Los! Los! Los!", bat Harry seinen Besen. Er holte auf! Er machte sich ganz flach auf dem Besen, wich zwei Klatschern aus - Er war an Malfoys Fersen - Er war gleich auf - Harry warf sich vorwärts, nahm beide Hände von seinem Besen - Er schlug Malfoys Arm aus dem Weg und -

Hunderte von Schreien erfüllten die Luft; der Quidditch-Pokal gehörte zum ersten Mal seit acht Jahren Gryffindor!

oooooooooo

Neville stand im Schatten des Gemeinschaftsraums der Gryffindors. Harry hatte den Pokal vor drei Wochen gewonnen. Der kleine Schwarzhaarige war fast eine ganze Woche unerträglich glücklich gewesen, und wann auch immer Oliver den Sucher in den Gängen sah, war er in Tränen ausgebrochen und hatte den Drittklässler umarmt. Aber jetzt forderte die Schule jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit.

Die Prüfungen fingen nächste Woche an und Harry und Neville waren beide ziemlich sicher, dass sie versagen würden, wenn sie nicht ernsthaft lernen würden. Hermine war zu beschäftigt, um ihnen zu helfen. Außerdem ärgerte sie sich über Neville, da er nicht mehr vorbeikam, um ihre Aufsätze und Mitschriften durchzulesen. Ron war auch keine Hilfe. Er hatte gerade keine sehr lange Aufmerksamkeitsspanne.

Neville seufzte. Es war zu spät. Fast elf und sie hatten Therapie. Er hatte den Tarnumhang von Harrys Vater und die Karte des Rumtreibers in seiner Tasche und war bereit zu gehen, aber Harry schlief zusammengerollt auf der Couch vor dem Feuer. Die letzten vier Monate waren hart gewesen. Nachdem er verhindert hatte, dass Neville sich selbst umbrachte, Lockhart gegenübergetreten war, sich mit endlosen Trainings herumgeschlagen hatte, sich mit dem Quidditch-Pokal befasst hatte, versucht hatte, bei dem Unterricht auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, der Therapie und die Arbeit an seinem Zustand, war das kein Wunder, dass Harry vollkommen erledigt war. Neville wollte ihn nicht wirklich aufwecken. Vielleicht konnte er allein zur Therapie gehen und kurz im Klassenzimmer von Professors Snape vorbeigehen, um ihm zu sagen, dass Harry nicht kommen würde.

"Neville?" fragte Hermine, als sie zu ihm hinüber kam.

Neville schämte sich, dass er erwischt worden war und stotterte ein Hallo.

"Ich fragte mich, ob Harry in Ordnung ist.", sagte sie und hielt ihn mit ihrem besorgten Blick fest. "Ich weiß, dass ich beschäftigt gewesen bin und nicht wirklich Zeit gehabt habe, um sie mit Ron und ihm zu verbringen, aber ich habe bemerkt, dass er dieses Jahr wenig… fertig ist. Ich habe Ron gefragt, aber er ist ein bisschen unbedarft und Harry ist so verschlossen. Ich frage mich, ob er Dir etwas erzählt hat. Er ist sehr viel mit Dir zusammen herumgelungert."

Neville sträubte sich. Harry hatte mit ihm 'herumgelungert? Was bedeutete das? "Ich weiß nicht." zuckte er mit den Achseln und setzte seinen unwissendsten Blick auf. "Wir sind einfach Freunde geworden. Ich denke nicht, dass er mir irgendetwas Wichtiges erzählen würde."

"Das ist wahr." seufzte Hermine. "Aber vielleicht hast Du es nur vergessen? Es könnte wirklich klein erscheinen. Bist Du sicher, dass Du nichts verpasst hast? Ich bin besorgt, dass er krank wird. Er ist so blass und er hat Ringe unter seinen Augen."

Sie fing wirklich an, ihn verrückt zu machen. "Harry sieht jetzt viel besser aus, als vor ein paar Monaten." sagte Neville ihr und versuchte, sie nicht anzufunkeln. "Und ich würde nichts vergessen, dass er mir sagt, wenn es wichtig wäre. Er ist auch mein Freund, Hermine."

"Ich weiß." versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

"Ev'll."

Harry saß nun auf der Couch. Sein Haar war vom Schlaf verwuschelt und seine grünen Augen waren rund vor Sorge. Der Junge stand auf und kam hinüber. Nevilles Herz hörte auf zu schlagen und sein Blut gefror. Es war Rose. Oh nein, oh nein! Was tue ich? dachte Er panisch.

Hermine beobachtete aufmerksam Harrys Annäherung. Neville ging vor sie und blockierte ihre Sicht, während er Harry auf halben Weg traf. Er tippte auf seine Lippen und Rose starrte sofort auf sie. Er bewegte seinen Mund und sagte ihr damit, dass sie nichts sagen und ihm folgen sollte. Sie nickte und lächelte, währen ihre Hand unschuldig nach seiner reichte. Er konnte nicht anders und wurde rot.

"Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Hermine und stieß Neville aus dem Weg.

Rose lächelte ihr zu, sagte aber nichts. Hermine verengte ihre Augen.

"Nichts ist los." sagte Neville nervös, seine Hände schwitzten. Er war nicht dafür gemacht. "Wir haben Hunger und deshalb wollen wir für einen Imbiss zur Küche gehen. Willst Du, dass wir Dir etwas mitbringen?"

"Die Küche?", runzelte Hermine ihre Stirn, doch bevor sie mehr Fragen stellen konnte, wurde sie von Krummbein abgelenkt, der in ihrem Schlafsaal maunzte. Als sie sich umsah, waren Neville und Harry weg. Sie seufzte müde. Etwas ging hier vor und irgendwie musste sie Zeit finden, um es herauszufinden. Sie funkelte zu dem Ort, wo Harry gewesen war. Warum konnte der Junge es ihr nicht einfach erzählen? Das würde viel Zeit sparen.

oooooooooo

"Was ist los, Rose?", fragte Neville freundlich, als er Rose durch die Gänge zum Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer führte. Er hatte die Karte des Rumtreibers aktiviert. Im Gegensatz zu Harry, verirrte er sich zu leicht.

Rose zog an seiner Hand, so dass er anhielt und dann ihre Hand auf seine Brust legte. Sie runzelte die Stirn und wrang ihre Hände als Ausdruck von jemandem der unglücklich und nervös war. Neville sah, dass sie das zweimal wiederholte, bevor er es verstand. Sie war empathisch und hatte sein leichtes Unbehagen gefühlt, während er mit Hermine sprach. Sie wurde besorgt und war herausgekommen, um sicherzustellen, dass er in Ordnung war.

"Es geht mir gut." sagte er und setzte seinen Weg fort. Sie ging einen Schritt vor ihm, so dass sie sich noch umsehen und seine Lippen lesen konnte. "Hermine hat einfach nur viele Fragen über etwas gestellt, das sie nicht wissen darf und das ich geheim halten soll. Sie hat nichts… herausgefunden... obwohl…" Er brach ab, hielt an und starrte Rose geschockt an. Die Zusammenhänge wurden ihm langsam klar.

Das war das erste Mal, dass Rose herausgekommen war, ohne dass Harry zurückwich und sie absichtlich gerufen hatte und Harry nicht in der Nähe von Professor Snape oder Remus gewesen war. Harry hatte geschlafen. Die einzige Sache, die Rose gerufen hatte war Neville selbst. Er spürte, wie seine Wangen erröteten und einen schweren Druck auf seiner Brust.

'Du liebst mich?' gestikulierte er, unfähig es wirklich laut zu sagen.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln durchquerte sein/ihr Gesicht. Sie nickte und klatschte ihre Hände glücklich zusammen. "Gro' Bur'er." sagte sie undeutlich und schaute unschuldig in seine Augen.

"Großer Bruder?" wiederholte Neville.

Rose nickte und umarmte ihn; er umarmte sie fest zurück.

oooooooooo

Die Prüfungswoche begann und ihre erste Prüfung war Verwandlung. Neville kam mit einem unguten Gefühl aus ihr heraus und entschuldigte sich schnell. Seine Schildkröte hatte noch eine Teekannen-Tülle statt eines Schwanzes und Porzellanmuster gehabt. Es war seine bisher beste Verwandlung gewesen, aber er wusste, dass das doch ein Misserfolg war. Harry ging mit ihm, da er wusste, dass der Junge dabei war, sich zu schneiden, um sich vor der folgenden Prüfung zu beruhigen, aber Ron hielt ihn auf.

"Lass ihn einfach." drängte Ron und schlang einen Arm um seine Schultern. Harry wusste, dass Neville ein Publikum nicht schätzen würde und so nickte er. "Denkst Du, dass McGonagall Punkte abziehen wird, weil meine Schildkröte geraucht hat?"

oooooooooo

Neville ging schließlich zum Mittagessen nach unten in die Große Halle und glitt auf den Platz, den Harry für ihn frei gehalten hatte. Er sah nicht mehr so schlecht aus, aber noch immer nervös. Er verschüttete drei Dinge und sein Stottern war voll zurückgekehrt. Hermine hielt ihnen auf den ganzen Weg zum Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer Vorträge über Dinge, an die sie sich erinnern mussten. Neville sah wieder schlecht aus.

"Hör auf." wisperte Harry. "Wir kennen das. Wir haben zusammen gelernt und ich weiß, dass Du es gut machen wirst."

Neville antwortete nicht. Der Test umfasst Aufmunterungszauber und Harry übertrieb es mit seinem, so dass Ron für eine Stunde lachte. Hermine war perfekt, aber sowohl Rons als auch Nevilles Zauber waren zu schwach, um mehr als nur ein großes doofes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihres Partners zu veranlassen. Wenigstens war der erste Tag der Prüfung zu Ende und sie konnten sich für ein kleines Bisschen entspannen. Vielleicht konnten sie sich auch für eine Stunde voll stopfen.

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen marschierten die vier für ihre erste Prüfung in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zur Hütte von Hagrid. Das war bei weitem die Leichteste. Hagrid schenkte ihnen kaum Aufmerksamkeit, da er zu vertieft war, wegen der Anhörung von Seidenschnabel am nächsten Tag. Er gab jedem ein Ohnegleichen. Neville, Harry, und Ron störte es nicht im Geringsten, obwohl sie sich wünschten, dass Hagrid nicht so aufgeregt wäre. Aber Hermine war sehr enttäuscht. Sie dachte, dass Hagrid jemandem anderem hätte holen sollen, um sie zu benoten, so dass er Zeit mit Seidenschnabel verbringen und ihnen die Chance geben konnte, ihre Noten zu verdienen.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie Zaubertränke. Es lief nicht gut, aber es hätte schlimmer gehen können. Neville ließ seinen großen Kessel nicht explodieren, wie er es in den letzten beiden Jahren während der Prüfungen getan hatte, aber sein Trank hatte die falsche Farbe. Harrys Trank wollte nicht dick werden. Überraschend hatte Ron, genauso wie Hermine, seinen richtig.

Alle gingen in dieser Nacht früh zu Bett, da sie um Mitternacht für Astronomie aufstehen mussten. Es lief gut. Alle vier waren überzeugt, dass sie die richtigen Antworten gegeben hatten. Geschichte der Zauberei am nächsten Morgen war eine andere Geschichte. Dumbledore hatte ihnen eine Menge an Informationen über Geschichte gegeben und es war sehr schwer alle Namen und Daten auf die Reihe zu bringen. Doch Harry und Neville waren ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht versagt hatten. Kräuterkunde kam danach. Rose, Neville und Hermine bestanden mit fliegenden Fahnen. Rons Note war zweifelhaft.

Die vier stiegen an diesem Abend erschöpft zum Turm hinauf. Gott sei Dank hatten sie nur noch einen weiteren Tag mit Tests vor sich; Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Wahrsagen. Neville war nervös, aber Harry und Ron waren entspannt. Sie waren sicher, dass sie in beiden Fächern gut sein würden. Hermine war nirgends zu sehen und die Jungen hofften, dass sie etwas von der benötigten Ruhe bekam.

oooooooooo

Die Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war sehr überraschend. Es war einem Hindernislauf ähnlich und wurde draußen abgehalten. Sie mussten durch einen hüfthohen Teich mit einem Grindelow waten, eine Reihe von Schlaglöchern mit Rotkappen durchqueren, durch einen Sumpf gehen, ohne sich von einem Hinkepunk in die Irre führen zu lassen, und zuletzt in einen großen Koffer mit einem Irrwicht klettern.

Ron kam binnen Sekunden aus dem Koffer und verlor nur einige Punkte für seinen Fehler mit dem Hinkepunk. Neville brauchte länger als die anderen, aber er machte keinen Fehler. Er wollte Harry nicht erzählen, worin sich der Irrwicht am Schluss für ihn verwandelt hatte. Harry vermutete, dass es nicht mehr Snape war.

Er hatte einmal gefragt, warum er sich am Anfang des Jahres nicht in Lockhart verwandelt hatte und Neville hatte geantwortet, dass er nie bezweifelt hatte, dass Snape es mit Lockhart mit hinter seinem Rücken zusammengebundenen Händen aufnehmen konnte. Erstaunlicherweise war es Hermine die, die es am schwierigsten zu haben schien. Sie kam aus dem Koffer und schrie, dass sie in all ihren Fächern durchgefallen war. Harry zauberte seinen Patronus um sich zu schützen, und war wie Ron in ein paar Sekunden raus.

Die vier gingen zurück zum Schloss. Die Jungen versuchten nicht über die Angst von Hermine zu lachen und Hermine regte sich über den Verlust von Punkten, wegen ihres Fehlers am Ende, auf. Sie alle schwiegen, jedoch plötzlich, als sie zum Schloss kamen und den Minister vorfanden, der auf der obersten Stufe stand und sich sein Gesicht mit einem Taschentuch abwischte.

"Hallo, Harry! Gerade eine Prüfung gehabt, vermute ich? Fast fertig?", lächelte der Mann und reichte ihm seine Hand, um sie zu schütteln.

"Ja." antwortete Harry, wankte einmal und zog dann schnell seine Hand zurück. Neville, Hermine und Ron hatten ein paar Meter hinter ihm gestoppt, aber als sich Harry um Hilfe bittend umsah, trat Neville hervor. Harry lächelte dankbar.

"Schöner Tag." sagte Fudge und schüttelte mit dem übertriebenen Seufzer seinen Kopf. "Schade, dass ich aus einem unangenehmen Grund hier bin, Harry. Das Komitee für die Überprüfung von Gefährlichen Wesen hat einen Zeugen zur Exekution eines verrückten Hippogreifs verlangt. Da ich Hogwarts sowieso besuchen musste, um die Situation um Black zu überprüfen, wurde ich gebeten einzuspringen."

"Bedeutet das, dass die Anhörung bereits vorbei ist?", fragte Ron und trat endlich an Harrys Seite.

"Nein." runzelte Fudge verwirrt die Stirn.

"Dann werden Sie vielleicht überhaupt keine Exekution bezeugen müssen!", sagte Ron, errötend. "Der Hippogreif könnte frei gesprochen werden!"

Zwei Männer kamen aus dem Schloss und hielten an, als sie zu Fudge kamen. Harry wich instinktiv von ihnen zurück. Einer der Männer sah so alt aus, als ob er vor ihren Augen faulen würde. Der andere war sehr kalt und betastete eine glänzende Axt; seine fleischige Hand liebkoste sie fast.

oooooooooo

Harry, Neville und Ron saßen unter der Leiter zum Wahrsageraum. Sie waren die Letzten, die hereingerufen werden sollten, um ihre Prüfung abzulegen. Trelawney holte sie einen nach dem anderen. Neville ging zuerst und als er zurückkam, fragte Ron ihn, wie es war.

"Sie sagt, dass die Kristallkugel ihr gesagt hat, dass ich einen schrecklichen Unfall haben werde, wenn ich es Euch erzähle." sagte Neville nervös. "Viel Glück."

"Danke." sagte Ron verächtlich und stieg hinauf. Als er zurückkam, war es an Harry zu fragen, wie es ging. "Unsinn. Ich konnte nicht eine Sache sehen und so habe ich mir etwas zusammen gereimt. Ich denke nicht, dass sie davon überzeugt war."

"Ich treffe Euch zwei im Gemeinschaftsraum." verzog Harry sein Gesicht, als Trelawney ihn rief.

Das Turmzimmer war heißer, als jemals zuvor und der schwächliche Gestank ließ Harry husten, als er durch das Durcheinander von Stühlen und Tischen stolperte. Die Professorin saß da und wartete vor einer großen Kristallkugel auf ihn.

"Guten Tag, mein Lieber." sagte Sie weich und deutete langsam auf die Kugel. "Nehmen Sie sich Zeit … erzählen Sie mir dann, was Sie darin gesehen haben..."

So wie immer zuvor konnte Harry nichts sehen. Die Hitze überwältigte ihn und sein Kopf schmerzte von der Luft mit dem dicken parfümierten Rauch. Er entschied, dass es am Besten wäre, vorzugeben, etwas zu sehen. Er wollte nicht versagen. Er dachte an die Zukunft und Seidenschnabel fiel ihm ein.

"Ein Hippogreif." sagte er und ließ seine Stimme entfernt klingen.

"Mein Junge, Sie können vielleicht das Ergebnis des Ärgers des armen Hagrid mit dem Zaubereiministerium sehen! Sehen Sie näher hin! Hat er seinen Kopf noch?"

"Ja." antwortete Harry, unwillig vorzugeben, den Hippogreif tot zu sehen.

Professor Trelawney seufzte, "Nun, mein Lieber, ich denke, wir belassen es dabei … Ein klein wenig enttäuschend… aber ich bin sicher, dass Sie Ihr Bestes gegeben haben."

Erleichtert stand Harry auf und begann zu gehen. Er erstarrte jedoch und drehte sich um, als eine seltsame, tiefe Stimme hinter ihm begann, rhythmisch zu sprechen. Professor Trelawney saß in ihrem Stuhl, ihr ganzer Körper war steif und ihre Augen hatten sich in ihren Kopf gedreht, so dass sie nur weiß waren.

"DER SCHWARZE LORD IST ALLEIN UND OHNE FREUNDE, VERLASSEN VON SEINEN ANHÄNGERN. SEIN DIENER IST ZWÖLF JAHRE ANGEKETTET WORDEN. HEUTE NACHT VOR MITTERNACHT … WIRD SICH DER DIENER BEFREIEN UND AUFBRECHEN, UM SICH SEINEM MEISTER WIEDER ANZUSCHLIEßEN. DER DUNKLE LORD WIRD MIT DER HILFE SEINES DIENERS WIEDER GROß UND WIRD SICH SCHRECKLICHER ERHEBEN, ALS JEMALS ZUVOR. HEUTE NACHT … VOR MITTERNACHT … DER DIENER WIRD … … ABLEGEN, UM SICH … SEINEM MEISTER WIEDER ANZUSCHLIEßEN."

oooooooooo

Harry rannte den ganzen Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Er passierte die Sicherheitstrolle und wich einfach den Schlägern aus, die sie ihm nach warfen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war praktisch leer, als er schwer keuchend ankam. Nur seine drei Freunde waren noch dort und sie warteten offensichtlich auf ihn. Er eilte hin, um ihnen zu erzählen, was Professor Trelawney gesagt hatte, aber Ron sprach, bevor er es konnte.

"Seidenschnabel hat verloren." sagte er schwach und Hermine begann zu weinen. "Hagrid hat einen Zettel geschickt, dass es bei Sonnenuntergang durchgeführt wird und wir nicht herunterkommen sollen."

"Aber wir müssen." schniefte Hermine. "Hagrid sollte dort nicht alleine sitzen!"

"Sonnenuntergang." sagte Ron traurig und schaute aus dem Fenster. "Das würde uns nie erlaubt. Besonders nicht Harry."

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, doch Harry schnitt sie ab. "Nein, Hermine. Ron hat Recht. Wenn ich gehe, wird es keinem erlaubt. Geht ohne mich. Jemand muss für Hagrid da sein."

"Bist Du sicher, Harry?", fragte Sie, als sie ihr Gesicht abwischte.

"Ja." gab er ihnen ein ermutigendes Lächeln.

"Wir werden nach dem Abendessen gehen." entschied Ron. "Kommt."

Sie alle standen auf und gingen in die Große Halle. Neville fiel zurück und griff nach Harrys Arm. "Was hast Du vor, Gabriel?" wisperte er.

"Das wirst Du sehen." lächelte Gabriel.

oooooooooo

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das tue." beklagte sich Neville, als er und Gabriel unter dem Tarnumhang aus Hogwarts schlichen. Sie konnten Ron und Hermine sehen, die in die Hütte von Hagrid hineingingen.

"Es ist für eine gute Sache." stieß Gabriel seine Schulter ermutigend an. "Es wird Spaß machen."

Neville bezweifelte das, beklagte sich aber nicht noch einmal. Er folgte seinem Freund in den Wald. Sie schlichen zur Rückseite von Hagrids Hütte. Seidenschnabel war dort inmitten von riesigen Kürbissen und in jedermanns Sicht zur Haustür hinaufgehend angebunden.

"Was jetzt?" fragte Neville in einem sanften Flüstern.

"Wir warten." antwortete Gabriel einfach und hockte sich hin. "Wir können Seidenschnabel nicht nehmen, bis die Geier vom Ministerium ihn gesehen haben. Sie würden Hagrid dafür verantwortlich machen, ihn losgelassen zu haben."

"Wie bekommen wir ihn dazu, mit uns zu kommen?", ärgerte Neville sich.

"Beruhige Dich." schenkte Gabriel ihm ein beruhigendes Grinsen. "Er hat mich ihn reiten lassen. Ich bin sicher, dass er mir in den Wald folgen wird."

"Wie weit in den Wald?", fragte Neville ängstlich.

"Schhh. Sie kommen."

Ron und Hermine wurden aus der Hintertür gedrängt und sie konnten den Halbriesen deutlich hören, der ihnen befahl zurück zum Schloss zu gehen. Die zwei Gryffindors gingen um das Haus und warteten darauf, dass Dumbledore, Fudge und die zwei anderen Männer hineingingen, ehe sie zurück zum Schloss sausten. Gabriel sprang aus dem Wald und ging zu Seidenschnabel. Er verbeugte sich einen Augenblick. Seidenschnabel verbeugte sich ebenfalls und Gabriel knotete schnell sein Tau auf und begann ihn in den Wald zu zerren. Aber der Hippogreif wollte nicht gehen. Er schaute sich weiterhin sehnsüchtig nach der Hütte um. Er wollte zu Hagrid.

Jede Minute konnten sie entdeckt werden. Gabriel begann zu fluchen, hütete sich aber sehr davor den Hippogreif zu beleidigen. Neville kam hinausgestürzt und schnappte sich ein totes Wiesel von einem nahe gelegenen Gestell. Zitternd bot er es Seidenschnabel an. Der Hippogreif zögerte und machte dann einen Schritt vorwärts, um danach zu reichen. Sie hatten gerade das Wesen außer Sicht bekommen, als sich die Hintertür öffnete.

Gabriel lachte still, als er den Hippogreif und einen erstaunten Neville entlang des Waldrandes zurück zur Schule führte. Neville konnte nicht glauben, dass er das getan hatte. Plötzlich erstarrte Gabriel. Neville hielt auch an. Er schaute in die Richtung, in die sein Freund starrte und sah wie Ron etwas, was wie Krummbein aussah über den Rasen zur Peitschenden Weide jagte. Hermine jagte Ron hinterher und schrie etwas.

"Geh weg von ihm - geh weg - Krätze los, komm her!" Die Schreie von Ron waren kaum zu verstehen. Gabriel drehte sich um und schaute Neville neugierig an. Aber seine Aufmerksamkeit ging zur Szene zurück, als Ron zu Boden fiel und Krummbein um dreißig Zentimeter verpasste. "Hab Dich! Geh weg, Du stinkende Katze!"

Hermine rannte, um dem Rothaarigen zu helfen, als ein riesiger Grim aus der Peitschenden Weide sprang und einen Arm von Ron ergriff. Ron schrie vor Schmerz und Hermine schrie vor Angst. Silas eilte heraus, ehe Gabriel dort hin laufen und sie in Gefahr bringen konnte. Er wusste, dass er nicht im Stande sein würde, lange zu bleiben und warf das Tau des Hippogreif in die Hände von Neville.

"Binde Seidenschnabel außer Sicht an, dann lauf zum Schloss zurück und hol Hilfe. Beeile Dich, Neville!"

Neville öffnete seinen Mund, um zu protestieren, aber Gabriel hatte schließlich den Slytherin überwältigt und kam rücksichtslos hervor, um die anderen zwei Gryffindors zu retten. Der Held sprach einen schwachen Lumos, als er zum Ort des Geschehens lief. Ron wurde in die Höhle des Baums gezerrt. Hermine wollte den Rothaarigen ergreifen, wurde aber durch die Peitschende Weide eineinhalb Meter durch die Luft geschleudert. Gabriel brüllte ihr zu, zurück zu bleiben, und versuchte unter Verwendung seiner Behändigkeit und Geschwindigkeit zu Ron zu kommen. Er schaffte es zu vermeiden, geschlagen zu werden, aber konnte sich nicht näher an den niedergeschlagenen Gryffindor heranarbeiten.

Ron hatte seine Beine um eine Wurzel angehakt, um ihnen Zeit zu geben, zu ihm zu kommen, aber das war keine sehr gute Idee. Es gab einen lauten, Übelkeit erregenden Knack und er heulte vor Schmerz auf. In Sekunden war er weg. Gabriel lugte in das Loch, musste aber zurück springen, um zu vermeiden, durch einen schwingenden Zweig getroffen zu werden. Gerade als er vorhatte anzufangen ringsherum zu zaubern, glitt Krummbein durch die mächtigen Äste und trat auf eine Wurzel. Der Baum erstarrte.

"Angeber." murmelte Gabriel und tauchte in die Höhle des Baums. Hermine war genau hinter ihm.

oooooooooo

Sie fanden sich einige Minuten später in der Heulenden Hütte wieder. Hermine umklammerte seinem Arm so fest, dass er seine Finger nicht fühlen konnte. Er zog sanft ihre Hand fort von ihm und deutete zu den Stufen. Ihr Gesicht war blass und ihre Augen waren dunkel vor Angst, doch sie nickte fest und sie gingen still auf sie zu.

Nur eine Tür war oben offen. Die Zauberstäbe dicht vor sie gehalten, kickte Gabriel die Tür auf und schaute in das Zimmer. Es gab ein prächtiges Himmelbett mit staubigen Vorhängen. Krummbein saß darauf, sah zufrieden aus und schnurrt laut. Ron lag auf dem Fußboden und hielt sich sein Bein, das in einem eigenartigen Winkel abstand. Es war eindeutig gebrochen. Hermine sauste zu ihm.

"Ron! Bist Du okay?"

"Es ist eine Falle." stöhnte der Rothaarige im Schmerz.

"Was?", fragte Hermine, hielt ihren Freund fest und sah sich wild um.

Gabriel war einen Schritt vor ihr und brüllte "Reducto!"

Die Tür explodierte, sprang aus ihren Scharnieren und schlug in die Wand ein. Oder: sie hätte es getan, wenn nicht jemand dahinter gestanden hätte. Es gab einen krachenden Ton und ein Aufheulen vor Schmerz. Gabriel rollte ins Zimmer, hatte sich zur Türöffnung und dem Feind gedreht, gerade als die Tür mit einem Schlag zu Boden fiel. Er zögerte, als er einen klaren Blick darauf erhielt, wer sich dahinter verborgen hatte.

Eine Menge von schmutzigen, matten Haar, das bis zum Ellbogen des Mannes reichte. Wenn keine Augen in den tiefen, dunklen Höhlen gewesen waren, hätte es ein Leichnam sein können. Die wächserne Haut lag so dicht über den Knochen seines Gesichtes, dass es wie ein Schädel aussah. Seine gelben Zähne zeigten eine Fratze des Schmerzes und er schaukelte sich hin und her und hielt sich seine Hand, während er wimmerte.

"Wer sind Sie?" fragte Gabriel, mit noch immer gehobenem Zauberstab.

"Es ist Sirius Black!" keuchte Hermine und drückte Ron fester an sich.

"Expelliarmus!", würgte Black, der plötzlich den Zauberstab von Ron auf sie richtete.

"Tectussitum!", sagte Gabriel schnell. Hermine schrie auf, als sie ihren Zauberstab verlor, doch er behielt seinen, als sein Schild den Fluch blockte, der in einem hübschen Funkeln auseinanderbrach. "Expelliarmus!"

Black wurde zurück geschleudert und verlor die zwei Zauberstäbe, die er gesammelt hatte. Es gab ein Krachen und der Mann seufzte erleichtert. Die Tür musste seine Schulter ausgekugelt haben, aber das war jetzt zurück im Platz. Gabriel fing anmutig die Zauberstäbe seiner Freunde und befahl dem Mann auf seine Knie. Black lachte und umarmte sich selbst. Gabriel runzelte die Stirn, da er sich an Boy erinnert fühlte.

"Ich dachte, dass Du kommen würdest, um Deinem Freund zu helfen." sagte Black mit einer Stimme, die rau war vom Nichtgebrauch. Er hatte scheinbar vergessen, dass ein Zauberstab auf ihn gehalten wurde, während er selbst hilflos war. "Dein Vater hätte für mich dasselbe getan. Tapfer von Dir, nicht zu einem Lehrer zu laufen. Ich bin dankbar… Es wird alles viel leichter machen…"

"Gehen Sie auf die Knie." wiederholte sich Gabriel und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes glühte warnend. "Sie können physisch gefesselt werden, oder ich kann es mit der Magie tun."

"Nein." zischte Black und seine Augen glitzern böse zu Ron. "Ich habe zu lange gewartet… um den Verräter zu töten… um denjenigen zu töten, wegen dem ich nach Azkaban gegangen bin…" Black sah mit jetzt kindlichem Ausdruck direkt zu Gabriel. "Wirst Du mich töten?"

Gabriel wusste nicht, was los war, aber Black war eine Bedrohung. Ron brauchte eine Behandlung. Er öffnete seinen Mund, erstarrte aber, als Remus ins Zimmer gerast kam und einen Entwaffnungszauber rief. Gabriel verlor alle drei Zauberstäbe und wankte unter der Gewalt des Zaubers zurück. Okay. Die Dinge wurden gerade wirklich verwirrend. Er zog sich zurück und Silas kam heraus, der eisige Wut in seinen Augen hatte.

"Wolf." sagte er in einer kalten, gefährlichen Stimme. "Was tust Du da?"


	15. Wütender Sturm

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

Tja, ich weiß, dass es lange gedauert hat, aber endlich ist es fertig und ihr könnt weiterlesen… das nächste chap kommt hoffentlich wieder schneller

knuddels an alle kommischreiber und nichtkommischreiber auffordernd kuck

nervnetod

oooooooooo

_15. Wütender Sturm_

Remus schrak bei dem Ton von Silas zurück, doch er hatte nur Augen für den Mann, der dort verletzt, geschlagen und erbärmlich an der Wand stand. Er hob ein zerknittertes Papier in seiner zusammengepressten Hand. „Was ist das? Was meinst Du damit, dass Du ihn töten wirst, Sirius?" Sein Gesicht war blass und seine Augen waren voller Schmerz. Black starrte ihn geradewegs an. Langsam erfüllte Entsetzen das Gesicht des Werwolfs. „Es sei denn… es sei denn, dass er derjenige war… es sei denn, Ihr habt getauscht… ohne es mir zu erzählen",

Sehr langsam, wobei der gesenkte Blick von Black nie das Gesicht von Remus verließ, nickte er. Remus gab einen geschockten Schrei von sich und eilte vorwärts und zog Black gierig in eine verzweifelte Umarmung. Black erwiderte sie und schien in der Umarmung des Mannes zu schrumpfen, so dass er mehr einem gebrochenen Kind ähnlich war, als einem Wahnsinnigen. Silas schnaubte und hob sorgfältig zielend seine Hand. Hermine fing hysterisch an etwas über Werwölfe zu brüllen, aber er ignorierte sie.

Als er der Meinung war, dass er genug Magie hatte, die vorsichtig in seiner Handfläche lag hatte, schlug er zu und rief: „Accio Zauberstäbe!"

Es gab ein Geräusch von Stoff, der gewaltsam zerrissen wurde und Remus stolperte, als er durch den Zauberstab zu Silas gezogen wurde, der plötzlich aus seiner Hand flog. Silas trennte schnell Harrys und ihren Zauberstab von den anderen drei und richtete ihn auf die zwei Männer in der Ecke. Hermine hörte mit ihren Wortschwall über Remus, der Black die ganze Zeit geholfen hatte auf, um ehrfürchtig zu ihrem Freund zu starren. Ron war blass und seine blauen Augen waren vor Angst aufgerissen, als er auf den Mann starrte, der einst sein Lieblingslehrer gewesen war.

„Warte, S- Harry!", korrigierte Remus sich schnell. Er stand schützend vor dem weinenden Black. „Ich kann es erklären. Willst Du nicht die Wahrheit wissen? Du hast die Oberhand. Du bist nicht in Gefahr. Hör einfach zu",

„Schnell", zischte Silas. „Du hast fünf Sekunden",

„Ich habe eine Notiz auf meinem Schreibtisch gefunden. Es war in der Handschrift von Sirius. Sie besagte, 'Moony, ich werde den Verräter heute Nacht in der Hütte töten.' Ich kam so schnell hier her, wie ich konnte, um ihn gefangen zu nehmen, aber unterwegs dachte ich darüber nach, was die Nachricht bedeutete. Sie bedeutete, dass er sagte, dass er nicht derjenige war, der uns an den Dunklen Lord verraten hat",

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte Silas ungeduldig.

„Es bedeutet, dass er nicht derjenige ist, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass Deine Eltern getötet wurden", sagte Remus freundlich.

„Wenn er dann nicht Dunkel ist, wie ist er dann aus Azkaban entkommen?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen.

„Wie Ihr gesehen habt, ist er ein Animagus. James, Peter und Sirius wurden alle Animagi, um während des Vollmonds mit mir zusammen zu sein. Das war ungesetzlich. James war ein Hirsch. Peter: eine Ratte. Sirius: ein Hund, der wie ein Grim aussieht. Ich habe versucht, schon vorher mit Dir darüber zu sprechen, Harry, aber ich stehe unter einem Zauber, der es mir nicht erlaubt, mit anderen Menschen über ihre anderen Gestalten zu sprechen, die sie nicht bereits kennen.

Deshalb erzähle ich es dir jetzt und nicht schon, als ich deinen Patronus gesehen habe, Harry. Und warum ich es Dumbledore nicht erzählt habe, obwohl ich wusste, dass es diese Art ist, wie Sirius wahrscheinlich nach Hogwarts kam. Und ich vermute, dass er auch so aus Azkaban entkommen ist, habe ich Recht?", fragte Remus, während er sich zu dem nun ruhigen Ex-Gefangenen drehte und ihn ansah.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es gemacht habe", krächzte Sirius. „Ich denke, dass der einzige Grund, warum ich nie meinen Verstand verloren habe, ist, dass ich wusste, dass ich unschuldig war. Das war kein glücklicher Gedanke und so konnten die Dementoren ihn nicht aus mir saugen… aber es hat mich geistig gesund gehalten und mich wissen lassen, wer ich bin… hat mir geholfen meine Kräfte zu behalten… und als das alles… zu viel wurde… konnte ich mich in meiner Zelle verwandeln… ein Hund werden. Die Dementoren können nicht sehen, weißt Du …"

Er schluckte schwer und seine Augen glitzerten erneut wahnsinnig auf. „Sie fühlen sich ihren Weg zu den Menschen, indem sie von ihren Gefühlen fressen… Sie konnten sagen, dass meine Gefühle weniger - weniger menschlich, weniger komplex waren, wenn ich ein Hund war… aber sie dachten natürlich, dass ich meinen Verstand, wie jeder andere dort, verloren hatte und so störte es sie nicht. Aber ich war schwach, sehr schwach, und ich hatte keine Hoffnung, sie ohne einen Zauberstab von mir zu vertreiben…"

„Sirius …", umschlang Remus den Mann mit einem Arm, während ihm Tränen aus seinen Augen fielen.

Sirius steckte eine Hand in seine zerlumpte, schmutzige Kleidung. Er schien stärker und stabiler zu werden, als er ein altes Stück einer Zeitung hervorholte. Remus nahm es und Silas konnte gerade noch erkennen, dass es das Bild von Ron und seiner Familie in Ägypten während des Sommers aus dem Tagespropheten war.

„Ich habe das von Fudge bekommen", erklärte Sirius. Seine Augen füllten sich mit einem entschlossenen Hass. „Als er im letzten Jahr gekommen ist, um Azkaban zu untersuchen, hat er mir diese Zeitung gegeben und dort war Peter auf der Titelseite… auf der Schulter dieses Jungen… ich habe ihn sofort erkannt… wie oft hatte ich ihn sich verwandeln sehen? Und die Überschrift besagte, dass der Junge nach Hogwarts zurückgehen würde… dorthin, wo Harry war…"

„Mein Gott", Remus drehte sich um, um zu Ron zu starren. „Seine Vorderpfote…Sie haben nur einen Finger gefunden…"

Sirius fuhr fort, als ob er Remus nicht hören konnte. „ Er war in der perfekten Position, um zu handeln, wenn ein Hinweis seine Ohren erreichen würde, dass der Dunkle Lord erneut seine Kräfte sammelt… bereit, in dem Moment zuzuschlagen, an den er sich seiner Verbündeten sicher sein konnte… und dem letzten Potter an sie auszuliefern. Wenn er ihnen Harry übergeben würde, würde sich niemand wagen zu sagen, dass er Lord Voldemort verraten hatte. Er würde mit besonderen Auszeichnungen begrüßt werden… ich musste etwas tun. Ich war der Einzige, der wusste, dass Peter am Leben war. Ich musste Harry beschützen … meinen Patensohn… ich werde ihn nicht auch Harry töten lassen!"

Er sprang auf Ron zu, doch Remus ergriff ihn und hielt ihn zurück. Ron schrie, dass er wissen wolle, wie es weiterging, Hermine schrie, dass das nicht wahr sein konnte und Silas gab schließlich zu, dass das etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte. Er sorgte sich nicht um Black. Oder wer ihre Eltern getötet hatte. Lily und James waren tot. Nichts würde sie zurückbringen.

Alles, was von Bedeutung war, war sein eigenes Überleben und seine Sicherheit. Er konnte dem Verräter nicht erlauben, in Reichweite zu bleiben. Der Verräter war eine echte Bedrohung. Wenn Black die Wahrheit sagte und der Verräter Peter war, würde er diese Bedrohung entfernen müssen. „Gib mir Krätze", befahl er kühl und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ron.

„WAS?", brüllte der Rothaarige.

„Jetzt", zischte Silas bedrohlich.

Der Rothaarige funkelte ihn an. „Nein!"

„Sei nicht albern, Harry. Krätze kann nicht …", kreischte Hermine.

Silas ignorierte sie. „Accio Ratte",

Ron schrie auf, als er sein wieder gefundenes Haustier verlor. Silas schnappte die kreischende Ratte aus der Luft und quetschte sie. Sie quiekste noch einmal, dann schwieg sie plötzlich. Er lächelte und warf ihn durch die Luft zu Remus und Black. Als die Ratte auf halbem Weg zu ihnen war, konzentrierte sich Silas und brüllte „Aperio Korpus Natura",

Ein Blitz aus blau-weißem Licht brach aus den fünf Zauberstäben, die Silas gehalten hatte und traf die Ratte. Ron und Hermine schrieen auf, Remus und Sirius starrten gierig. Krätze hing, scheinbar eingefroren, in der Luft und dann begann er zu wachsen. Es war der Beobachtung eines wachsenden Baums durch einen Zeitraffer ähnlich; einen Moment später schwebte ein Mann dort, wo Krätze gewesen war, und fiel dann hart zu Boden.

Peter war sehr klein, kaum größer als Harry und Hermine. Sein dünnes, graues Haar war durcheinander und es gab einen großen kahlen Fleck ganz oben. Er hatte die geschrumpfte Erscheinung eines molligen Mannes, der in kurzer Zeit viel Gewicht verloren hatte. Seine Haut sah dreckig aus, fast wie der Pelz von Krätze, und etwas der Ratte verweilte um seine spitze Nase und seine sehr kleinen, wässrigen Augen. Er sah sie alle schwer atmend an. Silas sah seinen perlenartigen Augen zur Tür und wieder zurück gleiten.

„Nun, Hallo, Peter", sagte Remus erfreut. „Lange Zeit nicht gesehen",

„Krätze", stöhnte Ron verleugnend. Hermine war ruhig.

Black versuchte anzugreifen, aber Remus hielt ihn noch zurück. „Noch nicht", sagte er und machte einen Raubschritt zu dem Verräter und lächelte, „Wir werden uns ein wenig unterhalten, Peter, darüber, was in der Nacht geschehen ist, als Lily und James gestorben sind. Du hast vielleicht die feineren Punkte verpasst",

Das Gesicht von Black sah schädelmäßiger aus, als jemals zuvor, als er mit seinen unergründlichen Augen auf Pettigrew starrte, „Ich habe in Azkaban Dinge gehört, Peter… Sie alle denken, dass Du tot bist, oder Du würdest ihnen antworten müssen… Deshalb musst Du all die Jahre vorgegeben haben, ein Haustier zu sein, nicht wahr? ... Ich habe sie alles Mögliche sagen hören, wenn sie im Schlaf geschrieen haben.

„Scheint so, dass sie denken, dass der Verräter sie verraten hat. Voldemort ging auf Deine Information hin zu den Potters… und Voldemort hat dort seinen Untergang gefunden. Und nicht alle Anhänger Voldemorts sind in Azkaban geendet, oder? Es gibt noch eine Fülle hier, die ihre Zeit abwarten und vorgeben, dass sie den Fehler in ihrem Weg gesehen haben… Wenn sie jemals Wind davon bekommen würden, dass Du noch am Leben bist, Peter…"

„Ich weiß nicht… worüber Du redest…", sagte Pettigrew schrill. Er wischte sein Gesicht an seinem Ärmel ab und blickte flehend zu Remus auf. „Du glaubst doch nicht diesen – diesen Irrsinn, Remus?"

„Ich muss es zugeben, Peter, dass ich Schwierigkeit habe zu verstehen, warum ein unschuldiger Mann zwölf Jahre als eine Ratte verbringen wollen würde", funkelte ihn Remus an.

„Wie konnten Sie wissen, dass ich Krätze finden und zur Weide laufen würde?", fragte Ron. „Wie Black das wissen und Ihnen diese Notiz schreiben? Er reimt sich das alles zusammen!"

„Hagrid hat den kleinen Peter gestern gefangen. Ich war dabei, ihn zu schnappen und ihn hierher zu bringen, ehe ich ihn töten würde", schnarrte Sirius voller Hass, als er auf den schluchzenden Mann starrte. „Aber dann bist Du aufgetaucht, und ich habe gehört… ich habe gehört, dass Du ihn zurückgenommen hast… Krummbein hat mir geholfen. Er hat mir die ganze Zeit geholfen, hat mir die Passwörter gebracht, den Verräter aufmerksam beobachtet…

Er erschreckte Peter, so dass er Dich gebissen hat und davongelaufen ist… ich wusste, dass er zu der Weide laufen würde… ich musste nur warten… und dann konnte mein Plan noch immer stattfinden… Ich konnte ihn immer noch an diesem Tag töten, genau an diesem Tag, am 6. Juni; den Tag, an dem wir unser erstes Jahr zusammen in Hogwarts beendet haben und geschworen haben einander zu beschützen… als wir uns die Rumtreiber nannten..",

„Das ist außerordentlich unterhaltend", schnarrte Silas. „Aber es ist zu spät. Töten Sie ihn, oder ich werde es tun; ich bin bereit zu gehen",

„Gib mir einen Zauberstab", forderte Sirius, während seine Augen hungrig jede Bewegung des Ratten-Mannes beobachteten.

„Gib mir auch meinen", Die Augen von Remus glänzten wie Gold.

„Ich werde mir nie verziehen, dass ich James gebeten habe, Dich statt meiner zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen, aber das wird ein Anfang sein", lachte Sirius fröhlich und fing den Zauberstab, der ihm von Silas herübergeworfen wurde. Remus griff seinen und sie beide zielten auf den zitternden Mann vor ihnen.

„Stupor!"

Peter und Sirius brachen beide zusammen. Remus und Silas richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Tür, doch, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnten erschien Snape, als der Tarnumhang zu Boden fiel. Er schnaubte und seine Augen waren voll schrecklicher Wut. „Severus!", sagte Remus erschüttert. „Warte! Du verstehst das nicht!"

„Klappe, Wolf", zischte Snape. „Ich habe alle gehört",

„Dann …?"

„Ich habe die Promenadenmischung nicht getötet, oder?", schnappte er. „Pettigrew muss nicht getötet werden. Er hat Informationen, die Dumbledore brauchen wird",

Remus starrte auf seinen Kollegen und begann langsam zu verstehen, „Und Sirius wird von den Mordanklagen nicht ohne Peters Aussage freigesprochen",

„Ich sorge mich nicht um Black!", schnarrte Snape und seine Augen glitzerten fanatisch.

KNALL!

Dünne, schlangeartige Schnüre schossen aus dem Ende Snapes Zauberstabs und schlangen sich selbst um Pettigrews Mund, Handgelenke und Knöchel. Ein anderer Zauber und der Mann schwebte aus der Tür. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt Snape nach ihm aus dem Raum. Remus seufzte und erweckte Black wieder zum Leben.

Silas ignorierte sie und ging ruhig hinter Snape her, während sich die beiden Männer um Ron und Hermine kümmerten. Er holte gerade auf, als sie zurück in den Tunnel zur Schule gingen. Snape stand steif da und die Magie knisterte wegen seiner Wut um ihn herum. Peter schwebte vor ihm, sein Kopf kratzte ab und zu an der Decke entlang.

Silas, lächelte „Wirst Du weich, Severus?"

Snape drehte sich so heftig um, dass seine Roben fast bis auf Knie-Höhe flogen. „REDE NICHT VON ETWAS, VON DEM DU NICHTS WEIßT!"

Silas war unbeeindruckt und hob lediglich eine Augenbraue vor Neugier. Snape öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas mehr zu sagen, stoppte aber. Remus kam mit Hermine auf seinen Fersen die Passage herunter. Sirius übernahm die Nachhut und trug Ron auf seinen Armen. Severus funkelte ihn wütend an und drehte sich, um seinen Marsch zurück zur Schule fortzusetzen. Silas hatte Erbarmen, da er nicht wirklich länger in dem Tunnel gefangen sein wollte, als notwendig und folgte ihm ruhig.

oooooooooo

„Sir? Was ist los?", fragte Harry verwirrt, der gerade in unerreichbarer Nähe der Peitschenden Weide stand.

Severus drehte sich, um auf den jungen Teenager zu schauen und presste seine Zähne in Frustration zusammen. Er war dabei, Silas zu töten. Remus und die anderen kletterten aus dem Tunnel unter der Weide und so sagte er schnell: „Wir haben herausgefunden, dass Pettigrew die Potters verraten hat, seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hat, die schmutzige Promenadenmischung Black ausgetrickst hat und all die Jahre vorgegeben hat, das Haustier von Weasley zu sein",

„Harry?", rief eine raue, tiefe Stimme.

Er drehte sich um, um einen vogelscheuche-dünnen, schmutzigen, wilden Mann zu sehen, der zu ihm kam. Ron schwebte hinter Remus und Hermine ging besorgt an der Seite des Professors. Snape ging bereits weg.

„Nun …", sagte der Verurteilte nervös. „Moony hat mir erklärt, dass ich mit Peter gefangen, ein freier Mann bin… und, nun, ich bin Dein Pate … ich verstehe natürlich, wenn Du bei Deiner Tante und Deinem Onkel bleiben willst… Aber… nun… denk darüber nach. Sobald mein Name rein gewaschen ist… wenn Du ein… ein anderes Heim willst…"

Harry war erschüttert. Er hatte keine Idee, was vor sich ging. Er stand draußen, es war dunkel, sein Freund wurde verletzt und Hermine war verzweifelt, Snape hatte einen angeblich toten Mann als seinen Gefangene und _Sirius Black_ bot ihm einen Platz an, um nicht bei den Dursleys bleiben zu müssen. Seinen Sommeraufenthalt hatte er noch nicht mit Snape besprochen. Er war zu nervös gewesen, um zu fragen, wohin er gehen würde. Aber er würde alles nehmen, um dem Ligusterweg zu entkommen.

„Wenn ich nicht… irgendwo anders hin gehe…", sagte er zögernd, „würde ich das gerne"

„Du meinst? Du willst?" sagte Black mit kindlichem Entzücken. Das hellste Lächeln, das Harry jemals gesehen hatte, breitete sich auf dem Gesicht Blacks aus und die meisten Zweifel Harrys verschwanden. Black mochte gruselig aussehen, aber er schien ganz in Ordnung.

„Ja", lächelte er zurück.

Black ging nach vorn, um ihn zu umarmen, doch ehe Harry entscheiden konnte, ob er ihn ließ oder nicht, gab es einen ohrenzerreißenden Schrei. Snape wirbelte herum und sprintete zu ihnen. Ron krabbelte rückwärts und Hermine schleppte ihn mit einem erschreckten Schrei weg. Black schob Harry beiseite und begann sich in einen riesigen, schwarzen Hund zu verwandeln.

Es gab ein schreckliches, knurrendes Geräusch. Der Kopf von Remus verlängerte sich. Genauso wie sein Körper. Seine Schultern krümmten sich. Haar spross sichtbar auf seinem Gesicht und den Händen, die sich in Klauentatzen verwandelten. Krummbeins Fell stand aufrecht und er bewegte sich rückwärts. Als der Werwolf herauskam und mit seinen langen Kiefer schnappte, sprang Black hervor. Der Hund griff den Werwolf am Nacken und zog ihn fort von den Drittklässlern und begann, ihn zum Wald zu schleppen. Der Werwolf wand und schlug um sich und schleuderte den Hund gegen einen Baum. Sirius jaulte und lag still da.

„Er muss heute Abend den Trank nicht genommen haben!", bellte Snape. „Er ist nicht sicher! Rennt!"

„Ron kann nicht!", schrie Gabriel, als er seine Stellung vor den niedergeschlagenen Gryffindors nahm. Snape schnaubte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Rothaarigen, um ihn schweben zu lassen. „Achtung!"

Snape sprang herum, doch es war zu spät. Gabriel hatte kein freies Schussfeld und konnte nichts tun, als der Werwolf mit seiner mächtige Klauenhand gegen den Kopf seines Lehrers schlug und ihn davon schleuderte. Snape stürzte drei Meter entfernt bewusstlos zu Boden und Gabriel konnte rotes Blut im Mondlicht glitzern sehen, dass aus der Nase und dem Mund des Mannes sickerte. Pettigrew wurde von den Zaubern Snapes befreit, die ihn festgehalten hatten. Sobald er den Werwolf sah, verwandelte er sich.

„Fuck!", fluchte Gabriel, konnte aber nicht seine Position vor dem hilflosen Ron und Hermine verlassen. „Black! Die Ratte entkommt!"

Der schwarze Hund war auf seinen Füßen und schüttelte schwer seinen Kopf. Als er den Schrei Gabriels hörte knurrte er und startete sich in der Richtung, in die Pettigrew gegangen war. Der Werwolf heulte und stürzte sich auf Gabriel und die anderen. Hermine schrie. Gabriel hielt seine Position, seine Haltung war unnachgiebig und sein Zauberstab unverändert. Er wusste, dass das Remus war. Er konnte das Wesen nicht töten. In Ordnung. Also würde er ihm einfach eine Nachricht senden.

„Reducto!"

Der Werwolf wurde mit einem hohen Jaulen des Schmerzes davon geschleudert. Er krabbelte und stürzte mit eingezogenem Schwanz zwischen seinen Beinen in den Wald. Er grinste triumphierend und wand sich Hermine und Ron zu. Der Rothaarige war vor Schmerz oder Angst in Ohnmacht gefallen. Gabriel wusste es nicht. Er hockte vor Hermine. Die Augen des Mädchens waren groß, und sie hyperventilierte.

„Wir sollten ihn besser zum Schloss hinauf bringen. Komm", sagte Gabriel und strich ihr das Haar aus ihren Augen. Ein jaulendes, weinerliches Geräusch durchschnitt die Luft. Black! Und er hatte eindeutig Schmerzen. Gabriel konnte nicht zulassen, dass jemandem wehgetan wurde. Er konnte niemanden zurücklassen.

„Bleib bei Ron", befahl er ihr und funkelte sie an, um sicherzustellen, dass sie verstand. „Sieh nach Snape."

Das Kreischen schien aus der Nähe des Sees zu kommen. Gabriel stürzte dorthin. Er war so entschlossen Black zu retten, dass er die Kälte fühlte ohne zu begreifen, was sie bedeutete. Und als er verstand, war es zu spät. Er war direkt in die Mitte eines Rings von Dementoren gelaufen. Black hockte auf seinen Vieren und hatte seinen Kopf in seinen Händen.

„Neeiiin" stöhnte er Mitleid erregend. „Neeiiin. Bitte…"

„Verwandle Dich!", befahl Gabriel, als er hinter ihm zu stehen kam. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und brüllte: „Expecto Patronum!"

Der Silberne Strahl sprang aus dem Zauberstab und griff die Dementoren an, die von rechts kamen. Er zwang eine Handvoll zurück, aber die anderen Dementoren kamen immer noch und schlossen die Lücke, als sie vorwärts glitten. Die Kälte war jetzt in den Knochen von Gabriel. Seine Zähne klapperten. Black erschauderte, rollte herum und blieb blass und unbeweglich auf den Boden liegen.

„Expecto Patronum!", schrie er wieder. Ein paar weitere wurden zurück getrieben. Es machte kaum einen Unterschied. „Fuck."

Silas schob Gabriel zurück und nahm seinen Platz ein. Der Schrecken baute sich zu einem fast unerträglichen Niveau auf. Boy schrie und kämpfte darum herauszukommen. Er hatte nur Sekunden. „Tectum repercutio", sagte er heiser und direkt, bevor er zurücksank, schaffte er es: „Dämon" zu rufen.

Harry stolperte vorwärts; seine grünen Augen offen, aber leer. Tief im Inneren begann sein Geist zu zerbröckeln. Seine Persönlichkeiten schrieen und krümmten sich vor Schmerz. Nur eine war still. Dämon lag da und als die Schreie ihn erreichten, als der Schmerz der anderen ihn aufweckte, begannen seine blutlosen Lippen zu lächeln. Langes, fließendes Schattenhaar begann zu tanzen und sich wie Schlangen um seinen Kopf zu bewegen, als er sich langsam aufsetzte. Augen des Feuers öffneten sich und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schlag wurde seine kalte Steintür aufgeschlagen.

Dämon stand auf und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten zusammengepresst, als seine Augen mit unmenschlicher Wut aufflammten. Mit einem Wutschrei kam er hervor; seine Hand durchfuhr die Luft mit einem bösartigen Schlag. Eine Reihe von Dementoren vor ihm wurden zu Boden gedrückt und jammerten vor Schmerz. Die anderen kamen zu Hilfe und richteten sich Dämon zu.

Schnaubend drehte sich Dämon und entblößte seine Zähne mit brennenden Augen. Die Dementoren, die am nahesten waren, wurden still, schienen anzuschwellen und bauschten sich auf, ehe sie wortwörtlich zersprangen. Der Ton des Reißens des kränklichen, faulen Fleisches erfüllte die Luft. Dämon schrie und schwarze Magie ging von ihm aus, wie ein schwarzer Blitz. Die Schreie der immer noch festgehaltenen Dementoren erschütterten den Himmel. Bäume krachten in der Hälfte hindurch, klangen wie riesige Gewehrschüsse in einem bösartigen Krieg. Der See brodelte und sprudelte; von Schmerz erfüllte Schreie erhoben sich aus seiner Tiefe als das Wasser kochte.

Dämon reckte seine Hände in die Luft, als ob er danach greifen wollte, um sie auseinander zu reißen. Die niedergeschlagenen Dementoren krümmten sich, als ihre schwarzen Roben gewaltsam weggerissen und ihr Fleisch aufgerissen wurde. Mondweiße, außerirdische Körper wurden freigelegt. Stock-dünne Glieder sahen grotesk aus, als sie an den rund gemachten Bäuchen ihres Wirts abstachen. Ihre Köpfe waren verlängerte Schädel mit riesigen, gaffenden Mündern, die sinnlos an der Luft saugten. Schwarzes eitriges Blut spritze in die Nacht, als Dämon auf sie einschlug; jeder Schritt, den er näher kam, fügte noch mehr Wunden hinzu.

Das war nicht genug. Er war Wut und Hass; alles musste leiden. Nichts sollte ganz sein! All das musste sterben! Dämon schrie nochmals und fiel auf ein Knie und schlug mit seiner Faust in den Boden. Die Erde erzitterte. Sie brach mit einer tiefen Implosion auseinander, die kaum überhört werden konnte. Zackige, raue Spalten öffneten sich, mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Geräusch wie rollender Donner in der Erde. Die Dementoren fielen; ihre schrecklichen Schreie brachen unheilvoll ab.

Die Welt verfiel in ein zitterndes Schweigen, als das schreckliche Geräusch ebenso plötzlich beendet wurde, wie es begonnen hatte. Es blieb nicht lange so. Mit einem tiefen Poltern zog sich der See von seinem Ufer zurück; eine große Welle sammelte sich in seinem Zentrum zu einem tödlichen Taifun. Lauter als der Ozean, flutete das Wasser zurück und legte das Ufer des Sees frei.

Heiße rote Blitze durchzuckten den trockenen, dunklen Himmel. Donner antwortete in einem Grollen, das ein dauerndes Zittern durch den Boden sandte. Er schlug zu und hinterließ versengte Krater. Feuer explodierte am Himmel, als der Wald zu brennen begann; ein anderes Instrument in dieser Höllischen Symphonie.

Auf seinen Knien und während seine Fingernägel Blut in seine Fäusten verursachten, erhob er sie zum Himmel, und brüllte zur Antwort, um seine eigene Stimme und Wut mit den Elementen zu messen. Macht, dunkel und hungrig, strömte von ihm; pure Wut gemacht aus physischer Verwirrung, pure Vernichtung. Er würde die Welt niederreißen!

Ohne Warnung schrumpfte Dämon zusammen. Harrys Körper sah plötzlich zerbrechlich und klein aus, wie er unbeweglich dalag. Erstaunlicherweise lag Sirius Black unversehrt in einem Kreis von verbranntem Gras und der aufgeplatzten Erde, keine fünf Meter entfernt von seinem Patensohn. Das Abwehrschild hatte gehalten und verstärkte damit die Dunkle Magie, als sie zurückwich. Nichts würde viele Jahre an diesem Ort wachsen.

Die heftigen Bewegungen des Waldes kamen langsam zum Stillstand und die Welle brach mit einem lauten Knall zusammen und gab ihr noch heißes Wasser frei. Severus erschien gerade rechtzeitig, um sowohl Harry als auch Black aus dem Weg der Überschwemmung schweben zu lassen. Er zitterte und war blass und getrocknetes Blut war noch immer auf seinem Gesicht.

Er hatte von seinem Namen her und daher, dass Silas gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn nie wecken würden, geglaubt, dass Dämon ein Schrecken war, aber der enthaltene Zorn und die völlige Vernichtung hinter dieser Persönlichkeit war furchterregend. Und Severus hatte gedacht, dass er über dieses Gefühl hinaus war, abgehärtet durch die vielen schrecklichen Dinge, deren Zeuge er in seinem Leben geworden war.

Er, Hermine und Ron waren wohl außer Reichweite von Dämons Wut, und Merlin sei Dank dafür unerreichbar gewesen, oder sie würden tot sein. Aber sogar von dieser kurzen Entfernung hatte sie das Geräusch, als die Erde aufgerissen wurde, der Folter und des Mordes an den dunkelsten Kreaturen und den Klag des Schmerzes, sie erreicht.

Ron hatte Glück gehabt und war durch all das hindurch bewusstlos geblieben. Hermine hatte geschrieen und geschrieen; hysterisch geschluchzt in ihrem völligen Schrecken, ehe sie schließlich in Ohnmacht fiel. Severus war es nicht besser ergangen. Er hatte auf dem Boden gekauert, auf seinem Bauch liegend und sich verzweifelt an die wankende Erde klammernd und nur kurz davon entfernt vor Angst zu wimmern, als alles feste und unveränderliche um ihn herum zerschmettert wurde.

Nichts war sicher. Alles war Verwirrung und Tod. Dem Boden konnte nicht vertraut werden, um unter seinen Füßen zu liegen und ihn zu halten. Dem Himmel konnte nicht vertraut werden, um fest über ihm zu bleiben, Richtung und Licht zur Verfügung stellend. Er war ein kleines, erschrockenes Kind, das verzweifelt Schutz gegen die Wut einer Welt brauchte, die so viel größer und stärker war als er.

Er dachte nicht über Black nach, zögerte sogar den Mann nicht zu retten. Alles, was er wusste war, dass er von dem Schrecken wegkommen und so viele Menschen mit sich nehmen musste, wie er konnte. Die Menschheit schien jetzt so wertvoll und zerbrechlich. Er konnte niemanden zurücklassen; da war Kraft in diesen Zahlen. So rauschte er mit vier bewusstlosen Körpern, die hinter ihm her schwebten, verzweifelt zum Schloss und der Sicherheit, die es versprach, zurück.

oooooooooo

Die ganze Schule war in Panik. Dämons Randale waren sogar dort gefühlt worden. Das Erdbeben hatte Bilder von den Wänden fallen lassen, Spiegel zerschmettert, Möbel umgestürzt und die Türme zum Schwanken gebracht. McGonagall war so schnell zum Gryffindorturm geeilt, wie sie konnte; die anderen Hauslehrer hatten für ihre Schüler dasselbe getan. Viele wurden verletzt.

„Professor!", schrie Dean. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Neville!"

„Bringen Sie ihn her und er wird mit den anderen zur Krankenstation gebracht", sagte sie streng und half einem Erstklässler-Mädchen, das eine klaffende Wunde von einem umgestürzten Schrank auf ihrem Kopf hatte. „Sie werden wieder in Ordnung kommen, Kind, also hören Sie auf, so zu weinen. Madame Pomfrey wird Sie so gut wie neu machen."

„Er kann sich nicht bewegen!", antwortete Dean. „Er hat einen Anfall gehabt!"

„Percy, sieh nach den Verletzten", befahl McGonagall, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal der Drittklässler-Jungen machte. Dort fand sie Neville, der reaktionslos zusammengerollt zu einer Kugel auf sein Bett starrte. McGonagall schimpfte ihn aus und ergriff seinen Arm, um ihn in eine sitzende Position zu ziehen. Sie keuchte. Die Haut des Jungen war Eis ähnlich. Er hatte einen Schock.

„Ist irgendetwas auf ihn gefallen?", fragte sie. „Haben Sie irgendwelche Zauber auf ihn gesprochen, um zu versuchen, ihn wiederzubeleben?"

Die Jungen schüttelten ihre Köpfe, offensichtlich erschüttert durch all das. Ihre Lippen wurden dünn, und sie strich ungeduldig eine Strähne ihres grauen Haars aus ihrem Gesicht. Mit einem leichten Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie Neville schweben, der noch immer zusammengerollt war. Sie wand sich um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen, doch Seamus hielt sie auf. „Professor wir können Ron oder Harry nirgendwo finden."

Ihre Lippen wurden noch dünner, bis ihr Mund eine scharfe Linie in ihrem Gesicht war; „Wann haben Sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen?"

„Mittagessen", murmelte Dean.

„Ich werde ihn finden. Schauen Sie nicht selbst nach. Keinem wird erlaubt, den Turm zu verlassen, es sei denn, dass man über das Flohnetzwerk zum Krankenflügel will. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Ma'am", antworteten die zwei Jungen und sie ging aus dem Zimmer.

oooooooooo

Neville fühlte sich kalt und weit entfernt. Es war, als ob die Sache, die seiner Seele und seinem Körper beigefügt wurde, weg gerissen worden war. Alles war ungewiss und unsicher. Der Schmerz ging schließlich und er spürte, wie er gegen ein überwältigendes Gefühl ankämpfte verloren zu sein. Langsam erkannte er an, dass er im Krankenflügel war. Zwei Decken waren sicher um ihn gewickelt und gaben eine beruhigende Hitze ab. Andere Schüler lagen bewusstlos da oder schluchzten oder starrten gerade still vor sich hin. Madame Pomfrey lief hin und her und kümmerte sich um jeden.

„Wo ist er? Wir brauchen seine Hilfe", hörte Neville McGonagall murmeln.

Die ältere Hexe stand drei Meter von ihm entfernt, vor der Tür zum Büro von Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore stand bei ihr. Neville fühlte, wie sich sein Herz erholte, als er einen guten Blick auf den Schulleiter bekam. Er sah älter aus, als jemals zuvor. Es gab sogar ein Zittern in seinen Händen und seinem Bart.

„Ich weiß nicht, Minerva. Wir können nur warten", sagte Dumbledore müde.

„Sinistra sieht nach ihrem Haus?", fragte McGonagall scharf.

„Das tut sie. Sie haben keine Verletzungen erlitten, waren aber ziemlich verzweifelt. Das Schütteln war unter der Erde schlimmer. Ich habe das Beste getan, was ich konnte."

„Natürlich, Albus. Aber was war es?"

„Ein magischer Sturm", sagte er ernst. „Wie keinen, den ich jemals zuvor gesehen habe oder hoffe wieder sehen zu müssen."

„Gibt es noch kein Zeichen von den vermissten Kindern?" McGonagall sah bei diesen Worten sehr beunruhigt aus.

„Ich habe keine Angst." Dumbledore sah sich auf der gefüllten Krankenstation um. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Severus bei ihnen ist."

„Lupin?"

„Er ist nicht bei seinem Platz."

McGonagall keuchte entsetzt auf; „In diesem Sturm gefangen zu sein mit…"

Bevor sie zu Ende reden konnte, schlugen die Krankenhaus-Türen auf und Professor Snape machte einen zögernden Schritt hinein. Dumbledore und McGonagall eilten zu ihm hin. Neville wollte dasselbe machen. Er musste dringend wissen, ob Harry in Ordnung war, konnte sich aber nicht aus den Decken befreien.

Er musste sich damit abfinden mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen zuzusehen, als sein einst meist gefürchteter Lehrer langsam und eindringlich mit den anderen sprach. Dumbledore sagte nicht ein Wort, und auch McGonagall sagte nichts, als der Schulleiter Snape zurück aus dem Zimmer führte. Neville knirschte mit den Zähnen und kämpfte härter gegen das Bettzeug. Er musste zu Harry kommen.

oooooooooo

Dumbledore führte Severus schnell zu einem Raum, nicht weit von der Krankenstation. McGonagall zauberte Krankenbetten von den Möbeln im Zimmer und die vier bewusstlosen Opfer wurden sanft auf sie gelegt. Severus protestierte gegen das fünfte Bett, aber Dumbledore bestand darauf, dass er sich setzte. Severus tat schließlich, wie ihm geheißen und beugte sich so vor, dass seine Hände auf seinem Gesicht lagen und sein langes Haar ihn vor weiteren Blicken verbarg.

„Was ist mit ihnen geschehen, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Ist das Black?", fragte McGonagall und bereitete sich darauf vor, einen Fesselzauber auf ihn zu sprechen. „Sollten wir den Minister rufen?"

„Lass uns warten, um zu hören, was Severus zu sagen hat", warnte Dumbledore. „Nun, mein Junge?"

Severus atmete tief ein und sammelte sich. Sein Kopf hob sich, und er trug wieder seine ausdruckslose Maske. Er erklärte ruhig, dass Neville Longbottom zu ihm gekommen war, über die Peitschende Weide gestottert hatte, die Ron angriff und dass Harry und Hermine ihm hinterher gegangen waren. Er hatte den erbärmlichen Gryffindor in den Turm zurück geschickt und war zur Weide geeilt, von der er wusste, dass sie den Durchgang zu der Hütte schützte und dass Lupin sie heute Nacht brauchte.

„Als ich angekommen bin, habe ich sie alle oben gefunden", fuhr Severus fort. „Ich habe mich im Schatten versteckt, um die Situation zu verstehen, ehe ich handeln würde und habe belauscht, wie Black dem ärgerlichen Trio und dem Wolf erklärte, dass er nicht der Geheimniswahrer der Potters war. Dass er in letzter Minute mit Pettigrew getauscht hatte, in dem Glauben, dass der Dunkle Lord Pettigrew weniger verdächtigen würde."

„Lieber Merlin." McGonagall hatte eine blasse Hand um ihren langen Hals geschlungen, als sie entsetzt auf den schmutzigen Mann starrte, der hinten auf dem verzauberten Bett lag.

„Black ist losgegangen, um Pettigrew nach dem Angriff gegenüber zu treten. Pettigrew brüllte zu der Menge, dass Black die Potters ermordet hatte und dann vor der Verursachung der Explosion seinen eigenen Finger abgeschnitten hatte. Er hat sich zu seiner ungesetzlichen Animagus-Form verwandelt, ist verschwunden und hat den Auroren, die er aufgefordert hatte, erlaubt anzukommen und Black festzunehmen."

„Animagus?", schnappte McGonagall. „Unmöglich!"

„Potter, Black, und Pettigrew haben alle die Animagus-Verwandlung bewältigt, so dass sie mit Lupin während des Vollmonds zusammen sein konnten. Lupin, der nicht gewusst hat, dass Black unschuldig war, hatte uns sagen wollen, dass er ins Schloss kam, indem er sich zu einem großen Hund verwandelte, aber wegen eines Schweigeeides konnte er es nicht. Er kann nicht von ihren Verwandlungen sprechen, wenn derjenige, mit dem er spricht, es nicht bereits weiß."

„Und Du hast einen Beweis, dass Sirius die Wahrheit gesagt hat?" Dumbledore sah mit einem zwinkern an seinem ehemaligen Schüler herab.

„Ich habe Pettigrew selbst gesehen. Er hat sich all diese Jahre für ein Haustier ausgegeben. Er war die Ratte von Weasley und vermisst einen Finger. Genau den hat er sich vor dem Inszenieren seines Todes vor Black abgeschnitten."

„Wo ist er jetzt?", wisperte McGonagall, die aussah, als könnte sie in Ohnmacht fallen.

Severus seufzte. „Ich hatte ihn gefesselt und habe ihn zum Schloss gebracht. Mit allem, was ich belauscht hatte und dass ich Black gesehen habe… habe ich den Mond vergessen. Lupin ist uns gefolgt und war ebenso abgelenkt. Er hat sich verwandelt. Ich wurde angegriffen und bewusstlos geschlagen. Pettigrew ist geflüchtet. Als ich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, hat Granger einen bewusstlosen Weasley zu mir hinüber schweben lassen. Sie war verzweifelt und hat gesagt, dass Potter weggerannte war, weil er dachte, dass Black von dem Werwolf verletzt wurde. Ich befahl Granger, schnell mit Weasley zum Schloss zurückzukehren, aber ehe sie konnte traf der Sturm sie."

„Gab es eine Vorwarnung? Aus welcher Richtung kam er?", fragte Dumbledore gespannt und durchbohrte mit seinem Blick Severus' Augen.

„Keine", antwortete Severus, wobei seine Augen unverändert blieben und er seinen Geist verschloss. Er war unsicher, ob Dumbledore vom Zustand Harrys Kenntnis erlangen sollte und es war immer besser, Information vorzuenthalten, als aufzugeben und es später zu bedauern. Wenn es darauf hinauslief, konnte Severus den Zustand des Jungen zu einer anderen Zeit erklären. „Ich glaube, dass es über den Wald kam, dann den See getroffen hat und zum Schloss kam."

„Direktor, Longbottom hat mich informiert, dass es mehr Patienten gibt, um die ich mich kümmern muss?", fragte Madame Pomfrey, als sie ins Zimmer trat, während ein zitternder Neville hinter ihr stand. „Meine Güte!" Die Medihexe erhielt einen guten Blick in das Zimmer und eilte hinüber.

„Es ist gut, dass Du hier bist, Neville", lächelte Dumbledore und deutete dem Jungen näher zu kommen. „Warum warst Du und Deine Hauskameraden noch so spät abends draußen?"

Neville sah ängstlich zu Snape, doch der Mann gab ihm keinen Hinweis. Er schluckte schwer. McGonagall schnappte, dass er dem Schulleiter antworten sollte, und Neville war dabei vor Unentschlossenheit in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Er hatte eine schwere Zeit des Nachdenkens, wie es war. Pomfrey rettete ihn. „Dieser Junge hat ein schweres magisches Trauma erlitten. Lassen Sie ihn, damit er sich ausruhen kann und stellen Sie Ihre Fragen später", funkelte sie sie an. „Ich habe Patienten, um die ich mich kümmern muss und ich muss Sie bitten zu gehen, wenn Sie weiterhin meine Arbeit stören."

„Neville, komm und nimm Platz", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Wir sind einfach nur besorgt wegen dieses unerwarteten Ereignisses. Wir sind nicht böse und Deine Freunde sind nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Erzähl uns, was passiert ist, hmmm?"

„Ron und Hermine wollten für Hagrid da sein", sagte Neville langsam und starrte in die blitzenden Augen des Direktors. „Sie sind nach dem Abendessen gegangen, um ihn zu besuchen. Ga---" Severus fühlte, wie sein Herz sich zusammenzog und mit der Kraft, die aus seinem Schutzinstinkt für Harry geboren wurde, zwang er eine Barriere zwischen Zwangszauber des Schulleiters und Nevilles Geist. „---H-H-Harry," stotterte Neville schließlich errötend, „und ich sind ihnen nachgeschlichen."

„Um was zu tun, mein Junge?", ermutigte ihn Dumbledore. „Ich versichere Dir, dass alles, was Du sagst Dich oder Deine Freunde nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen wird."

„Natürlich nicht", spottete Severus, um seinen Part aufrechtzuerhalten.

Dumbledore blickte ihn scharf an, ehe er sich zu Neville zurückdrehte.

„W-wir haben gewartet, bis Hagrid Hermine und Ron gezwungen hat zu gehen und bis S-Sie und die Leute für die Verfügung von g-gefährlichen Wesen in der Hütte waren, ehe wir hinüber geschlichen sind und Seidenschnabel b-befreit haben. Wir sind den Wald entlang gegangen, als wir gesehen haben, wie Ron und Hermine etwas v-verfolgt haben. Ron war zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Nähe von der Weide und wurde von einen großen, schwarzen Hund a-angegriffen.

Der D-Hund hat ihn zur Weide geschleppt und ihn hinein gezogen. Mir wurde g-gesagt, dass ich Seidenschnabel tiefer im Wald anbinden und dann Hilfe holen sollte, während H-Harry herunterging, um Hermine und Ron zu helfen. P-Professor S-Snape war der erste Lehrer, den ich getroffen habe. Ich habe ihm a-alles erzählt und bin dann zurück zum Turm gegangen."

„Unerhört", murmelte McGonagall und funkelte den molligen Gryffindor für die vielen Regeln, die diese Eskapade gebrochen hatte, an.

„So sollte es sein", gluckste Dumbledore, als er Neville auf der Schulter klopfte. „Aber die Jungen habe es aus der edlen Gesinnung getan, ein Leben zu retten. Und dafür können wir ihnen sicher vergeben."

„Obwohl sie sich die ganze Arbeit für umsonst gemacht haben können", grinste Snape. „Der Hippogreif kann sehr gut tot sein. Der Wald war kaum sicher, oder?"

Neville spürte, wie Tränen in seine Augen traten. Dumbledore streichelte ihn wieder und schimpfte mit Snape. Neville schämte sich. Er war über Seidenschnabel nicht wirklich aufgebracht. Es würde schrecklich sein, wenn das schöne Wesen gestorben war, aber er war kaum persönlich mit ihm verbunden. Nein, etwas anderes zerrte auf seinen Nerven; ließ sie in einhundert verschiedenen Richtungen fliegen. Madame Pomfrey kam und legte einen Zauber über ihn. Er fühlte sich sofort stabiler.

„Was habe ich gesagt? Mein Patient braucht Ruhe! Zurück ins Bett, Mister Longbottom, sofort!"

„I-i-ich will bei Harry bleiben", sagte er nervös.

„Minerva, könntest Du?", fragte Dumbledore. Mit einem großen, gestellten Seufzen zauberte sie ein anderes Bett neben Harry und Neville kletterte eifrig hinein. Madame Pomfrey wickelte ihn ein und zauberte die Platten warm, ehe sie zurück zu den Lehrern ging. Dumbledore stellte die Frage, auf die sie alle eine Antwort wollten. „Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Mister Longbottom wird allein in einem Tag oder so genesen sein. Mister Weasley hat ein gebrochenes Schienbein und einen gebrochenen Arm. Ich habe sie befestigt und mich um die Brüche, so gut es geht, gekümmert. Er sollte im Stande sein morgen früh zu gehen. Nichts war mit Miss Granger, außer ernstem Stress. Ich habe ihr einen Stärkungstrank gegeben und sie in einen tiefen Heilschlaf gezaubert. Sie wird am Morgen ebenso gehen können. Es sind Mister Black und Mister Potter, die die ernsthaftesten Zustände haben."

„Was ist los mit ihnen?", bellte Severus scharf. Er bedauerte seinen Ausbruch, sobald er McGonagall und die neugierige Aufmerksamkeit von Dumbledore wahrnahm. Er schnaubte. „Sie waren im schlimmsten Sturm. Ich würde das keinem wünschen. Nicht einmal Black."

„Natürlich nicht, mein Junge", lächelte Dumbledore und tätschelte den verärgerten Mann auf dem Arm, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu der Medihexe richtete.

„Mister Black hat Symptome davon, durch Dementoren fast tödlich ausgesaugt worden zu sein. Zudem ist er stark unterernährt und leidet unter einem schweren Fall einer unterdrückten Lungenentzündung. Wie Sie wissen, wird eine Krankheit, wenn sie unterdrückt wird, anstatt sich darum zu kümmern, nur schlimmer. Ich habe die magische Blockade von ihm genommen und er ist jetzt zwar sehr krank, aber stabil. Er wird eine Woche Bettruhe und konstante Pflege brauchen. Ich empfehle regelmäßige Dosen eines Aufmunterungstrankes, wenn er Zeichen der Depression zeigt."

„Und Harry?", fragte Dumbledore und seine Augen fielen auf den kleinen Teenager.

„Mister Potter ist eine völlig andere Geschichte. Er ist fast von der magischen Quelle völlig ausgesaugt worden und ist in ein Koma gefallen. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er nicht mehr aufwacht, Albus. Ich werde das Beste tun, was ich kann."

„Danke, Poppy", lächelte Dumbledore ihr zu. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass sie in guten Händen sind."

Sie räusperte sich und ging, um ihre anderen Patienten zu überprüfen. Severus spürte, wie sein Herz kälter wurde. Harry würde vielleicht nicht mehr aufwachen. Und selbst wenn er tat, zeigten Blacks Symptome, dass er und Harry einem Angriff der Dementoren ausgesetzt waren, ehe sich Dämon erhoben hatte. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum der starken Persönlichkeit erlaubt worden war, heraus zu kommen. Also, selbst wenn Harry erwachen würde, konnte er geistig nicht gesund sein.

Neville wusste das genauso wie Snape und schluchzte, als er mit seinen Arm die Lücke zwischen seinem Bett und dem Harrys überbrückte und die Hand seines bewusstlosen Freundes festhielt. McGonagall weinte auch, jedoch still und mit einem steifen Rücken und abgewendetem Gesicht. Dumbledore lächelte müde über sie beide. „Schaut nicht so", empfahl er. „Harry wird es gut gehen. Er ist ein starker, junger Mann und es gibt noch Hoffnung."

Keiner sagte für einen langen Moment irgendetwas. McGonagall war die Erste, die wieder sprach; „Was ist mit Black?"

„Ihm wurde niemals eine angemessene Gerichtsverhandlung gegeben, bei allem, was geschehen war. Wir können ihn nicht nach Azkaban zurückschicken, wenn er unschuldig ist", verfügte Dumbledore.

„Was werden wir dann tun? Ihn hier verstecken?", funkelte ihn Severus an, um seine Meinung darüber klar zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Vielleicht nicht", gluckste Dumbledore. „Hogwarts kann es sich nicht leisten, mehr Misstrauen im Ministerium zu erregen. Nein. Poppy wird dafür sorgen, dass er wieder gesund wird und dann werden wir ihn wieder verschwinden lassen. Vielleicht wird Remus ihn mitnehmen und eine Weile die Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Aber davor haben wir dringendere Sachen zu tun. Minerva, wir werden unsere Runden durch die Schule machen. Severus, ich denke, dass Du Ruhe brauchst und nach Deinen Slytherins sehen musst. Sinistra hat sich um sie während Deiner Abwesenheit gekümmert."

Severus neigte seinen Kopf und schritt aus dem Zimmer, wobei er um jeden Zentimeter kämpfte, da er in Wahrheit Harrys Seite nicht verlassen wollte. Dumbledore und McGonagall folgten ihm mit langsamerer Geschwindigkeit. Neville wurde ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück gelassen. Seine Gedanken ruhten bei Harry. Er hatte gerade jemanden gefunden, der ihn verstand, hatte gerade seinen Bruder gefunden.

Es war nicht fair, dass Harry von ihm genommen wurde. Nicht so bald. Nicht wie seine Eltern. Er dachte nicht, dass er damit umgehen konnte einen weiteren geliebten Menschen im Krankenhaus zu haben; hirnlos wie eine menschliche Puppe, die doch noch atmete. Er wimmerte und wünschte sich verzweifelt ein Rasiermesser, als es schwer wurde zu atmen.

oooooooooo

Ein Geist ging aus der schattigen Ecke. Der Sturm hatte ihn aufgeweckt und er spürte, wie er zum Krankenflügel gezogen wurde. Seit langen Minuten beobachtete er das Durcheinander dort. Er war überrascht, als Professor Snape hereinkam, der ziemlich durchgeschüttelt aussah. Neugierig war er den Erwachsenen still gefolgt, wobei niemand ihn gesehen hatte. Keiner tat das jemals, wenn er es wünschte. Er war durch die Gespräche erschüttert, die folgten.

Jetzt stand er da und starrte auf den ungeschicktesten Jungen der Schule und dem Retter der Welt. Leicht streifte er den Geist des ersten Jungen, um dessen Geschmack zu kosten und erschrak. Neville hatte Schmerzen in seinem Geist, sein Magiekern war nicht in Ordnung. Wussten die Lehrer überhaupt, was mit ihm nicht stimmte? Schenkten sie den Zeichen keine Aufmerksamkeit?

Aber sie mussten doch wissen, wie man einen Elementaren anerkannte? Es war beinahe fünfhundert Jahren her, seit es den letzten Elementaren-Zauberer gegeben hatte. Und noch hunderte Jahre mehr, seit einer geboren wurde, der mit der Erde verbunden war. Das erklärte auch, warum der Gryffindor beim zaubern unter dem Durchschnitt war. Die Magie von Neville würde sich in Latein und Zauberstabschwüngen nicht einfügen. Er besaß einen mehr spezialisierten Typ der Magie; sowohl stärker, als auch weniger nützlich in alltäglichen Dingen.

Harrys Geist war vollkommen anders. Der Geist schrak zurück, als Entsetzen ihn erfüllte. Er fing den Anblick eines kleinen fünfjährigen Jungen ein, der in einem dunklen Küchenschrank weinte, bevor alles pechschwarz wurde. Die Augen des Geistes weiteten sich. Das konnte nicht richtig sein; Harry war viel älter als fünf. Er erschauderte, als er sich in die Angst und die hilflose Verzweiflung vertiefte und er eine Tür erreichte. Er stieß sie auf und musste sich hinunterbeugen, um durch gehen zu können.

Der Geist betrachtete das kreisförmige Zimmer. Die Wände waren aus Stein wie ein Schloss und es gab keine Decke. Der Teppich war weiß, eine lange luxuriöse schwarze Couch stand genau im Zentrum des Raumes, und cremefarbene Gardinen waren die einzige Dekoration in dem Zimmer. Er trat zur Couch hinüber und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Dort lag der Harry, den er in Hogwarts tief schlafend gesehen hatte. Der Geist berührte den Geist dieses Bildes, aber er fühlte nichts. Harry war in einem Koma, genau wie Madame Pomfrey gesagt hatte. Aber was war das dann vorher? Dieses erschreckte Kind, das sogar in seinem Schlaf weinte? Stirnrunzelnd sah sich der Geist um und zählte fünf Türen.

Es war wie kein anderer Geist, den er je berührt hatte. Keiner hatte Zimmer oder Türen. Wo war die Seele, die Farben und Bilder, die symbolisierten, wer eine Person war? Wurden sie durch die Türen geschützt? Es gibt nur eine Art das herauszufinden, dachte er und trat vor die kleine Holzschranktür, durch die er durchgekommen war.

Die Tür direkt links davon war riesig. Hagrid würde leicht hindurch passend. Sie war aus dickem, dunklem, grauem Stein, mit großen schwarzen Eisenscharnieren und zwei Eisenbändern, die sie vertikal durchkreuzten, so dass es unmöglich schien, sie zu zerbrechen. Und es gab keinen Türgriff. Das schwere schwarze Schloss hatte kein Schlüsselloch, das er sehen konnte.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen auf eine normale quadratische Tür rechts vom dem Schrank. Sie war weiß gestrichen und hatte einen runden Messingtürknopf. Der Geist drehte ihn und schaute hinein. Das Zimmer war hübsch. Der Teppich war wie im Wohnzimmer weiß und die Wände waren himmelblau. Direkt gegenüber der Tür war ein Einzelbett mit einer rosa Decke und dazu passenden rosa Kissen. Ein kleines Mädchen lag darin. Der Geist ging näher heran, um sie anzusehen.

Ihr langes, dickes, blondes Haar war schön, aber ihre Gesichtszüge waren in ihrem hübschen runden Gesicht geklemmt. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen. Er streifte ihren Geist. Er war dunkel. Sie war ebenso in einem Koma. Er betrachtete das Zimmer; überzeugt, dass das Mädchen ihn nicht erwischen und ihn schnappen würde.

Es gab einen weiß gestrichenen Tisch an der Wand, gegenüber dem Fuß des Bettes. Er stand unter einem großen Fenster, das warmes goldenes Sonnenlicht einließ. Die Pflanzen dort sahen gesund und glücklich aus. Gartenwerkzeuge lagen neben ihnen. An derselben Wand, wo auch die Tür war, konnte er ein kleines Bücherregal sehen. Es enthielt Handbücher über Etikette und Kochbücher auf seinen Brettern. Eine weiße Schürze hing an einem Silberhaken daneben. Auf der anderen Seite waren ein kleiner Lesestuhl und ein ovaler Spiegel.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er zurück. Die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Mädchens war aus rotem Mahagoni. Sie war oben in einem Halbkreis gebogen und hatte elegante Schnitzer von Schlangen, die ziemlich schön und überhaupt nicht furchterregend waren. Die Türklinke war von der Art, dass man sie quetschen mussten damit sie aufging. Er öffnete sie.

Ein Steinkamin stand an der hinteren, rechten Ecke und enthielt ein sanftes Feuer, das brannte, und sein Licht überall in das ganze Zimmer warf. Ein großer schwarzer Lesestuhl stand daneben und ein lebensgroßer Silberspiegels stand auf der anderen Seite. Das Zimmer war in schwarz ausgelegt und er konnte die Farbe der Wände wegen der Mahagoni-Bücherregale und der vielen Bücher darin, die sie füllten, nicht sagen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich dem großen, aus demselben Mahagoni-Holz gemachten Himmelbett zu. Das dicke, dunkelgrüne Bettzeug verbarg den schlafenden Teenager vor seinem Blick, bis er direkt neben dem Bett stand. Der Junge schien höchstens fünfzehn zu sein und er hatte kinnlanges, schwarzes Haar und scharfe schmale Gesichtszüge. Ein Silberknopf schimmerte in seinem linken Ohr. Wie Harry und das kleine Mädchen war der Geist des Teenagers in einem Koma.

Der Geist sah auf das Gesicht des Jungen hinab und spürte, wie sich ein Stirnrunzeln aufbaute. Der Junge sah aus, als konnte er der ältere Bruder Harrys sein, so ähnlich waren ihre Gesichtszüge. Er dachte an das runde Gesicht des Mädchens zurück. Ja, sie war auch ein bisschen Harry ähnlich. Nur ihr Gesicht war statt dünner voller und sie war jünger als Harry und nicht älter. Verstört zog der Geist still die Mahagoni-Tür zu und ging zur nächsten.

Diese Tür war aus warmer, goldenfarbiger Eiche. Ein einzelner Löwenkopf war im Zentrum eingraviert und der Türknopf war aus purem Gold. Sie flog ruhig auf und er ging hinein. Der Fußboden war aus Holz gemacht, das der Tür glich und die Wände waren goldgelb. Eine riesige Duellierplattform stand nach rechts und hatte drei Puppen darauf, die in einer Dreiecksformation standen. Licht schien von der Decke, aber der Geist konnte keine spezifische Quelle finden. Die weite, linke Wand wurde mit Regalen, die Büchern über die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste enthielten, voll gestellt.

Das Himmelbett war mit demjenigen im vorherigen Zimmer identisch, aber es hatte rubinrote Decken. Der Teenager darin sah muskulöser aus, als der andere Junge, aber er war noch magerer. Unzähmbares, dickes, schwarzes Haar, so wie Harrys, war über ein rotes Kissen ausgebreitet. Der Junge sah aus wie fünfzehn und ähnelte dem vorherigen Teenager, hatte aber weniger deutliche Gesichtszüge. Er war wahrscheinlich der, der Harrys Äußerem am nahesten kam, aber die Kieferknochen dieses Jungen waren ein bisschen stärker. Wieder war der Geist des Jungen in einem Koma, wegen der magischen Erschöpfung.

Der Geist ging und schaute auf die narbige Steinwand, die das Gryffindorzimmer von der geschlossenen Steintür trennte. Die Steinwand war verschlungen und zerkratzt. Er suchte nach einer verborgenen Tür, aber es gab dort nichts. Er runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich, um sich das Wohnzimmer anzuschauen. Er verstand es nicht. Das war Harrys Geist. Wie konnte Harry hier in seinem Geist sein und wer waren diese anderen Leute? Geschwister? Aber wie? Warum hatten sie Zimmer? Warum waren sie auch im Koma?

Er schaute auf die Schranktür. Das war nicht wahr. Nicht alle waren in einem Koma. Der Geist durch den er hierher gekommen war, schlief gerade. Er ging hinüber und öffnete die Tür. Es war dunkel, wie alle schlafenden Geister waren. Er wartete geduldig und wurde mit Bruchstücken der Träume des Kindes belohnt. Dort erschraken ihn Blitze des Schmerzes, der Angst, der beleidigenden Worte und des Schreiens. Er schrak zurück. Das war zu viel und er zog sich vorsichtig aus dem Traum und aus dem Geist des Jungen zurück.

Er stand stirnrunzelnd über den jungen Retter. Neville schlief. Dankbarerweise. Der Geist hatte keine Idee, was er gerade erfahren oder im Kopf Harrys gefunden hatte. Es war beinahe so, als ob der schlafende Geist in Harrys Kopf der eines schwer missbrauchten und traumatisierten Kleinkindes war. Der Geist schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er verstand es überhaupt nicht, aber er würde es. Er würde Antworten bekommen; alles, was er würde tun müssen, war ein wenig mehr zu spionieren.


	16. Die Wahrheit der Dinge

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

_16. Die Wahrheit der Dinge_

Ron war der Erste der aufwachte und er war sehr verwirrt. Er lag in einem Zimmer, das er vorher noch nie gesehen hatte und dann auch noch in einem Krankenbett. War er im St.Mungos? Hermine lag schlafend im Bett neben ihm und Sirius Black lag in dem anderen. Harry lag auf der anderen Seite des Verurteilten und Neville war neben Harry. Ein fünftes Bett stand seinem gegenüber und in ihm lag ein sehr verletzter Professor Lupin.

Die Luft flimmerte förmlich wegen der vielen Heilzauber, die an dem gebrochenen Körper des verwundeten Mannes arbeiteten. Ron fühlte sich ein bisschen angeekelt beim Anblick der offenen Wunden und blauen Flecken, die er sehen konnte und wand schnell sein Gesicht ab. Hermine war wach und schaute ihn schläfrig an.

„Hey", sagte er weich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie setzte sich auf. „Hey, beruhige Dich! Was ist los?"

„Es gab diese… Explosion, und ich dachte… ich hatte solche Angst", wisperte sie, wobei ihr Atem schnell und aufgeregt wurde.

Ron stieg aus seinem Bett und setzte sich auf ihres, um seine Freundin in eine lose Umarmung zu ziehen. Er hatte Hermine noch nie so durcheinander gesehen. Er fragte sich plötzlich, was er verpasst hatte, als er ohnmächtig geworden war. Die Ereignisse der vorherigen Nacht (oder: von denen er dachte, dass sie gestern Nacht waren; es war schwer das in diesem fensterlosen Zimmer zu sagen), blitzten in seinem Geist auf.

Wie konnte Krätze ein Mensch sein? Das war einfach nicht möglich. Alles in der Hütte war inszeniert worden, so musste es gewesen sein. Aber warum sollte Harry eingeweiht worden sein? Ron runzelte seine Stirn, als er sich an das Verhalten seines Freunds erinnerte. Harry hatte ihn noch nie so angefunkelt oder so mit ihm gesprochen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er von dessen Zauberstab bedroht worden war. Nicht einmal diese unheimlichen Launen in dieser Woche konnte man mit der… Kälte und Gefühllosigkeit vergleichen, die er in Harrys Gesicht gesehen hatte, als Remus in die Hütte eingetreten war.

„Was habe ich verpasst und wo sind wir?", fragte er in dem Versuch seine dunklen Gedanken abzuschütteln.

Hermine sah sich um. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Also was habe ich verpasst? Welche Explosion?", fragte Ron noch einmal.

„Ich weiß nicht", wiederholte Hermine zitternd und fuhr mit ihren Händen fast verzweifelt durch ihr Haar. „Professor Lupin hat sich verwandelt. Professor Snape wurde k.o. geschlagen. Black ist Pettigrew hinterher, der geflüchtet war. Harry hat vor uns gestanden und sich geweigert sich zu bewegen, als Professor Lupin versucht hat uns anzugreifen. Er sprach einen Zauber und Professor Lupin ist davongelaufen.

Harry ist losgerannt, um Black zu helfen. Ich habe Dich zu Professor Snape schweben lassen, der aufgewacht war und mir gesagt hat, dass ich Dich in den Krankenflügel bringen sollte. Ich bin aufgestanden und hatte Dich noch immer in dem Schwebezauber, und dann… ist der Boden erzittert. Der Himmel… schwarze und rote Blitze haben dutzende Male eingeschlagen… ich konnte nichts sehen. Das Geräusch, Gott, das Geräusch…"

„Was ist dann passiert?" Ron hielt Hermine fester, als sie begann zu weinen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin in Ohnmacht gefallen und eben erst aufgewacht." Sie wischte sich ihre Augen und riss sich sichtbar zusammen. „Was denkst Du über das, was in der Hütte geschehen ist?"

„Wahnsinn", schüttelte Ron seinen Kopf schwer. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll. Es ist wie ein schlechter Traum. Es ergibt keinen Sinn. Und wenn es alles inszeniert war? Ich meine, wie kann Peter Pettigrew meine Ratte sein? Harry hat sich seltsam benommen und Black ist einfach verrückt! Er hat verdammt noch mal meinen Arm und mein Bein gebrochen! Und… Nun, Professor Lupin ist ein Werwolf… Können wir darauf vertrauen, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hat?"

„Ron", runzelte Hermine die Stirn. „Professor Lupin ist nicht nur nicht vertrauenswürdig, weil er ein Werwolf ist. Er ist wie wir! … Aber er hat auch zugegeben ein Schulfreund von Black gewesen zu sein. Und wenn er von ihm wirklich zum Narren gehalten wird? Die Geschichte von Black war wirklich verwirrend. Ich meine, warum würde Pettigrew nach dem Untergang des Dunklen Lords in der Nähe bleiben? Wie hat Sirius ihn gefunden? Und wie konnten die Auroren gerade dann ankommen und Black gefangen nahmen, als er das Verbrechen begangen hat? Warum hat Black dann nichts gesagt?"

Ein Husten vom Mann, über den sie gerade sprachen, lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu ihm. Black sah besser aus, als zuvor. Sein Haar war gekämmt und sauber und es gab nicht einen Fleck Schmutz auf seinem Gesicht oder seinen Händen. Aber er war noch dünn und blass, seine Lippen und Augenlider blau gefärbt und sein Atmen war nass und rasselnd. Er sah auch vom Fieber ein bisschen rot aus und sein Schlaf war unruhig, als er sich schwach wand und wimmerte.

„Sie würden ihn mit uns nicht alleine lassen, wenn er eine Gefahr wäre", gab Hermine nach einer Minute des Beobachtens zu. „Vielleicht sagt er die Wahrheit und ist unschuldig."

„Ich kann es nicht glauben. Pettigrew kann einfach nicht Krätze sein", schüttelte Ron hilflos seinen Kopf, während seine blauen Augen besorgt schauten. „Warum hat er sich zuvor nicht schon einmal gezeigt? Oder etwas getan!"

„Ich weiß nicht, Ron", seufzte Hermine und drehte sich, um zu Neville zu schauen, der gerade aufwachte. „Weißt Du, wo wir sind?"

Neville blinzelte sie dumm an. Er fühlte sich leer und es war nicht seine Magie. Es fühlte sich viel besser an. Nein. Es war Harry. Er drehte sich um, um seinen Freund auszusehen und die Taubheit wurde viel kälter. Er hatte sich vorher noch nie so gefühlt. Es signalisierte eine Pause von überwältigender Verzweiflung. Hermine fragte nochmals ungeduldig, wo sie waren und er fühlte seine Taubheit verblassen, als Wut seine Brust wärmte.

„Sorgst Du Dich gar nicht, dass Harry verletzt ist?", fragte er sie.

Sie errötete. „Natürlich tue ich das."

„Ich weiß nicht. Sollten wir?" schnappte Ron. „Er hat gestern Abend ziemlich klar gemacht, dass er sich um uns nicht sehr sorgt."

„Harry war… grob", wich Hermine ein bisschen aus. „Aber er hat uns beschützt, Ron. Professor Lupin kam direkt auf uns zu und seine Augen glühten mit solchem… Hunger. Harry hat direkt vor uns gestanden und wollte sich nicht bewegen. Er hat unser Leben gerettet."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Neville besorgt. Er wusste, dass sollte … Nein! _Wenn_… Harry aufwachen würde, sollte er besser wissen, wie viel Schaden Harrys Persönlichkeiten bei den anderen Gryffindors verursacht hatten.

Ron und Hermine schauten sich an, ehe Hermine sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel wir sagen können. Das ist wirklich Harrys Sache."

Neville versteifte sich vor Schmerz und Wut. Er hatte sich nie denken können, dass sie es ihm nicht erzählen würden. Er sorgte sich auch um Harry. Und er hatte Hermine satt, die ihn so behandelte, als wäre er ein Idiot oder ein Kind. Ron war nicht besser und verhielt sich so, als ob Harry ihn nur bemitleidete. Neville hatte es satt der Sozialfall zu sein. Er musste gehen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen in der Nähe von ihnen zu sein.

„Wohin gehst Du?" schrie Ron, als Hermine sagte: „Darfst Du gehen?"

„Wir sind in einem Zimmer in der Nähe der Krankenstation von Hogwarts", sagte er angespannt und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Hermine und Ron tauschten einen schuldigen Blick, hätten aber nichts anderes tun können. Nicht, ohne zuerst mit Dumbledore und Harry geredet zu haben. Als ob der Gedanke ihn gerufen hätte, kam der Schulleiter ins Zimmer hinein. Er sah müde aus, aber seine Augen blitzten wie immer. Hermine und Ron lächelten erleichtert und dann begann Hermine Fragen zu stellen.

„Warte", gluckste Dumbledore und setzte sich auf das leere Bett von Ron. „Erzählt mir alles, was geschehen ist und ich werde versuchen, auf einige Eurer Fragen zu antworten."

So erzählten Hermine und Ron, was passiert war. Hermine war wieder geschockt, als es zum Beschreiben des Sturms kam, aber sie weinte nicht. Ron war dafür sehr dankbar. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie eine Umarmung zugelassen hätte, während Dumbledore sie wissend anlächelte. Er wurde schon rot, wenn er nur daran dachte.

„Sir? Ist Black wirklich unschuldig?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, meine Liebe. Das ist er wirklich. Ich habe es bereits mit Veritaserum nachgeprüft. Er hatte nie eine Gerichtsverhandlung. Wir waren uns alle seiner Schuld so sicher, aber der Rumtreiber hatte einen letzten Trick auszuspielen, fürchte ich."

„Also ist Krätze Pettigrew?", sagte Ron bedrückt und plumpste mit einem Seufzer zurück in die Kissen.

„Ich fürchte, ja", lächelte Dumbledore und klopfte auf sein Knie.

„Was hat diesen Sturm verursacht, Direktor?", ging Hermine dazwischen.

„Magische Stürme passieren regelmäßig. Sie sind unmöglich vorauszusagen oder aufzuzeichnen, aber sie geschehen wirklich. Wir waren einfach von einem besonders scheußlichen aufgesucht worden". Dumbledore richtete seine Augen auf Harry und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Unglücklicherweise hat Harry das Schlimmste abbekommen."

„Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?", fragte Ron besorgt.

„Seine Magie wurde fast vollkommen entleert und er ist in ein Koma gefallen."

Hermine keuchte auf und Ron sah ihn geschockt an. Sie hatten begriffen, dass ihr Freund krank war, aber tödlich krank? Und er war in einem Koma? Nach allem, was mit und um Harry geschehen war, hatten sie geglaubt, dass er alle zurückschlagen konnte. Er kam immer verletzt aus seinen Kämpfen zurück, aber doch jedes Mal noch recht gesund.

„Wird er in Ordnung kommen?", fragte Hermine weinend, da sie sich noch schlechter fühlte, wie sie Neville behandelt hatten, jetzt, wo sie wussten, wie ernst Harrys Zustand war. „Denken Sie, dass Harry irgendwie den kommenden Sturm gefühlt hat und er deshalb manchmal so launisch gewesen ist?"

„Ich werde nach der Ursache seines ungewöhnlichen Verhaltens sehen", versicherte er ihm. „Besonders, nachdem ich von seinem Benehmen in der Hütte gehört habe. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas Ernstes ist, um sich darüber Sorgen machen zu müssen. Und ich bin überzeugt, dass sich Harry von dem Sturm erholen wird. Seine Gehirnfunktionen steigen ab und zu auf das Niveau eines Schlafenden an und ich glaube, dass er sich stabilisieren und bald erwachen wird. Es steht Euch frei, ein bisschen länger bei ihm zu bleiben, aber das Abschlussessen wird in ein paar Stunden serviert. Madame Pomfrey hat Euch entlassen, ich erwarte also, Euch dort zu sehen. Vergesst nicht, dass Ihr Harry nicht helfen könnt, indem Ihr Euch selbst krank macht."

„Abschlussessen?", runzelte Ron die Stirn.

„Leider", blitzte Dumbledore ihn an. „Ihr habt einen ganzen Tag geschlafen."

„Was ist mit Harry?", fragte Hermine den alten Zauberer. „Wir können nicht einfach nach Hause gehen und ihn so hier lassen."

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir einen Besuchsplan ausarbeiten können, aber es tut mir Leid, Ihr könnt nicht hier bleiben."

„Wir verstehen", seufzte Ron.

„Ich wusste, dass Ihr das würdet. Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Harry wird es gut gehen. Das ist immer so."

Dumbledore bot ihnen Zitronendrops an. Beide akzeptierten und er ging, während er eine glückliche Melodie pfiff. Ron und Hermine gingen hinüber zu dem Bett, das Neville verlassen hatte, und setzten sich zu ihrem Freund. Sie waren böse, weil er sie so behandelt hatte, aber das würde sie nicht daran hindern solange sie konnten bei ihm zu sitzen.

oooooooooo

„Was tust Du?", rief ihm eine Stimme zu.

„N-n-nichts", stotterte Neville und verbarg schnell das Rasiermesser, das er seine Haut hatte entlang gleiten lassen, als er sich umdrehte, um dem Mädchen ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Das ist nicht sehr produktiv", lächelte das Mädchen und griff nach einem der Bücher auf dem Brett neben ihm.

Neville war zur Bibliothek gegangen, da er gedacht hatte, dass keiner dort sein würde, da die Schule aus war. Es gab viel bessere Dinge, wie zum Beispiel an der Frühlingssonne zu sitzen oder das Ende der Prüfungen zu feiern. Er spürte, wie er nervös errötete. Das Mädchen lächelte ihn einfach an. Sie hatte langes, geflochtenes, schwarzes Haar und funkelnde, blaue Augen. Neville glaubte, dass sie eine Viertklässlerin oder so war. Sie trug einfache Schulroben, hatte aber kein Hausabzeichen darauf.

„Bist Du in Ordnung?", fragte sie schließlich.

„J-Ja", antwortete er schwach. Seine Augen sahen sich nach einem Fluchtweg um. Er hörte auf, als er ihr Lachen hörte. Er sah zu ihr und stellte fest, dass sie näher kam.

„Hab keine Angst", wisperte sie. „Ein Freund von mir hat gesagt, dass Du meine Hilfe brauchen würdest. Ich werde Dich nicht verletzen."

„H-Hilfe?" fragte Neville verwirrt. Er machte einen Schritt weg von ihr und drückte sich weiter in den Alkoven, in dem er gesessen hatte. Er wurde schnell gefangen und fühlte, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann. Wer war dieses Mädchen?

„Ja", lächelte sie. „Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich deswegen sehr aufgeregt. Es ist schon so lange her, dass ich irgendetwas unterrichtet habe und Elemente-Zauberer sind immer faszinierend. Niemand hat immer dieselben Talente oder Fertigkeiten, selbst wenn sie dieselbe Neigung teilen. Das ist ziemlich faszinierend."

„Sei nicht unhöflich", sagte ein Junge gedehnt, der neben dem fremden Mädchen sichtbar wurde. „Stell Dich vor, ehe Du anfängst, vor Freude ihn auseinander nehmen zu können, Deine Hände zu reiben."

Neville sprang weg und quiekste, doch das Mädchen schien überhaupt nicht erschreckt. Der Junge war innerhalb einer Minute materialisiert. Er sah genauso alt aus wie das Mädchen. Er hatte schwarzes Haar und dunkelbraune Augen. Sein Gesicht war rund und seine Augen saßen tief, so dass er ein wenig einem Affen ähnelte. Aber es gab überhaupt nichts Affiges oder Willkommenes an diesem Teenager.

„Du hast ihn erschreckt", schimpfte das Mädchen.

„Was kümmert es mich?", zuckte der Junge mit den Achseln.

„Was soll die Eile?", ärgerte sie sich.

„Ich will alles über Harry wissen", funkelte er sie ungeduldig an. „Und ohne mich würdest Du über diesen Elementaren nichts wissen."

„Fein." Sie warf ihren Zopf über ihre Schulter und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den zitternden Jungen vor ihr. „Ich bin Rowena und das ist Salazar. Es ist schön, Dich kennen zu lernen, Neville."

„W-w-was!", sprang Neville auf die Füße, konnte aber nirgendwo hin laufen. Die zwei… Geistermenschen… blockierten seinen Weg.

„Sie reagieren immer so", schnarrte Salazar und klang dabei so wie Malfoy. „Wie langweilig."

„Oh, sei still", lächelte Rowena. „Ich denke, dass das liebenswert ist."

„Natürlich", grinste er zurück.

„Es ist so, Neville", erklärte die Hexe freundlich. „Die vier Gründer Hogwarts' haben Erinnerungen von sich selbst in das Schloss gezaubert. Im Laufe der Jahre sind wir gewachsen und haben uns angepasst, beeinflusst durch die Tausende von Kindern innerhalb unserer Mauern. Größtenteils schlafen wir und träumen von den Ereignissen, die innerhalb Hogwarts' passieren, nur, um dann ganz aufzuwachen und zu erscheinen, wenn etwas Großes geschieht. Und an diesem Punkt sind von den Gründern ganz verschieden. Wir mögen es von uns als einzig nach ihnen benannt zu denken und uns als einzigartige und originale Persönlichkeiten zu sehen."

„Wir sind Hogwarts. Wir sind keine Geister. Wir sind Phantome, die durch das Schloss projiziert werden. Wir sind unabhängig und selbstbewusst, halten aber das Wissen der Gründer, nach denen wir benannt wurden, in uns. Können wir jetzt weiter machen?" Salazar verschränkte seine Arme und lehnte sich gegen das Bücherregal hinter ihm.

„Neville, mein Lieber, Du solltest Dich setzen", sagte Rowena freundlich.

Neville starrte sie dumm an und tat, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie lächelte und beugte sich zu ihm, um beruhigend seine Hand zu streicheln. Neville starrte sie an; ihre Hand war warm und wirklich echt. Er schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf.

„Vielleicht sollten wir später zurückkommen?", fragte Rowena ihren Begleiter.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was Du tust", straffte sich Salazar. „Du kannst mit ihm tun, was Du willst. Er ist nicht meine Angelegenheit. Ich will nur etwas über Harry wissen."

„W-w-warum?", wisperte Neville ängstlich.

„Sein Geist ist faszinierend. Ich habe noch nie so etwas gesehen.", sagte Salazar, ehe er erklärte, was er in Harrys Geist gesehen hatte. „Weißt Du, was es ist?"

Neville nickte langsam. Also war Harry nicht in einem Koma? Nicht wirklich? Boy war noch bei Bewusstsein und schlief, um Kraft zu sammeln? Harry würde in Ordnung kommen? Er spürte, wie durch die tiefe Erleichterung Tränen in seine Augen brannten. „Danke", sagte er dem Phantom aufrichtig. „Ich war besorgt, er würde nie mehr aufwachen."

„Es wird ihm gut gehen", winkte Salazar ab. „Das schlafende Kleinkind versorgt die Anderen langsam mit Magie, um sie wieder aufzubauen. Aber, was ist das? Warum ist sein Geist so?"

„Du darfst es niemanden erzählen", warnte Neville, plötzlich wild und stark. Rowena lächelte stolz und Salazar nickte ungeduldig. Neville seufzte. „Harry hat eine multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung. Schlimme Dinge sind passiert und, anstatt wahnsinnig zu werden, ist sein Geist in Stücke zerbrochen.

Diese Stücke sind Teile von Harrys Persönlichkeit, die unabhängig von dem ursprünglichen Ganzen sind. Sie haben alle Erinnerungen, auf die Harry nicht zugreifen kann, solange die anderen Persönlichkeiten von der Kernpersönlichkeit abgespalten sind. Weil Harry nicht weiß, was mit ihm in der Vergangenheit geschehen war, kann er funktionieren und überleben. Macht das einen Sinn?"

Salazar starrte ihn nachdenklich von der Seite an. „Ich denke, dass ich verstehe." Ohne einen Ton oder einer Warnung verschwand er. Zwischen einem Augenblinzeln und dem Folgenden war das Phantom weg. Neville sprang wieder auf und Rowena lachte, was ihn sehr rot werden ließ.

„Lass ihn Dich nicht kriegen. Er ist ein ziemlich zwanghafter Kerl. Der Geist und die Psychologie faszinieren ihn." Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich interessiere mich mehr für das Studium der Magie, als für das der Leute. Deshalb hat er mich aufgeweckt. Elemente-Zauberer sind eine Spezialisierung von mir."

„Das hast Du bereits erwähnt", zappelte Neville herum. „Was sind das für Zauberer und warum erzählst Du mir davon?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf traurig „So viel Wissen verloren… Neville, ich erzähle davon, weil Du derjenige bist. Deine Neigung ist die Erde. Der Sturm hat einen Teil davon beschädigt und weil Du damit verbunden bist, fühlst Du die Auswirkungen. Deshalb hast Du einen Schock bekommen."

„W-w-was?", stotterte Neville und schnappte wie ein Fisch nach Luft.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um weiter zu erklären, aber etwas erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie schaute hinter sich und drehte sich mit einem Seufzer zu dem jungen Gryffindor zurück. „Jemand kommt. Ich werde alles später erklären. Hier", Neville nahm das dünne Buch, das plötzlich in ihren Händen erschien. „Das ist eine Zusammenfassung über Erdelemente-Zauberer." Und sie war einfach verschwunden, wie Salazar.

„Longbottom", sagte Snape irritiert, als er sich näherte. „Warum warst Du nicht beim Essen?"

„Tut mir Leid, Professor", zappelte Neville nervös, mit immer noch roten Wangen.

„Was tust Du hier?", knurrte Snape misstrauisch.

„L-l-lesen, Professor", log Neville. „I-ich denke, dass ich es lesen werde, während ich bei Harry sitze."

„Erinnere Dich daran, etwas zu essen", schnarrte Snape und ging wieder.

Neville lächelte ihm nach. Er wusste, dass die Verärgerung seines Lehrers von ihm selbst kam, da er hergekommen war, um nach ihm zu sehen. Snape war der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Gryffindors sollten nicht seine Sorge sein. Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Krankenzimmer Harrys. Er fühlte sich schlecht wegen seines Lehrers.

Er wusste, wie sehr sich Snape um Harry sorgte. Er wusste, dass der Mann beunruhigt war, dass Harry nicht aufwachen würde oder er wahnsinnig sein würde, wenn er es doch tat. Er wünschte, dass er ihm sagen könnte, dass es Harry gut gehen würde. Aber Snape würde ihm nicht glauben, wenn er dies tun würde. Woher sollte Neville solche Dinge wissen? Und ihm zu sagen, dass das Schloss in der Form von zwei der Gründer zu ihm gekommen war, würde ihm nur nach St.Mungos und in ein Bett neben seine Eltern bringen.

Neville betrat still Harrys Krankenzimmer. Professor Remus war noch immer bewusstlos. Pomfrey würde ihm nicht erlauben aufzuwachen, bis er fast vollkommen geheilt war. Black war betäubt und schlief, aber sein Atem war ein bisschen klarer. Neville wünschte sich, dass er wusste, warum Sirius Black behandelt und geschützt wurde. War er nicht hinter Harry her?

Wenigstens waren Ron und Hermine gegangen. Er kletterte auf das Bett neben seinen besten Freund. Harry sah nicht anders aus, als er an diesem Morgen ausgesehen hatte und Neville spürte, wie Zweifel in ihm aufstiegen. Und wenn Salazar ihn angelogen hatte? Und wenn Harry nicht dabei war, wieder in Ordnung zu kommen? Er schob diese dunklen Gedanken weg und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Buch in seinem Schoß.

Es hatte einen braunen Lederdeckel und die Seiten im Inneren waren gelb und durch ihr Alter ganz weich. Neville fuhr mit seinen Fingern ehrerbietig darüber und öffnete es vorsichtig. Die Wörter _„Eine Neigung für die Erde von Rowena Castle"_ standen in der Mitte der Seite in einer schönen, kursiven Schrift. Neville blätterte die Seite um und begann zu lesen.

_Elemente-Zauberer haben eine Magie, die sehr unterschiedlich zu der Magie durchschnittlicher Zauberer ist. Sie werden unwiderruflich an eines der sechs Elemente dieser Welt gebunden. Feuer ist die am meisten verbreitete Neigung für einem Elemente-Zauberer, gefolgt von Luft, Wasser, Erde, Blitz (auch Energie genannt) und zuletzt Metall._

_Ihr Typ der Magie wird als eine tiefe Kraft betrachtet und ist nicht ebenso gefügig wie oberflächliche Magie. Deswegen sind alltägliche Zauber und Beschwörungsformeln für sie heikel. Zaubersprüche außerhalb ihres Elements sind häufig schwach und instabil, aber, wenn sie innerhalb ihrer Kräfte arbeiten, können sie Leistungen erreichen, die nicht einmal der stärkste Zauberer hoffen könnte zu vollbringen._

_Von den Neigungen ist die Erde das drittseltenste. Es sind nur einige Dutzend Zauberer registriert worden, die diese Neigung besessen haben. Sie haben eine breite Auswahl von potenziellen Fähigkeiten, werden aber nur zwei oder drei dieser Talente manifestieren._

_Einige Erdelemente-Zauberer können Pflanzen gesünder und mit schnellerer Geschwindigkeit wachsen lassen und die Erde vor oder um sie herum als ein Schutzschild sowohl gegen physische als auch gegen magische Angriffe aufsteigen lassen. Sie sind bekannt dafür die Fähigkeit zu haben sich die Kraft der Erde zu leihen, um ihnen vorläufige übermenschliche Kraft zu geben und einige sind in der Lage zerstörende (kürzlich erst als dunkel bezeichnete) Magie zu spüren, indem sie einen Fleck Rückstand in der Erde und auf dem, der den Fluch gesprochen hat, wahrnehmen können. Seltener können sie Erdbeben verursachen und sogar mit Bäumen kommunizieren._

_Um Ihre Fähigkeiten zu trainieren und zu finden, ist Meditation notwendig. Die meisten Schüler werden von einem Meister-Elementar (nicht immer mit derselben Neigung) angenommen und persönlich von ihnen ausgebildet. Eins-zu-eins-Unterricht hat sich am besten erwiesen, um auf die Talente eines Elemente-Zauberers hinaus zu arbeiten. Elementare Magie ist eine tiefe, innere, instinktive Kraft und Ablenkungen jeder Art ist ein Hindernis für das Meistern dieser Magie_.

Neville schloss das Buch und atmete tief ein. Wow. Er schüttelte in schwacher Leugnung seinen Kopf. Er konnte niemals mächtig sein. Er hatte kaum irgendeine Magie. Er war kaum ein Zauberer, praktisch ein Squib. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Rowena und Salazar mussten sich irren. Er hatte keinen Schock erlitten, weil der Sturm die Erde verletzt hatte; er hatte einen Schock bekommen, weil er erschrocken wurde. Richtig?

Er fühlte sich verloren und verwirrt. Mehr als jemals zuvor wünschte er sich, Harry würde erwachen. Harry würde glauben, wenn er ihm über die Phantome der Gründer erzählen würde, und würde wissen, was zu tun war. „Oh, Harry", wisperte er und ergriff die Hand des Jungen. „Wach bitte bald auf. Ich brauche Dich."

oooooooooo

„Ah, Severus, mein lieber Junge. Ich habe auf Dich gewartet."

Severus zögerte im Türrahmen zu seinen Räumen, als er den Direktor auf seiner Couch an dem Feuer sitzen sah. Er trat ganz ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er blickte finster, aber es war nicht aus ganzem Herzen. Das war zurzeit zu beschäftigt, schnell gegen seine Brust zu schlagen. Er war seit einer sehr langen Zeit Dumbledores Mann gewesen und hatte ihn dauernd ertragen, um das Vertrauen dieses Mannes zu gewinnen. Das war der Mann, der sowohl seine Seele, als auch sein Leben verdammen konnte.

Aber genauso wie Dumbledore seine Seele kannte, hatte Severus auch ihn kennen gelernt. Sein Ton und Ausdruck versprachen jetzt keine guten Dinge. Er machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst; bereitete sich darauf vor, Neuigkeiten über Harrys Tod oder seinen irreparablen Geisteszustand zu hören. Er wünschte, dass Dumbledore es einfach ausspucken würde, aber in der ganzen Zeit, in der er den alten Zauberer kannte, war der Mann mit Nachrichten oder Kenntnissen nie großzügig gewesen. Er wusste, dass es ein lang gezogener Prozess, ein langsamer schmerzhafter Schnitt sein würde.

„Severus?"

Er schüttelte sich und schnappte: „Was ist es, dass ich für Dich tun kann, Direktor?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es Dir gut geht, aber offensichtlich tut es das nicht. Deine Gedanken sind von etwas anderem völlig in Anspruch genommen." Dumbledore deutete zu dem Sitz ihm gegenüber. „Was ist es, das Dir solche Sorgen macht?"

Severus wollte schreien, dass der Mann sich damit abfinden sollte, aber er stoppte sich selbst, erschüttert über seinem Mangel an Selbstdisziplin. Blass und schwach zitternd setzte er sich gehorsam. Mit einem verbitterten Lächeln fragte er sich, wann er jemals anders war. Trotz seiner unfreundlichen Art war er für mehr als die Hälfte seines Lebens ein gehorsamster Diener dieses Mannes gewesen.

Erneut schüttelte er sich bei seinen Gedanken. Er hatte Dumbledore aus einem guten Grund niemals missachtet. Der Mann war der Führer des Lichtes. Dumbledore, mehr als irgendjemand, kannte das Übel und wie man es überwand. Er hatte die Seele von Severus sowie sein Leben gespart. Er wäre nichts ohne Dumbledores Weisheit, Gnade und Leitung. Wenn Dumbledore sein Leben fordern würde, würde er es ohne Zögern geben. Welchen Grund hatte er ihn zu missachten? Welcher Wahnsinn würde ihn das tun lassen wollen?

„Ich sehe, dass Du Deine Ruhe wie immer behalten hast", lächelte Dumbledore freundlich. „Sehr gut, mein Junge. Aber Du weißt, dass Du mit jedem Problem zu mir kommen kannst, das Du hast."

„Was bringt Dich hier her, Direktor?", fragte Severus müde.

„Ah, natürlich, immer zum Geschäft", gluckste der alte Zauberer mit funkelnden Augen. „Ich bin gekommen, um nach Deiner Meinung zu Harry James Potter zu fragen."

Severus setzte sich gerader hin und wurde alarmierter. „Wie steht's um ihn?"

„Minerva und ich waren über Harrys Benehmen Anfang November besorgt. Aber, als er sich nach einer Woche beruhigt hatte, waren wir beruhigt, dass das wegen der Dementoren war, die ihn während des Quidditch-Spiels beeinflusst haben und haben es dabei belassen. Vor dem Abendessen wurde ich von Hermine und Ron über das Wiedererscheinen dieses… Benehmens informiert, während sie in der Heulenden Hütte waren. Das beunruhigt mich und ich wollte Deine Meinung zu der Sache."

Severus erstarrte. Es gab keinen Raum, um auszuweichen und er war nicht sicher, dass er bereit war, geradewegs zu lügen. Jetzt, wo er damit konfrontiert wurde dem Direktor von Harrys Zustand zu erzählen, fragte er sich, warum er das Geheimnis so lange für sich behalten hatte. Sicher würde der Derektor alles tun, was er konnte, um zu helfen den Jungen zu heilen. Harry war schließlich sein wertvoller Retter. Warum war er so entschieden dagegen gewesen, es ihm zu erzählen?

„Warum denkst Du, dass ich genug weiß, um eine Meinung zu haben?", hörte er sich selbst sagen.

Dumbledore lächelte, aber das Funkeln in seinem Auge wurde schärfer und überhaupt nicht angenehm. „Ich bin mir sehr gut der vielen Strafarbeiten Harrys bewusst, die er von Dir bekommen hat. Minerva hat sich häufig genug beklagt, obwohl sie kürzlich zu der Überzeugung gekommen ist, dass sie Harry gut getan haben. Es wäre außergewöhnlich, wenn Du den emotionalen Zustands des Jungen nicht bemerkt hättest." Er lehnte sich vor und Severus fühlte sich plötzlich klein und schmutzig im Vergleich mit der absoluten Rechtschaffenheit des Mannes. „Tatsächlich… jetzt, wo ich über das unregelmäßige Verhalten Harrys informiert wurde, neige ich dazu zu glauben, dass Du ihm Nachsitzen gegeben hast, um ihn zu beobachten."

„Ich habe das Benehmen des Jungen bemerkt und gedacht, dass das das Beste wäre, um ein Auge auf ihn zu haben", gab Severus zu, fand aber noch immer den sonderbaren Widerwillen in sich, sich mit der Information über die Einzelheiten von Harrys Zustand zurück zu halten. Aber es gab jetzt keine andere Wahl. Dumbledore würde informiert werden müssen. Der alte Mann würde sich mit nichts weniger abfinden.

Und vielleicht wäre es das Beste. Dumbledore konnte im Stande sein, ein besseres Heilmittel für den Koma-Zustand Harrys zu gewinnen, sobald er die Details wusste. So beschrieb Severus im Detail den Zustand der Erkrankung der multiplen Persönlichkeitsstörung. Es dauerte eine gute halbe Stunde, ehe der Direktor die Grundlagen des Zustands verstanden hatte.

„Wie viele Persönlichkeiten besitzt er, und was für Typen sind das?", fragte Dumbledore.

Wieder fühlte Severus, wie er zögerte. Es gab einfach etwas an dieser Situation, die ihn nicht behagte, die ihn zweifeln ließ. Und er zweifelte nicht an sich selbst. Das wäre etwas Vertrautes gewesen. Stattdessen begriff er, dass er die ganze Zeit Zweifel wegen dem Direktor fühlte. Das erschreckte ihn. Das tat es wirklich. Wenn nicht Albus Dumbledore, wem konnte er dann vertrauen?

„Ich bin nicht sicher wie viele", antwortete er schließlich. „Ich habe noch nicht Harrys ganzes Vertrauen gewonnen, aber ich bin mir zweien bewusst; einem namens Silas und ein anderer namens Gabriel."

Er gab eine detaillierte Beschreibung der beiden. Dumbledore nickte am Ende nachdenklich. Seine Augen standen in Flammen. Sie saßen einige Momente still da. Schließlich erhob sich der alte Mann und lobte Severus, dass er so aufmerksam wegen Harrys Benehmen war, um im Stande zu sein, seinen Zustand zu diagnostizieren und zu versuchen mehr Informationen diesbezüglich zu sammeln.

„Aber, mein Junge, warum bist Du nicht eher damit zu mir gekommen?", fragte er.

„Ich war nicht vollkommen sicher, dass der Junge es nicht vorgetäuscht hat. Es hat viele dokumentierte Fälle gegeben, wo das getan wurde. Ich musste sicher sein, bevor ich es Dir sagen konnte und dann war ich der Meinung, dass ich die Veränderung erst verstehen musste, bevor die Informationen zu seinem Zustand Deine Mühe lohnen würden", antwortete er einfach, obwohl er im Inneren alles andere als entspannt war.

„Das ist gut. Ich muss darüber nachdenken", stand Dumbledore auf.

„Ich glaube, dass er mit einer Therapie und besserer Behandlung geheilt werden kann", bot Severus zum Test an.

„Nein. Noch nicht. Sein Zustand kann nützlich sein und wenn es seinen Geist besser schützt", starrte Dumbledore auf ihn hinab, aber seine Gedanken war anderswo.

Severus fühlte seine Welt um sich herum zusammenbrechen, als die Zweifel und das Zögern zusammenbrachen, das so unvernünftig erschienen war, gerechtfertigt wurde. Nein, betete er still zu dem alten Mann, bitte enttäusch mich nicht und er bot dem Direktor eine weitere Chance sich zu rehabilitieren. „Wenn der Junge erwacht, wo wirst Du ihn hinschicken?"

„Er muss zu seinen Verwandten zurückkehren", antwortete Dumbledore verwirrt. „Ich werde ihn mit Poppy dorthin schicken, sobald die anderen Schüler die Schule verlassen, ob er genesen ist oder nicht."

Severus war sprachlos und sagte ohne nachzudenken: „Aber, Direktor, deutet sein Zustand nicht an, dass er einen harten Missbrauch erlitten hat?"

„Wir wissen nicht, ob die Dursleys diejenigen sind, die das Trauma verursacht haben, das auch seinen Zustand verursacht hat", sah Dumbledore ihm mit harten Augen, ohne das normale ablenkende Glitzern, ins Gesicht. Severus hatte schon vorher den berechnenden Ausdruck gesehen, aber nie war es so vorhersagbar gewesen. „Harry muss Zeit in diesem Haus mit seiner Tante verbringen, oder der Blutschutz wird nicht aufrechterhalten. Die Dursleys mögen Magie oder ihren Neffen nicht schätzen, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie unvernünftige, grausame Leute sind. Es wird ihm gut gehen. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Severus. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle."

Severus starrte noch lange auf die Tür, nachdem der Schulleiter abgereist war. Lange saß er fassungslos da, als ihn die Wirklichkeit Albus Dumbledores einholte. Es traf ihn, dass der Schulleiter nicht seine Erlösung war. Dumbledore war ein Mensch, ein Überlebender von zwei bösartigen Kriegen. Er war für Fehler ebenso anfällig wie andere. Und einer jener Fehler konnte nicht entschuldigt werden: seine Vorliebe, Menschen als Werkzeuge zu sehen.

Er erinnerte sich mit der schmerzhaften Klarheit an seine eigenen Beinahetod-Erfahrungen und Leiden; erinnerte sich, wie der Direktor ein mitleidiges und besorgtes Gesicht zeigte, ihn aber trotzdem für mehr Strafe zurücksendete. Severus hatte es geschehen lassen, hoffend, dass es ihn von seinen Fehlern freisprechen würde. Aber Harry hatte keine solchen Fehler gemacht. Am wichtigsten hatte er, im Gegensatz zu Severus, seine Zustimmung nicht gegeben, als ein Pfand verwendet zu werden. Und doch hatte Dumbledore nicht gezögert.

…_flashback …_

Dumbledore, McGonagall und er saßen um den Personaltisch und brachten einen Toast auf das kommende Schuljahr. Severus war in einer übleren Laune als normal und seine zwei Kollegen fröhlicher als sonst. Der Grund dafür wurde schnell klar.

„Ich kann es nicht erwarten, ihn zu sehen", sagte McGonagall ein bisschen undeutlich. „Denkst Du, dass er ein Gryffindor wird?"

„Er ist ein Potter", schnarrte Severus. „Er wird ein arroganter, kleiner Bengel - genau wie sein Vater sein. Wohin sollte er sonst kommen?"

„Fürchte keine Eitelkeit von ihm, Severus", beruhigte Dumbledore ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln. „Er wurde zu seinen Muggelverwandten gebracht, um zu verhindern, dass er wie eine Berühmtheit aufwächst und eine normale Kindheit hat."

„Wir werden sehen", spottete Severus und ging.

…_End-Flashback …_

Wie viel hatte Dumbledore gewusst, fragte Severus sich mit finsterer Enttäuschung. Wie lange hatte er von Petunia und Vernon Dursleys Abscheu vor Magie gewusst? Zurückblickend waren es erschreckend unwahrscheinliche Umstände, die dazu geführt hatten, Harry dorthin zu bringen. Sirius Black sollte Harrys Vormund werden. Als er vom Tod der Potters gehört hatte, hatte er nach seinem Patensohn gefragt, aber auf Anordnung Dumbledores lehnte Hagrid es ab ihm Harry zu geben. Kummer wandelte sich in Wut und er suchte nach Pettigrew.

Dumbledore hätte darauf bestehen können, dass Black eine faire Gerichtsverhandlung mit Veritaserum bekommen würde. Er hatte sich in viele Gerichtsverhandlungen eingemischt, einschließlich in die von Severus. Es gab keinen Grund, nicht im Interesse eines Mannes einzutreten, der während des Krieges sehr eng an seiner Seite gearbeitet hatte. Severus hatte gedacht, dass Dumbledore aufgegeben hatte, da er von der Schuld des Mannes überzeugt gewesen war. Konnte Dumbledore bewusst erlaubt haben einen unschuldigen Mann nach Azkaban zu bringen, um ihn aus dem Weg zu haben?

Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass die Potters ihm nichts von dem Tausch erzählt hatten? James Potter war Dumbledores rechte Hand. Der Mann handelte nie ohne zuerst Dumbledores Erlaubnis einzuholen. Und warum hatte Dumbledore nicht an erster Stelle als Geheimniswahrer der Potters gestanden? Welche Familie hatte stattdessen Dumbledore als Lebensretter ausgewählt und warum? Jetzt, wo er daran dachte, hatte Severus nie gehört, dass ein spezifischer Familienname erwähnt wurde,

Sogar als Black gegangen war, hätte Lupin der Nächste sein sollen, der die Aufsicht Harrys übernehmen sollte. Er wurde nie als ein Werwolf im Ministerium registriert. Keiner wusste von seinem Zustand. Sie hätten ihn das Baby nehmen lassen, wenn er vorgetreten wäre. Aber Lupin hatte es nicht getan. Severus wusste, dass er nach Harry gefragt hatte, aber Dumbledore hatte ihm das ausgeredet.

War der Schulleiter auch dafür verantwortlich? Warum hatte Lupin seine Freunde verlassen? Er war vor dem Tod der Potters außer Lande gewesen und war am Boden zerstört, als er die Nachricht hörte. Hatte Dumbledore dessen Kummer und Schuld gegen ihn verwendet, um ihn auszureden auf Harry aufzupassen? Warum würde der Direktor so weit gehen? Das einzige Motiv für solche Handlungen wäre, Harry absichtlich bei den Dursleys absetzen zu wollen und was sollte das bringen?

Es sei denn… Severus verzog sein Gesicht. Nein. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das war einfach zu viel, um es zu glauben. Dumbledore würde das nie tun… Aber Severus begann zu denken, dass er es würde. Wenn er Black nach Azkaban hatte gehen lassen, erstreckten sich seine Pläne vielleicht auf vor den Tod der Potters aus.

Also, wo war der Anfang? Severus dachte nach, sein Atem wurde schneller, als er versuchte die Stücke zusammenzusetzen … Die Prophezeiung… Dumbledore… Er hat die Prophezeiung gehört und hat diejenigen, deren Kinder unter die Voraussetzungen fielen, unter dem Fidelius-Zauber gestellt. Aber wenn er von Anfang an vermutete, dass es Harry war, von dem die Prophezeiung sprach …

Ein Kind geboren, stark genug, den Dunklen Lord wirklich zu besiegen, etwas, was nicht einmal Dumbledore tun konnte. Zumindest nicht völlig… Das Kind könnte auch für ihn eine Bedrohung sein… Es könnte möglich sein, dass sich Harry gegen ihn wendete… Also… Severus erstarrte, als er den Gedanken beendete… Also hat er den Dunklen Lord vorsätzlich einen Teil der Prophezeiung durch Pettigrew erreichen lassen.

Die schwache Ratte wäre sonst nie gegangen. Er hatte nie so eine Initiative in seinem Leben gezeigt. Warum würde er gerade dann anfangen, selbstständig zu handeln? Nein, Dumbledore musste ihn gesandt haben. Überredet ein Spion zu sein, wusste Severus persönlich, wie überzeugend der Direktor sein konnte… Aber Pettigrew beugte sich der Folterung jedes Todessers. Er erzählte dem Dunklen Lord von der Prophezeiung… Aufrichtig glaubend, dass er seine Freunde, Dumbledore und das Licht verraten hatte, hatte Pettigrew keine andere Wahl, als sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen.

Das war zu schrecklich, um wahr zu sein und doch… Es machte großen Sinn… Der Dunkle Lord wollte natürlich die Bedrohung, von der die Prophezeiung sprach, entfernen… Dumbledore hat die Familien packen lassen, ließ die Potters aus und dann kam Pettigrew ein zweites Mal zu dem Dunklen Lord, mit dem Wissen, wo sich die Potters versteckten…

Warte, das war nur passiert, weil Black mit ihm getauscht hatte… Es sei denn, hatte der Schulleiter eine Hand in der plötzlichen Änderung von Blacks Meinung, wer Geheimniswahrer sein sollte? Mit schmerzhafter Klarheit erinnerte sich Severus an die Erwartung des Sieges, die der Dunkle Lord in der Nacht hatte, als er verschwunden war. Sein völliges Vertrauen, als er allein nach Godric's Hollow gegangen war.

Hatte Dumbledore dasselbe Gefühl des Sieges gehabt? Hatte er gehofft, dass sowohl Voldemort, als auch Harry sterben würden? Oder war es seine Hoffnung, dass Harry sterben und den Dunklen Lord und ihn allein lassen würde, um für immer ihre Machtspiele zu spielen? Auf jeden Fall starb Harry in dieser Nacht nicht und der Dunkle Lord verschwand …

Was war als nächstes passiert? Wenn Dumbledore wirklich, tatsächlich die Potters und Harry ausgesucht hatte, damit sie starben, was hätte er dann getan, als er vom Überleben des Babys gehört hatte? … Es gab eine Massenpanik, erinnerte Severus sich. Und er erinnerte sich jetzt, dass Dumbledore keine Ausnahme gewesen war, wie er es gewöhnlich war…

War seine Panik aus Angst, dass seine Pläne ans Licht kommen würden? Er muss unglaublich erleichtert gewesen sein, als man glaubte, dass Black Pettigrew getötet hatte. Mit dem Tod der Ratte war keiner mehr übrig, um ihn auffliegen zulassen und das bedeutete, dass er wirklich geglaubt haben musste, dass Black den Mann getötet hatte, um seinen besten Freund zu rächen… Aber Harry war noch eine Bedrohung, um die sich gekümmert werden musste.

Also… Wenn Du eine Bedrohung nicht zerstören kannst, stürze sie… Dumbledore stellte sicher, dass Black aus dem Weg war. Er könnte einschreiten und dafür sorgen, dass Black in ein anderes Gefängnis geschickt worden wäre, eines, das ihn nicht verrückt machen und ihn so unbarmherzig quälen würde. Aber er tat es nicht. Azkaban würde ihn nicht nur von Harry fernhalten, es würde auch Blacks Geist zerstören. Ihn davon abzuhalten, misstrauisch zu werden, dass der Schulleiter alles nicht getan hatte, dass er konnte, um die Potters zu schützen und sie verletzbar zurück zu lassen.

Lupin war einfach wegzuschicken und zu manipulieren. Der Mann war immer zu emotional und der Wolf in ihm hatte die emotionale Beanspruchung durch die Vernichtung seines „Rudels" vergrößert. Dumbledore musste sich kaum anstrengen, um ihn dazu zu bringen über zu schnappen… Aber warum sich diese ganze Mühe machen?

Severus legte seine zitternden Hände auf seine Augen und vergrub die Finger schmerzhaft in seinem Haar. Oh, er wusste warum. Dumbledore hatte die Wirksamkeit des Beschützer- und Retterspielens durch den Missbrauch von Severus eigener Rehabilitation gesehen. Es gab keine stärkere Loyalität als die eines Bittstellers, der aus schmerzhaften Missbrauch und Entsetzen gerettet wurde.

Harrys zu seinen missbrauchenden Verwandten zu stecken, würde die Dankbarkeit des Kindes sichern, sobald er in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren würde und ein tief verwurzeltes Gefühl der Schuld in Harry gegenüber dem Direktor hervorrufen, da er ihn gerettet hatte. Der Missbrauch würde dem Jungen auch eine Folgsamkeit eintrichtern, die Dumbledore benutzen konnte. Es würde den Jungen-der-lebt alles tun lassen wollen, damit er in der Zaubererwelt bleiben und aus dem Haus seiner Familie fernbleiben konnte. Und jetzt hatte Severus ihm mehr Macht gegeben, den Jungen zu manipulieren und zu kontrollieren.

Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass Harry geheilt wurde. Nein, natürlich nicht. Das war zu perfekt. In Gabriel hatte er eine Persönlichkeit, die nicht fähig sein würde etwas anderes zu verstehen, als der Superheld zu sein. Am besten war, dass Gabriel umgedreht werden konnte, zurück in den kontrollierbaren, gefügigen Harry.

Mit diesem Zustand war Harry eine perfekte Waffe. Es gab nur ein Problem: Silas. Silas war ein Slytherin. Silas würde alles tun, um zu überleben und Harry zu schützen und er war sehr klug und schlau. Er würde sich in einem Herzschlag gegen Dumbledore wenden. Aber Dumbledore konnte nichts dagegen tun. Silas wurde gut geschützt von der Kernpersönlichkeit getrennt. Auf diese Weise blieb der Wirt Harry kontrollierbar und ohne Slytherin Tendenz.

Severus würde seine seltensten Trankzutaten verwetten, dass der Schulleiter ihn bitten würde, einen Weg zu finden, Silas eingesperrt zu halten oder einen Weg zu finden, dass Dumbledore kontrollieren konnte, wann Silas herauskam. Severus fühlte sich krank und schmutzig, solche entsetzlichen Dinge über Dumbledore zu denken. Er konnte es nicht glauben, aber er dachte nicht, dass er sich irrte. Er hatte den Direktor schon eine Zeit lang verdächtigt, dunkle Motive zu haben. Leugnen war nicht länger eine Option.

Er musste der Wahrheit gegenübertreten, dass Dumbledore irgendwo auf dem Weg begann, Übles zu begehen, um seine reinen Absichten zu erhalten. Und das hatte er schon für eine Weile vermutet, obwohl er sich geweigert hatte es zuzugeben. Das war der Grund, aus dem er so bereit gewesen war, Harry im Sommer zu verstecken und damit die Schule das Geheimnis des Kindes so lange wie möglich nicht herausfand. Harry zu schützen wurde noch wichtiger, als er angefangen hatte, sich um den Jungen zu sorgen.

Severus wusste, dass er einen Plan brauchte. Es war Zeit aufzuhören sich zu verstecken und Entscheidungen zu treffen. Es war Zeit, um wieder selbstständig zu denken. Eines war er sicher, Harry würde nicht zu den Dursleys zurückgehen. Harry würde kein Pfand sein. Und er auch nicht. Nicht mehr.


	17. Grimmige Pläne

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

nicht, dass ihr denkt, ich würde diese übersetzung hier wegen der anderen vernachlässigen… natürlich geht es auch hier weiter… und nur zu eurer information kann ich euch sagen, das SensiblyTainted jetzt mit dem sequel zu dieser geschichte angefangen hat und darin wird es dann das pairing harry/draco geben freu

aber bis dahin haben wir noch ein ganzes stück vor uns

danke für die kommis, ihr lieben

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_17. Grimmige Pläne_

Neville saß neben Harry und hielt dessen Hand fest. Alle anderen, einschließlich Ron und Hermine, waren zum Frühstück unten in der Großen Halle. Später würden sie nach Hogsmeade und zum Hogwarts-Express gehen. Neville fühlte sich jämmerlich. Er wollte Harry nicht verlassen, wenn er noch krank war. Das Geräusch, wie jemand stöhnte, ließ ihn seinen Kopf heben und sich herumdrehen.

„Nev", sagte Remus heiser und Schmerz lag in seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

Der plumpe Gryffindor sprang von seinem Platz und eilte an die Seite seines Professors. Es gab einen Nachttisch mit einem Glas von Wasser an dem Bett des Werwolfs, so half Neville dem Mann sich aufzusetzen und es zu trinken. Remus trank langsam, ehe er sich zurücklegte. Seine Augen waren heller und die Spannung in seinem Gesicht um Einiges gelöster.

„Was ist passiert?", krächzte er.

„Ich weiß nicht viel, Professor", antwortete Neville sogleich. „Harry war in einem Koma, aber jetzt ist er einfach nur noch bewusstlos. Sirius Black ist in einem Zauberschlaf. Er hat einen schweren Fall von unterdrückter Lungenentzündung."

„Peter?", fragte Remus fiebrig und Neville schluckte nervös, als der heiße Blick seinen festhielt.

„Wer?"

„Pettigrew", wiederholte er ungeduldig. „Wo ist Peter Pettigrew?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Professor", schüttelte Neville hilflos seinen Kopf.

„Er kam davon, Sir", sagte Hermine hinter ihm. Neville drehte sich um und sah Ron neben ihr stehen. „Sie haben sich verwandelt und Professor Snape bewusstlos geschlagen. Seine Zauber haben sich aufgelöst und Pettigrew hat sich verwandelt. Black ist ihm hinterher, Harry hat sie in den Wald verjagt und Black wurde verletzt. Harry ist ihm nachgelaufen, um ihm zu helfen. Black wurde von Dementoren umzingelt. Harry ist mitten hinein geraten und wurde schwer verletzt. Er war in einem Koma, aber Madame Pomfrey sagt, dass er heute Morgen in einen normalen tiefen Schlaf übergangen ist. Sie hofft, dass er vor heute Nachmittag erwachen wird."

„Sie hätten durch die Dementoren getötet werden können," fügte Ron hinzu, „aber ein magischer Sturm ist aufgekommen und hat ihnen in die Ärsche getreten. Er hat Harrys und Blacks Leben gerettet."

„Es war schrecklich", zitterte Hermine. „Deshalb wurden Sie so verletzt, Professor. Sie sollten den Schaden sehen, den er hinterlassen hat. Ein großer Teil des Waldes ist umgestürzt und der Boden ist schwarz und aufgesprungen. Sogar der See wurde beschädigt. Meerjungfrauen sind zur Oberfläche gekommen und haben mit Dumbledore geredet. Ein Dutzend ihrer Leute wurden getötet. Dumbledore hat ihnen Geschenke gegeben, um zu versuchen, sie davon abzuhalten zu gehen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie akzeptiert haben oder nicht."

Remus legte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen. Hermine und Ron tauschten beunruhigte Blicke, aber als sich ihr Professor für mehrere Minuten nicht bewegte, gingen sie zu Neville, der an Harrys Bett saß. Harrys Atem war unregelmäßig und sein Gesicht war vor Qual angespannt. Keiner sagte etwas. Neville bekam den Eindruck, dass sie sich wünschten, dass er gehen würde, damit sie Harrys Hand halten konnten, aber er ging nicht.

„Ah, da seid Ihr", sagte Dumbledore zu den Teenagern, als er in den Raum trat. „Ihr solltet gehen. Harrys Zustand hat sich verbessert und ich eule Euch, sobald er aufwacht. Der Express fährt ohne Euch ab, wenn Ihr Euch nicht beeilt."

„Ja, Direktor", antwortete Hermine und zog Ron mit sich zur Tür. „Kommst Du, Neville?"

Neville nickte und die anderen ließen ihn hinter sich. Dumbledore lächelte freundlich zu ihm hinab und legte eine vom Alter gezeichnete Hand auf seine Schulter. Neville ließ sofort widerwillig Harrys Hand los und ging zu Professor Lupin hinüber. Remus' Augen waren wieder offen und er lächelte dem jungen Gryffindor zu.

„Ich werde mit Dir in Verbindung bleiben", versprach er.

„Danke", lächelte Neville weinend. „Passen Sie auf sich auf und behalten Sie für mich ein Auge auf Harry."

„Das werde ich. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Nev", drückte Remus seine Hand. „Es wird alles gut werden. Du wirst sehen."

Neville nickte und eilte aus dem Raum. Remus richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Direktor zu, der zart Harrys Haar aus dessen Gesicht strich. „Wie geht es ihm?", wisperte er müde.

„Er wird in Ordnung kommen. Ihm und Sirius wurde durch die Dementoren Magie abgesaugt, aber langsam steigt sein Niveau. Poppy denkt, dass er in ein paar Stunden erwachen wird." Dumbledore setzte sich neben sein Bett und tätschelte beruhigend sein Bein. „Wie geht es Dir, mein Junge? Erinnerst Du Dich an irgendetwas?"

„Nicht, nachdem ich mich verwandelt habe, oder bevor ich hier aufgewacht bin", schüttelte Remus seinen Kopf ein wenig.

„Woran erinnerst Du Dich?", fragte Dumbledore und hörte sich seine Ausführung der Geschichte an.

oooooooooo

Severus saß in seinem Büro und korrigierte Tests und Hausaufgaben. Das Schloss war leer und ruhig; das war seine Lieblingszeit des Jahres. Aber das war jetzt weit entfernt von seinen Gedanken. Er dachte nur an Harry und Dumbledore. Seine Enthüllung über den alten manipulierenden Mann hatte nichts geändert. Er war noch in der Gnade des Mannes und konnte nicht öffentlich gegen ihn vorgehen oder den Direktor von seinem Verdacht wissen lassen. Aber er konnte auch Harry nicht fallen lassen.

„Professor Snape."

Severus fuhr herum und sah ein Mädchen, das hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand. Seine Augen weiteten sich erst und wurden dann schmäler, da er wusste, dass keiner durch seine Bürotür hereingekommen war und es keine anderen Eingänge gab. Sie sah nicht älter aus als vierzehn und trug Schulroben ohne Hausabzeichen. Er erkannte sie nicht und das ließ ihn langsam vorsichtig aufstehen und seine Hand auf seinem Zauberstab legen. Es gab kein Kind in der Schule, dem er keinen Namen zuordnen konnte.

Das Mädchen lächelte und da war ein Wissen in ihren blauen Augen, dass kein Teenager haben konnte. „Hallo, Professor. Ich bin Rowena Castle. Und ich bin hier, Sie um etwas zu bitten."

„Was bist Du?", fragte Severus, ohne sich im Geringsten zu entspannen.

„Ich bin ein durch Hogwarts projiziertes Phantom. Technisch gesehen, _bin_ ich das Schloss, genauso wie die anderen drei. Jedoch haben wir alle individuelle Persönlichkeiten nach den Gründern entwickelt und haben uns Territorien genommen", erklärte Sie. „Wir haben jetzt viel Zeit, deshalb stimmen sie einfach zu und wir können das hinter uns bringen."

„Zu was zustimme?", funkelte Severus sie an.

„Zustimmen, Neville Longbottom zu unterrichten, wie man meditiert und in eine Trance eintritt. Im Gegenzug werde ich Salazar Ihnen die Hand geben lassen", lächelte sie nett.

„Salazar?", schnarrte Severus ungläubig. „Und wo sind Godric und Helga?"

„Die schlafen noch", antwortete Rowena einfach. „Das ist es, was wir am meisten tun. Wir beobachten alles, was innerhalb unserer Mauern geschieht in unseren Träumen. Sehr selten weckt uns irgendetwas auf. Der magische Sturm hat Salazar aufgeweckt. Dunkle Magie und Psychologie sind seine Obsessionen und es war interessant genug, um ihn nachsehen zu lassen.

Er hat mich aufgeweckt, weil er Information von Neville wollte. Wir können nicht um Dinge bitten, wenn wir dafür nicht etwas zurückgeben. Er hat schnell nachgeschaut, was Neville gebraucht hat und herausgefunden, dass er ein ungeschulter Erdelemente-Zauberer ist. Mein Studiengebiet ist Magie und elementare Magie zu studieren ist ein Hobby von mir, also hat er mich aufweckt.

Neville hat Salazar geholfen und so werde ich ihn unterrichten, wie er sein Talent meistern kann, aber zuerst muss Neville die Meditation meistern. Aber weil ich für die Informationen von Salazar zahle, schuldet er mir etwas. Ich werde ihn herbringen und ihn Sie wegen des Zustands von Harry Potter helfen lassen. Im Gegenzug werden Sie mir mit Neville helfen. Verstanden?"

Severus war eine Minute lang still. Sein Unglaube wich langsam der Ehrfurcht. Die Gründer haben sich selbst in den Wänden des Schlosses zurückgelassen und das Schloss hatte im Laufe der Jahrhunderte genug Magie absorbiert, um aus diesen Rückständen reale Abbilder zu erschaffen. Und jetzt waren zwei von ihnen wach.

„Wie kann Salazar helfen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Das habe ich Ihnen bereits erzählt", schimpfte Rowena mild. „Er ist von der Dunklen Magie und Psychologie fasziniert. Er kann in den Geist eines Anderen hineingehen und ihn von innen studieren und was er in Harry gefunden hat, hat er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er kann Ihnen Dinge über Harrys Zustand sagen, die Sie sonst nie herausfinden würden."

„Wenn er in den Geist eines Anderen hineingehen kann, warum ist er dann nicht einfach in den von Neville gegangen und hat sich genommen, was er wollte, anstatt darum zu handeln?"

„Gute Frage", stimmte Rowena zu. „Salazar kann nicht die Gedanken einer Person lesen oder in ihre Erinnerungen blicken. Er bekommt stattdessen ein Gefühl für eine Seele einer Person. Er sieht, wer sie im Inneren sind und die allgemeine Gestalt oder den Zustand ihrer Geister. Natürlich könnte er es wahrscheinlich besser erklären."

„Und der Sturm hat ihn aufgeweckt?"

„Ja, aber denken Sie nicht, dass Sie uns zum Narren gehalten haben", sagte sie eingebildet. „Wir wissen, dass es kein natürlicher magischer Sturm war. Das hätte nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von Salazar gewonnen, sondern stattdessen meine. Der Sturm musste von einem Zauberer heraufbeschworen worden sein und Salazar weiß, dass es Harry war."

„Wem sonst wirst Du davon erzählen?", fragte Severus grimmig.

„Niemandem", beruhigte ihn Rowena. „Ich habe es nur erwähnt, weil ich weiß, dass Sie es bereits wissen und es am besten ist, diese Dinge auf dem Tisch zu legen."

„Sie sind nicht an den Direktor gebunden?"

„Nun, irgendwie", lachte sie. „Aber es ist anders herum. Der Direktor wird verpflichtet, das Schloss zu schützen, mit anderen Worten: Uns. Im Gegenzug für diesen Schutz hilft Godric ihm, in dem er durch die Schutzzauber zu ihm spricht. Wir helfen ihm, wenn es notwendig ist, aber das ist allein unsere Wahl."

„Ich dachte, Godric würde schlafen?", runzelte Severus die Stirn.

„Das tut er. Sogar der Original Godric hat im Schlaf gesprochen. Abgesehen davon sind Schutzzauber Godrics Spezialgebiet. Es ist sein Territorium: die Schutzzauber des Schlosses. Er ist genug bei Bewusstsein, um sie zu kontrollieren. Wenn er wach ist, kontrolliert er sie, statt des gegenwärtigen Direktors."

„Ich verstehe" Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Als er an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte er gedacht, dass die Dinge nicht mehr komplizierter werden konnten, als sie es bereits waren. Er hasste es sich zu irren.

„Professor?" kam sie hinüber und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Sind sie in Ordnung? Sind wir im Geschäft?"

„Ja, Miss Rowena Castle", schnarrte er müde. „Wir sind im Geschäft. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich eine Wahl hätte… Merlin hilf uns. Longbottom ist einer der sagenhaften Elementar-Zauberer."

„Ich werde so tun, als ob ich diesen letzten Teil nicht gehört habe", räusperte sie sich und rief: „Salazar!"

Ein langer, schlanker Teenager erschien neben Rowena. Er sah auch nicht glücklich darüber aus. Seine Arme waren verschränkt und er funkelte sie gereizt an. Severus unterdrückte ein Lachen. Das war das Bild von eintausend Jahren von Wissen? Rowena hob warnend ihre Augenbraue. „Du wirst ihm helfen, Harrys Zustand zu verstehen."

„Ich war beschäftigt, Rowena!", stampfte Salazar mit seinen Fuß auf. Severus' Lippen zuckten und erregten die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen. „Über was lachen Sie! Dass Harry einen Anfall hat, und ich beobachten wollte, was geschieht!"

„WAS!", sprang Severus auf seine Füße und rannte aus seinem Büro.

„Gut gemacht, Salazar", funkelte Rowena den dumm lächelnden Jungen an und verschwand.

oooooooooo

Dumbledore war vor nicht einmal fünfzehn Minuten gegangen und Remus wurde aus dem Schlaf gezogen. Es war kein Ton oder eine Veränderung des Lichts, das ihn aufweckte. Es war der Geruch des Schreckens, der ihn zum Bewusstsein zurückzog. Seine Decke beiseite werfend, setzte er sich auf und schaute geradewegs auf Harry. Seine Augen begannen von der Intensität den Jungen schützen zu wollen, trotz seiner Erschöpfung, zu glühen, als er die zitternde Gestalt des Teenagers in der Mitte seines Betts wahrnahm.

„Harry? Was ist los?", krächzte er und stand langsam auf. Seine Wunden verursachten große Schmerzen und er stöhnte auf, aber er konnte seinen Welpen in der Not nicht ignorieren. „Harry. Sprich mit mir."

Harry rollte sich fester zusammen, hob aber gehorsam seinen Kopf und wimmerte: „Es tut mir leid. Bitte. Tu mir bitte nicht weh."

„Was ist los?" Remus hinkte zum Bett des Jungen hinüber. „Niemand wird Dir wehtun."

Harry begann zu schluchzen und antwortete nicht. Remus streckte sich und berührte sanft die Schulter des Jungen. Harry schrak zurück, dann wurde er Stocksteif. Sein Weinen wurde lauter. Tränen strömten aus seinen Augen und die Schluchzer kamen tief aus seiner Brust. Remus murmelte beruhigende Worte und zog Harry in seine Arme, aber das ließ es nur schlimmer werden. Harry riss sich los und schrie, dass er artig sein würde. Seine grünen Augen waren aufgerissen und der Geruch des schrecklichen, verzweifelten Entsetzens schlang sich um ihn.

Remus zog sich langsam zurück und hockte sich voller Schmerzen in eine nicht bedrohliche Stellung, „Harry. Ich bin es. Remus Lupin. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Hab keine Angst. Du bist in Sicherheit, Harry. Erzähl mir, was los ist." Er fuhr fort, beruhigend mit ihm zu reden und nach und nach besserte sich Harrys Weinen. Der Junge kauerte sich an der Oberseite seines Bettes, zitternd und keuchend, zusammen. Sein Gesicht war mit Schweiß und Tränen benetzt. Obwohl sich Harry beruhigte, hatte der Schrecken nicht nachgelassen. Remus kroch einige Zentimeter vorwärts.

„Nein. Nein, bitte. Ich werde artig sein. Bitte nicht mehr. Tu mir nicht weh. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid, bitte", sagte Harry. Seine grünen Augen waren auf Remus gerichtet und wurden immer aufgeregter, je näher Remus kam.

Der Werwolf bewegte sich wieder weg und Harrys Stimme verklang. Er fing an sich hin und her zu schaukeln, aber seine grünen Augen verließen nie seinen Professor. Remus fühlte sich durch die Angst im Raum zu Boden gedrückt. Der Wolf in ihm wollte knurren, seinen Widerstand hinaus heulen und die Ursache des Schreckens zerstören. Leider hatten weder der Wolf noch der Mann eine Idee, vor was Harry solche Angst hatte. So gewann der Mensch und er begann zu singen. Es war ein Wiegenlied, das seine Mutter gesungen hatte, als er ein Kind war und Schmerzen nach dem Vollmond hatte.

„Tu mir nicht mehr weh", wisperte Harry flehend. Seine Augen wurden schwer und fielen beinahe zu. Remus bewegte sich näher und der Junge reagierte nicht. Er war müde. Schrecken ist ein aussaugendes Gefühl, besonders wenn es lange Zeit in einem Fieber aufrechterhalten wird.

„Nicht", sagte Severus sehr weich von dem Türrahmen her. Remus sah sich fragend zu ihm um. „Berühr ihn nicht. Es wird ihn in Panik versetzen."

„Was ist los?", fragte Remus zwischen den Versen und begann das Wiegenlied von vorn. Harry schaukelt sich, Tränen liefen still über seine Wangen, seine Augen waren leicht geschlossen. Remus wollte ihn so sehr halten, ihn lieben und ihn beschützen.

„Das möchte ich auch gerne wissen."

Severus fuhr herum und erkannte, dass der Direktor hinter ihm stand. Seine Hände ballten sich, aber er hatte genug Kontrolle, um sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten. Remus schnüffelte in der Luft und seine hellen Augen beobachteten Severus neugierig, aber er hörte nicht mit seinem sanften Gesang auf. Der Direktor schaute an beiden Männern vorbei und beobachtete den gebrochenen Teenager auf dem Bett, bevor er zurück zu dem Tränkemeister schaute.

„Ich glaube, dass das wegen der Dementoren ist", sagte Severus gleichgültig. „Potter war besonders hart von ihnen betroffen und von ihnen umgeben zu werden, kann einen bleibenden Schaden hinterlassen haben."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Dumbledore ernst und ging in den Raum. Severus ermahnte ihn, nicht näher zu gehen. „Quatsch, mein Junge. Ich bedrohe ihn nicht."

Remus beobachtete, wie der alte Mann näher kam und mit jedem Schritt schien der Direktor mehr Gelassenheit und Weisheit auszustrahlen. Das war sehr beruhigend. Remus schwieg und ging zurück, um ihm Platz zu machen. Er wollte Harry helfen. Aber er wurde nur einen Zentimeter von wo aus er gestartet war zum Anhalten gezwungen, durch einen schwachen aber unleugbaren Geruch der Wut und Nervosität, der von dem stillen Dunkelhaarigen im Türrahmen ausging.

Er sah sich um, aber konnte nichts davon auf Severus' Gesicht erkennen. Die tiefschwarzen Augen trafen seine für nur eine Sekunde und seine Augen weiteten sich. Es war der Direktor. Severus wollte nicht, dass sich der Direktor Harry näherte. Remus' Kopf fuhr herum, um diese kürzlich offenbarte Bedrohung zu beobachten. Alle seine protestierenden Muskeln strafften sich, bereit um loszustürzen, sollte Dumbledore ihm den geringsten Grund dazu geben.

Harrys große grüne Augen waren offen, waren das, seitdem Remus plötzlich ruhig geworden war, und beobachteten die Annäherung des Direktors. Der alte Mann lächelte sanft und seine blauen Augen blitzten hypnotisierend. Es schien keine negative Reaktion des Jungen zu geben aber die scharfen Augen von Remus und Severus sahen das kaum sichtbare Beben in Harrys Händen und Schultern. Jeder Schritt, den Dumbledore machte, verschlimmerte das.

Von den anderen unbemerkt, wirft Severus diskret einen Zauber auf Black, der dessen Schlaf aufhob. Der kranke Mann setzte sich kerzengerade auf, sobald Harry anfing zu schreien. Der Junge kauerte auf dem Bett. Seine Arme schützten seinen Kopf, während er in seine Knie weinte. Dumbledore zog seine Hand zurück und versuchte, den Jungen gut zuzureden, damit er sich beruhigte, aber Harry tat es nicht. Hysterisch weinend und vor Angst zitternd, fuhren die grünen Augen in dem Raum hin und her, als er sie alle um Gnade bat.

Black versuchte aus dem Bett herauszukommen und verlangte hustend und keuchend, Harry in Ruhe zu lassen. Remus stand da und knurrte. Sein ganzer Körper vibrierte vor der Anstrengung den Direktor nicht von seinem Welpen wegzuziehen. Severus stand starr in der Tür des Raumes. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, doch seine Fingernägel gruben sich langsam in seine Handflächen. Harrys schrecklichen Schreie und sein keuchendes Schluchzen zerrten an ihnen allen.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg!", brüllte Poppy und schob Severus beiseite. Der Tränkemeister machte einen Schritt hinein, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Was geht hier vor? Ich verlange, dass Sie alle sofort gehen! Ich muss mich um meine Patienten kümmern!"

Dumbledore ging klugerweise zurück und Poppy begann damit, Zauber auf das hysterische Kind zu legen. Remus ging zu Sirius und hielt ihn davon ab zu versuchen zu seinem Patensohn zu kommen. Es war nicht schwer. Der Mann war blass und mit Schweiß bedeckt von den drei Schritten, die er gemacht hatte. Seine Haut war fiebrig und er konnte durch die Flüssigkeit in seinen Lungen kaum atmen.

Poppy wusste, was sie tat und bald wurde Harry ruhig und fiel dann in einen Schlaf. Sie sprach noch einige Zauber und machte Tests und eilte dann zu Sirius. Sie befahl Remus, ihn auf das Bett zu legen und keiner hörte den schwachen Protesten des Verurteilten zu, der verlangte, seinen Patensohn zu sehen. Dumbledore beruhigte ihn so gut er konnte, aber Sirius war wahnsinnig und nicht leicht zu besänftigen, da Harrys Schreie noch immer in seinen Ohren klangen.

„Ich schwöre!", murmelte Poppy dunkel, als sie drei Heilzauber auf dem kranken Mann sprach. „Und Sie fragen sich, warum es so lange dauert, bis es ihm besser geht! Black, Sie bleiben in diesem Bett, oder ich werde Sie wieder bewusstlos zaubern! Remus, hilf mir, diesen Trank in ihn zu bekommen."

Sirius diskutierte nicht, aber er funkelte die Hexe mörderisch an, als Remus sanft den Trank in seinen Mund goss. „Wie geht es Harry? Wissen Sie was mit ihm los ist?", fragte der Werwolf, wissend, dass mehr Information ihn und Sirius beruhigen könnten.

„Ich habe noch nicht alle meine Tests zurück, aber ich fürchte, dass es die Dementoren waren. Ich glaube, dass er in seinen schlimmsten Erinnerungen gefangen ist", antwortete sie, während sie zum Bett des Jungen zurückging und begann seine Decken sanft zu richten. Es war leicht zu erkennen, dass sie ebenso verzweifelt war wie die Männer.

„Eine Erinnerung?", erblasste Remus, sich erinnernd, was Harry gesagt hatte. Er bat darum, dass man ihm nicht mehr wehtat. Wer hatte ihm wehgetan? Er knurrte. Oh, er wusste, wer es war. Es waren diese kranken Muggel. Sie mussten es gewesen sein.

„WER HAT IHM DAS ANGETAN?", brüllte Sirius und brach dann in ein heftiges Husten aus.

Poppy schimpfte mit ihm und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Er schob sie weg, und sie sah so aus, als wäre sie bereit sich zu rächen, als Dumbledore dazwischen ging, „Wir sind nicht sicher, aber seid versichert, dass ich danach sehe", versprach er ernst. „Ich habe aber den Verdacht, dass sich Harry an die Nacht erinnert, in der seine Eltern durch die Hand von Voldemort getötet wurden."

Severus schnaubte. Alle im Raum außer Poppy und Sirius wusste sehr wohl, dass es mehr war als das. Dumbledore schoss ihm einen sehr strengen Blick zu und er senkte seinen Kopf. Aber Remus hatte keine solchen Schwächen. „Nach dem, was ich gehört habe, schien es so, dass er gefleht hat nicht bestraft zu werden", krächzte er verärgert. „Er war nicht einmal zwei Jahre alt, als Voldemort James und Lily getötet hat. Er konnte da noch nicht sprechen, ganz zu schweigen davon um irgendetwas bitten."

„Er konnte auf das Ereignis so antworten, wie er es jetzt tun würde", erklärte Dumbledore. „Es ist für ihn nicht notwendig, die Erinnerung mit derselben Mentalität wiederaufleben zu lassen, die er zu der Zeit besaß."

„Ich habe missbrauchte Kinder gesehen, Direktor", entgegnete Remus. „Er ist zurückgeschrocken, als er berührt worden ist und hat dann in Erwartung einer schlimmeren Strafe, wenn er kämpfen würde, still gehalten."

„Wir wissen nichts sicher", sagte Dumbledore auf eine Art und Weise, dass es klar war, dass das Thema abgeschlossen war. „Bis wir es wissen, ist es sinnlos Vermutungen aufzustellen."

„Soll ich Erkundigungen einziehen?", bot Severus sich zufällig an.

„Nein", schüttelte Dumbledore seinen Kopf. „Ich werde mit Harry zurück zu seinem Zuhause gehen und sehen, was ich herausfinden kann."

_Wie passend_, dachte Severus angeekelt. Er hasste diesen Mann in diesem Moment mehr, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte und er brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, nicht zuzuschlagen.

„Direktor!", protestierte Remus. „Sie sollten Harry doch nicht dort zurückbringen, bis Sie sicher sind, dass er dort sicher sein wird."

„Ich werde bei ihm sein, Remus", forderte Dumbledore ihn mit seinen Augen heraus und Remus trat widerwillig zurück. „Er wird sicher sein. Verlasst Euch darauf."

„Natürlich, Direktor."

„Nein", murmelte Sirius mit belegter Stimme, der unter den Heilzaubern nur knapp am Rande des Bewusstseins war. „Harry wird nicht zurückgehen. Diese Muggel könnten ihn verletzt haben und ich bin sein Pate. Er bleibt bei mir."

„Ich bedauere aufrichtig, mein Junge", schüttelte Dumbledore traurig seinen Kopf. „Aber das ist nicht möglich. Harry braucht den Blutschutz seiner Tante und wir haben keinen Beweis Deiner Unschuld. Harry muss zurückgehen. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass es ihm gut geht. Poppy wird sicherstellen, dass ich weiß, wie man sich um ihn kümmert."

„Ich dachte, dass Poppy mit Dir gehen würde", sagte Severus.

„Das sollte sie, aber sie ist ins St.Mungos beordert worden. Es scheint, dass eine Epidemie der Drachensyphilis ausgebrochen ist. Sie brauchen ihre Hilfe. Sie hat bereits ihre Abfahrt verschoben und kann nicht warten."

„Wann werden Sie abreisen?", fragte Remus müde.

„Morgen früh", antwortete Dumbledore. „Geh jetzt ins Bett, Remus. Du bist verletzt und Poppy hat Dich in den letzten fünf Minuten ganz wild angefunkelt."

Remus lächelte schwach und erlaubte der Medihexe, ihn zu seinem Bett zu führen. Sirius war eingeschlafen, nachdem Dumbledore ihn abgelehnt hatte und Tränen trockneten auf seinen blassen Wangen. Dumbledore verabschiedete sich und verließ den Raum mit dem Befehl an Severus, ihm zu folgen. Severus tat es, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er war nicht überrascht, zum Büro des Direktors geführt zu werden.

„Setz Dich, Severus", deutete Dumbledore auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, setzte sich aber selbst nicht. Stattdessen stand er da und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf dem Schreibtisch ab. „Ich bin nicht glücklich, Severus. Ich weiß, dass Du nicht billigst, dass Harry zu seiner Tante zurückkehrt, aber es muss sein. Stell mich nicht in Frage. Ich schaue nach vorn und weiß mehr von den Konsequenzen, als Du. Glaube mir, wenn ich sage, dass es für das Kind im Laufe der Zeit viel schlechter wäre, nicht dorthin zurückzugehen."

„Ja, Direktor", neigte Severus seinen Kopf einige Zentimeter.

„Gut. Jetzt habe ich einige Fragen" Dumbledore ließ sich in seinen Stuhl nieder, zufrieden damit, dass er den Mann zurück auf seinen Platz verwiesen hatte. „Wie viele Leute wissen von Harrys Zustand?"

„Soweit ich weiß, nur ich. Harry kann es anderen erzählt haben, aber das bezweifle ich. Der Junge neigt dazu, so wenig wie möglich zu sagen", schnarrte Severus. „Seine Freunde aus Gryffindor wissen wie gewöhnlich nichts."

„Wie steht's mit Remus?", fragte Dumbledore scharf.

Severus zuckte mit den Achseln, „Es ist möglich, aber wieder bezweifle ich es. Der Wolf war gerade überemotional und wird, wenn er sich beruhigt hat, einsehen, dass es das Beste ist, was Du tust. Ich weiß, dass seine Wunden ihm noch wehtun müssen und das hat seiner Beunruhigung noch Brennstoff geliefert."

„Gut, gut", nickte Dumbledore und lehnte sich mit einem Lächeln zurück. „Du hast Recht, mein Junge. Ich werde tun, was für uns alle, einschließlich Harry, am besten ist. Vertraue mir so, wie Du es immer tust und hilf mir, die anderen aufmerksam zu beobachten. Ich bin nicht sicher, dass wir für eine Weile auf sie zählen können."

„Ja, Direktor", neigte Severus seinen Kopf noch weiter.

„Ich weiß, dass Du gerne Deine Lehrpläne für das nächste Jahr beenden möchtest, bevor Du in Deinen Sommerurlaub gehst. Du kannst gehen", lächelte er gütig.

„Danke, Direktor", stand er auf und ging zur Tür.

„Oh, und Severus? Ich könnte Dich in den nächsten Monaten brauchen. Bleib mit mir in Kontakt."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Severus und ließ die Stufen hinunter fahren. Seine Haut kribbelte vor Wut und Ekel, aber er war dieses Gefühl von der Zeit gewöhnt, ehe Harry sie von dem Dunklen Lord befreit hatte und kontrollierte seine Reaktionen gut. Sein Schritt war gleichmäßig und gemütlich, aber seine Gedanken rasten; die Anfänge eines Plans nahmen Gestalt an.

oooooooooo

„Du bist beschäftigt gewesen", grinste Salazar, der in dem Stuhl gegenüber des Schreibtisches des Zaubertränkeprofessors erschien

„Du hast Information über Harrys Zustand?", fragte Severus. Er war zu müde, um sich mit dem Phantom herumzuschlagen. Es war Stunden her seit der Szene in Harrys Krankenzimmer, und alles war bereit, um in Bewegung gesetzt zu werden. Alles, was noch zu tun war, war warten.

„Fein", zuckte Salazar mit den Achseln. Er zog es sowieso vor, einfach zum Punkt zu kommen. „Ich habe noch nie einen so geteilten Geist wie den von Harry gesehen. Das ist wirklich erstaunlich." Seine braunen Augen strahlten vor Aufregung. „Nach dem, was ich verstanden habe, war es nicht der Dementor, der zum magischen Abfluss Harrys führte. Als seine älteste Persönlichkeit heraus kam, diejenige, die die anderen „Dämon" nennen, hat er größtenteils seine eigenen magischen Ressourcen verwendet, aber er hat die Magie der anderen Persönlichkeiten benutzt, um seine Angriffe auszurichten. Seine eigene Magie ist ein Chaos und er brauchte die stabilere Magie der anderen, um die feineren Ergebnisse zu bekommen, die er haben wollte.

Reine zerstörerische Magie, oder Dunkle Magie, wie sie jetzt genannt wird, ist sehr chaotisch, wie Du weißt. Es benötigt eine große Konzentration und/oder Gefühle, um spezielle Ergebnisse zu bekommen. Die Persönlichkeiten wurden von dem ältesten bis zu dem jüngsten abgesaugt", fuhr er fort. „Zuletzt, und das ist es, was ich von ihren magischen Niveaus aus vermute, hat Boy den magischen Abfluss nicht vertragen. Der Grund, warum Dämon aufgehalten wurde, war auf jeden Fall wegen Boy.

Es ist Boys Job, den Schmerz aufhören zu lassen. Die anderen Persönlichkeiten wurden wegen des Schmerzes der Dementoren untauglich gemacht, aber Boy ist Schmerzen gewöhnt und konnte ihn durch sein starkes Bedürfnis sie zu verhindern, ignorieren. Also hat er seinen Schrank verlassen und Dämon dazu gezwungen. Leider ist er nicht die stärkste Persönlichkeit und es hat mehrere Minuten gedauert, nach meinen Berechnungen ungefähr sieben, Dämon zurück zu zwingen. Und in dieser Zeit hat Dämon Gabriels, Silas', und Roses Magie abgesaugt. Nachdem er Boys Magie abgesaugt hat, hat Dämon meiner Meinung nach das bisschen Kontrolle verloren, das er hatte, und den Sturm erst dann gestartet.

Also. Dämon wurde hinein gezwungen und die anderen Persönlichkeiten wurden genug abgesaugt, um sie in erholende Komas sinken zu lassen. Sie erholen sich noch und es wird noch ungefähr vier Tage dauern, bis sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen werden. In dieser Zeit ist es Boy, der draußen bleiben wird. Ich persönlich denke, dass das eine gute Sache ist.

Boy heraus zu zwingen, wenn er keine Schmerzen oder Angst hat, womit er fertig werden muss, wird ihm mentale Stärke geben und beginnen, ihn zu heilen. Ich würde davon abraten, Harry versuchen zu lassen, sich mit Boy zu vereinigen, wie er es mit Kat getan hat. Boy ist, relativ betrachtet, nicht annährend so stabil wie Kat und Rose und Harry wird nicht wieder gut zu machenden Schaden nehmen. Es gibt einen Grund, warum Boy von der Hauptpersönlichkeit getrennt ist; er ist völlig wahnsinnig und Du solltest das richten, bevor Harry damit konfrontiert wird oder es wird ihn für immer zerstören.

Und Rose ist kurz davor, sich mit Harry zu verschmelzen. Sobald er ihren Zweck und Ursprung versteht, wird er sie akzeptieren. Anders als die anderen will Rose sich wirklich wieder Harry anschließen. Sie liebt ihn und sie liebt Dich, Remus, und Neville. Sie will, dass es Harry besser geht, und glaubt, dass die Liebe von Ihnen allen ihm helfen wird. Sie hat natürlich Recht. Aber ich würde vorsichtig sein. Sobald Harry seine Gefühle der anderen akzeptiert, könnten Silas und Gabriel nicht mehr so gut mit ihm zusammenarbeiten."

Salazar bekam einen intensiven Blick, als er an jene zwei Persönlichkeiten dachte; „Silas und Gabriel sind anders als die anderen, tatsächlich haben sie einen Zustand des Bewusstseins erreicht, der mit dem Harrys konkurriert. Sie sind in der Lage zu denken, sich rational zu verhalten und als Personen zu agieren und sind nicht offensichtliche Stücke Harrys ursprünglicher Persönlichkeit.

Ich glaube, dass sie das erreicht haben, beruht größtenteils auf der Tatsache, dass Harry ein Zauberer ist und bewusst Magie verwendet hat. Magie hat eine Art, Dinge auf fremde Weise zu verändern und deswegen würde ich Harry nicht dazu ermuntern, sich mit diesen zwei Persönlichkeiten zu verschmelzen. Und zuletzt, Dämon."

Er neigte sich vor, um sicherzustellen, dass er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit von Severus hatte; „Jetzt gibt es gute Nachrichten, schlechte Nachrichten und ganz schlechte Nachrichten. Die guten Nachrichten sind, dass sich Harry und seine natürliche Persönlichkeiten Kontrolle über Dämon haben. Und Dämon beeinflusst Harry nicht, wie es die anderen Persönlichkeiten unterbewusst tun.

Die schlechten Nachrichten sind, dass Dämon ursprünglich ein Teil der hungrigen, bösen, zerstörenden Dunklen Magie von Voldemort war, die innerhalb Harrys gefangen wurde. Er wurde nicht von Harry erschaffen, wie die anderen Persönlichkeiten, sondern stattdessen in ihn gezwungen. Dämon war fremd.

Und die schlechtesten Nachrichten sind, dass Harry und die anderen Dämon gefüttert haben. Er ist gewachsen und hat die Fähigkeit bekommen, auf die primitivsten Arten vernünftig zu urteilen. Diese Grundintelligenz ist der Grund, dass Dämon wissen konnte, wie er die Dementoren spezifisch zerstören konnte und nicht nur einfach um sich geschlagen hat und warum er sie folterte, ehe er sie getötet hat. Aus diesem Grund ist Dämon stärker als vorher und in Zukunft kann er es schaffen Harry zu beeinflussen oder sogar die anderen Persönlichkeiten zu überwältigen. Das wird nicht in den nächsten Jahren passieren, aber es ist gut, sich dessen bewusst zu sein.

Das Letzte, was ich über den Dämon herausgefunden habe ist, dass durch ihn eine Verbindung zwischen Harry und Voldemort besteht. Das bedeutet, dass der Dunkle Lord, wenn er wieder an Kraft gewinnt, möglicherweise Dämon stärken kann und der dunklen Persönlichkeit erlauben kann Harrys Seele schneller zu übernehmen, als er es auf natürliche Art tun würde. Natürlich wäre es schlimmer, wenn Harry Dämon mit sich verschmelzen würde und Harrys ganze Wut und Hass hinzugefügt würde. Das würde Voldemort viel stärker machen als jemals vorher.

Das Gute daran, wenn Harry Dämon stärkt, ist die Möglichkeit, dass Voldemort so nicht im Stande sein könnte, Dämon wieder mit sich zu verschmelzen, weil Harry Dämon zu seinem Eigenen macht, so dass er nicht mehr zu Voldemort zurückgerufen werden kann." Salazar schwieg erwartungsvoll und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Severus' Reaktion war so, wie er gehofft hatte. Der Mann starrte ihn einfach stumm an. Salazar konnte ihn dafür nicht verurteilen; er hatte gerade viel Information in den Schoß des Mannes gelegt. Barmherzig verschwand Salazar und ließ den Mann in Frieden.

Severus bemerkte den Abgang des Phantoms nicht und dass allein sprach Bände, wie erschüttert er war. Silas war eine große Hilfe gewesen, hatte aber keines der Dinge gewusst, die Salazar herausgefunden hatte. Und die Information über den Dämon war furchterregend… Severus hatte Lust, vor Wut und Erschöpfung zu schreien. Was sollte er mit diesen Informationen tun? Das war unmöglich; alles davon! Statt zusammenzubrechen, beschwor er mit einem leichten Schwenk seines Zauberstabs ruhig seinen besten Likör herauf. Er fühlte sich kein bisschen schuldig. Er verdiente ihn.

oooooooooo

Dumbledore erwachte, als die Schutzzauber ihn informierten, dass ein erwachsener ehemaliger Schüler und ein gegenwärtiger Schüler gingen. Es gab nur einen in der Schule verbliebenen Schüler. Es musste Harry sein! Seine Schlafroben zu seinen Knien hebend, lief er zu dem Gebiet, in dem er die Störung gefühlt hatte. Er folgte einer glühenden gelben Spur, die nur er sehen konnte und die von dem Verfolgungszauber in dem Moment gemacht wurden, als die Zauber durchbrochen wurden.

Er war überrascht von den Haupttoren weg, zu einer unterirdischen Passage geführt zu werden. Sirius musste von dem unterirdischen Durchgang wissen! Als er den Gang mit dem Krankenflügel erreichte, rannte er in Remus, der vor Schmerz ganz schwerfällig war. Dumbledore griff ihn und hielt ihn auf seinen Beinen und verlangte mit scharfen blauen Augen zu wissen, was passiert war.

„Sirius! Harry und Sirius sind weg!", keuchte Remus panisch. „Ich bin aufgewacht und sie waren nicht in ihren Betten! Ich bin zum Krankenflügel gegangen, aber der war leer. Poppy ist bereits gegangen. Wir müssen sie finden!"

„Beruhige Dich, Remus", sagte Dumbledore und lehnte den Mann gegen die Wand. Er war zufrieden, dass Remus noch auf seiner Seite war und zu ihm gekommen war, aber er konnte nicht erlauben, dass Harry ihm entkommen konnte. „Ich werde nach ihm suchen. Geh und weck Severus und lass ihn mich suchen."

„Ja, Direktor!", fuhr Remus mit einem qualvollen Wimmern herum und ging so schnell zu den Kerkern, wie er konnte.

_Verdammter Mann!_ fluchte Dumbledore, als er sich an einer Sackgasse vor der Statue einer einäugigen Hexe wieder fand. Er vergeudete wertvolle Minuten, um herauszubekommen, wie die Öffnung funktionierte, dann tauchte er in den Durchgang und lief in die Dunkelheit. Die Klapptür an der Unterseite des Honigtopfes war bereits offen und er flog heraus. Sirius und Harry waren nirgends zu sehen und er folgte der gelben Spur zur Haustür, wo sie plötzlich endete.

Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab und ein schneller Zauber offenbarte, dass Sirius nicht appariert war. Verdammt! Er könnte einem Apparierten folgen, aber das bedeutete keineswegs, dass er sie verloren hatte. Er erhob erneut seinen Zauberstab, sprach den Zauber aber nicht. Ein lauter Schlag explodierte in der Nacht und der Fahrende Ritter kam quietschend vor ihm zum stehen.

„Haben Sie einen kranken Mann und einen bewusstlosen oder hysterischen Teenager gesehen?", fragte er, sobald sich die Tür öffnete.

Stan gähnte den starken Zauberer etwas eine Sekunde an, ehe er nickte. „Ja, Sir. Sie sind vor ein paar Minuten in den Bus gestiegen, nicht wahr, Ernie?"

„Bringen Sie mich dorthin, wo Sie sie raus gelassen haben", befahl Dumbledore. „Kein Zwischenstopp. Es ist notwendig, dass ich sie fange."

„Natürlich, Sir! Auf geht's, Ernie, und mach schnell!"

Dumbledore wurde zweimal zu Boden geworfen, bevor der Bus wieder anhielt. Er sprang aus dem Fahrzeug. Das Gelb des Verfolgungszaubers war wieder zu sehen, aber es verblasste schnell. Er hatte nur noch ein paar Minuten, bevor er sie verlieren würde. Er starrte in die Menschenmenge in der Innenstadt Londons und warf grimmig einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über sich, ehe er den Block hinunter apparierte. Er machte drei Sprünge, bevor das Gelb verschwand. Er hatte sie verloren.

„Direktor?"

Er drehte sich und sah Severus auf sich zukommen, „Severus. Sirius ist weggelaufen und er hat Harry. Ich bin seiner Spur bis hier her gefolgt, aber ich habe sie verloren. Setz die Suche fort. Ich gehe zum Ministerium. Ich habe Cornelius beiseite gelassen, aber ich glaube, dass es Zeit ist ihn zu informieren, dass wir den Aufenthaltsort von Sirius kennen. Wenn sie noch in London sind, finden wir sie."

„Dumme Promenadenmischung", schnarrte Severus. „Was denkt er sich?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, mein Junge", schüttelte Dumbledore seinen Kopf. „Aber er ist krank und hat in Azkaban außerordentlich gelitten. Wenn Du ihn findest, füge ihm nicht zu viel Schaden zu."

Severus funkelte ihn zur Antwort an und Dumbledore apparierte mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln fort. Severus wartete ein paar Sekunden, um sich einfach sicher zu sein. Er drehte sich und ging langsam die Straße hinauf, wobei er seine Zaubererkleidung auszog. Er wagte es nicht, Magie anzuwenden. Das konnte nachgespürt werden. Nachdem er drei Blöcke gegangen war, fand er eine geschäftige Straße und winkte einem Taxi zu. Er setzte sich hinein und gab eine knappe Anweisung in Richtungen eines verlassenen Muggeltheaters zu fahren.

Sirius saß neben einem bewusstlosen Harry in der Gasse zwischen dem Theater und einem Warenhaus. Harry zitterte in seinem Schlaf, trotz des Arms um seine Schultern, der ihn in der Nähe des überhitzten Körpers seines Paten hielt. Sirius hustete alle paar Minuten.

Severus schnarrte über dem Verurteilten und hasste es, dass er die Promenadenmischung brauchte. „Hier", bot er ihm Anweisungen auf einem Stück Papier. „Diese Stadt ist ungefähr zwei Stunden von der Stadt entfernt und ist in der Nähe von einem Haus, das ich besitze. Keiner weiß von dessen Existenz. Nimm ein Zimmer im kleinsten Gasthof. Ich werde Euch abholen und Euch zum Haus bringen, sobald ich kann. Lupin wird sich Dir bald anschließen."

Sirius kam auf seine Füße und akzeptierte das Stück Papier mit den Anweisungen und die dicke Brieftasche mit Muggelgeld. „Ich will später Antworten haben", knurrte er.

Severus schnaubte und beugte sich hinunter, um Harry hochzuheben, da es die schmutzige Promenadenmischung offensichtlich nicht tun konnte. Es war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte, den kleinen Jungen in die Arme des anderen Mannes zu legen, aber er tat es. „Bleib einfach am Leben", spuckte er. „Wenn Harry aufwacht, berühre ihn nicht. Sprich mit ihm und gib ihm Raum. Er wird nicht völlig aus der Angst kommen, also erwarte das nicht von ihm. Es könnte sein, dass Du ihm befehlen musst, zu essen und zu trinken. Kannst Du Dir das merken oder sind diese Information zu viel für Deinen langsamen Verstand?"

„Halts Maul!", knurrte Sirius und presste seinen Patensohn an sich. „Ich kann auf Harry aufpassen."

„Um deinetwillen, solltest Du das besser", drohte Severus und ein Taxi erschien, bevor Sirius antworten konnte.

Severus sah zu, wie das Taxi abfuhr, ehe er sich umdrehte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ging. Als er zu der Stelle zurückkam, wo Dumbledore ihn verlassen hatte, beschwor er eine neue Robe herauf und begann eine falsche Suche, hoffend, dass er sowohl den Direktor als auch das Ministerium in die Irre führen könnte. Er hoffte nur, dass während der wenigen Tage, in denen Remus und er bei Dumbledore bleiben müssten, Sirius und Harry okay sein würden. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl, Harry in der Sorge eines ernsthaft kranken Mannes zu lassen, aber es gab keine anderen verfügbaren Optionen.


	18. Qual

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

hi leute

tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber nun ist das neue chap ja da… danke an euch alle, die ihr die geschichte mögt und besonders denen, die immer so fleißig kommis schreiben

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_18. Qual_

„Hey, Kumpel?", reichte der Fahrer hinter sich und schüttelte die Schulter seines Passagiers. Sirius zuckte schreiend vor der Berührung zurück und drückte sich abwehrend in die Ecke. „Hey!", sagte der Fahrer überrascht. „Beruhig Dich, Kumpel. Wir sind da."

Sirius schaute aus dem Fenster und erkannte, dass sie vor einem unbekannten Gasthof angehalten hatten. Er schaute neben sich und sah Harry, der zusammengerollt auf dem Sitz lag und noch schlief. Er entspannte sich und streichelte über das Haar des Jungen. Alles war in Ordnung. Harry war in Ordnung. Sie waren nicht hier; es gab hier keine Dementoren. Es war kein Traum; er war frei.

„Kumpel. Bist Du in Ordnung?" Der Fahrer sah jetzt beunruhigt aus, als er sah, dass die Hand des Mannes, die auf dem Haar des Jungen lag, zitterte. Irgendetwas an dem Paar stimmte nicht. Er begann Bedenken zu haben. Würde der Mann das Kind verletzen? „Ist das Ihr Sohn?"

Sirius' Kopf flog hoch und er konzentrierte sich schließlich auf den Muggel. Er schluckte hart und versuchte, seinen Verstand zu sammeln. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Er konnte nicht wegdriften. Harry brauchte ihn. Er zwang seine Hände anzuhalten und setzte sich. Er schenkte ihm ein charmantes Lächeln, nicht wissend, dass das zusammen mit seinen gejagten Augen sonderbar aussah. Das Stirnrunzeln des Fahrers wurde tiefer.

„Nein", sagte Sirius mit nur wenig Krächzen und ein paar Sekunden Husten. „Ich bin sein Pate."

„Wo ist seine Eltern?", fragte der Muggel.

„Tot." Sirius fühlte, wie sich sein Gesicht straffte und schaute weg.

Der Muggel entspannte sich. Also das war der Grund, warum der Mann wie Scheiße aussah. Er glaubte, dass die Eltern des Jungen erst kürzlich gestorben waren. Erfüllt von Zuneigung sagte er nichts mehr, als der dürre Mann den kleinen Jungen hochhob und langsam zur Hoteltür ging. Er beklagte sich nicht einmal darüber, dass er nicht bezahlt worden war.

„Arme Kerle", schüttelte er seinen Kopf und fuhr weg.

oooooooooo

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte ihn die Empfangsdame lächelnd.

Sirius nickte. „Ich brauche ein Zimmer. Ich weiß nicht für wie lange",

„Wie viele sind sie?", fragte das Mädchen, noch immer freundlich lächelnd, trotz dem es sehr spät war (oder sehr früh, je nachdem, wie man es betrachtete).

„Zwei. Nur zwei", antwortete Sirius heiser und hustete.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie und tippte etwas in ihren Computer ein.

Harry begann sich zu rühren. Sirius' Arme festigten sich, als der Junge sich bewegte und leise stöhnte. Die Augen des Verurteilten schauten sich in der kleinen Vorhalle um. Sie war abgesehen von der Empfangsdame und dem Portier/Verwalter leer. Harry begann zu wimmern. Sirius fühlte, wie er begann in Panik zu geraten. Was sollte er tun? Snape hatte ihm gesagt, dass sein Patensohn so aufgeregt aufwachen könnte, wie er es im Krankenzimmer getan hatte. Er sollte ihn nicht berühren. Er müsste ihm befehlen zu essen. Er schüttelte verwundert seinen Kopf. Seit wann hatte er Snapes Anleitungen gehalten?

„Wir haben Raucher- und Nichtraucherzimmer. Welchen bevorzugen Sie, Sir?"

„Nichtraucher", antwortete er schnell.

„Ein oder zwei Betten?", setzte sie trotz Sirius' steigender Anspannung fort.

Harry öffnete erschreckte Augen und begann zu schreien. Er drehte sich in Sirius' Armen in einem verzweifelten Versuch, frei zu kommen. Sirius fiel auf seine Knie, da er Angst hatte, dass Harry verletzt werden würde, wenn er jetzt aus so einer Höhe fallen würde. Panisch umarmte er den Jungen fest. „Schhh …", flehte er, während er den schreienden Jungen hin und her schaukelte. Die Empfangsdame sah entsetzt aus, und der Portier begann aggressiv auszusehen. „Harry… Bitte …" flehte er und hielt den Kopf des Jungen an seine Schulter, um seine Schreie zu dämpfen.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte der Mann. „Lassen Sie den Jungen los!"

Sirius starrte die zwei Muggel an. Sein Atem war feucht und ging stoßweiße. Seine Augen waren vor Angst aufgerissen und glasig und seine Stirn war verschwitzt. „Ich tue ihm nicht weh", sagte er schnell, vor Angst, dass sie ihm seinen Patensohn wegnehmen könnten. „Ich bin sein Pate."

„Ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen den Jungen loslassen", wiederholte der Mann langsam. „Sheryl. Ruf den Manager."

„Nein!", brüllte Sirius. „Es geht ihm gut! Harry geht's gut. Er hat nur Angst. Er wird in Ordnung sein. Ich verletze ihn nicht. Ich schütze ihn. Ich muss ihn schützen. Sie können ihn mir nicht wegnehmen! Sie können ihn nicht von mir nehmen!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich", sagte der Mann und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf den Mann und den kämpfendem Jungen zu. „Ich werde ihn Ihnen nicht wegnehmen. Ich will nur, dass Sie ihn loslassen. Wir wollen hier keine Schwierigkeiten. Lassen Sie einfach den Jungen los."

„Harry, stopp. Bitte, Harry", bat Sirius das Kind, das immer noch in seinen Armen kämpfte.

Harrys verzweifeltes Weinen und seine erschreckten Schreie wurden klarer, als er begann seinen Griff zu lösen. Der Manager war angekommen und drohte, die Polizei zu rufen. Sirius wusste, dass er versagt hatte. Remus hatte ihm vertraut, als er ihm Harry gab, um auf ihn aufzupassen. Ihn weg zu bringen. Er war nicht sicher, wie es weiterging, aber Moony hatte ihm gesagt, dass er Dumbledore oder den Auroren nicht trauen konnte. Jetzt waren die Muggel dabei, ihm seinen Patensohn wegzunehmen und sie würden Harry bekommen. Denk nach, Sirius! Denk nach! Er sammelte sich. Es musste einen Weg hier heraus geben.

Harry kämpfte sich frei, stürzte zu Boden und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen. Seine Schreie hörten sofort auf und er begann, sich hin und her zu wiegen und sich weinend immer wieder zu entschuldigen. Sirius hockte sich zitternd an seine Seite. Er hatte gesehen, dass die Muggel gezögert hatten, erschüttert durch Harrys Benehmen. Heftig hustend, setzte sich Sirius und streckte flehend eine Hand aus, um den Manager davon abzuhalten, die Polizei zu rufen.

„Bitte", krächzte er. „Ich tue ihm nicht weh. Er ist im Augenblick nicht er selbst. Er hat einen… einen Zustand! Es wird ihm besser gehen, sobald wir in einem Zimmer sind."

„Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?", fragte die Empfangsdame und Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinunter, als sie dem gebrochenen Kind zuhörte.

„Ist er autistisch?", fragte der Portier. „Ich habe eine Nichte, die das auch ist."

„Ja", stimmte Sirius zu. Er wusste zwar nicht, über was der Muggel sprach, aber er war klug genug, einen Ausweg zu erkennen, wenn ihm einer angeboten wurde. „Ich hätte es eher gesagt…" Er musste aufhören, um zu husten. „Ich hätte es Ihnen erzählt, aber ich habe gedacht, dass Sie uns nicht bleiben lassen würden. Ich bin krank und kann nicht mehr nach Hause reisen, bis ich mich besser fühle. Ich verspreche, dass er keine Schwierigkeiten verursachen wird. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, das schwöre ich."

Der Manager hängte das Telefon ein und schaute zu seinen zwei Angestellten. Als er sah, dass sie für den schluchzenden Teenager Partei ergriffen hatten, gab er mit einem schweren Seufzer nach. „In Ordnung. Sie können bleiben, aber sorgen Sie dafür, dass er ruhig bleibt."

„Ja. Natürlich", Sirius bracht vor Erleichterung fast in Tränen aus und musste seinen Kopf senken, um sie zu verbergen. Reiß Dich zusammen, Sirius! Aber er wusste nicht, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Wie sollte er Harry hochnehmen? Der Junge würde wieder verrückt werden! Oh, Harry. Tränen traten aus seinen Augen. Warum bist Du so? Was ist passiert? Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte für Dich da sein solle. Ich habe Dich enttäuscht, James. Sieh Dir Deinen Sohn an!

„Sir?"

Sirius Kopf fuhr hoch und er wischte verzweifelt seine Tränen fort. „Ja? Es tut mir Leid, ich hatte nur einen..."

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie, als Sirius in hilflose Stille verfiel. Sie hatte ebenfalls noch Tränen in ihren Augen. „Ich gebe Ihnen Zimmer 206. Es ist ein Eckzimmer und wird den größten Teil der Geräusche, die er machen könnte, dämmen. Wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen, fragen Sie nach mir. Mein Name ist Sheryl. Der Gasthof stellt keinen Zimmerservice zur Verfügung, aber ich wäre froh, Ihnen irgendetwas bringen zu können."

„Danke, Sheryl", lächelte Sirius von ganzem Herzen und das Mädchen errötete.

Er hatte es immer noch in sich, sagte er sich glücklich. Er richtete seine Augen zu seinem jetzt still zitternden Patensohn. Die grünen Augen des Jungen waren aufgerissen und blickten sich in lähmendem Entsetzen um. Snape hatte gesagt, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht essen würde und er es ihm befehlen musste. Bedeutete das, dass der Junge Anordnungen folgen würde? Es war einen Versuch wert. Diese Leute würden bald misstrauisch werden, wenn er ihn nicht aus ihrem Blickfeld herausbekommen würde.

„Harry", Der Teenager starrte ihn an, und begann murmelnd zu flehen, dass man ihm nicht wehtun sollte. „Folge mir", sagte Sirius fest. „Jetzt."

Sirius stand auf und atmete erleichtert aus, als Harry ebenfalls aufstand. Seine Schultern waren gesenkt und sein Kinn ruhte auf seiner Brust. Seine Augen wanderten schnell zu den anderen Leuten im Zimmer. Sein dünner Körper wankte, aber er machte die Schritte, die nötig waren, um neben Sirius in den Aufzug zu gehen. Er wählte die hinterste Ecke und kauerte sich dort zusammen. Er schrie, als der Aufzug läutete und sich die Türen schlossen.

„Schhh... Harry, es ist in Ordnung. Ich habe Dich. Du bist in Ordnung. Hab bitte keine Angst, Harry." Sirius umarmte sich selbst. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter und tropften von seinem Kinn. Er fühlte sich, als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen. Noch nicht. Nein, noch nicht. Er musste sie erst zu ihrem Zimmer schaffen. Er musste sicherstellen, dass Harry sicher war.

„Geh hier rein", befahl Sirius, als er ihr Zimmer aufgeschlossen hatte. Harry raufte sich zusammen, um zu gehorchen und weinte laut. Sirius folgte ihm hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Harry sich unter dem Schreibtisch des Zimmers versteckte. Er war so erschrocken. So klein. Sirius glitt die Tür herunter, und weinte in seine Hände. Er konnte das nicht. Er konnte nicht. Moony hätte ihm Harry nicht anvertrauen dürfen.

Die Welt verschob sich, die Farben verschwanden und er hechelte mit dem dicken warmen Pelz um ihn herum. Die Verzweiflung und Panik verminderten sich in einfache Angst. Er konnte Harrys Weinen klarer hören, den Schweiß der Angst riechen. Beide verminderten sich, als die Minuten gingen. Wimmernd hob Sirius seinen Kopf, um den Jungen anzusehen, der noch immer zusammengerollt unter dem Schreibtisch lag. Seine klaren, grünen Augen waren trüb und halb geschlossen. Ein tiefer, zittriger Atemzug war zu erkennen und die Muskeln des Jungen entspannten sich ein wenig.

Mit einem Winseln kroch er zu seinem Patensohn und eine plötzliche Freude erfüllte ihn, dass er in der Nähe des Kindes sein konnte, von dem er seit zwölf langen Jahren geträumt hatte. Harry war sein Licht gewesen. Wenn es nicht für Harry gewesen wäre, würde er schon längst tot sein. Er sah aus wie Krone. Er roch wie sie beide. Er leckte die Hand des Jungen.

Grüne Augen starrten auf ihn und antworteten nicht. Er hatte keine Angst, war nicht glücklich. Er war einfach nur müde und angespannt. Sirius leckte die Tränen des Jungen von seinem Gesicht, sein Schwanz wedelte hinter ihm. Harry rührte sich, wandte sein Gesicht ab. Sirius ließ sich an seiner Seite nieder, um ihm etwas Wärme zu geben. Bald waren sie beide eingeschlafen.

oooooooooo

Die Augen des Jungen öffneten sich und er krabbelte ein Stück, um eine Wand an seinem Rücken zu haben, während sein Herz schmerzhaft schnell gegen seine Brust schlug. Keuchend und mit von Tränen verschwommenen Augen, starrte er auf den schlafenden Mann in seiner Reichweite. Ein Schluchzen entkam seinen Lippen und Boy hielt sich beide Hände gegen den Mund, um still zu sein. Er durfte den Mann nicht aufwecken.

Zitternd kroch er seitlich unter dem Schreibtisch hervor. Er bewegte sich qualvoll langsam, und erstarrte jedes Mal, wenn der Mann in seinem Schlaf hustete. Es brauchte fast zehn Minuten, um dem Schreibtisch und dem Mann zu entkommen. Er kauerte sich auf seinen Knien und sammelte seine Kraft, als er sein Gesicht in seinen zitternden Händen verbarg. Nicht mehr. Bitte. Er wollte nicht mehr verletzt werden.

Er begann, wieder zu kriechen, weinte, als er zurück sah. Er ging sehr langsam. Der Mann war noch so nahe. Beeile Dich, flehte er sich selbst an. Finde einen sicheren Platz. Schhh, weck ihn nicht auf; er wird so böse sein, so böse und es wird wehtun und wehtun. Er musste aufhören, sein Schluchzen zu dämpfen. Schließlich hatte er es zur Tür geschafft.

„Bitte …", wisperte er sehr leise zur Tür. Seine Stimme zitterte, und dicke Tränen füllten seine verzweifelten, grünen Augen. „Bitte sei offen. Bitte sei leise."

Sein Gebet wurde erhört und die Tür öffnete sich leicht und lautlos. Boy entspannte sich erleichtert und entkam dem Zimmer mit dem Mann und der Versprechung von mehr Schmerz.

oooooooooo

Sirius wachte fünf Stunden später in seiner menschlichen Form und unkontrollierbar zitternd auf. Licht kam durch das Fenster und Sirius ächzte. Es war nur eine Stunde oder so vergangen, seit der Morgendämmerung. Aber er war zu krank, um zu schlafen. Er wusste, dass er Fieber hatte. Seine Lippen waren so trocken und er starb vor Durst. Er stolperte und schwankte zum Badezimmer und trank durstig aus dem Wasserhahn. Die Hälfte

spuckte und hustete er wieder aus, aber er trank genug Wasser, um seine Qual zu erleichtern.

Noch immer leicht hustend, ging er zurück ins Zimmer. Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich. Der Platz unter dem Schreibtisch war leer. Wo war Harry? Sirius rauschte durch das Zimmer und er schaute unter beiden Betten nach. Nichts. Er lief zur Tür, aber die Schlösser waren noch unversehrt. Er rannte zurück ins Badezimmer und verdoppelte damit seinen Husten. Die Dusche war leer. Er wirbelte herum und lief zum Fenster des Zimmers. Es waren etwa fünf Meter, um zu dem Kopfsteinpflaster zu gelangen. Harry hatte diesen Sprung niemals gemacht. Es sei denn, er hatte Magie verwendet…

„Harry!", rief er verzweifelt und schaute die Straße in beiden Richtungen hinunter. Ein Geräusch hinter ihm, ließ ihn in den Raum zurückstürzen und sich verzweifelt umsehen. „Harry?"

Ein leises Wimmern war zu hören und Sirius sah eine zweite Tür. Er öffnet sie. Es war ein leerer Wandschrank und Harry hatte sich zitternd in der Dunkelheit zusammengerollt. Er fing an, Entschuldigungen zu weinen, sobald die Tür offen war und mit seinen Armen seinen Kopf zu bedeckten, während er zu den Füßen seines Paten kauerte.

Sirius verwandelte sich und der Hund leckte und winselte, bis sich der Junge entspannte. Schniefend reichte Harry mit einer zitternden Hand nach der Tür. Er wollte sie schließen, aber der Hund war im Weg. Sanft weinend, zog Harry das Tier vorsichtig heran. Sirius wollte Harry nicht alleine lassen, aber er wollte auch nicht in einem dunklen, kleinen Wandschrank eingeschlossen werden. Er begann zu zittern, als er sah, wie sich die Zelle aufbaute. Der Ton des rasselnden Atems eines Dementors kam näher.

Er krabbelte aus dem Wandschrank und Harry schloss die Tür. Sirius verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Form und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Tür. Er fühlte sich schwach und erbärmlich. Er hatte seinen Patensohn enttäuscht. Oh, Krone, Lils. Warum seid Ihr gegangen? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nein. Nicht jetzt. Er hatte Dinge zu erledigen… Für einen schrecklichen Moment konnte er sich an nichts erinnern, was er tun musste, und sein Geist begann zusammenzubrechen. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Instruktionen Snapes. Sie ergriffen gierig von ihm Besitz. Füttere Harry. Befehl ihm, zu essen und zu trinken. Halte ihn in Sicherheit und am Leben.

„Harry, es wird alles gut, Welpe. Ich bin gleich zurück. Ich werde uns essen holen, okay? Geh nicht weg. Bleib genau dort, okay? Ich komme zurück, Harry. Hab keine Angst." Sirius stand auf. Er stellte sicher, dass er den Zimmerschlüssel hatte und glitt aus dem Zimmer. Wie war der Name des Mädchens? Sie würde ihm helfen. Sie würde wissen, was er seinem Patensohn zu essen bringen sollte. Sherry? Ja. Er würde Sherry fragen gehen.

Leider hatten die Schichten gewechselt. Jetzt war ein junger Mann am Empfangstresen. Sirius näherte sich vorsichtig und hielt sich seinen Mund zu, als er begann zu husten. Der junge Mann schaute ihn verachtend an und Sirius begann, sich nervös zu fühlen. Er steckte seine Hände in seine Tasche und fühlte dort den Pack Muggelgeld. Er hatte es noch. Beruhigt näherte er sich.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte der Mann widerwillig.

„Ja…" hustete Sirius noch einmal. „Ich brauche etwas zu Essen für einen… Dreizehnjährigen … Ja, so alt müsste er sein." Sirius errötete, als er begriff, dass er die Dinge durcheinander brachte, aber er fühlte sich so krank. „Irgendwie brauche ich etwas zu Essen. Wohin sollte ich gehen?"

„Ich empfehle etwas Hustensirup."

„Nein, danke. Ich habe bereits Husten", schüttelte Sirius seinen Kopf.

Der Mann schaute ihn seltsam an. „Haben Sie Fieber?"

„Ja, also, wo kann ich etwas zu Essen bekommen?", fragte Sirius wieder. Er begann, sich nervös zu fühlen. Er sollte Harry nicht allein lassen. Und wenn etwas passieren würde? Harry könnte stecken bleiben oder sich wehtun. Und wenn er festgenommen werden würde? Er stöhnte vor Angst.

„Schauen Sie, Sir." Der Mann sah jetzt beunruhigt aus. „In welchem Zimmer Sie sind?"

„2 …" Sirius hatte die Zahl vergessen und mussten auf seinem Schlüssel schauen. „206."

„Warum gehen Sie nicht zu Ihrem Zimmer zurück und ich werde sehen, was ich für Sie bekommen kann?", bot er an.

„Danke!", weinte Sirius. Beinahe hätte er herübergereicht, um den Mann zu umarmen, aber er konnte sich im letzten Moment stoppen. Er entschied sich stattdessen für einen weiteren, herzlichen Dank.

Der Mann, errötete. „Kein Problem, Sir."

Sirius drehte sich um und lief zum Aufzug zurück. Er brach die Türen fast mit seinen bloßen Händen auf, als er im zweiten Stockwerk ankam. Er jagte den Gang hinunter und kämpfte mit dem Türschloss. Er kam ins Zimmer und riss den Wandschrank auf. Harry war noch dort und schrie, als Sirius ihn in eine Umarmung zog. Der Schrei holte Sirius zurück in die Wirklichkeit und er wich zurück.

„Schhh. Es ist okay. Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte nur … ich bin so froh, dass Du in Ordnung bist. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Sie werden Dir bald etwas zu Essen bringen."

Der Junge zitterte und weinte. Sirius konnte es nicht ertragen und verwandelte sich. Er legte einfach außerhalb des Wandschranks hin. Harry beruhigte sich und griff wieder nach der Tür, um sie zu schließen. Sirius leckte die Hand des Jungen, aber konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, dorthin hineinzugehen und sich zu seinem Patensohn zu legen. Er war einfach zu klein und zu dunkel.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", wisperte Sirius heiser vor der geschlossenen Tür. „Aber ich bin genau hier. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Ich werde Dich beschützen, Harry. Keine Sorge. Ich bin hier."

Seine Beruhigungen wurden von einem weiteren Husten abgeschnitten. Schließlich endete er auf dem Bett, schnappte nach Luft und versuchte, seine Brust dazu zu bringen, sich nicht zu verkrampfen und einen weiteren Anfall auszulösen. Sein Hals schmerzt und wenn er irgendetwas in seinem Magen gehabt hätte, hätte er sich sicher übergeben müssen. Er drehte seinen Kopf und hatte so eine gute Sicht auf den Wandschrank. Beruhigt entspannte er sich und konzentrierte sich auf das Atmen.

oooooooooo

Sirius schnellte aus seinem fiebrigen Schlaf, als es klopfte. Er zitterte, als er zur Tür ging. Die Frau von der vorherigen Nacht stand dort mit vier Taschen voll Essen. Er bat sie hinein und schimpfte ihn aus, nicht genug auf sich selbst Acht zu geben. Sirius verstand sie kaum und ging, erneut hustend, zum Bett zurück.

Sheryl legte eine kalte Kompresse auf seinen Kopf und gab ihm Tylenol und Hustensirup. Als sie sicher war, dass er sich ausruhte, suchte sie nach dem autistischen Jungen. Sie fand ihn schlafend im Wandschrank. Sheryl lächelte. Sie erinnerte sich, als Kind dasselbe gemacht zu haben. Es war immer einem sicheren Platz ähnlich. Sie holte die Decke und das Kissen vom zweiten Bett und machte den Jungen ein Nest. Sie weckte ihn auf, und seine grünen Augen waren so erschrocken von ihr. Sie sprach liebevoll mit ihm und achtete darauf, sich wirklich langsam zu bewegen und ihn nicht zu berühren.

Als sie fertig war, stand sie auf und nahm eine Tasche des Essens. Sheryl stellt sie ihm in den Wandschrank und sagte ihm, was es darin gab. Es gab eine bauchige Flasche Milch, Chips, Brot und Käse, wenn er sich ein Sandwich machen wollte, und Schokoladenriegel. Der Junge schaukelte sich hin und her und wimmerte, schien aber allem zuzuhören, was sie sagte. Sie gab ihm auch ihre kleine Taschenlampe von ihrem Gürtel. Sie schaltete sie ein und schloss langsam die Tür.

„Danke", wisperte Sirius und griff in seine Hose. Er zog einen dicken Stapel Geld heraus und sie keuchte.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig damit", schimpfte sie. Sie zählte vorsichtig ab, wie viel sie für das Essen und Medizin ausgegeben hatte und reicht ihm den Rest. „Ich werde heute Abend noch einmal zurückkommen. Ruhen Sie sich aus",

„Danke", murmelte Sirius wieder und schlief ein.

oooooooooo

Vier Tage vergingen. Sheryl kam zweimal täglich, um sich um Sirius und Harry zu kümmern. Sirius fühlte sich ein bisschen besser, obwohl er noch immer einen schrecklichen Husten hatte. Harry versteckte sich noch immer im Wandschrank. Sirius musste ihm befehlen, das Badezimmer und die Dusche zu benutzen, aber der Junge hatte keine Probleme, zu essen, was auch immer ihm gegeben wurde, solange er mit dem Essen allein im Wandschrank gelassen wurde. Sie hatten nichts gehört, weder von Schnievelus, noch von Moony, und Sirius begann sich Sorgen zu machen.

oooooooooo

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah nichts. Er ächzte und machte seine steifen Glieder gerade. Seine Beine waren nur halb ausgestreckt, als er eine Wand berührte. Seine Arme streckte sich und berührten ebenfalls eine Wand. Decken waren um ihn herum gelegt und Beutel raschelten, wenn er sich bewegte. Harry schrie und schlug in Panik um sich. Was war los? Wo war er? Warum konnte er nichts sehen?

**Beruhige Dich,** sagte Silas müde. **Taste nach einer Tür, ehe Du in Panik gerätst**.

„Sy?", hörte Harry überrascht auf. „Wie …?"

**Unsere Barrieren sind bei dem letzten Dementorenangriff dünn geworden, ** antwortete Silas. **Ich bin sicher, dass das nicht mehr möglich sein wird, wenn wir wieder vollkommen gesund sind.**

**Beeil Dich jetzt mit dem Suchen nach dieser Tür,** schimpfte Gabriel.

„Was kümmert Euch das? Ich bin derjenige, der hier festsitzt", schimpfte Harry und tastete in der Dunkelheit umher.

**Offensichtlich, sitzen wir auch hier fest, wenn Du es tust,** schnarrte Silas und Humor schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ja, ja." Harry fand den Türknopf und drehte ihn. Die Tür flog auf, und er stolperte ins Tageslicht. Er rieb seine Augen und sah sich um. Er war in einer Art Hotelzimmer. Es war ziemlich klein und nicht die beste Qualität. Er erkannte, dass Black auf dem Bett schlief.

„Was ist los?", fragte er flüsternd.

**Darüber…** sagte Gabriel und begann alles zu erklären, was am 6. Juni ereignet hatte. Silas sagte oft etwas, um Details hinzuzufügen. Harry saß stumm da, als er der Geschichte seiner anderen Persönlichkeiten zuhörte.

„Wow" war alles, das er sagen konnte, als sie fertig waren. Er stand auf und streckte sich, ehe er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte. Als er fertig war, wusch er sich die Hände und füllte das Glas, das dort stand. Er trank durstig, während er die ganze Zeit über alles nachdachte, was ihm erzählt worden war.

„Er tut mir Leid", entschied er schließlich. „Falsch beschuldigt und bestraft zu werden. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, so lange mit Dementoren weggeschlossen zu werden",

Seine anderen Persönlichkeiten waren ruhig.

„Was? Mögt Ihr ihn nicht?"

**Er ist ein Fremder. Nur weil er unser Pate ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass er sofort vertrauenswürdig ist,** antwortete Silas.

**Ich interessiere mich auch nicht für ihn,** sagte Gabriel gleichgültig.

„Nun, wir müssen wissen, was los ist", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Wir werden ihm ein wenig vertrauen müssen. Ich kann nicht einfach davonlaufen, ohne zu wissen, was wir hier tun."

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und ging zurück zum Bett seines Paten. Der Mann sah krank und viel zu dünn aus. Er hasste es seinen Schlaf zu stören, da es offensichtlich das war, was er brauchte und von dem er anscheinend zu wenig bekommen hatte, aber er musste wirklich wissen, was passiert war. Wo waren Severus und Remus? Er streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus und berührte die Schulter von Sirius.

Sirius setzte sich kerzengerade auf und begann sofort zu husten. Harry klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und entschuldigte sich, ihn aufgeweckt zu haben. Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte ihm, dass das in Ordnung war. Der Mann fror und schaute mit großen blauen Augen auf den Jungen. „Harry? Bist Du in Ordnung?"

„Ja", sagte Harry verwirrt. „Bist Du es?"

„Oh, Harry!", sprang Sirius auf und packte den Jungen, indem er ihn fest umarmte.

Harry kreischte auf und sein Gesicht wurde rot, da er sich unbehaglich fühlte. Weinte der Mann?

„Tut mir Leid, deswegen", zog sich Sirius schüchtern lächelnd zurück und wischte sich über seine Augen. „Ich war einfach so glücklich, zu sehen, dass es Dir besser geht!"

„W-was meinst Du?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Nun, Du warst so ängstlich und hast Dich in den Wandschrank versteckt und geweint und so, wenn ich Dich irgendwie berührt habe", erklärte Sirius. „Erinnerst Du Dich nicht?"

**Er muss über Boy sprechen,** runzelte Silas seine Stirn. **Lass es einfach auf sich beruhen, dass Du Dich nicht erinnern kannst. Zuck schüchtern mit den Achseln und sag, dass es einfach nur ein schlechter Traum war, von dem Du aufgewacht bist.**

Harry zögerte, folgte aber dem Rat von Silas.

Sirius nickte und ein gejagter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht, „Ja. Ich weiß, was Du meinst."

„So… eh…", wechselte Harry das Thema. „Was ist los? Wo sind wir?"

Sirius schüttelte sich und erklärte alles, das er wusste, auch, wenn es nicht viel war. „Ich bin aufgewacht und wir waren in einem Krankenzimmer. Du hast geweint und Dich auf dem Bett neben meinem Krankenbett zusammengekauert. Dumbledore hat versuchte, Dich zu beruhigen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert und so hat Pomfrey Dich in Schlaf versetzt. Sie hat mit mir dasselbe gemacht, aber ich bin wach geblieben und habe ihrem Gespräch zugehört. Moony hat gesagt, dass Du Dich verhalten würdest, als seiest Du… missbraucht worden… und Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass er Dich zu den Dursleys zurückbringen würde und ich habe gesagt, dass es keinen Grund dafür geben würde, da Du mein Patensohn bist und Du dort verletzt werden könntest."

**Ich denke nicht, dass er alle Tassen im Schrank hat, **lachte Gabriel. **Das ist der längste Satz, den ich jemals gehört habe.**

„Aber sie wollten nicht, dass ich Dich mitnehme", fuhr Sirius, sich der Unterbrechung nicht bewusst, fort. „Dann bin ich eingeschlafen. Moony hat mich aufgeweckt und hat gesagt, dass ich Dich nehmen und gehen sollte. Er hat gesagt, ich soll durch den Gang zum Honigtopf gehen und dann mit dem Fahrenden Ritter fahren. Er gab mir Deinen Zauberstab, um ihn zu benutzen. Hier ist er…" Sirius gab dem Jungen den Zauberstab, der ihn sofort in seine Tasche streckte. „Wir sind in London ausgestiegen und ich habe ein Taxi zu einem alten Theater genommen, wie Moony es gesagt hat. Wir haben gute dreißig Minuten gewartet und dann ist Snape gekommen. Er hat uns ein anderes Taxi gerufen und es hat uns in diese Muggelstadt gebracht. Wir sollen hier bleiben, bis Snape zurückkommt und uns in ein Versteck bringen kann",

„Seit wann sind wir hier?", runzelte Harry die Stirn.

„Vier oder fünf Tage, schätze ich", lächelte Sirius schüchtern. „Ich habe so schlimmes Fieber bekommen, dass die Zeit ein bisschen verschwommen ist."

„Was sollten wir jetzt tun?", fragte Harry seine anderen Persönlichkeiten.

**Warten,** sagte Silas widerwillig. **Ich glaube, dass Black einige Schlüsselstücke verpasst hat. Wir sind nicht einmal sicher, wovor wir weglaufen und könnten in Schwierigkeiten kommen, wenn wir zu bald handeln.**

**Was auch immer,** gähnte Gabriel. **Ich langweile mich. Weck mich, wenn es aufregend wird.**

„Du möchtest nicht bleiben?", fragte Sirius seinen Patensohn, nicht wissend, dass die Frage nicht an ihn gerichtet war. „Denkst Du, dass Snape etwas passiert ist und er nicht kommt?"

„Nein!", wedelte Harry mit seinen Händen in Verleugnung herum. „Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Sev… ehm…ich meine, Professor Snape wird kommen, wenn er gesagt hat, dass er kommen würde. Ich bin sicher, dass er bald hier sein wird."

„Wenn Du es sagst", runzelte Sirius die Stirn. „Er wird uns einfach hier lassen, der Feigling."

„Das würde er nicht tun", runzelte Harry die Stirn.

„Er hat Dich zum Narren gehalten", spottete Sirius. „Dieser Mann ist durch und durch verdorben."

„Er hat mir geholfen, als er es nicht hatte tun müssen", sagte Harry ernst. „Ich schulde ihm eine Menge. Er würde nichts tun, um mich in Gefahr zu bringen."

„Wenn Du das sagst, Kind", wiederholte Sirius sich und stand auf. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir etwas essen? Ich denke, dass wir beide es gebrauchen könnten."

Harry sagte nichts, als er dem glücklichen Mann aus dem Zimmer folgte. Die Frau am Empfangstresen wurde erschüttert, ihn zu sehen. Sirius stand dort und stotterte Erklärungen, warum Harry wie ein normales Kind herumlaufen konnte. Da ihm der Mann Leid tat und er nicht wirklich wollte, dass sie aus dem Hotel geschmissen wurden, in dem sie bleiben sollten, ging Harry dazwischen und wiederholte alles, dass Silas ihm erzählte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie beunruhigt habe, Ma'am. Ich bin nicht autistisch. Mein Pate hat das nur gesagt, um mich nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen." Hier schaute er errötend auf den Boden, da er log, aber das war perfekt für die Geschichte, die er erzählte und Silas lächelte blöd in seinem Kopf. „Ich… emmm… ich habe Anfälle…" Harry zuckte zusammen und erzählte dann entgegen der Wünsche von Silas einen Teil der Wahrheit, um die Lügen wieder wettzumachen, auch wenn die Wahrheit schmerzte. „Ich habe gesehen, wie meine Eltern ermordet wurden… Aber jetzt geht es mir gut… Sirius kümmert sich wirklich gut um mich."

„Oh, Honey", kniete Sheryl sich hin und zog den Teenager in eine warme Umarmung. Harry wurde wieder rot und Sirius schaute ihn über die Schulter des Mädchens ehrfürchtig und stolz an. Harry funkelte den Verurteilten an, der sich umgedreht hatte, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Sheryl stand auf. „Wo wollt Ihr zwei denn hin?"

„Wir wollen etwas essen gehen", antwortete Sirius und lächelte immer noch, aber nicht zu misstrauisch.

„Ich habe jetzt eine Pause. Warum nehme ich Euch zwei nicht mit? Ich kenn das beste Restaurant."

„Danke!", akzeptierte Sirius glücklich und ging wie ein aufgeregter junger Hund zur Tür voran.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und Sheryl lachte. Sie brachte sie in eine Bar und die zwei Jungen (diese Beschreibung war perfekt für Sirius) waren am verhungern und beide aßen je zwei Portionen aßen. Sie waren fast drei Stunden dort und lachten währenddessen fast die ganze Zeit davon - wegen Sirius. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so frei gefühlt zu haben. Es gab nichts dort, was ihn unter Druck setzte und er konnte dort sitzen und, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden, so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung und er normal.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, musste Sheryl zurückgehen, um zu arbeiten. Sirius und Harry gingen zu ihrem Hotelzimmer zurück. Sie sprachen über Quidditch und ein bisschen über James und Lily. Größtenteils saßen sie einfach zusammen und sahen fern, da sie nicht zu persönlich werden oder das glückliche Zusammensein, das sie beide hatten, zerstören wollten. Der Fernsehschirm war unscharf, aber Sirius war verzaubert. Er hatte noch nie zuvor Muggelfernsehen gesehen und Harry musste einhundert Fragen darüber beantworten.

Die Sonne war vor Stunden untergegangen und sie dachten daran ins Bett zu gehen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sirius sprang auf und fragte, wer da war. Er wollte bereits nach dem Schloss greifen, da er dachte, dass es Sheryl war, hielt aber inne, als er eine männliche Stimme vernahm.

„Es ist Remus!", rief Harry und lief zur Tür.

„Moony!" Sirius öffnete das Schloss, riss die Tür auf, fiel seinem Freunds in die Arme und begann ein weiteres Mal zu husten.

Harry sah, dass Severus neben dem Werwolf stand und ihn groß anlächelte; „Kommt rein!"

„Harry", neigte Severus seinen Kopf, und seine Augen leuchteten mit erleichterter Wärme auf. „Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

**Nicht,** schnitt Silas ab, da er wusste, dass Harry vorhatte zu sagen, dass er sie hören konnte. Aber Harry runzelte seine Stirn und so fügte er hinzu: **Erzähl es ihm später, wenn Ihr allein seid.**

„Fein, Sir", gehorchte Harry und Silas seufzte erleichtert. „Was ist los?"

„Wir werden das besprechen, wenn wir in meinem Zuhause sind", antwortete er und deutete ihm an, dass er in den Flur hinaustreten sollte.

Harry gehorchte. Als Sirius fertig mit seinem Hustenanfall war, ging er mit Remus einige Schritte hinter Harry und Severus her. Harry konnte hören, wie sie flüsternd miteinander sprachen, hatte aber keine Idee, was sie sagten. Er vermutete, dass es um ihn ging und blickte neugierig in das Gesicht seines Professors. Severus sah angespannt und dünn aus. Sein Gesicht war blasser als normalerweise, und sein Haar war wirr und fettig. Er begann herumzuzappeln und sich zu ärgern, aber Severus legte seine langfingrige Hand auf seine Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen. Harry lächelte dankbar.

Sie gingen aus der Stadt und Severus ergriff alle drei und apparierte sie fort. Er kam vor einem verfallenen Stadthaus an und ging zur Haustür hinauf. Nachdem er einen Muggelschlüssel verwendete, ein Passwort gesprochen und etwas Blut von seinem Finger auf die Tür geschmiert hatte, flog die Tür des Hauses auf, dass Harry vom letzten Sommer her so gut kannte.

„War das ein Portal?", fragte Remus.

„Ja", nickte Severus. „Wir sind jetzt irgendwo in Norditalien. Aus einem Fenster oder einer Tür zu gehen, wird Euch zu dem altersschwachen Haus außerhalb der Muggelstadt zurück transportieren. Dadurch werden magische Signaturen verhindert, die zu dieser Position nachgespürt werden können, da es außerhalb dieser Wände keine Magie gegeben hat, das versichere ich Dir. Wir werden hier nicht gefunden. Von niemanden."

„Das muss Dich Jahre gekostet haben, es zu erbauen", sagte Remus beeindruckt.

„Das hat es." Severus führt sie in das Speisezimmer, wo Omi darauf wartete, sie zu begrüßen. „Wenn irgendjemand hungrig ist…"

„Es ist nicht vergiftet, oder?", funkelte Sirius ihn an. Severus ignorierte ihn völlig.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger, aber ich habe einige Fragen", sagte Harry.

Severus nickte und wandte sich den anderen Männern zu, „Omi wird Euch bringen, was Ihr braucht und Euch Eure Zimmern zeigen."

„Wohin geht Ihr?", brüllte Sirius und stürmte zu ihnen. „Du gehst mit Harry nirgendwo allein hin!"

„Sirius", runzelte Harry seine Stirn, wurde aber von Remus unterbrochen.

„Wir haben viel zu besprechen. Komm her, Tatze", nahm Remus vorsichtig den Arm des Verurteilten. „Ich schwöre, dass Harry in Sicherheit ist."

Sirius trat widerwillig zurück. Severus schnaubte verachtend und schritt anmutig aus dem Zimmer. Harry folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz auf der Couch und Severus nahm seinen gewohnten Platz ihm gegenüber ein. Severus schloss seine Augen für eine Minute und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Sein Lehrer sah wirklich fertig aus. Er begann wieder herumzuzappeln.

„Es gibt vieles, was gesagt werden muss", sagte Severus schließlich. „Aber, bevor wir angefangen, will ich wissen, wie es Dir geht."

„Gut", versicherte Harry. „Ich denke, dass Boy eine Zeit lang draußen bei Sirius war. Ich bin erst heute Morgen aufgewacht. Welcher Tag ist heute?"

„Es ist der 12. Juni", sagte Severus ernst. „Du wurdest von Dementoren umgeben, und das hat soviel Schaden in Deinem Geist angerichtet, das Dämon herauskam. Er hat die Dementoren getötet und schweren Schaden verursacht, indem er einen magischen Sturm erschaffen hatte. Das Schloss hätte wohl Schaden erlitten, wenn der Direktor nicht die Schutzzauber verstärkt hätte."

Harry schluckte mit blassem Gesicht.

„Keiner wurde ernst verletzt. Mister Longbottom, Miss Granger und Mister Weasley geht es gut und sie sind für den Sommer nach Hause gefahren…" Severus machte eine Pause, um den Jungen genau anzusehen. Der Teenager lächelte erleichtert und saß entspannt da. „Ich werde morgen früh wieder mit Lupin abreisen müssen. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich wieder zurückkommen kann, deshalb möchte ich heute Abend mit Dir über Rose sprechen und morgen vor dem Frühstück unsere gegenwärtige Situation besprechen, wenn Du dazu bereit bist."

„Okay.", nickte Harry.

Silas war nicht damit zufrieden. Er wollte wissen, was los war. Rose konnte seiner Meinung nach warten, aber diesmal ignorierte Harry ihn vollkommen. Er fühlte sich noch schuldig seinen Lehrer anzulügen, indem er ihm die neue Information, dass er zwei seiner Persönlichkeiten in seinem Kopf hören konnte, geheim hielt. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, sträubte er sich, Severus davon zu erzählen. Was, wenn er dachte, dass er schlimmer wurde und ihn aufgab? Harry biss sich auf seine Lippe und entschied, die Stimmen in seinem Kopf nicht zu erwähnen.

„Was denkst Du über sie?"

„Nun, sie kommt heraus, wenn ich mich wirklich stark fühle", wich er aus.

„Ja, aber nicht bei jedem Gefühl", sagte Severus ruhig, obwohl die Spannung in seinen Händen und Kiefer ihm sagte, dass sein Lehrer sich unbehaglich fühlte. Das ließ Harry erröten und sich ein wenig verletzt fühlen, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum das so war. „Wenn Du starke Zuneigung fühlst, kommt Rose heraus."

Harry nickte und schaute weg, „Also bedeutet das, dass ich Zuneigung zu Neville, Dir und Remus verspüre, da sie bei Euch herauskommt",

„Das ist verständlich, und nichts, wofür Du Dich schämen oder Dich unbehaglich fühlen solltest." Severus atmete tief ein. „Harry, nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben, ist es keine Überraschung, dass wir uns um das Wohlergehen des anderen sorgen."

Harrys Kopf fuhr herum und er starrte ihn geschockt an „Du … Du sorgst Dich um mich?"

„Natürlich tue ich das", schnarrte Severus mit einem scharfen Funkeln, das Harry ignorierte. „Merlin weiß, dass ich sonst nicht so viele Schwierigkeiten überwinden würde."

„Danke", sagte Harry weich und meinte das auch aus seinem ganzen Herzen. Severus winkte ab und Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Grins nicht so", schnappte sein Lehrer und fuhr schnell mit dem Gespräch fort. „Rose ist lange bevor Du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist entstanden. Sie mag Gartenarbeit, saubermachen, kochen und Menschen zu erfreuen, um die sie sich sorgt. Was sagt Dir das?"

„Ich vermute…" Harry biss sich auf seine Lippe und sah in seinen Schoß. „Ich vermute, dass es bedeutet, dass ich mich um die Dursleys sorge?"

„Nicht genau", beruhigte Severus ihn sanft und entspannte sich, jetzt, wo der härteste Teil (für ihn jedenfalls) zu Ende war. „Es bedeutet, dass Du sie lieben_ wolltest_. Du wolltest, dass sie Dich lieben, aber das konnte sich nicht mit der Art vertragen, wie sie Dich behandelt haben und so hast Du Rose von Dir abgespalten."

„Oh", sagte Harry traurig und saß für eine lange Minute still da. Als er wieder zu Severus sah, waren seine Augen groß und mit Tränen gefüllt. „Warum haben sie mich nicht gemocht?"

Severus setzte sich vorwärts und hielt den verwundeten Blick ernst fest. „Ich glaube, dass sie alle Dinge hassen, die mit Magie zu tun haben. Es ängstigt sie und sie werden böse, wenn sie Angst haben. Sie hätten jede andere magische Person genauso behandelt. Es war nicht wegen Dir, Harry. Verstehst Du?"

Harry nickte. Das ließ ihn sich wirklich ein bisschen besser fühlen

„Hast Du irgendwelche Fragen über Rose?", sagte Severus, als das Schweigen zu lange dauerte.

„Warum mag sie Kochen und Gartenarbeit so sehr?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ich glaube, dass Deine Tante wollte, dass Du die Mahlzeiten kochst und Dich um den Garten kümmerst, damit sie das nicht tun musste. Rose tut gerne etwas für andere und so wird sie sehr erfreut gewesen sein, die Dinge zu tun, die ihr Deine Tante aufgetragen hat."

„Also war ich nicht Tage über Tage in meinem Schrank eingeschlossen?", wunderte Harry sich. „Wie kommt es, dass ich mich daran erinnere, die ganze Zeit dort gewesen zu sein?"

„Du hast die Erinnerungen erfunden", antwortete Severus leichthin. „Dieser besondere Abwehrmechanismus hätte nicht mehr so gut funktioniert, wenn Du von Deinen anderen Persönlichkeiten gewusst hättest und so hat es Deinen Geist Entschuldigungen und sorgfältig ausgearbeitete Erinnerungen präsentiert, auf die Du zugreifen konntest, damit Du nicht bemerkst, dass etwas nicht gestimmt hat."

„Oh … Wie ist das mit dem taub sein?", fragte Harry. „Warum sollte sie taub sein, wenn sie kochen und im Garten arbeiten sollte? Hätte sie meine Tante nicht hören müssen, um zu tun, was meine Tante wollte?"

„Das ist etwas, was Du selbst herausfinden musst, obwohl ich dazu Folgendes sagen werde: Du hättest nicht alles weggeschoben, was Rose ist, wenn es nicht schmerzhaft gewesen ist."

Harry nickte nachdenklich, „Du hast Recht. Aufgaben zu erledigen, auch wenn es solche sind, die kein anderer erledigen will, ist nicht so schlecht. Warum sollte ich Rose erschaffen, um dieses Zeug zu tun? Ich hätte es auch ohne sie tun können. Aber das habe ich nicht und sie ist taub… Was es schmerzhaft gemacht hat, hat sie nicht mehr betroffen", begriff Harry. „Aber es würde noch immer für mir schmerzhaft sein. Das bedeutet, dass …" Er seufzte traurig und fuhr mit seinen Händen zitternd durch sein Haar. „Sie hat Dinge gesagt. Schlimmer als das, was sie gesagt hat und an das ich mich noch erinnern kann. Dinge, die wirklich wehgetan haben. Deshalb ist sie taub geworden und war trotz der hasserfüllten Worte immer noch fähig zu tun, was von ihr verlangt wurde… Aber sie konnte es fühlen, oder? Sie ist eine Empathin, und so konnte sie die Abneigung fühlen und das ist noch schlimmer, als es zu hören."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es funktioniert", gab Severus zu. „Ich habe nicht gesehen, wie sie sich bei Deinen Verwandten benommen hat." Er weigerte sich, Familie zu sagen. „Aber um mich herum nimmt sie sehr viel wahr. Vielleicht hat sie es ignoriert oder ihre Macht heruntergefahren, so dass es nur an der Oberfläche gekratzt hat. Du wirst die Details selbstständig herausfinden müssen."

„Okay.", lächelte Harry. Er war sich sicher, dass er das tun konnte.

„Es wird spät und wir wollen morgen früh aufstehen. Soll ich Dich von Omi wecken lassen oder denkst Du, dass Du alleine aufstehen kannst? Ich würde es vorziehen, unser Gespräch fortzusetzen, bevor die Promenadenmischung und der Wolf wach sind", schnarrte er.

„Ich denke, dass Omi mich aufwecken sollte", gab Harry zu. Sie erhoben sich und gingen müde die Stufen hinauf. Es war für sie beide ein langer Tag gewesen.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", sagte Severus, als sie die oberste Stufe erreicht hatten.

„Gute Nacht", antwortete der Junge schläfrig, ehe er sich in die andere Richtung drehte und in seinen Raum ging. Er erinnerte sich nie wirklich daran, wie er ins Bett gekommen war und schlief sehr schnell ein.

_- Harrys geträumte Erinnerungen in dieser Nacht-_

Im Schrank war es dunkel. Er hasste es, wenn es dunkel war. Er stand auf und lief in dem kleinen Raum herum, um die Krämpfe aus seinen Beinen zu bekommen. Er fragte sich, wann er seine Glühbirne zurückbekommen würde. Ein Ausbruch von Gelächter aus der Küche erreichte seine Ohren. Er kauerte sich hin und Tränen traten aus seinen Augen. Er wollte bei ihnen sein. Er wollte lachen. Er würde artig sein, das wusste er! Dieses Mal würde er nichts mehr falsch machen. Er würde perfekt sein!

Es war lange her, viele Tage, seit er von Dudleys Zimmer in den Schrank gebracht worden war. Er wurde manchmal herausgelassen, um das Badezimmer zu benutzen. Manchmal machte er Unordnung und weinte dann so sehr, weil er wusste, dass er böse war und er wollte mehr als alles andere in der Welt artig sein. Traurig und einsam kauerte er sich in der Dunkelheit zusammen und schlief widerwillig ein.

oooooooooo

Als er aufwachte, war seine Glühbirne zurück. Er lächelte mit Tränen in den Augen und umarmte sich selbst. Er war artig gewesen! Sie würden ihm bald verzeihen! Er brauchte seine ganze Kraft, um seine Zähne zusammenzubeißen und kein „Danke" hinauszuschreien. Er musste ruhig sein, wenn er im Schrank war. Schwindlig vor Glück ignorierte er einfach seine volle Blase und zog ein Buch heraus, das er aus dem Müll gerettet hatte. Dudley mochte Bücher nicht besonders.

Er war nur auf der dritten Seite, als er jemanden den Flur außerhalb seines Küchenschranks entlangkommen hörte. Er schob das Buch zurück unter sein Kinderbettchen, gerade, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. „Junge, komm raus und hilf mir", befahl ihm die sehr, sehr große Frau.

„Ja, Tante Petunia", antwortete er nervös, als er sich aufraffte zu tun, was sie ihm gesagt hatte. Er wiederholte immer wieder zu sich selbst, dass er dieses Mal nichts Böses tun würde.

„Du kannst mir so nicht helfen, Idiot! Mach Dich sauber und zwar schnell!"

Er errötete beschämt, entsetzt, dass er bereits Unordnung machte, und eilte zum Badezimmer hin. Zwanzig Minuten später war der ganze Schmutz und Staub von seiner Haut geschrubbt. Er kehrte zur Küche zurück und sonnte sich im Morgensonnenlicht, das das gemütliche kleine Zimmer erfüllte. Schüsseln und Zutaten waren auf den Arbeitsflächen abgestellt worden und Kochbücher lagen offen auf dem Tisch. Weihnachtsdekorationen hingen vor dem Fenster und dem Kühlschrank.

„Geh da rüber und rühre den Kuchenteig", verlangte Petunia mit einem harten Funkeln.

„Okay.", lächelte Harry glücklich und eilte hin, um zu tun, was sie gesagt hatte.

Der Stuhl war an den Schrank gestellt worden und er kletterte vorsichtig hinauf. Sobald er sicher stand, griff er nach der riesigen Schüssel und dem langen Holzlöffel. Der Teig war dick und er brauchte seine ganze Kraft, um ihn zu rühren, aber er war entschlossen. Er würde artig sein. Aber sein Glück darüber, seiner Tante helfen zu können und aus dem Schrank zu sein, war bald vorbei.

„Ist es zu schwer?", fragte Petunia schneidend. „Du bist so schwach. Genau wie Deine Eltern."

Sie nahm ihm die Schüssel weg und gab ihm Karotten, die er schneiden sollte. Sie zeigte ihm, welche Größen sie haben wollte und überließ es dann ihm. Harry war wie betäubt. Er hatte seine Eltern nicht gekannt, aber manchmal hatte er einen schlimmen Traum und er dachte, dass er darin eine Frau hören konnte. Seine Tante und sein Onkel hatten mit ihm nie zuvor über sie gesprochen. Er hatte immer fragen wollen, aber hatte keine Chance gehabt. Er schnitt vorsichtig die Karotten, wobei er sich fest auf seine Lippen biss, als er sich auf das Hantieren mit dem riesigen Messer konzentrierte, das seine Hand kaum halten konnte. Er brauchte seine ganze Kraft, um durch die Karotte zu schneiden und es war ein hässliches, zackiges Stück, das dabei herauskam.

„Du bist so dumm!", schrie Petunia. „Kannst Du nichts richtig machen, Du furchtbarere, kleiner Bengel?! Es ist kein Wunder, dass Deine Eltern Dich nicht wollten. Sie konnten kaum auf sich selbst aufpassen, so betrunken und dumm, wie sie waren. Es ist ein Segen, dass sie bei diesem Autounfall getötet wurden."

Harry versuchte nicht zu weinen. Er riss seine Augen so weit auf, wie er konnte, um zu verhindern, dass die Tränen kommen würden. Es war schlimm, zu weinen. Seine Tante riss ihm das Messer und die Karotten weg. Es schnitt ihn in die Handfläche, aber nicht tief. Er versteckte es und senkte leise seinen Kopf, damit sie seine Qual nicht sehen konnte. Er wollte nicht in den Schrank zurückgehen.

_Warum waren seine Eltern so schlechte Menschen gewesen?_ fragte er sich selbst traurig._ Wenn sie nicht so schlecht gewesen wären, wäre er vielleicht auch nicht so schlecht._

„Kannst Du das tun, kleiner Junge?", fragte Petunia mit grausamster Herzlichkeit. „Oder ist sogar das zu schwer für Dich?"

Seine zitternden Hände nahmen die Tüte mit Bohnen. Er sah still zu, als sie ihm zeigte, wie man die Enden abbrach und dann die Bohne in der Hälfte brach. Die Enden kamen in den Müll, während die Bohnen in eine Schüssel kamen. Seine Tante beobachtete ihn ein paar lange Minuten und er zitterte vor Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Schweiß brach ihm aus und machte ihn klebrig. Sie bemerkte seine blutende Hand und riss ihm die Bohnen weg.

„Du Idiot! Wie kannst Du es wagen unser Essen mit Deinem Blut schmutzig zu machen! Du bist ein wertloser Freak!", schimpfte sie hysterisch. „Du hättest zusammen mit Deinen wertlosen Eltern sterben sollen, anstatt hier her zu kommen und uns zu belasten! Keiner will einen Nichtsnutz wie Dich, Junge!"

Tränen fielen hilflos von seinem gequälten Gesicht. Er war schlecht, schlecht, schlecht. Er war schlecht und seine Eltern waren schlecht und das bedeutete, dass er nicht artig sein konnte, aber er musste artig sein, weil keiner einen bösen Jungen wollte und er nicht allein sein wollte. Er wollte nicht mehr im Schrank sein! Ein schmerzhafter Schlag schleuderte ihn von dem Stuhl und er landete schmerzhaft auf dem Boden.

„Wage es ja nicht zu weinen! Es ist Deine eigene Schuld, Du schmutziger, kleiner Bengel!", schrie sie ihn an.

Weinend lief er davon, obwohl er noch immer auf dem Küchenfußboden lag. Alles verschwamm. Der ganze Schmerz, die ganzen Geräusche, alles Verwirrende. Alles, was zurückblieb, war das Bedürfnis, artig zu sein. Sie schaute zu der Frau hoch, deren Mund sich bewegte, aber nichts war zu hören. Das war in Ordnung, es gab eine neue Art zu hören. Gefühle des Ekels wurden von der Frau ausgestrahlt. Vorsichtig sah sie zu und wusste dann, dass sie die Schüssel und den Stampfer nehmen sollte. Sie beobachtete die Bewegungen der Frau und begann danach selbst die Kartoffeln zu stampfen. Sie machte glücklich ihre Arbeit und überrascht stellte sie fest, dass der Ekel der Frau zu Ärger und scharfer Abneigung wurde.

Das war gut. Die verletzenden Gefühle der Frau zu fühlen, waren besser, als ignoriert und allein zu sein und Gefühle konnten sich ändern, das hatte sie bereits gelernt. Das Stampfen der Kartoffeln hatte die Gefühle der Frau ein bisschen besser gemacht, wenn sie also mehr machte, konnte sie die Frau glücklich machen und das machte sie sehr glücklich. Zufrieden und hoffnungsvoll fuhr der neue Harry fort, sehr vorsichtig zu arbeiten und hielt das Blut von der noch blutenden Hand von dem Essen fern. Sie hörte nie, was Petunia zu sagen hatte und der Mangel an der Reaktion auf die verletzenden Äußerungen ließ die Frau sich langweilen und sie beide konzentrierten sich auf ihre Aufgaben. Sehr, sehr glücklich fuhr Rose fort die Kartoffeln zu stampfen.


	19. Test des Vertrauens

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

_19. Test des Vertrauens_

Harry betrat das Wohnzimmer mit einem Gähnen und rollte sich bequem auf der Couch zusammen, ehe er sich seiner Umgebung bewusst wurde. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Severus beim Kamin stehen sah, wo er sich einen Likör eingoss. Sein Lehrer trank gelegentlich, aber er hatte das noch nie während einer Therapie-Sitzung und nie vor dem Mittagessen gesehen. Darüber hinaus goss er sich mehr ein, als er es sonst tat.

**Das wird schlimm werden**, murmelte Silas besorgt.

„Es ist alles komplizierter geworden", sagte Severus, während er sich setzte. „Aber ich werde mein Bestes tun, um es zu erklären… Black glaubt, dass er dich aus Hogwarts entführt hat. In Wahrheit habe ich mit Lupin zusammen die Flucht von Black geplant. Während Lupin und ich vorgegeben haben nach Euch zu suchen, haben wir die Spuren verwischt",

„Aber warum?", fragte Harry nervös.

Severus drehte sein Glas abwesend in seinen Händen und nahm einen großen Schluck, „Ich bin zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass der Direktor nicht unfehlbar ist. Ich bin ihm blind gefolgt, weil er mir eine zweite Chance gegeben hat und mir Erlösung versprochen hatte, aber, obwohl ich seine Entscheidungen über mein Leben akzeptiert habe, konnte ich nicht akzeptieren, was er mit Deinem tun wollte."

**Es wurde Zeit**, sagte Silas.

„Was meinst Du?" Harry wisperte, der überhaupt nicht verstand, was sein Lehrer oder seine andere Persönlichkeit versuchten ihm zu sagen.

„Er wollte Dich zu den Dursley zurückschicken. Ich konnte das nicht erlauben. Besonders, nachdem ich mir sicher war, dass er die Folgen von dem verstand, wenn er Dich zurück in dieses Haus schicken würde."

Silas war wirklich still geworden. Harry konnte ihn fast nicht mehr fühlen und das beunruhigte ihn. Er wusste, dass etwas kommen würde, was nicht gut war. Er zog seine Knie an seine Brust und hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Severus konnte sich nicht dazu bringen in sie zu schauen. Er wusste, dass er dabei war alles zu zerstören, was sie aufgebaut hatten, aber er schuldete dem Jungen es zu erklären.

„Harry… Als ich jung war, habe ich mich den Todesessern angeschlossen." Er stellte sein Glas beiseite und offenbarte seine schreckliche Tätowierung. „Ich war schwach und wollte mehr Kraft, um der Welt meinen Wert zu beweisen. Ich war nicht auf die… Extreme vorbereitet, die der Dunkle Lord tat. Die Wahrheit ist, sein Diener geworden zu sein, war nichts, was ich werden wollte.

Nach nur ein paar kurzen Monaten bin ich zu der anderen Seite gegangen, zu Dumbledore. Er hat mich befragt und sichergestellt, dass ich die Wahrheit sagte, als ich behauptet habe, dort weg zu wollen. Aber anstatt mir Asyl zu gewähren, wie ich gehofft hatte, hat er mich gefragt, ob ich ein Spion für ihn sein könnte. Ich habe zugestimmt, da ich dachte, dass ich damit das Unrecht wieder gut machen könnte, was ich begangen hatte. Damals habe ich meine Studien in Psychologie begonnen und meine Okklumentik - die Kunst, den Geist verschlossen zu halten - perfektioniert. Ich brauchte diese Dinge, um Dumbledores Spion zu werden."

„Warum erzählst Du mir das?", fragte Harry atemlos. Silas war noch immer still und nahm alles auf, was Severus sagte.

„Ich bin mir des Fehlers bewusst, den ich begangen habe, indem ich Dich über Black im Unklaren gelassen habe", sagte Severus grimmig. „Ich kann Deine gegenwärtige Situation nicht erklären, ohne meine zu offenbaren…" Er nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck und schaute sich um, wobei er es vermied zu dem zitternden Jungen zu blicken. „Ich habe darauf vertraut, dass Dumbledore das Richtige tat. Er kämpfte gegen den Schrecken des Dunklen Lords und hatte ihn bereits zuvor besiegt. Ich hatte keinen Grund, ihn in Frage zu stellen und jeden Grund mich in Frage zu stellen.

In der Nacht, in der Dämon erwacht ist, habe ich Dich, Deine Freunde und Black bewusstlos zurück zum Schloss gebracht. Dumbledore war mit Professor McGonagall im Krankenflügel. Einige Schüler waren verletzt und Madame Pomfrey war beschäftigt. Er hat uns in ein anderes Zimmer gebracht und es in ein Krankenzimmer verwandelt. Er befragte mich dort, und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass der Sturm natürlichen Ursprungs und über den Wald gekommen war. Ich habe es nicht für klug gehalten, ihn über die Macht dieser Persönlichkeit zu informieren. Er ließ mich dann gehen, damit ich mich um die Slytherins kümmern und schlafen konnte.

In der nächsten Nacht kam Dumbledore zu mir in meine Räume. Er befragte mich direkt über Deine Stimmungsschwankungen im November und über die Wahrheit hinter Deinem vielen Nachsitzen. Es scheint, dass Miss Granger und Mister Weasley ihm über Dein sonderbares Verhalten in der Hütte erzählt haben." Severus nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Getränk. „An diesem Punkt habe ich keinen Grund gesehen, den Mann vollkommen anzulügen. Ich war von meinen Motiven, alles zu verbergen, nicht vollkommen überzeugt. Ich habe keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen. Ich habe ihm über Deinen Zustand erzählt, habe aber von keinem anderen als Silas und Gabriel erzählt."

Harry zwinkerte stumm. Er war nicht sicher, wie er sich wegen des Direktors fühlte. Er vertraute ihm auf irgendeine Weise, größtenteils war er dankbar in Hogwarts sein zu dürfen. Aber er wollte bestimmt nicht, dass er wusste, dass er geistig instabil war. Würde Dumbledore ihn rauswerfen? Ihn von seinen Freunden trennen? Ihn aus dem Gryffindorturm nehmen? Trotz seiner Traurigkeit darüber zu Hören, dass der Direktor es wusste, war er durch die Kraft der Wut von Silas erschüttert.

**Verräter!** zischte er wütend. Anders als Harry verstand er die Verwicklungen, dass der starke, manipulierende Zauberer über sie Bescheid wusste und fühlte sich äußerst verraten. Das war_ eintausend mal schlechter_, als dass der Professor sie über Black im Unklaren gelassen hatte. Seit_ drei Jahren_ hatte er_ alles_ getan, das er konnte, um ihren Zustand vor dem Direktor geheim zu halten und es war alles für UMSONST gewesen!

Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen schwindlig, doch Severus' Stimme zog ihn aus dem verwirrenden Aufruhr seiner anderen Persönlichkeit. Gabriel, der auch aufgewacht war, half. Sein Vertrauen und seine Ruhe wirkten den kochenden Gefühlen des Slytherin entgegen und festigten Harry.

Die Stimme von Severus war tief und ungewöhnlich rau, als er es erklärte; „Ich wusste, dass der Direktor nicht zu Deinem Besten handelte, als er sagte, dass er nicht wolle, dass ich Dir helfe gesund zu werden. Ich habe mich dann dafür entschieden, Dir zu helfen, Dich vor ihm zu verstecken und das wurde dringender, als er auf Boy traf."

„Nein." Harry wich jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Madame Pomfrey und ich haben ihn davon überzeugt, dass Boy keine andere Persönlichkeit war", beruhigte Severus ihn schnell „Er glaubt jetzt stattdessen, dass es ein vorübergehender Zustand war, der für immer verschwinden würde, sobald Du Dich vom Angriff der Dementoren erholt hast. Er denkt, dass Du in Deinen schlimmen Erinnerungen gefangen warst. Ich hatte gehofft, dass das den Direktor umstimmen würde, aber er war noch immer entschlossen, Dich zu den Dursleys zu bringen, obwohl Du in diesem Zustand warst und so haben Lupin und ich Black und Dir zur Flucht verholfen."

„Warum hast Du ihm von meinem Zustand erzählt?", fragte Harry erstarrt, in dem er die kalten Wörter von Silas wiederholte. Seit Harry sie hören konnte, schien es, dass die zwei Persönlichkeiten nicht mehr hinaus kommen konnten, wie sie es normalerweise taten, weshalb sie nicht für sich selbst sprechen konnten.

„Ich war des Ausmaßes seiner Gefühllosigkeit Deinem Leben gegenüber nicht bewusst. Ich habe ehrlich geglaubt, dass er auf Dich aufpassen würde", antwortete Severus sanft. „Dumbledore lebt schon sehr lange und sein ganzes Leben hat er böse Männer bekämpft und Leben gerettet. Aber es kommt die Zeit, wenn eine rechtschaffene Absicht wichtiger wird als die Mittel, es zu erreichen. Ich glaube, dass Dumbledore diesen Punkt erreicht hat und jetzt weiß ich, dass seinem Urteil nicht mehr vertraut werden kann."

Harry war zu verwirrt, um Wörter zu bilden, aber Silas war hartnäckig und so sprach er die Fragen aus, die seine andere Persönlichkeit beantwortet haben wollte. „Wenn Du es nicht wusstest, warum hast Du mich dann letzten Sommer versteckt? Warum hast Du es in der Schule geheim gehalten? Warum hast Du dem Bastard nicht erzählt, wer Dämon wirklich war? Was ist, wenn Du lügst und immer noch nach der Pfeife des alten Tyranns tanzt?"

„Das tue ich nicht", sagte Severus fest, zu aufgeregt, um Harrys sonderbare Formulierung wirklich zu bemerken. „Ich würde es nicht, Harry. Ich will, dass es Dir besser geht. Ich will, dass Du wieder ein Ganzes bist. Ich tue alles, was ich kann, um das zu erreichen."

**Sicher tust Du das**, zischte Silas wütend.

„Gehe ich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück?", fragte Harry zitternd.

„Du wirst am nächsten Jahr teilnehmen. Du musst nur vorsichtig sein."

Silas brüllte, **Was zum Teufel können wir tun, um ihn daran zu hindern, Gabriel zu benutzen?**

„Wie kann ich vorsichtig sein, wenn er es weiß?", fragte Harry unter Tränen, während seine Hände seinen pochenden Kopf hielten.

**Hey! Ich würde mich nicht von Dumbledore manipulieren lassen!** protestierte Gabriel wild. **Und das werde ich dem Mann auch selbst sagen!**

**Idiot!** spuckte Silas wütend. Eine Konfrontation war das Schlimmste, was passieren konnte! Es würde kein Entkommen aus den Netzen geben, die der alte Mann um sie spinnen konnte, wenn das geschehen sollte.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", sagte Severus, während er seinen Blick hielt. Er war sehr dadurch verstört, was er in diesen smaragdgrünen Tiefen sah. Harry sah schrecklich aus und so, als hätte er ernsthafte Schmerzen und zwar nicht nur emotionalen Art.

**Ich wusste, dass er uns verraten würde.** Silas war wütend. **Er ist die ganze Zeit ein Todesesser gewesen. Vielleicht gibt er nur vor, dem Licht zu helfen. Er könnte sich vorbereiten, uns seinem wahren Meister zu opfern.**

**Mach Dich nicht lächerlich.** knurrte Gabriel. **Du bist die ganze Zeit gegen Dumbledore gewesen! Du solltest zufrieden sein, dass Snape sich gegen ihn stellt, um uns zu beschützen. Nicht, dass wir den Schutz des Direktors brauchen würden. Was kann er uns schon antun; besonders jetzt, wo wir auf der Hut sind?**

**Uns beschützen!** lachte Silas unangenehm. **Er hat dem Bastard unsere größte Schwäche gereicht. Das konnte alles Dumbledores Plan sein. Lass uns dem süßen Severus vertrauen und wir werden eine gute kleine Waffe gegen das Böse sein.**

**Wer ist jetzt der Idiot?** brüllte Gabriel. **Wer ist es? Snape ist auf Voldemorts Seite oder auf Dumbledores? Entscheide Dich endlich!**

**Nun, es ist offensichtlich, dass er nicht auf unserer ist. Das ist alles, was ich wissen muss.** spuckte Silas zurück.

„HALTET DIE KLAPPE!", schrie Harry und lief aus dem Zimmer, während ihm Tränen die Wange hinunter liefen. Er sprintete zu seinem Schlafzimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

oooooooooo

Severus starrte ihm besorgt nach. Etwas ging hier vor sich und er begann, misstrauisch zu werden. Mit einem wütenden Schrei warf er sein Glas gegen die Wand. Es zerbrach in Stücke. Harry war verwundbarer als jemals zuvor. Ihm ging es definitiv nicht gut, wenn das, was er vermutete, wahr war, und der Junge ihm jetzt nicht mehr vertrauen konnte.

Er setzte sich müde und steif hin. Er würde Lupin trainieren müssen. Harry durfte es nicht mehr erlaubt werden, seinen anderen Persönlichkeiten ein Leben zu geben. Er verzog sein Gesicht. Er vertraute niemandem, um mit Harrys Zustand richtig umzugehen. Der verdammte Wolf würde von Silas und den anderen übergangen werden. Aber welche Wahl hatte er? Er konnte niemanden anderen hinzuziehen, um Harry zu helfen. Der Junge würde einem Fremden nicht vertrauen, nicht nach dem, was hier passiert war.

„WAS HAST DU MIT IHM GEMACHT?", kam Sirius in des Zimmer gerannt. Seine blauen Augen waren wild und wütend. Remus war ihm direkt auf den Fersen.

„Wir hatten einen Streit", antwortete Severus ruhig. „Er wird für ein paar Stunden seine Ruhe haben wollen. Ich empfehle, dass Du sie ihm gibst, bevor Du ihn mit Deinem Hundesabber ersticken wirst."

„Erzähl Du mir nicht, wie ich mit meinen Patensohn umgehen soll!" knurrte Sirius. Sein ganzer Körper vibrierte vor dem Bedürfnis anzugreifen und nur Remus' Hände auf seiner Schultern hinderten ihn an dieser gewalttätigen Handlung.

Er war geschockt und verletzt, als er über Harrys ersten zwei Jahre in Hogwarts gehört hatte (Severus hatte darum gebeten, dass Sirius nicht die Wahrheit über den Geisteszustand von Harry erfahren sollte. Remus hatte zugestimmt und sich selbst still versprochen, dass er es seinem Freund erzählen würde, wenn Sirius stabiler wäre). Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass ihm noch mehr Schmerz zugefügt oder er noch mehr aufgeregt wurde. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, was Remus über Snape gesagt hatte, das er der Einzige wäre, der Harry helfen konnte und wusste, was für ihn am Besten wäre.

Severus schritt ohne ein weiteres Wort an den beiden vorbei. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht mit ihnen beschäftigen. Sirius öffnete seinen Mund, um ihn zu provozieren, aber wieder stoppte Remus ihn. Sirius fuhr herum und funkelte seinen Freund an. Er hatte Moony schmerzlich vermisst, während er in Azkaban gewesen war, aber sein Freund würde ihn nicht davon abhalten, Harry zu schützen.

„Bitte, Sirius", flehte Remus. „Harry ist zerbrechlich. Dräng ihn nicht. Lass ihn zu Dir kommen. Sonst könntest Du ihn für immer von Dir drängen."

Sirius ganze Wut verschwand bei diesem Gedanken und wurde durch Angst ersetzt. Er würde wahnsinnig werden, wenn Harry ihn hassen würde. Er würde nicht im Stande sein, damit umzugehen. Er erinnerte sich an den gebrochenen Jungen, mit dem er vier Tage verbracht hatte und Moony war sich sicher, dass Schnievelus Harry da durch geholfen hatte.

„In Ordnung", versprach er. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein."

„Danke, Tatze", umarmte Remus den Mann und Sirius umarmte ihn ebenso fest. „Ich werde so schnell zurück sein, wie ich kann."

„Du bleibst nicht zum Frühstück?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich kann nicht", lächelte Remus. „Es ist spät geworden."

„Bis bald", sagte Sirius mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Bis bald", stimmte Remus zu und folgte Severus' Schritten. Er trat vor die Haustür und apparierte zu einem Punkt, wenige Stunden von London entfernt.

Sirius seufzte, als er allein vor der Tür stand. Er sprang herum, als ein Elf an seiner Seite erschien. Sirius funkelte ihn an, aber der Elf zuckte nicht einmal. „Das Frühstück ist serviert, Sir." Er sprach eher gut für einen Elfen. Sirius verzog sein Gesicht vor Ekel. Snape, der einen kultivierten Hauselfen hatte.

oooooooooo

Harry war so verwirrt. Dumbledore versuchte, ihn zu benutzen und war bereit ihm wehzutun? Warum? Und wo stand Snape wirklich? Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er verstand nicht alles und sein Kopf schmerzte wirklich sehr, obwohl seine anderen Persönlichkeiten still geworden waren, seit er geschrien hatte.

**Harry, Es tut mir leid**, sagte Silas. Er war seinem Herrn gegenüber sehr beschützend und hasste den Gedanken, dass er ihm unnötigerweise wehgetan hatte.

Gabriel fügte mit schüchterner Stimme hinzu: **Wir werden uns nicht mehr streiten.**

Harry nickte, konnte aber noch nicht mit ihnen sprechen. Er hatte sich auf seinem Bett zusammengekauert und wartete darauf, dass seine Kopfschmerzen verschwanden. Es wurde besser, aber es hörte nicht auf. Ächzend rollte er sich auf seinen Rücken. Silas fragte, ob er in Ordnung war und erklärte sich dazu bereit, ihm zu erklären, warum er sich so aufgeregt hatte. Harry sagte ihm, dass er anfangen solle. Vielleicht würde der Schmerz weggehen, wenn er verstand.

So erklärte Silas seinen Verdacht, dass der Direktor die Konfrontation um den Stein und den Kampf in der Kammer des Schreckens vorsätzlich herbeigeführt hatte; dass der Mann nur nach einer Waffe suchte und glaubte, dass Gabriel genau das war, worauf er gehofft hatte. Silas erzählte ihm von seinen Ängsten, dass Dumbledore sie benutzen würde, Gabriel heraus zwingen könnte, um zu tun, was er verlangte und sie so in diesem Spiel der Macht verletzt oder sogar getötet werden könnten.

Als Harry fragte, warum er all das tun würde und Gabriel sagte, dass er das ebenso wissen wollte, erklärte Silas die Grundlagen der Politik und wie einige Menschen taten, was sie taten, weil sie es als Machtspiel ansehen würden und sie alles tun würden, um in einer Machtposition zu bleiben. Harry war nicht überzeugt. Er konnte sich solche Gedankengänge nicht vorstellen.

Gabriel konnte es. Er kannte die Erregung des Kämpfens, seine Fähigkeiten gegen einen anderen zu stellen. Er kannte den Durst, gewinnen zu wollen. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, dass Dumbledore in diese Kategorie fiel. Aber, bis er seine eigene Entscheidung treffen würde, war er bereit, mit Silas an einem Strang zu ziehen. Zahlenmäßig überstimmt, hatte Harry keine andere Wahl, als zu glauben, dass der Direktor dunkle Motive hatte.

„Warum ist nicht einer so, wie er sein sollte?", fragte er traurig. Er fühlte sich sehr klein und sehr allein, als er in einen erschöpften Schlaf fiel, trotz dem es kaum zehn Uhr morgens war.

oooooooooo

Dumbledore machte sich nichts vor. Er wusste, dass sie die Spur verloren hatten. Er hatte keine Wahl und setzte sich schließlich mit dem erfahrensten und loyalsten des Orden des Phönix in Verbindung. Es war früher, als er gehofft hatte, aber sie wurden wieder gebraucht. Er befahl ihnen Patrouillen aufzustellen. Hoffentlich würden sie Sirius und Harry entdecken und eine frische Spur finden. Das Ministerium war unfähig, aber die Extraaugen, die nach Sirius Black suchten, waren hilfreich. Anders als seinen Ordensmitgliedern, hatte er ihnen nichts über Harry erzählt.

Wenn das Ministerium Wind davon bekommen würde, dass der Junge-der-lebt aus dem Hogwarts-Krankenflügel entführt worden war, während er anwesend war, würden sie die Mittel haben, um ihn endlich von seinem Posten zu vertreiben. Der Schulrat war korrupt und unter den Bedingungen, die er gesetzt hatte, um sie in Schach zu halten, abgenutzt und sie hatten bei den Ereignissen des letzten Jahres seine Absetzung geplant. Und Fudge würde es geschehen lassen, da er zu dumm war, um zu begreifen, dass das Böse ihn manipulierte. Abgesehen davon würde die Öffentlichkeit in Panik geraten, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass Harry vermisst war und Dumbledore wollte das so lange wie möglich verhindern.

„Direktor!", rief Misses Weasley, als der alte Zauberer aus ihrem Kamin stieg. „Ist irgendetwas los?"

„Nein, nein", gluckste Dumbledore und lächelte fröhlich. „Ich bin nur vorbei gekommen, um ein paar Worte mit Ron zu sprechen, wenn das kein Problem ist?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", lächelte Misses Weasley nervös. „Er ist mit seinen Brüdern draußen. Ist er in Schwierigkeiten?"

„Er ist sicher, Molly", versicherte er ihr. „Ich habe nur Post von Harry für ihn. Ich habe Harrys Eulen-Gebrauch eingeschränkt, da sie zu auffällig ist."

„Oh!" Misses Weasley entspannte sich und ging los, um ihren Sohn her zu holen. Ron kam kurz danach an und Dumbledore schaffte es, den Jungen allein ins Wohnzimmer zu bekommen.

„Direktor?", runzelte Ron die Stirn.

„Guten Morgen, Ron", lächelte Dumbledore. „Du bist nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe Neuigkeiten, aber Du musst mir Dein Wort geben, dass Du nicht weiter erzählen wirst, was ich Dir erzählen werde. Nicht einmal Deinen Eltern."

„Okay", stimmte Ron aufgeregt zu. Er liebte Abenteuer und es war großartig Dinge zu wissen, die seine Familie nicht wusste.

„Harry wird vermisst. Aber mach Dir keine Sorgen. Ich denke nicht, dass sein Leben in Gefahr ist. Wenn er sich mit Dir in Verbindung setzt, musst Du es mir sofort erzählen", erklärte Dumbledore ernst.

„In Ordnung", runzelte Ron die Stirn. „Sind Sie sicher, dass er in Ordnung ist?"

„Das bin ich", versicherte Dumbledore. „Ich denke, dass er nur weggelaufen ist, um für kurze Zeit seiner Familie zu entkommen."

„Ja, diese Muggel sind ziemlich schrecklich", nickte Ron und nahm die Glaskugel, die der Direktor ihm reichte.

„Zerbreche sie einfach, wenn Du von ihm hörst", lächelte Dumbledore und klopfte auf seine Schulter. „Wenn es Dir möglich ist, finde heraus, wo er ist, damit ich jemanden schicken kann, um ihn abzuholen."

„Okay", stimmte Ron zu.

„Danke, mein Junge."

Dumbledore verabschiedete sich von der Familie und flohte zurück nach Hogsmeade. Von dort apparierte er zu den Grangers, um Hermine dieselben Instruktionen zu geben, die er Ron gegeben hatte. Er fragte sich, ob er auch zu den Longbottoms gehen sollte. Harry und Neville schienen eine enge Beziehung entwickelt zu haben. Nachdem er eine Minute darüber nachgedacht hatte, entschied er sich dazu nicht zu gehen, da Harry mit Sicherheit Ron und Hermine näher stand und sich vor allen anderen mit ihnen in Verbindung setzten würde.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte auf und sah, dass die Sonne unterging. Er rieb sich die Tränen aus seinen Augen und runzelte seine Stirn. Er hatte wieder von Rose geträumt, aber anders als Rose konnte er nicht zufrieden über die Gefühle der Dursleys sein. Es schmerzte zu begreifen, wie Recht er hatte, wenn er sagte, dass seine Familie ihn hasste. Sie sorgten sich nicht um ihn und hatten kein Mitgefühl für ihn gezeigt. Und die Erinnerungen der Liebe zu Dudley machten diesen Kontrast sogar noch schmerzhafter.

Wütend glitt er aus seinem Bett. Das war nicht fair. Draußen stand er einer Welt gegenüber, die irgendwie verwirrend und unsicher war, und im Inneren stand er etwas Schmerzhaftem gegenüber. Es gab keinen Platz für ihn. Gabriel versuchte ihn aufzumuntern und Silas versicherte ihm, dass sie niemanden brauchten, aber Harry ignorierte sie beide.

Omi war glücklich ihn zu sehen und servierte ihm ein großes Abendessen. Harry lachte kläglich, akzeptierte aber die 'Strafe' dafür, dass er das Frühstück und Mittagessen ausgelassen hatte. Er brauchte eine Weile, um all das zu essen, aber er schaffte es. Der kleine Elf war sehr glücklich und bot ihm ein Dessert an, aber Harry hielt sich seinen übervollen Magen und bat um Gnade.

„Ich werde es machen, und Sie können es essen, wenn Sie dazu bereit sind", bot Omi an.

„Danke, Omi", lächelte Harry ihm zu. „Wo ist Sirius?"

„Hier, Sir", antwortete Omi mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Harry zwinkerte, „Warum hat er dann nicht mit mir gegessen? Hast Du ihm gesagt, dass das Abendessen fertig ist?"

„Das habe ich gemacht, Sir", nickte Omi mit einem schmerzhaften Blick. „Ich habe nicht den Gast des Meisters vernachlässigt!"

„Nein! Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass Du das tun würdest!", versichert Harry eilig. „Ich habe mich nur darüber gewundert. Wo ist er?"

„In seinem Zimmer, Sir. Ich werde es Ihnen zeigen."

Harry folgte dem Hauselfen nach oben. Sie bogen nach rechts zu dem Zimmer von Severus ab. Das Zimmer des Verurteilten war am Ende des Ganges, zwei Türen von dem Spielzimmer entfernt. Der Elf deutete dorthin und Harry näherte sich, um zu klopfen, als er einen hohen weinerlichen Ton hörte. Mit großen Augen klopfte er an und rief nach Sirius. Das Wimmern hörte plötzlich auf, aber keiner antwortete. Beunruhigt stieß Harry die Tür auf.

„Sirius?", rief er versuchsweise. „Ich komme rein. Bist Du in Ordnung?"

Das Zimmer war kleiner als Harrys, aber nicht viel. Es hatte ein Bett, einen Schrank, ein Fenster und einen Kamin mit einem Lehnstuhl davor. Er konnte Sirius nirgendwo sehen und so machte er noch einige Schritte ins Zimmer. Eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er drehte sich dorthin, um einen riesigen, schwarzen zusammengerollten Hund in der Ecke zu sehen. Harry erstarrte, als er ihn sah. Der Hund hockte unten, starrte in seine Augen und sein Körper erbebte. Harry schrie auf und sprang zurück, als er mit großen Augen auf den Mann starrte, der jetzt in dieser Ecke stand.

„Harry?", krächzte Sirius, sein Gesicht war erfüllt mit Schmerz. „Harry? Bist Du das?"

„J-j-ja …" Harry atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und schaffte ein wackeliges Lächeln.

**Er ist ein Animagus**, sagte Silas. **Eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer, der die Verwandlung zwischen der menschlichen Form und seiner inneren Tierform schafft.**

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf und der gehetzte Ausdruck verschwand, um durch ein verlegenes Lächeln ersetzt zu werden. „Tut mir leid."

„Bist Du okay?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Ja …" Sirius fuhr mit seinen Händen durch sein Haar. „Es ist besser, wenn ich auf etwas konzentriert bin. Hier… allein zu sein… ich habe nur… vergessen, dass ich frei bin, weißt Du?"

Harry tat nichts, nickte aber trotzdem.

„Fühlst Du Dich besser?", fragte Sirius unwohl.

„Ja", errötete Harry, der eben erst begriffen hatte, dass Sirius nicht zusammengebrochen wäre, wenn er ihm Gesellschaft geleistet hätte. „Warum zeige ich Dir nicht das Anwesen? Es gibt ein fantastisches Spielzimmer."

„Wirklich?" Sirius sah erschüttert aus. „Warum sollte Schnievelus ein Spielzimmer in seinem Haus haben?"

„Ich weiß nicht", wich Harry vor dem Thema Snape zurück, da es kalte Wut von Silas verursachte. „Komm schon."

Sirius folgte ihm zum Spielzimmer und war über das Duellierspiel erfreut, wo er mit einem unechten Zauberstab auf projizierte Feinde zielen musste. Der Verurteilte konnte ziemlich gut zielen. Harry spielte gegen ihn und verlor jedes Mal, machte es aber wett, indem er Sirius beim Schnatz-Horden in den Hintern trat.

„Sirs? Möchten Sie für ein Dessert nach unten kommen?", erschien Omi ein paar Stunden später.

„Sicher", lächelte Harry. „Danke, Omi."

Sirius lachte, als der kleine Elf vor Entzücken mit seinen Ohren wackelte, ehe er verschwand. Die zwei gingen hinunter in das Speisezimmer und gaben sich mehreren Stücken des köstlichen Schokoladenkuchens hin. Omi wollte Sirius beinahe keines geben, da der seit dem Frühstück nichts gegessen hatte, aber Harry überzeugte ihn, dass Sirius morgen richtig essen würde und es in Ordnung sei. Der Elf gab nach, aber nur, weil er Harry so liebte.

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Tag kam Remus zum Frühstück und sagte, dass er ein paar Tage bleiben würde. Sirius und Harry waren beide über die Ankunft des Werwolfs glücklich. Harry hatte Spaß mit Sirius, aber der Mann war nicht stabil und zu energisch. Er machte Harry nervös. Und Sirius' Gefühle gefangen zu sein, wuchsen mit jeder Stunde und Moony hier zu haben, würde ihn ablenken.

Remus lächelte und schaffte es, Harry ein paar Stunden für sich alleine zu sichern, als er den Verurteilten unterhielt. Er wusste, dass er mit Harry sprechen sollte, fühlte sich aber nicht wirklich danach, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Nur zu wissen, dass ihn hinter Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen andere Menschen anschauten, störte ihn. Er wollte helfen, aber wusste, dass er für diese Aufgabe nicht geeignet war. Er wollte noch einige 'Unterrichtsstunden' mit Severus haben, bevor er mit Harry über seinen Zustand sprechen würde.

Der Tränkemeister war in Snape-Manor und würde nicht zu dem Haus kommen. Nicht, solange Harry dort war und sie uneins waren. Er musste jedenfalls für Dumbledore bereit sein, während die Suche weiterging. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, jetzt den Verdacht des Direktors zu erregen. Nicht, wenn sie gerade mit der ‚Entführung' davongekommen waren.

Während des Abendessens in dieser Nacht fragte Harry, ob er sich mit seinen Freunden in Verbindung setzen könnte. Remus sagte ihm traurig, dass das nicht sicher war. Hedwig könnte verfolgt werden und Ron und Hermine könnten vielleicht Dumbledore irgendetwas von dem erzählen, was er schrieb. Harry protestierte. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass, wenn er seine Situation erklären würde (,obwohl er nicht wusste, wie er das tun sollte, ohne ihnen über seinen Zustand zu erzählen), sie verstehen und seinen Aufenthalt geheim halten würden. Es war ja nicht so, dass er wusste, wo er überhaupt war, da die Portal-Barriere sie in dieses Haus transportiert hatte und er nie diesen Ort gesehen hatte.

**Sie sind nicht vertrauenswürdig, Harry**, sagte Silas.

„Sie würden es nicht erzählen!", beharrte Harry. „Sie sind meine Freunde."

„Harry, sie würden Dich nicht verraten wollen", besänftigte Remus.

**Hermine schaut zu Autorität auf. Sie würde nicht mit Dir übereinstimmen, Dich vor dem Direktor zu verstecken**, sagte Silas überzeugend. **Erinnerst Du Dich an die Sache mit dem Feuerblitz?**

„Ron würde es nicht. Er kann ein Geheimnis für sich behalten", sagte Harry störrisch, der Silas in diesem Punkt widerwillig zustimmte.

**Es sei denn, er ist wütend. Er würde Dein Geheimnis dann nicht für sich behalten. Und er könnte noch immer wütend sein über… nun, über mein Verhalten ihm gegenüber in der Hütte und wegen dem ganzen Krätze/Pettigrew Ding.**

„Ich habe eine Idee!", sagte Sirius aufgeregt und seine Augen glühten praktisch. Alle äußeren und inneren Streitigkeiten in ihm schwiegen plötzlich und er grinste triumphierend. „Wir können ein Pergament verhexen, so dass Du darauf schreiben kannst und das passende Pergament zeigen wird, was Du geschrieben hast und sie können Dir zurückschreiben. Auf diese Art muss Hedwig nur eine einzelne Reise machen."

„Das löst nicht die mögliche Gefahr, dass Harrys Freunde dem Direktor die Information offenbaren, die er schreibt", schüttelte Remus seinen Kopf.

„Wir können sie testen!", krächzte Sirius. „Das wird wundervoll! Du sagst ihnen, dass Du mit mir in … Ägypten oder sowas bist. Berichte beiden von einer anderen Position und Remus wird herausfinden, ob der Direktor irgendjemanden dorthin sendet, um nach uns zu suchen. Dann werden wir wissen, wer Harrys Geheimnis für sich behalten hat und wer nicht!"

„Ich weiß nicht…", würgte Remus.

„Komm schon, Moony! Das wird ein Kinderspiel! Die Rumtreiber sind wieder im Geschäft!", rief er und lief aus dem Zimmer, nur um sich gleich zurückzudrehen und Remus hinter sich her zu ziehen, da er keinen Zauberstab hatte und seinen Freund brauchte, um die Pergamente zu verhexen. Harry folgte glücklich; froh, dass er mit seinen Freunden reden konnte. Es würde ihm bestimmt helfen, sich abzulenken.

Sirius und Remus brauchten die ganze Nacht, um die drei Pergamente und die dazu passenden Stücke zu verhexen. Die zwei Männer mussten sich nicht nur an alle Details erinnern, die solch ein Zauber benötigte, Remus wollte auch absolut sicher gehen, dass nur Neville, Ron, und Hermine die Pergamente lesen konnten und dass das Papier nicht verwendet werden konnte, um sie hier im Haus von Severus zu finden.

Harry war vor langer Zeit auf einem Fenstersims eingeschlafen. Bücher waren überall um die Männer verteilt. Sirius schrie triumphierend auf, als die Pergamente so funktionierten, wie sie sollten und Remus gab ihm einen Klaps, da er so laut war. Er hätte Harry aufwecken können! Sirius grinste schüchtern und hob seinen Patensohn hoch und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Remus und Sirius gingen ebenso ins Bett, in der Hoffnung auf ein paar Stunden Ruhe, ehe Harry sie wecken würde.

oooooooooo

Es war gerade nach dem Mittagessen und die zwei Erwachsenen gähnten. Harry war wach und aufgeregt. Die sechs Pergamente lagen vor ihm. Er nahm die drei und adressierte das Erste an Neville. Er schrieb einen langen Brief, der alles erklärte, was am 6. geschehen war und was jetzt passierte. Nicht einmal Silas konnte protestieren, obwohl er sich nicht darüber freute. Es war nicht so, dass er Neville nicht vertraute; er dachte, es sei einfach unnötig, dass irgendjemand wusste, wo sie waren. Gabriel schimpfte, dass er Paranoiker war. Harry ignorierte sie. Er hatte gelernt, dass es manchmal das Beste war, genau das zu tun.

Rons und Hermines Brief waren schwerer zu schreiben, aber Sirius half ihm mit ihnen. Am Ende schrieb er:

_Lieber Ron,_

_Hey! Ich wollte Dir nur schreiben und Dir sagen, dass ich okay bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie Du es weißt oder nicht, aber Sirius hat mich von den Dursleys weggeholt. Ich habe einen Riesenspaß! Wir sind in diesem Augenblick in Ägypten und Du hattest Recht. Die Pyramiden sind furchterregend! Ich kann jetzt nicht mehr schreiben, aber schreib mir auf diesem Pergament zurück. Der Brief wird auf meinem Gegenstück erscheinen. Auf diese Art müssen wir nicht auf Eulen und so warten. Vielleicht können wir uns für eine Zeit entscheiden, in der wir uns schreiben, damit es so ähnlich wie eine Unterhaltung wird und wir einander sofort antworten können!_

_Ich hoffe, Du hast einen schönen Sommer,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Sag bitte niemandem, dass Du von mir gehört hast. Ich will nicht wirklich zu den Dursley zurück. Du weißt, wie schlecht sie sind und ich bin bei Sirius vollkommen sicher. Du weißt, dass er unschuldig ist._

Der Brief an Hermine war identisch, außer dass er ihr sagte, dass er in Frankreich wäre und dass sie über den Eiffelturm Recht gehabt hatte. Er hatte vor, Hedwig mit den drei Briefen loszuschicken, als Sirius eine andere hervorragende Idee hatte. Er dachte, dass sie Hedwig überhaupt nicht benutzen und stattdessen Vögel verwenden sollten, die heimisch in den Ländern waren, in denen Harry vorgab zu sein. Mit einem Seufzer ging Remus los, um einen ägyptischen und einen französischen Vogel herbeizuholen. Aber Harry ging los und schickte Hedwig mit dem Brief an Neville weg. Er war zu ungeduldig, um zu warten und sein bester Freund würde niemanden etwas erzählen.

Harry beobachtete das Gegenstück des Pergaments, das er an Neville geschickt hatte. Sirius sagte ihm, dass Hedwig eine Weile brauchen würde, um zu dem Jungen finden und dann zu ihm zu fliegen, aber Harry konnte nicht anders. Er vermisste seinen besten Freund wirklich. Zehn Minuten vergingen und dann eine halbe Stunde. Remus kam mit den erforderlichen Vögeln an und sie flogen fort, nachdem Harry die zwei Briefe angebunden und ihnen ihre Weisungen erteilt hatte. Als er sich umdrehte sah Harry, dass Neville zurückgeschrieben hatte.

Er nahm die drei Pergamente, bedankte sich und lief auf sein Zimmer, um Nevilles Brief allein zu lesen.

_Harry,_

_Vielen Dank, dass Du geschrieben hast! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, auch wenn Remus mir geschrieben hat, dass es Dir gut gehen würde und Du bei Sirius wärst. Aber er hat nicht erklärt, warum das okay war, dass Du bei ihm bist! Ich meine, soweit ich wusste, war er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch ein Mörder! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er die ganze Zeit unschuldig war. Das muss wirklich, wirklich schrecklich gewesen sein. Und Krätze war der echte Mörder! Er hat mit uns seit zwei Jahren in Hogwarts gelebt! Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich dort jemals wieder völlig sicher fühlen werde._

_Ich habe Dir viel zu erzählen. Während Du nach dem Sturm im Koma warst, habe ich ein Mädchen getroffen. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie mir helfen soll und dass ich ein Erdelemente-Zauberer bin. Verrückt, nicht? Ich habe von so etwas noch nie gehört. Aber dann hat sie mich einem Jungen vorgestellt und der erschien einfach so. Ich war erschrocken! Sie sehen völlig echt aus, sie hat mich sogar berührt und sie war warm, aber in Wirklichkeit sind sie Phantome! Sie haben gesagt, dass ihre Namen Rowena und Salazar sind und sie sich von den Eindrücken der Gründer oder so etwas entwickelt haben, aber sie sind in Wirklichkeit Hogwarts selbst. Du kennst doch die ganzen Witze darüber, dass das Schloss lebendig wäre und die Stufen absichtlich bewegt? Ich vermute, sie sind wahr. Du glaubst mir doch, Harry, oder?_

_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore wollen würde, dass Du zu den Dursleys zurückgehst, nachdem Professor Snape ihm über Silas und Gabriel erzählt hat. Das ist schrecklich! Ich verspreche, dass ich ihm nicht erzählen werde, wo Du bist, oder dass Du mir schreibst. Ich weiß nicht, was er denkt. Es tut mir leid, dass Professor Snape es ihm erzählt hat. Ich bin sicher, dass er sich deswegen wirklich schlecht fühlt. Er muss sich ebenso verraten fühlen wie Du. Du musst mit Dumbledore vorsichtig sein. Es hat mich zu Tode erschrocken, als Gabriel einfach losgestürmt ist, als Ron angegriffen worden ist und er dann wirklich in die Peitschende Weide hinein ist, als er nicht einmal gewusst hat, was los war, oder was auf der anderen Seite auf ihn warten würde. Ich will nicht, dass Dumbledore Dich wieder in eine Situation bringt, in der Du verletzt werden könntest!_

_Großmutter ruft mich. Ich muss gehen. Ich werde ungefähr gegen neun zurück sein. Wirst Du dann mit mir reden – mir schreiben - können? Das ist wirklich cool, Harry. Wie hast Du es geschafft, dass das Pergament das tut? Ich habe davon gehört, aber Großmutter hat gedacht, dass es leer war, als Hedwig es gebracht hat. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich Dich um das Pergament gebeten habe, da ich auf meinem überall Tinte verschüttet habe. Denkst Du, dass wir uns in diesem Sommer einmal sehen können? Ich hoffe es so._

_Neville_

**Du wärst nicht verletzt worden!** ärgerte sich Gabriel, während Silas grinste, da Neville die Dinge so sah, wie er. **Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle.** Er wollte Silas das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen, als er fortfuhr: **Und er hat auch zugestimmt, dass Snape uns nicht schaden wollte. Es war ein Unfall.**

**Unfall! Pah! Dass ich nicht lache**, spottete Silas, nicht länger grinsend. **Das ist das zweite Mal, dass er uns verarscht hat. Und Dich kümmert das auch gar nicht! Du streitest Dich nur, damit Du Dich streiten kannst!**

„Lass es gut sein", befahl Harry den beiden. „Sy, hast Du jemals davon gehört?", fragte er und zeigte zu dem Teil, wo Neville ihm über Elemente-Zauberer und die Phantome erzählt hat.

**Nein**, runzelte Silas die Stirn. **Ich wette, dass es hier etwas in der Bibliothek darüber geben könnte. Wir sollten es überprüfen.**

Harry nickte. Er nahm die drei Pergamente mit sich, als er zur Bibliothek ging. Silas brachte ihm den Zauber bei, das ihm jedes Buch bringen würde, das die Schlüsselwörter enthielt, die er sagte. Er brauchte einige Versuche, aber Harry machte es schließlich richtig und zwei Bücher kamen zu ihm geflogen. Eines war verschlossen, das andere nicht. Silas ermunterte ihn dazu, das Schloss auf dem Buch zu brechen und dieses zuerst zu lesen, aber Harry wusste nicht, wie man das machte und wollte sich nicht die Zeit nehmen, um zu lernen. Er richtete stattdessen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Buch, zu dem er Zugang hatte.

Seine Suche dauerte jedoch nicht lange, da ihm ein flüchtiger Blick auf seine Pergamente zeigte, dass Ron geschrieben hatte.

_Harry, Kumpel! - Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du einfach abgehauen bist! Ich weiß, dass Sirius unschuldig ist, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er vertrauenswürdig ist! Was wollt ihr tun? Wann wirst Du zurück sein? Ich weiß, dass die Dursleys schrecklich sind, aber wir sind hier wirklich besorgt (ich bin es irgendwie; Mama und die anderen wissen nicht einmal, dass Du vermisst wirst!)._

_Hey, Ron!_ schrieb Harry schnell zurück und hoffte, dass er noch dort war.

_Harry? Wow! Wo hast Du das her? Das ist so cool!_

_Danke, Sirius hat es für mich gemacht_. lächelte Harry und hörte auf Silas Murmeln, was er schreiben sollte._ Hör mal, Dumbledore schickt mich zu den Dursleys zurück, wenn er mich findet. Ich werde für die Schule zurückkommen, also es ist nicht so, als würde ich mein Leben oder irgendetwas zerstören. Bitte, Ron. Erzähl es bitte nicht. Ich habe nie einen Erwachsenen gehabt, der sich um mich sorgt und ich bin wirklich glücklich. Ich verspreche, dass wir uns oft auf diese Art hier schreiben können und dass Du Dir keine Sorgen machen musst._

_Aber Dumbledore ist bereits zu mir gekommen und hat mir gesagt, dass ich ihm sagen muss, wenn Du Dich mit mir in Verbindung setzt._

_Ron, bitte!_ Harry biss sich auf seine Lippe und wartete auf eine Antwort.

_Okay, okay! Reg Dich nicht auf. Ich werde es nicht erzählen, aber wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten komme, schuldest Du mir einen großen Gefallen! Und ich mache das nur, weil ich denke, dass die Dursleys fette Schweine sind!_

_Danke, Ron!_ lächelte Harry glücklich. Er wusste, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte.

_Kein Problem, Kumpel,_ schrieb Ron._ Ich muss zum Abendessen gehen und später wieder mit Dir reden. Um wie viel Uhr?_

_Morgen Abend vor dem zu Bett gehen,_ entschied Harry.

_In Ordnung. Sei vorsichtig, Harry._

_Auf Wiedersehen, Ron!_

Harry rollte das Pergament auf. „Siehst Du, Sy? Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass er nichts erzählen würde."

**Für jetzt**, schnarrte Silas. **Wir wissen nicht, wie vertrauenswürdig er in Zukunft sein wird.**

Harry schüttelte mit einem verwirrten Lächeln seinen Kopf. Silas war so störrisch! Es war ein Wunder, dass er Neville mochte, aber Harry war sehr froh, dass er es tat. Die Suche nach Information über Elemente-Zauberer ging nicht gut voran. Das Buch, das er gefunden hatte, war über Zauberer-Mythen. Es beschrieb Zauberer und Hexen, die sich in ihr Element verwandeln und übermenschliche Kräfte haben, als ob sie zur Hälfte magische Wesen wären. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, sicher, dass Neville das nicht war.

**Alle Mythen beruhen auf Wahrheiten**, erzählte Silas ihm, amüsiert über Harrys Reaktion. **Ich gebe zu, dass das Buch wahrscheinlich bei den Fähigkeiten Elemente-Zauberer übertreibt, aber es zeigt zumindest, dass diese Magieart real ist.**

Harry hatte vor zu antworten, als Hermines Pergament begann sich mit Wörtern zu füllen.

_Harry James Potter! Was denkst Du Dir dabei, einfach davonzulaufen! Direktor Dumbledore ist krank vor Sorge und er lässt viele Leute nach Dir suchen! Ich weiß, dass Du nicht gerne bei den Dursleys bist, aber ich bin sicher, wenn Du gefragt hättest, hätte er Dich gehen lassen. Sirius ist schließlich Dein Pate, aber jetzt, wo Ihr davongelaufen seid, habt Ihr bewiesen, dass man keinem von Euch vertrauen kann. Hast Du den Dunklen Lord vergessen? Es ist gefährlich dort, Harry!_

_Hermine, komm runter!_ schrieb Harry schnell._ Ich bin wirklich in Ordnung! Sirius kann auf mich aufpassen, er könnte ein Auror sein._

_Harry?_ Es folgte eine kurze Pause._ Welchen Zauber haben wir benutzt, um den Troll im ersten Jahr zu besiegen und wer hat ihn gesprochen?_

_Ron und ein Wingardium Leviosa._ schrieb Harry sicher.

_Harry, wo hast Du dieses Pergament her?_

_Sirius hat es für mich gemacht. Ich habe das Gegenstück zu Deinem, so dass wir sehen können, was der andere schreibt. Es ist so verhext, dass nur wir es lesen können._

_Faszinierend._ schrieb Hermine und Harry wusste, dass sie ehrlich war._ Du wirst mir die Zauber zeigen müssen, wenn ich Dich wieder sehe._

_Das werde ich._ versprach Harry._ Hermine, die Dursleys sind schrecklich. Ich konnte nicht zurückgehen und Sirius kümmert sich sehr gut um mich. Wir sind echt vorsichtig und ich kann Dir die ganze Zeit schreiben, damit Du weißt, dass ich okay bin. Außerdem kann ich sogar meine Hausaufgaben machen! Die Dursleys haben meine Sachen immer weggeschlossen, da sie alles, was mit Zauberei zu tun hat, hassen. Einschließlich mich. Du weißt das! Dumbledore hätte mich nicht zu Sirius gehen lassen, Hermine. Bitte erzähl es nicht._

_Vielleicht hat er einen guten Grund, Dich nicht gehen zu lassen, Harry. Es gibt viele Dinge, von denen wir nichts wissen. Er passt nur auf uns auf. Er will, dass Du in Sicherheit bist und mit einem Mann herumzulaufen, der zwölf Jahre im Gefängnis bei diesen schrecklichen Dementoren gewesen ist… Harry, Du musst nach Hause kommen._

**Passt auf uns auf?** spottete Silas.** Erinnerst Du dich an den Kampf um den Stein und in der Kammer des Schreckens?**

**Sie war nicht mit uns in der Kammer**, entgegnete Gabriel.

„Seid ruhig", murmelte Harry und schrieb:_ Hermine, ich bitte Dich als meine Freundin, dieses Geheimnis für Dich zu behalten. Du musst mir vertrauen, dass ich sicherer (und glücklicher!) hier bei Sirius bin, als ich es jemals mit meiner Familie war. Ich weiß, dass ich eine Menge vor Dir und Ron geheim gehalten habe, aber ich wusste keinen anderen Weg. Bitte, Hermine._

_Wenn es so schlimm zu Hause ist, musst Du das Dumbledore erzählen! Harry, es tut mir leid. Ich muss das tun, von dem ich denke, dass es das Richtige ist. Selbst, wenn Du böse auf mich wirst. Genauso wie mit dem Feuerblitz. Ich liebe Dich, Harry. Ich will nicht, dass Du verletzt wirst._

_Aber Du hast Dich bei dem Feuerblitz geirrt. Daran war nichts Falsches gewesen!_

_Aber es hätte so gewesen sein können. Harry, ich habe es bereits gesagt. Bevor ich Dir überhaupt zurückgeschrieben habe. Es tut mir leid._

**Sie hat uns geschrieben, um uns hinzuhalten, dieses Miststück!** zischte Silas.

„Sie passt nur auf mich auf", entgegnete Harry müde und schrieb sein auf Wiedersehen._ Hermine, ich werde vorsichtig sein und werde Dich wiedersehen, wenn die Schule anfängt. Ich verstehe, warum Du gedacht hast, dass Du es erzählen musst, aber ich kann Dir nicht wieder schreiben. Bis bald und sei vorsichtig. Dieses Pergament wird in einer Minute in Flammen aufgehen._

_Harry, warte!_

Aber Harry wartete nicht. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte die Worte, um das Papier zu entzünden. Weil seines die Originalkopie war, würde alles, was er damit tun würde, auch mit dem anderen Pergament passieren. Er sah, dass es brannte und seufzte. Er wünschte, dass sie ihm ein wenig mehr vertraut hätte, aber er machte ihr keine Vorwürfe. Sie hatte keine Ahnung vom Ernst der Situation und das nur, weil er ihr nichts erklärt hatte. Vielleicht würde er mutig genug sein, um es ihr und Ron zu erzählen, wenn die Schule wieder anfing.


	20. Heim kommen

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

_20. Heim kommen_

_Es tut mir Leid wegen Hermine, _schrieb Neville um neun Uhr dieser Nacht (zehn Uhr, da, wo Harry war). Harry hatte ihm alles über Rons und Hermines Reaktionen geschrieben und ihm erzählt, was er über Elementar-Zauberer herausgefunden hatte._ Ich weiß, dass sie denkt, dass sie das getan hat, was richtig war und das macht es für mich noch enttäuschender. Es ist so, als könne sie nicht den richtigen Weg gehen, solange es nicht ihrer ist. Ich bin froh, dass Ron Dein Geheimnis bewahrt. Trotzdem bin ich nicht wirklich überrascht. Bei all seinen Brüdern und als einer der jüngsten ein Geheimnis zu wissen, ist wahrscheinlich das beste Gefühl der Welt._

**Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er nicht vertrauenswürdig ist. Sobald es ihm passt, wird er sich gegen dich wenden**, schnarrte Silas.

_Du meinst, dass er das Geheimnis nicht deshalb für sich behält, weil er mein Freund ist?_ fragte Harry Neville, während er sich fragte, ob Sy Recht hatte.

_Ich weiß es nicht wirklich, Harry. Ich meine, dass er viel länger dein Freund gewesen ist, als meiner. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob sie wirklich meine Freunde sind oder ob sie nur nett zu mir sind, weil du es bist._

_Das ist nicht wahr!_ protestierte Harry sofort, nicht fähig, den Gedanken zu ertragen, dass seine Freunde Neville auf diese Art behandeln würden.

_Hast du Professor Snape gesehen, seitdem Ihr Euch gestritten habt?_ änderte er das Thema.

_Nein,_ schrieb Harrys mit einem Stirnrunzeln und ignorierte die scharfe Abneigung von Silas._ Er bleibt in Snape-Manor, irgendwo in England, so dass Dumbledore ihn erreichen kann, wenn er ihn braucht. Er ist gekommen, um Remus abzuholen, aber ich habe ihn nicht gesehen. Sie suchen im Moment in Paris nach mir._

_Du kannst es nicht sehen, aber ich lache. Was denkst Du, dass sie tun werden, wenn sie Dich nicht finden?_

_Ich weiß nicht. Ich schätze, sie werden auf einen weiteren Hinweis warten._

**Dumbledore wird wahrscheinlich zu Weasley gehen**, murmelte Silas.** Da du Hermine geschrieben hast, wird er vermuten, dass du auch Ron geschrieben hast. Das wird der echte Test sein. **

Harry übermittelte seinem Freund pflichtbewusst die Vermutung seiner anderen Persönlichkeit.

_Das ist nicht gut_, schrieb Neville._ Selbst wenn Ron es nicht sagen will, wird er es vielleicht._

_Was meinst Du?_ runzelte Harry die Stirn.

_Nach dem Sturm hat Dumbledore etwas gemacht, als er in meine Augen gesehen hat. Es war so, als wäre alles neblig geworden und ich habe einfach damit angefangen darüber zu sprechen, was nach dem Abendessen passiert war. Ich habe ihm von der Rettung von Seidenschnabel erzählt (Nur so nebenbei, sie haben ihn noch immer nicht gefunden) und hätte beinahe Gabriels Namen erwähnt, aber der Nebel in meinem Kopf klärte sich ein wenig und ich habe es geschafft mich zu fangen, bevor ich ihm irgendetwas gesagt hätte, das ich nicht hätte sollen. Ich war zu geschockt über alles, was passiert war, um es wirklich zu verstehen._

**Das klingt, wie eine Art Zwang.** Silas war sehr unglücklich darüber und Harry zuckte bei der eisigen Wut, die er ausstrahlte, zusammen.

_Was soll ich tun, Neville?_ fragte er, über sein Papier gekrümmt._ Sy und Gabe können in diesem Augenblick nicht herauskommen, aber was ist, wenn das weggeht? Was, wenn Dumbledore Gabriel wirklich immer herauskommen lässt, wenn er will?_

**Ich würde nur kämpfen, wenn es wirklich wichtig wäre!** protestierte Gabriel.** Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass wir verletzt würden!**

**Was ist mit dem Stein! Ohne Dämon wären wir getötet worden. Dasselbe mit den Dementoren. Du bist einfach in ihre Mitte gerannt!** knurrte Silas.

**Was hätte denn stattdessen passieren sollen? Hätte Voldemort unsterblich werden sollen? Hätte Sirius sterben sollen? Du hast gesehen, was sie gemacht haben! Sie hätten beinahe seine SEELE AUSGESAUGT!**

_Ich weiß nicht, Harry._ antwortete Neville._ Aber wie meist Du das, dass sie nicht herauskommen können?_

_Oh._ Harry versuchte seine anderen Persönlichkeiten zu ignorieren, aber das war schwer._ Die Dementoren haben etwas kaputt gemacht. Ich verstehe das alles nicht wirklich, aber grundsätzlich kann ich Silas und Gabriel in meinem Kopf sprechen hören. Ich glaube, dass sie als Gegenzug für diese neue Kommunikation nicht herauskommen können. Boy kann noch herauskommen, aber er ist der Einzige und er wurde nicht von Dämon beeinflusst. Rose und Dämon schlafen und müssen nicht heraus kommen und deshalb weiß ich nicht, was mit ihnen passieren wird._

_Wie geht es dir damit? Ich meine, Rose war kurz davor sich wieder mit Dir zu verbinden._

_Snape hat mit mir geredet, bevor ich über ihn Bescheid wusste und seitdem träume ich jede Nacht von Rose. Ich denke, dass ich anfange, sie besser zu verstehen._

_Das ist gut, _jubelte Neville._ Nun, ich bin müde. Gute Nacht, Harry, Silas, und Gabriel._

**He! Warum bin ich der Letzte?** fragte Gabriel.

**Idiot**, murmelte Silas.

_Gute Nacht, Neville_,lächelte Harry. Er rollte das Pergament auf und nahm Rons._ Ron! Ich habe mit Hermine genauso geschrieben, wie ich es mit Dir mit diesem speziellen Pergament getan habe. Sie denkt, dass es keine gute Idee ist, dass ich mit Sirius fort bin und hat Dumbledore erzählt, wo ich bin. Ich bin jetzt an einem neuen Ort, also mach Dir keine Sorgen. Er hat uns noch nicht gefunden, aber er könnte zu Dir nach Hause kommen, um Dir Fragen zu stellen. Sei vorsichtig, er könnte versuchen Dich dazu zu zwingen, ihm über dieses Pergament zu erzählen und es Dir wegnehmen. Ich weiß, dass es wirklich schwer zu glauben ist, dass er das tun würde, weil Zwang ungesetzlich oder so was ist, aber es tut nicht weh vorsichtig zu sein, richtig? Ich werde morgen wieder schreiben, um zu wissen, ob er gekommen ist. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Harry._

oooooooooo

Sirius erwachte durch den Klang von Klaviermusik. Er lächelte und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen, als Erinnerungen in ihm aufkamen. Lily hatte es geliebt zu spielen. Musik war eine Konstante in ihren Leben, sobald Lily in sie eingeführt wurde. Er vermisste sie wirklich und wünschte, dass sie sehen könnte, dass ihr Sohn ihren Schritten folgte. Harry spielte schön. Er war noch etwas plump darin, aber er konnte das Potential und die Kraft in seinem Spiel hören.

Er sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich etwas an, um seinen Patensohn zu finden. Er musste nicht weit gehen. Einige Zimmer von seinem eigenen entfernt, fand er Harry, der an einem wunderschönen Klavier saß. Eine Handvoll anderer Instrumente standen an den Wänden, aber Sirius konnte nicht sagen, was es für welche waren. Er hatte kein Interesse an Musik. Tatsächlich, konnte er selbst dann, wenn Lily spielte, nie sehr lange still sitzen bleiben, um ihr zuzuhören.

„Seit wann spielst du Klavier?", fragte er, während er zu ihm ging und sich neben ihn setzte.

Der Junge schaute ihn mit funkelnd grünen Augen an. „Severus hat mich letzten Sommer unterrichtet. Ich habe auch in der Schule geübt, habe aber seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr gespielt."

„Nun, für mich klingt es gut" Sirius zerzauste das Haar des Jungen spielerisch. „Bist du hungrig?"

„Ich werde später nach unten kommen", versprach Harry und kehrte zu den Tasten zurück. Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf und überließ seinen Patensohn seiner Musik.

Harry spielte den ganzen Morgen, kam aber zum Mittagessen hinunter. Später spielten er und Sirius zusammen im Spielzimmer bis zum Abendessen. Remus war noch nicht zurückgekommen und Harry fühlte sich schuldig, dass sein Lehrer so hart arbeitete, um zu helfen, ihn versteckt zu halten. Er ging mit einem Seufzer ins Bett und griff nach seinen Pergamenten. Es war die Zeit zu sehen, was bei Ron passiert war. Er musste nur ein paar Minuten warten, bevor Wörter zu erscheinen begannen.

_Harry, Kumpel, Du hattest Recht! Dumbledore ist wirklich gekommen und hat mich gefragt, ob Du geschrieben hast. Ich habe ihm nichts erzählt und er hat mein Pergament nicht gefunden. Ich denke, dass ich es ohne die Zwillinge getan hätte. Nachdem ich Deine Nachricht bekommen hatte, habe ich entschieden, dass ich Hilfe brauche. Ich habe ihnen trotzdem nicht alles erzählt! Nur, dass Du bei Sirius bist und dass Sirius unschuldig ist. Ich dachte, dass es schwerer sein würde sie zu überzeugen mir zu helfen und es geheim zu halten, aber sie haben sofort zugestimmt. – Ich habe sie gefragt „warum?" und sie haben gesagt, dass sie den Dursleys nicht vertrauten. Ich vermute, dass sie denken, dass sie Dich mehr verletzen, als Dich nur wegzusperren und Dir nichts zu essen zu geben. Ist das wahr? – Sie haben einen Trank gebraut, um mir gegen die Wirkungen von Zwängen zu helfen und so habe ich es geschafft, Dumbledore die Geschichte zu erzählen, die wir uns ausgedacht hatten. Dass ich einen Brief bekommen habe, in dem stand, dass Du Hermine geschrieben hast und dass sie erzählt hat, wo Du bist, so dass Du Dich einfach nicht sicher fühlst, mir Deinen Aufenthaltsort zu schreiben, aber dass Du gelegentlich schreiben würdest, um mir mitzuteilen, dass Du okay bist. Er hat mich gebeten, ihm den Brief zu zeigen, aber ich habe gesagt, dass er einfach verbrannt war. Er ging, nachdem ich ihm versprochen hatte, ihm zu sagen, wenn Du mir das nächste Mal schreibst._

_Danke, Ron_, schrieb Harry mit einem Lächeln._ Das war verdammt brillant. Es stört mich nicht, dass Du Fred und George um Hilfe gebeten hast. Ich bin nur froh, dass sie es getan haben und es geheim halten wollen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich Deiner Familie gegenüber in diese Position gebracht habe._

_Mach Dir deswegen keine Sorgen!_ schrieb Ron zurück und Harry wusste, dass er grinste._ Es tut mir Leid wegen Hermine. So klug, wie sie ist, so dumm kann sie auch sein. Aber sie hat Dich nicht bei den Dursleys gesehen und auch nicht die Gitter vor den Fenstern. Ich bin sicher, dass sie es nicht erzählt hätte, wenn es so wäre. Sie hat mir auch geschrieben. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich immer noch mit ihr rede, aber dass ich ihr nichts über Dich erzählen würde. Sie wurde böse und jetzt spricht_** sie**_ nicht mehr mit_** mir**._ Kannst Du das glauben?_

_Ja. Das sieht ihr ähnlich_, lachte Harry, obwohl Traurigkeit in seine Augen trat. Er wollte nicht mit seinen Freunden streiten und er fühlte sich schlecht, dass er zwischen Ron und Hermine kam.

**Mach dich nicht dafür verantwortlich**,sagte Gabriel mit einer Fratze.** Die zwei streiten immer, ob du ihnen einen Grund gibst oder nicht.**

**Ich dachte, dass du sie magst**, schnarrte Silas.

**Sie sind ganz in Ordnung. Sie haben meinen Rücken mehr als einmal frei gehalten, aber es ist dumm, aus keinem Grund heraus zu streiten und diese zwei können das. Sie sollten ihre Energie für Kämpfe sparen, die wirklich zählen.**

_Du antwortest gar nicht_, schrieb Ron plötzlich._ Haben die Zwillinge Recht? Habe Dir die Dursleys wehgetan?_

Harry biss sich unsicher auf seine Lippe und wand sich Rat suchend an seine anderen Persönlichkeiten, „Sy? Gabe?"

**Es gibt Pros und Kontras es ihm zu erzählen**, antwortete Silas langsam.** Er könnte es jemandem erzählen, von dem wir nicht wollen, dass er es weiß, aber wenn es mehr Leute wissen, dass uns unser Onkel verletzt hat, müssen wir vielleicht nie wieder zurück. Andererseits könnte es auch Fragen darüber aufbringen, warum wir es noch nicht erzählt haben und auch unsere Feinde auf unsere Schwäche aufmerksam machen.**

**Ich weiß nicht**, antwortete Gabriel.** Ich denke nicht, dass es wirklich wichtig ist, oder?**

**Idiot**,schnappte Silas.

_Harry? Bist Du da?_ schrieb Ron und Harry brachte seinen Kugelschreiber zurück auf das Papier.

_Ja. Ich bin hier. Schau mal, ich mag nicht daran denken. Aber ja. Mein Onkel hat mir wehgetan. Ich wollte nicht, dass es jemand weiß._

_Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich werde nichts erzählen. Ich kann verstehen, warum Du es nicht gesagt hast, aber ich wünschte, dass Du es zumindest Mine und mir erzählt hättest. Es muss schwer sein, weil Du der Junge-der-lebt bist und jeder annimmt, dass Du stark und verwöhnt bist._

_Ja. So in etwa_, schrieb Harry verwirrt. Er war froh, dass Ron eine Entschuldigung für ihn parat hatte, aber er verstand nicht ganz, was sein Freund gesagt hatte. Er entschied sich dafür, es zu ignorieren._ Ich muss gehen. Gute Nacht, Ron, und noch einmal danke._

_Gute Nacht, Kumpel. Wann können wir uns wieder schreiben? Ich will alles darüber wissen, was Du und Sirius machen._

_Ich weiß nicht. Wie wäre es jede Nacht um dieselbe Zeit?_

_Klingt gut. Sei vorsichtig._

_Bye._

Harry rollte sein Pergament auf und schrieb Neville einen Brief. Sein Freund schien nicht in der Nähe seines Pergaments gewesen sein, weil Neville nicht zurückschrieb. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und drehte sich herum, um schlafen zu gehen.

oooooooooo

„Professor Lupin", sagte Misses Longbottom ein wenig überrascht.

Remus Kopf lächelte ihr aus den grünen Flammen zu. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so spät melde. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht störe."

„Überhaupt nicht. Wir wollen gerade zu Abend essen. Möchten Sie uns Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Das würde ich gerne. Danke", antwortete Remus und trat durch das Feuer, als die Frau zurücktrat, um ihm Platz zu machen. „Wie ist der Sommer gewesen?"

„Sehr gut", sagte Misses Longbottom. „Wir haben neulich Frank und Alice besucht."

„Ah", nickte Remus, der nicht wusste, was er dazu sagen wollte. Von seinem Besuch im Hause Longbottom über Weihnachten hatte er erkannt, dass häufig von Nevilles Eltern geredet wurde und jedes Zeigen von Zuneigung oder Mitleid nicht geschätzt wurde. Nevilles Großmutter und Großonkel sahen die zwei Ex-Auroren als Helden an und waren stolz auf ihr Opfer.

Sie gingen in das bescheidene Esszimmer und Misses Longbottom rief: „Neville! Deck noch für eine weitere Person. Professor Lupin wird mit uns essen."

Neville sprang sofort auf. „Ja, Ma'am. Hallo Professor."

„Guten Abend, Neville", lächelte Remus freundlich und Neville eilte aus dem Zimmer.

„Dieser Junge …", schüttelte Misses Longbottom ihren Kopf. „Es ist eine gute Sache, dass Sie kurz vorbeigekommen sind. Algie ist mit einigen seiner alten Freunde ausgegangen, so dass wir heute Abend wenige sind."

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung" Remus setzte sich und Neville kam mit Platzdeckchen, Tellern und Silberbesteck zurück.

„Leg die Gabel zuerst hin, Junge!", sagte Misses Longbottom laut. „Wie oft muss ich dir das noch erzählen?"

„T-t-tut mir Leid, Gran."

„Setz dich einfach", schüttelte sie verärgert ihren Kopf. „Ich werde das Essen holen."

„Wie geht es dir, Neville?", fragte Remus, sobald sie allein waren.

„Gut", lächelte Neville.

„Hast du Harrys kleines Pergament bekommen?"

„Woher wissen Sie davon?", starrte Neville.

„Ich habe Sirius dabei geholfen, sie zu machen", lachte Remus.

„Danke, Sir. Ich bin froh, dass ich mit Harry sprechen kann."

„Er war genauso aufgeregt", versicherte Remus ihm. „Hast du mit deinen Hausaufgaben angefangen?"

„Ja, aber Großmutter hat mich meinen Zauberkunstaufsatz zerreißen lassen. Er war nicht gut genug und hatte zu viele weggestrichene Wörter" Neville schaute unbehaglich und beschämt auf seinen Schoß.

„Da bin ich wieder." Misses Longbottom kam zurück und ließ mehrere Teller in die Mitte des Tisches schweben. „Neville, warte bis der Professor sich bedient hat, bevor du irgendetwas nimmst."

„Ja, Ma'am", errötete Neville. Er wusste das, sie hätte ihm das nicht sagen müssen! Er war nicht so unbedacht.

„Das riecht großartig", lächelte Remus die ältere Frau an und sie quälte ihn damit, indem sie ihm genau beschrieb, wie alles gemacht worden war.

„Wenn Neville Zaubertränken nur genauso viel Aufmerksamkeit widmen könnte… Ich sage immer, dass es dem Kochen sehr ähnlich ist", endete sie.

„Neville muss nur ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen zu sich selbst gewinnen", erzählte Remus ihr. „Er hat großartige Instinkte, aber er bezweifelt sie."

„Bei Frank war es dasselbe", nickte Misses Longbottom. „Es hat aus ihm einen so großartigen Auror gemacht. Es ist eine Schande, dass Neville ein solches Geschenk nicht nutzt."

Remus legte seine Gabel und sein Messer hin, als er fertig war und lächelte sie ein weiteres Mal an. „Das bringt mich zum Zweck meines Besuchs."

„Oh?"

„Ja. Ich fragte mich, ob Sie Neville die Erlaubnis geben würden, für eine Woche mit zu mir nach Hause zu kommen. Ich möchte ihn weiter unterrichten, da wir so große Fortschritte gemacht haben."

„Seine Noten haben sich verbessert. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe", lächelte sie. „Er ist ein guter Junge."

„Ich stimme zu", zwinkerte Remus Neville zu und der rundliche Teenager senkte seinen Kopf, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum er nicht mit Ihnen gehen sollte." Sie wandte sich Neville zu und ihre Stimme wurde lauter. „Bedanke dich, Neville, und geh deine Tasche packen. Achte darauf, dass du genug saubere Kleidung hast und vergiss nicht deine ganzen Bücher. Das Extrapergament ist in meiner Schreibtischschublade, nimm dir einen Packen mit. Und pack nichts mit Löchern ein! Du bist der Erbe der Longbottoms! Kleide dich entsprechend!"

„Ja, Ma'am. Danke! Vielen Dank dafür, dass Sie mich eingeladen haben, Professor", grinste Neville glücklich und lief aus dem Zimmer. Remus gluckste, als er einen lauten Krach hörte.

„Renn nicht, Neville!", schrie Misses Longbottom. „Dieser Junge! Ich weiß nicht, wo er das her hat. Keiner seiner Eltern war so plump und unkoordiniert."

„Alice war immer wenig schüchtern", erwiderte Remus.

„Sie war ein süßes Mädchen", nickte Misses Longbottom. „Lassen Sie mich Ihren Teller nehmen."

Remus ließ sie. Er wusste, dass es sinnlos war zu protestieren oder sich dazu bereit zu erklären, bei dem Aufräumen zu helfen. Misses Longbottom empfand es als eine persönliche Beleidigung und eine Beleidigung für ihr Alter. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und wartete darauf, dass der Gryffindor zurückkam. Er war froh, dass Severus das vorgeschlagen hatte. Er mochte den Stress nicht, dem Neville ausgesetzt war, wenn er zu Hause war und auch nicht die Depression, die gewöhnlich folgte. Tatsächlich war heute Abend das erste Mal gewesen, dass er Neville innerhalb dieses Hauses so glücklich gesehen hatte. Es würde dem Jungen gut tun, hier ein wenig wegzukommen. Misses Longbottom liebte ihren Enkel, aber ihre anmaßende und starre Art fügte mehr Schaden zu, als gut für Nevilles angespannte Nerven und sein nicht existierendes Selbstbewusstsein war.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen und fand eine kurze Notiz von Neville, dass er die ganze Woche in Snape-Manor sein würde, um zu lernen, wie man meditierte. Neville schrieb auch, dass Professor Snape nicht gut aussah und Harry vielleicht mit ihm sprechen sollte.

**Auf keinen Fall**, sagte Silas sofort.

**Sei nicht dumm**, entgegnete Gabriel.** Schau mal, du bist derjenige gewesen, der wollte, dass Snape von uns erfährt. Du bist derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass man nur ihm trauen könnte, uns zu helfen.**

**Das beweist nur, dass wir_ niemandem_ vertrauen sollten. Ich denke nicht, dass du begreifst, wie gefährlich es für andere ist, über unseren Zustand Bescheid zu wissen.**

**Das ist Blödsinn**, funkelte ihn Gabriel an.** Wir sind stark und mächtig. Wir sind nicht hilflos, Silas. Wir können uns schützen.**

**Wir sollten uns nicht in eine Situation begeben, in der wir uns verteidigen müssen**, schnappte Silas.** Du könntest nicht nur in eine Situation gebracht werden, wo du der Meinung bist, dass du herauskommen und kämpfen musst oder in der wir getötet werden, aber was geschieht, wenn jemand sich dafür entscheidet, zu versuchen einen von draußen einzusperren? Harry würde sehr krank werden. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sich unser Zustand verschlechtern würde. Und was, wenn Leute es herausfinden, die denken, dass sie wüssten, was für Harry am besten ist und die ihn ins St.Mungos stecken, ihn in einem weiß gepolstertes Zimmer bringen und/oder ihm Drogen geben. Das ist nicht das, was er braucht; es würde die Dinge nur schlimmer machen. Dann besteht noch die Chance, das jemand mit ihm Studien und Experimente mache will. Soll ich weiter machen? Professor Snape hat uns zu solchen Angriffen überlassen, trotz dem er sehr gut WUSSTE, dass ich nicht wollte, dass jemand anderer es weiß.**

Gabriel und Harry konnten nichts dazu sagen. Harry schrieb eine schnelle Notiz an seinen besten Freund, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er die Nachricht bekommen hatte, sagte aber nichts über Snape. Er dachte, dass es am besten wäre, einfach zu vermeiden, seinen Lehrer überhaupt zu erwähnen. Gabriel war dagegen die Konfrontation zu vermeiden, aber er konnte Silas' Tirade nichts entgegensetzen und so blieb er ruhig.

Remus kam an diesem Morgen zurück und bestätigte Nevilles neuen Aufenthaltsort. Harry bedankte sich bei ihm und fragte, ob es möglich war, Neville hin und wieder zu sehen. Remus sagte, dass er Severus fragen würde. Harry sagte nichts dazu und ging, um mit seinem Paten zu spielen. In dieser Nacht, nach dem Abendessen, zog Remus Harry ins Wohnzimmer. Er sah ruhig aus, aber der scharfe Verstand von Silas bemerkte seine Nervosität, obwohl die andere Persönlichkeit es für klug hielt, deren Herr nicht zu informieren.

„Harry. Ich fragte mich, wie es um dich steht. Hast du wieder irgendwelche… emmm… Wechsel gehabt?"

Harry schaute seinem Lehrer an und begann herumzuzappeln. Er vertraute Remus und mochte ihn, aber es fühlte sich… falsch an… mit ihm über seinen Zustand zu sprechen. Es war einfach nicht dasselbe und so entschied er sich dafür, nicht zu erwähnen, dass er sich mit seinen anderen Persönlichkeiten unterhalten konnte. Oder von ihrer Unfähigkeit herauszukommen zu sprechen

„Nein. Kein Wechsel", lächelte er. „Ich fühle mich gut."

„Gut", lächelte Remus und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Couch. „Wie kommst du damit voran, Rose zu verstehen? Willst du darüber sprechen?"

Harry rutschte unwohl umher. „Ich träume manchmal von ihr. Sie ist… nett."

„Und?", fragte Remus. „Was fühlst du wegen ihr?"

Harry verzog sein Gesicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass sein Lehrer nicht wusste, was er tat, dass er aber aufrichtig helfen wollte. Wie konnte er Remus erzählen, was er fühlte und sah, wenn er von Rose träumte? Wie würde sein Lehrer reagieren? Würde er ihn verurteilen? Würde er böse werden? Würde er Mitleid haben? Er wollte nicht, dass Remus ihn anders sah oder ihn anders behandelte, als jetzt. Remus verhielt sich so, als wäre Harry zerbrechlich oder verletzlich. Es ließ ihn sich Silas fühlen, wie noch nie zuvor.

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen", sagte er schließlich.

Remus sah unglücklich aus, nickte aber. Harry lief schnell aus dem Zimmer. Er hoffte, dass das die letzte Sitzung war, die Remus versuchte, mit ihm zu haben. Er vermisste Severus. Silas erriet, was sein Herr dachte und protestierte wieder gegen Snape. Gabriel brüllte zurück, dass er Paranoiker und unvernünftig war. Harry sagte ihnen beiden, dass sie den Mund halten sollten und schloss sich ins Musikzimmer ein, um zu spielen.

Das war eine weitere Sache, die sich diesen Sommer geändert hatte. Weder Sirius noch Remus respektierten die geschlossene-Tür-Regel. Beide Männer klopften an und traten ein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Sirius klopfte oft nicht einmal. Harry mochte das überhaupt nicht. Besonders, da beide Männer häufig in sein Zimmer kamen, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen zu protestieren. Nicht wenn Sirius so offensichtlich Aufmerksamkeit und Gesellschaft erforderte.

Zweimal mehr versuchte Remus Harry dazu zu bringen, darüber zu sprechen, was er über seinen Zustand fühlte und dachte, aber Harry mied ihn und entschuldigte sich, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Er fühlte sich schlecht, dass er die Gefühle seines Lehrers verletzte, aber er auch sagen konnte, dass Remus erleichtert war und das verstärkte seine Entscheidung, nicht darüber zu sprechen, was in seinem Kopf los war.

Mittwochmorgen kam und Remus ging, nachdem er von Dumbledore gerufen worden war, um die Suche fortzusetzen. Sie hatten einen weiteren Hinweis gefunden. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was sie gefunden hatten, da er nichts getan hatte, aber er machte sich nicht wirklich Sorgen. Er war mehr um Sirius besorgt. Der Mann schritt durch das Haus und wechselte häufig von seiner Menschen- in seine Tierform. Er schien keine Kontrolle darüber zu haben. Es wurde ohne Remus schlimmer.

„Harry…", sagte Sirius, als er die Schlafzimmertür des Teenagers öffnete. Er schlich über den Fußboden und setzte sich behutsam auf das Bett. Harry schrieb über sein Pergament mit Neville, aber er legte es beiseite, als sein Pate hereinkam. „Ich fragte mich… möchtest du hier ein paar Tage herauskommen? Ich meine, wir sind hier seit fast einer Woche eingesperrt. Warum gehen wir nicht hinaus und haben etwas Spaß? Wir werden zurück sein, bevor es irgendjemand bemerkt."

Harry biss sich auf seine Lippe. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass sein Pate auf einmal mit einer wilden Idee zu ihm kam, aber das war bei weitem die Verrückteste. Sirius war aufgeregt. Seine blauen Augen waren lebendig und da war mehr Leben in ihnen, als Harry seit einer ganzen Weile gesehen hatte. Er war froh über diese Verbesserung, war sich aber nicht sicher, dass das Verlassen des Hauses eine so gute Idee war.

„Wie werden wir zurückkommen? Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo wir sind", sagte Harry.

„Ich kann uns aus der Muggelstadt, in der wir gewesen sind, hierher zurück apparieren", versprach Sirius. „Komm schon. Das wird Spaß machen. Es wird uns gut tun. Ich schwöre, dass nichts passieren wird. Wir werden zurück sein, bevor du es überhaupt merkst."

**Es würde dich für ein paar Tage weg von Remus bringen**, sagte Gabriel. **Und wir wissen, wie wir uns verteidigen können. Wir können zurückkommen, wenn irgendetwas geschieht.**

**Wir können uns verteidigen, aber Harry kann das nicht**, erinnerte ihn Silas. **Wir können nicht herauskommen, um ihn zu beschützen, wenn du dich daran erinnerst? Und wenn irgendetwas schief geht, so dass wir schnell hierher zurückkommen müssen, bringen wir den Ärger vielleicht direkt hierher vor unsere Haustür und dieser Ort würde nicht mehr verborgen sein.**

**Ich langweile mich, und du auch**, entgegnete Gabriel. **Komm schon. Es wird uns gut gehen!**

Silas sagte nichts dazu und Harry nahm das als Zustimmung. Er lächelte seinen Paten an und nickte. Es würde schön sein, eine Zeit lang rauszukommen. Remus machte ihm Angst und Sirius' Unbehaglichkeit beeinflusste auch ihn. Nicht zu vergessen, war er seine anderen Persönlichkeiten leid. Sirius jubelte und umarmte seinen Patensohn aufgeregt. Er rannte herum und packte ihre Taschen und erzählte die ganze Zeit, wie viel Spaß sie haben würden. Harry beobachtete das Ganze mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. Das würde lustig werden.

oooooooooo

Severus funkelte den Werwolf an, der auf der Couch auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers saß. Er konnte nicht sprechen, so wütend war er. Er war wütend, dass der Wolf keine Ergebnisse brachte, zu Harry durchgekommen zu sein. Er war der Letzte, mit dem Harry über seinen Zustand sprechen konnte und Remus saß dort und jammerte, dass Harry nicht reden wollte und er Angst hatte, er würde etwas Falsches sagen.

„Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen", knurrte Severus. „Harrys Zustand verschlechtert sich. Er muss damit konfrontiert werden, was in ihm los ist."

„Warum gehst du nicht und redest mit ihm?", flehte Remus. „Severus…"

„NEIN! Wir haben das bereits BESPROCHEN!", brüllte Severus und drehte ihm seinen Rücken zu, um zu versuchen, seine Wut zu beruhigen. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, sprach er mit normaler Stimme. „Er vertraut mir nicht. Ohne Vertrauen kann ich nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen. Du bist der Einzige, der es tun und dem Kind helfen kann!"

Remus stand steif da, sein Körper war wegen des kommenden Vollmonds angespannt. Severus schnaubte, sagte aber nichts, als der Mann zu dem Tropfenden Kessel flohte, um von dort einen unbeobachteten Platz zu finden, von dem aus er zu dem Haus von Harry und Sirius apparieren konnte. Um das Haus so versteckt wie möglich zu halten, war es nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen und eine Anti-Apparations-Sperre trat in Kraft, sobald man hinein ging.

Er drehte sich um und setzte sich, ehe er ein Getränk heraufbeschwor. Eine Migräne baute sich hinter seinen Augen auf. Er erinnerte sich an Harrys Reaktion im Wohnzimmer, als er ihm davon erzählt hatte, dass Dumbledore Bescheid wusste. Seine Augen waren unfokusiert, eine schlanke Hand erhob sich, um sich durchs Haar zu fahren und dann dieser Schrei mit der Bitte um Ruhe. Aber Severus hatte seit mehreren Minuten nicht gesprochen. Das Einzige, was er daraus schließen konnte war, dass das Geräusch aus Harrys Kopf kam.

Wenn Harry die „Stimmen" seiner anderen Persönlichkeiten hörte, war das ein großer Schritt rückwärts in seiner Genesung. Das war notwendig, dass jemand mit dem Jungen sprach und ihm half das durchzustehen. Zudem musste Boy herausgelassen und beruhigt werden, Rose musste sich mit Harry verbinden und Silas und Gabriel mussten wieder auf ihren Platz zurück.

Und der Einzige, der das tun konnte, stockte und blieb wegen seiner eigenen Schwächen und Ängsten stecken. Das war untragbar. Severus konnte nicht länger darauf warten, dass der Wolf das tat, was notwendig war. Er würde ihn wohl zu einem Muggel-Fachmann bringen müssen. Er zuckte zusammen, als er sich Harrys Reaktion darauf vorstellte, noch einer anderen Person über seinen Zustand zu erzählen.

„Professor Snape?", fragte Neville, der in seinem Schlafanzug in der Tür stand. „Ich habe das Schreien gehört. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Severus blickte den Gryffindor an. Neville sah, dass sein Gesicht ausdruckslos und müde war. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und sein Haar fiel wie ein Vorhang vor sein Gesicht und ließ ihn durch seine Schatten noch furchterregender aussehen. Neville runzelte seine Stirn und trat zögernd ins Zimmer. Drei Tage mit dem Professor waren genug für ihn gewesen, um seine Angst vor dem Mann im Allgemeinen zu verlieren, aber das hatte nichts mit seiner Angst vor der Wut des Mannes zu tun

„Es geht mir gut. Gehen Sie wieder schlafen. Wir haben morgen früh eine weitere Lektion zu erledigen, wenn Sie sich daran erinnern", schnarrte er und nippte an seinem Getränk.

„I-In Ordnung", stotterte Neville nervös. Er hatte zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen mit Leuten, gemacht, die betrunken waren, aber er konnte nicht gehen, wenn sein Lehrer so unglücklich aussah. „W-wenn Sie sich Sorgen machen über Harry… E-es geht ihm g-gut."

Severus starrte den rundlichen Jungen an, während ein Licht in seinen Augen brannte, dass den Gryffindor hart schlucken ließ. „Woher wissen Sie, wie es Harry geht?"

„I-i-ich…" Neville atmete tief durch. „Ich habe ihm geschrieben, Sir."

„Ich verstehe." Severus schaute hinunter ins Feuer. „Gehen Sie schlafen, Longbottom."

„Ja, Sir." Neville eilte aus dem Zimmer. Er wünschte, dass er mehr tun könnte. Er wusste, dass Harry so sehr Snape vermisste, wie Snape sich wünschte, dass er für Harry da sein konnte. Seiner Meinung nach waren beide störrisch.

oooooooooo

Remus flohte gegen acht Uhr am nächsten Morgen nach Snape-Manor. Er sah verzweifelt aus, als er lärmend in das Zimmer stürmte, wo Neville und Severus frühstückten. Sowohl er als auch Neville waren seit mehreren Stunden auf gewesen und hatten gerade eine Lektion in Meditation beendet. Severus sprang mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf, als Remus hereinkam, aber er steckte ihn wieder weg, sobald er den Werwolf erkannte.

„Sie sind weg!", schrie Remus.

„Was!", brüllte Severus. Die Erleichterung war sofort verschwunden

„Sie sind nicht dort! Ich habe das ganze Haus abgesucht, Sirius und Harry sind weg!"

„Wann sind sie gegangen?", fragte Severus.

„Ich weiß es nicht", schüttelte Remus seinen Kopf. „Ich war gestern den ganzen Tag weg, wie du weißt, und bin erst spät zurückgekommen. Ich habe gedacht, dass sie bereits schlafen und bin ins Bett gingen, ohne noch einmal nach ihnen zu sehen. Sie können jederzeit zwischen gestern Früh und gestern Abend gegangen sein."

„Diese verdammte Promenadenmischung!" Severus eilte aus dem Zimmer. Remus folgte ihm zusammen mit Neville. „Wo hat er Harry hingebracht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", fuhr Remus sich mit seinen Händen durchs Haar. „Wirklich, das tue ich nicht."

„Und Sie, Longbottom? Hat Harry es Ihnen geschrieben?" Severus starrte den Jungen an, der sich nicht wagen sollte, ihn anzulügen.

„N-n-nein, Sir. Er hat mir gestern nach dem Abendessen geschrieben und da war er noch im Haus", antwortete Neville schnell.

„Lupin, ich werde mich den Suchtrupps des Ordens anschließen. Du gehst los und suchst allein nach ihnen. Geh überall dorthin, wo Black gerne gewesen ist. Ich werde meine Augen offen halten und versuchen, den Orden abzulenken, sollten sie eine Spur der Idioten finden." Severus stieg in den Kamin und war weg.

„Weiß er über dein Pergament Bescheid?", fragte Remus den Jungen.

„Nein. Nur dass ich Harry schreibe und er zurückschreibt", antwortete Neville. „Ich werde versuchen ihn auf diese Art zu finden."

„Gut", lächelte Remus. „Versuche ihn zu überzeugen, zurückzugehen. Es ist für sie zu gefährlich draußen, mit so vielen Menschen, die nach ihnen suchen. Wollen wir hoffen, dass, wenn sie gefunden werden, es der Orden und nicht das Ministerium oder die Todesesser sind."

Neville wurde blass und nickte. Remus flohte davon und der Gryffindor lief auf sein Zimmer und nahm das Pergament. Er schrieb verzweifelt darauf, aber es gab keine Antwort. Neville biss sich auf seine Lippe und hoffte, dass sein Freund in Ordnung war.

oooooooooo

„Bist du bereit dafür?", fragte Sirius aufgeregt. Er sprang parktisch um den kleinen Teenager.

Harry lachte und nahm die Hand seines Paten, damit er aufhörte. „Ja!"

„Gut! Ich erinnere mich, mit James hier gewesen zu sein. Wir hatten so eine gute Zeit!" Sirius füllte seine Lungen mit der Sommerluft und hob sein Gesicht, um der Morgensonne zu erlauben, darauf zu scheinen.

Es fühlte sich so gut an draußen zu sein. Er hatte es satt, in diesem Haus gefangen zu sein. Er öffnete seine Augen und grinste verzückt, als er die Linien durchsah, um nach Disneyland Paris zu kommen. In der Ferne konnten sie Achterbahnen sehen und die Menge schrie glücklich und schob sie voran. Ja, das würde wunderbar werden.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, um in den Park zu kommen, aber dann rannten Harry und Sirius. Sie rannten von Bahn zu Bahn, Spiel zu Spiel. Harry gewann ein Stofftier beim Wasserpistolen-Spiel, und Sirius gewann eines bei dem Spiel, bei dem man so fest man konnte auf einen Polster schlagen musste, um eine Glocke zum Läuten zu bringen. Sie fuhren mit jeder Achterbahn, die sie fanden, bis sie sich ein wenig schwindelig fühlten. Sie aßen nichts Gesundes, sondern nur Ungesundes. Sie waren zwei der letzten Leute, die den Park verließen, und trugen beide neue Shirts, auf denen das Logo des Parks war.

„Das war großartig!", sagte Harry mit einem glücklichen Gähnen.

„Hast du das etwa bezweifelt?", lachte Sirius und zerrte an der Hand des Jungen. „Gehen wir in einen Film! Muggel-Filme sind so komisch!"

„Ich bin irgendwie müde", gähnte Harry wieder. „Vielleicht sollten wir zum Hotelzimmer zurückgehen."

„Komm schon! Du musst in dem Kino nichts anderes tun, als da zu sitzen!"

„In Ordnung", gab Harry mit einem Lächeln auf und erlaubte seinem Paten, ihn in eine Allee zu ziehen und sie weg zu apparieren.

Der Film, in den sie gingen, wurde_ Speed_ genannt mit Keanu Reeves und Sandra Bullock. Harry hatte gehofft, dass er es schaffen würde zu schlafen, aber es war so packend, dass er es nicht konnte. Er saß fast die komplette Zeit auf dem Rand seines Platzes und keuchte mit dem Rest des Publikums auf, als die Geschichte spannender wurde.

Sirius wollte noch zum Mitternachtsbowling gehen, aber Harry konnte seine Augen kaum offen halten. Sirius gab auf und apparierte sie zurück zum Hotelzimmer. Harry schlief, bevor er das Kissen überhaupt berührt hatte und schreckte kurz darauf aus dem Schlaf, als eisiges Wasser über ihm ausgekippt wurde. Der Schock und der Schmerz kamen so plötzlich, dass Boy antwortete.

Sirius lachte als sein Patensohn sich mit einem Keuchen aufsetzte, aber der Spaß verging ihm, als Harry zurück an das Kopfende krabbelte und sich dort zusammen kauerte. „Oh nein", sagte er freundlich. „Harry, es ist in Ordnung. Hab keine Angst. Ich wollte dich nur veralbern. Es tut mir leid. Ich werde es nicht wieder tun. Bitte, Harry."

Boy wimmerte, als Sirius sich näherte und so zog sich der Mann zurück, während Harry sich hin und her wiegte und weinte, kalt vom Wasser und ängstlich darauf wartend, was als nächstes kommen würde. Die Angst ging nicht weg, als der Mann ging und ein Hund auf seinem Platz stand, aber er konnte zumindest ein wenig denken. Er sah sich um und versuchte vergeblich den Hund von sich zu stoßen, als der sein Gesicht ableckte. Dort. Er kroch zur Tür und zog daran. Sie führte zu einem sehr kleinen Badezimmer. Das war gut genug. Er rollte sich zitternd unter dem Waschbecken zusammen.

Sirius brauchte eine halbe Stunde, um Harry dazu zu bringen aus seinem Versteck zu kommen. Harry kroch unter dem Becken hervor und schaute ihn mit verwirrten grünen Augen an. Sirius verwandelte sich zurück in einen Menschen und tat so, als sei nichts geschehen. Das führte dazu, dass sich der Junge entspannte und auch nicht daran denken wollte. Stattdessen warf er dem Jungen seine Badehose und ging mit ihm zum Hotelpool.

Sie schwammen für ein paar Stunden, bevor der Hunger sie dazu antrieb das wunderbar kühle Wasser zu verlassen. Sie gingen herum, bis sie ein Restaurant fanden, auf das sie sich einigen konnten und in das sie hineingingen. Sirius hatte ein Steak mit einer gebackenen Kartoffel und Harry ein Fischsandwich mit Pommes frites. Später brachte Sirius ihn in den Zoo.

Harry lachte jedes Mal, wenn sich sein Pate in Tatze verwandelte, wenn keiner hinschaute. Er bellte, bis die Tiere überdreht waren und verwandelte sich dann in einen Menschen zurück. Die Zooarbeiter kamen und verlangten zu wissen, welchen Weg der Hund gegangen war und Sirius zuckte unschuldig mit den Achseln und sagte, dass er keinen Hund gesehen hätte. Das war urkomisch.

„Komm schon, Harry. Ich weiß, was wir tun können" Sirius ergriff Harrys Hand, als sie den Zoo verließen und apparierte mit ihm.

Harry stolperte ein wenig und sah sich um. Sie waren in… London? Er runzelte die Stirn, entspannte sich aber, als sich Sirius ihm zuwandte und zwinkerte. Sie gingen die Straße hinunter und wandten sich dem Tropfenden Kessel.

**Das ist keine gute Idee**, sagte Silas.** Harry, verschwinde hier! Jemand wird dich erkennen!**

„Emmm… Sirius? Ich denke nicht, dass wir..."

„Vertrau mir", grinste Sirius, drückte seine Schulter und ging durch die Bar hindurch. Harry versuchte sich hinter seinem Paten zu verstecken. Sirius klopfte mit dem Zauberstab, den Remus ihm gegeben hatte, an die Mauer, als drei Männer aus der Bar stürmten und begannen Betäubungszauber zu werfen.

Sirius lachte und apparierte mit Harry fort. Harry sah sich verzweifelt um. Sie waren jetzt irgendwo auf dem Lande. Sein Herz hämmerte noch von dem kurzen Kampf. „Komm schon!", rief Sirius und rannte zu einigen Bäumen. Harry lief hinterher und machte sich Sorgen, dass etwas schrecklich schief gegangen war. Seine Hände zitterten und alles, was er denken konnte war, dass er in ernsten Schwierigkeiten steckte. So war er sehr verwirrt, als Sirius in die Zweige des ersten Baums sprang und begann, glücklich zu glucksen.

„Was ist los?", keuchte Harry.

„Wir spielen Verstecken. Schhh …", sagte Sirius grinsend und zerzauste sein Haar. Harry starrte ihn einfach nur an.

**Und ich dachte, dass keiner dümmer sein könnte, als Gabriel**, schnarrte Silas.

**Es kommt jemand**, antwortete Gabriel grimmig, der verzweifelt hinaus wollte, um sie zu verteidigen.

Harrys Sicht verschwamm bei der Stärke seines Kopfwehs. Er konnte nicht sagen, wer es war, der dorthin appariert war, wo sie waren, aber sie schienen nicht freundlich zu sein. Sie warfen viele Zauber, die Harry nicht kannte. Als sie sich beruhigten, lachte Sirius laut, griff nach Harry und apparierte wieder fort.

Sie spielten dieses Spiel mit dem Auroren noch dreimal, bevor Harry seinen Paten bat aufzuhören. Sirius stimmte widerwillig zu und war bereit, Harry zu ihrem Hotel in Frankreich zurückzubringen. Sie apparierten nach Frankreich und gingen dann zu Fuß weiter oder benutzen Taxis, damit die Auroren ihnen nicht folgen konnten.

Es war spät, als sie schließlich zurückkamen, aber Harry konnte nicht einfach einschlafen, trotz dem er müde war. Jedes Mal, wenn er einschlafen wollte, fuhr er erschrocken auf, da er dachte, dass er einen Knall von einer Apparation gehört hatte. Er lag angespannt, zusammengerollt auf seiner Seite und hörte dem Schnarchen seines Paten zu. Das Lachen von Sirius klang noch in seinem Kopf.

**Harry, wir hatten Spaß. Es ist Zeit, nach Hause zurückzugehen**, sagte Silas sanft.

**Keine Chance! Wir haben hier doch eine schöne Zeit! **entgegneteGabriel. **Sirius wird das nicht wieder tun. Er weiß es jetzt besser.**

**Das ist egal. Das war zu knapp. Wir sollten zurückgehen. Wir sind nicht sicher hier draußen. Sie werden uns schließlich finden.**

**Wozu sollten wir zurückgehen? Für ein leeres Haus und einen ruhelosen Paten? Warum sollten wir?**

Harry rollte sich noch fester zusammen und wisperte: „Ich vermisse Severus."

**Harry…** sagte Silas dunkel.

„Nein" sagte Harry, als Tränen in seinen Augen brannten. Seine Brust fühlte sich komisch an und Erinnerungen kamen in ihm auf. Sie waren scharf und schmerzhaft süß. Unbekannt für ihn sahen Silas und Gabriel, dass die Tür von Rose im Seelenzimmer verschwand. Harry hatte schließlich die Liebe akzeptiert.

„Erinnert ihr euch nicht daran, was er alles für uns getan hat? Er hat mir mit allem geholfen. Er hat für mich meine erste Geburtstagsfeier organisiert und hat dabei zugesehen, wie ich meine Geschenke geöffnet habe. Er hat mir sogar etwas geschenkt und Omi auch. Er hat auf mich aufgepasst und das hat keiner vorher getan. Er hat sichergestellt, dass es mir gut geht und hat mir Raum gegeben und mich der Welt gegenübertreten lassen, wenn ich das gebraucht habe. Er hat mir beigebracht, wie man Klavier spielt und es so verzaubert, dass ich es immer bei mir tragen konnte. Ohne Severus wäre ich Lockhart nie gegenübergetreten! Er und Remus haben mir meinen Feuerblitz gekauft und er hat mich immer beschützt und hat mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gegeben. Ich will Severus zurück."

Es gab keine Antwort, aber Harry bemerkte es nicht. Er wurde von den neuen Erinnerungen völlig in Anspruch genommen. Er erinnerte sich an die Stunden in denen er geputzt, gekocht und die Gäste seiner Tante bedient hatte. Er wusste wie es war, taub zu sein. Er erinnerte sich an die Lektionen in Etikette. Nicht zu vergessen, wie sehr er seine Familie glücklich machen wollte und doch genau wusste, wie sehr ihn seine Familie hasste. Es tat weh. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht lieben? Er hatte alles getan, was er konnte… Warum hassten sie ihn so sehr?

Er wollte Severus mehr als jemals zuvor. Sein Lehrer war wichtig für ihn geworden und Harry brauchte ihn. Er musste ihm erzählen, wie er sich fühlte, ihm erzählen, woran er sich erinnerte. Er brauchte seinen Lehrer, damit der ihm half zu verstehen und all das in Perspektive zu rücken. Er brauchte Severus, damit der ihn daran erinnerte, dass nichts an ihm falsch war, dass er kein Freak war. Er musste wissen, dass jemand sich um ihn sorgte und ihn beschützen wollte. Sirius war lustig, aber er war unvorhersehbar, sich auf ihn zu verlassen und ihm zu vertrauen, dass er sicherstellen würde, dass nichts Schlimmes passieren würde.

Harry war noch wach, als Sirius aufwachte. Er spürte, wie sich der Mann mehr bewusst wurde. Fühlte Sirius' Verwirrung und Aufregung. Es erfüllte die Luft mit Farben und Harry wurde dadurch hypnotisiert, wie vertraut und zur gleichen Zeit neu es sich anfühlte. Sirius sah, dass er wach war und begann schnell darüber zu sprechen, was sie an diesem Tag tun würden.

„Sirius …" Harry zögerte. Er konnte sehen und fühlen, wie zerbrechlich die Gefühle seines Paten waren. Er wollte ihn nicht verletzen oder ihn schlecht machen, aber er konnte so nicht weiter machen. „Ich habe eine großartige Zeit gehabt, aber ich denke, dass es Zeit ist zurückzugehen. Ich bin sicher, dass sie inzwischen wissen, dass wir weg sind und sich wirklich Sorgen machen. Vielleicht können wir später zurückkommen."

„Aber Harry …" wimmerte Sirius und schaute den Jungen mit Hundeaugen an.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er die Wahrheit sah. Sirius spielte nicht. Er hatte wirklich Angst vor dem Zurückgehen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen weggeschlossen zu werden. Er konnte die Finsternis dort kaum aushalten. Harry spielte mit seinem Shirt und senkte seine Augen zu Boden. Er wollte Sirius glücklich machen. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sich Remus und Severus Sorgen machten. Und er vermisste Severus. Er wollte nach Hause gehen.

Sirius beobachtete seinen Patensohn und seufzte. Er hatte seine eigenen Wünsche. Er wusste, dass sie zurückgehen mussten. Der Spaß konnte nicht für immer dauern und Harry sah wirklich unglücklich aus. Er konnte das seinem Patensohn nicht antun. So lächelte er und machte einen dramatischen Seufzer, „In Ordnung! Noch ein kurzes Bad im Pool und dann werden wir zurückgehen. Einverstanden?"

Harry schaute ihn mit einem Lächeln an. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten vor Dankbarkeit und Verständnis, dass Sirius sich unbehaglich abwenden musste. „Einverstanden". Er stand auf und nahm die Hand seines Paten.


	21. Kenne deinen Platz

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

_21. Kenne deinen Platz_

Es war zwei Uhr, als Sirius sie vor das beinahe zusammenfallende Haus, ein paar Stunden von London entfernt, apparierte. Er schaute seinem Patensohn noch einmal an, öffnete dann die Tür, ging hinein und kam plötzlich irgendwo in Italien an. Harry ging bis zur Treppe und rief nach Remus, aber er erhielt keine Antwort.

„Omi!", rief er.

„Sirs! Sie sind wirklich sehr böse gewesen, Sirs!", erschien der Elf, der überhaupt nicht glücklich war.

„Ich weiß, Omi", antwortete Harry und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid und ich werde es nicht wieder tun."

„Das müssen Sie nicht mir erzählen, Sir. Das müssen Sie Master sagen."

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Harry mit einem Nicken. „Wie kann ich zu ihm kommen?"

„Ich werde ihn holen, Sirs. Warten Sie einfach hier", sagte Omi und verschwand mit einem ‚plopp'.

„Das war keine gute Idee", murmelte Sirius.

Tatsächlich schlug nicht mal eine Sekunde später die Haustür auf und Severus Snape trat ein. Sein Gesicht trug einen dunklen, mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck, der noch erschreckender war, da er so krank aussah. Trotzdem spürte Harry, wie Tränen der Erleichterung in seinen Augen brannten. Aber bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, drückte Severus Sirius gegen eine Wand und begann ihn zu erwürgen.

„Was. Hast. Du. Dir. Dabei. Gedacht? Wie konntest du es wagen, Harry wegen deiner GOTTVERDAMMTEN SELBSTSÜCHTIGKEIT in Gefahr zu bringen!"

Sirius kämpfte und versuchte von der ihn würgenden Hand wegzukommen, doch Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und Sirius hörte damit auf. Harry zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und Wut erfüllte das Zimmer. Er legte seine Hände über seine Augen, konnte aber den Gefühlen nicht entkommen. Sein Rücken traf die Wand und er gab einen kleinen Schmerzlaut von sich. Severus' dunkle Augen wanderten zu dem Jungen und er hatte das Gefühl, schreien zu müssen, als er sah, dass Harry sich von ihm wegdrückte.

„Geh mir aus den Augen", zischte Severus eisig und ließ Sirius los.

Sirius hustete ein paar Mal und funkelte den Tränkemeister durch wässrige Augen an. „Ich werde dich nicht mit ihm alleine lassen."

„Geh, Sirius", sagte Harry sanft und straffte sich, so viel er konnte. „Ich muss mit ihm sprechen. Bitte. Das ist schon in Ordnung, das verspreche ich."

Sirius untersuchte die Augen seines Patensohns, aber Harry war ehrlich. Er funkelte seinen Kindheitsrivalen drohend an und stürmte dann die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Severus und Harry standen still und leise da, bis sie hörten, wie der Verurteilte seine Tür zuknallte. Der Ton befreite sie beide. Harry machte zwei schnelle Schritte und schlang seine Arme um die Taille seines Lehrers, als er spürte, wie die Wut von Severus verschwand und die tiefe Sorge und Erleichterung, die er verborgen hatte, offenbart wurde.

Severus verspannte sich vor Schock und Überraschung. Seine Arme schwebten unsicher an seinem Körper, als er zu dem Jungen heruntersah, der ihn umarmte. Der Kopf des Jungen war nur knapp ein paar Zentimeter unter seinem Kinn, aber er konnte Harrys Gesicht nicht sehen, weil es an seine Brust gedrückt wurde. Als die Zeit verging und Harry keine Anstalten machte, ihn loszulassen, seufzte Severus und schlang seine Arme versuchsweise um ihn. Sein Griff straffte sich, als er sich selbst erlaubte, das Glück zu fühlen, wieder bei Harry zu sein. Das war das zweite Mal, dass Harry zu ihm zurückgekommen war, als er sich sicher gewesen war, dass der Junge ihn nie wieder in seinem Leben erlauben würde.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Harry und Severus musste seine Ohren spitzen, um die gedämpften Worte vernehmen zu können. „Bitte komm zurück. Verlass mich nicht."

„Harry …" Severus schob ihn von sich und kniete sich hin, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können. „Was ist passiert? Bist du in Ordnung?"

Harry wischte sich über seine Augen und lächelte, während er eine Hand zu seiner Unterstützung auf Severus' Schulter ruhen ließ. „Es geht mir gut. Ich habe mich… nur mit Rose verschmolzen und… ich wollte zurückkommen… ich wollte, dass du zurückkommst… Es tut mir leid, dass ich so böse auf dich gewesen bin, dass du es erzählt hast… Es stört mich nicht, wirklich!"

„Ich bin hier", versprach Severus ernst.

Er führte sie beide zum Wohnzimmer, damit sie reden konnten und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass er Harrys Hand währenddessen die ganze Zeit hielt. Sie gingen in ihre gewohnten Positionen und Harry setzte sich mit einem Gefühl der Genugtuung auf seinen Platz. Severus lächelte nicht zurück, aber seine Schultern und sein Kiefer lösten sich ein wenig, während sanfte Gefühle um ihn herum glühten, die ihm sagten, dass Harry dieselbe Erleichterung hatte wieder zu Hause zu sein. Harrys Lächeln weitete sich bei diesem Gedanken; er hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein Zuhause.

„Erzähl mir, was passiert ist", sagte Severus streng.

Harry beschrieb gehorsam sein Abenteuer mit Sirius. Er erwartete, dass sein Lehrer wieder wütend werden würde, als er ihm von dem Versteckspiel erzählte, aber, obwohl für eine Sekunde Wut aufflackerte, wurde sie schnell wieder unterdrückt, als Severus sich auf Harry konzentrierte und nicht auf Sirius. Harry schlang glücklich seine Arme um seine Beine. Er war so froh, dass Severus hier war.

„Warum lächelst du so?", fragte Severus verwirrt. Er hatte den Jungen nur dann so glücklich lächeln sehen, wenn er ein Quidditchspiel gewonnen hatte.

Harry errötete und schaute schüchtern auf seine Knie, „Ich … ich kann dich fühlen… und ich bin einfach glücklich, dass du mir wieder helfen wirst… Ich habe dich vermisst."

Severus starrte den Jungen an und fühlte wie ein kleines Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln entstand. „Merlin hilft mir. Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Bengel."

Harry warf sich an Severus und landete auf dem Schoß des Mannes. Severus stieß ein überraschtes ‚oomph' aus, als die Luft aus ihm herausgepresst wurde und er den Jungen ebenfalls ungeschickt umarmte. Ihm gefiel es, sich um den Jungen zu kümmern, auch wenn er ein Gryffindor und James Sohn war, aber er fühlte sich noch immer unwohl dabei, seine Zuneigung physisch auszudrücken.

Harry schaute ihn mit einem traurigen, wissenden Lächeln an und kletterte von seinem Schoß. Severus fühlte sich bei diesem wissenden Blick unbehaglich. Der Junge hatte eine starke Empathie und Severus fühlte sich nicht wohl bei jemandem, der so viel von ihm wusste. Seine Okklumentik-Schilder stärkten sich verteidigend und er sah auf, um zu sehen, ob Harry dadurch verletzt war, aber der Junge zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Harry, als er sich zurück auf die Couch setzte. „Ich… ich habe nur so viel… so viel in mir jetzt…"

„Ich verstehe", nickte Severus, sein Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos. „Es könnte eine Weile dauern, deine Gefühle zu ordnen. Sie werden für eine Weile ein bisschen aufbrausend sein, bis du dich an die Verschmelzung mit Rose gewöhnt hast."

Er machte eine Pause und fragte sich, ob jetzt eine gute Zeit war, um über die neuen Erinnerungen zu reden, die er bekommen hatte, als er Rose akzeptiert hatte. Nachdem er sich den emotional unstabilen Jungen für eine Minute angesehen hatte, entschied er sich dafür, auf festeren Boden zu gehen. Die Erinnerungen von „Rose" konnten warten.

„Harry, ich muss es wissen. Kannst du deine anderen Persönlichkeiten in deinem Kopf hören?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ich konnte es", antwortete Harry einfach, aber er setzte sich gerader und sein Lächeln verschwand. „Seitdem ich nach dem Sturm mit Sirius in diesem Hotel aufgewacht bin, haben Silas und Gabriel mit mir in meinem Kopf gesprochen. Sie konnten auch nicht herauskommen."

„Du kannst sie jetzt nicht hören?"

„Nicht seit ich mich mit Rose verschmolzen habe", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Denkst du, dass das bedeutet, dass es jetzt so wie vorher ist?"

„Vielleicht", lehnte sich Severus zurück und faltete seine Hände nachdenklich vor seinem Mund zusammen. „Hast du einen Moment der Taubheit gefühlt, seit du Rose akzeptiert hast?"

„Nein", neigte Harry seinen Kopf neugierig.

„Sie könnten vorübergehend deinen anderen Persönlichkeiten gegenüber taub sein, wenn man Roses Zustand bedenkt", erklärte Severus.

„Oh", seufzte Harry. „Ich verstehe, warum sie taub war, aber wie ist das überhaupt möglich?"

„Der Geist ist eine komplexe und starke Sache", lächelte Severus dunkel. „Du wärst überrascht, wozu er fähig ist. Grundsätzlich hat dein Geist zur Verteidigung aufgehört die Audiosignale zu übersetzen. Das ist dasselbe, wie wenn du eine Gliedmaße verloren hast. Dein Körper würde erkennen, dass zu viel Blut zu schnell verloren geht und einfach aufhören, Blut in dieses Gebiet fließen zu lassen. Ohne das würde jemand, der eine Gliedmaße verliert, binnen Minuten verbluten."

„Ekelhaft", verzog Harry sein Gesicht und Severus lachte. Harry lächelte glücklich, dass er so eine Reaktion verursacht hatte.

„Ich wünschte, dass ich bleiben könnte, Harry, aber ich muss gehen", sagte Severus widerwillig. „Ich habe ein paar Stunden frei bekommen, um zu schlafen, aber jetzt muss ich zu den Suchtrupps zurückkehren. Ich komme zurück, sobald ich kann."

Harry nickte. „Es tut mir leid."

Severus winkte ab und stand auf. „Warum gehst du nicht und isst etwas? Ich will ein Wörtchen mit der Promenadenmischung reden."

„Wirst du ihm wehtun?", fragte Harry ernst, während seine grünen Augen schwer auf Severus lagen.

Er wandte sich ab und schritt zur Tür, unfähig, diesen Blick zu ertragen. „Vielleicht ein wenig, aber du wirst ihn lebendig zurückbekommen." Er sah sich nicht um, um zu sehen, ob der Junge das tat, was ihm gesagt worden war. Es kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich, solange Harry ihm nicht folgte. Er ging schnell nach oben. Sirius' Tür war geschlossen.

Er schnaubte und legte seine Hand auf den Türknopf; „Öffnen".

Die Tür gehorchte und Severus trat hinein. Sirius saß mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster und dem Rücken zur Tür auf dem Bett. Der Mann war noch viel zu dünn und sein Haar zerzaust. Da war eine Erschöpfung in seiner Haltung, die ihn verwundbar erscheinen ließ. Nichts davon berührte Severus. Er durchquerte das Zimmer und funkelte die Rückseite vom Kopf des Verurteilten an.

„Sobald ich mich mit Lupin in Verbindung gesetzt habe, wirst du woanders hin verschwinden.", sagte er kalt.

Die Schwäche verschwand, als Sirius herumfuhr und den Tränkemeister wild anfunkelte. „Du kannst mich nicht von meinem Patensohn fernhalten, Schnievelus. Ich werde dir wehtun, wenn du es versuchst."

„Nein, das wirst du nicht", grinste Severus und dieser Ausdruck machte Sirius nur noch wütender. „Denn wenn du das tust, wirst du Harry wehtun. Und wenn du das tust, werde ich dich kaputt machen. Harry kann in diesem Moment nicht mit deinem Irrsinn umgehen. Deshalb wirst du von hier verschwinden. Du wirst nicht schmollen oder Harry aufregen, bevor du gehst und nur wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass du dazu fähig bist, werde ich dir Besuchsrechte geben."

„Das ist absurd!", brüllte Sirius. „Wenn James und Lily noch leben würden…"

„Das tun sie aber nicht", schnarrte Severus. „Und ich bin mehr als vernünftig. Ich bin verdammt nachsichtlich! Fordere mich nicht heraus, Black, oder du wirst Harry nie wieder sehen!"

„Bastard", knurrte Sirius.

„Fang an zu packen", schnarrte Severus und drehte sich um, um das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen weiteren Blick zu verlassen. Er sah weder wie Sirius gegen die Wand unter dem Fenster schlug, noch den brennenden Hass in den hellblauen Augen des Mannes.

oooooooooo

Remus trat aus dem Kamin in Snape-Manor. Neville saß auf der Couch mit Papier und Büchern um ihn herum verstreut. Sein Kopf hob sich und er lächelte den Lehrer an.

„Was tust du?", fragte Remus, als er sich in einen Sessel plumpsen ließ.

„Verwandlungsaufsatz." Neville packte alles auf einen Haufen und schob ihn beiseite. „Geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Ja. Nur müde", lächelte ihn Remus angespannt an. „Morgen ist Vollmond."

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas holen?", zappelte Neville herum.

„Es geht mir gut, Neville", versicherte er dem Teenager. „Wie geht es dir? Ich konnte dich leider nicht so oft sehen, wie ich wollte."

„Ich fühle mich gut. Irgendwelche Nachrichten von Harry?"

„Man hat sie ein paar mal gesehen, aber sie sind weg", seufzte Remus. „Schläft Severus?"

„Ja, er ist vor etwa einer Stunde hoch gegangen."

„Du musst dich ohne Ende langweilen. Wie wäre es mit einem Spiel ‚Snape explodiert'?"

„In Ordnung", lächelte Neville. „Ich gehe meine Karten holen."

Remus seufzte und schloss seine Augen, um sich ein wenig auszuruhen, während der Junge weg war. Sie spielten ungefähr dreißig Minuten, wobei Neville ganz klar am gewinnen war, als das Feuer aufflackerte und Severus heraustrat. Neville schaute überrascht und Remus versteifte sich, als er den dunklen Blick sah, der auf dem Gesicht des Mannes war. Das bedeutete nie etwas Gutes.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er.

„Die Promenadenmischung und Harry sind zurück. Harry isst jetzt und Black schmollt im Gästezimmer." Severus schaute zu Neville. „Geh deine Sachen packen. Du wirst bei Harry bleiben. Ich weiß, dass du am Montag zurückgehen sollst, aber Lupin wird fragen, ob wir deinen Aufenthalt verlängern können oder du vielleicht später zurückkehren wirst."

„Danke, Sir!", strahlte Neville und sprintete aus dem Zimmer.

Severus richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Remus, „Du wirst einen anderen Platz finden, wo die Promenadenmischung hin kann. Er ist instabil von seinem Aufenthalt in Azkaban und hat Harrys Leben zweimal gefährdet. Ich habe ihm verboten zurückzukommen, bis er einen Hauch Vernunft wiedererlangt hat."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Remus wieder. Aber als er Severus zuhörte, wie er kalt das Versteckspiel beschrieb, das Sirius erfunden hatte, dachte er nicht mehr, dass Severus zu hart war. „Aber wer wird bei Harry bleiben? Er kann nicht nur mit Neville allein gelassen werden."

„Ich werde mir freie Zeit von der verdammten Suche verschaffen", antwortete Severus beiläufig und versuchte, das wachsende Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfs zu ignorieren. Es war härter die folgenden Wörter des Mannes zu ignorieren.

„Ich bin froh, dass du und Harry euch zusammengerauft habt. Ihr braucht einander."

„Verschwinde, Wolf, und nimm den Gryffindor mit dir. Ich muss mit dem Direktor reden", schnarrte Severus und deutete Neville in das Zimmer zu kommen, als der Junge an der Tür zögerte.

Remus lachte und schrumpfte Nevilles Sachen für ihn, damit dieser sie in seine Tasche stecken konnte. Das Gesicht des Jungen war rot und Remus versicherte ihm freundlich: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn du etwas vergessen haben solltest. Wir können immer hier her zurückkommen."

„Danke", sagte Neville, beschämt, dass sein Lehrer die Ursache für seine Verlegenheit kannte.

Er ging zu seinem Lehrer und Remus schlang einen Arm um seine Schultern und rief 'Tropfender Kessel'. Von dort führte ihn Remus zu einer Allee und apparierte mit ihm zu dem Gasthof außerhalb Londons. Dann brachte er den keuchenden Teenager zum Stadtrand und apparierte mit ihm dieses Mal vor das verfallene Haus.

Neville sah sich ehrfürchtig um und versuchte, seinen aufgeregten Magen zu ignorieren. Totes Holz war zu seiner Rechten und grüne Felder umgaben sie. Es gab einen schmutzigen Weg, der bis zum Haus führte, aber es waren keine anderen Gebäude oder Menschen in Sicht. Ein rotbemalter Zaun, der an mehreren Stellen umgefallen war, grenzte das Grundstück ab, auf dem das Haus stand. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Professor Snape an solch einem Platz lebte und machte sich auf eine weitere Apparation gefasst. Stattdessen brachte Remus ihn zur Haustür. Neville folgte ihm verwirrt und neugierig.

„Herzlich willkommen in …" Remus machte ein Pause und klopfte an sein Kinn. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Severus einen Namen für diesen Ort hat. Ich habe nur gehört, wie er es 'das Haus' oder 'mein Haus' nennt. Also ist es egal. Willkommen, Neville."

Er schwang die Tür auf und das Stirnrunzeln von Neville vertiefte sich. Er konnte durch die Tür einen dunklen Gang sehen. Die Wände neigten sich darin und Neville bezweifelte, dass der Fußboden sein Gewicht halten würde. Aber das Grinsen seines Lehrers sagte ihm, dass nicht alles so war, wie es schien, und so machte er zwei Schritte um die Schwelle zu übertreten.

Zwischen zwei Augenzwinkern stand er in einer schön eingerichteten, gut aufgeräumten Vorhalle. Der Holzboden war kräftig und in einer warmen, goldbraunen Farbe. Die Wände waren cremefarben und Landschaftsbilder hingen an den Wänden. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man sehen, wie sich die Bäume unter einer schwachen Brise bewegten oder wie sich das Wasser im See bewegte und schimmerte. Es gab eine Holztreppe mit einem gelben Geländer. Ein kastanienbrauner Teppich mit winzigen gelben geometrischen Symbolen bedeckte die Mitte der Stufen bis hinauf in den zweiten Stock. Es war ein warmer Ort und Neville war überrascht.

„Nev!", schrie Harry und kam aus einer der Seitentüren.

Neville fiel plötzlich rückwärts und lag lachend auf dem Fußboden, als Harry seinen Hals und die Hälfte seiner Brust umklammerte. Remus lachte und half Harry auf. Er umarmte den Jungen fest und schimpfte/begrüßte ihn. Sirius kam währenddessen herunter und sprang auf die zwei, was dazu führte, dass Remus neben Neville auf dem Boden saß.

„Moony!", schrie er.

Neville lächelte. Er war nervös gewesen auf den Verurteilten zu treffen, da er nicht wusste, ob er Angst haben würde oder nicht, aber es war schwer jemanden zu fürchten, der sich gerade in einen Hund verwandelt hatte und das Gesicht seines Lehrers und besten Freunds ableckte.

„Sirius, geh runter von mir!", lachte Remus und schob den Hund von sich.

Harry drehte sich um und sprang erneut auf Neville. Dieses Mal wurde Neville vorbereitet und blieb sitzen. „Sirius hat mich mit nach Disneyland genommen! Das hat so viel Spaß gemacht! Mir ist auf dieser einen Bahn beinahe schlecht geworden und…"

Neville hörte der schnellen Erzählung seines Freundes zu, als Remus ihnen schließlich auf die Beine half. Harry erzählte immer noch, als sie in das Wohnzimmer geführt wurden, in dem die Farben blau, purpurrot, und Silber dominierend waren. Die Möbel bestanden aus Holz, in dunkelbrauner Farbe. Neville setzte sich neben Harry auf die Couch und Sirius und Remus setzten sich auf die beiden Sessel.

„Ich bin froh, dass du Spaß hattest, Welpe", unterbrach ihn Remus. „Aber du hättest nicht gehen dürfen. Das Ministerium hätte dich fangen können oder du hättest von dem Orden zurück zu den Dursley gebracht werden können. Oder schlimmer noch, du hättest von den Todessern getötet werden können."

„Hey, halt dich zurück, Moony", runzelte Sirius die Stirn, sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich. „Wir wollten nur ein wenig Spaß haben."

„Sirius", seufzte Remus, „es gibt Möglichkeiten Spaß zu haben, die keinen von euch in Gefahr bringen würden."

„Uns ging es gut. Wir sind zurückgekommen, oder?"

„Ihr hattet Glück." Remus verlor seine sanften Gesichtszüge und seine Augen zeigten Verärgerung. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, so die Auroren zu locken, Sirius?"

Neville schaute hinüber zu Harry, als der Streit weiterging. Der Junge lächelte nicht mehr. Er saß gerade und starr. Sein Rücken war fest in die Kissen gedrückt und er starrte auf seine Hände, die verschlungen in seinem Schoß lagen. Neville runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich zu ihm. „Hey. Es ist in Ordnung. Sie sind nicht auf dich böse."

Harry nickte einmal, antwortete aber nicht. Farben und Gefühle flackerten in seinen Augenwinkeln. Sie wurden heller und die Gefühle der beiden Männer wurden stärker. Er fühlte Enttäuschung, Mitleid und Wut von Remus; und darunter war etwas Hungriges und Animalisches. Frustration, Wut und ein zerbrechliches, schmerzhaftes Ruhelosigkeit flackerten um Sirius herum.

Harry war zwischen ihnen gefangen. Es tat weh. Es machte ihn ängstlich. Er wollte, dass sie wieder glücklich waren. Er wollte, dass es aufhörte. Aber er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, damit es ihnen wieder gut ging. Er hatte einen plötzlichen Drang, ihnen Tee zu bringen und Tränen füllten seine Augen bei dieser Absurdität. Gerade dann wurde der Streit hitziger. Sirius fühlte sich verletzt und wütend. Remus flammte mit Rechtschaffenheit und Wut. Es drang in seinen Geist und er schrie.

Neville ergriff Harry bei seinen Schultern, als sein Freund schrie, aber er schreckte von dem Kontakt zurück, fiel zu Boden und kauerte sich zusammen. Sirius und Remus schwiegen plötzlich vor Schock und starrten auf den Teenager, der darum flehte, nicht verletzt zu werden. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihn allein lassen", schlug Neville zitternd vor.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich werde artig sein. Tut mir bitte nicht weh", flehte Harry. Er war über seine Knie gebeugt und seine Arme schlangen sich um seine Brust, aber sein Kopf war angehoben und seine grünen Augen voller Angst, als er vom einen zum anderen schaute.

„Oh, Harry", keuchte Remus; seine ganze Wut auf seinem Freund war augenblicklich verschwunden. Er war erschöpft und wollte einfach einen dunklen Platz finden, um zu schreien. Wenn James und Lily Harry jetzt sehen könnten, wären sie am Boden zerstört.

Sirius verwandelte sich in einen Hund und näherte sich dem Jungen. Boy sah ihn an und wimmerte, während er seine Arme schützend über Gesicht und Kopf hielt. Tatze zog sich verwirrt zurück. Warum verhielt sich der Junge so? Harry hatte vorher nicht Angst vor ihm, wenn er in dieser Form war. Was hatte sich geändert? Dann antwortete Harry unbewusst auf seine Frage.

„Nicht! Bitte, oh bitte, lass ihn mich nicht essen", schrie Harry praktisch. „Schlag mich. Bestraf mich, aber sag dem Hündchen, dass es mir nicht wehtun soll! Ich werde den Gürtel holen. Ich werde artig sein, bitte… Bitte!"

„Schhh, Harry", sagte Remus mit belegter Stimme. „Tatze wird dir nicht wehtun. Du warst nicht böse. Niemand wird dich bestrafen."

Neville weinte, wandte sein Gesicht von seinem Freund ab und hasste sich selbst für seine Feigheit. Er sprang auf, als Remus ihn an seinem Oberarm griff, protestierte aber nicht, als er langsam zur Tür gebracht wurde. Harrys Entschuldigungen verringerten sich, sobald sie außer Sicht waren und wandelten sich zu einem Wimmern und Schluchzen. Neville glitt an der Wand herunter und setzte sich auf dem Fußboden neben der Tür. Remus setzte sich neben ihn und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Manchmal vergesse ich, dass Harry… dass er verletzt wurde…", wisperte Neville beschämt.

„Vielleicht ist das eine gute Sache", sagte Remus müde. „Wir können nicht herumlaufen und ihn behandeln, als würde er jede Sekunde zusammenbrechen."

„Das glaube ich…", schniefte Neville. „Aber warum würde seine Familie ihm das antun? …Und… was haben sie mit ihm gemacht… damit er so wird?"

„Ich kann es nur vermuten", sagte Remus und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Keiner weiß, was seine Familie ihm angetan hat. Nicht einmal Harry."

„Er wird es trotzdem eines Tages wissen", zitterte Neville. „Was passiert dann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es einfach nicht, Neville."

„Ich fühle mich so erbärmlich", lachte Neville bitter. „Verglichen mit dem, was Harry durchgemacht hat, ist mein Leben perfekt. Wie kann ich so schwach sein, wenn er so stark ist?"

„Es funktioniert so nicht", sagte Remus streng. „Du kannst deinen Schmerz nicht mit dem eines anderen vergleichen. Du kannst es verstehen, mitfühlen und dich in andere Leute hineinversetzen, aber du kannst nicht wirklich wissen, was es bedeutet, eine andere Person zu sein. Harry ist verletzt worden. Er ist mehr verletzt, als irgendjemand von uns, aber das macht unser eigenes Leben und unsere eigenen Schmerzen nicht geringer oder weniger schmerzhaft. Das Einzige, was Harry ändern kann, ist unser Entschluss, die Dunkelheit zu schlagen und zu überleben. Verstehst du das?"

„Nicht wirklich", lächelte Neville voller Tränen.

Remus lächelte zu ihm hinunter und wischte seine Tränen weg, „Fühl dich niemals schwach, unter dem Gewicht deines Lebens zusammenzubrechen. Dein Schmerz ist einzigartig für dich; nicht stärker oder schwächer der eines anderen. Das Einzige, was wir füreinander tun können, ist zu helfen und sicherzustellen, dass wir wieder aufstehen, nachdem wir gefallen sind. Und ich bin hier, Neville. Genauso wie Harry… die meiste Zeit." Neville lachte und Remus grinste. „Das ist besser. Wir sorgen uns um dich und wollen nicht, dass du deinen Schmerz vor uns verbirgst. Lass uns dir helfen wieder aufzustehen. Und wenn wir fallen, wissen wir, dass du dasselbe für uns machen wirst."

„Wie kann ich das für Harry tun?" Nevilles Augen brannten vor Entschluss. „Ich will ihm helfen."

„Sprich mit Severus", empfahl Remus. „Er versteht, was Harry braucht." Neville nickte. Remus drückte ihn noch einmal, ehe er aufstand und den Jungen wieder auf seine Beine zog. „Warum zeige ich dir nicht dein Zimmer?"

oooooooooo

Als Boy mit Tatze allein gelassen wurde, kroch er unter die Couch und rollte sich dort zusammen. Sein Körper erzitterte alle paar Sekunden. Tatze legte sich neben ihn und leckte über seine Hand oder sein Gesicht, wenn das passierte. Boy reagierte nicht darauf und blieb einfach liegen und starrte vor sich hin, während ihm Tränen aus seinen dumpfen Augen traten. Sein Atem war tief und doch abgehackt.

Da erkannte Tatze, wie gefährlich das für Harry in diesem Augenblick war. Und er verstand die Wut von Moony und Snape. Er war egoistisch gewesen. Er hatte Harry verletzt. Er wimmerte und fühlte Entsetzen in sich aufsteigen. Dankbarweise gaben sie ihm nur vage Eindrücke, weil er in seiner Hundeform war. Er erschauderte in dem Wissen, dass Albträume ihn ergreifen würden, egal, ob er schlafen würde oder wach war, wenn er wieder in seine Menschenform zurückkehren würde.

oooooooooo

Neville und Remus hatten gerade die Sachen des Jungen ausgepackt, als Harry in der Tür erschien. „Hey Jungs", lächelte er und sprang ins Zimmer. „Wusstest du, dass mein Zimmer genau gegenüber ist, Nev? Wie lange wirst du hier bleiben?"

„Nur bis übermorgen", lächelte er.

„Cool!"

„Tatze?", fragte Remus, als er auf den schwarzen Hund sah. Es sah geschlagen aus.

„Er ist mir gefolgt", erklärte Harry. „Ich denke, dass er Angst hat oder so was. Er wollte sich nicht in Sirius zurückverwandeln."

„Er ist wahrscheinlich nur müde", lächelte Remus. „Nun, ich denke, dass ich euch Jungs allein lassen werde. Ich werde erst in ein paar Tagen zurückkommen und Tatze wird mit mir gehen. Seid artig. Severus wird bald zurück sein."

„Bye, Remus!", kam Harry herüber und umarmte ihn fest. „Sei vorsichtig."

„Das werde ich", zerzauste Remus sein Haar und wandte sich zu Neville. Sie umarmten sich und Remus ging.

Harry stand da und drückte sein Haar wieder hinunter.

Neville lachte über ihn: „Ich weiß nicht, warum du dich sorgst."

„Komm schon! Du musst dir das Spielzimmer ansehen!" Harry nahm die Hand seines Freundes und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer.

oooooooooo

Severus betratdie_ ‚Drei Besen' _und ging die Stufen hinauf. Gewöhnlich waren dort oben keine Gäste erlaubt, aber Dumbledore hatte mit Rosmerta gesprochen und sie hatte dem Schulleiter erlaubte, es als einen Treffpunkt für die Ordensmitglieder zu verwenden, die Dumbledore eingesetzt hatte, um nach dem vermissten Harry Potter zu suchen.

Es gab nur elf überlebende Mitglieder, einschließlich Dumbledore, die ursprünglich ein Teil des Ordens gewesen waren. Dumbledore hatte acht von ihnen zurückgerufen und ein neues Mitglied eingeweiht; die Absicht des wieder eingesetzten Ordens war es, die Suche nach Harry zu organisieren und zu führen.

Als Severus das Versammlungszimmer erreichte, nickte ihm Dumbledore zu und deutete den anderen sich zu setzen. Sie hatten auf ihn gewartet. Er sah, dass drei von ihnen nicht da waren. Remus, wusste er, war wegen des Vollmodes für vier Tage entschuldigt worden und er konnte nur annehmen, dass Hagrid und Mad-Eye noch draußen waren und suchten. Severus setzte sich an das Ende des Tisches, in der Nähe des neuen Mitgliedes.

Shacklebolt, ein Auror und der Informant von Dumbledore im Ministerium, war ein großer, kahler, schwarzer Zauberer, der eine langsame, tiefe Stimme hatte. Seine Roben waren einfach und würden ihn in seinen Bewegungen nicht hindern. Er war logisch und ein sehr effizienter und tödlicher Gegner in einem Duell. Den einzigen Schmuck, den er trug, war ein einzelner goldener Ohrring in seinem linken Ohr.

Dumbledore saß am Kopf des Tisches. Er trug dunkelblaue Roben ohne Monde oder irgendetwas anderes dieser Natur darauf. Das sprach Bände über die Gemütsverfassung des alten Zauberers. Neben ihm saßen Minerva McGonagall und Emmeline Vance. McGonagall schaute aus wie immer, aber ihr strenges Äußeres wurde durch ihre Erschöpfung gedämpft. Vance trug ihren smaragdgrünen Lieblingsschal und sah wie immer stattlich aus.

Neben McGonagall saß Dedalus Diggle. Er war ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer ohne gesunden Menschenverstand und Severus konnte diesen Mann nicht ertragen; genauso wenig konnte dies McGonagall, aber sie war ihm gegenüber wie immer diplomatisch höflich und das erklärte seinen gegenwärtigen Platz an ihrer Seite. Elphias Doge saß links von Vance. Er hatte eine keuchende Stimme und sein silbernes Haar war der einzige Beweis für sein Alter. Er war ein ziemlich intelligenter Mann und, trotz dem er nicht der beste Duellierer war, hatte er Außerordentliches dem Orden beigetragen und tat dies auch weiterhin.

Die Sitzung war ziemlich kurz. Sie berichteten über die Gebiete, die sie abgesucht hatten und dass sie noch kein Zeichen gefunden hatten. Shacklebolt lieferte den längsten Bericht zu den Spielen der dummen Promenadenmischung, aber das Ministerium hatte seitdem keine Hinweise mehr gefunden. Dumbledore nickte und vergab neue Suchaufgaben. Severus war für die dritte Schicht mit Shacklebolt aufgestellt. Er sagte nichts. Stattdessen wartete er darauf, bis alle gegangen waren, damit er allein mit dem Schulleiter sprechen konnte.

„Severus, mein Junge, möchtest du mit mir sprechen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Das möchte ich", stand Severus auf und ging hinüber, um sich neben den Mann zu setzen, den er einmal als seinen Mentor angesehen hatte. „Potter wird seit fast zwei Wochen vermisst. Black hat die Auroren_ verhöhnt_ und es trotzdem geschafft zu entkommen. Ich verstehe die Wichtigkeit davon, Potter zurückzubringen, aber es bringt offensichtlich nichts. Ich habe Arbeit zu erledigen und ich kann nicht mehr meine Zeit damit verschwenden, die schmutzige Promenadenmischung und den Bengel zu suchen."

„Ich verstehe, Severus", seufzte Dumbledore. „Du und Minerva müsst euch auf das Schuljahr vorbereiten. Ich befreie dich von der aktiven Aufgabe und werde dich nur dann rufen, wenn ich eine neue Aufgabe habe."

„Danke, Direktor", neigte Severus seinen Kopf.

„Bleib in der Nähe Deines Manors, Severus. Ich werde dich anflohen, wenn du gebrauchst wirst." Dumbledore stand auf und machte sich auf, das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Ich muss gehen. Ich verspäte mich so schon zu meinem Treffen mit Mister Fudge. Ich werde später mit dir reden, mein Junge."

Sobald der Schulleiter weg war, flohte Severus nach Snape Manor. „Omi!"

„Ja, Master?", fragte der Elf, als er erschien.

„Ich brauche das Amulett meiner Mutter."

„Ja, Sir!" Der Elf eilte davon.

Severus hockte sich vor seinen Kamin und begann zu murmeln, während er seinen Zauberstab schwang. Das Feuer schwenkte mit dem Zauberstab mit und veränderte sich langsam von grün zu rot, zu gelb und wieder zurück. Omi erschien hinter ihm und wartete geduldig. Seine gelben, leuchtenden Augen glühten, als er die starke Magie beobachtete, die sein Master hervorrief.

Ohne den Fluss seiner Worte oder seiner Bewegungen zu stören, reichte Severus hinter sich. Omi legte schnell die Kette in die Hand seines Masters. Severus holte es vor sich und warf es in das Feuer. Die bunten Flammen leckten daran und umfingen es. Die Kette wirbelte für ein paar Minuten in den tanzenden Flammen, bevor das Feuer begann auszugehen. Es ließ sich sanft in der Asche nieder und Severus griff danach, um es heraus zu holen.

Das Metall war kühl und er legte die Kette um seinen Hals und ließ den keltischen Knoten unter seinen Roben gleiten. Das Amulett würde warm werden, wenn ihn irgendjemand anflohen sollte und er hatte den Zauber aktiviert, der den physischen Eintritt ermöglichte. Niemand würde im Stande sein, in sein Manor hinein zu kommen und er würde genug Zeit haben, dorthin zu apparieren, wenn ihn jemand rufen würde.

„Geh zurück zum Haus. Ich werde bald dort sein", sagte er seinem Elfen. Omi nickte und verschwand.

oooooooooo

„Erkläre mir noch einmal, warum wir Harry mit Snape allein lassen", verlangte Sirius dunkel als er und Remus zu einer Muggelstadt außerhalb Londons appariert war.

Remus seufzte. „Lass uns erst mal hier verschwinden, dass uns keiner sieht. Das könnte eine Weile dauern."

Sirius sagte nichts, als er seinem besten Freund die Straße hinunter in eine dunkle Bar folgte. Es war kaum halb vier am Nachmittag und so waren nicht viele Menschen dort. Remus setzte sich steif in eine dunkle Ecke und Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Moony?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja", sagte Remus kurz. „Morgen ist Vollmond. Nur ein wenig Schmerzen."

Sirius nickte und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich kann wieder mit dir zusammen sein."

Remus lächelte zurück. Sie wurden von einem weiteren Gespräch durch die Kellnerin unterbrochen. Beide bestellten ein Bier und sie ließ sie allein. Sie sprachen ein wenig über neutrale Dinge, bis sie mit ihren Getränken zurückkam. Aber Sirius wollte nicht zulassen, dass sich das Schweigen in die Länge zog. Sobald das Mädchen außer Hörweite war, richtete er seine erwartungsvollen Augen zurück zu seinem Freund.

„In Ordnung, was ist hier nun wirklich los? Du hast mir gesagt, dass die Dursleys der Grund sind, dass Harry diese Zusammenbrüche hat, aber dass Dumbledore nicht glaubt, dass das der Fall ist. Er wäre selbst mit Harry zu den Dursleys zurückgegangen und um zu verhindern, dass Harry dorthin zurückkehrt, habt ihr mich ihn mitnehmen lassen und jetzt verstecken wir uns vor allen. Ich hatte kein Problem damit, aber_ Snape_? Wie kann es für Harry besser sein, mit_ ihm_ zusammen zu sein, als mit Dumbledore?"

„Schau mal, Sirius", sagte Remus ernsthaft. „Der Direktor hat einen starken Blutschutz auf das Haus der Dursleys gelegt, der Harry und seine Tante verbunden hat. Er würde Harry vor den Todessern beschützen und funktioniert nur, wenn er eine gewisse Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringt. Dumbledore glaubt, dass dieser Schutz einen hohen Preis wert ist. Er ist nicht sicher, dass Harry von seiner Familie missbraucht wurde, aber selbst wenn er einen Beweis dafür finden würde, würde er Harry trotzdem zu den Dursleys zurück schicken und einem Erwachsenen mitschicken, um sicherzustellen, dass der Missbrauch nicht weitergehen würde."

„Klingt gut für mich", runzelte Sirius die Stirn.

„Der Direktor versucht nur das zu tun, was für Harry das Beste ist, aber ich denke, dass er Harrys geistiges Wohlergehen in seiner Sorge um sein physisches Wohlbehagen verloren hat."

„Was meinst du?"

„Du hast ihn gesehen, Sirius. Dieser… Zusammenbruch, wie du gesagt hast… ist sehr ernst. Harry ist sehr zerbrechlich und es würde nicht gesund sein, ihn zu zwingen, in der Nähe von denen zu leben, die ihn misshandelt haben, auch wenn eine Anstandsdame dabei wäre; die Leute jeden Tag hören zu müssen, die ihm das angetan haben. Du kannst nicht wirklich glauben, dass das etwas ist, was für Harry in diesem Augenblick am besten ist", sagte Remus und schaute Sirius ernst in die Augen.

„Nein", gab Sirius widerwillig zu. „Nein. Er sollte nicht in der Nähe dieser Muggel gehen. Aber_ Snape_? Komm schon, Remus! Wir können auf ihn aufpassen; ich und du. Lass uns ihn einfach holen und gehen."

Remus schüttelte verärgert seinen Kopf. „Tatze, Harry_ will_ bei Severus sein. Und er vertraut ihm aus gutem Grund. Er hat Harry bei seinen Problemen auf eine Art geholfen, die kein anderer ihm hätte geben können. Er hat ziemlich schreckliche Dinge gesehen, Sirius, und er versteht Harry in einer Art, wie wir es nicht können. Sie brauchen einander. Wir sind keine Teenager mehr. Wir sind erwachsen. Du musst die Vergangenheit hinter dir lassen und ich spreche nicht nur über deinen Groll gegenüber Severus. Du wurdest in Azkaban gefoltert. Das ist nichts, dass du einfach in ein paar Monaten abschütteln kannst."

„Das musst du _mir_ nicht erzählen", schnarrte Sirius.

„Ich weiß", sagte Remus traurig. „Es tut mir Leid, Tatze."

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Moony", entspannte sich Sirius und schenkte seinem Freund ein Lächeln. „Wirklich, das war es nicht", seufzte er. „Und du hast Recht. Ich kann im Moment nicht auf Harry aufpassen, wenn ich es kaum schaffe, mich zusammenzureißen. Aber ich mag es trotzdem nicht. James würde sich in seinem Grab umdrehen, wenn er wüsste, wie viel Einfluss wir von_ Schnievelus_ über Harry erlauben. Und sobald ich wieder auf den Beinen bin, nehme ich meinen Patensohn zurück."

„Ich denke, dass James letztendlich vor Dankbarkeit weinen würde, dass sein Sohn endlich richtig behandelt wird", sagte Remus streng. „Versprich mir einfach, dass du Harry nicht zu etwas zwingen wirst, was er nicht tun will. Wenn er bei Severus bleiben will, lass ihn."

„Wir werden sehen", runzelte Sirius die Stirn, grinste dann aber. „Also, wohin gehen wir, Moony?"

Remus seufzte und ließ das Thema auf sich beruhen. Sie saßen da und besprachen für eine Stunde ihre Optionen und schließlich wurde entschieden, dass dieser Kontinent im Moment zu gefährlich war. Das ließ sehr wenige Optionen und schließlich wählte Sirius den Strand in Griechenland. Er glaubte, je mehr Sonne er nehmen könnte, desto schneller würde er heilen. Remus stimmte zu und bat Sirius zu bleiben, während er Vorbereitungen traf und einen nicht registrierten Portschlüssel besorgen würde.

oooooooooo

Severus kehrte gerade zum Haus zurück, als Omi das Abendessen servierte. Er konnte hören, wie die zwei Jungen am Tisch miteinander sprachen. Harry sagte etwas darüber, dass Neville lernen musste ein Instrument zu spielen, damit sie eine Band gründen könnten. Neville verneinte die Möglichkeit und sagte, dass er schrecklich in Musik wäre. Das Gespräch hörte sofort auf, als er ins Zimmer ging, aber er füllte nicht die Spannung, wie er sie noch vor einem Jahr erwartet hätte.

„Severus!", lächelte Harry glücklich. Sein Haar wurde glatter als sonst, stand aber noch immer an einigen Stellen hoch. Seine Augen waren klar und hell und er schien sich sehr wohl zu fühlen. „Isst du mit uns zusammen zu Abend?"

„Ja", antwortete er ausdruckslos und nahm seinen Platz ein. Verstohlen beobachtete er Neville.

Der Junge war angespannt gewesen, als er zum ersten Mal in Snape-Manor angekommen war, aber die Woche hatte er sich geringfügig entspannt. Trotzdem schien er jetzt eine andere Person zu sein. Der Gryffindor saß ohne herumzuzappeln da und seine braunen Augen waren ruhig. Seine Hände zitterten nicht im Geringsten und er lächelte mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Severus bei ihm nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Wie lange kannst du bleiben?", fragte Harry und brachte Severus damit zum Nachdenken.

„Solange ich kann", antwortete er ausweichend und begann das Steak zu schneiden, das vor ihm erschien. „Bist du mit den Hausaufgaben fertig?"

„Nein", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Nev hat gesagt, dass er mir Morgen dabei helfen wird."

„Du kannst deine Hausaufgaben selbst machen", sagte Severus und richtete seinen Blick zu den rundlichen Jungen. „Neville wird mit mir arbeiten."

Harry nickte dazu und schluckte sein Essen hinunter, ehe er seinen Mund öffnete, um seine folgende Frage zu stellen. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass du ihn unterrichtest, wie man meditiert und sein inneres Gleichgewicht findet. Ich frage mich, warum?"

Severus sah, dass Neville sich genauso für die Antwort interessierte, wie Harry. „Es ist eine gute Technik für Menschen, die nervös sind. Ebenso ist es der erste Schritt seine Elemente-Fähigkeiten zu verstehen und zu meistern."

Neville keuchte und ließ seine Gabel fallen, wodurch sie mit ein wenig Kartoffelbrei zu Boden fiel. Er wurde rot und hob sie eilig wieder auf. Während er das tat, warf er sein Glas Wasser um, wodurch sich eine Pfütze über das Tischtuch ausbreitete. Omi erschien und begann, dem nervösen Jungen zu helfen. Harry stand auf, um zu helfen, aber Severus deutete ihm, sich zu setzen. Harry gehorchte, aber sein Gesicht war noch erfüllt mit Sorge über die Reaktion seines Freundes. Severus aß weiter, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bevor ein erröteter Neville in der Lage war zu sprechen.

„W-w-woher wissen Sie d-d-davon, Sir?", fragte er nervös.

„Eine Miss Castle ist zu mir gekommen und hat mich gebeten, Sie zu unterrichten, so dass Sie zu Ihrem fortgeschritteneren Unterricht bereit wären, wenn die Schule wieder beginnt", antwortete er und nippte an seinem Wein. Der Gryffindor setzte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl, zu erschüttert, noch etwas zu sagen. Natürlich ging es Harry nicht so.

„Du hast Rowena getroffen?", fragte Harry neugierig. „War sie wie ein Geist?"

„Ja und nein", antwortete Severus und aß einige Bissen, ehe er weiter sprach. „Ihre Bewegung war einem Geist ähnlich, aber Hogwarts war im Stande, genug Energie in ihre Erscheinung zu setzen, so dass sie ziemlich echt aussah und sich auch so angefühlt hat."

„Und sie wird Nev wirklich unterrichten, wie er seine Erdmächte verwendet?"

„So ist es", grinste Severus. „Und ich höre, dass sie ein ziemlicher Zuchtmeister ist."

Neville stöhnte. „Ich habe genug Schwierigkeiten mit meinem Unterricht, so wie es ist. Ich brauche nicht noch mehr."

„Ich würde nicht zustimmen, Longbottom." Severus legte sein Besteck beiseite und starrte den Jungen fest an. „Sie stellen sich schlimm an, weil Sie das selbst von sich erwarten. So sehr es mir auch weh tut, das zu sagen, Sie haben das Potential, viel besser zu werden, als sie sind."

„Ich habe es dir gesagt", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Du bist wirklich klug, du verausgabst dich nur und das würde jeden straucheln lassen."

„Genau", stimmte Severus zu.

Neville errötete in zufriedener Unbehaglichkeit. Harry und Severus entschieden sich dafür, Mitleid mit dem Jungen zu haben, und richteten das Gespräch anderen Dingen zu. Das Erste, was dem Tränkemeister in den Sinn kam, war ihnen zu erklären, was er mit ihnen vorhatte. Er erklärte, dass er nach dem Frühstück eine Morgentherapiesitzung mit Harry haben würde.

Während dieser Zeit könnte Neville an seinen Hausaufgaben arbeiten. Wenn er mit seinen Hausaufgaben fertig wäre, sollte er Nachforschungen zu einem Thema anstellen, das ihn interessierte. Harry würde zwei Stunden später entlassen, um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, und Neville dann zu ihm kommen und seine Lektion in Meditation mit Severus zu nehmen.

Sie würden zusammen zu Mittag essen und die Jungen würden zwei Stunden haben, um zu tun, was sie wollten. Danach würden sie sich im Trainingszimmer treffen und zwei Stunden Selbstverteidigung und Duellieren üben. Die Stunde vor dem Mittagessen sollte kreativ genutzt werden. Mit anderen Worten, Harry würde Klavier spielen und Neville gab zu, dass er es wirklich genießen würde zu zeichnen.

Mittagessen würden sie zusammen einnehmen und später würden sie ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Severus und Neville würden entweder ruhig zusammen etwas lesen oder Schach spielen, während Boy hinaus gezwungen wurde. Severus erklärte, dass das, was Boy verstehen lernen müsste, war, dass menschliche Gesellschaft nicht sofort Schmerz und Strafe bedeutet. Neville verstand und war bereit, während Boys Therapie anwesend zu sein. Harry bedankte sich bei ihnen beiden und Severus wischte wie gewöhnlich diese Dankbarkeit fort.


	22. Sommerausbildung und Zusammenwachsen

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

hallihallo,

es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich versuche mich zu verbessern… versprochen…

ich danke für die lieben kommis und wünsche viel spaß mit diesem monsterchap

nerventod

oooooooooo

_22. Sommerausbildung und Zusammenwachsen_

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und war bereit, sich seinem neuen Programm zu widmen. Bevor er gestern Abend ins Bett gegangen war, hatte er sich mit Silas und Gabriel durch sein Journal geschrieben und sie versicherten ihm, dass es ihnen gut ginge und ihre Barrieren wieder normal waren. Sie waren dazu bereit, Severus' Idee zu versuchen, um Boy zu helfen und sie würden sicherstellen, dass die andere Persönlichkeit herauskam, wenn Harry ihn rief.

Er war fast angezogen, als er ein Klopfen am Fenster hörte. Er schaute hinaus und konnte nichts sehen. Stirnrunzelnd stieß er das Fenster auf und ein bunter Vogel erschien in seinem Zimmer. Harry keuchte auf und öffnete seinen Mund, um zu schreien, als er das an sein Bein gebundene Pergament sah. Der Vogel zwitscherte glücklich und hielt ihm die Nachricht hin. Harry nahm sie und lächelte, sobald er die Handschrift erkannte.

_Lieber Patensohn,_

_ich habe mich dafür entschieden, ein wenig Urlaub zu machen. In diesem Augenblick sitze ich an einem Strand und trinke einen tropischen Cocktail mit einem Regenschirm. Das bedeutet nicht, dass du mich losgeworden bist! Ich werde dir schreiben und werde dafür eine Tonne von Briefen vor dir erwarten. Moony wird während der Mondzeit bei mir bleiben, aber er wird bald zurück bei dir sein. Er sendet dir und Neville schöne Grüße. Spiel Snape für mich einen guten Streich und vergiss nicht, Bilder davon zu machen, damit ich es sehen kann!_

_Tatze_

Harry schrieb eine schnelle Notiz als Antwort, wünschte seinem Paten eine schöne Zeit und versprach, bald mehr zu schreiben. Er band den Brief an den Vogel und der flog aus dem Fenster und verschwand. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und eilte zum Badezimmer. Er war dabei sich zu verspäten! Er befeuchtete sein Haar und kämmte es so flach, wie er konnte, ehe er hinunter eilte. Severus saß bereits, aber Neville war noch nicht da.

„Ein Vogel hat an mein Fenster geklopft, aber ich konnte ihn nicht sehen, bis er in mein Zimmer gekommen ist und er ist wieder verschwunden, als er davongeflogen ist."

„Die Fenster haben genauso ein Portal wie die Haustür", erklärte Severus. „Wer hat dir geschrieben?"

„Sirius", antwortete Harry und reichte ihm den Brief. Severus schaute darüber und gab ihn ihm mit einem angeekelten Blick zurück. Harry nahm ihn und schaute seinen Lehrer durch seine langen Wimpern an. „Ihr mögt euch nicht."

„Offensichtlich", antwortete Severus kurz und richtete sich wieder dem _Tagespropheten _zu, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

Harry konnte wahre Verachtung, aber keinen Hass fühlen, der von seinem Lehrer ausging. Er entschied, dass er damit leben konnte. Er hätte Severus gern gefragt, warum er so für Sirius empfand, aber den Schmerz, die Wut und die Abneigung warnten ihn davor, dieses Thema anzusprechen. Stattdessen fragte Harry, wie die Suche voranging.

„Ganz gut dafür, dass es eine Farce ist", antwortete Severus gereizt und Harry schwieg daraufhin klugerweise.

Sie mussten nicht viel länger auf Neville warten und Omi servierte ihnen das Frühstück. Keiner sagte irgendetwas. Sie führten nur ein höfliches Tischgespräch und damit waren sie alle zufrieden. Harry konnte Nevilles Erleichterung und Genugtuung über das beruhigende Schweigen spüren und Severus strahlte eine tiefe Zufriedenheit aus. Harry sonnte sich in den friedlichen Gefühlen und aß glücklich.

„Die Bibliothek steht zu deiner Verfügung, wenn du sie brauchen solltest", sagte Severus zu Neville, als er fertig war. „Ich bitte nur darum, dass du die verschlossenen Bücher in Ruhe lässt."

„Danke, Sir", antwortete Neville.

Harry winkte ihm zum Abschied, als er seinem Lehrer ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Severus nahm seine übliche Position ein und Harry setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf die Couch. Er seufzte vor Dankbarkeit, als er spürte, wie Severus' Gefühle verstummten, als sich sein Lehrer auf die Sitzung vorbereitete. Harry würde es schwer fallen, sich auf seine eigenen Gefühle zu konzentrieren, wenn Severus seine nicht auf diese Art zurückgedrängt hätte.

„Wie wirst du mit den neuen Erinnerungen fertig?", begann Severus.

Harry verschränkte seine Hände in seinem Schoß und starrte sie nervös an. Es war eine neue Angewohnheit, die Severus nicht entging, da sie ihn sehr an Rose erinnerte. Er fragte sich, ob diese steife Haltung vollkommen das Zappeln des Jungen verdrängen würde. Das Schweigen zog sich in die Länge, aber Severus fühlte kein Bedürfnis danach, es zu brechen. Er wartete geduldig und beobachtete den Jungen. Schließlich blickte Harry auf, sah ihm aber nicht in die Augen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mir die neuen Erinnerungen nicht wirklich angeschaut", gab Harry zu. „Sie sind da, und ich träume jede Nacht von den Dursleys, aber … das ist schwer."

„Das war zu erwarten", lächelte Severus fest.

Harry lächelte selbst zurück, während sich die Spannung in seinen Schultern löste. Er hatte den festen Glauben, dass sein Lehrer alle Probleme in seinem Geist zu einer lenkbaren Größe zurückdrängen könnte. Und diese Erwartung erlaubte es ihm sogar, sich mehr zu öffnen. „Das ist unheimlich. Ich erinnere mich an Dinge… Es ist, als würde ich mir selbst über die Schulter schauen oder sowas. Ich kann fühlen, was ich als Rose gefühlt habe, aber ich kann mich selbst auch zur gleichen Zeit spüren. Ich habe jetzt also zwei Gefühle, an die ich mich erinnere. Ich fühle mich unbehaglich deswegen und es stört mich. Ich meine, das bin ich… aber nicht…" Er seufzte und richtete seine Augen schließlich hoffnungsvoll auf Severus.

„Warum gibst du mir nicht ein Beispiel?" Severus lehnte sich ein bisschen vor und verschlang seine Hände vor seinem Mund. Obwohl seine Gefühle gedämpft waren, konnte Harry noch die… Empfänglichkeit sehen und fühlen. Anstatt seine Gefühle zu projizieren, war Severus ruhig, aufmerksam, akzeptierend, analysierend… seine Umgebung aufsaugend. „Harry?" fragte Severus.

„Oh. Es tut mir Leid." Harry richtete seine Augen zurück in seinen Schoß und versuchte ein gutes Beispiel zu finden. Als er nachdachte, wurde er langsam in seine Erinnerungen gezogen. Seine Augen wurden leer und er erzählte langsam, da der größte Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf der Vergangenheit und nicht auf seine Worte gerichtet war. Das Wohnzimmer verschwand und sein Lehrer auch. Er war wieder dort im Ligusterweg. „Ich bin… ich weiß nicht… vielleicht acht.

Tante Petunia hat zwei Damen eingeladen. Beide leben in unserer Nachbarschaft. Eine ist mollig und fröhlich, sie strahlt immer fröhlich, aber die Farben sind nicht so hell. Ich denke, dass das so ist, weil sie nicht so klug ist. Die andere lächelt und sagt höfliche Dinge, Liebesgerüchte, aber sie ist nicht glücklich. Tatsächlich ist das Gefühl, dass Freude am nächsten kommt… eine Art Selbstgefälligkeit und Überlegenheit. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Gesten verändern kaum ihre Farben…

„Alles ist still, verstehst du? Ich kann in diesen Erinnerungen nichts hören, aber ich beobachte sie und kann im Allgemeinen sagen, was sie erzählen… Petunia bietet ihnen Tee an und sie akzeptieren. Ich trete in die Küche, um das Tee-Service zu holen, das ich bereits vorbereitete und sauber gemacht habe. Ich war dann aufgeregt. Aufgeregt, dass ich helfen konnte und ich mochte diese Treffen wirklich. Aber … aber wenn ich zurücksehe, fühle ich mich nur traurig und müde und… ich schäme mich für mich und meine Tante. Ich begreife jetzt, dass sie mit mir angegeben hat. So als würdest du einen Diener haben und dich damit rühmen, dass kein anderer eine so ergebene Hilfe hat.

Ich bringe den Tee und schenke ihn ein. Ich weiß, dass Tante Petunia sie für mich fragen wird, was sie in ihrem Tee wollen, da ich nicht reden kann, und ich beobachte ihre Münder und tue das, was sie wollen. Ich lächle, bin aufmerksam und zufrieden. Es ist so nett, dort in ihrer Gesellschaft zu sitzen und von meiner eigenen Teetasse zu nippen - ohne Zucker oder Sahne, denn das wurde mir nicht erlaubt. Aber ich erinnere mich an die dummen Dinge, über die sie gesprochen haben. Ich kann ihre Geringfügigkeiten und ihre schwachen Gefühle spüren. Petunia scheint am hellsten, und das sagt schon etwas.

Keiner von ihnen hat tiefe Gefühle und wenn ich zurückblicke, bin ich… angewidert. Aber ich bin es gleichzeitig auch nicht, weil es ein friedlicher Moment ist und ich als Rose… ich weiß nicht… zufrieden bin, weil ich bei ihnen sein kann. Ich… bin glücklich, weil meine Tante zufrieden und glücklich ist, und sie ist mit mir so selten zufrieden. Aber… Aber jetzt begreife ich, dass der Grund, warum sie so zufrieden war, der war, dass ich der perfekte Diener war. Ich war still und habe mich um jeden ihrer Wünsche gekümmert. Ich fühle mich dadurch klein und mag mich nicht."

Severus schaute Harry genau an. Der Junge war plötzlich still geworden und verlor sich offensichtlich in seinen Gedanken, wahrscheinlich in seinen anderen Erinnerungen. Es war schwer für ihn, die zwei verschiedenen Gefühle und Reaktionen zu denselben Ereignissen zusammen zu bringen, aber Severus wusste, dass er es tun konnte. Er machte das bereits bemerkenswert gut. Das lag wahrscheinlich zu einem großen Teil an den Erfahrungen des Jungen von seiner Verschmelzung mit Kat.

„Harry…" Der Junge hob langsam seinen Kopf und seine Augen fixierten zuerst den Mund, bevor sich sein Blick zu Severus' Augen hob. „Deine Tante hat falsch gehandelt, indem sie dich so behandelt hat. Begreifst du das?"

Harry nickte vorsichtig. Er wusste, dass das, was seine Tante getan hatte, verletzend und grausam war; er würde niemals jemanden auf die Art behandeln, wie sie ihn behandelt hatte. Es hatte ihr Spaß gemacht, ihn zu kontrollieren, zu unterdrücken und zu erniedrigen. Das war unmenschlich. Aber… aber sie hätte schlimmer sein können, nicht wahr? Sie hatte ihm beigebracht, wie man kochte und den Garten pflegte. Sie hatte ihn neben sich sitzen lassen, wenn die Damen aus der Nachbarschaft kamen. Sie erlaubte ihm, die Biskuitkuchen und Plätzchen zu essen, solange die anderen zuerst bedient wurden. Er biss sich auf seine Lippe. Er wollte sie dafür verurteilen, was sie getan hatte. Aber er wollte sie auch dazu bringen, dass sie ihn liebte; sie glücklich machen.

Severus sah diese Verwirrung und hörte, wie Harry begann, tief und rhythmisch zu atmen, um seine Panikattacke zurückzudrängen. Er senkte seine Hände und sprach ruhig. „Du brauchst sie nicht zu hassen, Harry. Das ist nicht das, was du begreifen sollst. Stattdessen hoffe ich, dir zu zeigen, dass du dich nicht schämen solltest, dass du wolltest, dass sie glücklich und stolz auf dich ist. Du solltest das für die Frau fühlen, die dich aufgezogen hat. Es war ihre eigene Schwäche, die dir ihre Feindseligkeit eingebracht hat. Es war nichts, was du getan hast. Du hast ihr böswilliges Verhalten nicht verdient."

„Ich verstehe, Sir", versichert Harry viel ruhiger. „Ich weiß das. Das tue ich wirklich. Ich erinnere mich, dass, egal wie gut ich etwas gemacht habe, sie fast nie zufrieden mit mir war. Ich wusste damals und ich weiß es jetzt, dass es nichts war, was ich getan habe, was sie mich nicht hat mögen lassen. Sie hat mich dafür gehasst, wer ich bin und das kann ich nicht ändern."

„Nein, Harry. Sie hat dich nicht dafür gehasst, wer du bist. Sie wusste nicht, wer du bist. Sie hat sich nicht darum gekümmert, dich kennen zu lernen. Sie hat das gehasst, wofür du stehst", seufzte Severus. „Das ist schrecklich, aber so ist es. Du bist für diesen Hass nicht verantwortlich. Es hat in ihr begonnen und wahrscheinlich schon, als du noch nicht einmal geboren warst."

„Wie meinst du das?", schaute Harry seinen Lehrer neugierig an.

„Ich habe viele Fälle gesehen, in denen eine muggelgeborene Hexe oder ein muggelgeborener Zauberer in der Ehrfurcht und Achtung von ihren Eltern aufgezogen werden. Sie sind magisch und auf viele Arten unantastbar; sie sind etwas Außergewöhnliches. Sie sind etwas Besonderes. Also schwärmen die Eltern für sie und loben sie. Nichtmagische Geschwister fühlen sich häufig benachteiligt. Das ist die Quelle von vielen Feindseligkeiten und bitterem Hass. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn das zwischen deiner Tante und deiner Mutter geschehen wäre."

Harry erinnerte sich daran, was seine Tante in der Nacht gesagt hatte, als Hagrid gekommen war, um ihn abzuholen. Etwas darüber, dass Lily wunderschön und etwas Besonderes war, dass sie die Einzige gewesen war, die ihre Schwester als den Freak erkannt hatte, der sie war. Harry versuchte sich vorzustellen, gänzlich ohne Magie aufzuwachsen, es aber bei einem Bruder oder einer Schwester sehen und hören zu müssen. Das wäre schrecklich und wenn seine Eltern ihn deswegen ignorieren würden, würde das es noch hundertmal schlimmer machen.

Severus sah zu, als Harry sich dieses Szenario vorstellte, dass er ihm erklärt hatte und erkannte eine wachsende Sympathie für dessen Tante. Er unterbrach das mit fester Stimme. „Ihre Motivationen, die Quelle ihrer Geisteskrankheit, zu verstehen, entschuldigt nicht die Verletzungen, die sie dir zugefügt hat."

Harry protestierte nicht gegen das Wort „verletzen". Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass es mehr gab als nur physische Wunden und konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass seine Tante ihn verletzt hatte. Die bloße Existenz von Rose war der Beweis dafür. Severus war mit der Akzeptanz zufrieden und schenkte dem Jungen eines seiner seltenen Lächeln. Harry erwiderte diese Geste schüchtern.

„Die Besuche deiner Nachbarn können nicht so oft passiert sein. Was denkst du über den Rest deiner Zeit als Rose?", fragte er beiläufig.

„Nicht viel", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf ein wenig. „Ich meine, ich widerspreche nicht wirklich der Art, wie ich mich als Rose gefühlt habe, wenn andere Leute zu uns gekommen sind. Die Genugtuung, die ich gefühlt habe, wenn ich geputzt, gekocht, oder im Garten gearbeitet habe, oder die Zufriedenheit, die ich gefühlt habe, wenn ich eine Arbeit erledigt hatte, stören mich nicht wirklich. Die Lektionen in Etikette sind ein wenig peinlich, wenn ich mich jetzt daran erinnere, dass ich mich auf all die weiblichen und nicht auf die männlichen Vorschriften konzentriert habe, aber … es war besser, als mich zu langweilen.

Manchmal war Tante Petunia wirklich hasserfüllt, aber wenn ich gesehen habe, wie sich dunkle Farben von ihr erhoben haben, habe ich einfach nicht auf ihren Mund gesehen und weitergearbeitet oder auf den Fußboden gestarrt. Ich habe immer ‚Ja' gesagt, wenn es einen Höhepunkt oder ein Aufflackern gab und das hat sie gewöhnlich beruhigt. Ich habe mich einfach nur jämmerlich gefühlt, wenn das passiert ist und ich fühle mich auch jetzt nicht wirklich anders, obwohl ich mir denken kann, was sie gesagt hat."

„Ich verstehe", nickte Severus. „Und was ist mit den anderen im Haus? Ich bin mir bewusst, dass du den größten Teil deiner Zeit als Rose mit deiner Tante verbracht hast, aber du musst zu einem gewissen Grad auch deinem Onkel und deinem Cousin so ausgesetzt gewesen sein."

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Dudley im Inneren genauso aussah, wie von außen. Er war immer unzufrieden. Er war immer zufrieden und fröhlich, als er gedacht hat, dass seine Mutter meine Gefühle verletzt hat, oder wenn mir befohlen wurde, ihm etwas zu bringen, aber das war immer nur kurzlebig. Er war nie wirklich glücklich. Ich bemitleidete ihn damals und auch heute. Er hat seine Eltern noch nicht einmal so geliebt, wie sie ihn geliebt haben und das erschien mir immer das Schlimmste.

Mein Onkel… Sein Hass war immer da. Er ist nie verschwunden und seine Farben… sie waren wortwörtlich schwarz, wenn sie sich auf mich gerichtet haben. Nicht einmal Petunia hat diese Dunkelheit besessen. Ich habe versucht, ihm fernzubleiben oder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden. Ansonsten habe ich es einfach nur ertragen. Ich… Ich weiß nicht richtig, wie ich darüber fühlen soll, außer… einfach nur Angst zu haben. Es erschreckt mich wirklich… Dieses Schwarz… Ich habe davon geträumt und bin zitternd und mit Übelkeit aufgewacht.

„Wir werden uns auf deine Tante konzentrieren, bevor wir uns deinem Onkel zuwenden", entschied Severus, da er vermutete, dass sie sich dem Territorium von Boy näherten. „Aber ich denke, dass wir genug für heute haben. Warum spielst du nicht Klavier? Denk daran, was du über dich selbst und dein Leben gelernt hast. Konzentrier dich auf deine Tante. Spiel nicht zum Spaß. Dafür hast du auch später noch Zeit."

„Ja, Severus", lächelte Harry und stand auf. „Willst du mir zuhören kommen?"

„Wenn du es erlaubst", neigte er seinen Kopf.

„Mich stört es nicht", versicherte er ihm und ging zum Musikzimmer voraus. Auch wenn er sein Klavier dort lassen konnte, verwandelte er es weiterhin in eine Kette und trug es um seinen Hals. Er war froh, dass Severus nichts darüber sagte, als er sie abnahm und sie wieder in ein Klavier umwandeln ließ. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Lehrer ihm sagte, dass er das lassen sollte.

Harry spielte für den Rest der zwei Stunden, bis Severus ihm andeutete, dass er aufhören sollte. „Es ist Zeit für Nevilles Stunden." Er stand von dem Stuhl auf, in dem er gesessen hatte und schloss das Buch, in dem er gelesen hatte. „Und für dich ist es Zeit, deine Hausaufgaben zu machen." Harry stöhnte gespielt auf und wurde dafür mit einer Spur Amüsement belohnt, obwohl sich Severus' Mund kaum änderte. „Tu es, Bengel."

„Ja, Sir!", salutierte Harry und sagte schnell den Zauber, der ihm seine Halskette zurückgab, ehe er lachend aus dem Zimmer ging.

Severus folgte ihm mit würdevollerem Schritt und richtete sich zu den Treppen. Statt in den Salon zu gehen, ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Neville war bereits dort und lächelte ihn bei seinem Eintreten zu. Er hatte dieses Zimmer gewählt, um Neville zu unterrichten, weil es größer war und mehr Bodenfläche besaß. Er deutete dem jungen Gryffindor, sich auf den Fußboden zu setzen und Neville ließ sich im Schneidersitz nieder. Severus setzte sich anmutig in derselben Position ihm gegenüber.

„Wie kommst du mit deinen Studien voran?", fragte er ruhig.

„Ich bin fast fertig", antwortete Neville ohne zu stottern oder zu erröten.

Severus nickte mit seinem Kopf, um die Verbesserung anzuerkennen, „Hast du darüber nachgedacht, worauf sich deine unabhängigen Studien konzentrieren sollen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", gab Neville zu.

„Bist du bereit?"

„Ja."

„Beginne."

Severus sah zu, während mehrere Minuten vergingen. Der Atem des Jungen verlangsamte sich schließlich und wurde tiefer, erreichte aber nicht ganz das Niveau der tiefen Meditation. Und als er seine Hände zusammen klatschte, sprang Neville auf und riss seine Augen auf. Er schämte sich für seinen Misserfolg, den tiefen meditativen Zustand nicht ohne Hilfe erreicht zu haben, aber Severus versicherte ihm, dass das Zeit und viel Übung brauchen würde.

„Hör auf meine Stimme", sagte er langsam und tief. „Folge ihr hinunter… Lass sie dich tief nach innen tragen … Es gibt nichts um dich herum… Dort sind keine Gefühle… Es gibt keine Gerüche… Es gibt keine Finsternis und kein Licht … Es ist still, außer meine Stimme… Du schwimmst in dieser Stille… Du bist sicher... Es gibt nichts, wovor du dich fürchten musst… Es gibt nichts… Du existierst... Du bist bei Bewusstsein, aber du hast keine Gedanken…"

Severus klatschte wieder, aber dieses Mal registrierte es Neville nicht. Der Gryffindor saß vollkommen still da, sein Gesicht war völlig entspannt und ausdruckslos, seine Augen waren geschlossenen. Sein Atmen war tief und langsam, sogar langsamer als bei einer Person die schlief. Severus wartete. Der Junge würde nicht im Stande sein, diesen Zustand sehr lange aufrechtzuerhalten und würde von selbst wieder daraus hervorkommen.

Bis jetzt war die längste Zeit, die Neville in diesen Zustand der Meditation gewesen war, dreieinhalb Minuten. Natürlich fühlt sich das wie eine Ewigkeit an, wenn man darin war, aber er hoffte, dass er den Jungen dazu bringen konnte, diesen Zustand ohne Unterstützung zu erreichen und ihn mindestens fünfzehn Minuten lang aufrechtzuerhalten. Neville schaffte es fast vier Minuten, ehe er langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

Sie wiederholten diesen Prozess mehrere Male. Neville versuchte es erst allein und dann half ihm Severus die Meditation zu erreichen. Er blieb so lange wie möglich tief in sich und dann begannen sie von vorn. Am Ende der zwei Stunden war Neville im Stande, den meditativen Zustand vier Minuten aufrechtzuerhalten und konnte ihn nun fast selbstständig erreichen.

„Du machst Fortschritte", schlussfolgerte Severus und stand auf.

Neville war nicht annähernd so anmutig und stolperte mit seinen tauben Beinen. Severus musste ihn auffangen, ehe er hinfallen konnte und sich seinen Kopf auf dem Tisch aufschlug. Neville errötete tief und schimpfte über seine Schwerfälligkeit, aber das verschwand, als Severus es vollkommen ignorierte.

„Bevor wir zum Mittagessen gehen, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du deinen Aufenthalt hier verlängern möchtest?", fragte der Tränkemeister neutral.

„Ja!", rief Neville und errötete. „Ich meine, ja, Sir. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, hier bleiben zu können."

„Dann schreibe deiner Großmutter, gib vor, Professor Lupin zu sein und bitte um die Erlaubnis eine Extrawoche hier bleiben zu können."

„Aber…", biss sich Neville auf seine Lippe.

„Ich kenne einen Zauber, der deine Handschrift so ändern wird, dass sie wie seine aussieht", versicherte Severus ihm und drängte ihn zum Schreibtisch.

Neville setzte sich und schrieb den Brief. Er erklärte, dass „Neville" mehr Schwierigkeit hatte als erwartet und bat um noch ein paar Tage, um ihn zu unterrichten. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Oma zustimmen würde, besonders wegen der Art, wie er es formulierte, sowohl höflich als auch hoffnungsvoll und doch verzweifelt wegen seinen Anlagen. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich, da Snape über seine Schulter mitlas, aber das war es wert, wenn er noch ein paar Tage hier bei Harry bleiben konnte und es ihn von der Beurteilung seiner Oma und deren enttäuschten Augen bewahrte.

Er sah zu, wie Snape einen Zauber murmelte und das Papier fünfmal an verschiedenen Stellen antippte. Auch wenn er wusste, was geschehen würde, wunderte sich Neville doch, als alle Wörter sich veränderten und genauso aussahen, wie Remus sie geschrieben hätte. Sogar die Unterschrift am Ende, glich der seines Lehrers.

„Behalte das in Erinnerung", empfahl ihm Severus, als er das Pergament aufwickelte. „Vertraue nichts Schriftlichem blind. Wenn es wichtig ist, versuche immer eine Bestätigung zu bekommen." Neville nickte. „Ich werde das wegschicken. Ich bin sicher, Harry wartet schon auf dich."

„Danke, Professor Snape", lächelte er und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, Harry zu sagen, dass er Morgen nicht nach Hause gehen musste.

oooooooooo

Nach dem Mittagessen waren die Jungen frei, das zu tun, was sie wollten, während Severus hinunterging, um ein paar Stunden an einem Zaubertrank zu arbeiten. Harry brachte seinen Freund mit einem glücklichen Lächeln ins Spielzimmer.

„Ich fordere dich zu einem Spiel Schnatzjagd hinaus!", sagte er, als er zu seinem Lieblingsspiel ging.

Neville lachte. „Du weißt, dass du gewinnen wirst."

„Komm schon, Nev. Du kannst das. Es ist ja nicht so schwer", überredete ihn Harry.

Der größere Junge seufzte, als er auf die Plattform neben Harry trat. „Na gut, in Ordnung. Aber danach fordere ich dich zu einer Partie Blaster heraus."

Harry nickte. Er war ganz okay an diesem Geschicklichkeitsspiel. Das Schnatzspiel startete und ihre Hände begannen nach den Bällen zu greifen. Neville machte sich gut, bis das Spiel an Geschwindigkeit zunahm. Seine Hand-Auge-Koordination war durchschnittlich, aber er konnte seine Hände nicht so schnell bewegen, wie Harry. Sein Freund wirbelte herum und schnappte sich einige von Nevilles, damit das das Spiel nicht so bald enden würde. Fünf Minuten später keuchten sie beide, als das Spiel beendet wurde und Harry zum Sieger erklärte.

„Meine Arme bringen mich um", stöhnte Neville.

„Schüttel sie aus", empfahl Harry und demonstrierte es, indem er seine Arme schüttelte und seine Schultern rollen ließ. Er lief zum Blaster hinüber und hob einen unechten Zauberstab. Neville kam an seine Seite und nahm den anderen.

„Ich frage mich, warum Snape diese Spiele hat", murmelte Neville, als der Schirm aufleuchtete und das Spiel begann. Er zielte und schoss auf die projizierten Ungeheuer und Feinde; Harry an seiner Seite machte dasselbe.

„Ich weiß nicht…", schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Pass auf!"

„Ich hab es", murmelte Neville. „Links!"

„Ich bin getroffen!"

„Hey! Ich habe den schon getroffen!"

„Du musst diese zweimal treffen", lachte Harry. „Sie sind schwerer zu töten, je höher der Level ist."

„Großartig", funkelte Neville die Maschine an. „Ein Pflanzenungeheuer! Lacht es über uns?"

„Ich denke, dass tut es", grinste Harry.

„Es wird sterben", knurrte Neville gespielt, was seinen Freund so sehr zum Lachen brachte, dass er zum dritten Mal getroffen und damit getötet wurde. „Jetzt sieh mal, was du getan hast", schüttelte er seinen Kopf verzweifelt.

„Noch mal!", rief Harry, als er wieder atmen konnte.

oooooooooo

Zwei Stunden später verließen die Jungen widerwillig das Spielzimmer und gingen zu ihren Schlafzimmern, um sich schnell umzuziehen, damit sie trainieren konnten. Severus runzelte ungeduldig die Stirn, als sie in den Trainingsraum eilten. Er trug ein schwarze, lose Stoffhose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Die Jungen trugen dasselbe, nur waren ihre Hosen weiß und das Shirt von Neville war blau das von Harrys rot.

„Ich erwarte, dass ihr pünktlich seid", sagte Severus dunkel. „Zwei Uhr und nicht später."

„Ja, Sir", antworteten Neville und Harry gemeinsam.

Severus führte sie durch ein Übungsprogramm, das fünfundvierzig Minuten dauerte. Sie joggten, sprangen Seil, machten Liegestützen, Sit-ups, Rumpfbeugen und arbeiteten an den Maschinen; sie verbrachten genau siebeneinhalb Minuten ohne Unterbrechung an jeder Station. Severus beobachtete sie wie ein Falke und schimpfte mit ihnen, wenn sie zu langsam wurden.

Harry schwitzte und keuchte, als ihr Lehrer Schluss machte. Neville ging es schlechter. Sein Gesicht war knallrot. Er war die physische Anstrengung nicht gewohnt. Seine Oma ließ ihn selten herumlaufen oder irgendetwas Anstrengendes tun, weil sie fürchtete, dass er hinfallen und sich verletzen würde. Und er hatte zu viel Angst vor Wasser, um schwimmen zu gehen. Severus hatte Erbarmen und ließ ihn fünf Minuten ausruhen. Harry brachte ihm Wasser. Er hatte ebenfalls zu viele Schmerzen, um seine Unbehaglichkeit an seinem Mangel an Kraft zu bemerken.

„In Ordnung. Auf die Matten", bellte Severus und die Jungen rauften sich zusammen, dem zu folgen.

Severus demonstrierte Verteidigungshaltungen, Blöcke und wie man kickte und richtig schlug. Die Jungen übten für eine halbe Stunde; Beine und Arme brannten. Es gab eine weitere fünfminütige Pause, die sie damit verbrachten, durch das Zimmer zu gehen. Severus stellte unbewegliche Ziele auf und ließ sie Duellierzauber üben. Neville musste zu seinem Zimmer rennen, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen, und erhielt dafür einen Vortrag darüber, dass er ihn immer bei sich tragen musste.

„Ich werde euch beide Halfter besorgen, die ihr um euren Unterarm oder euren Oberschenkel tragen könnt", stellte Severus mit verschränkten Armen fest. „Ich will nie wieder hören, dass du deinen Zauberstab nicht dabei hast."

„Ja, Sir", sagten die Jungen müde und feuerten weiter ihre Zauber ab.

„Irgendwann hoffe ich, dass ihr beide gut genug mit den Stöcken seid und ihr euch miteinander zur Übung duellieren könnt", sagte er ihnen als Ansporn. Er wusste, dass die Jungen das aufregend finden würden. „Zuerst muss ich sicherstellen, dass ihr beide euch nicht versehentlich töten würdet."

oooooooooo

Als der Rest der Stunde um war, entließ Severus sie und ging aus dem Zimmer. Die Jungen saßen keuchend auf dem Fußboden. Omi erschien und Harry bedankte sich bei ihm für die Getränke, die er brachte. Neville stöhnte in sein Glas, als Severus zu ihnen zurückkam. Ihr Lehrer lächelte das Paar an und legte einen Reinigungszauber auf sie.

„Zieht euch um", sagte er. „Ihr habt noch eine Stunde bis zum Abendessen und ihr werdet diese Zeit nutzen, um einer kreativen Tätigkeit zu folgen."

„Ich dachte nie, dass ich Sie das sagen hören würde", lachte Neville schwach.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du dich fürs Zeichnen interessierst", sagte Severus, die Anmerkung des Jungen ignorierend und reichte ihm einen Skizzenblock und mehrere Stifte, die sich selbst spitzen würden. Alles davon war von sehr hoher Qualität. Das Papier würde sich sogar versiegeln, so dass die Arbeit nicht verschmieren würde, wenn der Künstler fertig war.

„Danke", sagte Neville und nahm die Sachen ehrfürchtig entgegen. „Die sind erstaunlich." Severus nickte und wandte sich ab. „Warten Sie, Sir? Emmm… ich male Landschaften; ich bin nicht so gut darin, Menschen zu zeichnen. Denken Sie, dass ich nach draußen gehen kann?"

„Ich könnte dort auch spielen", fügte Harry hinzu und griff nach seiner Kette.

Severus runzelte die Stirn, konnte aber den Vorteil sehen, wenn die Jungen ein wenig hinauskommen. Die Sonne und die frische Luft würden ihnen gut tun. „In Ordnung. Ich werde ein Buch nehmen und mich euch anschließen."

Die Jungen jubelten und liefen in ihre Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Severus lächelte und machte dasselbe. In weniger als vier Minuten waren alle drei an der Haustür. Neville hielt seinen Skizzenblock und sein Bleistifte fest, Severus hatte einen dicken Wälzer dabei und Harry seine Kette. Sie gingen hinaus und folgten Neville, als er sich nach einer guten Ansicht umsah, die er malen konnte. Schließlich setzte er sich ungefähr fünfhundert Fuß vom Haus entfernt hin.

Er ließ sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Schneidersitz im Gras nieder. Harry fand einen ebenen Grund einige Meter dahinter und sagte die Worte, um sein Klavier zu dessen wirklicher Größe zurückzuverwandeln. Severus beschwor einen Stuhl herauf und setzte sich so, dass er die Jungen ansehen konnte. Harrys Finger schlugen sanft auf die Tasten und spielten ein paar Tonleitern hinauf und hinab. Als er aufgewärmt war, begann er eine kleine Melodie zu spielen, die langsam in etwas Ruhiges und Schönes hinüberglitt.

Alle drei vergaßen die Zeit, zu gefangen in diesem friedlichen Moment, um ihr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Deshalb erschraken sie, als Omi neben Severus erschien und sagte, dass das Abendessen bereit stehe. Severus bedankte sich beim Elfen, während die Jungen ihre Sachen wegpackten. Omi lächelte freudig. Er hatte seinen Master seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so zufrieden gesehen.

„Kann ich es sehen, Nev?", fragte Harry seinen Freund, als sie zurück zum Haus gingen.

Neville errötete und öffnete seinen Skizzenblock.

„Wow!" Harrys Augen wurden groß. „Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es so viele verschiedene Schattierungen einer Farbe geben könnte! Es ist wirklich gut!"

„Ich bin noch nicht damit fertig", murmelte Neville verlegen. Niemand hatte ihn bisher gebeten, seine Arbeit ansehen zu dürfen oder es als etwas anderes als eine Zeitverschwendung anzusehen.

„Du hast Talent", sagte Severus sanft und Neville sprang auf. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sein Lehrer zu ihnen gekommen war. „Ich möchte das Endprodukt sehen."

„O-o-okay", stotterte Neville.

„Wirst du mir was zeichnen?", fragte Harry. „Ich will es in mein Zimmer hängen. Bitte, Nev?"

„Was soll ich dir denn zeichnen?" Neville errötete noch mehr und er wünschte sich, dass er im Boden versinken könnte, um sich vor der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit verstecken zu können.

„Irgendetwas!", lächelte Harry und umarmte seinen Freund. Er konnte die Verlegenheit und die Zufriedenheit wegen des ganzen Lobs sehen. Es war eine schmerzhafte Kombination und er wollte, dass es ihm besser ging. Seine Instinkte mussten richtig gelegen haben, da sich der Junge entspannte, sobald sich seine Arme um den Hals seines Freunds schlangen. Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter und er hing praktisch an Neville, so dass sein Freund ihn mit sich trug.

„Harry!", rollte Neville mit seinen Augen.

oooooooooo

Sie hatten gegessen und waren angenehm satt. Der Geschmack der köstlichen Mousse au Chocolat lag noch auf ihren Zungen, als sie sich auf den Weg in den Salon machten. Harry war nervös und drehte das Ende seines Shirts in seinen Händen. Es hatte nicht wie eine große Sache geklungen, als sie gestern Abend darüber gesprochen hatten, aber jetzt war er ausgesprochen nervös. Nicht wirklich wegen sich; schließlich würde er nicht dort sein oder sich daran erinnern, aber sein Freund und sein Mentor würden es. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn so sahen… Nun, er wusste nicht genau, wie er sich als Boy verhielt, aber er wusste, dass es nicht angenehm war.

„Es wird schon gut gehen, Harry", beruhigte Severus ihn, als er das Schachbrett aufstellte. Neville lächelte ihn schwach an.

Harry konnte ruhige Akzeptanz von seinem Lehrer fühlen. Seine Farben waren unveränderlich und unerschütterlich. Neville war nervös und mitleidig, aber er war auch entschlossen und besorgt. Harry seufzte und setzte sich auf seine Couch. „Was ist nochmal das Ziel von dem Ganzen hier?"

„Boy ist schwer traumatisiert. Im Moment ist er außer Stande zu verstehen, dass seine Umgebung ihn nicht verletzen wird. Er kann nicht verstehen, dass die Leute um ihn herum ihn nicht bestrafen wollen. Wir werden ruhig hier sitzen und ihn sich langsam an unsere Anwesenheit und daran gewöhnen lassen, dass Menschen um ihn herum nicht immer Schmerz bedeuten."

„Wie bist du darauf gekommen?", fragte Harry, mehr um einen Zeitaufschub zu bekommen, als dass er es wirklich wissen wollte.

„Salazar hat dich beobachtet, als du im Koma warst und deinen Zustand entdeckt", sagte Severus beiläufig. „Er schwor es geheim zu halten, aber er war gefesselt und hat mir ein wenig Einblick in deinen Zustand gegeben, was nicht einmal Silas begriffen hat. Er war es, der das hier vorgeschlagen hat, und von meiner eigenen Erfahrung ausgehend, stimme ich vollkommen zu, dass es helfen wird."

„Hogwarts hat durch Salazar mit dir gesprochen und will mir helfen?" Harry war sprachlos.

Severus stellte Blickkontakt mit Harry her und sagte ihm, dass er es nicht länger hinausschieben durfte. „Bist du bereit?"

„Du weißt schon", lächelte Harry nervös, „dass, wenn alle Phantome Hogwarts sind, es fast so ist, als hätte das Schloss ebenso eine Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung wie ich."

Neville lachte. „Da könntest du Recht haben. Sie mögen sich von getrennten Ursprüngen und Persönlichkeiten entwickelt haben, aber sie haben sich verbunden, um das Schloss zu werden."

„In Ordnung. Ich bin bereit." Harry atmete tief durch und schloss seine Augen.

Severus und Neville warteten mit angehaltenem Atem, da sie nicht sicher waren, wer von Harrys anderen Persönlichkeiten erscheinen würde. Severus hoffte, dass Silas und Gabriel zusammenarbeiten würden, auch wenn Dinge zwischen ihnen nicht bereinigt worden waren. Es war schließlich zu Harrys Nutzen und das sollte ihre Hauptsorge sein. Natürlich hatten sie ein Niveau der Unabhängigkeit erreicht, die Severus beunruhigte. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, zu was Harrys andere Persönlichkeiten fähig waren.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Ich werde dir helfen, das mit Boy zu tun", sagte Silas steif. „Aber du wirst mir später erzählen, was dieser Salazar dir über uns erzählt hat."

Severus neigte seinen Kopf als Zeichen der Übereinstimmung und Silas funkelte ihn an, ehe er seine Augen schloss. Eine Sekunde später kauerte Harry auf seinen Knien und duckte sich vor ihnen weg, als er eine einzelne zitternde Hand flehentlich erhob. „Bitte tu mir nicht weh. Ich werde artig sein. Bitte. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, tu mir nicht weh. Bitte."

„Keiner wird dir wehtun. Du bist ein guter Junge gewesen", sagte Severus ruhig. Er wusste, dass Boy Güte oder Wärme nicht verstehen würde und so ließ er seinen Tonfall so fest und sachlich, wie er konnte. „Komm, Neville. Lass uns spielen."

Boy schrie und murmelte seine Entschuldigungen seit dreißig Minuten. Severus und Neville ignorierten ihn. Einfach nur in die Richtung des gebrochenen Jungen zu sehen reichte, damit Boy wieder anfing zu Bitten. Schließlich schwieg Boy plötzlich und setzte sich mit seinen Knien an seine Brust gezogen hin und schlang seine Arme fest um seine Beine. Er schaukelte schnell hin und her und sein Schultern schüttelten sich alle paar Minuten vor der überwältigenden Angst.

Das war hart, aber Severus hielt sein Entsetzen und seine Wut fest verschlossen. Neville zitterte und verlor das Schachspiel. Gegen halb acht meinte Severus, dass Boy lange genug draußen gewesen war. Es hatte nichts mit seinen eigenen strapazierten Nerven zu tun, sagte er sich, als es sich zu dem Jungen kniete. Boy sah ihn kommen und begann, hysterisch zu schreien, und mit seinen Armen seinen Kopf zu bedecken.

„Harry. Es ist in Ordnung. Komm zurück, Harry. Alles ist gut. Du hast das sehr gut gemacht. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich", sagte Severus freundlich; er hütete sich davor, den Teenager zu berühren.

Neville sah zu, wie sein Lehrer Harry langsam dazu überredete wieder zurückzukommen und biss sich auf seine Lippe. Er hasste das. Er hasste es, seinen Freunds so zu sehen und er hasste die Bilder, die in seinem Geist auftauchten, wenn er sich ausmalte, was seinen besten Freund so ängstlich machte. Es machte ihn krank. Harry kam zurück und zwinkerte verwirrt mit seinen grünen Augen.

Severus wischte zart die Tränen des Jungen ab und strich sein Haar von dessen schweißnassen Gesicht. Im Gegensatz zu seinen sanften und sorgsamen Handlungen war seine Stimme ohne Gefühle. „Wir sind fertig. Du hast das gut gemacht." Severus stand auf und strich seine Roben glatt. „Ich werde mich jetzt für die Nacht zurückzuziehen. Ich schlage vor, ihr Jungs bleibt nicht zu lange auf."

„Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte Harry mit warmen glühenden Augen. Er wusste, dass sich sein Lehrer um ihn sorgte. Die warmen und hellen Farben schienen auf ihm, wie die Sonne. Er sonnte sich darin. Es war das erste Mal, dass er solche Gefühle zu ihm von einem Erwachsenen gefühlt hatte und es berührte ihn tief. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und er stand und schlang seine Arme um die Taille seines Lehrers. „Danke. Für alles", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

Severus wäre errötet, wenn er diese Reaktion nicht gestoppt hätte, bevor es anfing. Er fand sich mit einem leichten Grinsen ab und klopfte dem kleinen Teenager ungeschickt auf dem Rücken. Harry befreite ihn mit einem Grinsen und wandte sich Neville zu. „Komm schon! Lass uns sehen, ob Ron geschrieben hat!"

Neville lächelte und jagte hinter seinem Freund her aus dem Zimmer. Sie rannten nach oben und in Harrys Zimmer. Sie ließen sich auf dem Bett neben einander nieder, und Neville sah über die Schulter seines Freunds, als Harry das Pergament von Ron in seinem Schoß entrollte.

_Hey Harry! Wie siehts bei dir aus? Hast du irgendetwas Aufregendes erlebt? Hermine hat mir heute geschrieben. Sie hat gesagt, dass wir damit klar kommen müssten, nicht mit dem übereinzustimmen, was du tust und dass es am besten wäre, wenn wir nicht über dich reden. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass das okay wäre. Sie hat natürlich gelernt, aber ich werde dich mit den Details verschonen. Ich wünschte, dass sie für mich dasselbe getan hätte. Percy hat einen Job im Ministerium bekommen und arbeitet für einen Mister Crouch. Er kommt kaum nach Hause und wenn er es tut, brüllt er uns immer an, dass wir so laut sind, weil er an wichtigen Berichten arbeiten müsse. Fred und George letzter Streich war jeden Federkiel im Haus so zu verhexen, dass er nicht schreibt und er hätte beinahe einen Herzanfall bekommen. Sie sind schlimm geworden und Percy sieht aus, als hätte er vor jeden Moment verrückt werden zu wollen, so dass Mum die Zwillinge ein paar Tage aus dem Haus geschmissen hat, um etwas Frieden zu bekommen. Ich denke, dass sie zu einem Freund gegangen sind. Hast du gewusst, dass die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft in etwas über einem Monat anfängt? Ich wünschte, dass ich hin gehen könnte, aber ich glaube, dass es nicht wirklich von Bedeutung ist, da England es eh nicht ins Finale schaffen wird. So, ich muss gehen. Mama hat ein paar lästige Arbeiten für mich. Wir sprechen uns später, Kumpel!_

„Er hat seit einem halben Jahr von der Weltmeisterschaft gesprochen!", lachte Harry.

„Das überrascht mich nicht", lächelte Neville. „Also hat Hermine letztlich nachgegeben. Es scheint so, als ob sie immer noch sicher ist, dass sie Recht hat."

„Das vermute ich", runzelte Harry die Stirn. „Ich kann sie trotzdem nicht wirklich verantwortlich machen. Ich meine, sie weiß nicht, was los ist. Trotzdem… Es wäre nett gewesen, wenn ihr einfach mein Wort gereicht hätte. Ich bin nicht dafür bekannt zu übertreiben oder zu lügen und sie sollte das wissen",

„Was wirst du ihm erzählen, was du tust?", fragte Neville.

„Ich weiß nicht. Willst du mir helfen, mir was auszudenken?"

„Wie was zum Beispiel?"

„Nun, ich will ihn nicht anlügen, aber ich kann ihm nicht sagen, dass ich im geheimen Haus von Snape bin. Er denkt noch immer, dass ich mit Sirius auf der Flucht bin. Und du solltest eigentlich bei Remus sein."

„Erzähl ihm von Disneyland und dem Film. Sag ihm, dass du das an zwei verschiedenen Tagen gemacht hast", zuckte Neville mit den Achseln.

„In Ordnung." Harry begann zu schreiben. Als das fertig war, waren sie noch nicht müde. So saßen sie da und unterhielten sich. „Erzähl mir über dein Zuhause", bat Harry. „Du hast mir ein wenig davon in dieser Nacht im Gryffindorturm erzählt, aber du hast mich nicht wirklich mehr erzählt."

„Was willst du wissen?", fragte Neville und umarmte ein Kissen vor seiner Brust.

Harry konnte seine Unbehaglichkeit fühlen. „Du musst nicht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe."

„Nein", schüttelte Neville seinen Kopf. „Das ist in Ordnung… Nun, du weißt, dass meine ganze Familie dachte, dass ich ein Squib bin. Aber das hatte nicht angefangen, bis ich sechs oder sieben oder so war. Davor habe ich nur mit Oma gelebt. Großonkel Algie ist bis vor letzten Sommer nicht eingezogen. Also es waren nur Oma und ich und sie wollte immer, dass ich anständig war und meine Eltern stolz mache. Sie hat immer über sie gesprochen. Ich habe da nicht wirklich verstanden, warum sie nicht bei uns leben konnten oder warum sie krank waren… Wie auch immer, ich bin immer angeschrien worden, weil ich nicht richtig saß oder nicht richtig gegessen habe. Ich bin in Schwierigkeiten gekommen, weil ich Unordnung machte und ich bin angeschrien worden, wenn ich tollpatschig war. Dann bin ich natürlich nervös und damit noch tollpatschiger geworden, bis sie mich in mein Zimmer geschickt hat.

Sie hat immer gesagt, wie wunderbar meine Eltern waren. Wie stark und talentiert und anmutig. Sie wollte, dass ich ihnen ähnlich war. Sie hat immer gesagt, 'Neville, entwickle dich wie dein Vater. Sei klug wie deine Mutter.' Aber ich konnte diese Standards nie ganz entsprechen. Ich bin immer zurück geblieben und sie schaute mich enttäuscht an und sagte, 'Du musst härter arbeiten, Neville. Mach deine Eltern stolz.' Ich habe wirklich hart versucht, vollkommen und der Beste zu sein. Ich war immer angespannt und habe Angst gehabt, dass ich versagen würde.

Dann hat die Familie angefangen, meine Magie in Frage zu stellen. Sie haben Dinge nach mir geworfen, mich gestoßen und mich erschreckt, indem sie nachts in mein Zimmer geschlichen sind, aber egal, was sie taten, ich hatte keine zufälligen Magieausbrüche. Es ging bis zu dem Punkt, dass der größte Teil der Familie nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen hat. Ich war für jeden außer meiner Oma und Onkel Algie unsichtbar und sie haben mir ständig Vorträge gehalten, stärker und besser zu werden, weil meine Eltern einen guten Sohn verdient haben.

Es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis ich aufgegeben habe. Ich konnte nicht so gut sein, wie sie wollten. Ich war eine Enttäuschung und würde es immer sein. Ich habe das akzeptiert. Onkel Algie hat das gesehen und ist wirklich verrückt geworden. Er hat mich zu dem Anlegesteg gebracht. Es war fast Mittag und ein Sturm kam auf. Der Ozean war wirklich rau. Er hat mich ergriffen und mich vom Anlegesteg geschleudert…"

Neville umarmte das Kissen und zitterte. Harry konnte sein nicht vergessenes Entsetzen fühlen und dunkle Farben erhoben sich von ihm, gefüllt mit seiner Verzweiflung. Harry schlang seine Arme um die Schultern seines Freunds und umarmte ihn fest. Neville lächelte und die Farben wurden heller und das Entsetzen verringerte sich zu Angst.

„Ich bin fast gestorben. Ich erinnere mich, im Wasser um mich gestrampelt zu haben und wie ich verzweifelt versucht habe, wieder zur Oberfläche zu kommen, aber ich war verwirrt und das Wasser hat mich immer weiter herumgeschleudert. Ich bin gegen Felsen und den Boden des Ozeans gekracht. Ich habe mir meinen Arm gebrochen und wurde überall verletzt, als jemand mich endlich gerettet hat. Ich war kaum bei Bewusstsein, als ich dieses ganze Wasser ausgehustet habe. Das Salz war überall; in meinen Augen, meinen Ohren, meiner Nase und meinem Mund. Ich konnte noch Monate danach nicht den Geschmack von Salz in meinem Essen ertragen und ich kann immer noch nicht ins Wasser gehen. Pools lassen mich ausflippen. Erbärmlich, nicht wahr?"

„Nicht wirklich", besänftigte ihn Harry. „Ich denke, ich hätte auch davor Angst."

„Ich wäre wahrscheinlich an diesem Tag gestorben, wenn mich der Muggel nicht gerettet hätte. Meine Familie stand einfach nur da. Keiner von ihnen hat sich gerührt, um mir zu helfen. Ich schätze, wenn meine Magie mich dann nicht retten würde, habe ich es nicht verdient zu leben. Oma war nicht dort. Ich weiß, dass sie mich gerettet hätte. Sie denkt, dass ich eine Enttäuschung bin, aber sie liebt mich. Sie würde mich niemals verletzen. Ich bin ihr Enkel, das einziges Kind ihres Sohns.

Wie auch immer, vier Monate später hat Onkel Algie mich wieder zu fassen bekommen und hat mich aus einem Fenster im dritten Stock geworfen. Ich war acht und endlich hat sich meine Magie manifestiert. Es hat sich ein rundes Schild um mich gebildet und ich bin wieder hoch gesprungen, als ich auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen bin. Ich bin hoch gesprungen und eine halbe Meile weit gerollt, bevor ich endlich angehalten habe. Mir war so schwindlig und schlecht, aber ich war auch glücklich. Ich hatte Magie!

Meine Familie war so aufgeregt. Oma war so stolz; sie hat mir eine ganze Woche keine Vorträge gehalten, egal wie tollpatschig ich war, oder was ich auch falsch gemacht habe. Ich bin jetzt der Liebling von Onkel Algie. Er schickt mir teure Geschenke zu Weihnachten und zu meinem Geburtstag und als ihm gesagt wurde, dass er zu alt war, um allein zu leben, hat er sich Omas Haus ausgesucht, weil ich dort war.

Sie waren so glücklich, als ich meinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen habe. Ich auch. Ich liebe sie, aber ich war froh, endlich aus diesem Haus herauszukommen. Aber ich hatte schreckliche Angst, dass ich nicht in dasselbe Haus kommen würde, wie meine Eltern. Ich wusste, dass Oma mir nie verzeihen würde, wenn ich nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen wäre. Ich habe ehrlich nicht gedacht, dass ich dort hineinkommen würde. Ich meine, ich bin überhaupt nicht tapfer."

„Doch, das bist du, Nev", rügte ihn Harry. „Du bist Lockhart gegenüber getreten, oder? Ich konnte das nicht tun."

Neville schämte sich bei der Erinnerung, aber fühlte sich auch stolz. Er lächelte Harry zu und nickte. „Das ist es, was der Hut gesagt hat. Er hat gesagt, dass ich mich gut in Gryffindor machen würde. Dass ich mich dort schließlich erkennen würde."

„Siehst du!", lachte Harry und schleuderte ein Kissen herum. Es traf Neville direkt im Gesicht und er brüllte auf, als er ein Kissen nahm, um zurückzuschlagen.

Die Kissenschlacht dauerte mehrere Minuten und hörte nicht auf, bis sie atemlos vor Lachen waren. Sie kehrten nicht wieder zu dem Thema Nevilles Familie zurück. Stattdessen zeigte Harry Neville den Brief von Sirius und beschrieb den exotischen Vogel, der ihn gebracht hatte. Neville und Harry schrieben ihm, unter Verwendung desselben Pergaments, zurück.

„Denkst du, dass wir es tun sollten?", fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Was tun?", fragte Neville neugierig.

„Severus einen Streich spielen", grinste Harry schelmisch.

„Ich weiß nicht", biss sich Neville auf seine Lippe. „Er konnte böse werden."

„Nicht, wenn wir es richtig machen." Harry kniete sich auf sein Bett und war ganz aufgeregt. „Er wird denken, dass es komisch ist, das verspreche ich! Wir dürfen nur nichts zerstören oder etwas Permanentes machen."

„Was hast du im Sinn?", seufzte Neville.

„Ich weiß nicht. Was denkst du?", fragte Harry.

„Lass uns später darüber nachdenken", schlug Neville vor und gähnte. „Ich bin müde. Ich denke, dass ich ein Bad nehmen und dann ins Bett gehen werde."

„In Ordnung. Gute Nacht, Nev. Ich liebe dich." Harry umarmte ihn noch einmal und winkte dann zum Abschied.

Neville lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Harry",

Harry setzte sich wieder glücklich zurück auf sein Bett. Er war müde, aber ein Bad klang gut. Er würde warten, bis Neville fertig war und bis dahin in sein Journal schreiben. Er hatte viel zu schreiben. Er fühlte sich so, als ob er die ganze Zeit geschlafen hätte und war eben erst erwacht war. Er war es nicht gewohnt, so lange so viel zu _fühlen_. Es wurde ermüdend, aber nett.

Er hatte gerade seinen Eintrag beendet, als er hörte, wie Neville das Badezimmer verließ und in sein Zimmer ging. Harry sprang auf und nahm seinen Schlafanzug. Er drehte das Wasser auf heiß und weichte sich eine gute halbe Stunde ein. Er wäre noch länger geblieben, aber er war müde. Er stieg aus der himmlischen Wanne und in seinen Schlafanzug. Er war eingeschlafen, bevor sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

Es dauerte nur fünf Minuten, ehe er seine Augen wieder öffnete und Silas aufstand. Der Slytherin zog sich ruhig und gründlich an. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl, in seinem Pyjama zu dem Professor zu gehen, um mit ihm zu reden. Er lauschte, ehe er in den Flur trat, aber es gab keine Geräusche aus Nevilles Zimmer. Still ging er den Gang entlang und eilte die Treppen hinunter. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, Omi zu rufen und zu fragen, wo Snape war. Er wusste, wo er sein würde.

Tatsächlich fand er den Tränkemeister hinter seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro, der geduldig wartend dort saß. „Ich hoffe, ich habe dich von nichts abgehalten", schnarrte Silas.

„Setz dich", deutete ihm Severus an.

„Nein, danke. Ich denke, dass ich stehen werde." Silas trat ins Zimmer und lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür.

„Bevor wir anfangen, möchte ich wissen, wo Sie stehen", sagte Severus.

„Komisch. Ich war dabei, dich dasselbe zu fragen", verschränkte Silas seine Arme.

„Harry ist deine Hauptsorge?"

„Das ist er."

„Warum hast du ihn mit Black weggehen lassen?", fragte Severus beiläufig, doch seine Augen waren hart.

„Black kann sich gut verstecken. Ich war mir der Gefahr bewusst, aber ich hatte daran geglaubt, dass seine Fähigkeiten als Ex-Auror es schaffen, uns versteckt zu halten. Gabriel war ganz dafür und Harry wollte es. Ich habe meine Ansicht klar gemacht und es war beschlossen, dass wir gehen würden."

„Du hast mit ihm gesprochen." Severus lehnte sich vor und wartete auf die Erklärung.

„Wo stehst du, Snape?", fragte Silas in einem sanften Schnurren.

Severus lehnte sich zurück. Er wusste, dass das fair war. Er hatte eine Frage gestellt, und Silas hatte geantwortet. Nun war er dran. „Ich stehe auf Harrys Seite. Wie du will ich, was für ihn am besten ist." Als er das misstrauende Gesicht des Jungen sah, verhärtete sich sein Eigenes. „Was hätten ich machen sollen? Der Direktor hatte sich verausgabt, als er die Schutzwälle des Schlosses nach Dämons Sturm wieder aufbaute. Weasley und Granger haben ihm Geschichten von dem merkwürdigen Benehmens von Harry erzählt und haben ihn an diese unglückselige Woche im November erinnert, als du und Gabriel die Klassen von Harry übernommen hattet. Er war auch wegen all der Strafarbeiten misstrauisch, die Harry im letzten Jahr hatte.

Ich habe das Beste gemacht, um den Schaden zu minimieren. Ich habe alles gemacht, was ich tun konnte, um sicherzustellen, dass Harry nicht zu den Dursley zurückgeschickt wurde. Zugegeben, der Schulleiter weiß jetzt von dir und Gabriel und das war nicht geplant oder gewünscht, aber es war den Alternativen vorzuziehen. Was hättest du gemacht, wenn er von Dämon und der Macht erfahren hätte, die er besitzt?"

„Du nimmst es als einen Vorteil, dass das geheim geblieben ist?" fragte Silas mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

„Ich war der einzige erwachsene Zeuge des Sturms und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er über den Wald gekommen war. Er hätte ohne dem weiter nachgeforscht." Snape stand auf und seine Stimme war brüchig und dunkel. „Ich muss nicht hier sitzen und mich vor dir rechtfertigen. Ich mag es genauso wenig wie du, dass der Direktor von Harrys Zustand weiß. Die Frage ist jetzt, wie wir diese Situation wieder zu unserem Vorteil drehen können. Und ich glaube, dass wir das können."

Silas sagte eine Zeit lang nichts. Er studierte lediglich den Mann vor sich. Severus wartete auf das Urteil. Alles würde einhunderttausend Mal schwieriger werden, wenn Silas aktiv gegen ihn arbeitete. Er brauchte die Unterstützung des Slytherin. Besonders, da er für die anderen der Anführer war und diese Persönlichkeit den meisten Einfluss auf Harry hatte.

„In Ordnung. Ich kann das für jetzt akzeptieren", antwortete Silas und trat vor, um sich auf den Platz zu setzen, den er zuvor abgelehnt hatte. „Aber sei gewarnt, dass ich dich beobachten werde und wenn du Harry wehtust, werde ich bereit sein, dir dafür wehzutun. Schwer."

Das Schreckliche war, dass Severus nicht bezweifelte, dass Silas die Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten hatte, ihn zu verletzen. Er nickte ernst, während er sich daran erinnerte, was er Lockhart angetan hatte und sich fragte, zu welchen ähnlich schlimmen Dingen Silas fähig war.

„Gut", schnurrte Silas, dieses Mal mit Befriedigung und nicht bedrohlich. „Warum erzählst du mir nicht, was Salazar dir über uns erzählt hat? Im Gegenzug werde ich Details von Harrys derzeitigen Zustand preisgeben und dir unsere kurzen telepathischen Kommunikationen erklären."

Severus stimmte zu und erklärte, was Salazar über den Ursprung von Dämon, dessen gegenwärtigen Zustand, und die Verwicklungen der anderen Persönlichkeit vermutet hatte. Silas hörte still zu, seine Augen waren dunkel und nachdenklich und er erzählte ihm, was er wissen wollte, ohne die mögliche Verbindung von Voldemort zu Dämon zu kommentieren.

„Als wir aus unseren Komas aufgewacht sind, waren die Grenzen zwischen uns verschwommen und hatten sich bewegt. Nur Boy war im Stande herauszukommen. Der Rest von uns war in unseren Seelenzimmern eingeschlossen, so dass uns der Zugang zum Gemeinschaftswohnzimmer verwehrt war. Rose hat geschlafen, genauso wie Dämon. Aber Gabriel war wach und ich konnte mit ihm sprechen. Genauso, als ob ich in den Flur gehe und mit dir spreche. Wir waren uns wie immer dessen bewusst, was um Harry passierte, haben aber herausgefunden, dass er uns auch hören konnte, wenn wir geschrien haben.

So wurde unsere Fähigkeit, Harry zu beschützen, eingeschränkt. Er war verwundbar und alles, was wir tun konnten war, ihn von Situationen wegzuführen, mit denen er nicht allein umgehen konnte. Natürlich konnte Gabriel das nicht verstehen und so ganz seine Unterstützung zu der Reise mit Black gegeben. Jedenfalls ist die Tür von Rose weg. Harry ist noch nicht völlig geheilt, denn man kann noch die Umrisse des Türrahmens an der Wand erkennen, aber die Akzeptanz der Liebe und das Bedürfnis der Billigung und all das, hat zur Folge gehabt, dass es ihn stabilisiert hat und ihm die Grenzen zwischen uns zurückgegeben hat, so wie sie sein sollten."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Severus und verschränkte seine Finger vor seinem Mund.

„Wie geht die Suche voran?"

„Dumbledore lässt ein wenig nach und beginnt die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass Harry nicht gefunden werden kann bis er für das nächste Schuljahr freiwillig nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt."

„Und das Ministerium?"

„Ich weiß nur, dass in einer Sackgasse geendet sind und keine neuen Spuren haben."

Silas nickte und stand auf, um zu gehen, „Nur, dass das klar ist: ich missbillige es, dass Harry dich liebt. Oder, was das betrifft, sich tief um irgendjemanden sorgt. Aber ich werde nicht im Weg stehen, da es etwas ist, das er offensichtlich will. Nimm aber nicht an, dass ich mich zurücklehnen und nichts tun werde, wenn dieses neuerfundene Gefühl beginnt, gegen ihn verwendet zu werden."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Severus sanft, aber Silas war bereits weg.


	23. Geheimnisse

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

_23. Geheimnisse_

Severus trat aus dem Feuer in das Büro des Direktors von Hogwarts. Dumbledore sah müde aus und bot ihm nicht einmal ein Zitronenbonbon an. Severus setzte sich auf den Platz, den ihm der ältere Mann angeboten hatte und fragte, ob er hierher gerufen worden war, um sich wieder an der Suche zu beteiligen.

„Nein", seufzte Dumbledore. „Ich habe die aktive Suche gestoppt. Wir werden einfach hoffen müssen, dass jeglicher Schaden, der Harry zugefügt wurde, behebbar ist, wenn er wieder zurückkommt."

**Behebbar? Der Schaden, den **_**du**_**, alter Mann, verursacht hast, ist viel weniger wieder gut zu machen, als das, was die Promenadenmischung jemals verursachen könnte. Du machst dir nur Sorgen, dass dir deine Waffe durch die Finger gleitet**, dachte Severus bösartig, verbarg aber die Wut hinter dicken Okklumentik-Barrieren.

„Der Orden wird weiterhin die Augen offen halten, aber ich muss meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Ereignisse des kommenden Schuljahres lenken", fuhr Dumbledore, ohne von den wahren Gefühlen seines Spions zu wissen, fort. „Ich habe dich gerufen, um dich zu bitten, dass du deine Ohren in deinen alten Kreisen offen hältst, im Falle, dass dort Nachrichten über Harry eintreffen."

„Natürlich, Direktor", neigte Severus seinen Kopf. „Aber von welchen Ereignissen redest du? Du beginnst doch normalerweise nicht vor Mitte August mit den Vorbereitungen für das neue Schuljahr."

„Das Ministerium hat versucht, das Trimagische Turnier wieder stattfinden zu lassen und sie waren schließlich erfolgreich. Der Prozess, um den Gastgeber des Turniers zu bestimmen, ist beendet worden. Es wird hier stattfinden."

Severus verzog verärgert sein Gesicht, was dazu führte, dass das Glitzern in den Augen des Direktors zurückkehrte. Mit allem, womit sich der Tränkemeister in diesem Jahr befassen musste, freute er sich bestimmt nicht auf noch mehr Schüler, die die Gänge überfüllten. Die Monster waren im Klassenzimmer schwer genug zu zähmen und es würde mit Sicherheit unmöglich sein, wenn sie ihren winzigen Verstand auf das Turnier fixiert hatten. Und vor allem würde Harry in Gefahr sein. So viele ausländische Schüler, Lehrer und Beamte in Reichweite, waren nichts anderes als ein Sicherheitsrisiko.

Dumbledore nickte mit einem freudlosen Lächeln, „Ja. Du siehst meine Schwierigkeiten. Es gibt viel vorzubereiten und auszuarbeiten. Die Suche musste abgebrochen werden. Ich werde auch dich und die anderen Lehrer früher in der Schule brauchen, als normal, um mir bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen."

„Wann?", fragte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er hasste, seine Freizeit einschränken zu lassen. Er hatte so wenig davon, dass sie ihm zu wertvoll war und Dumbledore wusste das. Er war für den Mann diesen Sommer die ganze Zeit abrufbar gewesen. Es war kein schönes Gefühl, diese Leine um seinen Hals zu haben. Es half auch nicht, dass er wusste, dass er derjenige war, der dem Direktor geholfen hatte, dass es so war. Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er war zu lange in der Gesellschaft der Promenadenmischung und dem Wolf gewesen; alle seine Metaphern rankten sich um ein Hundethema.

„Nur eine Woche früher, Severus", gluckste Dumbledore bei dem sauren Gesicht seines Spions. „Am 7. August."

„Bis dann also", stand Severus auf und verneigte sich.

„Genieß deinen Urlaub, mein Junge."

oooooooooo

Neville kam steif auf seine Füße. Es war ungefähr zehn Uhr morgens und er hatte mit Professor Snape an seiner Meditation gearbeitet, als der Mann ihm gesagt hatte, dass er aufhören sollte und er in Kürze zurückkehren würde. Neville seufzte und setzte sich in einem der Sessel des Wohnzimmers. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog die Antwort seiner Oma auf seinen geschriebenen Brief heraus, in dem er um die Erlaubnis gebeten hatte, bleiben zu dürfen.

Es war heute Morgen während des Frühstücks gekommen und war an Professor Lupin gerichtet gewesen, aber Snapes Eule hatte ihn ihm gegeben. Er hatte ihn überflogen und war rot geworden, bevor er verkündet hatte, dass er bis zum einunddreißigsten bleiben konnte. Professor Snape hatte gleichgültig genickt und Harry hatte ihn, mit Sorge und Wissbegierde in seinen hellgrünen Augen, unsicher angelächelt. Er hob den Brief, um ihn erneut zu lesen:

_Montag, 23. Juni_

_Lieber Professor Lupin,_

_Ich bin Ihnen zutiefst dankbar, dass Sie sich die Zeit nehmen, Nevilles akademischen Stand zu verbessern. Ich habe schon lange gelernt, bestimmte Mängel in seinem Verhalten und Verstehen zu akzeptieren, aber ich habe eine Verbesserung gesehen, seit er akzeptiert hat, dass Sie ihn unterrichten. Ich habe keine Einwände, dass sein Aufenthalt bei Ihnen verlängert wird, solange Sie sicher sind, dass er zu Ihnen oder Ihren Ferienplänen keine Unannehmlichkeiten macht. Ich bin sicher, dass Neville nur aus der Zeit, die Sie mit ihm verbringen, profitieren wird und ich bin bereit, ihm die Erlaubnis zu geben, bis zum 31. Juli bei Ihnen zu bleiben. Wenn es besser wäre, dass er eher zurückkommt, informieren Sie mich über ein besseres Datum und ich werde die notwendigen Vorbereitungen treffen. Andernfalls werde ich froh sein, ihn am Morgen seines Geburtstages über das Flohnetzwerk aufzunehmen. Ihm ist nicht erlaubt, allein das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen, wie ich Ihnen bereits erzählt habe. Er neigt dazu, in falschen Kaminen herauszukommen und hat häufig Verletzungen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Matriarchin der Familie Longbottom_

Neville senkte den Brief mit zitternden Händen. Er war nicht sicher, wie er sich fühlte. Er schämte sich, dass seine Oma seinem Mentor solche Dinge sagen würde. Er war böse, dass sie so gering von ihm dachte. Er war auf sich selbst böse, böse auf sie zu sein, da sie jedes Recht hatte, enttäuscht zu sein; er war eine Schande. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Er sollte nicht hier sein. Er war nur im Weg.

Professor Snape hatte genug zu tun, ohne sich mit ihm befassen zu müssen. Und Remus war damit beschäftigt, auf Sirius aufzupassen und musste sich mit seinem eigenen Zustand befassen. Und Harry … Harry versuchte, mit seinen anderen Persönlichkeiten und seiner Vergangenheit klar zu kommen. Er brauchte Neville nicht um sich herum. Er lenkte nur ab und beunruhigte Harry. Die Empathie des kleineren Jungen war stark. Man konnte sich davor nicht verstecken. Jedes negative Gefühl und jeder negative Gedanke lenkten Harrys Aufmerksamkeit ab und ließ sich Neville nur schlechter fühlen, weil er nicht deprimiert oder unglücklich werden sollte.

Er sollte für alles dankbar sein, was alle für ihn taten. Er sollte nach Hause zurück schreiben und sagen, dass er früher heim kommen musste. Das würde Professor Snape die Zeit geben, die er brauchte, um sich auf Harry zu konzentrieren und Harry würde es Raum geben, ohne dass Neville ihn runterzog. Nevilles Faust krampfte sich um den Brief zusammen. Er wollte nicht nach Hause gehen. Und selbst wenn er es tat, würde er damit nur Harry aufregen. Sein Freund würde nicht verstehen, warum er ging.

Neville lachte grimmig und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Er schämte sich so und widerte sich selbst an. Er war schwach. Hier war Harry und kämpfte darum, das Entsetzen zu überwinden, das er durchmachen musste, und er brach wegen eines dummen Briefs zusammen. Und Harry dachte, dass er stark war. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging schnell zum Badezimmer. Der einzige Grund, warum Harry das dachte war, weil er Lockhart angegriffen hatte, aber Harry kannte nicht die Wahrheit.

Er hatte auf ihn eingeschlagen, ja. Er hatte den Bastard töten wollen und das nicht nur weil Lockhart ihn verletzt hatte. Er war wütend, dass der Lehrer Harry verletzt hatte. Aber so wütend er war, konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen, den Pädophilen zu töten. Er war in letzter Minute zusammengebrochen, mit dem Bewusstsein, dass nur ein wenig mehr Druck auf die Brust des Mannes auch das Herz zerdrückt hätte. Erschrocken, geschockt und wütend hatte sich Neville umgedreht und es Professor Snape überlassen, sich mit ihm zu befassen. Weil er es nicht durchziehen konnte.

Er war nicht stark oder ein Held wie Harry gewesen. Sogar jetzt wurde er über das, was geschehen war, hin und her gerissen. Einerseits hatte Lockhart schreckliche Dinge getan und sollte dafür bezahlen, andererseits fühlte sich Neville krank, wenn er daran dachte, wie nahe er daran gewesen war, ihn zu ermorden. Nein, er war überhaupt nicht stark. Nicht wie Harry es war. Harry konnte immer noch lächeln und sorgte sich noch immer in einer Art um die Menschen, wie Neville es nicht könnte.

Harry kannte seinen Platz und war sicher dort. Er konnte andere umarmen, spielen und lachen, während Neville darum kämpfte, Einiges davon zu tun. Er verspannte sich noch immer, wenn Remus oder Professor Snape ihn berührten. Er fühlte sich dadurch unbehaglich und nervös. Er wusste, dass es wegen Lockhart war, aber er konnte sich nicht von dieser tief verwurzelten Angst oder dem Ekel freimachen. Nein, er war schwach. Harry war der Starke und egal was er tat, ob er nun blieb oder ging, würde seinen einzigen Freund verletzen. Er zog Harry zu dem dunklen Platz zurück, von dem er so hart versuchte, wegzukommen.

Zitternd rannte Neville zum Badezimmer. Er konnte kaum atmen und seine Brust war so fest, dass er beinahe aufschrie. Verzweifelt schwang er seinen Zauberstab und beschwor ein Rasiermesser herauf. Weinend führte er sie ruhig über seinen Arm. Rotes Blut und ein stechender Schmerz antworteten. Es lief über ihn und drängte die Hysterie und die Depression zurück, bis er wieder normaler atmen konnte. Eisige Tränen stachen in seine Wangen und er hasste sie. Er schnitt sich ein weiteres Mal. Tränen waren ein Zeichen der Schwäche. Er war so erbärmlich.

Eine weiterer Schnitt und seine nun trockenen Augen blieben fest geschlossen, als der darum kämpfte, sich nur auf das Gefühl seines warmen Blutes zu konzentrieren, das seinen Arm hinunter über seine Hand und von seinen Fingern tropfte. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf die kleinen stechenden Schmerzen, bis nichts mehr in seinem Kopf war, bis dort keine Gedanken oder Wahrheiten da waren, die ihm wehtun konnten. Kein anderer Schmerz als der Schmerz, den er kontrollieren und begrenzen konnte.

oooooooooo

Remus trat mit einem großen Lächeln in das Haus. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, die Jungs zu sehen. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um sie zu rufen, erstarrte aber. Blut; er konnte es riechen. Alles vergessend rannte Remus durch das Haus und folgte dem roten Geruch. Er kam zu dem unteren Badezimmer und riss die Tür auf. Nevilles Kopf fuhr mit einem überraschten Aufkeuchen nach oben. Tränen beschmutzten seine runden Wangen und seine Ärmel waren hochgeschoben und enthüllten Narben und blutende Schnitte. Ein Rasiermesser klapperte aus dem lockeren Griff des Teenagers zu Boden.

„P-p-profes-s-sor!"

Remus ging langsam vorwärts und Schock und schmerzhaftes Verständnis brachen sein Herz, als er sich hinkniete und den erschrockenen Jungen in seine Arme zog. Neville stand steif und angespannt da, doch als Remus wisperte, dass er es verstand und dass alles okay sein würde, entspannte er sich und begann zu weinen.

Sie standen so für mehrere, lange Minuten da, bevor Neville sich zurückzog und beschämt sein Gesicht abwischte. Remus gab ihm etwas Raum, damit er sich zusammenreißen konnte und ließ das Rasiermesser auf dem Boden verschwinden. Als der Teenager wieder ruhig atmete, nahm Remus sanft Nevilles Arme in seine Hände und begann sie zu heilen.

„Ich denke nicht geringer von dir, oder dass du schwach oder abstoßend bist."

„W-woher w-w-wussten S-sie…?"

„Woher ich wusste, was du denkst?", lächelte Remus traurig. „Weil es das war, was ich gedacht habe, als meine Freunde mich in meinem dritten Schuljahr beim Schneiden erwischt haben."

Neville starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ja, ich habe mich geschnitten. Es hat angefangen, als ich neun Jahre alt war; vier Jahre, nachdem ich gebissen wurde. Die Umwandlungen… sie waren eine Qual, eine Folter. Zudem wurde ich von jedem außer meiner Mutter gemieden und sogar sie hatte Angst. Ich war allein und der Schmerz, dem ich jeden Monat entgegentreten musste, hatte mich hysterisch vor Angst werden lassen. Ich habe versucht, mich umzubringen, hatte aber nur einen kleinen Schnitt gemacht. Der kleine Schnitt erschütterte mich so, dass ich wieder klar denken konnte. Ich konnte es nicht einmal wirklich Schmerz nennen. Es war nicht so wie bei Vollmond. Ich habe es wieder gemacht, es getestet. Es hat alles in meinem Kopf verschwinden lassen. Alles verschwand, bis auf den stechenden Schnitt und das Blut, von dem ich entschieden hatte, es fließen zu lassen. Ich konnte es stoppen, wann immer ich wollte. Ich konnte es kontrollieren."

„Ja", keuchte Neville, zu geschockt, dass jemand genau verstand, wie er sich fühlte, um sich zu schämen.

„Das Schneiden hat mich für eine Weile gesund gehalten, aber dann wurde es Gewohnheit. Ich habe mich nervös gefühlt, wenn ich mich lange Zeit nicht geschnitten hatte. Ich habe Entschuldigungen erfunden oder Probleme vorgeschoben, damit ich es verarbeiten und mich schneiden konnte. Anstatt, dass es mir geholfen hat mit meinen Problemen umzugehen, anstatt mich in Kontrolle zu fühlen, hat es mich kontrolliert und mich in meinen Problemen gefangen. Ich konnte nicht über sie hinwegkommen, oder? Ich konnte nicht weitergehen, sonst hätte ich keinen Grund gehabt, mich zu schneiden und ich _brauchte_ das Schneiden.

Ich hätte niemals aufhören können, hätten es meine Freunde nicht herausgefunden. Es war schwer und es brauchte seine Zeit, aber als der Tag kam, an dem ich nicht mehr daran dachte, nach dem Rasiermesser zu greifen, war ich zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten frei. Es war eines der bester Gefühle der Welt und es war erstaunlich, wie leicht ich mich gefühlt habe."

Neville umarmte sich selbst, mit Tränen in den Augen. Er wusste, dass sein Lehrer versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, aufzuhören und das löste Panik in ihm aus. Und diese Verzweiflung zeigte Neville, dass er wirklich abhängig war. Angst und Selbsthass ließen ihn kaum atmen und seine Finger sehnten sich nach der dünnen Klinge des heraufbeschworenen Rasiermessers.

„Lass mich dir helfen", wisperte Remus. „Lass mich dir helfen, dieses Gewicht zu tragen."

Neville nickte ruckartig, zog sich aber zurück, als Remus ihn erneut umarmen wollte. Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Werwolfes erwärmten sich mit Zuneigung und Verstehen, als der das Badezimmer verließ. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Remus erfüllt von Wut, als er sich wünschte, dass er Lockhart zur Strecke bringen konnte, für das, was er den Jungs angetan hatte, doch er verdrängte sie, als er den zitternden Jungen zu dem Wohnzimmer führte, wo sie reden konnten.

oooooooooo

Harry arbeitete fleißig an seinen Hausaufgaben in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte Silas gefragt, warum er die Hausaufgaben machen musste, wenn seine Slytherin-Persönlichkeit bereits die Informationen kannte. Silas hatte zurückgeschrieben, dass er die Informationen auch wissen musste. Er konnte nicht jedes Mal herauskommen, wenn Harry im Unterricht die Antworten brauchte. Harry verstand das. Er hatte sich nicht über die Arbeit beklagt, er war nur neugierig gewesen.

Neville und Severus meditierten unten und Harry hoffte, dass alles gut ging. Er selbst war halb fertig mit seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz. Ein Klopfen am Fenster ließ seinen Kopf neugierig hochfahren. Er stand mit einem Lächeln auf, da er einen weiteren Brief von Sirius erwartete. Aber die königliche Eule, die leise in den Raum flog, kam definitiv nicht von Sirius.

Silas hatte eine starke Vermutung, von wem die Eule kam. Er drängte die anderen Persönlichkeiten in den Schlaf und übernahm Harrys Platz, während er die letzten Minuten von Harrys Erinnerung löschte. Zufrieden grinsend streckte er sich leicht und näherte sich der auf der Rückenlehne des Schreibtischstuhles sitzenden Eule. Die runden Augen des Vogels starrten Silas an und er starrte vorsichtig zurück.

Schließlich senkte der Vogel seinen Kopf mit einem Nicken und hielt ihm seinen Fuß hin, an den der Brief gebunden war. Silas sprach ruhig ein Dutzend Zauber auf den Brief und den Vogel, um nach Fallen oder Magie zu suchen. Alles war sauber und er brand den Brief vom Bein der Eule ab. Der Vogel schuhute, machte aber keine Anstalten zu verschwinden.

„Komm Mitternacht zurück", befahl er abwesend. „Dann werde ich deine Antwort haben."

Der Vogel schuhute erneut, diesmal mit einem Nicken. Silas schnaubte; hatte der Vogel wirklich erwartet, dass er ihm erlauben würde, ihn zu einer Antwort zu drängen? Es war trotzdem ein imposanter Vogel, abgesehen von seiner Dummheit, dachte er, als die Eule aus dem Fenster flog. Sie war beinahe dreimal größer als Hedwig. Silas setzte sich in einen Stuhl, öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Grüße Potter,_

_ich habe diesen Sommer einige interessante Dinge über Dich gehört. Ein gewisses Löwenjunges ist in eine Schlangengrube gegangen und hat ein paar interessante Geschichten über die Dynamik im Löwenbau erzählt. Gepaart mit Deinem Vorwurf, dass es mir an Gerissenheit fehlt, konnte ich nicht umhin, neugierig zu werden._

_Das heißt nicht, dass meine Gefühle über unsere Rivalität weniger geworden sind, aber ich habe mir überlegt, Dir eine vorläufige Waffenruhe anzubieten, wenn Du dies möchtest. Es würde mir die Möglichkeit geben, vielleicht neue Informationen zu sammeln und Du könntest natürlich dasselbe von mir bekommen, wenn man beides, meine Quelle in deiner Mitte und meinen geschätzten Vater, bedenkt._

_Schicke mir Deine Zustimmung und lass die Verhandlungen beginnen._

_Ergebenst_

_Der Schlangenprinz_

„Aufrichtig tückisch", schnaubte Silas, doch ein seidiges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Malfoys Angebot war tatsächlich intrigant und der Gedanke, seinen Verstand mit dem eines Reinblüters zu messen, war aufregend, besonders da er wusste, dass er bereits den Vorteil auf seiner Seite hatte. Es machte Spaß, mit dem Slytherin-Prinzen zu spielen. Er erinnerte sich an die Gesichtsausdrücke des Blonden, als sie die letzten paar Male eine Wortduelle ausgefochten hatten und sie waren extrem befriedigend.

Er wusste, dass es ein riskantes Spiel war und seine Position der Kontrolle jeden Moment umspringen und bei dem Slytherin liegen konnte, aber das machte die ganze Sache noch aufregender. Silas war intelligent und gerissen. Er war absolut überzeugt, dass er den Punkt erkennen konnte, an dem der junge Blonde eine wirkliche Bedrohung werden konnte und dass er sich zurückziehen konnte, wenn das passierte.

Und er würde sich selbst belügen, was sehr unslytherinhaft wäre, wenn er nicht zugab, dass es wichtig war, die Identität von Malfoys Gryffindor-Quelle herauszufinden. Er und die anderen waren in Gefahr bei einer solchen undichten Stelle. Natürlich konnte Silas Malfoys Informanten herausbekommen, ohne sich mit dem Blonden abzugeben, aber solange der Slytherin bereit war zu spielen, konnte er etwas daraus bekommen. Entschieden begann Silas seine Antwort zu verfassen.

_Liebster Slytherin-Prinz,_

_ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich über einen solchen Vorschlag überrascht bin. Ich habe so etwas wie das seit einer Weile von Dir erwartet. Deine Quelle in meinem Turm ist kaum überraschend. Lass uns einfach sagen, dass wir in vielen Dingen gleich sind. Aber ich bin neugierig, was Du gehört haben könntest, dass Dich dazu veranlasst hat, einen so diplomatischen Brief zu schreiben. Er war sehr gut und friedlich geschrieben. Ich denke, er verdient eine Belohnung, also ist hier meine Antwort._

_Halte diese Korrespondenz sauber von jeglicher Magie und frei von unbedeutenden Beleidigungen und du hast einen Brieffreund, wie die Muggel sagen, obwohl ich sicher bin, dass die Bezeichnung Partner Deinen reinblütigen Ohren besser passen würde. Stell in jedem Fall sicher, dass Du mir Briefe nur Mitternacht sendest. Ich habe einen Hang zum Melodramatischen und das scheint mein Bedürfnis nach Dramatik zu befriedigen. Wenn ich irgendetwas Faules darin sehe, sei Dir sicher, dass ich Rache nehmen werde. Sei Dir sehr, sehr sicher, dass Du bereit bist, meinen Zorn zu riskieren, bevor du so einen Zug machst._

_Genug der Freundlichkeiten, mein Prinz, lass mich zu appetitlicheren Themen gehen. Ich vermute, dass Du gute Informationen im Bezug auf Deinen Vater hast. Bitte teile mir Deine Neuigkeiten mit. Ich bin bereit, Dir zu gratulieren oder Dich zu trösten, wenn die Situation passend erscheint. Bezüglich Deiner Andeutung, interessiert an der Politik im Hause der Löwen zu sein, sei bitte spezifischer und ich werde jedes Geheimnis mit Dir teilen, dass Deine Neugier befriedigen könnte. Aber wenn Du wirklich an dem Löwen in mir interessiert bist, musst Du mir meine zurückhaltenden Antworten vergeben. Sei versichert, dass, wenn ich Deine Frage kenne, ich sie so gut beantworten werde, wie ich denke, dass Du es verdienst. Sei einfach spezifischer, Drachenlord, und ich werde ergeben versuchen, Dein Verlangen zu erfüllen._

_Der mit den vielen Gesichtern_

„Das wird Spaß machen", schnurrte Silas, als er sich voller Vorfreude über die Lippen leckte.

oooooooooo

Harry schaute hinunter auf seinen Aufsatz. Vielleicht sollte er ihn ein wenig beiseite legen, wenn er begann Tagträume zu haben. Er wollte ihn gerade ordentlich aufrollen, als ein Prickeln in seinem Nacken auftauchte. Regungslos wurden Harrys Augen unfokussiert und er erfühlte mit der Gabe, die er von Rose erhalten hatte, seine Umgebung. Emotionaler Schmerz antwortete und er wusste sofort, dass er von Nev und Remus kam. Harry rannte aus seinem Zimmer und fand seinen Freund und seinen Lehrer im Wohnzimmer, wo sie leise miteinander redeten. Nev sah erleichtert aus, als er hineinkam, aber Harry konnte spüren, dass seine Erleichterung von Scham durchzogen war. Remus war glücklich ihn zu sehen, aber wieder waren, wie bei Nev, dunkle Emotionen dabei.

„Hi Remus", sagte Harry glücklich, da er annahm, dass nach der Spannung im Raum zu fragen, alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Es wäre besser, einfach alle abzulenken. „Wie geht's Sirius?" Er ging hinüber und umarmte den Mann.

Remus erwiderte die Umarmung mit einem Lächeln. „Es geht ihm besser, aber es wird Zeit brauchen, bis er zurückkommen kann, um dich zu sehen."

„Das ist in Ordnung", versicherte Harry ihm mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Ich möchte nur, dass es ihm besser geht. Ich habe seinen Brief bekommen, aber ich hatte nicht wirklich Zeit, um ihm so zurückzuschreiben, wie ich es gewollt habe." Er richtete sich zu seinem Freund und ließ sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln neben im auf die Couch fallen. „Möchtest du mir damit helfen, Nev? Warte…" Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Stirnrunzeln, als er sich umschaute. „Wo ist Severus?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass er sich um etwas kümmern müsste und dass er bald zurück wäre", zuckte Neville mit den Achseln.

„Warum geht ihr zwei nicht und arbeitet an dem Brief?", lachte Remus. „Ihr werdet nicht sehr viele Möglichkeiten haben, eure Lektionen ausfallen zu lassen, da ihr jetzt bei Severus bleibt."

„Danke Remus!", lächelte Harry und nahm Nevilles Hand. „Komm schon, Nev. Lass uns Sirius schreiben. Wir müssen uns auch noch einen Streich ausdenken. Vielleicht bekommen wir Omi dazu, uns zu helfen. Er wird wissen, was Severus lustig finden wird…"

Harrys Stimme verstummte, als die Jungs außer Hörweite verschwanden. Remus lächelte. Der grünäugige Junge machte sich gut. Das Lächeln verwelkte. Machte sich Harry zu gut? Neville verweigerte noch immer berührt zu werden und wirkte noch immer von Lockhart verfolgt, wenn auch nicht so schlimm wie zuvor. Sollte Harry nicht ein ähnliches Verhalten an den Tag legen?

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Neville und Harry waren unterschiedlich. Neville war weder besonders liebevoll behandelt worden, noch hatte er nette Verwandte, aber er hungerte nicht so nach menschlichem Kontakt wie Harry. Es war verständlich, dass Harry sich nach Berührungen sehnte, nun da sie ihm angeboten wurden, ungeachtet dessen, was Lockhart ihm angetan hatte. Richtig? Mit einem Seufzen entschied Remus, dass er dies wenigstens Severus gegenüber erwähnen sollte, nur um sicher zu gehen.

oooooooooo

Neville half Harry, seinem Paten zu schreiben. Sie erzählten dem Ex-Sträfling alles über ihren Tag und was sie lernten. Harry wollte ihm über seinen Zustand schreiben, doch seine Hand erstarrte und er seufzte. Entweder Silas oder Gabriel mochten diese Idee nicht. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln entschied er zu gehorchen, aber er musste sich daran erinnern, sie später danach zu fragen. Stattdessen erzählte er detailreich darüber, draußen Klavier gespielt zu haben und Nevilles Talent zu zeichnen. Neville errötete darauf und Harry lachte.

„Also, was denkst du, sollten wir als Streich tun?", fragte Harry seinen Freund, als ihnen die Themen zum schrieben ausgingen. „Sirius wird von unseren Plänen wissen wollen."

„Ich weiß es nicht", zuckte Neville mit den Achseln.

Harry konnte seine Nervosität und leichte Angst fühlen. „Nev. Ich verspreche, dass wir nichts Schlimmes tun werden. Ich denke nur, dass es lustig sein wird. Besonders, wenn wir Severus auch zum Lachen bekommen."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Neville neugierig. „Wie willst du das machen?"

„Wie wollen _wir_ das machen", korrigierte Harry mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Omi!"

„Ja, junger Harry?", fragte Omi, als er mit einem ‚Plopp' in dem Schlafzimmer erschien.

„Wir möchten Severus einen Streich spielen, aber wir wollen nicht, dass er böse oder verletzt wird. Wir möchten nur mit ihm lachen. Hast du irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Sirs…" Omis Stimme verklang, als er gedankenverloren an seinen Ohren zog. „Hmmm…"

„Vielleicht können wir seinen Tee mit Kaffe vertauschen?", schlug Harry vor.

„Das würde nicht funktionieren", schüttelte Neville seinen Kopf. „Er würde das sofort erkennen und es ist auch nicht sehr lustig. Vielleicht können wir etwas so verhexen, dass es ohne Vorwarnung vor ihm singt und tanzt."

„Ich weiß!", rief Omi aufgeregt und begann zu tanzen und seinen Triumph hinauszurufen. Die Jungen lachten über sein Benehmen und benötigten ein wenig Überzeugungskraft, um den kleinen Elf dazu zu bringen, es zu erklären. „Wir können Sie in kleine Master verwandeln!"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Neville verwirrt.

„Das ist eine großartige Idee!", rief Harry. „Es wird ihm nicht möglich sein, uns auseinander zu halten! Wie machen wir das, Omi?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher…", runzelte Omi die Stirn. „Aber ich kann Ihnen Roben besorgen, die genauso wie die des Masters sind."

„Danke, Omi! Du bist der Beste", lächelte Harry strahlend. „Ich werde dich rufen, um dich wissen zu lassen, wenn wir bereit sind."

„Gern geschehen, Sirs", sprang Omi glücklich herum und verschwand.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht…", begann Neville.

Harry antwortete, während er hinüber zu seinem Journal rauschte: „Es wird in Ordnung sein, solange wir uns nicht über ihn lustig machen." Dann nahm er seinen Stift und begann zu schreiben. _Silas, denkst du, du kannst uns mit dem Streich helfen? Kennst du irgendetwas, dass uns in Miniatur-Snapes verwandeln kann?_

_Möglich_, antwortete die andere Persönlichkeit. _Vielleicht Vielsafttrank kombiniert mit einem Schrumpfzauber? Aber die Proportionen würden nicht richtig sein. Lass mich über den Miniatur-Part nachdenken. Es wird sowieso eine Weile dauern, mit dem Vielsafttrank._

_Hermine hat den im zweiten Jahr gemacht, richtig?_

_Ja, aber du bist nicht Granger_, grinste Silas. _Vielleicht können wir den Elf dazu bringen, ihn zu kaufen. Ihn von Snape zu stehlen, wäre keine gute Idee. Das könnte es versauen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er seine Zaubertränke gut im Auge behält._

_Ich werde fragen. Danke, Sy._

Es gab keine Antwort darauf. Harry schaute hinüber zu Neville und erklärte ihm, was Silas vorgeschlagen hatte. Neville stimmte zögerlich zu, dass es wie ein Plan klang. Harry jubelte und rief Omi, um ihn zu fragen, ob es möglich wäre. Der Elf sagte, dass es das wäre, dass er es aber erst in ein paar Tagen besorgen könnte. Harry versicherte ihm, dass das okay war und er sich die Zeit lassen sollte, die er brauchte.

Severus kehrte nach Hause zurück und, weil es so nah an halb zwölf war, entschieden sie, Mittag zu essen und dann zu ihren Aufgaben zurückzukehren. Remus aß mit ihnen, nahm den langen Brief von Harry und versprach ihn Sirius zu geben. Harry dankte ihm mit einer weiteren Umarmung. Der Werwolf ging und versprach, bald zurückzukommen und ihren Unterreicht wie am Vortag fortzuführen.

Als Neville und Harry schließlich schlafen gingen, kam Silas heraus und ging hinunter in die Bibliothek. Er suchte nach fortgeschrittenen Zaubern und Verwandlungen, die bei Harrys Streich helfen konnten, aber das wurde ihm bald zu langweilig, so dass er sich stattdessen ein Buch mit Flüchen schnappte und hinauf zu dem Duellierzimmer ging, um zu üben.

Er hörte auf, als es beinahe Mitternacht war und ging zu seinem Zimmer. Er musste nur ein paar Minuten warten, bevor Malfoys Eule kam und an sein Fenster klopfte. Silas ließ sie herein und untersuchte sie auf Magie. Wieder war sie sauber. Grinsend band er seine Antwort an Draco an den Vogel und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. Die Eule flog davon und Silas machte sich wieder daran zu lernen und zu üben.

oooooooooo

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen von einem Klopfen an seinem Fenster. Er öffnete es und ein farbenfroher Vogel flog mit einem freudigen Zwitschern hinein. Er hatte einen Brief von Sirius dabei. Harry rannte zu Nevs Zimmer und sprang auf das Bett seines Freundes. Der Junge grummelte, lächelte aber bald seinen Freund an, der den Brief entrollte und laut vorlas.

_Hey Welpe,_

_danke für den langen Brief! Er war großartig! Ich gratuliere Dir zu Deinem verlängerten Aufenthalt. Wir werden uns etwas ausdenken müssen, womit wir alle zusammen Spaß haben können. Moony lobt Euch in den höchsten Tönen und der Streich, den Du und Neville euch ausgedacht habt, ist wirklich brillant. Es treibt mir vor Freude die Tränen in meine Augen, der nächsten Generation von Rumtreibern bei der Arbeit zuzusehen. _

_Wie auch immer, ich hatte eine großartige Idee womit ihr euch, bezüglich Eurer unabhängigen Studien, beschäftigen könnt, wenn ihr mit den Hausaufgaben fertig seid. Ich möchte Euch einfach nur vorschlagen, Animagi zu werden. Wir können unser eigenes Rudel aufmachen! Denkt an all die Möglichkeiten!_

_Ich weiß, dass Ihr noch jung seid und es wird Monate, vielleicht Jahre dauern, aber es hat mein Leben gerettet und es macht eine Menge Spaß. Lasst mich wissen, wenn Ihr Euch in dieser Richtung weiterbilden wollt. Ich habe Tonnen von Büchern, die helfen können. _

_In Liebe,_

_Tatze_

„Wow, Animagi", sagte Neville.

„Du könntest es tun, Nev", sagte Harry sanft, der das Verlangen und die Zweifel des Jungen spürte. „Du bist stärker als du denkst. Es ist eine großartige Idee! Ja, wir sollten das definitiv als unser unabhängiges Studienobjekt heraussuchen. Ich wette, du bist ein großer Tiger oder sowas."

„Du würdest wahrscheinlich ein flauschiges Kätzchen sein!", lachte Neville. „Komm schon. Wir kommen zu spät zum Frühstück."

Harry lachte und rannte aus dem Raum, nur um in Severus hineinzulaufen. „Entschuldigung!", lächelte er seinen Mentor an. „Sind wir zu spät?"

„Das könnte man so sagen", schnarrte Severus. „Beeil dich."

„Ja, Sir!", sagte Harry mit gespieltem Ernst und rannte in sein Zimmer.

Severus drehte sich um und ging die Stufen hinab. Er hatte gehört, wie die Jungen Krach gemacht hatten, als er selbst zum Esszimmer gegangen war. Er hatte daran gedacht, hinein zu gehen, um die Jungen anzutreiben, war aber erstarrt, als er Nevilles unschuldige Anmerkung darüber gehört hatte, dass Harry ein Kätzchen sei. Er hatte genau hingesehen, um eine Reaktion von Harry zu sehen, aber es hatte keine gegeben. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem dünnen Strich. Es schien so, als wäre die Sorge des Wolfes berechtigt. Harry hatte wirklich die Situation um Lockhart verdrängt, so dass er nicht damit umgehen musste. Nun… Er würde sich darum kümmern. Und er musste überprüfen, ob der Junge nicht dasselbe mit Rose tat.

oooooooooo

„Wir werden heute über etwas Neues reden."

„Über was?", fragte Harry, als er sich auf die Couch gegenüber von seinem Lehrer setzte. Insgeheim war er froh, dass sie nicht sein Leben als Rose im Haushalt der Dursleys diskutierten. Sie hatten dieses Thema an den letzten beiden Vormittagen behandelt und so sehr er auch wusste, dass er darüber reden musste, war es doch wirklich schwer.

„Lockhart", antwortete Severus ohne zu Zwinkern und beobachtete jede Regung, die der Teenager ihm gegenüber machte. Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an und Severus fuhr fort, um eine wirkungsvollere Reaktion zu bekommen. „Ich weiß, dass wir in letzter Zeit nicht über ihn geredet haben und ich wollte sicher gehen, dass du keine weiteren schlimmen Träume hast."

„Oh!", lächelte Harry. „Nein. Es geht mir gut. Ich denke, ich bin über das, was passiert ist, hinweg. Wirklich", bekräftigte er, als er Severus' Stirnrunzeln sah.

„Ich verstehe." Severus lehnte sich mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck nach vorn. „Erinnere dich daran, wie ich dir erzählt habe, dass nur, weil du dich mit Kat verbunden hast, das nicht bedeutet, dass du über das, was passiert ist, hinweg bist. Und das es Zeit brauchen wird."

„Ja", sagte Harry neugierig.

„Nun, es ist ein wenig merkwürdig, dass du so schnell darüber hinweg bist. Selbst, dass du Lockhart gegenübergetreten bist, würde nicht deine plötzliche… Gelassenheit erklären. Was dir passiert ist, war schrecklich. Es macht mir Sorgen, dass du…"

„Genug!", sprang Gabriel auf seine Füße und funkelte den schwarzäugigen Mann an.

Severus ließ sein Gesicht ausdruckslos werden und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er war von dem plötzlichen Wechsel überrascht, wollte sich davon aber nicht durcheinander bringen lassen.

„Was ist dein Problem? Hast du Angst, dass Harry Kat wieder erschaffen hat oder sowas? Nun, er hat es nicht getan. Harry ist weitergegangen. Sicher hat es noch immer Einfluss auf ihn, aber es gibt nichts weiter über die Situation zu sagen. Er muss einfach weitermachen, also lass ihn. Was ist dabei, wenn er Lockhart verdrängt? Er hat genug, mit dem er Umgehen muss, bei dem du ihm helfen kannst. In Ordnung? Also tu, was du tun sollst und hilf ihm mit Rose. Er kommt damit gut genug allein klar!"

„Ich fürchte, ich kann das nicht tun", antwortete Severus ruhig. „Mein Job, wie du es genannt hast, ist es, sicher zustellen, dass Harry so komplett und stark wie möglich ist. Das Lockhart-Problem zu vermeiden, wird ihn auf lange Zeit gesehen nur schwächen und ihm wehtun."

„Du kannst ihn nicht dazu zwingen, etwas zu tun, das er nicht tun will", knurrte Gabriel. „_Das_ würde ihm wehtun."

„Ich kann ihn ermutigen sich damit zu befassen", entgegnete Severus.

„Sich damit zu befassen", spottete Gabriel. „Es gibt keinen sauberen Schnitt, Snape, und das weißt du. Es gibt kein ‚sich damit befassen'. Du kannst es nicht berechnen und die Schmerzen kategorisieren, die dieser Bastard hervorgerufen hat, und sie dann mit einem glücklichen ‚so, jetzt ist alles besser' in ein Regal schieben. Diese Scheiße lässt tiefe Narben zurück. Und tiefe Narben gehen nie ganz. Er macht sich gut, bei der Heilung des psychischen Schadens, den dieser Dummbeutel verursacht hat. Ich sage dir, lass es gut sein. Er hat es schwer genug, mit all dem umzugehen, was von Rose gekommen ist. Konzentriere dich darauf."

„Woher weißt du, was das beste für Harry ist?", schnarrte Severus. „Ganz recht; du weißt es nicht. Ich weiß es. Ich lasse ihn sich nicht vor Lockhart verstecken. Das würde nur seine Gewohnheit, Dinge zu meiden, verstärken."

Gabriels Augen brannten vor Wut und er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, erstarrte aber mitten in der Bewegung. Sein Körper entspannte sich und Silas setzte sich wieder und verschränkte seine Beine vor sich. Es war eine unbewusste, defensive Geste, die Silas normalerweise vermied und das sagte Severus mehr, als Worte es jemals tun konnten. Er fragte sich, was den normalerweise ruhigen und selbstsicheren Teenager so nervös machte.

„Severus", begrüßte Silas ihn mit einem leichten Nicken seines Kopfes.

„Silas", grüßte der zurück. Der Teenager atmete tief ein und stellte seine Beine wieder auseinander, so dass er mit anmutiger Unverschämtheit dasaß. Es war nichts von der Position übrig, die auf Schwäche hindeutete. Aber das löschte nicht die Erinnerung der ursprünglichen Geste. „Bist du gekommen, um den Gryffindor zu unterstützen?", fragte er mit einem leichten Schnarren.

„Das bin ich", schnarrte der Teenager. „Es ist selten, aber manchmal hat Gabriel Recht. Er hat Recht in diesem Fall, Snape. Lass es sein."

„Nein", lehnte Severus sich zurück und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Nein", widerholte Silas.

Er hob seine Hand und schaute sich seine Fingernägel an. Seine Augen glitten über seine Hand und trafen auf die schwarzen Augen vor ihm. Severus musste die instinktive Bewegung stoppen, seinen Kopf so zu neigen, dass ihm sein Haar in sein Gesicht fallen würde und so eine Barriere zwischen ihm und diesem scharfen Blick schaffen würde.

„Es ist egal, was du denkst", sagte Silas sanft. „Zu versuchen, Harry dazu zu zwingen, das verbliebenen Trauma, das von diesem Bastard verursacht wurde, zu heilen, wird sinnlos sein. Es ist außerhalb seines Bewusstseins eingesperrt. Er ist sich dessen bewusst, was passiert ist, aber nur im objektiven Sinn und mit verschwommenen Details. Insgesamt hat er die Neigung, nicht daran zu denken. Wie du also sehen kannst, wird jeder Versuch von deiner Seite, ihn in dieses Gebiet zu bringen, euch beiden nur Frustration bringen. Es ist nicht mehr in seiner Reichweite."

„Das ist inakzeptabel", sagte Severus kalt.

„Es wird es sein müssen", antwortete Silas ebenso unnachgiebig. Plötzlich wurden seine Augen hart und ein feuriger Schimmer trat in sie. Das war genug für Severus' wachsende Wut, sich in Sorge zu verwandeln. „Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass dem Problem gegenübergetreten wird und dass es nicht vergessen ist." Der Hass war schnell vorbei, als der Teenager seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu seinem Professor ihm gegenüber brachte. Er lächelte seidig. „Letztendlich ist es egal, wer von uns diesem Problem gegenübertritt. Das ist deine Theorie mit Boy und der Grund, warum du versuchst ihn zu heilen, bevor er sich wieder mit Harry verbindet. Du kannst schwerlich dagegen protestieren, wenn es in diesem Fall dasselbe ist."

Severus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Von der Reaktion des Teenagers und dessen Worten, wusste er, dass es Silas war, der die verbleibenden psychischen Wunden von Kätzchen absorbiert hatte. Er war der Meinung, dass er die Persönlichkeit recht gut kannte und er dachte nicht, dass der abgestumpfte, zynische Junge einen Nutzen aus dem Missbrauch ziehen würde. Es war außerdem wahr, dass der gesamte Schaden von Rose viel größer war, als der von Kätzchen, die nur für eine soviel kürzere Zeit „gelebt" hatte. Es wäre wirklich das Beste für Harry, sich allein darauf zu konzentrieren.

„In Ordnung", sagte er schließlich. „Ich verstehe den Grund, in der Verschiebung des Bewusstseins. Aber das bedeutet, dass du so wie Harry Therapiesitzungen mit mir haben wirst."

Silas schnaubte zur Antwort.

„Du wirst es tun, Silas", sagte Severus warnend. „Wie du gesagt hast wird Boy behandelt, bevor er wieder mit Harry verschmelzen kann, weil es Harry sonst verrückt machen würde. Dasselbe kann man in diesem Fall sagen. Wenn damit nicht in gesunder Weise umgegangen wird, wirst du Harry nur brechen, wenn du dich mit ihm verbindest."

„Ich befasse mich damit", sagte Silas gleichmäßig und hielt seinen Ekel und seine Wut verborgen.

Severus schaute den Jungen einfach an. Er wusste, wenn er etwas zu dieser Aussage sagen würde, würde das den Jugendlichen nur provozieren. Silas starrte unerschütterlich zurück. Severus streckte seine Hand aus, worauf sich Silas unkontrolliert weiter in die Couch und weg von seiner Hand drückte. Severus zog seine Hand mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zurück. Silas funkelte ihn an und stand in einer fließenden Bewegung auf.

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass es mir absolut gut geht, aber ich werde dem ohne deine Hilfe entgegentreten."

„Wir werden uns zweimal die Woche treffen", antwortete Severus, als habe er dem Jungen nicht zugehört. „Wenn du dich nicht zeigst, werde ich Harry und Gabriel die Situation erklären müssen. Du erlaubst dir selbst eine Anfälligkeit, die an eine Schwäche gebunden ist. Das ist inakzeptabel."

Silas' Augen funkelten wieder und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Ohne ein Wort ging er aus dem Raum. Severus hielt ihn nicht auf. Er seufzte müde und rieb sich seinen Kopf. Das erklärte wirklich eine Menge. Es erklärte Silas' heftige Reaktion auf seinen anscheinenden Verrat und seinen Mangel an Protest, dagegen, mit Sirius fortzugehen. Aber er musste ihn sehr vorsichtig behandeln. Einen Slytherin zu heilen war viel schwieriger, als jemanden von einem anderen Haus. Slytherins hatten mentale Dschungel und es war immens schwer, durch diese mentalen und emotionalen Barrieren zu gelangen, um die Wurzel des Problems zu erreichen. Je empfindlicher das Trauma war, desto schwieriger wurde es.

„**Warum stellt sich jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, mit diesem Kind Fortschritte zu machen, heraus, dass sich alles umdreht und ich mich dort wiederfinde, wo ich angefangen habe?"** fragte er sich selbst müde, als er aufstand und sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machte, wo ein anderer zerbrechlicher Gryffindor auf ihn wartete.

oooooooooo

_Um was ging es?_ fragte Harry. Er saß oben in seinem Zimmer, mit verschränkten Beinen auf seinem Bett und seinem Journal auf seinem Schoß. Dass er Tempus gezaubert hatte, zeigte ihm, dass es 9:20 Uhr war. Zehn Minuten bevor seine Sitzung zu Ende sein sollte. Und das Letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war nach dem Frühstück in den Salon gegangen zu sein.

_Nichts_, antwortete Silas. _Wir hatten nur einige Dinge zu besprechen._

_Sy, ist alles in Ordnung?_ fragte Harry nervös.

_Es ist alles gut, Harry. Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber_, antwortete Gabriel. _ Du kannst mir vertrauen._

_Und mir nicht; ist es das? _fragte Silas mit falscher Süße.

_In Ordnung!_ lachte Harry. _Ich vertraue euch beiden. Und sei nett, Gabe. Ach ja! Sy, hast du etwas wegen unserem Streich gefunden?_

_Nein_, antwortete Silas, der nicht länger an dem Streich interessiert war, nun da er wieder wütend auf den Slytherin-Bastard war.

_Oh. Vielleicht sollte ich Sirius schreiben. Er könnte etwas wissen. _

Gabriel sah die feste Anspannung in dem Slytherin-Teenager und entschied, dass Silas Freiraum brauchte. So übernahm er die Harry-Pflicht und schrieb ihrem Schützling und lenkte den Jungen ab.

_Gute Idee. Wir könnten alle einen guten Lacher gebrauchen und ich bin sicher, Sirius würde es lieben mehr eingebunden zu werden_, ermutigte er ihn.

Silas warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, ging in sein privates Zimmer und verschloss die Tür fest. Gabriel seufzte und plauderte noch ein wenig mit Harry, bevor der Junge sich daran machte, Sirius zu schreiben und seine Hausaufgaben zu beenden. Er setzte sich zurück auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und starrte nachdenklich auf Silas' Tür. Er hatte gewusst, dass Silas die Sache mit Kat und Boys Reaktion, kurz nach der Konfrontation mit Lockhart, absorbiert hatte. Er war da gewesen, als es passiert war.

_flashback_

Es schien so, als wären sie beschäftigter, als jemals zuvor. Es war eine Woche her, seit Harry Lockhart gegenübergetreten war und jede Stunde des Tages war erfüllt mit Schularbeiten, Quidditch-Training, nächtlichen Therapiesitzungen, Rons Fortschritten bei der Hippogreif-Recherche zuzuhören, mit Remus zu Mittag zu essen, bösen Träumen in der Nacht, Zeit mit Neville zu verbringen und sicherzustellen, dass er sich nicht schnitt, Gartenarbeit mit Rose und anderen täglichen Dingen. Sie alle wurden müde und sehr dünnhäutig.

Gabriel kam in das Wohnzimmer, wo Silas bereits war, dessen Aufmerksamkeit weit entfernt schien. Wenn sie sich darauf konzentrierten, was draußen mit Harry passierte, tendierten sie dazu, in das Wohnzimmer zu kommen. Sie konnten auch von ihren Schlafzimmern aus zusehen, aber das war schwerer. Ihre Zimmer waren für ihre individuellen Bedürfnisse und um einen Platz zu haben, sich auszuruhen und allein zu sein. Silas brauchte weniger Zeit in seinem Raum, als die anderen; aber das war sein Job, richtig? Zuzusehen, um sicherzustellen, dass nicht Schlimmes passierte und um Harry mit Ratschlägen (oder Befehlen) zur Seite zu stehen, sollte es nötig werden.

Der Slytherin sah müde aus und Gabriel entschied zu warten, um zu fragen, was sie wegen des inneren Stresses tun sollten, der auf ihnen allen lastete. Stattdessen entschied er sich dazu, Silas auf sein Bedürfnis, sich auszuruhen, hinzuweisen. Aber bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte, setzte sich der Teenager steif auf. Ein schwaches rotes Glühen umschloss ihn und er bäumte sich auf und sein Mund öffnete sich in einem verzweifelten Keuchen.

Gabriel blieb stehen. Er erinnerte sich, dass etwas wie das passiert war, als Harry seine Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen, weggeschoben hatte. Wies Harry ein weiteres Talent zurück? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nein. Das hier war mehr. Letztes Mal war es wie ein leuchtender Blitz gewesen und dieses Mal war es mehr wie eine pulsierende Wolke. Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch kam von Silas und Gabriel trat ein paar Schritte näher, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, um zu helfen.

Schließlich verschwand das Glühen und Silas sackte, halb über seine Knie gebeugt und mit den Kopf in seinen Händen, zusammen. Gabriel legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Teenagers. Silas Kopf schnappte hoch und seine blaugrauen Augen strahlten Emotionen aus. Bösartig schlug er die Hand weg und setzte sich wieder steif auf.

„Fass mich nicht an", sagte Silas. Seine Stimme war so heißer und gebrochen, wie Gabriel sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er mit einem milden Funkeln. Er war zu besorgt, um mit dem anderen Teenager wirklich wütend zu sein, aber er war nicht bereit, es einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Silas war sich der Stärke von Gabriels Sturheit, wenn sie erst einmal geweckt war bewusst und entschied, dass es das Beste wäre, ihm Antworten zu geben. „Harry hat entschieden, dass er jetzt nicht mit Lockhart umgehen kann und dachte, es ist das Beste, es zur Seite zu drängen, bis er nicht mehr in so viele verschiedene Richtungen gezogen wird. Nun. Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest…"

Gabriel sah zu, als Silas in seinen Raum ging und sanft die Tür schloss. Nur ein paar Sekunden später konnte er den Jugendlichen wütend schreien hören und vernahm die Geräusche von Dingen, die zerbrachen. Die Zerstörung dauerte gut zwei Stunden. Als alles wieder ruhig wurde, ging er hinüber, um anzuklopfen und zu fragen, ob Silas okay war, doch bevor seine Hand das dunkle Holz berühren konnte, erreichte leises Schluchzen seine Ohren.

_end flashback_

Gabriel hatte nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte, so hatte er den Teenager alleine gelassen und das Thema nicht wieder aufgebracht. Er war nicht sicher gewesen, dass es eine gute Idee war, die Situation so zu lassen und hatte sich entschieden, sie für eine Weile zu beobachten. Aber seit Harry sich mit Rose verbunden hatte, musste er zugeben, dass es das Beste war, dass Silas anstelle von Harry den Auswirkungen von Lockhart gegenübertreten musste.

Das Kind war, so wie es war, nahe daran überwältigt zu sein und er versuchte hart, fröhlich für alle anderen zu sein. Da er den Druck, unter dem sowohl Harry als auch Silas standen, kannte, hatte er es nicht gut aufgenommen, dass Snape es herausgefunden hatte. Die Dinge waren unsicher ausgewogen, so wie es war. Warum musste sich der höhnische Bastard einmischen? Das war der Grund, warum er Harry und Silas so wütend verteidigt hatte, aber wenn Snape damit Recht hatte, dass Silas sich mit dem Thema auseinandersetzen musste, dann…

Gabriel seufzte und schaute hinüber zu Silas' verschlossener Schlafzimmertür. Vielleicht sollte er sehen, wie die Dinge mit Snapes Einmischung liefen, bevor er sich einmischte, doch wenn der Bastard zu sehr drängte, würde er nicht zögern, Silas zu beschützen. Entschlossen richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach draußen zu Harry. Er beobachtete ihn für eine Weile und ließ Silas sich ausruhen. Gott wusste, dass der Slytherin nicht genug Ruhe bekam.

oooooooooo

„Sieht es nicht so aus, als würden dich die Bäume angucken, Severus?", fragte Harry seinen Lehrer, als er die Zeichnung von Neville hochhielt, die der nach drei Tagen Arbeit endlich abgeschlossen hatte. „Es ist unheimlich, aber zur gleichen Zeit zieht es dich wirklich an, weil du nicht sicher bist, ob du es dir nur einbildest."

Severus nahm das Papier und schaute es sich an. Die Details waren wirklich sehr gut gemacht und die Schatten gaben der Szene Tiefe. Und wenn man es sich nur richtig anschaute, sah es so aus, als wären es zwei große Augen, die einen anschauten. Er lächelte und gab Neville das Papier mit einem Nicken zurück. „Das ist sehr gut. Harry hat Recht."

„Ich habe den Himmel versaut und das Gras sieht zu still aus", murmelte Neville, leuchtend rot im Gesicht.

„Perfektion wird überschätzt", sagte Severus. „Hättest du es zu perfekt gemacht, würde man ihm nicht einen zweiten Gedanken schenken, abgesehen von dem, dass es realistisch und sehr gut aussieht. Es sind die Schönheitsfehler, die die Aufmerksamkeit anziehen. Ich kenne Künstler, die ihr Leben dem widmen, Schönheitsfehler in ihre Arbeiten zu bringen."

„Was er versucht zu sagen, Nev, ist, dass es wirklich gut ist und wir es mögen. Zieh dein Können nicht die ganze Zeit hinunter", sagte Harry, als er den Jungen umarmte. „Wirklich, Nev. Menschen können dich und das, was du machst, mögen."

„Fallen sie in meinem Hof nicht in Ohnmacht, Longbottom", schnarrte Severus humorvoll, bei dem geschockten Blick des Gryffindors. „Kommt. Lasst uns zum Abendessen hinein gehen, bevor Omi etwas Drastisches tut."

Sie gingen gerade wieder durch die Tür, als Neville seine Stimme wiederfand. „Ich denke, dass du viel besser an dem Klavier wirst, Harry. Es ist erstaunlich, dass dir nur im letzten Sommer beigebracht wurde, wie man spielt."

„Danke!", lächelte Harry strahlend und nahm neben seinem Freund Platz. „Ich liebe es zu spielen. Ich fühle mich immer, als würde es mich zu diesem wirklich großartigen Ort bringen."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", lächelte Neville ihn an.

„Nehmen Zaubertränke für dich denselben Platz ein, Severus?", fragte Harry.

„Nicht exakt", antwortete er, während er seine Serviette auf seinen Schoß legte. „Ich kann mir nicht erlauben, soweit fort zu driften, wie es eure Medien für euch tun. Aber es entspannt und erfrischt mich."

„Abendessen, Master, Sirs."

„Danke, Omi", antwortete Severus.

„Es ist köstlich, Omi", sagte Harry. „Vielleicht kann ich dir beim nächsten Mal helfen zu kochen."

„OH, nein, junger Harry Sir! Ich brauche keine Hilfe in der Küche."

Severus schaute auf Harrys niedergeschlagenes Gesicht und entschied sich, trotz des kichernden Longbottoms, dazwischenzugehen. „Er hat damit nicht angedeutet, dass du Hilfe brauchst, Omi. Er genießt lediglich das Kochen so sehr wie du. Es würde ihm Vergnügen bereiten, Rezepte zu tauschen."

„In diesem Fall, würde ich mich freuen, sie bei mir zu haben, junger Harry", stimmte Omi mit einem kleinen bisschen Widerwillen zu. Die Jungen lachten laut und Severus tat sein Bestes, sie und seine Abscheu für sein weiches Herz zu ignorieren.

oooooooooo

Silas verbrachte die Nacht in der Bibliothek und damit, weiter im Duellierzimmer zu üben. Von Draco gab es Mitternacht keine Antwort.


	24. Spiele und Streiche

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

_24. Spiele und Streiche_

Harry setzte sich auf die Couch, als er sich für seine morgendliche Therapiesitzung fertig machte. Das Frühstück war besonders gut gewesen und Harry fühlte sich ein wenig schläfrig, was ihn wiederum viel offener machte. Vielleicht sollte Severus ihm vor jeder Sitzung einen Zaubertrank geben, grübelte er.

„Ich verstehe, dass meine Verwandten vor meinen magischen Fähigkeiten Angst hatten und sich damit unwohl gefühlt haben", sagte er nachdenklich. „Ich habe auch akzeptiert und verstanden, dass meine Tante möglicherweise eifersüchtig war. Aber ich bin immer noch ich. Ich meine, ich bin immer noch eine Person, die sich um sie sorgt und sich über das, was sie denken, Gedanken macht und ich habe wirklich hart versucht, sie glücklich und ihre Leben besser zu machen. Sicher haben sie das manchmal sehen müssen. Ich bin nur ein Kind. Ich war nur ein Baby. Warum… Ich verstehe einfach nicht…"

„Das ist nicht so einfach", sagte Severus sanft, als Harry sein Gesicht auf die Armlehne der Couch legte und begann zu weinen. „Selbst, wenn es ihnen möglich gewesen wäre, dich nur als ein Kind in Not zu sehen, hätten sie dieses Konzept vehement verweigert, weil das bedeutet hätte, dass alles, was sie getan hatten, falsch und schrecklich war. Sie konnten dem nicht gegenübertreten. Sie konnten sich nicht erlauben zu erkennen, dass sie Monster sind."

„Das ist nicht fair…" Harry richtete sich auf und wischte sein Gesicht mit seinem Ärmel ab. Severus war erfreut, zum ersten Mal einen ärgerlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich will nicht, dass sie mich hassen! Ich möchte akzeptiert werden! Sogar von ihnen!" Der Ärger verschwand plötzlich und ließ Kummer zurück. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie mir noch wehtun können, aber ich kann nicht aufhören, mir zu wünschen, dass sie mich lieben und dass nichts davon passiert ist. Ich bin wütend, dass sie mich so unfair behandelt haben, aber ich fühle mich noch immer so, als ob… sie zur Familie gehören. Dass ich zu ihnen gehöre… Es ist schwer, dass alles zurückzulassen."

„Ich weiß, dass es das ist." Severus konnte den Schmerz in Harrys Stimme nicht wiederstehen und ging hinüber, um sich neben den Jungen zu setzen und einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern des Jungen zu schlingen. „Aber du gehörst nicht zu ihnen, Harry. Du musst dir das immer wieder sagen. Sie hatten Unrecht, was dich betrifft. Sie sind schlechte Menschen. Und ich weiß, dass es wehtut so über deine Familie zu denken, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Du verdienst ihre Bosheit nicht. Ich möchte, dass du über die guten Dinge, die du getan hast, und an die Menschen, die sich um dich sorgen, denkst. Am wichtigsten ist, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du niemandem gehörst - außer dir selbst. Trotzdem schuldest du den Menschen um dich herum und denen, die sich um dich sorgen, Rücksicht."

Harry lächelte schwach zu seinem Lehrer hinauf und lehnte sich an dessen Seite. Es war selten für Severus physischen Trost anzubieten und er genoss jede Minute. „Es hilft, dich und Nev die ganze Zeit um mich zu haben. Es hält mich vom Grübeln ab und erinnert mich daran, dass es wahr ist, dass Menschen sich um mich sorgen _können_. Es erschreckt mich immer noch irgendwie, dass jemand das tut", lächelte er verlegen.

„Das erinnert mich an etwas", zog Severus sich zurück und ging wieder zu seinem Stuhl. „Deine Empathie ist sehr stark und du bist dir den Gefühlen von Longbottom nur allzu bewusst. Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich vorsichtig um ihn herum bewegst, um sicherzustellen, dass du ihn in keinster Weise aufregst, selbst wenn das bedeutet, dich fröhlicher zu benehmen, als du dich wirklich fühlst."

„Ist das schlimm?"

„Auf eine Art." Severus lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Finger vor seinem Mund. „Longbottom glaubt, dass er wirklich dein Freund ist, aber er wird bald daran zweifeln, wenn du all deine wahren Gefühle und Probleme von ihm fernhältst. Freunde vertrauen einander und teilen ihre Sorgen. Ich weiß, dass deine Fröhlichkeit ihn aufmuntert, aber sei vorsichtig, nicht in die Gewohnheit zu verfallen, sie die ganze Zeit vorzutäuschen."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Das muss es nicht. Es ist noch kein Problem und du machst es, weil du dich um ihn sorgst. Ich bin sicher, er wird das verstehen", wischte Severus die Entschuldigung fort. „Ich sorge mich mehr um die Empathie selbst. Sie ist stärker, als ich jemals gehört habe, dass sie sein kann, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du überfordert wirst, wenn viele Menschen um dich herum sind. Wir müssen dir helfen, es einzuschränken und es willentlich auszublenden, sonst wirst du in Hogwarts nicht überleben."

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Harry, während er sich auf seine Unterlippe biss.

„Ich werde dich in Okklumentik unterrichten. Diese Kunst hat erfolgreich meine Gefühle davor bewahrt, erspürt zu werden und so sollte sie auch deine Empathie von innen heraus bändigen."

„Jetzt?"

„Nein", lächelte Severus. „Diese Zeit ist nur für deine Therapie. Stattdessen werden wir eine deiner zwei freien Stunden nach dem Mittagessen verwenden."

Harry seufzte, stimmte aber zu.

„Jetzt erzähl mir mehr über deinen Cousin." Severus lehnte sich zurück und bereitete sich mental darauf vor, nicht mit Ärger auf das zu reagieren, was er zu hören bekommen würde.

oooooooooo

Remus tauchte gerade auf, als sie sich zum Mittagessen setzten. Er erzählte ihnen ein wenig über den Strand, an dem Sirius sich aufhielt (, obwohl er ihnen nicht genau erzählen wollte, wo das war) und was die beiden so machten. Severus blieb still und ließ alle paar Minuten ein verabscheuendes Schnauben hören. Die Jungen ignorierten ihn und lachten und redeten mit dem Wolf. Als das Mahl vorüber war, versprach Harry Severus, ihn in einer Stunde im Salon zu treffen, um an der Okklumentik zu arbeiten und rannte mit Neville und Remus davon. Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging, um an Zaubertränken zu arbeiten.

„Ich habe etwas für euch beide", lächelte Remus, als er die Jungs hinauf zu Harrys Zimmer führte. Es war das inoffizielle Hauptquartier ihres Planes geworden.

„Was? Hat er die Antwort auf das Miniaturproblem?", fragte Harry aufgeregt. Sogar Neville ging in dem Spaß auf.

„Hat er", lachte Remus. „Er hat auch ein paar Bücher und seine Notizen darüber, Animagus zu werden, mitgeschickt."

„Wirklich?", schaute Neville interessiert.

„Wir werden das später machen!", sagte Harry. „Was müssen wir tun, um kleine Snapes zu werden?"

Es gab ein ‚Plopp' und Omi erschien neben ihnen. „Ich habe den Vielsafttrank, junge Sirs. Da ist genug für sie beide."

„Perfektes Timing, Omi!", rief Harry und nahm die Phiolen von dem Elf.

Omi tanzte ein wenig und grinste wie verrückt, bevor er verschwand. Alle lachten darüber und richteten sich dann wieder ihrem Plan zu. Alles, was sie jetzt noch zu tun hatten war, den Zauber zu meistern, den Sirius ihnen gegeben hatte, um kleiner zu werden und zu entscheiden, wann sie den Streich spielen wollten. Remus half soweit er konnte und all zu früh rauschte Harry aus dem Raum, da er zu seiner Lektion mit Snape zu spät war. Remus half Neville, ein wenig aufzuräumen und fragte den Teenager, ob er Lust hätte, für einen Spaziergang mit nach draußen zu gehen. Neville stimmte freudig zu und sie redeten leise miteinander, als sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen machten.

oooooooooo

Harry ging in den Salon und sah, dass Severus bereits dort war, vor dem Kamin stand und aus einem kleinen Kristallglas trank. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit sagte Harry, dass sie alkoholisch sein musste und er fragte sich, warum sein Lehrer das brauchte. Er hatte den Mann nur dann trinken sehen, wenn etwas bei ihrer Therapiesitzung sehr schwer geworden war.

„Setz dich", sagte Severus und deutete zu der Couch.

Harry tat, was ihm gesagt wurde und schaute erwartungsvoll zu seinem Lehrer hinauf.

„Okklumentik ist eine sehr schwere Kunst", begann er in einer langsamen, melodischen Stimme, die Harry sich immer komplett entspannen ließ. „Sie ist die umgekehrte Kunst zur Meditation, was ich Longbottom lehre. Meditation ist die Kunst, sich selbst komplett zu öffnen. Okklumentik ist die Kunst, den Geist zu schließen. Wenn man meditiert, vereinnahmt man alle Einflüsse von außen und verbannt sein Selbstbewusstsein. Man verinnerlicht ein Gefühl, das einen umgibt, zu werden, bis man sich ausdehnt und alle Gedanken komplett einstellt. Okklumentik zwingt das Bewusstsein hinein und konzentriert sich auf eine Sache, die es zu errichten gilt, so dass es eine lebende Mauer zwischen der Welt und dem inneren Sein wird. Verstanden, Harry?"

„Ja", antwortet er sanft, beinahe zum Schlafen gebracht.

Severus setzte sich leise auf die Couch neben den Jungen und war zufrieden, dass Harry so entspannt war, wie er sein konnte. „Vertraust du mir?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry einfach.

„Dann entspanne dich einfach", sagte Severus noch immer sanft, als er diese schläfrigen Augen mit seinen eigenen fixierte.

Langsam verschwanden die Farben und Umrisse des Raumes und alles was übrig blieb, waren diese grünen Edelsteine. Severus glitt vorwärts und passierte die schwachen Barrieren des Geistes des Teenagers. Friedliche Gedanken wirbelten faul um ihn. Vorsichtig suchte Severus nach den Erinnerungen und fand sie leicht. Es gab eine natürlich Barriere, aber nichts, was Severus nicht mit ein wenig geschicktem Manövrieren überwinden konnte.

Er schaute sich um und sah in einiger Entfernung eine Tür. Er vermutete, dass sie zu den anderen Persönlichkeiten führen würde. Neugierig schaute er nach Erinnerungen, die mit Harrys Onkel zu tun hatten und fand einige wenige. Das bedeutet, dass die Erinnerungen und Eindrücke der anderen Persönlichkeiten abgetrennt waren und nicht durch Legilementik erreicht werden konnten, wenn nicht die Persönlichkeit, die die fragliche Situation erlebt hatte, draußen war. Die Tür, die er von Salazar kannte, würde in die Seelenkammer führen und nicht in die Köpfe der anderen Persönlichkeiten. Das war gut. Besonders, wenn Dumbledore das hier versuchen würde. Harry war auf diese Weise zumindest geschützt.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Arbeit und zog vorsichtig an Harrys Bewusstsein und zog es mit sich zurück in seinen eigenen Geist. Der Junge wehrte sich mehr, doch Severus beruhigte ihn indem er Ruhe und Überzeugung ausstrahlte. In Severus' Geist schaute Harry sich um, berührte aber nichts und las keinen der Gedanken, die funkelten und glänzten, wie ein Fisch in einem Bach.

Harry beobachtete überrascht, wie der Bach anschwoll und ein Fluss wurde und alles, was er dann noch sehen konnte, ein Ozean war. Dort gab es nichts, was ihm sagte, dass er im Geist einer Person war. Nur Wasser; wogendes, rollendes Wasser. Er erschauderte und hoffte, dass er das Wasser nie stürmisch sehen müsste. Er wusste, er wäre verloren. Er fühlte eine feste und doch sanfte Welle aufsteigen, die ihn hinaus drängte. Plötzlich war er zurück im Salon. Er zwinkerte desorientiert, als er langsam seine Sinne sammelte. Das erste, was zurückkam, war die Farbe, dann der Ton und dann konnte er die Couch unter sich und die Kleidung an seiner Haut fühlen. Es war sehr merkwürdig und er schüttelte fest seinen Kopf.

„Bist du dem gefolgt, was ich gemacht habe?", fragte Severus, als Harry Atem sich beruhigt hatte und seine Augen sich wieder klar fokussiert hatten.

„Ich denke es", runzelte er die Stirn.

„Es kann jedes Objekt sein, das deine Aufmerksamkeit komplett gefangen hält. Es muss kein Element sein. Hast du irgendwelche Ideen, was dies sein könnte?"

Harry schüttelte stirnrunzelnd seinen Kopf. „Aber wie kann ich herumlaufen und funktionieren und mich zur selben Zeit verschließen?"

Severus lächelte und seine dunklen Augen strahlten amüsiert. „Der Gegenstand oder das Ding, das dein Fokus wird, ist eher ein Schild. Wenn du ihn erst einmal vollständig errichtet hast, kannst du zurücktreten und dahinter denken. Mein Wasser steht zwischen dir und mir. Ich bin auf der anderen Seite und denke so normal, wie du jetzt. Natürlich fühlt es sich ein wenig anders an. Du wirst keine Hintergrundgeräusche mehr haben und du wirst es schwer finden, dich zu verschließen und gleichzeitig mehrere Dinge zu tun, aber du kannst funktionieren."

„Ich denke, ich hab's", lächelte Harry. „Welche Art von Schild, denkst du, würde am besten zu mir passen?"

„Das ist etwas, was nur du entscheiden kannst. Wir werden wahrscheinlich mit einigen üben, bevor du deine Wahl triffst." Severus nahm einen weiteren Schluck seines Drinks. „Vielleicht… eine Blume oder irgendeine Pflanze oder ein Besen oder ein Schnatz."

„Der Himmel", bot Harry an. „Ich habe es immer geliebt, im Garten zu arbeiten und hoch in den weiten, blauen Himmel zu schauen. Das ist auch ein Grund, warum ich es so sehr liebe, zu fliegen."

„Der Himmel dann", akzeptierte Severus die Idee. „Welche Art von Himmel? Du musst jedes Detail wissen. Du musst dich komplett darauf konzentrieren. Gibt es Wolken? Ist die Sonne im Blickfeld? Welche Schattierung von Blau? Gibt es dabei eine Temperatur? Wind?"

Harry stöhnte. „Du machst es absichtlich schwer."

„Ich versichere dir, dass das Thema ohne meine Hilfe schwer ist", gluckste Severus. „Jetzt schließe deine Augen und beginne, deinen Himmel zu errichten."

oooooooooo

Stunden später und nach dem Abendessen, beendeten Severus und Neville ihr Schachspiel, während Boy in der Ecke des Raumes kauerte und alle paar Minuten wimmerte. Sie machten einige Fortschritte. Boy hatte nicht einmal in dieser Sitzung geschrien oder gefleht oder geschluchzt. Als die Zeit um war, kam Harry wieder heraus und schaute zu seinen Freunden hinauf. Neville lächelte schwach und half ihm aufzustehen.

„Langsam aber sicher werden wir es besiegen", versicherte Severus ihnen und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Geht schlafen."

„Guten Nacht, Professor."

„Gute Nacht, Severus."

Sie gingen langsam zu ihren Zimmern. Sie waren wirklich müde. Das heutige Training schien härter als normal gewesen zu sein und ihre Körper stöhnten. Nicht zu vergessen Nevilles emotional ermüdende Konfrontationen mit Remus und Harrys Okklumentikstunden. Neville nahm ein langes heißes Bad und Harry schrieb in sein Journal und ein paar Zeilen, um Rons nächtliche Ausschweifungen zu beantworten, als er darauf wartete, ins Badezimmer zu kommen.

oooooooooo

Harry kam nach seinem Bad zurück zu seinem Zimmer und fühlte sich warm und schläfrig. Er war überrascht, Neville noch immer wartend auf seinem Bett sitzend vorzufinden, kroch aber fröhlich neben ihn. „Dir scheint es besser zu gehen", sagte er.

„Remus hat mit mir gesprochen", errötete Neville. „Er… Er hat… sich geschnitten… so wie ich es tue."

„Ich bin froh, dass er hilft", umarmte Harry ihn. Er war sich dessen sehr gut bewusst, dass nur er Neville umarmen konnte, ohne dass sich der Teenager verspannte. Er fragte sich, warum das so war, traute sich aber nie zu fragen. „Severus hilft mir sehr mit dem, an was ich mich von dem erinnere, in meiner Familie aufgewachsen zu sein… Es ist wirklich schwer."

„Willst du mir davon erzählen?", fragte Neville angespannt. Harry beschrieb einige Dinge, die passiert waren und was er als Rose gemacht hatte. Er ging nicht ins Detail, da er seinen Freund nicht aufregen wollte, aber er erinnerte sich an das, was Severus gesagt hatte und wusste, dass er es nicht komplett vor Neville zurückhalten konnte. Und es fühlte sich wirklich gut an, mit jemanden darüber zu reden, der in seinem Alter war. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, dass er vielleicht stärker war, als seine Vergangenheit; als wäre es nicht länger möglich, dass sie ihm wehtaten.

„Oh, Harry", zog Neville seinen Freund in eine Umarmung. Harry ließ ihn und war gerührt, als er Nevilles Ärger und dessen Traurigkeit seinetwegen spürte. „Es tut mir so Leid, dass sie das gemacht haben. Sie sind absolute Bastarde!"

„Genau dasselbe sagt mir Severus", lachte Harry.

„Wirst du in Ordnung kommen?", fragte Neville.

„Es geht mir gut, Nev. Ehrlich", versprach Harry, als er sich mit einem Gähnen hinlegte. „Ich habe jetzt dich und Severus und Remus und Sirius, die sich um mich kümmern."

„Gute Nacht, Harry. Ich hab dich lieb", wisperte Neville zu dem schläfrigen Teenager.

„Nacht. Lieb dich", antwortete Harry, bevor er einschlief.

oooooooooo

Silas verließ die Bibliothek und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Es war still. Sowohl Neville, als auch Severus waren schon lange zuvor ins Bett gegangen. Sogar der Hauself schlief. Es war Silas' Lieblingszeit der Nacht. Es fühlte sich gut an, herauszukommen und sich zu strecken. Seine gute Laune steigerte sich, als er ein sanftes Klopfen an dem Fenster hörte. Er ging hinüber und öffnete es leise. Malfoys Eule flog hinein und erhielt eine kurze magische Untersuchung. Wieder waren der Vogel und der Brief sauber und Silas grinste, als er den Brief von dem Bein des Vogels band.

„Komm morgen zurück. Zur gleichen Zeit", befahl Silas, wobei seine Aufmerksamkeit bereits auf dem Papier in seiner Hand lag. Der Vogel schuhute empört und flog in die Nacht davon.

_Lieber Potter,_

_interessant. Also wirst du meine Fragen beantworten? In Ordnung. Hier sind sie: Was ist wirklich zwischen dir und diesem inkompetenten Narren Quirell passiert? Was ist wirklich in der Kammer des Schreckens passiert? Und was ist Ende des letzten Jahres passiert? Ich weiß, du warst in alle drei Begebenheiten involviert. Würdest du ein wenig Licht in diese Mysterien bringen? Aber natürlich hast du mich bereits gewarnt, dass du mit Antworten zurückhaltend sein wirst, die dich betreffen, also wie wäre es mit ein paar meiner anderen Fragen._

_Ist es wahr, dass dem Wiesel auf Befehl des Direktors von seinem Vater befohlen wurde, sich mit dir auf der Zugfahrt im ersten Jahr anzufreunden? Ist es wahr, dass deine kleine, muggelgeborene Freundin dem Direktor seit dem zweiten Jahr Berichte erstattet? Wurde ihnen wirklich gesagt, dass sie sicherstellen sollen, dass du unterwürfig und zufrieden bist und um dich davon abzuhalten, andere Freundschaften zu schließen, sogar welche in deinem eigenen Haus, damit sie nicht die Kontrolle des Direktors über dich untergraben würden?_

_Nun, ich glaube, dass ist für jetzt genug. Lass deine wortgewandte Zunge so zurückhaltend sein, wie sie will, Potter, ich werde letztendlich die Wahrheit herausfinden. Aber um meinen Glauben zu zeigen, dass du vielleicht mit einigen der Themen, die ich oben erwähnt habe, herausrücken wirst, werde ich einige Informationen enthüllen, die dich vielleicht interessieren werden._

_Meinem Vater wurde von einem sehr engen Freund erzählt, dass es eine zweite Unruhe in Azkaban gegeben hat. Es scheint so, dass Blacks Flucht bestimmte Leute inspiriert hat. Das wer und was des Mysteriums ist immer noch in Frage, aber das wie… Das Gerücht besagt, dass einige ihren eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht haben und als sie wie Müll weggeworfen wurden, entkommen sind. Wirklich faszinierend. Zwei Ausbrüche innerhalb eines Jahres von einem Gefängnis, das ausbruchssicher sein soll. Ich denke, das zeigt, dass alles möglich ist._

_Deine_

_Schlange_

_P.S. Ich bin dankbar für den Spitznamen, Potter. Ich denke, ich werde ihn behalten. Er passt, meinst du nicht?_

Silas las den Brief zweimal, um sicherzugehen, dass er alles verstanden hatte. Alles war möglich, hmm? Selbst, dass sich ein Stytherin gegen den Dunklen Lord richtet? Wies Draco darauf hin, dass er mit seinem derzeitigen Alliierten unzufrieden war? Er konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie Dracos Leben außerhalb der Schule war, oder wie er aufgewachsen war. Er wusste besser als jemand anderes, wie unbezahlbar eine Maske sein konnte. Wie viel von Dracos Verhalten in der Schule war eine Maske? Wollte er es herausfinden? Ja. Das wollte er.

Warum? Silas schaute über die Bäume, die durch das Licht des Mondes zu sehen waren, als er über seine Gründe nachdachte. Es machte Spaß, mit dem Stytherin-Jungen zu spielen. Es machte Spaß, Macht zu haben und auszudrücken. Und es war nett, sich mit jemanden zu unterhalten, der keine Erwartungen oder Vermutungen hatte. Der hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass nichts war, wie es schien und Draco hatte den Köder geschluckt und sich ihm willentlich zu einer Korrespondenz geöffnet, von der er keine Ahnung hatte, was er erwarten sollte. Sie kannten einander nicht, sie mochten einander nicht. Und das war es, was Draco so attraktiv für ihn machte. Es war ein gefährliches und erregendes Spiel. Es war eine Übung von Gerissenheit und Manipulation. Es ließ ihn sich frei fühlen und nur für ein paar Momente die komplexeren und schwierigen Dinge in seinem Leben ignorieren. So saß Silas an dem Schreibtisch und begann langsam seine Antwort zu verfassen. Er entschied, dass er schwer zu bekommen sein und spielen würde und wies darauf hin, dass er Draco mehr geben würde, wenn der ihm im Gegenzug mehr gab.

So schrieb er eine Version der Ereignisse, die während des ersten Jahres passiert war. Er erwähnte nicht die Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung, erzählte ihm aber, wie er und die anderen zwei des Goldenen Trios das Rätsel des gestohlenen Päckchens gelöst hatten. Als es zu der Beschreibung des Kampfes mit Quirell kam, ließ er den Part aus, wo Dämon herausgekommen war und begonnen hatte, den Ort auseinanderzunehmen. Er erzählte Draco die Lüge, die Dumbledore ihm erzählt hatte: dass es die Liebe seiner Mutter gewesen war, die den besessenen Quirell verbrannt und getötet hatte. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, zu sagen, von wem ihr Ex-Professor besessen gewesen war. Er war der Meinung, dass Draco diesen Teil allein herausfinden würde und, wenn er das nicht tat, er es nicht verdiente, es zu wissen.

Und wegen der Antworten der Fragen über Ron und Hermine… er gab keine. Er war sich der Wahrheit in diesem Fall nicht sicher. Er mochte sie nicht, aber Harry tat das und er konnte sie nicht hintergehen, ohne einen Konflikt mit seinem anderen Selbst zu erzeugen und das würde er nicht tun, wenn er keinen besseren Beweis gegen sie hatte, als die Informationen aus zweiter Hand von einem Stytherin, den er nicht trauen konnte. Also schrieb er nichts, da er wusste, dass nichts zu erwähnen alles sagen würde, aber er konnte sich später diesen Verwicklungen widmen oder daran arbeiten.

oooooooooo

Zwei Tage nachdem Silas den Brief von Draco erhalten hatte und einen Tag, nachdem er seine Antwort gesendet hatte, kam der 28.Juni. Es war ein sonniger Samstagmorgen. Severus ging zum Frühstück nach unten, in der Erwartung allein zu essen, da er den Jungen gesagt hatte, dass dies der einzige Tag sein würde, an dem ihnen freistand, das zu tun, was sie wollten. Er war der Meinung, dass zwei Tage einer Woche zu großzügig und eine Verschwendung wichtiger Zeit wäre, hatte aber dem räudigen Wolf gegenüber zugegeben, dass die Jungs von Spaß und Entspannung fernzuhalten, eine schreckliche Vergeudung einer exzellenten Möglichkeit für sie war.

Natürlich sagte sich Severus, dass er es eher tat, damit er ein bisschen Zeit hatte, um an seien Experimenten und seien persönlichen Projekten zu arbeiten, die im Moment auf Eis lagen. Er gab definitiv nicht zu, dass der Wolf nicht falsch lag, oder schlimmer! - dass er Recht hatte. Deshalb war er schockiert, als das Esszimmer bereits belegt war. Der Schock erreichte seinen Höhepunkt, als er bemerkte, dass er in zwei identische Abbilder seines Selbst starrte, oder das getan hätte, wenn er nur ein paar Zentimeter über 1,5 Meter groß gewesen wäre. Die Proportionen waren perfekt und zwei störende, familiäre spöttische Blicke lagen auf den zwei Gesichtern ihm gegenüber. Severus fühlte, wie sein eigener spöttischer Blick zur Antwort hervorkam und er funkelte die zwei Hochstapler an, noch immer zu geschockt, um irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen.

„Was tut ihr da?", fragte er mit einem Funkeln. Er hoffte, dass diese Einschüchterung enthüllen würde, wer Longbottom war, aber die Verwandlung war zu perfekt. Sein Gesicht war nicht sehr ausdrucksstark (abgesehen von Ärger und Irritation) und während das Gesicht des einen Kindes ausdruckslos wurde und das andere die Stirn runzelte, konnte er nicht entscheiden, welcher Ausdruck zu Longbottom und welcher zu Harry gehörte.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", sagte der eine auf der rechten Seite; derjenige, der die Stirn gerunzelt hatte.

„Möchten Sie Frühstück, Professor", deutete der andere gelangweilt zu dem Tisch und dem essen, das darauf stand und kalt wurde.

Severus biss seine Zähne so fest zusammen, wie er konnte, als er seine eigene Stimme hörte und sah, wie seine eigenen Angewohnheiten gegen ihn verwendet worden. Machten sie sich über ihn lustig? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Als ob er seine Gedanken hören konnte, was unmöglich war, da seine mentalen Barrieren immer bereit und errichtet waren, sprach der auf der linken Seite wieder.

„Soll ich Punkte dafür abziehen, ein so gutes Mahl zu verschwenden?"

Severus funkelte ihn an, da er nun sicher war, dass das Harry war. Longbottom würde nie so mit ihm reden.

„Keine Sorge, Professor. Die Veränderung ist nicht permanent. Aber ich würde es lieben, Zaubertränke zu machen und zu sehen, ob das hier meine Fähigkeiten irgendwie erhöht", sagte der andere und ließ Severus seine vorherige Vermutung bezweifeln. Sicher würde Longbottom das auch nicht sagen.

„Du würdest mehr als einen Wandel deiner Erscheinung benötigen, um deine armseligen Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke zu verbessern", schnappte Severus, grinste dann aber. „Selbst dann, wenn du eine eher gute Form für eine solche Aufgabe gewählt hast."

„Was schlägst du vor?", schnarrte der zu seiner Rechten.

„Ein Wunder." Severus gluckste über die Verachtung auf dem einen Gesicht und die hochgezogene Augenbraue auf dem anderen.

Das Frühstück wurde mit Geplänkel hinter sie gebracht, als Severus versuchte herauszufinden, mit welchem Jungen er sprach. Es wurde lustig, auf eine lächerliche Art. Jedes Mal, wenn er sicher war, dass er wusste, wer wer war, taten oder sagten sie etwas, was ihn wieder davon abbrachte. Wenn es etwas gab, was er liebte, war es eine Herausforderung. Und er hatte viel Zeit, Vermutungen anzustellen. Die Jungen folgen ihm überall hin, außer wenn sie davoneilten, um ihren Anblick aufrechtzuerhalten, aber sie kehrten immer schnell zurück. Sogar in das Zaubertränkelabor folgten sie ihm. Er war sicher, dass es das absolut klar machen würde, denn niemand konnte wie Longbottom einen Zaubertrank versauen, aber die Jungen waren schlau und taten nichts weiter, als Zutaten vorzubereiten und nicht einmal Longbottom konnte das versauen.

„Potter!", schnappte er und beide Jungs drehten sich mit ungeduldigem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm, der wie von selbst auf ihre Gesichter kam. Er schnaubte und die Jungs lächelten triumphierend, dass sie eine weitere Runde gewonnen hatten. „Das ist lächerlich", knurrte er. Sie waren jetzt für Stunden im Kerker gewesen und das Mittagessen war ohne ein Wort der Beschwerde von den zwei Miniatur-Snapes vorbeigegangen. „Legt sofort diesen Zauber ab."

„Geben Sie schon auf, Professor?"

Severus schnaubte und stürmte die Treppen hinauf, während die Jungen hinter ihm her liefen wie zwei Entenküken ihrer Mutter. Er hatte das Esszimmer erreicht, als aus dem nirgendwo ein Licht aufblitzte und ihn veranlasste stehenzubleiben und seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, als er sich beschützend zwischen die potentielle Bedrohung und die Teenager stellte. Sein eigenes Lachen erreichte seine Ohren und er bemerkte, dass er einem unschuldig lächelnden Remus gegenüberstand, der gar nicht so unschuldig eine Zauberer-Kamera dem gezogenen Zauberstab entgegenhielt.

„Du hast sie dazu angestiftet", schnarrte er.

„Was immer du meinst, Severus?", fragte Remus süßlich. „Ich denke, es ist ein großes Kompliment, dass die Jungs so weit gehen, dich nachzuahmen."

Seine Verärgerung dämmte sich ein, als er sich zum Mittagessen setzte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass, während die Teenager den ganzen Morgen ihm gegenüber extrem vorsichtig gewesen waren, damit sie nicht aufflogen, ihre Interaktion mit Remus ihm Hinweise gaben. Er lehnte sich zurück und lachte leise, als er die drei beobachtete, die so zufrieden waren, dass sie in ausgetrickst hatten. Meisterhaft hielt er ein teuflisches Grinsen zurück, als er seine Rache plante.

„Harry", sagte er zu dem getarnten Jungen auf der Rechten. „Ich muss alleine mit dir reden, wenn es dir recht ist. Privat."

„Kann das nicht waren?", fragte der Miniatur-Snape zu seiner Linken süffisant. Der Eindruck war so perfekt, dass Remus Schwierigkeiten hatte, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Das ist kaum die Zeit", schnarrte der zu seiner Rechten.

„Ich fürchte, es kann nicht warten. Ich wollte dir die Neuigkeiten heute Morgen berichten, aber du musstest ja diese Lächerlichkeit aufrechterhalten. Komm jetzt."

„Aber wie kannst du sicher sein, dass ich Harry bin?", grinste der Junge und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Wage es nicht meine Fähigkeit, die Identität einer Person festzustellen, in Frage zu stellen", sagte er mit eisiger Wut in seiner Stimme. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wen du vor dir hast. Ich habe heute Morgen sofort gewusst, wer du warst! Ich habe dich veralbert. Folge mir. Jetzt."

Die Fröhlichkeit in dem Raum verschwand und der Snape unter Attacke schaute zu den anderen. Es gab keine Antwort, die Severus sehen konnte, aber der Junge stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf. Severus drehte sich herum und lief zu dem Salon. Sein kleineres Abbild folgte zögerlich. Sobald der Junge in dem Raum war, verschloss er dir Tür mit einem heftigen Schwung seines Zauberstabes. Er verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und starrte mit ausdruckslosen Augen auf den Jungen hinunter.

„Wir haben darüber diskutiert, was wir wegen deinem nächsten Sommer tun und ich habe die Antwort erhalten, dass es möglich ist. Ich werde dir helfen zu packen und alles zu kaufen, was du für den Umzug brauchst. Ich gratuliere."

„Danke, Sir", antwortete der kleine Snape und Unsicherheit trat in seine Augen.

„Ich weiß, wie sehr du gehofft hast, dorthin zu kommen und ich freue mich, dass es funktioniert hat. Alles, was du tun musst, ist hier zu unterschreiben. Du hast noch etwa drei Minuten Zeit, ehe der Vertrag erlöscht und dir die Chance entwischt, also bitte sei schnell. Ich bin sicher, du wirst dich freuen, es endlich diesem schmutzigen Wolf und deinen Freund erzählen zu können."

Er gab dem Jungen eine dicke Rolle Pergament und entrollte es so, dass die Fußzeile zu sehen war, wo die benötigte Unterschrift hin musste. Er beschwor eine Feder und Tinte herauf und übergab ihm auch dies. Der kleinere Snape starrte ihn nur verwirrt an und Severus dachte für einen Moment, dass sein Plan nicht funktionieren würde. Er starrte ihn an.

„Auf was wartest du! Du hast nur noch eine Minute!", schnappte er. Der Junge schnappte sich die Feder und die Rolle und eilte aus dem Raum.

„Harry!", rief er. „Schnell! Du hast weniger als eine Minute. Unterschreib das!", raste der aufgeregte Junge in das Esszimmer. Der zweite Snape war hinter ihm und Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry/Snape.

„Dein Sommervertrag! Beeil dich!", flehte Neville/Snape aufgeregt.

"Über was redest du?" Er nahm die Rolle mit besorgtem und verwundertem Gesicht.

Der andere Junge öffnete seinen Mund, um eine schnelle Erklärung zu geben, aber es war zu spät. Die Rolle verschwand in einer Rauchwolke. Neville stöhnte verzweifelt, doch bevor die anderen ihn trösten konnten, brachte ein dunkles Glucksen ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Richtung der Tür. Severus stand da, hatte seine Arme verschränkt und ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Harry/Snape schaute ihn böse an und Neville/Snape sah so aus, als würde er gleich weinen.

„Wisch diesen Ausdruck von meinem Gesicht, Longbottom. Er ist verabscheuungswürdig." Er straffte sich. „Ich glaube das Spiel ist vorüber. Ich gewinne."

„Sie… Sie meinen, das war ein Trick?", fragte Neville.

„Aber natürlich", grinste Severus.

„Oh, Merlin sei Dank!" Neville brach in einem Stuhl des Esszimmers zusammen und der Raum brach in Gelächter aus. Sogar Severus fiel mit ein.

oooooooooo

Alle waren erfreut, wie der Scherz gelaufen war und die Jungen hofften, dass Remus bald die Bilder hatte, die Omi den ganzen Tag heimlich gemacht hatte. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, sie zu sehen. Besonders Harry war stolz, dass das Spiel so lange angedauert hatte. Neville hatte es wundervoll gemacht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Veränderung seines Aussehens so viel von der Unsicherheit des Jungen auslöschen würde.

Harry rollte sich zufrieden auf seine Seite, als er an den nächsten Plan dachte. Remus hatte ihn beiseite gezogen, bevor er gegangen war, um zu sehen, was er davon hielt, Neville für eine Generalüberholung am übernächsten Samstag in eine Muggelstadt mitzunehmen. (Remus hatte bereits Pläne mit Sirius für den folgenden Samstag.) Harry hatte bereitwillig zugestimmt und Remus sogar überredet, ihn helfen zu lassen, für alles zu bezahlen. Es würde großartig werden!

**Harry? Bist du da, Kumpel?**

Harry reichte hinüber und zog das Pergament zu sich. **Ja, Ron. Ich bin hier. Hast du meine Nachricht gelesen?**

**Ja! Der Streich an Sirius war verdammt brillant! Wie hast du das zustande gebracht?**

Harry hatte seinem Freund eine genaue Beschreibung des Streiches geschrieben, aber er hatte gesagt, dass er ihn Sirius gespielt hatte und hatte nicht erwähnt, wie er es geschafft hatte. **Mein Geheimnis**, schrieb er nun mit einem spielerischen Lächeln. Er dachte, dass es seinen Freund irritieren würde, war aber überrascht herauszufinden, dass er falsch lag.

**Ja, okay! **Die Worte kamen genauso schnell und spielerisch zurück, wie er geschrieben hatte. **Sobald ich es gelesen hatte, habe ich es den Zwillingen erzählt und so habe ich eine ziemlich gute Idee davon, wie du es gemacht hast. Sie sagen übrigens ‚Hallo' und möchten, dass du weißt, dass sie froh sind, dass du so viel Spaß hast.**

**Sag ihnen ‚Hallo' und dank ihnen von mir**, schrieb Harry mit einem Lächeln.

**Nun, wenn du irgendwelche Bilder von diesem Streich hast, würde ich es lieben, sie später zu sehen.**

**Ich sehe, was ich tun kann**, lächelte Harry. **Gute Nacht, Ron. Wir schreiben uns morgen.**

**Nacht, Harry.**

Ja. Es war ein sehr guter Tag gewesen. Harry legte sein Pergament weg, machte das Licht aus und schlief, noch immer mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, ein.

oooooooooo

Die Woche verging, ohne dass etwas Interessantes passierte. Sie beendeten ihre Hausaufgaben und hatten ihre Verpflichtungen mit Severus. Ihr Studium der Animagus-Verwandlung hatte begonnen. Unglücklicherweise wollte der Dienstag nicht so reibungslos vergehen. Harry betrat den Salon, um seine morgendliche Therapiesitzung nach dem Frühstück zu haben, und traf auf seinen Mentor, der in einer sehr entschlossenen Stimmung war.

„Ich muss mit Silas reden. Wir hatten eine Übereinkunft, die er nicht eingehalten hat", sagte Severus ruhig. „Wenn du das Gefühl hast, du kannst die heutige Sitzung auslassen, würde ich die Sache jetzt gern klären."

„Okay", runzelte Harry die Stirn und setzte sich auf die Couch. Er schloss seine Augen und wartete. Nach einer Weile öffnete er sie wieder mit einem Schulterzucken. „Es ist nichts passiert."

„Ich verstehe", nahm Severus Platz und verschränkte seine Finger vor seinem grimmigen Gesicht. „Es gibt etwas, dessen du dir dann bewusst sein musst."

Aber er kam nicht sehr viel weiter (nicht, dass Severus das erwartet hatte), bevor Harry gegangen war und Gabriel seinen Platz übernommen hatte. Der Gryffindor funkelte Snape herausfordernd an und ging zur Tür. Aber Severus hatte sie verschlossen. Gabriel fuhr herum und kam zurück. Severus erlaubte es, seine Ungeduld zu zeigen, aber die konfrontierende Persönlichkeit ignorierte die Warnung.

„Lass mich raus, Snape. Du weißt bereits, wie wir deswegen fühlen. Es ist nicht notwendig." Der Junge hatte nun seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, was nötig ist und was nicht. Das ist notwendig", antwortete Severus. „Ich bin mir ebenfalls dessen bewusste, dass Sitzungen wie Harry sie hat Silas nicht helfen werden. Du solltest ihm nicht erlauben, vor dem wegzurennen. Du solltest mich unterstützen, indem du ihn ermutigst, dem Thema gegenüberzutreten. Du solltest mehr als jeder andere verstehen, dass es gefährlich ist, sich in einer solchen Situation festigen zu lassen."

Gabriel starrte ihn mit wachsamen Augen an und Severus hätte alles gegeben, der internen Konversation zuzuhören, von der er sicher war, dass die beschützende Persönlichkeit sie mit dem Stytherin hatte. Er war von der Intensität fasziniert, mit der der Gryffindor Silas verteidigte. Er hatte sie in einer mehr gleichgültigen/tolerierenden Ebene kennengelernt, nicht in einer möglichen Allianz oder Freundschaft. Severus hatte das störende Gefühl, dass er etwas Offensichtliches und fast Unmerkliches übersah; etwas extrem Wichtiges. Aber er hatte nicht mehr Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Silas hatte Gabriels Platz eingenommen.

„Was willst du, Snape?", verengte Silas seine Augen und verschränkte dann seine Arme. Er sorgte sich nicht darum, sich zu setzen, oder zu der Couch zurückzukehren. Er bevorzugte es, soviel Distanz zwischen ihnen zu haben, wie er erzeugen konnte. Er versuchte sein Unbehagen darüber, in dem Raum eingesperrt und dem Willen des Zaubertränkemeisters ergeben zu sein, nicht zu zeigen, aber er wusste, dass der aufmerksame Mann es an seiner Haltung sah. Er ließ Irritation, Verachtung und Ärger in seinem Geist auftauchen. „Du verschwendest deine Zeit. Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen."

„Warum ist das so?", fragte Severus ruhig. Es wäre nicht gut, den launischen Teenager zu provozieren.

Silas antwortete nicht, er starrte ihn teilnahmslos an und wartete. Er würde sich nicht noch einmal öffnen. Severus war am Zug. Der Professor brauchte nicht lange, das zu verstehen, wofür Silas innerlich dankbar war. Er wollte schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag hier sein.

„Nun gut. Wenn du nicht reden willst, werde ich derjenige sein, der redet", lehnte Severus sich zurück und legte seine Hände in einer gelassenen Geste in seinen Schoß. Silas entspannte sich ein kleines bisschen. „Tatsächlich möchte ich dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Meine Geschichte." Silas entspannte sich weiter, genug, dass, als Severus zur Couch deutete, er sich bewegte und sich ohne zu zögern setzte. Severus grinste daraufhin und begann mit seiner Geschichte.


	25. Schatten und Licht

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan (danke für die schnelle arbeit knutsch)

oooooooooo

_25. Schatten und Licht_

„Ich war früher genauso wie du", begann Severus. „Ich habe niemandem vertraut und jeden gehasst, der Macht und Kontrolle über mein Leben hatte. Meine Familie, fern von Hogwarts, war sehr… gewalttätig und das Schloss war kein Zufluchtsort. Der Krieg begann wirklich und die Hausrivalität, die du kennst, ist nichts im Vergleich dazu, wie sie werden kann. Ich war ein Slytherin, klein und mit der Angewohnheit, nicht zurückzukämpfen, wenn ich provoziert oder angegriffen wurde. Ich schlug immer später zu, aus dem Schatten; normalerweise mit Zaubertränken, so dass niemand meine Spur zurückverfolgen konnte.

Ich flehte um Macht, um mich selbst verteidigen zu können, um allen zu beweisen, dass ich eine Größe war, die man wahrnehmen musste. Als die Schule auf das Ende zuging, konnte ich mich nicht weniger um den Krieg oder darum, dass Menschen starben, kümmern. Ich war es Leid immer am Boden zu sein, des Schmerzes Leid, dass ständig auf mit herumgetrampelt wurde." Severus schaute weg von der Wand und traf den neutralen smaragdgrünen Blick seines jungen Schülers. „Mir wurde eine Chance geboten, mich von der Masse abzuheben und ich konnte nicht über den Tellerrand sehen, um zu bemerken, dass es eine Falle war. Ich wurde langsam in den Kreis der Todesser eingeführt. Ich wurde Voldemorts Sklave."

Bilder drangen in Silas Geist und er bekämpfte sie nicht… _Schreie von einem großen Feld schwirrten um seinen Kopf, Blitze von wütenden Flüchen, die hungrige Anwesenheit von einem Pack von versklavten Menschen, die Nahrung wollten, die sich niederbeugten, Roben küssten, teuflisches Lachen, klägliches Schluchzen, der Gestank von Tod und Schmerz und Angst, und durch all das ein anhaltendes Gefühl der Leere und Isolation…_

„Mein magischer Wachstumssprung kam spät. Ich war ein Spätzünder, kannst du sagen", lächelte er grimmig. „Ich bekam meine volle Magie und ich war mächtig. Mein Meister natürlich, schrieb sich das zu und ich glaubte ihm. An diesem Punkt kam ich hinunter von meinem Höhenflug, endlich Macht über andere zu haben und begann mich darüber zu wundern, wie mein Meister so komplett über mich herrschte. So habe ich nach jeder Erklärung und jeder Entschuldigung gesucht, die meine andauernde Sklaverei zu diesem Mann rechtfertigen konnte."

…_Zaubertränke zu brauen, an die nie zuvor jemand gedacht hat, ihre schiere Macht zu genießen, zu den Füßen deines Meisters zu kriechen und wie ein Hund gestreichelt zu werden und so viel Stolz darüber zu fühlen, dass du begünstigt wirst; Freude und Triumph sind deine einzige Antwort, wenn dir erlaubt wird, deine großartige Kreation auszuprobieren. Du flößt einem Mann den Trank ein und die Schreie beginnen, als sein Inneres sich beginnt nach außen zu kehren. Die Zuckungen sind so schlimm, dass er sich seine eigene Wirbelsäule bricht. Es dauert Tage, ehe er stirbt und du freust dich über deine Leistung. Das ist der härteste Teil, das Testsubjekt durch die Effekte hindurch am Leben zu erhalten…_

„Der Krieg wurde gewalttätiger. Wir gingen von Überfall zu Überfall. Hunderte wurden gefoltert und getötet. Ich wurde mein ganzes Leben von Leuten herumgeschubst und gebrochen und ich habe mich nicht ein wenig schuldig für meine Taten gefühlt. Meine Opfer hatten es immer verdient. Sie waren nichts anderes, als meine Feinde. Ich habe sogar die anderen Todesser auf diese Art gesehen. Ich war so allein wie immer und ich dachte, dass ich glücklich wäre, weil das Leben mir nicht mehr wehtat. Es tat nur anderen weh und was kümmerten die mich?"

…_Du schaust hinunter auf die Hände, die zu dir gehören und siehst dort Blut, kannst es aber nicht auf deiner eigenen Haut spüren. Verleugnung ist ein dicker Mantel um deinen Geist, wenn du in einem Kreis stehst und dort ein Mädchen siehst, das gefoltert wird. Der Zauber frisst das Fleisch von ihren Händen und sie schreit, schreit… Ein scharfes Messer wird ihr gegeben und in ihrem Wahn schneidet sie die Hand ab, die sie so foltert. Dumme Göre, denkst du herzlos, sogar als die Realität am Rande deines Geistes zu erbeben beginnt, und dir den gleichen Schmerz verspricht, wenn du nicht standhältst. Sie hätte sich selbst töten sollen, nun heult sie vor Qual auf, als sie bemerkt, dass sie die andere Hand nicht ohne die, die sie abgeschnitten hat, abschneiden kann…_

„Der Dunkle Lord wurde zunehmend mutiger und unbarmherziger. Tief in mir, denke ich nicht, dass er wirklich geglaubt hat, dass er gewinnen konnte, und als er begann, Erfolg zu haben, begann er ein wenig verrückt zu werden. Eines Tages wurde ich zu einem Treffen gerufen. Voldemort folterte mich und eine andere. Wir hatten nichts Falsches getan. Er war nur aus irgendeinem Grund in schlechter Stimmung. Da habe ich erkannt, dass ich hilfloser war, als ich jemals gewesen war und dass alles, was ich getan hatte, um mich unverletzlich zu machen, umsonst gewesen war."

…_Du läufst stolz auf deinen Platz, nur um zu Boden geschickt zu werden und vor Schmerz zu schreien. Warum wurdest du bestraft? Du bist loyal und du bist mächtig und erfahren und brillant. Dein Meister braucht dich. Du bist begünstigt und etwas Besonderes. Warum? Dann ist der Schmerz zu viel und du kannst an nichts mehr denken. Wenn der Schmerz verschwindet, greifst du die andern an. Sie attackieren zurück. Du weißt, einer von ihnen hat das getan. Dein Meister würde dir sonst nicht wehtun. Sie wollen dich kriegen. Sie sind eifersüchtig. Du drängst dich in ihren Geist und bist schockiert, herauszufinden, dass sie in dieser Angelegenheit unschuldig sind. Es gab kein Komplott gegen dich. Kein Komplott, keinen Grund, bestraft zu werden. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht und kannst nichts tun, um zu verhindern dass es wieder passiert; hilflos und in Schmerzen. Du fühlst dich klein und ängstlich, als du erkennst, dass du in einem Alptraum lebst…_

„Sie kam plötzlich und sehr schmerzhaft, diese Erkenntnis", sagte Severus sanft und brach schließlich seinen Blickkontakt mit dem Jugendlichen ihm gegenüber, um in das Feuer zu starren. „Bei meinem nächsten Überfall konnte ich unsere Opfer nicht so sehen, wie ich sie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ich habe nicht wirklich mit ihnen mitgefühlt, noch nicht, aber die Kost von Schmerzen, Verzweiflung und Grausamkeit war für mich nicht mehr attraktiv. Es hatte seine Bedeutung verloren, weil es mich nicht mehr länger beschützen konnte oder mich denken lassen konnte, dass ich stark war. Alles, an das ich denken konnte, waren die Fäden, die mich kontrollierten. Mein einziges Ziel war es, meinen Meister zu erfreuen und ich fühlte mich krank.

Aber ich konnte nicht zurückkämpfen. Ich konnte nicht zurück. Ich war Gebrandmarkt und das tief in meiner Seele. Der Dunkle Lord würde mich immer finden. Aber ich konnte es auch nicht länger tun. Mein Verstand stand auf der Kippe und ich bin zu dem einzigen Ort geflohen, an den ich denken konnte. Ich bin zu Dumbledore geflohen." Severus seufzte und schaute wieder zu dem Teenager ihm gegenüber. Silas saß still und geduldig da. Er fuhr fort. „Ich habe mich zu seinen Füßen geworfen. Ich flehte um einen Ausweg, um Gnade. Ich flehte um Vergebung. Und er hat sich hinunter gebeugt und mich auf meine Füße gehoben. Er sagte mir, dass ich nicht vor ihm kriechen sollte; sagte, dass ich mich beweisen müsse, indem ich Stärke zeige und gerade stehe.

Ich werde das niemals vergessen. Es war mein Tiefpunkt, ich habe sogar an Selbstmord gedacht und dieser Mann schaffte es, dass ich mich mächtiger fühlte, als der Dunkle Lord es je geschafft hatte. Da habe ich beschlossen, Dumbledore und seine Sache zu unterstützen. Ich wurde ein Spion. Ich vermied Überfälle und Feiern soviel ich konnte, aber schließlich musste ich mitgehen. Ein Spion zu sein gab mir das Gefühl, wieder die Kontrolle zu haben und ich habe mir selbst gesagt, dass ich stark sein und mich beweisen musste. Ich habe das getan, was ich zu tun hatte."

…_An Treffen teilzunehmen und zu wissen, was dort passieren würde. Du bewegst dich unter den anderen und siehst dich selbst in ihren Gesichtern. Du siehst deine Vergangenheit und es ist wie ein Fiebertraum, wenn du dir dabei zusiehst, wieder diese Person zu sein. Tief in dir hängst du dich an das Wissen, dass du nicht in der Vergangenheit bist, dass du dort bist, um einen Job zu erledigen, der Leben retten wird. Du bist wichtig und wirst verzweifelt gebraucht. Du bist stark. Du gibst nur vor, schwach zu sein. Die Schreie sind nicht länger entfernt und du siehst dich selbst in den Gesichtern der Gefolterten. Aber du bist nicht länger diese Person. Du bist nicht länger schwach. Du hast wahre Stärke gefunden. Du musst dir das immer und immer wieder sagen, weil deine Hände zittern und deine Maske zerbricht…_

„Wie du weißt, endete der Krieg in der Nacht, in der du die Macht und den Körper des Dunklen Lord zerschmettert hast. Vereinzelte Todesser waren immer noch da, aber die Welt war frei. Der Frieden kam und mit ihr eine Frau, in die ich mich verliebte. Sie war die Eine, die mir beibrachte, dass andere Menschen zählten. Sie half mir durch den Schmerz, zu erkennen, dass auch all meine Opfer Menschen waren. Sie lehrte mich, wieder zu vertrauen."

_...Etwas ist passiert und du kannst es nicht aufhalten. Du kannst dich nur zurücklehnen und zusehen, als die Gefühle in dir ungehindert zu wirbeln beginnen. Zuerst hast du Angst, weil es so unkontrolliert ist und du die Kontrolle nicht verlieren darfst; Du kannst den simplen Gedanken von Hilflosigkeit nicht ertragen. Aber so sehr es dir Angst macht, dort ist unter der Oberfläche etwas Beruhigendes, etwas, was dir etwas verspricht. Du kannst es nicht erkennen und es tut weh, aber du kannst es nicht aufhalten. Und du hasst es, hilflos zu sein, aber so ist die Freiheit. Sie hast du mehr als alles andere gewollt und so lässt du die Gefühle kommen und hoffst und betest und zwingst dich dazu zu glauben, dass du es überleben wirst…_

„Silas, ich kann dir nicht beschreiben, wie es war, schließlich gesund zu werden. Ich habe niemals gewusst, dass ich krank war, oder den Schmerz bemerkt, in dem ich vor ihr war, aber als die Erleichterung kam, war es unbeschreiblich. Ich habe tagelang geweint." Severus stand auf und ging zu dem Kamin, um sich einen Drink einzuschenken. Stille umhüllte sie für einige Minuten, bis der dunkeläugige Mann zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte. „Wenn ich mich nicht selbst isoliert hätte, wie ich es in meinem Versuch, mich der Welt gegenüber unverletzlich zu machen, getan hatte, hätte ich die Fehler, die ich gemacht habe, nicht begangen. Ich sage nicht, dass du hinausgehen und so wie ich ein Massenmörder werden wirst, aber du läufst eine gefährliche Straße hinunter.

Versteh mich nicht falsch. Das ist keine Aufforderung, wie ein Huffelpuff herumzutanzen, dein Herz auf der Zunge zu tragen und Gedichte der Unterwürfigkeit zu denen um dich herum aufzusagen. Ich genieße es immer noch nicht, um Menschen zu sein und vertraue auch nicht vielen von ihnen. Menschen auf Abstand zu halten ist klug, wenn du nicht sicher sein kannst, wer deine Feinde sind, aber dich selbst von den anderen komplett abzuschirmen und dich davon zu überzeugen, dass die ganze Menschheit wertlos ist, ist auch nicht die Lösung."

„Was versuchst du zu sagen?", fragte Silas in die Ecke gedrängt, der noch immer gegen die Bilder und Eindrücke, die noch in seinem Geist waren, kämpfte.

„Ich weiß, wie es ist, verletzt zu sein. Ich weiß, wie es ist, zu denken, dass die Welt gegen dich ist und sie dich nicht hineinlassen will.", lehnte Severus sich vor. Seine Stimme war tief und intensiv. „Ich _weiß_ das, Silas. Ich bemitleide dich nicht. Du bist nicht hilfsbedürftig. Das ist keine Übertreibung. Ich bin ehrlich dort gewesen, wo du jetzt bist, ich bin durch die Hölle, die dir bevorsteht, gegangen. Und ich sage dir folgendes:

Du kannst es dir nicht erlauben, dein Mitgefühl, deine Einfühlsamkeit und dein Vertrauen in die Menschheit loszuwerden. Wenn du das tust, wirst du bald Menschen als Tiere sehen. Du wirst all deine Gefühle töten und langsam sterben. Das ist der Weg, zu dem es dich hinführen wird, Silas. Du kannst dich nicht dazu bringen, jemanden zu trauen und bald wird es dir nicht mehr möglich sein, dich um jemanden anderen zu sorgen, als um dich selbst. Du wirst dem Schmerz gegenüber taub, den du anderen zufügst und wirst nicht einmal erkennen, dass derjenige, dem du am meisten wehtust, du selbst bist."

„Bitte", schnarrte Silas. „Das ist Quatsch. Ich mache mich nicht selbst herzlos. Nur weil ich den Verstand über Gefühle stelle, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich sie verleugne. Auch bedeutet das nicht, nur, weil ich _dir_ nicht traue, dass ich _niemandem _traue."

„Wem vertraust du, Silas?", fragte Severus kalt. „Nenn mir eine Person. Nur _eine_."

Stille.

„Ich weiß, du sorgst dich etwas um Neville, aber es ist nur wenig. Black und Lupin sind dir egal. Du hasst Dumbledore", er hielt seine Hand hoch, als Silas seine Augen verengte. „Nicht, dass ich dir deswegen einen Vorwurf mache. Ich bin nicht länger seinen Fehlern gegenüber blind und mir dessen sehr bewusst, wie unverzeihlich seine Taten geworden sind." Severus' Augen durchbohrten ihn. „Traust du überhaupt Harry? Gabriel? Ich weiß, dass du dich um sie sorgst, aber vertraust du ihnen ehrlich?"

Silas schaute mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht weg.

„Du vertraust nur dir selbst und das wird bald in etwas Schlimmes ausarten. Ich bin nicht melodramatisch. Ich predige nicht über Gott und das Licht. Ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung. Ich versuche dich, vor der Hölle zu bewahren, durch die ich gegangen bin. Ich hätte es beinahe nicht überlebt. Ich bin bis heute noch nicht voll wiederhergestellt und ich werde niemals dem entkommen können, was ich getan habe. Ich warne dich. Bitte bedenke, was ich gesagt habe."

„Wen würdest du vorschlagen, dem ich vertrauen soll? Dir?", schnarrte Silas mir funkelnden Augen. Severus erkannte es als die abwehrende Aktion, die es war. „Du hast uns zweimal betrogen. Es interessiert mich nicht, welche Entschuldigungen und Rechtfertigungen du mir deswegen gegeben hast. Das ändert nicht die Tatsache, dass du es getan hast. Du befürwortest offensichtlich nicht Dumbledore. Und du kannst es nicht ernst meinen, dass ich Neville vertrauen soll. Er ist nur ein Kind, mit seinen eigenen Problemen. Ihm kann kaum vertraut werden, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern, geschweige denn, mit unseren Problemen und Sorgen vertraut zu werden. Sirius ist verrückt und Remus hat zu viele Bindungen zu Dumbledore. Soll ich zurückgehen und meinen übriggebliebenen Blutsverwandten trauen? Offensichtlich nicht."

„Menschen sind nicht perfekt, Silas", antwortete Severus ruhig. „Die Welt und deren Umstände sind auch nicht perfekt. Du wirst nie eine Person finden, die dich nicht enttäuschen wird, oder zumindest einmal gegen deine Interessen handeln wird. Und du wirst im Gegenzug für niemanden anderen jemals perfekt sein. Aber du kannst darauf vertrauen, dass einige Menschen immer deine Interessen und dein Wohlergehen schützen werden; dir zuhören, was du zu sagen hast und dich respektieren. So sehr ich es auch verabscheue, das zu sagen, Lupin ist auf diesem Gebiet vertrauenswürdig. Genauso wie ich, unabhängig von deiner Weigerung, das zu glauben. Neville ist es auch. Ich schlage tatsächlich vor, dass du erwägst, dich uns zu öffnen und dir selbst zu erlauben, darauf zu vertrauen, dass wir dich oder deine Interessen nicht absichtlich verletzten würden."

„Und wenn ich das nicht tue, werde ich meine Seele zu Strafe und Tod verdammen? Ich brauche niemanden und ich bin nicht du, Severus. Beleidige mich nicht", schnarrte Silas heftig. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Ich bin hier fertig."

„Bedenke, was ich gesagt habe, Silas."

„Wie Gabriel sagen würde, verpiss dich", und er war fort.

oooooooooo

„Hey, Neville", lächelte Harry, als er in die Bibliothek kam.

Der Gryffindor schaute selbst mit einem Lächeln auf. „Bin ich schon dran?"

„Ich bin zehn Minuten früher weggekommen. Wie läuft das Animagus-Studium?"

„Langsam", seufzte Neville und zeigte dem kleineren Jungen, wo er war, so dass Harry dort weitermachen konnte, wo er aufhörte.

Harry hörte Nevilles Zusammenfassung von dem zu, was er soweit gelernt hatte. Es war wirklich kompliziert, aber sie waren entschlossen, es zu tun. Als die zehn Minuten vorbei waren, eilte Neville davon, um zu seinen Meditationsübungen zu Severus zu gehen und ließ Harry für den schweren Prozess, den sie sich zu lernen ausgesucht hatten, allein. Harry zog ein leeres Stück Pergament zu sich, so dass er Silas nach Tipps und Erklärungen fragen konnte, wenn er sie brauchte. Er seufzte. Wenn seine Slytherin-Persönlichkeit ihm nicht half, würde er das nie verstehen. Ein guter Anreiz, dieses Thema auszuwählen, war, dass er sicher war, dieses Jahr Verwandlung viel besser zu verstehen, da sein Verständnis von diesem Thema sich schnell ausbreitete.

_Silas, was bedeutete es, wenn gesagt wird, dass die Animagus-Verwandlung eine innere Wandlung ist und keine äußere? Ich dachte, du behältst deinen menschlichen Verstand als Animagus? _schreib er. Es gab eine lange Pause und es war Gabriel der antwortete.

_Silas schläft, aber ich denke, ich kann dir bei dieser Frage helfen. Du behältst deinen Verstand und du veränderst deine physische Erscheinung, aber anders, als wenn dich jemand anderes in was immer er wünscht verwandelt, verwandelt dein eigener Geist dich in seine passendste Gestalt. Also denke ich, dass es bedeutet, dass es ein Zauber ist, der in dir startet und sich dann nach draußen arbeitet._

_Oh. Danke_, lächelte Harry, aber es verblasste vor Sorge. _Ist Sy okay?_

_Ja. Wir brauchen Schlaf, aber nicht so oft wie du_, versicherte ihm Gabriel.

_Okay_, nickte Harry. _Würde es helfen, wenn ich auch schlafe? Vielleicht störe ich ihn so nicht._

_Nein. Es ist gut. Arbeite weiter. Ich möchte deine Gestalt sehen._

_Ich auch_, lächelte Harry und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

oooooooooo

Silas schlief tatsächlich, aber es war nicht freiwillig. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, als er bemerkte, dass er müde wurde, und sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer gemacht. Er war gestolpert, als er das Bett erreicht hatte und war ohne Bewusstsein, bevor sein Kopf auf sein Kissen traf. Es war nicht normal innerhalb der Seelenräume zu träumen. Nur wenn sie draußen waren und einschliefen, träumten sie. In den Seelenräumen zu schlafen, war ein Status, in dem sie sich bewusst waren, dass die Zeit verging, aber alles war ruhig, wenn sie ihre Energiereserven wieder aufluden und unbewusst die Informationen verarbeiteten, die sich angehäuft hatte. Dieses Mal war es anders. Dieses Mal träumte Silas…

… Er schwebte. Schwebte in der Dunkelheit. Stimmen und Geräusche erreichten langsam seine Ohren. Bäume im Wind, Tiere, die sich bewegten, Atem, Leben. Da waren Schritte, die sich durch brechende Äste und raschelnde Büsche ankündigten. Schweres Keuchen erreichte seine Ohren und der pfeifende Atem dabei zeugte von Emotionen. War es Panik? Angst? Wut? Etwas wurde hinter den lauten Schritten hinterher gezogen.

Langsam öffneten sich seine Augen und er sah, dass Zweige das meiste seiner Sicht versperrten. Es war dunkel, aber die Sterne und der Mond schienen hell. Direkt von unter ihm kam das Keuchen von einem Mann, den er nicht richtig sehen konnte. Aber er konnte klar eine Frau sehen, die in magischen Fesseln hinter ihm kämpfte. Ihre Augen waren geweitet vor Angst.

„Meister? I-i-ich wurde erkannt! Ich w-w-weiß nicht, warum sie hier ist! W-w-was sollte ich tun?", flehte und bat der Mann und Silas schnarrte angeekelt von seinem Platz, hinter dem Baum versteckt.

„Bring sie her. Lass mich sehen, was du gebracht hast…", schnitt eine gleitende, kalte Stimme durch die Luft aus dem inneren des Baumstammes.

„Ja, Meister!"

Wurmschwanz. Silas erkannte ihn, sobald der Mann in seine Sicht kam. Der Verräter zog die Frau hinüber und ließ sie am Fuße des Baumes fallen. Sie erstarrte, als wäre sie bereits eine Leiche, aber die Angst in ihren Augen war noch immer sehr lebendig. Es ertönte ein widerliches Zischen und ein tiefes Glucksen.

„Du hast sehr viel Glück, mein Diener… Dieses verlorene, kleine Mädchen ist etwas sehr Besonderes, bist du das nicht, Kleines? … Ja, wirklich speziell… Jemand hat einen Erinnerungszauber auf sie gelegt. Einen starken. Welches Geheimnis ist in deinem Geist verborgen?"

Die Frau zuckte ein paar Mal und sackte dann zusammen.

„Ahhh…", freute sich die dunkle Stimme. „Ja! … Das ist die Chance, auf die wir gewartet haben… Wurmschwanz! … Wir brechen bei Tagesanbruch auf. Es ist Zeit zurückzukehren. Ich habe einen loyalen Diener, der ungeduldig auf mich wartet."

„Ja, Meister", antwortete Wurmschwanz.

„Avada Kedavra!", schnappte Voldemort und begann dann zu lachen.

Silas bekämpfte das Ziehen nicht, als alles wieder begann, dunkel zu werden. Er konnte ein Erschaudern nicht unterdrücken, als das teuflische Lachen ihm folgte und fragte sich, was die tote Frau gewusst hatte, dass Voldemort so sehr erfreut hatte. Viel wichtiger war, wen sie kannte, dass es den teuflischen Bastard genug Selbstvertrauen gegeben hatte, zurück nach England kriechen zu wollen.

Silas setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und schaute sich in seinem Seelanraum um. Das Feuer flackerte sanft und alle seine Bücher schimmerten, mit dem Versprechen von Wissen, in ihren Regalen. Es war früh, nach dem, was er sah und er schlug seine grünen Decken zurück. Er kontrollierte sein Aussehen in seinem Spiegel, kämmte sich sein Haar und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um zu erfahren, was er draußen verpasst hatte. Gabriel saß auf der Couch und richtete seine blauen Augen zu ihm.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er.

Silas zögerte. Seine normale Antwort wäre zu Schnauben und den Helden zu ignorieren, aber… Die Dinge, die er von seiner Sitzung mit Professor Snape diesen Morgen aufgenommen hatte, flackerten immer noch in seinem Geist. Er würde sich nicht selbst täuschen. Er musste die Gefahren kennen, die ihnen bevorstanden, speziell die, die von innen kamen und er musste fähig sein, sie korrekt einzuschätzen. Und Snapes Aussage war eine Drohung. Wenn sich zu öffnen sie vor der Verwüstung bewahren würde, die Professor Snape in ihrer Zukunft sah, dann musste er es tun. Er musste lernen zu vertrauen, zumindest ein kleines bisschen. Sich selbst zu verschließen, würde ihn vernichten und mit ihm zusammen den Rest ihres geteilten Geistes. Er konnte es sich nicht leisen, das geschehen zu lassen. Ob er es nun glauben wollte oder nicht, die einzige Person, von der Silas sich vorstellen konnte, ihr zu vertrauen, auch wenn nur ein bisschen, war Gabriel.

„Ich hatte einen Traum", gab er zu und sah sein Gryffindor-Gegenstück an. „Mehr wie eine Vision."

„Oh ja?", schaute ihn Gabriel interessiert an. „Was hast du gesehen?"

Und Silas erzählte es ihm.

„Was bedeutet das? Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte der braunhaarige Teenager ernst.

„Ich denke, die Vision erklärt sich von selbst", schnarrte Silas. „Und was wir tun werden… Wir warten. Wir schauen uns weiter um und bereiten uns vor."

„Sollten wir es jemandem erzählen?", runzelte Gabriel die Stirn.

„Wem? Snape?", schüttelte Silas seinen Kopf. „Wir wissen bis jetzt noch nichts und bis wir das tun, wäre es sinnlos, es ihm zu erzählen. Ich möchte diese Fähigkeit für eine Weile geheim halten. Gott weiß, was passieren wird, wenn die Welt herausfinden würde, dass Harry eine mentale Verbindung zu dem Dunklen Lord hat."

„Durch was hast _du_ eine Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord?", lehnte sich Gabriel vor. Seine Ellbogen lagen auf seinen Knien und seine Hände baumelten zwischen seinen Beinen.

„Dämon", grinste Silas. Er setzte sich zurück und schaute den Gryffindor aus seinen Augenwinkeln an. „Ich vermute, ich stehe Dämon am nächsten und deshalb bekomme ich die Visionen. Ich beschwere mich nicht. Es ist wirklich gut für uns, zu wissen, was der Bastard vorhat. Das beschützt uns davor, überrascht zu werden."

Gabriel schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Also ist Dämon ein Teil von Voldemorts Seele und du siehst Echos von dem, was der Dunkle Bastard vorhat? Aber… Dämon ist auch ein Teil unserer Seele, also… Kann Voldemort Echos von dem sehen, was wir tun?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, weil unser Geist in verschiedene Persönlichkeiten gespalten ist. Das macht unser Ende der Verbindung zu einem Knoten und es schwerer, einzudringen. Trotzdem ist die Möglichkeit da, speziell durch mich, da ich Dämon am nächsten stehe. Das ist der Grund, warum ich mit Harry zusammen Okklumentik lerne." Silas schaute nach oben. Es war, wie durch ein Fenster zu sehen, aber es war dunkel. Wenn Harry wach wäre, würde es klar sein und sie könnten durch seine Augen sehen, was draußen passiert. „Was habe ich verpasst?"

Gabriel runzelte erneut die Stirn. Er hasste es, wenn Silas das Thema wechselte. Aber was musste wirklich noch gesagt werden? Offensichtlich war da ein Risiko, den Link zu haben, den sie mit Voldemort teilten, aber Silas war sich dieses Risikos bewusst und kümmerte sich darum. Vielleicht sollte er diesen Okklumentik-Stunden auch mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmen? Er seufzte noch einmal. Zumindest redete der Slytherin mit ihm, anstatt alles so verdammt geheim zu halten. Die Stunde mit Snape war wenigstens etwas wert.

„Snape ist zum physischen Training weitergegangen und hat angefangen, sich mit Neville und uns richtig zu duellieren. Harry störte die Übung oder die Kampfroutine nicht, aber gegen ihn zu kämpfen, obwohl es nur eine Übung ist, stört ihn wirklich. Er möchte einfach nur niemandem wehtun. Nicht einmal, um sich selbst zu beschützen. Snape ist böse geworden und Harry hat sich aufgeregt, weil er nichts dagegen tun kann, dass er überhaupt nicht aggressiv ist. So bin ich hinausgegangen und es wurde zugestimmt, dass ich für diesen Teil der Stunde übernehmen würde." Hier grinste Gabriel. „Ich bin viel fortgeschrittener als Neville und habe viel mehr Talent für den Kampf, so habe ich ein intensives Eins-zu-Eins-Training mit Snape erhalten. Remus wird kommen und mit Neville zusammenarbeiten, so dass er trotzdem noch lernen kann. Er ist wirklich nicht schlecht. Er ist richtig gut in Verteidigung, aber wie Harry hat er nicht den Willen, der benötigt wird, um richtig gut im Angriff zu sein."

Silas nickte. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Etwa zehn Uhr dreißig nachts. Harry schläft seit einer halben Stunde", antwortete Gabriel. „Du hast knapp dreizehn Stunden geschlafen. Warum, denkst du, hat es solange gedauert. Denkst du, die Visionen sind in Echtzeit. Dass du die Vergangenheit oder Zukunft gesehen hast?"

„Ich denke, sie sind in Echtzeit", strich Silas sein kinnlanges Haar hinter sein Ohr. „Ich denke, ich habe nach der Vision geschlafen. Ich war müde."

„Du hasst es zu schlafen", lächelte Gabriel liebevoll.

Silas warf ihn einen gereizten Blick zu. „Ich gehe raus, um Okklumentik zu üben."

Seine Tür schlug nach außen und er war gegangen. Gabriel gähnte und ging, noch immer kichernd, in sein Zimmer.

oooooooooo

Silas hatte nur für etwa eine Stunde geübt, als ein Klopfen an seinem Fenster ertönte. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er überprüfte, ob Gabriel bereits schlief, bevor er sich erhob und das Fenster öffnete. Malfoys Vogel flog leise hinein und hielt ihm sein Bein hin. Silas suchte nach Zaubern, fand keine und nahm den Brief. Der Vogel flog mit einem Schuhuhen davon und verschwand in der Nacht. Silas setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und zählte schnell die Tage. Es waren dreizehn, seit er den Brief, in dem er die Ereignisse des ersten Schuljahres beschrieben hatte, abgeschickt hatte. Er dachte für einen Moment über die Andeutungen darin nach, bevor er das Schreiben las.

_Kompliment, Schatten,_

_du hast eine Gabe für Namen. Dich selbst in deinem letzten Brief Schatten zu nennen, hat mich überrascht. Ich bin überrascht, dass du einen Namen befürwortest, der einen Hinweis von Dunkelheit enthält. Ich erkenne, dass du nicht so bist, wie du dich in der Schule darstellst, aber ich glaube kaum, dass in dir irgendwelche Dunkelheit ist. Du bist immerhin noch immer ein Gryffindor und der Junge-der-lebt._

_In jedem Fall, ist die Vergabe von Namen nicht dein einziges Talent. Du bist auch ein großer Geschichtenerzähler. Nicht, dass ich deine Worte bezweifle, aber du kannst nicht verleugnen, dass dein Leben sehr unterhaltend ist. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, die Abenteuer des zweiten Schuljahres zu lesen. Aber bevor du das tust, habe ich selbst eine Geschichte zu erzählen und ich dachte, ich teile sie dir mit, als Bezahlung für die amüsierende Stunde, die mir dein letzter Brief geschenkt hat. _

_Mein Vater ist mehr und mehr nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen in der letzten Zeit. Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber er hat eine sehr hohe Position im Ministerium, wo er in verschiedenen Komitees sitzt. Neugierig habe ich begonnen, dem mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, da ich mich gefragt habe, was exakt meinen Vater so viel Zeit nimmt. _

_Ich hatte erwartet, dass es etwas mit ausländischen Angelegenheiten zu tun habe, da mein Vater ein paar Anmerkungen in diese Richtung gemacht hatte. Es ist unnütz zu sagen, dass ich, als ich herausgefunden habe, dass seine Geschäfte mit der Hogwartsleitung zu tun hatten, gedacht hatte, dass er versucht hatte, mich von seiner Spur abzulenken. Aber erst gestern hatte ich eine Unterhaltung per Flohnetzwerk mit einem Freund aus Deutschland. Es scheint so, dass mein Vater mich überhaupt nicht in die Irre führen wollte. Etwas passiert, das Hogwarts und ausländische Angelegenheiten betrifft._

_Mit der Weltmeisterschaft, die in ein paar Monaten stattfindet, dachte ich, dass Hogwarts vielleicht dabei hilft, oder auf andere Art teilnimmt und dass es das war, was mein Vater vor mir fern gehalten hat. Aber kurz bevor ich dabei war, diesen Brief zu schreiben, hat mein Vater etwas Interessantes gesagt. Er bemerkte: „Warum diese Narren dieses Jahr England ausgewählt haben, die Weltmeisterschaft zu veranstalten, ist mir rätselhaft. Und dann auch noch in Hogwarts! Wir werden niemals rechtzeitig fertig werden."_

_Es gibt nur ein Turnier, das Schulen von verschiedenen Ländern betrifft. Das Trimagische Turnier. Aber es wurde vor langer Zeit verboten, da es ernste Verletzungen und Tode der Teilnehmenden gab. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer es wieder ins Leben gerufen hat, aber es gibt verschiedene Menschen im Ministerium, die damit nicht glücklich sind._

_Nun, ich hoffe, diese Information ist von irgendeinem Nutzen für sich, Schatten. Es ist ein interessantes Rätsel. Das Timing ist auch sehr merkwürdig. Meine besten Wünsche, und ich hoffe, eine weitere faszinierende Geschichte in deinem nächsten Brief zu erhalten._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Schlange_

Silas tippte mit dem Ende seiner Feder an seinen Mund. Dracos Information war tatsächlich interessant. Ein Turnier in Hogwarts, in das verschiedene Länder involviert waren. War es das, was die Frau in seiner Vision wusste, das Voldemort so sehr erfreut hatte? Wusste Professor Snape von dem Turnier und wenn, warum hatte er nichts gesagt? Hätte Snape etwas sagen sollen? Sollte er böse sein, dass er es nicht getan hatte? Silas schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er würde später darüber nachdenken. Er musste entscheiden, was er in seinem nächsten Brief an Draco schreiben sollte und wann er ihn abschicken sollte.

Auf der einen Seite könnte er es genauso machen und eine Woche warten, um ihn abzuschicken. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass sein Vogel jede Nacht kommen würde, um zu sehen, ob seine Antwort fertig war und jede Nacht, in der der Vogel kam, erhöhte die Chance, dass seine Korrespondenz mit Draco entdeckt werden könnte. Auf der anderen Seite könnte er seine Antwort morgen abschicken und sich Draco auf seine Lippe beißen lassen, weil der sich fragen würde, warum er so schnell antwortete. Das hatte einen gewissen Reiz und Silas entschied, dass das der beste Weg wäre und begann so, seinen Brief zu erstellen.

Er eröffnete ihn mit einer zurückhaltenden Zustimmung, dass das Turnier interessant klang und akzeptierte das Kompliment zu seinem gewählten Namen, Schatten. Er bekundete sein Beileid, dass sein Vater nicht zu Hause war und so hart arbeitete und begann dann, die Ereignisse ihres zweiten Schuljahres zu beschrieben. Wieder war er vorsichtig, keinen Hinweis auf ihren Zustand zu geben, erzählte aber auf der anderen Seite die Geschichte so, wie sie wirklich passiert war. Er war überrascht, wie viele Seiten er dafür brauchte.

Am Ende fragte er nach mehr Informationen, ließ das Thema darüber aber offen für Dracos Interpretation. Er konnte eine Menge lernen, indem er herausfand, was Draco dachte, was das relevanteste Thema für ihn war. Zufrieden versiegelte Silas den Umschlag und versteckte ihn, bis er ihn morgen Nacht absenden konnte.

oooooooooo

„Jungs, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass das hier notwendig ist", murmelte Neville, als sie die Straße entlang zu einer kleinen Muggelstadt gingen.

Es war Samstag und wie versprochen hatten Harry und Remus Neville mitgenommen, um ihm eine neue Garderobe zu kaufen, in der Hoffnung, dass es den unsicheren Jungen einen Selbstvertrauensschub geben würde. Silas hatte seine Antwort an Draco vor zwei Tagen abgeschickt und er war ruhig geblieben, als er darüber nachdachte, was er in der vergangenen Woche erfahren hatte. Gabriel war auf den Moment konzentriert und hoffte, dass er Harry dazu bekommen würde, sich selbst (und dem Rest von ihnen) ebenfalls neue Sachen zu kaufen.

„Das wird Spaß machen", versicherte Harry seinem Freund und schlang seine Arme um den von Neville, als sie weitergingen. „Es ist schön, aus dem Haus zu kommen. Wir waren dort für beinahe einen Monat eingesperrt!"

Neville lächelte ihn an und nickte. Es war nett, draußen zu sein. Remus lachte und versprach, dass sie nicht so lange einkaufen würden. Der letzte Rest von Nevilles Anspannung verschwand und er lächelte, als die Stadt in Sicht kam. Der Tag war wirklich wunderschön und so waren eine Menge Leute unterwegs und die Geschäfte waren überfüllt. Überraschenderweise machte das Neville glücklich. Er liebte Menschenmengen, da er sich in ihnen verstecken konnte und die Verkäufer zu abgelenkt waren, um sich allein auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Das Einkaufen war nicht so, wie er gedacht hatte.

Harry und Remus machten Vorschläge und sagten ihre ehrliche Meinung, ließen aber Neville aussuchen, was er wollte. Das war anders als mit seiner Großmutter, die die ganze Auswahl traf, von der Neville dann auswählen musste. Remus und Harry schauten sogar auch nach Sachen für sich selbst und Neville hatte eine großartige Zeit, den Gefallen zurückzugeben, indem er seine eigenen Vorschläge machte.

Harry stand bei einem Gestell von Damenunterwäsche, dem einzigen Ort in dem Geschäft, der frei von allen anderen war. Remus war bei der Umkleidekabine und Neville probierte eine dunkle Jeans. Harry atmete tief durch. Sein Kopf brachte ihn um, trotzdem weigerte er sich, das Remus oder Neville wissen zu lassen. Er machte sich gut in Okklumentik, war aber weit davon entfernt, diese Fähigkeit zu perfektionieren und die Gefühle der Menge drangen in seine Barrieren.

Remus' tiefe Sorge, Zufriedenheit und Fröhlichkeit waren laut und klar, als Neville aus der Umkleidekabine trat. Harry lächelte, als er das Vergnügen, die Verlegenheit und die Freude seines Freundes spürte. Er hatte wirklich Spaß. Alle hatten das. Die Gefühle verschwanden und ließen Harry mit dem Gefühl zurück, in sich selbst gefangen zu sein, aber die Alternative von hunderten von Menschen um ihn herum, überwältigt zu sein, war auch nicht akzeptabel. Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden schlimmer und er fühlte sich schuldig. Er wollte ihnen wirklich nicht den Tag ruinieren.

„Harry? Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Remus.

Harry schaute mit traurigen, müden, smaragdgrünen Augen zu ihm auf. „Ja. Es geht mir gut, Remus", lächelte er und nahm seine Hand. „Ich brauchte nur eine Pause von den Menschen. Es geht mir jetzt besser."

„Wir können zurück…", bot Remus mit einem Stirnrunzeln an.

„Nein", sagte Harry schnell und ging hinüber zu den Sachen, die er ausgesucht hatte. „Es geht mir gut. Wirklich. Denkst du, dass dieses Hemd gut an mir aussehen würde?"

„Definitiv, Harry", sagte Neville. Er hatte die letzten Worte gehört, als er aus der Umkleidekabine kam.

„Du siehst großartig aus, Nev!"; lächelte Harry breit. Der Gryffindor trug eine blaue Jeans, die perfekt zu den schwarzen Schuhen und den passenden Gürteln passten. Sein Hemd war aus weißer Seide und blaue Flammen schlängelten sich die Ärmel hinauf.

„Ich denke, ich mag es", gab Neville leicht errötend zu.

„Definitiv", lachte Remus.

„Du solltest das hier probieren, Remus", lachte Harry und hielt ein schwarzes Shirt mit einem rennenden Wolf auf dem Rücken hoch.

oooooooooo

Harry, Remus und Neville saßen an einem Außentisch und aßen Mittag. Remus und Neville unterhielten sich glücklich und Harry lächelte sie an. Er war wirklich froh, dass die beiden so gut miteinander klar kamen und die tieferen Gefühle, die er spüren konnte, waren ermutigend. Neville brauchte jemanden, der ihn liebte und Remus hatte so viel Liebe zu geben. Sie gaben ein großartiges Team ab. Er zuckte zusammen und hob sein Glas an, um es zu verstecken, bevor das Geräusch von zersplitterndem Glas erklang.

Remus schaute zu der Seite und sah, dass ein Mädchen einen jungen Mann anfunkelte, mit dem sie zusammengesessen hatte. Ihr Glas lag zerbrochen zu ihren Füßen. Ihre verärgerten Worte brachten die anderen Unterhaltungen zur Ruhe und jeder sah zu, wie sie von dem Tisch wegstürmte. Der furchtbare Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Mannes sagte allen, was sie wissen mussten und die Leute richteten sich wieder mitleidig oder lachend ihren eigenen Unterhaltungen zu.

Der Werwolf schaute Harry besorgt an und sah, dass der Teenager blass war und ihm Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Er schaute hinüber zu Neville und sah, dass er auch um ihren kleineren Begleiter besorgt war. Das ließ ihn eine Entscheidung treffen. Er rief nach der Rechnung und sie gingen schnell. Harry sah furchtbar aus und Neville versuchte ihn aufzumuntern.

„Fühl dich nicht schlecht, Harry", sagte er. „Du hast es wirklich gut gemacht. Deine Empathie ist wirklich mächtig und dass du es solange ausgehalten hast, obwohl du Okklumentik noch nicht gemeistert hast, ist wirklich beeindruckend. Wir sind sowieso mit dem Einkaufen fertig. Ich denke nicht, dass ich noch einen weiteren Beutel tragen kann."

„Aber wir hatten so eine schöne Zeit", schmollte Harry.

„Und wir können immer noch eine schöne Zeit haben", lächelte Remus Harry beruhigend zu. „Was würdet ihr dazu sagen, wenn wir unsere Sachen wegbringen und wieder für ein paar Spiele hinausgehen?"

„Was für Spiele?", fragte Neville.

„Es ist heute wirklich heiß. Warum machen wir keine Wasserschlacht?"

„Mit Wasserballons?", lachte Harry und vergaß seine Aufregung.

„Wasserballons?", runzelte Neville die Stirn und Remus lachte.

„Vielleicht können wir Severus zum Spielen bringen!", fügte Harry hinzu.

oooooooooo

Harry schaffte es nicht, Severus zum Spielen zu bewegen, aber sie hatten eine Menge Spaß. Sie zauberten im Haus Wasserpistolen und Wasserballons herbei, so dass niemand die Fähigkeit hatte sie aufzuspüren und gingen dann hinaus und starteten einen Wasserkrieg. Zuerst ging es jeder gegen jeden, aber dann begannen sich schnell Teams zu formen und wieder auseinander zu brechen. Neville und Harry taten sich gegen Remus zusammen, nur damit Neville sich später gegen Harry richtete, der sich im Gegenzug mit Remus gegen ihn zusammentat. Sie hatten eine Menge Spaß und Omi machte viele Bilder von ihrem Spiel. Severus schaute sie spöttisch an, als sie tropfnass zum Abendessen hineinkamen.

„Hast du jemals etwas von Trockenzaubern gehört, Wolf?", fragte er und sprach einen entsprechenden Zauber auf Harry.

„Danke, Severus", sagte Harry, als Remus sich und Neville trocknete.

„Wie haben deine Schilde in der Stadt gehalten?", fragte Severus, als das Abendessen serviert wurde.

„Sie haben fast alles abgeblockt, aber einige Emotionen sind durchgekommen. Ich habe auch Kopfschmerzen bekommen und sie sind schlimmer geworden, je länger wir dort waren."

„Du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass du Schmerzen hattest", schimpfte Remus.

„Der Kopfschmerz kommt davon, unvollständige Schilde aufrecht zu erhalten. Das wird verschwinden, sobald du erfolgreich einen kompletten Schild errichten kannst", ignorierte Severus den Werwolf. Remus funkelte Harry an und aß weiter. Neville sah besorgt aus, entspannte sich aber, als Harry ihn anlächelte. Er lächelte, versichert, dass Harry okay war, zurück.

„Danke, dass du uns in die Stadt gelassen hast", sagte Harry dem mürrischen Oberhaupt der Slytherins. „Ich hatte wirklich eine schöne Zeit. Vielleicht könntest du Nev und mich nächstes Wochenende dorthin begleiten. Dort gibt es ein großartiges Restaurant."

Severus schnaubte, sagte aber nicht ja oder nein. Harry lächelte triumphierend, Neville lächelte auch und Remus lachte laut. Natürlich führte das dazu, dass der Tränkemeister sie anfunkelte und ihnen einen Vortrag über Sicherheit und Intelligenz hielt, aber die drei ignorierten seine Worte und warteten geduldig auf den Nachtisch.

oooooooooo

Die nächste Woche ging schnell vorüber. Harry und Neville arbeiteten hart an ihrem Studium, Animagi zu werden. Neville machte Fortschritte beim Meditieren und Harry bei Okklumentik. Die Therapiesitzungen waren ein wenig holprig, als Harry begann, Ärger zu durchleben, aber seine Musik, wenn sie hinausgingen, wurde reicher und bewies, dass es ihm besser ging. Er begann wirklich über all das hinwegzukommen, was ihm passiert war. Es half, dass Harry so eine positive Umgebung und Menschen hatte, die seine Liebe erwiderten. Die Stabilität heilte ihn.

Remus kam ein oder zweimal vorbei, war aber oft mit Sirius beschäftigt. Harry war froh zu erfahren, dass der Ex-Sträfling nach seinem und Nevilles Geburtstag zurückkommen würde, um für den Rest der Ferien dazubleiben. Zum Teil, weil es Sirius viel besser ging und er Harry sehen wollte und zum Teil, da Severus keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihn kommen zu lassen. Er würde bald nach Hogwarts gehen, um das nächste Schuljahr vorzubereiten und brauchte jemanden, der bei Harry blieb. Remus war keine Option, da in einer Woche Vollmond wäre.

Es war Freitag, als etwas Spektakuläres passierte. Für sechsundzwanzig Tage, ohne Pause, hatten Severus und Neville eineinhalb bis zwei Stunden friedlich zusammen in demselben Raum verbracht, wie der ernsthaft traumatisierte Boy. Die Persönlichkeit schlief, wenn sie im Inneren war, so dass das 45 ½ Stunden in der Gesellschaft von nicht gewalttätigen Menschen oder Schmerzen irgendeiner Art waren. Und das zahlte sich schließlich aus.

Boy war in der ersten Woche hysterisch gewesen. Er wiegte sich konstant hin und her und rollte sich beschützend zusammen, weinte und flehte um Gnade, wenn sich einer von ihnen bewegte oder etwas sagte. Das entwickelte sich dahingehend, dass Boys stumpfe, grüne Augen sie voller Tränen beobachteten, während sie Schach spielten und er sich noch immer hin und her wiegte, aber still blieb. Er erschrak nicht mehr bei ihren Stimmen oder Bewegungen. Er zuckte immer noch zurück, wenn Severus sich näherte, um Harry wieder heraus zu holen, aber selbst das wurde ein bisschen weniger. Heute machte Boy seinen ersten zögerlichen Schritt zum Vertrauen und dass sollte der Weg zur möglichen Heilung, die er erreichen konnte, sein.

Boy saß zusammengerollt unter dem Sofa. Severus und Neville saßen auf ihrem üblichen Platz vor dem Feuer und spielten Schach. Boy beobachtete sie für eine kleine Weile und seine Augen sahen sich den Rest des Raumes an, als seine Panik und seine Angst zu einem ignorierbaren Summen am Ende seiner Wahrnehmung wurden. Der Raum sah warm und ruhig aus. Es gab ein paar scharfe Ecken und die meisten Oberflächen waren mit Teppichen, Wandteppichen und Vorhängen bedeckt.

Vorsichtig setzte Boy eine Hand unter der Couch hervor. Die beiden Leute bei dem Feuer bemerkten das nicht. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und er zwinkerte nicht, um jede plötzliche Bewegung zu bemerken, als er eine zweite Hand zu der Ersten setzte. Noch immer keine Reaktion, aber er wartete noch einige Minuten, nur um sicher zu sein. Seine Augen landeten auf den Glas mit Saft und dem kleinen Teller mit Keksen auf dem Kaffeetisch vor ihm. Er krabbelte ein paar Zentimeter vorwärts und erstarrte. Er schaute zu dem Paar vor dem Feuer und sie ignorierten ihn noch immer. Der dunkeläugige Mann sagte etwas zu dem Teenager und der Junge lächelte, als er eine weitere Figur bewegte. Ermutig krabbelte Boy unter dem Sofa hervor, duckte sich, zitterte und wartete auf die Schläge.

Severus beobachtete dies alles durch seine Haare. Sein Herz schlug schnell. Er hatte nichts zu Longbottom gesagt, aber er hatte angefangen zu glauben, dass der Schaden, der Boy zugefügt worden war, zu groß war, um ihn zu heilen. Es war einfach ein zu großes Trauma, um zu versuchen darüber hinweg zu kommen und Boy war nicht stark genug, um dem gegenüber zu treten. Bis heute Nacht hatte er wenig gesehen, dass ihm Hoffnung machte. Er befahl Neville sanft, sich nicht zu bewegen und der Gryffindor gehorchte.

Boy kauerte für gute zwanzig Minuten bei der Couch. Er hatte zu viel Angst sich zu bewegen. Er war absolut sicher, dass er jede Sekunde bestraft werden würde, weil er böse war. Aber er wurde nicht bestraft. Die Leute ignorierten ihn und er wollte noch immer den Saft und die Kekse. Zitternd und damit beginnend, still zu weinen, kroch er zu dem Kaffeetisch. Es war zu viel. Er war ihm Freien und ihm würde wehgetan werden. Es tat immer so sehr weh! Er rollte sich unter dem Tisch zusammen, begann laut zu weinen und wisperte Versprechungen, dass er artig sein würde.

Severus seufzte und setzte Longbottom Schach. Soviel zum Fortschritt, aber Boy war wenigstens unter dem Sofa hervorgekommen. Das war Fortschritt, richtig? Er schaute vorsichtig zu dem weinenden Kind unter dem Tisch. Boy hatte schreckliche Angst. Er seufzte wieder. Er konnte nicht wirklich einen Fortschritt darin sehen. Longbottom fing seinen Blick und lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an. Verdammte optimistische Göre. Das war kein Geduldspiel. Es bestand die ernste Möglichkeit, dass Boy nicht wieder mit Harry verschmolzen werden konnte, ohne eine ernsthafte, permanente Geisteskrankheit zu riskieren.

Dann, aus seinen Augenwinkeln, sah er, wie eine kleine Hand sich ausstreckte, um sich einen Keks zu nehmen, ehe sie wieder unter dem Tisch verschwand. Da bemerkte er, dass das Weinen aufgehört hatte. Longbottom strahlte ihn mit einen breiten, triumphierenden Lächeln an. Severus schnaubte und setzte den Teenager Schachmatt, konnte aber nicht das kleine Lächeln verhindern, das langsam auf seine Lippen trat. Ja. Vielleicht war Gryffindor-Optimismus ansteckend.

oooooooooo

„Also geht es mir besser?", fragte Harry, als er später in dieser Nacht unter dem Tisch hervorkam. Sobald er zurückgekehrt war, hatte er Nevilles Freude und Severus' Erleichterung gespürt.

„Kaum", schnarrte Severus und fuhr fort, als Neville seinen Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen. „Aber! … Aber es gab schließlich einen Fortschritt. Boy hat großen Mut demonstriert und sich behauptet."

„Er hat die Kekse gegessen!", sagte Neville glücklich, mit leuchtendroten Gesicht.

Harry lachte und umarmte ihn. Neville umarmte ihn fest zurück. Severus beobachtete sie für eine Minute, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte und davonging. Er rief: „Geht schlafen. Wir gehen morgen als erstes in die Stadt." Er grinste, als er die zwei Teenager jubeln hörte.

oooooooooo

Silas öffnete seine Augen, als ein Klopfen seine Ohren erreichte. Er stand schnell auf und ging zu dem Fenster. Malfoys Vogel flog königlich auf die Rückenlehne seines Stuhles. Silas überprüfte den Brief und nahm ihn dem Vogel ab. Er schuhte und knabberte an seinen Fingern, bevor er davon flog. Silas schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf, bevor er sich auf den Stuhl setzte, um den Brief zu lesen.

_Lieber Schatten,_

_ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es mit einem Basilisken aufgenommen und ihn getötet hast. Das ist wirklich unglaublich. Weißt du, wie selten Basilisken sind? Du würdest reich für die Anstrengung belohnt werden, nur einige der Basiliskenteile zu beschaffen. Ich glaube kaum, dass das letzte Jahr das toppen kann, aber ich habe eine Ahnung, dass es das getan hat._

_Aber genug davon, ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich. Bertha Jorkins, die im Ministerium in der Abteilung für ausländische Angelegenheiten arbeitet, ist verschwunden, aber das Ministerium ist nicht allzu besorgt, nach ihr zu suchen. Es scheint so, dass die Vorgesetzten mit ihrem Fehlen zufrieden sind. Ich habe die Vermutung, dass sie tot ist, denn ich habe Gerüchte von einer glaubwürdigen Quelle gehört, dass bestimmte Kreise wieder aktiv werden und sie in eine ihrer Pläne hineingestolpert ist. Die meisten Menschen leben nicht lange genug, um danach irgendwelche Geschichten zu erzählen. Angeblich ist sie auf Urlaub, doch mein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass ihr gesagt wurde, sich ein paar Tage freizunehmen, da sie sehr beunruhigt und aufgewühlt war. Ihr Verhalten war das Resultat, in einen Plan hineinzuplatzen und sie wurde beseitigt._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Schlange_

Silas lehnte sich nachdenklich, mit verengten Augen zurück. War das die Bertha Jorkins, die er in seiner Vision gesehen hatte? Über welchen Plan ist sie gestolpert? Er wusste, dass Draco ihm erzählte, dass die Todesser sich regten, das war offensichtlich, aber sagte er auch, dass sie irgendetwas mit dem Turnier machen würden? Warum sonst hätte er dieses Stück über ausländische Angelegenheiten hinzugefügt, dass in seinem letzten Brief mit dem Turnier zusammenhing, das in Hogwarts stattfinden würde? Nun, in jedem Fall hatte der blonde Slytherin ihm viel zum Nachdenken gegeben.

Er gab seiner Antwort nur halb soviel Aufmerksamkeit, da er schon lange entschieden hatte, wie er das letzte Jahr und den Sommer erklären würde. In seinem Geist wirbelten die Informationen, die er erhalten hatte. Er wollte wirklich wissen, was die Todesser vorhatten, aber er konnte Draco nicht offen danach fragen. Das würde ihn zu viel in die Schuld und die Macht des Blonden stellen. Nein. Er musste warten und darauf hoffen, dass Draco in weiteren Briefen mehr preisgab.

Als er seine Antwort fertig hatte, versiegelte er sie und versteckte sie. Er zog in Erwägung noch ein wenig mehr Okklumentik zu üben, entschied sich aber dazu, schlafen zu gehen. Snape würde sie morgen mit in die Stadt nehmen und er wollte ausgeruht und für alles, was passieren könnte, bereit sein.


	26. Entdeckung der Wahrheit

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

_26. Entdeckung der Wahrheit_

Neville und Harry folgten Severus in die Stadt. Es war viel mehr los als letzten Samstag, als sie mit Remus hier waren. Neville schaute besorgt zu Harry, aber der grünäugige Teenager lächelte einfach. Nicht hundertprozentig überzeugt, versprach er sich selbst, ein Auge auf seinen Freund zu haben. Severus führte sie durch die Menge zu einem Café. Es war nicht dasselbe, wo sie beim letzten Mal gegessen hatten, und als Harry das erwähnte, versicherte ihm Severus, dass dies hier eine bessere Wahl war.

„Was wollt ihr tun?", fragte der Zaubertränkemeister schnarrend.

„Ich weiß nicht", zuckte Harry mit den Achseln und nippte an seinem Tee. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir einkaufen müssen. Oder, Neville?"

„Nicht, wenn Professor Snape nichts braucht", versicherte ihm der Gryffindor. Er griff nach dem letzten Keks, stellte aber sicher, dass die anderen ihn stoppen konnten, wenn sie ihn wollten. Keiner tat es.

„Ich würde hier nicht einkaufen, wenn ich irgendetwas brauchen würde", funkelte der Professor die glücklichen, ignoranten Muggel an, die auf der Straße an ihnen vorbei liefen.

„Wir könnten in den Park gehen", sagte Harry und lächelte seinen Mentor an. Er schirmte sich ab, konnte aber trotzdem noch alle paar Minuten die Gefühle seiner beiden Begleiter aufschnappen. Severus verachtete das hier nicht annähernd so sehr, wie er vorgab. Tatsächlich war er eher zufrieden.

„In Ordnung", stimmte Neville zu.

„Folgt mir", seufzte Severus und führte die Jungs die Straße hinunter.

Es waren eine Menge Menschen im Park. Eine Gruppe von Jungen spielte mit einem Ball und diese fingen Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. „Können wir spielen gehen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. „Ich wollte das immer schon mal tun."

„Ihr könnt", neigte Severus seinem Kopf.

„Lass uns gehen, Nev!" Harry zog seinen errötenden Freund davon und fragte, ob sie sich ihnen anschließen könnten. Sie durften mitmachen und bald lachten und kämpften sie, um Punkte zu erringen.

Severus beobachtete sie von einer Bank aus. Eine Frau mit einer Zeitung saß neben ihm und schaute ihn mit kühlen, blauen Augen an. Ohne ein Wort, bot sie ihm einen Teil ihrer Zeitung an und Severus akzeptierte das höflich. Eine halbe Stunde später tauschten sie die Teile und lasen weiter. Die Jungen spielten immer noch.

oooooooooo

Neville war geschockt, als Harry ihn zu den Jungen hinübergezogen und gefragt hatte, ob sie mitspielen durften. Er hatte nichts sagen wollen, da Harry gesagt hatte, dass er schon immer hatte spielen wollen, aber er wusste, dass er nicht gut in Sport war und nur im Weg stehen würde. Widerwillig hörte er den Regeln, die ihm ein wenig willkürlich vorkamen, zu und nahm seine Position neben Harry ein.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge war sehr glücklich und rannte los, um Punkte zu machen. Neville schaute für eine Weile zu und entspannte sich. Niemand verlangte von ihm, aktiver zu werden. Niemand verspottete oder lachte über ihn, weil sie es lächerlich fanden, dass er es überhaupt versuchte. Zumeist ignorierten sie ihn zugunsten des Spieles. Er hatte sich beinahe komplett entspannt vor Erleichterung, als Harry seinen Namen rief und ihm den Ball zuspielte. Er fing ihn nur, weil er überrascht war. Wenn er Zeit gehabt hätte, darüber nachzudenken, hätte er ihn verpasst.

Alle drehten sich zu ihm und ein paar kamen in seine Richtung. Er war so was von in Schwierigkeiten. Dann passierte etwas wirklich Erstaunliches. Seine Füße begannen zu rennen, ohne dass er es ihnen befohlen hatte. Er trippelte mit dem Ball und sprang und punktete verwunderlicherweise für sein Team. Harry sprang fröhlich lachend zu ihm und die anderen klopften ihn mit einem Lob auf seinen Rücken.

Neville schaute in all die Gesichter, die ihn lächelnd anschauten und fühlte etwas in seiner Brust brennen. Er hatte sich nie zuvor so akzeptiert gefühlt! Und was er geschafft hatte! Er hatte gepunktet! Mit einem aufgeregten Schrei warf sich Neville ins Spiel. Er punktete noch eine Handvoll weitere Male und war an noch mehr Körben beteiligt. Er fühlte sich stark, qualifiziert und glücklich.

Er war überrascht, dass er nicht müde wurde und bemerkte, dass sich die Stunden des physischen Trainings wirklich ausgezahlt hatten. Tatsächlich war er nicht annähernd so tollpatschig, wie er es normalerweise war. Warum hatte er das nicht schon zuvor bemerkt? Mit einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis verstand er, was Remus und Harry versucht hatten, ihm begreiflich zu machen. Er hatte mehr Potential, als er je geglaubt hatte. Er _war _stärker, als er gedacht hatte. Er _war nicht _der tollpatschige und wertlose Junge, für den er sich immer gehalten hatte. Remus und Harry hatten sich über ihn nicht geirrt! Sie hatten Recht gehabt!

oooooooooo

Sie hatten für gute drei Stunden gespielt, als Harry sich von der Gruppe löste. Severus hatte ihn beobachtet, da er schon vor langer Zeit die Zeitung fertig gelesen hatte. Er bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. War Harry zu viel herum gerannt und war müde geworden? War das der Grund, warum er seine Brust hielt?

Severus stand auf und ging schnell hinüber zu seinem Schützling. Es war mehr, als außer Atem zu sein. Harrys Augen waren geweitet und er hyperventilierte. Als er das dünne Handgelenk nahm, konnte Severus fühlen, dass das Herz des Jungen hart und fest schlug. Harry wimmerte, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und fiel auf seine Knie.

Severus zog zischend die Luft ein, als er plötzlich verstand und seine stärksten Okklumentik-Schilde aufbaute. Harry entspannte sich sofort und begann zu keuchen. Er hob den kleinen Teenager hoch, trug ihn zur Bank und setzte ihn neben sich. Er schlang einen Arm um die Schultern des Jungen und berührte leicht den Geist des Jungen.

Harrys Schilde waren komplett zusammengebrochen und der Junge war überwältigt worden von der ganzen Aufregung und der wettbewerblichen Aggression der spielenden Jungen. Nevilles Adrenalinrausch der Freiheit war genauso kräftig gewesen. Severus beruhigte sanft den Schmerz der Überstimmulation und half Harry seine Schilde wieder aufzubauen. Der Junge sackte gegen ihn und Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinunter. Neville hatte gerade bemerkt, dass Harry nicht mehr bei ihm war und schaute sich panisch um. Severus fing seine Aufmerksamkeit und winkte ihm zu, weiter zu spielen. Der Gryffindor zögerte, tat aber, was ihm gesagt wurde.

„Harry? Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er sanft.

„Ja. Danke, Severus", antwortete er schwach. „Ich… Die Barrieren sind ohne Vorwarnung zusammengebrochen und… Ich war so darin gefangen… Es hat wirklich sehr wehgetan und ich konnte nicht sagen, wo ich war…"

„Es ist in Ordnung. Sie sind wieder oben", versprach Severus. „Möchtest du nach Hause zurück?"

Harry lächelte darauf ein wenig. Er war wieder in seine Haut gefangen und der Rausch der Fröhlichkeit bei dem Wort Zuhause war sein. Er glaubte nicht, dass er jemals die Freude ablegen würde, dass er endlich eines hatte. „Neville spielt noch. Er hat viel Spaß", schaffte er zu sagen.

„Er macht sich Sorgen um dich. Ich denke, der Spaß ist vorbei", entgegnete Severus und half dem Teenager aufzustehen. „Longbottom! Wir gehen!"

Neville winkte überstürzt zum Abschied und rannte zu ihnen. Harry entschuldigte sich, das Spiel ruiniert zu haben, doch der Gryffindor beruhigte ihn schnell. Stattdessen fragte er Harry aus; er stellte sicher, dass der kleinere Junge in Ordnung war. Harry ertrug die Aufregung mit einem Lächeln, als sie ihrem Lehrer nach Hause folgten.

oooooooooo

Severus war besorgt. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was heute passiert war. Warum war nicht eine von Harrys anderen Persönlichkeiten herausgekommen, als der Junge begann überwältigt zu werden? Es war so schlimm gewesen, dass Harry zusammengebrochen war und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Gabriel oder Silas zuließen, dass sich Harrys Zustand so verschlechterte, ohne einzugreifen.

„Abendessen ist fertig, Master", sagte Omi, als er mit einem ‚Plopp' in seinem Büro erschien.

„Hol die Jungen."

„Ja, Sir."

Severus lehnte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl und legte seine Hand über seine Augen. Was hatte er übersehen? Etwas nagte in ihm. Er _wusste_, dass er irgendetwas übersehen hatte und das _irritierte_ ihn ohne Ende. Aber was war es … Entspannt ließ er Bilder und Erinnerungen von selbst an die Oberfläche kommen.

Er sah wieder Gabriels heftige Verteidigung von Silas, als er eine Konfrontation mit dem Slytherin-Teenager erzwungen hatte. Die Gryffindor-Persönlichkeit war zweimal herausgekommen, um den Slytherin zu schützen.

Die komplette Kontrolle und Dominanz, die Silas über die anderen zu haben schien. Er konnte eine Persönlichkeit hinaus zwingen oder sie zurückhalten. Seine Entscheidungen schienen mehr Wert zu haben, als die von Gabriel.

Severus erinnerte sich daran, Silas gefragt zu haben, ob es ihn stören würde, wieder von Harry absorbiert zu werden und die Persönlichkeit hatte mit einem unverbindlichen ‚ja und nein' geantwortet.

Silas hatte die Erinnerungen und den physiologischen Schaden von Kat übernommen. Vor wie langer Zeit war das passiert? Wie konnte Silas so etwas tun, wenn es Harry war, der sie wieder absorbiert hatte? Wenn sich jemand von ihnen opfern würde, um Harry vor Schaden zu bewahren, dann schien doch Gabriel der eigentliche Kandidat dafür zu sein.

Harry schien eher seiner Slytherin-Persönlichkeit zu gehorchen. Er schaute zu Silas für Antworten und folgte seinem Rat. Severus wusste, dass Harry ihm viel früher hatte erzählen wollen, dass er seine anderen Persönlichkeiten in seinem Kopf hörte, aber Silas hatte ihn davon abgehalten. Er wusste auch, dass Harry ihm früher vergeben wollte, aber Silas ihn nicht gelassen hatte. Und das war merkwürdig, oder etwa nicht? Silas hätte Harrys Wünschen nachgeben sollen, nicht anders herum…

Das war es! Severus setzte sich kerzengerade. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Furcht begann in seinem Magen zu wachsen und er wusste, was ihn gestört hatte. Silas… Silas hatte mehr Macht, als eine normale andere Persönlichkeit haben sollte… Die andern Persönlichkeiten drehten sich mehr um ihn, als sie sollten; besonders Harry… Aber wenn seine Vermutungen richtig waren… Grimmig stand er auf und ging zum Abendessen. Er würde seine Antworten haben, bevor die Nacht vorbei war.

oooooooooo

„Du siehst großartig aus, Nev", lächelte Harry glücklich seinen Freund an.

Neville schaute hinunter zu einem seiner neuen Outfits und lächelte zurück, diesmal ohne das Erröten, das Komplimente normalerweise bei ihm verursachten. „Danke. Ich fühle mich gut."

„Darf ich fragen?" Harrys Augen funkelten vor Freunde, als er seinen Platz seinem Freund gegenüber am Abendtisch einnahm.

„Es ist schwer zu erklären", schüttelte Neville seinen Kopf und setzte sich. „Ich habe nur ein paar Sachen realisiert."

„Nun, was immer auch passiert ist, ich bin froh, dass es das ist", gab Harry bekannt. Neville lachte.

Severus betrat den Raum und schaute sich wie gewöhnlich spöttisch um, ehe er sich setzte. Omi erschien und das Abendessen war serviert.

„Danke, dass du uns in die Stadt mitgenommen hast. Wir hatten eine Menge Spaß", sagte Harry seinem Lehrer.

„Ja, danke", stimmte Neville zu.

„Gern geschehen", neigte Severus seinen Kopf.

„Denkst du, dass ich jemals gut genug in Okklumentik werde, damit ich nicht mehr solche Anfälle habe?", fragte Harry, während er mit seinen Erbsen spielte.

„Das wirst du. Du übst das erst für zweiundzwanzig Tage", starrte Severus den Teenager hart an. „Gib dir Zeit."

„Ich lerne schon viel länger zu meditieren und ich bekomme es trotzdem nicht jedes Mal richtig hin, wenn ich es versuche", lächelte Neville schief.

Harry lächelte zurück und setzte sich gerader hin. Er unterhielt sich glücklich über das Spiel in dem Park und fragte sich, ob sie andere dazu bekommen würden, es mit ihnen zu spielen, wenn sie erst einmal zur Schule zurückgekehrt waren. Neville dachte, dass sie das tun würden, wenn es nichts anderes zu tun gab, aber es würde schwer sein, sie dazu zu bekommen, wenn alle an Quidditch denken würden. Severus hörte ihrer Unterhaltung abwesend zu. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war bei den Plänen für die Therapiesitzung, die er verlangen würde, wenn das Abendessen vorbei wäre.

oooooooooo

„Severus? Ist alles okay?", fragte Harry, als er seinen Lehrer in den Salon folgte. Neville hatte auf sein Zimmer gehen können, aber ihr Lehrer hatte verlangt, dass Harry ihm folgte.

„Ich habe ein paar Fragen an Silas." Er betrat den Salon und deutete dem Jungen, zu seinem normalen Platz zu gehen.

Harry setzte sich, aber seine Augen waren noch immer groß vor Sorge. „Warum? Was ist los?"

„Ich habe lediglich ein paar Fragen. Das ist alles", antwortete Severus ruhig, als er die Türe schloss und gegenüber des Jungen Platz nahm. Es war kein gutes Vorzeichen, dass der Junge auch noch beschützerisch war. „Warum? Gibt es da etwas, was du mir erzählen willst?"

Harrys Augen wurden größer und er schaute schnell auf seine in seinem Schoß gefalteten Hände.

Severus' Augen verengten sich sofort argwöhnisch, hielt dies aber aus seiner Stimme. „Harry. Du weißt, dass ich hier bin, um dir zu helfen. Du solltest keine Angst davor haben, mit irgendetwas zu erzählen. Ich dachte, wir hatten eine Abmachung zwischen uns."

„Ist Silas in Schwierigkeiten, Sir?"

„Warum fragst du?"

Harrys Gesichts wurde für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ausdruckslos, ehe sich seine Augenbrauen senkten und sein Mund sich nicht glücklich zu einem Strich verzog. „Worauf willst du hinaus, Snape?", fragte Gabriel. „Was willst du?"

Severus war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er sagen sollte. Er starrte den Teenager einfach an und fragte sich, was los war. Er mochte es nicht, angelogen zu werden, aber er verabscheute es absolut, manipuliert zu werden und genau das war es, was er fürchtete, seit Silas ihm die Nachricht vor beinahe einem Jahr geschickt hatte.

„Nun, danke für das fantastische Gespräch. Wir müssen das wieder mal irgendwann machen…", stand Gabriel auf, doch Severus stoppte ihn, bevor er sich überhaupt herumdrehen konnte.

„Du rennst weg, Gabriel. Das ist sehr überraschend. Ich beginne mich zu fragen, was hier vor sich geht."

„Ich renne nicht davon, Snape", funkelte ihn der Gryffindor an. „Und ich bin es, der sich fragt, was mit dir los ist. Brauchst du etwas oder nicht?"

„Warum bist du heute Nachmittag nicht hinaus gekommen, als Harry überwältig worden war? Hat es dich nicht beunruhigt, dass er inmitten eines Muggel-Parks zusammengebrochen ist?", runzelte Severus verachtend die Stirn, wobei seine Augen jedoch weit offen und aufmerksam blieben.

„Du warst da. Er war sicher genug. Abgesehen davon hast du uns gesagt, nicht einzugreifen, wenn du Harry unterrichtest oder ihn therapierst. Ich war der Meinung, dass es etwa dasselbe war. Ich hätte geholfen, wenn es außer Kontrolle geraten wäre", verteidigte sich Gabriel, doch seine Körperhaltung sagte Severus, dass er über etwas besorgt war. Er beschützte irgendetwas Geheimes.

„Ich verstehe", lächelte er mit einem kleinen, kalten Lächeln. „Es freut mich zu wissen, dass du so ein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeit hast, Harry zu beschützen. Ich werde das für die Zukunft im Kopf behalten."

„Es hat nichts damit zu tun, ihn zu beschützen", schnappte Gabriel. „Ich dachte, dass du der Beste warst, sich um die Schilde zu kümmern, da es das _ist_, in was du ihn unterrichtest."

„Wo ist Silas?", fragte Severus sanft.

„Wo denkst du, dass er ist?", fragte Gabriel mit vor Abscheu gekräuselten Lippen. „Du hast verloren, Snape."

Severus starrte den Teenager still an. Der Teenager war bei seiner Frage halb zurück getreten. Das war das Territorium, das der Gryffindor nicht willentlich betreten würde. Wenn Snape ihn drängen würde, würde Gabriel zweimal so hart zurückdrücken. Er musste es auf eine andere Art versuchen. „Ich habe Silas gesagt, dass er zweimal die Woche mit mir Therapie hätte. Es sind zehn Tage seit unserer ersten Sitzung vergangen. Ich war tolerant. Ich werde nicht länger darauf warten, dass er zu mir kommt."

„Das kann auch morgen erledigt werden", rollte Gabriel mit seinen Augen. „Harry hatte einen schönen Tag. Wir sollten etwas Schlaf bekommen."

„Die Tür wird sich nicht wieder öffnen, bis ich es erlaube", sagte er, als er aufstand. Gabriel drehte sich langsam zu ihm, sein Gesicht war starr und unnachgiebig. „Ich möchte nicht mit dir kämpfen. Du vertraust mir, Harry zu beschützen, soviel hast du schon gesagt. Du hast mir zugestimmt, dass Silas sich nicht verstecken und vor seinem Trauma wegrennen darf. Also warum bekämpfst du das hier?"

Gabriel verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und wartete. Er war bereit zu kämpfen. Plötzlich schien sein Gesicht überrascht, er zuckte mit den Achseln und löste seine Arme. „Dräng ihn nicht, Snape. Ich meine es ernst", sagte er gleichgültig. Seine Augen waren die eines Kämpfers und erfüllt mit einem Versprechen.

Severus neigte seinen Kopf zustimmend ein paar Zentimeter und dann wurde das Gesicht des Teenagers ausdruckslos und Silas kam heraus. „Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, dir gesagt zu haben ist, dass du dich verpissen sollst", lächelte Silas. „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie dich das hat annehmen lassen, dass ich für weitere Sitzungen zurückkommen würde."

Silas stand mit einer typisch lässigen Haltung da, doch Severus bemerkte, dass die Schultern des Teenagers nur ein wenig nach unten gesackt waren und seine grünen Augen dunkler und trüber waren. Snape fand, dass er sehr müde aussah und das ließ seine Sorge noch um ein weiteres Level steigen. „Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass die Sitzungen eine Wahl waren", antwortete er ruhig und deutete zur Couch.

Silas schaute sie für eine Minute an. Er war klar dabei zu entscheiden, was der beste Zug sein würde. Schließlich entschied er sich dazu, sich zu setzen. Zu stehen würde es nur so aussehen lassen, als wäre er in der Defensive, was sich wiederrum anzeigen würde, dass er etwas zu verbergen hatte. Abgesehen davon hatte er etwas zu verbergen. Der Punkt war, den verdammten Hauslehrer der Slytherins denken zu lassen, dass er keine weiteren Geheimnisse hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er irgendeine Ahnung, doch Silas war sicher, dass er jegliche Beschuldigung oder Anklage abblocken konnte. Wenn sich nur sein Kopf klären würde…

Er zwinkerte und fokussierte den Mann auf der Couch ihm gegenüber. Ihr Lehrer hatte seine Finger vor seinem Mund verschränkt. Seine Augen waren besonders beschützt und stechend. Sein Haar war aus seinem Gesicht zurückgestrichen und seine Beine waren verschränkt. Es sah so aus, als ob der Mann sich nie wieder aus seiner Position bewegen würde, doch nach fünf Minuten der Stille (für die Silas dankbar war, da sie ihm erlaubten voll wachsam zu werden), legte der Tränkemeister seine Hände in seinen Schoß und begann, was immer er vorhatte.

„Warum hast du es erlaubt, dass Harry heute bis zu dem Punkt gegangen ist, an dem er zusammenbricht?", fragte er neutral.

Silas zwinkerte langsam. „Er war nicht verletzt."

**Es war etwa zehn Minuten, nachdem du selbst zusammengebrochen bist**, vermittelte ihm Gabriel grimmig. **Ich denke, der abrupte Verlust deines Bewusstseins hat Harrys Okklumentik-Schilde untergraben. Sie haben angefangen zu zerbröckeln, aber Harry war zu abgelenkt, um es zu bemerken. Als er es bemerkt hat, war es zu spät und er wurde von den Gefühlen der Menge überschwemmt. Er hat es halb bis zu Snape geschafft, bevor seine Beine nachgegeben haben und der Professor hat es geschafft, seine Schilde wieder aufzubauen und zu stabilisieren. Es ist kein Schaden entstanden.**

**Und du hast nichts getan, weil…?** fragte Silas kalt.

**Ich habe nicht bemerkt, was geschehen ist, bis es zu spät war**, gab Gabriel zu. **Ich war damit beschäftigt, dich in dein Zimmer zu bringen und als ich ins Wohnzimmer zurückgekommen bin, war Harry schon überwältigt worden. Ich habe dann versucht, herauszukommen, aber ich konnte nicht. Sein Geist war zu durcheinander. Und dann gab es keinen Grund mehr, da Snape die Schilde repariert hatte.**

„Das ist irrelevant", schnarrte Severus. „Normalerweise bist du aufmerksamer."

**Ich brauche dich kaum, um mich ins Bett zu bringen! **schnappte Silas ärgerlich.

**Mach mir deswegen keine Vorwürfe!** schrie Gabriel zweimal so wütend zurück. **Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich ausruhen musst! Du hast seit Tagen nicht geschlafen! Was hast du gedacht, würde passieren, Sy? Ich dachte, du könntest mir vertrauen? Warum lässt du mich dir nicht mit dem helfen, an was auch immer zur Hölle du arbeitest, damit du wenigstens für ein paar Stunden schlafen kannst?**

**Nicht jetzt, Gabe**, antwortete Silas müde und versteifte sich dann. Das war das erste Mal, dass er Gabriel bei seinem Spitznamen genannt hatte und dann auch noch ohne Spott. Gabriel war genauso schockiert, das wusste er. Nichts anderes konnte die unerträgliche Persönlichkeit sonst aufhalten, wenn sie sich in einer Tirade befand.

„Ich handle auch nicht ohne Grund", sagte Silas laut, bevor die Stille sich zu lange hinziehen konnte. „Einzuschreiten war nicht notwendig. Ich bin überrascht, dass du dich so von dem Mangel unserer Einmischung gestört fühlst, Snape. Ich dachte, es war das, was du erreichen wolltest: Harrys Unabhängigkeit."

„Ich möchte die Heilung unterstützen", schüttelte Snape seinen Kopf einmal. „Und wenn es ein… inneres Problem gibt, muss es angesprochen werden."

„Natürlich gibt es ein inneres Problem", schnarrte Silas bösartig. „Das ist der Grund, warum wir hier sind."

„Genug um den heißen Brei geredet", entschied Severus. „Ich habe gezögert, meine Vermutungen auszusprechen, aber nun bin ich sicher, dass ich Recht habe." Silas schaute ihn durch angespannte, abwehrende Augen an. Severus entspannte sich und versuchte so unbedrohlich zu werden, wie er konnte. „Du bist die wahre Kernpersönlichkeit. Nicht Harry."

Silas zuckte nicht zurück. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und antwortete. „Harry ist unser Wirt."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er das nicht wäre", lehnte Severus sich zurück und seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du es getan hast, aber du hast die Verantwortung und die Kontrolle, der Wirt deiner Persönlichkeiten zu sein, aufgegeben. Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du die Kernpersönlichkeit bist."

Silas schaute weg und sagte nichts. Sein Gesicht war absolut ausdruckslos; seine Augen waren komplett verschlossen. Gabriel wusste, dass das so gut wie eine Zustimmung von dem Slytherin war. **Was?** keuchte er geschockt. **Von was redet er da? was bedeutet das?**

„Hat nichts, was ich letztes Mal gesagt habe, einen Effekt auf dich gehabt, Silas? Ich bitte dich darum, mich dir helfen zu lassen."

**Sy? **drängte Gabriel. Er war diesmal nicht bereit, es sein zu lassen, bis er Antworten hatte.

„In Ordnung", sagte Silas grimmig mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er schaute zurück zu ihrem Lehrer und traf dessen leicht besorgten Blick. „Ja, es ist wahr. Aber ich sehe kaum einen Grund, warum das wichtig sein sollte."

„Ich sehe kaum einen Grund, warum es das nicht ist", konterte Severus sanft. „Ich bin nicht einmal… all der Konsequenzen sicher, die dein Handeln zur Folge hat… Kannst du es mir erzählen? Warum hast du es getan?"

Silas seufzte. Er war einfach so müde. Und er sah ehrlich keinen Grund, warum das von Bedeutung war. Gabriel natürlich stimmte dem nicht zu und erwartete eine Erklärung. Plötzlich war es ihm egal, dass Severus vor ihm war. Er lehnte sich vor, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

„Ich werde das nur einmal erklären. Vergib mir, wenn ich irgendetwas wiederhole, was du bereits weißt, aber der dämliche Gryffindor ist ein wenig langsam."

Severus sagte nichts. Die gebrochene Position des Teenagers ihm gegenüber besorgte ihn mehr als jemals zuvor und, um ehrlich zu sein, konnte er auch ein wenig mehr Erklärungen gebrauchen. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, mit was er es nun zu tun hatte.

„Bei den Dursleys aufzuwachsen bietet kaum eine Umgebung für ein Kind, um eine Herzlichkeit oder Naivität zu entwickeln. Ich habe geglaubt, dass ich ernsthaft vernachlässigt und hungrig gelassen worden bin, lebte in einem Schrank, wurde in der Schule verprügelt, bin dazu gezwungen worden, all die Arbeit von meinem Cousin zu machen und habe zugehört, wie er gelobt und geliebt wurde, wenn alles, was ich erhalten habe war, fälschlicherweise bestraft zu werden.

Sicher, ich hatte geheime Hoffnungen und Fantasien. Ich hatte kein Problem damit, mir vorzustellen, dass die Dursleys Lügner waren und so stellte ich mir vor, dass sich meine Eltern aus einer Anzahl an Gründen verspätet hatten und dass sie mich schließlich retten, die Dursleys an Stühle binden, das Haus, noch mit ihnen darin, in die Luft jagen und mich mit in den Sonnenuntergang und mich mit Liebe und Lob überschütten würden. Aber das war ein tief versteckter Teil von mir, den ich nur schwer nachgegeben hatte, ganz zu Schweigen davon, ihn je jemandem zu zeigen.

Zumeist war ich verbittert und zynisch und gerissen. Ich musste überleben und das waren die Werkzeuge, die mich durchbringen würden. Ich wäre auch wütend und mörderisch gewesen, wenn Dämon nicht die mächtigere Wut und den mächtigeren Hass abgesaugt hätte. Auf eine Art hat mich das bei Verstand gehalten. Aber auf der anderen Seite hat es mich nur kälter gemacht, da Wut die manchmal reinigen kann."

**Ich verstehe noch immer nicht**, sagte Gabriel schwach.

„Lass mich beschreiben, wie ich meinen Brief bekommen habe und meinen neuen Wirt, Harry, kreiert habe. Vielleicht wird das die Verwirrung beseitigen", lachte Silas bitter und setzte sich gerade hin. Severus sah ihn noch immer still an. „Ich war in meinem Schrank, keine Überraschung. Ich konnte hören, wie Tante Petunia den Abwasch in der Küche erledigte und Dudley im Wohnzimmer fernsah. Ich habe immer auf meine Chance gewartet, den Schrank zu öffnen und ein wenig Licht hinein zu lassen und wusste, dass die Luft rein war. Ich habe die Tür nur so weit aufgemacht, um durchsehen zu können und habe meinen zerbrochenen Soldaten herausgeholt…"

Silas projizierte für Severus und Gabriel seine Erinnerung von dem Spiel, dass er gespielt hatte… _Er schaute über hügliges Terrain und zurück auf den Bericht, den einer ihrer Späher ihm gebracht hatte. Die Anzahl der Feinde war sieben und sie waren im Halbkreis um seine Truppen positioniert. Es würde schwer werden, aber er wusste, er konnte seine Männer auf die andere Seite bringen. Er beorderte zwei seiner Leute, den Lockvogel zu spielen und führte seine Truppe durch das Tal und stand dann auf und ließ sein Team sie hinterrücks erschießen. Harry grinste und war seine Arme triumphierend in die Luft. Sieg!..._

„Sehr Slytherin, nicht wahr?", fragte er seine zwei Zuhörer. „Eine listige Attacke, die zum Sieg geführt hat…" Er schüttelte mit einem amüsierten Lächeln seinen Kopf. „Aber um fortzufahren… Tante Petunia hörte, wie die Post kam. Ich schloss schnell meine Tür, um nicht bestraft zu werden. Ich hörte ihren Schrei, das Dudleys Sommerzeugnis gekommen war. Er hat Dreien bekommen und sie war sehr glücklich und versprach ihm Geschenke.

Weißt du, ich habe Dudleys Hausaufgaben gemacht. Es hat mich nicht gestört, da ich solange aus dem Schrank durfte, wie ich meine Hausaufgaben oder meine Aufgaben gemacht habe (erinnert euch, dass ich noch nichts von Boy oder Rose wusste) und es war zumindest ein wenig schwerer, als meine eigenen Hausaufgaben. Meine Lehrer wollten, dass ich eine Klasse überspringe, aber da stellte ich mich absichtlich dumm an. Ich wollte nicht in derselben Klasse wie Dudley sein. Er tat mir schon so genug auf dem Spielplatz weh, oder wenn ich zur Schule oder wieder nach Hause gelaufen bin. Ich wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Chancen geben. Und ich war sicher, dass, wenn ich beginnen würde, viel besser als Dudley zu sein, ich dafür zu Hause sicher ernst bestraft werden würde. Also habe ich mich dazu entschieden, dass es das Bester war, dumm zu tun und dort zu bleiben, wo ich war. Gerissen, nicht?

Wie auch immer, am nächsten Tag war Sonntag und sonntags kommt keine Post, doch ich habe meinen Hogwartsbrief erhalten. Onkel Vernon hat mich angeschrien, ihm das zu bringen, was immer durch den Briefschlitz gekommen war, doch ich habe ihn angelogen und den Brief in meinen Schrank geworfen. Ich wusste, dass er ihn mich nicht haben lassen würde und ich wollte wissen, wer mir geschrieben hatte. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor Post erhalten.

Das Nächste, was ich weiß ist, dass ich in meinem Schrank bin. Ich vermute Rose oder Boy sind heraus gekommen. Ich begann den Brief zu öffnen, doch Dudley kam herein und sah ihn. Wir kämpften darum. Ich erinnere mich nicht an viel, was danach passiert ist. Tag für Tag kamen mehr Briefe und ich verbrachte diese Zeit angeblich in meinem Schrank und schmollte und plante. Einmal erinnere ich mich daran, aus dem Schrank geschlichen zu sein, um nachzusehen, ob noch Teile des Briefes im Müll waren, aber dem war nicht so. Tante Petunia hatte sie wahrscheinlich verbrannt.

Onkel Vernon wurde verrückt und es gab zu viele Briefe, um dagegen zu kämpfen, und so brachte er uns zu einer klapprigen Hütte auf einer kleinen Insel. Hagrid kam und sagte mir, dass mein Geburtstag wäre. Ich wusste natürlich, dass ich einen hatte, aber mit wurde nie gesagt, welcher Tag es genau war. Viel wichtiger als das, sagte er mir die Wahrheit über meine Vergangenheit und über die Zaubererwelt.

Er nahm mich mit in die Winkelgasse und ich tat mein Bestes, um im Schatten zu bleiben und soviel zu erfahren, wie ich konnte, da niemand die Absicht hatte, mir die Wies und Warums von allem zu erklären. Es war so, wie eine vollkommen neue Sprach zu lernen. Ich stellte Fragen und hörte zu. Aber es war schwer, denn sobald jemand herausfand, wer ich war, sind sie ausgeflippt und haben dümmlich auf meine Narbe geschaut. Ich erkannte, dass die Dinge ernst waren. Ich musste vorsichtig sein.

Als Nächstes erfuhr ich von den Häusern. Ich erfuhr, dass Voldemort ein Slytherin war und meine Eltern ermordet hatte und dass alle Slytherins böse waren. Aber als Ron die Eigenschaften der Häuser beschrieb, wusste ich, dass ich mehr ein Slytherin, als etwas anderes war und begann mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich war mein ganzes Leben schikaniert und klein gemacht worden und ich war nicht erfreut, dass ich wahrscheinlich in ein Haus kommen würde, das voll böser Kinder war. Ich wollte auch nicht böse sein. Sicher, ich wollte in Sicherheit sein und mich vor Menschen wie den Dursleys beschützen, aber aktiv anderen wehzutun, lag nicht in meinem Interesse. Hauptsächlich wollte ich in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Aber ich war der Junge-der-lebte und auch wenn ich mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher war, was das bedeutete, wusste ich, dass es wichtig war und dass jeder von mir Dinge erwartete. Ich war bereit dazu, alles zu tun, um zu verhindern, dass ich gehasst und schlecht behandelt wurde, wie bei den Dursleys. Ich mochte die Art, wie Ron mit mir sprach, als ob wir bereits Freunde wären und wollte das nicht ändern. Viel wichtiger war, würde man mich aus Hogwarts werfen und zurück zu meinen Verwandten schicken, wenn ich jeden enttäuschte?

So begann ich zu planen, wie ich mich selbst nach Gryffindor bringen konnte. Ich begann, Ron nachzumachen und habe Draco beleidigt, einen sicheren Slytherin. Aber sobald der Hut auf meinen Kopf traf, gab es keinen Weg zu bluffen. Er war dabei, mich nach Slytherin zu stecken und ich gebe zu, ich hatte Angst. Ich rannte davon und ließ nur den unschuldigsten und tapfersten Aspekt meines Selbst zurück.

Als ich das getan hatte, wurde ich mir meiner anderen Persönlichkeiten bewusst und dessen, wofür sie standen. Ich war so tief gegangen, dass die Information sich nicht verstecken konnte. Ich wusste einfach, dass eine neue Persönlichkeit aus den rauen Attributen und Persönlichkeitsaspekten kreiert worden war, die ich verbannt hatte, um den Hut zu konfrontieren, aber ich war immer noch… ich weiß nicht… zentral oder dominant. Ich wusste, dass es nicht funktionieren würde und so schob ich die neue Persönlichkeit, Harry, nach vorn, zwang ihn vor uns und er wurde… ich weiß nicht, wie eine Maske.

Wenn du jemals die Manifestation unseres Geistes sehen wirst, wird es wie ein Wohnzimmer erscheinen, den wir uns alle teilen und von dem persönliche Schlafzimmer abgehen. Aber in Wirklichkeit _ist_ das Wohnzimmer Harrys Schlafzimmer. Das ist der Grund, warum es so einfacher ist, aus Harrys Augen zu sehen, wenn wir dort sind. Die anderen Schlafzimmer gehen davon ab, weil ich es so wollte und Harry unser Wirt geworden ist.

Das ist der Grund, warum sein Zimmer nicht wie ein Schlafzimmer aussieht, wie bei dem Rest von uns. Er wurde geschaffen, um uns alle zu beherbergen. Er ist neutral und rein und unschuldig und nicht auf sich konzentriert. Der Rest von uns ist auf sich selbst konzentriert und deshalb haben wir Räume, die uns selbst wiederspiegeln. Harrys Raum ist für uns alle offen, weil er für uns alle da ist. Er existiert, um uns sicher und von der Zaubererwelt befürwortet zu halten."

**Mein Gott…** Gabriel konnte es nicht glauben. **Aber warum treibt es mich dann dazu, Harry zu beschützen?**

Gabriel möchte wissen, warum er Harry so leidenschaftlich beschützt und ich bin mir sicher, du fragst dich das genauso…", rieb Silas sich mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht. „Das ist kompliziert. Harry ist keine Attrappe oder ein Schauspieler. Er ist wirklich ein Teil von mir. Er war tief in mir versteckt, meine Unschuld. Ich… möchte das natürlich beschützen. Jeder möchte sein Herz beschützen und ich habe meins riskiert, weil es notwendig war, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dazu geneigt bin, dass Harry geschädigt wird. Harry ist mein verletzlichster Teil und es ist nur ein Instinkt und Reflex, ihn so gut zu beschützen, wie möglich.

Und Gabriel… Er ist aus Harry entstanden, obwohl ich es war, der die Teilung initiiert hat. Er brach und litt… Ich konnte das nicht erlauben und so habe ich… die fraglichen Teile separiert. Ich habe versucht, die Teile wieder in mich einzubinden, aber… ich hatte Harrys… oder ich vermute, meine eigene… Verzweiflung, andere zu beschützen, unterschätzt. Ich habe es mir nicht einverleibt, sondern es wurde eine eigene Persönlichkeit. Und so wurde Gabriel geboren."

„Und Gabriel ist auch schnell, dich ebenfalls zu verteidigen", sagte Severus.

„Das ist wahr", sagte Silas mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Das war nicht überraschend."

**Hmph…**, schmollte Gabriel.

„Woher kommt es, dass Harry die anderen Persönlichkeiten absorbieren kann?"

„Er ist der Wirt. Im Grunde ist er mir gleichgestellt. Er hat all dieselben Fähigkeiten, wie ich, aber ich vermute, als die Kernpersönlichkeit, habe ich das letzte Wort. Er hat die Fähigkeit andere Persönlichkeiten zu kreieren, Gabriel und Kat, und er hat sie mit ihnen verbunden, Kat und Rose. Wenn ich also sage, dass es egal ist, meine ich es auch so. Es ist egal, wer der Wirt und wer der Kern ist. Für uns ist alles dasselbe. Wir sind im Grunde sowieso die gleiche Person."

„Das ist wahr, aber es könnte einen großen Unterschied in deiner Behandlung bedeuten", sagte Severus; sein Gesicht war dunkel mit einem unterdrückten Stirnrunzeln. „Du hättest mich sofort davon in Kenntnis setzen sollen."

**Hört, hört**, brummte Gabriel seine Zustimmung.

„Es ändert nicht Harrys Therapie", sagte Silas. „Du hast zugestimmt, dass es das Beste war, dich mit Kat auseinander zu setzen. Und es ist das Beste, wenn Boy sich um sich selbst kümmert. Das alles ist eigentlich dasselbe. Harry muss mit dem umgehen, was ihm gegeben wurde. Ich muss mit meinen umgehen. Nichts hat sich geändert."

„Außer der Tatsache, dass du keine Lust hast, dich mit dem Rest deines Geistes zu vereinen. Das ist ein großes Hindernis, würdest du da nicht zustimmen?", schnarrte Severus.

„Schau mal. Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass es besser für mich ist, ganz zu sein, aber im Moment ist das nicht möglich oder auch ratsam." Silas stand auf und ging von seinem Lehrer weg. Er steckte seine Hände in seine Taschen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, nicht zu offensichtlich in die Nähe der Tür. „Wenn ich mich mit Boy vereinen würde, würde ich verrückt werden. Es würde Jahre brauchen und trotzdem ist die Möglichkeit der Rehabilitation fraglich. Genauso wenig kann ich mich mit Harry vereinen. Unsere Position in Hogwarts und der Zaubererwelt ist unstabil. Es wäre nicht klug, mein Benehmen und meine Einstellungen zu ändern. Und Gabriel… nun, Harry und ich haben beide alle Hände voll zu tun. Ich würde auch nicht empfehlen, mit ihm zu verschmelzen."

„Ist es dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass die Trennung von deiner… Unschuld, wie du es nennst… dich so viel mehr zu dem gemacht hast, vor dem ich dich gewarnt habe. Du musst dich wieder mit Harry vereinen!"

Silas hatte genug. Seine Augen waren nicht länger müde, jedoch kalt und hart. „Das interessiert mich nicht, Snape. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel klarer ich das hier machen kann. Es interessiert mich nicht, was du denkst, was das Beste für mich wäre. Du bist nur mein Lehrer und auch wenn ich die Hilfe, die du Harry, Gabriel und mir gibst, bemerke, kann deine Rolle nur so weit gehen. Letztendlich ist es meine Entscheidung, was das Beste für uns ist und das habe ich gemacht. Mache weiter mit Harry und Boy, aber ich werde keine Therapie von dir akzeptieren. Ich werde das niemals mehr diskutieren. Wenn du das nicht akzeptieren kannst, dann sind wir hier fertig."

Severus wusste sofort, dass er den Slytherin in eine Ecke gedrängt hatte und dass er Glück gehabt hatte, dass Silas nicht heftiger oder bösartiger reagiert hatte, als er es getan hatte. Er musste sich zurückziehen und über die Dinge nachdenken. Er musste alle Teile bedenken, mit dem neuen Verständnis, das er gewonnen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er viel mehr gewonnen, als er erwartet hatte.

Wenn Silas nicht so müde gewesen wäre (dessen Grund noch immer ein Mysterium und ein Grund zur Sorge war), hätte er wahrscheinlich für jeden kleinen Teil der Geschichte, die ihm erzählt worden war, kämpfen müssen. Gabriels Forderung hatte wahrscheinlich auch geholfen. Der Punkt war, dass er Kooperation erhalten hatte und er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, das brüchige Vertrauen, dass ihm angeboten worden war, durch Ungeduld zu verlieren. Er neigte zustimmend seinen Kopf und entsperrte die Tür. Silas ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

oooooooooo

Silas ging sofort hinauf in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Er wollte nicht, dass Neville oder Omi ihn störten. Er bereute es ehrlich, Snape so viel erzählt zu haben, aber er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen. Snape wäre wegen seiner Vermutung besorgt gewesen und er konnte es nicht erlauben, dass Snape jetzt abgelenkt war, oder ihn ärgerte, wenn er sich um andere Dinge sorgte.

Und Gabriel hätte ihn nach Antworten gedrängt, so dass er es als das Beste ansah, es beiden auf einmal zu erzählen, damit er sich nicht wiederholen musste. Diese Entscheidung kam wahrscheinlich durch die Erschöpfung, sonst hätte er sich wahrscheinlich dazu entschieden, Snape anzulügen und Gabriel später die Wahrheit zu erzählen, wenn er ausgeruhter gewesen wäre. Er zog sich aus und legte sich frustriert seufzend aufs Bett. Er wusste einfach, dass er morgen wegen seiner Entgleisungen auf sich sauer sein würde.

Seine natürliche Neigung war es, Gabriel genauso anzulügen, wie Snape, aber er _hatte_ die Moral von Snapes Geschichte verstanden und machte den Versuch, dem dummen Gryffindor zu trauen. Er verstand ehrlich die potentielle Bedrohung, die er für sich selbst und andere wäre, solange seine netteren Züge von ihm getrennt waren. Das war ein weiterer Grund, warum Harry in der Position des Wirtes war und auch wenn Silas nicht einverstanden oder irritiert war, folgte er Harrys Führung.

Er ließ Harry seine Freunde haben, oder nicht? Er ließ Harry bei Leuten bleiben, die er liebte, auch wenn ihn das WIRKLICH störte. Er war logisch und intelligent und er tat sein Bestes, um seine Schwächen genauso zu kontrollieren, wie die Schwächen der anderen Persönlichkeiten. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er einen zufriedenstellenden Job machte. Es gab keinen Grund, die Dinge zu ändern, um die sich bereits gekümmert wurde.

Er schloss seine Augen und zog sich wieder nach innen zurück, wobei er sanft Harrys Bewusstsein manipulierte, so dass er schlief. Gabriel wartete auf ihn im Wohnzimmer. Seine Arme waren vor seiner Brust verschränkt und sein braunes Haar fiel über sein Gesicht, als er ihn anfunkelte, während sein Kopf stur nach unten geneigt war.

Silas funkelte ihn zurück an. „Was, Gabriel? Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"

Gabriel schaute zu dem Slytherin auf und wusste nicht, ob er mit den Schultern zucken und zugeben sollte, dass er nicht sehen konnte, dass das irgendetwas änderte, oder ob er angepisst sein sollte, weil der Slytherin ihn angelogen hatte. Letztendlich sah er die dunklen Ringe unter den blaugrauen Augen des anderen Teenagers und das ließ ihn seufzen und seine aggressive Haltung entspannen. Er hielt aber seinen funkelnden Blick aufrecht.

„Ich mag dieses ganze Kern- und Wirtding akzeptieren, aber nur, weil es mich wirklich nicht kümmert. So oder so, werde ich da sein, um uns allen zu helfen. Aber diese Weigerung zu schlafen, bist du umfällst, muss aufhören."

„Ja, Mutter", schnarrte Silas.

„Ich meine es Ernst, Sy. Sag mir, was vor sich geht", warnte Gabriel.

Silas antwortete nicht sofort und gerade als Gabriel dachte, dass er um die Antworten kämpfen musste, setzte Silas sich mit einem Seufzen auf das andere Ende der Couch. „Denkst du nicht, dass ich für eine Nacht nicht schon genug mein Herz ausgeschüttet habe?"

Gabriel zuckte mit den Achseln. „Planst du, schlafen zu gehen?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Dann hast du genug Zeit, um weiter dein Herz auszuschütten", grinste Gabriel wölfisch. „Du hast nichts anderes zu tun."

„Erpresst du mich?", zog Silas eine dünne Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich werde für einen guten Grund nicht jede Waffe benutzen, die zu meiner Verfügung steht", lachte Gabriel.

„Vielleicht kann dir das beigebracht werden", lächelte Silas müde.

„Also? Was hält dich wach?", wurde Gabriel ernst. Wie bei jedem guten Kämpfer war es schwer, ihn von seinem Ziel abzulenken.

„Ich werde das nur mit dir bereden, wenn du mir bei deiner Ehre schwörst, dass du niemals mit jemandem darüber reden wirst", sagte Silas, während sich seine Augen in Gabriels bohrten.

„Ich schwöre", versprach der ernst.

Silas dachte gewissenhaft darüber nach, wie er seine Sorgen ausdrücken sollte. Eines war wahr, er war nur bis zu eine gewissen Punkt bereit, dem Gryffindor zu trauen und die Briefe zu und von Draco waren nicht auf dieser Liste. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um das, was ich in der Vision gesehen habe. Das hat mich weniger schlafen lassen und dann am nächsten Tag, habe ich in einer Zeitung gelesen und dort einen Artikel gefunden, dass Bertha Jorkins vermisst wird. Sie hat in der Abteilung für ausländische Angelegenheiten gearbeitet und sich merkwürdig verhalten. Ihr wurde Urlaub gegeben und sie ist einfach verschwunden. Sie fürchten, dass sie tot ist. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass das die Frau ist, die ich in meiner Vision habe sterben sehen."

„Ist das der Grund, warum du die Visionen bekommst? Weil du die Kernpersönlichkeit bist?", fragte Gabriel.

„Ja", schnappte Silas. „Willst du das nun hören, oder nicht?"

„Ich will, ich will", hielt Gabriel seine Hände in einer beruhigenden Geste nach oben. „Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal unterbrechen."

Silas schnaubte zweifelnd, fuhr aber fort. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass Voldemort dabei ist, einen Zug zu machen. Wir wissen, dass er nach England zurückkehrt und dass Wurmschwanz ihm hilft. Er könnte jetzt schon zurück sein. Aber was könnte eine Angestellte für ausländische Angelegenheiten wissen, was einem gebrochenen Dunklen Lord genug Courage gegeben hat, dorthin zurückzukommen, wo er wiederholt besiegt wurde? Und warum wurde ihr überhaupt frei gegeben? Es klingt beinahe wie die Symptome eines Obliviate. Aber Voldemort weiß nun, zu was auch immer sie gezwungen wurde, zu vergessen. Und wer ist wahrscheinlicher jemandem einen Obliviate zu verpassen, als ein Todesser oder ein Unterstützer der dunklen Seite."

„Das ist nicht gut", runzelte Gabriel die Stirn. „Aber wir können deswegen gar nichts tun. Sich Sorgen zu machen, wird dich nur schwächen. Du solltest dich ausruhen und deine Stärke sammeln, damit, wenn die Möglichkeit für uns kommt, etwas zu tun, wir das auch tun können."

„Zu reagieren ist ja gut und schön", schnarrte Silas. „Aber ich würde es vorziehen einen Plan zu haben, bevor die Kacke am Dampfen ist."

„Silas", sagte Gabriel ernst. „Sobald wir mehr wissen, werden wir uns etwas ausdenken. Aber du kannst dich nicht selbst so verheizen. Du brauchst Schlaf. Tatsächlich hat Snape dich viel zu früh wegen diesen ganzen verdammten Fragen aufgeweckt. Warum gehst du nicht zurück ins Bett?"

Silas zögerte, doch der Gryffindor sah sehr stur aus. So gab er nach und zog sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück. Er konnte trotzdem nicht schlafen. Er hatte Gabriel nur einige Stücke von dem erzählt, was er wusste. Tatsächlich wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass Bertha obliviert worden war, da sie über den Plan eines Todessers gestolpert war. Und er wusste, dass sie von Wurmschwanz entführt und zu Voldemort gebracht worden war, der ihren Verstand vergewaltigt hatte und sehr erfreut gewesen war, über die zwei Dinge, die er herausgefunden hatte.

Das Erste, wusste Silas, war ein mysteriöser Todesserplan, den er mit den Informationen in Zusammenhang brachte, die Draco ihm vor Wochen über den zweiten Ausbruch aus Azkaban hatte zukommen lassen. Die zweite Information, die Voldemort erhalten hatte, war von Bertha selbst gewesen, was dann im Zusammenhang mit ausländischen Angelegenheiten stehen musste, was wiederrum entweder mit der Weltmeisterschaft oder dem Trimagischen Turnier zu tun haben musste. Die Frage war, was er deswegen unternehmen sollte und wie er mehr herausfinden konnte. Und die Antwort war Draco.

Er versetzte Gabriel unmerklich in Schlaf. Harry schlief bereits. Er schlüpfte hinaus und schloss die Tür zu. Er hatte noch einige Stunden bis Mitternacht und Dracos Vogel würde für seine Antwort auf den Brief, den er gestern erhalten hatte, zurückkommen. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und begann an seiner Okklumentik zu arbeiten. Es war schwer, seinen Geist leer zu machen, aber er schaffte es.

oooooooooo

Die eineinhalb Wochen, die zu den Geburtstagen der Jungen führten, waren ereignislos. Severus drängte Silas nicht und die Persönlichkeit war gedämmt, nicht nur von der Sorge und dem Planen, sondern auch durch die Erschöpfung. Gabriel behielt ein Auge auf den Slytherin und tat sein Bestes, um ihn zum Ausruhen zu bringen, aber es war ein fortlaufender Kampf. Dankbarerweise waren Kämpfe sein Ding und er gab nie auf.

Harry und Neville arbeiteten hart und ohne zu wissen, was Severus herausgefunden hatte. Severus wusste, dass er es Harry letztendlich erzählen musste, aber er sah kein Problem darin, damit zu warten, bis er sich einen Plan überlegt hatte, wie er mit der verschwiegenen Slytherin-Persönlichkeit umgehen sollte. Die Jungen waren glücklich und es wäre eine Schande einzugreifen, besonders, da die Jungs exzellente Fortschritte in all ihren Drei Studiengebieten machten.

Sie kamen dem näher, eine Animagus-Verwandlung durchzuführen. Erstens mussten sie die magische Theorie des Zaubers und die biologischen/physischen Veränderungen, die er enthielt, verstehen. Zweitens müssten sie den sehr komplizierten Animagus-Enthüllungs-Zaubertrank brauen, da man ihn nicht kaufen konnte. Die Person, die ihn benutzen wollte, musste ihn selbst machen, da er sonst nicht funktionieren würde. Drittens mussten sie die persönlichen Persönlichkeitsmerkmale ihres Tieres nachschlagen und die Biologie des Tieres vollkommen verstehen. Und zuletzt mussten sie den Zauber bei ihrem ersten Versuch korrekt ausführen. Wenn die erste Verwandlung in irgendeiner Art nicht korrekt war, würde der Zauberer oder die Hexe keine zweite Chance bekommen und könnten sich nie in einen Animagus verwandeln.

Es war keine leichte Aufgabe und normalerweise dauerte es Jahre, sie zu meistern, aber die Jungen waren bereits mitten im zweiten Schritt. Bald würden sie bereit sein, den Zaubertrank zu brauen. Severus war sich sicher gewesen, dass dieser Schritt sie verlangsamen würde, wenn man die beiden Zauberer betrachtete, die ihn brauen wollten, doch Neville machte sich außerhalb des Klassenzimmers großartig und da war noch sein wachsendes Selbstvertrauen und Harrys Fähigkeit Zugang zu seinen neu entdeckten Fähigkeiten zu kochen und seiner Liebe zu Pflanzen zu haben.

Bei ihren anderen Studien war Neville fähig, allein ein tiefes Stadium der Meditation zu erreichen und Harry hatte endlich ein komplettes Okklumentik-Schild errichtet. Wenn sie übten, schafften sie es, diese Stadien ihres Geistes für längere Zeit aufrecht zu erhalten. Ihr physisches Training lief gut. Remus genoss es, mit Neville zu trainieren und der Junge lernte doppelt so schnell unter der sanften Anleitung. Gabriel auf der anderen Seite, bevorzugte eher Severus' aggressive Lehrmethode und wurde immer besser. Severus dachte, dass es nur ein paar Monate dauern würde, bis er genauso gut war wie er selbst und Severus war sehr erfahren mit dem Kampf, Mann gegen Mann. Er war entschlossen, die Gryffindor in Waffen zu unterrichten, wenn sie erst einmal wieder in Hogwarts waren.

Remus kam vorbei, wann immer er konnte. Jeden Tag für Nevilles physisches Training und wenigstens zweimal die Woche blieb er zum Abendessen und um mit ihnen abends etwas zu unternehmen. Er brachte Neuigkeiten, dass es Sirius viel besser ging und es wurde entschieden, dass er am Tag vor Harrys und Nevilles Geburtstag wieder zurückkommen und bleiben durfte. Da Neville am Morgen seines Geburtstages zurück nach Hause gehen und Severus am 7. August nach Hogwarts musste, würden Sirius und Remus die Einzigen sein, die bis zum 1. September nach Harry sehen konnten.

Sich dessen bewusst, dass sie bald für einen Monat getrennt sein würden, nutzten die Jungen jede freie Minute, die sie hatten, um so viel Spaß zu haben, wie sie konnten. Sie spielten im Spielzimmer, arbeiteten an ihrer Musik und Kunst, machten Kissenschlachten und hatten Omi sogar dazu breitgeschlagen, ihnen zu helfen, einen Schnitzeljagd zu machen und Remus dazu überredet, mit ihnen zu spielen. Sie hatten auch geredet.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du in zwei Tagen gehst", seufzte Harry. Er lag auf seinem Bauch auf seinem Bett. Neville saß auf dem Boden, hatte seine Rücken gegen die Matratze gelehnt und erlaubte Harry so, ihm über die Schulter zu schauen, während er seinen Skizzenblock durchblätterte. Harry hatte bereits zwei herausgesucht, die er wirklich mochte und Neville hatte ihm versprochen, sie für ihn einrahmen zu lassen.

„Ich weiß. Die Zeit ist wirklich schnell rumgegangen." Neville schloss den Block und kletterte neben seinen Freund auf das Bett. Harry kuschelte sich an ihn und lächelte, als er einen Arm um seinen Rücken schlang. „Trotzdem könnte es nett sein, für eine Weile nach Hause zu gehen. Mein Kopf tut weh von all dem Kram, den ich hineingestopft habe und ich habe mir bei dem täglichen Training Muskeln gezerrt und blaue Flecken zugezogen."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", lachte Harry. „Aber es ist es definitiv wert."

„Ja. Das ist es definitiv", stimmte Neville mit einem glücklichen Seufzen zu. „Es war nicht einfach, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich etwas ändern wollen würde."

„Du hast dich schon lange nicht mehr geschnitten", sagte Harry sanft und überwachte genau die Emotionen des Anderen, um zu wissen, ob er aufhören sollte. Neville verspannte sich, aber er war auch stolz.

„Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, es tun zu müssen", gab Neville zu und drehte seinen Kopf, um seinen Freund in die Augen sehen zu können. „Ich denke… Ich brauche es vielleicht nie wieder. Manchmal denke ich nicht daran und übersehe es beinahe, aber ich brauche es nicht mehr. Ich habe gelernt, dass ich stark sein kann. Ich habe endlich verstanden, was Remus damit gemeint hat, als er gesagt hatte, dass es von nun an eine Wahl wäre. Ich habe jetzt nicht mehr eine Entschuldigung und so würde es, wenn ich mich schneide, so sein, als wäre ich die Person, die ich hasse."

„Ich bin so froh", lächelte Harry und drückte sein Gesicht in Nevilles Schulter. „Es tut immer so sehr weh, zu wissen, dass du dich selbst nicht magst und dich selbst klein hältst. Trotzdem bin ich auch froh wegen dem Teil mit dem Schneiden."

„Danke, Harry."

„Möchtest du heute hier schlafen?", bot er scheu an.

„Sicher", zuckte Neville mit den Achseln und setzte sich auf, um unter die Decke zu kommen.

„Gute Nacht, Nev."

„Nacht."

oooooooooo

Silas setzte sich auf und ging zum Fenster. Neville schnarchte sanft in dem Bett und er würde nicht aufwachen. Er hatte das mit einem einfachen Zauber sichergestellt. Dracos Vogel flog hinein und landete auf der Rückenlehne seines Schreibtischstuhles. Er neigte seinen Kopf und schaute zum Bett. Als er seinen Kopf zu dem grünäugigen Jungen richtete, hatte sein Gesicht einen listigen Ausdruck aufgesetzt.

„Abnormaler Vogel", murmelte Silas und überprüfte ihn auf Zauber. Wieder waren keine da. Er nahm den Brief und die Eule flog mit einem lauten Schuhuhen davon. Silas schloss mit einem Schnauben das Fenster. Dennoch, er sollte nicht überrascht sein. Immerhin war es Dracos Vogel und der hatte die Idiotie seines Meisters übernommen.

_Liebster Schatten,_

_auf der Flucht mit einem unschuldigen Ex-Sträfling? Du hast etwas Gefährliches an dir. Ich kann mir trotzdem nicht vorstellen, warum du so besorgt, wegen des übergroßen Hühnchens bist. Und ich kann dein verdammtes Glück nicht fassen. Irgendein Gott muss dich lieben, um dir einen magischen Sturm zu schicken, um dich vor den Dementoren zu retten. Ich weiß nicht, wie du überlebt hast, Schatten, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Du solltest jetzt schon seit mindestens zwei dutzend Mal tot sein, da bin ich mir sicher. Vielleicht gibt es ja etwas Wahres an diesem ganzen Neun-Leben-Ding; in dem Katzenhaus zu sein, hat nach allem vielleicht seine Vorteile._

_Ich habe eine interessante Geschichte aufgeschnappt, von der ich dachte, dass sie eine fabelhafte Rückzahlung als Austausch für das letzte Jahr wäre. Sie beginnt an der gleichen Stelle, über die dein Pate wahrscheinlich Albträume hat. Erinnerst du dich an die Geschichte, die ich dir über den zweiten Ausbruch erzählt habe? Nun, mein Vater hat dezent Erkundigungen unter der menschlichen Belegschaft dieses entsetzlichen Ortes gemacht und schließlich Antworten erhalten. Barty Crouch Jr. war der letzte Gefangene, der seit einer ganzen Weile gestorben ist und daher ist er die einzige Person, die durch Vortäuschen seines Todes hätte entkommen können._

_Nun, Jr. hat eine interessante Geschichte. Sein Vater ist ein Zauberer des Lichts mit Macht und Einfluss. Er ist der Leiter der Abteilung der Internationalen magischen Zusammenarbeit. Als sie nach dem ersten Krieg Todesser befragt haben, war Jr. als einer ihrer Mitglieder identifiziert worden. Sein Vater hatte es zuerst nicht geglaubt und Jr. hat es bestritten, aber es kamen Beweise auf und er hatte keine andere Wahl, als der Tatsache ins Gesicht zu sehen, dass sein Son ein williger Todesser war. Als sein Schicksal besiegelt und er nach Azkaban geschickt wurde, hat Jr. geprahlt und geschworen, dass sein Meister an ihnen allen Rache nehmen würde._

_Sein Vater hat ihn zuerst besucht; er hat immer noch versucht herauszufinden, warum sein Sohn sich dem Bösen zugewandt hatte. Die Besuche von seinem Vater hörten langsam auf und er gab seinen Sohn schließlich auf. Das war vor Jahren, verstehst du? Es ist noch immer kein öffentliches Wissen, dass Jr. entkommen konnte. Und nicht einmal die wenigen, die wissen, dass er es geschafft hat, haben eine Ahnung, wer ihm geholfen hat, oder wo er jetzt ist._

_Faszinierend, nicht wahr? Vielleicht wird dein Pate mehr wissen, da all das passiert ist, während er in Azkaban war. Er könnte der Zellennachbar von Jr. gewesen sein und alle möglichen Dinge gehört haben. Vielleicht konnte er auch entkommen, weil er ihrem Plan zugehört hat. Wenn er etwas weiß, wäre ich interessiert, mehr über diese Geschichte zu hören. Ich hasse offene Enden. Ich bin sicher, da stimmst du mir zu._

_Schlange_

Silas senkte den Brief mit einem heftigen Stirnrunzeln. Also war Jr. ein fanatischer Todesser und Bertha hatte irgendwie herausbekommen, dass er entkommen war. Voldemort hat gehört, dass ein loyaler Anhänger frei war und hatte sich dann entschieden zu ihm zu gehen? Das machte keinen Sinn, oder? Warum würde Voldemort Jr. nicht stattdessen zu ihm rufen? Es sei denn, er wollte sowieso nach England zurück… Vielleicht für den zweiten Plan? Der, der in die ausländischen Angelegenheiten involviert war. Jr. könnte ihm auch mit dem Plan helfen. Er musste also immer noch herausfinden, ob der Angriff bei der Weltmeisterschaft oder dem Turnier kommen würde. Auf jeden Fall war Silas sich sicher, dass das Ziel ihr Tod war.

Plötzlich müde, entschied er sich, schlafen zu gehen. Er musste über seine Antwort an Draco ohnehin nachdenken. Ihm gingen die Geschichten aus, um ihn zu bestechen. Jetzt musste er sich etwas anderes ausdenken, um den Blonden zu unterhalten und die Insiderinformationen kommen lassen, ohne etwas wichtiges zu verraten.

oooooooooo

oooooooooo

_So, ich denke mal, jetzt herrscht erst einmal viel Verwirrung wegen dieser Kern-Wirt-Sache… Aber da das hier eine Übersetzung ist und wir das Glück haben, dass SensiblyTainted zu beginn des nächsten Chaps Fragen hierzu beantwortet hat, werde ich die Beantwortung dieser Fragen vorziehen, wenn ihr mögt. Also:_

**Wenn Harry nicht die Kernpersönlichkeit ist, warum erinnert er sich dann an seine Kindheit bei den Dursleys? Warum war er sich anfangs nicht der anderen Persönlichkeiten bewusst, wenn er eine ist? **

Harry erinnert sich nur an bestimmte Dinge darüber, wie er mit den Dursleys aufgewachsen ist. Er muss sich an etwas erinnern, sonst könnte er nicht funktionieren oder von den anderen nicht als normal angesehen werden. Das ist der Grund, warum Silas Harrys Wahrnehmung der anderen Persönlichkeiten blockiert hat. Harry konnte niemanden betrügen, den er nicht kannte. Silas ist die Kernpersönlichkeit. Er hatte sich versteckt und sich selbst beschützt, indem er Harry zum Wirt gemacht hatte; zur öffentlichen Maske. Harry hat sie so gut es geht beschützt, indem er sich ihres Zustands nicht bewusst war, so dass er ihn nicht bekannt machen konnte.

Auszug aus Kapitel 2: Der Stein der Weisen

_Harry grinste seinen Cousin an und stieg mit all seinen neuen Sachen aus dem Auto. Dudley wimmerte. Sie wollten ihn zu einem Krankenhaus bringen, um den Schwanz entfernen zu lassen, nachdem sie Harry abgesetzt hatten. Harry hoffte, dass es wirklich schmerzhaft war. Er war ziemlich glücklich, als er seine Sachen zu dem richtigen Gleis schob und einer rothaarigen Familie zum Zug folgte. …_

_Der Stress wuchs bis zu dem Punkt an, als der Sprechende Hut ihm sagte, dass er wohl nach Slytherin passen würde. Tatsächlich fühlte es sich so an, als hörte er etwas in ihm brechen, als gebe es eine scharfe Veränderung im Luftdruck und der Stress war nach einer Welle des Schwindels verschwunden. Er fühlte sich selbstsicher und richtete sich auf. Der Hut war unheimlich still, ehe er rief: "Gryffindor!"._

_Für Harry unbekannt, fehlten ihm nun Teile seiner Vergangenheit. All seine Sorge im Zug und seine gemeinen Gedanken, wenn er seine Cleverness genutzt hatte, um sich an seinem Cousin und den Nachbarschaftskindern rächte, waren gelöscht und in einer ganz neuen Persönlichkeit gespeichert. Er erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr daran, dass der Hut ihn in Slytherin gewollt hatte. Er grinste breit und rannte glücklich zu Ron hinüber an den Tisch der Löwen._

Später in diesem Kapitel wurde auch angemerkt, dass Harry nicht bemerkte, dass er langsamer lernte, als normalerweise. Dies sind nur ein paar Beispiele, aber ich denke, man bekommt eine Idee davon, an was Harry sich erinnert und an was nicht.

**Wenn Silas die Kernpersönlichkeit ist, warum heißt er dann nicht Harry? Wenn alle Persönlichkeiten sich wieder zu einem ganzen Geist vereinen, wie wird er dann heißen? Silas oder Harry? **

Nun, Namen werden dir gegeben und du hast dabei keine Wahl. Die misten nehmen Spitznamen an, weil sie den Namen, mit dem sie geboren wurden, nicht mögen. Als Silas sich von Harry abgetrennt hatte, hatte er entschieden, einen anderen Namen anzunehmen. Es wäre nicht logisch, den Namen Harry anzunehmen, wenn er all das getan hat, um sich zu verstecken und sich zu beschützen. Das hätte ihn verraten. Außerdem ist Harry Potter der Name des Jungen-der-lebt. Den Namen Harry zu verweigern, ist nur ein anderer Weg, die Rolle in der Zaubererwelt zu verweigern, die ihm gegeben wurde. Und er konnte auch nicht den Namen des Wirtes ändern. Die Menschen erwarteten Harry Potter. Er hat ihnen Harry gegeben, während er den Namen angenommen hat, den er geschaffen hat; einer, der ihm erlaubt hat, derjenige zu sein, der er sein wollte. Und wie sein Name sein wird, wenn er wieder ein Ganzes ist, nun… er wird wahrscheinlich auf beide Namen reagieren oder sich einen komplett Neuen geben, da er die Essenz aus beiden sein wird.

**Warum sieht Silas nicht mehr wie Harry aus?**

Harry ist mit dem Hass der Dursleys aufgewachsen. Er hat begonnen, seine Erscheinung nicht zu mögen. Er hasste es, wie klein und zerbrechlich er war; hasste seine Brille und seine hässliche Kleidung und sein strubbliges Haar und seinen vernarbten Körper. Seine Erscheinung ist so, wie sie sich Silas vorgestellt hat, ein Teenager mit glatten, dünnen, schulterlangen, schwarzem Haar. Seine Augen verschwimmen von blau zu grau, da das bedrohlich ist und er die Idee mag, dass seine Feinde sich unwohl fühlen, nur weil er sie anstarrt. Wenn er heraus kommt, sieht er so aus, wie Harry Potter. Nichts ändert sich wirklich.

**Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Kern und Wirt? Warum sind sie geteilt?**

Die Kernpersönlichkeit bedeutet, dass alle anderen Persönlichkeiten von ihr entstanden sind. Kern bedeutet, er ist der Gründer. Die meisten Kernpersönlichkeiten sind der Wirt, aber nicht immer. Wirtspersönlichkeiten sind die Oberfläche. Dasjenige des Geistes/der Persönlichkeit, die am meisten draußen ist. Ich mag es zu denken, dass der Wirt lebensfroher ist, als die anderen. Es ist immer eine Persönlichkeit draußen, die natürlich ist und für die anderen bedeutet dieser natürliche Status, dass sie tief versteckt bleiben und heraufkommen müssen, wenn sie raus kommen. Wäre das nicht der Fall, würden die Persönlichkeiten um die Dominanz kämpfen und die Persönlichkeiten wären so im Krieg miteinander, was dazu führen würde, dass der Körper und die Menschen um ihn herum verletzt werden würden.

**Wer wird wen absorbieren? Welche Persönlichkeit wir dominanter sein? **

Das hat damals ein Reviewer schon sehr gut beantwortet: _Sollte das egal sein? … Ich meine, Harry kann immer noch die anderen Persönlichkeiten absorbieren… Wenn nur noch Harry und Silas übrig sind, ist es egal, wer wen absorbiert, denn es wird in der gleichen Persönlichkeit enden. _Der Schlüssel ist, sich daran zu erinnern, dass Harry real _ist_. Wäre Silas' Geist ganz gewesen, hätte er die gleichen Dinge gefühlt, wie Harry, nur nicht so extrem, da er mehr Verstand hat, sie zu dämmen. Er wäre immer noch ein Empath und das alleine würde ändern, wie Silas handelt und fühlt. Wenn also Harry sich wieder mit Silas verbindet, wird keiner der Charaktere verschwinden. In anderen Worten, Harry wird sich mit Silas vereinigen und nicht überschrieben oder gelöscht werden. Harrys Persönlichkeit würde ruhiger werden, wenn er wieder ein Ganzes ist, aber genauso wird Silas Kälte beruhigt werden.


	27. Hallo Tatze, Auf Wiedersehn Neville

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** SnapesWife

oooooooooo

sorry für die verspätung -blush- und danke für die kommis

oooooooooo

_27. Hallo Tatze, Auf Wiedersehn Neville_

Harry und Neville wachten beide plötzlich auf, als ihre Schlafzimmertür aufgerissen wurde. Sirius kam ins Zimmer und trug Geschenke bei sich. Die glitzernd eingepackten Geschenke waren auf seinen Armen gestapelt und versperrten ihm komplett die Sicht. Beide Teenager starrten erstaunt zu ihm und ihre Kinnladen fielen nach unten.

„Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Jungs!", rief Sirius fröhlich und ließ die Geschenke auf das Bett fallen.

„Aber… ich habe doch erst morgen…", sagte Neville unsicher, während seine Augen die Pakete begutachteten. Einige waren etwa dreißig Zentimeter groß; andere so klein, als wären sie Schmuckschatullen. Das, welches ihm am Nächsten war, lag von der Größe her dazwischen und in pink glänzendes Papier mit einer goldenen Schleife eingepackt.

„Du wirst morgen nicht hier sein", sagte Sirius mit einem Grinsen. „Und wir wollen mit dir feiern und wir wissen, dass Harry mit dir Geburtstag feiern will, also… Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!"

„Danke, Sirius!", lachte Harry, dessen Augen vor Freunde glänzten. Es war schwer, nicht zu Lächeln, wenn sein Pate den Raum mit Enthusiasmus und Freude füllte. „Sind die für uns?"

„Ja!" Sirus umarmte Harry fest und ließ sich dann mit ihm auf das Bett fallen, was die Teenager dazu brachte, noch mehr zu lachen.

Neville konnte nicht anders, als bei ihrem Benehmen zu glucksen. Lachen kam von der Tür, worauf er aufschaute und Remus entdeckte. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er stand auf, um den Mann zu begrüßen, der ihm so viel bedeutete. Remus hinderte ihn jedoch daran, indem er hinüber gerannt kam und Neville mit sich auf das Bett schubste. Die beiden Männer tauschten einen Blick und begannen die Jungen gnadenlos zu kitzeln. Schließlich ließen sie von ihnen ab und die Jungen brauchten einige Minuten, um wieder normal atmen zu können.

„Also… Welche… sind Nevilles und… welche sind meine?"

„Habgieriger Mistkerl", funkelte ihn Sirius gespielt an.

Harry errötete, aber er wusste, dass sein Pate nur Spaß machte und so verging der drohende Schmerz. Remus gab seinem Freund einen Klaps und strubbelte beruhigend durch Harrys chaotisches Haar. Der Junge schmollte daraufhin und versuchte es wieder zu bändigen. Seit er mit Rose verschmolzen war, bevorzugte er es, wenn seine Haare und seine Kleidung gepflegt und ordentlich waren, genau wie sein Zimmer und seine Notizen.

„Die mit den goldenen Schleifen sind Harrys und die mit den roten, Nevilles", erklärte Sirius und schob die Geschenke zu den beiden Teenagern. „Öffnet sie!"

„Jetzt?" Harry nahm vorsichtig ein Geschenk, öffnete es aber nicht. „Ich möchte, dass Severus zusieht."

„Wir haben nicht Weihnachten, Tatze", lachte Remus. „Sie müssen ihre Geschenke nicht sofort nach dem Aufwachen öffnen."

Sirius wimmerte dramatisch. „Aber das macht keinen Spaß! Wen kümmert schon Snape? Öffnet sie jetzt."

„Sirius…", schimpfte Harry, auch wenn er noch immer lächelte.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde mich benehmen", schmollte Sirius und sprang von dem Bett. „Dann beeilt euch und kommt runter. Wir werden sie am Frühstückstisch öffnen."

Sirius eilte aus dem Zimmer, während er aus ganzem Herzen „Happy Birthday" sang. Remus schüttelte mit einem amüsierten Lächeln seinen Kopf, deutete den Jungen, sich zu beeilen, und folgte seinem Freund. Harry und Neville tauschten einen freudigen Blick und sprangen aus dem Bett und in ihre Sachen. Beide schnappten sich jeweils eine Hälfte der Pakete, wobei sie für den Moment die Schleifen ignorierten, und rauschten hinunter.

Sie kamen in das Esszimmer und sahen Sirius dort auf dem Tisch stehen, wie er wie ein Verrückter Luftschlangen und Ballons im Raum verteilte. Remus versuchte ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie genug Dekorationen hatten, aber Sirius sagte, dass sie noch nicht annähernd genug hatten.

„Wie oft wird man schon vierzehn, häh, Moony? Natürlich haben wir noch nicht genug! Ich habe noch nicht einmal mit dem Konfetti angefangen."

„Geh sofort von meinem Tisch runter, Black", befahl Severus eisig.

Die Jungen wirbelten herum und verschiedene Päckchen vielen zu Boden. Der Tränkemeister schaute sie spöttisch an, richtete dann aber schnell seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem Mann, der auf seinem Esszimmertisch stand.

Sirius sah so aus, als wollte er protestieren, aber Remus zog scharf an ihm und der Mann fiel zu Boden. Harry und Neville zuckten zusammen, doch Remus lachte nur. Sirius hob seinen Kopf und seine blauen Augen funkelten fröhlich. „Denke nicht, dass ich dich dafür nicht kriegen werde, Moony."

„Legt diese… Päckchen in die Ecke." Severus deutete dorthin, wo er meinte.

Die Jungs beeilten sich zu gehorchen und der schwarzäugige Mann nahm seinen angestammten Platz am Kopf des Tisches ein. Die Jungen setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und Remus setzte sich neben Neville, während Sirius sich auf Harrys andere Seite setzte, die Seite, die am weitesten von Severus entfernt war. Omi erschien und schaute sich vorsichtig in dem Zimmer um. Er erschrak über die Unordnung, freute sich aber, dass sie die Geburtstage der Jungen feierten. Als Severus ihn nicht sofort zu Recht wies, dass er erlaubt hatte, dass Sirius den Raum verunstaltet hatte, entspannte er sich und servierte das Frühstück.

„Summen die Teller ‚Happy Birthday'?" Severus schaute den Elf dunkel an.

„Ja, Master. Sir Sirius wollte, dass ich sie benutze. Soll ich sie gegen ihr normales Porzellan austauschen?", wand Omi seine Hände mit großen, ängstlichen Augen.

„Wo ist deine Geburtstagsfreude, Snape?", fragte Sirius. „Sie sind nicht einmal so laut. Lass sie! Hast du ihnen überhaupt zum Geburtstag gratuliert?"

„Ich werde es tun, wenn es angemessen ist", schnarrte Severus. „Die anderen interessieren mich nicht, aber ich möchte stilles Geschirr."

„Ja, Master", verbeugte sich Omi und schnippte mit seinen Fingern, wodurch er den Teller und das Essen darauf austauschte.

Severus nickte, begann zu essen und ignorierte alle anderen komplett. Sirius schnitt Grimassen in seine Richtung und Remus trat ihn unter dem Tisch gegen sein Bein. Neville senkte seinen Kopf, um ein Lächeln zu verbergen, doch Harry flehte ihn mit seinen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius seufzte und gab nach und aß sein Frühstück ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne Snape weiterhin zu ärgern.

„Also, was wollte ihr zwei heute tun?", fragte Remus mit einem liebevollen Lächeln.

„Wir können keine richtige Party machen oder irgendwo hin gehen, wo es lustig ist, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir nicht Spaß haben können", grinste Sirius sie hinterhältig an.

„Wie?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Du und Neville könnten Sirius oben im Spielzimmer herausfordern; mal sehen, ob ihr den alten Mann auf seinen Platz verweisen könnt", schlug Remus verschlagen vor.

„Hey! Ich bin nicht alt!", protestierte Sirius und warf ein Frühstücksbrötchen nach seinem lachenden Freund.

„Das klingt nach Spaß", lächelte Harry. Er wollte fragte, ob Severus sich ihnen anschließen würde, aber er wusste, dass das nur dazu führen würde, dass sein Lehrer sich unwohl fühlte. Er konnte spüren, dass Severus' Gefühle angespannt und scharf waren, auch wenn Harry spüren konnte, dass dessen Okklumentik-Schilde errichtet waren. „Denkst du, dass wir ihn schlagen können, Nev?"

„Ich weiß nicht", lächelte Neville verspielt. „Vielleicht."

„Ihr werdet an diesen Worten ersticken", sagte Sirius herausfordernd. „Es ist noch kein Spiel erfunden worden, dass ich nicht meistern konnte."

„Mit Ausnahme von einem, dass das benutzen deines Gehirns erfordert, wie zum Beispiel Schach", schnarrte Severus. Bevor Sirius eine Antwort geben konnte, stand er auf und ging aus dem Raum.

„Griesgrämiger, kaltherziger Bastard", funkelte ihm Sirius hinterher.

„Nicht", schlug Harry ihm leicht auf den Arm. „Kommt schon. Lasst uns spielen gehen!"

Sie verbrachten drei Stunden im Spielzimmer. Niemand konnte Harry im Schnatz-Horden schlagen, aber Remus war nahe dran. Sirius schlug Remus bei dem Sprengspiel, aber Remus war der Champion des Abwehrspieles. Als sie sich alle setzten, um das Vier-Mann-Schachpiel zu probieren, war Neville der Gewinner. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals soviel gelacht zu haben oder so sorglos gewesen zu sein. Neville war von dem Spaß ebenso berauscht. Er hatte sich noch nie so willkommen oder eingebunden in eine Familie gefühlt. Als Remus ihn, nachdem er das Schachspiel gewonnen hatte, umarmte, war das das beste Gefühl auf der Welt gewesen.

„Wir haben eure Geschenke vergessen!", keuchte Sirius entsetzt und rannte aus dem Raum.

Die anderen folgten ihm lachend und stolperten über einander. Sirius kam mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Esszimmer. Alle hielten an und fragten was los sei.

„Sie sind weg!", bellte er und deutete in den Raum. „Die Geschenke sind nicht mehr da!"

„Was?", keuchten Neville und Remus.

„Omi!", rief Harry und schüttelte über seine drei Freunde seinen Kopf. Der kleine Elf erschien gehorsam an seiner Seite. „Weißt du, wo die Geschenke sind? Die für Neville und mich?"

„Sie sind auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer neben dem Salon aufgestapelt, Sir", lächelte Omi. „Öffnen Sie Ihre Geschenke nun, Sirs?"

„Das machen wir", lächelte Harry. „Kannst du Severus bitten, in das Wohnzimmer zu kommen, bitte?"

„Natürlich, Sir", nickte Omi heftig und verschwand mit einem ‚Plopp'.

„Ohhh, Harry…", jammerte Sirius.

„Severus ist mein Mentor, Siri. Und ich liebe ihn", sagte Harry sanft. „Ich möchte, dass er ein Teil hiervon ist."

Sirius Gesicht nahm einen ernsten Ausdruck an und Harry fühlte die Sorge und die Unzufriedenheit des Mannes. Er mochte es nicht, wie Harry von Severus abhing. Die zwei Männer konnten einander nicht ausstehen und beide wollten Harry für sich selbst. Der Teenager seufzte, biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Remus wusste, dass das bedeutete, dass Harry sich aufregte und schubste so Sirius mit einem Funkeln an. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie ein erwachsener Mann so dumm sein konnte. Harry hob hoffnungsvoll seinen Kopf, als er Remus' Verzweiflung spürte und wie Sirius' dunkle Emotionen resigniert zusammenbrachen.

„Ich bin zuerst da", rief er freudig und rannte an ihnen vorbei zum Wohnzimmer.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen Harry und Neville, mit ihren Geschenken zu ihren Füßen, auf der Couch. Omi, Remus und Sirius standen vor ihnen und ermutigten die Jungs zu beginnen. Severus stand an der Seite neben dem Kamin und sah still zu. Harry lächelte ihn an, bevor er sein erstes Geschenk hochhob. Neville folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Ihr hättet mir nichts geben müssen", sagte er mit einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln.

Harry schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Hör auf damit. Du bist unser Freund. Wir sind jetzt eine Familie."

„Harry hat Recht", sagte Remus und deutete ihnen an, ihre Geschenke auszupacken. „Abgesehen davon, ist das unsere Entscheidung und wenn du dich dazu entschließt, es nicht zu akzeptieren, würdest du nur unsere Gefühle verletzen."

„Das möchtest du doch nicht tun, oder?", grinste Sirius.

„Natürlich nicht", errötete Neville. „Harry, du zuerst."

Der schwarzhaarige Teenager streckte ihm seine Zunge raus und packte das pinke Geschenk vorsichtig aus. Darin war eine Kiste aus Kirschholz. Er hob den Deckel an und Klaviermusik erfüllte den Raum. Er schaute glücklich auf. „Danke!"

„Wir wissen, dass du nach Gehör spielst und deshalb dachten wir, dass dies ein guter Weg für dich wäre, die Klassiker zu erlernen", lächelte Remus. „Schau auf den Boden."

Harry tat es und fand eine Liste von siebzehn Titeln.

„Sag einfach den Titel, den du hören willst, und er wird gespielt", erklärte Sirius.

„Das ist wundervoll! Danke, Sirius, Remus!", sprang er auf, um sie zu umarmen. Sie lachten und schoben ihn zurück zu seinem Platz. „Du bist dran, Nev!", grinste Harry.

Neville bekam Kunstzubehör, neue Schuhe und eine sehr teure violette Rose. Harry bekam die Musikbox und zwei neue Shirts. Sie beide bekamen Drachen und Muggelfahrräder, für den Fall, dass sie in die Stadt gehen wollten. Harry freute sich darauf, fahren zu lernen, aber Neville hatte ein paar Bedenken. Severus war durch den gesamten Prozess hindurch still, bis Harrys letztes Geschenk geöffnet wurde. Drei Karten, um die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft zu sehen.

„Nein." Alle Augen richteten sich zu dem schwarzäugigen Professor. „Er kann nicht gehen. Es ist zu gefährlich."

„Es werden tausende von Hexen und Zauberern da sein!", entgegnete Sirius ärgerlich. „Wir können einfach gehen, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Wir können immer noch eine Illusion tragen, oder Vielsafttrank nehmen. Es gibt keinen Grund, nicht zu gehen!"

„Es gibt hunderte von Gründen, warum er nicht gehen kann!", schnarrte Severus zurück. „Aber die drei wichtigsten sind der Orden, die Todesser und Auroren."

„Sirius", runzelte Remus die Stirn. „Ich dachte, wir hatten das diskutiert."

„Nein, Remus!", zog Sirius sich zurück. „Ich werde diesmal nicht nachgeben! Harry ist erst vierzehn! Er verdient es gehen zu können und die Dinge zu tun, die Kinder tun wollen! Er verpasst alles und ich werde ihn das hier nicht verpassen lassen! Er liebt Quidditch! Er ist von Natur aus ein Sucher! Du siehst, wie sein Gesicht sich aufhellt, wenn er dieses Spiel oben spielt!"

„Trotzdem… Es wird andere Gelegenheiten geben", schüttelte Remus seinen Kopf. „Wir können das nicht riskieren."

„Bitte streitet euch nicht", flehte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich liebe das Geschenk, Siri. Das tut ich wirklich. Quidditch macht wirklich Spaß, aber ich habe noch immer nicht meine Schilde perfektioniert und ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit so einer großen Menschenmenge fertig werden soll."

„Nein, Harry", kniete sich Sirius vor ihn, was das heruntergefallene Geschenkpapier laut rascheln ließ. „Du bist nie bei einem Spiel gewesen. Vertrau mir. Du wirst das nicht verpassen wollen. Es findet nur alle paar Jahre statt und wer weiß, wann es wieder in England stattfinden wird. Ich habe drei Tickets. Du kannst zwei Erwachsene mit dir nehmen. Ich verspreche dir, dass du sicher sein wirst und bis dahin wirst du auch deine Schilde im Griff haben. Snape würde dich nicht zur Schule gehen lassen, ohne dass sie perfekt sind."

Harry schaute fragend hinüber zu Severus. Verärgerung und Wut flossen noch immer von ihm, aber da war auch eine Art von Sehnsucht. Er wollte auch, dass Harry gehen konnte.

„Ich bezweifle, dass dieser Ausflug möglich sein wird", sagte er schließlich. „Aber wenn Black mich überzeugen kann, dass du sicher sein wirst, dann werde ich es erlauben. Behalte es im Kopf, dass es sehr schwierig sein wird."

Sirius öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, doch Remus brachte ihn mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter zum schweigen. „Später, Siri. Heute wollen wir feiern."

„In Ordnung", stimmte Sirius zögernd zu.

„Warum öffnest du nicht das Geschenk von mir?", fragte Neville in einem Versuch die Spannung zu durchbrechen.

„Okay", lächelte Harry eifrig.

„Omi!", rief Neville und errötete ein wenig. „Es ist von uns beiden."

„Happy Birthday, Ihnen beiden, Sirs!", rief Omi und gab Harry ein schweres Päckchen. Er zitterte vor Aufregung.

„Danke, Omi", lächelte Harry den Elf an und riss das Papier von dem Päckchen. Es war ein in Leder gebundenes Fotoalbum. Er öffnete es und keuchte vor Freude auf. Es war voller Fotos von dem letzten Sommer und von diesem Sommer. Dort waren er und Severus. Neville und Remus. Sirius. Er legte es beiseite und zog den Elf in eine feste Umarmung. „Die Bilder sind wundervoll. Du hast einen hervorragenden Job gemacht, Omi!" Er stand auf und umarmte Neville als nächstes. „Danke, Nev! Es ist wundervoll. Ich liebe es wirklich."

„Das freut mich", lächelte Neville, während er Harry umarmte. „Happy Birthday."

„Happy Birthday, Bruder", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen und Neville errötete erneut, nickte aber zustimmend. „Omi, kannst du bitte Nevilles Geschenk holen? Es ist auch von uns beiden."

Omi nickte, noch immer vor Freude weinend, und verschwand mit einem ‚Plopp'. Er kam Sekunden später mit einem dicken Umschlag zurück. Neville schaute Harry neugierig an, bevor er ihn vorsichtig öffnete und einen Brief daraus hervorzog. Er musste sehr kurz gewesen sein, denn er schaute ihn nur für eine Sekunde an, bevor er zwei Eintrittskarten aus dem Umschlag zog. Sie waren für das Kräuterkunde-Zentrum. Es war die weltgrößte Einrichtung, in der Pflanzen untersucht wurden. Es hatte riesige Gärten und Labore, in denen experimentiert und geforscht wurde. Neville hatte schon immer auf die umfangreiche Tour des Institutes gehen wollen, die es anbot, aber es war weit weg und die Warteliste war sehr lang.

„Wie?", fragte er erstaunt und starrte auf das Papier in seinen Händen.

„Lass uns einfach sagen, dass Omi und ich ein paar Leute kennen", grinste Harry.

„Harry… Ich…"

„Gabe und Sy haben auch geholfen. Ich habe sie gefragt, was ich dir besorgen soll und Gabriel hat gesagt: ‚Er mag Pflanzen, also hol ihm eine'. Und dann hat Silas gesagt: ‚Da gibt es eine Einrichtung, die auf Kräuterkunde spezialisiert ist'. Da habe ich Omi danach gefragt und er ist mit den richtigen Leuten in Kontakt getreten. Ich habe den Deal nur komplett gemacht."

„Das ist wundervoll. Danke, Silas, Gabriel. Danke, Omi, Harry!" Er umarmte den kleineren Jungen und dann den Elf. Alle drei lachten.

„Die Eintrittskarten sind für die nächste Woche. Die Tour dauert drei Tage und ich habe schon mit deiner Großmutter gesprochen, Neville. Sie freut sich darauf, dich dorthin zu begleiten."

„Danke, Remus!", rannte Neville zu dem Mann und umarmte ihn aufgeregt.

Als alle sich beruhigt hatten, klatschte Sirius mit einem brieten Grinsen seine Hände zusammen. „Wer möchte diese Fahrräder ausprobieren?"

„Ich!", rief Harry und zog Neville auf die Beine. „Komm, Nev! Es kann nicht so schwer sein, wenn Dudley es kann."

Fahrradfahren zu lernen, war schwieriger, als Harry gedacht hatte, aber er hatte Recht gehabt, zu denken, dass es Spaß machen würde. Es dauerte gute zwei Stunden, bevor Neville und er fahren konnten, ohne umzufallen. Remus war geduldig und half ihnen so viel er konnte, aber Sirius war zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu lachen, um eine große Hilfe zu sein. Schließlich machten es beide richtig und die Jungen freuten sich, dass sie es gelernt hatten. Die blauen Flecken und Kratzer war es definitiv wert. Im laufe der Zeit wurden alle hungrig, so dass sie Omi danach fragten, ihnen etwas Essen zu bringen, damit sie ein Picknick machen konnten. Harry wusste es besser, als Severus zu fragen, ob er sich ihnen anschließen wollte. Trotzdem machte er sich deswegen keine Sorgen. Er wusste, dass Severus sich um ihn sorgte und es war nicht nötig, dass der Mann es bewies. Nachdem sie gegessen hatte, fanden sich die Jungen überraschenderweise in einer Position, um Sirius heimzuzahlen, dass er zuvor über sie gelacht hatte.

Der Ex-Sträfling war hoffnungslos, was den Drachen betraf und verfing sich in der Schnur. Harry und Neville bekamen ihre einfach in die Luft und sie flogen gehorsam dort herum. Remus fiel lachend zu Boden, als Sirius so frustriert war, dass er sich in einen Hund verwandelte und nach dem Strick schnappte, der um ihn herum geschlungen war.

Das Abendessen wurde im Wohnzimmer serviert und alle hatten geduscht und sich nette Sachen angezogen. Severus trug sein übliches weißes Hemd und seine schwarzen Hosen, doch sein Haar war noch feucht vom Duschen. Harry lächelte ihn an und Severus nickte ihm leicht zur Antwort zu. Die Unterhaltung drehte sich zumeist darum, die anderen spielerisch zu necken. Als es Zeit für den Nachtisch war, brachte Omi einen großen Kuchen, auf dem vierzehn Kerzen standen. Harry und Neville standen zusammen auf und bliesen sie alle aus, während Sirius und Remus jubelten und der Elf Fotos machte.

„Was habt ihr euch gewünscht?", fragte Sirius, als Omi ihnen den Kuchen servierte.

„Das können wir nicht sagen! Das würde verhindern, dass es wahr wird", sagte Neville.

„Och, kommt schon!", bettelte Sirius.

Unter lauter Unterhaltung und Lachen verging eine Stunde. Als sie schließlich ihren Kuchen aufgegessen hatten, verließ Severus den Raum. Harry und Neville waren beide müde von den Aktivitäten des Tages, so dass die Erwachsenen entschieden, sie ins Bett zu bringen. Remus ging mit Neville, um ihn zu Bett zu bringen, und Sirius mit Harry.

„Ich hatte einen großartigen Tag, Siri", sagte Harry, als sein Pate die Decke über ihn legte.

„Das freut mich, Welpe", lächelte Sirius und küsste seine Stirn. „Happy Birthday, Harry."

„Danke", lächelte Harry und hob seinen Kopf, um dem Mann auf die Wange zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Schlaf jetzt."

oooooooooo

Harry erwachte um Mitternacht durch einen Alarm, den er gestellt hatte, als Sirius den Raum verlassen hatte. Er lächelte, kletterte aus dem Bett und zog sich schnell seine Sachen an. Er ging so leise er konnte und schaute hinaus in den dunklen Flur. Er war leer und er konnte niemanden anderen hören. Lächelnd schlich er hinunter zu dem Salon.

Die Tür war offen und ein leichtes Licht von ein paar Kerzen und dem Kamin war zu sehen. Er ging hinein und schloss die Tür sanft hinter sich. Severus stand am Kamin und drehte sich um, als er hörte, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde. Er lächelte leicht und deutete zur Couch. Harry umarmte ihn, bevor er sich setzte und der Mann klopfte ihn, sich unbehaglich fühlend, auf den Rücken.

„Hattest du einen schönen Tag?", fragte Severus, als Harry sich gesetzt hatte.

„Ja", lächelte der Teenager und seine Augen leuchteten hinter seiner Brille. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier warst. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass du es vergessen hast."

„Natürlich nicht", schimpfte Severus und deutete zu dem Tisch zu seiner Rechten. Dort lagen ein paar Päckchen. „Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry ging zu dem Tisch und sah, dass sie von Ron, Hermine, Hagrid und Omi waren. Ron und Hagrid hatten ihm beide Kuchen geschickt, doch Hermine hatte ihm eine Karte und einen langen Brief geschrieben. Darin entschuldigte sie sich, nicht seine Wünsche respektiert zu haben und gab zu, dass es sein Leben war und dass es seine Entscheidung war und sie kein Recht hatte, sich in dieses einzumischen. Sie schloss in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr vergeben und immer noch ihr Freund sein würde. Er lächelte stolz den Brief an und legte ihn beiseite.

Omis Geschenk enthielt einen Schal, der zu dem Winterumhang und den Stiefeln, die Severus ihm letztes Jahr geschenkt hatte, passte. Omi erschien, als er ihn rief und akzeptierte mit Tränen Harrys Umarmung. „Du hättest mich nichts anderes schenken müssen. Das Fotoalbum war großartig."

„Das war sehr wenig, Sirs. Ich wollte mehr tun", erklärte Omi und wischte sich seine Tränen ab. „Ich bin traurig, dass Sir Neville geht. Ich bin sehr glücklich, Sir, wenn Sie und Ihr Freund hier sind. Genauso wie der Master."

„Nun, ich plane oft zurückzukommen", versprach Harry. Er schaute über den Elf hinweg zu Severus.

Omi grinste die beiden an, bevor er verschwand und ihnen ihre Privatsphäre gab. Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf über ihn, räusperte sich aber und zog eine kleine mit silbernem Papier umwickelte Schachtel aus seiner Tasche.

„Danke." Harry nahm die Schachtel, machte sich aber nicht daran, sie zu öffnen. Er saß einfach da und genoss die Stille und die Wärme des Raumes. Severus drängte ihn nicht. „Denkst du, dass Neville okay sein wird, wenn er nach Hause geht? Er hat gerade angefangen, sich besser zu fühlen."

„Es ist schwer, sich aus den Augen zu verlieren, wenn man erst einmal einen guten Blick auf sich selbst bekommen hat", versicherte Severus ihm. Seine Stimme war tief und sanft und Harry fühlte sich friedlich und zufrieden, als er ihr zuhörte. „Es wird ihm gut gehen und, sollte er in alte Gewohnheiten verfallen, bin ich sicher, dass du und der Wolf Maßnahmen ergreifen werdet, um ihn daran zu erinnern, was er diesen Sommer gelernt hat."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass es zu Ende geht", gab Harry zu. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit Neville und dir hier bleiben und müsste nicht nach Hogwarts zurück.

„Dieses Haus wird immer hier und immer für dich offen sein, Harry", schaute Severus dem Jungen in die Augen und hielt den Blick. „Es wird später schwerer werden, aber du wirst nichts verlieren. Du kannst immer zurückkommen."

„Danke." Harry neigte seinen Kopf und schaute auf das Geschenk. Langsam und vorsichtig packte er es aus. Es war eine kleine, schwarze Holzschachtel. Harry hob den Deckel und sah ein silbernes Armband. Es sah aus wie das, das Severus letzten Sommer für ihn gemacht hatte, und dazu war auch ein passender Ring. Er hob ihn hoch und schaute ihn sich an. Er war einfach und wunderschön. Er versuchte ihn auf seinen Ringfinger zu stecken, doch er war zu groß. Er steckte ihn an den Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand und er passte perfekt. „Er ist wunderschön, Severus", sagte er sanft und schaute hinauf in das Gesicht seines Lehrers.

Der Mann sagte zuerst nichts. Stattdessen griff er in die Schachtel und nahm das Armband heraus. Er hob Harrys linke Hand und legte sanft um dieses Handgelenk. Sobald er es umgelegt hatte, verschwand der Verschluss und das Armband wurde durchsichtig. „Das Armband wird mich rufen, wenn du es zerbrechen solltest." Er trat zurück und deutete auf den Ring an Harrys anderer Hand. „Das ist ein spezieller Portschlüssel. Wenn du einen Tropfen Blut darauf tust, wird er aktiviert. Sag ‚Bring mich nach Hause' und es wird dich zu seinem Gegenstück bringen.

Severus griff in seine Tasche und gab ihm einen kleinen Bilderrahmen. Ein identischer silberner Ring zu dem, den er jetzt trug, war in dessen Mitte vor einem cremefarbenen Hintergrund. Glas und ein dunkler Holzrahmen schlossen ihn ein. Harry wusste wo er ihn hinhängen würde; an seine Schlafzimmerwand. Er stand auf und umarmte unter Tränen seinen Lehrer.

„Danke vielmals, Severus. Das… Das bedeutet soviel für mich."

Severus räusperte sich unbehaglich. „Möchtest du, dass ich ihn so verzaubere, dass er nicht abhanden kommen kann?"

„Ja, bitte", hielt Harry ihm seine Hand hin. Severus nahm sie und hob seinen Zauberstab. Einen kurzen Zauberspruch später, hatte Harry seine Hand zurück. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, nachzusehen, ob er den Ring abnehmen konnte. Er wusste, dass Severus den Zauber richtig ausgeführt hatte. „Danke."

„Hör auf, das zu sagen", sagte Severus gereizt und machte eine abwehrende Bewegung mit seinen Händen. „Es ist nichts."

Harry grinste und kehrte zu der Couch zurück, auf der er sich zusammenrollte. „Hattest du einen guten Sommer? Ich wette, dass du nicht das Gefühl hast, dass du überhaupt Ferien hattest. Du hast deine ganze Zeit damit verbracht, uns zu unterrichten und jetzt gehst du zurück, um weiter zu unterrichten."

„Vertrau mir. Dich und Longbottom zu unterrichten, ist nichts im Vergleich damit, eine Klasse schwachköpfiger Kinder zu unterrichten. Das war viel einfacher."

Harry gluckste schläfrig. „Magst du es zu unterrichten oder wünschst du dir, deine ganze Zeit damit verbringen zu können, an Zaubertränken zu arbeiten?"

„Das kommt darauf an", antwortete Severus, setzte sich in seinen Sessel und schaute in das Feuer. „Wenn ich einen vielversprechenden Schüler habe, ist das Unterrichten eine Freude. Ich habe es auch immens genossen, dich und Neville im Duellieren und in Verteidigung zu unterrichten. Zaubertränke ist so eine schwierigere und präzise Kunst, dass es wirklich selten ist, einen Schüler zu finden, der wirklich dazu bereit ist, sich in das Lernen einzubringen. Das ist der Grund, warum ich darum gebeten habe, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten. Sollte ich diese Position tatsächlich bekommen, würde das allerdings meine Position als Spion viel schwieriger machen, so dass Albus mir den Tausch nicht erlaubt."

Er schaute hinüber und bemerkte, dass Harry eingeschlafen war und sein Mund kräuselte sich zu einem kleinen, zufriedenen Lächeln. Severus' Augen wurden weicher und er ging hinüber zu dem Jungen. Er strich sanft die Haare aus dessen Gesicht und ließ seine Hände in dessen Haaren ruhen. Er respektierte diesen Jungen und sorgte sich um ihn. Das war natürlich ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Er öffnete sich selbst und wurde verletzbar, aber er konnte sich nicht wirklich dazu bringen, sich darum wirklich Sorgen zu machen.

Er beugte sich geschmeidig hinunter und hob den Jungen in seine Arme. Harry hatte ein wenig an Gewicht zugelegt, aber nicht soviel, dass es zu schwer war, ihn hinauf in sein Zimmer zu bringen. Harry wachte nicht auf, aber er kuschelte sich gegen Severus' warme Brust und seufzte glücklich. Der Tag war perfekt gewesen und seine Träume ruhig und heilend.

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen um sieben Uhr standen alle an der Eingangstür. Remus würde mit Neville zu einem Ort in London apparieren und dann von dort zu der Residenz der Longbottoms flohen. Harry umarmte seinen Freund, nachdem Sirius ihn umarmt hatte und Severus schüttelte einmal seine Hand. Neville umarmte Harry feurig zurück.

„Hast du all deine Geschenke und neuen Sachen?", fragte Harry, als sie sich von einander lösten.

„Ich denke", biss sich Neville auf seine Lippe.

„Ich werde alles, was du vergessen hast, mit nach Hogwarts bringen", versprach Harry. „Happy Birthday und ich liebe dich. Vergiss nicht, wie stark du bist."

„Das werde ich nicht", versprach Neville und musste sich ein paar Tränen wegwischen. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Har."

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, aber ich freue mich darauf, dich bald wieder zu sehen, großer Bruder", grinste Harry und umarmte ihn erneut.

„Vergiss nicht zu üben", schnarrte Severus.

„Das werde ich nicht, Sir. Und danke, dass ich hier bleiben durfte und dass sie mich soviel gelehrt haben."

Severus winkte ab und die beiden Jungen glucksten. Der schwarzäugige Mann schnaubte daraufhin.

„Wir müssen gehen", sagte Remus sanft und Neville nickte.

„Ich werde dir schreiben", winkte Harry zum Abschied.

„Ich dir auch", winkte Neville zurück und trat mit Remus hinaus.

Sirius seufzte traurig. „Er ist ein guter Junge. Ich werde ihn vermissen."

„Wir sehen ihn bald wieder", lachte Harry, wischte sich aber ebenfalls ein paar Tränen davon.

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass du deine Studien vernachlässigen kannst", sagte Severus dem Teenager ernst. „Wir werden an dem gleichen Stundenplan festhalten."

„Werd lockerer Snape", funkelte ihn Sirius an.

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung", ging Harry dazwischen. „Ich möchte sowieso keine Pause. Ich mag es, etwas zu tun zu haben und ich muss noch immer eine Menge lernen, bevor die Schule beginnt. Neville und ich wollen dazu in der Lage sein, anzufangen, den Animagustrank zu brauen, wenn wir zurück in Hogwarts sind. Aber während meiner freien Stunden kann ich spielen. Das ist…", Harry tippte mit seinem Finger an die Unterlippe, als er darüber nachdachte. „Von zwölf bis eins nachmittags und dann nach dem Abendessen, das normalerweise um etwa 17:55 Uhr beendet ist, bis um neun, wo ich eine weitere Therapie habe. Danach gehe ich normalerweise ins Bett."

Sirius runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Was soll ich in der restlichen Zeit machen?"

„Du könntest es selbst gebrauchen, ein wenig zu lernen", schnarrte Severus. „Es steht ein Duellierraum und eine Bibliothek zu deiner Verfügung. Ich empfehle dir, Gebrauch von ihnen zu machen. Wenn du irgendeines meiner Bücher zerstörst, Black, wirst du es bereuen. Komm, Harry."

Sirius blickte ihnen finster hinterher, als sie gingen, aber das verging schnell. So sehr er es auch hasste das zuzugeben, Snape hatte Recht. Er hatte zwölf Jahre in Azkaban verbracht und hatte eine Menge aufzuholen. Er stöhnte. Er hasste es zu lernen. Mit einem großen Seufzen, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Er fand, er könnte ein paar Stunden lesen, bevor Remus zurückkehren würde. Sein Freund hatte gesagt, dass sie miteinander reden mussten, und Sirius konnte sagen, dass es um etwas Wichtiges ging. Er hoffte, es ging um Harry, denn er wusste, dass sie etwas vor ihm verheimlichten.

oooooooooo

Remus freute sich nicht darauf, was ihm bevorstand. Jetzt, wo Sirius stabil war, hatte er als Harrys Pate jedes Recht dazu, von dem geistigen Zustand des Jungen zu erfahren. Er hatte Severus nicht um Erlaubnis gebeten, aber er hatte an diesem Morgen Harry beiseite gezogen und ihn gefragt, ob es okay wäre, es Sirius zu erklären. Harry hatte einen Moment gezögert, hatte aber dann zugestimmt. Der harte Teil war nun, sich zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte und sicherzustellen, dass Severus ihn später nicht dafür töten würde, dass er so anmaßend gewesen war.

„Omi?", rief er, als er das Haus betrat. Der kleine Elf erschien sofort. Er lächelte. „Weißt du, wo Sirius ist?"

„In der Bibliothek, Sir", verbeugte sich Omi und verschwand.

„In der Bibliothek, hmm", murmelte Remus. Er war überrascht. Normalerweise musste er seinen Freund zum lernen zwingen. Vielleicht war das ja ein Zeichen, dass Sirius erwachsen wurde und gut mit den Neuigkeiten umgehen konnte.

oooooooooo

„WAS?", brüllte Sirius. Er sprang auf seine Füße, wodurch sein Stuhl nach hinten fiel. Sie saßen an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek und Remus hatte ihm im Groben erzählt, dass sein Patensohn schwer misshandelt worden war und infolge dessen, geisteskrank war.

„Sirius, bitte", sagte Remus halb flehend, halb schimpfend. „Halte deine Stimme ruhig und lass es mich erklären."

„Was gibt es da noch zu erklären, Remus?", knurrte er dunkel.

„Möchtest du verstehen, was dein Patensohn durchgemacht hat, oder nicht?", schnappte Remus ärgerlich. „Das ist für keinen von uns einfach und am Schlimmsten ist es für Harry."

Sirius wurde ruhiger und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein dichtes, schwarzes Haar. Seine blauen Augen bekamen einen gehetzten Blick. Remus stand auf und hob den Stuhl auf und half ihm, sich auf ihn zu setzen. Sirius atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und nickte dem Werwolf einmal scharf zu, dass er fortfahren sollte. Also tat Remus dies. Er erzählte Sirius von der Multiplen Persönlichkeitsstörung und über Harrys drei Persönlichkeiten. Er erwähnte Dämon nicht, da nicht einmal er etwas von der dunkelsten Persönlichkeit wusste. Als er geendet hatte, saßen beide still zusammen und waren erfüllt von Gewissenbissen und Schuld, während sie über Harry nachdachten und darüber, wie sie ihn im Stich gelassen hatten, indem sie nicht für ihn da gewesen waren, als er die Hilfe am meisten gebraucht hatte.

oooooooooo

Harry betrat nervös die Bibliothek. Die tiefe Schuld und die Traurigkeit, die aus dem Raum kam, waren so stark, dass er nicht hätte eintreten können, wenn er nicht seine Okklumentikschilde errichtet hätte. Er sah Sirius uns Remus an dem Tisch sitzen, wie sie beide ins Nichts schauten und wie gebrochene Puppen aussahen.

„Siri? Remy?", fragte er schwach, umklammerte seine Büchertasche und versteckte damit die Hälfte seines Körpers.

„Harry…", schaute Remus auf und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung?", fragte er, wobei er sich nicht aus seiner ängstlichen Position löste.

„Natürlich sind wir das, Welpe", schüttelte sich Sirius und machte einen besseren Job, zu lächeln, als es sein Freund es getan hatte. „Ist das jetzt deine freie Zeit?"

„Nein. Ich mache jetzt meine Hausaufgaben. Ich lerne den Animaguszaubertrank", antwortete er und kam näher; seine Hände waren vor ihm zusammengefaltet und er wollte seinem Paten nicht in die Augen sehen. „Hat… Hat Remus es dir erzählt?"

„Ja", stand Sirius auf und zog Harry in eine feste Umarmung. „Es tut mir so Leid, Harry. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir eines Tages vergeben."

„Dir vergeben?", keuchte Harry geschockt. „Für was?"

„Ich war nicht für dich da. Ich hätte es sein sollen. Ich hätte dich beschützen sollen", sagte Sirius und begann zu weinen.

„Nein. Sirius, es ist nicht dein Fehler. Du hast es nicht gewusst. Abgesehen davon warst du selbst an einem furchtbaren Ort. Es gibt nichts, was ich vergeben müsste, das schwöre ich", versicherte ihm Harry, als er den schluchzenden Mann hielt. Dankbarerweise kam Remus zu ihm und half ihm. Sie brachten Sirius zu seinem Stuhl und stellten sich vor ihn.

„Siri, ich… ich brauche auch Vergebung." Remus kniete sich hin und nahm fest Sirius' Unterarm. „Ich… ich habe nicht an dich geglaubt und ich habe… nichts getan, um dir aus diesem… Höllenloch zu helfen!"

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf und lachte. „Wir geben ein feines Team ab, oder? In Ordnung. Ich habe verstanden. Wir können nichts wegen der Vergangenheit tun, aber wir können uns jetzt etwas schwören. Wir können schwören, dass wir da sein werden, um von jetzt an nach einander zu schauen."

„Ich schwöre", nickte Remus.

„Ich schwöre auch", lächelte Harry.

„Ich schwöre", sagte Sirius ernst und zog dann die anderen beiden in eine Umarmung. „Wir werden so etwas wie das nie wieder passieren lassen."

Remus war der erste, der sich zurückzog und sanft über Harrys Wange streichelte. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir dir mit diesem Zaubertrank helfen? Sirius hat ihn schon einmal gemacht."

„In Ordnung!", lächelte Harry strahlend und ging, um seine Notizen und Bücher zu holen.

oooooooooo

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Harry eine Stunde frei und er und Sirius entschieden sich dazu, für einen Spaziergang hinaus zu gehen. Remus sagte, dass er etwas zu tun hatte und ließ sie alleine gehen. Silas war verärgert gewesen, als Harry seine Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, dass es Sirius erzählt wurde. Je mehr Leute davon wussten, desto wahrscheinlicher war es, dass die Informationen in die Hände des Feindes fallen würden. Das gute war jetzt, dass er herauskommen und den Ex-Sträfling befragen konnte. Das und die Tatsache, dass es Spaß machen würde, Severus' Reaktion zu beobachten, dass der Wolf es Sirius erzählt hatte.

„Es sieht nach Regen aus", sagte Sirius, als sie in Richtung der Bäume gingen.

„Das tut es. Ja", antwortete Silas mit einem kühlen Lächeln.

Sirius drehte sich verwirrt herum. Silas konnte praktisch sehen, wie die Gedanken in dem Kopf des Mannes zu wirbeln begannen, als er erkannte, mit wem er nun zusammen war. Er gluckste dunkel, als der Mann mit offenem Mund erstarrte.

„Ich habe mir nur gedacht, dass ich herauskommen und mich vorstellen könnte", schnurrte er. „Ich bin Silas und ein Slytherin… Was? Hat eine Katze deine Zunge gegessen?"

„Katze? Was?", blinzelte Sirius dümmlich.

„Das ist ein Muggel-Ausdruck", erklärte Silas mit einem anmutigen Schulterzucken. Er steckte seine Hände in seine Taschen und ging an dem Köter vorbei und ging weiter mit flüssigen Schritten in Richtung des Waldes. „Es bedeutet, dass es dir wegen einer starken Emotion die Sprache verschlagen hat."

„Oh", schloss Sirius seinen Mund und rannte seinem Patensohn hinterher. „Ja… Ich vermute dann, dass die Katze meine Zunge gefressen hat."

Silas schaute spöttisch, war aber vorsichtig, das den anderen Mann nicht sehen zu lassen. Wirklich. Wie idiotisch konnte man sein? Er verbannte die Emotionen aus seinem Gesicht und schaute zu dem älteren Mann. „Stört es dich, wenn ich dir ein paar Fragen stelle?"

„Nein. Nur zu", antwortete Sirius schnell. Seine Augen hatten nicht einmal Harrys Gestalt verlassen; er war fasziniert. Der Wandel war so komplett. Es war wirklich so, als ob er eine ganz andere Person wäre. So wie Harrys Zwilling oder sowas. Erstaunlich!

„In der Heulenden Hütte hast du gesagt, dass du Dinge in Azkaban gehört hast… Todesser haben in ihrem Schlaf über Pettigrew geredet." Er schaute hinüber und sah, dass sich sein Pate soweit ganz gut hielt und dass der Mann noch immer geschockt genug von dem Wandel war, dass er sich noch nicht darüber aufregen konnte. „Hatten sie jemals über andere Dinge geredet?"

„Wie was?", runzelte Sirius die Stirn. „Und warum möchtest du das wissen?"

„Ihr alter Meister ist hinter meinem Leben her. Ich mache mir darum Sorgen", schnarrte Silas, wobei seine Augen halb geschlossen waren, um seine herablassende Haltung zu verbergen.

„Nun… Dementoren… Sie ernähren sich… ernähren sich von deiner Verzweiflung, weshalb sie all deine… all deine guten Erinnerungen zerstören, so dass du nichts mehr hast… Aber von dem Bösen können sie sich ernähren." Sirius schluckte und schaute weg. „Du kannst dort nicht für lange geistig gesund bleiben… In ihren schlimmsten Gedanken gefangen, kannst du sicher sein, dass die Todesser eine Menge Dinge über du-weißt-schon-wen geschrien haben."

„Wie was?", fragte Silas beiläufig.

„Dinge, wie gefoltert zu werden", brachte Sirius ärgerlich hervor. „Nichts, was dir helfen würde."

„Hat es außer dir jemand geschafft, jemals zu entkommen?", ignorierte er die Wut seines Paten. Der defensive Ärger verschwand schnell. Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Warum bist du entkommen, als du es getan hast? Wenn es für dich möglich war, warum hast du es nicht früher getan?"

Sirius seufzte und fuhr mit einer zitternden Hand durch sein Haar. „Ich kann nicht… kann nicht erklären, was passiert, wenn du in dieses Gefängnis kommst. Es ist schwer zu denken und man kann nicht sagen, ob man schläft oder wach ist… Man ist sowieso in der Hölle… Ich blieb so geistig gesund, wie ich es getan habe, da ich eine Zuflucht in meiner Animagusform gesucht habe. Hunde können nicht wirklich komplizierte Ausbruchspläne schmieden… Ich brauchte etwas, an dem ich mich festhalten konnte… um meine Gedanken klar genug werden zu lassen, um einen Weg zu finden, freizukommen… Das ist nicht passiert, bis ich Peters Bild gesehen habe."

„Also war Rache eine ausreichende Motivation für dich, um auszubrechen, aber über einen verwaisten Patensohn nachzudenken, war es nicht?", schnarrte Silas und ließ Sirius diesmal all seinen Ekel sehen.

„Harry…", wurde Sirius blass und reichte mit eine Hand bittend nach ihm.

„Silas", korrigierte ihn der Jugendliche, wobei seine Augen mit Verachtung erfüllt waren. „Es ist nicht so schwer, sich das zu merken."

Sirius zuckte zusammen und drehte sich weg. Er schlang seine Arme um sich und krümmte sich zusammen. Silas beobachtete ihn für eine Minute und erkannte, dass er nichts damit erreichen konnte, ihrem Paten seinen Ärger darüber zu zeigen, bei den Dursleys gelassen worden zu sein. Er erkannte auch, dass er direkt sein müsste, wenn er etwas herausfinden wollte; bei Sirius ging das nicht dezent.

„Warst du irgendwo in der Nähe von Crouch Juniors Zelle?"

„Warum?", fragte Sirius heiser. „Warum ist das wichtig?"

„Es ist wichtig für mich", erklärte Silas langsam, als würde er mit einem sehr kleinen Kind reden.

„Nein. Aber sein Vater musste an meiner Zelle vorbeigehen, um zu seiner zu kommen." Sirius zitterte jetzt. Seine blauen Augen starrten in die Vergangenheit und seine Gedanken waren erneut dort gefangen. „Durch seine Besuche war es mir möglich… möglich zu wissen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war… Aber dann… hörte er auf regelmäßig zu kommen… und ich habe… jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren…"

„Kam sein Vater zu Besuch, an dem Tag, an dem er gestorben ist?"

„Die… Auroren… kommen nicht in das Gefängnis… Sie können die Dementoren auch nicht ertragen… Nur die Dementoren und Besucher gehen durch die Gänge des Gefängnisses… Die Auroren… bewachen nur das äußere Tor… Ich… Ich weiß also nicht, wie sie wissen können, wann sie die Familien rufen sollen… wenn man davon… stirbt… den Dementoren so gänzlich ausgesetzt zu sein, aber sie tun es… Irgendwie wissen sie es und können deine letzten Besucher rufen… Normalerweise… normalerweise kommt niemand… Wenn man in Azkaban ist, ist man allein… Aber… Aber Crouch…. Er hatte Glück… Ich war so neidisch auf ihn, weil seine beiden… beiden Eltern kamen, um ihn zu besuchen… bevor er starb… Seine Mutter… Sie sah so krank aus… Ich denke, es war mehr, als nur die Dementoren, die ihr so zugesetzt hatten und trotzdem… trotzdem ist sie gekommen und hat sich diesem furchtbaren Platz gestellt… nur um Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen."

Silas wusste, dass er nicht mehr Informationen bekommen würde. Er hatte Sirius soweit gedrängt, wie es der Mann ertragen konnte. Also schüttelte er seinen Kopf und bot ein wenig Erbarmen an; sein Schweigen. Sirius durfte nicht so aufgelöst ins Haus zurückkommen, oder? Nein, das würde Severus misstrauisch machen und das konnte er nicht gebrauchen.

„Ich hätte dich nicht fragen sollen", sagte er ruhig. „Versuch nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken."

Sirius schaute seinen Patensohn an und langsam wurde sein Zittern weniger. „Hasst du mich, Silas? Dafür, dass ich nicht früher zu dir gekommen bin?"

„Ich hasse dich nicht", antwortete Silas, wobei sein Gesicht eine ruhige Maske war. „Ich mag dich aber auch nicht. Du interessierst mich nicht."

Sirius senkte seinen Kopf, um sein Gesicht zu verbergen.

„Warum beenden wir diesen Spaziergang nicht schweigend? Das scheint mir die beste Option."

Sirius sagte nichts dagegen. Er wusste, dass Silas ein Recht darauf hatte, so zu fühlen, wie er es tat. Letztendlich war es die Wahrheit, dass er nicht gekommen war und ihn gerettet hatte. Er hatte sich nur selbst befreit, um Rache zu bekommen. Es war das Gleiche vor all den Jahren gewesen. Er hatte Harry, ein verwaistes und verletztes Baby gehabt, um das er sich hätte kümmern sollen, war aber stattdessen hinter Pettigrew her gewesen. Er hatte es getan, damit James und Lily gerächt wurden, aber wären sie am Leben gewesen, hätten sie ihn dafür gehasst, die Rache über ihren Sohn gestellt zu haben. Und Sirius hasste sich selbst für diese Entscheidung. Silas hatte jedes Recht, verbittert zu sein und ihn ebenso zu hassen.

oooooooooo

Später am Abend verschwand die tiefe Depression, in die Sirius nach seiner Unterhaltung mit Silas gefallen war, als er zuhörte, wie sein Patensohn Klavier spielte. Harry hatte ihn gefragt, ob er sich zu ihm setzen wollte, während er spielte, und er hatte einfach zugestimmt. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass dieser süße, liebevolle Junge eine so dunkle und kalte Persönlichkeit in sich versteckte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und zwang seine Gedanken weg von Silas. Für jetzt würde er nur die Musik genießen.

Harry wusste, dass es etwas gab, das seinen Paten störte und vermutete, dass es etwas mit Silas zu tun hatte. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass er ein Black-out hatte, gerade als sie auf ihren Spaziergang gehen wollten und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Gabriel etwas sagen oder tun würde, das Sirius so fertig machen würde.

Er seufzte, als seine Finger über die Tasten vor ihm tanzten. Zumindest begann Sirius jetzt sich besser zu fühlen. Er musste nur daran denken, seine andere Persönlichkeit dazu zu befragen, was passiert war, bevor er zu Bett ging. Aber zuerst musste er noch das Abendessen und Boys Therapie hinter sich bringen. Er wusste, dass Sirius und Remus dabei sein wollten und er hoffte, dass sein Pate damit umgehen konnte.


	28. Das Ende des Sommers

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Aut****or: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

_28. Das Ende des Sommers_

„Bist du bereit, Harry?", fragte Severus, während er aufstand. Sie hatten alle gerade das Abendessen beendet und es war Zeit für die Sitzung mit Boy. Harry lächelte mit einem Nicken und stand auf.

„Können wir auch kommen, Severus?", fragte Remus vorsichtig. Er hatte Severus bereits erzählt, dass er Sirius auf die Situation aufmerksam gemacht hatte und der Mann hatte das recht gut aufgenommen. Alles, was er getan hatte, war ihn eisig aus dem Raum zu werfen und sich zu weigern, mit irgendjemanden von ihnen während des Abendessens zu sprechen.

„Nein", antwortete Severus und drehte sich um.

„Ich möchte helfen. Bitte", sagte Sirius demütig.

„Für mich ist das in Ordnung", sagte Harry zaghaft.

„Fein. Aber ihr werdet tun, was ich sage und keine Fragen stellen", funkelte Severus die anderen beiden Männer an.

Die beiden stimmten bereitwillig zu. Severus grinste spöttisch und stürmte aus dem Raum. Harry lächelte die beiden anderen verlegen an, bevor er seinem Mentor hinterherrannte. Sirius tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Remus, ehe sie ebenfalls folgten. Letztendlich setzte sich Remus mit Severus an das Schachbrett und Sirius mit einem Buch in eine Ecke. Harry setzte sich auf das Sofa und schloss seine Augen. Sekunden später kam Boy heraus, schrie und weinte und flehte, dass man ihm nicht wehtun sollte, während er sich auf den Boden warf und dann unter das Sofa kroch.

Sirius und Remus saßen steif da, doch Severus' warnender Blick ließ sie still und bewegungslos bleiben. Boys Schreie verschwanden, aber keiner der Männer konnte vergessen, dass er da war, zusammengekauert und ängstlich. Etwa fünfundvierzig Minuten vergingen, bevor Boy eine Bewegung machte. Wieder legte er eine Hand ins Freie und fuhr damit fort unter dem Sofa hervor zu kommen, als nichts geschah. Er wippte für eine Weile vor und zurück, sein Atem rau und ängstlich. Dann rutschte er vor und nahm sich den Teller mit den Keksen, bevor er sich schnell wieder in sein Versteck begab. Eine Stunde später wiederholte er diesen Prozess und holte sich den Saft.

„Ich werde ihn zurückholen", informierte Severus die anderen beiden. Bei dem Klang seiner Stimme begann Boy zu weinen.

„Kann ich etwas versuchen?", fragte Sirius neutral. Er wollte Boy nicht mehr aufregen, als er es schon war. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und Sirius nahm das als Erlaubnis fortzufahren. „Er hat positiv auf mich in meiner Hundeform reagiert. Ich möchte sehen, ob das helfen kann."

Severus dachte für einen Moment darüber nach, bevor er angespannt nickte. Sirius atmete tief durch und legte das Buch beiseite. Er glitt auf den Boden und verwandelte sich. Severus und Remus gaben vor, mit ihrem Spiel fortzufahren und hielten ihre Gesichter in die andere Richtung. Tatze blieb weg, bis Boy sich beruhigt hatte und kroch dann auf seinem Bauch vorwärts.

Boy sah ihn kommen und seine großen Augen flogen zu den zwei Männern, doch sie beachteten ihn nicht. Er schaute zurück zu dem Hund. Er war jetzt näher und winselte leise. Er schaute zu den Männern und war sich sicher, dass sie aufstehen würden und anfangen zu schreien. Aber sie taten es nicht. Er schaute zurück zu dem Hund und der war nun nahe genug, um über seine Hand zu lecken. Er verspannte sich, aber es tat nicht weh und so bewegte er sich nicht.

Der Hund stupste ihn an und er schubste zurück. Das war sein Versteck. Der Hund leckte über sein Gesicht und er wischte es auf dem Teppich ab und wünschte sich, dass der Hund gehen würde, damit er die Männer klar sehen konnte. Er musste schnell handeln, wenn sie sich bewegten, um ihm wehzutun oder wenn sie etwas von ihm verlangten. Er schubste den Hunde erneut fort. Der rutschte gehorsam beiseite, ging aber nicht weg. Boy entspannte sich, als er die Männer sehen konnte und ignorierte den Hund danach.

Zumindest ignorierte er den Hund, bis der aufstand und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Als er zurückkam, hatte er einen Apfel in seiner Schnauze. Er war rot und groß und fruchtig. Er war immer hungrig. Nicht so sehr, wie normalerweise, aber… immer noch… Er schaute zu den Männern hinüber. Sie waren immer noch dort, wo sie gewesen waren. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Er schaute zurück zu dem Hund und reichte mit einer zitternden Hand nach der Frucht. Der Hund kam ein Stück näher, aber er konnte ihn noch immer nicht erreichen.

Er schaute zurück zu den Männern. Er zitterte jetzt. Er wusste, er würde Ärger bekommen, aber… aber er wollte den Apfel. Vielleicht… vielleicht würden die Männer es nicht bemerken. Sie ließen den Hund ihn nicht angreifen und sie schrien nicht. Sie waren offensichtlich beschäftigt… Aber wenn sie wirklich beschäftigt waren, dann sollte er sie _wirklich _nicht stören, richtig? Das würde sie wirklich, _wirklich_ wütend machen.

Er begann zu weinen und der Hund winselte ihn an und legte sich unterwürfig auf seinen Bauch. Boy umarmte seine Knie und starrte hungrig auf den Apfel. Die Tränen stoppten und er schaute zu den Männern. Sie schauten noch immer nicht zu ihm oder passten auf. Er biss sich hart auf seine Lippe und krabbelte vorwärts. Er erstarrte und wartete darauf, dass die Bestrafung begann. Zitternd kniete er für einige lange Minuten dort, bevor er seinen Kopf hob und sah, dass der Hund mit dem Apfel beinahe in Reichweite war.

Er bewegte sich vorwärts und der Hund krabbelte auch. Sie trafen sich und Boy nahm vorsichtig den Apfel. Der Hund ließ ihn ihn haben und leckte ihm zweimal über das Gesicht. Er kauerte dort, gebückt und leise weinend, mit dem Apfel. Er schaute auf und die Männer hatten sich noch immer nicht bewegt, oder ihn bemerkt. Er platzierte den Hund zwischen sich und den Männern und begann vorsichtig den Apfel zu essen, wobei er versuchte, nicht zu viel Lärm zu machen.

Als er ihn halb gegessen hatte, gab er den Rest dem Hund. Er wollte nicht, dass er böse auf ihn wurde, weil er nicht geteilt hatte. Er musste ein guter Junge sein oder er würde bestraft werden und er wollte nicht verletzt werden. Der Hund aß den Apfel und leckte ihm erneut übers Gesicht. Boy ließ ihn und der Hund stand auf und trottete hinüber zu den Männern.

Boys Augen weiteten sich vor Angst und er ließ ein lautes Wimmern des Entsetztens von sich hören, als er von den Männern und dem Hund weg kroch. Sein Rücken traf die Wand und seine Hände kratzten daran, als er begann, um Gnade zu flehen. Er sah mit großen, ängstlichen Augen zu, wie der hellhaarige Mann nach unten reichte und sanft und langsam den Kopf des Hundes streichelte. Der Hund quietschte vergnügt und wackelte mit seinem Schwanz; seine Zunge hing aus der Seite seines Mundes.

Boy sah zu und wurde langsam wieder ruhig, während seine Brust sich noch immer heftig hob und senkte. Keiner der Männer sah verärgert aus, dass der Hund sie gestört hatte. Er schlang seine Arme um sich und zitterte, als er sich gegen die Wand drückte. Der Hund drehte sich um, um ihn anzuschauen und er erstarrte, begann aber nicht wieder zu weinen. Der Hund kam hinüber, legte sich neben ihn und leckte ihm erneut über sein Gesicht.

Er erkannte, dass der Hund wirklich warm war und er das mochte, so dass er sich näher an ihn kuschelte. Der Hund gab erneut diesen glücklichen Laut von sich. Boy fand, dass das okay war. Er schaute auf und die Männer beachteten ihn noch immer nicht. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen und einem vollen Bauch, schloss er seine Augen und schlief zum ersten Mal, solange er zurückdenken konnte, ohne dass ihm kalt war ein.

oooooooooo

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Harry, als sie ihm auf halfen.

„Sehr gut", antwortete Severus. „Du hast einen großen Fortschritt gemacht. Es scheint so, als ob Boy sehr gut auf Tatze reagiert. Wenn wir darauf aufbauen können, gibt es Hoffnung, dass Boy rehabilitiert werden kann."

„Das ist großartig! Danke, Siri!", umarmte ihn Harry.

Sirius lachte und verstrubbelte sein Haar. „Kein Problem. Ich habe nicht wirklich etwas gemacht."

„Sicher hast du das!", wiedersprach Harry und lächelte hinauf zu Remus. Er erinnerte sich noch immer an die tiefe Depression, in die Sirius diesen Nachmittag verfallen war und wollte sicherstellen, dass es Sirius jetzt besser ging, indem er seinen Paten wissen ließ, dass er gebraucht wurde und ihm geholfen hatte. „Das hat er doch, Remy?"

„Ja. Ja, das hat er", lachte Remus und gab Harry damit das, was er wollte und beruhigte seinen besten Freund. „Das war das Beste, wie sich Boy sich je verhalten habe sehen und das ist alles dank Severus und Tatze."

Severus grinste spöttisch. Harry ignorierte das, ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn schnell. Er wusste, dass sein Mentor sich bei solchen Gesten nicht wohl fühlte, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er lächelte hinauf in diese aus der Fassung gebrachten, schwarzen Augen. „Danke."

„Genug", schob Severus ihn sanft beiseite und verließ den Raum.

Harry lachte und drehte sich zu den anderen. „Ich gehe und schreibe Neville. Kommt ihr hoch und lasst mich wissen, wenn ihr zu Bett geht? Ich will euch Gute Nacht sagen."

„Sicher", lächelte Sirius und verstrubbelte sein Haar erneut. Harry schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an und richtete es wieder. Er verließ den Raum, während sein Pate und Remus über ihn lachten. Er rannte hinauf in sein Zimmer und nahm sein Pergament hervor. Er setzte sich damit an den Schreibtisch und nahm seine Feder. _Hey, Nev! Bist du da?_

_Yep_, kam die Antwort nach einer knappen Minute. _Wie war dein Geburtstag?_

_Er war sehr gut. Es ist komisch, dich nicht hier zu haben. Ich denke, Remus vermisst dich schon. Wie war deine Heimreise und was hast du wegen deines Geburtstages gemacht?_

_Ich vermisse Remus auch. Oma ist gut. Sie sagt, sie war froh, dass ich guten Unterricht bekommen habe und dass ich gesund aussehe und dass sie billigt, was immer Remus mit mir tut. Ich habe eine wunderschöne Pflanze, die Mimbulus Mimbeltonia genannt wird, bekommen. Sie sieht wie ein kleiner, grauer Kaktus aus, mit der Ausnahme, dass er mit etwas bestückt ist, was eher wie Furunkel, als wie Stacheln aussieht. Ich habe ihn von meinem Großonkel Angie zum Geburtstag bekommen. Die violette Rose ist in einem Topf neben ihm auf meinem Fensterbrett._

_Das ist cool! Ich kann es nicht erwarten, ihn zu sehen! Mein Geburtstag war wirklich gut. Ich habe Kuchen von Ron und Hagrid bekommen und Hermine hat mir eine Karte und einen Brief geschickt. Sie sagt, dass es ihr wirklich Leid tut, was sie getan hat. Sie hat mit ihren Eltern darüber geredet und sie haben es geschafft, sie es von meinem Punkt aus sehen zu lassen. Sie wollte mich nicht hintergehen und sie hat erkannt, dass sie kein Recht dazu hatte, die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Sie ist meine Freundin und nicht meine Mutter_, zitierte Harry sie lächelnd.

_Das klingt, als ob sie endlich zur Vernunft kommt_, schrieb Neville. _Vielleicht wird sie dieses Jahr anders sein._

Sie sprachen noch für etwa eine halbe Stunde miteinander, bevor sie beide müde wurden und ‚Gute Nacht' schrieben. Harry gähnte und legte sein Pergament wieder wag. Er nahm sein Tagebuch heraus und krabbelte ins Bett. Er öffnete es auf der nächsten leeren Seite und schrieb über seinen Tag. Remus und Sirius kamen zehn Minuten später. Sie küssten ihn auf den Kopf und deckten ihn zu. Harry wünschte ihnen ‚Gute Nacht' und beendete seinen Eintrag, nachdem sie gegangen waren. Als er fertig war, fragte er seine anderen Persönlichkeiten, was passiert war, als er einen Black-out gehabt hatte.

_Ich habe ihn über Azkaban befragt. Ich war neugierig zu erfahren, ob es für Todesser, die dort eingesperrt sind, möglich ist, zu entkommen, wie er es getan hat_, erklärte Silas unschuldig.

_Oh_, lächelte Harry. _Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass ihr zwei euch gestritten habt und du genauso aufgeregt bist, wie er. Ich bin froh, dass du in Ordnung bist._

_Natürlich ist er das_, lachte Gabriel. _Er würde sich niemals von einem Gryffindor fertig machen lassen. Das wäre zu demütigend._

_Genau_, grinste Silas.

Harry schüttelte bei dem Verhalten seiner anderen Persönlichkeiten mit einem stolzen Lächeln seinen Kopf. _Gute Nacht ihr zwei. Süße Träume._

_Gute Nacht, Harry_, schrieb Silas.

_Schlaf gut_, fügte Gabriel hinzu.

oooooooooo

Silas stand auf, sobald Harry fest eingeschlafen war. Er hatte Dracos Vogel in der Nacht zuvor verpasst, aber das war okay, da er ihm noch nicht geschrieben hatte. Er hatte noch etwas mehr als zwei Stunden, um nun einen zu schreiben, bevor die Adlereule zurückkehren würde. Er lauschte, um sicherzustellen, dass niemand anderes wach war und schlich sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Ein geflüsterter Zauber entzündete die Kerze und er starrte nachdenklich hinunter auf das leere Papier. Nachdem er ein paar Momente seine Gedanken organisiert und die möglichen Konsequenzen seiner Worte analysiert hatte, Begann er zu schreiben:

_Schlange,_

_dieses Mysterium bezüglich Juniors ist faszinierend. Ich habe mit meinem Paten gesprochen und er war nicht in der Nähe von Juniors Käfig. Er hat sich aber auf dem Weg zu und von dieser speziellen Zelle befunden. Er hat Juniors Besucher kommen und gehen sehen und erinnert sich daran, dass an dem Tag, an dem er gestorben ist, beide Eltern von Junior gekommen waren, um Abschied zu nehmen und dass seine Mutter krank aussah; ob das durch die Dementoren oder einen anderen Grund war, konnte er nicht sagen. Auf jeden Fall sieht es so aus, als ob einer oder beide ihre Hände mit in Juniors Flucht gehabt haben. _

_Ein anderes Rätsel, das mich beschäftigt, ist das Rätsel von Bertha Jorkins. Sie hat, wie Juniors Vater, ebenfalls in der Abteilung für ausländische Angelegenheiten gearbeitet. Könnten diese beiden Dinge miteinander zusammenhängen? Und wenn das so ist, werden die derzeitigen Projekte, in die die Abteilung involviert ist, auch von einer zweiten Partei manipuliert? Hat die Weltmeisterschaft und/oder das Trimagische Turnier etwas damit zu tun? Oder könnten das mögliche Ziele sein?_

_Es interessiert mich zu hören, was du noch anbieten kannst, um zu helfen, das zu klären. Was unser kleines Bündnis betrifft, ich fürchte, ich bin am Ende meiner Geschichten, die mein Leben bertreffen, angekommen. Gibt es noch irgendwelche Bereiche, wegen derer du neugierig bist? Ich hoffe so, dass es mir möglich sein wird, diese bedeutungsvolle Korrespondenz mit dir aufrecht zu erhalten. _

_Ehrerbietigst,_

_Schatten_

oooooooooo

Die Woche verging ohne weitere Konfrontationen. Tatsächlich sprach Silas mit keinem der Erwachsenen und fühlte sich, dank Gabriels Bemühungen sicherzustellen, dass er mehr schlief, stärker. Er verbrachte die meisten der Nächte damit, Zaubersprüche und Okklumentik zu üben und Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek anzustellen.

Er erhielt seine Antwort von Draco Mitte der Woche und darin informierte ihn der Slytherin, dass Juniors Mutter, kurz nachdem sie ihn besucht hatte, ebenfalls gestorben sei. Bezüglich dessen, was er von „Harry" wissen wollte, fragte er erneut nach der Art der Freundschaft zwischen dem Goldenen Trio. Er wollte auch wissen, ob er sich dessen bewusst war, dass Ron und Hermine ihn bewusst von anderen Schülern fernhielten und ihnen erzählten, dass er allein sein müsse oder zu beschäftigt sei, um mit ihnen rumzuhängen.

Nachdem er Ron dazu befragt hatte, entdeckte Silas, dass Draco Recht hatte. Ron und Hermine hielten ihn von anderen fern. Ron tat es, da Harry auch Freiraum brauchte und er hielt die anderen fern, um ihm diesen zu geben. Als er darüber nachgedacht hatte, gab Ron zu, dass er sich daran erinnerte, wie Dumbledore im ersten Schuljahr mit ihm gesprochen und ihm gesagt hatte, dass er als Harrys bester Freund darauf aufpassen musste, dass die Menschen nicht zu viel Druck auf ihn ausübten, oder dass Harry zu überwältigt von anderen Leuten werden könnte, so dass er sich nicht auf sich selbst oder auf seine Schule konzentrieren konnte.

Silas erzählte dies Draco in seiner Antwort und machte klar, dass er auf die eine oder andere Art keine starken Gefühle für die Gryffindors hatte. Er gab zu, dass sie oft lästig waren, aber sie waren gelegentlich auch nützlich. Abgesehen davon, war er nicht daran interessiert, sich mit den anderen Gryffindors zu befassen. Wenn Ron und Hermine sie davon abhielten, ihn wegen jeder Kleinigkeit Fragen zu stellen und an jedem Wort von ihm zu hängen, dann war er dankbar.

Gabriel und Severus fuhren mit ihrem Duellieren fort und er gab sich ein wenig Mühe, auch etwas Okklumentik zu lernen, obwohl es nicht sehr viel war. Er bevorzugte den Kampf und wenn Sirius und Remus sich ebenfalls an den Duellen beteiligten, war er ekstatisch. Er begann zu lernen, im Team oder gegen mehrere Gegner zu kämpfen.

Sirius lernte in dieser Woche eine Menge über Gabriel. Zuerst war er enttäuscht. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Gryffindor-Seite seines Patensohnes ihn darüber belehren würde, dass er kindisch sei und mehr Probleme erschuf, als löste. Aber als er Gabriel besser kennenlernte, begann er ihn zu respektieren. Er fand heraus, dass, obwohl Gabriel kompetent und selbstsicher war und er es genoss Spaß zu haben, er es nicht auf die Kosten von jemand anderem tat. Er war nicht streitsüchtig, weil er es genoss, wie Sirius es war; er stritt sich nur dann mit Menschen, wenn er dachte, dass ihnen gezeigt werden musste, dass es ein Problem gab, oder wenn er das Gefühl hatte, bei einer Lösung helfen zu können.

Jeden Abend kam Boy heraus und wurde von Tatze überzeugt und ermutigt, weniger Angst zu haben und mutiger zu sein. Langsam zeigte Boy Fortschritte. Solange Severus oder Remus ihn nicht anschauten, weinte oder wimmerte er nicht mehr. Er saß auf dem Boden und streichelte den Hund und nahm sich sogar das Essen und Trinken, das dort stand. Zuerst versteckte er sich, wann immer Severus oder Remus sprachen, aber Ende der Woche rannte er nicht mehr weg und versteckte sich, wenn sie miteinander redeten, auch wenn er sich ängstlich an Tatze klammerte, aber letztendlich blieb er im Freien. Trotzdem beruhigte ihn nichts, wenn die zwei Männer das misshandelte Kind direkt ansahen. Es ließ ihn immer hysterisch vor Angst werden.

Neville hatte eine großartige Zeit in dem Kräuterkunde-Institut. Er kam mit Broschüren, verschiedenen empfohlenen Kräuterkundebüchern und Tipps dazu, wie er in dem Studienprogramm, das dort angeboten wurde, aufgenommen werden konnte, zurück. Diese Motivation für die Zukunft, in der er kein Versager wäre, brachte Qualitäten hervor, die für eine lange Zeit verborgen gewesen waren. Es machte ihn selbstsicher und konzentriert. Er war auch glücklicher als jemals zuvor. Harry und Remus freuten sich beide für ihn und versprachen ihm, zu helfen, wo sie konnten. Sie hatten überhaupt keine Zweifel, dass Neville erfolgreich sein würde und es war ihr Glauben in ihn, dar ihm selbst half zu glauben.

Ron wurde immer aufgeregter wegen der Weltmeisterschaft. Er schrieb Harry beinahe jeden zweiten Tag und ließ normalerweise ein paar Seiten in denen er über den Zauberersport sprach, zurück. Es brachte Harry immer zum Lachen und so auch Neville, wenn Harry ihm Rons Enthusiasmus/Hysterie beschrieb. Sie mochten den Sport, Harry mehr als Neville, aber keiner war so fanatisch wie der Rothaarige.

Viel zu früh kam Freitag der 7. August und Severus musste nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Harry war überrascht, als er zum Frühstück hinunterkam und sah, dass auch Remus' Taschen gepackt an der Tür neben Severus' standen. Er ging weiter ins Esszimmer und erkannte, dass er der Letzte war, der eintraf. Sirius grinste und Remus und Severus trugen beide Umhänge über ihrer Kleidung.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Harry sie, während er Platz nahm.

„Guten Morgen, Welpe", strubbelte Sirius ihm durchs Haar.

Harry verzog sein Gesicht und versuchte es schnell wieder zu glätten. „Warum hast du dich so raus geputzt? Gehst du auch?"

„Das tue ich", lächelte Remus. „Ich war nur übergangsweise Verteidigungslehrer, bis Dumbledore jemanden mit besseren Zeugnissen anheuern konnte, aber es scheint so, als ob es eine freie Stelle für mich gab. Ich werde ab jetzt Geschichte in Hogwarts unterrichten."

„Das ist großartig, Remy!", grinste Harry glücklich. „Wird Sirius auch nach Hogwarts kommen?"

„Nicht öffentlich, aber vielleicht als Tatze", grinste Remus zurück.

„Er wird dein Haustier?", lachte Harry.

„Hey!", schrie Sirius empört und warf mit Essen nach seinem Patensohn.

„Hör auf dich wie ein Tier zu benehmen, Black", sagte Severus angeekelt. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sogar du verstehen kannst, was akzeptierbares Verhalten am Tisch ist."

„Halt den Mund, Snape. Es ist nicht so, als würde es dir wehtun."

„Ich werde euch zwei vermissen", unterbrach Harry in der Hoffnung, einen weiteren Streit unterbinden zu können. „Es wird hier einsam ohne euch sein."

„Och, ich werde doch hier sein. Bin ich nicht gut genug?", schmollte Sirius.

Harry lachte und schubste ihn an der Schulter. „Natürlich bist du das, Siri."

„Ich werde versuchen, alle paar Abende zum Abendessen nach Hause zu kommen", sagte Severus ruhig. „Wenn du mich irgendwann brauchst, lass mich von Omi holen."

„Ja, Severus", lächelte Harry.

Der schwarzäugige Mann nickte und stand auf. Remus folgte seinem Beispiel und die vier gingen zur Eingangstür. Die zwei Männer schrumpften ihre Taschen und steckten sie ein. Harry umarmte seine beiden Lehrer und Sirius klopfte Remus auf den Rücken und wünschte ihm Glück. Als sie allein waren, drehte Sirius sich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zu Harry, hob ihn in die Luft und wirbelte ihn herum.

„In Ordnung! Jetzt, wo nur noch wir beide hier sind, werden wir ernsthaft Spaß haben!"

„Ich muss immer noch lernen!", lachte Harry. „Ich habe es versprochen!"

„Arbeitstier! Lass uns die Fahrräder nehmen und in die Stadt fahren. Wir können draußen essen und uns Eiscreme holen und sehen, ob irgendetwas Lustiges im Park los ist. Das wird großartig!"

„In Ordnung", gab Harry unter dem mächtigen Enthusiasmus und der guten Laune seines Paten nach. „Aber morgen müssen wir lernen!"

„Gut, gut…", wischte Sirius das davon und rannte los. Harry jagte ihm lachend hinterher.

oooooooooo

Dumbledore stand an dem Fenster in seinem Büro. Es war erst acht Uhr morgens und die Schulgründe erstreckten sich vor ihm in einer wunderschönen Landschaft, unter einem wolkenlosen, blauen Sommerhimmel. Aber er war sich der Pracht nicht bewusst. Seine Gedanken waren auf ein Thema gerichtet, bei dem er mehr und mehr verweilte, während die Tage vergingen; bei Harry James Potter.

Als Severus ihm zum ersten Mal erzählt hatte, dass Harry ernsthaft mental gestört war, war er absolut entsetzt gewesen. Wie hatte er so einen entsetzlichen Fehler machen können? Er wusste sofort, dass er zu selbstsicher gewesen war und vielleicht die einzige Hoffnung der Welt zerstört hatte. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass die Dursley-Familie keine sein würde, die sich um Harry kümmern würde.

Er hatte es für das Beste gehalten, dass jemand, der so wichtig für die Welt war, in einer herausfordernden Umgebung aufwachsen sollte, anstatt in einer Welt, die ihn verderben und ihn selbstgefällig und engstirnig machen würde. Für sein Ziel hatte er Arabella Figg als Harrys Aufpasser bestellt. Arabella konnte kein Vorwurf gemacht werden und war abgesehen davon ein Squib; wer war besser geeignet, in der Muggelwelt zu leben, ohne Verdacht zu erregen? Aber er hatte Arabelle vertrauensselige Natur gekannt und dass sie sich gerne Ablenken ließ, würde zu seinen Gunsten helfen, die Anspannung im Hause der Dursleys verborgen zu halten.

Aber er hatte auch ein Auge auf den Jungen gehabt. Er hatte Harrys Schulakten und hatte Harrys Lehrer befragt. Das Schlimmste, was sie gesagt hatten war, dass Harrys größerer Cousin ihn tyrannisierte und dass er erbärmlich gekleidet war. Es gab nie einen Hinweis darauf, dass der Missbrauch Vernachlässigung überschritt. Für einen erschreckenden Moment hatte Albus das Schlimmste befürchtet. Dass er seinem Mündel erlaubt hatte, schwer misshandelt zu werden und dass Harry zu geschädigt war, um seine Pflicht für diese Welt zu erfüllen. Er konnte wortwörtlich die Verzweiflung in ihm aufsteigen spüren und wusste, dass seine Seele verdammt war.

Dann hatte Severus ihm von der Multiplen Persönlichkeitsstörung erzählt und sofort hatte er das _Geschenk_, das dem Kind gegeben worden war, erkannt. Der Zustand mochte durch schreckliche Ereignisse erzeugt worden sein, die niemals hätten passieren dürfen, aber das war es wert gewesen! Jetzt konnten der Frieden und die Unschuld des Kindes intakt bleiben und die Welt würde ihren abgehärteten Kämpfer erhalten. Mit diesem Zustand würde Harry nicht die Härte, die Hintergehungen und die Kämpfe erleiden müssen, die von ihm verlangt werden würden. Er konnte all die Verantwortungen auf eine andere Persönlichkeit übertragen, die fähiger dazu wäre, als er als Ganzes. Dies könnte die Kraft sein, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kannte! Albus erkannte die Schönheit und die Notwendigkeit von Harrys Zustand und wusste, dass er das Richtige für Harry und den Rest der Welt getan hatte. Er war innerhalb einer halben Stunde von der tiefsten Verzweiflung zum höchsten Triumph gekommen.

Er war besorgt, als Harry wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war. Hatten die Dementoren die perfekte Balance von Harrys Geist ruiniert? Er musste auch Remus' Verdächtigungen beruhigen, die im Zusammenhang mit Harrys schlimmster Erinnerung standen. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn jemand, abgesehen von Severus, die Wahrheit über Harrys Zustand erfahren würde. Sie würden die Bedürfnisse der Welt nicht verstehen oder erkennen und das, was es Harry kosten würde, seine Bestimmung zu erfüllen, ohne den Schutz, den sein Zustand ihm bot.

Und dann hatte Sirius das Undenkbare getan. Er hatte den Jungen gekidnappt; ihn direkt aus Albus' Händen genommen. Der Orden konnte ihn noch immer nicht finden und mit dem kommenden Turnier und den Zustrom der Reisenden für die Weltmeisterschaft, war es unmöglich, die zwei Flüchtlinge zu finden. Er konnte verstehen, dass Sirius unstabil waren, das war nach zwölf Jahren Azkaban zu erwarten, aber wenn er sich in Harrys Zustand einmischen würde, würde es Albus nicht möglich sein, ihm zu vergeben. Das war viel größer, als die Freude oder das Glück von einem Kind und dessen Paten.

„Master, die Lehrer sind im Lehrerzimmer versammelt", sagte ein Elf, als er in dem Büro erschien.

Dumbledore drehte sich herum, nickte der Kreatur zu und schickte sie zu ihren anderen Pflichten. Er seufzte und atmete tief durch. Sie hatten viel für das Turnier vorzubereiten. Er würde zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt über Harry nachdenken und seine Optionen abwägen. In jedem Fall wären es nur ein paar Wochen, bevor er herausfinden würde, wie viel Schaden Sirius verursacht hatte und bis er Schritte unternehmen konnte, um diesen zu korrigieren du Harrys Zustand zu bewahren.

oooooooooo

Neville war jetzt seit zwei Wochen zu Hause und alles hatte sich zu einer Art Routine entwickelt. Er genoss seine Morgen und seine Abende, aber die Nachmittage waren schwierig. Am Morgen stand er auf und frühstückte mit seiner Oma, wusch ab, ging in sein Zimmer und lernte. Das meiste dieser Zeit verlief still. Seine Oma sprach etwas mit ihm, aber sie kritisierte ihn nicht oder brachte seine vergangenen/gegenwärtigen Fehler auf, wie sie es normalerweise tat. Zuerst fühlte er sich unwohl mit der Art, wie sie ihn betrachtete, aber er gewöhnte sich daran. Es war besser, als wenn sie ihren Kopf entrüstet und resigniert schüttelte.

Von da an ging es bergab. Es war sein Job Onkel Algie zum Mittagessen zu wecken und der alte Mann mochte das gar nicht. Er schrie ihn an und ereiferte sich wegen seiner Unhöflichkeit und Dummheit, kam dann aber schließlich mit ihm hinunter, um mit ihnen zu essen. Danach brachte seine Oma ihn dazu für ein paar Stunden mit ihm Schach oder Dame zu spielen. Die ganze Zeit sprach sein Onkel über Leute, die er in der Vergangenheit gekannt hatte und darüber, dass die Kinder von heute undankbar oder faul oder eine ganze Reihe von anderen schlechten Dingen waren. Und er schaute Neville immer an, als wäre er das beste Beispiel für die heutige Schande.

Neville schaffte es zu entkommen, indem er sagte, dass er sich um seinen Garten kümmern musste, bevor die Sonne unterging. Das war seine liebste Zeit des Tages. Wenn die Sonne untergegangen war, kam er hinein und duschte schnell, bevor er zum Abendessen ging. Er passte extra auf, keinen Schmutz mit hinein zu bringen. Oma wurde immer so böse auf ihn, wenn er das tat, auch wenn es eine leichte Sache war, es sauberzumachen. Der kleinste Fleck und sie würde Neville finster anschauen und verlangen zu erfahren, wohin sein Gehirn verschwunden war und fragen, warum er nicht die einfachsten Sachen tun konnte. Von dort kam sie normalerweiser auf seine Eltern zu sprechen und sprach davon, wie enttäuscht sie von ihm wären. Bis jetzt hatte er es geschafft, dieser Strafpredigt zu entkommen.

Nach dem Abendessen, währenddessen Onkel Algie und Oma immer über Dinge sprachen, als wäre er nicht anwesend, wusch Neville ab und räumte die Küche auf. Seine Oma vertraute im nicht, mit seiner Magie in der Nähe ihres Geschirrs, ihrer Tassen und ihrer Pfannen. Dann ging er zu Bett, nachdem er seiner Familie ordentlich einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte. Dann war er wieder frei. Er würde üben zu meditieren und darauf warten, dass er das leichte Zittern seines Pergamentes spüren würde, das ihn wissen ließ, dass Harry ihm schrieb und sie redeten noch ein wenig, bevor sie zu Bett gingen. Mit jeder Stunde, die verging, vermisste er Harry und Remus immer mehr. Er vermisste ihr Lächeln und ihre Umarmungen. Er vermisste es, zu lachen und über Dinge zu reden, die in seinem Kopf vorgingen. Er hasste es, auf jede seiner Bewegungen und jedes seiner Worte aufpassen zu müssen. Er hasste es, dass seine Angst zurückkam. Er hatte Angst, es zu versauen, speziell jetzt, wo seine Oma so zufrieden mit ihm schien, wenn sie nicht sogar stolz auf ihn war. Sie beobachtete ihn genauer als früher und wenn er es schaffte, nichts Falsches zu tun oder etwas Dummes zu sagen, lächelte sie schwach und nickte anerkennend mit ihrem Kopf. Sie hatte das nie zuvor getan und Neville hatte Angst, wieder alles zu versauen.

„Neville", öffnete Augusta seine Zimmertür und schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich habe dich schon zweimal gerufen, dass es Zeit zum Mittagessen ist. Was tust du hier oben?"

Neville errötete und stand so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl umfiel. Er hatte an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und nachgedacht und die Zeit vergessen. Seine Oma schaute auf seinen Schreibtisch und ihr Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, als sie sah, dass dort weder Papier, noch ein offenes Buch lag.

„Ich dachte, du nutzt diese Zeit um zu lernen", schimpfte sie. „Es sind nur zwei Wochen vergangen und du vermeidest bereits deine Arbeit. Professor Lupin wäre sehr beschämt, Neville. Er hat keine Mühen gescheut, damit du besser wirst und so undankbar zu sein ist eine Schande, die ich nicht dulden werde. Du wirst direkt nach dem Mittagessen hierher zurückkehren und lernen. Ich will nicht sehen, dass die gute Arbeit, die du gemacht hast, wegen deiner Faulheit Verschwendung war. Geh jetzt und weck deinen Onkel und komm hinunter zum Mittagessen."

„Ja, Ma'am", sagte Neville schnell und seine Wangen brannten vor Ärger, Scham und Zorn.

Er fühlte sich kein Stück besser, als er schließlich mit seinem Onkel ankam, aber er hoffte, dass die Sache von vorhin vergessen werden würde, wenn er es schaffen würde, dass sie nicht noch einmal erwähnt wurde. Aber es sollte nicht sein. Sein angeblicher Rutsch zurück zu seinen alten Gewohnheiten, hatte ein Tor in seiner Großmutter geöffnet. Augusta runzelte die Stirn, als er zu seinem Sandwich Pommes Frites auf seinen Teller lud und zog die Schüssel von hm weg.

„Ich denke, das ist genug, Neville", sagte sie steif. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass du ein paar Pfund zugelegt hast, seit du nach Hause zurückgekommen bist."

„Ja, Ma'am", senkte Neville seinen Kopf.

„Als ich in deinem Alter war", fügte Onkel Algie von seinem Platz hinzu und deutete mit seiner Gabel in Nevilles Richtung, „war ich die ganze Zeit draußen. Ich bin hier und dort herumgerannt und habe vor allem Quidditch gespielt. Kein einziger meiner Freunde war übergewichtig. Ich habe immer gesagt, dass man einen Zauberer an seiner Statur erkennen könnte. Jemand der diszipliniert ist, wird Fit wie ein Turnschuh sein. Schau mich an! Ich bin ein alter Mann und ich könnte schneller laufen als du!"

„Es ist nichts Falsches daran, Quidditch aus der Entfernung zu beobachten", rümpfte Augusta die Nase. „Aber ich werde nicht bestreiten, dass physische Gesundheit wichtig ist. Was hat Professor Lupin gemacht, dass du Gewicht verloren hattest, Neville?"

„Wir waren in einem Trainingsraum und haben uns auch duelliert, Ma'am", antwortete er sanft.

„Ist das so?", runzelte Augusta erneut die Stirn. „Nun, wir haben keinen Trainingsraum, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich organisieren kann, dass du einen Duellierpartner bekommst."

Neville zuckte zusammen, sagte aber, was von ihm erwartet wurde. „Danke, Ma'am."

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn seine Oma und sagte ihm, dass er sich für ein Übungsduell anziehen solle. Sie war mit einer Freundin von ihr in Kontakt getreten, die einen Enkel in Nevilles Alter hatte, der nichts dagegen hatte, Duellieren zu üben. Tatsächlich ging er auch nach Hogwarts und sie hoffte, dass er mit den Übungen fortfahren würde, wenn er wieder zur Schule ging. Neville hatte da nur geringe Hoffnungen, aber sobald er hörte, dass der Junge nach Hogwarts ging, wusste er, dass es kein guter Tag werden würde.

Wie er vermutet hatte, war sein Ruf ihm vorausgeeilt. Just Finch-Fletschley war tatsächlich im gleichen Jahr wie er und war ein Huffelpuff. Er flohte mit seiner Grußmutter zu ihnen und die zwei Frauen scheuchten sie aus dem Haus, damit sie üben konnten. Neville führte ihn aus dem Haus, außer Sichtweite und drehte sich um, um den anderen Jungen anzusehen.

„Ich bin nur hier, weil meine Großmutter mich dazu zwingt, Longbottom", sagte Justin mit einem resignierten Schulterzucken. „Ich werde versuchen, dir nicht wehzutun."

„Ich habe auch nicht darum gebeten, dass du hier bist", errötete Neville.

„Was auch immer", seufzte Justin. „Nun, ich kann genauso gut versuchen, dass das Ganze etwas bringt. Lass uns an Schilden arbeiten, da ich nicht möchte, dass du irgendetwas zum explodieren bringst. Steh dort und ich werde ein paar Flüche zu dir schicken. Block sie ab, wenn du kannst." Ohne weitere Warnungen hob Justin seinen Zauberstab und feuerte einen Zauber ab.

Neville konnte seinen Schild nicht rechtzeitig errichten und tanzte auf der Stelle herum, bevor er auf seinen Hintern fiel, was den anderen Jungen seinen Kopf mitleidig schütteln ließ. Infolge dessen hatte er nicht genug Zeit einen Schild zu errichten, bevor der nächste Fluch kam. Neville stand einfach da und empfing die Zauber und Flüche und blockte sie so gut ab, wie er konnte. Er duckte sich und wich aus, wenn er es nicht konnte. Justin fand das lustig und es wurde ein Spiel für ihn zu sehen, wie viele Male er Neville dazu bringen konnte aus dem Weg zu springen.

Es passierte weniger und weniger, als der Tag verging. Neville war immer der Beste in Verteidigungszaubern gewesen und all die Übung mit den Schildzaubern machte ihn recht gut. Der Nebeneffekt dazu war, dass Justin sich langweilte und nach nur vier Tagen nicht mehr kommen wollte. Oma machte, wie erwartet, Neville dafür verantwortlich und sagte ihm, dass sie sehr enttäuscht war, dass er es nicht schaffen konnte, einen Partner zum Duellieren zu behalten. Er war eine Enttäuschung. Wie sollte sie sich jetzt ihrer alten Freundin gegenüber verhalten, da ihr Enkel sich so in Schande gebracht hatte?

Das war alles zu viel. Justin und seine Verhöhnungen und Beleidigungen erinnerten ihn an Hogwarts und sein vieles Versagen und seine Unzulänglichkeiten dort. Seine Oma schaffte es, dass er sich dumm fühlte, jemals zu denken, dass er etwas richtig machen könnte. Er war das schwarze Schaf der Familie und es gab keinen Weg, dass er sich jemals ändern oder jemand Besseres werden würde. Er täuschte sich nur selbst, wenn er glaubte, dass er alles tun und darin auch noch gut sein könnte. Seine Eltern würden sich schämen. Er war wertlos und ungeschickt und fett. Er war zu nichts gut. Er war nur Neville Longbottom; dumm, ungeschickt, unmöglich in Zaubertränken und bei Zauberei.

Langsam wich der Schmerz und er löste sich aus der Panikattacke. Die Stimmen in seinem Kopf verstummten und er bemerkte, dass er im Badezimmer war. Sein Gesicht war nass voller Tränen und er hatte die Rasierklinge in der Hand. Drei gleichmäßige Schnitte bluteten auf seinen bereits vernarbten Unterarm. Sofort dachte er an Harry und Remus. Sie würden sich vor ihm ekeln. Er war so schwach! Er schnitt sich wieder und wieder, bis er nicht länger an sie oder irgendjemanden anderen dachte. Er saß starr und blutend da. Zumindest tat es nicht länger weh.

oooooooooo

Harry kam Dienstagmorgen besorgt zum Frühstück hinunter. Sirius wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und fragte, was los sei. Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz und kaute beunruhigt auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Es ist Neville. Wir haben uns jede Nacht auf den Pergamenten geschrieben, die du und Remus gemacht haben und Neville hat gestern nicht geschrieben."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist, Harry", versicherte Sirius ihm. „Vielleicht war er nur beschäftigt oder er ist früh zu Bett gegangen, weil er müde war. Vielleicht war er nicht einmal zu Hause und seine Großmutter hat ihn irgendwohin mit hingenommen."

„Ich weiß nicht", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und starrte mit großen, vertrauensvollen Augen zu Sirius hinauf. „Ich fühle einfach nur, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

„Wenn er heute Nacht wieder nicht schreibt, werden wir Remus nach ihm sehen lassen. Ich weiß, dass Moony die Entschuldigung lieben würde, nach ihm sehen zu können", grinste Sirius und zerstrubbelte Harrys Haar.

Der Junge schmollte und kämpfte es auf seinen Platz zurück, während Sirius lachte. „Warum tust du das, Siri?"

„Weil es lustig ist", grinste der Mann ohne Reue.

oooooooooo

Neville schrieb diese Nacht wieder nicht und so schickte Harry Omi mit einer Nachricht, die seine Sorge erklärte, und bat Remus nach ihm zu sehen. Omi kam zehn Minuten später mit Remus' Antwort zurück. Er würde gleich am Morgen dorthin gehen. Glücklich seufzend und darauf vertrauend, dass Remus die Dinge wieder in Ordnung bringen würde, schlief Harry ohne weitere Sorge ein.

oooooooooo

Remus war froh, dass Dumbledore ihn einen Tag eher gehen ließ. Er wollte nach Neville sehen. Vollmond war in zwei Tage und er musste erst in vier Tagen wieder in der Schule sein. Es war früh, wenn auch nicht sehr früh, als er Misses Longbottom per Flohnetzwerk kontaktierte. Die Hexe gewährte ihm sofort Einlass und ließ ihn an einem Tisch mit Tee und Keksen Platz nehmen.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nichts zum Frühstück haben wollen?", fragte sie, als sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte. „Wir haben bereits gegessen, aber ich kann etwas für Sie herrichten. Sie sehen heute ein wenig schlecht aus."

„Nur eine Grippe", lächelte er süß und nahm seine Tasse mit Tee. „Wie war Ihr Sommer?"

„Gut, gut", lächelte sie. „Wir waren sehr überrascht, wie Neville zu uns zurückgekommen ist. Wir sind beide sehr dankbar, für alles, was sie getan haben."

„Das war nichts", schüttelte Remus seinen Kopf. „Er brauchte nur mehr Selbstvertrauen und der Rest war einfach."

„Es tut mir Leid, sagen zu müssen, dass all ihre Arbeit umsonst gewesen ist. Der Junge war nur für ein paar Tage hier, als er auch schon begonnen hat, in seine alten Angewohnheiten zurückzufallen", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Es gibt keine Entschuldigung, sich gehenzulassen, nur weil man keinen Lehrer mehr da hat, der einem an jeden Moment des Tages über die Schulter schaut. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er ein wenig Selbstdisziplin gelernt hätte, aber er ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das der Fall ist, Madam", sagte Remus steif. „Neville ist talentiert und freundlich. Er ist ein guter Mensch und Sie sollten stolz auf ihn sein. Es ist schwer stark zu sein, wenn die Familie einen jeden Moment des Tages sagt, was für ein Versager man ist. Das geht bis dahin, dass man glaubt, das zu sein, was man erzählt bekommt und man es so wahr macht."

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie da andeuten wollen, Professor Lupin." Augusta setzte sich aufrecht und gerade in ihren Stuhl. Ihr Gesicht zeigte Verärgerung.

„Ich denke, das tun Sie", sagte er sanft. „Ich weiß, Sie lieben ihren Enkel und möchten, dass er so gut ist, wie es ihm möglich ist, ich habe nur angedeutet, dass Sie die Dinge auf die falsche Art angehen. Wenn Sie wirklich wollen, dass Neville stark, selbstbewusst und glücklich ist, wäre es klug, mit dem vorsichtig zu sein, was sie zu ihm sagen. Ihre konstante Missbilligung und Erwartung seines Versagens drücken ihn kontinuierlich nach unten. Sie brechen seinen Willen und sein Selbstvertrauen und natürlich wird daraus nicht Gutes hervorgehen."

„Das ist genug", stand Augusta auf. „Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn Sie gehen."

„Bitte, Ma'am. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Neville. Er hat mich seit einer Weile nicht kontaktiert, obwohl er gesagt hatte, dass er das tun würde. Lassen Sie mich schnell nach ihm sehen, bevor ich gehe." Remus stand ebenfalls auf.

„In Ordnung, aber nur, weil Sie sein Lehrer sind. Danach sind Sie nicht mehr hier willkommen", schnappte sie.

Remus neigte seinen Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Er klopfte an Nevilles Tür und bekam ein freudloses „Ja, Ma'am" zur Antwort. Stirnrunzelnd öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Neville saß mit einem offenen Buch an seinem Schreibtisch und machte sich Notizen. Als er schließlich von der Seite aufblickte, wurden Nevilles braune Augen groß.

„R-R-Remus!", stotterte er ängstlich.

„Neville, ich habe dich vermisst", lächelte Remus liebevoll und durchquerte den Raum, um den Jungen zu umarmen. Neville war steif in seinen Armen, entspannte sich aber schnell. Remus wiegte ihn sanft hin und her, als der Junge anfing zu zittern, „Was ist los, Neville? Warum hast du mir nicht geschrieben?"

Neville schüttelte hilflos seinen Kopf und zog sich von seinem Lehrer zurück. Er hatte begonnen, diesen Mann als einen Vater zu sehen und konnte es nicht ertragen, Abscheu oder Enttäuschung in seinen Augen zu sehen. Remus wollte ihn sich trotzdem nicht verstecken lassen und zwang sein Gesicht herum, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Neville runzelte bei dem, was er sah, die Stirn. Remus sah müde, blass und krank aus. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen waren mit Gold durchsprenkelt. Es musste nahe an Vollmond sein. Sofort fühlte er sich schuldig, Last auf die Schultern seines Mentors gelegt zu haben, da er schon soviel zu tragen hatte.

„Neville", sagte Remus sanft. „Ich liebe dich. Ich bin stolz auf dich und ich denke nicht geringer von dir, weil du in diesem Haus depressiv wirst. Niemand könnte hier leben und zufrieden sein. Verstehst du mich? Ich wäre enttäuscht, wenn du die Art, wie du hier behandelt wirst, akzeptieren würdest und dich das nicht beeinflussen würde. Du sorgst dich darum, was andere von dir denken und du möchtest deine Familie stolz machen. Das ist bewundernswert, speziell, da eine geringere Person jetzt schon aufgegeben und gesagt hätte, zur Hölle damit. Ich bin für dich da. Es macht mich glücklich, dir helfen und mich um dich kümmern zu können. Ich hatte niemals die Chance, das für jemanden zu tun. Ich hatte nie Kinder oder Patenkinder und ich genieße es, für sich da zu sein. Du sollst niemals Angst haben, für Hilfe oder Bestätigung zu mir zu kommen."

„Es tut mir so Leid, Remus!" Neville warf seine Arme um den Hals seines Mentors und begann zu weinen. „Ich… Ich weiß nicht, was ich gedacht habe… Es war, als wäre dieser Sommer nie passiert… Er ist wie ein Traum verschwunden und ich habe wieder begonnen zu glauben, dass ich wertlos und unnütz bin… Und… Und…"

„Schhh…", hielt Remus ihn fest. „Du hast keinen Grund, an dir selbst zu zweifeln. Keinen. Du hast diesen Sommer eine Menge getan und solltest stolz auf das sein, was du kannst. Ich weiß, dass ich es bin. Und Harry macht sich Sorgen um dich, genauso wie Sirius. Sogar Severus hat mir Glück gewünscht, als ich Hogwarts verlassen habe, um nach dir zu sehen. Wir sind kein Traum. wir glauben an dich. Alles wird gut. Es sind nur noch elf Tage, bis die Schule wieder anfängt."

„Ich weiß", setzte Neville sich zurück und wischte sich seine Wangen ab. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Das muss es nicht", lächelte Rems. „Wir vermissen dich, Nev, und wir werden sehr froh sein, dich bald zurück zu haben. Ich weiß, dass deine Großmutter dich auch liebt. Sie ist sich ehrlich nicht dessen bewusst, wie sehr sie dir wehtut. Gib ihr einfach Zeit. Wenn du auf deinen eigenen Füßen stehst, wird sie sehen, dass du unabhängig und intelligent bist und sie wird stolz sein."

„Das hoffe ich", seufzte Neville. „Es scheint einfach nur nicht so, als ob das, was ich tue, je genug sein wird. Da wird immer etwas in mir fehlen."

„Das ist nicht wahr", sagte Remus ernst. „Schau mich an." Neville tat es zögerlich. „Es ist alles in Ordnung mit dir. Du hast nichts Falsches getan. Du bist ein guter Mensch und viele Menschen lieben dich."

„Und ich fühle mich lächerlich", lachte Neville schwach. Es fühlte sich so gut an, diese Dinge zu hören, doch das machte die Dinge nicht einfacher.

Remus lachte mit ihm zusammen. „Vielleicht, aber ich kann nicht deutlicher werden. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ich fürchte, ich habe ein paar Dinge zu deiner Großmutter gesagt und ich denke, ich bin nicht länger hier willkommen."

„Was?", starrte Neville ihn geschockt an. „Du bist hier immer willkommen, Remus!"

„Vielleicht für dich, Welpe", lächelte er und verstrubbelte sein Haar. „Ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst, dass du Harry jeden Abend schreibst und dass du nicht wieder alles vergessen wirst, was du gelernt hast, egal wie schwer es ist. Ich bin für dich da und wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass alles zu viel geworden ist, ruf mich bitte. Ich würde es lieben, mit dir zu reden."

„In Ordnung", nickte Neville.

„Und sei vorsichtig." Remus schlang seine Hände sanft um Nevilles Unterarm. „Fall nicht in alte Gewohnheiten zurück. Ich weiß, es ist schwer. Ich _weiß_ es. Erinnerst du dich? Es ist viel schöner, wenn du es nach langer Zeit wieder tust und es ist sehr leicht, zu weit zu gehen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es ertragen könnte, wenn du stirbst, Neville."

„Remus…", wisperte Neville und begann zu weinen. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich werde es nicht wieder tun."

„Ich weiß, dass du dein Bestes tust und das ist definitiv genug für mich", lächelte er und stand auf. „Ich sehe dich bald und ich erwarte, dass du dich meldest."

Neville nickte mit einem Lächeln. „Danke, Remus. Für alles."

„Gern geschehen. Und ich danke dir, Neville, für alles."

„Gern geschehen", lachte Neville.

„Das ist viel besser", seufzte Remus. „Mein Job hier ist getan. Komm. Warum bringst du mich nicht zum Kamin? Und ich entschuldige mich im Voraus, wenn ich die Dinge zwischen dir und deiner Familie noch schlimmer gemacht habe."

„Es ist in Ordnung", versprach Neville und brachte seinen Lehrer hinunter.

Seine Großmutter stand beim Kamin, hatte ihre Arme verschränkt und ihren schärfsten Blick der Missbilligung aufgesetzt. Remus ignorierte das einfach, doch Neville spürte, wie Ärger in ihm aufstieg. Wie konnte sie Remus so behandeln? Remus umarmte ihn ein letztes Mal und verabschiedete sich höflich von allen beiden, von ihm und seiner Großmutter, bevor er in das Feuer stieg und „Hogsmeade" rief. Sobald er gegangen war, begann seine Großmutter mit ihm zu reden.

„Ich möchte ihn nicht noch einmal hier haben, Neville. Er ist sehr unhöflich und ich mag die Ideen nicht, mit denen er deinen Kopf füllt.

„Witzig, du hast es geliebt, mit was für Ideen er meinen Kopf gefüllt hat, als ich zurückgekommen bin", funkelte Neville sie an. Ein Teil von ihm war schockiert und hatte Angst, dass er so mit seiner Großmutter redete, aber ein größerer Teil von ihm war wütend, dass sie Remus so schlecht behandelt hatte. „Du warst so dankbar, dass er so einen hilflosen Fall angenommen hatte und du warst überrascht, wie sehr er mir geholfen hat."

„Das ist genug! Ich sehe, dass ich Recht habe. Ein paar Minuten mit ihm und du verhältst dich wie ein unhöfliches Kind ohne Manieren", schimpfte sie. „Was würden nur deine Eltern sagen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, weil sie nie etwas zu mir gesagt haben und das auch nie tun werden!", schrie Neville. „Was würden sie dazu sagen, dass du sie jede Sekunde des Tages gegen mich verwendest? Ich denke nicht, sie wären erfreut. Persönlich würde ich hoffen, dass sie mich, egal was ist, lieben, aber ich könnte falsch liegen."

„Geh sofort in dein Zimmer, junger Mann!", schrie sie wütend.

„Remus hat mir mehr geholfen, als du es jemals getan hast", endete Neville. „Er hat mich glauben lassen, dass ich etwas Wertvolles tun kann, wenn ich nur hart genug daran arbeite, anstatt daran zu glauben, dass, egal was ich tue, ein Versager und eine Schande zu sein. Er war nie überrascht, wenn ich etwas richtig gemacht habe und niemals enttäuscht, wenn ich es vermasselt habe. Stattdessen hat er mit mir gearbeitet, um mir zu helfen, es richtig zu machen und daran geglaubt, dass ich das kann! Und es ist undankbar, dass du ihn so schlecht behandelst, wenn er nichts anderes getan hat, als mir zu helfen und mich glücklich zu machen, ohne etwas dafür zu erwarten!"

Damit ging er ruhig die Treppen hinauf, zurück in sein Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und glitt daran hinunter zu Boden. Der Schock und die Angst übernahmen, nun da seine Wut verraucht war und er fand es schwer, zu atmen. Seine Hände zitterten und er war sich sicher, dass er ohnmächtig werden würde. Aber er bereute nichts von dem, was er gesagt hatte. Es war seit langer Zeit fällig gewesen. Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm das Pergament, das mit Harrys verbunden war.

_Hey, Harry. Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich okay bin und dass es mir wirklich Leid tut, dir an den letzten zwei Abenden nicht geschrieben zu haben. Es ging mir einfach nicht gut. Wieder zu Hause zu sein hat mich eingeholt und ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, was ich glauben soll. Mach dir trotzdem keine Sorgen. Remus ist vorbeigekommen und hat mich wieder zu Recht gerückt. Ich vermisse euch wirklich, aber die Schule fängt bald an und ich weiß, dass ich solange aushalten kann. Sag Sirius ‚Hallo' von mir! Ich liebe dich, Neville._

Später am Abend fand Harry Nevilles Brief und antwortete glücklich darauf. Sie redeten für eine Weile und beide gingen seit langem mit einem besseren Gefühl zu Bett.

oooooooooo

In den Tagen, die folgten, ließ Nevilles Großmutter ihn in Ruhe. Sie schaute ihn nicht an und redete nicht mit ihm. Onkel Algie bemerkte die Spannung und ließ es auf sich beruhen. Neville war froh wegen des Freiraums und begann wieder zu meditieren. Es war ihm nicht möglich gewesen, das zu tun, als er so deprimiert war.

Harry erhielt eine interessante Nachricht von Ron. Es schien so, als hätte sein Vater Karten für die Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen. Es gab zwei Extrakarten; eine für Hermine und eine für ihn. Harry lehnte die Einladung ab und erklärte, dass er ebenfalls Karten hatte, aber nicht sicher war, ob er gehen würde. Stattdessen bat er Ron, Neville einzuladen.

_Ich weiß nicht, Kumpel_, antwortete Ron. _Ich glaube nicht mal, dass er Quidditch mag._

_Er würde es lieben, wenn er hingehen könnte_, entgegnete Harry. _Und wenn ich gehe, möchte ich ihn gerne sehen! Er ist auch mein Freund. Und ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, Hermine zu sehen. Sie hat gesagt, dass es ihr Leid tut und wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass sie es auch so gemeint hat, wenn ich sie wieder sehe, wäre ich glücklich, wieder ihr Freund zu sein._

_Ich dachte, ich wäre dein bester Freund?_

_Neville und ich haben uns letztes Jahr richtig gut kennengelernt, als du und Hermine zu beschäftigt für uns wart. Und ich schreibe ihm genauso wie dir. Ihr seid beide meine Freunde._

_Oh. Nun, was immer du sagst, Kumpel. Ich schätze, ich könnte ihn einladen._

_Danke, Ron._

_Kein Problem. Er ist nicht so übel. Und vielleicht werden die Zwillinge ihm statt mir Streiche spielen_, antwortete Ron glücklich.

oooooooooo

Gabriel und Silas saßen im Wohnzimmer. Harry war gerade zu Bett gegangen, nachdem er mit Ron geredet hatte. Gabriel hoffte, er könne Silas überzeugen, diese Zeit ebenfalls zum Ausruhen zu nutzen. Der Slytherin war wieder blass und angespannt und egal, was er sagte, der Slytherin wollte sich nicht ausruhen.

„Komm schon, Sy…", versuchte Gabriel es wieder.

„Später", schnappte Silas. „Ich muss das hier verstehen. Ich weiß, ich habe alle Teile… Die Antwort ist direkt vor mir… Und jedes Mal, wenn ich mich hinlege, schwebt es außer Reichweite…"

„Geht es um die Weltmeisterschaft? Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob wir gehen. Warum bist du also so besorgt?"

„Weil ich nicht sicher bin, ob wir gehen sollen oder nicht", schnarrte Silas. „Das könnte eine gute Möglichkeit sein, Informationen zu sammeln, ohne in zu großer Gefahr zu sein. Auf der anderen Seite wäre es besser, wenn wir weg bleiben, wenn die Todesser sich entschließen, Amok zu laufen."

„Schau mal", sagte Gabriel ernst. „Dich selbst zugrunde zu richten wird gar nicht helfen. Vielleicht wird die Antwort, nach der du suchst, kommen, wenn du dich etwas ausgeruht hast und wieder klar denken kannst."

Silas seufzte. „Ich weiß, Gabe, aber uns läuft die Zeit davon. Die Weltmeisterschaft ist am Montag. Das sind noch drei Tage und wenn wir Severus überzeugen müssen, uns gehen zu lassen, könnte das nicht genug Zeit sein."

„Das wird kein Problem sein", versicherte ihm Gabriel. „Wenn wir gehen müssen und er will uns nicht lassen, gehen wir trotzdem. Wir stehlen die Karten und gehen. Ich verspreche dir, Silas, wir werden auf jeden Fall tun, was getan werden muss."

„Das ist ein Argument", grinste Silas. „Ausnahmsweise."

„Halt den Mund und geh ins Bett", lachte Gabriel.

Silas lachte genauso und stand auf. Er streckte sich und winkte zum Abschied, bevor er zu seinem Zimmer ging. Er war auf halbem Weg, als er zusammenbrach. Gabriel stürzte zu ihm und drehte ihn um. Silas' Gesicht war angespannt und eine blitzförmige Narbe erschien auf seiner Stirn. Sie sah rot und entflammt aus. Er seufzte, hob den Slytherin hoch und trug ihn zu seinem Bett.

„Ich hoffe, die Information, die du wolltest, ist das wert", runzelte er besorgt die Stirn und überließ ihn seiner Vision. Das Einzige, was er tun konnte, war ein Auge auf Harry zu werfen und sicherzustellen, dass dem Jungen nichts passierte, während Silas nicht erreichbar war.


	29. Visionen und Quidditch

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

ooooooooo

_29. Visionen und Quidditch_

(… Langsam klärte sich Silas Sicht und er fand sich in einem Raum wieder. Er war ziemlich leer und das einzige Licht kam vom Kamin. Staub bedeckte alles und der Raum selbst sah so aus, als würde er auseinanderfallen. _Hier ist jemand_, erkannte er und trat um einen großen Lehnstuhl, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen. Er verzog angeekelt sein Gesicht, bei dem, was er sah.

Wurmschwanz kauerte vor dem Stuhl und darin saß eine verschrumpelte Kreatur. Sie war klein, etwa in der Größe des Oberkörpers eines Mannes, und war so grau wie eine Leiche. Seine Augen waren ohne Augenlieder und nass; die dunkle Farbe erinnerte Silas an Blut, obwohl sie schwarz waren. Silas benötigte alles an Selbstkontrolle, um sich nicht zu übergeben, doch nichts konnte seinen Magen davon abhalten, sich zu verkrampfen.

„Es ist noch ein wenig mehr in der Flasche, My Lord, solltet Ihr noch hungrig sein", sagte Wurmschwanz zaghaft und ängstlich. In seiner Hand befand sich eine große Glasphiole, in der etwas war, was wie brauner Sirup aussah. Rote, gelbe und giftgrüne Farben wirbelten im Licht, als der rattenartige Mann sie Voldemort hinhielt.

„Später", antwortete Voldemort und winkte mit seinem kurzen Arm scharf ab. Seine Stimme klang befremdlich hoch und so kalt wie Eis. „Rück mich näher ans Feuer, Wurmschwanz."

Wurmschwanz tat, was ihm gesagt wurde, während Silas dem Geschehen mit einem spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck folgte. Voldemort sah schrecklich, aber sehr schwach aus. Er bezweifelte, dass er in diesem Moment sehr schwer zu töten sei. Und Wurmschwanz war einfach nur ein Ärgernis. Seine Stimme und seine Eigenheiten gingen ihm auf die Nerven und er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Voldemort ihn ertragen konnte.

„Wo ist Nagini?", fragte der gebrochene Dunkle Lord.

„I-Ich weiß es nicht, My Lord. Sie erkundet das Haus, denke ich…"

„Du wirst sie melken, bevor wir uns zurückziehen, Wurmschwanz. Ich werde in der Nacht Nahrung brauchen. Die Reise hat mich sehr ermüdet."

Wurmschwanz nickte mit demütiger Zustimmung. „My Lord, darf ich fragen, wie lange wir hier bleiben werden?"

„Eine Woche", antwortete Voldemort mit einem langsamen Flüstern. „Vielleicht länger. Der Ort ist angemessen komfortabel und der Plan kann jetzt noch nicht durchgeführt werden. Es wäre närrisch zu handeln, bevor die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft vorüber ist."

„Die - die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, My Lord?", wimmerte Wurmschwanz. Silas wollte den Mann auf den Kopf schlagen, nur damit er ihn zum Schweigen bringen konnte. „Vergebt mir, aber - ich verstehe nicht - warum sollten wir warten, bis die Weltmeisterschaft vorüber ist?"

„Weil, du Narr, in genau diesem Moment von überall auf der Welt Zauberer in dieses Land strömen und jeder Wichtigtuer des Zaubereiministeriums auf seinem Posten sein wird, um nach Zeichen für unnormale Aktivitäten zu suchen und jeden doppelt durchchecken. Sie werden von der Sicherheit besessen sein, damit die Muggel nichts mitbekommen. Also warten wir."

„Eure Lordschaft ist also immer noch entschlossen?", fragte Wurmschwanz leise. Silas fragte sich, ob er einen Todeswunsch hatte. Stellte er ernsthaft Voldemort in Frage? Auch wenn er ein verschrumpelter Wurm war, würde er das sicher nicht dulden.

„Sicher bin ich entschlossen, Wurmschwanz", sagte er so bedrohlich, dass Wurmschwanz von dem Sessel zurückwich. Aber der dumme Lakai fuhr fort, seinen Standpunkt zu vertreten.

„Es könnte ohne Harry Potter getan werden, My Lord."

Voldemort starrte Wurmschwanz hart, mit unmenschlichen Augen an, was den Mann sich zusammenkauern und wimmern ließ. „Ohne Harry Potter? … Ich verstehe…"

„My Lord, ich sage das nicht aus Sorgen um den Jungen!", sagte Wurmschwanz schnell, wobei seine Stimme vor Angst quiekte. „Der Junge bedeutet mir nichts, überhaupt nichts! Es ist nur so, dass, wenn wir eine andere Hexe oder einen anderen Zauberer - irgendeinen Zauberer - benutzen würden, wir es viel schneller tun könnten! Wenn Ihr mir erlauben würdet, Euch kurz verlassen zu dürfen - Ihr wisst, dass ich mich sehr effektiv verstecken kann - könnte ich hier in weniger als zwei Tagen mit einer passenden Person zurücksein -"

„Also bietest du mir an, mir jemanden Passenden zu bringen? Ich frage mich… ob die Zeit, dich um mich zu kümmern, langsam ermüdend für dich geworden ist, Wurmschwanz? Könnte dieser Vorschlag, den Plan aufzugeben, nichts weiter sein, als ein Versuch mich zu verlassen?"

„My Lord! Ich - Ich habe nicht den Wunsch, Euch zu verlassen, nicht im Geringsten -"

„Lüg mich nicht an!", schrie Voldemort mit schneidender und scharfer Stimme. „Ich kann es immer erkennen, Wurmschwanz! Du bereust, dass du zu mir zurückgekommen bist. Ich widere dich an. Ich sehe, wie du zurückweichst, wenn du mich ansiehst, fühle das Erschaudern, wenn du mich berührst…"

Silas grinste. Wirklich, was erwartete Voldemort? Er sah aus, wie ein monströser Fötus. Wer wäre nicht angewidert? Und Wurmschwanz war nicht das leuchtende Beispiel eines guten Schauspielers. Es gab keinen Weg, dass er seine Gefühle gut genug verbergen konnte, wenn er mit so etwas extremen konfrontiert wurde.

Wurmschwanz streckte flehentlich seine Hände in Richtung seines Meisters. „Nein! Meine Unterwürfigkeit für Eure Lordschaft -"

„Deine Unterwürfigkeit ist nichts anderes als Feigheit. Du wärst nicht hier, wenn du woanders hättest hingehen können. Wie soll ich ohne dich überleben, wenn ich alle paar Stunden gefüttert werden muss? Wer soll Nagini melken?"

„Aber Ihr scheint so viel stärker, My Lord -"

„Lügner", sagte Voldemort dunkel. „Ich bin nicht stärker und ein paar Tage allein wären genug, um mich meiner wenigen Gesundheit zu berauben, die ich unter deiner dürftigen Fürsorge errungen habe. _Schweig_!"

Wurmschwanz, der unzusammenhängendes Geplapper von sich gegeben hatte, schwieg sofort. Silas dachte nicht länger über den erbärmlichen Mann nach. Seine Gedanken waren darauf gerichtet, was Voldemort gesagt hatte. Er würde sterben, wenn er allein gelassen werden würde? Dann hatte er Recht. Voldemort war jetzt schwach und leicht zu töten. Er hörte gespannt zu und hoffte, dass die Unterhaltung ihm einen Hinweis darauf geben würde, wo zur Hölle Voldemort war.

„Ich habe meine Gründe, den Jungen zu nutzen", zischte Voldemort, beinahe in Parsel und nicht in Englisch. Zum ersten Mal verstand Silas, warum einige Menschen denken konnten, dass diese Eigenschaft böse war, „…wie ich dir bereits erklärt habe, und ich werde keinen anderen benutzen. Ich habe dreizehn Jahre gewartet. Ein paar weitere Monate werden keinen Unterschied machen. Und wegen des Schutzes des Jungen, ich denke, mein Plan wird funktionieren. Alles, was ich brauche, ist ein wenig Courage von dir, Wurmschwanz - Courage, die du finden wirst, es sei denn, du möchtest die ganze Macht von Lord Voldemorts Wut zu spüren bekommen -"

„My Lord, ich muss sprechen!", unterbrach ihn Wurmschwanz in Panik. Silas zuckte zusammen. „Während unserer gesamten Reise bin ich den Plan in meinem Kopf durchgegangen - My Lord, Bertha Jorkins' Verschwinden wird nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben und wenn wir weitermachen, wenn wir -"

„Wenn? _Wenn_? Wenn du den Plan befolgst, Wurmschwanz, muss das Ministerium nicht wissen, dass jemand gestorben ist. Du wirst es leise tun und ohne Aufheben zu machen; ich wünschte, ich könnte es selbst tun, aber in meinem derzeitigen Zustand… Komm, Wurmschwanz, ein weitere Toter und unser Weg zu Harry Potter ist frei. Ich bitte dich nicht, es allein zu tun. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wir mein treuer Diener zu uns gestoßen sein."

„_Ich _bin ein treuer Diener", sagte Wurmschwanz.

„Wurmschwanz, ich brauche jemanden mit Verstand, jemanden, dessen Loyalität niemals ins Wanken geraten ist, und du erfüllst diese Voraussetzung leider nicht."

„Ich habe Euch gefunden", sagte er mürrisch. „Ich war derjenige, der Euch gefunden hat. Ich habe Euch Bertha Jorkins gebracht."

Silas schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dass ein Mann so tief sinken konnte… Es ekelte ihn regelrecht an. Voldemort schien im Vergleich zu Wurmschwanz wie ein aufrechtes Individuum.

„Das ist wahr", sagte Voldemort mit schwarzem Humor. „Ein brillanter Schachzug, den ich von dir nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, Wurmschwanz - trotzdem, um ehrlich zu sein, hast du nicht gewusst, wie nützlich sie sein würde, als du sie gefangen hast, oder?"

„Ich - Ich dachte, sie könnte nützlich sein, My Lord."

„Lügner", gluckste Voldemort und der Klang lies Silas erschaudern. „Wie auch immer, ich werde nicht verleugnen, dass ihre Information unschätzbar war. Ohne sie hätte ich nie unseren Plan entwickeln können und dafür werde ich dich belohnen, Wurmschwanz. Ich werde dir erlauben, eine wesentliche Aufgabe für mich zu erfüllen, ein, für die viele meiner Anhänger ihre rechte Hand geben würden…"

„W-wirklich, My Lord? Was - ?" Wurmschwanz klang wieder ängstlich. Letztendlich zeigte der schmierige Mann Intelligenz. Silas stimmte ihm zu, dass, was auch immer Voldemort im Sinn hatte, nicht angenehm für den weinerlichen Mann werden würde.

„Ah, Wurmschwanz, du willst doch nicht, dass ich dir die Überraschung verderbe? Dein Part wird ganz zum Schluss kommen… aber ich verspreche dir, dass du die Ehre haben wirst, genauso nützlich wie Bertha Jorkins gewesen zu sein."

„Ihr… Ihr…" Seine Stimme klang heiser. Silas schüttelte seinen Kopf; Voldemort hatte bereits gesagt, dass er schwach war und sterben würde, würde man ihn allein lassen, was also ließ die armselige Entschuldigung eines Menschen noch in dessen Nähe bleiben? Offensichtlich würde das seinen Untergang bedeuten. „Ihr… werdet… mich auch töten?"

„Wurmschwanz, Wurmschwanz", sagte Voldemort seidig. „Warum sollte ich dich töten? Ich habe Bertha getötet, weil ich es musste. Sie war nach meiner Befragung zu nichts mehr fähig, unnütz. Zauberer, die tot sein sollten, würden besser daran tun, keinen Ministeriumsbeamten in den Weg zu laufen…"

„Wir hätten ihre Erinnerungen ändern können, anstatt sie zu töten", schmollte Wurmschwanz.

Voldemort lachte. Es war ein absolut freudloser Klang, kalt wie seine Sprache. „Aber Gedächtniszauber können von starken Zauberern gebrochen werden, wie ich es bewiesen habe, als ich sie befragte. Es wäre eine Beleidigung für ihre _Erinnerungen_, wenn wir die Informationen, die wir aus ihr herausgeholt haben, nicht nutzen würden, Wurmschwanz… Ein weiterer Toter… Mein treuer Diener in Hogwarts… Harry Potter gehört so gut wie mir, Wurmschwanz. Es ist beschlossen. Es wird keine weiteren Diskussionen geben. Aber Ruhe jetzt… Ich denke, ich höre Nagini…"

Silas hörte, wie er sie in Parsel rief und sie darum bat, hineinzukommen. Ein paar Sekunden später glitt eine riesige, vier Meter lange Schlange mit diamantenen Schuppen auf ihrem Rücken in den Raum. Ihr schlängelnder Körper zog eine große, kurvige Spur durch den Raum und den dicken Staub auf dem Fußboden.

**SSS **Meissster, darf ich den kössstlichen alten magielossssen Mann haben, der auf dem Gang steht? **SSS**

„Nagini hat interessante Neuigkeiten, Wurmschwanz", schnurrte Voldemort beinahe.

„Wirklich, My Lord?", wimmerte Wurmschwanz.

„Wirklich, ja. Nagini zu Folge steht ein alter Mann vor diesem Raum und hört jedes Wort, das wir sagen."

Wurmschwanz sprang auf, rannte zu der Tür und riss sie auf. Silas sah jetzt einen alten Mann mit einem Krückstock und einer Taschenlampe, der mit ängstlichen und verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck in den Raum starrte. Silas seufzte. Die Welt war, wie es schien, voller dummer Menschen.

„Bitte ihn herein, Wurmschwanz. Wo sind deine Manieren?"

Wurmschwanz winkte den alten Mann gehorsam in den Raum. Der Mann starrte mit entsetzter Faszination auf den Rücken des Lehnsessels, in dem Voldemort saß. Silas dachte, dass er dankbar sein sollte, dass er den abstoßenden Dunklen Lord nicht sehen konnte.

„Du hast alles gehört, Muggel?", fragte Voldemort und lächelte hinunter auf seine Schlange, die sich vor dem Feuer zusammengerollte hatte.

„Wie haben Sie mich genannt?", fragte der Mann abwehrend. Silas schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich resigniert gegen die Wand. Er wusste schon, wie das ausgehen würde.

„Ich habe dich einen Muggel genannt. Es bedeutet, dass du kein Zauberer bist", schnarrte Voldemort amüsiert. Wurmschwanz zitterte vor Angst.

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit Zauberer meinen", sagte der Mann ärgerlich. „Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass ich heute Nacht genug gehört habe, was die Polizei interessieren würde. Sie haben jemanden umgebracht und Sie planen weitere Morde! Und ich sage Ihnen auch das! Meine Frau weiß, dass ich hier oben bin und wenn ich nicht zurückkomme…"

„Du hast keine Frau", sagte Voldemort ruhig und ein kleines Lächeln erstreckte sich auf seinem verzerrten Gesicht. „Niemand weiß, dass du hier bist. Du hast niemandem erzählt, dass du hier her gekommen bist. Belüg Lord Voldemort nicht, Muggel, weil er es weiß… er weiß es immer…"

Silas schnaubte von seinem Platz aus. Was für ein Haufen Mist. Wenn Voldemort so arrogant war, musste er sich nicht vor einem bald toten Muggel so aufblasen, nur damit er sich besser fühlte. Wurmschwanz war nicht so unbeeindruckt. Er küsste praktisch den Boden, vor Ehrfurcht und Angst, was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Ist das so?", fragte der Mann. Er hatte noch nicht erkannt, dass es für ihn keinen Weg kam, lebend aus diesem Raum zu kommen. „Ein Lord sind sie also? Nun, ich halte nicht viel von ihren Manieren, _My Lord_. Warum drehen Sie sich nicht um und schauen mich an, wie ein Mann?"

„Aber ich bin kein Mann, Muggel. Ich bin viel, viel mehr als ein Mann. Wie auch immer… warum nicht? Ich werde dich ansehen… Wurmschwanz, komm und dreh meinen Stuhl herum."

Wurmschwanz wimmerte ein wenig und bewegte sich nicht, um zu tun, was ihm befohlen worden war.

„Du hast mich gehört, Wurmschwanz."

Langsam, mit verzogenem Gesichtsausdruck, als ob er alles andere tun wollte, als sich seinem Meister und dem Ort, an dem Nagini lag, zu nähern, ging der kleine Mann nach vorn und begann den Sessel herumzudrehen. Die Schlange hob ihren dreieckigen Kopf und zischte leise, als die Beine des Sessels über den Boden scharrten.

Und dann war der Sessel auf den Muggelmann gerichtet und er sah, was darin saß. Sein Gehstock fiel mit einem Klappern zu Boden und er öffnete seinen Mund, um einen entsetzten Schrei auszustoßen. Er schrie so laut, dass er nicht die Worte hörte, die das Ding in dem Sessel sprach, während es seinen Zauberstab hob. Es gab einen grünen Blitz und er fiel still zu Boden. Die Schlange zischte zufrieden und begann zu essen. Silas spürte, wie er von der Vision entlassen wurde und konnte nur zufrieden seufzen. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, Nagini essen zu sehen. …)

oooooooooo

Silas setzte sich langsam auf, hob seine Hände und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare. Er fühlte sich erschöpft, aber er musste es Gabriel erzählen, bevor er sich schlafen legte. Er stolperte aus dem Bett und ging zu seiner Tür. Er öffnete sie und machte zwei unbeholfene Schritte in das Wohnzimmer, in dem Gabriel aufmerksam auf der Couch saß. Der Gryffindor sprang auf seine Füße und half ihm sofort.

„Sy? Bist du okay? Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Gabriel, als er den Slytherin beim Hinsetzen half.

„Voldemort ist irgendwo in England und er ist sehr schwach. Er war mit Wurmschwanz zusammen und er hat gesagt, wenn er allein gelassen werden würde, würde er sterben. Ich weiß nicht, warum die kleine Ratte darauf besteht, ihm zu helfen, wenn alles, was er tut, nur das ist, dass er ihn beschimpft und bedroht. Obwohl Wurmschwanz ehrlich die Beschimpfungen verdient. Er ist der dümmste Mann, den ich je getroffen habe."

„Sy, du schwafelst", sagte Gabriel besorgt.

„Richtig", schüttelte Silas seinen Kopf schwach. „Im Grunde genommen habe ich erfahren, dass Voldemort abstoßend und leicht zu töten ist, aber wir können nichts tun, weil ich keine Idee habe, wo zur Hölle er ist. Voldemort hat eine Schlange, die sehr giftig ist und Menschen essen kann. Ihr Name ist Nagini. Letztendlich habe ich erfahren, dass er während der Weltmeisterschaft unerkannt bleiben will und so sollte es sicher für uns sein, zu gehen. Sein nächster diabolischer Plan dreht sich um das Trimagische Turnier und einer seiner treuen Diener soll die Schule infiltrieren und uns kidnappen. Er braucht uns für irgendetwas Wichtiges lebend."

„Was für ein Turnier?", runzelte Gabriel die Stirn.

Silas zuckte zusammen. Er hatte komplett vergessen, dass er dem Gryffindor noch nicht davon erzählt hatte. Hmmm, wie sollte er sich retten? Eine Idee kam ihm in den Sinn und er spielte seine Erschöpfung aus, lehnte sich gegen die Couch und ließ seinen Körper schlaff werden. Wenn er Gabriel davon ablenken könnte, zu viele Fragen zu stellen, umso besser.

„Es scheint, dass wir während des kommenden Schuljahres in Hogwarts ein Turnier veranstalten werden, das drei Schüler von drei verschiedenen Schulen beinhalten wird. Es ist eine gefährliche Veranstaltung und der Gewinner wird gefeiert."

„Was kümmert das Voldemort?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", lächelte Silas grimmig. „Noch nicht."

Gabriel schüttelte verwundert seinen Kopf. Silas konnte so verdammt stur sein. Nicht, dass Gabriel ihm das vorwarf, aber wenn es um Wissen ging, würde der Slytherin nicht eher ruhen, bis er es herausgefunden hatte. „Also möchtest du, dass wir zu der Weltmeisterschaft gehen?"

„Ja", nickte Silas, dankbar, dass Gabriel nicht nach seinen Quellen fragte. Aber er wusste, dass der Gryffindor nicht dumm war. Er konzentrierte sich zuerst auf die dringenderen Dinge. Er hatte nichts vergessen. „Es wird eine gute Chance für uns sein, ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, was in der Welt vorgeht, ehe wir in die Schule zurückkehren."

„In Ordnung." Gabriel stand auf und zog Silas mit sich hoch. „Du gehst zurück ins Bett. Mach dir um nichts Sorgen und ruh dich aus. Vertrau mir, dass ich uns zur Weltmeisterschaft bringen werde."

„Das tue ich", antwortete Silas sanft. „Danke, Gabe."

„Du musst wirklich müde sein, wenn du das zu _mir _sagst", lachte Gabriel, als er Silas zurück in das Bett brachte. „Schlaf, Sy."

Silas scheuchte ihn davon, rollte sich zusammen und zog die Decke hoch. Gabriel lächelte stolz, ging und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Er schaute hinaus und sah, dass Harry begann aufzuwachen. Sanft glitt er nach draußen und die Wirtspersönlichkeit schlief wieder, zusammengerollt auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, ein.

oooooooooo

Sirius lächelte, als sein Patensohn zum Frühstück das Esszimmer betrat. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, bis er wusste, dass es nicht Harry war, sondern Gabriel. Er zuckte innerlich mit seinen Schultern und begrüßte die Gryffindor-Persönlichkeit. Gabriel grüßte ihn zurück und kam gleich zur Sache. Es lag nicht in seiner Natur, um den heißen Brei zu reden oder ein höfliches Gespräch zu beginnen, nur um dann zum Punkt zu kommen.

„Was ist das endgültige Urteil bezüglich der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft?"

„Ich hatte einige hitzige Diskussionen mit Snape und habe ihm etliche, lange Briefe geschrieben. Er hat sich immer noch nicht entschieden", seufzte Sirius. „Warum? Freust du dich darauf, zu gehen?"

„Es wir Spaß machen", grinste Gabriel. „Und Ron hat Harry geschrieben und ihm gesagt, dass er mit seiner Familie und Hermine dorthin gehen wird. Er hatte eine Extrakarte für Harry, aber Hsrrx hat Ron überredet, stattdessen Neville einzuladen."

„Nun, warum rufen wir nicht Snape her? Vielleicht wird er nachgeben, wenn wir beide ihn anflehen", lachte Sirius und rief nach Omi.

Der Elf verbeugte sich bei der Frage, Snape herzubringen und verschwand. Die zwei frühstückten und redeten über das Duellieren und über Quidditch. Snape kam nicht, ehe sie aufgegessen und ihre zweite Tasse Tee hatten. Snape betrat mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck den Raum. „Was ist los?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Komm schon, Snape. Ich werde bei ihm sein und wir haben noch eine dritte Eintrittskarte für dich oder Remus", sagte Sirius mit einer ernsten, flehenden Stimme.

Diese Kombination war sehr schwierig und Gabriel war beeindruckt. Er entschied sich dazu, zu helfen und bewegte seine Finger so, dass der silberne Ring das Licht einfing. „Und wir haben einen Fluchtweg, wenn es nötig sein sollte."

Severus starrte sie beide hart an. „Dem Wolf wird es nicht gut genug gehen, wegen des Mondes. Er wird eine zusätzliche Bürde sein."

„Aber…", begann Sirius mit einem feurigen Funkeln.

„Ich werde mitgehen und ein Auge auf die Dinge behalten", unterbrach ihn Severus und starrte zurück. „Ihr beide werdet Vielsafttrank zu euch nehmen und du, Köter, musst einen Zauberereid leisten, dass du während dieser Zeit ernst bleiben wirst. Keine Streiche, keine Spiele, keine unnötigen Risiken."

„Ich schwöre bei meiner Magie, dass ich keine unnötigen Risiken im Namen des Spaßes unternehmen werde", schwor Sirius feierlich.

„Gut", nickte Severus. „Wer steht auf den Karten?"

„Freunde von mir", zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern. „Sie gehen nicht hin und haben mir versprochen, den ganzen Tag im Haus zu bleiben. Ich schwöre, es ist idiotensicher. Deine Karte ist natürlich noch frei. Du musst sie heute Nacht noch registrieren lassen."

„Wann gehen wir?"

„Ich habe uns für eine Abreise von London um 7.00 Uhr eingetragen. Wir müssen bei einem Muggel-Buchladen, der Borders heißt, sein - einen Block entfernt vom Tropfenden Kessel."

Severus nickte und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum. Sie hörten, wie sich die Fronttür schloss, was signalisierte, dass der Professor zur Schule zurückgekehrt war. Gabriel grinste. „Das war gar nicht so schwer."

„Ich vermute, nicht", zerstrubbelte Sirius sein Haar mit einem Lachen.

„Lass Harry wissen, was los ist", befahl Gabriel und lächelte dann verschlagen. „Bist du nachher bereit für ein Duell? Oder tut dir noch alles vom letzten Mal weh, alter Mann?"

„ICH BIN NICHT ALT!", bellte Sirius, den es immer noch schmerzte, das Duell verloren zu haben.

„Emmmm… in Ordnung?", fragte Harry kleinlaut.

Sirius lachte über Gabriels Flucht. „Dreister, kleiner Mistkerl", sagte er als Erklärung, während er nach Luft schnappte. Harry half ihm aufzustehen und beide waren belustigt und besorgt. Sirius strubbelte ihm durchs Haar und sagte ihm, dass sie zur Weltmeisterschaft gehen würden. Harry umarmte seinen Paten glücklich, bevor er versuchte, sein Haar wieder zu richten. Sirius begann erneut zu lachen.

oooooooooo

Neville war geschockt, als ihn die Einladung von den Weasleys erreichte. Harry hatte ihm nicht im Vorhinein warnen können, da er gewollte hatte, dass es eine Überraschung war. Neville war sehr froh für die Chance, eher zu gehen, aber er dachte nicht, dass seine Großmutter ihn gehen lassen würde, da sie beide immer noch über einander verärgert waren. Er war überrascht, als sie ihm die Erlaubnis gab. Alles war arrangiert worden und die Weasleys würden ihn morgen abholen. Er würde den Rest des Sommers mit ihnen verbringen.

oooooooooo

Der Montagmorgen kam schnell und Sirius weckte Harry um 5.30 Uhr. Sie mussten das Haus innerhalb einer Stunde verlassen, um Severus rechtzeitig an dem Buchladen zu treffen. Harry zog sich glücklich an und richtete sein Haar, obwohl er vermutete, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, da er bald den Vielsafttrank nehmen würde. Als er fertig war, eilte er die Treppen hinunter und frühstückte schnell. Sirius war so aufgeregt, dass er praktisch auf seinem Stuhl auf- und abhüpfte und Harry musste seine Schilde errichten, um nicht von dem mächtigen Enthusiasmus seines Paten angesteckt zu werden.

„Bist du fertig?", grinste Sirius.

„Ja", lächelte Harry zurück und nahm den Trank.

Sie beiden tranken ihn schnell, da der Geschmack schrecklich war. Die Veränderungen begannen langsam und Harry beobachtete fasziniert, wie Sirius' Haar kürzer und sandblond wurde. Seine Augen blieben blau, verdunkelten sich aber um ein paar Nuancen. Sein Gesicht wurde etwas runder und sein Kiefer wurde quadratischer. Er wuchs ein paar Zentimeter, seine Schultern wurden breiter und seine Arme muskulöser. Jetzt verstand Harry den Grund, warum Sirius an diesem Morgen größere Sachen trug, als normal.

Er sorgte sich um seine eigenen Sachen und fragte sich, warum Sirius ihn nicht gewarnt hatte. Er schaute hinunter und sah, dass er nicht gewachsen war. Tatsächlich war er kleiner als zuvor. Er rannte ins Wohnzimmer und schaute in den Spiegel. Er hatte große baby-blaue Augen und kinnlanges, rot-blondes Haar. Es war dünn und lag gut, das genaue Gegenteil von seinem eigenen Haar. Er lächelte und fand, dass er sehr süß aussah. Tatsächlich erinnerte es ihn an eine männliche Version von Rose.

„Wer sind wir?", rief er und kicherte über seine junge, pfeifende Stimme.

„Ich bin Robert Cauldwell und du bis Owen, mein elfjähriger Sohn. Du wirst im September dein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen."

„Woher kennst du sie und sind sie nicht traurig, dass sie nicht selbst gehen können?"

„Owen ist ein wenig schüchtern und seine Mutter möchte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Ich kenne sie von meinen letzten Tagen als Auror. Ich habe sie gerettet und wir sind seitdem in Kontakt geblieben. Während ich in Urlaub an dem Strand war, habe ich ihnen meine Seite der Geschichte erzählt und sie haben mich wieder als einen Freund willkommen geheißen. Als er die Weltmeisterschaftskarten erwähnt hat, die Owen zu seinem Geburtstag von einem Onkel geschenkt bekommen hatte und dass er und seine Frau nicht wüssten, ob sie hingehen sollten, habe ich ihnen angeboten sie zu nehmen und ihn um ein Stück von seinen Haaren und von denen seines Sohne gebeten, damit man mich nicht schnappen würde. Sie haben zugestimmt. So einfach war das."

„Oh", lächelte Harry. „Danke, dass du all die Schwierigkeiten auf dich genommen hast."

„Es war überhaupt kein Problem, Kind", lachte er. „Jetzt lass uns gehen, oder wir kommen zu spät."

oooooooooo

Severus schaute sich die Muggelmenge mit ausdruckslosen Augen an. Er vermutete, dass er den Köter erkennen könnte, egal, wie er aussah. Seine Augen glitten zu jedem lauten Mann, der an ihm vorbeiging. Jeder, der so aussah, als würde er sich ihm nähern, wurde näher geprüft, aber die meisten entschieden sich, in eine andere Richtung zu gehen. Das passte ihm gut und er durchsuchte die Menge erneut.

Plötzlich kam ein Junge um die Ecke neben dem Buchladen und große blaue Augen trafen seine. Der Junge lächelte erfreut und glücklich. Severus war sprachlos über den Ausdruck und wusste instinktiv, dass das Harry war. Niemand anderes würde ihn je so ansehen. Er verzog das Gesicht über die Erscheinung des Jungen; für seinen Geschmack war sie zu hilflos. Das Kind würde ein leichtes Ziel abgeben, sollte Ärger auftauchen. Auf der anderen Seite, würden ihre Feinde ihn unterschätzen und das könnte Harrys Leben retten.

Harry trug ein einfaches rotes Shirt mit einer dunkelbraunen Lederbomberjacke, blaue Jeans und weiße Turnschuhe. Es waren seine eigenen Sachen und waren so nun schlapprig an seiner elfjährigen Gestalt. Seine Brille war verschwunden und sein Gesicht weniger rund und kantiger. Seine Augen waren genauso groß, wie seine eigenen und sein rotblondes Haar kinnlang.

Der Mann, der seine Hand hielt, war ein paar Jahre jünger als Black. Er hatte breite, muskulöse Schultern und trug eine Flanelljacke über einem weißen Hemd und einer ausgewaschenen Jeans. Er trug einen Rucksack auf seinem Rücken und Severus wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was der Köter mitgebracht hatte. Sein Gesicht war maskulin und sein blondes Haar kurzgeschoren. Er war offensichtlich der Vater des Jungen und Severus Hände ballten sich als Reaktion darauf zu Fäusten. Eine Welle besitzergreifenden Ärgers wallte in ihm auf. Wie konnte es Black wagen, als Harrys Vater aufzutreten! Der Gedanke entsetzte ihn so sehr, dass er stumm war, als die beiden ihn erreichten und das Kind ihn fest umarmte.

„Severus!", lächelte Harry zu ihm hinauf. „Sind wir zu spät?"

„Natürlich sind wir das nicht. Aber wir haben noch dreißig Sekunden, also sollten wir uns beeilen. Folgt mir." Severus deutete ihm an, ihm zu folgen und ging in den Buchladen.

Er war sehr voll und er stieß an ein paar Leute. Sein bestechendes Lächeln hielt ihn von Streitigkeiten fern und sie kamen fünf Sekunden vor der Zeit an der Toilette an. Er öffnete die Tür und scheuchte Harry und Snape hinein. Er nahm einen schmutzigen Styroporbecher, der so aussah, als habe man damit nicht den Mülleimer getroffen und hielt ihn den anderen hin.

Harrys Augen waren neugierig, aber er stellte keinen Fragen, als er der Führung seins Mentors folgte und den Becher berührte. Ohne Vorwarnung hakte sich etwas Unsichtbares hinter seinem Bauchnabel ein und zog ihn hart fort. Die Welt verschwand vor seinen Augen und er öffnete seinen Mund, um zu schreien, doch er hatte keinen Mund oder keine Lungen mehr, mit denen er schreien konnte. Panik begann in ihm aufzusteigen, doch bevor Boy herauskommen konnte, landete er mit einem heftigen Aufschlag im Schmutz und im Gras.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Severus.

„Ja. Danke." Harry ergriff seine Hand und stand auf.

„Errichte deine Schilde wieder. Verschließe dich", erinnerte Severus ihn ernst. Der Junge nickte und tat es.

Als Harry wieder stabil war, schaute er sich um und sah, dass er in etwas stand, was wie ein Moor aussah. Der Nebel hing dick auf dem Grund und war leicht kühl, trotz dem es später August war. Er war froh für seine Jacke. Sirius sprach mit zwei Männern. Einer trug einen Tweedanzug und Galoschen und der andere trug einen Killt und einen Poncho. Sie sahen sehr merkwürdig aus.

Sirius drehte sich zu ihm und deutet ihm hinüberzukommen und so tat Harry das. Severus folgte ihm ein paar Schritte dahinter. Der Mann schaute in sein Gesicht und verglich es mit dem auf seinem Pergament, neben dem Namen Owen Cauldwell. Der Mann nickte und fragte nach Severus' Ticket und seinem Namen. Severus gab ihm beides und sie wurden durchgewinkt.

„Warte, bis du es siehst", grinste Sirius. „Du wirst es lieben."

Harry lächelte zurück, während sich in ihm langsam die Aufregung aufbaute. Severus folgte ihnen in kurzem Abstand. Sie kamen zu einer Hütte, vor der ein Mann mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht stand. Er notierte ihre Namen und nahm ihr Geld, ehe er ihnen eine Karte gab. Harry war noch nie zuvor campen gewesen. Die Dursleys hatten ihn natürlich nie mitgenommen; stattdessen hatten sie ihn bei Misses Figg gelassen. Zelte kamen in Sicht, als der Nebel sich lichtete und Zauberer aller Nationen gesehen werden konnten. Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund und großen Augen an.

Ein Zelt sah aus, als wäre es aus Nachthimmel gemacht. Die Sterne leuchteten sogar leicht. Als er es ansah, wurde der Himmel beiseite geschoben und eine orientalisch aussehende Frau trat aus dem Zelt. Sie sah seinen erstaunten Blick, lächelte und verbeugte sich. Er machte ihre Verbeugung nach und eilte dann Sirius hinterher. Mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, schien der Lärm potentiell anzusteigen. Leute lachten und jubelten. Kinder schrieen, andere weinten. Zwei Jungen rasten auf Miniaturbesen, die dreißig Zentimeter über dem Grund schwebten, vorbei. Ein fetter Mann jagte ihnen mit einem roten Gesicht hinterher und fuchtelte mit seiner Faust in der Luft herum.

Harry wusste nicht, wo er hinschauen sollte, so viele außergewöhnliche Dinge gab es zu sehen. Schließlich erreichten sie den Wald. Sie gingen eine leichten Weg hinauf und fanden eine kleine Stelle, auf dem der Name Cauldwell stand. Sirius ließ seinen Rucksack fallen und streckte sich. Harry ging inzwischen auf den Eingang des nächsten Zeltes zu. Es sah wie ein Iglu aus und Pinguine waren an den Eingang festgebunden. Er konnte keine Leute dort sehen.

„Gib mir eine Hand, Owen", rief Sirius und Harry eilte zu ihm und half ihm ihr rundes Zelt auszupacken. Es sah eher normal aus. Es war dunkelblau, hatte vorne einen Reißverschluss und bestand aus dem dehnbaren, regenabweisenden Material eines normalen Zeltes. „Geh hinein", grinste Sirius.

Harry krabbelte hinein und seine Kinnlade fiel hinunter. Er stand in einem Wohnzimmer. Der Boden war mit Teppich belegt und an den Wänden hingen Bilder, Es gab eine Couch und einen Kamin. Eine Küche stand im hinteren Bereich und es gab drei geschlossene Türen. Sirius zeigte ihm aufgeregt, dass sie in zwei komfortable Schlafzimmer und in ein Badezimmer führten.

„Magie, Harry. Vergiss nie deine Magie", lachte Sirius, bei dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Patensohnes und strubbelte durch sein Haar.

Harry war zu geschockt, um böse auf ihn zu sein. „Woher hast du das?"

„Omi", zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern. „Komm schon, ich will dir etwas zeigen."

Er führte den Jungen zurück nach draußen. Von irgendwo rechts kam Gesang. Es klang so, als würden sich die Iren mental auf das Spiel vorbereiten. Harry verzog sein Gesicht. Die vielen tausend Menschen, von denen die meisten starke Emotionen hatten, drängten sich ihm auf. Er hatte ein wenig Angst, dass seine mentalen Barrieren zusammenbrechen würden. Er brauchte eine Absicherung und schaute sich daher nach Severus um, doch sein Mentor wir nirgends in Sicht.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn", antwortete Sirius, als Harry ihn nach ihm gefragt hatte. „Er schmollt wahrscheinlich. Er ist nicht weit weg, das ist sicher. Lass uns jetzt gehen."

„In Ordnung." Harry nahm die Hand seines Paten und folgte ihm den Rand des Waldes entlang. Seine Augen suchten weiter nach Severus, aber er erblickte ihn nicht, was Harry merkwürdig fand. Fast jeder trug strahlende Farben und Severus trug schwarze Hosen und ein schwarzes, langärmliges Hemd. Er würde sicherlich hervorstechen. Aber er tat es nicht.

„Schau", deutete Sirius und erlangte damit Harry Aufmerksamkeit.

„Die Weasleys!", lächelte Harry. Die rothaarige Familie saß um ein Feuer und aß etwas, was wie Eier und Würste aussah. Er konnte Ron, Hermine, Neville und Ginny auf der einen Seite sitzen sehen. Zwei rothaarige Männer und Percy saßen auf der anderen Seite und Mister Weasley saß zwischen ihnen, lächelte glücklich und sprach mit jedem, der ihm zuhören würde.

„Warte." Sirius zog Harry in Richtung des Waldes. „Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass du Owen Cauldwell bist und ich dein Vater Robert. Ich bin ein Zauberer und Inhaber eines Zauberergasthofes in Sussex. Deine Mutter, Melissa, arbeitet mit mir und ihr Mädchenname war Haven." Sirius lachte bei Harrys erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich werde versuchen, dass dir keine Fragen gestellt werden, aber wir müssen sicherstellen, dass unsere Geschichte richtig ist. Du kannst deinen Freunden natürlich erzählen, wer du bist, aber mach es nicht zu laut, in Ordnung? Erinnere dich daran, dass du am 1. September in Hogwarts beginnen wirst."

„Okay", nickte Harry.

„Dann lass uns mit der Show beginnen, oder?", grinste Sirius und führte in zu dem Weasley-Camp.

Sirius begrüßte Mister Weasley und fing dessen und Percys Aufmerksamkeit ein. Die älteren Söhne hörten höflich zu, doch ihre Augen folgten dem elfjährigen, der zu Ron, Hermine, Neville und Ginny hinüberging. Sirius erklärte, wer er war und stellte Fragen über Hogwarts, da sei Sohn dort bald anfangen würde. Harry wartete, um sicherzustellen, dass niemand ihn etwas fragen würde und drehte sich dann mit einen Lächeln zu seinen Freunden. Nevilles Augen leuchteten auf, als er ihn erkannte, doch er sagte nichts und wartete darauf zu sehen, wie Harry das hier anpacken würde.

„Hallo", sagte Harry.

„Hi", antwortete Neville. „Bist du aufgeregt wegen des Spieles?"

„Das bin ich", nickte Harry und lachte. „Ich bin es, Ron, Hermine."

Die beiden tauschten einen merkwürdigen Blick. „Kenne wir dich?", runzelte Ron die Stirn.

„Nun, ich gebe vor, Owen Cauldwell zu sein. Er beginnt im September in Hogwarts", antwortete er.

„Harry?", errötete Ginny, während ihre blauen Augen ihn fasziniert betrachteten.

„Ja", lächelte er.

„Hey, Harry." Neville stand auf und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

„Harry?", stand Hermine nervös auf.

"Wie geht's dir, Kumpel? Ist das dort dann Tatze?" Ron umarmte den Elfjährigen.

„Ja, aber sag es niemandem. Wir würden eine Menge Ärger bekommen", warnte Harry ernst.

„Wir sagen nichts", versprach Hermine. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Harry. Ich werde dich niemals mehr hintergehen. Ich werde Anmerkungen machen und Tipps geben, die du vielleicht nicht mögen wirst, aber ich kann dich zu nichts zwingen oder dir deine Entscheidungen abnehmen. Das ist falsch."

„Danke, Hermine, und ich verstehe dich. Ich bin nur froh, dass wir wieder Freunde sein können", umarmte er sie. Das braunhaarige Mädchen begann zu weinen und umarmte ihn fest zurück.

„Du warst mein erster Freund und ich war so aufgewühlt, als ich gedacht habe, dass ich dich verloren haben", weinte sie.

„Nun, das hast du nicht", versicherte er ihr.

„Wer ist das?", fragte George, als er zu ihnen kam. Fred kam von Harrys andere Seite und legte einen Arm um ihn. „Ist das unser Lieblingsviertklässler?"

„Das ist Harry!", wisperte Ginny ihnen laut zu und ihre Augen strahlten vor Aufregung. „Er versteckt sich."

„Das kann ich sehen, liebe Schwester", lächelte George und umarmte sie. „Beruhig dich, Ginny. Du möchtest doch nicht, dass sie geschnappt werden."

Ginny errötete und schaute hinüber, nur um zu sehen, dass Bill sie verdächtig betrachtete. „Tut mir Leid."

„Es ist in Ordnung", versicherte ihr Harry.

„Rat mal, was wir…", begann Fred.

„… entdeckt haben. Einen Wettring und…"

„… wir haben unser Erspartes auf eine riskante Wette…"

„… gesetzt. Aber wir haben das Gefühle, dass wir…"

„… viel Glück haben werden. Besonders, da unser…"

„… Glücksbringer angekommen ist", beendete George.

„Ich?", errötete Harry. „Ich bin kein Glücksbringer."

„Doch, das bist du", entgegnete Fred und löste sich von ihm. „Wir haben gewettet, dass…"

„… Irland gewinnen wird, aber Krum…"

„… den Schnatz fangen wird. Also verkreuze deine…

„… Finger für uns."

„Ihr sorgt besser dafür, dass Mum das nicht herausfindet", warnte sie Ron mit einem Grinsen. „Sie wird euch die Haut abziehen."

„Ehrlich", schnaufte Hermine und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Wisst ihr nicht, wie schlecht Glücksspiel ist?"

„Nicht jetzt, Hermine", stöhnte Ron. „Lasst uns Souvenirs kaufen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich darf", lächelte Harry. „Lasst mich fragen gehen." Er ging hinüber zu Sirius und zog am Ärmel seines Vaters. Blaue Augen richteten sich auf ihn, um ihn glücklich anzuschauen. „Kann ich mit Ron und den anderen Souvenirs kaufen gehen?"

„Sicher, Kind", strubbelte Sirius ihm durchs Haar. „Hier." Er griff in seine Tasche und holte dort eine Handvoll goldener Münzen hervor. „Gib alles aus, okay?"

„Bist du sicher?", keuchte Harry.

„Geh los. Sei in einer Stunde zurück", winkte Sirius ab und schob ihn zurück zu seinen Freunden.

„Danke!"

„Kein Problem."

Harry rannte zu seinen Freunden und zeigte ihnen das Geld und teilte ihnen den Befehl mit, den er mit ihm erhalten hatte. Ron sah aufgeregt aus und bald hatte sein Enthusiasmus auf Hermine und Neville abgefärbt. Ginny war wütend, als Bill ihr sagte, dass sie nicht mitgehen durfte, aber sie sah besänftigt aus, als er und Charlie sie dazu einluden, mit ihnen zu gehen. Ron nahm Harrys Hand und begann ihn davon zu ziehen.

„… und da gibt es diese Hüte, die leuchten und pfeifen!", erklärte er aufgeregt.

Harry lachte und schaute hilflos hinüber zu Neville. Der scheue Gryffindor zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schüttelte mit einem Lächeln seinen Kopf. Bald standen sie inmitten von Ständen und Buden. Verkäufer schrieen ihre Preis hinaus und beschrieben ihre Waren. Ron rannte hinüber zu einem Stand mit glühenden Rosetten - grün für Irland und rot für Bulgarien - die die Namen der Spieler sangen. Hermine lachte und deutete zu einem Stand, der Hüte mit tanzenden Kleeblättern darauf hatte. Neville mochte die bulgarischen Schals. Auf ihnen waren Löwen, die brüllten.

„Ich habe das ganze Jahr mein Taschengeld hierfür gespart", erzählte Ron Harry, als er eine kleine Figur von Krum kaufte, die auf Rons Hand hin- und herlief und finster blickte.

„Das wissen wir", lachte Harry. „Siehst du etwas, was du möchtest, Hermine?"

Neville war zufrieden mit dem Schal und Ron trug nun eine grüne Rosette und einen Hut mit den tanzenden Kleeblättern, während er seinen Miniatur-Krum trug. Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einer kleineren Bude gefangen genommen und sie nickte und winkte die anderen hinüber. „Schaut euch die an!", sagte sie aufgeregt. „Könnt ihr euch die Zauber vorstellen, die benötigt werden, damit die hier funktionieren? Es ist sehr kompliziert und wirklich einfallsreich."

„Omnigläser", sagte die Verkaufshexe beflissentlich, mit Gier in ihren Augen. „Man kann das Gesehene wiederholen ... alles verlangsamen ... und sie zeigen dir einen Kurzkommentar zu allen Spielzügen, wenn du ihn brauchst. Man muss nur sicherstellen, dass sie an sind und aufnehmen, während man sie immer aufs Spiel richtet, damit sie alles erfassen können. Schnäppchenpreis – zehn Galleonen das Stück."

„Die sind erstaunlich", sagte Ron sehnsüchtig.

„Ich nehme vier", lächelte Harry.

„Danke, Kumpel", rief Ron und umarmte ihn fest.

„Stell sicher, dass du alles aufnimmst, okay, Hermine?", fragte Harry, als sie so aussah, als wollte sie protestieren. „Ich möchte es Owen geben, da er nicht wirklich hier sein konnte und ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich es richtig hinbekomme."

„Oh, natürlich, Har… ich meine, Owen", lächelte sie und nahm ihrs. „Ich werde alles perfekt aufnehmen."

Harry lächelte, während Ron und Neville lachten. Hermine errötete, schubste Ron und sagte ihm, dass er den Mund halten sollte. „Ich hole uns ein paar Programme", grinste Neville und ging zu der nächsten Bude hinüber. Er kam mit vier Stück zurück und verteilte sie zu einem Chor aus Danksagungen. Sie bemerkten, dass ihre Stunde um war und gingen zurück zu den Zelten. Ron sprach über das Spiel und die Spieler und Hermine und Neville fügten gelegentlich ihre Beobachtungen hinzu.

Bill, Charlie und Ginny kamen kurz vor ihnen beim Zelt an und alle trugen grüne Rosen. Bill gab seinem Vater eine irische Flagge und der Rothaarige nahm sie aufgeregt entgegen. Fred und George hatten all ihr Geld für das Glücksspiel ausgegeben und hatten keine Souvenirs. Harry runzelte darüber die Stirn, doch Sirius nahm seine Hand und verabschiedete sich, ehe er etwas dazu sagen konnte. Er winkte seinen Freunden schnell zu und die drei winkten zurück. Fred und George winkten auch glücklich und sorglos. Seine Sorge verminderte sich und er trottete seinem Paten hinterher.

Sie waren auf halben Weg zurück zu ihrem Zelt, als ein tiefes, dröhnendes Geräusch von irgendwo hinter dem Wald erklang und auf einmal grüne und rote Lampen in den Bäumen angingen und den Weg zum Spielfeld beleuchteten. „Es ist Zeit!", rief Sirius freudig. Er sah genauso aufgeregt aus, wie Ron. „Komm, lass uns gehen!"

Harry ging seinem Paten hinterher und folgte dem beleuchteten Weg. Sie konnten die Stimmen von Tausenden von Menschen um sie herum hören, die schrieen, lachten und sangen. Die Atmosphäre der feurigen Aufregung war stark und Harry stolperte, während Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg und er begann, Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen. Sirius drehte sich besorgt um, doch bevor er das keuchende Kind erreichen konnte, brach ein Schatten aus den Bäumen hervor und kniete sich zu ihm. Harry starrte in die schwarzen Augen seines Mentors und langsam verschwand der Druck.

„Ich kann dich schützen, solange du in meiner Nähe bleibst", murmelte Severus.

„Das werde ich", versprach Harry. „Danke."

Der schwarzhaarige Mann winkte ab und schaute spöttisch zu Black, als dieser es schließlich zu ihnen geschafft hatte. Die beiden Männer liefen auf beiden Seiten des Jungen und gingen zu dem Spielfeld. Sie liefen gute zwanzig Minuten, bis sie die andere Seite erreicht hatten und sich im Schatten eines gigantischen Stadiums wieder fanden. Obwohl Harry nur einen Teil der riesigen, goldenen Wände sehen konnte, die das Feld umrandeten, konnte er sagen, dass zehn Kathedralen bequem darin Platz gefunden hätten.

„Hunderttausend Plätze", sagte Sirius. „Wirklich beeindruckend, huh?"

„Eine Ministeriumseinheit von fünfhundert Mann hat das ganze Jahr daran gearbeitet. Muggelabwehrzauber bedecken jeden Zentimeter", fügte Severus hinzu. „Es wird doppelt so viele während des Spiels geben."

„Warum so viele?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Die Fans tendieren dazu, Verrücktzuspielen", gab Sirius zu. „Mobs können sich bilden und Schaden kann angerichtet werden. Leute könnten versehentlich zu Tode getrampelt werden, wenn das passiert."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Severus sanft, der Angst in den ausdrucksstarken Augen des Kindes aufsteigen sah. Harry lächelte erleichtert und nickte.

„Erstklassige Plätze!", sagte die Ministeriumshexe am Eingang, als sie ihre Eintrittskarten überprüfte. „Ehrenloge! Geradeaus die Treppen hoch, Mr. Cauldwell, Master Snape. Gehen Sie so hoch Sie können."

Harry lächelte sie an, als er an ihr vorbeiging und sie streichelte über seinen Kopf. Er ignorierte das, als er die nicht enden wollende Treppe vor ihm sah. Sirius lachte und Severus wartete geduldig darauf, dass er losging. Er atmete tief durch und begann hinaufzugehen. Die Menge, die mit ihnen ging, lichtete sich langsam, als sie durch die Türen links und rechts gingen, um zu ihren Plätzen zu kommen.

Sie stiegen weiter hinauf und gerade als Harry dabei war, nach einer Pause zu fragen, um zu Atem zu kommen, sagte Sirius, dass sie das obere Ende erreicht hatten. Harry schaute sich neugierig in der kleinen Loge um. Hier war der höchste Punkt des Stadiums und genau in der Mitte zwischen den goldenen Torpfosten. Etwa zwanzig rot-goldene Stühle standen in zwei Reihen da.

Er lächelte, als er die sechs Weasleys und seine zwei Klassenkameraden vor ihnen sitzen sah. Sie winkten ihm glücklich zu und er erwiderte die Geste. Die hintere Reihe war fast leer. Auf der einen Seite hinter Ron, Hermine und Neville saß eine Hauselfin, die ängstlich durch ihre langen, zitternden Hände schaute, die ihr Gesicht versteckten. Sirius, Harry und Severus gingen hinter ihrem Sitz entlang, begaben sich zu dem anderen Ende der Reihe und nahmen auf den drei freien Stühlen dort platz. Harry saß zwischen den beiden Männern, Severus ganz am Ende, und schaute schließlich auf das Quidditchfeld.

Hunderttausend Zauberer und Hexen füllten die Sitze in den verschiedenen Etagen um das ovale Feld. Alles war in ein sanftes, goldenes Licht getaucht, das von dem Stadium selbst zu kommen schien. Das Gras sah von dort oben, wo Harry saß, glatt und weich wie Samt aus und die zwanzig Meter hohen Torringe sahen aus, als wären sie aus Marmor. Direkt gegenüber der Loge, in der Harry saß, befand sich eine gigantische, schwarze Tafel. Goldene Schriftzeichen huschten über sie hinweg, als würde die Hand eines unsichtbaren Riesen darüber krakeln und die Schrift dann wieder abwischen. Harry sah, dass es sich um Werbesprüche handelte.

„Eine Demonstration der Teammaskottchen wird dem Spiel vorausgehen", sagte George, der sich herumgedreht hatte, um zu ihnen zu sehen.

„Es lohnt sich immer, das zu sehen", stimmte Fred mit einem Grinsen zu.

„Die Nationalteams bringen Geschöpfe aus ihrem Heimatland mit, weiß du, damit sie eine Show einlegen können", fuhr George fort und grinste genauso schelmisch wie sein Zwilling.

„Was für Geschöpfe leben in Bulgarien und Irland?", fragte Harry.

„Nun, ich vermute…", tippte sich Fred ans Kinn.

„… Leprechans für Irland und vielleicht…"

„… Drachen für Bulgarin." George grinste teuflisch.

„Richtige Drachen?" Harrys Augen wurden groß. „Sie können sie zähmen?"

„Nicht wirklich", lachte Fred. „Also solltest du vielleicht…"

„… vielleicht deinen Kopf gesenkt halten."

„Oh, hallo Professor", verneigte sich George halb.

„Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass sie dort sitzen."

„Versuchen sie Tipps für Ihre Slytherins aufzuschnappen?"

„Es wird Ihnen nicht helfen. Wir haben Harry Potter und…", winkte Fred in Owens Richtung.

„… sie werden nie einen Sucher finden, der ihn schlagen kann", lächelte George süßlich und drehte sich herum, als sein Bruder ihn an seiner Hüfte antippte.

Der Zaubereiminister und der Bulgarische Minister trafen ein und nahmen die zwei Sitze in der Mitte von Harrys Reihe ein. Der fremde Minister trug glanzvolle Roben aus schwarzem Samt, die mit Gold durchzogen waren, schien kein Wort Englisch zu verstehen und schaute die Weasleys ausdruckslos an, als er ihm all die Weasleys und dann die Hogwartsschüler vorstellte.

Als er keine Reaktion erhielt, seufzte er und sagte zu Mister Weasley: „Ich bin nicht gut in Fremdsprachen; ich brauche Barty Crouch für solche Sachen. Ah, ich sehe, dass sein Hauself ihm einen Platz freihält… war auch nötig, diese bulgarischen Mistkerle haben versucht, sich die besten Plätze allesamt unter den Nagel zu reißen ... ah, und hier kommt Lucius!"

Harry wirbelte herum und sah, wie Ron und Hermine finster blickten, als die drei Blonden sich hinter ihnen in die zweite Reihe setzten. Lucius saß bei Fudge und Narzissa saß an seiner Seite, was Draco zwang, sich neben die Hauselfin zu setzen, die er mit absolutem Abscheu betrachtete. Er drehte sich zu seiner Mutter und sagte in einem eher lauten Flüstern: „Zumindest ist das besser, als neben dem Gesindel in der ersten Reihe zu sitzen, Mutter." Ron wurde rot, doch Hermine und Neville schafften es, ihn in seinem Sitz zu halten.

„Ah, Fudge", lächelte Lucius breit. „Wie geht es Ihnen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie bereits meine Frau und meinen Sohn kennen?"

„Angenehm, angenehm", lächelte Fudge und wischte sich mit seiner Hand über seine schwitzende Stirn, während er die aristokratischen Hände schüttelte. „Und darf ich Ihnen Mister Oblansk vorstellen – Obalonsk – Mister – nun ja, er ist der bulgarische Zaubereiminister, und er versteht kein Wort von dem, was ich sage, also egal."

Nun war jeder Platz besetzt, außer zwei. Einer war für Mister Crouch durch seine Hauselfin besetzt und der andere war auf der anderen Seite des Bulgarischen Ministers, zwischen ihm und Sirius. Plötzlich platzte ein Mann, der eine gelb-schwarze Robe trug in die Loge. Sein rundes Gesicht war rot und verschwitzt, aber er lächelte wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten.

„Sind alle bereit?", fragte er aufgeregt. „Minister - bereit anzufangen?"

„Bereit, wenn Sie es sind, Ludo", lächelte Fudge.

Ludo zückte seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn gegen die eigene Kehle und sagte: „Sonorus!" Als er das nächste Mal sprach, war seine Stimme ein Brüllen, was das ganze Stadium erfüllte; sein Stimme erhob sich über alle anderen und drang in jede Ecke des Stadiums. „Meine Damen und Herren ... willkommen! Willkommen zum Endspiel der vierhundertzweiundzwanzigsten Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft!"

Die Zuschauer kreischten und klatschten. Tausende von Flaggen wehten, und die vielstimmig und falsch gesungenen Nationalhymnen steigerten den Trubel noch. Die riesige Anzeigetafel wurde gelöscht und verwandelte sich in eine Zähltafel, auf der stand: BULGARIEN: 0, IRLAND: 0.

„Und jetzt erlauben Sie mir ohne weiteres Brimborium... die bulgarischen Mannschaftsmaskottchen vorzustellen!"

Die rechte Kurve des Stadions, ein einziger scharlachroter Block, gab dröhnend und juchzend seine Freude kund. Plötzlich glitten hundert Veela hinaus über das Feld. Harry schaute durch sein Omniglas und sah Frauen... die schönsten Frauen, die Harry je gesehen hatte, abgesehen davon, dass sie nicht wirklich menschlich aussahen. Ihre Haut war weiß und schimmerte mondhell. Ihr Haar war weißgold und wehte hinter ihnen, obwohl es windstill war. Er wollte gerade Severus über sie befragen, stoppte aber, als sie begannen zu singen.

Die Musik war bezaubernd und fesselnd. Die Melodie war so fließend, dass Harry es nie schaffen würde, sie zu reproduzieren, oder sich an die Noten zu erinnern, wenn sie erst einmal aufhören würden zu singen. Er war noch erstaunter, als die wunderbaren Geschöpfe begannen zu tanzen. Sie wirbelten herum und wogten wie unzähmbare Wellen. Seine Aufmerksam wurde dennoch von der Vorstellung weggezogen, als er bemerkte, dass Sirius von seinem Sitz aufgestanden war und benommen auf den Rand der Loge zuging. Ron und die Zwillinge waren bereits dort. Neville sah zu ihm hinüber und zuckte verwirrt mit seinen Schultern, während Hermine Ron ergriff und vergeblich versuchte, ihn zurück auf seinen Platz zu ziehen.

„Was passiert hier?", fragte Harry.

„Sie sind unter den Zauber der Veela gefallen", antwortet Severus gleichgültig. „Alle Männer sind anfällig, aber die mit einem starken Willen können widerstehen. Du und ich verschließen unseren Geist und das beschützt uns vor ihrem Einfluss. Trotzdem bezweifle dich, dass du dich ihnen unterworfen hättest."

„Werden sie wieder in Ordnung kommen?", biss sich Harry auf seine Lippe.

„Natürlich. Sieh."

Harry drehte sich um, um zu sehen und wirklich kehrten alle peinlich berührt zu ihren Plätzen zurück. Harry seufzte erleichtert und warf Neville ein stolzes Lächeln zu, der sich nicht erlaubt hatte, verzaubert zu werden. Der Gryffindor errötete und lächelte glücklich zurück. Hermine war damit beschäftigt, Ron auszuschimpfen und die Zwillinge lachten über ihren jüngeren Bruder.

„Und nun", brüllte Ludo Bagmans Stimme, „heben sie freundlichweise Ihre Zauberstäbe… für die Mannschaftsmaskottchen der Irischen Nationalmannschaft!"

Ein großer grüngoldener Komet schien ins Stadion zu rauschen. Er drehte eine Runde und teilte sich dann in zwei kleinere Kometen, die jeweils auf eine Torseite des Spielfelds zusausten. Ein Regenbogen spannte sich plötzlich über das Spielfeld und verband die beiden Lichtkugeln. Die Menge rief Oooh und Aaah. Als der Regenbogen verblasste, flogen die Lichtkugeln aufeinander zu und trafen sich in der Mitte. Sie bildeten ein großes schimmerndes Kleeblatt, das in den Himmel stieg und über die Tribünen hinwegschwirrte. Eine Art goldener Regen schien sich daraus zu ergießen.

„Exzellent!", rief Ron und griff sich eine Handvoll Münzen, die auf sie hinunterregneten.

Harry schaute auf und blinzelte. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er das Kleeblatt sah, dass aus kleinen, bärtigen Männern mit roten Schürzen bestand, die eine kleine Laterne trugen, die golden oder grün leuchteten.

„Leprechans", schrien die Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund. „Wir hatten Recht!"

„Und nun, meine Damen und Herren, heißen Sie die Bulgarische Nationalmannschaft herzlich willkommen!", schrie Ludo über die jubelnde Menge hinweg.

Sieben rotgekleidete Spieler schossen auf das Feld und jedermanns Augen waren auf den achtzehn Jahre alten Sucher, Krum, gerichtet. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis es im Stadium ruhig genug war, dass Ludo das andere Team ankündigen konnte.

„Und nun, bitte begrüßen Sie die Irische Nationalmannschaft!"

Sieben grüne Streifen schossen auf das Feld. Harry lächelte, als sein Pate ihm zeigte, dass sie alle einen Feuerblitz flogen, wie Harry ihn zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte.

„Und hier, aus dem weit entfernten Ägypten, unser Schiedsrichter, der hochangesehene Vostandszauberer des Internationalen Qidditchverbandes, Hassan Mostafa!"

Ein kleiner, hagerer Zauberer, vollkommen kahlköpfig, doch mit einem Schnurrbart, der dem Onkel Vernons Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, in einem nichts als goldenen, zum Stadion passenden Umhang, schritt aufs Spielfeld hinaus. Eine silberne Pfeife ragte unter seinem Schnurrbart hervor und er trug eine große Holzkiste unter dem einen Arm. Harry schaute durch sein Omniglas und sah gespannt zu, wie Mostafa seinen Besen bestieg und die Kiste mit dem Fuß aufklappte – vier Bälle schossen in die Luft: der scharlachrote Quaffel, die beiden schwarzen Klatscher und der winzige, geflügelte Goldenen Schnatz. Mit einem gellenden Pfiff rauschte Mostafa den Bällen nach in die Höhe.

„Looooooos geht's!", schrie Bagman und die Weltmeisterschaft begann.


	30. Quidditch, Chaos und Strafen

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

oooooooooo

_30. Quidditch, Chaos und Strafen_

Harry hatte einen Todesgriff um Severus' Hand. Die Anspannung und die Freude im Stadium waren beinahe greifbar. Er hatte bereits Nasenbluten und wäre ohnmächtig geworden, wenn er nicht den Hautkontakt mit seinem Lehrer gehabt hätte. Die physische Berührung erlaubte es, dass eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen entstand und Harry war in dieser Situation so sicher, wie er sein konnte, da er sich jetzt hinter zwei Okklumentik-Schilden versteckte.

„Er hat ihn - Krum hat den Schnatz - es ist vorbei!", schrie Harry erfreut, sprang auf seine Beine und zeigte auf den Bulgarischen Sucher.

Krum, dessen Roben vor Blut rot waren, flog langsam nach oben, hielt seine Hand hoch und ein Schimmer von Gold war darin zu sehen. Die Anzeigetafel zeigte: BULGARIEN: 160, IRLAND: 170. Die Menge schien nicht realisiert zu haben, was passiert war, aber langsam, so als würde ein riesiger Jumbojet abheben, begannen der Jubel der Anhänger Irlands lauter und lauter zu werden.

„IRLAND GEWINNT!", rief Bagman.

Chaos brach aus. Die Leprechans flogen umher und Menschen jubelten und warfen Dinge in die Luft. Die Zwillinge sprangen aus ihren Sitzen und landeten mit zwei identischen Grinsen vor Ludo. Der Bulgarische Minister sagte mit leichter Enttäuschung, dass Krum das Spiel wenigstens auf seine Art beendet hatte und erklärte einem ekstatischen Sirius, dass die Irischen Jäger einfach zu gut gewesen waren, um sie jemals einzuholen.

Fudge stotterte vor Schock, dass der ausländische Minister Englisch sprechen und verstehen konnte. Ron, Neville und Hermine kamen hinüber zu Harry und sprachen glücklich und aufgeregt über drei verschiedene Dinge. Harry fühlte sich benommen und glücklich, sein Kopf schmerzte, doch er jubelte mit seinen Freunden. Es war wirklich ein unglaubliches Spiel gewesen. Er würde es nie vergessen. Und Krum war ein erstaunlicher Sucher!

Plötzlich füllte sich die Ehrenloge, als die beiden Teams erschienen, genauso wie zwei unbekannte Zauberer, die die Weltmeisterschaftstrophäe an Irland übergaben. Krum sah wirklich furchtbar aus, zwei schwarze Veilchen blühten auf seinem blutigen Gesicht. Aber er hielt immer noch den Schnatz. Harry bemerkte, dass er am Boden weniger koordiniert wirkte. Er watschelte und hatte hängende Schultern. Doch als Krums Name verkündet wurde, schenkte ihm das ganze Stadium ein tosendes, ohrenzerfetzendes Brüllen.

Harry, der sich jetzt an beiden, Severus und Sirius, festhielt, um nicht verlorenzugehen, wurde mit der jubelnden Menge mitgeschwemmt. Die Weasleys verschwanden und er hoffte, dass sie eine schöne Zeit haben würden. Er war irgendwie froh, als er zurück zu ihrem Zelt gedrängt wurde. Er brauchte Freiraum und eine Pause von den erdrückenden Emotionen und er hätte nichts dagegen, sich das Spiel noch einmal mit seinen Omnigläsern anzuschauen.

Rauer Gesang wurde durch die Nachtluft zu ihnen getragen, als sie den laternenerleuchteten Pfand entlanggingen. Die Leprechans schossen über ihre Köpfe hinweg und winkten mit ihren Laternen. Es dauerte eine gute Stunde, um ihr Zelt zu erreichen und von der plötzlichen Ruhe umgeben, erkannten Harry und Severus, dass das Lied, das Sirius sang, die Irische Hymne war.

„Kannst du das fassen?", fragte er, wirbelte Harry herum und brachte den Jungen zum Lachen. Severus schnaubte und ging in die Küche. „Das passiert nur ganz selten! Den Schnatz zu fangen und das Spiel zu verlieren! Merlin, das Team kann fliegen, nicht wahr?"

„Es war großartig!", stimmte Harry zu. „Hast du den Wronski-Bluff gesehen?"

„Und Aidan Lynch ist _zweimal_ auf den Boden geknallt! Er musste zu dem Pokal getragen werden und ist auf der Siegesrunde mit seinem Kapitän auf den Besen geflogen!", wiederholte Sirius das alles mit großen Armbewegungen und einer aufgeregten Stimme.

„Das war schrecklich!", stimmte Harry zu, doch sein Enthusiasmus verflog, als er ein ‚Plopp' hörte und der Druck, der auf ihm lastete komplett verschwand.

Er keuchte erleichtert und seine Beine gaben beinahe nach, als er erkannte, wie groß seine Schmerzen bis zu diesem Moment gewesen waren. Er öffnete reflexartig seine Empathie und konnte nur noch Severus und Sirius spüren. Sirius sprühte immer noch vor Enthusiasmus und einem abnehmenden Adrenalinrausch und bemerkte weder die Veränderung seines Patensohnes, noch die Magie, die das Zelt umgab. Severus verströmte tiefe Zufriedenheit und Müdigkeit.

„Was war das?", fragte er und schaute zu seinem Mentor, als der wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Ich habe einen Isolationsschutzzauber errichtet. Er wird in dem Chaos unbemerkt bleiben", erklärte der mit einem verächtlichen Winken in Richtung des Äußeren des Zeltes.

„Danke", rannte Harry zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Ich fühle mich VIEL BESSER."

„Denkst du, dass es ihm in Hogwarts gut gehen wird?", fragte Sirius, der sich gebändigt fühlte, als er sich seinen Patensohn richtig anschaute.

„Ihm wird es gut gehen. Die Emotionen werden dort nicht annähernd so stark sein und wenn er überfordert wird, kann Silas noch immer herauskommen. Nur Harry ist empathisch", sagte Severus und setzte sich schwer auf die Couch.

„Ich werde Tee machen!", lächelte Harry und rannte glücklich in die Küche.

oooooooooo

Silas stahl sich aus dem Zelteingang und schloss ihn leise und langsam hinter sich. Severus hatte auf der Couch geschlafen und er hatte all seine Fähigkeiten gebraucht, um an dem Mann vorbeizukommen, ohne ihn zu alarmieren. Er grinste und gab sich selbst gegenüber zu, dass es Spaß gemacht hatte.

**Und du denkst, dass ich zu leichtfertig bin**, schnaubte Gabriel. **Ich denke, dass das gefährlicher war, als alles, was ich jemals versucht habe. Warum sind wir überhaupt gegangen?**

**Das habe ich dir gesagt. Das hier ist eine großartige Möglichkeit für uns, ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, was los ist, während wir an das Haus gefesselt sind**, antwortete Silas, während er über die Wiese ging.

Obwohl die meisten Leute in ihre Betten gegangen waren, waren noch immer Partys im Gange. Er konnte trunkene Jubelrufe und schiefen Gesang hören. Ein Zelt, an dem er vorbeiging, erzitterte mit den verräterischen Lauten einer Orgie. Er schnaubte verachtend und ging weiter. Er schaute nach etwas speziellen; einen Ort, wo er in der Menge und den Gesprächen verschwinden konnte, wo die Menschen zu betrunken waren, um die Ankunft eines Elfjährigen in Frage zu stellen, aber klar genug waren, dass man ihren Informationen trauen konnte.

Er fand, was er suchte, nach kaum fünfzehn Minuten. Fünf junge Männer, alle unter dreißig, und zwei Frauen, beide unter fünfundzwanzig, standen um ein rotes Feuer herum, das etwa einen halben Meter in der Luft schwebte und nichts verbrannte. Er konnte Musik hören, als er dem Feuer auf drei Meter genähert hatte. Ein Pärchen tanzte. Die anderen lachten und tranken. Er blieb einfach dort und hörte zu.

„Krum ist so erstaunlich!", jubelte einer der Männer.

„Und heiß!", grinste die Frau.

„Er ist der Erste seit hundert Jahren, der so gut ist, dass man ihn schon in der Schule rekrutiert hat!", fuhr der Mann fort. „Er geht immer noch nach Durmstrang und wird jetzt sein letztes Jahr dort anfangen. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Dafür bezahlt zu werden, dass man professionell Quidditch spielt, während man immer noch ein Sechstklässler ist? Das Team musste auf dem Schulgelände üben und er wurde freigestellt, wenn er zu einem Spiel musste. Er ist der populärste Junge in der Schule."

„Das ist eine Arschloch-Schule. Sie sind dort nicht nett. Ich habe gehört, dass sie die Kinder schon für kleinste Verstöße schlagen. Es ist dort nicht so, wie in Hogwarts, das ist sicher."

„Warum lassen ihre Eltern sie zu so einem Ort gehen?", runzelte die Frau die Stirn.

„Du kennst doch die Reinblüter", spie der Mann. „Sie denken, sie sind kleine Götter und glauben in ihrer grenzenlosen Weisheit, dass ihre Kinder abgehärtet werden müssen. Keine Fehler sind erlaubt, sonst würden sie Schande über ihren heiligen Reinblüter-Namen bringen."

„Geh unter oder schwimm, huh?", schüttelte das Mädchen ihren Kopf und grinste dann. „Nun, ich würde Krum gerne etwas über Sanftheit und Liebe beibringen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das würdest!", schubste der Mann sie spielerisch.

„Trotzdem, selbst wenn die Eltern bereit sind, ihre Kinder misshandeln zu lassen, wer würde so einen Ort leiten?", wurde die Frau wieder ernst.

„Weißt du das nicht? Der Ex-Todesser Igor Karkaroff ist der Direktor. Wer könnte einen solchen Ort besser leiten, als ein Monster?"

„Um fair zu sein", kam der Mann, der bisher getanzt hatte zu ihnen hinüber und schloss sich der Unterhaltung an, „die Schule bringt sehr kompetente und kluge Hexen und Zauberer hervor. Sie brechen niemals unter Druck zusammen und sind sehr erfolgreich und mächtig."

„Und Dunkel", grummelte ein anderer. „Durmstrang sollte es nicht ermöglicht werden, Dunkle Magie zu unterrichten."

„Wie kann man besser lernen, sich dagegen zu wehren? Ignoranz ist kein Segen, Miles", schimpfte der erste Mann.

„Okay. Das hier sollte eine Party sein", schmollte das tanzende Mädchen. „Warum lasst ihr es nicht gut sein und habt Spaß?"

Die anderen stimmten zu und Silas schlüpfte davon, sicher, dass er keine weiteren nützlichen Informationen von ihnen bekommen würde.

**Das klingt, nach einem wirklich gastfreundlichen Ort**, sagte Gabriel grimmig.

**Durmstrang klingt hart, aber es hat einen siebzehnjährigen hervorgebracht, der professionell Quidditch spielen kann.**

**Sag mir nicht, dass du für alles bist, außer für die Liebe**, runzelte Gabriel die Stirn.

**Das bin ich nicht**, stimmte Silas zu. **Aber wir wissen nicht, wie viel von dem, was wir gehört haben, eine Übertreibung gewesen ist, also sei nicht so schnell bei deinen Urteil. Hogwarts hat auch seine Mängel. Für meinen Geschmack ist es ein wenig zu lasch und das Lehrprogramm ist zu langsam.**

**Nur du würdest das denken**, grinste Gabriel.

**Du denkst das auch. Du hast den Geschichtslehrer beseitigt, wegen seiner Inkompetenz, oder nicht? Und du beschwerst dich immer, dass das Verteidigungsprogramm zu lasch ist**, sagte Silas.

**Das ist wahr**, lachte Gabriel. **Aber ich kann das tun, ohne für kleinere Vergehen bestraft zu werden. Dank mal darüber nach, ausgepeitscht zu werden, weil du zu spät kommst?**

**Solange es die Strafe nur für Dinge gibt, für die man zuvor gewarnt wurde, kannst du dich dort sicher bewegen**, sagte Silas nachdenklich.

Er ging noch ein wenig weiter, fand aber nicht noch so eine Gruppe. Alle anderen waren viel zu betrunken, um einen Sinn aus dem zu machen, über was sie redeten, oder sie redeten über etwas, was Silas nicht im Geringsten interessierte. Mit einem Seufzen richtete er sich zu dem Wald und wollte durch ihn hindurch zurück gehen, bis er zu dem Teil des Zeltplatzes kommen würde, wo sein Zelt aufgeschlagen worden war. Er war halb dort, als er tiefer im Wald einen Streit hörte. Silas schlich sich näher und erkannte Ludo Bagman. Der Mann sah verzweifelt aus und hatte nichts mehr von seiner Fröhlichkeit von diesem Abend.

„Bitte! Ich muss einen frühen Portschlüssel bekommen", flehte er den müden Ministeriumsbeamten an.

„Es tut mir Leid. Du kennst die Regeln. Wir können es nicht gebrauchen, dass die Leute ihre Verwandten irgendwo hin bringen und möglicherweise andere in der Gemeinschaft verletzen oder Amok unter den Muggeln laufen", seufzte der Mann. „Nicht einmal du kannst früher einen Portschlüssel aktivieren. Man wird das zu mir zurückverfolgen können und ich will das nicht."

„Du verstehst das nicht! Es ist ein Notfall!", flehte Bagman praktisch.

„Was hast du gemacht, Ludo?", schnappte der Mann ärgerlich. „Hat das etwas mit deinem Spielproblem zu tun?"

„Die Chancen, dass Irland gewinnt, aber Krum den Schnatz fängt, waren unmöglich!", flehte Bagman. „Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass das passieren würde?"

„Wem schuldest du etwas?" Der Mann war nicht beeindruckt.

„Nicht so vielen, aber das bedeutet nur, dass ich ihnen noch mehr Geld geben muss", seufzte er und sank zu Boden. „Ich habe falsches Gold übergeben, um sie mir vom Hals zu schaffen. Sie werden es schnell herausfinden, bitte! Ich muss hier weg!"

„Daran hättest du zuvor denken sollen", schüttelte der Mann seinen Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, Ludo, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen. Warum fängst du nicht an, zu laufen? In ein paar Stunden solltest du bei der Anti-Appariergrenzen sein."

„Bitte, Barty…"

„Nein", drehte sich der Mann um und lief in Richtung des Zeltplatzes.

Silas' Gesicht war ausdruckslos, aber als er den Namen des Mannes hörte, wurde es härter. Heimlich schlich er dem Mann hinterher und folgte ihm zurück zum Zeltplatz. Einmal wäre er beinahe gesehen worden, aber er schaffte es rechtzeitig, sich hinter einem tanzenden Paar zu verstecken. Sie liefen schlängelnd zu dem Platz zurück, wo Sirius ihr Zelt aufgeschlagen hatte. Crouch stoppte ein paar Mal, um andere scharf dafür zu tadeln, dass sie zu laut waren, oder einfach gezaubert hatten. Persönlich fand Silas, dass es viel zu spät für so etwas war.

Der dunkelhaarige und schnurbärtige Mann wollte gerade ein großes quadratisches Zelt betreten, doch plötzlich gab es in einiger Entfernung ein Geräusch, als würde eine Waffe abgefeuert werden. Über das Singen und die lauten Unterhaltungen in der Nähe konnte Silas schwach das Geräusch von Schreien hören. Crouch erstarrte und ging ins Zelt. Silas fluchte, als er beiseite gedrängt wurde und kehrte in den Seelenraum zurück, als Gabriel seinen Platz einnahm.

„Sorry, Sy. Aber ich muss die Weasleys warnen und sicherstellen, dass Neville in Ordnung ist."

**Ich hätte das tun können.**

„Ja, genau", lächelte Gabriel flüchtig, bevor sein Gesicht konzentriert wurde, als er sich daran zu erinnern versuchte, wo das Zelt der Weasleys war. „Du wärst direkt zu Severus gegangen, damit er uns hier raus bringt."

Silas antwortete nicht auf diese Anschuldigung, gab Gabriel aber die Richtungen an. Der Gryffindor war überrascht und sagte das auch.

**Wenn du gehst, um das zu tun, können wir es genauso gut schnell erledigen**, grummelte Silas. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte der Slytherin etwas Wichtiges erkannt. Dass er sich dadurch, dass er sich seinem nervenden gryffindorschen Konterpart geöffnet hatte, Gabriel auch versprochen hatte, ihn zu unterstützen, genauso wie er Unterstützung von ihm akzeptierte. Es war Mist, aber jetzt war es zu spät, um es zu stoppen.

Gabriel raste über den Zeltplatz und schrie dabei Warnungen, dass alle sich zum Verstecken in den Wald begeben sollten. Das Geräusch von Waffenfeuer wurde nun von farbigen Blitzen begleitet und er konnte eine schwarz gekleidete Gruppe ausmachen, die über den Platz ging und etwas über sich schweben ließ. Gabriel hatte das schlechte Gefühl, dass die Schatten Menschen waren und dass sie gefoltert wurden. Er erreichte das Zelt der Weasleys, gerade als Neville, Ron und Hermine aus diesem herausgerannt kamen.

„Harry!", schrie Hermine, die ihn zuerst entdeckte. „Du siehst wie du selbst aus!"

Gabriel zögerte nicht, obwohl er überrascht war. Der Vielsafttrank musste seine Wirkung verloren haben. Neville drehte sich um, um zu ihm zu schauen und Erleichterung war in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Ron schaute ihn flüchtig an, richtet seinen Blick aber schnell wieder zu den ominösen Figuren. Sie waren jetzt näher und ihre Spielzeuge waren ganz klar Menschen. Die schmerzerfüllten Schreie und das Schluchzen der Muggelfamilie konnte über die Panik im Camp gehört werden. Die schwarzgekleideten Figuren lachten und spotteten, als sie die Zelte auf ihrem Weg zerstörten, sie wegschleuderten und in Brand setzten. Gabriel zuckte zusammen und hoffte, dass niemand mehr in ihnen war. Die Feuer begannen sich auszubreiten und die Schreie derer die flohen, wurden lauter.

Gabriel öffnete seinen Mund, um seinen Freunden zuzuschreien, dass sie sich in Sicherheit bringen sollten, als Ginny und die Zwillinge mit Mister Weasley zu ihnen hinüber gerauscht kamen. Bill, Charly und Percy kamen ebenfalls an. Sie waren voll angezogen, wie ihr Vater, aber die jüngeren Weasleys und Harrys Klassenkameraden, hatten immer noch ihre Nachthemden oder Pyjamas an. Nicht, dass es wirklich zählte, was sie trugen, schüttelte Gabriel über die älteren Männer den Kopf. Sie hätten sich nicht damit aufhalten sollen, sich anzuziehen.

„Wir gehen, um dem Ministerium zu helfen!", schrie Mister Weasley, der nur kurz zögerte, als er Harry Potter bei seinen Kindern sah. „Ihr alle - geht in den Wald und _bleibt zusammen_. Ich werde kommen und euch abholen, wenn das hier überstanden ist!"

Die älteren Jungs sprinteten bereits zu der Gruppe der Angreifer und Mister Weasley eilte ihnen hinterher. Neville atmete schwer und seine Augen schimmerten, doch Gabriel entschied, dass er konzentriert genug schien. Hermine schluchzte und war blass vor Angst. Ron sah geschockt aus. Er murmelte immer und immer wieder „Das ist krank", als er beobachtete, wie die gefangenen Kinder herumgewirbelt wurden, bis sie erbrechen mussten und sich daran verschluckten.

„Bewegt Euch!", schrie Gabriel sie an und schubste Hermine und Ron an.

Die Zwillinge setzten sie bei seinem Schrei in Bewegung und griffen nach Ginnys Hand, bevor sie Gabriel halfen, die anderen in den Wald zu bringen, um sich dort zu verstecken. Sie waren sofort umgeben von einer panischen Menge und wurden getrennt. Gabriel knurrte verärgert, drängte sich seinen Weg zu seinen drei Freunden und nahm Hermines Hand.

„Halt dich an Ron fest!", befahl er ihr. „Ron, schnapp dir Neville!"

Sie taten ohne zu zögern, was ihnen gesagt wurde, und Gabriel drehte sich von der Menschenmenge weg. Sie brachen durch sie hindurch und Gabriel ging weiter, bis er der Geräuschpegel leiser wurde und er reden konnte, ohne dass er zu laut schreien musste. Er war dabei zu stoppen, als Hermine hart an seiner Hand zog und er das Geräusch hörte, wie jemand hinfiel. Gabriels Zauberstab, der bereits in seiner Hand war, seit sie den Wald betreten hatten, leuchtete auf, und zeigte ihm Ron, der am Boden lag.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine.

„Bin über eine Wurzel gestolpert", antwortete Ron ärgerlich und stand wieder auf.

„Nun, mit Füßen von der Größe ist das nicht schwer", drang eine Stimme hinter ihnen zu ihnen.

Gabriel fuhr herum und sein Körper nahm sofort eine Verteidigungshaltung ein, während er seinem Zauberstab hob. Der Wechsel seiner Position erlaubte es, dass das Licht des Zauberstabes auf Draco Malfoy fiel. Er stand alleine da, lehnte gegen einen Baum und sah so gänzlich entspannt aus, dass er Gabriel an Silas erinnerte. Er schien sich die Szene auf dem Zeltplatz durch die Bäume hindurch anzusehen.

„Dreckiger Hurensohn!", spuckte Ron wütend.

**Ich bin überrascht, dass er überhaupt ein so schwieriges Wort kennt**, schnarrte Silas. Gabriel schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Er konnte es nicht gebrauchen, das Silas ihn ablenkte. Der Slytherin wurde wieder ruhig.

„Pass auf deinen Ton auf, Weasley", verschränkte Malfoy lässig seine Arme, während seine blassen Augen mit einem unbekannten Gefühl glänzten. „Solltet ihr nicht besser weitereilen? Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass man _sie_ sieht, oder?" Er nickte zu Hermine und zur selben Zeit ertönte vom Zeltplatz her ein Geräusch wie eine explodierende Bombe, zusammen mit einem grünen Blitz, der die Bäume um sie herum erleuchtete.

Gabriel spannte sich an und zauberte wortlos eine Barriere auf dieser Seite der Bäume, die sie alle einschloss, auch Malfoy.

„Was soll das bedeuten?", funkelte ihn Hermine herausfordernd an.

„Granger, sie sind hinter _Muggeln_ her", schnarrte Draco. „Möchtest du mitten in der Luft dein Unterhöschen zeigen? Denn wenn du hier bleibst… werden sie hier her kommen und uns etwas zum lachen geben."

„Hermine ist eine Hexe!", schnarrte Ron und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Macht, was ihr wollt, Weasley", grinste Draco boshaft. „Wenn du denkst, dass sie kein Schlammblut erkennen können, bleibt, wo ihr seid.

**Malfoy versucht euch zu warnen**, sagte Silas. **Vertrau mir. Er wird euch nicht in den Rücken fallen. Ihr könnt gehen.**

„Pass auf, was du sagst!", schrie Ron.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Ron", senkte Gabriel seinen Zauberstab, hörte aber nicht auf, das Schild in Richtung des Zeltplatzes aufrecht zu erhalten. „Lasst uns weiter in den Wald gehen, damit wir von den Angreifern wegkommen."

Er drehte seinen Rücken zu Draco und schnappte sich Rons Arm, um ihn so davon abzuhalten vorzutreten und den Blonden zu attackieren. Es kam ein Knall von der anderen Seite der Bäume, der lauter war als alles, was sie bis zu diesem Punkt gehört hatten. Einige Schreie kamen dazu und Hermine begann zu weinen.

„Einfach zu erschrecken, was?", lachte Draco leicht, doch selbst für Gabriels Ohren klang es leer. „Ich vermute, dass dein Daddy euch gesagt hat, dass ihr euch verstecken sollt, Weasley?"

„Wo sind _deine_ Eltern?", fragte Ron und zog an Gabriels Hand, da er sich auf Malfoy stürzen wollte. „Sie sind dort draußen und tragen Masken, nicht wahr?"

„Nun… wenn sie es wären, würde ich es dir nicht erzählen, oder?", lächelte er.

„Oh, kommt schon. Lass uns die anderen finden gehen", sagte Hermine mit Abscheu, nachdem sie ihre Tränen wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte und der Ärger wieder übernahm. Sie kam hinüber und half Ron tiefer in den Wald zu ziehen. Neville folgte nervös.

„Halte diesen großen buschigen Kopf unten, Granger", rief Malfoy ihnen hinterher.

„Komm schon", zischte Gabriel in Rons Ohr und der Ärger, in seiner Stimme, ließ den Rothaarigen aufhören zu kämpfen und willentlich mitgehen.

„Ich wett mit dir um alles, was ich habe, dass sein Dad einer von den Maskierten ist!", sagte Ron aufgebracht.

„Nun, mit etwas Glück, wird das Ministerium ihn schnappen!", sagte Hermine feurig. „Oh, ich kann das nicht fassen. Wo sind die anderen hin?"

Gabriel fand eine kleine Lichtung und ließ seine Freunde anhalten. Er stellte sicher, dass alle okay waren und sagte ihnen, dass sie zusammenbleiben sollten. Hermine widersprach, als er erklärte, dass er zurückgehen würde, um so gut zu helfen, wie er konnte. Ron wollte mit ihm gehen und Hermine begann nun ihn, statt Gabriel, anzuschreien. Da sie abgelenkt war, drehte Gabriel sich um und flüsterte Neville zu, dass er sich darauf vorbereiten sollte, einen Schild aufzubauen, sollte es Ärger geben und der braunhaarige nickte. Er war blass, doch seine Hände waren ruhig.

Gabriel nickte und begann seinen Weg zurück zu machen, als er von seiner Rechten ein Rascheln hörte. Er erstarrte und richtete seinen Zauberstab dorthin. Seine Freunde wurden leise. Die Hauselfin, die auf Crouchs Platz gesessen hatte, kämpfte sich einen Weg aus einem der Büsche in der Nähe. Sie bewegte sich auf eine sehr eigenartige Weise, so als hätte sie große Schwierigkeiten; es war so, als würde sie etwas Unsichtbares zurückhalten.

„Dort ist ein böser Zauberer!", quiekte sie, als sie sich vorwärts lehnte und sich weiter abmühte, voranzukommen. „Menschen hoch - hoch in der Luft! Winky geht ihnen aus dem Weg!"

**Folge ihr!** sagte Silas drängend.

Gabriel sah zu, wie die Elfin in dem Wald verschwand und zögerte. Er wollte zurück zu dem Zeltplatz, aber Silas… Fluchend ging er der Elfin geduckt hinterher und schlich sich, so leise er konnte, durch den Wald. Es war nicht schwer. Sie sprach weiterhin mit sich selbst und mit was immer sie kämpfte, machte sie laut. Er ignorierte, wie Hermine hinter ihm her rief und auch Rons Fluchen.

Er begann darüber nachzudenken, diese dumme Jagd abzubrechen, als sich Winkys Kampf verstärkte und plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme rief: „MORSMORDRE!" Gabriel ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und drückte sich nah an den Boden, als ein grünes Licht von dort entkam, wo Winky stand. Er hörte einen Schrei nicht allzu weit entfernt und erkannte ihn als Hermines. Er sprang auf seine Füße und sprach einen Betäubungszauber. Er brach mit einer weiten Streuung los und brachte den Elf zu Boden. Er hörte einen zweiten Körper fallen; die Quelle des letzten Zaubers. Zufrieden errichtete er ein Schild hinter sich, nur um sicher zu gehen, und rannte dorthin, von wo er Hermine hatte schreien hören.

„Harry!", keuchte sie, als er erschien; sie weinte wieder. Neville starrte entsetzt an den Himmel und sah erschüttert und konfus aus. „Oh, Harry! Wir müssen verschwinden!"

Gabriel schaute hinauf in den Himmel und wusste, was ihre Hysterie und Nevilles Angst verursacht hatte. Das Dunkle Mal schwebte am Himmel. Es sah aus wie ein Totenschädel, aus dessen Mund sich eine lange Schlange wand. Es war groß genug, um den ganzen Wald mit einem schwachen, grünen Licht zu erleuchten. Er wirbelte herum, um in die Richtung zu sehen, aus der er gerade gekommen war, da er nun wusste, dass die Person, die er geschockt hatte, eine größere Gefahr war, als er zunächst gedacht hatte.

„Harry, komm schon! Es ist das Dunkle Mal, Harry!", stöhnte Hermine und zog an ihm, so fest sie konnte. Gabriel funkelte sie an und versuchte sich von ihrer Hand loszureißen, doch sie bemerkte das nicht. „Das Zeichen von Du-weißt-schon-wem!"

„Lass mich los", knurrte er und gerade, als er frei war, kündigten eine Reihe von ‚Plopps' die Ankunft von zwanzig Zauberern an, die sie umzingelten. Der Apparierschutz war also unten. Er seufzte frustriert und wusste, dass, wen auch immer er ausgeschaltet hatte, davonkommen würde, wenn er sich nicht beeilen würde. Aber es sah nicht so aus, als hätte er eine Chance, davonzukommen. Alle zwanzig Zauberstäbe waren auf ihn und seine Freunde gerichtet.

„Duckt euch!", schrie er und zog an Rons und Hermines Armen, so dass sie zu Boden fielen, als er sich fallen ließ. Neville gehorchte ohne Aufforderung und ließ sich sofort zu Boden fallen.

„STUPOR!", brüllten zwanzig Stimmen.

Gabriel zauberte schnell einen Reflektionszauber über sie, als eine Serie von Blitzen über ihnen explodierte. Er spürte, wie seine Haare sich durch den kräftigen Wind, der über sie hinwegrauschte, bewegten und wusste, hätten sie gestanden und wären mit so vielen mächtigen Stupors getroffen worden, hätten ihre relativ kleinen Körper einen Herzstillstand bekommen und sie wären gestorben.

„Stopp!", schnitt Mister Weasleys Stimme durch die Nacht, während er zu ihnen rannte. „STOPP! _Das ist mein Sohn_!"

Der merkwürdige Wind stoppte und Gabriel hob seinen Kopf, wobei seine Augen wütend aufblitzten. Der Zauberer vor ihm senkte seinen Zauberstab, Gabriel stand auf und sah Mister Weasley, der zu ihnen eilte und ängstlich aussah. Die anderen waren noch dabei, langsam auf ihre Beine zu kommen.

„Ron - Harry - Hermine - Neville, seid ihr in Ordnung?" Seine Stimme klang zittrig.

„Nicht dank denen", funkelte Gabriel in die Runde. „Sie hätten uns töten können! Rennen Sie öfters herum und schießen in Massen auf ein unbekanntes Ziel? Und haben sie die Apparationswälle aufgehoben? Der Übeltäter wird fliehen können!"

Mister Crouchs Gesicht straffte sich vor Wut. „Niemand wird davonkommen. Wer von Ihnen hat es getan?" Seine scharfen Augen flogen zwischen den vier Teenagern hin und her. „Wer von Ihnen hat das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen?"

„Wir haben das nicht getan!", schnarrte Gabriel. „Derjenige, der den Zauber gesprochen hat, war dort drüben!", deutete er scharf in die Richtung. „Beilen Sie sich!"

„Lügen Sie nicht, Sir!", schrie Mister Crouch. Sein Zauberstab deutete noch immer direkt auf Ron und seine Augen blitzten - er sah leicht verrückt aus. „Ihr seid am Tatort erwischt worden!"

Gabriel hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas drastisches getan, doch er bemerkte, dass keiner der anderen Ministeriumszauberer, außer Crouch, zu denken schien, dass Harry, Ron, Hermine oder Neville den Totenschädel heraufbeschworen hatten; im Gegenteil, auf Gabriels Worte hin hatten alle erneut ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und sie dorthin gerichtet, wohin er gedeutet hatte, während sie durch die dunklen Bäume spähten.

„Wir sind zu spät", sagte eine ernst aussehende Hexe. Sie trug einen baumwollenen Morgenmantel und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sie sind disappariert."

„Das denke ich nicht", sagte ein Zauberer mit einem wirren, braunen Bart. Von seinem Aussehen her, vermutete Gabriel, dass dies Amos Diggory war, der Mann, mit dem Ron und die anderen zur Weltmeisterschaft gekommen waren. „Unsere Schocker sind direkt durch die Bäume geflogen… Die Chancen stehen gut, dass wir sie erwischt haben…"

„Amos, sei vorsichtig!", sagten ein paar Zauberer warnend, als Amos Diggory seine Schultern straffte, seinen Zauberstab erhob und über die Lichtung schritt. Hermine sah mit ihrer Hand auf ihrem Mund dabei zu, wie er verschwand.

„Um Himmels Willen…", sagte Gabriel verärgert. „Geht keiner von Ihnen mit ihm? Es ist nicht klug, ihn allein gehen zu lassen. Der Übeltäter ist vielleicht nicht bewusstlos."

Zwei Zauberer erröteten darüber, von einem Teenager getadelt zu werden und eilten schnell hinter Diggory her. Ein paar Sekunden später hörten sie Diggory rufen. „Ja! Wir haben sie! Hier ist jemand! Bewusstlos! Es ist – aber – Du meine Güte…"

„Du hast jemanden?", rief Crouch und klang dabei höchst ungläubig. „Wen? Wer ist es?"

Diggory erschien wieder zwischen den Bäumen. Er trug eine kleine, schlaffe Gestalt in seinen Armen. Gabriel verspannte sich. „War dort niemand anderes?", fragte er scharf. Er war überrascht, als Crouch auf seine Frage plötzlich erblasste und er ihn feurig ansah.

„Niemand", schüttelte Diggory seinen Kopf und legte die Elfe zu Crouchs Füßen. Gabriel seufzte. Der Mann musste letztendlich disappariert sein.

„Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass es die Elfe war?", fragte Mister Weasley leise. „Das Dunkle Mal ist das Zeichen eines Zauberers. Man benötigt dafür einen Zauberstab."

„Ja und sie _hatte _einen Zauberstab."

„Was?"

Diggory hielt einen Zauberstab hoch und zeigte ihn Mister Weasley. „Sie hatte ihn in ihrer Hand. Da hätten wir also schon mal einen Verstoß gegen Artikel drei des Gesetzes zum Gebrauch des Zauberstabs. _Kein nichtmenschliches Wesen darf einen Zauberstab tragen oder gebrauchen._"

„D-d-d-das ist m-m-meiner", stotterte Neville.

Gabriel trat zurück zu seinem Freund und legte unterstützend seine Hand auf dessen Schulter, als alle auf der Lichtung den scheuen Gryffindor anschauten. Er freute sich, dass das Zittern seines Freundes bei seiner Berührung weniger wurde.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Diggory ungläubig.

„Ich m-m-muss ihn v-v-verloren haben."

„Du hast ihn verloren? Ist das ein Geständnis? Du hast ihn weggeworfen, nachdem du das Mal heraufbeschworen hast?"

„Amos, bedenke, mit wem du da redest!", sagte Mister Weasley sehr verärgert. „Würde Neville _Longbottom_ das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschwören? Denke daran, was sie mit seinen Eltern gemacht haben!"

„Äh – natürlich nicht. Entschuldigung… ich hab mich gehen lassen…" Gabriel schnaubte zustimmend, doch Diggory erholte sich schnell und starrte die kleine Elfe hart an. „Lasst uns herausfinden, wie sie es gemacht hat. Enervate."

Winky öffnete die benommenen, großen, braunen Augen. Beobachtet von den jetzt stillen Zauberern, erhob sie sich zitternd in eine sitzende Position. Sie erblickte Diggorys Füße und sah langsam und bebend zu ihm hinauf; dann schaute sie noch langsamer hinauf in den Himmel. Keuchend schaute sie entsetzt in den Kreis der Zauberer und brach dann in fürchterliches Schluchzen aus.

„Elfe!", sagte Diggory ernst. „Weißt du, wer ich bin? Ich bin ein Mitglied der Abteilung zur Regulation und Kontrolle von Magischen Kreaturen! Wie du sehen kannst, Elfe, wurde hier vor kurzem das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen und du wurdest einen Moment später genau darunter entdeckt! Eine Erklärung, wenn ich bitten darf!"

„I-i-ich war es nicht, Sir!", keuchte Winky, während sie herzerweichend vor und zurück schaukelte. „Ich weiß doch nicht, wie, Sir!"

„Du hattest Mister Longbottoms Zauberstab. Warum hattest du so etwas bei dir, wenn du doch weißt, dass es illegal ist?", fragte er hitzig.

„Ich habe damit nicht gezaubert, Sir!", quiekte Winky und Tränen liefen die Seiten ihrer eingedellten, runden Nase hinunter. Ich… ich… ich habe ihn nur aufgehoben! Ich habe das Dunkle Mal nicht gemacht, Sir, ich weiß nicht, wie das geht!"

„Sie war es nicht!", rief Hermine. Sie sah sehr nervös aus, als sie so vor den ganzen Ministeriumszauberern sprach, war aber dennoch entschlossen. „Winky hat eine quietschende, leise Stimme und die Stimme, die wir bei der Beschwörung gehört haben, war viel tiefer!" Sie schaute zur Unterstützung zu ihren Freunden. „Es hat nicht so geklungen, wie Winky, nicht wahr?"

„Nein", schüttelte Gabriel seinen Kopf. „Es klang definitiv nicht wie ein Elf. Ein Mann, würde ich sagen."

„Ja, es war eine menschliche Stimme", fügte Ron hinzu und schlag seine Arme um Hermine, die so aussah, als würde sie gleich umkippen.

„Nun, wir werden es sehen." Diggory hob seinen eigenen Zauberstab und platzierte dessen Spitze auf der von Nevilles. „Prior Incantato!"

Gabriel hörte Neville entsetzt keuchen, als ein gigantischer schlangenzüngiger Schädel von dort herausbrach, wo sich die beiden berührten, aber es war nur ein Schatten des grünen Schädels am Himmel; es sah aus, als wäre es aus dicken, grauen Rauch gemacht: der Geist des Zaubers.

„Deletrius!", schrie Diggory angeekelt und drehte sich mit einem wilden Triumph zu Winky. „So…"

„Ich hab es nicht getan!", schrie sie und rollte entsetzt mit ihren Augen.

„Amos", sagte Mister Weasley laut. „Denk doch mal darüber nach… nur wenige Zauberer wissen, wie der Zauber auszuführen ist… Wo sollte sie ihn gelernt haben?"

„Womöglich will Amos behaupten, dass ich meinen Dienern regelmäßig beibringe, das Dunkle Mal hraufzubeschwören?", sagte Mister Crouch mit kalter Wut in jeder Silbe. Gabriel bemerkte, dass er sich zusammengerissen hatte und nun unzugänglich erschien. „Und Sie hätten um ein Haar ausgerechnet die zwei Personen auf dieser Lichtung beschuldigt, die gewiss am wenigsten das Dunklen Mal heraufbeschwören würden! Wer ist der nächste, Harry Potter? Und ich nehme an, dass ich in meiner langen Karriere schon vielfach bewiesen haben, dass ich die Dunklen Künste verachte und auch die, die sie ausüben?"

„Mister Crouch, ich – ich habe nie behauptet, dass Sie etwas damit zu tun hatten!", murmelte Diggory, der nun hinter seinen buschigen Bart errötete.

„Wo genau hast du Nevilles Zauberstab gefunden?", fragte Mister Weasley die Elfe freundlich und lenkte damit erfolgreich die beiden Männer ab, bevor sie sich schlagen würden.

„Ich - ich habe ihn… dort gefunden, Sir…", wisperte sie. „Dort… in den Bäumen, Sir…"

„Seht ist?", lächelte Mister Weasley. „Wer auch immer das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen hat, ist direkt nachdem er es getan hat, disappariert, sobald wir die Anti-Apparationswälle in diesem Bereich gesenkt hatten, damit wir auf das Mal reagieren konnten. Ein cleverer Zug, nicht seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu benutzen, der ihn hätte verraten können. Und Winky hier, hatte das Pech, über den Zauberstab zu stolpern, ihn aufzuheben und sofort geschockt zu werden."

„Aber dann muss sie nur ein paar Meter entfernt von dem richtigen Übeltäter gewesen sein!", sagte Diggory ungeduldig. „Elfe? Hast du jemanden gesehen?"

Winky begann stärker als zuvor zu zittern. Die großen Augen huschten von Mister Diggory zu Mister Weasley zu Mister Crouch. Dann schluckte sie und sagte: „Ich habe niemanden gesehen, Sir… niemanden…"

Was folgte war ein langweiliger Prozess, dabei zuzusehen, wie Crouch seine Elfe bestrafte und entließ. Dann endlich, brachte Mister Weasley sie weg. Hermine schimpfte mit jedem, der ihr zuhörte, über die Ungerechtigkeit und die furchtbare Sklaverei der Elfen und wie sie das ändern wollte. Neville hatte seinen Zauberstab zurück und schaute so, als wollte er ihn gar nicht berühren. Gabriel versicherte ihm leise, dass er nicht beschmutzt war und Diggorys Zauberspruch den Zauber des Dunklen Mals komplett entfernt hatte. Neville nickte zittrig und steckte ihn weg.

Jetzt konnte sich Gabriel auf seine Probleme konzentrieren. Erstens: Er sah wieder wie Harry Potter aus. Zweitens: Er musste wegkommen und irgendwie zurück zu seinem Zelt. Mister Weasley führte sie durch die Menge der Hexen und Zauberer. Es sah so aus, als wären die schwarzgekleideten Angreifer weg und als würden alle zu ihren Zelten, oder dem, was von ihnen übrig war, zurückzukehren. Als sie zu dem Zelt der Weasleys kamen, schaute ihnen Charlies Kopf aus dem Zelt entgegen.

„Dad, was ist los?", rief er. „Fred, George und Ginny sind sicher zurückgekommen, aber die anderen--"

„Ich habe sie hier", sagte Mister Weasley, bückte sich und betrat das Zelt. „Und ich habe Harry."

„Harry!", sprangen die älteren Jungen auf ihre Füße, obwohl Bill und Percy offensichtlich verwundet waren. Bill hatte eine heftig blutende Wunde an seinem Arm und Percy hatte eine blutende Nase. Die Zwillinge schauten ihn an und Gabriel wusste, dass er Alliierte in ihnen hatte. Vielleicht konnten sie ihm helfen, zu entkommen.

Er blieb ruhig, als Mister Weasley erklärte, dass die Angreifer tatsächlich Todesser gewesen waren, aber bevor sie gefangen genommen werden konnten, das Dunkle Mal erschienen war und sie davongerannt waren. Ron wusste nicht, was Todesser waren und fuhr weiter damit fort, verwirrt zu sein, warum ein Symbol am Himmel so viel Entsetzen hervorrufen konnte. Gabriel schüttelte seinen Kopf über seine Naivität. Neville war ebenfalls still; er verstand das Entsetzen. Hermine schimpfte weiter über die Rechte der Hauselfen und dann schickte Mister Weasley sie alle ins Bett.

Gabriel war froh, dass er von seiner Familie entdeckt worden war. Sie hatten nicht einmal versucht, ihn zu fragen, wo er gewesen war. Noch nicht, jedenfalls. Sie wollten ihn zuerst zur Ruhe kommen lassen, aber er hatte nicht vor, bei ihnen zu sein, wenn sie aufwachten. Er wartete, bis er sicher war, dass alle schliefen und schlich sich dann hinaus. Es war viel einfacher, als er erwartet hatte.

oooooooooo

Gabriel brauchte eine Stunde, um zu seinem Zelt zurückzukehren und es war beinahe vier Uhr morgens. Die Müdigkeit zehrte an ihm, aber er wusste, dass er so bald keinen Schlaf bekommen würde. Er musste erst Severus und Sirius gegenübertreten. Er wappnete sich und trat dann ins Zelt. Sirius saß auf der Couch, sein Gesicht war in seinen Händen verborgen und er sah furchtbar aus. Er war auch in seiner eigenen Gestalt.

„Hey", rief er sanft.

Der Kopf des Mannes schnappte hoch, er stürzte durch den Raum und zog Gabriel in eine feste Umarmung. „Harry! Oh, Merlin! Erschreck mich nie wieder so! Was hast du dir nur gedacht? Hat man dich geschnappt? Bist du verletzt?"

Gabriel entwand sich seinem Paten und lächelte. „Es brauch schon mehr, als das, um mich zu schlagen. Du solltest das wissen."

„Snape war so wütend", schüttelte Sirius seinen Kopf und grinste. „Gabe, vielleicht solltest du Silas das übernehmen lassen. Ich denke nicht, dass du lebend davonkommen würdest."

„Oh, und Sy würde das?", sagte Gabriel verärgert.

**Lass uns einfach sagen, dass ich besser bin im Manövrieren. Du schlägst dich einfach durch Probleme und das wird bei Severus nicht funktionieren**, grinste Silas.

Gabriel schüttelte mit einem Lächeln seinen Kopf. „Wo ist er überhaupt?"

„Natürlich sucht er nach dir", zuckte Sirius mit seinen Schultern. „Er kommt hier alle eineinhalb Stunden vorbei. Er müsste jeden Moment zurückkommen" Er sprang vor und umarmte ihn wieder, was den Rücken des Teenagers zum Knacken brachte. „Ich war so besorgt, Kind. Ich dachte, ich habe dich verloren."

„Mir geht es gut", versicherte ihm Gabriel. „Trotzdem könnte ich eine Tasse Tee gebrauchen."

Sirius eilte sofort in die Küche und Gabriel seufzte erleichtert und setzte sich auf die Couch. Er hatte kaum ein paar Sekunden gesessen, als der Zelteingang sich öffnete und Severus hineinkam. Er seufzte wieder und stand auf, um seinem Professor gegenüberzutreten. Für eine sehr lange Minute sagte niemand etwas.

„Erkläre", wisperte Severus kalt.

Gabriel verengte zur Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Drohung seine Augen, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde er zurückgezogen und Silas nahm seinen Platz ein. Der Gryffindor schmollte verärgert, aber Silas ignorierte ihn. Er wollte dieses Problem lösen, nicht, es schlimmer machen. Harry brauchte Severus und er hatte widerwillig begonnen, den Mann wieder zu respektieren. Sogar Gabriel hatte aufgehört, ihn Snape zu nennen und sprach nun von ihm als Severus, so dass es in ihrem besten Interesse lag, ihren Mentor zu beruhigen. Nicht, ihn weiter aufzuregen, und das war ein Job für Silas.

„Sir. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das Zelt verlassen habe, ohne Sie oder Sirius zu informieren. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten", sagte er mit einer halben Verbeugung.

Severus war nicht beeindruckt. „Du hast das Zelt verlassen?"

„Das habe ich. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und habe gedacht, dass ein kleiner Spaziergang gut tun würde, ehe ich wieder ins Bett gehe. Ich war immer noch in meiner Vielsafttrank-Form und der Zaubertrank sollte noch eine weitere Stunde anhalten. Ich hatte geplant, davor zurück zu sein. Es war Arroganz, die mich hat glauben lassen, dass ich sicher bin. Ich entschuldige mich. Es wird nicht wieder passieren."

„Warum bist du nicht zurückgekehrt, als die Todesser angegriffen haben?", fragte er, auch wenn er dachte, dass er die Antwort kannte.

„Gabriel hatte das Gefühl, dass er so viele Menschen, wie möglich, warnen musste, und dass er Neville, Granger und Weasley in Sicherheit bringen musste. Er hat sie in den Wald begleitet und wollte dann zurück zum Camp, als er eine Stimme gehört hat, die das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen hat…" Er erklärte alles, das gefolgt war und wartete auf Severus' nächsten Zug.

„Du hast dich selbst in Gefahr gebracht, indem du das Zelt verlassen hast. Und es war dumm, es ohne mich oder Black zu verlassen. Diese Dummheit wird wieder angesprochen werden, sobald wir zu Hause sind. Ich habe einen frühen Portschlüssel bekommen, der uns und ein paar andere nach London zurückbringen wird. Er aktiviert sich bei Morgengrauen. Ich werde dann bei dir und Black zurücksein. Nimm Vielsafttrank und hilf dem Köter zu packen." Er drehte sich um und ging aus dem Zelt.

Silas seufzte und zog in Erwägung Harry mit der Arbeit allein zu lassen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Harry würde nicht mit der Furcht umgehen können, die es auf dem Zeltplatz gab und er wollte ihn nicht sinnlos leiden lassen, so glitt er stattdessen zurück und ließ Gabriel an seine Stelle. Der Gryffindor schrie empört auf, fügte sich aber, als Sirius ihm einen starken Tee gab und machte sich dann daran, ihren Sache und ihr Zelt einzupacken.

oooooooooo

Gabriel folgte Sirius in den Wald. Eine große Menge war trotz der frühen Stunde bereits dort und jeder war aus demselben Grund hier. Sie alle wollten einen Portschlüssel, der sie von dem beschädigten und schwelenden Zeltplatz fortbringen würde. Mütter trugen ihre Kinder und baten schreiend, dass sie zuerst gehen konnten. Es gab vier Ministeriumsbeamte, die versuchten, die Menge zu beruhigen und eine Reihenfolge festzulegen. Es war nicht schwer, Severus zu finden. Er war ganz vorne und sprach in das Ohr eines Beamten.

Sie bannten sich ihren Weg vorsichtig durch die Menge, aber Gabriels Geduld war schnell vorbei. Zurück in seiner Vielsafttrank-Form, wurde er oft geschubst. Ein Mann versuchte ihn an seinen Haaren zu packen, während er verärgert schrie, dass er sich nicht vordrängeln sollte. Gabriel zeigte warnend seine Zähne, doch der Mann griff ein zweites Mal zu. Sirius war damit beschäftigt, eine weinende Mutter zu beruhigen und war keine Hilfe. So schnappte er zu und biss den Bastard.

Der Schmerzensschrei des Mannes weckte die Aufmerksamkeit von allen und Gabriel öffnete seinen Mund und entließ den Mann. Die meisten richteten einen bösen Blick auf den Mann, weil er einen Elfjährigen angegriffen hatte und sie wurden ohne weitere Probleme nach vorne geschoben. Severus deutete ihnen an, ihm zu folgen und so taten sie es und gingen mit einem alten Stiefel weiter in den Wald hinein.

oooooooooo

Severus trat ins Haus und schnappte: „Folge mir."

Sirius lächelte auf eine mitleidige Weise. Gabriel bot an, zu bleiben und sich um Severus zu kümmern, aber Silas wusste, dass das die Dinge nur noch schlimmer machen würde und akzeptierte sein Schicksal. Er war überrascht, als ihr Mentor ihn nicht in den Salon führte, sondern stattdessen mit ihm ins Spielzimmer ging. Severus nahm an dem Vier-Mann-Schachspiel platz. Silas zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Meine Strafe ist es, mit dir Schach zu spielen?", fragte er, als er sich seinem Lehrer gegenüber setzte.

„Du hast gestern eine leichtsinnige Entscheidung getroffen. Eine, die dich dein Leben hätte kosten können, oder du hättest zu Dumbledore gebracht werden können. Ich vermute, dass du die Gefahr schätzt. Die Frage ist, ob ich dir helfen kann, in Zukunft von solchen potentiellen Gefahren fernzubleiben."

„Und du denkst, dass Schach die Antwort ist!", fragte Silas neutral und seine Augen zeigten starke Zweifel.

„Überzeug mich vom Gegenteil", schnarrte Severus und bewegte einen Bauer. „Schach ist mehr, als aufzupassen und geduldig zu sein. Es ist mehr, als sicherzustellen, dass du keine deiner Figuren in Gefahr bringst oder sicherzustellen, dass du keine wertvollen Figuren ohne Deckung lässt. Bei Schach geht es um Strategie, wenn du es richtig spielst. Du musst vorausplanen. Du musst die Züge deines Gegners kennen, bevor er sie macht, wenn du wirklich gewinnen willst."

Silas schaute nicht spöttisch. Er hatte beobachtet, wie Harry dieses Spiel spielte und er kannte die Regeln und den Wert der Figuren, aber er hatte noch nie gegen jemanden gespielt. Er konnte bereits sagen, dass Severus anderes spielte, als er es gegen Harry und Neville tat. Das Spiel war feiner geworden. Er konnte beinahe hören, wie Severus durch jeden Zug zu ihm sprach und versuchte, ihm etwas zu lehren.

Während des Spieles durfte er nicht nur an das Gewinnen denken, er musste auch versuchen die Nachricht hinter jedem Zug zu verstehen. Es beanspruchte seine Fähigkeiten bis zum Äußersten, aber er fühlte sich so, als könnte er beinahe sehen, über was Severus sprach, das Verständnis aber ein wenig außerhalb seiner Reichweite lag. Am Ende der zwei Stunden hatte Severus gewonnen und Silas fühlte, wie der Respekt vor dem Mann gewachsen war.

„Wir werden wieder spielen. Jeden Tag. Bis du gewinnst", sagte Severus einfach und stand auf. „Ich muss zur Schule zurückkehren. Ich werde nicht vor dem Abendessen zurück sein. Black soll als Tatze für wenigstens für ein paar Stunden mit Boy zusammen sein."

Silas nickte, unfähig, ihm zu danken und nicht einmal sicher, ob er es tun wollte. Eine Sache war sicher, er fühlte sich definitiv gezüchtigt. Er schüttelte mit einem Lächeln seinen Kopf und ging zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und öffnete sein Tagebuch, um Harry alles wissen zu lassen, was passiert war, seit er letzte Nacht schlafen gegangen war.

**Ich verstehe das nicht. Deine Strafe war, dich zu Tode zu langweilen? **Fragte Gabriel, während er schrieb.

**Nein**, antwortete Silas müde. **Meine Strafe war es, zu erkennen, dass meine Strategien minderwertiger sind als seine. Und zu erkennen, dass ich von ihm lernen sollte.**

**Also will er dir Selbstzweifel geben? **Runzelte Gabriel die Stirn. Er mochte das alles gar nicht. Silas war cool und methodisch, aber er hatte Gefühle. Er tat, was er tat, um sich um sie alle zu kümmern und Severus hatte nicht das Recht, ihn sich deshalb schlecht fühlen zu lassen.

**Keine Selbstzweifel**, schüttelte Silas seinen Kopf und schloss das Tagebuch. **Selbstbewusstsein. Er bringt mir bei, alles mehr zu durchdenken und die Konsequenzen mit meinen Aktionen und denen der anderen abzuwägen.**

Gabriel blieb still.

Silas spürte die Verwirrung des Gryffindors und lachte. **Ich muss schlafen. Lass Harry für eine Weile hinaus. Er ist der Wirt und wenn wir ihn zu lange unterdrücken, wird er desorientiert und depressiv werden. Warum duellierst du dich nicht später mit Sirius? Das wird dich dich besser fühlen lassen. **

Gabriel lachte. Duellieren war definitiv etwas, was er besser verstand und das ihn alles über den undurchsichtigen Slytherin vergessen lassen würde. Er würde definitiv Silas Rat annehmen.


	31. Innerer Konflikt

**Titel:**Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor:**SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung:**Nerventod

**Beta:**silvermoon1987 (danke nochmal für die klasse arbeit -knutsch-)

oooooooooo

hey,

da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen chap… ich weiß, es zieht sich im moment ganz schön, bis ein neues chap kommt, aber ich muss mich auf meine prüfung im februar vorbereiten und hab sonst auch ganzschön viel um die ohren…

ein fettes dankeschön an alle, die das letzte chap gelesen und auch noch einen kommi hinterlassen haben…

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_31. Innerer Konflikt_

Nach Silas und Severus' Schachspiel hatte Harry den Rest des Morgens und den frühen Nachmittag mit Sirius verbracht. Sie sprachen zumeist über Quidditch und, was er verpasst hatte. Dann, nach einem späten Mittagessen, verwandelte sich Sirius in Tatze und verbrachte die nächsten Stunden mit Boy. Mit keinen anderen Menschen um sich herum, schaffte es Tatze, Boy dazu zu bringen, im Wohnzimmer herumzulaufen.

Er wollte nichts anfassen, da er Angst hatte bestraft zu werden und er wollte den Raum auch nicht verlassen, aus Angst, dass er auf andere Leute treffen würde. Aber Sirius war entschlossen, Boy noch vor Beginn der Schule dazu zu bringen, den Raum zu verlassen und das Haus zu erkunden. Der größte Fortschritt, den er gemacht hatte, seit Severus und Remus das Haus verlassen hatten, war, dass Boy jetzt mit Tatze sprach. Er sagte oft Dinge wie: „Nein. Wir dürfen das nicht machen. Wir werden Ärger bekommen." Trotzdem sprach er und das war sehr gut.

Es war harte Arbeit mit Boy zusammen zu sein, und Sirius war dankbar, als Gabriel ihn zu einem Duell aufforderte, nachdem die Zeit um war. Sie kämpften hart miteinander. Sirius verlor normalerweise öfters, als er gewann. Er war immer noch eingerostet von all den Jahren in Azkaban, aber er wurde jeden Tag besser. Gabriel zeigte keine Gnade und Sirius musste wirklich hart für jeden Sieg kämpfen.

Nun fühlte sich Gabriel gut. Er fühlte eine wohlige Erschöpfung von der harten Arbeit und seine Muskeln schmerzten auf eine angenehme Art. Mit einer letzten Verbeugung, verschwand er und erlaubte den Wirt, herauszukommen. Harry kehrte zurück und entdeckte Sirius gefesselt und geknebelt in der Ecke. Er spürte die Verärgerung und Entschlossenheit seines Paten und eilte zu ihm.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er, während er ihn vorsichtig entknotete, da er nicht den Zauber wusste, um ihn zu befreien.

„Einfach toll", grummelte Sirius. „Gabriel hätte mich befreien können, bevor er gegangen ist."

„Es tut mir Leid", errötete Harry.

„Es ist nicht dein Fehler", schüttelte Sirius seinen Kopf und schaffte es, den Rest der Fesseln abzuschütteln. „Komm schon. Ich verhungere."

Harry lächelte und folgte seinem Paten aus dem Zimmer.

oooooooooo

Silas schlief, als Harry zu Bett ging. Gabriel war müde, aber er wollte seinen Posten nicht verlassen, wenn Silas nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Jemand musste wach sein, für den Fall, dass etwas passierte. Sicher, sie waren zu Hause und hier konnte sie niemand wirklich angreifen, aber es tat nicht weh, vorbereitet zu sein. Gabriel setzte sich und plante seine Zauber für das nächste Duell mit Sirius. Es war Mitternacht, als er eine Störung bemerkte und hinausschlüpfte.

Es war ein Klopfen am Fenster, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, und er machte sich auf den Weg dorthin. Er fragte sich, ob es ein Brief von Remus oder Severus war, war aber vorsichtig, sollte dies nicht der Fall sein. Eine fremde Eule flog hinein und landete auf dem Stuhl. Gabriel starrte sie an. Der Vogel starrte zurück, wurde aber schnell ungeduldig. Er hob sein Bein und schüttelte es, was Gabriels Aufmerksamkeit auf den Brief lenkte. Der Vogel war sicher stolz genug, um Severus zu gehören und Gabriel lächelte ein wenig. Er sprach ein paar Zauber und entschied, dass der Vogel und der Brief frei von Flüchen waren. Neugierig nahm er den Brief und der Vogel schuhute ärgerlich, bevor er aus dem Fenster flog.

_Liebster Schatten,_

_du hattest Recht, zu vermuten, dass die Weltmeisterschaft ein mögliches Ziel ist. Das war eine Show. Es scheint mir interessant, dass die Angreifer von der Szene geflohen sind, als das Mal ihres gefallenen Lords erschienen ist. Es war beinahe so, als hätten sie es gefürchtet. In jedem Fall gab es nur relativ wenig Tote. Nur drei. Und alle waren Zauberer aus anderen Ländern. Das Ministerium ist in Aufregung, den entstandenen Schaden zu lindern. Schau im _Tagespropheten_nach, um mehr zu erfahren. Lege besondere Aufmerksamkeit auf Seite drei. Dein Name wird dort erwähnt._

_Und zu den Informationen in deinem letzten Brief, stimme ich dir komplett zu. Wäre ich in die Löwenhöhle einsortiert wurde, Merlin bewahre, würde ich ebenso Abstand zu den anderen Hauskameraden halten. Es ist unbestreitbar, dass dein Haus das lauteste und aufdringlichste in der Schule ist. Ich persönlich bevorzuge eine ruhigere Atmosphäre zu Hause, aber jeder so wie er will. Wenn du jemals zur Vernunft kommen solltest, fühl dich frei, mir zu schreiben. Ich kenne ein paar bequeme Versteckmöglichkeiten in der Schlangengrube._

_Nun, Schatten, die Schule steht uns bevor. Das hier wird mein letzter Brief sein. Solltest du aber unseren Briefkontakt in der Schule aufrechterhalten wollen, bin ich sicher, dass wir das hinbekommen. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, dich mal privat zu treffen. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die man besser nicht zu Papier bringen sollte. Du weiß, wo ich zu finden bin._

_Leb wohl,_

_Schlange_

Gabriel las den Brief geschockt ein zweites Mal. Er wusste, dass Schatten Silas sein musste, aber wem schrieb er und warum? Warum hatte er nichts gesagt? Wie hatte er es nicht bemerken können? Grimmig legte er den Brief ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. Wenn Silas das hier verstecken konnte, was hatte er dann noch geheim gehalten? Er spürte eine Bewegung in seinem Geist und wusste, dass die Kernpersönlichkeit endlich aufgewacht war. Nur ein kleines Bisschen zu spät, lächelte Gabriel trocken.

**Was tust du?** fragte Silas. Gabriel hatte den Brief herumgedreht, so dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was passiert war.

„Wir müssen reden. Ich komme zurück", antwortete Gabriel und kletterte zurück ins Bett.

Es war einfach hinter den schlafenden Wirt zu schlüpfen. Er erschien im Wohnzimmer vor Silas, der ihn neugierig betrachtete. Seine silberblauen Augen waren jetzt nicht verschlossen und Gabriel war sich nicht sicher, wie er es schaffen konnte, dass das so blieb. Er war nicht sauer auf Silas, nur besorgt und enttäuscht. Er hatte gedacht, dass der Slytherin ihm nun vertraute. Er akzeptierte auch nicht, dass Silas Dinge geheim hielt, die möglicherweise sie alle betrafen.

„Gabe? Was ist passiert?", fragte Silas, der wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist nötig, dich dazu zu bekommen, mir zu vertrauen?", fragte Gabriel dunkel.

Silas betrachtete den Gryffindor und begann zu vermuten, dass etwas passiert war. Er entschied, dass es jetzt das Beste war, zu schweigen. Er verschränkte seine Arme und wartete.

„Silas, antworte mir. Warum vertraust du mir nicht?", fragte Gabriel erneut. „Hab ich dich je enttäuscht?"

„Nun, du bist in drei Konfrontationen gerannt, die unsere Leben in Gefahr gebracht haben. Das zweite Mal, nachdem du mich dazu gebracht hast, dir zu helfen, obwohl du wusstest, dass ich dagegen war."

„Sy…", seufzte Gabriel verzweifelt und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen heftig durch sein Haar.

„Ich verstehe, dass es deine Natur ist…"

„Es ist meine Natur, uns und andere Menschen zu beschützen", unterbrach ihn Gabriel und ging hinüber zu Silas, so dass sie weniger als dreißig Zentimeter trennten. „Ich vertraue dir, uns zu führen und uns sicher zu halten, aber du hast mit jemandem von Hogwarts kommuniziert, ohne mit mir darüber zu sprechen.

Unabhängig von den Sachen, die ich getan habe, gleichen allein diese Briefe meine Unvorsichtigkeit aus. Und wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass du bei der Weltmeisterschaft an Severus vorbeigeschlichen bist. Du bist genauso wie ich dazu bereit, uns in Gefahr zu bringen, wenn es dir passt. Also erzähl mir keinen Scheiß darüber, dass du mir nicht vertraust, Silas. Zumindest weißt du, wenn ich Risiken eingehe. Du hast die mögliche Gefahr verdreifacht, indem du mich und Harry im Dunkeln gelassen hast.

Wann hattest du vor, uns davon zu erzählen? Was wäre passiert, wenn wir wieder zur Schule gehen. Hättest du einfach übernommen und uns im Unklaren gelassen? Wie hast du das überhaupt geschafft? Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass ich Zeit verpasst habe, also muss es passiert sein, wenn ich geschlafen habe, aber das wäre ein wenig zufällig. Wie konntest du sicherstellen, dass die Briefe nur dann gekommen sind, wenn ich geschlafen habe?"

„Genug", seufzte Silas und löste seine Arme. „Ich habe es dir nicht erzählt, weil ich keinen Grund dafür gesehen habe. Ja, es ist jemand von Hogwarts. Sie halten mich auf dem Laufenden, was in der Welt vor sich geht, aber die Briefe kamen unregelmäßig und genau abgepasst. Ich wollte selbst ein Gefühl für die Atmosphäre da draußen bekommen und das ist der Grund, warum ich während der Weltmeisterschaft raus gegangen bin. Ich habe nicht gehört, dass du dich beschwert hast."

„Ich beschwere mich jetzt", knurrte Gabriel.

„Möchtest du all unsere Briefe lesen?", verengte Silas seine Augen. „Ich habe nichts riskiert. Ich war vorsichtig und habe eine Menge Informationen dafür erhalten."

„Ja. Das will ich." Gabriel schlüpfte wieder hinaus und folgte Silas' Anweisungen, um den versteckten Stapel Briefe zu finden. Es waren sechs. Der eine, die heute Nacht angekommen war, war der siebte. Silas hatte sogar Kopien von seinen Antworten gemacht, damit er seine Geschichte aufrechterhalten konnte und um jeden, der das alles herausfand zeigen zu können, dass er die Korrespondenz unter Kontrolle hatte. Gabriel las leise. „Die Person ist ein Slytherin."

**Das sind sie**, seufzte Silas. **Aber das bedeutet nicht…**

„Wer?", unterbrach ihn Gabriel. Silas blieb stumm. „Sy…"

**Nein. Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Ich werde es dir sagen, wenn du es je wissen musst.**

„Worum geht es wirklich?", fragte Gabriel und legte die Briefe dorthin zurück, wo Silas sie aufbewahrte. Er lehnte sich müde zurück an den Schreibtischstuhl, seine Arme hingen schlaff an seiner Seite. Er könnte zurück ins Bett gehen und in den Seelenraum zurückkehren, um Silas gegenüberzutreten, aber er dachte, dass der Slytherin mehr Preis geben würde, wenn er ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen musste.

**Was meinst du?**

„Warum hast du damit angefangen? Es ist keine gute Idee, zuzugeben, dass die Dinge mit uns nicht in Ordnung sind. Speziell jemandem aus Slytherin gegenüber."

**Sie sind nicht alle böse, oder Todesser in Ausbildung**, verteidigte sich Silas.

„Nein. Aber eine ganze Zahl ist es, Sy. Wir beide wissen das. Diese Person könnte unseren Feinden unbewusst Informationen geben, auch wenn sie wirklich unschuldig ist."

**Ich habe ihnen nicht eine verdammte Information gegeben**, erwiderte Silas.

„Nein, aber du hast uns eine nahe Überwachung eingebrockt. Ich dachte, das sollte vermieden werden. Diese Person wird unser Benehmen in Frage stellen und überrascht sein über unser schauspielerisches Talent. Diese Briefe klingen nicht nach Harry. Sie sind ganz _du_. Und du wolltest es für dich behalten…" Gabriel hatte hauptsächlich mit sich selbst gesprochen, aber dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Das ist der Punkt, nicht wahr? Das war etwas für dich. Etwas, was dich von uns allen abtrennt. Ein Schritt in Richtung Unabhängigkeit und in Richtung, deinen Platz unter uns zu akzeptieren."

**Gabriel, wird nicht albern.**

„Aber das bin ich nicht", schüttelte Gabriel seinen Kopf, der sowohl Verständnis, als auch Sorge verspürte. „Es muss hart sein. Der Kern zu sein, aber immer verborgen zu sein. Niemals eine Chance zu haben, dich selbst auszudrücken, oder mit anderen zu interagieren. Severus ist jetzt nicht erreichbar für dich und davor hattest du niemanden." Er stand auf und ging hinüber zum Bett. Harry nahm seinen Platz ein und schlief weiter, als er wieder hinein kam. Silas stand mit seinem Gesicht zu seiner Schlafzimmertür. Seine Arme waren abwehrend um seine Brust geschlungen. Gabriel fühlte sich schlecht. Er wollte helfen, aber er wusste nicht, wie. „Wir sollten es Harry erzählen."

„Nein", verneinte Silas. „Es wird ihn verletzen."

„Er wird es letztendlich hinausfinden, Sy. Es wäre besser, wenn wir es ihm erzählen würden. Und es wird dir ein wenig mehr Raum geben, selbst zu handeln."

„Nicht jetzt", sagte Silas leise. Es gab einen Hinweis von Flehen in seiner Stimme.

Gabriels Augen wurden weich und er trat an die Seite des Slytherins. Silas versteifte sich, aber Gabriel ignorierte das und legte seine Arme in einer losen Umarmung um seinen Freund. Als er spürte, wie Silas sich entspannte, drückte er ihn leicht und ließ ihn los. „Du hättest das nicht geheim halten müssen. Es ist gefährlich, aber wenn du es wirklich willst, werde ich dich nicht stoppen."

„Gabriel…", schaute Silas ihn an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.

„Du hast einen Brief zu schreiben. Ich gehe schlafen." Gabriel lächelte ihn an, ging in sein Schlafzimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Silas stand da und starrte die geschlossene Tür ein paar Minuten an, bevor er sich schüttelte und hinausging. Der Raum war hell von dem noch immer großen Mond. Der Vollmond war zwei Tage her. Die Vorhänge des Fensters vor dem Schreibtisch waren aufgezogen und das Fenster nicht ganz geschlossen, so dass eine kühle Briese das Papier zum Rascheln brachte. Es war ruhig. Alle schliefen. Aber er war nicht allein.

Er konnte Harry spüren, wie er ruhelos schlief, gestört durch ihr Kommen und Gehen. Gabriel schlief ebenfalls, ruhig und warm in seinem Geist. Boy schlief besser, als er es seit langem getan hatte und sogar der Frost an Dämons Tür schien weit entfernt. Alles war gut. Also warum hingen Gabriels Worte an ihm, klammerten sich an ihn, und brachten ihn dazu, dass er sich verstecken wollte?

Er war gut im Verstecken. Es war nicht etwas, was ihm unbekannt war, aber es war lange her, seit er den Drang verspürt hatte, sich zu verstecken, wenn niemand sonst bei ihm war. Das jetzt zu fühlen, wenn er allein war, bedeutete, dass er sich vor sich selbst verstecken wollte, und diesen Luxus durfte er sich nicht erlauben. Er musste für die anderen ruhig und rational sein. Er durfte seiner potentiellen Schwäche gegenüber nicht blind sein, oder es könnte seine Zerstörung bedeuten. Also wovor wollte er sich verstecken?

Hatte Gabriel Recht? War das weitere Schreiben an Draco ein Zeichen dafür, dass er es leid war, ihnen aus dem Hintergrund zuzuschauen, dass er unabhängiger sein wollte? Er glaubte das nicht wirklich. Er hatte kein Interesse daran, offen Hogwarts zu besuchen, Freunde zu machen, oder mit Harrys immer größer werdender Familie umzugehen. Severus konnte er gerade so tolerieren, aber Sirius und Remus waren nicht dasselbe.

Er nahm es Sirius übel, dass er sie nicht früher aus dem Haus der Dursleys geholt hatte. Er nahm die Tatsache übel, dass er alles, seitdem er frei war, nicht einmal erklärt hatte. Nur wenn er es nicht vermeiden konnte, wandte er sich an Harry. Er mochte die Idee einen Patensohn zu haben, was aber nicht gewillt, eine richtige Verbindung zu Harry zu haben. Nur weil sein Pate eine Beziehung zu ihnen haben wollte, rechtfertigte nicht, Sirius dafür zu vergeben, dass er nicht zu ihnen gekommen war und sie von den Dursleys weggeholt hatte, oder dass er nicht wenigstens versucht hatte, sie vor Pettigrew zu warnen, wo er doch gewusst hatte, dass der Mörder bei Ron war.

Und Remus… Er hatte zu viel Angst davor, was die anderen von ihm dachten. Er wollte nicht selbst denken. Er wollte, dass die Menschen ihm sagten, was er tun sollte und wie er helfen konnte. Er konnte sich, als er jünger war, nicht seinen Freunden gegenüber behaupten und seine Angst vor Zurückweisung war noch immer eine große Schwäche. Er war leicht zu manipulieren und diese Art eines Erwachsenen war gefährlich; scheinbar eine Autorität, aber eine, die wahrscheinlich alles erlauben würde, was nicht gut für ein Kind oder einen Teenager war. Das beste Bespiel dafür war, dass Harry ihn fragen musste, nach Neville zu sehen. Obwohl er wusste, dass Remus ihren Freund wie einen Sohn zu lieben begann, hatte der Werwolf keine Ahnung, dass Neville ihn brauchte. Er war einfach nicht vertrauenswürdig und Silas konnte ihm nicht trauen.

Also war er nicht interessiert, mit jemandem eine Beziehung zu formen; so wie es war, tolerierte er kaum die Verbindungen, die Harry gemacht hatte. Er war zufrieden damit, im Hintergrund zu sein und nicht bemerkt oder dazu gezwungen zu werden, Dinge zu tun, die er als Wirt tun müsste. Wie Hausaufgaben, die zu einfach waren, oder sich mit den neidgierigen Hauskameraden abzugeben.

Stattdessen konnte er sich auf die wichtigeren Dinge konzentrieren, wie den Plan, den Voldemort dieses Jahr für Harry bereithielt. Er hatte es immer genossen, nachts loszugehen und das zu lernen, was er wollte, frei von der Kontrolle anderer.

Er schob seine Gedanken beiseite, da er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht weiterbringen würden, wenn er weiter darüber nachdenken würde. Um sich abzulenken, ging er zum Schreibtisch, hob Dracos letzten Brief hoch und las ihn sorgsam. Als er ihn las, schärfte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Das war wahrscheinlich der beste Brief, den Draco je geschrieben hatte. Wenn er ihn richtig las, gab es einige versteckte Nachrichten.

Zuerst bestätigte Draco, dass die schwarz gekleideten Angreifer auf der Weltmeisterschaft tatsächlich Todesser gewesen waren. Aber warum hatten sie Angst vor dem Dunklen Mal? Weil sie vielleicht geschnappt werden könnten? Das schien nicht richtig zu sein. Vielleicht hatten sie Angst, vor Voldemort selbst, aber warum? Es sei denn… Die Mehrheit der Todesser hatte Voldemort nicht geholfen, zurückzukehren. Sie hatten sich versteckt, oder Voldemorts Forderungen an sie angezeigt. Im Grunde genommen, waren sie Verräter geworden. Wenn Voldemort jemals zurückkam, würden sie schwer bestraft werden.

Also wer hatte das Mal herbeigezaubert und warum? Um ihre Loyalität zu zeigen, um zu beweisen, dass sie anders als die Anderen waren? Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Winky gekämpft hatte, erinnerte sich daran, wie er gehört hatte, dass Gabriel mit seinem Schockzauber zwei Menschen getroffen hatte. Jemand, den sie nicht gesehen hatten. Winky war Crouchs Elfe. Und er wusste aus Dracos Briefen und von dem, was Sirius erzählt hatte, dass Crouch Junior ein Todesser gewesen war und mit der Hilfe seiner Eltern entkommen konnte.

Aber niemand wusste, dass Junior überhaupt am Leben war; er war im Grunde genommen unsichtbar. Unsichtbar… Silas erinnerte sich an Winkys Kampf und sein Gefühl, dass das wichtig gewesen war. Ein wilder Gedanke kam ihm: Crouch Junior könnte gegen Winky angekämpft haben. Er könnte derjenige gewesen sein, der das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen hatte. Aber warum? Um die anderen zu verschrecken? Um sie zu warnen, dass Voldemort zurückkehren würde?

Er erinnerte sich an die Vision. Voldemort war zurückgekommen, da er etwas von Bertha Jorkins erfahren hatte; eine Hexe, die für Crouch arbeitete. Er könnte von Crouch Junior erfahren haben. Er hatte erfahren, dass er außer Wurmschwanz einen weiteren Anhänger hatte und war für ihn zurückgekommen. Er hatte in der Vision gesagt, dass ein loyaler Anhänger bald zu ihnen stoßen würde. Hatte er da Crouch Junior gemeint? Es schien wahrscheinlich.

Silas schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das waren alles Vermutungen und er könnte sich irren. Er brauchte mehr Informationen, bevor er sich sicher sein konnte, was los war. Seine Augen kehrten zu Dracos Brief zurück und er fand den nächsten Teil genauso interessant. Draco nannte Slytherin sein Zuhause. Er könnte es komplett unschuldig meinen, aber Draco war ein Slytherin und Silas dachte nicht, dass es der Blonde so meinte.

Draco hatte mit der diskreten Frage geschlossen, ihn persönlich treffen zu wollen. Er hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass er etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte, was er nicht zu Papier bringen konnte. Aber wenn sich Voldemort wieder auf Hogwarts konzentrierte, konnte er es sich dann leisten, sich allein mit dem Jungen zu treffen, der sich selbst der Slytherinprinz nannte? Wenn er in Slytherin herrschte und viele Slytherins Todesser waren, dann…

Aber das war nicht ganz richtig. Voldemort war noch nicht zurück. Sie waren technisch gesehen keine Todesser mehr, mit Ausnahme von Wurmschwanz und Crouch Junior. Die anderen waren eher frühere Todesser. Und sie hatten Angst vor dem Dunklen Mal und möglichweise auch vor Voldemort. War das ein Hinweis darauf, dass man sie umkehren könnte, wenn der Deal nur gut genug war?

Silas seufzte. Er musste viel bedenken. Tatsächlich hatte er viel nachzudenken, so dass er nicht sicher war, was er zurückschreiben sollte. Würde er hiermit in Hogwarts weitermachen? Sie konnten sich nicht weiterhin per Eule schreiben. Das wäre zu offensichtlich. Aber ein Treffen von Angesicht zu Angesicht, wonach Draco gefragt hatte, war gefährlich. In jedem Fall musste er das nicht jetzt entscheiden. Er würde in seiner Antwort auf jeden Fall nicht zusagen. Wenn er etwas von Draco brauchte, wenn sie erst einmal wieder in der Schule waren, würde er sich etwas ausdenken. Entschieden begann er zu schreiben.

_Liebste Schlange,_

_ich werde mir tatsächlich den _Tagespropheten_besorgen. Ich weiß einen guten Rat zu schätzen. Ich werde versuchen, noch vor der Schule auf den laufenden Stand zu kommen. Jetzt wo unsere Korrespondenz zu einem Ende gekommen ist, wir__d__ es schwierig werden, sich weiterhin zu unterhalten, aber ich bin mir sicher, sollte irgendetwas anfallen, können wir etwas arrangieren. Bis dahin werden wir warten müssen und vorsichtig sein._

_Lass es dir gut gehen_

_Schatten_

oooooooooo

Der Rest der Woche verging sehr schnell. Severus kam immer früh am Morgen an und nahm Silas mit hinauf, um mit ihm für zwei, drei Stunden Schach zu spielen. Silas gewann nie. Harry verbrachte den Rest des Tages mit Sirius, spielte und führte sein Studium bezüglich des Animagus-Trankes und der Verwandlung fort. Nach dem Mittagessen verbrachten Tatze und Boy Zeit miteinander und dann duellierten sich Sirius und Gabriel. Es wurde immer schwerer, Sirius zu besiegen, aber er verlor noch immer mehr, als dass er gewann.

Gabriel und Silas erwähnten die Briefe nicht noch einmal. Gabriel hatte Silas' Antwort gelesen und genickt, aber nichts gesagt. Silas war dankbar dafür. Jede Nacht schrieb sich Harry mit Ron, Neville und Hermine. Es schien so, dass das Leben im Fuchsbau sehr hektisch war. Mister Weasley und die älteren Jungen waren immer sehr abgehetzt. Alles war nach dem, was bei der Weltmeisterschaft passiert war, sehr stressig.

Silas bekam den Tagespropheten in die Hände und las dort, dass Rita Kimmkorn Augenzeigen gefunden hatte, die gesehen hatten, dass Harry Potter bei der Weltmeisterschaft gewesen war und heroisch versucht hatte, die Leute zu warnen. Einige Zeugen behaupteten, dass sie bei lebendigem Leib in ihren zerstörten Zelten verbrannt wären, hätte sie der Junge-der-lebt nicht gewarnt.

Harry war daraufhin errötete und hatte aufgestöhnt. Silas hatte zugestimmt. Das würde die Schule schwer für ihn machen. Er hoffte nur, dass die Professoren es verhindern konnten, dass irgendetwas Unangenehmes passieren würde. Hoffentlich würden sie Fanpost abblocken und jeden, der nicht zu den Schülern oder Lehrern gehörte, davon abhalten, auf die Schulgründe zu kommen. Gabriel sah darin kein Problem. Fans oder Heldenverehrung würde ihnen nicht wehtun und er war der Meinung, dass sie nur ihre Zeit verschwenden würden, wenn sie sich darum sorgten.

Der 1. September kam und Harry war nervös, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Er freute sich, dass er wieder mit seinen Freunden zusammen sein konnte, aber er hatte sich dazu entschieden, dass er ihnen ein wenig davon erzählen konnte, was vor sich ging. Er konnte es nicht mehr vor ihnen geheim halten. Es war nicht fair. Wenn Hermine alles verstanden hätte, hätte sie niemals die Entscheidungen getroffen, die sie getroffen hatte. Aber er war deswegen wirklich sehr nervös.

Gabriel stimme ihm zu, dass er es ihnen erzählen sollte, aber Silas war dagegen. Er verstand nicht, warum sie es wissen mussten; es betraf sie nicht. Gabriel hatte gesagt, dass, wenn sie Harrys Freunde waren, sie bereits betroffen waren. Harry, der es hasste, seine anderen Persönlichkeiten zu verärgern, hatte einen Kompromiss angeboten. Er würde es ihnen erzählen, aber nicht alles. Das Problem war jetzt, was er ihnen erzählen würde? Er seufzte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Kind?", fragte Sirius besorgt. Sie saßen am Esszimmertisch und frühstückten.

„Ja. Ich bin einfach nervös", lächelte Harry und aß weiter.

„Weswegen?", hob Sirius seinen Kopf. „Ich dachte, du magst Hogwarts."

„Es ist jetzt alles anders. Der Direktor weiß von meinem Zustand und… Und ich habe vor, es Ron und Hermine zu erzählen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich ihnen sagen soll."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und legte seine Gabel ab. „Das ist allerdings etwas. Hast du Snape gefragt?"

„Nein", schaute Harry auf den Tisch hinunter. „Ich habe ihn seit der Weltmeisterschaft nicht gesehen. Er geht immer sofort, nachdem er mit Silas gespielt hat."

Sirius wusste, dass es nicht Severus' Absicht gewesen war, Harry zugunsten von Silas zu vernachlässigen. Er hatte Silas im Moment einfach nur für bedürftiger gehalten. Er hatte sicher gewollt, dass Harry ihn fragte, ob er bleiben könnte, um mit ihm zu reden, aber Sirius wollte das nicht sagen. Harry wusste das wahrscheinlich ohnehin und es störte ihn nicht, dass Harry einmal Rat suchend zu ihm kam. Harry hatte ihn ausgefragt, wie es war, ein Animagus zu sein und sie hatten zusammen gespielt, aber er hatte niemals um Rat gefragt, wie er es bei Snape tat und er war froh, endlich eine Chance zu bekommen.

„Nun, Harry, ich denke, du solltest ihnen ein wenig erzählen und sehen, wie sie darauf reagieren. Wenn sie es gut aufnehmen, erzähl ihnen mehr", sagte Sirius und nickte. Ja, das war ein guter Rat.

Harry lächelte seinen Paten an, als er den Stolz und die Freude des Mannes darüber spüren konnte, dass er geholfen hatte. Ermutigt, entschied er sich, mehr seiner Fragen zu stellen. „Aber was ist ein Bisschen? Ihnen nur ein wenig zu erzählen, ist ihnen alles zu erzählen, oder nicht?"

„Nun, ja. Wenn du ihnen von deinem Zustand erzählst, solltest du am Anfang anfangen. Erzähl ihnen von dem Missbrauch und arbeite dich von dort an vor, abhängig von ihrer Reaktion."

„Oh", biss sich Harry auf seine Lippe.

Sirius' Augen wurden sanfter und er reichte über den Tisch, um die Hand seines Patensohnes zu nehmen. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Ich hatte auch nicht das beste Leben zu Hause. Ich habe mich geschämt, aber nachdem meine Freunde es wussten, habe ich mich viel besser gefühlt. Zu reden hilft, dass die Erinnerungen entfernter werden, weniger intensiv, weil das jetzt zwischen mir und den Erinnerungen steht, anstatt sich in mir zu verstecken."

Harry nickte und drückte die Hand seines Patenonkels. „Danke, Sirius. Das ist eine gute Idee", seufzte er. „Ich muss es ihnen sowieso erzählen. Wenn ich ihnen von meinem Zustand erzähle, werden sie ohnehin fragen, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Ich kann auch mit dem schlimmen Sachen anfangen."

„So ist es richtig", lachte Sirius. Er stand vom Tisch auf und streckte sich. „Bist du bereit, zu gehen? Es wird langsam Zeit."

„Ja." Harry rief nach Omi. Der Elf erschien und Harry kniete sich hin, um ihn zu umarmen. „Danke, dass du dich den ganzen Sommer um uns gekümmert hast. Ich hatte eine großartige Zeit und danke für mein Geburtstagsgeschenk."

„Gern geschehen, junger Sir", gab Omi leise zurück, während Tränen in seinen Augen standen. „Kommen Sie sicher zurück, Harry Potter Sir."

„Das werde ich", lächelte Harry und nahm die dargebotene Hand seines Paten.

„Lass uns gehen." Sirius winkte dem Elf zu und sie eilten zur Tür.

Harrys Koffer war bereits in Sirius' Tasche. Sie würden ihn wieder vergrößern, wenn sie sich unterwegs mit Remus treffen würden. Der Werwolf würde behaupten, dass er einen Brief von Sirius erhalten hätte, in dem gestanden hatte, dass er Harry nur ihm allein übergeben würde und dass er, wenn er irgendjemanden Magischen bei Remus spüren würde, verschwinden und Harry in diesem Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Sie wussten, dass es für Sirius nicht sicher war, die Bahnstation zu betreten. Dumbledore ließ seine Ordensmitglieder dort warten, damit sie Sirius in Gewahrsam nehmen konnten.

„Kommst du mit uns nach Hogwarts?", fragte Harry, nachdem sie nach London appariert waren und sie zu dem Café gingen, in dem sich Remus mit ihnen treffen würde.

„Ich denke nicht", seufzte Sirius und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Er richtete seine blauen Augen hinunter zu seinem Patensohn und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Wenn sich die Dinge ein wenig beruhigt haben und Dumbledore nicht mehr so sehr nach mir sucht, dann vielleicht."

Harry nickte und sie liefen durch die Stadt. Er hatte seine Schilde in voller Stärke errichtet und das fühlte sich so an, als würde ein Metallband gegen seinen Kopf und seine Brust drücken. Er fühlte sich ein wenig klaustrophobisch, aber er würde sich daran gewöhnen. Er musste es. Es gab keinen Weg, dass er den Großteil des Jahres in Hogwarts war und überlebte, ohne eine Barriere zwischen sich und den vielen Studenten. Es war kurz nach zehn, als sie das Café erreichten. Remus saß dort an einem der hinteren Tische und las eine Zeitung.

Er schaute auf, lange bevor sie den Tisch erreicht hatten, und lächelte, wobei seine Augen vor Freude strahlten. „Ihr zwei seht gut aus."

„Du auch", grinste Sirius und nahm Platz. „Wie ist es in der Schule?"

„Im Moment ist es ruhig." Remus schaute hinüber zu Harry. „Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?"

„Nein, danke", lächelte er und umarmte den Mann. „Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dich und Neville wieder bei mir zu haben. Es ist nicht dasselbe ohne euch", umarmte er den Jungen fest und gab ihn einen Kuss auf sein wildes, schwarzes Haar.

„Er denkt daran, es Ron und Hermine zu erzählen", sagte Sirius.

„Wirklich?" Remus ließ ihn los und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. „Hast du es Severus erzählt?"

„Noch nicht", zappelte Harry herum. Er hatte dem Mann keine Sorgen machen wollen. Er war zu beschäftigt mit der Schule und er konnte seine Müdigkeit spüren, wenn er wieder herauskam, nachdem das Schachspiel zu Ende war. Er wollte nicht noch etwas hinzufügen. Aber jetzt fühlte er sich so, als hätte er etwas falsch gemacht, nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen zu haben.

„Was ist los?", fragte Remus.

„Vielleicht sollte ich warten, bis ich mit Severus gesprochen habe? Ich will ihn nicht böse auf mich machen", biss sich Harry auf die Lippen, während seine grünen Augen groß wurden.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er dich unterstützen wird, egal was du entscheidest", beruhigte ihn Remus. „Ich habe nur gedacht, dass er einen guten Rat für dich hätte. Er würde dich nicht sagen, was du zu tun hast, Harry. Das ist deine Entscheidung."

Harry nickte. Er hatte das auch gedacht. Vielleicht würde Severus stolz auf ihn sein, dass er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und würde ihm das sagen, wenn er es ihm später erzählte.

„Abgesehen davon habe ich ihm einen Rat gegeben", sagte Sirius verärgert. „Er braucht nicht noch einen."

„Es ist immer gut, soviel Ratschläge zu bekommen, wie man bekommen kann, wenn man selbst unsicher ist", widersprach Remus und lächelte dann. „Und du bist nicht gerade für gute Ratschläge bekannt, Tatze."

„Das ist nicht wahr", funkelte ihn der Mann an.

Remus musste verstanden haben, dass er seinen Freund verletzt hatte, da er sich sofort entschuldigte. „Es tut mir Leid, Tatze. Ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Ratschlag gut war."

„Das war er", stimmte Harry zu, da er sie beide wieder fröhlich machen wollte. „Er hat mir wirklich geholfen."

„Das freut mich", lächelte Remus und stand auf. „Warum sagt ihr euch nicht Auf Wiedersehen. Es ist Zeit, aufzubrechen."

Harry nickte und ging hinüber um seinen Paten zu umarmen. „Bye, Sirius. Ich werde dich vermissen."

„Schreib mir, okay? Ich möchte alles wissen, was vor sich geht", umarmte Sirius ihn feurig. Er freute sich nicht darauf, allein zu sein.

„Das werde ich", küsste Harry seine Wange und winkte ihm zum Abschied, bevor er Remus aus dem Café folgte. Der Werwolf nahm seinen Koffer und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Kings Kross.

oooooooooo

Neville stand bei Ron und Hermine an der Barriere zum Gleis 9 ¾. Auf dem Bahnsteig war es voller als sonst, also standen sie dort und sprachen miteinander, während sie ein Auge offen hielten, um ohne bemerkt zu werden rückwärts durch die Barriere zu kommen. Die älteren Weasley-Jungen und Misses Weasley taten ihr Bestes, sie abzuschirmen und bald schon standen sie unter den anderen der aufgeregten Hogwarts-Meute.

Pigwidgeon wurde lauter, als jemals zuvor, als er die vielen anderen Eulen schuhuhen hörte und Krummbein sah sehr unglücklich aus. Sie entschieden sich, ihre Sachen schnell zu verstauen und dann zurückzukommen, um sich zu verabschieden. Sie waren beinahe am Zug, als sie hörten, wie ihre Namen gerufen wurden.

Neville drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht um. „Harry!"

Der kleine Dunkelhaarige lächelte zurück und umarmte Neville fest. „Hey! Ich habe schon ein Abteil für uns gefunden. Ich zeige es euch."

„Hey, Kumpel!", grummelte Ron, während er seinen schweren Koffer hinter ihnen her trug.

„Seit wann bist du hier, Harry? Wartest du schon lange?", lächelte Hermine.

„Nein. Nur etwa zehn Minuten." Harry führte sie zu dem Abteil, das Remus für sie besetzt hielt und in der Mitte des Zuges war. „Remus hat mich her gebracht, aber er muss zur Schule zurück. Er ist der neue Geschichtsprofessor."

„Das ist wundervoll!", plapperte Hermine aufgeregt. „Er war ein sehr guter Lehrer."

„Er freut sich wirklich darauf. Geschichte ist seine Spezialität. Er hat nur Dumbledore zuliebe Verteidigung unterrichtet." Harry half ihr, ihren Koffer zu verstauen, während die anderen zwei Jungs sich um ihre eigenen kümmerten.

„Kommt schon. Ich sehe meine Mutter, wie sie nach uns sucht", sagte Ron, während er aus dem Fenster schaute. „Wir müssen uns verabschieden. Kommst du mit, Harry? Du hast ihnen einen Schreck eingejagt, als du bei der Weltmeisterschaft verschwunden bist und sie wird erleichtert sein, wenn sie sieht, dass du in Sicherheit bist."

„In Ordnung", biss sich Harry nervös auf die Lippe. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich um ihn Sorgen machte, aber er wollte auch nicht ausgeschimpft werden. Neville hielt seine Hand und sprach beruhigend von seiner Woche mit den Weasleys. Es beruhigte ihn und er war entspannt genug, als sie die Weasleys erreichten, dass er lächeln konnte.

„Harry Potter!", sagte Misses Weasley und zog ihn in eine ärgerliche Umarmung. „Du hast Arthur halb zu Tode erschreckt, als du weggelaufen bist. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen Sorgen bereitet habe, Misses Weasley", sagte Harry. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sein Gesicht rot, als sie ihn umarmte.

„Lass ihn atmen, Mum", tippte Fred sie an. „Er ist offensichtlich okay."

„Zumindest, bis du ihn in die Finger bekommen hattest", fügte George hinzu und zog Harry aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Bye, Mum", sagte Ron, als es so aussah, als würde sie weiterhin ihren Freund ausschimpfen.

„Danke, dass sie uns bei sich aufgenommen haben, Misses Weasley", lächelte Hermine und umarmte sie.

„Kein Problem, meine Liebe. Pass auf deinen Freund auf", sagte sie und warf einen Blick in Harrys Richtung. „Man muss auf ihn aufpassen."

Harry zuckte zusammen und spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Er drehte sein Gesicht von den anderen fort, um es vor ihnen zu verstecken. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihm wehgetan hatte, sie hatte ihn nur unvorbereitet getroffen und es war lange Zeit her, seit ein Erwachsener ihn so angeschaut hatte. Es erinnerte ihn an seine Tante. Er schluckte hart.

„Danke, Misses Weasley", streckte Neville ihr seine Hand hin und sie schüttelte sie.

„Seid artig, Kinder", schniefte Misses Weasley. „Ich werde euch vermissen."

„Bye, Bill, Charlie!", verabschiedete sich Ron. Der Zug pfiff und sie hatten nur noch in paar Minuten, bevor er abfahren würde.

„Ich werde euch wahrscheinlich eher wieder sehen, als ihr denkt", grinste Charlie, während er Ginny zum Abschied umarmte.

„Warum?", fragte Fred misstrauisch.

„Das wirst du schon sehen. Erzähl Percy nicht, dass ich es erwähnt habe… es ist immerhin eine geheime Information, bis das Ministerium entschieden hat, es bekannt zu geben."

„Ja, ich wünschte, ich wäre dieses Jahr wieder in Hogwarts", sagte Bill sehnsüchtig und schaute zum Zug.

„_Warum_", fragte George, während sie zum Zug geschoben wurden und ein zweiter Warnpfiff ertönte.

„Ihr werdet ein interessantes Jahr haben", fuhr Bill fort und seine Augen strahlten. „Ich komme vielleicht auch vorbei und schaue ein wenig zu."

„Bei _was_?", fragte Ron mit rotem Gesicht.

Misses Weasley scheuchte sie in Richtung der Zugtüren und die sechs kletterten hinein, steckten aber schnell wieder ihre Köpfe aus dem Fenster. Sie winkten ihnen mit Tränen in den Augen zu. „Seid artig, ihr alle. Ich würde euch ja zu Weihnachten in den Fuchsbau einladen, aber… nun, ich erwarte, dass ihr alle in Hogwarts bleiben wollt…"

„Mum!", rief Ginny. „Was wisst ihr drei, was wir nicht wissen?"

„Ihr werdet es heute Abend herausfinden, vermute ich", lächelte sie. „Es wird sehr aufregend werden - allerdings bin ich sehr froh, dass sie die Regeln geändert haben -"

„Welche Regeln?", riefen Ron, Fred und George zusammen.

Sie bekamen keine Antwort, als die Kolben laut zischten und der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte. Sie riefen noch immer nach Erklärungen, dass sie erzählen sollten, was los war, als der Zug davonfuhr, aber Misses Weasley und ihre zwei ältesten Söhne disapparierten noch bevor der Zug um die nächste Kurve gebogen war. Grummelnd gingen die Zwillinge ihres eigenen Weges und die anderen gingen zurück zu ihrem Abteil. Ginny ging mit ihnen, wurde aber in ein Abteil gerufen und trennte sich von ihnen.

Als sie zu ihrem ausgesuchten Abteil kamen, öffnete Ron seinen Koffer, zog seinen braunen Festumhang heraus und warf ihn über Pigwidgeons Käfig, um sein Schuhuhen zu dämmen. Es brachte den vieren Kopfschmerzen in dem kleinen Abteil. Ron murmelte etwas von seiner Familie und über Geheimnisse, während Hermine ihn beruhigte. Sie hatten die Tür noch nicht ganz geschlossen, als sie eine schnarrende Stimme aus dem nächsten Abteil hören konnten.

„… Vater hat daran gedacht, mich nach Durmstrang, anstatt nach Hogwarts zu schicken, wisst ihr. Er kennt den Direktor dort. Nun, ihr kennt seine Meinung von Dumbledore - der Mann ist so ein Schlammblut-Liebhaber - und Durmstrang erlaubt so ein Gesindel dort nicht. Aber Mutter hat die Idee nicht gemocht, dass ich so weit weg zur Schule gehe. Vater sagt, dass Durmstrang eine viel vernünftigere Einstellung über die Dunklen Künste hat, als Hogwarts. Die Schüler von Durmstrang _lernen_sie und nicht nur diesen Verteidigungsunsinn, den wir lernen…"

Hermine stand auf, ging auf Zehenspitzen zur Abteiltür und schloss sie, womit sie Malfoys Stimme ausblendete. „Also er denkt, dass Durmstrang besser zu ihm gepasst hätte? Ich wünschte, er _wäre_dorthin gegangen, dann müssten wir uns nicht mit ihm herumärgern."

„Durmstrang ist eine andere Zaubererschule?", fragte Harry, der nervös überlegte, wie er zu dem Thema kommen konnte, über das er reden wollte.

„Ja", sagte Hermine naserümpfend. „Und sie hat einen schrecklichen Ruf. Laut dem _Handbuch der Magierausbildung_, legt es großen Wert auf die Dunklen Künste."

„Davon habe ich gehört", nickte Ron. „Wo befindet es sich? In welchem Land?"

„Nun, keiner weiß das", hob sie ihre Augenbrauen.

„Traditionell gibt es eine große Rivalität zwischen allen magischen Schulen. Durmstrang und Beauxbatons verbergen, wo sie sich befinden, damit ihnen niemand ihre Geheimnisse stehlen kann."

Die Unterhaltung ging noch für eine lange Zeit weiter. Harry saß stimm dabei und sie bemerkten erst, als der Wagen mit dem Mittagessen kam, dass sie bemerkten, wie zurückhaltend er war. Er lächelte seine drei Freunde nervös an, die ihn besorgt anschauten. Der Regen war heftiger geworden, je mehr der Zug Richtung Norden fuhr. Der Himmel war so dunkel und die Fenster so beschlagen, dass die Beleuchtung angemacht wurde. Die dunkle und düstere Atmosphäre war auch keine Hilfe.

„Ich… Ich wollte mit euch über… etwas reden", begann Harry leise. Er schaute zu Neville und sah das Verstehen in den warmen braunen Augen seines Bruders.

„Über was, Harry?", fragte Hermine sanft.

Neville stand auf, setzte sich neben seinen Freund und hielt seine Hand. Ron hob darüber eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Harry drückte Nevilles Hand dankbar und atmete tief durch.

„Ich wollte euch erklären… warum ich mit… Tatze diesen Sommer davongelaufen bin und warum… warum ich nicht wollte, dass ihr Dumbledore etwas sagt. Ich weiß, dass du, Hermine, vielleicht nichts gesagt hättest, wenn ihr es… gewusst hättet."

„Was gewusst, Harry?", fragte Ron. Er bewegte sich näher zu seinem Freund, so dass die vier fast an die Wand bei dem Fenster gedrückt waren.

„Die…die Dursleys…" Harry schaute von ihnen weg und hinunter auf den Boden. „Sie haben mich misshandelt." Hermine keuchte. „Ich habe in einem Schrank unter der Treppe gelebt, bis ich meinen Hogwarts-Brief bekommen habe… Sie haben mich dort für Tage eingesperrt, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, wie zum Beispiel, den Toast zu verbrennen oder so was. Ich habe gekocht und geputzt. Sie denken, dass Zauberer… anormal sind. Sie haben mich einen Freak genannt und mir niemals erzählt, warum… Ich habe gedacht, dass meine Eltern betrunken einen Autounfall gehabt haben und dabei gestorben sind, bis Hagrid mir etwas anderes erzählt hat. Ich habe nicht einmal gewusst, wann mein Geburtstag war. Ich habe niemals ein Geschenk bekommen, geschweige denn eine Party. Und zu Weihnachten habe ich immer Dudleys alte Sachen bekommen."

„Oh, Harry", schlug Hermine ihre zittrigen Hände vor ihren Mund. Ihre Augen waren voller Tränen. „Du musst es jemandem erzählen, Harry. Wegzulaufen…. Das ist nicht gut genug. Sie müssen für das, was sie getan haben, bestraft werden."

Harry schüttelte ruckartig seinen Kopf. Sein Herz schlug heftig, als alte Erinnerungen aufkamen. Er brauchte all seine Stärke, sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren. „Dumbledore weiß es, Hermine. Er weiß, was meine Tante von Magie hält und wie sehr sie mich hassen, aber er wollte mich trotzdem zurück schicken. Das ist der Grund, warum ich weggelaufen bin."

„Das würde er nie tun", sagte Hermine mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen.

„Doch, das würde er", starrte Neville sie fest an, während er seinen Arm um Harrys Schultern legte. „Er wollte, dass Harry in einer Umgebung großgezogen wurde, die ihn verletzlich und empfindlich gegenüber Schmerzen werden ließ. Harry ist wichtig und Dumbledore konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass er unabhängig ist. Das ist auch der Grund, warum er nicht wollte, dass Harry so viel mit anderen Schülern in Kontakt kommt. Er will, dass Harry beeinflussbar und formbar ist und in einem vernachlässigenden Zuhause aufzuwachsen, würde ihm das geben."

„Das ist lächerlich", errötete Hermine verärgert. „Er sorgt sich um Harry! Er würde ihn nie ein eine Situation bringen, in der er so schrecklich behandelt wird!"

„Er weiß es, Hermine. Und er wollte mich zurück schicken", wiederholte Harry. „Er sorgt sich um mich, aber… aber er hat eine Menge andere Dinge, um die er sich auch sorgen muss. Manchmal überwiegen die Bedürfnisse der anderen meine Bedürfnisse."

„Nein", schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen.

„Ich… ich habe Dumbledore mehr verehrt, als du, Hermine", sagte Ron leise. „Ich wurde dazu erzogen, zu ihm aufzuschauen, aber… Du hättest Harry vor dem zweiten Schuljahr sehen sollen. Da waren Gitter vor seinem Fenster. Und sein Zimmer war leer, wie ein Gefängnis. Da war eine Klappe unten in der Tür und meine Brüder haben gesagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich dort war, damit man Essen durchschieben konnte. Und… und Harry hat gestöhnt und geweint…" Er räusperte sich. „Er braucht Harry als einen Helden. Das führt dazu, dass alle ruhig sind und ihm vertrauen. Speziell jetzt, wo Voldemort und seine Anhänger aktiv werden."

„Genau, Ron! Dumbledore braucht einen Helden! Warum sollte er zulassen, dass Harry misshandelt wird? Das würde ihn nur schwach und ängstlich machen, nicht zu einem unabhängigen Kämpfer", entgegnete Hermine feurig.

„Hermine", sagte Neville scharf. „Harry _wurde_ missbraucht und er _ist nicht _schwach. Er wollte sich verzweifelt beweisen und wollte alles tun, damit Dumbledore zufrieden ist. Der Direktor hat genau das bekommen, was er wollte. Aber viel wichtiger ist, dass Harry selbst so wenig Selbstwertgefühl hat, dass er nicht zögert, sein Leben für andere zu riskieren, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass andere Menschen wichtiger sind als er und dass es in Ordnung ist, zu sterben. Er wurde verletzlich gemacht, damit er Dumbledores Waffe werden konnte und nicht einmal die Stärke hat, zu protestieren."

Hermine sank auf ihrem Platz zusammen und starrte mit offenem Mund vor sich hin. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, bevor sie sich zusammenrollte und weinte. Ron klopfte unbeholfen auf ihren Rücken. Harry liefen ebenfalls Tränen die Wangen hinunter, aber er war leise. Neville umarmte ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, dass alles okay war. Da verstand Ron wirklich, dass Neville Harrys Freund war. Neville war für ihn da gewesen und hatte etwas in Harry erkannt, um das sie sich nicht gekümmert hatten. Er fühlte sich als ein erbärmlicher Freund und versprach sich selbst, sich zu bessern.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es euch nicht erzählt habe", sagte Harry heißer. „Ich denke wirklich, dass Dumbledore nur das Beste für die Zaubererwelt im Sinn hat, aber… aber er will nicht das, was für mich das Beste ist. Ich kann ihm nicht vertrauen und deshalb bin ich weggelaufen. Man hat sich um mich gekümmert und ich war zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben glücklich. Ich.. Ich wollte es euch früher erzählen, aber… ich hatte Angst und habe mich geschämt. Es gibt noch andere Gründe, warum ich es euch nicht erzählt haben, aber… aber ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn ich… euch den Rest später erzähle."

„Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du jetzt nicht darüber reden willst", beruhigte ihn Neville und schaute auffordernd zu den zwei anderen, ihnen gegenüber.

„Ja, Kumpel. Es ist wirklich okay", sagte Ron schnell. „Wir sind nur froh, dass du es uns jetzt erzählt hast. Wir werden alles tun, um dir zu helfen."

„Danke", lächelte Harry schwach.

„Schokoladenfrosch?", lächelte Ron zurück und hielt ihm einen hin.

Harry nahm ihn und aß ihn still. Hermine weinte noch immer leise und Ron streichelte ab und zu über ihren Rücken, aber größten Teils ignorierten sie es. Ron und Neville sprachen über belanglose Dinge und versuchten Spannung aufzulockern, aber sie waren froh, als eine halbe Stunde später Dean und Seamus zu ihnen stießen. Die vier sprachen über die Weltmeisterschaft und zeigten ihre Souvenirs, die sie sich gekauft hatten. Harry beteiligte sich und sah besser aus, aber Hermine drängte sich noch immer still in die Ecke. Wenigstens weinte sie nicht mehr.

oooooooooo

Die Eingangshalle war überfüllt. Es gab eine Ansammlung von Schülern, die die Tür blockierten, während sie Peeves anschrieen, der lachte und sie mit Wasserballons bewarf, die sich irgendwie kälter anfühlten, als der Regen draußen. Professor McGonagall kam um die Ecke und schrie den Poltergeist an. Der boshafte Geist äffte sie nach, schwebte aber letztendlich davon. Die Schüler seufzten erleichtert, aber für Harry war das nur von kurzer Dauer. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er wollte sich einfach nur irgendwo hinsetzen, wo es warm war, aber Professor McGonagall richtete sich zu ihm und schnappte ihn am Arm.

„Mister Potter. Ich muss mit Ihnen reden." Neville versteifte sich und trat einen Schritt vor. „Sie drei nehmen an der Auswahl teil. Harry wird gleich zurückkommen."

Seine Freunde konnten nichts tun, um sie aufzuhalten und sagten deshalb nichts, als McGonagall Harry davon führte. Nevilles Augen verhärteten sich, er drehte sich um und rannte in die Große Halle. Ron und Hermine riefen ihm hinterher, aber er hielt nicht an, um es zu erklären.

oooooooooo

„Oh, Harry, mein lieber Junge", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, als McGonagall ihn in dessen Büro brachte.

Harry begann sich zu fürchten. Mehr als alles andere wünschte er, dass Severus bei ihm war, oder dass zumindest eine seiner anderen Persönlichkeiten ohne Stift und Papier zu ihm sprechen konnte. Er fragte sich, warum sie noch nicht herausgekommen waren, aber er vermutete, dass sie sich nicht mehr preisgeben wollten, als es bereits der Fall war. Aber abgesehen von der Angst, konnte Harry noch immer nicht glauben, dass der Direktor ihm wehtun würde; er verstand, dass Dumbledore andere Ziele hatte, als das Wohlergehen eines Kindes, aber er würde ihm nicht aktiv wehtun, ohne dass es einen Grund gab. Richtig?

„Du kannst gehen, Minerva. Danke, dass du Harry her gebracht hast."

„Natürlich, Direktor. Soll ich der Verkündung und der Rede beiwohnen?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein", lächelte er sie an. „Fang mit der Auswahl ohne mich an, ich werde für die Ankündigung unten sein."

„Ja, Sir." Sie drehte sich um, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ Harry allein.

„Setzt dich, mein Junge. Ich bin nicht wütend. Ich habe mir den ganzen Sommer Sorgen um dich gemacht", sagte Dumbledore sanft und bot ihm ein Stück Süßigkeit an.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Harry leise.

„Warum bist du gegangen, Harry?", fragte er traurig. „Wie haben uns alle um deine Sicherheit gesorgt."

„Ich wollte nicht zu den Dursleys zurück", antwortete er mit zitternder Stimme. Er vermied es, in Dumbledores Augen zu sehen und starrte nervös im Raum umher.

„Es gab eine Vermutung, dass du Zuhause nicht gut behandelt worden bist", seufzte Dumbledore. „Ist das wahr, Harry?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry kleinlaut und starrte hinab auf seine Hände, die er in seinen Schoß gelegt hatte. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, zu atmen, wie Severus es ihm beigebracht hatte und spürte, wie einiges der Anspannung verflog.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?", fragte Dumbledore gebrochen.

Harry hob überrascht seinen Kopf. Der alte Mann sah tief betrübt aus und Harrys erster Impuls war es, ihn zu trösten. Um es zu tun, senkte er seine Barriere ein wenig, so dass er wissen würde, was er am besten tun sollte, und seine Augen weiteten sich. Der Direktor war nicht traurig. Er war ruhig. Still schüttelte er verwirrt seinen Kopf.

„Wenn ich es nur gewusst hätte… Harry, ich hätte niemals erlaubt, dass du nach Hause zurückgehen musst, wo du nicht sicher warst oder gut behandelt wurdest. Sicher denkst du das nicht von mir." Dumbledores blaue Augen fingen seine ein und er fühlte sich schuldig, am Direktor gezweifelt zu haben. Natürlich würde Dumbledore nicht erlauben, dass ihm wehgetan wurde. Er sorgte sich um ihn und wollte ihn nur beschützen. „Ich bin nicht allwissend, Harry, obwohl viele Menschen denken, dass ich das bin. Und es schmerzt mich sehr, dass du unter meiner Sorge gelitten hast."

„Es tut mir Leid, Direktor. Es war nicht Ihr Fehler. Ich hätte es jemandem erzählen sollen", versicherte ihm Harry und wunderte sich nicht einmal darüber, dass der Direktor sich zufrieden fühlte.

„Danke, Harry", neigte Dumbledore seinen Kopf müde. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass du mir vergeben kannst. Ich werde meine Pflichten ernster nehmen, mein Junge. Ich will damit anfangen, indem ich dich näher kennen lerne. Erzähl mir von deinem Sommer? War er schwer?"

„Nein", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Ich hatte eine schöne Zeit und ich war glücklich."

„Das freut mich, Kind", lächelte Dumbledore. „Geht es deinem Paten gut? Er braucht keine medizinische Aufmerksamkeit mehr, oder? Ich wäre mehr als glücklich, wenn ich ihm irgendwie helfen könnte."

„Nein, Sir, es geht ihm gut", lächelte Harry.

„Gut. Bist du sicher, dass du kein Zitronenbonbon möchtest?" Er hielt Harry wieder die Schüssel hin. Harry zögerte, nahm aber eins. „Ich denke, dass du dich dadurch besser fühlst."

„Remus gibt uns Schokolade, damit wir uns besser fühlen", lächelte Harry stolz. „Er denkt, dass ist eine Kur für alles."

„Wann hat er dir das erzählt?", gluckste Dumbledore.

Harry fing sich und erkannte, dass er dabei gewesen war, ihm davon zu erzählen, wo er den Sommer über gewesen war. Er hatte Severus und seinen anderen Persönlichkeiten versprochen, dass er das nicht tun würde. Er dachte schnell nach. „Es war… nun… bei den… Dementoren…", stotterte er. „Er hat uns Schokolade gegeben, damit wir uns besser fühlen und wenn ich… mich schlecht gefühlt habe, während des letzten Schuljahres… wenn wir zusammen Mittag gegessen haben… hat er mir immer etwas gegeben."

„Ich verstehe", lächelte Dumbledore. „Er ist ein sehr kluger Mann."

Harry seufzte erleichtert darüber, wie nahe er daran vorbeigeschrammt war, seine Geheimnisse zu erzählen. Er schaute hinab auf sein Bonbon, das er in der Hand hielt und führte es zu seinem Mund. Er zögerte, als er eine Welle der Erwartung von dem Direktor spürte, aber er verwarf das. Dumbledore war sein Freund und das Bonbon sah nett aus.


	32. Konfrontationen

**Titel:**Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor:**SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung:**Nerventod

**Beta:** Silvermoon1987 -danke schatz-

oooooooooo

hi ihr lieben,

wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, geht es in letzter zeit immer schleppender voran mit meinen geschichten... der grund dafür ist einfach erklärt… ich habe im februar eine sehr sehr wichtige prüfung, auf die ich mich ordentlich vorbereiten muss… deshalb habe ich mich jetzt dazu entschlossen, mir für die nächsten zwei monate eine auszeit zu nehmen und solange nicht mehr zu schreiben…

ich kann euch aber garantieren, dass es danach wieder ordentlich und hoffentlich schneller wieder voran geht und hoffe, ihr bleibt mir bis dahin treu…

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_32. Konfrontationen_

Silas und Gabriel sahen grimmig zu, als McGonagall Harry allein im Büro des Direktors alleine gelassen hatte. Gabriel schnaubte, als der Direktor einen simplen Illusionszauber benutzte, um dessen Wohlwollen und Vertrauen zu bekommen, und anfing Fragen zu stellen. Die einfachsten Illusionszauber veränderten die physische Erscheinung, aber die stärkeren konnten wahre Intensionen verbergen und bestimmte einfache Gefühle, wie Freundlichkeit oder Anziehungskraft ausstrahlen. Kätzchen hatte das einmal für sich genutzt und nun umgarnte Dumbledore ebenso die Gefühle ihres Wirts.

„Nein", griff Silas ihm am Arm. „Es wird nichts Gutes bringen, jetzt hinaus zu gehen. Lass es einfach seinem Lauf."

„Ich muss etwas tun! Wer weiß, was der Bastard vorhat!", riss Gabriel seinen Arm mit blitzenden Augen los.

„Nein. Das ist es, was er erreichen will. Sobald wir zu ihm hinaus kommen, wird er Macht über uns haben", schüttelte Silas seinen Kopf.

„Von was sprichst du?", fragte Gabriel verärgert.

„Er hatte Monate, darüber nachzudenken, wie er unsere Zustand gegen uns verwenden kann, Gabriel", schnarrte Silas. „Du denkst doch nicht, dass er tatenlos hier herumgesessen und nur auf unsere Rückkehr gewartet hat, oder? Er wird einen Plan haben, damit er kontrollieren kann, wie und wann wir die Plätze tauschen."

„Das ist nicht möglich."

Gabriel stand angespannt da und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Auf der einen Seite vertraute er Silas' Urteil. Auf der anderen Seite… der Gryffindor seufzte und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. Er hasste Tatenlosigkeit _wirklich_, besonders dann, wenn sie womöglich angegriffen worden. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach draußen und schaute missbilligend zu, wie Harry das Bonbon von Dumbledore akzeptierte. Er schaute hinüber zu Silas, aber der Slytherin schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht jetzt", sagte er, während seine Aufmerksamkeit noch immer nach außen gerichtet war.

„Nein." Gabriel konnte es nicht ertragen, es noch weiter kommen zu lassen und verschwand.

oooooooooo

Dumbledore lächelte sein freundliches Lächeln, als er mit angehaltenem Atmen zusah, wie der Junge das Bonbon von ihm nahm. Harry zögerte, als es auf halben Weg zu seinem Mund war, machte dann aber weiter. Dumbledore schaute von dem mit Zaubertrank versetzten Bonbon in die smaragdgrünen Augen. Sein Lächeln erstarb, als er in die verhärteten, wütenden Augen von jemandem sah, der sich von seinem Illusionszauber nicht hatte einfangen lassen.

Gabriel stand auf und warf das Bonbon zurück in Dumbledores Gesicht, wo es gegen die Wange des Direktors stieß. Er funkelte hinunter zu dem Mann, der ebenfalls begann ihn anzufunkeln und sagte mit harter Stimme: „Du bist ein kranker Mann, Albus Dumbledore, und du wirst für deine Taten zur Verantwortung gezogen werden. Das ist kein Spiel! Du spielst mit dem Leben von Menschen und du hast kein Recht, das zu tun." Er lehnte sich vor und seine Augen blitzten. „Was ist passiert, alter Mann? Bist du senil geworden? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dein jüngeres Selbst gehasst hätte, was aus dir geworden ist; nur Gott allein weiß, dass die Zaubererwelt dich auch hassen würde, wenn sie jemals von deinen Taten wissen würden."

„Genug!", brüllte Dumbledore und sprang auf, als Wut den Schock beiseite wischte. Man konnte sehen, dass er versuchte, sich selbst zu beruhigen, als er den Jungen anstarrte, der offen zurück starrte. „Du bist sicher tapfer, Gabriel. Das wird dir in der Zukunft helfen, aber sieh dich vor, dir Feinde zu machen, wo gar keine sind."

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, Albus. Ich bedaure dich", straffte sich Gabriel und bewegte sein Handgelenk so, dass sein Zauberstab von seinem Unterarm in seine Hand fiel. „Denk an alles, was du getan hast, all die Menschen, denen du wehgetan hast und wofür? Was hast du erreicht?"

**Was versuchst **_**du**_**zu erreichen? Warum köderst du den Mann? **schrie Silas wütend. **Verschwinde von hier, jetzt!**

**Ich lenke ihn erfolgreich von was auch immer du gedacht hast, dass er plant, ab. Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe! **dachte er zurück.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du das verstehst", sagte Dumbledore feierlich. „Aber du wirst es bald verstehen."

Seine Hand fuhr mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit nach oben und ein Zauber raste auf Gabriels Brust zu. Der Gryffindor duckte sich und feuerte selbst einen Zauber ab. Das Büro war klein und bot nicht genug Platz, sich zu ducken, und Dumbledore hatte den Vorteil, dass er genau wusste, wo alles war. Gabriel versuchte sein Bestes und schaffte es beinahe bis zur Tür, als er bewegungsunfähig gemacht wurde und an die Deckte starrte, als er hart auf seinem Rücken landete. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, nach innen zurückzukehren und Silas hinaus zu lassen, als Dumbledore schnell über den Schreibtisch sprang und einen Zauber sprach, während er seinen Zauberstab an Gabriels Schläfe hielt. Der Teenager wimmerte leise, als er spürte, wie Magie in sein Bewusstsein eindrang. Alles wurde schwarz.

oooooooooo

„Du Schwachkopf!", schrie Silas, als Gabriel in dem Bett des Gryffindors auftauchte. Er untersuchte das kalte Metallband um dessen Kopf. Es sah wie eine Krone aus, aber Silas wusste es besser. Das war eine Beschränkung. Es war da, wegen des Zaubers von Dumbledore und er wusste, dass das für keinen von ihnen gut war. Er berührte es und Gabriel zischte vor Schmerz auf. Es fühlte sich wie Eis an, war aber relativ weich, wie Weißgold. „Warum hast du das gemacht?", seufzte er, als sich sein Ärger in Sorge verwandelte. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er etwas plant."

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte Gabriel. Er sah benommen aus. „Aber ich konnte es nicht zulassen, dass er Harry wehtut."

„Ich weiß", legte Silas seine Hand auf die Gabriels. „Wir werden das irgendwie von dir runter bekommen."

„Danke, Sy", lächelte Gabriel, während seine Augen sich schlossen.

Silas stand auf, um ihn schlafen zu lassen und hörte, wie Boy begann, vor Schmerzen zu wimmern. Er rannte aus den Raum und sah, wie sich Harry auf der Couch wälzte, als habe er einen Alptraum. Das Fenster in dem Wohnzimmer wurde in ihre Richtung gestoßen. Dumbledore versuchte in ihren Geist einzudringen! Er zischte, rannte zu der Couch und zog Harry in seine Arme. Er deutete mit seinen Fingern zu Gabriels Tür und verschloss sie mit dem stärksten Zauber, den er kannte. Er tat dasselbe mit Boys Schranktür und Dämons Steintür, bevor er mit Harry in sein eigenes Zimmer rannte und die Tür hinter sich verschloss.

Er legte Harry vorsichtig auf seinem Bett ab und strich mit erstaunlicher Sanftheit das Haar aus seinem Gesicht. „Es wird alles gut werden."

Harry entspannte sich daraufhin und sein Atem wurde ruhiger. Silas lächelte, bevor er zurück zu seiner Tür eilte und sein Ohr dagegen. Er konnte Schritte hören. Er zischte gegen seine Tür und die darin gravierte Schlange bewegte sich und schaute ihn an. **SSS**_Sag mir, was im Nebenraum passiert _**SSS**befahl er.

Die Schlange kehrte gehorsam in ihre Position zurück und züngelte mit ihrer Zunge. **SSS**_Da ist ein Mann, der sich die Gravuren an der Gryffindortür ansieht… Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und er riecht nach Freude und Erstaunen. Er versucht sie zu öffnen, aber es geht nicht. Er nicht erfreut, aber es wechselt zu Freude, weil er das ängstliche Kind in dem Schrank hört. Er geht hinüber und horcht… Er redet und versucht, das Kind zu beruhigen, aber Boy weint nur noch mehr… Er versucht die Tür zu öffnen, aber er schafft es nicht. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und geht weiter… Er untersucht die Steintür. Er horcht. Er berührt sie und prall davon zurück. Er riecht nach Angst und Sorge. Er geht weiter… Er steht vor mir. Er schaut sich die Gravur an. Er riecht entschlossen. Er hebt seine Hand und sagt seltsame Worte… Er schaut durch das Fenster nach draußen. Er nickt und bewegt sich dorthin…_**SSS**

„Mit der Zeit wirst du verstehen, mein Junge, das es nur zu deinem Besten ist", sagte Dumbledore laut. Silas schnaubte ihm durch die geschlossene Tür zu.

**SSS **_Der Mann ist fort. _**SSS**

**SSS **_Danke._**SSS**

Die Schlange nickte und wurde wieder zu unbeweglichem Holz. Silas seufzte und nahm mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand den Zauber von seiner Tür. Er ergriff die Klinke und zog daran, doch sie öffnete sich nicht. Sie war immer noch verschlossen. Silas zischte verärgert. „Denkst du, das wird mich hier festhalten können? Da irrst du dich aber, du Ausgeburt des Teufels." Geduldig ging er jeden Zauber zum Öffnen der Tür durch, den er kannte und seine Augen glühten.

oooooooooo

Severus stürmte zu dem Büro des Direktors. Sein Blut war ihm gefroren, als er gesehen hatte, wie Longbottom in die Große Halle gerannt war und Panik und Angst in seinem Gesicht zu sehen gewesen waren. Er musste ihm nicht einmal erzählen, was passiert war; er stand einfach auf und schlüpfte aus der Lehrertür und eilte zu dem Direktor. Wut kochte nur kurz unter der Oberfläche seiner Gedanken, aber er schaffte es, sein Gesichtsausdruck normal zu halten. Wenn Dumbledore Harry hatte… Er verdrängte den Gedanken und ging schneller. Als er zu dem Wasserspeier kam, versuchte er das Passwort, dass er kannte und verschwendete damit einige Minuten, aber das verdammte Ding bewegte sich nicht. Er fluchte und trat dagegen.

„Ich bezweifle, dass du dort hineinkommen wirst." Er wirbelte herum und sah sich Rowena gegenüber. Ihren Kopf hatte sie neugierig zu Seite gelehnt. „Hast du dein Versprechen eingehalten? Hast du dem Elementezauberer beigebracht zu meditieren?"

„Das habe ich", brachte Severus hervor. „Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür."

„Ist es das nicht?", lächelte sie. „Ich habe gesagt, dass dir Salazar im Gegenzug dazu, dass du ihm das Meditieren beibringst, mit Harry helfen würde."

„Und?", fragte Severus vorsichtig. Er hatte gedacht, dass der Slytherin-Geist diese Schuld bereits beglichen hatte, indem er ihm erzählt hatte, was er über Harrys Zustand herausgefunden hatte und indem er die Verbindung von Harry und Voldemort enthüllt hatte. Trotzdem er wusste, wo Silas in diesem Schema stand, fragte er sich, wie die Verbindung zu Voldemort wirklich funktionierte. Er musste später mehr darüber nachdenken. Er verengte seine Augen, als er den weiblichen Geist vor sich ansah.

„Harry geht es nicht besser. Er braucht immer noch Hilfe und deshalb ist Salazar noch immer dazu verpflichtet, dir zu helfen", zwinkerte sie ihm zu. „Du musst nur danach fragen."

Diese Geister verschwendeten seine Zeit mit ihren dummen Wortspielen! Harry war in Schwierigkeiten, aber es verärgerte ihn, dazu gezwungen zu sein, zu solchen Extremen greifen zu müssen. Er biss seine Zähne zusammen und fragte: „Salazar, kannst du mir helfen?"

„Ja." Severus fuhr herum und sah, wie der junge Teenager an dem Wasserspeier lehnte. Salazar grinste. „Aber ich bin nicht derjenige, der diesen Brocken dazu bringen kann, sich zu bewegen. Das ist Helgas Gebiet. Sie ist diejenige, die die Treppen und was weiß ich nicht noch alles, bewegt. Ich kann sie fragen, aber du musst etwas im Gegenzug dazu anbieten."

„Du genießt das", warf Severus ihm vor.

„Nun, ja", zuckte Salazar mit seinen Achseln. „Es ist eine Weile her, dass ich wach war und es ist gut, ab und zu mal etwas Spaß zu haben."

„Harry ist in Schwierigkeiten!", brüllte er.

„Ja. Das ist er. Du solltest dich beeilen, denkst du nicht?", lachte Salazar.

Severus rauchte, aber brachte gehorsam alles herauf, was er über Helga Huffelpuff wusste. Sie war ein Experte in Architektur und Magie in Bezug auf Gebäude gewesen. Das Schloss war ihr Entwurf gewesen und sie hatte viele Zaubersprüche entwickelt, die ihr erlaubte es zu bauen und es zu erhalten. Und Salazar hatte angedeutet, dass das Gebiet von dem Geist Helga, auch das physische Schloss war. Also was brauchte das Schloss?

„Weck sie auf", nickte er.

Salazar hob eine Augenbraue und die Luft neben ihm begann zu schimmern. Ein stämmiges Mädchen mit dicken, zu Zöpfen gebundenen, goldbraunen Haaren erschien. Sie hatte ein rundes Gesicht und haselnussbraune Augen unter dünnen Augenbrauen. Sie schaute sich verwirrt um und gähnte. „Was ist los?"

„Ich biete dir meinen Körper und meine Magie an, um jeden Teil dieses Schlosses zu verstärken oder zu reparieren, wenn du mir im Gegenzug dazu den Wasserspeier dazu bringst, mich vorbei zu lassen", sagte er feierlich.

„Was?", schaute sie ihn überrascht an. „Aber das ist der Beschützer des Direktors."

„So ist es", sagte Rowena und ging zu dem anderen Mädchen hinüber. „Salazar ist aufgewacht, weil ein Schüler hier in einem einmaligen, geistigen Zustand ist. Er hat einen zweiten Schüler, den ich in Elemente-Magie unterrichten kann, gegen mehr Informationen darüber eingetauscht. Aber um den Jungen unterrichten zu können, brauchte ich Severus' Hilfe. Ich habe meine Schuld eingelöst, indem ich ihm versprochen habe, dass Salazar ihm mit dem ersten Schüler mit dem einmaligen geistigen Zustand, helfen wird. Und um dieser Verpflichtung nachzukommen, hat Salazar dich geweckt, damit Severus den besagten Schüler erreichen kann, der bei diesem unwürdigen Direktor festgehalten wird, der damit beginnt, die Politik über seine Verpflichtungen gegenüber dieser Schule und den Schülern, die dieses Haus beherbergt, zu stellen."

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", lächelte sie Severus an und hob ihre Hand.

Der Wasserspeier bewegte sich leise beiseite und Severus rannte die Treppen hinauf, während er sich fragte, ob er die Geister verhexen konnte. Seine Irritation verschwand jedoch komplett, als er in das Büro des Direktors kam und sah, wie der alte Mann über Harry gebeugt war und seinen Zauberstab an dessen Schläfe hatte. Der Junge war bewusstlos und der Raum verwüstet. Er hatte eine gute Ahnung davon, was hier passiert war und knirschte mit unglaublicher Wut mit seinen Zähnen.

Sein erster Impuls war es, den Mann von Harry fortzureißen, aber das würde Harry schaden. Er musste Dumbledore von allein von ihm weggehen lassen. Er schnaubte, drückte seine Finger in die Schulter des Direktors und zischte: „Direktor. Hören Sie sofort auf. Sie machen einen Fehler." Er fuhr fort, mit dem Mann zu reden, bis Dumbledore mit einem Keuchen seine Augen öffnete und seinen Zauberstab von dem Kopf des Jungen nahm. Severus ballte vor Wut seine Hände zu Fäusten, schaffte es aber, den Narren nicht dafür zu schlagen, dass er das Kind angerührt hatte.

„Severus", sagte der alte Mann müde. „Hilf mir, mich hinzusetzen."

Der Tränkemeister tat still, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Als Dumbledore sich gesetzt hatte, fragte er: „Was soll ich mit Potter machen?"

„Bring ihn in den Krankenflügel", antwortete Dumbledore, nachdem er einen Moment darüber nachgedacht hatte. „Sag Poppy, dass er ohnmächtig geworden ist, während ich ihn wegen seines Sommers befragt habe." Er schaute auf seine Uhr und seufzte. „Es wird Zeit, dass ich meine Rede in der Großen Halle halte. Triff mich dort, wenn du fertig bist. Ich habe viel, was ich mit dir besprechen muss."

„Ja, Sir", verbeugte sich Severus steif. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und ging aus dem Zimmer, wobei der bewusstlose Junge hinter ihm her schwebte. Er kam in Minuten zur Krankenstation und Poppy schnalzte verärgert und er ließ Harry in ein Bett schweben. Er ignorierte ihr Gemurmel über Studenten, die die Unfälle magisch anzogen, und wartete auf die Diagnose.

„Er ist gesund, soweit ich es erkennen kann", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Vielleicht ein Verjüngungstrank?"

Severus half ihr, aber Harry bleib bewusstlos. Er versuchte verschiedene Zauber und erhielt das gleiche Ergebnis. Schließlich sagte Severus: „Lass mich sehen, was ich tun kann."

Poppy verabscheute den Gebrauch von Legilementik, wenn es ohne Zustimmung gebraucht wurde, aber sie musste zugeben, dass der Zustand ihres Patienten sie besorgte; sie konnte keinen Grund für seine Bewusstlosigkeit finden. Sie nickte. Severus wies sie an, die Augen des Jungen offen zu halten und starrte hinunter in ihre Tiefen. Es war einfach in den widerstandslosen Geist einzudringen.

Nach all den Stunden, die er damit verbracht hatte, Harry Okklumentik beizubringen, war ihm der Geist des Jungen beinahe genauso vertraut, wie sein eigener. Deshalb wusste er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Dunkelheit fühlte sich nicht richtig an, als er durch sie hindurch schritt. Sie war zu leer. Er trat in das Wohnzimmer und schaute sich im. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte ihn nie leer gesehen, oder dass jede Tür geschlossen war.

oooooooooo

Silas hatte alles versucht, an was er sich erinnern konnte, hatte diese verdammte Tür aber nicht öffnen können. Er rauchte vor Wut, als er sich auf den Boden falle ließ, sich gegen das Bett lehnte und die Augen schloss. Sie flogen sofort wieder auf, sprang hoch und lehnte sich über Harry. „Was war das? Hast du etwas gesagt?"

„Sev'rus", seufzte Harry in seinem Schlaf mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Hoffnung und Dankbarkeit brannten in ihm und er rannte zur Tür. „Severus? Bist du da?"

Der schwarzäugige Mann eilte hinüber zur Tür. „Silas? Was ist los?"

„Der Bastard hat mich eingeschlossen", erklärte Silas eisig. „Ich habe jeden Zauber versucht, den ich kenne und ich zögere, sie aufzusprengen. Ich weiß nicht, was das unserem Geist antun wird."

„Es ist nie gut, einen Teil deiner geistigen Umgebung zu zerstören", stimmte Severus zu und starrte nachdenklich die Tür an. „Weißt du, welche Worte er benutzt hat?"

„Nein. Er hat zu leise gesprochen, um es durch die Tür zu hören."

Silas erklärte schnell alles, was passiert war. Während Severus zuhörte, begann er zu versuchen, den Zauber zu brechen, der die Tür geschlossen hielt. Silas schaute besorgt zum Bett und sah, wie Harry ruhelos wurde. „Harry muss raus. Er ist jetzt beinahe zu lange unterdrückt worden. Es ist nicht gut für ihn."

„Ich hab's fast", versicherte ihm Severus. Ein ‚Plopp' war zu hören und plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür nach innen. Silas riss sie mit einem spöttischen Grinsen ganz auf; Harry verschwand sofort.

Severus grinste ihn an. „Du kannst alles andere von hier an übernehmen?"

„Ja", zischte Silas, erregt darüber, dass der Mann die Tür hatte öffnen können, wo er es nicht konnte.

„Gut", nickte Severus und verschwand, als er sich aus dem Geist des Jungen zurückzog.

Er zwinkerte und fand sich wieder, wie er in verwirrte grüne Augen schaute. Poppy sprach mehrere Diagnosezauber, aber es war alles in Ordnung. Harry dankte ihr und versicherte ihr, dass alles in Ordnung war, während er wegen der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit und Sorge, mit der sie ihn bedachte, errötete. Zufrieden entließ sie ihn aus der Krankenstation, ermahnte ihn aber, vorsichtiger zu sein.

„Das werde ich", lächelte er. „Danke, dass sie sich um mich gekümmert haben."

„Das war kein Problem, mein Lieber", tätschelte sie ihm die Wange.

Harry stand auf und folgte seinem Lehrer aus der Krankenstation. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er, sobald sie alleine waren.

„Ich habe mich geirrt", sagte Severus grimmig und Harry biss sich auf seine Lippe, als Weller der Angst und der Wut von dem schwarzäugigen Mann kamen. „Ich dachte, der Direktor würde mit mir reden, bevor er einen Zug macht und ich würde deshalb Zeit haben, seine Versuche, deinen Geist zu kontrollieren, abzublocken."

„Was hat er getan?", fragte Harry mit blassem Gesicht.

„Er hat irgendeine Art von Bindung auf Gabriel gelegt und Silas in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Hätte ich ihn nicht befreit, hätte er nicht mehr heraus kommen können."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. „Das ist meine Schuld. Ich habe ihm vertraut… _Warum_habe ich ihm vertraut?"

„Er hat einen Illusionszauber getragen, der unterbewusst die um ihn herum dahingehend beeinflusst, ihm zu vertrauen und ihn zu mögen. Es war nicht deine Schuld", drückte Severus seine Schulter. „Es tut mir Leid. Wir waren nicht so vorbereitet, wie wir hätten sein sollen. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir die Dinge auf sich beruhen lassen. Ich vermute, dass ich herausfinden kann, was der Direktor heute Nacht getan hat und wir werden daran arbeiten, es rückgängig zu machen."

Harry nickte und umarmte den Mann.

Severus tätschelte ihn unbeholfen auf die Schulter und zog sich dann zurück. „Du solltest in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Die Willkommensfest sollte vorbei sein."

„Okay", lächelte Harry zittrig.

„Alles wird gut werden, Harry", sagte Severus erneut sanft. „Vergiss nicht, deinen Geist zu verschließen."

„Ja, Severus", lächelte Harry und fühlte sich nun viel besser, als sein Lehrer ihn unbewusst mit seiner Sorge umhüllte.

„Ich treff dich morgen nach der Ausgangssperre. Komm zu meinen Räumen", schaute Severus ernst hinunter zu dem Jungen.

„Okay. Gute Nacht", sagte Harry und rannte den Gang hinunter zu dem Gryffindorturm.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging langsam zu dem Büro des Direktors. Er musste eine Menge nachdenken und planen, bevor er seinem Arbeitgeber gegenübertrat. Ein bitterer Geschmack brannte in seiner Kehle. Früher hatte er von dem Mann als einem zweiten Vater gedacht, einen geliebten Mentor, aber das war nicht mehr so. Und er würde dem Direktor niemals vergeben können, dass er ihm das weggenommen hatte. Warum war jeder, zu dem er aufschaute, letztendlich korrumpiert? Und warum waren die Dinge, die sie taten, immer so unverzeihlich?

oooooooooo

Harry hatte gerade das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht, als er hören konnte, wie einige Schüler ankamen. Er tat sein Bestes, die neugierigen Blicke zu ignorieren, als er durch den ziemlich vollen Gemeinschaftsraum und hinauf zu dem Schlafsaal der Viertklässler ging. Er war einfach nur froh, dass keiner von ihnen etwas fragte. Er öffnete die Tür und erkannte, dass er der Letzte hier war. Ron, Neville, Dean und Seamus saßen alle in ihren Betten. Als er hineinkam, sprang Neville auf und zog ihn in eine besorgte Umarmung.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", wisperte Neville in sein Ohr.

„Ja", lächelte er und umarmte seinen Bruder fest. „Nur wirklich müde."

„Ich sage dir, was du verpasst hast", sagte Neville laut in dem Versuch, den Argwohn der anderen zu vertreiben und die anderen davon abzuhalten, seinem Freund zu viele Fragen zu stellen.

„Sicher." Harry ging zu seinem Bett. Er lächelte Ron an und der Rothaarige runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

„Dumbledore kam zu spät", begann Neville, setzte sich neben seinem Freund und bot ihm so eine Schulter an, an die sich Harry anlehnen und immer noch die anderen in dem Raum ansehen konnte. „Er hat angekündigt, dass es in diesem Jahr kein Quidditch geben würde. Stattdessen wir Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier ausrichten. Es wird ein Champion von jeder Schule ausgewählt, aber man muss siebzehn oder älter sein, um mitmachen zu können. Es wird drei Aufgaben geben und der Gewinner wird Geld und eine Trophäe erhalten, sowie den Ruhm für seine Schule.

„Klingt gefährlich mit der Beschränkung des Alters", sagte Harry unsicher, da er die Aufregung der anderen drei Jungen spüren konnte. Er versuchte schnell eine stärkere Barriere zu errichten, um seine Empathie auszuschalten.

„Das ist es", stimmte Neville zu. Er war wegen des Turniers nicht aufgeregt und hatte auch kein Interesse daran. „Sie hatte aufgehört es zu veranstalten, weil zu viele Kinder dabei getötet wurden."

„Aber Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan haben, um die Aufgaben sicherer zu machen", widersprach Dean.

„Stell dir nur vor, die Trophäe zu gewinnen!", sagte Seamus hungrig. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte teilnehmen."

„Und die Galleonen. Denk mal, was du mit so vielen Galleonen anfangen könntest", stimmte Ron eifrig zu.

„Wir haben auch einen neuen Verteidigungslehrer: Professor Moody", fuhr Neville fort.

„Mein Vater musste in der Nacht bevor die Schule angefangen hat, eingreifen", erzählte Ron den anderen. „Mad-Eye wäre ohne ihn in ernste Schwierigkeiten geraten. Er lebt in einer Muggel-Gegend, wisst ihr, und er hat magische Alarme ausgelöst, hat die Mülltonnen verrückt spielen lassen und mit Flüchen um sich geworfen, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Er hat behauptet, das jemand versucht hatte in sein Haus einzubrechen, aber zugegeben, dass der Einbrecher davongerannt ist, bevor er ihn erkennen konnte."

„Auf dem Weg hier hoch habe ich gehört, wie ein Siebtklässler über ihn gesprochen hat", grinste Seamus. „Er ist paranoisch jedem gegenüber! Er trinkt nicht einmal etwas, was ihm jemand gibt, sondern nur aus seinem eigenen Flachmann. Aber er war ein guter Auror während des ersten Krieges. Niemand hat mehr Todesser zur Strecke gebracht, als er."

„Ich wette, wir lernen eine Menge von ihm", sagte Dean aufgeregt.

„Das hoffe ich", nickte Ron. „Wir hatten in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade viel Glück mit unseren VgddK-Lehrern, oder?"

„Wie sieht er aus?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Dean und Seamus beschrieben aufgeregt ihren zukünftigen Lehrer mit erschreckender Genauigkeit. Neville und Ron lachten, als Harry nervös schluckte. Die Unterhaltung triftete wenig später wieder zurück zu dem Turnier, aber bald wurden sie müde. Es war ein langer Tag für sie gewesen und so machten sie sich fertig fürs Bett.

„Nacht, Harry", rief Neville.

„Gute Nacht, alle", antwortete Harry müde.

„Gute Nacht", murmelten Seamus und Ron. Dean grunzte nur.

oooooooooo

„Severus", begrüßte ihn Dumbledore. Seine Augen waren hart wie Stein und er lächelte nicht. „Wo warst du? Und wo ist Harry?"

„Ich habe ihn zurück zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht, Sir." Er konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, ihn ‚Meister' zu nennen und verzog sein Gesicht. Das allein sagte eine Menge über Dumbledores Taten, wenn es diese alten Gewohnheiten weckte. „Poppy konnte nichts finden, was mit Potter nicht stimmt, aber der Junge wollte nicht aufwachen. Ich musste in seinen Geist eindringen und ihn dort hinaus holen."

„Ist er sich dessen bewusst, was seiner anderen Persönlichkeit passiert ist?", fragte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Er war zurückgezogen und ruhig."

„Sehr gut, Severus", sagte der Direktor müde hinter seinem Schreibtisch und deutete ihm an, auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber Platz zu nehmen. „Hast du dir die Zeit genommen, seinen Zustand zu untersuchen?"

„Das habe ich nicht", antwortete Severus, während er sich setzte. „Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass das angemessen wäre, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie aufgeregt er war."

Dumbledore nickte vage. „Nachdem ich ihn verhext hatte, bin ich in seinen Geist eingedrungen, um zu sehen, wie er es aufgenommen hat. Ich habe Beweise gesehen, dass er nicht zwei, sondern vier andere Persönlichkeiten hat. Eine der Türen könnte Harrys gewesen sein, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher", beschrieb er, was er gesehen hatte. „Hast du irgendetwas wie das entdeckt, als er letztes Jahr bei dir zum Nachsitzen war?"

„Nein, Sir", log Severus einfach. „Zu der Zeit gab es nur drei Türen; eine von Silas, eine von Gabriel und die letzte war von Harry selbst."

„Ich verstehe", strich Dumbledore nachdenklich über seinen Bart. „Also hat Sirius Harrys Zustand beeinflusst. Er hat bewirkt, dass Harry eine neue Persönlichkeit kreiert. Es ist notwendig, dass wir so viel wie wir können über diese neue Persönlichkeit herausfinden. Außerdem müssen wir Sirius finden. Wir müssen wissen, was diesen Sommer passiert ist."

„Ja, Sir", nickte Severus. „Darf ich fragen, welchen Zauber du auf die Gryffindor-Persönlichkeit gesprochen hast?"

„Ah, ja", lächelte Dumbledore stolz. „Ich habe den ganzen Sommer daran gearbeitet. Es ist eine Variante des Zaubers, der benutzt wird um böse Geister zu vertreiben, aber anstatt ihn aus dem Geist, den er befallen hat, zu vertreiben, verankert er ihn darin. Der zweite Teil des Zaubers basiert auf Portschlüsseln, er wird nur umgekehrt. Es war sehr schwer, aber ich habe es geschafft. Ich habe die Parameter des Zaubers so gesetzt, Gabriel hervor zu bringen, wenn das Schlüsselwort gesprochen wird."

„Geschickt ausgeklügelt", nickte Severus. „Aber was wird das bewirken?"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Er ist der Einzige, der uns retten kann. Wenn wir Harry vor dem Schrecken der bevorstehenden Kämpfe bewahren können, aber zu selben Zeit einen Krieger trainieren können, der an nichts anderes denken wird, als den Krieg, haben wir gewonnen ohne ein unschuldiges Kind opfern zu müssen. Aber wir können es nicht zulassen, dass eine der anderen Persönlichkeiten Gabriel verdrängen kann, wenn er sich in einem Kampf befindet. Wenn er erst einmal in einer lebensgefährlichen Situation ist, wird er keine andere Wahl haben, als zu kämpfen und weil es in der Tat Gabriel sein wird, wir er nicht davonlaufen. Er wird kämpfen und gewinnen und wir werden im Gegenzug dazu sicher und in Frieden leben können."

„Es ist unvernünftig, sich darauf zu verlassen, dass ein Kind uns retten wird", knurrte Severus, der einfach nicht leise sein konnte. „Wir sollten für uns selbst kämpfen."

„Ich weiß, dass du das Gefühl hast, dass du wegen deiner Vergangenheit bezahlen musst, aber der beste Weg dazu ist, die Sicherheit der Welt zu sichern. Harry ist ein Kind des Schicksals. Wir dürfen nicht in seinem Weg stehen. Wir müssen ihm so viel helfen, wie wir können, aber Gabriel ist ein Segen. Mit dieser Persönlichkeit können wir Harry von der Bürde befreien, während er immer noch seine Bestimmung erfüllt", lächelte der Direktor seinen Spion freundlich an. „Geh, Severus. Geh zu deinen neune Slytherins. Ich kann sehen, dass du müde bist. Wir werden später mehr über Harrys Zustand reden."

„Ja, Sir", sagte er, als er aufstand und zur Tür ging.

„Oh, und wenn du Kontakt mit Harry hast, will ich das sofort wissen. Es ist unwichtig, wie klein die Interaktion auch ist."

„Ja, Sir", nickte Severus und verließ den Raum.

oooooooooo

Silas schaute auf, als Gabriel in das Wohnzimmer stolperte. Er sah ausgezehrt aus. Dunkle Ringe waren unter seinen Augen und sein Mund schmerzverzerrt. Das weiß-silberne Band um seinen Kopf war nicht geschrumpft oder verschwunden. Der Gryffindor fiel schwer auf die Couch und murrte. „Was ist los?"

„Harry schläft. In ein paar Stunden wird der Tag anbrechen", antwortete Silas sanft, da er Angst hatte, er würde Gabriel Schmerzen verursachen, wenn er lauter sprach.

Gabriel lächelte ihn matt und dankbar an. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was es ist?"

„Noch nicht. Wir werden morgen Abend mehr wissen. Ich wäre in die Bibliothek gegangen, aber ich hatte Angst davor, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu lenken." Silas kam näher und schaute auf das metallene Band. „Wie fühlt es sich an?"

„Als ob eisige Dornen in meinen Kopf schneiden würden", verzog Gabriel sein Gesicht. „Aber es fühlt sich nicht so schlimm an, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als es passiert ist. Vielleicht wird der Schmerz verschwinden." Er schaute hinüber zu der Couch und verzog sein Gesicht. „Hat er das die ganze Nach gemacht?"

Silas schaute hinüber zu der Schranktür und nickte. Boy weinte seit Dumbledores Attacke leise. „Ich hoffe, dass das nicht seine Fortschritte mit dem Köter zunichte macht."

„Ich auch", seufzte Gabriel und schaute zurück zu Silas. Der Slytherin war blass und unnatürlich still. Schuld brannte in seiner Kehle. „Hör zu, Sy, es tut mir Leid."

„Das muss es nicht", schaute Silas in seine Augen. „Wer weiß, was Dumbledore getan hatte, wenn du nicht dazwischen gegangen wärst. Ich hätte einen Plan haben sollen, um mit ihm fertig zu werden, anstatt mir sicher zu sein, dass er nicht so schnell einen Zug machen würde."

Gabriel seufzte und schaute zu dem dunklen Fenster. Es gab nicht wirklich noch etwas zu sagen. Silas saß leise an seiner Seite und gemeinsam wartete sie darauf, dass die Sonne aufging, während sie Boys leisem Weinen zuhörten.

oooooooooo

Harry erwachte davon, dass Neville ihn schüttelte. Dean und Seamus waren bereits zum Frühstück gegangen und Ron hatte Hermine mit sich hinauf gebracht. Die zwei saßen auf Rons Bett und beobachteten ihn, während Neville an seinem Bett stand. Harry spürte Besorgnis und Angst von Ron. Hermine war deprimiert, desillusioniert und ebenfalls besorgt. Neville war wütend und besorgt. Die Emotionen wirbelten um ihn herum und er setzte sich mit großen Augen auf.

„Ich bin in Ordnung, Leute", versuchte er.

„Was ist passiert, Kumpel? Wohin hat Professor McGonagall dich gebracht?", fragte Ron, entschlossen die Antwort zu hören.

Harry schaute nervös zu Neville. Der Braunhaarige runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn du es nicht sagen willst…"

„Wenn wir jemals verstehen wollen, was los ist und in der Lege sein wollen, dir zu helfen, müssen wir es wissen", sagte Hermine, schaute dabei aber keinem in die Augen.

„Sie hat mich in das Büro des Direktors gebracht. Dumbledore hat sie rausgeschickt und ich habe mich vor seinen Schreibtisch hingesetzt. Er… Er hat eine Art Illusionszauber heraufbeschworen, damit ich ihm vertrauen würde und mich dann über meinen Sommer und über Sirius befragt. Ich habe versprochen seine Geheimnisse zu wahren, aber ich habe ihm beinahe Dinge erzählt, die ich nicht erzählen wollte. Er hat mir ein Zitronenbonbon gegeben und ich bin ohnmächtig geworden." Er schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf, als die Traurigkeit von Ron und Hermine ihn trafen. „Ich bin im Krankenflügel aufgewacht. Madame Pomfrey konnte mich nicht aufwecken und so hat Sev… ich meine, Snape…" Er errötete. „Er hat irgendetwas gemacht, um mich aufzuwecken und dann bin ich hier her zurückgekommen."

„Du denkst, dass irgendwas in dem Zitronenbonbon war?", keuchte Hermine mit großen Augen.

„Was denkst du denn sonst?", fragte Ron barsch. „Es ist nicht so, als könnte ihn jemand stoppen. Im Gegensatz zu uns hat Harry keine Eltern, bei denen er sich beschweren kann."

„Ron!", sagte Hermine scharf.

„Es ist wahr!", funkelte er sie an.

„Aber… aber warum?", flehte sie die anderen für eine Erklärung, eine Rechtfertigung, eine Entschuldigung für die Taten des Direktors an. „Warum würde er so etwas tun?"

„Ich denke… Ich denke, ich habe ihm Angst gemacht", antwortete Harry, während Tränen in seinen Augen brannten. Er konnte beinahe ihre verzweifelte Verwirrung spüren, als ihr Glaube zusammenzufallen begann. „Er hatte Angst, dass ich außer Kontrolle wäre, nachdem ich soviel Zeit mit Sirius verbracht hatte und er wollte sicherstellen, dass ich ihm wieder gehorche und vertraue."

„Was denkst du, hat er getan, als du ohnmächtig warst?", fragte Ron dunkel.

„Ich weiß es nicht", log Harry und errötete, da er sich schuldig fühlte, aber er war noch nicht bereit, ihnen von seinem Zustand zu erzählen.

„Oh, Harry", kam Hermine hinüber und umarmte ihn. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!"

„Wir werden das Frühstück verpassen", sagte Neville leise. „Kommt."

Ron nickte und nahm Hermines Hand. Neville folgte ihnen, damit Harry sich anziehen konnte. Der Junge tat dies, eilte hinunter zu seinen Freunden und errichtete, während er das tat, seine Barrieren. Als sie die Große Halle erreichten, zeigte ihnen ein Blick an die Decke, dass es aufgehört hatte zu regnen, es aber immer noch bewölkt und grau war. Harry war froh, dass er seinen Umhang mitgenommen hatte, da es ein wenig kalt war. Hermine saß für einige Minuten still da und rührte das Essen nicht an. Schließlich stand sie auf und sagte, dass sie in die Bibliothek gehen müsste. Harry schaute fragend zu Ron hinüber.

„Sie hat letzte Nacht herausgefunden, dass in Hogwarts Hauselfen arbeiten und wollte nicht essen, da es von Sklaven angerichtet wurde", zuckte der Rothaarige mit den Achseln.

„Oh", schaute Harry auf das Essen und überlegte, ob er es wegschieben sollte, aber dann dachte er an Omi und aß weiter. Wenn alle Hauselfen wie Omi waren, wären sie verletzt, wenn er nicht aß. Er hatte gerade aufgegessen, als er sah, wie ein Blonder an ihm vorbei ging. „Ich treffe euch draußen", sagte er seinen Freunden, während er aus der Großen Halle rannte. „Owen!"

Der Erstklässler drehte sich herum und schaute ihn mit seinen blauen Augen neugierig an. Er erkannte, wie Harry zu ihm rannte und sah nun überrascht aus. Ein Braunhaariger stand neben ihm und sah so aus, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Harry lächelte in der Hoffnung, dass die Jungs keine Angst haben würden und hielt vor dem blonden Erstklässler an.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich nicht bei der Einsortierung gesehen habe. Wie ich sehe, bist du in Huffelpuff." Owen nickte dümmlich. „Ist das jemand aus deinem Schlafsaal?"

„Uh…" Owen zwinkerte ein paar Mal und errötete dann. „Ja… Uh, das ist… das ist Kevin Whitby."

„Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen", lächelte Harry und schüttelte die Hand des anderen Jungen. „Owen ist ein großartiger Freund." Kevin nickte stumm, noch immer mit großen Augen. „Nun, ich… Ich wollte dir etwas zurückgeben. Danke dafür, dass du sie mir geborgt hast", lächelte Harry und griff in seiner Tasche nach den Omnigläsern, die Hermine benutzt hatte, um das Spiel für Owen aufzunehmen.

Der Blonde nahm sie, als er begann es zu verstehen. Er grinste hinauf zu Harry. „Gern geschehen. Ich bin froh, dass du es gemocht hast."

„Es war wirklich großartig. Vielen Dank", sagte Harry ernst.

„Gern geschehen", sagte Owen noch einmal und lachte.

Harry lachte auch und bemerkte, dass seine Freunde die Große Halle verließen. „Nun, ich muss in den Unterricht. Ich hoffe, ich kann später noch einmal mit die reden."

„Das wäre großartig. Bis später", sagte Owen, griff nach Kevins Hand und zog ihn davon.

„Das war Harry Potter!", keuchte der Braunhaarige.

Ron schaute mit einem Grinsen zu Harry und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. „Du bezauberst du jetzt Erstklässler, oder?"

Harry lächelte ihn an und Neville lachte. Sie sahen Hermine nicht, bis sie das Gewächshaus erreicht hatten. Sie sah viel besser aus und die Jungen schüttelten amüsiert ihre Köpfe. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr Bücher das Mädchen beruhigen konnten. Sie errötete und schlug Ron auf den Arm. Sie kamen danach nicht mehr zum Reden. Professor Sprout ließ sie Bubotublereiter einsammeln. Während sie arbeiteten, erklärte Neville leise, wofür der Eiter gut war. Harry war fasziniert darüber, dass so etwas in Zaubertränken verwendet werden konnte, doch Ron war einfach nur angeekelt. Dean und Seamus stimmten ihm da zu und die drei stöhnten laut nach jeder Pustel, die sie öffneten.

Sie waren erleichtert, als sie endlich gehen konnten und gingen zu Hagrids Hütte zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Lavender und Pavarti sahen ein wenig nervös aus und Dean und Seamus gingen hinter der Gruppe her. Hagrid erwartete sie mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, was sie leise stöhnen ließ. Nichts Gutes kam heraus, wenn Hagrid so lächelte.

„Morgen!", strahlte der Halbriese. „Wir werden auf die Slytherins warten, sie werden das nicht verpassen wollen. Habe uns Knallrümpfige Kröter besorgt!" Er deutete nach unten zu den Holzkisten, die auf dem Rasen standen.

„Uuärgh!", quiekte Lavender und sprang ein paar Meter zurück, nachdem sie in eine hineingeschaut hatte.

Harry und seine Freunde gingen näher an eine der sich bewegenden Kisten heran und schauten hinein. Die Kreaturen darin sahen aus wie missgestaltete, schalenlose Hummer, scheußlich fahl und schleimig, mit Beinen, die an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen aus dem Körper ragten, während Köpfe nicht zu erkennen waren. In jeder Kiste lagen etwa hundert dieser Geschöpfe, jedes um die fünfzehn Zentimeter lang, sie krabbelten blind durcheinander und stießen gegen die Kistenwände. Sie stanken nach verfaultem Fisch und hin und wieder stoben Funken aus dem einen Ende und schleuderten ihn schnell ein paar Zentimeter weiter.

„Frisch ausgebrütet", sagte Hagrid stolz, „so dass ihr sie jetzt selbst großziehen könnt!"

„Und warum sollen wir die großziehen?", sagte eine kalte Stimme. Die Gryffindors drehten sich herum und sahen, dass die Slytherins angekommen waren. Die beiden Gruppen funkelten sich kurz gegenseitig an. Draco schnarrte bei dem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck von Hagrid. „Ich meine, wozu sind die denn nütze? Was ist der Witz dabei?"

Hagrid stammelte etwas, da er offenbar nicht wusste, was er antworten sollte und befahl ihnen dann, dass sie versuchen sollten, sie zu füttern. Seamus grummelte etwas über riesige Würmer, als Dean vor Schmerz aufschrie. Hagrid rannte hinüber zu ihm, aber es war nur eine mittlere Verbrennung. Er sagte dem Jungen, dass er es aushalten konnte erst zum Ende der Stunde zur Krankenstation zu gehen. Lavender fragte, was die spitzend Dinger wären, die einiger der Kröter hatten und Hagrid erklärte stolz, dass die Männchen die Stacheln hatten und die Weibchen einen Saugnapf, um Blut zu trinken.

„Schön, jetzt verstehe ich, warum wir versuchen sie am Leben zu halten", sagte Malfoy sarkastisch. „Warum sollten wir keine Haustiere haben wollen, die uns verbrennen, stechen und beißen können, und das alles mit einem Mal?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie Haustiere sind", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und schaute den Blonden gesprächig an. „Vielleicht sind sie für irgendetwas anderes gut."

„Ja!", sagte Hermine in einem aggressiven Ton. „Nur weil sie nicht hübsch sind, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht nützlich sind. Drachenblut hat sagenhaft magische Wirkung, aber einen Drachen willst du trotzdem nicht als Haustier haben, oder?"

Ron kicherte und schaute seitlich zu Hagrid. Draco funkelte sie an, da er sich an die Strafarbeit erinnerte, der er erhalten hatte, weil er von ihrer Schmuggelei mit dem Drachen erzählt hatte. Harry warf seinen Freunden einen Blick zu, der sie bändigen sollte. „Ich möchte mich nicht streiten."

„Hilf mir hier mal, Har", rief Neville und der Schwarzhaarige ging hinüber zu seinem Freund.

Ron und Hermine schauten sich verblüfft an und gingen zurück zu ihrer eigenen Kiste. Draco schaute mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht für ein paar Momente Harrys Rücken an, ehe er sich zurückdrehte zu seinen Slytherins. Sie arbeiteten hart und am Ende der Unterrichtsstunde hatten alle die eine oder andere Verletzung. Sogar die Gryffindors grummelten über Hagrid und die Kröter, als sie zurück zu dem Schloss trotteten.

Es war Zeit zum Mittagessen, aber Hermine verließ sie wieder, um in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf, während Harry und Neville ihr besorgt hinterher schauten. Sie bekamen sie erst nach der nachmittäglichen Unterrichtsstunde in Wahrsagen wieder zu sehen. Professor Trelawney brachte ihnen bei, wie sie ihre Horoskope aus der Position der Planeten am Himmel lesen konnten. Ron, Seamus und Dean blödelten herum, so dass Trelawney ihnen eine Menge Hausaufgaben aufgab, nicht dass Lavender oder Pavarti das störte. Wahrsagen war ihr Lieblingsunterricht.

„Habt ihr viele Hausaufgaben, Jungs?", kam Hermine lächelnd zu ihnen, als sie sich vor der Großen Halle zum Abendessen trafen. „Professor Vector hat uns gar keine aufgegeben."

„Ist ja ganz toll von Professor Vector", funkelte Ron die amüsierte Hermine an.

Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Draco mit einer Zeitung und einen breiten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu ihnen kam. „Hey, Weasley! Hast du die Zeitung gelesen?" Der Blonde las den Artikel dann laut vor. Es sah so aus, als hätte die halbe Schule gestoppt, um zuzuhören, als er das Fiasko mit Moody vorlas und wie Rons Vater ihn aus den Schwierigkeiten herausgeholt hatte. Sie hatte es nicht einmal geschafft, den Namen von Rons Vater richtig zu schreiben und hatten ihn Arnold genannt, anstatt ihn Arthur zu nennen. Draco lachte die meiste Zeit.

Hermine und Harry schnappten sich Ron, als der gerade auf den Blonden zuspringen wollte. „Mir ist es lieber, wenn meine Eltern unbekannt sind, als wenn es solche Arschlöcher sind, wie deine! Du kennst doch deine Mutter, Malfoy? Hat sie bei der Weltmeisterschaft nicht ein Gesicht gemacht, als hätte ihr jemand Mist unter die Nase gehalten? Hat sie schon immer so ausgesehen oder hat sie das nur gemacht, weil du dabei warst?"

Malfoys Gesicht errötete leicht. „Wag es nicht, meine Mutter zu beleidigen, Wiesel!"

„Dann halte deine große Klappe", schnarrte Ron, während Hermine, Harry und Neville ihn wegzogen.

BANG! … Die Menge teilte sich geschockt und einige schrieen überrascht, als Draco einen Zauber auf den Rücken des Gryffindors schoss. Harry spürte, wie etwas glühend Heißes beinahe seine Wange streifte und zog sich erschrocken zurück. Silas nahm seinen Platz ein und wirbelte mit bereitem Zauberstab zu dem Blonden herum. Gabriel hatte hinaus gewollt, aber Silas hatte es geschafft, ihm zuvorzukommen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was passieren würde, wenn der Gryffindor hinauskommen würde, während Dumbledores Zauber aktiv war und war nicht bereit, das wegen einer kindischen Kabbelei herauszufinden. Er hatte sich gerade umgedreht, um den Blonden anzuschauen, als ein zweites lautes BANG in der Eingangshalle ertönte.

„OH NEIN, DAS WIRST DU NICHT TUN, FREUNDCHEN!"

Professor Moody humpelte die Treppen hinunter und sein Zauberstab zeigte auf das weiße Frettchen, das zitternd auf dem Boden lag, wo Draco noch Sekunden zuvor gestanden hatte. Silas war geschockt. Eine Million Dinge konnten schief gehen, wenn man einen Menschen in etwas anderes verwandelte und es war sehr verwirrend und verursachte, dass die Person Panik bekam und oft emotionalen Stress durchlebte. Er hatte nie gesehen, wie ein Lehrer in Hogwarts aus irgendeinem Grund eine Verwandlung als Bestrafung einsetzte. Nicht einmal McGonagall und sie war der Professor, der es wahrscheinlich am besten tun konnte, ohne einen Schüler zu verletzen.

Es entstand eine beunruhigende Stille, als die Schüler Moody beobachteten. Der vernarbte Professor drehte sich zu Silas. „Hat er dich erwischt, Potter?" Seine Stimme war tief und rau.

„Nein, Sir", antwortete Silas ruhig und schaute ihm dabei in sein normales Auge. Das andere war nach innen gerollt, so dass es nur weiß war.

„Lass es!", schrie Moody.

„Lass - was?", fragte Ron verwundert.

„Nicht du - er!", knurrte Moody und zeigte mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter.

Crabbe, der dabei gewesen war, das Frettchen aufzuheben, stand nun starr da, seine Augen waren groß und ängstlich. Silas erkannte, dass Moody falsches Auge ein magisches sein musste und er dazu in der Lage war, damit durch seinen Hinterkopf zu sehen. Moody drehte sich um und humpelte zu dem verwandelten Jungen. Das Frettchen schrie erschrocken und rannte in Richtung der Stufen, die zu den Kerkern führten, davon.

„Das denke ich nicht!", brüllte Moody und richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab auf das Frettchen. Es flog zehn drei Meter in die Luft und fiel, klatschte dann auf den Boden und schnellte erneut in die Luft hinauf. „Ich mag keine Leute, die ihren Gegner angreifen, wenn er ihnen den Rücken zudreht. Widerlich, feige, gemein ist das…" Das Frettchen flog durch die Luft und seine Beine strampelten hilflos umher.

**Silas! Tu etwas! Das ist nicht richtig! Er tut ihm ernsthaft weh!** schrie Gabriel wütend. Wie konnte es ein Lehrer wagen, einem Schüler so etwas anzutun? Das war beinahe Folter.

Silas knirschte mit den Zähnen. Es ekelte ihn genauso an, aber was konnte er tun? Alle waren hier und sahen zu. Moody ließ das Frettchen weiterhin auf den Boden klatschen und schimpfte ihn mit schwarzem Humor aus. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei kam von dem empfindlichen Tier und Silas knirschte mit den Zähnen und schwang seinen Zauberstab, wobei er ihn unten hielt. Er konnte nur ein paar Zauber, bei denen er nicht sprechen musste, und diesen hier hatte er zuvor noch nicht einmal ausprobiert. Aber er musste wirken. Das Frettchen schlug auf dem Boden auf und verwandelte Draco schimmernd zurück in seine menschliche Form. Moody wirbelte herum und schaute zu den Leuten, die bei Silas waren um die Person zu finden, die sein Opfer befreit hatte. Gerade bevor die Augen des Mannes auf Silas landeten, durchschnitt eine Stimme die stille Eingangshalle.

„Was geht hier vor?" Professor McGonagall schob sich durch die Menge. „Mister Malfoy!", schaute sie hinunter zu dem Jungen, der sie verwirrt und schmerzvoll vom Boden aus anschaute. Sie verstand, was hier passiert war und wirbelte zu Moody herum. „Wir benutzen nie Verwandlungen als Bestrafung! Hat der Direktor das nicht mit Ihnen besprochen? Wir geben Strafarbeiten, Moody! Oder wir sprechen mit dem Hauslehrer des Missetäters!"

„Ich werde das tun", grummelte Moody und schaute Draco mit großer Abneigung an. „Ich kenne deinen Vater aus alten Zeiten, Junge… Sag ihm, dass Moody ein Auge auf seinen Sohn hat… Sag ihm das von mir… Dein Hauslehrer ist Snape, nicht?"

„Ja", funkelte Draco abwehrend hinauf zu dem Professor.

„Noch ein alter Freund", lächelte Moody, was dazu führte, dass die Mädchen in der Menge keuchten und sich von dem grauenhaften Anblick weg drehten. „Ich habe mich schon darauf gefreut, ein Gespräch mit dem alten Snape zu führen… Komm, du…"

Professor McGonagall sah ihnen mit verhärtetem Gesicht zu hinterher, als Moody Draco am Unterarm packte und ihn hinunter in die Kerker führte. Die Schüler begannen miteinander leise zu sprechen und begangen auseinander zu gehen. Silas hielt sein Gesicht neutral, als er hinter Ron und Hermine her ging, die sich dazu entschieden hatte, die Bibliothek zu vernachlässigen, um mit ihren Freunden ein wenig zu tratschen. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und Neville warf ihm einen Blick zu, dass er ihn erkannt hatte und beschäftigte dann Ron und Hermine, damit sie keine Änderungen an Harry bemerkten.

**Hast du das gesehen? **Kochte Gabriel. **Sie hat Moody nicht einmal dafür bestraft, was er getan hatte. Sie hatte ihn sogar einfach so Malfoy mitnehmen lassen! Wenn er das mit einem Gryffindor oder irgendjemanden von einem anderen Haus gemacht hätte, hätte er sich warm anziehen können!**

**Ich weiß**, gab Silas zu und schnaubte, als Ron mit einem seligen Gesichtsausdruck sagte, dass er sich für immer an das erinnern wollte, was Draco passiert war. Sogar Hermine lachte mit ihm.

**Schimpf mit ihnen! **Schrie Gabriel.

Silas schüttelte seinen Kopf. **Nein. Es interessiert mich nicht, was sie denken. ** Er stand auf und ignorierte, die Fragen, die ihm folgten. Er ging leise durch die verlassenen Gänge und fand sich schnell in der Bibliothek wieder. Er musste eine Menge Nachforschungen anstellen, um herauszufinden, was der Direktor Gabriel angetan hatte und um zu lernen, wie er das wieder rückgängig machen konnte.

oooooooooo

Harry zwinkerte und fand sich vor Severus' Tür wieder. Er klopfte und dachte, dass es nach der Ausgangssperre sein musste. Severus ließ ihn hinein und schloss schnell die Tür. Das Wohnzimmer war warm, das Feuer prasselte im Kamin. Harry lächelte glücklich, ging hinüber zu seiner Lieblingscouch und kuschelte sich in der Ecke zusammen, die dem Feuer am Nächsten war. Severus grinste ihn an und setzte sich in seinen liebsten Ledersessel.

„Ist Draco in Ordnung?", fragte Harry. Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich war da, als er und Ron gekämpft haben. Irgendein Zauber wurde gesprochen und danach hatte ich einen Black-out. Ich bin gerade erst wach geworden, aber Draco ist normalerweise derjenige, der schlecht bei einem Duell mit meinen Freunden wegkommt."

Severus nickte und Wellen von Ärger gingen von ihm aus. „Diesmal waren es nicht deine Freunde, die ihn fertig gemacht haben. Moody hat sich nach diesem ersten Zauber eingemischt und ihn in ein Frettchen verwandelt. Er hat ihn wiederholt auf den Boden klatschen lassen, bis jemand aus der Menge Mitleid hatte und ihn zurück in einen Menschen verwandelt hat. McGonagall hat ihn darüber informiert, dass er nicht noch einmal einen Schüler verwandeln wird und Moody hat Mister Malfoy zu mir gebracht, damit ich ihn weiter bestrafen kann."

„Oh, nein", starrte Harry ihn schockiert an. Seine Hände lagen über seinen Mund. „Ist er in Ordnung? War er verletzt?"

„Er hatte blaue Flecken, um die ich mich gekümmert habe. Er hatte auch eine gebrochene Rippe. Es wir ein paar Tage dauern, bis er wieder gesund ist."

„Wird Professor Moody in Schwierigkeiten kommen?", schüttelte Harry geschockt seinen Kopf.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Er hat immerhin nur einen schleimigen Slytherin verletzt", sagte Severus bitter. Er stand schnell von seinem Platz auf und goss sich einen Drink ein. Harry zuckte bei dem Gefühl der Verrates und der hilflosen Wut seines Mentors zusammen. Doch bevor Severus seinen Drink ausgetrunken hatte, waren alle Gefühle des Mannes verschwunden und er drehte sich zurück zu seinem Schüler. „Wir sind nicht hier, um darüber zu reden."

„Es tut mir trotzdem Leid", sagte Harry sanft.

„Ich weiß", entspannte sich Severus und nahm platz. „Ich habe mit dem Direktor geredet. Der Zauber, den er bei Gabriel benutzt hat, ist eine Kombination von zwei umgekehrten Zaubern. Der, um einen bösen Geist auszutreiben und ein Portschlüssel-Zauber. Er gibt dem Direktor die Macht darüber, Gabriel herauszurufen und ihn so lange draußen zu lassen, wie er es will. Er plant, dich in gefährlichen Situationen drinnen zu halten und ‚seinen' Kämpfer heraus zu holen, um sich darum zu kümmern. Dann will er den starken Kämpfer wieder wegschicken, damit du wieder der unschuldige und beeinflussbare Junge bist, wenn er dich nicht zum Kämpfen braucht. Er weiß natürlich nicht, dass ich Silas befreit habe und er hat erkannt, dass es noch eine weitere Persönlichkeit neben Gabriel und Harry gibt. Er denkt, dass Sirius der Grund für die neue…"

Severus verstummte, als Harrys Gesicht erblasste und seine grünen Augen sich weit öffneten. Severus' Verstand schloss mit seinem Mund auf und er bemerkte, was er gerade gesagt hatte und wollte sich verfluchen. Er war wegen der Moody-Draco Sache abgelenkt gewesen und dann so darauf bedacht gewesen, einen Plan zu entwerfen, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, mit wem er sprach. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, mit Silas zusammen zu sein. Er schüttelte sich innerlich und spürte einen eisigen Knoten in seinem Magen.

„Harry…"

„Ich… Ich bin eine…" Harry schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und Tränen rollten seine Wangen hinunter. Er schaute flehentlich zu seinem Mentor hinauf, bat ihn darum, dass er es zurücknehmen und allem wieder einen Sinn geben würde. „Ich bin keine… andere Persönlichkeit? Ich bin… real…"

„Harry! Atme!", sagte Severus ernst und lehnte sich vor, um die schlanken Hände des Jungen mit seinen zu ergreifen. Harry tat, was ihm gesagt wurde und packte verzweifelt die Hände seines Lehrers, wobei seine Augen niemals von Severus weg sahen. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich wollte nicht, dass du es so herausfindest."

„Nein", begann Harry zu weinen.

„Ja", sagte Severus sanft. „Aber du bist genauso real, wie du immer gewesen bist. Harry, hör mir zu." Er schüttelte den Jungen sanft und Harry versuchte sich gehorsam zu beruhigen, damit er zuhören konnte. „Silas ist die Kernpersönlichkeit. Du bist aus ihm entstanden. Du bist ein sehr großer Teil von ihm. Du bist real, so real wie Gabriel und Rose und Boy und Kat. Du bist kein Traum und sie sind das auch nicht. Ihre Gefühle und Erfahrungen sind wahr. Aber es ist richtig, du bist anders als die anderen Persönlichkeiten. Sie waren kleinere Teile als du, nicht so eine komplette, individuelle Person. Silas hat dich zum Wirt gemacht. Das bedeutet, dass du derjenige bist, der am häufigsten bei Bewusstsein ist. Du bist derjenige, der von einem auf den anderen Tag lebt. Dieser Status erlaubt dir größeres Verständnis und eine größere Mannigfaltigkeit deiner Persönlichkeit, als wie bei den anderen, wie Rose, Boy und Kat. Als Wirt hast du die Fähigkeit die anderen zu absorbieren, weil du ein größeres Bewusstsein hast."

„Aber… aber Silas ist… Ich bin…" Harry biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. „Ich verstehe das nicht… Wie lange weißt du das schon?"

„Ich habe es nicht vor Ende Juli herausgefunden, Harry", antwortete Severus zögerlich.

„Das ist der Grund, warum…" Harry zog sich zurück und seine Tränen liefen nun schneller. Er rollte sich zusammen und starrte traurig zu seinem Lehrer. „Das ist der Grund, warum du so viel Zeit… Zeit mit Silas verbracht hast und nicht… nicht viel Zeit… mit mir. Ich bin nicht so… wichtig wie Silas."

„Was?", schimpfte Severus. „Von was redest du?"

„Du bist immer wegen Silas gekommen und sobald ich wieder zurückgekommen bin, bist du gegangen. Er ist realer als ich", sagte Harry.

„Das ist nicht wahr", schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf und setzte sich neben den verzweifelten Jungen. „Ich war mit der Schule beschäftigt und ich habe Silas unterrichtet, weil ich seine Entscheidungen in Frage stelle und hoffe, dass er in Zukunft bessere trifft." Harry drehte sein Gesicht weg, da er ihm nicht glaubte. „Harry, du bist genauso real und wichtig, wie Silas. All die Persönlichkeiten sind wichtig."

„Versuchst du Silas dazu zu bringen, mich wieder zurückzunehmen?", fragte Harry. „Werde ich verschwinden? Ich… Ich will nicht sterben."

„Harry!" Severus zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Verzweifelte Zeiten erforderten verzweifelte Maßnahmen. „Ich würde dich niemals sterben lassen! Hörst du mich? Niemals! Ich habe nicht darüber gesprochen irgendjemanden mit Silas zu vereinen. Ich hätte zuerst mit dir darüber gesprochen."

Harry presste sich in Severus' Umarmung und schluchzte. Er hatte Angst und fühlte sich plötzlich bedroht. Er liebte Severus und Neville. Remus und Sirius. Er wollte sie nicht verlassen. Aber er liebte auch Silas und Gabriel. Er wollte nicht, dass sie litten. Er war nur so verwirrt und verletzt. Er fühlte einen warmen Druck auf seinem Rücken und hörte sanfte worte aus seinem Kopf.

**Harry, reg dich nicht auf**, sagte Gabriel. **Wir würden dir das nicht antun. Du wirst niemals verschwinden.**

**Ist Rose gegangen, Harry? **Fragte Silas sanft. **Haben wir uns nicht immer um dich gekümmert und dich die Entscheidungen treffen lassen? Wie greifen hier und da ein, aber nicht sehr oft.**

Das war wahr, musste Harry zustimmen. Sie zogen seine Meinung immer in Erwägung und ließen ihn die Entscheidungen treffen. Wie zum Beispiel, Ron und Hermine von den Dursleys zu erzählen. Silas hatte das nicht gewollt, hatte es Harry aber tun lassen, weil Harry dachte, dass es das Beste gewesen war. Und Rose war nicht fort. Er war Rose und Harry. Sie lebte immer in ihm. Aber wenn er nicht der Kern war, warum kümmerten sie sich dann so sehr um das, was er dachte und was er wollte. „Warum?"

**Weil, Harry**, antwortete Gabriel, **du der Wirt bist. Wir vertrauen dir und wir lieben dich. Wir wollen dich beschützen und dich glücklich machen. Du bist unser Herz.**

Severus dachte, dass die Frage ihm gegolten hatte und antwortete. „Silas hat befürchtet, dass er zurückgewiesen werden würde, für das was er war, deshalb hat er dich aus seiner puren Intension heraus geschaffen, sich zu beschützen und dir eine Chance zu geben, ohne seine Vorurteile das Leben zu genießen.

**Ich bin auch eine Persönlichkeit, Harry**, seufzte Silas. **Wir sind alle Persönlichkeiten, weil keiner von uns ein Ganzes ist. Ich bin die Kernpersönlichkeit. Du bist der Wirt. Und Gabriel und Boy sind Beschützer. Dämon… Nun, Dämon ist die dunkle Persönlichkeit. Ich bin nicht wichtiger als du. Wir sind gleichwertig.**

„Was passiert, wenn wir uns vereinigen?", fragte Harry zaghaft.

„Dann werdet ihr eine Person sein", antwortete Severus einfach. „Es ist noch ein weiter Weg, bis wir dahin kommen." Severus zog sich zurück und schaute hinunter in das tränenverschmierte Gesicht des Jungen. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Harry nickte müde. „Ich werde uns einen Kakao bestellen."

Harry lächelte, als der Mann aufstand und zum Kamin ging. Er lehnte sich gegen die Couch und schloss seine Augen. Es fühlte sich komisch an zu wissen, dass er aus Silas entstanden war. Er war ihr Herz? Er war stolz darauf, dass er sie beschützte und sie ihn brauchten, aber er war auch traurig. Er wusste, dass ihm etwas Schlimmes bei den Dursleys passiert war, abgesehen davon, dass er zu spüren bekam, dass seine Familie ihn hasste und er ihr Sklave war. Boy beschützte diese Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen und wegen ihnen war er so gestört.

Eine andere Persönlichkeit war auch gestört gewesen. Kätzchen. Er konnte sich nicht sehr gut an ihn erinnern. Er wusste nur, dass es schrecklich war und nur schwer damit umzugehen war. Er wusste, er hatte geholfen, aber irgendwann hatte er sie vergessen und auch das, wofür sie stand. Er verstand nun, dass Silas diese Erinnerungen und Narben in sich aufgenommen hatte. Silas und Gabriel beschützten ihn immer, so als wäre er ihr jüngerer Bruder. Und auf eine gewisse Art, war er Silas kleine Bruder, war aus ihm entstanden. Es war komisch. Das nun endlich zu wissen ließ ihn sich gleichzeitig stark und schwach fühlen.

**Warum können wir uns jetzt so unterhalten?** Fragte er und konzentrierte sich nach innen.

**Weil du es jetzt weißt und dieses Wissen senkt die Barriere zwischen uns**, antwortete Silas.

**Silas und ich konnten uns immer so unterhalten, wenn einer von uns draußen war**, fügte Gabriel hinzu.

**Bedeutet dass, das wenn ich hinein komme, ich euch zuschauen kann, was ihr tut?**

**Nein**, sagte Silas sanft. **Als Wirt musst du… beschützt werden. Wir kommen heraus, um uns um Situationen zu kümmern, mit denen du nicht umgehen kannst. Es wäre sinnlos, uns sonst zu haben.**

**Aber ich habe euch nicht. Du hast mich**, sagte Harry traurig. **Ich bin so verwirrt.**

**Nichts hat sich geändert**, sagte Gabriel ernst. **Nichts. Du kannst jetzt nur mit uns reden, wenn du es willst. Du kannst uns auch auf stumm schalten, wenn du es wünscht. Es dreht sich alles um Kontrolle. Du weißt, wie man sich verschließt. Tu es einfach nach innen genauso wie nach außen, wenn du uns nicht hören willst.**

„Hier." Severus gab dem Jungen einen warmen Becher Kakao und nahm ihm gegenüber platz. „Es tut mir leid, dass du das Gefühl hattest, ich würde dich zu Gunsten von Silas ignorieren. Das ist nicht wahr und jetzt, wo wir wieder zusammen leben, werden wir uns wieder mehr sehen. Ich habe einen Deal mit dem Schloss gemacht und der Direktor wird nicht wissen, wenn du nach der Ausgangssperre deinen Gemeinschaftsraum verlässt, um zu mir zu kommen. Er hat mir befohlen, jedes Mal zu ihm zu kommen, wenn ich mit dir gesprochen habe und deshalb kann ich dir nicht, wie im letzten Jahr, Strafarbeiten geben."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Harry und nippte an seinem Getränk.

„Harry…" Severus war ratlos, aber plötzlich wusste er, was er tun musste. „Senke deine Barrieren."

„Was?", schaute Harry verwirrt auf.

„Tu es", nickte Severus scharf.

Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen. Sofort spürte er die Fürsorge und das Bedauern seines Mentors, seine Sorge und seine Entschlossenheit. Man konnte nicht mit seinen Gefühlen lügen. Zumindest nicht so einfach. Harry lächelte seinen Lehrer glücklich an. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass Severus sich um ihn sorgte und genauso wie seine anderen Persönlichkeiten entschlossen war, ihn zu beschützen. Gabriel hatte Recht. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Keine wichtigen Dinge, jedenfalls. Er konnte Severus' Sorge spüren. Er wollte keinem Sorgen machen und vergrub seinen Schmerz und lächelte. Er stand auf, ging zu seinem Lehrer und umarmte ihn fest.

„Danke Severus. Ich hab dich lieb." Severus ließ ihn, aber Harry lächelte, als er eine starke Welle Scham über sie beide kommen fühlte. Er drückte sich weg und wischte sein Gesicht ab, als er zurück zur Couch ging. „Wie hast du das Schloss dazu gebracht, das zu tun?"

Sehr dankbar für den Themenwechsel, erklärte Severus es ihm. „Es scheint, dass die Geister von Hogwarts nicht glücklich mit Dumbledores Leitung ist. Sie sind erwacht und beobachten ihn. Ich habe meine Hilfe versprochen und dass ich einige der schwächeren Ecken des Schlosses wieder aufbaue. Im Gegenzug werden sie dafür sorgen, dass der Direktor nicht weiß, wo du nach der Ausgangssperre bist. Aber das bedeutet, dass er dich immer noch während des Tages aufspüren kann. Und wenn jemand ihm erzählt, dass du nicht da bist, kann ich auch nichts dagegen tun. Ich weiß, dass Silas gut mit Illusionszaubern ist. Ich denke, wenn er eine Illusion erstellt, dass du in deinem Bett bist und schläfst, und er auch einen leichten Schlafzauber auf die anderen im Schlafsaal legt, sollte das eine adäquate Verteidigung sein. Niemand wird dich unter deinem Tarnumhang sehen, wenn du hier runter kommst."

„Okay", stimmte ihm Harry zu. „Aber weiß du, wie man den Zauber von Gabriel nehmen kann?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf. „Aber ich werden es bald. Der Direktor hat einen neuen Zauber erfunden. Ich werde ihn für eine Weile untersuchen müssen, bevor ich verstehe, wie man ihn rückgängig machen kann. Bis dahin müssen wir den Direktor von dir ablenken. Das sollte nicht schwer sein, wenn die anderen Schulen erst einmal hier sind. Er wird damit viel zu tun haben, aber bis dahin müssen wir uns etwas ausdenken, dass ihn beschäftigt und von dir fern hält."

**Vielleicht irgendetwas mit dem Ministerium? Es ist jetzt ohnehin in einem Umbruch. Es würde einfach sein, es noch ein wenig mehr aufzuhetzen**, sagte Silas nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht etwas mit dem Ministerium?", wiederholte Harry pflichtgemäß.

„Vielleicht. Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen", nickte Severus. „Wir können heute Nacht nichts entscheiden. Wie fühlst du dich? War deine letzte Woche zu Hause schön?"

„Das war es", lächelte Harry. „Sirius hat hart mit Boy und Gabriel gearbeitet. Er hat sich wirklich darüber aufgeregt, dass Gabe ihn weiterhin im Duell besiegt hat."

„Wir werden mit Boy weiterarbeiten müssen. Vielleicht an den Wochenenden, für eine oder zwei Stunden."

„Ich wollte dir noch etwas erzählen", erinnerte sich Harry. Er verschränkte seine Hände nervös in seinem Schoß. Jetzt wo er wusste, dass Silas der Kern war, fühlte er sich unglaublich schuldig, entgegen den Wünschen des Slytherins gehandelt zu haben.

**Harry, hör auf**, zischte Silas ärgerlich. **Wenn ich gewollt hätte, dass es nicht passiert, hätte ich mehr getan. Es ist egal. Sie sind deine Freunde. Es kümmert mich nicht, was du mit ihnen tust. Aber wenn sie uns hintergehen, werde ich mich rächen.**

„Was?", fragte Severus besorgt.

Harry musste für einen Moment darüber nachdenken, wo er sich in der Unterhaltung mit Severus befand. „Ich dachte, dass Hermine und Ron vielleicht… nichts Falsches tun würden, wenn sie besser verstehen würden, warum ich die Dinge tue, die ich tue." Er schaute durch seine Wimpern und sein Pony hindurch hinauf zu seinem Mentor. „Ich habe ihm von dem Missbrauch mit den Dursleys erzählt, aber ich habe ihnen nicht von meinem Zustand erzählt."

„Ich verstehe." Severus schaute den Jungen nachdenklich an. „Sie sind deine Freunde. Ich muss zugeben, dass mir die Idee nicht behagt, dass sie alles wissen. Sie sind jung und ihre Beständigkeit ist fragwürdig. Aber du musst tun, was für dich das Beste ist." Harry lächelte schwach, in seinen Augen stand Unsicherheit. Severus entschied sich dafür, jetzt darüber hinweg zu gehen. „Darf ich fragen, wie sie reagiert haben?"

„Hermine hat sich wirklich aufgeregt. Sie ist wirklich enttäuscht von Dumbledore. Sie hat sehr zu ihm aufgeschaut und findet es schwer, zu akzeptieren, dass er die Dinge getan hat, die er getan hat. Ron war wütend, aber wegen mir. Er will mir helfen. Neville beobachtet sie. Ich denke nicht, dass er ihnen ganz traut… Sie haben gesehen, wie Professor McGonagall mich weggebracht hat, als wir angekommen sind. Sie haben mich gefragt, was passiert ist und habe ihnen erzählt, dass er mich befragt hat, während er einen Illusionszauber getragen hat und dass er mir ein Zitronenbonbon gegeben hat, durch das ich ohnmächtig geworden bin. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich im Krankenflügel aufgewacht bin und dass du da warst, weil Madame Pomfrey mich nicht aufwecken konnte und deine Hilfe gebraucht hat."

„Ich wette, Miss Granger hat sich sehr wegen dieser Neuigkeiten aufgeregt", sagte Severus nachdenklich.

„Das hat sie", stimmte ihm Harry zu und seufzte. „Ich mag es nicht, dass ich sie dazu bringe, dass sie sich aufregen und sich Sorgen machen, aber sie waren auch aufgebracht, dass ich ihnen nichts erzählt habe und Hermine hätte dem Direktor nicht gesagt, wo ich bin, wenn sie verstanden hätte, wovor ich davongelaufen bin."

„Vielleicht nicht", stimmte Severus zu. „In jedem Fall ist es das Beste, wenn sie die Wahrheit kennen. Der Direktor wird es auf sie abgesehen haben, weil sie dir so nahe stehen und es ist das Beste, wenn sie wenigstens gewarnt sind. Mit der Zeit wird alles besser werden."

„Das hoffe ich."

„Fühlst du dich danach, ein wenig zu spielen, bevor du zu Bett gehst? Ich habe dich seit einer Weile nicht spielen hören."

Harry biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. Er war immer noch hin- und hergerissen, dass er selbst eine Persönlichkeit war und war sich nicht sicher, dass er jetzt spielen konnte. Er wusste, dass wenn er es tun würde, sein Schmerz sich seinem Mentor offenbaren würde und er wollte Severus keine Sorgen bereiten. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Severus sich um ihn sorgte, aber er fühlte sich verloren. Sorgte er sich um ihn, weil er eine Reflektion von Silas war?

Nein. Severus hatte sich um ihn gesorgt, bevor er erfahren hatte, dass Silas der Kern war. Aber… Harry sorgte sich wirklich um Severus. Silas war ziemlich zwiegespalten bezüglich aller, also bedeutete das, dass Harrys Liebe für seine neue Familie und seine Freunde übertrieben und nicht wahr war?

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Severus wartete auf eine Antwort. Er nickte. Vielleicht würde ihm das Spielen beim Nachdenken helfen. Severus gluckste und zauberte die Möbel beiseite, während Harry den Zauber über sein Klavier aktivierte. Er nahm Platz und schaute ein weiteres Mal zu seinem Mentor, bevor er anfing zu spielen.


	33. Lektionen: Im Inneren und Draußen

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**33. Lektionen: Im Inneren und Draußen**

Der nächste Tag verlief ereignislos, abgesehen von Zaubertränke. Wie immer brachte Neville seinen Kessel zum schmelzen, diesmal jedoch hatte er es mit Absicht getan, damit Snape ihm Strafarbeiten geben und er eine Stunde mit Rowena Castle haben konnte, die ihm dabei helfen wollte seine Erdelemente-Fähigkeiten zu trainieren.

So machte sich Neville am späten Mittwochnachmittag auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle. Für den Fall, dass jemand an ihnen vorbeilief, schnarrte Severus laut, dass Neville einige von den selteneren Zaubertrankzutaten für ihn im Verbotenen Wald sammeln sollte. Danach schlüpfte er aus der Eingangspforte und ging hinaus auf die Schulgründe. Er führte den Gryffindor zu dem Verbotenen Wald, während Neville ihm still folgte. Er fragte nicht einmal nach, als sein Lehrer abbog und am Rand des Waldes zurück zum hinteren Teil der Schule lief.

Als sie zu einem Bereich des Schlosses kamen, der relativ wenige Fenster hatte, führte Severus sie schnell wieder über die Schulgründe. Sie erreichten eine Wand zu einem Hof und als Neville sie auf Severus' Anweisung hin berührte, erschien eine Tür, durch die Severus sie hindurchführte. Der Hof bestand aus reiner Erde mit ein paar Rosenbüschen. Es gab drei Bänke und einen alten Baum. Rowena stand in der Mitte und wartete geduldig.

„Neville! Wie schön, dich wiederzusehen!", sagte das Mädchen glücklich und kam zu ihm, um ihn zu umarmen.

Neville war dreißig Zentimeter größer als das Mädchen und umarmte sie unbeholfen. „Hallo."

„Wie läuft es mit der Meditation?", fragte sie, während sie sich anmutig setzte und auf den Platz vor sich klopfte. Severus ging und setzte sich auf eine Bank, wo er nicht stören würde, während der Gryffindor sich dorthin setzte, wohin sie gedeutet hatte.

„Besser", errötete Neville.

„Warum fangen wir dann nicht an?", lächelte sie. „Ich werde mit dir zusammen meditieren und dann werde ich dich durch den Beginn der Prozedur führen, die die Blockade deiner Magie beseitigen wird."

„Eine Blockade?", fragte Neville verwirrt.

„Ein Elementezauberer, der die Magie, die er besitzt nicht erkennt, wird dadurch verwirrt. Ihre Wahrnehmung von Magie ist anders als bei durchschnittlichen Zauberern und was ihnen gesagt und beigebracht wird passt nicht zu dem, was sie fühlen. Deshalb verdrängen sie die verwirrenden Gefühle, was nur die wesentlichen Teile ihrer Magie für sie zum Nutzen übrig lässt. Jetzt. Tritt in deine meditative Trance ein, sei aber darauf vorbereitet, dass ich aus dem inneren deines Geistes mit dir reden werde. Es ist notwendig, dass du auf mich reagierst."

„Okay." Neville rutschte nervös umher und schloss dann seine Augen.

Er hatte seit beinahe eineinhalb Wochen nicht mehr geübt, aber er schaffte es leicht durch all die Stunden, die er mit Severus geübt hatte. Langsam ließ er die Wahrnehmung seiner selbst und die seiner Umgebung los und erlaubte es seinem Bewusstsein anzuhalten und sich dann nach außen zu expandieren. Dies ging soweit, bis er all seine Gedanken verlor und nur noch fühlte.

Entfernt hörte er eine sanfte Stimme. Sie fiel wie Regen auf ihn und er verstand jeden Tropfen. Aber der Regen fiel weiter und er wusste, was er tun sollte. Reich nach unten und fühle. Aber er hatte sich angewöhnt, direkt nach oben in den Himmel zu schauen. Es war so, als würde er es vermeiden nach unten in eine tiefe Schlucht zu sehen, von der er wusste, dass sie ihn verschlingen würde, bis er aufhören würde zu existieren.

Die Angst drohte ihn zurück in seinen Körper zu ziehen, zu seinem menschlichen Bewusstsein und aus der Trance hinaus. Deshalb ließ er los. Hier gab es so etwas wie Existenzlosikeit nicht. Das Leben endete nicht. Es wandelte sich nur in etwas anderes. Er sank in die Wärme, das Leben, die Möglichkeit. Er fühlte die langsame, stetige Wärme durch die Wurzeln und den Boden fließen; er konnte spüren, wie er sich in millionen Teile des Lebens teilte, einige Insekten und einige Tiere. Er versorgte eine große Stadt mit Licht und Leben, und ab und an sandte der Herzschlag der Erde tiefe Vibrationen, die über die Welt rollten.

Es füllte ihn aus, bis die Wurzeln seine Adern wurden und es seine Finger waren, die sich hinauf reckten, um das Sonnenlicht zu schlucken. Er war es, der sein Fleisch für die kleinen wertvollen Leben darbot, die mit ihm lebten. Und jede Ewigkeit schlug sein Herz und der langsame Rhythmus erfüllte das Universum mit lebensspendender Wärme. Er wackelte erfreut mit seinen Fingern, streckte sie und versenkte sie dann tief und eisern in dem Boden.

„NEVILLE!"

Der Schrei brachte seine Wahrnehmungen zum einstürzen und der Junge bäumte sich mit einem gequältem Keuchen vom Boden auf. Er war gefangen, klein und zerbrechlich. Kalt, so kalt, und Hände zogen an ihm. Er war schwach und die untergehende Sonne… Warum erfüllte sie ihn nicht? Großes Entsetzen, nicht zu wissen, wer oder was er war…

„Neville!"

oooooooooo

Severus sah zu, als die beiden meditierten. Er hatte für beinahe zwei Stunden gewartet, als der Boden sich sanft aufbäumte und wieder sank. Die Büsche wuchsen und wuchsen, erfüllten sich voll Leben. Er war erstaunt, wusste aber noch nicht, dass etwas nicht stimmte, bis Rowenas Augen sich öffneten und sie keuchte. Severus rannte zu ihr, ehe sie etwas sagen konnte.

„Ich habe ihn verloren! Er ist zu weit gegangen!"

Er schaute zu dem Jungen, der seitlich zu Boden gegangen war. Er atmete nicht. Severus schnellte zu ihm und berührte mit seinen Fingern den Hals des Jungen. Er hatte keinen Puls. Er riss seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach etliche Enervarte's, aber sie zeigten keinen Erfolg. Rowena schrie den Namen des Jungen. Ängstlich und wütend schlug Severus mit seinen Fäusten auf die Brust des Jungen. Neville keuchte und Severus wurde zur Seite geschubst, als der Junge begann panisch zu werden. Seine Augen… Merlin, sie waren schwarz; komplett schwarz, ohne das Weiße, eine Iris oder Pupille. Schluchzend und hyperventilierend schlug Neville mit seinen Armen und Beinen um sich. Er krallte sich an dem Boden fest, als würde er versuchen sich in ihm zu vergraben. Rowena sprach mit ihm, versuchte seine Gliedmaßen festzuhalten. Severus beugte sich zu dem Jungen und versuchte zu helfen.

Neville hörte langsam auf zu kämpfen und stöhnte unter Schmerzen. Sein rasendes Herz begann sich zu beruhigen und das Schwarze verschwand von seinen Augen. Rowena umarmte ihn, sang und wiegte ihn hin und her, und er lag schlaff in ihren Armen. Er war still und starrte auf das Schloss, ohne es richtig zu sehen. Severus war zutiefst erschüttert. Er hatte keine Ahnung was passiert war, oder was er tun konnte, um das in Ordnung zu bringen. Die Schlosstür öffnete sich und er sprang auf seine Füße. Er befürchtete, dass der Direktor die fremde Magie gespürt und sie entdeckt hatte.

Harry starrte ihn nur für einen Moment an, ehe er zu Neville rannte. „Bruder?", fragte er. Seine Stimme zitterte vor Angst. „Nev? Kannst du mich hören?"

Rowena schwieg und Severus runzelte die Stirn, als Harry begann, Nevilles Kopf zu streicheln. Sie konnten beide spüren, wie der Junge Magie benutzte, aber er hatte keinen Zauberstab und sprach nicht. Was auch immer er tat, jedes Streicheln von Harrys Hand machte Nevilles Augen ein wenig klarer.

Harry lächelte hinunter zu seinem Freund, während er weiterhin seine Empathie zurückdrängte, um Ruhe und Selbstvertrauen auszustrahlen. Er war auf dem Weg zum Abendessen gewesen, als er den Schmerz und die Verwirrung seines Bruders gespürt hatte. Da waren keine mentalen Grenzen gewesen, nichts, was Nevilles Gedanken halten konnte. Das instinktivste Wissen von Dingen wie Gravitation war komplett verschwunden gewesen. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl gewesen. Er war so schnell gerannt wie er konnte und versuchte nun, Neville ein neues Fundament zu geben, was ihn an die Grenzen und die Realität erinnern sollte.

Neville reichte nach Harry und der Junge umfasste fest seine Hand. Die Panik und Verwirrung verschwanden langsam und die Erinnerungen kamen zurück. Er erinnerte sich daran, ein Mensch zu sein; ein Junge und ein Zauberer. Ganz langsam erinnerte er sich daran, wer er war. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er all seine Gliedmaßen abwerfen und freiwillig für den Rest seines Lebens in einen Rollstuhl gehen. Er weinte, setzte sich aber Stück für Stück wieder zusammen.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Nev?", wisperte Harry.

„Ja. Es geht mir gut, Harry", antwortete Neville betäubt. Er wollte mehr als alles andere wieder mit der Erde verbunden sein. Es war ein Bedürfnis, an das er nur schwer nicht denken konnte.

„Es wird vorbei gehen, Neville", sagte Rowena sanft. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich nicht aufgehalten habe, bevor du so weit gegangen warst. Ich verspreche dir, dass es nie wieder so sein wird."

Harry keuchte auf, als Nevilles Gefühle tief in ihm aufschrieen, aber er hörte nicht damit auf, das Haar seines Freundes zu streicheln. „Er ist verzweifelt. Er möchte so sehr dorthin zurück. Es bringt ihn um, sich zusammenzureißen."

„Nein!" Rowena drückte Neville an sich. „Nein, Schatz. Du musst dich nicht wieder verschließen. Öffne dich, aber löse dich nicht ganz."

„Mach ein Fenster, Longbottom", sagte Severus.

„Ja. Gute Idee. Mach ein Fenster in deinem Herzen. Durch dieses Fenster wird Erde, das Leben und das Sonnenlicht hineinströmen."

Neville sah verzweifelt und verwirrt aus, aber Severus und Rowena führten ihn durch den Prozess, eine Verbindung zwischen sich selbst und er Erde offen zu lassen. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Freude und Unglauben. Er konnte den langsamen Herzschlag spüren. Er konnte die Pflanzen in dem Hof spüren und die Sonne erfüllte ihn erneut. Er schluchzte erleichtert und Harry weinte mit ihm. Rowena lächelte zu ihnen hinunter.

„Das war ein Desaster", schimpfte Severus Phantom aus.

„Es tut mir Leid." Rowenas Lächeln verschwand und sie sah wirklich schrecklich aus. „Es ist einfach so schnell passiert. Er hatte sich komplett verweigert und dann ohne Vorwarnung ist er an mir vorbei und in die Erde verschwunden."

„Das wird nicht noch einmal passieren", funkelte er sie an.

„Nein", versprach sie. „Es wird nie wieder passieren."

„Gut." Er drehte sich um und schaute zu den beiden Gryffindors, die noch immer versuchten, sich zusammenzureißen. „Könnt ihr zwei aufstehen?"

„Ja, Sir", lächelte Harry zittrig. Er stand auf und reichte mit seiner Hand hinunter, um Neville aufzuhelfen. Der Junge sah wie ein Wrack aus.

„Neville, du brauchst eine Dusche. Harry, du musst zum Abendessen. Wir wollen nicht, dass der Direktor sich wundert, wo ihr seid."

„Ja, Severus." Harry nahm Neville bei der Hand und führte ihn zurück ins Schloss.

Severus starrte Rowena für eine Minute vorwurfsvoll an, ehe er ihnen folgte. Das Phantom runzelte die Stirn und starrte hinüber zu den kräftigen Rosen, die an den nun sehr gesunden Büschen wuchsen. Nevilles Kraft war groß. Größer, als sie je gesehen hatte, aber sie war sich sicher, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren würde. Neville würde nie wieder so tief fallen, jetzt wo er verstand, was für ein Risiko das war. Aber es machte ihr Sorgen. Harry hatte gesagt, dass er sich danach sehnte zurückzukehren. Die meisten Elementezauberer sehnten sich nach der Verbindung mit ihrem Element, aber niemals so sehr. Sie würde vorsichtig sein und den Jungen aufmerksam beobachten müssen.

oooooooooo

Ron, Hermine (die wieder aß, aber jeden anfunklte, der sie darauf ansprach) und Harry kamen vom Abendessen zurück und fanden Neville allein vor dem Kamin sitzend vor. Hermine wunderte sich. Sie wusste, dass Neville Strafarbeiten gehabt hatte, aber ihr Freund war in einem Stadium eines Beinahe-Nervenzusammenbruchs. Snape war zu weit gegangen. Offensichtlich stimmte Ron mit ihr überein.

„Du weißt, warum Snape so schlechter Laune ist, oder?", fragte er Harry, während sie dabei zusahen, wie Hermine Neville einen Reinigungszauber zeigte, der den Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln entfernen sollte, den er bis jetzt noch nicht wegbekommen hatte. „Es ist wegen Moody."

„Ja", stimmt Harry zu, aber im Gegensatz zu Ron und Hermine wusste er, dass Snapes Abneigung gegen den Verteidigungslehrer nicht auf dem allgemein bekannten Wissen, dass Snape dessen Position haben wollte, beruhte. Er wusste, dass der wahre Grund, warum Severus Moody nicht ausstehen konnte, der war, dass der Ex-Auror nicht damit aufhören wollte seine Slytherins zu schikanieren und keiner der anderen Lehrer irgendetwas dagegen tat.

Normalerweise schimpften sie mit dem Mann oder starrten ihn missbilligend an, aber niemand tat aktiv etwas dagegen. Nicht einmal Dumbledore. Harry wunderte sich über dessen Benehmen. Er war sich der Rivalität zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor bewusst, aber er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass das Haus der Schlangen allgemein unfair behandelt wurde. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw neutral waren. Er hatte sich geirrt. Sie mochten selbst nichts tun, was die Slytherins verärgerte, aber sie traten nicht für einen von ihnen ein, wo sie dasselbe jedoch für einen Gryffindor tun würden.

Gabriel schimpfte oft verärgert darüber und bat darum hinausgelassen zu werden, um ihnen ihre Voreingenommenheit entgegenhalten zu können, aber Silas dachte noch immer, dass es eine schlechte Idee sei, Gabriel herauszulassen, ehe nicht der Zauber von ihm gelöst wurde. Harry stimmte ihm da zu, so dass der Gryffindor-Persönlichkeit nichts anderes übrig blieb, als weiter im Stillen zu schimpfen. Harry fühlte sich schlecht, aber er konnte einfach nicht so Moody anbrüllen, wie Gabriel es von ihm wollte. Er wollte _niemanden _verärgern, aber er tat was er konnte, um eine verständnisvollere Perspektive gegenüber den Slytherins hervorzurufen. Aber es ging nur langsam voran; besonders seit die höheren Klassen bereits Unterricht mit dem Ex-Auror gehabt hatten und von ihm beeindruckt waren.

Harry mochte auch nicht, dass Ron und Hermine so schlecht von Severus sprachen, aber wenn er versuchte ihnen all das zu sagen, entgegneten sie lediglich, dass die Slytherins es verdient hätten oder das es ein Ausgleich dafür war, dass Severus sein eigenes Haus so bevorzugte. Sie sagten, dass die Slytherins alle anderen schikanierten und erinnerten Harry daran, wie sehr sie beim Quidditch betrügen und foulen würden.

Neville verstand, was Harry sagte, aber Ron und Hermine konnten das einfach nicht und so hörte der Dunkelhaarige damit auf, etwas zu sagen. Er war der Meinung, dass wenn er die Vorurteile gegenüber den Slytherins ein wenig auflockern konnte, sie dann besser darauf vorbereitet wären Severus' Verhalten in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Er schämte sich für sie und hoffte, dass sie eines Tages feststellen würden, dass Moody sie zu extrem behandelte für die Kindereien, die die Slytherins ihnen angetan hatten.

„Ich glaube, dass Snape ein wenig Angst vor ihm hat, weißt du?", sagte Hermine und kam hinüber zu ihnen, um sich zu setzen.

„Ich gehe ins Bett", seufzte Harry. Neville sagte, dass er mitkommen würde, doch Ron und Hermine lächelten nur amüsiert und schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Sie dachten, er war netter, als es gut für ihn war.

Harry seufzte erneut und ging hinauf ins Bett. Als er hineinsank und die Decke bis hoch zu seinem Kinn zog, dachte er darüber nach mit Neville über das zu sprechen, was permanent in seinem Hinterkopf herumschwirrte. Er biss sich auf seine Lippe. Es störte ihn; er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich mehr oder weniger über die Entdeckung, dass er eine Persönlichkeit von Silas war, aufregen sollte, und er wollte darüber reden, aber… Aber er wollte Neville nicht noch eine weitere Last aufbürden. Er konnte die Anspannung und den Schock seines besten Freundes noch immer spüren.

„Nev?", rief er leise.

„Ja?", antwortete der andere Junge müde. „Was ist?"

Harry wich aus. „Möchtest du dieses Wochenende an dem Animagustrank arbeiten?"

„Sicher", gähnte Neville und drehte sich um.

„Nacht", seufzte Harry leise und schloss seine Augen.

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Tag sprühten die Gryffindors vor Aufregung. Alle aus den höheren Klassen hatten ohne Unterlass darüber gesprochen, wie großartig Moodys Unterricht war und heute Nachmittag würden sie die erste Stunde bei ihm haben. Harry war deswegen ein wenig nervös. Genauso wie Neville. Aber alle anderen waren so aufgeregt, dass es sie kaum auf den Stühlen hielt. Der Raum wurde still, als die gesamte Klasse den Atem anhielt und gespannt auf die Ankunft von Professor Moody wartete. Harry schaute nach links und sah, dass Neville hinunter auf sein Buch schaute. Zu Harrys Rechten hatte sich Ron auf seinem Stuhl halb herumgedreht, so dass er die Tür im hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers sehen konnte. Hermina, auf Rons anderer Seite, murmelte etwas, während sie ihre Pergamente, ihre Tinte, ihre Feder und ihr Buch vor sich ordnete.

Er war gerade dabei etwas zu ihr zu sagen, sie vielleicht zu fragen, was sie so intensiv anschaute (sie wäre beinahe zu spät zum Unterricht erschienen!), als er das Klonk von Moodys Holzbein in Richtung des Klassenzimmers kommen hörte. Die Klasse wurde noch stiller und beinahe alle richteten ihre Augen zu der Tür.

Moody trat stirnrunzelnd ein und sah furchterregend aus. „Ihr könnt die Bücher weglegen. Ihr werdet sie nicht brauchen", brummte er.

Aufgeregte Blicke flogen durchs Klassenzimmer, als sich alle hinunterbeugten, um ihre Bücher wegzustecken. Hermine ließ dennoch ihr Pergament und ihre Feder draußen. Harry lächelte sie an und sie lächelte zurück. Moody begann ihre Namen aufzurufen, wobei sein normales Auge die Liste vor ihm studierte, während sein magisches in der Augenhöhle herumrollte, als würde es die Schüler im Raum studieren. Morbider weise beeindruckt, lehnten sich die meisten der Schüler eifrig nach vorn.

„Gut denn", sagte Moody, legte die Papierrolle zur Seite und stellte sich dann stramm vor die Viertklässler Gryffindors. „Ich habe einen Bericht von Professor Lupin über diese Klasse. Es sieht so aus, als hättet ihr eine recht gründliche Ausbildung im Umgang mit schwarzen Kreaturen - ist das richtig?"

Die Klasse murmelte ihre Zustimmung.

„Aber ihr liegt zurück - weit zurück - im Umgang mit Flüchen. Daher will ich euch ausführlich beibringen, was Zauberer sich gegenseitig antun können. Ich habe ein Jahr, um euch zu lehren, wie man mit den dunklen –"

„Was, Sie bleiben nicht länger?", platzte es aus Ron heraus.

Moodys starrte Ron an, was den Rothaarigen dazu brachte ein Stück in seinem Stuhl zusammenzusinken, doch einen Moment später lächelte er breit. Die Klasse lehnte sich unwillkürlich zurück. Moodys stark vernarbtes Gesicht wirkte furchteinflößender, wenn er lächelte, als wenn er sie anfunkelte. „Du bist doch Arthur Weasleys Sohn, he?" Der Mann kam herüber und stellte sich direkt vor den Jungen. „Dein Vater hat mich vor ein paar Tagen aus einer ganz üblen Klemme rausgeholt... Ja, ich bleibe nur dieses eine Jahr hier. Ein besonderer Gefallen für Dumbledore." Er gab ein harsches Lachen von sich und klatschte einmal in die Hände, ehe er zur Mitte des Raumes zurückkehrte. „Also, legen wir los. Flüche..."

Die Klasse wurde immer aufgeregter, als Moody ihnen erklärte, dass er sie nicht verhätscheln würde und dass Dumbledore ihm erlaubt hatte, ihnen die dunkelsten Flüche, die existierten, zu demonstrieren. Lavender wurde dabei erwischt, wie sie ein kleines Zettelchen während des Unterrichts weitergab und die Klasse war noch beeindruckter, als Moody damit seine Fähigkeit durch Objekte hindurchzusehen demonstrierte, wie zum Beispiel durch diesen Tisch, der Lavenders und Pavartis Zettelchen verdeckte. Als er gefragt wurde, war Ron in der Lage einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche zu benennen, den Imperius-Fluch.

„Ah, ja", nickte Moody anerkennend. „Den kennt dein Vater. Hat dem Ministerium damals eine Menge Schwierigkeiten bereitet." Während er sprach ging er hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Die Klasse sah dabei zu, wie er eine Schublade öffnete und ein Einmachglas daraus hervor nahm. Ron wich mit einem Keuchen zurück, als er sah, dass drei Spinnen darin herumliefen. Moody grinste die Klasse an und fing eines der Insekten. „Seht genau hin", sagte er, während er die Spinne in seiner flachen Hand hielt. „Imperio!"

Die Spinne begann Tricks zu machen, die keine Spinne jemals tun würde. Während sie turnte, lachte die Klasse. Nur Harry und Neville saßen still und ernst da. Sie verstanden die Folgen. Moody war schnell dabei dem Rest der Klasse zu zeigen, wie schrecklich der Fluch war, ließ sich die Spinne ohne Erbarmen gegen das Fenster stürzen, drohte damit, sie sich zu Tode stürzen zu lassen. Die Schüler sahen ernst aus, als er die Spinne zurück in das Einmachglas tat.

„Der Imperius-Fluch kann bekämpft werden", knurrte er der Klasse zu. „…und ich werde euch unterrichten, wie. Aber man benötigt dazu richtige Willensstärke und nicht jeder hat das. Wenn ihr könnte, vermeidet lieber, von ihm getroffen zu werden. IMMER WACHSAM!", bellte er und alle zuckten zusammen. Er starrte sie an und fragte ruhig: „Weiß jemand einen anderen Unverzeihlichen Fluch?"

„Es gibt noch den - den Cruciatus-Fluch", antwortete Neville mit leiser, klarer Stimme.

„Dein Name ist Longbottom?", fragte Moody und sein magisches Auge betrachtete den Jungen von oben bis unten, während sein normales in Nevilles dunkelbraune Augen schaute.

Neville nickte nervös. Harry wusste, dass sein Freund nicht wollte, dass jeder von seinen Eltern wusste, doch Moody fuhr ohne weitere Bemerkung fort. Er drehte sich zurück zum Tisch und griff nach der nächsten Spinne in das Einmachglas. Ron rückte weiter zurück, als der Professor sie bis zur Größe von zwei Fäusten vergrößerte.

„Crucio!"

Sofort begann die Spinne sich unter fürchterlichen Krämpfen aufzubäumen. Der Schreibtisch knarrte, als sie sich hin und her warf. Harry wurde blass und Neville begann schwer zu atmen. Die Zeit verlangsamte sich, als der Schock die Klasse zu ergreifen schien. Die Sekunden fühlten sich wie Stunden an, während die Spinne sich weiterhin unter Schmerzen wand. Harry konnte sich beinahe die Schmerzen verstellen, die aus einem menschlichen Mund kommen würden.

„Aufhören!", kreischte Hermine.

Ihre Stimme beendete den Zauber und die Zeit verlief wieder normal. Die Klasse war entsetzt und Harry zitterte mit ihr. Er wusste, dass sein Gesicht blass war und ihm kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Er schaute zu Neville hinüber und sah, dass sein Freund ausdruckslos vor sich hin starrte. Er sah leblos aus und Harry konnte keine Gefühle von ihm empfangen. Neville hatte sich wieder in die Leere zurückgezogen, die sein Geist ihm gab, um ihn zu beschützen.

„Reductio", murmelte Moody und die Spinne schrumpfte wieder auf ihre normale Größe. „Schmerz. Man braucht keine Daumenschrauben oder Messer um jemanden zu foltern, wenn man den Cruciatus-Fluch benutzen kann… Dieser war einst auch sehr beliebt." Er ließ die Spinne sanft zurück in das Glas, wo sie schwach zuckte. Er schaute sich in der Klasse um und wartete darauf, dass sich die Schüler gesammelt hatten. „Weiß jemand den Letzten?"

„Der Todesfluch", antwortete Hermine zitternd; niemand anderes hatte es sagen wollen. Tatsächlich sahen einige Schüler ängstlich aus, so auch Ron, der Harry besorgt anschaute. Harry starrte zurück, seine grünen Augen weit aufgerissen vor Angst.

„Ah." Moody kam herüber und stellte sich vor Harry. Er schaute beinahe sanftmütig hinunter auf den Dunkelhaarigen. „Der Todesfluch. Er ist nicht nett. Und es gibt keinen Gegenfluch. Man kann ihn nicht blocken. Nur eine Person hat ihn jemals überlebt und diese sitzt hier direkt vor mir."

Harry starrte ihn an und sein Herz begann schnell zu schlagen. Er umfasste fest die Ecke seines Tisches. Er fühlte sich leicht, als wäre er gar nicht da. Vielleicht würde er sich zurückziehen und eine seiner anderen Persönlichkeiten würde hinauskommen. Aber wenn er Angst hatte würde das Boy ermutigen hinauszukommen und er wollte nicht, dass Boy herauskam, wenn all seine Klassenkameraden und Moody da sein würden, um seine verängstigte Persönlichkeit zu erleben.

Moody drehte sich um und holte die letzte Spinne aus dem Einmachglas. Sobald der Professor sie auf den Tisch gesetzt hatte, versuchte sie davonzulaufen, als würde sie wissen, was sie erwartete. Ron ergriff unter dem Tisch Harrys Hand, als Moody rief: „Avada Kedavra!" Es gab ein grelles, grünes Licht und ein scharfes Sirren - sofort kullerte die Spinne auf den Rücken, unverletzt, aber unmissverständlich tot. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte er, wie etwas reagierte, entfernt und tief in ihm, und eine Kälte fuhr durch seine Seele. Dann war er befreit und sein Gehirn begann wieder zu arbeiten und ein einziger Gedanke fuhr durch seinen Kopf.

**Also so sind Mum und Dad gestorben.**

Dicke Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und zum ersten Mal begann er wirklich den Tod seiner Eltern zu betrauern. Er beugte sich über seinen Tisch und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, während er leise schluchzte. Neville war genug zu sich gekommen, um einen Arm um ihn zu legen und Ron strich ihm über den Rücken. Sein Gesicht war so blass, dass man jede einzelne Sommersprosse sehen konnte. Hermine saß geschockt da, ihre Hände zitterten und ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, während sie auf die tote Spinne starrte.

„Der Todesfluch benötigt ein mächtiges Stück Magie hinter sich", erklärte Moody, vorerst Harrys Tränen ignorierend. Die Hälfte der Klasse hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zu ihrem Professor gerichtet, aber der Rest fuhr damit fort, entweder die Spinne oder Harry anzusehen. „Ihr könntet jetzt alle eure Zauberstäbe hervorholen, auf mich zielen und die Worte sagen und ich bezweifle, dass ich mehr als Nasenbluten davontragen würde. Aber das ist egal. Ich bin nicht hier, um euch zu unterrichten, wie ihr das tun könnt.

„Wenn ich euch nun nicht unterrichten werde und es auch keinen Gegenfluch gibt, warum zeige ich euch die Flüche dann? _Weil ihr sie kennen müsst. _Ihr müsst mit eigenen Augen das Schlimmste gesehen haben. Ihr wollt euch doch nicht in einer solchen Situation vorfinden, in der ihr es mit ihm zu tun bekommt. IMMER WACHSAM!", polterte er und die Klasse zuckte zusammen. Sogar Harrys Kopf fuhr auf, während noch immer Tränen aus seinen dunkelgrünen Augen traten. „Nun… diese Flüche werden aus einem bestimmten Grund unverzeihlich genannt. Das Benutzen nur eines von ihnen an einem Mitmenschen ist genug, sich einen lebenslangen Aufenthalt in Azkaban einzuhandeln. Dagegen steht ihr. Das ist der Grund, warum ich euch beibringen muss zu kämpfen. Ihr müsst vorbereitet sein. Ihr müsst gewappnet sein. Aber vor allem müsst ihr lernen, in eurer _Wachsamkeit_ _niemals nachzulassen_. Nehmt eure Federn… schreibt das ab…"

Den Rest des Unterrichts verbrachten sie damit, Notizen zu jedem der Unverzeihlichen zu machen. Neville und Harry lehnten aneinander, beide verloren in ihren eigenen Gedanken und Erkenntnissen. Alle paar Minuten konnte die stille Klasse den kleinen Dunkelhaarigen schniefen und zittrig atmen hören. Die Stille hielt an, bis die Glocke rang und Moody sie entließ.

„Neville?", fragte Hermine sanft.

„Interessante Stunde, was?", antwortete der Junge mit hoher und dünner Stunde. „Ich frage mich, was es zum Abendessen gibt, ich - ich verhungere, du nicht?"

„Nev…", schluchzte Harry und fiel gegen Nevilles Brust. Er weinte wieder, während er seinen Bruder umarmte.

Hermine umarmte sie beide, aber ehe sie Neville fragen konnte, warum Harry so heftig reagiert hatte, hörten sie das dumpfe Pochen, was zeigte, dass Moody zu ihnen kam. Alle vier waren still, Ron trat einen Schritt vor, so dass er schützend vor seinen Freunden stand, aber als Moody vor ihnen anhielt und sprach, war es viel sanfter als sie ihn jemals hatten reden hören.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Jungs. Warum kommt ihr nicht mit in mein Büro hinauf? Kommt schon… wir können eine Tasse Tee trinken…" Neville sah erschrocken darüber aus und Harry schaute mit erschöpften, traurigen Augen zu seinem Professor. Moodys magisches Auge zitterte und beinahe verteidigend sagte er: „Ihr musstet es wissen. Es erscheint vielleicht hart, _aber ihr musstet es wissen_. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich etwas vorzumachen… nun… kommt schon, Longbottom, Potter. Ich habe einige Bücher, die euch vielleicht interessieren könnten."

Hermine und Ron sahen dabei zu, wie ihre beiden Freunde von dem vernarbten Mann nach oben geführt wurden. Er hatte auf jeder Schulter einen Arm. Ron schaute besorgt zu Hermine. „Was denkst du, worum es gegangen ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Sie starrte ihnen weiterhin nach.

„Was für eine Stunde, eh?", fragte er und führte sie in Richtung der Großen Halle. „Fred und George hatten Recht, oder? Moody weiß wirklich von was er redet, oder? Als der den Todesfluch gesprochen hat und die Spinne dann einfach gestorben ist, einfach den Löffel abgegeben hat -" Ron schwieg, als er den gefährlichen Blick von Hermine sah. Sie gingen den Rest des Weges ohne miteinander zu reden.

oooooooooo

Silas setzte sich auf die Couch und fuhr sich mit einer leicht zitternden Hand durch sein Haar. Gabriel sah ebenso blass und erschüttert aus. Beide warfen müde Blicke in Richtung von Dämons Steintür. Sie hatten zugesehen, wie Moody die Unverzeihlichen demonstriert hatte und beide waren still gewesen, als der Todesfluch an der Reihe gewesen war. Keiner hatte erwartet, dass sie hören würden, wie Dämon gegen die Tür drückte. Silas war aufgesprungen und hatte sich gegen die Tür geworfen, um sie geschlossen zu halten.

Gabriel hatte sich direkt neben ihn geworfen und geholfen, während Boy begonnen hatte zu wimmern. Das Weinen des Kindes war angestiegen und hatte nicht aufgehört. Es hatte wie eine Sirene geklungen, die vor einer Gefahr warnte. Dämons Tür hatte noch einmal gerappelt, ehe sie damit aufhörte und es so war, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Sie hatten sich für den Rest der Stunde dagegen gelehnt, nur zur Vorsicht, doch es war nichts mehr geschehen. Dämon schlief wieder, träumte höllische Träume von Blut an seine Händen, Tod und Zerstörung um ihn herum.

„Was war das?", fragte Gabriel erstickt.

„Ich kann nur Vermutungen anstellen, aber ich denke, dass Dämon so stark auf den Todesfluch reagiert hat, weil er durch ihn entstanden ist. Der Fluch hat ihn geweckt und hervorgerufen", sagte Silas angespannt. „Wie ein Ruf zu etwas, was man mag."

„Das ist nicht gut", entgegnete Gabriel. „Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass Dämon mitten in einem Kampf mit Todessern herauskommt, nur weil sie Todesflüche abfeuern. Er würde nicht nur den Feind, sondern auch unsere Verbündeten und Unschuldige töten."

„Ich weiß", nickte Silas. „Aber wir haben es geschafft, ihn zurückzuhalten."

„Das ist wahr", seufzte Gabriel.

„Ich habe noch nicht entschieden, ob ich noch mit Severus sprechen will, aber ich könnte ihn fragen, ob wir etwas tun können, um Dämon im Zaum zu halten."

„Du bist immer noch böse auf ihn, weil er etwas über uns preisgegeben hat?" Gabriel zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Harry hätte es früher oder später erfahren müssen."

„Ja, aber er hat es sehr unelegant gemacht", schnarrte Silas. „Wie würdest du es finden, wenn du von so einer wichtigen Tatsache erfährst, weil es jemandem herausgerutscht ist?"

„Ich würde es trotzdem wissen wollen", sagte Gabriel stur. Er löste seine arme und seine blauen Augen wurden ernst. „Schau mal, Sy. Ich denke, es gibt Menschen, die unsere Wut eher verdient haben als Severus. Wie ist es mit Voldemort? Huh? Hast du gesehen, wie der Fluch gewirkt hat? Er hat unsere Eltern getötet, Sy! Dafür muss er bezahlen!"

„Und du wirst ihn zahlen lassen?", zischte Silas und seine Augen blitzten verärgert auf.

„Sag mir nicht, dass es dir egal ist", knurrte Gabriel.

„Es ist mir nicht egal, aber wir werden nichts erreichen, indem wir gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen. Es wird sie nicht zurückbringen oder dazu führen, dass es nicht passiert ist. Alles, was wir damit erreichen ist, unser Leben in Gefahr zu bringen."

„Und wir verhindern, dass es noch einmal passiert", sagte Gabriel. „In Ordnung. Wir sind nicht einer Meinung, lassen wir es erst einmal gut sein. Was ist mit Dumbledore? Der Bastard hat einen verdammten Fluch auf mich gelegt! Er hat mich festgekettet, damit er mich benutzen kann!"

„Wir werden den Zauber entfernen", erwiderte Silas mit eisiger Stimme. „Und wir werden sicherstellen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren kann. Wir brauchen ein Druckmittel oder einen Weg uns vor seiner Macht und seinem Einfluss zu schützen."

„Warum können wir ihn nicht einfach angreifen?", schimpfte Gabriel.

„Und dann, was?", zischte Silas. „Ihn töten? Möchtest du nach Azkaban?"

Gabriel knurrte, beließ es aber dabei. „Sieh mal, wir reden über Severus. Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass sein Verhalten eine Strafe verdient. Ärger, ja, aber eine Bestrafung ist ein wenig extrem."

Silas starrte ihn kalt an, erlaubte sich aber, sich zu entspannen. Mit dem dummen Gryffindor zu streiten würde ihm nichts bringen. Stattdessen lächelte er die andere Persönlichkeit schief an. „Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass du so ein standhafter Verteidiger des Kopfs der Slytherins bist."

„Ja, nun…", funkelte Gabriel ihn an. „Ich kann den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen. Severus ist auf unserer Seite und er hat Harry nicht absichtlich wehgetan."

„In Ordnung", gestand Silas ein. „Ich erkenne seine Nützlichkeit an. Ich werde ihn nicht zu schlimm bestrafen."

„Also wirst du ihn wegen Dämon fragen?"

„Ich werde mich mit ihm unterhalten. ja", nickte Silas und strich mit seiner Hand sein seidiges Haar hinter seine Ohren. „Zuerst werde ich, denke ich, die Bibliothek besuchen. Ich muss ein wenig recherchieren. Dein Halsband, die zwei Zauber die Dumbledore umgekehrt hat und nun noch eine Art, um Dämon unter Kontrolle zu halten."

„Viel Glück!", lachte Gabriel und sein Ärger verschwand. Er beneidete Silas nicht wegen der ganzen Arbeit.

„Danke", schnarrte Silas zurück.

oooooooooo

Professor Moodys Büro war mit allerlei Objekten, Büchern und Koffern vollgestopft. Der Mann ging hinter seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen. Er legte sein verkrüppeltes Bein hoch, rieb mit einer Hand darüber und deutete den Jungen, sich ihm gegenüber zu setzen. Harry und Neville taten dies und waren überrascht, wie bequem die Stühle waren.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ihr die Flüche sehen musstet, die euer Leben so beeinflusst haben", sagte Moody schließlich. Er wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und Essen und Tee erschienen auf dem Schreibtisch. Er schob etwas davon zu den Jungen und lehnte sich zurück. „Der Krieg ist eine schwere und schmerzhafte Sache. Jeder verliert etwas in einem Krieg, einige mehr als andere."

Harry schluckte und starrte auf die Hände in seinem Schoß. Er konnte nicht aufhören sich seine Eltern vorzustellen, tot und unverletzt, getötet von einem kalten, grünen Licht. Neville fühlte den Schmerz, den er immer spürte, wenn er seine Eltern besuchen musste und er sie dort sitzen sah, wie sie sabberten und ihn nicht bemerkten. Moody räusperte sich und erregte damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungen.

„Ich habe gehört, wie Professor Sprout dich hoch gelobt hat, Neville. Sie sagt, dass sie nie einen Schüler hatte, der in Kräuterkunde so begabt war wie du, und dieses Kompliment von Madame Sprout bedeutet sehr viel."

Neville errötete wegen des Lobs und schaute weg.

„Ich war erfreut dies zu hören", fuhr Moody fort. „Geh zu dem Regal dort. Siehst du das Buch ganz oben? Das mit dem braunen Umschlag. Nimm es bitte." Neville tat, wie ihm geheißen und kehrte mit dem Buch zurück. Moody deutete ihm, es zu behalten. „Mir ist das Buch vor einer Weile gegeben wurden und ich kann damit gar nichts anfangen. Ich habe mir nie viel aus lesen gemacht und noch viel weniger aus Pflanzen. Aber ich vertraue der Person, die es mir gegeben hat und sie hat gesagt, es ist sehr gut. Ich möchte es dir geben. Auf diesem Gebiet bist du weitaus fähiger als ich."

Die dumpfe Wolke um Neville herum wurde dünner und er starrte seinen Professor überrascht an. „Aber, Sir!"

„Nicht der Rede wert", sagte Moody ernst. „Ich brauche es nicht, Junge. Behalte es für mich und nutze es gut."

Neville nickte und schaute auf das Buch: _Magische Wasserpflanzen des Mittelmeers_. Er lächelte strahlend. „Das ist ein gutes Buch, Sir!"

„Das freut mich", lächelte Moody und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry. Der Professor starrte ihn intensiv an, wobei sein Auge zur Ausnahme einmal stillstand. „Es ist nicht gut für dich, deinen Schmerz zu verdrängen, Potter. Du solltest trauern. Selbst wenn du dich nicht an deine Eltern erinnern kannst, sie waren gute Menschen und es ist keine Schande, ihrer Verlust zu betrauern."

Harry senkte verlegen seinen Kopf.

Moody schaute sie beide an. „Eure Eltern würden stolz auf euch beide sein. Neville, deine Mutter hat Pflanzen und Gartenarbeit geliebt. Sie wäre beeindruckt von deinem Talent und hätte Freude daran gehabt, ihr Wissen mit dir zu teilen. Dein Vater hätte mit dir über die tollpatschigeren Dinge gelacht. Er war genauso wie du, als er in deinem Alter war, aber er hat das hinter sich gelassen, als er sechszehn geworden ist.

„Potter, du hast, wie Dumbledore mir erzählt hat, einige große Dinge in der Schule vollbracht. Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich. Aber ich denke, dass deine Mutter und dein Vater auch stolz auf deine Freunde gewesen wären. Sie haben Loyalität und Freundschaft immer mehr als Mut geschätzt und deine Sorge um deine Freunde hätte sie stolz gemacht."

Harry nickte, während Tränen sein Gesicht hinunter rannen. Neville ergriff mit seiner Hand die von Harry.

Moody nickte und stand plötzlich auf. „Ich habe ein Buch hier. Es ist trockene Literatur über Auroren, aber deine Mutter und dein Vater hatten es einige Male erwähnt."

„Danke." Harry nahm das Buch und lächelte scheu.

Moody grunzte, sich offensichtlich unwohl fühlend, und wechselte das Thema indem er sie darüber ausfragte, was sie in den vergangenen drei Jahren in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelernt hatten. Als das Abendessen vorbei war, ließ er sie gehen und Neville und Harry fühlten sich viel besser als zu der Zeit, als sie das Büro betreten hatten.

„Möchtest du Remus besuchen?", fragte Neville und seine braunen Augen erstrahlten zum ersten Mal seit Tagen warm.

„Sicher", lächelte Harry und folgte seinem Freund quer durch die Schule zum Büro für Geschichte der Zauberei.

Remus war sehr erfreut sie zu sehen und umarmte sie beide fest. Sie übergingen den Unterricht in Verteidigung, da sie ihn nicht erneut aufregen wollten, und erklärten ihm, was passiert war, als Moody sie mit in sein Büro genommen hatte. Remus versicherte ihnen, dass Moody mit dem was er über ihre Eltern gesagt hatte, absolut Recht gehabt hatte und lächelte, als Neville begeistert durch das Buch blätterte, dass Moody ihm gegeben hatte und alle paar Seiten anhielt, um ihnen etwas interessantes zu erzählen. Der Junge lächelte zurück und Harry sonnte sich in den Gefühlen, die seinen Schmerz und seine Sorgen dämpften.

Sie kehrten erst kurz vor der Ausgangssperre zurück in den Turm. Ron saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeitete an seiner Wahrsagehausaufgabe. Harry und Neville gesellten sich zu ihm und bald dachten sich die Jungen Antworten für ihre Hausaufgabe aus. Sie lachten, als sie immer kreativer wurden und zankten sich darum, wer die dunkelste Voraussage gemacht hatte.

Es war eine halbe Stunde nach der Ausgangssperre, als Hermine durch das Portraitloch kletterte. Die Jungen hatten gerade ihre Wahrsagehausaufgabe beendet und gähnten, als sie hinüberkam und sagte: „Ich bin fertig!"

„Was ist in der Schachtel?", fragte Neville zuvorkommend, da sie sie für sie hochgehoben hatte, damit sie sie sehen konnten.

„Lustig, dass du fragst", lächelte sie sie an, öffnete die Schachtel und gab sie ihnen, damit sie hineinsehen konnten. Darin waren etwa fünfzig Anstecker in verschiedenen Farben, aber auf allen stand das Gleiche: B.Elfe.R.

„Belfer?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Nicht Belfer", sagte sie ungeduldig. „Es heißt B.Elfe.R. Das steht für Bund für Elfenrechte.

„Hab ich noch nie von gehört", gab Ron zu.

„Natürlich hast du das noch nicht. Ich habe es gerade erst gegründet."

„Ja?" Der Rothaarige nahm einen Anstecker und sah sie sich genauer an. „Wie viele Mitglieder hast du?"

„Nun - wenn ihr drei mitmacht - vier", lächelte sie und das war kein schönes Lächeln. Die Jungen wichen von ihr zurück. „Ich habe die ganze Bibliothek durchsucht. Elfensklaverei geht schon über Jahrhunderte zurück. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass noch niemand etwas dagegen getan hat."

„Hermine - hör genau zu", sagte Ron verärgert und warf den Anstecker angeekelt in die Schachtel zurück. „Sie. Mögen. Es. Sie sind gerne Sklaven."

Hermine ignorierte ihn und fuhr damit fort zu erklären, was die Aufgabe von jedem sein würde und wie die kurz- und langfristigen Ziele der Gruppe waren. Harry und Neville tauschten einen Blick aus. Auf der einen Seite wussten sie, dass Omi sein Leben genoss. Auf der anderen Seite war Sklaverei schlecht und einige der Elfen wurden misshandelt. So wie Dobby.

„Vielleicht können wir einen Kompromiss machen", schlug Harry vor und ging damit zwischen den Streit seine beiden Freunde. „Wirklich, Hermine, du kannst nicht von den Elfen erwarten, dass sie etwas aufgeben, was sie wirklich genießen. Sie mögen es, an Haushalte gebunden zu sein und sich um die Menschen und das Haus zu kümmern. Aber du hast Recht, wenn du sagst, dass sie überhaupt keine andere Wahl haben und das bedeutet, dass sie nicht von einer Familie weggehen können, die sie misshandelt. Vielleicht sollte es nicht das Ziel sein, sie von ihren Pflichten zu entbinden, sondern das, dass die Elfen ihre Familien auswählen können und auch die Option haben zu gehen und eine neue Familie zu finden, wenn sie es wünschen."

„Harry hat Recht", unterstützte Neville seinen Freund, obwohl Hermine sie anfunkelte. „Sie wären beleidigt, wenn du weiterhin eine Kampagne für sie führst, dass sie bezahlt werden, oder Kleidung erhalten. Das wäre so, als würde Harry dich dafür bezahlen, dass du etwas für ihn recherchierst. Du bist seine Freundin und würdest ihm ohne bezahlt zu werden helfen, wenn er das oder einen anderen Gefallen brauchen würde."

„Natürlich!", schnaubte sie.

„Das ist hier das Gleiche", sagte Ron selbstgefällig. „Sie _sorgen_ sich wirklich im ihre Heime und die Familien, für die sie arbeiten. Sie helfen, weil es sie _glücklich_ macht."

„Du könntest die Elfen hier vielleicht beobachten", schlug Harry vor. „Sieh ihnen wirklich ohne Vorurteile zu. Schau dir ihr Kultur an und such dann einen Weg, ihr Leben besser zu machen und zwar auf eine Art, die sie schätzen."

„In Ordnung!", sagte Hermine verärgert und nahm sich ihre Schachtel. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Die Jungen sagten nichts, bis ihre Freundin außer Hörweite und in dem Mädchenschlafsaal war. Ron seufzte erleichtert und klopfte Harry auf den Rücken. „Gut gemacht, Kumpel! Ich dachte schon für einen Moment, dass wir drin wären!"

Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie meint es gut, aber manchmal kann sie auch ein wenig übereifrig sein. Erinnert ihr euch an die ganzen Fächer, die sie letztes Jahr belegt hatte? Damit hat sie sich beinahe umgebracht."

„Und hat uns deswegen die Köpfe abgerissen!", sagte Ron. „Warum müssen wir immer wegen ihr leiden?"

„Weil sie unsere Freundin ist", zuckte Harry lächelnd mit den Schultern.

„Seit wann bist du so schlau?", lachte Ron, schnappte sich Harry und strubbelte ihm durchs Haar.

„Stop!", lachte Harry und schob ihn von sich.

„Kommt schon." Neville stand auf und half Harry auf die Beine. „Es ist spät."

„Ja", gähnte Ron und grinste. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu wissen, was Trelawney uns für unsere Hausaufgaben gibt!"

oooooooooo

In dieser Nacht, ohne seine Kameraden zu wecken, schlich Silas unter dem Tarnumhang aus dem Schlafsaal und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Die Gänge waren ausgestorben und er mied Filch. Die Türen zur Bibliothek waren verschlossen, aber er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, mit dem Problem umzugehen und ein paar Minuten einfache Zauber später, schlüpfte er in den dunklen Raum und begann ernsthaft mit seiner Recherche.


	34. Gefährliche Spiele

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta: **Silvermoon1987

oooooooooo

**34. Gefährliche Spiele**

Am nächsten Morgen bekam Harry zum Frühstück eine Überraschung. Ron und Hermine sprachen über den Unterricht des Tages, als sich eine fremde Eule näherte und direkt vor ihm landete. Harry öffnete neugierig den Brief und las ihn. Sein Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an und er gab den Brief an Neville. Sein Freund schaute ihn genauso besorgt an.

„Von wem ist er?", fragte Ron und Hermine lehnte sich genauso neugierig nach vorn.

„Sirius", flüsterte Harry. „Er kommt hierher, weil er sich Sorgen um mich macht, wegen dem Trimagischen Turnier. Er denkt, dass ich durch die vielen fremden Zauberer und Hexen hier in Gefahr sein werde und er möchte nur für alle Fälle in der Nähe sein."

„Er kommt _zurück_?", fragte Hermine sehr überrascht.

„Aber er könnte geschnappt werden!", keuchte Ron. „Fudge wird ihn zurück nach Azkaban bringen, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekommt."

Das laut zu hören verdreifachte Harrys Schuldgefühle. Sirius brachte sich wegen ihm in Gefahr. Er rutschte zurück und stand auf. „Ich treffe euch im Unterricht."

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Ron und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Es tut mir Leid; ich treffe euch im Unterricht", widerholte Harry und eilte aus der Halle. Ron und Hermine machten Anstalten, ihm zu folgen, doch Neville stoppte sie. Er wusste, dass Harry nicht bereit dazu war, all seine Geheimnisse preiszugeben und dass er den Freiraum brauchte, mit demjenigen ihrer Mentoren zu sprechen, zu dem er gegangen war.

Harry eilte den Gang entlang, in Severus' Richtung, hielt aber an, als Silas etwas sagte. **Der Direktor kann sehen, wo du dich während des Tages aufhältst. Wenn du zu Severus gehst, wird er ihn fragen, über was ihr gesprochen habt.**

**Oh**, biss Harry sich auf seine Unterlippe. **Was soll ich machen?**

Silas seufzte. Seitdem Harry wusste, dass er nur eine der Persönlichkeiten war, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich nach Silas richten müsste, dass die Meinung des Slytherin mehr zählte. Und das ging ihm wirklich auf die Nerven.

Gabriel wusste das natürlich und ging dazwischen. **Warum gehst du jetzt nicht zu Remus und heute nach der Ausgangssperre zu Severus, wenn Godric verhindert, dass Dumbledore weiß, wo du bist?**

**In Ordnung**, nickte Harry und drehte sich um.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Hey, was ist?" Remus las die Nachricht und runzelte darüber die Stirn.

„Denkst du, dass er okay sein wird?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Ja", schaute Remus auf und lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin definitiv sicher, dass es ihm gut gehen wird. Tatze kann manchmal dumm sein, aber er ist halbwegs gescheit. Ich werde versuchen, ihn zu erreichen und ihn zu warnen, nicht zu kommen."

„Danke, Remus", lächelte Harry und umarmte ihn. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Sirius wegen mir geschnappt wird."

„Selbst wenn er geschnappt wird, ist das nicht deine Schuld, Harry", sagte Remus und schaute ihm genau in die Augen. „Ich meine das ernst. Mach dir wegen seiner Dummheit keine Vorwürfe. Er ist ein erwachsener Mann und sollte es besser wissen." Harry nickte und Remus lächelte. „Gut. Jetzt mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen mehr. Ich tue was ich kann."

„Okay", lächelte Harry erleichtert und nahm seine Tasche. „Ich muss zum Unterricht. Danke."

„Kein Problem", scheuchte Remus ihn aus seinem Büro, während er sich fragte, warum Tatze sich immer in Schwierigkeiten bringen musste.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry schaute sich vorsichtig um, sah aber niemanden. Es war nach der Ausgangssperre, so dass alle Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen waren. Zufrieden zog er sich seinen Tarnumhang vom Kopf und klopfte an Severus' Tür. Der Tränkemeister öffnete ihm ohne ein Wort und deutete ihm an einzutreten. Harry schaute sich in dem Raum um. Es war unaufgeräumt, wie immer. Bücher waren nicht in ihren Regalen und lagen auf dem Kaffeetisch und auf dem Schreibtisch. Pergamente lagen daneben und Tintenfässer standen an den unüblichsten Stellen. Ein Fläschchen stand offen auf dem Kaminsims neben einer runden Flasche Brandy. Harry drehte sich um und schaute seinen Lehrer fragend an.

„Ich recherchiere wegen der Zauber", sagte Severus. Er räumte den Kaffeetisch ab und deutete Harry ungeduldig, dass er sich auf das Sofa setzen sollte.

Harry tat das und spürte die Ermüdung und Frustration des Mannes. Er biss sich auf seine Lippe. „Ich denke… Ich denke, dass Silas auch etwas nachgeforscht hat. Vielleicht könnte er dir helfen? Wenn er will." Harry spürte, wie er errötete. Er wollte Severus helfen, aber es war unhöflich die Kernpersönlichkeit einfach anzubieten, ohne sie vorher zu fragen. **Es tut mir Leid, Silas.**

**Ich wollte ihm ohnehin sagen, was ich herausgefunden habe**, schnarrte Silas ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen; obwohl er sich wünschte, dass sein Wirt ihn wieder Sy nennen würde. Harry musste sich wieder entspannen.

„Das versteht sich von selbst", lächelte Severus und setzte sich mit einem müden Seufzen in seinen Lieblingssessel. „Trotzdem denke ich, dass ich eine Pause brauche. Erzähl mir von deiner Woche."

„Nun…" Harry legte seine Hände in seinen Schoß und schaute in Richtung des Feuers. Er war dankbar dafür. Es war draußen noch nicht wirklich kalt, aber unten in den Kerkern war es kühl. „Ich hatte meinen ersten Unterricht mit Professor Moody. Er hat die Unverzeihlichen an drei Spinnen demonstriert. Neville und ich waren… aufgewühlt", sagte er zaghaft und schaute schüchtern aus seinen Augenwinkeln hinüber zu seinem Lehrer.

„Verständlich", antwortete Severus ruhig.

Harry lächelte, als er spürte, wie die Gefühle seines Mentors schwächer wurden und sich zurückzogen. Wärme breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Er war dankbar, dass dieser Mann sich so sehr um ihn sorgte. Er musste seinen Kopf senken, um seine plötzlich aufkommenden Tränen zu verstecken.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Mir geht es gut", antwortete Harry ehrlich, hob seinen Kopf und lächelte.

„Das sehe ich." Ein leichtes Anzeichen von Zweifeln huschte über das Gesicht des schwarzäugigen Mannes.

„Wirklich, ich bin okay." Harry lehnte sich in die Polster hinter ihm. „Es war so traurig, den Todesfluch zu sehen. Ich wusste, dass meine Eltern so gestorben sind, aber es zu sehen, war etwas ganz anderes. Ich denke nicht wirklich viel an sie." Er errötete vor Scham. „Und als ich gesehen habe, wie die Spinne gestorben ist, konnte ich nicht anders, als mir meine Mutter und meinen Vater vorzustellen." Harry schaute nachdenklich zurück zum Feuer. Severus saß geduldig da und wartete darauf, dass er weiter sprach. „Ich frage mich, ob sie so ausgesehen haben, als hätten sie nur geschlafen. Ich weiß, dass der Todesfluch normalerweise keine Verletzungen zurücklässt…" Er schaute zurück zu Severus. „Weißt du, wo sie begraben sind?"

„Godric's Hollow wurde in dieser Nacht zerstört", antwortet er sanft. „Aber ihre Körper wurden dennoch dort begraben. Man war der Meinung, dass sie das gewollt hätten, da dies der Ort war, an dem sie gelebt haben, seitdem du geboren wurdest und da dies die glücklichste Zeit in ihrem Leben gewesen war."

„Oh", senkte Harry seinen Kopf, als Trauer in ihm aufstieg.

„Harry…" Severus war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte den Tod seiner Eltern nie betrauert.

„Es ist in Ordnung", wischte Harry sich sein Gesicht ab. „Wirklich, das ist es. Ich bin albern."

„Es ist nicht albern, zu trauern", sagte Severus ernst und schaute dem Jungen dabei in die Augen.

„Aber sie sind schon mein ganzes Leben nicht da. Ich sollte mich mittlerweile daran gewöhn haben", protestierte Harry errötend.

Nun war Severus an der Reihe, ins Feuer zu starren. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme tief und melodisch, so dass es für Harry unmöglich war, ihm nicht zuzuhören. „Wie ich durch unsere Gespräche über deine Kindheit verstanden habe, haben die Dursleys nie gut über deine Eltern gesprochen. Tatsächlich haben sie dir niemals die Wahrheit über sie gesagt. Erst seitdem du in die Zaubererwelt zurückgekehrt bist, hast du angefangen zu verstehen, wer deine Eltern waren. Natürlich ist es so, als ob man dir etwas über Fremde erzählen würde. Du wusstest, dass sie deine Eltern waren, aber du hast sie nie wirklich als deine Mutter und deinen Vater akzeptiert. Zuerst warst du verwirrt und es hat eine Zeit gedauert, bis du aufgehört hast, die Lügen der Dursleys zu glauben. Dann musstest du dich selbst würdig fühlen, gegenüber den freundlichen und liebevollen Menschen, von denen du erfahren hast und die deine Eltern waren. Ich denke, als du den Todesfluch gesehen hast, hast du erst verstanden, was du verloren hast. Lily und James verdienen es, dass man um sie trauert. Schäme dich nicht für deinen Schmerz, Harry."

An diesem Punkt weinte Harry wieder. Er rollte sich auf der Couch zusammen und presste sein Gesicht gegen seinen Arm. Severus saß still bei ihm, aber das war in Ordnung. Harry brauchte es nicht, dass er mehr sagte, oder ihn hielt. Er konnte die sehr sanften Wellen des Trostes von seinem Lehrer spüren und das war genug. Es war beinahe friedlich.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht", sagte Severus, als Harrys Tränen verklungen waren, „Gabriels Kampfstunden noch Lektionen über Dolche hinzuzufügen. Das Schwert ist eine Überlegung wert, aber es ist relativ unpraktisch und man benutzt es kaum noch in Duellen. Die Dolche können im Gegensatz dazu im Verborgenen gehalten werden und sie können bei kurzen Distanzen dazu benutzt werden, zu töten, oder einen Feind abzulenken, der lediglich magische Attacken erwartet."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das mögen wird", lächelte Harry, als Gabriels Triumphruf durch seinen Kopf schallte. „Aber wann kann er wieder herauskommen?"

„Bald. Ich verstehe den Zauber nun fast, den Dumbledore auf ihn gelegt hat", versicherte ihm Severus.

Harry nickte. „Möchtest du jetzt mit Silas reden?"

„Wenn du nicht das Gefühl hast, dass du meine Gesellschaft noch brauchst", sagte Severus überheblich und reckte seine Nase in die Luft.

Harry lachte und Severus lächelte ihn an. „Ach ja!" Silas hatte ihn gerade an etwas erinnert. „Ich habe heute einen Brief von Sirius bekommen. Er hat den Artikel im _Tagespropheten _über das Turnier gelesen und er will sich ein Versteck suchen, das näher an der Schule ist, für den Fall, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten gerate und Hilfe brauche. Ich habe es bereits Remus erzählt und er tut was er kann, um Sirius davon abzubringen."

„Dieser Köter ist echt hirntot", knurrte Severus verärgert.

„Er macht sich nur Sorgen", verteidigte ihn Harry leise.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst", schnarrte Severus.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nun, ich gehe jetzt. Viel Glück und vielen Dank."

Severus wischte den Dank des Jungen beiseite, sein Gesicht irritiert verzogen. Leise lachend ließ sich Harry zurückfallen und schlief ein. Silas nahm seinen Platz ein. Sein Gesicht hatte einen anklagenden Ausdruck, während er eine Augenbraue in Richtung des Mannes ihm gegenüber hob. Severus wusste sofort, wofür er diesen Blick erhielt, aber er hatte nichts zu sagen, um sich zu verteidigen. Es gab keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er sich verplappert hatte. Er hätte, mehr als jeder andere, solch einen Fehler nicht machen dürfen.

„Wie nimmt er es auf?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Gabriel würde ihm ein Erwartungen Übertroffen geben", schnarrte Silas. „Ich dagegen bin wegen des erhöhten Sicherheitsrisikos verärgert."

Der Slytherin ließ Severus sich für einige Minuten dieser beschämenden Lage bewusst sein, bevor er taktvoll das Thema des Gespräches wechselte. Severus war dankbar dafür, auch wenn er sich nicht der Illusion hingab, dass ihm damit vergeben war. Nein. Silas würde seine Verfehlung in der Rückhand behalten, bis zu einer Zeit, wo es nützlich sein würde, sie wieder auf den Tisch zu bringen, um im Gegenzug etwas zu erhalten.

„Meine Theorie", erklärte Silas ruhig, „die auf der wenigen Recherche basiert, die ich bezüglich der möglichen Funktion des Zaubers auf Gabriel angestellt habe, ist die, dass er nicht mit den natürliche Prozess des Herauskommens und sich wieder Zurückziehens beeinträchtigen soll. Er soll nur dazu dienen, ihn herauszuholen, wenn er herausgerufen wird und dazu, ihn dort zu belassen, bis er wieder entlassen wird. Es sollte nicht schaden, wenn er herauskommt, ohne gerufen zu werden."

„Da stimme ich zu", nickte Severus und ging quer durch den Raum. Seine schwarzen Roben waren offen und verursachten, dass sie eher wie Flügel aussahen und Gabriel kicherte darüber in seinem Kopf. „Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen darüber, den Zauber zu entfernen oder ihn zu brechen." Severus zeigte ihm die Papiere. Auf ihnen waren detaillierte Notizen du sogar ein paar Diagramme. „Der Portschlüssel-Zauber verbindet sich mit dem Material des Objektes, auf das er gesprochen wird. Um den Portschlüssel zu zerstören, muss man das Objekt zerstören. Aber Albus hat den Zauber dahingehend manipuliert, dass er sich an den Geist bindet."

„Und ihn von ihm fortzureißen oder zu zerstören würde Gabriel verletzen, oder sogar töten." Silas Stimme war eiskalt.

„Das ist, was ich befürchte", murmelte Severus. „Es könnte aber einen Weg geben, wie wir das umgehen könnten. Ich untersuche die Möglichkeit, den Zauber auf etwas anderes zu übertragen. Das würde die Art des Zaubers nicht brechen, aber es ist noch nie mit Portschlüsseln versucht worden."

„Ich verstehe. Möchtest du, dass ich etwas über den geistigen Teil des Zaubers herausfinde?"

„Ja. Das wäre hilfreich", stimmte Severus zu.

Silas nickte. „Da ist noch etwas. Als Professor Moody den Todesfluch demonstriert hat, hat Dämon sehr stark darauf reagiert und sowohl ich als auch Gabriel waren nötig, ihn davon abzuhalten herauszukommen. Ich vermute, dass der Zauber ihn gerufen hat, da er im Grunde genommen aus dem Todesfluch geboren wurde."

„Das sind keine guten Neuigkeiten", sagte Severus ernst. Er spürte einen plötzlichen Anfall von Angst, als er sich an die Nacht erinnerte, in der Dämon den mächtigen und zerstörerischen magischen Sturm heraufbeschworen hat.

„Nein", stimmte Silas zu. „Ich habe damit begonnen, Wege zu suchen, wie man Dämon unterdrücken kann, einen Weg, wie man mit Bestimmtheit verhindern kann, dass er ohne Erlaubnis herauskommt. Ich habe noch keine großen Fortschritte gemacht."

„Ich werde dich, so gut ich kann, unterstützen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir können etwas finden."

Silas nickte und stand auf. „Ich bin dann in der Bibliothek." Er nahm sich den Tarnumhang, stoppte aber, als Severus ihn an der Schulter packte. Der Junge zuckte heftig zusammen und stand dann steif da. Sein Gesicht war blass und sein Atem ging stoßweise.

Eine lebhafte Erinnerung daran, wie Lockhart ihn genau so, wie Severus gerade an der Schulter gepackt hatte, wie er ihn herumdrehte, ihn lüstern anlächelte, wie seine Kleidung entfernt wurde und wie schwitzige Hände folgten… Silas erlebte den Flashback bis zum Ende, kalte Übelkeit lies seinen Magen sich überschlagen. Er wusste, er konnte es nicht von sich wegschieben oder riskieren, dass eine weitere Persönlichkeit entstand. Er brauchte all seine Kraft, die widerlichen Gedanken nicht in eine Ecke zu schieben und sie zu vergessen. Stattdessen sagte er sich immer wieder, dass er nicht länger von dem Wahnsinn gefangen war, der ihn sich jedes kleine Gefühl hat einprägen lassen, als wäre es etwas, was nichts mit seinem Körper oder dem schleimigen Bastard Lockhart zu tun hatte. Er würde sich nie wieder so benutzen lassen. Er wusste es besser, war klüger und stärker. Er nahm tiefe Atemzüge. Es würde nie wieder passieren. Er war zumindest davor sicher.

Severus beobachtete ihn unbewegt, während sich sein Schützling erholte. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass Mitgefühl nur als Mitleid angesehen und heftig zurückgewiesen werden würde. Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt mit Silas über seine Reaktion zu reden. Spät in der Nacht und nach einer schlechten Reaktion war nicht der Zeitpunkt, so wechselte er stattdessen des Thema, um Silas' Verletzlichkeit zu minimieren.

„Wir haben darin übereingestimmt, dass es in Ordnung sein wird, wenn er herauskommen kann. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum wir nicht ein paar Stunden trainieren können." Er hob einladend eine Augenbraue.

Silas öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, nur um zurückzusinken, als Gabriel herauskam. Die Gryffindor-Persönlichkeit hatte seine Selbstkontrolle die ganzen Sachen bis zum Äußersten strapaziert und seine Augen leuchteten auf, als er erfreut die Schultern rollte und grinste. „So. Wo sind diese Dolche, von denen du gesprochen hast?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Am Samstagmorgen schlichen sich Harry und Neville aus dem Schlafsaal. Der anderen Jungen schliefen noch und sie wollten sie nicht wecken. Sie sahen Hermine nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum und eilten durch das Portrait und hinauf in einen verlassenen Raum in der Nähe des Astronomieturms. Severus hatte Versprochen, dass er dort vorübergehend für sie ein Zaubertranklabor einrichten würde.

Vorsichtig schnitten und würfelten die Jungen und passten auf die Zeit auf. Jede Sekunde musste klug genutzt waren, oder der Trank würde nicht richtig sein. Remus kam zur Mittagszeit hinauf und übernahm für sie, um ihnen etwas Zeit zum Essen zu geben. Die Jungen dankten ihm übermäßig und beobachteten ihre Kessel nervös, während sie aßen. Damit der Zaubertrank wirkte, musste die Person ihn machen, die ihn trinken wollte, deshalb mussten sie sich vorsehen, dass Remus nicht zu lange daran arbeitete und ihn so zu verderben. Harrys war im Moment neonblau und Nevilles dunkelgrün.

Eine Stunde vor dem Abendessen kamen die Jungs zu dem Teil des Brauens, in der es sicher war, den Trank in Stasis zu versetzen. Severus sprach den Zauber und machten sich auf, eine Dusche zu nehmen und dann in die Große Halle hinunterzugehen. Ron und Hermine trafen sie auf halbem Weg dorthin und eilten zu ihnen.

„Wo habt ihr beide gesteckt?", schnappte Hermine. „Wir haben nach euch gesucht."

„Ja, Kumpel. Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr Lust habt eine Runde mit mir und meinen Brüdern auf dem Quidditchfeld zu drehen", sagte Ron.

„Wir haben an einem Projekt gearbeitet", beruhigte sie Harry. „Wir hätten euch eingeladen, aber wir waren gerade dabei und bis wir mit dieser Phase fertig waren, wäre es für uns nicht einfach gewesen, mit uns zusammen zu sein."

„Was für ein Projekt?", fragte Hermine neugierig und vergaß dabei komplett ihren Ärger.

Ron hingegen stöhnte. „Nicht ihr zwei auch noch! Wer braucht schon Extrahausaufgaben?"

„Wir sind mit dieser Phase nach dem nächsten Wochenende fertig und ich werde euch dann erzählen, was wir machen", bot Harry an.

„Warum kannst du es uns nicht jetzt erzählen?", fragte Hermine und setze sich am Gryffindortisch zwischen Ron und Harry. Neville setzte sich an Harrys andere Seite.

„Weil ihr dann mitmachen wollt und wir haben keine Zeit, euch das beizubringen, was wir bis jetzt gelernt haben", antwortete Neville.

„Ich könnte es mir selbst beibringen", sagte Hermine. „Ich würde euch nicht im Weg sein, bis ich aufgeholt habe."

Harry schaute fragend zu Neville und der größere Junge zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Harry biss sich auf seine Lippe und schaute zurück zu seinen Freunden. Ron sah neugierig aus und hatte noch nicht einmal damit begonnen, etwas zu essen. **Silas? Gabe?** Fragte Harry.

**Sie sind deine Freunde**, antwortete Silas kühl. Harry zuckte zusammen, wusste er doch, dass der Slytherin sie nicht wirklich mochte.

**Ich denke, du solltest sie zuerst warnen, dass es gegen die Regeln ist und sehen, wie sie darauf reagieren. Du willst doch nicht, dass sie dich ausschimpfen!** Antwortete Gabriel und funkelte die Kernpersönlichkeit an. Silas zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich von ihm weg.

„Nun… wisst ihr… es ist nicht wirklich erlaubt", sagte Harry seinen Freunden nervös.

Rons Augen weiteten sich und er lehnte sich neugierig nach vorn. „Ich werde es niemanden sagen. Das schwöre ich!"

„Ist es etwas Schlimmes?", fragte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Etwas Schlimmes?", fragte eine Stimme von Gegenüber des Tisches und die vier Jugendlichen schauten hinüber zu Fred und George, die die leeren Plätze ihnen gegenüber eingenommen hatten. „Harry würde niemals etwas Schlimmes tun."

„Aber er würde etwas neckisches…"

„…durchtriebenes und gefährliches…"

„…etwas, was es absolut wert macht…"

„…darin verwickelt zu werden machen, also erzähl…"

„…uns auch von deinem geheimen Plan."

„Wir möchten dabei helfen, egal…"

„…was es kostet. Wir schwören…"

„…bei allem was uns heilig ist, dass wir dich niemals…"

„…bei den Autoritäten verraten würden."

„Ähm…" Harry öffnete seine Empathie und spürte eine überraschend starke Welle der Zuneigung und Glaubwürdigkeit von den aufgedrehten Zwillingen. „In Ordnung. Hermine?"

Sie nickte einmal. Ihre braunen Augen waren ernst. „Ich vertraue dir, Harry."

„Das wird auch Zeit", murmelte Ron und Hermine stieß ihm heftig in die Rippen, was ihm zum Aufkeuchen brachte und ihn husten ließ.

Harry lehnte sich vor und seine Freunde neigten allen den Kopf näher zu ihm. „Neville und ich an der Animagus-Verwandlung gearbeitet. Nächste Woche werden wir den Trank fertig stellen, der uns sagen wird, was für eine Animagusform wir haben werden und können dann anfangen, etwas darüber herauszufinden, ehe wir mit der eigentlichen Verwandlung anfangen."

„Wir können euch unsere Aufzeichnungen und die Bücher geben, die wir benutzt haben, wenn ihr wollt", bot Neville an.

„Wow!", sagte Ron aufgeregt und seine blauen Augen funkelten. „Das ist so cool!"

„Es ist ein sehr komplizierter Prozess", sagte Hermine mit genauso viel Enthusiasmus. „Ich habe das immer lernen wollen, aber es gibt keine Bücher darüber in der Bibliothek. Wie es aussieht, muss man in der siebten Klasse sein, ehe McGonagall einem die Bücher gibt und hilft."

„Wir wollten schon immer…"

„…diesen Zauber ausprobieren. Nicht jeder…"

„…kann das machen, aber ich bin mit sicher, dass wir das alle können. Besonders…"

„…wenn wir uns gegenseitig helfen."

„Remus und Sirius haben uns auch geholfen", erklärte Harry; ihr Enthusiasmus war ansteckend. „Wir haben schon seit fast zwei Monaten daran gearbeitet."

„Großartig!", sagten die Zwillinge gemeinsam. „Wann können wir anfangen?"

„Danke, Kumpel!", nickte Ron.

Die sechs aßen schnell und eilten zurück zum Turm. Nachdem sie sich alles geschnappt hatten, was sie brauchten, gingen sie in die Bibliothek und setzten sich in eine abgeschiedene Ecke. Sie verbrachen gute drei Stunden damit, das Material durchzugehen und alles zu erklären. Alle waren aufgeregt und sie versprachen, hart daran zu arbeiten, sich alles einzuprägen und nachzuarbeiten, um die Verwandlung zu verstehen. Sie hofften, dass sie im Oktober mit dem Brauen des Trankes beginnen zu können.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Silas wartete, bis er sicher war, dass alle schliefen, ehe er in die Bibliothek zurückkehrte, um an seiner eigenen Nachforschung weiterzuarbeiten. Er arbeitete für Stunden und schlich dann gegen 2:00 Uhr morgens hinunter in den Kerker. Severus war wach und erwartete ihn. Sie diskutierten über das, was sie erfahren hatten.

Severus hatte große Fortschritte in seinen Studien bezüglich des Portschlüssels gemacht und er hatte einen Zauber kreiert, von dem er dachte, dass er den Portschlüssel auf ein anderes Objekt übertragen konnte, ohne das erste zu zerstören. Sie würden es morgen Nacht an Büchern versuchen. Silas machte Fortschritte dabei, die geistige Seite zu studieren, wusste aber noch nicht genug, um sich sicher dabei zu fühlen, den Zauber so zu verändern, dass der den Portschlüssel an Gabriel, der ja kein Objekt war, beeinflussen konnte. Glücklicherweise würde das auch nicht notwendig sein, bis Severus bei dem Zauber erfolgreich war.

Es war etwa 3:30 Uhr, als sie fertig waren und Gabriel herauskam, um für zwei Stunden zu trainieren. Sie duellierten sich mit Zaubern und Dolchen. Severus war viel schneller und schwerer zu besiegen als Sirius, und Gabriel fühlte sich erschöpft und verschwitzt, als die Stunden vorbei waren. Glücklich lächelnd machte sich der Gryffindor zurück zum Turm, um sich zu duschen und ins Bett zu gehen.

Harry wusste von all dem gar nichts, als er am Morgen gegen Neun erwachte. Er fühlte sich ausgeruht, da er die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte. Er ging mit seinen Freunden hinunter zum Frühstück, ehe er mit Neville verschwand, um weiter an seinem Trank zu arbeiten. Hermine, Ron und die Zwillinge gingen hinauf in die Bibliothek um zu lernen. Hermine amüsierte sich darüber, dass die drei rothaarigen Jungs bereit dazu waren, an einem Sonntag zu lernen, doch als sie sie fragten, warum sie lachte, schüttelte sie nur ihren Kopf.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Es war Zeit zum Mittagessen und Harry und Neville lächelten die vier an, als sie wegen der verwirrenden und extrem komplizierten Verwandlung stöhnten, die sie meistern wollten. Aber Harry wusste dank seiner Empathie, dass keiner von ihnen auch nur darüber nachdachte, es aufzugeben. Neville konnte dasselbe sagen, nur dadurch, wie sie sich benahmen und Harry angrinsten, der zurücklächelte.

„Mister Potter, sie werden nach dem Abendessen zum Direktor gehen", schnarrte eine dunkle Stimme.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete er schwach, als er sich herumdrehte und Severus anschaute. Sorge kam in ihm auf. Was war passiert? Warum wollte der Direktor ihn sehen? Der schwarzäugige Mann sah ihn an und Harry spürte, wie besorgt Severus war und das sorgte dafür, dass er sich noch mehr fürchtete.

Severus drehte sich herum und ging aus der Großen Halle. Seine Roben wirbelten mehr als sonst hinter ihm her.

„Schleimiger Schwachkopf", grummelte Ron.

„Was will Dumbledore?", fragte Hermine ärgerlich. „Ich schwöre, ich habe ihm nichts erzählt."

„Ich auch nicht, Kumpel", schüttelte Ron seinen Kopf.

„Was meint ihr?", fragte Ron und schaute von einem zum anderen.

„Wir waren gestern zu einem Tee bei ihm", gab Ron zu. Seine Augen flehten Hermine an, ihm zu helfen, aber sie war zu aufgeregt. „Er hat uns gefragt, wie es dir geht und ob du mit uns über deinen Sommer gesprochen hast. Wir haben gesagt, dass du das nicht gemacht hast und dass wir uns nicht wohl dabei fühlen, mit ihm über dich zu sprechen, wenn du nicht dabei bist. Er hat gesagt, er würde es verstehen."

„Hat er Legilementik bei euch benutzt?", fragte Harry gehorsam die Frage die Gabriel gestellt hatte und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Das würde er nicht tun!", keuchte Hermine und flehte ihn mit ihren Augen an, ihr zu sagen, dass Dumbledore nicht so weit gehen würde. Harry senkte seinen Kopf wegen ihrer großen Aufregung.

„Tut mir Leid Hermine, aber das würde er", sagte Fred langsam.

„Er hat es bei uns versucht, als er nicht durch den Trank, der Telepathie unterdrücken soll gekommen ist…"

„…den wir Ron verabreicht haben."

„Aber da wir Zwillinge sind…"

„…konnte er auch bei uns nicht durchkommen."

„Oh nein", stöhnte Hermine und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Was, wenn er es getan hat? Wir wollten ihm nichts erzählen. Ehrlich!"

„Ich weiß, dass ihr das nicht wolltet", umarmte sie Harry. „Du weißt nicht wirklich etwas und selbst wenn er es getan hat, denke ich nicht, dass das, was du weißt, mir schaden wird."

Sie nickte.

„Ich habe Unterricht draußen", sagte Neville still. „Ich sehe euch heute Abend. Viel Glück, Harry."

„Sei vorsichtig", sagte Harry mit dunklen, verlorenen Augen.

„Du auch", antwortet Neville besorgt.

Die anderen sagten nichts, als Harry aufstand und sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors machte. Und selbst wenn sie es gemacht hätten, hätte er sie nicht gehört. Er war zu beschäftigt damit zuzuhören, wie Silas und Gabriel stritten.

**Wenn ich schon draußen wäre, kann er mich nicht rufen**, sagte Gabriel. **Ich sollte ihm einfach gegenübertreten und von ihm verlangen, dass er mich aus dem Zauber entlässt.**

**Und er wird das nur aus reiner Herzensgüte tun?** Zischte Silas. **Niemals. Du darfst ihn nicht wissen lassen, dass du weißt, was er gemacht hat. Du musst ihn dich rufen lassen, ehe du ihm deswegen gegenübertreten kannst und außerdem, solltest du ihm nicht herausfordern und Forderungen stellen, bis du etwas in der Hand hast, mit dem du ihm drohen kannst.**

Gabriel gab knurrend nach. Harry fühlte sich nervös und ängstlich und er wünschte, dass Severus bei ihm wäre. Als ob er das gehört hätte, stand der schwarzäugige Professor mit grimmigem Gesicht bei dem Wasserspeier. Harrys Beine gaben beinahe vor Erleichterung nach und er lächelte mit bebenden Lippen hinauf zu seinem Mentor.

„Warum haben Sie so lange gebraucht, Potter?", schnappte Severus.

In der Öffentlichkeit musste Severus ihn so behandeln, als stünden sie sich nicht nahe – auch wenn er besser war, als er während Harrys ersten und zweiten Schuljahr gewesen war, da Dumbledore sich dessen bewusst war, dass sie sich während Harrys Strafarbeiten näher gekommen waren. Auch wenn er das wusste, wäre es für ihn schwer gewesen, dass sein Lehrer so harsch mit ihm sprach, wenn nicht seine Empathie gewesen wäre. Es erinnerte ihn ständig an Severus' wahre Gefühle und die Zuneigung und Sorge, die Harry oft umgaben, wenn er sich Severus öffnete, gab ihm Sicherheit.

„Potter?", fragte Severus scharf und die Sorge stieg von ihm auf, wie Rauch.

Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und lächelte scheu. Er nickte mit dem Kopf, um seinen Lehrer wissen zu lassen, dass er okay war und dass er so bereit wie möglich war, der bevorstehenden Konfrontation gegenüberzutreten. Severus schaute ihn nachdenklich an, drehte sich aber um und begann die Treppen hinaufzugehen. Harry folgte ihm, nachdem er nur eine Sekunde gezögert hatte.

„Ich habe Potter hergebracht, Sir", schnarrte Severus, als er in des Büro eintrat.

„Komm schon, Severus. Sei nett", zwinkerte Dumbledore ihm zu. „Danke, dass du ihn hergebracht hast. Du kannst jetzt gehen."

„Was hat er diesmal angestellt?", schnarrte Severus kalt.

„Nichts, mein Junge, nichts. Ich wollte nur mit ihm reden."

Dumbledore schaute über seine halbmondförmige Brille und wartete, bis der junge Mann steif aus seinem Büro gegangen war. Der alte Zauberer richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem Jungen, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. Harry stand gerade da. Seine Hände hatte er vor sich verschränkt und seine Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Guten Tag, Harry. Setz dich."

Harry tat, worum er gebeten wurde.

„Ich hoffe, du hast deine erste Woche zurück in der Schule genossen", sagte der Mann gütig.

„Ja, danke, Sir", antwortete der Junge leise, und schaute scheu durch sein Pony zu ihm.

„Harry, erinnerst du dich an dein zweites Schuljahr?", lächelte Dumbledore. „Als du Godrics Schwert benutzt hast?"

Weißes Licht leuchtete hinter Harrys Augen auf und er ging bewusstlos zu Boden. Dumbledore stand auf und starrte geschockt auf den kleinen Teenager, entspannte sich aber, als der Junge stöhnte und auf seine Knie kam. Gabriel keuchte und versuchte, sich nicht zu übergeben, während heißer Schmerz hinter seinen Augen pochte. Der Raum bewegte und drehte sich und er wollte sich mehr als alles andere zusammenrollen und still liegen bleiben, doch er konnte die Blicke des alten Bastards auf sich spüren und stolperte auf seine Füße. Er würde dem Bastard nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihn schwach zu sehen.

„Geht es dir gut, Gabriel?", fragte Dumbledore mit tiefer Sorge.

„Mein Kopf tut Scheiße weh", spie er und ignorierte die Tränen, die seine Wangen hinunterliefen.

„Es tut mir Leid, mein Junge. Hier." Er griff in seinen Schreibtisch und holte einen Trank hervor.

Gabriel wich mit einem stechenden Blick zurück. „Ich nehme auf keinen Fall irgendetwas von Ihnen. Was zur Hölle haben Sie mit mir gemacht?"

„Es ist nur ein Weg, um sicherzustellen, dass ich mit dir reden kann, mein Junge." Dumbledore stellte den Trank auf dem Schreibtisch ab und schaute dem Jungen in die Augen. „Ich habe dir viel zu erzählen."

„Sie meinen, Sie haben vieles gutzumachen!" Gabriel richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Heben Sie den Zauber auf."

„Bekämpfe mich nicht, Gabriel. Du hast einen wichtigeren Gegner. Voldemort. Und ich kann dir geben, was du brauchst, um zu wissen, wie du ihn besiegen kannst."

„Oh?", erwiderte Gabriel. „Und warum haben Sie das nicht von Anfang an gesagt? Warum der Zauber, alter Mann?"

„Es ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, Gabriel. Versteh das bitte." Dumbledore stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, doch Gabriel wollte ihn nicht in seiner Nähe haben. Seufzend stoppte Dumbledore und starrte ernüchtert hinunter auf den Jungen. „Du hast eine Verantwortung. Voldemort hat dich gezeichnet und er wird nicht eher ruhen, bis du tot bist. Ich möchte sicherstellen, dass du vorbereitet bist, ihm gegenüberzutreten und zu gewinnen. Deshalb habe ich den Zauber auf dich gelegt. Es ist ein Vorteil, den du nutzen kannst. Nichts kann dich jetzt dazu bringen, zurückzugehen, bis ich dich befreie."

„Ich brauche weder Sie noch Ihre Täuschungen! Der einzige Grund warum Sie das gemacht haben, ist der, dass Sie die Kontrolle haben wollen. Sie haben das nicht für mich getan, also hören Sie auf zu lügen, Sie Bastard!"

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Kind", warnte ihn Dumbledore und seine Magie flackerte auf, als würde man ihm ins Gesicht schlagen. Gabriel zeigte wütend seine Zähne. „Ohne mich wirst du diesen Krieg nicht überleben. Ich weiß, was das Beste für dich ist."

„Also sind Sie eine Hure für Informationen, die Ihr Wissen nicht freiwillig preisgeben will. Und der Preis zum Überleben ist es, Ihre Leine zu tragen", lachte Gabriel. „Ich denke, ich kann ohne das auskommen! Ich habe es bis jetzt geschafft, also nein danke."

Dumbledore wurde rot und strahlte jetzt Macht aus. Gabriel schrie und fasste sich an seinen Kopf, als er auf die Knie fiel. Hilflos und unfähig mit dem Gefühl fertigzuwerden, spürte er, wie sein Geist in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde. Er war gefangen und konnte nirgendwo hin und er hatte keine Möglichkeit, mit der Situation umzugehen. Es gab keine Techniken in Gabriels psychologischen Profil, dass ihm ermöglichte, damit umzugehen.

Es gab ein kratzendes Geräusch, wie Metall auf Zement, als Gabriel brach und wild um sich schlug. Es gab eine Implosion, als die Kraft in dem Raum sich gewaltig zurückzog und Dumbledore zurückstolpern und seine Trommelfelle platzen ließ. Ohne nachzudenken, knurrte Gabriel und begann Zauber abzufeuern, mit denen er Löcher in die Wände und den Boden schlug, Möbel in Brand steckte und Metall- und Glasinstrumente zum bersten brachte. Die Portraits schrien und Dumbledore schrie Zauber, um den Jungen zu beruhigen. Schließlich schaffte er es, den Jungen mit einem Schockzauber zu treffen und Gabriel fiel erneut zu Boden.

„Ruh dich aus, mein Kind", stöhnte Dumbledore und fiel zurück in seinen Stuhl. Er atmete heftig. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass Gabriel mächtig war und er war unmöglich! Er seufzte frustriert und streichelte über seinen Bart, während er wütend nachdachte.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Silas starrte Gabriel an, als dieser in seinem Bett erschien. Die roten Laken absorbierten das Blut, das von seinem aufgeplatzten Fleisch strömte. Blaue Flecken und Verbrennungen zierten seine Haut und seine Kleidung war zerfetzt. Ihr Körper mochte unverletzt sein, aber die mentalen Wunden, die das erzwungene Bewusstsein ihm zugefügt hatten, weil Gabriel nicht gewusst hatte, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, war Folter gewesen und sein projizierter Körper zeigte das. Silas legte seine Finger sanft auf die fiebrige und schweißnasse Stirn des Gryffindors und über das metallene Band, das immer noch gegen Gabriels Haut drückte. Er starrte grimmig auf seine verbrannten Finger und verschwand.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dumbledores Konzentration kehrte zurück, als der Junge begann, sich zu bewegen. Vorsichtig erhob sich Silas in eine sitzende Position. Sein Kopf tat schrecklich weh, sonst gab es aber keine Verletzungen. Er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, so dass sein Pony seine eisigen Augen verdeckte, doch als er sprach, war seine Stimme scharf und samtig. Dumbledores Augen schärften sich, da er wusste, dass der Slytherin hier war.

„Sie haben sich verrechnet, Direktor. Gabriel ist ein Kämpfer. Gib ihm ein Ziel und lass ihn los. Aber Sie können ihn nicht bedrohen und ihn hilflos machen und dann erwarten, dass er ruhig da sitzt und mit ihnen spricht. Das ist mein Gebiet und Sie haben nur erreicht, ihn zu verletzen." Silas wand seinen Kopf zu Seite. „Sprechen Sie mit mir, wenn sie reden wollen. Verhandeln Sie mit mir, wenn sie Vereinbarungen treffen wollen. Lassen sie Gabriel für das Schlachtfeld. Ich bin vielleicht ein Slytherin, aber ich bin nicht Ihr Feind. Ich existiere um Harry und Gabriel sicher zu halten, um Wege zu finden, unsere Ziele zu erreichen, ohne dass es uns etwas kostet oder uns Schmerzen bereitet. Sicher können Sie das respektieren."

„Ich entschuldige mich", murmelte Dumbledore. „Ich wollte ihn nie verletzen."

Silas sagte nichts zu der lächerlichen Entschuldigung. Dumbledore musste ihm trauen, damit er Wissen sammeln und ihm dann damit in den Rücken fallen konnte. Hoffentlich schaffte er es, das verdammte Herz des Mannes zu erwischen.

„Verstehst du die Konsequenzen deiner Stellung als der Junge-der-lebt?", versuchte es der alte Zauberer.

„Das tue ich", sagte Silas einfach.

„Du weißt, dass du Voldemort besiegen musst?"

„Ich werde den Dunklen Lord nicht erlauben, mich zu zerstören", schnarrte Silas und hob seinen Kopf, damit Dumbledore seine harten, unvergebenden Augen sehen konnte. Es waren Augen, die zu viel wussten, Augen, die selbst das härteste Herz zum Erzittern bringen konnten und Dumbledore war da keine Ausnahme.

Doch der alte Direktor drückte sein Unwohlsein von sich und sprach einen zauberstablosen, non-verbalen Legilementik-Zauber. Silas war sich des Eindringens bewusst und schon mit Leichtigkeit das, was er den Direktor sehen lassen wollte vor seine undurchdringlichen Okklumentikschilde. Dumbledore sah seine feindlichen Gedanken gegenüber Voldemort, seine absolute Loyalität zu Harry und Dumbledore sah Respekt, der ihm für sein Wissen und seine Macht entgegengebracht wurde. (Obwohl der Respekt in Wirklichkeit Severus galt. Silas hatte das Gefühl vorsichtig zu einem Bild des Direktors hinzugefügt. Keine der anderen Persönlichkeiten wäre damit davongekommen, denn auch wenn sie Okklumentik konnten, Silas war der Meister.)

Zufrieden und sehr erfreut stand der Direktor auf und ging zu einem Spiegel. Er hatte Harrys Slytherinseite falsch eingeschätzt, schimpfte er mit sich selbst, den Vorurteilen der Häuser unterlegen zu sein. Er war dafür zu alt. Tatsächlich hatte er in Severus einen Slytherin, der sich als sehr loyal und unbezahlbar erwiesen hatte und daran sollte er sich erinnern. Er wisperte das Passwort und die Wand begann sich zu drehen und gab einen Raum frei, der mit verschiedenen Schalen mit silbernem Wasser gefüllt war.

Dumbledore deutete Silas an, sich neben ihn zu stellen. „Was ich weiß, werde ich dir sagen. Aber ich warne dich, einiges habe ich aus unvollständigen Puzzleteilen gefolgert. Ich kann mich irren."

„Aber Sie denken, dass Sie richtig liegen?", fragte Silas neutral.

„Natürlich tu ich das, aber wie ich dir bereits beweisen habe, kann ich wie jeder andere Fehler machen. Verzeih mir, aber da ich schlauer bin, als die meisten Männer, scheinen meine Fehler dementsprechend größer zu sein."

**Dementsprechend größer? **schnarrte Silas leise.

Dumbledore entnahm ein Denkarium und brachte es hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er setzte sich und schaute hinüber zu dem Jungen, der respektvoll bei ihm stand. „Du siehst besorgt aus", lächelte er.

„Wohin gehen wir, Sir?", fragte Silas, der sich nicht die Mühe machte, auf die Aussage des Direktors zu antworten.

„Wir machen eine Reise auf der Straße von Bob Ogdens Erinnerungen." Dumbledore zog ein Kristallfläschchen mit einer wirbelnden silbernen Substanz aus seiner Tasche. „Er war Angestellter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Er ist vor einiger Zeit gestorben, aber nicht, ehe ich ihn nicht aufgespürt und ihn dazu überredet habe, mir diese Erinnerungen anzuvertrauen. Wir werden ihn auf einem Besuch begleiten, den er aufgrund seiner Pflichten gemacht hat. Aber bevor wir das tun musst du mir schwören, dass du Harry nichts von dem erzählen wirst, was du heute hier erfährst. Es ist das Beste und es wäre eine Verschwendung, wenn Harry seine Unschuld verlieren würde."

Silas verbarg seine Abscheu über Dumbledores fehlendes Verständnis darüber, dass sie ALLE Harry waren und dass der gute Harry Potter schon vor langer Zeit seine Unschuld verloren hatte. Er gab mit Leichtigkeit seinen Schwur. Es gab dutzende Wege daran vorbei.

Sich der verräterischen Gedanken von Silas nicht bewusst, kippte Dumbledore den Inhalt des Fläschchens in das Denkarium und deutete dem Jungen an, hineinzugehen. Der Slytherin hob lediglich eine Augenbraue. Der Direktor lächelte und tauchte mit seinem Gesicht zuerst hinein. Silas atmete tief durch und folgte ihm. Er sah still zu, als sich die Szene von einem Vater und zwei durch Inzucht erzeugte Kinder, vor ihm abspielte. Das einzige Mal, das er sprach war, um Dumbledore zu bestätigen, dass die beiden gelegentlich Parsel sprachen, auch wenn er ihm nicht genau sagte, was gesagt wurde. Dumbledore fragte auch nicht.

„Was ist mit dem Mädchen auf dem Anwesen passiert?", fragte Silas beiläufig, als sie in das Büro des Direktors zurückkehrten. „Merope oder wie auch immer sie geheißen hat."

„Oh, sie hat überlebt", antwortete Dumbledore, als er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte. Er zauberte einen neuen, nicht kaputten Stuhl für Silas herbei. „Odgen ist zum Ministerium zurück appariert und fünfzehn Minuten später mit Verstärkung zurückgekehrt. Morfin und sein Vater haben versucht zu kämpfen, aber sie wurden überwältigt, von dem Anwesen gebracht und anschließend vor dem Zaubergamot verurteilt. Morfin, der bereits wegen Angriffen auf Muggel vorbestraft war, wurde zu drei Jahren in Askaban verurteilt. Vorlost, der außer Ogden noch mehrere andere Ministeriumsangestellte verletzt hatte, bekam sechs Monate."

„Das Mädchen hat den Mann Tom genannt und der Name ihres Vaters ist Vorlost", schnarrte Silas, der wollte, dass sie vorankamen. „Ich vermute, dass das dreckige, misshandelte Mädchen Voldemorts Mutter ist? Der Muggel, wegen wem sie bestraft worden ist, war sein Vater?"

„Das ist richtig", lächelte Dumbledore zustimmend. „Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass du verstehst. Vorlost und seine Kinder waren die letzten Gaunts, eine sehr alte Zaubererfamilie, bekannt für ihre labile und gewalttätige Veranlagung, die über die Generationen hinweg immer stärker wurde, weil sie an der Gewohnheit festhielten, ihre eigenen Cousins und Cousinen zu heiraten."

„Das hätte ich nicht vermutet", schnarrte Silas.

Dumbledore lachte. „Nun ja, Mangel an Vernunft, gepaart mit einer ausgeprägten Prunksucht, führte dazu, dass das Familiengold schon mehrere Generationen vor Vorlosts Geburt verschwendet war. Ihm blieben nur Verwahrlosung und Armut, wie du gesehen hast, dazu ein hässliches Naturell, unglaubliche Arroganz und großer Stolz und ein paar Familienerbstücke, die er genauso schätzte wie seinen Sohn, und um einiges mehr als seine Tochter."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass reiche Männer Merope heiraten wollten", schüttelte Silas seinen Kopf.

„Ich glaube, du vergisst, dass Merope eine Hexe war", lächelte Dumbledore sanft. „Ich nehme an, dass ihre magischen Kräfte nicht besonders gut zur Geltung kamen, solange sie von ihrem Vater terrorisiert wurde. Sobald Vorlost und Morfin in sicherem Gewahrsam in Askaban saßen, sobald sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben allein und frei war, konnte sie, da bin ich überzeugt, ihre Fähigkeiten ungehindert entfalten und ihre Flucht aus dem elenden Leben planen, das sie achtzehn Jahre lang geführt hatte.

„Ich persönlich denke, dass sie einen Liebestrank benutzt hat, um ihn dazu zu bekommen, dass er sie liebt. Ich bin sicher, das muss Merope romantischer vorgekommen sein. Jedenfalls erfreute sich das Dorf Little Hangleton ein paar Monate nach dem Vorfall, dessen Zeuge wir eben wurden, an einem gewaltigen Skandal. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie viel Klatsch es gab, als der Sohn des Gutsherrn mit der Tochter des Landstreichers, durchbrannte.

„Aber der Schreck der Dorfbewohner war nichts im Vergleich zu dem von Vorlost. Er kehrte aus Askaban zurück und dachte, seine Tochter würde ihn pflichtbewusst mit einer warmen Mahlzeit auf dem Tisch erwarten. Stattdessen fand er eine zentimeterdicke Staubschicht und ihren Abschiedsbrief vor, in dem sie ihm erklärte, was sie getan hatte. Nach allem, was ich herausfinden konnte, hat er von da an nie mehr ihren Namen oder ihre Existenz erwähnt. Der Schock über ihr Fortgehen mag zu seinem frühen Tod beigetragen haben – oder vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nie gelernt, für sich zu kochen. Askaban hatte ihn außerordentlich geschwächt und er erlebte Morfins Rückkehr in sein Haus nicht mehr."

Silas saß still da. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass die Sache mit dem Liebestrank und darüber, was Vorlost tat und gefühlt hatte, nachdem er aus Askaban gekommen war, reine Spekulation des Direktors war. Persönlich konnte sich Silas nicht denken, dass der Mann verhungert war, weil er nicht wusste, wie man sich ein Mahl zubereitete. Vorlost schien der Typ von Mensch zu sein, der im Notfall zum Kannibalen werden würde, wenn es nötig wäre. Sicher, Askaban ist schrecklich und beschädigt den Verstand, aber Silas hatte Sirius zu seinen schlimmsten Zeiten erlebt und er hätte überlebt. Und Sirius war zwölf Jahre in Askaban gewesen, nicht sechs Monate. Aber er behielt seine Meinung für sich.

„Und zu Merope, wenige Monate nachdem sie durchgebrannt waren und geheiratet hatten, tauchte Tom Riddle wieder im Gutshaus in Little Hangleton auf, ohne seine Frau. Es gab wilde Gerüchte in der Nachbarschaft, dass er davon spreche, er sei hinters Licht geführt und reingelegt worden. Ich bin sicher, dass er eigentlich sagen wollte, er habe unter einem magischen Bann gestanden, der sich nun gelöst habe, vermutlich wagte er es aber nicht, genau diese Worte zu gebrauchen, aus Angst, man würde ihn für verrückt halten. Als sie hörten, was er sagte, nahmen die Dorfbewohner jedoch an, Merope habe Tom Riddle angelogen und so getan, als würde sie ein Kind von ihm bekommen, und er habe sie aus diesem Grund geheiratet."

„Er hat seinen Sohn im Stich gelassen?", hob Silas eine Augenbraue.

„Ja und nein", strich Dumbledore sich über seinen Bart. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass er überhaupt wusste, dass Merope schwanger war, als er ging. Ich glaube, dass Merope, die ihren Mann innig liebte, es nicht über sich brachte, ihn weiterhin mit magischen Mitteln zu versklaven. Ich glaube, sie hat beschlossen, ihm den Trank nicht länger zu verabreichen. Vernarrt wie sie war, hat sie sich vielleicht eingeredet, dass auch er sich inzwischen in sie verliebt hätte. Womöglich dachte sie, er würde um des Kindes willen bei ihr bleiben. Wenn es so war, dann hat sie sich in beiden Punkten geirrt. Er hat sie verlassen, hat sie nie mehr wiedergesehen und sich nie die Mühe gemacht herauszufinden, was aus seinem Sohn geworden ist."

Sie saßen für ein paar Minuten still zusammen. Dumbledore sah nachdenklich auf, doch Silas konnte sagen, dass er mit sich zufrieden war. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Silas so gefügig war, wie er sich hier präsentierte. Der Slytherin behielt ein kühles Gesicht und versuchte den Tyrannen zu ignorieren. Er dachte erneut, dass Dumbledores Schlüsse sehr flach waren.

Es war offensichtlich, dass der Direktor ein Gryffindor war. Warum sollte sie erstens damit aufhören, ihren Ehemann zu kontrollieren und warum hatte sie die Sklaverei nicht wieder aufgebaut, als er Anzeichen gezeigt hat, zu rebellieren? Der Liebestrankkram war Müll. Er vermutete eher etwas wie den Imperius-Fluch, und irgendwas musste schrecklich schief gegangen sein, dass Tom sich befreien konnte und Merope ihn hatte gehen lassen.

„Ich denke, das wird für heute reichen…?"

„Silas", antwortete er zögernd.

„Es ist Zeit zum Abendessen, mein Junge", lächelte Dumbledore. „Ich schätze deine Aufmerksamkeit und bin erfreut, dass du das so ernst nimmst. Ich weiß, dass es schwer sein muss."

„Ich bin einfach nur dankbar, dass sie mit eine Chance gegeben haben", neigte Silas seinen Kopf.

„Bitte, bitte, mein Junge", lächelte er glücklich.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Silas wartete geduldig in ihrem Bett darauf, dass die anderen einschliefen. Er hatte Harrys Freunde ignoriert, als sie versucht hatte, ihn dazu zu bringen, ihnen zu erzählen, was oben im Büro des Direktors passiert war. Neville war zu seiner Rettung gekommen und versprach, dass Harry zu ihnen kommen würde, wenn er bereit war. Sie akzeptierten das zögerlich, aber Silas kümmerte das nicht. Schließlich wurde das Atmen um sie herum gleichmäßig und tief. Er stahl sich aus dem Bett und warf sich seinen Tarnumhang über.

Severus öffnete die Tür, ehe er überhaupt klopfen konnte. Silas lächelte grimmig und nahm sowohl seinen Platz ein, als auch eine Tasse Kakao mit einem Schuss Whiskey. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihm ein Drink angeboten wurde und er genoss die Wärme und den betäubenden Effekt, während er seine Erlebnisse in dem Büro wiedergab. Er hatte schließlich nie geschworen, Severus nicht zu erzählen, was er gesehen hatte.

„Wie geht es Gabriel?", fragte Severus, als Silas schwieg. Er dachte über all diese Informationen nach und fragte sich, warum Dumbledore wollte, dass Silas sie bekam und durch Silas Gabriel.

„Boy verleibt sich die Erinnerungen ein, die ein Trauma verursachen." Silas starrte in die Flammen. „Ich denke, dass Gabriel sich an nicht an mehr erinnern können wird, als das er gerufen wurde. Boy sollte bis morgen früh fertig sein und der Gryffindor sich bis dahin erholt haben."

Severus beobachtete ihn für einen Moment. „Und was glaubst du, ist der Zweck der Informationen, die Albus dir gegeben hat?"

„Ich vermute, dass alles was wir über Voldemort wissen, uns einen Vorteil im Kampf gegen ihn geben könnte, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass mir irgendetwas speziell Nützlichen gezeigt worden ist. Er könnte mich immer noch testen und noch nichts von den wichtigeren Sachen enthüllen. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass seine Schlussfolgerungen fehlerhaft und naiv waren. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Dumbledore das geglaubt hat, was er gesagt hat, oder dass er mich wieder getestet hat."

„Ich nehme an, dass er wirklich glaubt, was er über die Motive erzählt hat", schnarrte Severus. „Wenigstens liegt er bei den hervorstechendsten Fakten richtig und das ist alles, was wirklich zählt."

„Ja", stimmte Silas zu. Er schaute hinüber zu seinem Lehrer. „Wenn das alles ist, sollte ich in den Turm zurückkehren."

Severus nickte scharf und brachte ihn zur Tür. „Soll ich es Harry erzählen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er fragen wird, was passiert ist."

Silas zuckte mit den Achseln und schlüpfte in die Dunkelheit der Flure. Severus seufzte und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er musste ein paar Briefe schreiben und einen Direktor mit Politik ablenken. Oh ja, lächelte er grausam; der Direktor würde bekommen, was er verdiente. Alles zu seiner Zeit.


	35. Lernen und Vorbereitung

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta: **Silvermoon1987

**35. Lernen und Vorbereitung**

Gabriel ging es tatsächlich am Montag besser. Das Letzte, an was er sich erinnern konnte, war, den Direktor eine Hure genannt zu haben. Silas berichtete ihm schnell, was danach passiert war, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, Gabriels Hilflosigkeit oder die Tatsache, das Boy mit hineingezogen worden war, nicht zu erwähnen. Stattdessen sagte er ihm, dass der Grund dafür, dass Gabriel ein paar Sekunden seiner Erinnerung fehlten, der war, dass er gewalttätig und gezwungenermaßen herausgerufen worden war. Nachdem Dumbledore wütend geworden war, hatte er Gabriel entlassen und Silas war herauszukommen, um zu versuchen, den Mann zu manipulieren und Informationen von ihm zu bekommen.

Das war die gleiche Geschichte, die Severus Harry erzählt hatte und weder Harry noch Gabriel vermuteten, dass mehr hinter dieser Geschichte steckte. Harry tat es nicht, weil er von Natur aus vertrauensselig war und Gabriel akzeptierte es, weil es in seinem Erinnerungen eine Lücke gab, wo Boy sehr vorsichtig die Erinnerungen entfernt hatte, die das Trauma ausgelöst hatten und in dessen Nähe er instinktiv nicht kommen wollte.

Den Gryffindors erzählte Harry, was er wusste, doch nachdem sicher war, dass Gabriel schlief, zog Silas Neville beiseite und erzählte ihm die Wahrheit. Der Junge konnte ein nützlicher Verbündeter sein; speziell da er jetzt mächtiger wurde. Er konnte das aber nur, wenn er wusste, was wirklich vor sich ging. Harry erzählte auch Remus seine Version der Geschichte, doch Silas korrigierte sie nicht. Er war der Meinung, dass Neville sie ihm erzählen könnte, wenn er dachte, dass es notwendig wäre. Harry entschied sich, Sirius gar nichts zu sagen, da er wollte, dass sein Pate in das Haus von Severus zurückkehrte, damit man ihn nicht schnappen konnte. Ihm zu erzählen, dass er von dem Direktor attackiert worden war, war nicht der klügste Weg, dieses Ziel zu erreichen.

Die Wochen vergingen langsam. Harry nahm am Unterricht teil und half seinen Freunden die Animagus-Verwandlung zu erlernen. Nachts lernte Silas für mehrere Stunden in der Bibliothek und Gabriel kam in den frühen Morgenstunden heraus, um sich mit Severus zu duellieren und mit ihm zu trainieren. Dumbledore rief sie nicht für ein weiteres Treffen zu sich hinauf und hatte im Gegenteil zweimal das Abendessen in der Großen Halle verpasst.

Silas hatte Severus deswegen befragt, doch der Mann konnte ihm nur kryptisch antworten, dass der Mann vielleicht für einige Zeit Dinge außerhalb der Schule zu erledigen hatte. Harry fand es lustig, als Silas sich darüber beschwerte. Gabriel amüsierte sich genauso darüber, wollte aber genauso sehr wissen was los war wie Silas. Keiner von ihnen konnte Severus dennoch zum Reden bringen.

Es gab kein Zeichen von Sirius und sie bekamen keine weiteren Briefe. Remus sagte, dass er ihn auch nicht erreichen konnte, sie sollten sich aber keine Sorgen machen. Er kannte die meisten Verstecke, die in der Nähe von Hogwarts waren und würde sie im Auge behalten. Harry befürchtete, dass der Direktor deswegen abwesend war, doch Gabriel versicherte ihm, dass Severus es ihnen gesagt hätte, würde das der Fall sein. Silas war sich da nicht zu sicher, doch das sagte er nicht. Ihm persönlich war es egal, ob man den dummen Köter einfing. Es wäre seine eigene Schuld und warum sollte Sirius als einziger von den Konsequenzen seiner Taten ausgeschlossen sein.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Samstag, der 13. September kam und es war ein klarer und frischer Tag. Harry konnte Nevilles Aufregung spüren und sie glich seiner eigenen. Heute würden sie den Zaubertrank fertig stellen und erfahren, was für ein Tieres sie werden konnten. Sie erzählten Severus und Remus von dieser Entwicklung und beide Männer versprachen nach dem Mittagessen zu ihrem verlassenen Klassenzimmer zu kommen, um die Verwandlung zu überwachen. (Severus hatte noch mehr Sklavenarbeit versprochen, wenn Helga Godric dazu bekommen konnte sie für diese zwei Stunden von dem Direktor abzuschirmen.)

„Bereit?", lächelte Remus und seine Augen strahlten warm vor Erwartung.

„Ja", nickte Neville.

„Einer nach dem anderen", befahl Severus.

Die Jungen schauten sich an und Harry spürte die Nervosität seines besten Freundes. „Ich mach es zuerst", bot er an. Neville entspannte sich erleichtert. Der grünäugige Junge ging in die Mitte des Raumes und trug einen einzelnen Becher seines blauen Zaubertrankes mit sich. Die anderen gingen zur Seite und sahen zu. Er lächelte und schluckte ihn hinunter. Es schmeckte wie Schlamm und Knorpel. Beinahe würgte er, doch er zwang alles hinunter. Als es in seinem Magen ankam, ließ er den Becher fangen und krümmte sich zusammen.

Severus, Remus und Neville sahen zu, wie Harrys Umrisse verschwammen. Er wurde in einer sanften, fließenden Bewegung kleiner und länger. Die Farben seiner Jeans und seines T-Shirts wandelten sich in braun und weiß. In weniger als einer Minute stand ein ausgewachsener Hirsch vor ihnen. Er hatte lange dünne Beine und große braune Augen. Sein Schwanz und sein Bauch waren in einem helleren braun und er hatte ein etwa 5 cm langes hellgraues Geweih. Die langen, gebogenen Ohren zuckten, als das Waldtier seinen weichen Kopf hob und schnüffelte.

„Harry?", fragte Severus. Er fürchtete, dass er sich in den fremden Gefühlen und Instinkten des Tieres verloren hatte.

Der junge Hirsch schüttelte seinen Kopf und wackelte mit seinem Schwanz, bevor er vorsichtig zu den drei Menschen hinüber ging. Er kuschelte sich an Severus' Bauch und rieb die Seite seines weichen Kopfes gegen Nevilles Brust. Remus lachte und streichelte das Geweih und die Ohren des Hirsches.

„Oh, Harry. Du bist wunderschön", lachte er erneut.

Harry leckte glücklich über seine Hand, verspannte sich aber plötzlich. Seine großen braunen Augen verdrehten sich, während er ungeschickt nach hinten stolperte. Severus griff nach ihm, doch plötzlich verschwand der Hirsch, wurde kleiner und sank auf den Boden. Die Erwachsenen keuchten auf und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, bereit jegliche Anzahl von Zaubern zu sprechen. Es war zu früh für den Zaubertrank, seine Wirkung zu verlieren. Etwas stimmte nicht.

Eine schwarze Schlage mit einem einzelnen weißen Streifen lag auf dem Boden. Sie stellte sich auf, öffnete ihren Mund und zischte, während sie ihre kleinen Zähne bedrohlich zeigte. Neville quiekte auf und wich zurück, während die Erwachsenen erstarrt da standen. Severus war der Erste, der sprach. „Das ist eine Giftschlange. Sehr giftig und schnell. Niemand bewegt sich."

Als ob das die Schlange verstand, glitt sie näher und rollte sich unbedrohlich zusammen, während sie sie aus schwarzen Augen ansah. Ihrer Zunge zischelte.

„Silas?", fragte Remus schockiert.

Die Schlange hob ihren Kopf und nickte einmal. Neville kicherte nervös. Severus lächelte und senkte seinen Zauberstab, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, verschwamm die Schlange erneut und diesmal gerieten sie nicht in Panik. Sie wussten, was kommen würde. Die Schlange wuchs auf jede erdenkliche Art. Das Schwarz wandelte sich zu einer cremigen goldenen Farbe und ein junger Puma mit großen goldenen Augen stand vor ihnen.

Die Katze ging ihnen in etwa bis zur Hüfte, doch ihre Pfoten waren so groß wie Severus Hand, wenn dieser die Finger spreizte. Die Katze war noch nicht fertig mit Wachsen. Ihr Körper war schlank und schlaksig und bei jeder Bewegung wirkte sie anmutig. Offensichtlich erfreut, öffnete die Katze im Maul und schrie, wobei sie wie eine Frau klang und beeindruckende Zähne zeigte. Der Puma wackelte mit seinen Ohren und seinem Schwanz, rannte in dem Raum herum und versuchte Schatten zu fangen. Neville und Remus lachten und Severus murmelte etwas über idiotische Gryffindors.

Die Katze hielt an und begann zu schrumpfen, während seine Farbe verbleichte. Als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, lag eine kleine Taube ausgestreckt auf dem kalten Steinfußboden, wo zuvor die Katze gewesen war. Neville keuchte auf, als das schöne Tier schwach und gequält gurrte. Remus keuchte und trat vor, doch Severus ergriff seinen Arm. Es gab nichts, was sie für den schönen Vogel mit den beiden gebrochenen Flügeln tun konnten.

Das schluchzende Gurren zerriss ihre Herzen und Neville begann zu weinen, als der Vogel sich drehte und auf dem Boden herumzuckte. Remus musste wegsehen. Severus starrte auf die verwundete Kreatur und langsam stieg eine Erkenntnis in ihm auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Wenn alle die Persönlichkeiten ihr eigenes Tier hatten, und dieses Tier ihren mentalen Zustand reflektierte, wie man es bei dem verwundeten Vogel sehen konnte, bedeutete das, das Dämon der nächste war, und was immer er werden würde, er wäre mörderisch.

„Geht zur Tür. Wir müssen gehen", sagte er dunkel, während seine Hand seinen Zauberstab so fest umfasste, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, während die Erinnerungen an die vernichteten Dementoren seinen Geist überfluteten.

Remus schaute ihn verwundert an. „Warum?"

„Jetzt!", bellte Severus.

Neville zuckte erschrocken zusammen und rannte zur Tür. Severus zog den zögerlichen Remus hinter sich her, als sie ein dunkles Knurren aus der Ecke hörten. Severus fuhr mit gezogenem Zauberstab herum und sah seine schlimmste Angst. Ein vollkommen schwarzer Werwolf starrte sie mit blutrünstigen, rot glühenden Augen an.

Sein Maul war leicht geöffnet und Speichel hing und tropfte aus einem mit scharfen Zähnen gefüllten Mund. Der menschliche Körper bestand fast nur aus Knochen, doch mächtige Muskeln bewegten sich unter dem samtenen schwarzen Fell. Gelbliche Krallen an seinen Händen kratzten über den Steinboden, als das Ungetüm sich bereit machte, sich auf sie zu stürzen. Remus stand erstarrt da. Seine Augen funkelten und er hob seine Lippen in einem leichten Knurren an. Severus schob ihn aus der Tür und zauberte sie hinter sich zu.

Nevilles Augen waren groß vor Angst, als die Tür erzitterte, als sich der Werwolf dagegen warf. Knurren und wildes Heulen erklang aus dem Raum. Der Werwolf war hinter der Tür und der Junge war sich sicher, dass das Monster jeden Moment durchbrechen und sie fressen würde. Severus stand da und sprach permanent Reparatur- und Verschlusszauber, während Remus zur gegenüberliegenden Wand zurück stolperte, seine Arme fest um seinen Körper schlang und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zur Tür blickte.

Es schien ewig zu dauern. Nevilles Herz schlug gegen seine Rippen und seine Hände zittern. Das war ein Teil von Harry? Wie? Warum? Er hatte gedacht, es gab nur drei Persönlichkeiten. Wer war diese vierte? Und wollte er das wirklich wissen? Er fühlte sich sofort für diesen Gedanken schuldig. Harry war sein Bruder, wie konnte er so was nur einfach ignorieren?

Schließlich hörten die Geräusche auf. Severus wartete noch eine Minute, ehe er die Zauber entfernte und die Tür öffnete. Dann riss er sie weit auf und rannte in den Raum. Neville schaute zu Remus, der immer noch bewegungslos dastand, und folgte ihm hinein. Severus hielt seinen Freund in seinen Armen. Harry sah aus, als hätte man ihn zusammengeschlagen. Seine Kleider waren zerrissen und blaue Flecken bildeten sich auf seinen Armen und seinen Schultern. Ein paar seiner Fingernägel waren abgerissen. Sein Gesicht war zerkratzt, seine Lippe aufgeplatzt. Severus flößte ihm sanft Zaubertränken ein, reinigte die Wunden und verband sie. Harry stöhnte und öffnete benommen seine grünen Augen.

„Was war ich? Warum tut es weh?", nuschelte er.

„Du warst ein junger Hirsch", antwortete Severus sanft. Neville wusste, dass Severus sich sehr um Harry sorgte, aber es überraschte ihn immer wieder, den Mann so nett und sanft zu sehen. „Du kannst die aufgezeichneten Bilder später sehen."

Sie hatten einen Zauber auf den Raum gesprochen, der alles aufzeichnen würde, so dass die Jungen sich selbst in ihren Gestalten sehen konnten. Neville erschauderte; er wollte nicht sehen, was der Werwolf in dem Raum getan hatte. Er drehte sich um, sah, wie Remus leise in den Raum hinkte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Vollmond war nächste Woche und Remus hatte schon krank ausgesehen, doch nun sah er schlichtweg so aus, als würde er umfallen. Er bewegte sich, als ob er Arthritis hätte und sein Gesicht war starr vor Anspannung.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Er wird schon werden", sagte Severus. „Hier."

Remus starrte auf die blaue Phiole in Severus Hand und nahm sie dann. Er schluckte mechanisch, aber der gehetzte Blick in seinen Augen verringerte sich und sein Körper entspannte sich.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry. Er war zu müde um sich abzuschirmen und die Spannung in dem Raum erfasste ihn.

„Alle deine anderen Persönlichkeiten hatten ihre eigene Animagusform. Inklusive Dämon", antwortete Severus sanft.

„Was?" Harrys Augen wurden groß. „Seid ihr verletzt?"

„Nein. Wir haben den Raum verlassen, ehe etwas geschehen konnte", versicherte ihm Severus. „Silas ist eine Viper, Gabriel ein Puma, auch als Berglöwe bekannt. Boy war eine Taube mit gebrochenen Flügeln und Dämon…" Er schaute zu seinem Kollegen. „Dämon war ein Werwolf."

Harry keuchte. „Remus, bist du in Ordnung?"

„Es geht mir gut, Harry… Aber wer ist Dämon?" Remus zitterte, wendete seine Augen aber nicht von dem Jugendlichen.

„Er ist… nun…" Harry schaute bittend zu Severus hinauf.

„Dämon ist aus den Rückständen des Todesfluches, den der Dunkle Lord auf Harry gesprochen hat, als er ein Kind war, entstanden. Anstatt, dass es ihn krank werden ließ oder ihn umbrachte, hat Harry es isoliert. Mit den Jahren, hat er alle seine Wut gegenüber denen, die ihn misshandelt haben und gegenüber dem Leben in diese dunkle Ecke gesteckt und so eine Persönlichkeit kreiert, die Zorn personifiziert. Sie nennen ihn Dämon und er ist bisher nur zweimal herausgekommen. Das zweite Mal war am Ende des letzten Schuljahres."

„Der magische Sturm", keuchte Remus entsetzt.

Neville umarmte Harry und sagte nichts. Sie saßen still beieinander. Harry ging es langsam besser, als die Zaubertränke zu wirken begannen, und er nutzte die Zeit, um sich gefühlsmäßig wieder zusammenzureißen. Die Erwachsenen waren nicht so zäh, aber Neville schaffte es zu lächeln, als Harry ihn besorgt anschaute. Der grünäugige Junge lächelte erleichtert und drückte seine Hand. „Komm schon, Nev. Du bist dran!"

Severus und Remus standen auf und wichen mit Harry zurück, als Neville seinen Trank nahm und ihn hinunter schluckte. Der braunhaarige Junge wurde steif und begann langsam zu verschwimmen. Severus und Remus hielten ihren Atem an und Harry schaute mit großen Augen zu. Neville wurde größer und dünner, bis eine junge Eiche vor ihnen stand.

Die langen, aufgerichteten Zweige hatten hellgrüne Blätter, die flüsterten, als ob der Wind durch sie singe. Der Stamm war jung und gesund. Die entblößten Wurzeln waren lang und weitreichend, obwohl viele von ihnen miteinander verknüpft waren, und Severus vermutete, dass er gut gedeihen würde, wenn man ihn an dem richtigen Platz pflanzen würde. Die Professoren waren geschockt. Von so etwas hatten sie noch nie gehört. Der Animagus-Zauber war nur für eine Verwandlung in ein Tier, und ein Baum war wohl kaum ein Tier. Für zehn Minuten stand der Baum stolz und unbeugsam da. Die Wirkung des Zaubertrankes verflog und Neville stolperte und fiel auf seine Knie.

„Wow", hauchte er.

„Das war so cool!" Harry rannte enthusiastisch zu ihm. „Du warst ein Baum, denke ich. Du warst stark und groß!"

Neville errötete.

Remus lachte und ging zu ihm. „Ja. Sehr eindrucksvoll, Nev. Du bist der erste Zauber der Geschichte, der so eine Form durch einen Animagustrank erreicht hat. Du solltest sehr stolz auf dich sein."

„Es hat sich… Es war unglaublich", antwortete Neville.

„Erzähl mir was Neues", lächelte Harry breit. „Ich konnte als Hirsch nicht so gut sehen, aber riechen! Ich kann nicht einmal erklären, wie es war. Und sich zu bewegen war so einfach. So leicht."

„Die Geduld, die ich gefühlt habe…" Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es war, als könnte ich eine Ewigkeit warten, alles war bedeutsam und wunderschön. Die Luft, die Steine, die Wärme von euren Körpern…"

„Ich frage mich, was unsere Tiere repräsentieren", sagte Harry aufgeregt. „Ich weiß, dass eine Eiche ein starker Baum ist."

„Ich bin nicht so stark", errötete Neville erneut.

„Natürlich bist du das", erwiderte Remus. „Du kannst die Wahrheit nicht verleugnen, wenn du sie siehst, fürchte ich. Du kannst den Zaubertrank nicht austricksen und die Form repräsentiert die tiefste Wahrheit dessen, wer du bist. Und du, Neville, bist eine Eiche. Sie ist bekannt für ihre Stärke und ihre Ausdauer. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mehr erfahren wirst, wenn du darüber nachliest, aber du bist mehr als nur die Gesamtheit deiner Ängste."

Neville umarmte ihn, wobei er sein Gesicht versteckte. Harry gesellte sich zu ihnen. Severus schnaubte und begann die Aufzeichnungen in den Wänden einzusammeln. Sie würden in seinen Zauberstab gespeichert bleiben, bis er sie in ein Denkarium legen konnte. Der Tag hatte zu sehr erstaunlichen Erkenntnissen geführt und er musste viel darüber nachdenken. Doch jetzt würde er den glücklichen Moment der drei nicht stören. Es war später genug Zeit, über die Bedeutungen ihrer Formen nachzudenken.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Neville und Harry gingen aus dem Klassenzimmer und gingen in eine andere Richtung, als die Erwachsenen davon. Sie hatten gute zweieinhalb Stunden bis zum Abendessen und sie hatten ihren Freunden versprochen, sie am See zu treffen und ihnen von ihren Formen zu erzählen. Sie begannen zu rennen, der Werwolf vergessen, sobald sie hinaus in die nachmittägliche Sonne traten. Fred und George pfiffen und klatschen, noch bevor sie wussten, was sie für Gestalten annehmen konnten. Hermine verlangte, dass sie es erzählten. Ihre Augen strahlten vor Aufregung.

„Ich wette, du warst ein riesiger Löwe, richtig?", fragte Ron Harry und nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten. „Sag es mir, Kumpel! Ich kann die Ungewissheit nicht ertragen!"

„Quatsch, ich wette, er war eine Maus!", lachte Fred und schubste seinem Bruder von Harry fort.

„Neville ist der kleine Löwe!", fügte George hinzu und pikste den besagten Gryffindor in den Bauch.

„Erzählt es uns", sagte Hermine, mit den Händen auf ihre Hüften gestützt.

„Ich war eine Eiche", gab Neville zu und errötete.

Die vier Gryffindors wurden ruhig. Ron war der erste, der sprach. „Du warst ein Baum? Ist das überhaupt möglich?"

„Natürlich ist es möglich", schubste Fred ihn.

„Er ist einer, oder nicht?", grinste George.

„Von so etwas habe ich noch nie etwas gehört", schaute Hermine ihn fasziniert an.

„Wisst ihr, was ich bin?", fragte Harry. Er konnte fühlen, wie Nevilles Nerven sich anspannten und wollte die anderen davon abbringen, ihm zu viele Fragen zu stellen. Es klappte wunderbar. Ihre Freunde richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und er wurde sofort mit Vermutungen bombardiert.

„Ein Vogel", riet Fred.

„Einen Gryffindor-Löwe!", rief Ron.

„Ein Wolf", vermutet George.

„Hmmm… irgendetwas mitfühlendes… vielleicht ein Stachelschwein. Sie sind sehr sanft und liebevoll, aber wenn sie sich fürchten, verteidigen sie sich mit einer spitzen Rüstung."

„Nein!", lachte Harry und seine Augen funkelten. „Ich war ein Hirsch! Genauso wie mein Vater."

„Er hatte große braune Augen, lange dünne Beine und kleine Stümpfe als Geweih", beschrieb ihn Neville. „Er war wirklich süß."

„Hach!", quietschte Hermine und umarmte ihren Freund. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich selbst zu sehen! Wann werdet ihr den Zauber beherrschen?"

„Nun, wir müssen etwas über unsere Tiere in Erfahrung bringen, sowohl biologisch als auch symbolisch, und wir müssen nachforschen und uns merken, was für ein Ende des Zaubers wir wegen unserer Tierart benutzen müssen. Er ist verschieden für Säugetiere, Insekten, Reptilien und Amphibien." Harry tippte sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe. „Ich denke, wir sollten das bis Weihnachten geschafft haben."

„Das klingt gut", stimmte Neville ihm zu. Er wollte so viel Zeit, wie er kriegen konnte. Man bekam dabei nur eine Chance und wenn sie es verhauen würden, wäre es ihnen nicht möglich, es noch einmal zu versuchen. Er wollte es richtig machen und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er bezüglich eines Baumes machen sollte. Die anderen hatten nicht gescherzt. Dies war noch nie vorgekommen, aber vielleicht konnte Rowena ihm helfen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie würde wissen, was er benötigen würde um die Animagus-Verwandlung abschließen zu können.

„Ich verstehe das immer noch nicht", runzelte Ron die Stirn. „Ich meine, wir versuchen diese riesige Zauberformel und das Ritual zu lernen und uns zu merken, aber die Animagusse, die ich kenne, müssen nicht einmal irgendetwas sagen, um sich zu verwandeln."

„Wenn du die Verwandlung erst einmal geschafft hast, ist dieser Prozess für immer in deiner Magie verankert", erklärte Hermine ihm. „Im Grunde genommen ist es immer da und du kannst es, wann immer du möchtest, aktivieren."

„Ich wette, wir werden Affen sein", sagte Fred und George zusammen.

„Dann werde ich der Löwe sein", grinste Ron.

„Du wirst vermutlich ein Ziegenbock sein", schnaubte Hermine.

Die Zwillinge heulten lachend auf und Ron wurde knallrot. „Nun, ich wette, du wirst eine Henne! Du gackerst immer und erzählst den Leuten was sie tun sollen!"

„Ich wette, sie wird eine Eule oder irgendwas anderes Intelligentes sein", ging Harry dazwischen, bevor seine beiden Freunde damit anfangen konnten, sich gegenseitig anzuschreien.

„Ron wird irgend so etwas wie ein Wolf sein", nickte Neville. „Sie sind verspielt, gefährlich und wenn sie es wollen, sehr auf ihr Rudel konzentriert."

„Und ihr zwei werdet vielleicht wirklich Affen", lachte Harry. „Klug, flink und liebevoll."

Die Zwillinge verneigten sich scherzhaft und erhoben sich wieder mit Schlammbällen in der Hand. Hermine schrie erschrocken auf, als sie einer davon direkt in ihre Brust traf, während Harry im Gesicht getroffen wurde. Der grünäugige Junge wischte es fort und hob selbst etwas von dem Schlamm des Sees auf, um es zurückzuwerfen. Lachend und laut spielten die Teenager an der Ecke des Sees. Neville machte auch mit und saß schließlich bis zur Hüfte in dem kalten Wasser. Er spritzte und kam brüllend aus dem Wasser, schnappte sich Ron und machte ihn genauso nass. Sie hörte nicht auf, bis sie die Schulglocke hörten, die signalisierte, dass es Abendessen gab.

Die drei Viertklässler mussten geduldig darauf warten, bis sie Hermine und die Zwillinge trocken und sauber gezaubert hatten, bevor sie hinauf eilten. Sie alle lächelten und freuten sich auf ihre Verwandlungen. Morgen würden sie in der Bibliothek sein und Nachforschungen anstellen, während Harry und Neville etwas über ihrer Tiere herausfinden wollten.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In dieser Nacht schlich sich Silas in die Bibliothek und sprach unterwegs mit Gabriel.** Jeder hat ein inneres Tier, das seine Persönlichkeit und seinen Geist repräsentiert. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie den Animagus-Zauber auch korrekt ausführen können. Wie du weißt****,**** bedeutet es eine Menge Arbeit, sich die magische Theorie zu merken und sie zu verstehen, und dazu noch so viel wie ein Veterinär über das Tier zu wissen. Nur weil Boy und Dämon sich durch den Trank in ein Tier verwandeln konnten, bedeutet das nicht, dass sie es schaffen werden die Animagus-Verwandlung zu beherrschen. Ich denke nicht, dass es für sie möglich sein wird, also sollten wir uns darum keine Sorgen machen. Nur Harry, du und ich werden es letztendlich schaffen, sich willentlich zu verwandeln.**

**Also sagst du, dass wir den Animagus-Zauber dreimal sprechen müssen? ****Dass**** nur weil Harry es kann, du und ich uns nicht verwandeln können, wenn wir es wollen?**

**Exakt**, nickte Silas.** Genauso, wie nur ich Parsel sprechen kann. Wenn wir beide es schaffen wollen****,**** uns in unsere Animagus–Gestalten zu verwandeln, müssen wir es selbst schaffen, die Animagus–Zauber zu sprechen.**

**Mann****…** wimmerte Gabriel.** Ich kann mir dieses ganze Zeug nicht merken!** Silas lachte leise und Gabriel schmollte.** Ernsthaft. Ich bin vielleicht in der Lage, mir das Ritual und die Formel zu merken, aber mir die biologischen Details zu merken, ist weit über meinen Möglichkeiten. Und das weißt du!**

**Es wird lange dauern und deine Aufmerksamkeit wird sehr gefordert werden, aber ich denke, du kannst es schaffen, wenn du es wirklich, wirklich willst**, antwortete Silas und Gabriel verfiel in Schweigen. Der Slytherin ignorierte ihn einfach und begann damit, sich über Vipern zu informieren.

Als die Zeit für seine Studien abgelaufen war, stellte er das Buch, das er benutzt hatte, zurück zu seinem Platz und begab sich in Richtung der Kerker. Er erklärte Severus seine Theorie über die Animagus-Verwandlung. Der Zaubertränkemeister stimmte ihm zu und war erleichtert, dass die Bedrohung eines wilden, tobenden Werwolfs, der keinen Vollmond brauchte, um sich zu verwandeln, klein war. Natürlich würden sie es nicht mit Sicherheit wissen, bis Harry soweit war, den Animaguszauber zu sprechen. Erst dann würden sie sehen, ob alle von ihnen sich verwandeln konnten oder nicht.

Was die anderen Nachforschungen betraf, kamen sie einem Zauber näher, mit dem sie einen Portschlüssel von einem Objekte zu einem anderen transferieren konnten (bislang waren alle Versuche gescheitert), und wenn sie das erst einmal geschafft hätten, könnten sie Silas' Ergebnisse dazu tun und den Portschlüssel von einen Geist auf den anderen transferieren. Bezüglich eines Schutzes dagegen, dass Dämon herauskommen konnte, ging es langsamer voran. Sie wussten keinen Zauber oder Zaubertrank, der lediglich Dämon und nicht sie alle betreffen würde.

Es war fast 4 Uhr morgens, als sie mit der Diskussion ihrer vielen Projekte fertig waren und zu Gabriels Trainingsstunde übergehen konnten. Der Gryffindor war darüber natürlich nicht glücklich, als er endlich hinaus durfte. Severus musste dafür zahlen; das Duell verlief blutig und beide waren am Ende verletzt. Gabriel war besonders gnadenlos, als er seine Frustration über die Arbeit, die wegen des Animaguszaubers vor ihm lag, heraus ließ.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Der nächste Monat verging schnell. Hermine wurde fünfzehn und sie feierten eine kleine Party im Gryffindorturm. Die Jungen hatten Karten und Luftschlangen gebastelt und hatten es sogar geschafft, ihr einen Pass zu geben, mit dem sie im nächsten Sommer die Bibliothek des Ministeriums besuchen konnte. Sie hatte viel Spaß und vergab Harry und Ron dafür, dass sie in den vergangenen Jahren oft nur sehr wenig für Ihren Geburtstag gemacht hatten.

Was die Projekte betraf, hatte die Gruppe weiterhin hart daran gearbeitet, zu lernen, wie man ein Animagus werden konnte. Hermine hatte bereits damit begonnen zu lernen, wie man den Animaguszaubertrank braute und sollte am Ende der Weihnachtsferien bereit sein, dies auch zu tun. Die drei Weasley-Jungen sollten in der Lage seien, ihren im März zu brauen und trinken zu können.

Silas und Severus arbeiteten daran den Portschlüsselzauber zu verändern, damit man ihn von einen auf ein anderes Objekt übertragen konnte, hatten aber immer noch keinen Erfolg gehabt. Sie waren nah dran, sehr nah. Sie hatten es geschafft, den Zauber zu verändern, aber das erste Objekt wurde immer noch beschädigt, so dass sie noch daran arbeiten mussten. Wegen Dämon war das Beste, was ihnen eingefallen war, ihn mit modifizierten Okklumentikschilden von Silas, Gabriel und Harry eingesperrt zu halten.

Neville hatte einmal die Woche seinen Unterricht in der Erdelemente-Magie mit Rowena. Er kam völlig erschöpft von ihnen zurück, aber die Zeit, die er benötigte, sich wieder zu erholen, verkürzte sich jedes Mal.

Dumbledore war noch immer mit, was immer seine Aufmerksamkeit brauchte, beschäftigt und er hatte Harry noch nicht für einen zweiten Besuch in sein Büro gerufen.

Und zu allem Überfluss hatte sich ihr Arbeitspensum bezüglich des Schulstoffes verdreifacht. Remus hatte die Klasse zum Anfang des Jahres darüber informiert, dass es jeden Monat ein Projekt geben würde, für das sie jeweils eine Woche Zeit hatten, es zu vollenden. Sie würden in dieser Woche nicht in seinem Unterricht kommen müssen und sollten stattdessen diese Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen und sich mit einem Thema ihrer Wahl beschäftigen, das mit dem, was sie lernen sollten im Zusammenhang stand. Diejenigen, die Remus kannten, wussten, dass sie diese Aufgabe nur deshalb bekommen hatten, weil er diese Woche brauchte, um sich von dem Vollmond zu erholen, dennoch lernten sie eine Menge in seinem Unterricht und durch diese Projekte (eines von ihnen war zu lernen, wie man sich überhaupt mit einem Projekt beschäftigt). Was es schwerer machte, war die Tatsache, dass jedes Projekt länger und tiefgründiger war, als das vorhergehende.

Sie hatten zwei Tests in Zauberkunst und Professor Flitwick hatte ihnen drei extra Bücher zum Lesen aufgegeben. Professor Trelawney gab immer noch entsetzliche Hausaufgaben auf und Ron, Neville, Harry, Seamus und Dean arbeiteten zusammen, um sich die meisten ihrer Antworten auszudenken. Zu lügen schadete ihnen jedenfalls nicht. Tatsächlich wählte Trelawney oft eine ihrer Hausaufgaben aus, um sie im Unterricht vorzulesen und sie zu loben.

Severus hatte von Harry und Neville verlangt, dass sie ihm jeweils einen Aufsatz über die Symbolik ihrer Animagusformen schreiben, was noch zu ihren Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke, wie man verschiedene Gegenmittel herstellte, hinzukam. Sie hatten das ernst genommen, da Severus angedeutet hatte, dass er noch vor Weihnachten jemanden im Unterricht vergiften wollte und niemand wollte dafür verantwortlich sein, dass jemand seiner Klassenkameraden krank wurde.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Professor McGonagall hatte ihnen erklärt, warum die Anforderungen sich erhöht hatten, als sich die Klasse über den Berg an Hausaufgaben beschwert hatte. Normalerweise hätten sie gegenüber ihrer Professorin nicht gejammert, aber sie war auch ihrer Hauslehrerin und sie dachten, dass sie von ihr ein wenig Mitleid bekommen würden. Unglücklicherweise war das diesmal nicht der Fall.

„Sie kommen jetzt zu der wichtigsten Phase ihrer magischen Ausbildung", runzelte sie ernst die Stirn. „Die Zaubergradprüfungen rücken näher."

„Wir haben unsere ZAG's doch erst im fünften Jahr!", rief Dean.

„Das mag sein, Thomas, aber glauben Sie mir, Sie brauchen alle Vorbereitungen, die Sie bekommen können! Miss Granger ist die einzige in dieser Klasse, die es geschafft hat einen Igel in ein zufriedenstellendes Nadelkissen zu verwandeln. Ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, dass Ihr Nadelkissen, Thomas, sich immer noch vor Angst zusammenrollt, wenn sie sich ihm jemand mit einer Nadel nähert!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sogar Hagrid fügte etwas zu ihrer Arbeitslast hinzu. Auch wenn sie es nicht geschafft hatten, herauszufinden, was Knallrümpfige Kröter aßen, wuchsen sie unglaublich schnell. Hagrid war deshalb so aufgeregt, dass er sie jeden zweiten Abend zu seiner Hütte beorderte, damit sie sie beobachten und ihre Ergebnisse aufschreiben konnten. Draco hatten natürlich protestiert, doch Hagrids Antwort auf diese Routine war eher überraschend gewesen.

„Du tust, was ich gesagt habe", knurrte er. „Oder ich werde mal mit Professor Moody reden… Ich habe gehört, du gibst ein gutes Frettchen ab, Malfoy."

Die Gryffindors brüllten vor Lachen auf und Draco errötete mit grimmigem Gesicht. Harry wusste, dass die meisten seinen Gesichtsausdruck für Ärger gehalten hätten, doch er spürte die Angst und Scham des Jungen und konnte nicht ruhig bleiben.

„Hagrid!", schimpfte er. „Du weißt, dass das nicht erlaubt ist. Professor McGonagall hat sich sehr über das aufgeregt, was Professor Moody da gemacht hat. Du solltest so etwas nicht sagen. Das ist gemein!"

Überraschung flackerte in Draco auf, während in Hagrid die Scham aufstieg. Der Riese trat unangenehm berührt von einem Bein aufs andere und drehte sich zu dem blonden Jungen. „Ich würde sowas nicht machen. Es tut mir leid, Malfoy. Mecker im Unterricht nicht immer rum. Tu einfach, was ich dir sage."

Draco schaute ihn spöttisch an, sagte aber nichts. Zufrieden darüber, dass er das Richtige getan hatte, lächelte Harry vor sich hin. Ron schaute ihn verwundert an und Hermine sah aus, als würde sie sich schämen, weil sie gelacht hatte. Sie respektierte die Regeln und schämte sich dafür, dabei erwischt worden zu sein, wie sie jemanden unterstützte, der klar aus der Reihe tanzte.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Moody schien Wind von den vermehrten Hausaufgaben bekommen zu haben und entschied sich, ihnen nicht noch mehr aufzugeben; stattdessen gab er eine weitere praktische Stunde, was er vermieden hatte, seit er die drei Unverzeihlichen demonstriert hatte. Harry war sehr nervös, als sie am Donnerstag auf dem Weg zu seinem Unterricht waren, nachdem er von den höheren Klassen gehört hatte, dass der Unterricht sehr intensiv war. Er hatte ein wenig Hoffnung, dass Moody seinen Unterrichtsplan für ihr Jahr ändern würde, doch das sollte nicht passieren. Moody kam humpelnd in den Raum. Sein blaues Auge rollte wild umher und er knurrte sie an, ihre Sachen wegzupacken.

„Heute werde ich den Imperius an euch testen. Wollen wir mal sehen, wie gut ihr ihm widerstehen könnt, nach allem, was wir behandelt haben."

Damit schwang er seinen Zauberstab und der vordere Teil des Raumes, sein Schreibtisch und die Tafel flogen mit einem lauten Knall zur Seite, was beinahe jeden aufschrecken ließ. Moody stand in der Mitte der nun leeren Fläche und starrte auf die einzige erhobene Hand in dem Raum. Hermine nahm das als Erlaubnis und begann zu sprechen.

„Aber – aber das ist illegal, Professor. Sie haben gesagt – es gegen einen anderen Menschen zu verwenden, wäre – "

„Dumbledore möchte, dass man euch beibringt, wie es sich anfühlt. Wenn du es lieber auf die harte Tour lernen willst – wenn dir jemand den Zauber auferlegt, damit er dich komplett kontrollieren kann – dann soll es mir recht sein. Du bist entschuldigt. Geh."

Hermine stammelte, dass sie es nicht so gemeint hatte, dass sie es nicht üben wollte und machte sich ein wenig kleiner auf ihrem Stuhl. Ron grinste und Harry trat ihm leicht gegen das Schienbein. Der Rothaarige seufzte und hörte auf sie zu reizen. Moody machte weiter und rief Dean Thomas auf. Dean stand auf, ging nach vorn und blieb vor ihrem Professor stehen. Er sah furchtlos in die Augen ihres Lehrers und dessen vernarbte Hand hob einen ebenso ramponierten Zauberstab.

„Imperio", flüsterte eher.

Dean wurde schlaff, schaffte es aber irgendwie stehenzubleiben. Seine Augen waren groß und glasig. Moody grinste triumphierend und wisperte etwas in das Ohr ihres Klassenkameraden. Der Junge begab sich sofort zu der nächsten Wand und begann auf einem Bein zu hüpfen und die Nationalhymne zu singen. Moody wartete nicht einmal darauf, dass er fertig wurde, und rief Lavender Brown nach vorn.

Lavender sah ängstlich aus, ging aber zu ihrem Lehrer. Hermine griff unter dem Tisch nach Harrys Hand und drückte sie fest. Wieder wurde der Fluch gesprochen und Lavender wurde genauso schlaff, wie Dean zuvor, bevor sie sich auf dem Boden kniete und begann sich wie ein Eichhörnchen zu benehmen. Dean sang und hüpfte noch immer. Niemand lachte.

„Neville Longbottom", knurrte Moody und während Neville sich zitternd auf den Weg nach vorn machte, brüllte er die Klasse an. „Willensstärke, Leute! Ihr müsst dem Fluch _widerstehen_. Weiß keiner von euch, was das BEDEUTET? _Imperio_!"

Neville wurde für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stocksteif, ehe er erschlaffte. Moody knurrte: „Besser." Dann lehnte er sich nach vorn und wisperte etwas in sein Ohr. Neville drehte sich herum und lächelte die Klasse selbstsicher an, mit einem Lächeln, das noch keiner auf dem Gesicht des Teenagers gesehen hatte. Dann begann er eine Reihe sehr erstaunlicher Gymnastikübungen zu machen. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen jeder zusah, den Kopf einzog und darauf wartete, dass Neville hinfallen und sich den Hals brechen würde, hob Moody die drei Flüche auf. Dean, Lavender und Neville schauten sich um. Dann traf sie die Erkenntnis. Dean stöhnte, Neville errötete und Lavender kaute panisch auf ihren Fingernägeln herum.

„Ihr müsst den Zauber BEKÄMPFEN. Ihr müsst EUCH SELBST KENNEN!", brüllte Moody. „Ronald Weasley!"

Ron schluckte und stand auf. Er klopfte auf Nevilles Schulter, als er an ihm vorbeiging, und dieser schaute nur zittrig zurück. Nun absolut nervös stand Ron vor ihrem Lehrer und versuchte nicht wegzusehen. Moody sprach den Zauber und Ron wurde schlaff. Er wisperte etwas und Ron fuhr herum und rannte zu Lavender.

„Lavie, meine Liebe! Ich habe seit Wochen versucht, dir zu sagen, was ich für dich empfinde." Ron klang absolut ernst und seine Augen waren voll ehrlicher Leidenschaft. „Du bist die süßeste, geduldigste Person, die ich je getroffen habe und ich wäre glücklich, wenn du es in Erwägung ziehen würdest, mit mir zu gehen."

Lavender hatte geschockt damit aufgehört an ihren Nägeln zu kauen und schaute nun nervös zu dem Lehrer.

„Es ist nicht einfach zu erkennen, wenn jemand unter diesem Zauber steht. Sie scheinen es absolut ernst zu meinen, weil sie vollkommen, an das glauben, was sie erzählt bekommen haben", murrte Moody.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und Ron kam mit einem Keuchen wieder zu sich. Er wurde knallrot, stammelte eine Entschuldigung und eilte zurück auf seinen Platz. Der Rest der Klasse lachte nervös über sein Verhalten. Ron ignorierte sie und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Moody sah dem teilnahmslos zu und rief nach Seamus Finnigan.

Seamus wurde dazu gebracht zu glauben, dass der Schreibtisch sein Feind wäre und er begann den Schreibtisch mit wilden Beschimpfungen und hasserfüllte Rachdrohungen zusammenzustauchen. Die nächste war Hermine. Hermine versteifte sich, wie Neville es getan hatte, wurde dann aber wie die anderen schlaff. Sie begann ihr Haar zu kämmen und zu singen, wie schön sie war. Pavarti Patil begann sich, wie eine Ballerina, im Kreis zu drehen und auch als sie so aussah, als würde ihr schlecht werden, machte sie weiter.

„Das ist ARMSELIG! HÖRT ihr nicht zu, wenn ich EUCH ETWAS ERZÄHLE?", brüllte Moody und entließ die Mädchen. Hermine half Pavarti zu ihrem Platz, da das Mädchen nicht geradeaus gehen konnte. „IMMER WACHSAM!" Die Klasse starrte ihn gespannt an und er knurrte: „Potter."

Harry war der letzte dran war und er stand mit zitternden Beinen auf. Er wollte das nicht machen. Er wollte das wirklich, wirklich nicht.

**Du schaffst das schon**, ermutigte ihn Gabriel.** Du hast uns doch, oder? Du musst dir um nichts Sorgen machen.**

Harry nickte und trat vor seinem Professor, wobei er nervös auf seine Lippe biss. Er sah zu, wie Moody den Zauber sprach und plötzlich nahm er nichts mehr wahr und war absolut glücklich. Es war das schönste Gefühl, das er je gehabt hatte. Er fühlte sich, als würde er schweben und jeder Gedanke und jede Sorge waren wie von Zauberhand sanft weggewischt worden und zurück blieb nur ein vages, unergründliches Glücksgefühl. Er stand da, fühlte sich unglaublich relaxt und war sich kaum dessen bewusst, dass alle ihn anschauten. Langsam kam ihm ein Gedanke, der das Glücksgefühl in ihm durchstieß.

… _spring auf den Tisch … spring auf den Tisch …_

Er beugte seine Knie und spannte sich an, in Vorbereitung auf den Tisch zu springen.

… _spring auf den Tisch …_

**Nein**, kam ein zweiter Gedanke in ihm auf. **Tu es nicht, Harry.**

**Wirklich**, stimmte ein Dritter zu. **Das ist dumm. Warum solltest du das machen?**

… _spring auf den Tisch …_

**Nein**, schnarrte die zweite Stimme wieder.

**Ich denke nicht, dass er das machen wird, vielen Dank**, zwitscherte die Dritte fröhlich.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Aber die zweite und dritte Stimme (er wusste jetzt, dass sie nicht seine Gedanken waren) waren vertrauenswürdig. So machte er es ihnen nach und antwortete der ersten Stimme: **Nein. Ich möchte wirklich nicht springen.**

_Spring! JETZT!_

Das nächste, was Harry spürte war Schmerz, als er mit seinen Schienbeinen gegen den Schreibtisch stieß und dann mit seinem Kopf auf den Tisch knallte. Er unterdrückte die Tränen und erkannte, dass er es geschafft hatte. Der Fluch war fort und er hatte es mit der Hilfe von Silas und Gabriel geschafft, ihm zu widerstehen. Der Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich mit dieser Erkenntnis und er lächelte glücklich.

„Nun, das war doch schon mal was!", sagte Moody. „Schaut euch das an, ihr Rassebande… Potter hat gekämpft. Er hat es bekämpft und war nahe dran, es zu schlagen! Wir werden es noch einmal versuchen, Potter, und der Rest von euch passt auf – beobachtete seine Augen, dort werdet ihr es sehen – sehr gut, Potter, wirklich sehr gut! Sie werden es schwer haben, _dich_ zu kontrollieren! Komm noch mal her und wir werden es versuchen, bis du den Fluch komplett abwehren kannst."

Harry ging gehorsam wieder zu ihm und warf einen nervösen Blick zu der Klasse, die ihn an feuerte. Ron, Dean und Seamus schrien am lautesten. „Du schaffst das, Harry!" Neville grinste und klatschte genauso wie Hermine. Harry lächelte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu seinem Lehrer.

„Imperio!"

Der Nebel war zurück und er war so glücklich. Es war so schön und friedlich und es war so toll einfach loszulassen und davon zu schweben.

… _geh auf die Knie … geh auf die Knie, Harry … Geh Auf Die Knie …_

Er war dabei, sich zu bücken, als die zweite Stimme kam und ihm aus der Entfernung zurief: **Ich denke nicht. Geh nicht auf deine Knie, Harry!**

**Du verneigst dich vor keinem**, knurrte die Dritte.

Harry zögerte und die erste Stimme kam zurück und schrie ihn an. _GEH AUF DEINE KNIE!_

**Nein!**

**Auf keinen Fall!**

**Nein**, sprach Harry den beiden Stimmen nach und drängte die erste Stimme zurück.

Er zwinkerte, als der Zauber aufgehoben wurde und erkannte, dass er auf seinen Hintern saß. Da er bereits angefangen hatte auf die Knie zu gehen und es dann bekämpft hatte, war er hingefallen. Moody lächelte ihn an und sprach dann zur Klasse. Harry war glücklich, aber sein Kopf und seine Schienbeine taten weh. Silas und Gabriel waren aufgebracht über die letzte Aufforderung und er konnte ihre Abneigung dem Mann ihnen gegenüber spüren und zuckte zusammen.

„Noch mal, Potter! Imperio!"

**Bastard**, schrie eine Stimme durch die angenehme Taubheit. Sie drang zu Harry vor und er runzelte die Stirn.** Hör nicht auf die Stimme, Harry! Es interessiert mich nicht, was er sagt!**

… _berühr dein Fußspitzen … berühr dein Fußspitzen … berühr dein Fußspitzen …_

**Ignorierte das**, wisperte eine zweite Stimme.** Du musst nicht auf ihn hören. **

**Okay**, antwortete Harry und schob die flüsternde Stimme fort. **Geh weg. Ich werde nicht auf das zu hören, was du sagst.**

**Das ist es, Harry**, jubelte die Stimme, von der er wusste, dass es Gabriel war.

**Das war einfach. Ich vermute der Trick war, mit dir zu reden, bevor der Eindringling dich beeinflussen konnte**, sagte Silas nachdenklich.

Der Zauber endete und Moody strahlte den Jungen vor sich an. „Du hast es geschafft, Junge! Du hast den Imperiums-Fluch komplett abgeblockt und dass nach nur drei Versuchen! Gut gemacht, Potter, gut gemacht!"

„Danke, Sir!", errötete Harry und eilte auf seinem Platz.** Danke, Silas, Gabe.**

**Kein Problem**, lachte Gabriel.

„In Ordnung, Klasse. Wir versuchen das nochmal. Und dieses Mal, BEKÄMPFT MICH!", rief Moody. „Dean Thomas!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Der Stress des Unterrichts begann an ihnen zu zehren, zusätzlich zu ihrem Studium der Animagus-Verwandlung. Daher waren alle sehr erleichtert, daran erinnert zu werden, warum Quidditch in diesem Jahr ausfallen würde. Am Dienstag, dem 27. Oktober, war ein Schild in der Eingangshalle angebracht worden, auf dem stand:

**TRIMAGISCHES TURNIER**

DIE DELEGATIONEN AUS BEAUXBATONS UND

DURMSTRANG WERDEN UM 18.00 UHR

AM FREITAG DEN 30. OKTOBER ANKOMMEN. DER UNTERRICHT

WIRD EINE HALBE STUNDE EHER BEENDET –

DIE SCHÜLER BRINGEN IHRE TASCHEN UND BÜCHER

IN IHRE GEMEINSCHAFTSRÄUME UND WERDEN SICH VOR DEM SCHLOSS

VERSAMMELN, UM UNSERE GÄSTE ZU BEGRÜßEN,

EHE ES EIN WILLKOMMENSFEST GEBEN WIRD.

„Brillant!", rief Ron, als er das las. „Am Freitag haben wir als letztes Zaubertränke! Snape wird keine Zeit haben, uns alle zu vergiften!"

„Das ist in weniger als einer Woche!", grinste Ernie Macmillan aufgeregt, der hinter ihnen stand. „Ich frage mich, ob Cedric Bescheid weiß. Ich werde es ihm erzählen…"

„Cedric?" Ron sah verwirrt aus.

„Digorry", antwortete Harry. „Er muss am Turnier teilnehmen."

„Dieser Idiot als Champion von Hogwarts?", knurrte Ron.

„Er ist kein Idiot. Du magst ihn nur nicht, weil er Gryffindor beim Quidditch besiegt hat", schimpfte Hermine. „Ich habe gehört, dass er ein wirklich guter Schüler ist – und er ist Vertrauensschüler."

„Du magst ihn nur, weil er gut aussieht", erwiderte Ron zerknirscht.

Harry und Neville schauten sich an und seufzten. Diese beiden hatten sich in letzter Zeit mehr gestritten als normal. Sie ließen sich zurückfallen und entschieden sich nachzusehen, was Remus machte. Sie wollten keiner weiteren erhitzten Diskussion zuhören.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Als sie am Morgen des 30. zum Frühstück gingen, sahen sie, dass die Schule über Nacht umgestaltet worden war. Das Schloss erstrahlte sauber und die Große Halle war mit den Hausbannern dekoriert worden. Die vier setzten sich an den Tisch gegenüber von Fred und George. Die Zwillinge unterhielten sich beinahe lautlos und die vier sahen sich an. In der letzten Woche waren die Zwillinge nicht erreichbar gewesen, da die sich mit ihrer Arbeit und ihren Plänen beschäftigt hatten.

„In Ordnung, das ist ein Flop", seufzte George laut genug, dass sie es hören konnten. „Aber wenn er nicht mit uns persönlich reden will, werden wir ihm letztendlich einen Brief schicken müssen. Oder wir drücken ihm einen in seine Hand. Er kann uns nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen."

„Wer geht euch aus dem Weg?", fragte Ron, doch sie alle waren neugierig. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie davon gehört hatten.

„Ich wünschte, ein neugieriger Bruder, wie du", schnappte George übellaunisch.

Harry ging schnell dazwischen, da er spürte, dass sein Freund verletzt war. „Habt ihr zwei schon eine Idee wegen des Trimagischen Turniers? Habt ihr darüber nachgedacht, wie ihr versuchen könnt, mitzumachen?"

„Wir haben McGonagall gefragt, wie die Champions ausgewählt werden…", sagte Fred.

„…aber sie hat es uns nicht gesagt. Sie meinte nur, wir sollten ruhig sein und endlich meinen Waschbären verwandeln."

„Ich frage mich, was es für Aufgaben sein werden.", sagte Neville besorgt.

„Ich wette, wir könnten sie schaffen", sagte Ron selbstsicher. „Harry, Hermine und ich haben schon vorher gefährliches Zeug gemacht."

„Nicht vor einer Reihe von Schiedsrichtern, oder?", lachte Fred. „McGonagall sagt, dass die Champions…"

„…Punkte dafür bekommen, wie gut sie sich bei der Aufgabe angestellt haben und nicht nur dafür, ob sie sie geschafft haben oder nicht."

„Wer sind die Schiedsrichter?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Nun, die Direktoren der teilnehmenden Schulen sind immer dabei", antwortete Hermine. „Denn alle drei waren während des Turnieres von 1972 verletzt worden, als ein Basilisk, den die Champions eigentlich fangen sollten, auf Nahrungssuche gegangen ist. Das steht alles in _Geschichte von Hogwarts._"

„Hast du das denn auswendig gelernt?", fragten die Zwillinge gemeinsam, während die Jungs sie nur anstarrten.

Sie schnaubte und ignorierte sie. Die Jungs widmeten sich lachend wieder ihrem Essen, doch etwas fiel Harry ins Auge. Er bemerkte, wie Hedwig mit den anderen Posteulen in die Große Halle geflogen kam. Als ob sie seinen Blick gespürt hatte, setzte die weiße Eule elegant zum Sturzflug an und landete, mit einem Brief, der ihre ans Bein gebunden worden war, vor ihm auf den Tisch. Harry nahm ihr vorsichtig den Brief ab und gab ihr etwas Schinken.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich habe endlich einen sicheren Platz in deiner Nähe gefunden. Mach dir keine Sorgen, er ist gut versteckt. Ich möchte, dass du mich über alles, was in Hogwarts vor sich geht, auf dem Laufenden hältst. Nimm aber nicht mehr Hedwig, sondern wechsel die Eulen. Pass auf dich auf, Kleiner. Vergiss nicht, was ich dir beigebracht habe._

_Sirius_

Harry seufzte und vermutete, dass das wohl bedeutete, dass Remus Sirius nicht davon hatte abhalten können, hier her zu kommen. Er hoffte wirklich, dass sein Pate nicht geschnappt wurde. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es ertragen konnte, wenn Sirius erneut ins Gefängnis musste, obwohl er unschuldig war. Fred und George bemerkten seine Unruhe und begannen herumzualbern, um ihn aufzumuntern.

Der Tag ging ereignislos vorüber. Das ganze Schloss summte vor freudiger Erwartung und die Uhr schien sich nur in Zeitlupe zu bewegen. Die Lehrer hatten zu kämpfen, dass die Schüler aufmerksam blieben. Es gab einige Fehler in Zaubertränke und Verwandlung, doch glücklicherweise hatte Dumbledore es verboten, dass an diesem Tag Strafarbeiten aufgegeben worden und so war niemand zu hart für seine Ablenkung bestraft worden. Schließlich war es 18.00 Uhr und die ganze Schule strömte nach draußen, um die Schüler von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang zu begrüßen.


	36. Symbologie der Seele

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta: **Silvermoon1987

* * *

ja, endlich geht es wieder weiter… diesmal ist es leider nur ein kurzes kapitel, aber dafür kann ich euch auch noch ein geheimnis verraten… das nächste chap ist bereits fertig und liegt schon bei meiner betali… danke an alle, die mir auch mal ab und zu in den hintern treten, damit es weiter geht und natürlich auch großen dank für alle, die sich dazu hinreißen lassen, doch auch mal einen kleinen kommi zu hinterlassen *knutsch*

* * *

**36. Symbologie der Seele**

Nach einer Menge Nachforschungen war Harry so weit, seinen Aufsatz über die Symbologie seiner Animagus-Gestalten zu schreiben, den Severus ihm aufgegeben hatte. Er lächelte Neville an, der ihm gegenüber saß und tauchte seine Feder in die Tinte.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Der Hirsch_

Der Hirsch repräsentiert die Kraft der Sanftheit, der ausgeprägten Obacht und des Einfühlungsvermögens. Hirsche sind im Einklang mit der Natur und mit allem, das sie repräsentiert. Sie sind geheiligte Träger des Friedens und diejenigen, deren Animagus diese Gestalt annimmt, zeigen oft den Menschen, die sie umgeben, wie man ihre Herzen öffnet und bedingungslos liebt.

Hirsche beschützen ihren Neugeborenen von äußeren Einflüssen, was zeigt, dass sie sehr sorgsam sind. Personen mit diesem Animagus sind gute Wächter, Eltern und Heiler. Die Jungen werden mit einer Zeichnung geboren, die sie vor Angreifern schützt und versteckt. Dies repräsentiert die Fähigkeit dieser Personen, sich in einem frühen Alter zu verstecken und sich in ihrer Umgebung einzufügen.

Hirsche sind für ihre großen freundlichen Augen bekannt, aber sie sind nicht schwach. Ihre Sinne sind ausgeprägt und sie sehen extrem gut bei wenig Licht. Sie können in der Dunkelheit sehen und kleinste Bewegungen erkennen, was die Fähigkeit dieser Personen repräsentiert, die tiefere Bedeutung der Dinge zu verstehen. Wie ein Hirsch, der in weiter Entfernung einen Zweig brechen hört, kann jeder mit diesem Animagus hören, was nicht gesagt wird.

Hirsch-Animagi sind wendig und schnell und gut darin, Ärger zu vermeiden, aber diejenigen, deren Geweih über fünf Enden hat, haben einen verborgenen aggressiven Tatsch, der sie ihren Kopf stur senken lässt, um diejenigen zu beschützen, die sie lieben und an die sie glauben. Menschen mit einem Hirsch als Animagus sind aufmerksam und vorsichtig. Sie vertrauen nicht so einfach. Sie sind kindisch. Und wie bei einem Kind ist ihre Liebe und ihr Vertrauen bedingungslos.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry pustete auf den Aufsatz. Er war mit sich zufrieden. Er war dabei ihn aufzurollen, als Gabriel ihn unterbrach.

**Ich möchte auch über meine Symbologie schreiben. Ich habe mir nicht die ganze Arbeit für umsonst gemacht! **

**Ich habe meine Symbologie auch erforscht**, sagte Silas.** Und ich habe auch die von Boy erforscht. Es wird nicht schaden, sie hinzuzufügen.**

**In Ordnung**, zuckte Harry lächelte den Schultern und ließ sich zurückfallen. Gabriel kam heraus und nahm die Feder.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Der Puma_

Katzen haben bestimmte Eigenschaften gemeinsam. Mit ihnen assoziiert man Mythen und Sagen, Magie und Geheimnis, neun Leben, Neugierde, Unabhängigkeit, Klugheit, Unvorhersehbarkeit und Heilung. Da sie nachts sehen können, ein gutes Gehör haben und sehr intelligent sind, wurden sie in der Geschichte als Wächter und Beschützer benutzt. Im alten Ägypten haben Katzen die Tore der Tempel beschützt und wurden dazu benutzt, das Böse abzuhalten. Man gab ihnen besondere Privilegien und behandelte sie wie Könige. In Skandinavien standen die Katzen für Fruchtbarkeit. In Indien sind sie ein Symbol für die Geburt. Früher glaubte man in der Muggelkultur, dass Hexen nachts die Gestalt von Katzen annahmen.

Katzen sind unabhängig. Man kann die eine besitzen: sie erlauben einem, sich um sie zu kümmern und sie zu lieben, jedoch nur zu ihren Bedingungen. Sie kommen und gehen, wie und wann sie möchten. Sie stehen für eine Person, die unabhängig ist, neugierig, klug, die Glück hat, unvorhersehbar und ein starker Kämpfer ist (besonders wenn sie in eine Ecke gedrängt werden). Katzen repräsentieren außerdem Liebe und Schutz. Wenn man eine Katze als Animagusform hat, sucht man nach Geheimnissen in seinem Leben. Man ist unabhängig und ein Freidenker. Wahrscheinlich fühlt man sich in der Nacht stark. Man verweilt bei einer Person oder Situation, bis es einem langweilig wird, und dann verschwindet man. Man hat großes Talent schnell zu denken und eine Menge Geduld, auf das zu warten, was man möchte. Die Menschen mit diesen Animagus sollten auch dessen Farbe, Größe und Fortpflanzung untersuchen, um mehr über es zu verstehen.

Der Puma, auch bekannt als Berglöwe, ist in der Wildnis schwer zu finden. Die männlichen Erwachsenen liegen um die 85 Kilo und gehören zu den schnellsten Tieren, auch wenn sie schnell ermüden. Dies liegt zum Teil an deren geringer Energie. Wenn es ein Opfer anspringt, bewegt es sich mit einem großen Energieschub. Sie sind kräftig und schnell und können über 15 Meter weit springen. Sie töten ihre Opfer mit ihren Bissen oder ihren Klauen. Wenn sie angreifen, zögern sie nicht. Wenn sie bedroht werden, greifen sie an der empfindlichsten Stelle an.

Da sie nicht oft gesehen werden, wird über das Tier geschrieben, dass es unabhängig, scheu und zurückgezogen ist. Dieselben Charaktereigenschaften findet man oft bei den Menschen mit diesen Animagusform. Die Kraft, Stärke und Bestimmtheit dieses Animagus werden oft missverstanden. Der Puma steht für eine Person, die trotz ihrer Impulsivität ihre Absichten, Kraft und Stärke überraschend gut ausgleichen kann. Sie sind besitzergreifend und sich ihrer Kräfte bewusst. Der Puma repräsentiert eine Person, die oft mit den Problemen anderer konfrontiert ist.

Auf der anderen Seite ist ein Puma oft nicht zu sehen. Er kann aus dem nichts erscheinen und sich genauso gut einfach in einen Angriff stürzen und die Situation unter Kontrolle bringen. Ihre Unvorhersehbarkeit kann diejenigen um sie herum verwirren. Manchmal fühlen sie sich zu wohl dabei, einen Konflikt mit anderen einzugehen. Die Menschen, mit einem Puma als Animagus sprechen oft zu direkt und beharren zu sehr auf mache Dinge, aber sie geben auch exzellente Lehrer, Führer und Eroberer ab.

_Die Schlange_

Seit Tausenden von Jahren ist die Schlange in vielen Kulturen das Symbol des Lebens und der Sexualität. Sie sind faszinierende Kreaturen, die Respekt verdienen. Durch die Geschichte hinweg wird die Schlange in vielen Legenden erwähnt, die sie mit der Erschaffung, der Fruchtbarkeit und der Wandlung in Verbindung bringen. In Israel wurde die Schlange als Mutter Erde betrachtet und spielte eine große Rolle bei der Fruchtbarkeit. In Ägypten war die Kobra dafür bekannt, dass sie ihren Hals rundlich vergrößern konnte, in dem sie ihre Rippen spreizte, was Unsterblichkeit symbolisiert. Nach der christlichen Überlieferung entstieg eine Schlange aus dem Kelch vom heiligen John empor, geschlungen um ein Kreuz. Manchmal wird dies mit dem Kopf einer Frau porträtiert, um die Lust und Versuchung zu symbolisieren. In den östlichen Kulturen repräsentiert eine Schlange, die aus einer Wirbelsäule kommt, die Lebensenergie, die erweckt wird.

Eine Schlange ist ein Animagus, der Stärke, Erneuerung und Wandlung repräsentiert. Eine der hervortretensten Eigenschaften einer Schlange, ist das Abwerfen der Haut, während sie wächst. Wenn die Haut erst einmal abgeworfen ist, wird die innere Lage die neue äußere und eine neue innere Lage beginnt sich zu bilden. Aus der alten Haut hinauszukriechen ist sehr bedeutsam für diesen Animagus. Es ist eine Metapher dafür, die alten Wege und Gebräuche zurückzulassen und weiterzugehen auf eine höhere Ebene, was Tod und Wiedergeburt symbolisiert. Es wird auch mit Astralprojektion und außerkörperlichen Erfahrungen assoziiert.

Die Augen der Schlange sind immer offen und werden durch durchsichtige Schuppen geschützt. Bevor die Schlange ihre Haut abstreift, wird die Zeichnung der Schlange unklar und die Augen erscheinen trüb oder blau. Das gibt ihnen einen Ausdruck, als seien sie in Trance und könnten direkt durch dich hindurch sehen. In die Herzen von anderen zu sehen, ist ein Teil dessen, worin ein Schlangen-Animagus gut ist.

Schlangen können eine eigene Körperwärme produzieren. Man sieht sie oft in der Mittagssonne liegen. Die Wärme der Sonne, zusammen mit dem Verhalten der Schlange, reguliert ihre Körpertemperatur. Sie ist nicht darauf angewiesen, dass ihre Nahrung ihre Körpertemperatur reguliert und kann für lange Zeit mit wenig Essen überleben. Diejenigen mit diesem Animagus brauchen wenig Essen oder Schlaf, um sich zu regenerieren. Sie vertrauen auf sich selbst und fragen kaum jemand anderen um Rat oder deren Führung. Ihnen wird schnell kalt und sie bevorzugen wärmere Gefilde. Ihre Körpertemperatur ist oft niedriger als normal.

Ihr leichtes Gewicht und ihr flexibler Körper symbolisiert die Geschwindigkeit und Gewandtheit der Gedanken dieses Animagus. Sie sind oft sehr schlaue Menschen, prahlen aber nicht mit ihrem Wissen. Schlangen haben kein Trommelfell oder äußerer Höröffnungen, aber sie haben kleine Knochen in ihrem Kopf, die Geräusche einfangen. Sie können Töne auf niedriger Frequenz hören und können Vibrationen des Bodens spüren. Dies verbindet sie mit Geheimnissen. Schlangen-Animagi sind exzellente Geheimniswahrer. Sie unterliegen nicht der Versuchung, ihre eigenen Geheimnisse, oder die anderer, preiszugeben. Sie werden nur dann sprechen, wenn sie dadurch etwas von gleichem Wert gewinnen können.

Mit lautlosen Bewegungen und auch sonst unsichtbar ist die Schlange ein Symbol für einen Menschen, der ein sehr tödlicher Feind ist. Sie sind nachtragend und rächen sich oft ohne Vorwarnung. Im Gegensatz dazu, dass sie ebenfalls den bevorstehenden stillen Tod repräsentieren, steht die Schlange aber auch für Heilung auf einem hohen Niveau. Eine Schlage zeichnet eine Person aus, die sich anpassen und verändern kann, eine Person, die Veränderungen willkommen heißt, da sie immer nach einem Weg suchen, sich eine ungenutzte Macht zu Nutze zu machen. Schlangen-Animagi werden oft für ihre Kreativität und ihre Weisheit geachtet. Die Schlange ist ein mächtiger Animagus. Sie ist die Beschützerin geheimer Orte und verborgenen Wissens.

Da die meisten Menschen mit einer Schlange als Animagus sehr diskret sind, sind die Unterschiede zwischen den Persönlichkeiten der verschiedenen Schlangenarten unbekannt. Glücklicherweise brauchen die meisten Schlangen-Animagi keine Hilfe von außen, um ihre Symbolik zu verstehen. Ihr hervorragendes Selbstverständnis und ihre Intuition leiten sie.

_Die Taube_

Die Taube ist ein Repräsentant für Zuhaue, Sicherheit und elterliche Sorge. Viele mit diesem Animagus haben eine beängstigende Kindheit gehabt und werden ständig herausgefordert ein solides Fundament für alle Bereiche ihres Lebens zu schaffen. Die Legenden und Überlieferungen verbinden die Taube mit vielen Göttern und sie wird als die Verkörperung der elterlichen Sorge gesehen. Das Zuhause und die Familie sind sehr wichtig für die Menschen mit diesem Animagus und das Leben ist für sie in diesen Punkten am wichtigsten.

Der Gesang der Taube ist ihre markanteste Eigenschaft. Er kann den ganzen Tag gehört werden und der traurige Gesang der Taube zeigt die verborgenen Gefühle, die eine Person mit diesem Animagus in sich versteckt. Für sie ist es nicht leicht, sich selbst auszudrücken und sie brauchen normalerweise Hilfe dabei, ihre Gefühle herauszulassen, ob es nun vergangene sind oder präsente. Summen und Singen ist sehr oft ein Trost und bedeutet Heilung für jene mit diesem Animagus.

Die Taube repräsentiert auch Versprechungen und Hoffnung. Oft, wenn sie sich verwandeln, sind die Tauben in irgendeiner Form verletzt. Erst wenn sie vollkommen geheilt sind, können sie ihre zweite Bedeutung erfüllen, aber wenn sie das tun, verkörpern die Animagi Frieden und können nur mit ihrer Anwesenheit heilen. Sie verstehen das Leid und verstehen auch, wie sie es besiegen können. Sie werden oft verehrt und respektiert, wenn sie dieses Stadium erreicht haben. Sie werden als etwas anderes angesehen und werden geliebt und beschützt. Sie strahlen Freude und stilles Glück aus. Aber um dieses Stadium zu erreichen, müssen Tauben-Animagi gänzlich heilen. Dies kann Jahre dauern, oder auch gar nicht geschehen.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Silas legte die Feder beiseite und lächelte zufrieden. Er grinste und zog sich zurück und erlaubte es so, Harry wieder hervorzukommen. Der Junge schaute auf das Papier und lächelte, als er die drei verschiedenen Handschriften bemerkte. Er hatte es oft komisch gefunden, dass er so unterschiedlich schreiben konnte, nur weil eine andere Persönlichkeit die Feder hielt. Sie waren im Grunde genommen ja trotzdem noch ein und dieselbe Person. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, rollte das Papier auf und packte es in seine Tasche. Jetzt musste er sich mit dem wirklich schwierigen Teil beschäftigen: der Anatomie und Physiologie seines Tieres.


	37. Der Feuerkelch und Slytherins Kammer

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta: **Silvermoon1987

* * *

**37. Der Feuerkelch und Slytherins Kammer**

„Ich glaube es nicht!", sagte Ron erstaunt, als sie nach der Ankunft der fremden Schüler wieder in die Schule strömten. „Krum, Harry! _Viktor Krum_!"

„Um Himmels Willen, Ron, er ist nur ein Quidditchspieler", rollte Hermine angewidert ihre Augen.

Ron starrte sie unglaublich geschockt an, während sie sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors setzten. Harry und Neville lachten, doch die Zwillinge schienen sich genauso angegriffen zu fühlen wie ihr kleiner Bruder. Und sie waren nicht die Einzigen. Die Schüler sabberten fast wegen Krum und suchten nach Dingen, die er für sie unterschreiben konnte. Ein Mädchen weinte, als sie bemerkte, dass sie keine Feder mit hatte.

Letzten Endes unterschrieb Krum nichts, sondern funkelte alle nur an. Die Schüler aus Durmstrang saßen bei den Slytherins und die Schüler aus Beauxbatons bei den Ravenclaws, sehr zu Rons großer Enttäuschung. Er starrte sehnsüchtig zu Krum, als Dumbledore zu sprechen begann.

„Guten Abend, Ladies und Gentlemen, Geister und – vor allem – Gäste!", rief er fröhlich und breitete seine Arme einladend aus. „Ich habe die große Freude, euch alle in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe und vertraue darauf, dass euer Aufenthalt hier sowohl angenehm, als auch erfreulich wird. Das Turnier wird offiziell am Ende des Festes eröffnet. Nun möchte ich euch alle einladen zu essen, zu trinken und euch wohl zu fühlen."

Das Abendessen dauerte länger als normal, da es so viel zu Essen gab, das man probieren konnte. Alles lief wunderbar, von der Tatsache mal abgesehen, dass Ron sich selbst überschlug, als ein wunderschönes Mädchen aus Beauxbatons zu ihm kam und ihn nach einer Schüssel auf ihrem Tisch fragte. Nur Harry, Hermine und Neville schienen von ihren schimmernden blonden Haaren und ihren anbetungswürdigen Lächeln unbeeinflusst zu sein. Hermine war sofort eifersüchtig und schimpfte mit Ron, weil er so ein Idiot war, doch Harry und Neville vermuteten, dass sie eine Halb-Veela sein musste, da Ron nicht der einzige zu sein schien, der von dem Mädchen verzaubert war.

Als alle gegessen hatten, säuberte Dumbledore die Tische und stellte die Neuankömmlinge, Barty Crouch und Ludo Bagman, vor. Er erklärte die Macht des Feuerkelchs und die allgemeinen Regeln der drei Aufgaben. Sie würden nicht genau erfahren, was das für Aufgaben waren, bis es fast soweit war, sie zu bestehen. Die Schüler waren still und hörten genau zu, was Dumbledore zu sagen hatte.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, werden drei Champions an dem Turnier teilnehmen", fuhr Dumbledore ruhig fort. „Einer von jeder teilnehmenden Schule. Sie werden danach beurteilt, wie gut sie jede Aufgabe des Turniers bewältigen und der Champion mit der höchsten Punktzahl wird das Trimagische Turnier gewinnen. Die Champions werden nach ihren magischen Fähigkeiten, ihrem Mut, ihrer Entscheidungskraft und natürlich nach ihrer Fähigkeit mit Gefahr umzugehen, beurteilt."

Dumbledore stellte den Kelch auf einen Podest vor dem Lehrertisch, wo ihn alle Schüler der vier Häuser leicht sehen konnten. Er erklärte die Alterslinie (man musste siebzehn oder älter sein) und dass sie 24 Stunden Zeit hätten, sich anzumelden. Die drei Namen würden nächsten Abend, direkt nach dem Halloweenfest gezogen werden.

„Eine Alterslinie!", grinste Fred. „Nun, die müsste man mit einem Älterungstrank überlisten können, oder nicht?"

„Und wenn dein Name erst einmal erwählt wurde, musst du teilnehmen! Sie können uns nicht aufhalten!", endete George.

„Aber ich denke, niemand unter siebzehn hat eine Chance", runzelte Neville die Stirn. „Es kling sehr schwer."

„Sprich für dich selbst", funkelte ihn George an. „Wir werden teilnehmen und wir können den Siegespreis wirklich gebrauchen."

„Du versuchst auch teilzunehmen, oder nicht, Ron?", zwinkerte Fred.

Aber Ron antwortete nicht. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, die Schüler aus Durmstrang anzusehen, die ein wenig vor ihm waren und wie alle anderen versuchten, aus der Großen Halle zu kommen. „Zurück zum Schiff", rief Direktor Karkaroff seinen Schülern zu. „Viktor, wie fühlst du dich? Hast du genug gegessen? Soll ich ein wenig Glühwein aus der Küche bringen lassen?"

Krum schüttelte still seinen Kopf und zog wieder seine Felle über.

„Professor, ich möchte ein wenig Wein haben", sagte ein anderer Schüler hoffnungsvoll.

„Dir habe ich keinen angeboten, Poliakoff", spie Karkaroff. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass du deine Roben schon wieder überall mit Essen bekleckert hast, widerlicher Junge."

Harry und seine Freunde hatten angehalten, um sie zuerst hinausgehen zu lassen, da Ron sich ohnehin nicht bewegte. Karkaroff nickte ihnen beiläufig zu. Er war fast an ihnen vorbei, als er erstarrte. Er drehte seinen Kopf zurück zu Harry und starrte ihn an, als könne er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Die Schüler aus Durmstrang schauten ihn neugierig an und erstarrten ebenfalls, als sie die Narbe auf seiner Stirn entdeckten.

„Ja, das ist Harry Potter", knurrte Mad-Eye Moody die Schüler aus Durmstrang an, als er sich hinter die stillen Gryffindors stellte.

„Sie!", schrie Karkaroff, blass und erschrocken, als er Moody sah.

„Ich", grinste Moody. „Und falls Sie nichts zu Potter zu sagen haben, Karkaroff, sollten Sie gehen. Sie blockieren die Tür."

Karkaroff schaute ein weiteres Mal zu Harry und verschwand dann auf eine Art aus der Halle, die alle Schüler Hogwarts' an Snape erinnerte, allenfalls jedoch nur eine jämmerliche Imitation war. Die Schüler aus Durmstrang folgten ihm in grimmige Stille. Harry schaute Moody fragend an, doch Moody ging bereits weg und kehrte zum Lehrertisch zurück, wo die Lehrer leise mit Dumbledore sprachen.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Am nächsten Morgen lachte ganz Gryffindor, als die Zwillinge den Älterungstrank probierten, mit weißem Haar und langen Bärten endeten und es nicht mal ansatzweiße geschafft hatten, ihren Namen in den Kelch zu tun. Danach wurden die Zwillinge auf die Krankenstation gebracht und die anderen machten sich lieber wieder an ihre Studien. Sie wollten den Samstagmorgen bei Hagrid verbringen. Sie hatten dieses Jahr noch nicht wirklich Zeit mit ihm verbracht, da sie so viel zu tun gehabt hatten. Trotz ihrer Absicht blieben sie doch den ganzen Tag und ehe sie es wussten, war es schon Zeit für das Halloweenfest.

„Er steht auf sie!", sagte Ron ungläubig, als sie ins Schloss gingen, Hagrid und der Direktorin von Beauxbatons hinterher. „Was, wenn sie Kinder bekommen? Sie werden einen Weltrekord aufstellen – ich wette, das Baby würde eine Tonne wiegen."

„Sei nicht so unsensibel, Ron", schimpfte Hermine. „Ich denke, dass die beiden süß zusammen sind."

„Natürlich tust du das", rollte Ron mit den Augen.

Die Große Halle sah unglaublich aus. Es gab schwebende Kürbisse, die großartig geschnitzt waren und eine leuchtende Kerze in sich hatten. Hunderte weiße Kerzen schwebten in der Luft und schafften zusammen mit der Dekoration eine perfekte Stimmung. Trotzdem waren alle zu angespannt um die Atmosphäre zu genießen und das Fest schien ewig zu dauern. Schließlich wurden die Teller weggezaubert und Dumbledore stand auf.

„Nun, der Kelch ist bereit, seine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich schätze, dass er noch eine Minute braucht. Wenn die Namen der Champions aufgerufen werden, möchte ich Sie bitten, dass Sie nach vorne kommen und am Lehrertisch vorbei in den nächsten Raum gehen" – er zeigte auf die Tür hinter ihm – „wo Sie ihre ersten Instruktionen erhalten werden."

Die Schüler murmelten aufgeregt, als eine blaue Feuerzunge aus dem Kelch kam und dann doppelt so groß wurde und rot aufleuchtete. Wie Asche flatterte ein Stück Pergament, wie von einer magischen Brise getragen nach unten, direkt in Dumbledores Hand. Das Geschnatter erstarb, während der alte Zauberer das Papier entfaltete. Alle hielten ihren Atem an.

„Der Champion für Durmstrang ist… Viktor Krum!"

„Keine Überraschung!", rief Ron über den Jubel hinweg, der die Halle erfüllte.

Harry klatschte höflich und sah dabei zu, wie Krum sich vom Tisch der Slytherins erhob und mit seinem leichten Entengang zu Dumbledore schlurfte. Er drehte sich in die richtige Richtung und ging den Lehrertisch entlang, ehe er durch die Tür in den nächsten Raum verschwand. Das Klatschen und der Jubel wäre noch ein paar Minuten weitergegangen, doch der Kelch flammte wieder rot auf und ein weiteres Papier flog durch die Luft.

„Der Champion für Beauxbatons ist… Fleur Delacour!"

„Das ist sie, Ron!", grinste Fred seinen jüngeren Bruder an.

„Deine Freundin, die deine Bouillabaisse so verehrt", klimperte George mit den Augen.

„Haltet euer Maul!" Ron errötete.

Das wunderschöne blonde Mädchen ging anmutig zum Lehrertisch und ließ ihre Hüften dabei schwingen. Viele Augenpaare lagen auf ihrer perfekten Figur und Gedanken von Romantik und leidenschaftlichen Begegnungen füllten ihre Gedanken. Harry stärkte seine Schilde, doch bevor er dies tat, bemerkte er, einen Hauch von Verzweiflung und großer Enttäuschung und schaute hinüber zu dem Tisch der Ravenclaws, wo er viele der Schüler aus Beauxbatons weinen sah.

„Sie sind alle so enttäuscht", runzelte Hermine ihre Stirn mitfühlend. „Denkst du, sie müssen wieder heim, nun da sie nicht ausgewählt worden?"

Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne, wo der Kelch erneut rot geworden war und ein drittes Pergament aus seinem feurigen Tiefen auftauchte. Dumbledore fing den Zettel und rief: „Der Champions für Hogwarts ist… Cedric Diggory!"

Ganz Huffelpuff spielte verrückt. Die Schüler sprangen auf und jubelten. Cedric sah für einen Moment erstaunt aus, ehe er grinste und sich auf dem Wege nach vorn zum Lehrertisch machte. Alle klatschen, auch wenn die anderen Häuser enttäuscht waren, dass niemand von ihrem Haus ausgewählt worden war. Dumbledore war gerade dabei, sie alle wegzuschicken, als der Kelch zum vierten Mal rot aufflammte.

In der Halle wurde es still und alle schauten mit angehaltenem Atem zu. Dumbledore las das Pergament und sah für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde überrascht aus, ehe er diesen Gesichtsausdruck wieder verbarg. Harry erstarrte, als Silas fürchterlich fluchte und versprach sich rächen zu wollen. Harry war verwirrt und wollte fragen, was ihn so aufregte, als der Direktor direkt zu ihm sah.

„Harry Potter."

Die Lehrer und fremden Direktoren sammelten sich alle um Dumbledore. Sie flüsterten und gestikulierten wild umher. Blass und zitternd drehte Harry sich zu seinen Freunden. Sie starrten ihn aber genauso geschockt an. „Ich habe meinen Namen nicht hinein getan. Ihr wisst, dass ich das nicht gemacht habe." Sie antworteten ihm nicht. Die ganze Halle schaute ihn an und der Schock wandelte sich in Ärger und Unglauben. Harry zuckte zusammen. Wie war es möglich, dass er ausgesucht worden war? Er hatte seinen Namen nicht in… **Gabriel? Hast du das gemacht?** Fragte er und biss sich auf seine Lippe.

**Nein!** Schrie Gabriel nachdrücklich.

**Ich hätte ihn nicht gelassen**, stimmte ihm Silas zu.** Dumbledore hat etwas damit zu tun. Hast du nicht seine Enttäuschung gesehen, als er Diggorys Namen gelesen hat?** Er ließ die Tatsache aus, dass wenn es nicht Dumbledore gewesen war, es einer von Voldemorts Leuten gewesen sein musste. Silas hatte seine Visionen nicht vergessen. Genauso wenig hatte er vergessen, was er aus Dracos Briefen gelernt hatte.

„Harry Potter!", rief Dumbledore erneut. „Harry! Komm bitte hier!"

„Geh schon", flüsterte Hermine schwach.

Harry stand auf und löste seine Hand von Nevilles Unterarm. Sein Bruder starrte ihn hilflos an. Harry schluckte und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Direktor. Er war sich sicher, dass der Rest der Halle sehen konnte, wie er zitterte. Große, unschuldige Augen starrten hinauf zu Dumbledore, während der Direktor ihn ernst anschaute. Die Lehrer, die sich alle hinter dem alten Zauberer versammelt hatten, starrten ihn genauso an.

„Ich – Ich habe nicht – Ich weiß nicht wie – ", stotterte er.

„Durch die Tür, Harry", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Aber – "

Dumbledores Augen verengten sich und Harry drehte sich um und eilte schnell zu der Hintertür. Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat er den spärlich erleuchteten Raum. Er war in etwa so groß wie der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und es waren Bilder und Rüstungen darin. Ein großer Kamin war an der Rückseite des Raumes und ein leichtes Feuer brannte darin. Die anderen Champions standen davor und drehten sich herum, als sie ihn eintreten hörten.

„Was ist los?", fragte Fleur. „Sollen wir zurück in die Halle kommen?"

Harry konnte nicht antworten. Nun da er nicht mehr in der überfüllten Halle war, empfing seine Empathie ganz klar die drei Jugendlichen. Viktor war wütend und müde. Er mochte nicht, dass er ausgewählt worden war. Cedric war nervös und Adrenalin rauschte durch ihn hindurch. Er war glücklich, machte sich aber auch Sorgen. Nur Fleur war glücklich, bereit und selbstsicher.

Bevor sie ihn weiter befragen konnte, kamen der Rest der Lehrer und die Direktoren in den Raum. Harry wich von den Erwachsenen zurück, als er reine Wut, große Sorge und Verdächtigungen wie eine große Welle auf sich einschlagen spürte. Sie schrien sich alle an. Harry wimmerte und zog sich zurück. Gabriel nahm seinen Platz ein und straffte seine Haltung, als er die Lehrer und Direktoren anfunkelte, die über_ sein_ Schicksal stritten. Bagman sah Harry finsteres Gesicht und setzte sich von den anderen ab, um zu ihm zu kommen.

„Außergewöhnlich!", sagte Ludo und drückte Gabriels Arm. Der Gryffindor riss sich mit einem bösen Blick los. Ludo lachte nervös und fuhr fort. „Absolut außergewöhnlich! Gentlemen und Lady, darf ich Ihnen vorstellen – so unglaublich es auch sein mag – hier ist der vierte trimagische Champion."

Krum richtete sich auf. Sein böses Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos, als er Gabriel anschaute. Cedric war überrascht und seine Augen gingen inzwischen Bagman und seinem jüngeren Klassenkamerad hin und her. Fleur jedoch wurde wütend. Ihre Stimme stimmte bald in das Schreien der anderen ein.

„Das ist absurd! Potter ist 14 Jahre alt! Er hat ganz klar die Regeln gebrochen indem er mitgemacht hat, und es sollte ihm verboten werden, teilzunehmen!", schrie Severus Dumbledore an, tat aber so als würde er die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter anschreien.

„_Zwei_ Hogwarts-Champions? Das darf nicht erlaubt werden!", schrie Karkaroff.

„C'est impossible. Das ist höchst ungerecht!"

„Ihre Alterslinie musst versagt haben…!"

„Er ist für diese Art von Herausforderung nicht qualifiziert, Albus…"

„Einer von ihnen MUSS disqualifiziert werden und Diggory ist ganz klar derjenige, der weiter machen sollte…"

Dumbledore brachte sie alle mit einem Zauber zu Ruhe und drehte sich zu den beiden Offiziellen des Ministeriums. „Mister Crouch… Mister Bagman… Sie sind die unparteiischen Richter. Was ist Ihrer Meinung nach das Beste, was wir tun können?"

Ludo wischte sein rundes, jungenhaftes Gesicht mit einem Taschentuch ab und schaute zu Mister Crouch. Der dunkelhaarige Mann hatte einen schwermütigen und gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck, antwortete seinem Kollegen jedoch mit gleichgültiger Stimme. „Wir müssen die Regeln befolgen und die Regeln sagen klar, dass diejenigen Personen, deren Namen aus dem Feuerkelch kommen, gezwungen sind, an dem Turnier teilzunehmen."

**Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm**, sagte Silas dunkel. Er verdächtigte bereits jeden, mit dem Namen Crouch und beobachtete ihn ganz genau.** Seine Augen… Sie erinnern mich an etwas.**

„Nun, Barty kennt das Regelbuch in- und auswendig", lächelte Ludo erleichtert. „Ich stimme ihm ganz zu! Harry Potter muss teilnehmen!"

Die Direktoren verlangten, ebenfalls einen zweiten Champion zu bekommen, doch dies wurde abgelehnt. Die Regeln für die Erste Aufgabe wurden ihnen gegeben und als dies geschehen war, verließen die Direktoren wütend mit ihren Champions dem Raum. Die Ministeriumsbeamten folgten ihnen und Gabriel war mit Dumbledore und seinen Lehrern alleine. Der Junge funkelte sie an.

„Danke, dass Sie alles dafür getan haben, dass ich nicht an einen gefährlichen und albernen Wettkampf teilnehmen muss. Sie haben Ihrer Pflicht, mir als ihrem Schüler gegenüber alle Ehre getan und ich werde das nicht vergessen."

Sie starrten ihn still und blass an.

„Das war sarkastisch gemeint, falls Sie es nicht bemerkt haben sollten", knurrte er, konzentrierte seine Wut aber auf den Direktor. „Ich werde nicht Ihre Schachfigur sein und ich werde nicht teilnehmen. Niemand hat mich gefragt, ob ich teilnehmen möchte und ich will es nicht."

„Es tut mir sehr leid, mein Junge, dass ich nichts tun konnte, um dich zu beschützen", sagte Dumbledore ernsthaft. Gabriel schnaubte, doch der Direktor ließ sich nicht beirren. „Aber es ist ein bindender magischer Vertrag und ihn zu brechen würde bestraft werden."

„Und was für Strafen wären das, dass Sie es dafür hinnehmen, einen verletzliches minderjähriges Kind unter Ihrem Schutz in Gefahr zu bringen?", fragte Gabriel. „Was für Strafen gebe es DAFÜR?"

„Er hat Recht, Albus", knurrte Moody aus dem Schatten neben der Tür. Es war sein Job sicherzustellen, dass niemand ihnen zuhören konnte. „Der Junge hat seinen Namen nicht in den Kelch getan. Jemand anders war das. Und dieser Jemand muss sehr mächtig gewesen sein, um den Kelch so zu verwirrt an, dass er vergisst, dass nur drei Schulen an diesem Turnier teilnehmen. Ich vermute, dass sie Potters Namen unter einer vierten Schule hinein getan haben, um sicherzugehen, dass er ausgewählt wird. Warum würde eine so mächtige und einfallsreiche Person so einen Aufwand betreiben, um Potter in diesem gefährlichen Wettkampf zu bekommen, wenn er nicht versuchen wollte, ihn zu töten?"

„Danke, Alastor", sagte Dumbledore harsch. „Das reicht."

„Sicher liegt er falsch", sagte McGonagall besorgt.

„Das ist egal", schnappte Gabriel. „Ich werde das nicht tun. Ich werde mich nicht bestrafen lassen, denn ich habe meinen Namen nicht in diesem Kelch getan!"

„Diese Aufgaben werden schwer und gefährlich sein, aber sie werden alle zu schaffen sein, wenn man, bevor man sich ihnen stellt, aufpasst. Harry ist nicht der einzige, der in diesen Wettkampf leiden könnte", sagte Dumbledore matt. „Cedric, Fleur und Viktor stellen sich denselben Gefahren und könnten ernsthaft verletzt werden. Zumindest hat Harry jemanden von seiner eigenen Schule, der auf ihn aufpassen und ihn vor möglichen Angriffen beschützen kann. Und umgedreht."

Gabriel versteifte sich, als er sofort verstand, was Dumbledore sagte. Er war kein normaler Vierzehnjähriger. Da tatsächlich der Kampf seine Spezialität war und er physisch darauf vorbereitet war, effektiv mit Kampfsituation umzugehen, hatte er den anderen Champions gegenüber einen Vorteil. Wenn er es zuließ, dass diese Farce weiterging, könnte er jeden der anderen Champions auffangen, wenn sie zu fallen drohten, sie beschützen und ihnen vielleicht sogar ihre Leben retten. Sicher, sie hatten aus freien Stücken teilgenommen, aber keiner von ihnen kannte die Aufgaben und keiner wusste, ob sie mitgemacht hätten, wenn sie zuvor die Aufgaben gewusst hätten.

**Nein! Gabriel, ich weigere mich! Du kannst das nicht tun!** schrie Silas wütend.** Erinnerst du dich nicht an meine Visionen? Voldemort hat aus irgendeinem Grund seine Augen auf das Trimagische Turnier gelegt und wir können nicht mitmachen.**

**Moldy-wart ist ein weiterer Grund, teilzunehmen. Wenn er herkommt, wird er hinter mir her sein und die anderen werden unschuldige Beobachter sein.** Gabriel stellte sich aufrecht hin und schaute in Dumbledores Augen. „In Ordnung. Ich bin dabei." Sein Blick glitt zu Severus. Der Mann schaute ihn an und schien gebeutelt. Er und Silas mussten ihn verstehen; er brauchte ihre Erlaubnis nicht. Das war etwas, was er zu tun hatte.

**Gabriel! Du Narr! Wenn Voldemort wirklich hinter uns her ist, wird die Teilnahme an den Turnier die anderen Champions nur in noch MEHR Gefahr bringen!** schrie Silas.

**Tut mir Leid, Sy**, sagte Gabriel ernst, ließ sich aber nicht beirren.

„Nun gut", neigte Dumbledore seinen Kopf. „Du solltest ins Bett gehen. Ich bin sicher, dass Gryffindor schon auf dich wartet, um dich zu feiern. Es wäre eine Schande, sie von dieser ausgezeichneten Gelegenheit viel Krach und Unordnung zu machen, abzuhalten."

Gabriel verließ still den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zum Turm der Gryffindors, mit einer ebensolchen Stille in seinem Kopf. Silas war nicht glücklich mit ihm und ließ ihn das wissen. Er zuckte zusammen, konnte aber nichts dagegen tun. Stattdessen wappnete er sich und betrat die Höhle des Löwen, bereit den Anschuldigungen und Fragen entgegenzutreten, die sicherlich kommen würden.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Gabriel erwartete Wut, fand sie aber an der falschen Stelle. Er war von einer jubelnden Masse in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gezogen worden. Sie hatten ihn auf ihre Schultern gesetzt, ihn in das Hausbanner eingewickelt und ihm lachend gefragt, wie er es geschafft hatte, es hinzubekommen, dass er ausgewählt wurde. Sie feierten ihn und ließen ihn versprechen, dass er sie stolz machen würde. Gabriel tat das erleichtert.

Es war spät, als er schließlich gehen durfte und sich auf den Weg in seine Schlafsaal machte. Er hatte nicht erwartet Dean und Seamus dort vorzufinden, die vorsichtig zu Ron schauten und auch nicht Neville, der den Rothaarigen anfunkelte. Er fand bald heraus, warum das so war, als der Rothaarige ihm sagte, dass er ihm nicht glaubte, dass er nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass sein Name aus dem Kelch gekommen war. Ron war grün vor Eifersucht. Sicher, Ron war nicht der einzige, der es ihm nicht glaubte, als er sagte, er habe seinen Namen nicht in den Kelch getan, das taten nur Neville und vielleicht noch Hermine, aber zumindest unterstützten ihn die anderen Gryffindors.

„Ich habe meinen Namen nicht in diesen Kelch getan!"

„Ja, okay", schnurrte Ron. „Nur, dass du heute Morgen gesagt hast, dass du es nachts getan hättest, so dass dich keiner hätte sehen können… Ich bin nicht dumm, weißt du?"

„Das merkt man aber nicht! Ein wahrer Freund würde mich besser kennen", schnappte Gabriel, der genug von Rons Verhalten hatte. „Ich vermute, du bist nicht wirklich ein Freund."

„Nun, du bist genauso wenig einer!", spie Ron zurück. „Du bist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, eine Aufmerksamkeit heischende Berühmtheit zu sein, um dich um uns kleine Menschen zu scheren!"

„Die einzige kleine Person in diesem Raum bist du! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du deswegen eifersüchtig bist! Du solltest besser als jede andere wissen, dass das kein Spaziergang wird! Es lauert IMMER Gefahr auf mich, wo ich auch bin!"

„Du Armer. Ich glaube, ich muss mich heute in den Schlaf weinen", knurrte Ron, ehe er seine Vorhänge heftig zuzog.

„Sprich nicht mehr mit mir, Ron, ehe du nicht bereit bist, dich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass du ein Arsch von Freund bist."

**Gut gemacht**, schnarrte Silas.

**Halt's Maul, Sy. Du hast ihn sowieso nicht leiden können, also sollte es dir egal sein. Und du kannst es dir sparen, zu sagen, dass Harry mit der Situation anders umgegangen wäre. Ich weiß, dass er das gemacht hätte, aber ich habe das kindische Verhalten von diesen Idioten SATT. Ron muss erwachsen werden!** Gabriel kletterte ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu.

Er brauchte eine Weile, um einzuschlafen, doch als er es tat, war Silas bereit herauszukommen. Er kletterte vorsichtig aus dem Bett und nahm sich ihrem Tarnumhang. Niemand hörte, wie er ging. Er glitt leise durch die dunklen Gänge in Richtung des Kerkers, immer noch gereizt und wütend über Gabriels Tat. Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er wusste, dass Gabriel dem nicht zustimmen würde, was er jetzt tun wollte und das machte seine Entscheidung nur noch süßer, auch wenn er es nicht nur deswegen tat. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es notwendig war, um ihr Überleben zu sichern. Je mehr Informationen sie hatten und je mehr Menschen nach Voldemorts Einfluss Ausschau hielten, umso besser.

Er kam zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Dieser wurden nicht durch ein Porträt bewacht. Stattdessen musste man, wie bei der Winkelstraße, den richtigen Stein in der Wand berühren und der Durchgang würde sich öffnen. Es war clever und man kam schwerer daran vorbei als an einem Porträt, aber er kannte einen Zauber, der ihm leicht hindurch helfen würde. Mit vier kleinen geflüsterten Worten und einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs, leuchtete die Wand auf. Je mehr ein Stein in den letzten 24 Stunden berührt worden war, desto heller leuchtete er. Silas berührte den einzigen erleuchteten Stein und das Portal öffnete sich.

Harry war in seinem zweiten Jahr im Gemeinschaftsraum des Slytherins gewesen. Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte sich viel geändert. Er war anders als der Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindors. Es war kein großer runder Raum. Er hatte viele Winkel und Treppen, so dass er sich in verschiedene private Bereiche teilte. Es gab drei Kamine und die Teppiche waren dunkelgrün. Es gab drei Treppen, die hinauf in die Schlafsäle führten und Silas sprach einen Spruch, der ihm den Weg zeigen sollte.

Er ging zu der Treppe ganz rechts und ging leise hinauf, wobei er sich vorsichtig umschaute, ob irgendwelche Zauber hier waren, die eine Falle verschleierten. Es gab keine. Natürlich durften es sich die Slytherins nicht so schwer machen, hinauf in die Schlafsäle zu kommen, wenn es hier Leute wie Crabbe und Goyle gab, die diese höchst wahrscheinlich vergessen würden und sie jedes Mal aktivieren würden, dachte er amüsiert.

Er erreichte das Ende der Treppe und sah einen langen Gang mit etlichen Türen und am Ende eine weitere Treppe, die weiter hinauf führte. Er sprach einen weiteren Zauber, um zu sehen, wo er hin musste, und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass Draco sich hinter der zweiten Tür links befand. Er spürte Zauber auf der Tür und seufzte. Leise flüsternd sprach er einen Diagnosezauber, der ihm zeigen sollte, was für einen Typ Magie benutzt wurde und wofür sie gut war. So konnte er entscheiden, welche Zauber benutzt worden waren und die Gegenzauber sprechen. Natürlich hatte Draco Malfoy einen Todesser zum Vater und es war höchst wahrscheinlich, dass er die Signaturen der Zauber nicht erkennen konnte. Und das tat er auch nicht. Nun, es gab immer noch Plan B.

Er klopfte an die Tür und spitzte seine Ohren, um sicherzugehen, dass keiner der anderen Slytherins aufgewacht war. Nichts. Er klopfte erneut und ein wenig lauter. Er hörte ein Rascheln in Dracos Zimmer. Der Blonde öffnete die Tür und Silas musste anerkennen, dass, obwohl er den Slytherin gerade aufgeweckt hatte, Dracos Augen aufmerksam und nicht verschlafen waren. Goyle hatte ebenfalls eine Tür geöffnet, sah aber viel weniger alarmiert aus, und fragte was los war. Silas machte sich klein und schlüpfte neben Draco in das Zimmer des Blonden, ohne ihn zu berühren.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?", knurrte Draco. „Wer hat an meine Tür geklopft?"

„Ich sehe niemanden", jammerte Goyle. „Ich war es nicht, Draco."

„Geh schlafen, Idiot, und wenn du das nochmal machst, werde ich nicht sehr erfreut sein." Der Blonde schloss die Tür mit einem lauten Knall und drehte sich mit grimmigem Gesicht zu seinem Bett zurück. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck war schnell verschwunden, als er Harry Potter auf seinem Bett sitzen sah, der ein fieses Grinsen trug. Dracos Mund stand vor Schock offen.

„Sehr interessant", sagte Silas beiläufig und sein Blick streifte in dem Raum umher. „Klopfen sie oft an deine Tür und rennen dann zurück in ihre Zimmer?"

„Was machst du hier?", zischte Draco, der wieder zu sich selbst fand. „Wie bist du hier hereingekommen?"

„Beruhige dich, Schlange", stand Silas auf und stieß ihn gegen die Schulter. „Du hast in deinem Brief gesagt, dass du etwas mit mir zu bereden hättest, aber privat und persönlich. Nun, hier bin ich. Ich habe auch ein geschäftliches Angebot für dich."

Draco gewann sein Gleichgewicht schnell zurück und hob interessiert eine Augenbraue. Seine grauen Augen schauten ihn an. „Du bist ein sehr guter Schauspieler, Potter. Wie schaffst du es vorzugeben, ein dümmlicher Huffelpuff zu sein?", schnarrte er.

„Oh. Das ist einfacher, als du denkst", lächelte Silas, doch seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. „Bist du interessiert, Draco? Oder bist du es nicht?"

„Ich bin interessiert", antwortete Draco einfach.

„Gut." Silas ging auf ihn zu. „Zieh dich an. Wir werden uns dort unterhalten, wo ich mir sicher bin, dass uns niemand zuhört."

„Wo?", fragte Draco mit misstrauischem Blick. Er blieb dennoch stehen und rührte sich nicht, als Silas auf ihn zukam. Der Teenager war etwa 6 cm kleiner als er, doch irgendwie fühlte er sich viel kleiner und verletzlicher, als diese grünen Augen ihn festhielten.

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte er mit einem Flüstern. Draco dachte darüber nach und nickte dann langsam. „Dann beweg dich. Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht. Ich treffe dich vor dem Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer, aber ich werde nicht lange warten. Öffne die Tür."

Draco drehte sich um und tat, worum er gebeten wurde. Als er sich wieder zurückdrehte, war Harry nicht da. Er eilte nach vorn und schaute aus der Tür, doch der Gang war ebenfalls leer. Stirnrunzelnd und beeindruckt beeilte sich Draco seinen Seidenpyjama aus und seine schwarze Hose und einen schweren grünen Pullover aus sanftester Baumwolle anzuziehen. Er brauchte gut sieben Minuten und weitere zehn oder so, um zu dem Klassenzimmer zu kommen, ohne gesehen zu werden. Harry war nicht da, deshalb ging er zu der Tür, in der Erwartung, dass dieser drinnen auf ihn warten würde.

„Nicht."

Draco wirbelte herum und sein Mund fiel auf, als er Harry sah, der gegenüber an einer Wand lehnte, mit den Händen in der Tasche und einem amüsierten Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Wie machte er das?

„Professor Snape hat einen Alarm auf der Tür, damit er weiß, ob jemand außerhalb des Unterrichts versucht einen Trank zu brauen", erklärte Silas und stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Folge mir und sei leise."

Draco schloss seinen Mund, zögerte aber. Das alles war wirklich merkwürdig und es beunruhigte ihn, Harry so anders als tagsüber gehen und handeln zu sehen. Dies war der Junge, der gestottert hatte, als sein Name aus dem Kelch kam? Dies war der Junge, von dem erzählt wurde, dass er bei Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geweint hatte, als dieser Bastard Moody den Todesfluch gezeigt hatte? Auf der anderen Seite, passte diese Person zu der, die er durch ihre Briefe zu respektieren und der er zu vertrauen gelernt hatte. Also folgte er.

Silas führte ihn in die Toilette von Myrthe. Seine Schritte waren leise und sein Gang geschmeidig. Draco hielt leicht mit ihm Schritt und war genauso leise unterwegs. Silas genoss das Ganze ungemein. Er spürte, dass Draco ein netter Mensch war; und dass sie so leise nebeneinander her schritten - er ein wenig voran, während Draco ihm blind folgte - erfüllte ihn mit Zufriedenheit. Vielleicht hatte Gabriel Recht, wenn der Gryffindor sagte, dass er einfach etwas für sich selbst haben wollte.

„Was machen wir hier?", flüsterte Draco mit fester Stimme.

Silas wusste, dass der Blonde seiner Hand an seinen Zauberstab hatte und lächelte. Draco mochte ein netter Mensch sein, das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er nicht auch gefährlich war und anfällig für Verrat. Das war ein weiterer Grund, warum er entschieden hatte, ihn hierher zu bringen. Es würde eine Art von Stärke zeigen, die Draco kaum kontern konnte und es würde ihm die Oberhand geben, bis der Blonde mit ihm gleichziehen konnte. Es würde außerdem eine sehr einfache unausgesprochene Warnung sein, dass es sehr schlecht für seine Gesundheit wäre, wenn er ihn verriet. Er sollte sich wirklich, wirklich sicher sein, dass es sich lohnte.

„Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen", antwortete er und betrat die Toilette der Maulenden Myrthe. Gott sei Dank war der Geist nicht in Sicht und er trat ohne Probleme an die Waschbecken. „Kommst du, Draco?"

Der Blonde zögerte. Seine Muskeln waren angespannt und er war bereit zu handeln. Er schaute in Harrys grüne Augen und auch wenn sie hart waren und mit belustigter Intelligenz strahlten, konnte er nicht vergessen, dass das Harry Potter war, der Held, der niemandem absichtlich etwas zuleide tun würde. Er trat zu ihm. Silas lächelte, da er die Gedanken des Blonden aus seinen Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen konnte, und zischte das Waschbecken an.

„Wa – " Draco hörte das Parsel und fürchtete einem Moment, das er in seiner Einschätzung falsch lag, doch seine Frage und seine Gedanken waren wie fort gewischt, als sich das Waschbecken öffnete und ein dunkles Loch enthüllte. Etwas schubste ihn von hinten und während er fiel, richtete er brennende Augen auf Silas, der ihn angrinste. Er schrie nicht, auch wenn er es wollte. Sein Herz schlug heftig in seiner Brust und er hatte das Gefühl, ohnmächtig zu werden. Das Einzige, was ihn bei Bewusstsein hielt, war seine brennende Wut.

Er schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und die ganze Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Silas landete ein paar Sekunden später, schaffte es aber, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Draco sprang auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Silas Augen funkelten warnend und die pure Kälte in dessen Blick erinnerte Draco an seinen Vater. Dies ließ ihn zögern.

„Willkommen in Slytherins Kammer, Draco Malfoy. Du bist erst die dritte Person, die ihren Fuß in über 50 Jahren hier hinein gesetzt hat."

Dies verdrängte Dracos Wut und er schaute sich erstaunt um. War er wirklich in der Kammer des Schreckens? Neugierde und Erstaunen erfüllte ihn und er ließ seinen Ärger auf den kleinen Gryffindor los. Das war definitiv viel interessanter. Silas grinste wieder und führte ihn einen Gang entlang. Wie er vermutet hatte, waren die Trümmer schon lange verschwunden. Hogwarts würde es nicht so gelassen haben, nicht wenn es etwas war, was einer der Gründer geliebt hatte.

Er zischte erneut, um die Türen zu öffnen, und schließlich wurde die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet. Fackeln wurden entzündet und erhellten den riesigen Raum mit Licht. Der Boden war ebenmäßig und glatt wie Glas und war so poliert, dass es das Licht reflektierte, wie es die ruhige Oberfläche eines Sees tun würde. Die Statue von Salazar Slytherin war da und die Leiche des Basilisken lag noch dort, wo er gestorben war.

„Merlin", erklang Dracos erschrockenes Flüstern hinter ihm.

„Ich habe ihn in meinem zweiten Jahr besiegt, wie du dich sicher erinnern kannst", antwortete Silas beiläufig. „Ich habe auch Tom Riddles sechzehnjährige Erinnerung zerstört. Das ist der richtige Name von Voldemort, falls du es nicht wissen solltest. Sein Vater war ein Muggel und seine Mutter eine durch Inzucht gezeugte reinblütige Nachkommin von Slytherin. Was den Basilisken betrifft, weiß ich, dass seine Teile sehr wertvoll und nützlich in Zaubertränken sind, und ich habe mir gedacht, dass du Interesse daran haben könntest, mir zu helfen, aus dieser Kreatur Profit zu schlagen."

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Draco schwach. In seinem Geist wirbelte das Wissen herum, was ihm gerade gegeben wurde. Voldemort war ein Halbblut? Seine Augen kehrten zu dem Kopf des Basilisken zurück und er war sich sicher, dass er es nie geschafft hätte, dieses Biest zu besiegen. Es lag auf dem Boden, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihnen entfernt. Es hatte einen Durchmesser von gut 1,20 Meter und eine Länge von 9 Metern.

Silas starrte ebenfalls auf die Schlange. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ihn die Erinnerungen daran, wie Gabriel sich furchtlos gegen eine solche Kreatur gestellt hatte, in den Sinn kamen. Und dieser Idiot würde eine dieser dummen Taten während des Turnieres wiederholen. Er spürte den Ärger in sich aufsteigen und er drehte sich zu dem Blonden.

„Wie hast du es getötet?", fragte Draco.

„Wenn du genau hinsiehst, kannst du die Wunde eines Schwertes sehen, die direkt durch den Gaumen seines Mundes in sein Gehirn führt. Ich glaube, ich habe das in dem Brief erwähnt", schnarrte Silas, erneut amüsiert. Der Blonde nickte und schaute ein weiteres Mal zu dem Basilisken. „Was wolltest du mir erzählen, Draco?"

Die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden richtete sich wieder auf ihn, doch er sagte nichts.

„In Ordnung. Ich fange an." Silas steckte seine Hände in seine Taschen und schaute Draco fest in die Augen. „Dein erster Brief an mich war das Angebot für einen zeitweiligen Waffenstillstand. Du hast gesagt, dass die angebliche Rivalität zwischen uns bleiben würde."

„Angebliche?", schnarrte Draco.

„Ja. Angebliche. Du hast dich als einen Gegner von mir gesehen, aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein habe ich dich in meinen Handlungen nie erwägt." Silas zuckte mit den Schultern und Dracos Gesicht errötete vor Wut. „Aber du hast auch gesagt, dass du bereit wärst mir Informationen zu geben, über und von deinem Vater. Das war eine Überraschung und ich habe es akzeptiert. In deinem letzten Brief aber hat sich deinen Ton geändert. Du hast angedeutet, dass du Slytherin und auch Hogwarts als dein Zuhause ansiehst, und nicht Malfoy Manor. Du hast auch gesagt, dass du mir Dinge sagen wolltest, von denen du es dir nicht leisten könntest, sie auf Papier zu bringen. Ich vermute, dass was auch immer du mir sagen willst, enthüllt, wo deine Loyalität liegt. Unglücklicherweise ist deine Vertrauenswürdigkeit ein Problem, egal was du sagst. Deshalb habe ich mich entschieden, mich hier mit dir zu treffen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich auf diese Art ein besseres Gefühl von deinen Absichten bekommen kann."

„Und das passiert zufälligerweise in der Nacht, in der du zum vierten Champions auserwählt worden bist", knurrte Draco. „Ich finde das unwahrscheinlich."

„Du hast Recht. Es ist kein Zufall. Aber das sollte egal sein", zuckte Gabriel mit den Schultern. „Die Sache ist dieselbe."

„Was willst du, Potter?", fragte Draco. „Warum hast du mich hier runter gebracht?"

„Du könntest mir nützlich sein, aber das könnten auch andere Leute. Ich dachte, ich gebe dir eine Chance. Also hier ist sie, Malfoy. Was möchtest du mir sagen?"

„Du gibst mir eine Chance", wiederholte Draco angewidert. „Ich brauche nichts von dir."

„Da möchte ich widersprechen", sagte Silas ernst. „Vertue diese Chance nicht, Draco. Versuche hinter deinen verletzen Stolz und das Gesamtbild zu sehen."

„Und was wäre das?", schnarrte Draco.

Silas begegnete kühl seinem Blick. Dracos Wut verschwand, als der andere Junge verzweifelt seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Ich werde dich nicht hier hinein ziehen, Draco. Du musst es selbst tun. Offensichtlich möchtest du das nicht. Lass uns gehen."

„Warte", schnappte Draco, als der Junge begann davonzugehen. „In Ordnung. Ich werde reden."

Silas lachte. „Das ist kein Verhör. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du mein Feind bist oder nicht."

„Ich bin nicht dein Feind." Draco warf erneut einen Blick auf die Leiche des Basilisken. „Ich möchte nicht das Dunkle Mal erhalten oder dem Dunklen Lord dienen. Aber ich möchte auch nicht Dumbledore unterstützen."

„Darf ich fragen, warum du dich gegen deinen Vater wendest?"

„Er hat sich verändert", erklärte Draco leise. Seine Schultern fielen nach unten. Nicht viele Menschen hätten die Trauer in seiner Stimme erkannt. „Seit dem zweiten Schuljahr hat er begonnen, sich zu verändern und dieser vergangene Sommer war der schlimmste. Er lächelt nie und ist immer wütend. Er ist angespannt und erbarmungslos und es gibt keinen Grund für seine Kaltherzigkeit. Ich möchte nicht, dass mir das auch passiert. Ich habe mit meiner Mutter gesprochen und sie hat mir gesagt, dass er immer so war, als er ein aktiver Todesser gewesen war. Sie vermutet, dass er wieder in Aktionen der Todesser verwickelt ist. Mutter sagt, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Gefolgsleute versklavt und ihre Seele isst." Er schaute auf und seine Augen blitzen mit schmerzhafter Entschlossenheit. „Ich will nicht, dass mir das passiert. Ich bin ein Malfoy. Ich diene niemandem und meine Seele gehört mir."

„Gut", lächelte Silas. Es war kein kaltes oder hartes Lächeln. Es war sanft, verständnisvoll und ehrlich erfreut. „Ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen."

Draco schaute ihn an. „Bei was brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Zum einen für diesen Basilisk", schnarrte er. „Zum anderen mit diesem Turnier. Ich habe meinen Namen nicht in den Kelch getan und ich habe auch keinen anderen darum gebeten, es für mich zu tun. Jemand will, dass ich daran teilnehme und ich glaube, dass diese Person für Voldemorts arbeitet." Er seufzte dramatisch. „Ein weiteres Jahr und ein weiterer Anschlag auf mein Leben. Wie langweilig."

Draco musste lachen.

Silas fühlte einen Rausch des Erfolges und lächelte. „Aber ernsthaft, ich glaube, dass Crouch Senior da irgendwie mit drin hängt. Auf jeden Fall gibt es jemanden in dieser Schule, der mich tot oder in den Händen Voldemorts sehen will. Ich weiß nicht, wer. Jede Information, die du bekommen kannst, wäre hilfreich."

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", runzelte Draco die Stirn und verschränkte seine Arme. „Wenn jemand herausfindet, was ich tue, werde ich in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten kommen."

„Weil du für deine Hilfe einen Ausgleich erhältst", rollte Silas mit den Augen. Der Junge hatte bereits zugestimmt, ihm zu helfen, also warum diskutierte er jetzt mit ihm? „Und je eher ich Voldemort vernichten kann, um so besser ist es für dich und deine Familie."

Draco schaute ihn an. „Ich werde nicht gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen."

„Ich weiß", beruhigte ihn Silas. „Das habe ich nie erwartet. Ich habe dich nur um Informationen gebeten."

Draco nickte einmal. „In Ordnung. Ich lass es dich wissen, wenn ich irgendetwas höre, aber ich werde mich nicht überanstrengen, Antworten für dich zu finden."

„Das ist okay", lächelte Silas. „Was sollen wir nun mit diesem Biest machen?"

„Lass uns morgen Nacht hier her zurückkommen. Ich werde Behälter und Werkzeuge zum Zerlegen mitbringen", bot Draco an. Seine Augen waren mit Gier erfüllt, als sie über die lange Schlange glitten.

„Ich habe ein Buch darüber, welche Teile am wertvollsten sind und wie man sie aufbewahren sollte", sagte Silas beiläufig. „Ich werde es mitbringen."

„Gut." Draco schaute den Braunhaarigen an und lächelte. Silas erwiderte seinen freudigen Ausdruck.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen, stöhnte und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen. Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht kamen zu ihm zurück und er wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, dass das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war.

**Es tut mir leid, Harry**, sagte Gabriel sanft.** Ich hatte die Chance uns da raus zu holen, aber ich habe es nicht getan.**

„Was? Warum?", keuchte Harry erschrocken.

**Weil jemand deinen Namen in den Kelch getan hat und möchte, dass wir an diesem Turnier teilnehmen. Es ist besser, sich dieser Sache zu stellen, als sich zu verstecken und in eine Falle zu tappen, die wir nicht sehen können. Wenn das irgendwie Sinn macht. Abgesehen davon könnten die anderen Champions in Gefahr sein, wenn die Aufgaben eine Falle sind. Ich könnte nicht daneben sitzen und nicht die Chance ergreifen ihnen zu helfen, wenn ich es kann.**

„Cedric war schon nervös. Ich glaube nicht, dass er wirklich gedacht hat, dass er ausgewählt werden würde und Krum schien auch nicht so begeistert zu sein", gab Harry zu. „Denkst du, dass Direktor Karkaroff ihn gezwungen hat, seinen Namen in den Kelch zu werfen?"

**Möglich**, sagte Gabriel grimmig.** Er ist berühmt durch Quidditch und sie könnten erwartet haben, dass er ihnen weiteren Ruhm bringt. Er schien auch nicht sehr begeistert von all seinen Fans zu sein.**

„Nein", seufzte Harry.

**Also verstehst du es? Ich bin dem vierten Schuljahr weit voraus und besser als die anderen. Ich muss dabei sein, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht verletzt werden.**

„Ich verstehe", biss sich Harry auf seine Lippe. „Was hält Silas von dem ganzen?"

**Er ist nicht glücklich darüber. Um ehrlich zu sein, spricht ****er im**** Moment nicht mit mir**, seufzte Gabriel.** Ich denke, er schläft. Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer ist geschlossen.**

„Oh", runzelte Harry die Stirn. „Vielleicht sollten wir das dann doch nicht tun."

**Jetzt ist es zu spät**, schüttelte Gabriel seinen Kopf.** Schau. Ich sorge mich auch um Silas, aber ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Ich**_** muss**_** das tun.**

„In Ordnung", seufzte Harry wieder.

**Es gibt da noch eine weitere Sache, die ich dir sagen muss. Ron hat mir nicht geglaubt, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass wir deinen Namen nicht in den Kelch getan haben. Wir haben uns gestritten. Ich glaube, dass er nicht mehr mit dir redet, aber der Rest der Gryffindors unterstützt uns. Aber nur Neville und vielleicht noch Hermine glauben uns, dass wir deinen Namen nicht in den Kelch getan haben.**

„Warum sollte er dir nicht glauben?" Harry warf seine Bettdecke zurück und öffnete seine Vorhänge, in dem Vorhaben, mit seinem Freund zu reden, doch als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass er der Letzte war, der noch nicht aufgestanden war. Er zog sich schnell an und rauschte die Stufen hinunter. Die Gryffindors jubelten laut, sobald er in Sicht kam. Obwohl er seine Schilde auf voller Kraft hatte, konnte er die Aufregung und Erwartung um ihn herum spüren. Er errötete und senkte seine Augen, während seine Schulkameraden ihm auf den Rücken klopften und ihm gratulierten. Er brauchte gut fünfzehn Minuten um zum Portraitloch zu kommen. Er flüchtete sich beinahe dorthin und warf dabei fast Hermine und Neville zu Boden.

„Harry!", schimpfte Hermine.

„Es tut mir leid." Er errötete noch mehr.

„Wir dachten, du wolltest nicht in die Große Halle gehen." Neville schaffte es, dass sie nicht hinfielen. „Deshalb haben wir dir einen Teller hierher gebracht."

„Danke", lächelte Harry und seine grünen Augen strahlten. „Ich weiß das wirklich, wirklich zu schätzen."

„Komm schon", zog Hermine an seinem Arm. „Lass uns zum See essen gehen. Dort wird uns keiner stören."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry saß neben seinen beiden Freunden und starrte auf das Schiff der Durmstrangs im See, während er aß, was Hermine ihn zum Frühstück mitgebracht hatte. Es wurde langsam kälter, doch sie alle hatten daran gedacht Pullover mitzunehmen, so dass es nicht so schlimm war. Außerdem saß Neville auf seiner einen und Hermine auf seiner anderen Seite. Ihre Körperwärme hielt ihn warm.

„Hermine, glaubst du mir? Dass ich meinen Namen nicht in den Kelch getan habe?", fragte er, als er aufgegessen hatte.

„Natürlich tue ich das!", schimpfte sie überrascht. „Du hättest den Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht sehen sollen, als Dumbledore deinen Namen vorgelesen hat! Aber die Frage ist: wer _hat_ ihn hinein getan? Denn Moody hat Recht, Harry… Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Schüler das getan haben könnte… Er hätte es niemals geschafft, den Feuerkelch oder die Alterslinie zu überlisten."

Harry nickte und biss sich auf seine Lippe. „Hast du Ron heute Morgen gesehen?"

Hermine zögerte, deshalb antwortete Neville. „Ja. Wir haben ihn gesehen."

„Ist er böse auf mich?"

„Nun… nein, das denke ich nicht… nicht _wirklich_", versuchte es Hermine.

„Ja", widersprach Neville. „Er benimmt sich wie ein Arsch."

„Er ist nur eifersüchtig", verteidigte ihn Hermine. „Immer bekommt Harry die Aufmerksamkeit. Ich weiß, es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry, aber – nun – du weißt, Ron hat diese ganzen Brüder, gegen die er sich zu Haus behaupten muss und du bist sein bester Freund und du bist wirklich berühmt – er wird immer zur Seite geschubst, wenn Leute dich sehen, und er nimmt das hin und erwähnt das nie, aber ich glaube, dass das jetzt einfach einmal zu viel war…"

„Das ist wirklich eine lahme Entschuldigung, Hermine", funkelte Neville sie an. „Er sollte Harrys Freund sein und wenn er sich um diesen ganzen Dreck schert, sieht er so aus, als würde er nur Harrys Freund sein wollen, weil ihm das Aufmerksamkeit bringt und er wird nun wütend, wo es jetzt nicht mehr funktioniert."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", schrie Hermine und schaute Harry dann flehend an. „Geh einfach zu ihm. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dann sehen wirst, dass alles gut ist."

**Niemals! Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, diese****m**** Rindvieh hinterher zu rennen und ihn dazu zu bringen, erwachsen zu werden! Das muss er alleine tun**, schimpfte Gabriel.

Harry seufzte. „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der uns auseinander treibt, Hermine. Ich würde mich freuen, mich mit ihm unterhalten zu können, aber ich kann ihn nicht zwingen. Das wird alles nur schlimmer machen. Ron muss einfach von selbst darüber hinwegkommen."

Die saßen still beieinander und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Nach ein paar Minuten stand Hermine auf und verschränkte ihre Arme von ihrer Brust. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich, Harry. Dieses Turnier ist gefährlich und jemand hat sich eine Menge Arbeit gemacht, damit du daran teilnimmst. Ich denke, du solltest Sirius schreiben und ihm erzählen, was passiert ist. Er wird sowieso irgendwann davon lesen und kann dir vielleicht helfen."

Harry schaute zu Neville, um seine Meinung dazu zu erfahren, doch sein Bruder zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er stand auf und entschied sich, dass es die Sache wert war, wenn Hermine sich dadurch besser fühlen würde. Er konnte spüren, dass ihre Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt waren und so nickte er und sie lächelte ihm dankbar an.

**Und es ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenn wir ihm schreiben, bevor er anderweitig davon hört, denn sonst könnte er hier zur Schule kommen und geschnappt werden**, ergänzte Gabriel.

**Gutes Argument**, stimmte ihm Harry zu.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Lieber Sirius,_

_Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich Dich auf dem Laufenden halten soll, über das, was hier auf Hogwarts passiert, also schreibe ich dir. Samstagnacht wurde ich als vierter Champions ausgewählt. Ich weiß nicht, wer meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch getan hat, denn ich habe das nicht gemacht. Der andere Champions von Hogwarts ist Cedric Diggory, von Huffelpuff. Mach dir keine Sorgen und tue nicht__s__ Unüberlegtes. Remus und ich mache uns Sorgen um Dich. Wir möchten nicht, dass Du geschnappt wirst. Ich verspreche, dass ich es Dich wissen lassen werde, wenn ich Deine Hilfe brauche. Bis dahin, pass auf Dich auf._

_Harry_

_P.S. Hey, alter Mann. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass Du die Nachricht verstehst. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle. Du weißt, ich kann mich um mich selbst kümmern. Irgendetwas geht hier vor, doch wir halten unsere Augen offen. Mach nichts Dummes oder ich werde Dich in den Arsch treten._

_- Dein Gryffindor_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Silas traf Draco in der Toilette der Maulenden Myrthe. Unter seinen Arm hatte er ein Buch, das er in Severus' Bibliothek gefunden hatte und für das er drei Stunden braucht hatte, um es magisch zu kopieren. Darin waren all die wichtigsten Teile eines Basilisken beschrieben und wie man sie entfernen und aufbewahren musste. Draco grinste den Slytherin an und sie gingen in die Kammer hinunter. Als sie die Leiche erreichten, platzierte Draco einen geschrumpften Koffer auf dem Boden und zauberte ihn in seine richtige Größe zurück. Darin waren Krüge, Flaschen und Schachteln aus verschiedenen Metallen. Einer war sogar aus Kristall.

Sie machten sich an die Arbeit und sprachen dabei nur über den Basilisken und die Zaubertränke, in denen die Zutaten, die sie sammelten, verwendet werden konnte. Es war friedlich. Sie arbeiteten für zwei Stunden, ehe Silas verkündete, dass sie aufhören sollten. Gabriel hatte keinen Termin mit Severus, da es Wochenende war, doch er würde wieder welche haben, wenn die Woche begann und er wollte nicht, dass Draco misstrauisch wurde, wenn er eher ging. Es war das Beste, dass jetzt schon zu vermeiden.

Sie packten zusammen und verabredeten sich wieder für Mittwoch. Draco nahm den Koffer (der Grund dafür war, dass er, wenn dieser gefunden wurde, dies eher erklären könnte als Harry) und sie gingen die Stufen hinauf, die sie hinter der Statue von Slytherin gefunden hatten. Sie führten hinauf in den zweiten Stock hinter eine Tapete. Sie versuchten durch sie wieder zurück zu gehen, doch als sie sich erstmal geschlossen hatte konnte sie weder gesehen noch geöffnet werden. Es war nur ein Ausgang und die Toilette im 2. Stock war der einzige Eingang.

„Bis später, Shadow", sagte Draco.

Silas nickte und sie gingen getrennte Wege; Draco zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und Silas in die Bibliothek.


	38. Ablehnung und Akzeptanz

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Silvermoon1987

* * *

So ihr lieben, hier ist nun auch die gebetate version *strahl*

viel spaß beim lesen und ich kann nur soviel sagen, es wird spannend ;-)

knuddels

nerventod

* * *

**38. Ablehnung und Akzeptanz**

Harry war nervös, wenn er daran dachte, am Montag in den Unterricht zurückkehren zu müssen, doch Gabriel versicherte ihm, dass alles gut gehen würde. Es war eigentlich egal, was alle anderen dachten; sie wussten die Wahrheit, warum sie an dem Turnier teilnahmen und es gab nichts, weshalb sie sich schämen mussten. Dennoch war es schwerer allen gegenüberzutreten, als Gabriel gedacht hatte. Harry ging zum Frühstück in die Große Halle und blieb abrupt stehen.

Die Schüler von Huffelpuff funkelten ihn an. Das Gefühl von Verrat, Ärger und Abscheu, das sie ausstrahlten, war beinahe greifbar. Und Harry war nicht der einzige, der darunter zu leiden hatte. Da sie das Gefühl hatten, ihr Champion – der _wahre_ Hogwarts-Champion – war betrogen worden und da ihnen die seltene Chance, die sie auf Ruhm hatten, gestohlen worden war, zeigten sie dem ganzen Haus Gryffindor die kalte Schulter. Außerdem waren Sie nicht die einzigen, die sich darüber aufregten.

Die Ravenclaws fühlten sich angegriffen, da sie das Gefühl hatten, dass er die Regeln umgangen hatte, die ihn davor bewahren sollten, teilnehmen zu können, und sie mochten keine Regelbrecher. Die Slytherins waren schadenfroh und attackierten Harry so viel sie konnten. Sie nannten ihn einen Betrüger und Angeber. Zum ersten Mal lachten die Huffelpuffs laut über die Sprüche des Slytherins.

Um die ganze Sache noch schlimmer zu machen, redete Ron nicht mit ihm und mied Harry, so gut er konnte. Hermine verbrachte den Großteil ihres Tages damit, Ron damit zu nerven, sich wieder mit ihm zu vertragen. Silas redete, Obwohl er wach war, nicht mit Gabriel und beantwortete Fragen nur wenn Harry sie ihm direkt stellte, wenn auch mit so wenig Worten wie möglich. Das war der Grund, warum Harry ziemlich fertig war, als er sich am Nachmittag auf dem Weg zu seiner Stunde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe machte. Ihm schlug der gleicher Hohn und Spott entgegen, wie in seinen ganzen anderen Unterrichtsstunden, doch es überraschte ihn, als er bemerkte, dass dies bei einem speziellen Slytherin fehlte.

„Ah, schaut Jungs, dort ist der Champion", sagte Draco zu Crabbe und Goyle, als sie sich Hagrids Hütte näherten. „Habt ihr eure Autogrammbücher dabei? Am besten ist, ihr holt euch jetzt ein Autogramm, denn ich bezweifle, dass er noch lange unter uns weilt… Die Hälfte der Trimagischen Champions ist gestorben… was glaubst du, wie lange du durchhalten wirst, Potter? Ich wette, zehn Minuten."

Harry starrte ihn nur an. Draco war neutral, auch wenn die Slytherins um ihn herum sich bei dem Gedanken an seinen Tod und seine Demütigung freuten. Die Gryffindors wurden sofort wütend, doch zum ersten Mal mischte sich eine Spur von Sorge unter ihre Gefühle.** Hat Draco gerade versucht mich zu warnen?** Fragte er Gabriel.

**Ich denke, das könnte er gemacht habe. **Gabriel klang genauso verwirrt.

**Vielleicht ist er dankbar, dass Silas ihm mit Moody geholfen hat?** Vermutete Harry.** Und er glaubt, dass ich das war.**

**Vielleicht.** Doch Gabriel vermutete, dass es einen ganz anderen Grund gab, dass Malfoy sich so merkwürdig verhielt. Er hätte Silas deswegen gefragt, doch der Slytherin war in seinem Schlafzimmer und mied ihn. Interessant.

Hagrid unterbrach ihn in seine Vermutungen, indem er sie anwies ihre schnell wachsenden Kröter spazieren zu führen. Lautes Stöhnen und Grimassen folgten dieser Anweisung, doch alle begannen damit, zu tun, was ihnen gesagt worden war. Hagrid hielt Harry zurück, als dieser selbst losgehen wollte und wollte stattdessen mit ihmdarüber sprechen, dass er ein Champion war. Er machte sich Sorgen. Harry lächelte und tat sein Bestes, damit er sich wieder besser fühlte. Gott sei Dank, war Hagrid eine einfache und freundliche Person und er glaubte Harry, als dieser sagte, dass alles gut gehen würde.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry verbarg sich mit Neville unter seinen Tarnumhang. Er wusste, dass sein Freund wissen wollte, wie es mit dem Turnier weiterging und hielt es daher für das Beste, ihn einfach mitzunehmen, anstatt ihm später alles erzählen zu müssen. Er klopfte an Severus' Tür und der Tränkemeister öffnete ihnen leise. Sie schlüpften hindurch und sahen, dass auch Remus da war. Sie legten den Umhang ab und der Werwolf lächelte sie warm an.

„Harry, wie geht es dir?", fragte er, während er beide Jugendliche fest umarmte.

„Gut", versicherte dieser. „Gryffindor verhält sich wirklich großartig."

„Mit Ausnahme von Mister Weasley", schnarrte Severus eisig.

Harry setzte sich neben Remus und Neville auf dessen andere Seite. Harry schaute dem schwarzäugigen Mann dabei zu, wie er seinen Lieblingsplatz gegenüber der Couch einnahm. „Er macht nur eine schwere Zeit durch."

„Er ist ein Arsch", sagte Neville leise. Harry seufzte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ron sich beruhigen wird", versicherte Remus dem kleinen Dunkelhaarigen. „Bis jetzt hat er noch nichts Unverzeihliches getan. Er ignoriert dich nur, richtig?"

„Deine Definition von unverzeihlichen Taten ist ein wenig lasch, Lupin", schnarrte Severus. „Auf jeden Fall ist es wichtiger, dass wir herausfinden, wer Harrys Namen in den Feuerkelch getan hat und auch, warum er das getan hat."

„Ich habe mit dem Direktor gesprochen", sagte Remus. „Er hat mir versichert, dass er nicht dafür verantwortlich war, dass Harry ausgewählt wurde."

„Ich habe auch mit ihm gesprochen", schnappte Severus. „Und er hat gesagt, er _hat_ Harrys Namen in den Kelch getan, allerdings nicht unter einer anderen Schule."

„Warum sollte er das tun?", wunderte sich Neville.

„Er möchte sein Werkzeug austesten", erwiderte Severus dunkel und seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

Remus wurde blass, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er konnte es nicht bestreiten und es gab nichts, womit man das Verhalten des Direktors entschuldigen konnte. Harry biss sich auf seine Lippe, senkte seinen Kopf und schaute auf seine Hände, die er fest in seinem Schoß zusammengepresst hatte.

„Es muss jemand gewesen sein, der kompetent genug dafür war entweder den Kelch oder das Papier zu verzaubern. Deshalb bin ich mir sicher, dass wir die Schüler als mögliche Verdächtige ausschließen können", fuhr Severus fort. „Damit bleiben nur noch die Lehrer, Mister Crouch, Mister Bagman und die anderen beiden Direktoren übrig."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es jemand von den Lehrern war", sagte Remus.

„Das bleibt abzuwarten", funkelte Severus ihn an.

„Zumindest können wir den Kreis weiter eingrenzen, oder?", sagte Harry, der die wachsende Abneigung seines Mentors gegenüber Remus hasste.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Trelawney dazu in der Lage wäre", stimmte Neville zu.

„Nein", gab Severus zu.

„Und Minerva hätte das auch nicht gemacht. Sie war entsetzt", sagte Remus. „Und Alastor ist unnachgiebig, wenn es darum geht, die Kinder zu beschützen. Er hätte das auch nicht gemacht."

„Sie hätten es vielleicht nicht von selbst gemacht, aber jemand von außerhalb könnte sie beeinflussten haben", hielt Severus dagegen.

„Da stimme ich zu", schnarrte Silas und die anderen schauten ihn überrascht an. Er starrte funkelnd zurück. „Crouch Senior hat sich merkwürdig verhalten. Wenn jemand, der so hoch in den Rängen des Ministeriums ist, korrumpiert werden kann, dann ist das bei den Lehrern einfach."

„Aber davon wüssten wir", sagte Remus schwach.

„Nein, das würdet ihr nicht wissen", schüttelte Silas seinen Kopf. „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit zu erkennen, ob jemand unter den Imperius steht. Natürlich gibt es Symptome, aber der magische Rückstand ist unter der magischen Signatur dieser Person verborgen. Wenn jemand, der richtig gut darin ist, den Imperius ausgesprochen hätte, würdet ihr es nicht wissen."

„Silas hat Recht", erwiderte Severus grimmig.

„Was ist mit Moodys Auge?", fragte Neville neugierig. „Er kann durch alles Mögliche hindurch sehen, oder?"

„Das Auge kann aktive Magie und verbleibende Rückstände von Zaubern sehen, aber diese verschwinden. Er müsste die Person, die verflucht wurde, innerhalb von einer oder zwei Stunden sehen, um den Fluch zu bemerken", schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf.

„Das ist der Grund, warum es im ersten Krieg so schwer gewesen war", seufzte Remus müde. „Viele Todesser haben behauptet, unter den Imperius gestanden zu haben und wir konnten das nicht widerlegen."

„Also glaubt ihr, dass das passiert ist?", fragte Neville und schaute zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her.

„Nicht unbedingt. Karkaroff war ein Todesser. Er wurde entlassen und aus England verbannt da er die Namen von weiteren Todessern preisgegeben hat. Er könnte es aus eigenem Antrieb getan haben", sagte Severus. „Ich werde mit ihm reden, sobald sich eine Möglichkeit ergibt."

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Neville.

„Nichts", sagte Remus bestimmt. „Haltet eure Augen und Ohren offen, aber macht euch keine Sorgen. Ihr beide kümmert euch um eure Aufgaben und bereitet euch auf die erste Aufgabe vor."

„Weißt du, um was es gehen wird?", fragte Silas Severus.

Der schwarzäugige Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Noch nicht."

Silas nickte. „Irgendeinen Fortschritt mit der Übersetzung des Portschlüssels?"

„Nein", seufzte Severus.

„Was für eine Übersetzung?", fragte Remus.

Severus schaute ihn abschätzend an, entschied dann aber, dass sie die Meinung des Werwolfs gebrauchen könnten. Er begann schnell zu erklären, was passiert war und warum sie es schaffen mussten den Zauber auf ein anderes Objekt übertragen zu können, ohne das erste zu zerstören. Remus hörte aufmerksam zu und begann dann Fragen zu stellen.

Silas sah zu Neville und bemerkte, dass dieser ein wenig verloren aussah. Er stand auf. Die Erwachsenen hörten auf zu reden und schauten zu ihm. „Wir werden euch arbeiten lassen", sagte er und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete seinen Tarnumhang und Neville schlüpfte darunter.

„Morgen Nacht soll Gabriel her kommen und sich mit mir duellieren", rief Severus, als auch Silas verschwand.

Seine einzige Antwort war das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Zwei Wochen vergingen und jeder Tag war so ziemlich wie der andere. Alle außer die Gryffindors waren mit Harry unzufrieden, die Gryffindors verteidigten ihn, Gabriel sprach mehr und mehr mit Harry, um ihn im Umgang mit der Situation zu helfen, Silas blieb still, Ron sprach noch immer nicht mit ihm, Hermine sah wütend aus, weil sich ihre Dreiergruppe aufgespalten hatte und Neville unterstützte Harry, obwohl er mit seinem eigenen Unterricht mit Rowena zu kämpfen hatte.

Die meiste Zeit ging Harry gut mit der ganzen Situation um. Er war besorgt und gestresst, war aber unter dem ganzen Druck noch nicht zerbrochen. Gabriel war nicht so optimistisch. Er wurde zunehmend verärgert über die Diskriminierung durch die anderen Häuser. Es war ungerecht und kindisch. Alles begann bergab zu gehen, am Freitag, den 13. (Vielleicht steckte doch etwas hinter diesen alten Aberglauben?), und es begann mit keinen anderen, als Draco Malfoy, der sich immer noch merkwürdig benahm.

„Magst du sie, Potter?", fragte Malfoy laut und zeigte auf den leuchtenden Anstecker auf seiner Brust, auf dem stand: _Ich bin für Cedric Diggory – den WAHREN Hogwarts-Champion! _„Und das ist nicht alles, was sie können – schau hin!" Malfoy drückte auf den Anstecker und die Aufschrift änderte sich zu_ Potter Stinkt!_ Die Slytherins brüllten vor Lachen.

„Oh, _sehr _lustig", knurrte Gabriel und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den grinsenden Blonden. Die Wut ließ seine grünen Augen glühen. „Du bist wirklich sehr_ geistreich_, Malfoy."

Malfoy begegnete seinem Blick für eine kurze Sekunde, bevor er jemanden anstarrte, der hinter Gabriel stand. Da er einen Hinterhalt befürchtete, schaute Gabriel zurück, sah aber nur Ron, der mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht da stand und nicht den Anschein machte, ihn unterstützen zu wollen. Er knurrte erneut und seine Wut verstärkte sich zehnfach. Dass Malfoy sich wie ein Arsch verhielt war ärgerlich, aber das war sein Job. Dass Ron ihn verriet war 1000 Mal schlimmer. Er sollte sich wie ein Freund verhalten!

„Möchtest du einen, Weasley?", bot Malfoy unschuldig an. „Ich habe Massen davon. Aber fass mich ja nicht an. Ich habe mir gerade erst meine Hände gewaschen, weißt du; ich möchte nicht, dass du sie vollschleimst."

Ron wurde ganz rot im Gesicht und zog seinen Zauberstab. Malfoys Reaktionszeit war spektakulär als er mit seinen eigenen Zauberstab nun auf den wütenden Rothaarigen zielte. Zur selben Zeit schrie Ron „Furnunkulus!" und Draco „Densaugeo!" Gabriel schaffte es gerade so, den Zaubern aus dem Weg zu springen. Sie trafen sich in der Mitte, wo er gestanden hatte, doch Malfoys Zauber hatte mehr Kraft und brach einfach durch Rons hindurch. Ron stolperte zurück, als der Zauber ihn genau im Gesicht traf, während der Zauber des Rothaarigen abgeleitet wurde und Goyle traf.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte eine leise, tödlich ruhige Stimme.

Alle drehten sich und sahen, wie Severus aus den Schatten heraus glitt. Alle waren leise mit Ausnahme von Goyles gedämpften Schreien und Rons Wimmern. Der Slytherin hatte auf seiner Nase und seinem Wangen blubbernde Furunkel, während Rons Vorderzähne über sein Kinn hinaus nach unten wuchsen und nicht so aussahen, als würden sie in nächster Zeit damit aufhören.

„Weasley hat mich angegriffen, Sir –"

„Sie haben sich beide zur gleichen Zeit angegriffen!", rief Hermine wütend. Sie funkelte die lachenden Slytherins böse an.

„– und er hat Goyle getroffen", fuhr Malfoy fort. Hermine ignorierte er vollkommen.

„Krankenstation, Goyle", sagte Severus einfach.

„Malfoy hat Ron verflucht!", schrie Hermine. Rons Zähne waren nun an seinem Schlüsselbein angekommen. „_Sehen Sie!_"

Severus schaute ihn an und schnarrte dann: „Ich sehe keinen Unterschied."

Es war wahrscheinlich eine gute Sache, dass Ron nicht reden konnte, denn seine Blicke waren mörderisch, ehe er sich umdrehte und den Gang entlang davonrannte. Hermine und die anderen Gryffindors, mit Ausnahme von Gabriel und Neville, beschwerten sich über die unfaire Behandlung von Severus. Unglücklicherweise war Hermines schrille Stimme die einzige, die man verstehen konnte und Severus lächelte teuflisch.

„Mal sehen, 50 Punkte von Gryffindor und jeweils einmal Nachsitzen für Weasley und Granger. Gehen Sie jetzt in den Klassenraum oder jeder von Ihnen bekommt eine Woche Nachsitzen!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry kam während der Zaubertrankstunde zu sich, als Severus die Instruktionen für den Unterricht gab. Er spürte den Ärger von seinen Hauskameraden und das Amüsement der Slytherins. Draco freute sich am meisten. Stirnrunzelnd schaute er sich um und bemerkte, dass Ron nicht da war.

**Gabe?**

Dieser seufzte.** Malfoy und ich haben uns gestritten, doch dann hat sich Malfoy gegen Ron gewendet, der sich nicht für uns eingesetzt hat. Sie haben sich duelliert. Ron hatte ihn verfehlt und Goyle ein paar schmerzhafte Furunkel verpasst. Malfoy hat genau gezielt und ihn ins Gesicht getroffen. Seine Vorderzähne sind bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein gewachsen. Hermine hat sich für ihn eingesetzt und Nachsitzen bekommen. Ron muss auch Nachsitzen, weil er ohne Erlaubnis a****b****gehauen ist.**

Harry biss sich unglücklich auf seine Unterlippe. Ron tat ihm leid. Der Rothaarige hatte sich die ganze Woche miserabel gefühlt und Harry wünschte, dass er etwas tun könnte, um ihm zu helfen. Dieses dumme Turnier war den Verlust ihrer Freundschaft definitiv nicht wert. Ron war derjenige der ihm diesen Sommer beigestanden hatte, obwohl er nicht gewusst hatte was vor sich ging. Er wollte nicht, dass ihre Freundschaft vorbei war, wegen einem dummen Kelch. Ron war die erste Person in seinem Alter gewesen, die ihn akzeptiert hatte und nett zu ihm war. Harry konnte das einfach nicht vergessen.

Ein Klopfen ertönte an der Klassenzimmertür. Alle hörten auf an ihrem Gegengift zu arbeiten. Severus funkelte sie an und deutete ihnen, weiterzumachen. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Drittklässler aus Gryffindor spähte hinein. Harry biss sich auf seine Lippe. Es war Colin Creevey; der Junge, der ihm hinterher lief und von ihm so viele Fotos machte, wie er konnte. Er duckte sich ein wenig, doch der aufdringliche Blonde sah ihn und strahlte ihn an.

„Ja?", schnarrte Severus süßlich.

Colin wurde blass, sammelte dann aber seine Courage. Er war nicht umsonst ein Gryffindor. „Bitte, Sir, ich soll Harry nach oben bringen."

„Potter hat noch eine Stunde Zaubertränke", sagte er so kalt, dass Colin zu zittern begann und seine Augen so groß wurden, wie es nur ging.

„Sir – es tut mir leid, aber – Mister Bagman möchte, dass er kommt. Alle Champions müssen zu ihm; ich denke, sie wollen sie fotografieren…"

Severus knurrte beinahe: „Nun gut. Potter, lass deine Sachen hier. Ich möchte, dass du nachher hierher zurückkommst, um dein Gegengift zu testen."

„Bitte, Sir – er muss seine Sachen mitnehmen." Colin ging bereits ein Schritt zurück. „Alle Champions –"

„Schon gut!", schnappte Severus. „Potter – nimm deine Tasche und verschwinde aus meinen Augen!"

Harry beeilte sich zu gehorchen und unterdrückte ein Lächeln als er die Abscheu seines Mentors zu seinen Gunsten spürte. Es rührte ihn, dass Severus überhaupt versucht hatte ihn zu beschützen, besonders da sie Unterricht hatten und er nicht zu offensichtlich sein durfte. Sobald er die Tür des Klassenzimmers hinter sich geschlossen hatte, begann Colin mit ihm zu reden und ihn ehrfürchtig anzustarren. Harry tat sein Bestes, ihn zu beruhigen, doch er konnte nichts erreichen. Er war froh, als Colin der Zutritt zu dem Zimmer verweigert wurde, in dem die Fotos gemacht werden sollten.

Das Klassenzimmer, das Mister Bagman ausgewählt hatte, war zwar klein, schien aber größer, da alle Tische gegen die Wand geschoben worden waren. Drei von ihnen waren vor der Tafel zusammengeschoben und mit einer roten samtenen Decke bedeckt worden. Bagman stand dort mit einer Hexe zusammen, die etwas magentafarbenes trug, was überhaupt nicht zu der Farbe des Tischtuchs passte

Viktor Krum stand wie immer in einer Ecke und Harry war überrascht über die Größe der Abneigung und des Ärgers, die er ausstrahlte, während er zu der Kamera schaute. Harry tat er Leid. Cedric und Fleur unterhielten sich in der Mitte des Raumes. Beide waren glücklich. Fleur war ein wenig stolz, während Cedric nervöse Aufregung ausstrahlte. Die letzte Person, die sich noch in dem Raum befand, war ein untersetzter Mann, der eine sehr große schwarze Kamera hielt.

„Ah, hier ist er ja!", rief Bagman erfreut, als er Harry entdeckte. „Champion Nummer vier! Komm rein, Harry, komm rein… hier gibt es nichts, worum du dir Sorgen machen muss. Es geht nur um die Eichung der Zauberstäbe und ein kleines Fotoshooting. Der Rest der Schiedsrichter wird jeden Moment hier sein."

Harry nickte nervös, als der Grad der Aufregung bei den anderen Champions anstieg. Cedric und Fleur funkelten ihn verärgert wegen der Bemerkung über dem vierten Champions an, doch Viktors nicht zu sehende Verärgerung verringerte sich, während er ihn nachdenklich betrachtete.

„Und ich bin Rita Kimmkorn", lächelte die Hexe süßlich, doch Harry konnte spüren wie ihre Gier anstieg, als sie ihn ansah. „Ich werde einen Artikel über das Turnier für den _Tagespropheten_ schreiben." Ihre Locken wippten nicht einmal, als sie um den Tisch herum kam und auf Harry zu ging. „Wäre es möglich, dass ich mich mit dem vierten Champion kurz unterhalten kann, bevor wir anfangen? Der jüngste Champion, Sie wissen schon… um den ganzen ein bisschen mehr Farbe zu geben?"

„Sicher!", stimmte Bagman zu.

„Großartig", schnappte sich Rita Harrys Arm und zog ihn aus dem Raum. Ihre scharfen Nägel drangen in seine Haut und er schrie verärgert auf. „Wir wollen doch nicht hier sein, wo es so laut ist", sagte sie laut, in der Hoffnung, seinen Aufschrei zu übertönen, damit niemand sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte, sie aufzuhalten. „Lass mal sehen… ah, ja, hier ist nett und gemütlich."

Es war ein Besenschrank. Eine Welle von Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit schwappte an die Oberfläche seiner Gedanken, so dass er erzitterte und seine Arme fest um sich schlang. Rita bemerkte, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte, tat es aber als unwichtig ab. Harry wäre am liebsten aus der Tür gehechtet, doch sie blockierten diese, indem sie sich davor auf einem umgedrehten Eimer setzte. Er sah dabei zu, wie sie ein paar Dinge aus ihrer großen Krokodillederhandtasche holte. Er wollte einfach nur, dass es vorbei ist.

„Es stört dich doch nicht, Harry, wenn ich eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder benutze? So kann ich mich normal mit dir unterhalten…" Sie gab ihm keine Gelegenheit zu antworten und setzte eine giftgrüne Feder aufrecht auf eine Rolle Pergament, die sie auf ihren Schoss ausgebreitet hatte. Sie ließ sie los und die Feder blieb aufrecht stehen. Dann lehnte sie sich zu Harry und lächelte ihn süßlich an. „Nun, Harry, wieso hast du dich dazu entschieden, an dem Trimagischen Turnier teilzunehmen?"

„Ähm – Das habe ich nicht…", begann Harry, wurde aber dadurch abgelenkt, dass die Feder wild zu schreiben anfing und auch nicht so aussah, als würde sie wieder aufhören. Er versuchte zu sehen, was sie schrieb, doch Rita blockierte seine Sicht mit ihrer mit Juwelen besetzten Hand.

„Ignorier die Feder, Harry. Sag die Wahrheit. Niemand wird dich verurteilen. Warum hast du dich entschlossen, an dem Turnier teilzunehmen?"

„Das hab ich nicht", wiederholte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, wie mein Name in den Feuerkelch gekommen ist."

Rita zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Nun gut. Wie fühlst du dich bezüglich der dir bevorstehenden Aufgaben? Aufgeregt? Nervös?"

„Nervös", biss sich Harry auf seine Lippe. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass jemand verletzt wird."

„Menschen sind bei diesem Turnier gestorben", nickte sie wissend. „Natürlich hast du dem Tod schon zuvor ins Angesicht gesehen, oder nicht? Wie denkst du, hat dich das beeinflusst?"

Harry dachte an seinen Zustand und seine gespaltene Persönlichkeit und seufzte. „Das kann ich nicht wirklich sagen."

Sie lächelte breit und zeigte dabei drei goldene Zähne. „Denkst du, dass dich das Trauma deiner Kindheit dazu führt, dich immer wieder beweisen zu wollen? Deinem Namen alle Ehre zu machen? Denkst du vielleicht, dass du deshalb an dem Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen wolltest, weil –"

„Ich habe mich nicht beworben. Wirklich nicht", unterbrach Harry sie sanft. „Ich sage Ihnen die Wahrheit."

„In Ordnung." Ihre Augen blitzten. „Kannst du dich überhaupt an deine Eltern erinnern?"

„Nein", sagte Harry traurig und schaute auf seine Hände.

„Wie glaubst du, hätten sie sich gefühlt, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass du an dem Turnier teilnimmst? Stolz? Besorgt? Wütend?"

Panik stieg in ihm auf und er fühlte eine Kälte in sich aufsteigen. Er war gerade erst damit klar gekommen, dass seine Eltern ermordet worden waren und wollte sich nicht wirklich mit dem Thema auseinander setzen, was sie von ihm gehalten hätten, ganz zu schweigen davon, was sie darüber gedacht hätten, dass er an dem Turnier teilnahm. Um sich abzulenken, schaute er zurück auf das Pergament und bemerkte, dass Rita damit aufgehört hatte, es vor ihm zu verdecken. Darauf stand:

_Eine hässliche Narbe, ein Souvenir seiner tragischen Vergangenheit, entstellt das ansonsten reizende Gesicht von Harry Potter, dessen Augen alt wirken, durch das tragische Leben, das er zu führen verdammt wurde. Der Druck, seinem Ruhm gerecht zu werden, den er in dieser tragischen Nacht erhalten hat, als Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zu ihm gekommen ist, um ihn und seine Familie zu töten, hatte ihn schließlich zu weit getrieben und er scheint mit den gefährlichen Aufgaben, die vor ihm liegen, überfordert. Tränen erfüllen diese faszinierenden grünen Augen, als unsere Unterhaltung sich um seine Eltern dreht, an die er sich kaum erinnern kann. Als ich ihn frage, wie sie sich dabei gefühlt hätten, dass er bei diesem Turnier teilnimmt, zögert er und beißt sich auf seinen Lippen, während er beschämt seine Augen senkt…_

„Infernos!", schnappte Silas und sprang auf.

Die Feder und das Pergament gingen in Flammen auf, so heiß, dass es weiß brannte. Rita sprang schreiend auf. Ihre Roben brannten und sie versuchte panisch, sie mit ihren Händen auszuschlagen. Sie dachte nicht einmal daran, ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen. Silas sah dem Ganzen ausdruckslos zu und dachte nicht daran, ihr zu helfen. Die Tür des Besenschranks schlug auf und Dumbledore sprach einen Wasser-Zauber. Das Feuer ging aus und hinterließ ein versenktes großes Loch in ihrer Robe. Rita trug eine weiße Spitzenbluse und einen roten Rock darunter. Von der Feder und dem Pergament war nicht einmal Asche übrig geblieben.

Der alte Zauberer starrte Silas hart an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die keuchende und zitternde Reporterin richtete. „Miss Kimmkorn, lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen", sagte er freundlich und bot ihr seine Hand an.

Sie schaute ihn für einen Moment nur an, bevor sie sich erkennbar zusammen riss. „Dumbledore. Wie geht es Ihnen?", lächelte sie, auch wenn sie immer noch zitterte und ihre Augen noch weit aufgerissen waren. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben im Sommer meinen Artikel über die Konferenz der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung gelesen?"

„Er war bezaubernd gehässig", lächelte er sie an und seine Augen funkelten. „Besonders erfreut habe ich mich über ihrer Beschreibung meiner Person als einen alten Narren."

„Ich habe nur darauf hingewiesen, dass einige ihrer Ideen altmodisch sind", erholte sie sich nun schnell. „Harry und ich werden in einem kurzen Moment bei Ihnen sein, Direktor. Ich werde ihn nicht von der Eichung abhalten."

Dumbledore dachte darüber nach. Er schaute zu Silas, um einen Hinweis darauf zu bekommen, was dieser bevorzugen würde, doch der Junge war ausdruckslos wie ein leeres Stück Papier. Dumbledores Zögern erlaubte es Rita, die Tür sanft zu schließen. Sie drehte sich zu den Jugendlichen und ihre Augen zeigten Zorn und Wut. Silas jedoch sprach zuerst.

„Ich mag es nicht, dass mein Leben dramatisiert wird, damit Sie ihre Karriere aufpeppen können", sagte er leise und sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Bitte bleiben Sie bei den Tatsachen, oder besser noch, erwähnen Sie mich gar nicht. Sie haben drei andere perfekte Subjekte außerhalb dieses Raumes. Und wenn sie mich erneut verunglimpfen, Miss Kimmkorn, werde ich mich rächen."

„Drohst du mir?", zischte sie geschockt.

„Ich warne Sie", korrigierte er sie sanft, doch seine Augen waren hart.

„Sie sind bereit", öffnet Dumbledore erneut die Tür. „Komm, Harry."

Silas ertrug die Eichung der Zauberstäbe leise und blieb unauffällig im Schatten. Cedric und Fleur stellten sich aufrecht und stolz in die Scheinwerfer, und Viktor schlich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes herum. Silas wollte gehen, als alle Zauberstäbe getestet worden waren, doch Bagmans lautes Verlangen nach Fotos hielt ihn auf. Er seufzte und stellte sich dorthin, wohin ihn der Kameramann hin dirigierte. Rita starrte ihn die ganze Zeit mit hungrigen Augen an. Er begegnete ihrem Blick und hoffte, dass sie die Warnung, die in seinen Augen stand, verstand.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry aß allein mit Neville zu Abend. Sein Bruder erzählte ihm, dass Ron noch immer auf der Krankenstation war, wo man sich um seine Zähne kümmerte, und das Hermine bei ihm war. Harry störte das nicht. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, Gabriels erfreute Beschreibung davon zuzuhören, wie Silas Rita in Brand gesteckt hatte, von der darauf folgenden Eichung der Zauberstäbe und von den Fotos. Er lächelte und seufzte; er war sehr froh, dass er in Hogwarts war und die Presse ihm nicht erreichen konnte. Als er zurück zum Turm der Gryffindors ging, traf er dort auf Hermine.

Sie gab ihm mit einem Funkeln einen ungeöffneten Brief. „Der ist für dich gekommen."

Harry zuckte aufgrund ihrer heftigen Emotionen zusammen. „Was ist los?"

„Warum hast du dich nicht für Ron eingesetzt?", fragte sie.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte er, doch er war nicht derjenige gewesen, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt da gewesen war. Es gab nichts, dass er hätte tun können und Gabriel war dagegen, Ron bei irgendetwas zu helfen, was nichts mit einer Leben-und-Tod-Situation zu tun hatte, bevor sich der Rothaarige nicht entschuldigte.

„Wir haben heute Abend Nachsitzen, erwarte also nicht, uns hier zu sehen." Sie wirbelte herum und stürmte die Stufen zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen hinauf.

Neville schlang einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. „Ignoriere sie einfach."

Harry nickte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Brief. Sie lasen ihn zusammen.

_Harry, _

_ich kann in einem Brief nicht alles sagen, was ich gerne sagen möchte. Das ist zu gefährlich, falls die Eule abgefangen wird - Wir müssen uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht unterhalten. Kannst du sicherstellen, dass du im Gryffindorturm am 22. November um 1 Uhr früh ganz alleine bist?_

**Er kann in einem Brief nichts sagen, weil er abgefangen werden könnte, aber er hat kein Problem damit, dir zu schreiben, dass du zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt **_**allein**_** im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors sein sollst?** Schnarrte Silas.** Er ist ****s****trohdumm!**

**Glaubst du nicht, dass die Eulen abgefangen werden könnten? **Fragte Harry.

**Doch, aber seine Logik ist miserabel!** Erwiderte Silas angewiedert.

**Sei ruhig, Sy**, beruhigte ihn Gabriel.** Was schreibt er noch?**

_Ich weiß besser, als jeder andere, dass du auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst und während du in der Schule bist, passen ein paar mächtige Leute auf dich auf. Trotzdem scheint jemand Glück zu haben. Dich bei diesem Turnier anzumelden muss sehr riskant gewesen sein, besonders unter der Nase von allen. Sei auf der Hut, Harry. Ich möchte immer noch von allen ungewöhnlichen Dingen erfahren. Schreib mir so schnell wie möglich, ob das am 22. klappt._

_Sirius_

**Hirntod**, wiederholte Silas.** Er hätte genauso gut sagen können, was er zu sagen hatte. Er hat auch alles andere gesagt.**

„Wirst du es tun?", fragte Neville.

„Aber was meint er?", schaute Harry ihn ängstlich an. „Will er in dieser Nacht hier her kommen?"

„Er wird wahrscheinlich den Kamin benutzen", vermutete Neville.

„Oh." Harry schaute zu dem Kamin hinüber. „Ich denke, ich kann das machen."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Zwei Tage später, am Montagmorgen, wurde der Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn im Tagespropheten veröffentlicht. Harry starrte den Artikel fassungslos an. Die ganze Frontseite bestand aus einem Bild von ihm (oder eher Silas) und die Überschrift lautete:_ Harry Potter: Verletzter Teenager oder Champion?_ Und der Artikel ging auf den Seiten zwei, sechs und sieben weiter. Nur die letzten paar Abschnitte handelten überhaupt von dem Turnier und die anderen Champions waren kaum erwähnt worden. Der ganze Artikel betrachtete ihn durch Aussagen von seinem Klassenkameraden. Zwei der unmöglichsten Teile waren auf Seite zwei und lauteten:

_Lavender Brown teilte mir mit, dass Harry eines Tages während des Unterrichts in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Tränen ausgebrochen ist, als der Ex-Auror und gegenwärtige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Professor Alastor Moody, die drei Unverzeihlichen im Unterricht behandelt hat. Unser junger Held konnte die Erinnerung an seine tragische Vergangenheit nicht ertragen und war zusammengebrochen. Der Professor nahm ihm nach dem Unterricht beiseite und er kehrte danach wieder zurück, besser aussehend, aber noch immer schwach. Offensichtlich hatte er Probleme und er hat auch jedes Recht dazu. Auf Nachfrage sagte sein Klassenkamerad Dean Thomas dass er nicht wüsste, ob Harry jede Nacht wegen seinen Eltern weint. Der Gryffindor-Held spricht nicht viel und bevorzugte es, allein zu sein oder zusammen mit einer ausgewählten Gruppe von Freunden. Welche anderen Geheimnisse liegen hinter Harry Potters harten grünen Augen?_

Und…

_Wenigstens hat Harry in Hogwarts die Liebe gefunden. Ein enger Freund, Colin Creevey, sagt, dass Harry selten ohne Begleitung von Hermine Granger zu sehen ist, einem umwerfend hübschen muggelgeborenem Mädchen, die genauso wie Harry eine der Topschülerinnen an der Schule ist. Kann sie Trost in sein offensichtlich schmerzhaftes Leben bringen? Wir alle hoffen das, und wenn sie es nicht kann, bin ich mir sicher, dass Millionen anderer Mädchen Willens sind, Harry bei der Bewältigung seiner Vergangenheit zu helfen. Vielleicht hat er deshalb seinen Namen in den Kelch geschmuggelt. Er möchte beweisen__.__ dass er mehr ist, als der Junge-der-überlebt-hat. Vielleicht möchte er der Junge-der-lebt sein._

Silas las den Artikel und sah rot. Auf keinen Fall würde das Miststück damit davonkommen! Er verbrachte mehrere Tage damit, sich in ihrem Kopf in Ruhe damit zu beschäftigen, das Ende ihrer Karriere zu planen. Und diejenigen, die mit dieser fürchterlichen Frau gesprochen hatten würden auch leiden. Und dafür brauchte er Dracos Hilfe. Er überzeugte dem Blonden davon, dass die Slytherins Lavender, Dean und Colin so viel belästigten, wie sie konnten, indem sie sie immer wieder über Harry ausfragten und ihnen nie einen Moment der Ruhe gaben. Es erfreute ihn, als die Tage vergingen und die drei immer gehetzter und abgelenkter wirkten. Unglücklicherweise litt auch Harry.

Harry wurde permanent mit dem Artikel aufgezogen. Die Schüler gaben ihm Taschenbücher und kicherten, pfiffen ihm und Hermine hinterher, Mädchen flirteten unverhohlen mit ihm und er musste es ertragen, dass alle Lehrer ihm ständig sagten, dass seine Eltern stolz auf ihn gewesen wären. McGonagall bemutterte ihn besonders, doch Hagrid kam gleich danach. Er fühlte sich so, als würde er unter all ihre Aufmerksamkeit ersticken. Es war ihm peinlich und er fühlte sich unwohl. Er hatte es schon so schwer, sich seinen Gefühlen zu stellen; er musste dies nicht unter den Blicken von Hunderten tun. Seine Unruhe ließ ihn schlecht schlafen und Gabriel begann langsam vor Wut zu kochen.

Silas tat sein Bestes, beide zu beruhigen, doch er konnte nicht viel tun. Neville half so gut er konnte, doch er war selbst noch unruhig und er war nur ein Einzelner. Ron sprach immer noch nicht mit ihm und Hermine störte noch mehr, mit ihren Versuchen zu helfen. Severus gab ihnen abends Zuflucht und das Büro von Remus war tagsüber ihr Hafen, doch als die Wochen vergingen und das alles nicht aufhörte, wurde es so schlimm, dass es bald zu einer Explosion kommen würde

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Hör mal", starrte Gabriel und schlug das Buch zu. Er hatte genug. Harry konnte nicht einmal in die gottverdammte Bibliothek gehen, ohne dass er angestarrt wurde, als wäre er irgendein verrücktes Subjekt menschlicher Gattung! „Warum bist du immer hier und _warum_ musst du mich immer so anstarren?"

Viktor Krum blinzelte, während er wie immer finster blickte. Er saß zwei Tische entfernt und hatte ein geöffnetes Buch vor sich liegen, doch seine dunklen Augen glitten öfter, als dass sie es nicht taten, zu Harry. Gabriel stand auf und bebte vor Ärger und Stress. Er ging hinüber zu dem anderen Champion und lehnte sich auf dem Tisch so weit nach vorn, so dass ihre Gesichter nah beieinander waren.

„Was starrst du an? Hä?"

„Ich habe gelernt. Ich habe dich nicht angeschaut."

„Lern woanders!", knurrte Gabriel.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich will nichts von dir. Ich weiß, wie das ist, wenn alle von dir ein Stück haben wollen, bis nichts mehr übrig ist."

Nachdem Gabriel diese Aussage hatte sinken lassen, spürte er, wie sein Ärger verschwand. Er seufzte. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass er seine Frustration an dem Sucher ausgelassen hatte und das war falsch. „Es tut mir leid." Er stellte sich wieder auf und rieb sich über sein Gesicht.

„Ist schon gut. Setz dich. Vielleicht wird mein finsterer Blick sie in Schach halten. Bei mir funktioniert das gut."

„Ja. Okay", lächelte Gabriel und ging seine Bücher holen. Er kam zurück und setzte sich neben dem älteren Bulgaren.

Harry kam wieder hervor und war überrascht darüber, wo er war und mit wem er zusammen saß. Gabriel erklärte kurz, was passiert war und Harry errötete peinlich berührt. Er schaute aus seinen Augenwinkeln diskret zu Krum und sah, wie der Jugendliche grimmig in seinem Buch schaute. Er öffnete seine Empathie und war geschockt, bei ihm Zufriedenheit, Mitgefühl und Amüsement zu finden. Er lächelte und widmete sich wieder seinen Studien.

Als die Tage vergingen, stellte Harry sicher, dass er sich neben den Sucher setzte, wann immer sie zusammen in der Bibliothek waren. So wurde er dort nicht mehr länger gestört. Er lernte den Sucher auch ein wenig kennen. Sie sprachen nicht viel, doch nur, indem er auf dessen Emotionen hörte, lernte Harry eine Menge. Krum hasste die Aufmerksamkeit und genoss die Ruhe. Er schien auch eine Obsession für Bücher zu haben und hatte sich in Hermine verliebt, die davon überhaupt nichts mitbekam.

Er war auch sehr nervös und wütend über die kommende erste Aufgabe. Er hatte nicht teilnehmen wollen, doch nun wo er ausgewählt worden war, war er entschlossen, nicht zu versagen oder schlecht auszusehen. Nicht weil es ihm kümmerte, was die anderen von ihm dachten, sondern, weil er sein Stipendium für Durmstrang verlieren könnte, wenn er versagte und er _musste_ seinen Schulabschluss machen. Harry hatte einmal gefragt, warum, doch der Sucher hatte nur mit seinem Kopf geschüttelt und sich geweigert zu antworten. Die große Angst sprach jedoch für ihn und Harry sorgte sich um ihn.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Es war der 21. November und damit drei Tage vor der ersten Aufgaben. Alle Schüler der dritten Jahrgangsstufe und darüber durften nach Hogsmeade gehen. Hermine versuchte Harry dazu zu überreden, mit ihr und Ron zu gehen, doch er lehnte das ab. Ron redete doch immer nicht mit ihm und er wollte heute Spaß haben und nicht dazu gezwungen sein, sich zu streiten oder dabei zuzuhören, wie Hermine ihn und Ron den ganzen Nachmittag anmeckern würde. Stattdessen nahm er seinen Tarnumhang und ging mit Neville.

Sein Bruder sah müde aus. Seine Lerneinheiten für die Elemente-Magie waren ermüdend und schwierig. Neville redete nicht viel darüber, aber Harry wusste, dass sich nur langsam ein Fortschritt zeigte. Mehr denn je wollte Harry einen schönen Tag haben und Neville dabei helfen, sich besser zu fühlen. Sie gingen in den Süßigkeiten- und den Scherzartikelladen und landeten schließlich in den „Drei Besen", um etwas zu trinken.

„Vielleicht solltest du deinen Umhang öfters tragen", gluckste Neville.

„Das werde ich vielleicht", seufzte Harry zufrieden und lehnte sich an seinen Freund. „Das ist so schön! Nicht einer starrt mich an."

„Nein. Jetzt sehen die Leute mich an!" Neville errötete, als zwei Sechstklässler aus Huffelpuff ihm neugierige Blicke zu warfen. „Die denken, ich rede mit mir selbst."

„Bewegt deinen Mund nicht zu doll", kicherte Harry.

„Bist du nervös, wegen Dienstag?"

„Ja", seufzte Harry. „Aber nicht wegen mir. Gabriel kann sich darum kümmern, aber was ist mit den anderen? Krum ist wirklich aufgeregt und Cedric wird immer nervöser. Nur Fleur freut sich noch darüber, in diesem Turnier zu sein. Was, wenn sie verletzt werden?"

„Harry…", seufzte Neville. „Schau mal, Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass es jetzt sicherer ist als zuvor. Sie werden da sein, wenn irgendetwas schief geht. Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen. Severus wird da sein, genauso wie Remus. Niemand wird sterben."

„Aber du kannst mir nicht versprechen, dass sie nicht verletzt werden", erwiderte Harry.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht", runzelte Neville die Stirn. „Wessen brillante Idee war es noch einmal so was zu veranstalten?"

„Ich denke, die von Minister Fudge."

„Oh, ja." Neville schaute auf und lächelte. „Sieh mal, dort sind Hagrid und Professor Moody."

Harry lächelte und begann ihnen zuzuwinken, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass er unsichtbar. Doch Moody schaute hinüber und Harry erstarrte. Schaute er zu ihm hinüber? Der vernarbte Professor sagte etwas zur Hagrid und beide machten sich auf den Weg zu ihnen hinüber. Der Halbriese strahlte zu ihm hinunter und sagte laut: „Hallo, Neville!"

„Hi, Hagrid", antwortete Neville mit einem Lächeln.

Moody lehnte sich vor, als würde er auf etwas auf dem Tisch schauen und flüsterte dann: „Hallo, Harry."

„Kann Ihr Auge - ich meine, können Sie…?"

„Ja. Ich kann durch Tarnumhänge hindurch sehen", grinste Motive sein fürchterliches Grinsen. „Und manchmal kann das sehr nützlich sein, kann ich dir sagen."

Hagrid beugte sich hinunter, um ebenso auf den Tisch zu starren, wie Moody es getan hatte. Mit einem Flüstern, das so laut war, als würde er normal sprechen, sagte er: „Harry, triff mich heute Abend um Mitternacht an der Hütte. Trag den Umhang."

Die Professoren verabschiedeten sich danach und ließen die Jungs allein. Harry schaute neugierig zu Neville. „Was denkst du, um was es hier ging?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", zuckte Neville mit den Schultern. „Soll ich mitkommen?"

„Sicher", nickte Harry, auch wenn Neville ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Wir passen beide unter den Umhang."

„Vergiss nicht, dass du um 1.00 Uhr zurück sein musst, um mit Sirius zu reden."

„Ich weiß", biss sich Harry auf seine Lippe.

**Er möchte mit uns wahrscheinlich über die Aufgabe reden**, vermutete Gabriel.** Alle Lehrer haben uns Glück gewünscht und uns aufgemuntert.**

**Das ist wahr**, dachte Harry.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry und Neville stolperten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten immer noch aufgerissene Augen, nachdem sie die Drachen gesehen hatten und in Karkaroff gerannt waren. Gabriel versicherte Harry, dass er mit einem einzelnen Drachen fertig werden würde und Silas schwieg, während er darüber nachdachte, was vor ihnen lag. Glücklicherweise war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer und das Feuer flackerte in dem Moment auf, als sie unter dem Tarnumhang hervorkamen.

„Sirius?", fragte Harry und kniete sich vor dem Kamin. Neville blieb ein wenig zurück und passte auf, dass niemand sie erwischen würde. Wenn jemand von Sirius erfahren und das erzählen würde, würde das Ministerium Sirius wieder verfolgen.

„Hey, Kleiner. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Sirius' Gesicht besorgt

„Es geht mir gut. Ich habe gerade herausgefunden, dass es bei der erste Aufgabe um Drachen geht."

„Mit Drachen werden wir schon fertig, Harry, aber dazu kommen wir in einer Minute - ich kann hier nicht lange bleiben… Ich bin in ein Zaubererhaus eingebrochen, um den Kamin zu benutzen, aber sie könnten jederzeit zurückkommen. Es gibt Dinge, vor denen ich dich warmen muss."

„Das hast du nicht gemacht! Sirius, man könnte dich schnappen!", sagte Harry aufgebracht.

„Hör zu!", zischte Sirius. „Harry, Karkaroff war ein Todesser. Moody hat ihn geschnappt und das Ministerium hat ihn nach Azkaban geschickt. Aber er hat einen Deal mit ihnen gemacht und ist stattdessen aus England verbannt worden."

„Das weiß ich. Severus hat uns das erzählt und er versucht herauszufinden, ob er meinen Name in den Kelch getan hat, doch sie haben noch keine Spuren gefunden. Severus hat gesagt, Karkaroff hat sich nicht verraten, als er mit ihm gesprochen hat."

„Wir wissen, dass er ein guter Schauspieler ist, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er unschuldig ist. Sieh mal, ich habe den Tagespropheten gelesen und ich denke, dass Bertha Jerkins von Voldemort in Albanien geschnappt worden ist. Ich habe ein paar Gerüchte gehört, dass das der Ort ist, wo Voldemort zuletzt gesehen wurde. Sogar die Todesser sind aktiver geworden, wie du ja von der Weltmeisterschaft weißt. Ich denke, Voldemort weiß von diesem Turnier und wollte, dass du ein Champion bist. Auf diese Art ist es einfacher dich zu töten und es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry traurig.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleiner. Wir sind für dich da", lächelte Sirius. „Wir schaffen das schon. Und was diesen Drachen betrifft…"

„Harry!", flüsterte Neville warnend.

„Geh, Sirius!", sprang Harry auf die Beine. „Jemand kommt!"

Sirius verschwand mit einem leisen plopp und Harry wirbelte herum und sah in Richtung der Stufen, doch dort war nur Ron. Der Rothaarige runzelte die Stirn. „Was macht ihr zwei so spät hier unten?"

„Nichts", sagte Harry und wartete.

„Fein", funkelte Ron ihn an. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du nicht gestört werden willst. Ich lass dich in Ruhe, damit du dein nächstes Interview in Ruhe üben kannst."

Harry zuckte ein wenig zusammen, und seine grünen Augen füllten sich mit Schmerz. Neville reichte es und er nahm einen POTTER STINKT WIRKLICH-Anstecker vom Tisch und warf ihn dem Rothaarigen so fest er konnte zu. Er traf Ron an der Stirn und prallte ab. Der Mund des Rothaarigen stand offen und seine blauen Augen weiteten sich geschockt.

„Hier hast du", schnarrte Neville. „Das kannst du am Dienstag tragen. Wenn du Glück hast, hast du jetzt sogar eine Narbe… Das möchtest du doch, oder?"

Ron sagte nichts und stürmte die Treppen hinauf. Harry drehte sich zu Neville und umarmte ihn. „Danke."

„Kein Problem", murmelte der Braunhaarige, noch immer verärgert. Ron machte ihn wirklich wütend! Harry verdiente das nicht! „Lass uns ins Bett gehen. Es ist spät und wir haben morgen Schule."

„Ja. Okay", lächelte Harry und folgte seinem Bruder ins Bett.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Am Montag konnte sich niemand auf die Schularbeiten konzentrieren. Die Schule summte quasi vor Vorfreude auf die erste Aufgabe. Hermine nervte ihn die ganze Zeit, wollte wissen, was er vorhatte und versuchte ihm Tipps zu geben, von denen sie gelesen hatte. Harry versuchte ihr zu versichern, dass er einen Plan hatte, aber sie wollte ihm nicht in Ruhe lassen, weil er ihr nicht genau sagen konnte, _was_ er tun wollte. Gabriel sagte, er könne keinen Plan machen, bis er nicht wisse, um was es sich bei der Aufgaben handelte, aber er versprach, dass er Zauber kannte die bei einem Drachen wirkten. Silas gab ihm Rückendeckung.

Gegen Mittag traf Harry auf Cedric und warnte ihn vor dem, was sie erwarten würde. Er dachte, dass alle anderen Champions es auch wissen würden, da die Direktoren ihrer Schulen auch in der Nacht da gewesen waren, in der Hagrid es ihm gezeigt hatte. Cedric sah ängstlich aus und war dankbar für die Warnung, ehe er praktisch in die Bibliothek rannte.

Als er selbst später am Abend in die Bibliothek ging, traf er dort auf Krum. Der Sucher versuchte ihn wegen den Drachen zu warnen, doch er versicherte ihm, dass er es bereits wusste. Danach saßen sie still beieinander. Es war nett. Harry ging durch die Gänge zurück und biss sich auf seine Lippe. Er war fast zurück an den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, als er anhielt und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer ging.

**Harry?** Fragte Gabriel.

„Ich… Gabriel…" Harry atmete tief durch und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, um zu verbergen, dass sie zitterten. „Ich möchte morgen nicht weggehen. Ich möchte für Krum und Cedric da sein. Ich möchte Ihnen helfen."

Für eine lange Minute sagte Gabriel nichts.** Was willst du damit sagen?**

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht die Kernpersönlichkeit bin, aber ich habe gedacht… Ich habe dich erschaffen, nicht Silas. Silas hat mich erschaffen und ich konnte nicht mit all dem zurechtkommen was er mir gegeben hat und deshalb habe ich dich erschaffen… Ich denke… Ich denke, dass ich bereit bin, es mit dir zu tun. Ich bin bereit für meine Freunde und alle anderen zu kämpfen. Ich denke, ich kann das tun."

**Harry… du… du möchtest… mit mir verschmelzen?**

„Ist das schlimm?", biss sich Harry auf seine Lippe. „Möchtest du das nicht?"

**Ich weiß nicht,** antwortete Gabriel.** Ich möchte da sein, damit ich mich um dich und Silas kümmern kann. Ich möchte nicht weggehen… Aber ich **_**weiß**_**, dass ich nicht wirklich weggehen würde, wenn ich mit dir verschmelze. Ich werde **_**mit dir**_** zusammen sein, wie du es ausgedrückt hast. Trotzdem… es ist unheimlich, nicht?**

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu und sank in einen Stuhl. „Das denke ich auch. Jedes Mal, wenn ich daran denke, mit Silas zu verschmelzen, bekomme ich ein bisschen Angst… Wo ist Silas? Was denkt er?"

**Er schläft endlich. Er will für morgen ausgeruht sein**, grinste Gabriel.** Mann, wird der überrascht sein, wenn das funktioniert.** Er wusste, dass er ein schlechtes Beispiel für Harry setzen würde, wenn er zögerte. Wenn er, der mutige Held Angst vor der Verschmelzung hatte, wie würde Harry das dann ertragen? Also nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und erlaubte es sich, näher an die Oberfläche ihres gemeinsamen Geistes zu gleiten. Harry Bewusstsein wehrte sich ein wenig und erlaubte ihm nicht, zur selben Zeit draußen zu sein, wie er, doch er kämpfte nicht dagegen. Er verstand, dass man manchmal, um einen Kampf gewinnen zu können, langsam und durchdacht vorgehen musste. Daher wartete er und ließ Harry die Geschwindigkeit bestimmen. Und plötzlich begannen ihre Grenzen zu verschwimmen.

Als ob ihm jemand in sein Ohr flüstern würde, hörte er: **Ich kann akzeptieren, dass ich kompetent bin. Ich kann akzeptieren, dass ich die Fähigkeit habe zu kämpfen. Ich akzeptiere, dass ich die Courage habe, den Dingen gegenüberzutreten, die mich erschrecken. Ich kann akzeptieren, dass Leute von mir abhängig sind und ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen. Ich glaube, ich bin stark. Ich glaube, dass ich ein Held sein kann.**

Und Gabriel fügte mit seiner eigenen Stimme hinzu:** Ich akzeptiere, dass ich es mag ordentlich und organisiert zu sein. Ich akzeptiere, das****s**** ist okay ist, manchmal Angst zu haben. Ich akzeptiere, dass der Schutz von Gefühlen anderer Leute für mich genauso wichtig ist wie, das Richtige zu tun. Ich liebe meine Familie und ich akzeptiere, das****s**** es okay ist von anderen abzuhängen. Ich akzeptiere, dass ich die Leute nicht dazu zwingen kann, die Dinge so zu sehen, wie ich sie sehe und ich schätze sie, so wie sie sind.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Silas schreckte auf und fragte sich, was los war. Die Luft fühlte sich schwer und geladen an, als wäre dort ein Sturm. Er runzelte die Stirn und eilte aus dem Raum, doch als er die Tür öffnete und sah, was im Wohnzimmer passierte, erstarrte er. Unruhe, Angst und Schock stiegen in ihm hoch und schlangen sich fest um seine Brust.

Weißes sanftes Licht kam aus Gabriels Tür und fuhr in Richtung des Fensters, das zu dem Wirt führte. Harrys Hände waren ausgestreckt und Gabriel, nun ein Geist, hielt sich an ihm fest. Langsam verschwanden Harrys Arme und Gabriel wurde zu dem Fenster gezogen, während er immer durchsichtiger wurde.

„Gabe", sagte Silas heißer. Was zur Hölle taten sie da? Aber er wusste es. Er wusste, was passierte. Harry verschmolz mit etwas, was er einst zurückgewiesen hatte. Silas hatte keine Ahnung, was das ausgelöst hatte, doch er fühlte sich plötzlich jung und unsicher. Er war so lange mit Gabriel zusammen gewesen und er war sich nicht sicher, was passieren würde, wenn er weg war.

„Sy…" Gabriels und Harrys Stimme überlagerten sich, waren aber noch nicht eins. „Ich werde immer noch da sein und aufpassen, dass du dich ausruhst. Du wirst dich hier nicht mehr verstecken können." Er lachte. „Du musst mehr mit uns zusammenarbeiten, damit wir/ich nicht aus der Reihe tanzen. Du musst jetzt mit uns/mir reden und zusammen mit uns/mir Entscheidungen treffen, anstatt sie uns/mich für dich treffen zu lassen. Ich/Wir machen uns um dich sorgen. Du musst mehr mit der Welt interagieren. Du bist unsere/meine Balance…" Die Stimme hörte auf zu schwanken und wurde eins. „Silas, du bist meine andere Hälfte und jetzt sind wir wieder ebenbürtig. Ich brauche dich, Sy. Ich werde dich immer brauchen."

Mit einem blendend weißen Blitz verschwand Gabriel. Silas wurde von den Beinen gerissen, als der Raum sich mit einem lauten Knacken veränderte. Es klang so, als würden Knochen brechen, oder eher so, als würden sie wieder an den richtigen Platz springen. Das Geräusch von Stein, der auf Stein rieb, erschütterte den Boden. Silas wurde weiß vor Augen und dann schwarz, wegen des plötzlichen Wechsels des inneren Drucks. Boy heulte erschrocken auf und Dämons dunkles Lachen klang in seine Ohren, ehe er ohnmächtig wurde.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Severus lief durch die Schule. Neville war zu ihm gekommen, als Harry Mitternacht noch nicht zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte Remus gefloht und nun durchsuchten die drei das Schloss. Er fragte sich, ob Harry (oder vielmehr Gabriel) in Schwierigkeiten gekommen oder verletzt war. Oder er hatte einfach nur Angst wegen Morgen und wollte deshalb nicht ins Bett. Egal was, Severus wurde mit jeder Minute, die verging, wütender und konnte seinen Schüler nicht finden.

Mit einem wütenden Blick riss er die Tür zum nächsten Klassenzimmer auf. Er wollte schon fast weitergehen, als er eine Gestalt erkannte, die auf den Boden zusammengebrochen war. Er eilte hinein und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter, während er seinen Namen zischte. Der Jugendliche regte sich nicht. Severus knirschte vor Sorge mit seinen Zähnen, kniete sich hinab und hob Harry auf seine Arme.

Der Kopf des Jungen fiel schlaff zurück und seine Arme fielen zu Boden. Severus stand auf und eilte in die Kerker. Während er lief murmelte er einen Diagnosezauber, doch der enthüllte keine physischen Verletzungen oder magische Anomalitäten. Das Einzige, was nicht stimmte, war der leicht erhöhte Blutdruck, der schnelle Herzschlag und der flache Atem.

„Was ist dir jetzt schon wieder passiert?", wisperte Severus harsch, als er in seine Räume rauschte und den Jungen sanft auf seine Couch legte. Er rief schnell seinen Adler aus der Ecke. Eilig befestigte er eine Nachricht für Remus daran, Neville zu finden und dann mit diesem zu ihm zurückzukehren. Der anmutige Vogel nahm den Brief und flog leise aus dem Raum, als er die Tür erneut öffnete.

Als er fertig war, ging er zurück zu Harry. Er entschied, dass es unklug wäre den Jungen dazu zu zwingen, aufzuwachen und setzte sich, um zu warten. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, wenn Harry von der ersten Aufgaben disqualifiziert werden würde. Trotzdem hatte er eine Menge zu erklären und so starrte Severus reglos auf sein Mündel und begann Pläne zu machen für den Fall, dass der Junge nicht rechtzeitig aufwachte.

Remus und Neville kamen kurz darauf – beide atemlos. Severus sagte ihnen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was passiert war, und dass sie nur warten konnten. So leisteten ihm die Beiden Gesellschaft in seiner Wache. Alle hofften, der kleine Teenager war in Ordnung. Neville saß auf dem Boden und hielt Harrys Hand, während Remus in dem Stuhl neben Severus saß. Keiner sprach oder machte auch nur die leiseste Anstalt, zu Bett zu gehen, auch nicht, als die Stunden vergingen und die Dämmerung anbrach.


	39. Die erste Aufgabe

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Silvermoon1987

* * *

hi ihr lieben,

hab wieder ein neues chap im gepäck… ich weiß, es geht nur langsam voran, aber ich stehe echt voll im stress… hab heute vor gericht zum ersten mal anwältin gespielt und es war toll, auch wenn ich tierisch nervös war… danke an mein betali, dass diesmal ganz dolle schnell war… und natürlich ein gaaaaannnnz großes danke an alle, die einen review hinterlassen haben…

knuddels

nerventod

* * *

_39. Die Erste Aufgabe_

Dumbledore war auf dem Weg in Richtung Kerker. Er hatte sofort die Schutzzauber überprüft, als Harry nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war, und ärgerte sich darüber den Jungen schließlich in Severus' Räumen zusammen mit Remus Lupin und Neville Longbottom zu finden. Etwas Großes hatte passiert sein müssen, dass Severus es erlaubt hatte, dass der Werwolf und Longbottom in seinem Räumen waren! Severus' Abscheu gegenüber dem Werwolf und dem tollpatschigen Gryffindor war legendär. Dumbledore hielt es nicht einmal für nötig, sich mit den Porträts und Passwörtern auseinanderzusetzen, als er die Tür des Zaubertränkelehrers erreichte. Er öffnete sie einfach mit einem Wink seiner Hand.

Die zwei Lehrer drehten sich herum, als sie hörten, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Remus und Severus saßen in den Sesseln bei der Couch und sahen beide erschöpft und angespannt vor Sorge aus. Neville saß auf dem Boden und schaute Harry an, während er dessen Hand hielt. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, als er Harrys rotes und fiebriges Gesicht sah, dass vor Schmerz angespannt war und wie er schlaff und bewusstlos auf der Couch lag.

„Was ist hier los und warum wurde ich nicht sofort informiert!", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Sir", stand Severus steif auf. „Ich habe Potter vor etwa zwei Stunden bewusstlos auf dem Gang gefunden." Das war eine Lüge. Er hatte Harry vor gut sieben Stunden gefunden. „Ich wollte ihn zur Krankenstation bringen, hielt das aber für unklug. Ich habe ihn hierher gebracht und entschieden, dass er sofort Hilfe braucht und angefangen, ihn zu untersuchen. Ich bin gerade erst mit meiner Untersuchung des Jungen fertig geworden und mein Bauchgefühl war richtig. Er hat keine physischen Beschwerden. Seine Krankheit ist gänzlich psychischer Natur. Sobald ich wieder Luft bekommen hätte, wäre ich sofort gekommen, um dich zu holen."

„Und wie kommt es, dass Remus und Neville hier sind?", schimpfte Dumbledore, nicht sicher, ob er seinem Spion trauen konnte. Das war einfach zu zufällig.

„Ich habe die Karte der Rumtreiber, Sir", erwiderte Remus ruhig. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Severus Harry hierher gebracht hat und wollte nach ihm sehen. Neville war bei mir. Er ist heute Morgen sehr früh aufgewacht und kam zu mir, als er gesehen hat, dass Harry nicht in seinem Bett war, um mich zu fragen, ob ich ihn gesehen habe."

„Warum hat keiner von euch beiden mich geholt, wenn Severus schon beschäftigt war?"

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht, Direktor", zuckte Remus mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte hier sein, sollte Harry aufwachen."

„Ich auch", sagte Neville so leise, dass es kaum zu hören war.

„Ich verstehe." Dumbledore runzelte noch immer die Stirn, doch es wirkte weniger harsch. „Was können wir tun, Severus? Harry muss in einer halben Stunde für das Briefing vor der ersten Aufgaben erscheinen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was das verursacht hat und ich bin mir nicht sicher, das es das Beste ist, ihn dazu zu zwingen, aufzuwachen", sagte Severus ruhig. Sein Gesicht zeigte weder seine Abscheu noch seine Verärgerung.

„Wir müssen es versuchen", trat Dumbledore näher und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Nein!", sprang Neville auf. Er zeigte keine Tollpatschigkeit und seine Augen funkelten geradezu entschlossen. „Professor Snape hat gesagt, dass es ihm wehtun könnte, ihn dazu zu zwingen, aufzuwachen! Das dürfen Sie nicht tun!"

Remus legte eine Hand auf Nevilles Schulter, sagte aber nichts, um ihn aufzuhalten.

Dumbledore lächelte beruhigend. „Es ist sehr gut, dass du dich um Harry sorgst, Neville, aber das hier muss gemacht werden. Wenn seine Reaktion darauf schlecht ist, können wir ihn immer noch wieder einschlafen lassen."

Neville bewegte sich nicht und Severus hatte das Gefühl, er konnte eine kleine Erschütterung des Bodens unter seinen Füßen spüren. Er warf dem Wolf einen warnenden Blick zu und Remus zog Neville zu sich.

„Sehr gut, mein Junge", lächelte Dumbledore und sprach einen Ennervate auf Harry.

Der Junge wimmerte, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Auf keinen Fall durfte Harry seine Aufgabe verpassen. Die Konsequenzen wären schrecklich. Der Junge war bereits ein Futter für die Presse. Wenn er die erste Aufgabe verpassen würde, würde sich die Zaubererwelt gegen ihn wenden und für immer seine Stärke in Zweifel ziehen. Als der zukünftige Anführer des Lichts konnte Harry sich das nicht leisten.

„Vielleicht sollte er sich ausruhen", sagte er mit falscher Sorge. „Seine Gesundheit ist, bei Godrics Schwert, wichtiger als das Turnier."

Harry öffnete seine Augen. Diese waren so dunkel, dass das Grün beinahe schwarz schien. Sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schrei und sein Körper bäumte sich einmal auf, ehe der Junge sich auf der Seite zusammenrollte und dort Sekunden später keuchend, stöhnend und verschwitzt da lag. Neville schrie wütend auf, fiel auf seine Knie und rieb beruhigend Harrys Rücken. Severus riss seine Robe auf und holte Zaubertränke aus seiner Tasche, während Remus starr dastand und alle seine Kraft aufbringen musste, den Direktor nicht anzugreifen. Man konnte hören, wie ein leises Knurren seiner Kehle entkam.

Obwohl er wimmerte, funkelte Harry den Direktor an. Severus trat in sein Blickfeld und fragte ihn leise, welche Tränke er brauchte. Harry konnte kaum nachdenken. Sein Kopf fühlte sich wie geschmolzene Lava an und seine Augen so trocken wie die Wüste. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf war so groß, dass er den Rest seines Körpers nicht spüren konnte. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte den Schmerz zu ertragen.

Eine Phiole wurde an seine Lippen gepresst und er schluckte, zu müde, um dagegen anzukämpfen, doch er schwor sich dem Direktor zu töten, wenn er die Chance dazu bekam. Noch nicht alles hatte sich nach der Verschmelzung gelegt, Erinnerungen und Eindrücke waren noch immer durcheinander und verschwommen und das alles nur wegen dieser verdammten Schlinge um sein Gehirn. Sie war auch transferiert worden und sah die Verschmelzung als einen Angriff an, den sie versuchte zu bekämpfen. Natürlich hatte sie die Verschmelzung nicht stoppen können, die nun fast komplett war. Oh, er würde dem Direktor dafür wehtun. Das war nur fair.

„Harry, mein Junge?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt. Seine Augen glänzten unschuldig.

„Verpissen. Sie. Sich", knurrte Harry und schluckte gehorsam den Inhalt der zweiten Phiole, die Severus an seine Lippen hielt.

Er wimmerte, als der Schleier des Schmerzes, der seinen Kopf umfasst hatte, geringer wurde und an dessen Platz Gefühle in seinem Geist auftauchten. Dumbledore sandte Wut aus, Neville schwankte zwischen Belustigung und Sorge. Severus war angespannt, ein chaotisches Durcheinander von Unsicherheit und Wut. Remus war am schlimmsten. Der Werwolf war knapp vor der Oberfläche und das schiere Verlangen nach Wut und Zerstörung brannte in Harrys Geist.

„Bitte…", wimmerte er, zu verzweifelt, sich darum zu sorgen, wie er klang. „Sev'rus… hilf mir…" Er nahm dessen Hand und Tränen traten in seine Augen, als er eine Panikattacke bekam.

Severus war für einen Moment verwirrt, doch dann reagierte er. Er ging auf seine Knie und legte seine Hände auf die Schläfen seines Kindes, während seine schwarzen Augen in die schmerzerfüllten grünen Augen vor ihm starrten. Äußerst vorsichtig fügte er seine eigenen Barrieren in den Geist des Teenagers ein. Den Schmerz den er dort vorfand, ließ ihn seine Zähne fest zusammenbeißen. Als er fertig war, seufzte Harry und erschlaffte ausgestreckt auf der Couch.

„Severus? Was ist passiert?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

Der dunkeläugige Mann sagte nichts. Er war zu wütend und wenn er etwas sagen würde, würde er den Mann seine wahren Gefühle offenbaren und das konnten sie sich nicht leisten. Stattdessen tat er orientierungslos und hoffte sich so beruhigen zu können, bevor Dumbledore ungeduldig wurde. Harry erkannte sofort Severus Verletzbarkeit und seine Sorge gab ihm die Kraft, seine Augen zu öffnen und zu sprechen. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass der alte Bastard von seiner Empathie oder von irgendetwas anderem erfuhr, wenn er es verhindern konnte.

„Haben Sie mich nicht gehört? Gehen sie weg, Dumbledore", schnarrte er leise.

„Harry, Kind…", sagte Dumbledore besorgt, doch seine Augen blitzten warnend auf.

„Hören Sie", knurrte er. „Ich habe ernsthafte Schmerzen. Können Sie für eine verdammte Minute auf Ihre Erklärungen warten? Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen wegen des verdammten Turnieres. Ich werde da sein."

„In Ordnung", brummte Dumbledore. „Aber nach der ersten Aufgaben werden wir uns unterhalten, junger Mann. Darüber, dass man Ältere zu respektieren hat und dass man auf seine Sprache achten sollte."

„Darauf freue ich mich", drehte Harry sein Gesicht weg.

„Kommt, Neville, Remus. Lassen wir Harry seine Ruhe", führte Dumbledore die zwei aus der Tür.

Sie gingen ohne Widerworte, jedoch nur, weiß sie wussten, dass Dumbledore länger bleiben würde, wenn sie sich wehrten. Dennoch schaute Neville besorgt über seine Schulter. Harry drehte sein Gesicht zu ihm und lächelte ihn an. _Ich sehe dich nachher,_ sagte er lautlos. Neville entspannte sich ein wenig und lächelte zurück. Dann waren sie weg.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf, um zu Severus zu sehen, und sah, dass der Mann ihn wie ein Adler beäugte. Da Severus' Geist aber noch immer den seinen umschloss, konnte er dessen Gefühle ganz klar spüren. Er war besorgt, misstrauisch und wollte ihn beschützen. Er lächelte und entspannte sich ein wenig, um die Sorge des Mannes und seine Zuneigung zu genießen, auch wenn Severus eher sterben würde, als es jemals so zu nennen.

„Geht es dir gut? Das Briefing sollte in zwei Minuten beginnen", hörte er Severus mit kühler, samtener Stimme sagen.

„Toll", lächelte Harry und öffnete seine Augen. Sie strahlten jetzt mehr, zeigten aber immer noch Schmerz. „Es fühlte sich jetzt nur noch wie eine normale Migräne an. Ich schaffe es vielleicht sogar, mich aufzusetzen."

„Jetzt ist nicht die richtige Zeit für Scherze", schimpfte Severus leicht, jedoch darauf bedacht, nicht seine Stimme zu erheben. Er war ebenfalls schon Opfer von Migräne gewesen und wusste, dass Geräusche und Helligkeit sie nur verschlimmern würden.

„Hast du noch ein paar Zaubertränke?", fragte Harry mit einem Seufzen.

„Das habe ich. Aber du kannst nicht mehr nehmen, ohne das Risiko einer Überdosis." Severus verstummte. „Möchtest du mir erklären, was passiert ist? Bist du Gabriel oder Harry?"

„Beide", schaute Harry dem Mann in die Augen. „Wir sind verschmolzen. Ich wollte nicht mehr schlafen gehen und nicht wissen, was vor sich geht. Ich wollte Cedric und Viktor helfen und deshalb habe ich Gabriel wieder willkommen geheißen…" Harry seufzte. „Es hätte nicht so wehgetan, wenn nicht Dumbledores verdammter Zauber da gewesen wären. Im Moment fühle ich mich bereits… ich weiß nicht… stärker, sicherer. So, als wäre ich immer nur halb wach gewesen und jetzt zum ersten Mal ganz da wäre."

Severus wusste nicht, wie er sich wegen all dem fühlte. Er war stolz darauf, dass Harry mit einer weiteren Persönlichkeit verschmolzen war, aber dass die Kernpersönlichkeit nun zu einem großen Teil aus Gabriel bestand, machte ihm Sorgen. Was würde der Direktor damit anfangen? Wie würde das alles die Balance zwischen den Persönlichkeiten beeinflussen? Doch seine Sorgen verschwanden ein wenig, als er den wirklich glücklichen Ausdruck auf Harry Gesicht sah. Er schien sich in seinen Körper jetzt wohl zu fühlen. Die schwache Aura war verschwunden, doch in seine Augen war noch immer genauso viel Zuneigung und Sorge wie zuvor zu sehen. Er war noch immer der Harry, den er kannte.

„In Ordnung." Er ging zu seiner privaten Tränkekammer. „Wir haben zwei Minuten, um dich auf die Beine zu bekommen."

Harry lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zurück und vertraute ganz darauf, dass Severus sich um ihn kümmern würde.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry war der letzte, der das Zelt der Champions betrat. Bagman drehte sich mit einem nervösen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm. Als er sah, dass es Harry _war_, der gerade hereingekommen war, hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er rief: „Harry!" Harry brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung um ein Zusammenzucken aufgrund des Ausrufs zu verbergen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich immer noch sehr schmerzhaft an und wenn Severus ihn nicht auch jetzt noch mit Okklumentik unterstützen würde, würde er sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden winden. Sie mussten Dumbledores Schlinge bald abbekommen. Das war es, was in dieser Hinsicht passieren musste.

„Nun, da wir nun alle hier sind – wird es Zeit, euch aufzuklären!", sagte Bagman strahlend.

Während er erzählte, schaute Harry sich nach den anderen Champions um. Fleur saß in einer Ecke auf einem kleinen hölzernen Stuhle. Sie sah nicht annähernd so sicher aus wie sonst, sondern eher blass und nervös. Harry konnte im Moment seine Empathie nicht nutzen, aber wenn er raten müsste, würde er sagen, dass sie Angst hatte. Viktor sah noch verdrießlicher aus als sonst, doch Harry wusste, dass das nur eine Maske war. Seine Augen zeigten Entschlossenheit. Cedric wippte auf seinen Fußballen. Er war nervös und unruhig. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

Harry war beinahe versucht, ihn zu versichern, dass er auf sie aufpassen und alles gut gehen würde. Es war nicht so, dass es gegen die Regeln war, den anderen Champions zu helfen, da niemals jemand daran gedacht hatte, dass irgendein Champion das tun würde. Trotzdem sagte Harry nichts. Sie würden sich wahrscheinlich beleidigt fühlen, da er jünger als sie war und er wollte sich nicht zu früh verraten. Silas würde ihn töten, wenn er das machte. Und wo war überhaupt seine Slytherin-Persönlichkeit?

**Sy? Bist du wach?**

Nichts. Besorgt biss sich Harry auf seine Unterlippe. Er hoffte stark, dass Silas in Ordnung war und ihn einfach nur ignorierte. Er wusste, dass es nicht so war – Silas würde ihn in einem solch kritischen Moment nicht alleine lassen – doch das war besser, als sich unnötig zu sorgen, dass Silas verletzt war. Hey! Vielleicht konnten sie einfach nur nicht mehr miteinander reden! … Nein. Das ergab keinen Sinn. Er hatte Silas vor der Veränderung hören können, also sollte das auch jetzt möglich sein.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Bagman sich zu ihm drehte und ihm ein Säckchen hin hielt. Er zog das einzige, was noch darin war, heraus und schaute auf seinen Miniaturdrachen mit der Nummer vier. Gut. Es sah so aus, als ob der Unglückszauber, den er auf sich selbst gelegt hatte, funktionieren würde. Er hat den schwersten und letzten Drachen bekommen. Jetzt konnte er den anderen helfen, ohne dass jemand davon etwas mitbekommen musste. Hoffentlich. Er drehte sich von den anderen Champions weg und hob unauffällig den Zauber auf.

**Es gibt keinen Grund, den Kampf um das Goldene Ei schwerer zu machen, als es sein muss**, dachte er mit einem schmerzverzerrten Grinsen.** Mit dieser verdammten Migräne wird es sowieso schon schwer genug. Ich muss definitiv etwas wegen Dumbledore unternehmen!**

„Nun… Harry… könnte ich dich kurz sprechen? Draußen?"

„Äh… ja", erwiderte Harry neutral. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er folgte dem fröhlichen, rundlichen Mann aus dem Zelt zu dessen Hinterseite. Als Bagman sich mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm drehte, musste Harry ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Nicht noch ein besorgtes Aufmunterungsgespräch!

„Fühlst du dich gut, Harry? Kann ich dir irgendetwas besorgen?"

„Es geht mir gut, Sir." Er schenkte dem Mann ein Lächeln und versuchte selbstsicher auszusehen. Er war selbstsicher, aber er machte sich noch immer Sorgen um die anderen. Sogar jetzt konnte er das Brüllen der Drachen hören. Heute wäre es sehr einfach für jemanden, ernsthaft verletzt zu werden.

„Hast du einen Plan? Denn, ich habe nichts dagegen…"

„Wirklich, es ist alles in Ordnung, Mister Bagman", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Wir könnten Ärger bekommen, wenn jemand sieht, wie wir uns hier unterhalten. Lassen Sie uns zurückgehen."

„Wenn du dir sicher bist…" Bagman runzelte die Stirn.

„Das bin ich", seufzte Harry. Dann ertönte ein Pfiff.

„Großer Merlin, ich muss los!", eilte Bagman ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

„Durch den Pfiff gerettet", gluckste Harry und ging zurück in das Zelt.

Cedric ging gerade und sah grüner aus als jemals zuvor. Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, doch er bezweifelte, dass das Siebtklässler das überhaupt spürte. In den Zelt starrte Fleur vor sich hin, doch Viktor schaute zu ihm und Harry konnte die Frage in seinem Blick erkennen. Zur Antwort zuckte er mit den Schultern, drehte sich dann zurück zur Öffnung des Zeltes und schaute hinaus. Ca. 3 m Gras lagen zwischen ihm und der Tür, durch die man durch die vorübergehen aufgestellten colosseumartigen Zuschauerränge gehen konnte.

Wenn er dorthin gehen könnte, ohne gesehen zu werden, hätte er die Möglichkeit Cedrics Kampf zu sehen und ihn diskret zu unterstützen, wenn er es brauchte. Er konnte niemanden sehen, der aufpasste. Alle waren viel zu interessiert daran, dem Match selbst zuzusehen. Die Meute jubelte und schrie und in Harrys Kopf zuckten Blitze vor Schmerz. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und drehte sich den anderen.

„Ich gehe näher ran, um zu sehen, was passiert."

„Das ist gegen die Regeln", funkelte ihn Fleur an.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr es auch sehen wollt", lächelte Harry. „Kommt schon. Es ist nicht so, als ob uns das helfen könnte. Ich will einfach nur sichergehen, dass Cedrics nichts passiert."

Fleur schaute ihn an und nickte dann. Victor sagte nichts, folgte ihnen aber, als sie aus dem Zelt schlichen. Sie gingen durch den kurzen Korridor und schauten gerate in die Arena als der schwedische Kurzschnäuzler Feuer auf den ungeschützten Rücken des Huffelpuffs losließ. Harry sprach einen schnellen Zauber, den dankbarerweiße niemand hörte, da die Meute aufschrie. Cedric wurde nach vorn geschleudert. Sein Hemd war angesengt aber seine Haut war unverletzt.

„Das war knapp! Es war gut, dass er in der letzten Sekunde ausgewichen ist oder dieser Champion hätte die Aufgaben verloren, bevor sie richtig angefangen hat!", ertönte Bagmans Stimme im Stadion.

Harry schaute sich um. Sicher versuchte Cedric nicht, dass Ei ohne magische Hilfe zu bekommen… Da! Ein schwarzer Labrador rannte durch die Felsen. Und es lenkte den Drachen ab, doch der Kurzschnäuzler kehrte immer zu Cedric zurück, wenn dieser versuchte, näher an das Nest zu kommen. Harry konzentrierte sich und begann einen Zauber zu murmeln. Schweiß tropfte ihm in die Augen, doch er konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich diesen wegzuwischen. Er keuchte, als er schließlich fertig war und der Druck in seiner Brust brach und aufgehoben wurde. Er wäre hingefallen, wenn Viktor ihm nicht gehalten hätte.

Der Labrador bellte und knurrte. Cedrics Illusion betrog jetzt nicht nur die Augen, sondern auch die Ohren und Nase. Der Kopf des Drachen fuhr herum und sie versuchte nun die schnelle Bedrohung anzugreifen. Cedric kam jetzt besser voran, aber er musste noch immer vorsichtig sein, da der Drachen immer nach ihm schnappte, wenn er sich zu schnell bewegte. Dann endlich, nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten sprang Cedric los und schnappte sich das Ei. Der Drache drehte sich herum und stieß wütend Feuer nach ihm aus, doch der Siebtklässler brachte sich hinter einem Stein in Sicherheit. Harry wusste, dass er in Sicherheit war und zog an Fleur und Viktor, um sie dazu zu bekommen, ins Zelt zurückzukehren.

„Wirklich sehr gut!", konnten sie Bagman schreien hören. „Und nun zu den Punkten der Schiedsrichter!"

Harry setzte sich. Er fühlte sich müde, war aber zufrieden. Er sah zu, wie Fleur sich selbst Mut zusprach und dann mit erhobenem Kopf aus dem Zelt ging. Viktor zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und Harry stand lächelnd auf. Der deutsche Junge schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sie schlüpften zurück zur Tür, die zur Arena führte, und sahen, wie Fleur den walisischen Grünling ansang.

Harry hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, sich hinzulegen und zu schlafen und sprach schnell einen Stillezauber auf sich selbst und Viktor, der sich mit geschlossenen Augen hingesetzt hatte und bereit war einzuschlafen. Viktor schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an und wurde dann knallrot. Harry kicherte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das französische Mädchen und den Drachen.

Der walisische Grünling schwankte mit halb geschlossenen Augen hin und her. Es funktionierte. Harry war stolz auf Fleur, doch dann machte sie einen Fehler. Sie bewegte sich zu früh; der Drachen war noch nicht komplett unter der Macht ihres Liedes. Harry konnte sehen, dass der Drachen mit jeden Moment wacher wurde und Fleur dies nicht bemerkte. Sie schaute zu den Eiern.

Sie kam gerade in deren Reichweite, als der Drachen brüllte und einen Feuerstoß ausspie. Harry beschwor einen Schildzauber herauf und nur ihr Rock ging in Flammen auf, doch ihre Haut blieb unverletzt. Das entschlossene Mädchen machte das Feuer nicht aus, ehe sie sich das Ei geschnappt und in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Dann sprach sie schnell einen Wasserzauber. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dieses Mädchen wollte wirklich, wirklich gewinnen.

„Harry, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich bei mir einmischt. Ich kann das allein", sagte Krumm, als sie wieder im Zelt waren. „Du musst dich ausruhen und dich auf deinen eigenen Drachen vorbereiten. Versprich mir, dass du dieses Zelt nicht verlassen wirst."

„Aber…", protestierte Harry.

„Nein. Wir sind Freunde, dachte ich. Vertraue mir, als deinen Freund. Ich kann das schaffen."

Harry wusste, dass Viktor es ernst meinte. Seine Augen sagten ihm dies. Er seufzte. „In Ordnung. Ich vertraue dir. Aber wenn du verletzt wirst…"

„Ich weiß. Du lässt mich das nicht vergessen!" Viktor schenkte ihm eines seiner seltenen Lächeln und ging aus dem Zelt.

Einfach nur da zu sitzen und zuzuhören war schlimmer, als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Meute schrie… rief… keuchte, während Victor tat, was immer er gerade tat. Und Bagmans vage Kommentare machten alles noch viel schlimmer. Harry spielte nervös mit seinem Hemd und biss sich auf seine Lippen, während er hoffte, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. **Oh, Viktor hatte hoffentlich nicht mal einen Kratzer! **Zumindest wusste Harry durch die Schreie der Meute, dass Viktor immer noch lebte und sich bewegte. Das Warten endete eher, als er gedacht hatte, auf jeden Fall schneller als bei Cedric und Fleur. Harry lächelte triumphierend. **So es ist gut, Viktor!**

Harry stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Arena, als Bagman seinen Namen rief. Sprüche, Zauber und Flüche, die bei Drachen wirkten, gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Er trat in die Arena und sah seinen Hornschwanz in der Mitte sitzen, der ihn bösartig anschaute. Die Geräusche der Meute und Bagmans hysterisch Stimme waren noch viel lauter und Harry rieb sich seine Schläfen. Seine Hände zitterten vor Erschöpfung und Stress.

„Scheiß drauf", murmelte er. „Ich muss nur das Ei bekommen und nicht gegen den Drachen kämpfen. Accio Feuerblitz!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry wurde in das Erste-Hilfe-Zelt gedrängt. Er war immer noch mit Adrenalin aufgeputscht. Das Goldene Ei hatte er in seinen Händen und er betrachtete es, während sich Madame Pomfrey um die Wunde auf seiner Schulter kümmerte, wo der Schwanz des Drachen ihn aufgeschnitten hatte, als er versuchte sein Ei zu erwischen. Cedric saß ihm gegenüber und winkte ihm fröhlich zu, als Harry aufschaute. Sein Gesicht war verbrannt, aber er würde wieder gesund werden. Harry lächelte zurück. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt, als eine Gruppe Menschen in das Zelt kam.

„Harry, du warst brillant!", sagte Hermine mit Tränen. Sie hatte Kratzer auf ihrem Gesicht, die sie sich selber vor Angst zugefügt hatte. „Du warst fantastisch! Wirklich!"

Ron stand neben ihr und sein Gesicht war ganz weiß. „Harry, wer auch immer deinen Namen in diesen Kelch getan hat – Ich – Ich wette, die wollten dich erledigen!"

„Hast du es endlich kapiert?", funkelte Harry ihn an. „Hast lange genug dafür gebraucht." Doch als er seinen Freund anschaute, verschwand sein Ärger. Er hasste es wirklich, wenn sie sich stritten. Mit einem lauten Seufzen, lächelte er. „Vergiss es."

„Nein", sah Ron ihn elend an. „Ich hätte nicht so ein Arsch sein sollen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Harry."

„Es ist gut." Er stand vom Bett auf und drückte seinen Freund kurz. Dieses Mal war sein Lächeln wirklich glücklich. „Wirklich, Ron. Vergiss es."

Ron ließ seine Schultern erleichtert sinken und Hermine weinte. Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf und klopfte ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken. Harry konnte an dem Ausdruck seines Bruders sehen, dass er nicht darüber froh war, dass Harry Ron vergeben hatte, aber wie Remus gesagt hatte, hatte Ron nichts Unverzeihliches getan. Er hatte ihn nur ignoriert. Sicher hatte das wehgetan, aber er würde sich nicht besser fühlen, wenn er weiterhin mit dem Rothaarigen stritt.

**So, ich nehme an, dass deine Gefühle deinen Drang nach Gerechtigkeit und Fairness verdrängen? **Murmelte Silas schwach. **Ich kann nicht wirklich sagen, dass das ein Fortschritt ist.**

**Silas!**

**Schrei nicht**, zischte der Slytherin.

**Bist du in Ordnung?** Fragte Harry leiser. **Bist du verletzt?**

**Nur Kopfschmerzen. Der Transfer des Portschlüssels von einer Persönlichkeit auf den Wirt hat einigen Schaden angerichtet, aber es wird besser. Dämon ist auch für eine Weile aufgewacht, aber die Tür hat gehalten und ihn drinnen gehalten. Ich denke, je weniger Persönlichkeiten hier sind, desto wacher wird er, da nun weniger zwischen ihm und dem Bewusstsein stehen.**

**Tut mir Leid**, senkte Harry seinen Kopf.

**Das muss es nicht. Es musste früher oder später passieren, also ist es egal. Wir werden damit klar kommen. Dämon ist immer noch weggesperrt**, versicherte Silas ihm und seine Stimme begann stärker zu werden. **Ich nehme an, du hast die Aufgabe überstanden und all die anderen Champions haben überlebt.**

**Ja**, nickte Harry.

**Ich gratuliere**, schnarrte Silas, doch Harry konnte sagen, dass er ehrlich froh war.

**Danke, Sy.**

„Harry!", schüttelte Ron seinen Arm. „Hörst du überhaupt zu?"

„Was?", schaute Harry sich um. Er war gerade dabei zurück zur Arena zu gehen. Hermine war weg, aber Neville war auf seiner anderen Seite und sah besorgt aus.

„Ich habe dir gerade davon erzählt, was die anderen Champions gemacht haben", grinste Ron. „Es war fantastisch!"

„Oh, ja, das war es", grinste Harry und sie kamen in der Arena an.

„Geht es dir gut, Gabe?", flüsterte Neville in sein Ohr.

„Harry. Jetzt einfach nur Harry", flüsterte er zurück. Neville schaute ihn geschockt an und Harry kicherte.

„_Was?_", rief Ron wütend. „_Vier_? Du lausiger, parteiischer Schleimbeutel, du hast Krum zehn Punkte gegeben!"

Harry lächelte. Die Punkte kümmerten ihn überhaupt nicht, aber Ron wieder bei ihm zu haben war die beste Belohnung, die er hätte bekommen können. Natürlich sagte er das Ron nicht, aber sein Herz fühlte sich leichter als seit langem. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass die Zwillinge mit einem großen Lächeln auf ihn zugerannt kamen. Harry grinste zurück und ließ sich von ihnen umarmen.

„Ihr seid beide auf Platz Eins, Harry!" – „Du und Krum!", sagten sie aufgeregt.

„Wo wart ihr Beiden?", fragte Harry sie.

„Wir mussten uns um etwas kümmern", zwinkerte einer.

„Wo wir gerade dabei sind, wir müssen los. Wir sehen dich im Turm, Harry!"

Mister Crouch kam und holte Harry und die anderen Champions zurück in das Zelt. Cedric hatte einen Verband um seinen Kopf und Fleur trug ein paar Heilpflaster, aber Viktor war unverletzt. Er zwinkerte Harry einmal zu und Harry grinste zurück zu dem Sucher. Crouch räusperte sich und sie setzten sich.

„Die nächste Aufgabe wird am 24. Februar 9.30 Uhr stattfinden. Die Eier, die ihr gesammelt habt, sind euer einziger Hinweis, also untersucht sie gründlich."

Harry und die Champions schauten sich glücklich an und eilten dann aus dem Zelt. Harry wurde am Arm geschnappt und erwartete, einen seiner Freunde zu sehen. Stattdessen kam er Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einer extrem lächelnden Rita Kimmkorn. Silas knurrte und Harry zeigte warnend seine Zähne.

„Ich gratuliere, Harry! Ich frage mich, ob du kurz mit mir reden kannst? Wie hast du dich dabei gefühlt, dem Drachen gegenüberzutreten? Was denkst du jetzt über die Fairness der Punktevergabe?"

„Es tut mir Leid", lächelte er scharf. „Ich habe Melissa Silverwood die Exklusivrechte meiner Interviews während des Turniers gegeben. Sie hat mir versprochen, mich fair darzustellen."

Rita schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, als er sich umdrehte und hinauf zum Schloss stapfte.

**Das sollte eine Überraschung werden**, schnarrte Silas.

**Hast du den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen?** Lachte Harry. **Das war es wert!**

**Weißt du**, sagte Silas langsam und seine Stimme klang plötzlich amüsiert. **Ich denke, du hast Recht.**

Harry lachte erfreut und trat in die Eingangshalle. Er wurde sofort von den Gryffindors und seinen Freunden auf die Schultern gehoben. Sie jubelten und sprachen wild durcheinander. Harry ließ sie hoch erfreut gewähren. Nicht einmal das Pochen in seinem Kopf und die schwächer werdenden Okklumentikschilde von Severus konnten ihm etwas anhaben.

Sie waren auf dem halben Weg zu ihrem Turm, als Dumbledore aus den Schatten trat und Harry mit strahlenden Augen bat, für einen Moment mit ihm zu kommen. Plötzlich schien die Welt nicht mehr so großartig zu sein. Harry versuchte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, doch dieser wandelte sich immer in ein Funkeln. Silas blieb still in ihren Kopf und behielt seine Meinung für sich selbst. Harry war froh darüber. Er sorgte sich wirklich sehr um Silas, aber auf keinen Fall würde er den Direktor einen Zentimeter entgegenkommen, nachdem was er ihm angetan hatte!

„Setz dich, Gabriel", deute Dumbledore auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, während er sich selbst setzte.

„Ich denke, ich werde stehen bleiben, danke", schnappte Harry.

„Möchtest du mir erzählen, was heute Morgen passiert ist?"

**Du musst ihn etwas erzählen oder er wird weitermachen, bis er die Wahrheit herausfindet**, zischte Silas, der verzweifelt hinaus wollte, von dem Portschlüssel aber abgehalten wurde.** Sag, dass du in den Gängen angegriffen worden bist. Erinnere dich nicht mehr an die Angreifer. Der Zauber hat dich erwischt, als du herausgekommen bist****,**** um Harry zu beschützen und das hat den Wechsel beeinflusst.**

Harry verschränkte schützend seine Arme, sagte aber das, was Silas von ihm wollte.

Dumbledore schaute ihn ruhig über den Rand seiner halbmondfömigen Brille an und lächelte dann, als Harry mit seiner Erklärung fertig war. „Es tut mir leid, dass in den letzten Wochen alle in der Schule auf dich wütend waren, aber ich denke, die Stimmung wird sich ändern, nun, da die erste Aufgabe vorbei ist."

„Kann ich gehen?", fragten Harry ungeduldig.

„Ja. Du hast das sehr, sehr gut gemacht. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Gabriel", lächelte Dumbledore. „Ruh dich einfach aus."

Mit einen entsetzten Keuchen, brach Harry bewusstlos zusammen.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Die Seelenkammer hatte sich verändert, als Harry und Gabriel verschmolzen waren. Ursprünglich lag in dem Wohnzimmer ein weißer Teppich und eine schwarze Couch stand darin, die zu dem Fenster nach draußen gerichtet war. Die Wände waren aus grauem Stein gewesen, an der cremefarbene Vorhänge hingen und in der die vier Türen zu den anderen Persönlichkeiten waren. Jetzt hatte das Wohnzimmer nur noch drei Türen und das war nicht der einzige Unterschied.

Eine weiße Couch mit zwei dunkelroten Kissen stand dort, wo Gabriels Tür gewesen war. Zu beiden Seiten standen zwei Bücherregale aus Mahagoni, mit Dutzenden von Büchern über magische und physische Verteidigung. Die schwarze Couch stand noch immer in der Mitte des Raumes und die Vorhänge waren immer noch dort, wo die drei Türen waren. Das Fenster nach draußen war das Gleiche.

Silas saß auf der Couch. Sein Kopf lag in seinen Händen, doch seine Augen waren alarmiert auf das Fenster gerichtet. Er zischte auf, als der Direktor Harry zurückschickte. Er sprang auf die Beine und ging zu dem weisen Sofa. Harry tauchte dort auf, zusammengerollt und tief schlafend. Er sah nicht mehr so aus, wie Gabriel sich selbst gesehen hatte, sah aber auch nicht genauso aus wie die Person, deren Körper sie sich teilten.

Harry sah nun ein wenig größer und muskulöser aus. Sein Haar war glatter und schwarz mit roten Strähnen. Und er brauchte keine Brille. Silas wusste nicht, ob seine Augen grün oder blau waren, doch er glaubte nicht, dass er das je herausfinden konnte. Wenn es richtige vermutete, würde Harry immer schlafend in der Seelenkammer auftauchen, aber er könnte mit ihm reden, wenn Harry draußen war.

Silas bemerkte, dass die Krone aus Licht noch immer da war. Sie pulsierte wütend, noch immer verärgert über die Verschmelzung. Dumbledores Stimme drang durch das Fenster zu ihm. Er rief nach Silas. Der Slytherin straffte sich und ließ sein Gesicht ausdruckslos werden, doch bevor hinausging, beugte er sich hinunter und strich einmal über Harrys Haar. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit sich selbst oder Harry beruhigte, und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Silas öffnete seine Augen, drückte sie aber wegen des Pochens in seinem Kopf wieder zu. Dumbledore stand auf und hielt ihm eine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Seine Augen blitzten und Silas verengte seine noch mehr. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig, um nichts von seiner Schwäche preiszugeben. Er stand allein auf und begann arrogant sein Hemd abzuklopfen. Es war noch immer dreckig von dem Kampf mit dem Drachen. **Na gut. **Er schaute auf, direkt in die Augen des Direktors. Er wusste, dass Severus sich bewusst sein würde, dass Harry nicht länger die Kontrolle hatte, da seine Okklumentikschilde die Harrys Geist vor seiner Empathie schützen sollten, zerstört worden. Es war schön zu wissen, dass jemand ihn retten würde, wenn es hier oben zu schlimm werden würde.

„Gibt es etwas, was Sie brauchen?", fragte er leise, vor allem, da er sich nicht sicher war, dass sein Kopf nicht explodieren würde, wenn er lauter reden würde.

Dumbledore gluckste und strich sich über seinen Bart. „Gabriel hat keinen Respekt vor Autoritäten."

**Nein, er hasst dich nur**, dachte Silas, antwortete aber so, wie es der alte Mann von ihm erwartete. „Er vertraut auf seine eigenen Fähigkeiten und Einschätzungen und erkennt nicht die Notwendigkeit einer Führung."

„Ich verstehe." Dumbledore verschränkte seine Hände vor seinem Bauch. „Was denkst du über den Kampf heute?"

„Er war lächerlich", antwortete Silas. „Wir hätten verletzt werden können und wofür? Punkte in einem Turnier? Das ist nicht akzeptabel."

„Aber Gabriel hat es gefallen."

„Da bin ich mir sicher", zuckte Silas mit den Schultern. „Ich muss gehen. Wenn ich zu lange hier bleibe…"

„Ich wollte eine weitere Erinnerung mit dir ansehen, die ich gefunden habe", lächelte Dumbledore freundlich. Er ging zu dem Alkoven und brachte sein Denkarium herüber. „Es sollte nur zehn Minuten dauern." Silas nickte, während er alles tat seine Schmerzen zu verbergen und standhaft zu bleiben. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich dann erinnerst, dass wir die Geschichte von den Anfängen von Lord Voldemort an dem Punkt verlassen hatten, wo der gutaussehende Muggel Tom Riddle seine Frau Merope verlassen hatte und zu seiner Familie in Little Hangleton zurückgekehrt ist, während Merope in London zurückgelassen wurde."

Silas konnte nicht anders, als zu bemerken, wie sehr es der Direktor liebte, darauf hinzuweisen, dass Voldemorts Vater ein Muggel gewesen war. Natürlich war es lustig, sich vorzustellen, wie Voldemorts kleinen Kakerlaken das herausfinden würden, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, warum es Dumbledore so wichtig war, dass Silas diese Tatsache bekannt war. Dumbledore schaute ihn an, als würde er eine Antwort erwarten, aber Silas hatte einfach nicht die Kraft, sich über unbedeutende Tatsachen auszulassen. Den alten Mann schien das nicht allzu sehr zu stören und er fuhr fort. Silas war sich sicher, dass er seine eigene Stimme liebte.

„Ich weiß durch Caractacus Burke, dass sie in London war. Er hat den Laden gegründet, in dem die Kette gelandet ist, die wir um Meropes Hals gesehen haben." Er deutet auf das Denkarium und rührte einmal darin herum.

Das Gesicht eines Mannes kam an die Oberfläche und Silas musste sich zusammenreißen, damit er nicht vor Ungeduld schnaubte. Dumbledore gluckste. Er hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung von Silas brodelnden Gefühlen. Glücklicherweise passierte etwas und die Stimme eines Mannes erklang aus dem Denkarium, als Burkes Gesicht zu ihnen sprach.

„Ja, wir haben dieses Amulett unter merkwürdigen Umständen erhalten. Eine junge Frau hat es kurz vor Weihnachten zu uns gebracht. Das ist jetzt viele Jahre her. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie dringend Gold bräuchte und das war offensichtlich. Sie hatte Lumpen an und war kurz davor, ein Baby zu entbinden. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass das Slytherins Amulett wäre. Ich habe so etwas schon oft gehört, aber nachdem ich es untersucht hatte, habe ich erkannt, dass sie die Wahrheit erzählt hat. Das hat das Amulett beinahe unbezahlbar gemacht. Sie schien keine Ahnung zu haben, wie viel es wert war. Sie war froh, 10 Galleonen dafür zu bekommen. Das war das beste Geschäft, was ich je gemacht habe!"

Dumbledore stupste das Denkarium an und die Erinnerung stoppte und sank auf den Boden zurück. Er schaute zu Silas. „Daher wissen wir, dass Merope gegen Ende ihrer Schwangerschaft allein in London war und dringend Gold brauchte, so sehr, dass sie das einzig Wertvolle verkaufte, dass sie besaß. Das Amulett war eines von Marvolos geliebten Familienerbstücken."

**Danke für die Zusammenfassung**, dachte Silas, konnte sich aber nicht davon abhalten, zu schnauben. Dumbledore lächelte ihn einfach nur noch mehr an. Er musste seine Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht zu knurren.

„Ich bin der Überzeugung – und ich vermute es wieder, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass ich Recht habe – dass sie keine Magie benutzt hat, weil sie damit aufgehört hat, als ihr geliebter Mann sie verlassen hatte. Ich glaube, dass sie nicht länger eine Hexe sein wollte. Es ist natürlich auch möglich, dass ihre Zauberkraft durch ihre unerwiderte Liebe und ihre Verzweiflung geschwächt worden ist; das kann passieren. Auf jeden Fall hat Merope, wie du gleich sehen wirst, sich sogar geweigert ihren Zauberstab zu erheben, um ihr eigenes Leben zu retten."

**Ich bezweifle doch sehr, dass sie ihre Magie aus den Gründen, die du gerade genannt hast, nicht mehr benutzen konnte, du seniler alter Sack. **Silas biss sich jetzt auf seine Lippen. Wenn die Informationen, die ihm so bereitwillig gegeben wurden, nicht wahrscheinlich so nützlich (gewesen) wären, wäre er schon längst gegangen.

Dumbledore deutete ihm, in das Denkarium einzutauchen und er seufzte, als sein Gesicht die silberne Flüssigkeit berührte. Er sah dabei zu, wie ein jüngerer, aber noch immer absolut nervender und arroganter Dumbledore zu dem Waisenhaus ging, um den elfjährigen Tom Riddle abzuholen. Silas ignorierte den Bastard so gut er konnte und konzentrierte sich auf das Kind. Er war nervös und zappelig, was ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür war, dass er lange ein Opfer war und gejagt wurde. Dumbledores passiv-aggressives Verhalten ekelte ihn an, genauso wie seine Körpersprache, die aussagte, dass Tom bereits verurteilt wurde.

Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass Dumbledores unbewusstes überhebliches Verhalten sofort dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Tom ihn hasste und fürchtete. Das waren keine Gefühle, die aufbauend waren. Alles in Allem musste Silas zugeben, dass die Art, wie er selbst abgeholt worden war, viel besser gewesen war. Dumbledore hatte etwas richtig gemacht, als er Silas nicht selbst abgeholt hatte. Vielleicht hätte er dann nicht das Bedürfnis gehabt, sich zu beweisen und einen Wirt kreiert, sondern wäre stattdessen nach Slytherin gegangen und wäre vielleicht ein wenig wie Voldemort geworden.

Tom war offensichtlich ein Kind, das verzweifelt daran glauben wollte, dass er etwas wert war, da die Menschen um ihn herum versuchten, ihm Glauben zu machen, dass er das nicht war. Silas hatte gesehen, wie er sich für einen Moment darüber gefreut hatte, als ihm erzählt worden war, dass er ein Zauberer war und aus dieser verhassten Welt entkommen könnte. Dies war ein verletztes, aber noch zu rettendes Kind.

Aber Silas wusste, dass Tom nicht gerettet werden würde. Aus seiner Erfahrung von seinem Treffen mit dem Tom aus dem Tagebuch, wusste er, dass Dumbledores argwöhnisches, abschätzendes und allgemein nicht hilfreiches Verhalten nur noch schlimmer werden würde, was dazu führte, dass Tom sich gefangen fühlte. Offensichtlich wusste das Kind nicht, wie man gesunde Beziehungen zu anderen aufbaute und anstatt deswegen Hilfe zu bekommen, wurde er allein gelassen, um entweder zu schwimmen oder unterzugehen, während er die ganze Zeit von der Seite aus beobachtet wurde, in der Erwartung, er würde scheitern. Es war keine Überraschung, dass er zusammengebrochen und untergegangen war, anstatt zu schwimmen.

Sie kamen wieder aus dem Denkarium zurück und Dumbledore seufzte. Er sah so aus, als würde er nicht verstehen, wie aus einem so jungen Kind so etwas Falsches werden konnte. Silas knirschte mit seinen Zähnen und versprach sich selbst, dass dieser Mann NIEMALS mehr Macht über ihn bekommen würde, als er bereits hatte.

„Ja, Riddle war bereit, zu glauben, dass er – um sein Wort zu verwenden – besonders war", sagte Dumbledore traurig, als wäre es eine Schwäche.

**Aber wir sind besonders, du dummer Bastard**, dachte Silas kalt. **Im Vergleich zu Muggeln sind wir mystische Kreaturen! Tom hatte jedes Recht, sich so zu fühlen. Jedes Muggelkind tut das, wenn es zum ersten Man etwas von Magie und Hogwarts erfährt. Du hast ihn für nichts verurteilt! Und er glaubt nicht wirklich, dass er besser ist, als alle anderen. Er hofft nur verzweifelt, dass es so ist, denn nur so schafft er es, jeden schrecklichen Tag zu überstehen. Was passiert, wenn er endlich dazu in der Lage ist, sich an seinen Peinigern zu rächen****?**** Er sollte Unterstützung und Leitung bekommen und nicht deine Verurteilung!**

Er drückte seine Faust zusammen und wusste nur zu gut, dass er sich selbst zu sehr in Tom Riddle sah. Er erinnerte sich an einige Dinge, die er Dudley mit seinen Fähigkeiten angetan hatte, bevor er wusste, dass das Magie war. Was er einigen Lehrern angetan hatte, die von der Art, wie er angezogen war und wegen seiner zurückhaltenden und ruhigen Natur abgestoßen waren.

„Ich war von ihm fasziniert", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Ich bin nach Hogwarts mit der Absicht zurückkehrt, ihn im Auge zu behalten. Das hätte ich ohnehin tun sollen, wenn man bedenkt, dass er allein und ohne Freunde war, aber ich hatte auch das Gefühl, dass ich es mehr zum Wohle aller anderen, als zu seinem Wohle tun musste. Seine Kräfte, wie du gehört hast, waren für einen so jungen Zauberer überraschend gut entwickelt und – was am interessantesten und unheimlichsten von allem war – er hatte bereits herausgefunden, dass er ein gewisses Maß an Kontrolle über sie hatte."

**Es wäre nicht unheimlich gewesen, wenn du ihn gemocht hättest. Dann wäre es erstaunlich gewesen und du hättest ihn als einen Schützling gesehen**, schnarrte Silas. Dumbledore war zu abgelenkt, um dies zu bemerken.

„Und wie du gesehen hast, waren das nicht die normalen Experimente, die typisch für einen jungen Zauberer sind. Er hat bereits Magie gegen andere Leute eingesetzt, um sie zu erschrecken, zu bestrafen und zu kontrollieren. Die kleine Geschichte von dem strangulierten Hasen und von dem Jungen und Mädchen, die er in eine Höhle gelockt hatte, waren sehr bedeutsamen… ‚Wenn ich es will, kann ich ihnen wehtun…' hat er gesagt." Dumbledore seufzte erneut.

Silas seufzte ebenfalls, jedoch aus anderen Gründen. Im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore wusste er, dass man in einer feindseligen Umgebung, in der man hilflos ist, weder die Zeit noch den Luxus hat, seinen neu gefundenen Fähigkeiten für frivole Zwecke einzusetzen. Natürlich hatte sich Toms Magie in die Richtung entwickelt, andere einzuschüchtern und zu verletzen. Er beschützte sich selbst vor zukünftigen Schaden. Silas hatte das nur ein einziges Mal versucht, aber Dudley hatte ihnen verraten, als er versucht hatte, ihn zu bedrohen, und danach war Boy für eine sehr lange Zeit draußen gewesen. Danach hatte er seine Magie nur dafür benutzt, zu entkommen, sich zu verstecken und Ablenkungen zu schaffen, die nicht sofort auf seine merkwürdigen Fähigkeiten zurückzuführen war. Aber Tom hatte niemanden gehabt, der ihn davon abgehalten hatte zuzuschlagen.

„Wo ist nur die Zeit geblieben?" Dumbledore stand auf und stellte das Denkarium weg. „Wir können uns später weiter damit beschäftigen. Aber bevor wir auseinander gehen, möchte ich deine Aufmerksamkeit auf bestimmte Dinge der Szene richten, die wir gerade beobachtet haben; denn sie haben viel mit dem zu tun, was wir in zukünftigen treffen diskutieren werden.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du bemerkt hast, dass Tom Riddle bereits sehr selbstsicher, verschwiegen und ohne Freunde war? Er wollte keine Hilfe oder Begleitung auf seinem Besuch in der Winkelgasse. Er bevorzugte es, alleine zu arbeiten. Der erwachsene Voldemort ist genauso. Von einigen seiner Todesser wirst du hören, wie sie behaupten, dass sie sein Vertrauen genießen, dass nur sie alleine ihm nahe stehen und ihn sogar verstehen. Sie sind geblendet. Lord Voldemort hatte nie einen Freund und ich glaube nicht, dass er jemals einen wollte.

„Und zudem – ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu müde, um aufzupassen, Silas – mochte es der Junge Tom Riddle Trophäen zusammen. Du hast die Kiste mit den gestohlenen Sachen gesehen, die er in seinem Zimmer versteckt hatte. Diese hat er von seinen Opfern genommen. Es sind, wenn man es so sagen kann, Souvenirs von besonders unfreundlichen Zaubern. Behalte besonders dieses elsterhafte Verhalten im Kopf, es wird später sehr wichtig sein.

„Jetzt solltest du in deinen Turm zurückkehren und feiern." Dumbledore lächelte ihn strahlend an und strahlte dabei sanfte Autorität aus. „Gabriel war heute, egal was du denken magst, wundervoll."

Silas nickte einmal und verließ das Zimmer so anmutig er konnte. Er schämte sich, dass dieser Bastard seine Schwäche bemerkt und so unverschämt auf seinem Versuch, sie zu verstecken, hingewiesen hatte. Er hatte auch Mitleid für den Jungen, der zu einem Zeitpunkt abgeschrieben worden war, wo das nicht hätte sein müssen. Nicht, dass das Silas' Position änderte. Es war egal, warum er Mitgefühl hatte, Voldemort war eine Bedrohung für ihn und das würde sich nicht ändern.

Er machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Er wusste, dass er Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde, den Gryffindors seine Abwesenheit zu erklären, aber er konnte im Moment wirklich nicht mit einer Party umgehen. Er schaffte es so schon kaum, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Die Anstrengung herausgeholt worden zu sein und die zusätzlichen Verantwortungen, die er zu tragen hatte, waren beinahe zu viel.

Er hatte sich in seinem Geist zurückgezogen und die Position des Wirtes aufgegeben, weil er nicht mit den täglichen Aufgaben und Interaktionen umgehen wollte. Er war besser darin, die Zukunft zu planen oder die Motive anderer zu hinterfragen. Aktiver zu sein, um auf Harry/Gabriel aufzupassen, zusätzlich zu seiner Scharade mit Dumbledore, seinen Zusammenkünften mit Draco, dem Versuch Voldemorts aktuellen Plan aufzudecken und sein Leben und das der anderen Persönlichkeiten zu schützen, war einfach zu viel für ihn. In den Turm der Gryffindors zu gehen war keine Option. Boy war kurz davor herauszukommen.

„Silas?" Severus öffnete seine Tür und deutete ihm sofort an hinein zu kommen. „Ich habe Harrys plötzlichen Rückzug gespürt; ich vermute, dass du von dem Direktor herausgerufen wurdest?"

„Ja", seufzte Silas und setzte sich auf die Couch. Er bemühte sich nicht, seinen Mentor anzusehen oder seine Erschöpfung und Anspannung zu verbergen. „Wir werden das später diskutieren. Ich brauche jetzt erst einmal einen sicheren Platz, zum Schlafen." Er legte sich vorsichtig hin und war bereits eingeschlafen, bevor er überhaupt damit fertig war. Er hatte nicht einmal die Zeit gehabt, seine Beine mit auf die Couch zu ziehen.

Severus runzelte besorgt die Stirn, hob dann aber vorsichtig die Beine nach oben und brachte den Jungen in eine bequemere Position. Er beobachtete ihn noch für eine Minute. Es wurde immer gefährlicher und die Situation verschlimmerte sich. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie alles so schnell außer Kontrolle geraten konnte.

Sie wussten immer noch nicht, wie sie diesen verdammten Portschlüssel von Gabr… Nein, das war jetzt nur Harry. Und er hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden, wer außer Dumbledore Harrys Namen in den Kelch getan hatte und der räudige Köter hatte Recht damit, dass die Todesser aktiver wurden. Es schien, dass die Gefahren für Harrys geistige Gesundheit und sein Leben von allen Seiten näher kamen und sie hatten weder eine Mauer, hinter der sie sich verstecken konnten, noch eine Waffe, die mächtig genug war, um sich damit zu verteidigen.

Severus richtete sich auf und schnaubte leise. Er hatte sich seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr hilflos gefühlt und er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Er war nicht machtlos. Er würde Harry beschützen. Sie mussten nur auf etwas warten, was sie beschützen konnte und aktiv daran arbeiten, Verteidigungen aufzubauen. Zufrieden drehte Severus sich um und ging in sein Büro. Es gab viel zu tun.


	40. Ernte, was du gesät hast

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Silvermoon1987 *danke*

* * *

vielen dank an alle, die einen kommi hinterlassen haben… ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut… ich wünsche euch allen einen guten rutsch ins neue jahr…

knuddels

nerventod

* * *

_40. Ernte, was du gesät hast_

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry mit einem Stöhnen. Er rieb sich seinen Kopf, schaute sich um und war nur milde überrascht, dass er sich auf Severus' Couch wiederfand. Seine Okklumentik-Schilde waren noch immer unten und er konnte noch immer das Beruhigungsmittel und die Gefühle seines Mentors vom Schlafzimmer aus spüren. Glücklicherweise konnte er Dank der starken Schutzzauber, die Severus um seine Räume herum errichtet hatte, keinen anderen aus der Schule spüren.

Mit einem Zauber stellte Harry fest, dass es erst 05:00 Uhr morgens war. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und begann seinen Geist zu verschließen. Es war schwer. Als Gabriel, hatte er sich nicht wirklich darum gekümmert, seinen Geist zu verschließen. Als Harry fand er es schwer, aber notwendig. Sich einen blauen Himmel mit Wattewölkchen vorzustellen, um damit seinen Geist zu schützen, funktionierte nicht mehr so gut, wie zuvor. Mit einem Schnaufen öffnete er seine Augen. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, seinen Geist zu verschließen, bevor der Unterricht begann, würde das sehr unangenehm werden.

**Dein Vorstellungsbild passt nicht mehr zu dir**, sagte Silas und Harry konnte an seiner Stimme erkennen, dass er sich sehr amüsierte. **Versuch dir etwas anderes vorzustellen.**

**Du bist doch gut in sowas; kannst du dir nicht was für uns beide aussuchen? **schmollte Harry.

**Nein. Jetzt halt den Mund und such dir ein besseres Bild**, schimpfte Silas.

**Ja, ja. **Harry schloss seine Augen wieder. Er mochte die Idee mit dem Himmel noch immer, aber wahrscheinlich passten die Wattewölkchen nicht mehr dazu, wie er sich fühlte. Er brauchte etwas Aufregenderes… Das Bild von rauchigen, grauen Wolken kam ihm in den Sinn und er ließ sie in seinem Kopf zusammenbrauen. Er konnten den Regen riechen, den sie in sich trugen, konnte den leichten Niesel spüren, als er seinen Geist vor der Außenwelt in ihnen versteckte. Ein Sommerregen. Perfekt. Er grinste und öffnete seine Augen.

**Nicht schlecht**, gab Silas zu.

**Danke, Sy. Ich habe gespürt, dass du geholfen hast.**

**Nur ein wenig. Du hältst sie dort ganz alleine**, entgegnete Silas.

**Trotzdem… Wie schlimm sieht es bei dir aus? Es ist wirklich ärgerlich, dass ich nicht hineinkommen und mich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dir unterhalten kann**, schnaufte Harry.

**Hier ist fast alles wieder gut und du weißt, warum der Wirt nicht nach außen sehen kann, wenn er hier drinnen ist.**

**Ich weiß. **Harry stand auf und ging zu Severus' Schreibtisch. Er zog ein Stück Papier zu sich, nahm sich eine Feder und begann zu schreiben. Sirius würde schon böse genug sein, weil er so lange gebraucht hatte, um sich bei ihm zu melden. Er bemerkte, dass er grinste, als er seinen Kampf bis ins kleinste Detail beschrieb. Er ließ aus, zu erwähnen, wie er den anderen geholfen hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass es jemand erfuhr, falls Dumble-duck den Brief abfing.

**Du bist hoffnungslos**, sagte Silas genervt.

**Halt den Mund**, grinste Harry. **Der Drache hat eine Menge Spaß gemacht. Es wäre noch besser gewesen, wenn ich keine Kopfschmerzen gehabt hätte.**

**Wie ist es jetzt?**

**Es tut immer noch weh, aber nicht so schlimm wie gestern.**

**Gut**, grummelte Silas. **Wir müssen diese Krone so schnell wie möglich abbekommen.**

**Ich weiß.**

„Wem schreibst du?", fragte Severus, der gerade komplett angezogen das Zimmer betrat.

Harry drehte sich um, lächelte ihn an und ließ seine Schilde ein wenig sinken, damit ein wenig von dessen Gefühlen spüren konnte. Entschlossenheit und Sorge drangen zu ihm. „Sirius, wegen der ersten Aufgabe. Ich habe es ihn versprochen und ich möchte nicht, dass er sich Sorgen macht, dass ich gestorben bin, oder sowas."

Severus funkelte ihn irritiert an. „Komm frühstücken."

„Ja, Sir." Harry unterschrieb mit seinem Namen und faltete seinen Brief zusammen, bevor er seinem Lehrer an dem kleinen Tisch Gesellschaft leistete. „Kein Wunder, dass du nicht in der Großen Halle isst und uns alle nur anfunkelst. Du frühstückst beizeiten."

„Das Benehmen der Schüler am Frühstückstisch ist ein guter Indikator für eventuelle Streiche später. Die meisten sind kaum wach, aber wenn einige aufgeregt oder aufgedreht sind, ist das ein sicheres Zeichen, dass sie etwas Dummes vorhaben", antwortete Severus beiläufig und nippte an seinem Tee.

Harry lachte und sie aßen in Ruhe weiter. Severus las die Zeitung, während er aß und Harry genoss einfach die Anwesenheit seines Lehrers. Als sie fertig waren, war er nicht davon überrascht, als sein Lehrer ihn zurück zur Couch führte. Er lächelte amüsiert und fühlte sich so, als wäre er wieder zu Hause.

„Haben sich deine Gefühle wegen der Erinnerungen, die Rose in sich getragen hat, geändert?", fragte Severus, während er sich in seinen Sessel setzte.

„Ja und nein", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Ich fühle mich so wie immer, ein wenig verwirrt über die verschiedenen Gefühle, die die Erinnerungen heraufbeschworen haben, aber ich bin auch wütend auf meine Tante. Und das konnte ich vorher nicht. Es tut natürlich immer noch weh und ich schäme mich deswegen, aber im Großen und Ganzen möchte ich einfach nur darüber hinwegkommen. Ich kann nie vergessen, wie ich behandelt worden bin und was mir diese Behandlung angetan hatte, aber… Ich möchte nicht mehr daran denken. Im Moment passiert eine Menge und ich bin viel zu beschäftigt damit an diese Dinge zu denken."

„Das ist überraschend erwachsen", sagte Severus neckisch.

Harry lachte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze schon."

„Möchtest du trainieren?", zog Severus fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Das würde ich gerne." Harry stand auf und folgte seinem Lehrer in einem nahegelegenen Klassenraum, den Severus für ihre Lerneinheiten in Verteidigung geräumt hatte.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Severus kämpfte vorsichtig mit seinem Schützling und ihre Dolche sprühten Funken, wenn sie einander trafen. Harry hatte nichts von seinen Fähigkeiten als Kämpfer verloren, aber die Intensität, mit der handelte, war anders. Wo Gabriel in jeden Kampf mit dem Willen zu gewinnen hinein gegangen war, als wäre es ein richtiger Kampf, besaß Harry nicht diese Intensität. Er nutzte nicht alle seine Taktiken, denn sein Ziel hatte sich von dem einfachen Gewinnen dazu geändert, alles zu lernen, was er konnte. Er ignorierte eine Möglichkeit, um einen neuen Zug zu üben, der ihm beigebracht worden war, wohingegen Gabriel jede Möglichkeit nutzte, egal was war.

Severus war über diese Veränderung erfreut, den Harry würde so schneller lernen als Gabriel es geschafft hätte. Dennoch hoffte er, dass Harry in einem wirklichen Kampf Gabriels Intensität und seine instinktive Aggression nutzen würde. Jeder Zweifel oder zu viel Planungen in einen Kampf konnte ihn sein Leben kosten. Mit der Verschmelzung hatte sich zu dem etwas anderes geändert. Harry wollte gelobt werden. Gabriel war zufrieden damit, zu gewinnen, und brauchte nichts weiter von irgendjemand anderen. Aber Harrys Gesicht erstrahlte, wenn Severus bemerkte, dass er etwas gut gemacht hatte.

Er müsste nach weiteren Konsequenzen der Verschmelzung Ausschau halten, aber alles in allem hatte er das Gefühl, dass es für Harry emotionale Gesundheit eine gute Sache gewesen war. Wie er in seine Vergangenheit sah, war sicher viel stärker und gesünder. Und er hatte seine Unsicherheit darüber verloren, dass er der Wirt war und nicht der Kern. Er fühlte sich wohl, mit dem der er war und das beinhaltete seine sanftere, liebende Seite anzuerkennen.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Kannst du das für mich abschicken?", fragte Harry und hielt Severus seinen Brief an Sirius entgegen. „Ich muss in die Große Halle und habe keine Zeit noch bei der Eulerei vorbeizugehen."

„Wenn es sein muss", nahm Severus den Brief mit einem vernichtenden Blick entgegen.

Harry lächelte ihn stolz an und eilte dann die Gänge in Richtung der Großen Halle davon. Als er zum Tisch der Gryffindors kam, wollten alle wissen, wo er am Abend zuvor gewesen war. Silas flüsterte ihm eine Geschichte zu, die er sich ausgedacht hatte und Harry errötete. **Das ist peinlich!**

**Aber es wird funktionieren**, sagte Silas selbstgefällig.

„Dumbledore wollte mit mir über das Turnier sprechen und ich bin irgendwie in seinem Büro eingeschlafen."

„Oh, Harry, war der Drachen zu viel für dich?", neckte einer der Zwillinge.

„Halt den Mund, Fred", schubste Lee Jordan ihn. „Du wärst doch Drachenfutter gewesen, wenn du an seiner Stelle gewesen wärst."

„Man, das ist nicht nett", schmollte George an Stelle seines Bruders, der zu beschäftigt damit war, am Boden zu liegen und zu lachen.

„Hast du schon nachgesehen, was in dem Ei ist?", fragte Ron.

„Nein. Ich habe es aber hier." Harry zog es aus seiner Tasche und alle am Tisch lehnten sich zu ihm, um besser sehen zu können. Einige stellten sich sogar auf ihre Sitzplätze.

„Mach es auf, Harry!", rief ein Siebtklässler.

„Ja, mach es auf!"

Harry tat es und ein Schreien ertönte in der Halle. Jeder zuckte zurück und hielt sich seine Hände über seine Ohren. Harry schloss es schnell wieder. Es war wieder still und die Schüler der anderen Häuser drehten sich zu ihnen und funkelten sie an. Sogar die Lehrer schauten stirnrunzelnd zu ihnen.

„Was, denkst du, war das?", fragte Hermine, als die Anwesenden in der Halle sich wieder ihrem Essen widmeten und sie ignorierten.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", schüttelte Seamus seinen Kopf. „Aber es war schrecklich."

„Vielleicht war das eine Banshee." Dean wurde blass, als er darüber nachdachte.

„Mister Potter, ich hoffe Sie bringen das Ei vor dem Unterricht in ihrem Schlafsaal", sagte McGonagall die hinter sie getreten war. „Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie allein an diesem Hinweis arbeiten sollen."

„Ja, Ma'am", lächelte Harry sie an. Sie schnaufte, bevor sie davon ging.

„Ich sehe euch später im Unterricht!", sagte Harry zu seinen Freunden und eilte aus der Halle.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry schaute sich erstaunt um, als er zu Bewusstsein kam und bereits in Zauberkunst saß. **Sy? Was hast du gemacht?**

**Ich musste mich um etwas kümmern**, antwortete die Slytherin-Persönlichkeit, aber mehr wollte er nicht sagen.

Harry lächelte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Professor Flitwicks Vortrag. Er wusste, dass es vermutlich etwas mit Schlange zu tun hatten und er wollte ihn nicht nach mehr Informationen drängen. Abgesehen davon lernten sie gerade etwas über Wärmezauber und auch wenn er bereits wusste, wie das funktionierte, war es lustig, seine Klassenkameraden zu beobachten. Seamus hatte bereits seine Tasse Tee zum Explodieren gebracht und Hermine korrigierte Ron. Er lächelte und half Neville, als dessen Zauberstab zu rauchen begann und er ihn in Panik fallen ließ.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In dieser Nacht schlichen sich Silas und Neville hinunter in die Kerker. Severus hatte ihnen während des Abendessens unauffällig mitgeteilt, dass sie hinunter kommen sollten. Es war spät; die Gryffindors hatten Harry damit aufgehalten, dass sie mit ihm über die zweite Aufgabe, den Unterricht und die fremden Schüler reden wollten. Sie klopften an und Severus ließ sie hinein. Remus war dort und die Jungen setzten sich zu ihm. Er lächelte müde. Der Vollmond stand kurz bevor.

„Wir müssen über Wege sprechen, wie wir uns vor den verschiedenen Bedrohungen, die kürzlich vor uns aufgetaucht sind, schützen können", begann Severus. „Im Moment ist die größte Bedrohung Dumbledore."

„Da stimme ich dir zu", knurrte Remus.

Severus schnaubte angewidert. „Dumbledore ist mit dem Turnier und den politischen Ablenkungen der fremden Schulen beschäftigt. Unglücklicherweise ist er nicht beschäftigt genug. Deshalb schlage ich vor, eine dritte Ablenkung zu schaffen, indem wir die Minister von Deutschland und Frankreich dazu bringen, Hogwarts Ärger zu machen, weil wir zwei Champions haben."

_**! (A/N: **__Jemand hat darauf hingewiesen, dass Viktor aus Bulgarien kommt, ein Bulgare ist und im bulgarischen Quidditch-Team spielt, aber lasst uns einfach sagen, dass Durmstrang eine deutsche Schule ist. Viktor hat ein Stipendium, um dort hinzugehen. Das wird später wichtig werden.__**)**_

„Aber das hätten sie schon längst tun können, warum sollten sie jetzt damit anfangen?", runzelte Remus die Stirn.

„Das waren fünf Wochen. Politisch gesehen ist das nicht viel Zeit", widersprach Severus.

„Wie bekommen wir die Minister dazu, sich zu beschweren?", fragte Silas.

„Das wird nicht schwierig werden. Ich habe meine Möglichkeiten, aber damit das bestmöglich funktioniert, muss Harry so tun, als hätte er seinen Namen in den Kelch geworfen. Wenn Harry weiterhin sagt, dass er es nicht war, werden die Minister darüber nachdenken müssen, wer es getan hat und sie müssten dann zugeben, dass sich die Todesser organisieren oder sogar anerkennen, dass Voldemorts zurück sein könnte und das ist etwas, auf dass keiner von ihnen vorbereitet ist. Deshalb werden sie es vermeiden, die Sache mit dem vierten Champions anzugehen."

„Ich verstehe", funkelte Silas ihn unglücklich an. „Wir haben am Samstag ein Interview mit Miss Silverwood. Wir werden unsere Geschichte dann ändern."

„Gut", nickte Severus.

„Ich habe eine Frage…", sagte Neville. „Was ist mit Harrys Animagus-Gestalt? Kann er sich, jetzt wo er und Gabriel eins sind, immer noch in einem Puma und in einen Hirsch verwandeln?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", antwortete Silas. „Rose hatte keine Animagusform. Es gab nur Harrys und deshalb denke ich, dass es noch immer nur ein Tier für Harry gibt."

„Und du warst nur eine Schlange, obwohl du auch Kätzchen bist", schnarrte Severus.

Silas funkelte ihn an, während Remus und Neville ihn mit großen Augen anschauten. Severus' Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, doch Silas konnte erkennen, dass der Mann mit sich zufrieden. Manchmal war er einfach so stur! Er konnte es einfach nicht sein lassen, seine Ansicht zu äußern, dass Silas sich seinen schrecklichen Erinnerungen stellen musste. Aber wenn Severus dachte, dass er seine Meinung nur deshalb ändern würde, weil er die Tatsache, dass Silas und nicht Harry sich mit dem sexuellem Missbrauch auseinander setzen musste, Neville und Remus erzählte, hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Ja", sagte er einfach, während er die anderen kalt anschaute. Doch diese Aussage sprach Bände und schnell wurde das Thema gewechselt.

„Nun, du hast den Animagus-Trank gebraut und es ist noch etwas übrig. Es sollte jetzt noch nicht schlecht geworden sein, so dass du ihn dieses Wochenende nehmen kannst, wenn du willst", schlug Remus vor. Seine Augen waren golden und egal wie sehr er versuchte ruhig zu erscheinen, war sich Silas dessen bewusst, dass der Mann am Rande eines Wutanfalls stand.

„Wie kommt der Übertragungszauber voran?", fragte Neville in den verzweifelten Versuch, die wachsende Anspannung in den Raum zu beruhigen.

„Wir haben fast alles, was wir brauchen, aber es fehlt immer noch etwas", seufzte Remus und fuhr sich mit einer Hand grob durch sein Haar. Seine Augen funkelten nicht mehr so sehr und seine Schultern entspannten sich. Er nickte Severus einmal zu und der dunkeläugige Mann stand auf.

„Ich glaube, wir werden bald alles zusammen haben", sagte Severus entschlossen. Seine Hände hatte er hinter seinem Rücken gefaltet und die Jungen erkannten das als Zeichen, dass er nicht aufgeben würde und ein Fehlschlag keine Option war. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir heute Nacht noch viel tun können. Ihr beide solltet meditieren und dann zurück in euren Schlafsaal gehen."

„Ja, Sir", stand Neville auf und setzte sich vor das Feuer. Silas erhob sich elegant von der Couch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Sie schlossen beide ihre Augen und begannen ihren Geist zu leeren.

Severus und Remus gingen in das Büro. Dort holten sie alles hervor, das sie zuvor sorgsam versteckt hatten und arbeiteten weiter daran, den Zauber, den Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, aufheben zu können.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Am nächsten Nachmittag fiel Harry drei Meter tief über das Gelände einer Treppe. Er landete zusammengekauert und sprang sofort auf. Seine Augen waren groß vor Panik und Sorge und sein Atem ging schnell, während er durch die Gänge rannte. Es war Donnerstag. Und jeden Donnerstag hatte Neville von Mittag bis zum Abendessen seinen Unterricht mit Rowena. Harry war von allen zu abgelenkt gewesen und wenn er Neville nach dem Unterricht gefragt hatte, hatte er nie nach Details verlangt. Schuldgefühle stiegen auf, die der Welle von purer Verzweiflung entsprach, von der er wusste, dass sie von Neville ausging.

Er schlitterte um eine Ecke und kam zu dem Jungenklo im ersten Stockwerk. Zu dieser Zeit des Tages war es komplett leer, genauso wie die es umgebenden Klassenzimmer. Harry riss die Tür auf und stand keuchend da, als er sah, wie sein Bruder in einer Ecke saß und wie dessen einer Arm in seinen Schoss blutig war und er in der anderen Hand eine Rasierklinge hielt.

„Nev…" Harry musste schlucken. In ging langsam und leise vorwärts und kniete sich einen halben Meter entfernt von Neville vor diesem hin. „Was ist los, Bruder?"

Tränen füllten Nevilles schmerzerfüllte braune Augen und er führte sanft die Klinge über seine Haut. Harry biss sich auf seine Lippe, rührte sich aber nicht, ihn aufzuhalten. Er konnte Nevilles aufsteigende Emotionen spüren, und dass sich sein Freund noch tiefer schnitt, war das Letzte, was er wollte. Sie saßen still beieinander. Ab und zu schauten sie sich an, ein anderes Mal schauten sie weg.

Endlich erschauderte Neville, als würde er zu sich kommen. Er schaute hinunter auf seinen Arm, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Verzweiflung und Enttäuschung gingen von ihm aus, doch auch eine schmerzhafte Abwehr, die ihm den Mut gab, Harry gerade heraus gegenüberzutreten. „Es tut mir leid, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast. Es geht mir jetzt gut."

„Nein, das tut es nicht", widersprach Harry sanft. „Es tut mir so leid, Nev. Ich hätte merken müssen, dass es wieder schlimmer wird. Ich…" Er schaute hinunter und wrang verzweifelt seine Hände. „Es scheint, als könnte ich dir kein guter Bruder sein."

„Hör auf damit", sagte Neville scharf. Er stand auf und begann damit, seinen Arm abzuwaschen. Dann murmelte er einen Heil- und einen Verschwindezauber. Die hatte er noch nie versaut. „Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Es tut mir leid." Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun konnte, um es besser zu machen. „Bitte… Bitte, Neville… Schieb mich nicht weg. Rede mit mir. Ich bin jetzt hier."

Neville seufzte und drehte sich herum. Alle Beweise von dem, was er getan hatte, waren fort. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es erklären kann."

„Versuch es", flüsterte Harry, der sich fast an den Tränen verschluckte, die er Neville nicht zeigen wollte.

„Das kann ich nicht. Geh…" müde versteckte er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Geh einfach, Harry."

Harry lachte und dieses Geräusch ließ Neville aufschauen. „Genau das hast du letztes Jahr zu mir gesagt. Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe dich dabei erwischt, wie du dich umbringen wolltest, nach dem Fiasko mit Sirius, wo du die Passwörter verloren hast. Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich gehen soll, aber ich konnte es nicht. Und ich kann es auch jetzt nicht." Er stand auf und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Er wagte es nicht, ihn wirklich zu berühren, doch er bot seine Unterstützung an. „Bitte, du musst es mir erzählen oder ich kann es nicht verstehen."

„Harry…", schüttelte Neville seinen Kopf. Er trete ihm den Rücken zu und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während er zu weinen begann.

Harry wusste, dass Neville nicht wollte, dass er ihn anfasste oder tröstete, aber er wollte ihn auch nicht allein lassen. Seine Gefühle waren aufgewühlt und verzweifelt und so tat er das Einzige, was er konnte. Er gab ihm Raum und presste seinen Rücken an die Wand, um ihn so mitzuteilen, dass er hier war. Während er wartete, fragte er sich wütend, wie er Neville Schmerz hatte übersehen können. War er so zerrissen wegen seines Elemente-Unterrichts, oder war es etwas anderes? Er war so wütend auf sich selbst, dass er schreien wollte.

„Es ist… die Erde in mir…" sagte Neville schließlich. Seine Stimme klang verloren und brüchig. „Ich habe sie so lange von mir weggedrückt, weil… dieses riesige Loch in mir… mich verschlucken wollte." Er seufzte und glitt an der Wand nach unten. Harry setzte sich neben ihn und drückte sanft ihre Schultern zusammen. „Und nun… nun muss ich es bemerken. Ich muss… in ihm arbeiten und… es ist zu schwer, Harry. Es ist so schwer, sich in dieses… Bewusstsein, das zu viel größer ist als ich… größer sogar als die Magie selbst… hinein fallen zu lassen… und dann wird von mir erwartet, wieder hinaus zu klettern."

Er lachte, doch es klang gebrochen. „Es ist… nichts, was ich beschreiben kann. Ich vermute, es ist wie sterben. Jedes Mal wenn ich dazu gezwungen bin, diesen Ort zu verlassen, gebe ich das Wertvollste in der Welt auf. Aber wenn ich dann wieder bei Verstand und ich wieder ich selbst bin, dann ist es wieder nur dieses riesige Loch. Ich muss zurückkommen und das ist wie Sterben. Es dauert Tage… Tage, um die Nachwirkungen komplett abzuschütteln und dann ist wieder Donnerstag…" Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen und zog so sehr an seinem Haar, dass Harry sich sicher war, er würde etwas davon herausreißen. „Das Schneiden… Es hilft mir die Trennung zu beschleunigen. Ich denke, es macht mich wieder… menschlich. Es leert meinen Geist und packt mich wieder zurück in meinen Körper und es hilft mir dabei, mich ein wenig weiter von dem Rande des Abgrunds zu entfernen."

„Neville." Harry nahm seinen Arm und drückte ihn, um ihm all seine Sorge zu vermitteln. „Gibt es nichts, was wir tun können? Rowena hat nichts gesagt, um es leichter zu machen? Es kann nicht richtig sein, das ist so… _schrecklich_ für dich ist!"

„Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte Neville und ließ seine Hände sinken. Er drehte sich zu Harry, schaute ihn an und lächelte schwach. „Sie sagt, dass es mit der Zeit besser wird. Ich vermute, ich muss mich einfach daran gewöhnen."

„Hast du ihr gesagt, wie schwer es ist?", fragte Harry nach.

„Nicht in so vielen Worten, aber sie verfolgt meine Fortschritte und sie weiß, dass ich zu kämpfen habe." Er zog sich zurück. „Sieh mal, Harry… ich… ich weiß, du meinst gut und du bist wirklich wie ein Bruder für mich… aber ich denke nicht, dass du mir helfen kannst. Es tut mir leid, dass du es überhaupt herausgefunden hast. Rowena hat Recht. Mit der Zeit wird das besser werden." Er stand auf und Harry konnte nur hilflos zu ihm hinauf schauen. Neville hatte sich emotional komplett von ihm zurückgezogen. „Ich bin müde. Ich gehe ins Bett. Erzähle nicht…" Neville senkte seinen Kopf und presste seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen. „Bitte, erzähle Remus nicht, dass du mich gefunden und gesehen hast, wie ich mich schneide. Er… Er denkt, dass es mir besser geht und ich damit aufgehört habe. Ich würde es wirklich zu schätzen wissen, wenn du gar nichts erzählst."

„Aber Nev…"

„Bitte, Harry. Das ist alles, was ich verlange."

„In Ordnung", gab Harry nach. Er hasste es, aber er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er keine andere Wahl. Wenn Neville sich keinem mehr anvertraute, war das schlimmste, was er tun konnte, sein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen, so dass er sich keinem mehr zuwenden konnte. „Ich werde es ihm nicht erzählen, aber wirst du mir später mehr davon erzählen?"

„Sicher", lächelte Neville müde und ließ ihn allein in dem Klo zurück.

Harry saß wie betäubt da. Seine erste Reaktion war, dass er zu Severus gehen wollte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das keine gute Idee wäre. Severus würde es einfach Remus erzählen und damit würde er indirekt sein Versprechen brechen. Er würde Neville verletzen und der würde aufhören, ihm zu vertrauen und das wollte Harry nicht. Aber er musste_ etwas_ tun! Neville litt! Er musste Hilfe holen!

„Guten Abend, Harry."

Harry schrie vor Schreck auf und sprang gut 30 cm in die Luft. Er wirbelte herum und funkelte das kleine, lächelnde Phantom an. „Rowena! Du hast mich erschreckt! Mach das nächste Mal ein paar Geräusche!"

„Tut mir leid." Das Phantom hatte den Anstand zu erröten. „Ich wollte nur so dringend mit dir reden. Ich habe gehört, was Neville dir gesagt hat. Ich habe ein Auge auf ihn gehalten. Ich wusste, dass er sich wieder schneidet, aber er hatte nie gesagt, was los war. Deshalb habe ich nicht gewusst, was ihn zurückhält und er war nie bereit dazu, sich mir ganz zu öffnen. Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass er zusammenbricht und es jemanden erzählt und nun, wo er es getan hat…"

„Whoa! Beruhige dich. Ich kann dich kaum verstehen", sagte Harry beruhigend. „Weißt du, es ist komisch. Ich kann von dir keine Gefühle spüren."

„Nun, ich bin nicht wirklich hier. Das ist nicht mein Körper, das Schloss Hogwarts ist mein wahrer Körper und dies hier ist meine Projektion. Ich denke, meine Gefühle sind zu dünn und nicht einmal du kannst sie spüren." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Darum geht es nicht! Es geht um Neville."

„Denkst du, du kannst ihm helfen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, mit leuchtenden Augen.

Rowena runzelte die Stirn und nahm sich eine Strähne ihre Haare, um darauf herumzukauen. Das war ein sicheres Zeichen von Stress. Normalerweise war sie sehr ruhig und gesammelt und auch logisch. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Das Problem ist, dass Neville der erste Elemente-Zauber in beinahe 200 Jahren ist. Zumindest ist er der erste, dem ich begegnet bin oder von dem ich gehört habe. In der alten Zeit wurden Elemente-Zauberer sehr geschätzt und ihnen wurde beigebracht, ihre Gabe zu umarmen. Sie wurden in jungen Jahren mit viel Liebe und Unterstützung von anderen aufgezogen, die die gleiche Gabe hatten.

„Neville ist sehr, sehr stark in seiner Elemente-Magie. Ich weiß nicht, ob das daran liegt, dass er sie so lange zurückgewiesen hat und es sich aus diesem Grund in ihm konzentriert hat, aber ich weiß, dass das der Grund für seine Probleme ist. Er fürchtet es und fühlte sich damit nicht wohl. Die Erde nimmt ihn in Besitz, weil das der einzige Weg ist. Er entspannt sich nicht und lässt sie ihn nicht sanft berühren. Er zwingt sie dazu ihn zu überwältigen, damit er ausgebildet werden kann. Und sie möchte verzweifelt herausgelassen werden, Harry."

„Hat der Druck überhaupt nachgelassen, seit du mit ihm arbeitest?", fragte Harry verzweifelt.

„Es ist so, als würde ein Haus auf ihm liegen und wir haben gerade einmal das Dach entfernt", sagte sie und kaute nervöser auf ihrem Haar herum.

„Also nicht viel." Harry nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich seine Augen. „Was können wir tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", jammerte das Phantom beinahe. „Alles was ich tun kann, ist ihm beizubringen, wie er seine Magie nutzen kann. Die Erde ruft ihn. Er kann das nicht ignorieren. Er will nicht einmal an seiner Animagus-Gestalt arbeiten, jetzt wo er weiß, dass er ein Baum ist. Ich kann es nicht schaffen, dass er es weniger fürchtet; ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie es ist. Ich bin schließlich keine Elemente-Hexe. Ich habe sie nur studiert. Er braucht jemanden von seiner Art! Oder er könnte sich zerstören!"

„Was meinst du?", schnappte Harry.

„Elemente-Magie ist schwierig. Sie ist wichtig und anders als die meiste Magie, die Zauberer und Hexen nutzen. Sie hat Kraft, einen eigenen Willen, aber sie ist nicht menschlich, hat keine menschlichen Motive oder ein Bewusstsein. Aber sie ist etwas, eine Präsenz, und Neville könnte sich in ihr verlieren. Jedes Mal, wenn wir üben, machte er sich fertig. Ich habe Angst, dass er einfach loslässt und nie wieder zu sich selbst findet. Er könnte für uns verloren sein und dann würde sein Körper sterben."

„Nein!", schüttelte Harry sie hart. „Ich werde ihn nicht sterben lassen! Du sagst, er braucht Hilfe von jemand anderen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, wie wir einen anderen Elemente-Zauberer finden können? Es muss einen Weg geben!"

„Den gibt es nicht", legte Rowena ihre Arme um den aufgelösten Jungen. „Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich hätte es bereits selbst getan, wenn es einen Weg geben würde, aber es gibt keinen. Abgesehen davon, eine Anzeige aufzugeben und zu hoffen, dass sich jemand meldet, der es ernst meint. Es gibt keinen Zauberspruch der einen Elemente-Zauberer oder eine Elemente-Hexe aufspüren kann. Ihre Magie ist einfach zu verschieden von unserer."

„Aber Neville ist einer." Harry schaute verzweifelt zu ihr hinauf. „Vielleicht könnte er einen Zauber bewirken."

„Wenn es so einen Zauberspruch gibt, dann weiß ich nichts davon", schüttelte sie bedauernd ihren Kopf. „Und selbst wenn es einen geben würde, ist Neville nicht in der Lage Erd-Zauber zu sprechen. Er kann sich in seiner Erde keine Magie vorstellen und sie auch schon gar nicht formen."

„Es muss etwas geben…" Harry zog sich zurück und begann auf und ab zu gehen. „Wie ist es, wenn wir es wegsperren, so wie er es vor seinem Unterricht gemacht hat? Seine Magie würde dadurch schwach werden, aber er würde Leben und es würde ihm gut gehen. Er war diesen Sommer glücklich."

„Das mag für kurze Zeit funktionieren, Harry, aber seine Magie wird sich nicht für immer verleugnen lassen. Was würde passieren, wenn du deine Magie absolut und komplett verleugnen und wie ein Muggel leben würdest? Der Tag wurde kommen, an dem du bedroht werden oder du deine Geduld verlieren würdest und sie würde explodieren und dabei dich und höchstwahrscheinlich andere töten", erwiderte sie sanft.

„Aber wir könnten es auf Eis legen, bis wir eine Möglichkeit haben, ihm zu helfen damit umzugehen", fuhr Harry stur fort.

Rowena schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf. „Das hätte früher funktioniert, doch nun da er sich geöffnet hat und die Erdmagie gespürt hat, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Er ist jetzt erwacht, Harry. Ich denke nicht, dass es etwas gibt, mit dem er es wieder verschließen könnte, sonst hätte er es schon längst getan."

„Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass es das gewesen ist!", schrie er. „Du musst etwas tun! Das ist deine Schuld!"

„Ich weiß", sagte sie mit Tränen in ihren blauen Augen. „Und es tut mir so leid."

„Es ist nicht ihre Schuld."

Harry wirbelte herum und sah, wie Salazar dort an der Wand lehnte. Die Jugendliche hatte angewiderte braune Augen und sein dickes schwarzes Haar hatte er in seinem Nacken zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Harry funkelte ihn an und der Slytherin funkelte zurück.

„Sie wollte nur helfen. Sie hat nicht gewusst, dass er so kaputt war."

„Er ist nicht kaputt!", schrie Harry.

„Doch, das ist der", sagte Salazar gnadenlos. „Er war schon kaputt, lange bevor Rowena überhaupt auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist, also lass es nicht an ihr aus, dass er dabei ist, sich selbst zu zerstören."

„Salazar Castle! ", schimpfte Rowena wütend. „Zeig ein wenig Mitgefühl und Manieren! Harry und Neville machen schwere Zeiten durch und verdienen von dir mehr Rücksicht!" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und Harry musste an Hermine denken. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht der Grund für alle Schwierigkeiten dieses Jungen bin, aber ich war nicht gerade hilfreich, als ich ihm etwas gezeigt habe, für was er nicht bereit war. Ich habe falsch geurteilt und dafür trage ich die Verantwortung.

„Ich war so fasziniert davon, dass er ein Elemente-Zauberer war, dass ich seinen emotionalen Zustand nicht vollkommen berücksichtigt habe. Ich habe auch nicht daran gedacht, dass die meisten Elemente-Zauber mit ihrer Kraft aufwachsen und Neville ist vierzehn. Ich habe einen schweren Fehler gemacht und habe dabei geholfen, einen der Schüler zu verletzen. Es obliegt mir nun alles zu tun, was ich kann, und all die anderen Phantome müssen dabei helfen. Wir sind Hogwarts und wir dürfen die Schüler nie verletzen. Wir schulden Neville Wiedergutmachung."

„Da stimme ich dir zu", sagte Salazar dunkel und verschränkte nun seine Arme.

„Ich stimme dir auch zu." Ein zweiter Junge erschien neben dem schwarzhaarigen Teenager. Er trug ein Löwen-Abzeichen und sah müde aus, aber er wurde schnell ganz munter. Er hatte mittelbraunes Haar und haselnussbraune Augen. Er hat dichte Augenbrauen und dünne Lippen. Er war gute sechs Zentimeter größer als Salazar und gute zwölf Zentimeter größer als Rowena. Er hatte kein lächelndes Gesicht. Tatsächlich schien er eher der sehr ernste und grimmige Typ zu sein. So wie Percy, aber nicht auf diese Bücherwurm-Art. Godric sah so aus, als würde er jeden Moment los springen.

„Auch ich stimme zu", sagte Helga, als sie sich neben Godric materialisierte. Sie war die kleinste der Gruppe, etwa ein Meter fünfzig groß. Ihr langes, goldenes Haar war wieder zu langen Ratenschwänzen gebunden und ihre hellblauen Augen schienen vor Freude. Harry wartete nur darauf, dass sie begann zu kichern.

„Gut", nickte Rowena ernst. „Also, was werden wir wegen Neville tun?"

„Hallo Harry!", winkte Helga ihm zu. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Es wird mir besser gehen, wenn es auch Neville besser geht", sagte Harry grimmig.

„Wie geht es den Kopf?", lächelte Salazar wissend.

„Besser", rollte Harry mit den Augen.

„Wir brauchen einen Plan, Leute", unterbrach Godric. „Rowena, was sind unsere Optionen? Ich hab keine Ahnung, mit was wir es zu tun haben."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was wir für Optionen haben. Das Ziel ist, Neville dazu zu bringen, dass er ehrlich und ernsthaft seine Erd-Magie akzeptiert. Außerdem müssen wir es schaffen, dass er sie kontrollieren kann. Sie übernimmt vollkommen. Kannst du die Schutzzauber so manipulieren, dass sie die letzte… hm… halbe Stunde hier noch mal abspielen?"

Godric nickte und machte eine Gesten seiner Hand. Geisterabbilder erschienen und Harry sah still zu. Er betete, dass einer der anderen eine Idee haben würde, wie man Neville helfen könnte. Allein der Gedanke daran, ihn zu verlieren, verknotete ihm den Magen und schnürte ihm den Hals zu. Die Bilder verschwanden und die Phantome standen nachdenklich da.

„Armer Neville", seufzte Helga. „Rowena hat Recht. Er braucht einen Mentor, der weiß, was er durchmacht."

„Das ist nicht möglich", erwiderte Salazar. Er klang gelangweilt und Harry funkelte ihn an.

„Was ist mit dem zweitbesten Kandidaten?", fragte Godric ernst. „Er braucht jemanden, der auf ein großes Maß an Magie zurückgreifen kann, der sie aber auch gut beherrschen kann."

„Dumbledore?", äußerte Harry seine Vermutung. „Auf keinen Fall! Dieser Bastard geht nicht in die NÄHE von Neville!"

„Das könnte sein Leben retten", erwiderte Godric.

„Dumbledore mag mit dir spielen", funkelte Salazar ihn an. „Aber er wird nicht mit Neville spielen. Was würde ihm das bringen?"

„Nein", sagte Harry ernst und nicht einen Muskel bewegte sich dabei.

„In Ordnung. Dann brauchen wir jemanden, der ebenso mächtig ist." Godric ignorierte ihren Streit. „Würde das überhaupt funktionieren? Ich weiß, dass Elemente-Magie nicht so ist wie normale Magie."

„Aber alles ist besser als nichts", seufzte Rowena. „Es könnte helfen."

„Ich weiß wer! Merlin! Er war sehr mächtig!", schlug Helga glücklich vor.

„Merlin ist tot, Blondie", schnarrte Salazar.

„Wir könnten mit seinem Geist reden", lächelte sie. Sie schien nicht im Geringsten beleidigt zu sein.

„Jemand, der in Frieden tot ist herbeizurufen, ist keine leichte Aufgabe." Rowena kaute wieder auf ihrem Haar. „Es wäre gefährlich, benötigt Zeit und muss gründlich erforscht werden. Aber wenn wir das tun, könnten wir genauso gut einen Elemente-Zauberer herbeirufen, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, dass das funktionieren würde. Sie könnten Schwierigkeiten haben, überhaupt zu begreifen, dass sie tot sind. Also können wir das nicht tun. Aber wir könnten jemanden herbeirufen, von dem er wissen, dass er mit einem Elemente-Magier befreundet war. Ich könnte das nachschlagen."

„Keine Überraschung", murmelte Salazar.

„Ist das unsere einzige Option?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Im Moment schon", nickte Godric. „Wir müssen natürlich weiter darüber nachdenken."

„Ich denke, ich sollte es Snape und Lupin erzählen", bot Helga hilfsbereit an. „Das ist wirklich ernst. Das ist nichts, was du von ihnen fern halten darfst. Lupin liebt Neville sehr. Er würde aus ganzem Herzen bei ihm sein wollen. Und Snape liebt dich, Harry. Er möchte es erfahren, wenn dich etwas so sehr beeinflusst. Und ich denke, er sorgt sich auch um Neville."

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich es nicht erzählen werde", widersprach Harry verärgert.

„Harry, Schatz." Helga ging zu ihm hinüber und schlang beschützend ihre Arme um ihn. „Neville stirbt. Lupin muss das wissen. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn man dir so etwas vorenthalten würde?"

„Schrecklich und wütend", gab er zu.

„Erzähl es ihnen", streichelte sie seinen Kopf und lächelte, bevor sie sich wieder zurückzog. „Sie werden dir und ihm helfen."

„In Ordnung. Ich werde es ihnen erzählen", gab Harry nach. Seine Augen brannten, als er realisierte, wie gefährlich die Situation war.

„So kannst du nicht zu ihnen gehen", lächelte sie. „Hier, ich mache dir eine Tür, durch die du direkt in Professor Snapes Räume gelangst."

„Das kannst du tun?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Sicher. Ich habe dieses Schloss entworfen und ich habe die Zauber entwickelt, die in seiner Entstehung gebraucht wurden. Zauberarchitektur ist meine Spezialität." Sie klatschte in ihre Hände und die Steine in der Wand verschmolzen. „Ich baue noch immer an diesem Ort. Jeden Sommer mache ich ein paar Veränderungen."

„Und sie liebt es, mit den Treppen zu spielen", funkelte Salazar sie an.

„Beeinflusst das nicht die Schutzzauber?", runzelte Harry die Stirn.

„Durchschnittliche Schutzzauber, vielleicht", zog Godric eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Meine Schutzzauber wachsen und bewegen sich. Eine einfache Veränderung des Designs der Schule bricht sie nicht."

„Oh." Harry wusste nicht direkt, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Du kannst gehen. Alles ist fertig", führte Helga ihn zur Tür. „Und wir werden über das Problem nachdenken und dir Bescheid geben, wenn uns etwas einfällt, was hilfreich sein wird."

„Vielen Dank", sagte er und verbeugte sich ein wenig.

Sie lächelte und winkte ihm zu. Harry schaute ein weiteres Mal zu den anderen Phantomen, ehe er sich umdrehte und verschwand. Er spazierte geradewegs in Severus' Wohnzimmer und war davon sehr beeindruckt. Er drehte sich wieder herum, und sah, dass die Tür bereits verschwand. Er konnte dem nur zusehen und staunen.

„Würdest du mir sagen, warum meine Wand schmilzt?", schnarrte Severus hinter ihm.

„Sie schmilzt nicht wirklich. Sie wird nun wieder so, wie sie war, bevor Helga dort eine Tür hat erscheinen lassen." Er straffte sich und drehte sich zu seinem Lehrer. „Severus, etwas Schreckliches passiert mit Neville und Hogwarts hat das Gefühl, dass sie ihm etwas schuldig sind und deshalb sind sie alle wach und werden uns ohne eine Gegenleistung helfen, denn er stirbt!"

Als er das letzte sagte, klang das wie ein Wimmern und Severus schritt schnell durch den Raum und umarmte ihn. „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

Harry erzählte ihm alles und brach bei in Tränen aus. Severus hörte genau zu und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde grimmiger und grimmiger. Am Ende befahl er Harry, sich zu beruhigen und tief zu atmen, während er aufstand und einem Beruhigungstrank holte. Harry tat, was er gesagt hatte, schaffte es aber kaum. Er hatte das Gefühl, aus der Haut zu fahren, so sehr ängstigte er sich um Neville.

**Sy?**

**Ich bin hier. Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich sagen soll**, gab Silas zu.

**Du bist der Kluge! Sicher kannst du dir etwas einfallen lassen.**

**Nicht auf die Schnelle**, schnappte Silas.

**Tut mir Leid.** Harry ließ den Kopf hängen.

**Nein. Ich bin einfach nur genauso bestürzt, wie du. Neville ist wichtig für dich und das macht ihn auch wichtig für mich. Ich mag ihm nicht so nahe stehen wie du, aber ich will auch nicht sehen, wie er verletzt wird. Bei so vielen Menschen, die entschlossen sind, ihm zu helfen, bin ich mir sicher, dass uns etwas einfallen wird.**

**Ja**, lächelte Harry schwach.

Severus kam zurück und gab ihm die Phiole. Harry trank sie widerstandslos. „Ich bin froh, dass du zu mir gekommen bist. Du hast das Richtige getan."

Harry nicht erschöpft.

„Ich werde das mit Lupin bereden. Du kannst jetzt nichts tun. Geh zurück in den Turm und schlafe. Nimm etwas von dem Traumlostrank, wenn es sein muss."

„Ja, Sir."

„Rede mit Neville, aber bedränge ihn nicht. Und sage ihm nichts davon, dass die Phantome für ihn kämpfen werden. Nicht, bevor wir nicht sicher sind, was wir tun können."

„Okay", nickte Harry und stand auf.

„Wir treffen uns wieder am Samstag. Komm zum Astronomieturm und bring Neville mit. Vielleicht schaffen wir es, dass er es für eine Weile vergessen kann."

„Der Animagustrank?", vermutete Harry.

„Ja. Ich weiß, dass er neugierig ist, was deine neue Gestalt ist", lächelte Severus gefährlich.

„Sind wir das nicht alle?", lachte Harry.

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Gute Nacht, Severus. Danke."

Harry lächelte erneut und machte sich dann auf seinen Weg aus den Kerkern. Es war spät, aber es war noch nicht nach der Ausgangssperre. Ron, Hermine und die Zwillinge waren da und fragten, wohin er verschwunden wäre. Er lächelte und mied die Fragen. Er sagte, dass er einfach herumgelaufen wäre, um über den Hinweis nachzudenken. Hermine sagte ihm sofort, dass er in die Bibliothek gehen und dort Nachforschungen anstellen sollte. Die Jungen neckten sie, bis sie es gut sein ließ und sie redeten, bis es Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen. Harry war froh, dass Ron wieder sein Freund war. Er hat ihn vermisst, aber er war nicht Neville und Harry konnte nicht aufhören, an seinem Bruder zu denken.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Der Samstagmorgen kam und Silas machte sich auf den Weg hinunter zum Quidditchfeld. Es war kalt und der Frost am Boden machte es unmöglich, dass seine Kleidung sauber blieb. Dennoch schritt er ruhig und selbstsicher voran. Es war windig, aber nicht zu sehr und es waren keine Wolken am Himmel. Die Zuschauerränge und das Feld waren wie erwartet frei. Es war früh und Quidditch war für das Turnier abgesagt worden. Dennoch war jemand in den Zuschauerrängen und Silas näherte sich ihr mit einem höflichen Gesichtsausdruck, den er (glaubt es oder nicht) in der Nacht zuvor geübt hatte.

„Miss Silverwood", sagte Silas sanft und küsste ihre Hand.

Die Frau war in ihren späten Zwanzigern, ein paar Jahre jünger als Kimmkorn. Sie hatte dunkelgoldenes, honigfarbenes Haar und große braune Augen, die sie eher dumm wirken ließen. Auf der anderen Seite war ihre Kleidung geschneidert und eng anliegend. Sie zeigten ihren Körper und ließen sie dennoch noch kultiviert wirken. Sie sprachen sehr zu ihren Gunsten.

„Mister Potter, vielen Dank, dass Sie mich eingeladen haben", lächelte sie und Silas war mit seiner Wahl sehr zufrieden. Ja, diese Frau würde Kimmkorn vor Eifersucht die Wände hoch treiben.

„Nein, ich danke Ihnen, für die Gelegenheit, einiges klarstellen zu können." Er setzte sich neben sie und versuchte so unschuldig und entschlossen auszusehen, wie er konnte. „Ich werde Ihnen, und damit der Hexenwoche, die Exklusivrechte für alle meine Interviews während des Turniers geben. Ich werde Ihnen detailliert erzählen, was hinter den Kulissen und mit mir passiert. Ich werde Ihnen sogar die Wahrheit sagen. Wenn die Leute aus meinem Leben eine Geschichte machen wollen, bevorzuge ich es, dass sie wahr ist und nicht so ein Schmutz, wie ihn diese Kimmkorn geschrieben hat!"

„Ich bin vollkommen auf Ihrer Seite, Mister Potter", schmeichelte ihm Silverwood.

„Harry", lächelte er so freundlich, wie er konnte. „Sie können mich Harry nennen."

„Danke, Harry", strahlte sie ihn an und zeigte ihm ihre perfekt weißen Zähne.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass wenn… wenn ich über ein Thema nicht sprechen möchte, Sie mir erlauben werden, von etwas anderem zu reden und darauf warten, bis ich mich wohler dabei fühlen, auf das Thema zurück zu kommen." Silas begann sein Schauspiel zu genießen. Silverwood lehnte sich zu ihm und nickte mit so viel falschem Verständnis, wie sie aufbringen konnte. Sie aß ihm aus der Hand. „Danke. Kimmkorn hat das nicht verstanden. Sie hat mich angegriffen, als ich nicht… als ich nicht über meine Eltern reden wollte. Direktor Dumbledore musste uns auseinander bringen!"

„Das ist schrecklich, Harry!", keuchte Silverwood. „Ich würde dir das nie antun!"

„Das habe ich mir gedacht", lächelte Silas strahlend. „Sie sind viel netter als Kimmkorn."

„Also… Warum hast du deinen Namen in den Feuerkelch getan? Oder kannst du mir das nicht sagen?", fragte sie freundlich und streichelte sein Knie.

„Ich habe ihn nicht hinein getan." Beschämt senkte Silas seinen Kopf. „Aber ich habe einen Siebtklässler gebeten, es für mich zu tun. Ich werde seinen Namen nicht sagen. Ich möchte nicht, dass er in Schwierigkeiten kommt."

„Das verstehe ich vollkommen."

„Ich… Ich möchte einfach niemanden enttäuschen. Das hat nichts mit meinen Eltern zu tun. Ich kenne sie nicht einmal! Aber… In meinem zweiten Jahr war ein Basilisk in den Rohren der Schule unterwegs. Davon wussten natürlich niemand etwas. Sie dachten, jemand würde die Schule angreifen. Einige Schüler wurden verletzt und ich habe dabei geholfen, den Basilisk zu finden und zu entfernen. Die Schwester meines besten Freundes war verletzt worden und ich musste etwas tun. Die Lehrer haben uns gesagt, dass wir das nicht tun sollten, weil das nicht sicher war, aber wir haben nicht darauf gehört. Wir wären beinahe gestorben, aber wir haben die Schwester meines Freundes gerettet und den Basilisk herausgelockt, damit man sich um ihn kümmern konnte. Und deswegen ist die Schule nicht geschlossen worden!

„Und dann, letztes Jahr, als dieser Black hinter mir her war und mit den Dementoren, wegen denen ich immer wieder ohnmächtig wurde. Ich habe es gehasst, dass ich so schwach war und dass alle über mich gesprochen haben… Wissen Sie, Black war zweimal in der Schule und hat mich beinahe gekriegt. Er hat beinahe den gleichen Freund, den ich schon erwähnt habe, umgebracht, aber dann hat er aufgehört, nachdem er die Ratte meines Freundes gestohlen hat. Ich habe gesehen, wie sich die Ratte in einem Mann verwandelt hat, dem ein Finger gefehlt hat und Black hat mich angeschaut und gesagt, dass das der wirkliche Verräter war und ist verschwunden."

„Nein!", keuchte Silverwood und glühte vor Erregung bei der Geschichte, die er ihr in die Hand gab.

„Ja", nickte Silas ernst. „Deshalb… erwarten irgendwie alle von mir, dass ich solche Stunts mache. Verrückte Männer und Basilisken und das alles. Ich konnte doch nicht _nicht_ versuchen, in das Turnier zu kommen. Was hätten dann alle gedacht? Aber ich habe nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass man mich auswählen würde. Ich dachte, ich könnte dann einfach sagen, dass ich es versucht hatte und dass man mir nicht vorwerfen konnte, dass ich nicht ausgewählt worden war, aber das wurde ich. Ich konnte es kaum glauben! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, in was ich mich da hinein geritten habe.

„Und Cedric ist auch ausgewählt worden. Er ist ein Siebtklässler aus Huffelpuff. Er ist beliebt und sieht gut aus; ich denke, er verdient es, teilzunehmen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich auch ausgewählt wurde. Ich meine, soll es nicht nur drei Champions geben? Viktor Krum ist der beste Sucher der Welt! Und Fleur Delacour ist sehr klug und hübsch. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich je mit ihnen messen soll. Es war reines Glück, das ich mich in der ersten Aufgabe so gut angestellt habe. Ich hätte getötet werden können!"

Er fuhr damit fort, die erste Aufgabe zu beschreiben und hob die gefährlichen Aspekte hervor. Silverwood schrieb alles auf. Sie blickte ihn mit großen, hungrigen Augen an und zwinkerte nicht einmal, während er sie in eine Waffe gegen Kimmkorn und Dumbledore verwandelte. Und als sie ihre Sachen zusammen packte, versprach er ihr, wieder am Samstag vor der zweiten Aufgabe und am Sonntag danach, mit ihr zu reden. Er lächelte zufrieden, als er wieder zurück zur Schule ging. Endlich lief es.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Nach dem Interview kam Harry beim Frühstück wieder zu sich. Er aß schnell und versprach dann Ron und Hermine am Abend ein wenig Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen, er habe aber am Vormittag und Nachmittag etwas anderes zu tun. Sie waren nicht gerade glücklich darüber, stimmten aber zu, nachdem Harry sie angefleht hatte. Nachdem er endlich frei war, ging Harry aus der Großen Halle hinauf zum Astronomieturm. Seine Lehrer waren bereits da, genauso wie Neville. Sein Bruder sah blass und abwesend aus, aber er schaffte es zu lächeln, als Harry hereinkam. Remus sah angespannt und elend aus, aber er hielt sein Versprechen Severus gegenüber, dass er nicht mit Neville über das, was passiert war, reden würde.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Severus ruhig.

„Ja", nickte Harry und lächelte. „Werdet ihr mit dem Werwolf zu Recht kommen?"

„Wir sind vorbereitet", nickte Severus und gab ihm eine Phiole, in der sein Trank war.

„Warum hast du das alles aufgehoben?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich es wieder brauchen würde?"

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst", erwiderte dieser mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln. „Ich kann es einfach nur nicht ertragen, einen Zaubertrank zu verschwenden."

Neville und Remus lachten und Harry grinste. Er hätte das wissen müssen. Kopfschüttelnd öffnete er die Phiole und trank den Zaubertrank. Die schleimige, bittere Flüssigkeit schmeckte nicht besser als letztes Mal, und er verzog sein Gesicht so sehr, dass Neville erneut kicherte. Harry lächelte ihn an und plötzlich verschwand die Welt und wandelte sich in einen neuen Anblick.

Die drei sahen erwartungsvoll zu, als Harry neue Gestalt enthüllt wurde. Binnen einer Minute stand ein junger Hengst vor ihnen. Er hatte dunkle Augen, braunes Fell mit weißen Flecken und einem Diamant auf seiner Stirn. Er hatte eine lange braune Mähne und warf seinen Kopf mit einem Wiehern zurück. Er galoppierte in dem Raum herum und seine Hufen klangen auf dem Steinfußboden wieder. Sein Körper war schlank und muskulös, offensichtlich genau richtig für Schnelligkeit. Er war wunderschön.

„Du bist prachtvoll, Harry", lächelte Remus und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Der junge Hengst kam hinüber und stupste sie sanft an. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf herum und leckte an Nevilles Haar. Der Gryffindor lachte und berührte die samtene Wange ehrfürchtig. Severus sah all dem still zu. Bald verschwand der Hengst und eine zusammengerollte Kobra nahm seinen Platz ein. Sie stellte sich auf. Dies war noch immer eine beeindruckende und wundervolle Kreatur.

„Kommt", begann Severus die anderen aus dem Raum zu führen. „Als nächstes kommt die verwundete Taube und danach der Werwolf. Wir müssen für keinen von ihnen anwesend sein."

Remus und Neville gingen widerwillig. Sie wollten Harry nicht zurücklassen, wenn er sie brauchte, aber sie wussten, dass sie der Taube nicht helfen konnte und sie sie mit ihrer Anwesenheit nur aufregen würde. Severus drehte sich herum, um die Tür zu schließen, und die Schlange nickte ihm einmal zu. Severus neigte zur Antwort seinen Kopf und verschloss dann die Tür.

„Ein Hengst ist so ähnlich wie ein Hirsch", sagte Remus, während sie warteten. „Ich frage mich, was der Unterschied ist."

„Wahrscheinlich eine Menge", erwiderte Neville nachdenklich. „Ein Pferd ist definitiv viel selbstsicherer als ein Hirsch und weniger schreckhaft."

„Richtig." Severus sah zu dem Jungen und mochte nicht die Aura der Krankheit, die um ihn herum war. „Und was repräsentiert eine Eiche? Du hast deinen Aufsatz nicht abgegeben, als Harry das getan hat, auch wenn ich weiß, dass Harry denkt, dass du es getan hast."

„Ich…" Neville errötete und seine Augen zeigten Panik. „Ich hatte einfach nicht die Zeit zu verstehen, wie eine Pflanze das Tier eines Menschen repräsentieren kann."

„Animagus bedeutet nicht Tier", sagte Severus mit überraschend ruhiger Stimme. „Anima ist Lateinisch und bedeutet Seele. Magus bedeutet Magie. Es bedeutet also die Repräsentation deiner Seele und deiner Magie auf die einfachste Art und Weise. Tiere sind mehr mit dem Lebenszirkel und den menschlichen Gefühlen wie Moral und der Persönlichkeit an sich verbunden. Deshalb verwandeln sich die meisten Zauberer und Hexen in Tiere. Dein Fall ist einzigartig, aber nicht unmöglich. Ich schlage vor, du strengst dich mehr an, das zu verstehen, was Deine Animagus-Gestalt dir offenbart."

„Ja, Sir", senkte Neville seinen Kopf. Remus brannte förmlich darauf, etwas zu sagen, doch Severus' finsterer Blick traf ihn und er fügte sich kampflos.

„Harry wird wieder Nachforschungen anstellen müssen. Wenn er seinem Bericht über die Symbologie des Pferdes einreicht, kannst du vielleicht deinen über die Eiche einreichen."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Neville erneut und dieses Mal klang er resigniert.

„Es wird nicht so schlimm werden, Neville", ermunterte ihn Remus. „Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du möchtest. Ich denke, dass eine Eiche ein sehr guter Baum ist und ich wette mit dir, dass er eine große Bedeutung hat."

Neville lächelte ihn an und nickte. „Danke."

„Es ist mir eine Freude, Neville. Ich habe nicht annähernd so viel Zeit mit dir verbracht, wie ich es gewollt habe, mit der Schule und dem Turnier, die so viel Zeit erfordern. Es wird nett", sagte Remus ernst. Seine Augen schienen mit Liebe und Sorge.

„Ja. Ja, das wird es", stimmte Neville zu und sie setzten sich, um zu warten. Sie fühlten sich besser.


	41. Ungesehen zum Vorteil

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Silvermoon1987

_41. Ungesehen zum Vorteil_

Den Rest des Wochenendes verbrachte Harry mit Ron, Hermine und den Zwillingen. Er überredete sogar Dean, Seamus und Ginny dazu, mit ihm ein paar Runden „Zauberschnippschnapp" zu spielen und dazu, Zeit mit ihm gemeinsam im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen. Er hätte auch gern mit Neville Zeit verbracht, doch sein Bruder schien zufrieden damit zu sein, einige Zeit allein mit Remus zu verbringen. Er hatte sie zusammen in der Bibliothek gesehen, wie sie dort über Büchern saßen und leise miteinander sprachen. Es war wirklich schön gewesen, das zu sehen.

_Die Hexenwoche _kam am Montag heraus und sein Artikel nahm sechs Seiten ein. Er stach nicht zu emotional hervor, wie der Schund von Kimmkorn, aber wieder einmal wird er angestarrt und über ihn geredet. Viele Blicke richteten sich in den Gängen zu ihm und er hatte den Eindruck, jeder aus seinem Haus sei zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihn gefragt, ob er sich wirklich so fühlte; als ob er ihnen etwas beweisen musste. Harry konnte nichts dazu sagen, da er sich irgendwie so fühlte. Silas arbeitete hart daran, die Nachricht herüberzubringen. Es wäre unsportlich, wenn er nicht zustimmen würde. Zumindest wollte er es auf diese Art sehen.

Er hatte noch nicht damit angefangen, Nachforschungen über den Hengst anzustellen. Er war mit dem Tier zufrieden, das seine Seele repräsentierte, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es etwas Gutes bedeuten würde. Dennoch hat der einfach so viel nachzuarbeiten, dass es aufgeschoben hatte. Das Gute war, dass er jetzt, wo er und Gabriel eins waren, ein viel größeres Wissen hatte. Verteidigung war jetzt, genauso wie Zauberkunst, ein Kinderspiel. Verwandlung war nicht wirklich schwer, aber es war jetzt uninteressanter als vorher. Er sah einfach keinen Sinn darin, eine Sache in einer andere verwandeln zu können.

Kräuterkunde mochte er immer noch. Es war ruhig und er genoss seine Zeit mit Neville. Sein Bruder mochte Pflanzen mehr als er, aber es war nett, sich um sie zu kümmern und zu sehen, wie sie unter ihrer Sorge gediehen. Wahrsagerei war Quatsch, aber er wollte etwas darüber lernen, wie Visionen durch eine Verbindung geschickt werden konnten, da er sich Sorgen um Silas machte. Der Slytherin hatte seit dem Sommer keine Vision mehr gehabt, aber er erinnerte sich noch immer daran, wie sie seinen Freund beeinträchtigt hatten und das mochte er gar nicht.

Zaubertränke war in Ordnung. Als er erst einmal seine Abneigung gegen dieses Fach abgelegt hatte, brachte er sich mehr ein und dies machte vieles einfacher. Und er wollte Severus erfreuen. Außerdem war es wie Kochen, was genauso entspannend war wie Kräuterkunde. Trotzdem würde er nie ein Meister werden. Geschichte der Zauberei war nun, da Remus es unterrichtete ertragbar, aber es war nicht sein Lieblingsfach. Und zu guter Letzt war da noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Das hätte er mehr gemocht, wenn es mehr Hippogreife gegeben hätte, aber die Knallrümpfigen Kröter waren nicht wirklich beeindruckend und die Schüler kamen aus dem Unterricht immer mit Verbrennungen, Schnitt- und Beißwunden.

Die Phantome hatten noch keinen besseren Plan, wie sie Neville helfen konnten und arbeiteten noch immer an einem Auferstehungs-Ritual, um jemanden herbeizurufen, der das konnte. Severus und Remus wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten, aber sie hatten Harry versprochen, dass sie daran arbeiteten. Sie hatten jedoch einen Durchbruch geschafft, was den verdammten Portschlüssel betraf und testeten diese Theorie an verschiedenen Objekten, um sicher zu sein, dass sie funktionierte. Sie wollten nun übergehen, es an etwas Lebenden zu versuchen, ehe sie es bei Harry anwenden wollten. Sie waren der Meinung, dass sie am Sonntag so weit sein würden, es zu versuchen. Harry war ganz dafür.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Der Freitag kam und Harry ging nach dem Abendessen mit Neville, Ron und Hermine aus der Halle. Sie wollten ein wenig Schach spielen, lesen oder was sonst, doch Silas bat ihn leise darum, in die Bibliothek gehen zu können und dort ein wenig für sich ein paar Nachforschungen anzustellen. Harry sagte für einen Moment nichts und zog sich dann von seinen Freunden zurück.

**Das hat doch nichts mit Schlange zu tun, oder?** fragte Harry, als er sich auf den Weg vom Turm machte.

**Nein. Und selbst wenn es so wäre, Harry, hat das nichts mit dir zu tun**, sagte Silas eisig.

**In Ordnung. Ich verstehe. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich davon nicht wissen darf. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich etwas dagegen haben, oder sowas. Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass du machen sollst, solange durch vorsichtig bist.**

**Du warst ein wenig zurückhaltender als das**, schnarrte Silas.

**Nun, ich habe mich verändert.**

**Ich möchte einfach nur nicht darüber reden. Und es hat nichts damit zu tun. Ich möchte einfach nur lernen. **Mit diesen Worten ersetzte Silas sich sanft mit Harry, als der Wirt es sich erlaubte, schlafen zu gehen. Silas verzog sein Gesicht. Er war nicht erfreut darüber, dass Harry wegen Schlange so neugierig wurde. Er schaute sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand in seiner Nähe war, drehte sich dann herum und ging in Richtung von Myrtes Toilette. Er hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er Harry bezüglich dessen angelogen hatte, wo er hingehen würde.

Draco war bereits dar und wirbelte seinen Zauberstab um seinen Finger, während er wartete. Er hörte damit auf, als er Silas sah und straffte sich. Sie redeten nicht miteinander, als sie in die letzte Kammer gingen, in der der Leichnam des Basilisken lag. Draco vergrößerte den Koffer, den sie nutzten, um die Teile von diesem aufzubewahren, während Silas das große Buch studierte, das er sich von Severus ausgeliehen hatte (der Mann hatte noch immer nicht bemerkt, dass es verschwunden war).

„Warum hast du letzte Woche abgesagt? Und warum wolltest du mich heute treffen, anstatt Mittwoch!", fragte Draco beiläufig. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, sich jeden Mittwoch zu treffen. Das hier war das siebte Mal, dass sie sich trafen. Und während sie normalerweise still arbeiteten oder über einfache Dinge sprachen – zum Beispiel darüber, wie nervig Pansy war, oder dass Weasley ein Arsch war, oder auch über den Unterricht oder darüber, welche Teile sie abtrennen wollten – konnte Draco einfach nicht länger still sein. Er wollte Antworten.

Draco war überraschenderweise enttäuscht gewesen, als Shadow (A/Ü: ich werde ihn ab jetzt nicht mehr Schatten nennen) abgesagt hatte und das hatte ihn einige Dinge erkennen lassen. Erstens war Schatten das, was einem echten Freund am nahesten kam und zweitens wollte er für Shadow genauso wichtig werden, wie der grünäugige Slytherin für ihn geworden war.

Sein ganzes Leben lang, war er zuerst immer ein Malfoy gewesen, als zweites Lucius' Sohn und drittens ein Slytherin. Das war auch in seinem Haus, bei seinen Klassenkameraden und seinen Lehrern so. Nichts hatte sich in Hogwarts geändert. Alles war nur noch schlimmer geworden. Er hatte nie die Chance, einfach nur Draco zu sein, nur um seinetwillen geschätzt zu werden oder nicht. Zumindest war das so, bis Shadow aufgetaucht ist. Es bedeutete ihm eine Menge und dies wollte er mit echter Freundschaft zurückgeben. Shadow müsste ihm dafür aber mit der Wahrheit vertrauen.

Silas schaute hinüber und sah, dass Dracos Gesicht ausdruckslos war, er seinen Blick aber nicht senkte. Er wollte antworten. „Ich war beschäftigt."

„Du hast dich bei der ersten Aufgabe gut gemacht. Gleich auf dem ersten Platz. Du musst zufrieden sein." Draco hatte seine Vermutungen über die Person vor sich, aber Shadow gab kein Stück preis und Draco wollte es _verdammt nochmal _nicht von ihm erzwingen. Er wollte, dass er ihm vertraute und dass er es zum ersten Mal verdiente, dass man ihm vertraute.

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Draco?" Silas stand auf und verschränkte seine Arme.

„In deinem Interview mit Silverwood hast du erzählt, dass du jemanden deinen Namen in Kelch werfen lassen hast. Mir hast du aber erzählt, dass du das nicht gemacht hast und hast mich gebeten, mich umzuhören, um herauszufinden, wer es getan hat, und was der Grund dafür war. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was die Wahrheit war."

Silas spürte, wie Zorn ihn durchfuhr. Für was zu Hölle hielt sich Draco, ihn in Frage zu stellen? Doch dann schaute er Draco wirklich an und bemerkte einen kleinen Funken Schmerz in seinen Augen. Seine Wut verschwand und er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sieh mal, Draco. Ich habe dich nicht angelogen. Ich musste ihr erzählen, dass ich meinen Namen in den Kelch getan haben, weil die Minister der anderen Länder nichts dagegen unternehmen wollten, dass ich der vierte Champion bin, weil das bedeuten würde, dass sie anerkennen müssten, dass die Todesser sich wieder organisieren oder dass Voldemort zurück ist."

„Oh." Draco erlaubte es seinen Schultern, sich zu entspannen. Er war froh, dass Shadow ihn nicht angelogen hatte, doch auch dann hätte er sich nicht von ihm abgewandt. Sie waren immerhin noch keine Freunde und daher waren alle vergangenen Lügen okay. Aber zu wissen, dass Shadow nicht gelogen hatte und dass er Draco genug vertraute, ihm seinen Plan zu erzählen, machte ihn glücklich und zufrieden. Jetzt musste er Shadow nur noch dazu bekommen, ihm die Wahrheit darüber zu erzählen, wer er wirklich war.

„Ja", sagte Silas und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch zu.

„Also hoffst du immer noch, aus dem Turnier zu kommen?", schnarrte Draco in dem vorsichtigen Versuch, zu dem Thema zu kommen, zu dem er kommen wollte.

„Das wäre nett, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das passieren wird. Vornehmlich will ich diesen Bastard vom Hals haben. Er nutzt die Tatsache, dass ich ein Champion bin, so gut es geht aus."

„Was hast du erwartet?", schnarrte Draco angewidert und fuhr damit fort, die Gläser auszupacken. Er hasste Dumbledore, aber dieser Hass war bis zur letzten Woche klein gewesen, bis er herausgefunden hatte, wer Shadow war. Da war der Hass sehr viel mehr und persönlich geworden. Oh ja, er würde warten, und wenn die Zeit reif war, würde er Shadow dabei helfen, seine Rache zu bekommen für das, was der alte Mann ihm angetan hatte.

Silas lachte über den Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin Dracos Gedanken diesen führten. Sie arbeiteten für den Rest der zwei Stunden still weiter. Draco hatte aber mehr zu sagen, als sie zusammenpackten. „Warum hast du den anderen Champions geholfen?", fragte er beiläufig, in der Hoffnung, dass Shadow nicht auf Abwehr ging. Es funktionierte nicht.

„Was?" Silas schaute mit hartem Blick zu ihm.

„Ich weiß, dass dich das Gewinnen nicht kümmert, aber warum hast du den anderen Champions geholfen?" Draco schaute nicht von dem auf, was er tat. Sei blondes Haar versteckte sein Gesicht, womit er unbewusst Professor Snape nachahmte. Er hoffte, Shadow würde es ihm von selbst erzählen. Er hoffte, dass das alles an Führung war, was sein Freund brauchte, doch Shadow hatte kein Vertrauen. Wenn man bedachte, was ihm angetan wurde, war dies nicht überraschend.

„Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?" Silas' Körper entspannte sich, aber er war noch weit davon entfernt, relaxt zu sein. Er war zum Sprung bereit und verspannte Muskeln würden ihn nur schwerfällig machen. Er bewegte langsam seine Fingen, wie ein Katze, die ihre Schultern rollt, bevor sie losspringt, um sie zu lockern, damit er schnell seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte.

„Cedircs Illusion war nicht besonders gut, wurde aber ein paar Minuten in dem Kampf, perfekt. Er ist einmal aus dem Schuss des Feuers geschubst worden. Fleur hat auch Hilfe bekommen. Nur Krum hat keine Hilfe bekommen. Ich habe vermutet, dass du es warst, da die Zuschauer durch die Schutzzauber nicht zaubern konnten. Es muss jemand am Boden gewesen sein, in der Nähe der Arena."

„Wer hat es noch bemerkt?", verlangte Silas zu wissen.

„Niemand", schaute Draco mit einem Grinsen auf. Er war insgeheim besorgt, konnte es sich aber nicht leisten irgendeine Schwäche zu zeigen; nicht einmal der Person gegenüber, der er seine Freundschaft beweisen wollte. „Ich habe nur auf andere Dinge geachtet und da hat es meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt."

„Ich war es", gab Silas zu.

„Warum?", runzelte Draco die Stirn.

„Jemand versucht mich zu töten. Wenn jemand anderes durch Zufall sterben würde, könnten sie behaupten, dass auch mein Tod ein Unfall war. Wenn ich aber der einzige bin, der stirbt, können sie es nicht so einfach verbergen", schnarrte Silas.

Draco nickte und erhob sich. Dies reichte ihm. Was er vermutet hatte, war wahr, und das brachte sein Blut zum Kochen. Wenn irgendjemand das herausfinden würde… aber das würden sie nicht. Draco versprach es sich selbst. Er würde an Shadows Seite stehen. Er hatte bereits gewusst, zu was der grünäugige Slytherin fähig war und dass er Draco eine Welt eröffnen würde, die über der dunklen Straße lag, die sein Vater versuchte, ihn entlangzuschieben. Dies war seine Chance und er würde sie ergreifen. Die Tatsache, dass es nett wäre, jemandem Vertrauen zu können und im Gegenzug von ihm abhängig zu sein, hatte wenig damit zu tun, versicherte Draco sich selbst.

Er stand auf und zeigte seine Hände, um zu beweisen, dass er keine Waffen hatte. Er schaute Shadow in die Augen und hielt dessen Blick stand, als sich die grünen Augen mit einem Ausdruck tödlicher Warnung in seine bohrten. „Sieh mal, Shadow, ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich nicht dein Feind bin, und das bin ich auch nicht. Ich werde das schwören, um das zu beweisen. Ich habe niemanden erzählt, dass ich mich hier mit dir treffe und ich halte für dich Ausschau. Ich war nie besonders treu, aber das hier ist echt das erste Mal, dass ich etwas aus freien Stücken mache und ich werde das auch nicht aufgeben."

„Was willst du damit sagen?", zischte Silas und seine Hände kribbelten vor Magie, die durch sie hindurch strömte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das hier sollte und diese Unsicherheit machte ihn nervös.

„Nur, dass du mir vertrauen kannst." Draco öffnete seine Augen ganz und erlaubte Silas damit, die Wahrheit hinter seinen Worten zu sehen. „Du und Harry seid zu unterschiedlich. Ich kann glauben, dass Harry ein wenig geschauspielert hat, aber das ist seit der ersten Aufgabe verschwunden. Er ist viel selbstsicherer und kann mehr als zuvor, auch wenn er immer noch nicht du bist… Shadow, du bist nicht Harry Potter."

Silas schlug zu und Draco wurde nach hinten geschleudert und auf dem Boden festgepinnt, ehe der Blonde überhaupt seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte. „Sei nicht albern. Das ist lächerlich!"

„Shadow", sagte Draco sanft. „Es interessiert mich nicht, wer du wirklich bist. Und ich weiß, dass du den Direktor hasst. Ich verstehe das und möchte dir helfen."

„Was weißt du, Draco?", fauchte Silas gefährlich. Er ging langsam und geschmeidig auf den hilflosen Blonden zu.

„Ich weiß nichts sicher, aber ich denke, ich weiß, wer du bist", sagte Draco ruhig. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er dies so sehr glaubte, aber er tat es. Über die Briefe im Sommer und nachdem er sich seit einem Monat mit Shadow hier traf, hatte er den Jungen besser kennengelernt, als irgendwen sonst. Es hatte ihn wütend gemacht, einfach durch einen Brief angeschrieben und dazu verdammt worden zu sein, geduldig auf ihr Treffen der nächsten Woche zu warten, ohne dass er etwas dazu zu sagen hatte. Es war absolut Unslytherinhaft, aber er wollte, dass das hier mehr wurde, als nur ein Geschäft.

Daher schaute er weiterhin in Shadows Gesicht und erzählte, was er wusste. „Die einzige Möglichkeit, wie du den anderen Champions hättest helfen können, wäre es gewesen, dass du unten gewesen warst und nicht in dem Zelt der Champions sein musstest, was Harry mit Sicherheit war… Du bist nicht Harry Potter. Du bist sein eineiiger Zwillingsbruder."

Silas erstarrte. Er war geschockt, wollte dies aber nicht zeigen. Dankbarerweise füllte Draco die Stille.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum die Potters es geheim gehalten haben", fuhr dieser fort, „aber sie haben in dieser Nacht zwei Jungs bekommen. Als ihr geboren wurdet, sind sie sofort untergetaucht; niemand hat jemals ihr Baby oder ihrer Babies gesehen. Dann ist der Dunkle Lord gekommen. Er hat wahrscheinlich nur ein Kind erwartet, hat aber zwei vorgefunden.

„Er hat sich wahrscheinlich auf seinem Triumph über eure Eltern ausgeruht und war zu selbstsicher. Er hat versucht, euch beide mit einem einzigen Todesfluch zu töten. Aber du und dein Bruder habt ihn zusammen mit eurer magischen Stärke zurückgeworfen. Dumbledore hat der Welt erlaubt, weiterhin zu glauben, dass es nur ein Baby gab, vermutlich, um euch zu beschützen; ich kann die Motive dahinter nicht erkennen. Aber die Todesser sind über den Verlust ihres Dunklen Lords verrückt geworden und sie hätten alles getan, um dich und deinen Bruder zu töten.

„Ich habe _dich_ in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Dein Bruder war irgendwo anders, wahrscheinlich bei Hagrid, aber du hast allein gehen wollen und ich habe dich bei Madame Malkins getroffen. Dumbledore hat aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich nicht kenne, entschieden, die Welt nicht wissen zu lassen, dass es zwei von euch gibt. Er hat euch im Geheimen den Hut aufgesetzt und du wurdest ein Slytherin und Harry ein Gryffindor. Deshalb hat Dumbledore entschieden, dich von allem fernzuhalten, während Harry in den Unterricht geht. Du kannst nur nachts raus und so kannst du dich mit mir treffen."

Draco schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Triumph und Ernsthaftigkeit an. Er sah zufrieden mit sich selbst aus in dem Glauben, alles herausgefunden zu haben und stolz darauf, in einen solch geheimen Plan eingeweiht zu sein. Zum ersten Mal, seit Silas mit all dem hier angefangen hatte, realisierte er, dass Draco auf viele Art noch ein Kind war. Er war intelligent und ein Slytherin, aber er war von der härteren Seite des Lebens abgeschirmt worden. Er war vielleicht fast ein Jahr älter als Silas, aber er hatte noch nichts von dem mitgemacht, was Silas erlebt hatte und das machte ihn auf eine gewisse Art unschuldig.

Draco rappelte sich auf und strich seine Robe ab. Er vermied es, in das Gesicht seines Freundes zu sehen. Es war einfach zu… aufgewühlt. Draco konnte es nicht einmal deuten, aber er wollte nicht weiter vordringen. „Hör mal, Shadow. Ich werde es niemandem erzählen. Und ich werde sogar deinem Bruder helfen. Ich möchte, dass wir mehr sind, als nur Verbündete. Du kannst mir vertrauen."

„Du meinst… wie Freunde?", schnarrte Silas. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass das hier passierte, aber es berührte in auf irgendeine Art, dass Draco seine Karten so offen auf den Tisch legte. Auch wenn er sich die unglaublichste Geschichte ausgedacht hatte, die Silas jemals gehört hatte.

„Vielleicht", lächelte Draco scheu. „Ich denke, wir können voneinander profitieren, meinst du nicht?"

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Silas flüsternd. Er war sich immer noch nicht klar, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Auf der einen Seite schadete es nicht, dass Draco die unglaubliche Geschichte glaubte, die er erzählt hatte. Und wenn er Draco sagte, dass er falsch lag, müsste sich Draco eine andere Erklärung für Harrys merkwürdiges Verhalten überlegen. Auf der anderen Seite war er sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt mit jemandem befreundet sein wollte. Diese Art der Nähe behagte ihm einfach nicht. Er mochte die Dinge, wie sie waren…

Oder nicht? Es behagte ihm merkwürdigerweise nicht, Draco mit einem Oblivate zu belegen, was er vorgehabt hatte, wenn er Dingen zu nahe kam, denen er nicht zu nahe kommen sollte. Also was bedeutete das? Wo stand er? Abgesehen davon, dass er wütend auf sich und seine Gedanken war. Das war inakzeptabel.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Shadow oder was immer dein richtiger Name ist", sagte Draco leise, da er den heftigen Konflikt seines Freundes spürte. Dann wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zu einer Maske slytherinscher Hinterhältigkeit. „Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten für dich. Über eine bestimmte Reporterin."

Silas war erleichtert über die Rückkehr des Dracos, der ihm angenehm war. „Oh, wirklich? Erzähl", schnarrte er.

„Es scheint so, als hätte sie einen Wutanfall gehabt, als sie den Artikel in der _Hexenwoche_ gelesen hat", sagte Draco mit zufrieden und seine grauen Augen funkelten vor Freude. „Ihr Boss sagt, er hat genug von ihr und wenn sie nicht bald eine gute Story bringen würde, wird er sie entlassen. Aber seit du behauptet hast, sie hätte dich angegriffen, will niemand mehr mit ihr reden. Dann ist sie richtig wütend geworden und ich habe zufällig ein paar Bilder davon."

Silas lachte und trat an den Blonden heran, während Draco grinste. Sie standen für eine gute halbe Stunde beieinander und schauten sich die Bilder an, lachten und erfreuten sich an dem Schmerz der Frau. Am Ende entschied sich Silas dazu, die Dinge so zu lassen, wie sie waren. Er glaubte nicht, dass Draco ihn hintergehen würde und selbst wenn Draco seine verrückte Geschichte herumerzählen würde, würde ihm niemand glauben. Abgesehen davon war der Blonde noch immer von Nutzen… Und vielleicht war es ja nicht so schlimm, einen Freund zu haben.

Als sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten, schaute Draco zu dem ein wenig kleineren Teenager. „Hey, ich helfe dir auch dabei, nach Harry zu sehen. Er ist nicht halb so schlimm wie Weasley oder Granger. Ich denke, für einen Gryffindor ist er ertragbar."

Silas war gerührt und murmelte ein ‚Dankeschön'. Der Blonde nickte und lächelte ihn zu, bevor er zurück in die Kerker ging. „Draco!", rief er. Der Blonde drehte sich zu ihm zurück. „Silas, aber Shadow geht auch."

„Ich sehe dich am Mittwoch, Silas", grinste Draco und verschwand hinter einer Ecke.

Als Silas an diesem Abend in den Turm zurückkehrte und sich wieder zurückzog, träumte er von Lockhart. Er wachte keuchend und verschwitzt auf und schämte sich, als er an das vergangene Vergnügen und die Scham dachte. Zitternd kuschelte er sich in seinem Bett zusammen und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Er hatte seit Ewigkeiten keinen solchen Alptraum mehr gehabt. Er fragte sich, ob das bedeuten würde, dass Draco ihn hintergehen würde. Er knurrte. Wenn er das tun würde, egal ob Freund oder nicht, würde Silas ihn töten.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry erwachte mit einem Keuchen. Er fühlte sich so, als hätte er einen schlechten Traum gehabt, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, um was es gegangen war. Er versuchte mit Silas Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber seine andere Persönlichkeit war kaum zu spüren. Harry schüttelte sich einmal, bevor er die Vorhänge öffnete. Es war Samstag und alle anderen schliefen nicht, obwohl die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war. Sogar Neville schnarchte noch. Harry lächelte stolz auf seinen Bruder hinunter, zog sich an und macht sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Er hatte seit Wochen kein Klavier mehr gespielt und hatte den plötzlichen Drang dies zu tun.

Severus war bereits wach und öffnete die Tür nachdem es geklopft hatte.

„Kann ich Klavier spielen?", fragte Harry mit einem scheuen Lächeln. „Ich habe es seit einer Weile nicht mehr gemacht und wollte dich fragen, ob du mir beibringen kannst, vom Blatt zu spielen."

„Sehr gern." Severus öffnete die Tür ganz und erlaubte dem Jungen einzutreten. „Lass mich ein wenig Platz machen."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry kam am Sonntag in Severus' Räume. Er fühlte sich ein wenig nervös und aufgeregt. Heute war der Tag, an dem sie den Portschlüssel entfernen würden, den Dumbledore auf ihn gelegt hatte. Und Silas hatte eine exzellente Idee. Der Slytherin war gestern darauf gekommen, als Harry mit Ron, Hermine und Neville herumgealbert hatte. Er war zu Remus gerauscht um ihn Silas' Plan zu erzählen und er hatte gesagt, dass das möglich wäre.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Severus ruhig, als Harry näher kam.

Sie würden es im Schlafzimmer tun. Die ganzen Möbel und der Teppich waren entfernt worden. Ein Kreis aus Runen war auf den Boden gemalt, der groß genug war, dass Harry sich hineinlegen konnte. Kerzen standen an den strategischen Punkten um den Kreis und die Kerzendochte waren bereit angezündet zu werden. Remus stand am anderen Ende des Zimmers und starrte intensiv in ein Buch, das mit ihren Notizen gefüllt war.

„Hat er dir erzählt, was Silas vorgeschlagen hat?"

„Das hat er", nickte Severus. „Es scheint möglich. Wenn es kein Problem ist, den Zauber auf deinem Bewusstsein zu manipulieren, werden wir es versuchen. Wenn er widersteht, werden wir uns an den Originalplan halten und ihn einfach entfernen."

„In Ordnung", nickte Harry und atmete tief durch. Seine ganze Nervosität schien zu verschwinden, als er in die Augen seines Mentors schaute. Er vertraute diesem Mann mit seinem Leben. Nichts würde schief gehen. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Zieh deinen Umhang und dein Hemd aus. Wir müssen Runen auf deine Brust, Schultern, Nacken und Gesicht malen", erklärte Severus.

Harry nickte und tat wie geheißen. Remus kam hinüber und lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu, während er ruhig den Pinsel in die schwarze Tinte tauchte und damit begann, sorgfältig Runen auf Harrys Haut zu malen. Harry saß absolut ruhig und entspannt da und verschloss seinen Geist, um ruhig zu bleiben und sich vor den Gefühlen seiner zwei Lehrer zu schützen. Severus machte etwas am anderen Ende des Raumes. Er konnte seine Anwesenheit spüren, war aber zu ruhig, um sich wirklich darauf zu konzentrieren. Der Duft von süßem Weihrauch kam in seine Nase und er lächelte.

„Leg dich in den Kreis. Spreiz deine Arme in Schulterhöhe zur Seite, mit den Handflächen nach oben", sagte Severus leise.

Harry bewegte sich wie im Traum und tat, wie geheißen. Remus und Severus begannen in Latein zu reden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagten, da sich Nebel in seinem Hirn ausbreitete. Er sank in die Stille, den Frieden. Weißes Licht blitzte über ihm auf und er erstarrte mit einem Schmerzensschrei. Er versuchte aus dem Weg zu rollen, um dem Angriff zu entkommen, aber er konnte sich nicht rühren. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen! Er bekam Panik und versuchte sich zu verteidigen, aber seine Magie schien ihm durch die Finger zu gleiten. Er schrie erneut, diesmal aus Angst.

„Sev'rus!"

„Ich bin hier, Harry."

Die Stimme seines Mentors drang durch den Nebel zu ihm. Er entspannte sich, da er ihm vertraute, selbst als der Schmerz immer und immer schlimmer wurde. Er schrie erneut, versuchte aber nicht, wegzukommen. Er spannte seine Muskeln an und verbot es sich, sich zu bewegen. Er würde nicht kämpfen. Er würde das ertragen und der Kontrolle dieses Bastards entkommen! Er erinnerte sich jetzt daran, was passiert war. Er wusste, es hatte mit Dumbledore zu tun! Severus war hier. Severus passte auf. Alles würde gut gehen. Der Schmerz würde bald aufhören.

„Es ist zu viel", schluchzte er schwach. Er wollte sie nicht im Stich lassen, aber er wusste nicht, wie viel mehr er noch ertragen konnte.

„Ich weiß…. Es tut mir Leid… Nur noch ein wenig…"

Remus, erkannte sein verwirrter Geist. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt weiter durch. Stunden vergingen, Tage, Jahre. Harry verkrampfte sich. Und dann, mit einem Keuchen, wurde der Nebel zerschmettert, die Blitze hörten auf und er verlor das Bewusstsein, während Tränen der Erleichterung seine Wangen hinunterliefen.

Silas öffnete benommen seine Augen. Er lag in dem Kreis. Die Kerzen waren ganz heruntergebrannt und Severus und Remus saßen da und sahen komplett erschöpft aus. Er öffnete seinen Mund um zu fragen, ob sie erfolgreich gewesen waren, doch nur ein Krächzen kam heraus. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber sein Körper fühlte sich zu schwer und taub an.

„Beweg dich noch nicht. Ruh dich einfach aus", sagte Remus müde.

„Es ist vorbei. Der Portschlüssel-Zauber ist zu Dämons Animagusgestalt transferiert worden; der Zauber ihn zu aktivieren und deaktivieren ist geändert worden."

Silas lächelte und schloss zufrieden seine Augen. Sie hatten sich Sorgen gemacht, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, die andere Persönlichkeit in Schach halten zu können, die Okklumetik-Schilde seien. Nachdem Harry und Gabriel nun eins waren, war es noch wichtiger geworden, einen Weg zu finden um sicherzustellen, dass Dämon nicht herauskommen konnte, wenn er wollte.

Ihn ganz aufzuhalten war unmöglich, doch Silas hatte sich einen anderen Weg ausgedacht, seine höllische Persönlichkeit unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wenn es einen Zeitpunkt geben sollte, an dem Dämon herauskam, egal was sie taten, wäre es besser, den wütenden Werwolf da zu haben, anstatt den mächtigen, wütenden, dunklen Eroberer. Er müsste nur den Zauber sprechen und Dämon würde in seine Animagusgestalt verwandelt und der Schaden, den er anrichten würde, wäre begrenzt.

„Zeit?", fragte er heißer.

„Mitternacht", seufzte Remus. „Wir haben sechszehn Stunden gebraucht."

„Wasser", bat Silas. Er hatte genug davon, hilflos herumzuliegen.

„Harry?", fragte Severus.

„Bewusstlos", antwortete Silas und drehte seinen Kopf, um den dunkelhaarigen Mann anzufunkeln.

Severus seufzte und versuchte aufzustehen. Ein amüsiertes Glucksen aus einer Ecke des Raumes ließ alle drei herumfahren. Salazar Castle stand dort mit einem höhnischen Grinsen auf seinem affenartigen Gesicht. Silas knurrte warnend, doch das Phantom ignorierte ihn. Severus richtete sich auf und schaffte es, seine Erschöpfung und Schwäche hinter einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht zu verbergen. Silas war beeindruckt.

„Was willst du?"

„Ich war neugierig auf euer Projekt und ich muss sagen, ich bin von eurer Arbeit beeindruckt. Noch nie ist so etwas gemacht worden. Es ist wirklich faszinierend." Salazars Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich zu intensiver Wissbegier. Er sah wie ein verrückter Wissenschaftler aus, als er damit begann, Silas zu befragen, wie er sich fühlte und ob er irgendeine Form physischer oder psychischer Schmerzen habe.

Silas antwortete ihm selbstverständlich nicht und spürte, wie jemand seine schwachen Schilde testete. Silas war nicht so phobisch wie Gabriel, weil er hilflos war, aber er genoss es sicherlich nicht. Mit einem Ruck nutzte er seine Okklumentik, um Salazar mitten in das Zentrum einer traumatischen Erinnerung zu ziehen. Salazar zog sich mit einem Keuchen zurück.

„Bleib. Aus. Meinem. Kopf", zischte Silas.

„Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du gehst", schnarrte Severus. „Wir können den Erfolg unseres Rituals zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt diskutieren."

„Fein", verschränkte Salazar verärgert seine Arme vor seiner Brust. „Ich habe deinen Hauself gerufen, um euch zu helfen, indem ich eure Verbindung mit ihm genutzt habe."

Er verschwand und Omi erschien direkt neben dem Ort, an dem er gestanden hatte. „Harry Sir! Master! Was brauchen Sie?", quiekte Omi und wrang seine Hände besorgt, als er die Menschen, die er liebte, so gebrechlich und verletzt sah.

„Wasser. Essen", antwortete Silas.

Omi verschwand mit einem ‚Plopp' und Severus seufzte, als er sich wieder setzte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dankbar sein soll oder nicht, dass Hogwarts erwacht ist."

„Sie scheinen eher ein Nachteil zu sein, als eine Hilfe", stimmte Remus mit einem Lächeln zu.

Silas sagte nichts, sondern wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Omi mit dem zurückkehrte, worum er gebeten hatte.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Drei Stunden später saßen die drei ein wenig munterer am Küchentisch. Sie waren gerade damit fertig geworden, ein riesiges Mahl zu verspeisen und zusammen beinahe fünf Liter Wasser zu trinken. Omi sah ihre Zufriedenheit mit Freude und Stolz. Er liebte seine Familie und sich um sie zu kümmern, war pure Freude.

„Wie geht es Master Neville?", fragte der kleine Elf. Der andere Teenager gehörte seiner Ansicht nach mit zur Familie und er vermisste den Jungen.

„Nicht gut", schnarrte Silas. „Er besitzt Elementemagie und weiß nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll. Es bringt ihn um. Die Phantome von Hogwarts versuchen irgendeine Art von Ritual zu kreieren, die den Geist eines Elemente-Zauberers heraufbeschwören soll, um ihm zu helfen, aber sie wissen nicht, ob sie Erfolg haben werden."

„Er stirbt?", quiekte Omi erschrocken. „Was braucht er?"

„Das ist nichts, was du bringen oder geben kannst, Elf", sagte Severus.

„Er braucht einen Lehrer. Jemand, der ihm dabei helfen kann, mit seiner Elementemagie zu Recht zu kommen", antwortete Remus traurig.

„Wie viel Zeit hat der junge Herr?", fragte Omi.

Der Ton, mit der der kleine Elf sprach, ließ ihn alle drei genau ansehen. Es war Silas, der sprach. „Kannst du ihm helfen?"

„Nein, ich nicht", schüttelte Omi heftig seinen Kopf. „Aber ich kann dem jungen Herrn die Hilfe holen, die er benötigt, wenn ich weiß, wonach ich suchen muss."

„Einen Lehrer, jemanden mit Elementemagie", sagte Remus hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das ist", gab Omi bedauernd zu.

„Er übt am Donnerstag. Komm um drei Uhr zu mir", zuckte Silas mit den Schultern.

„Ja, Harry, Sir!", erwiderte Omi aufgeregt. „Wenn ich es sehe, kann ich es sicher wieder finden! Ich werde da sein, Sir!"

„Lass es nicht den Direktor herausfinden", befahl Severus. „Das muss vor den andern Zauberern geheim bleiben."

„Ja, Master", nickte Omi ernst. „Ich werde alle Geheimnisse geheim halten."

„Gut", nickte Severus. „Kehr zum Haus zurück."

„Ja, Master", verbeugte sich Omi tief und verschwand mit einem ‚Plopp'.

Silas schaute mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu seinem Lehrer. „Denkst du, dass er helfen kann?"

„Es kann sicher nicht wehtun", antwortete Severus und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Lass keine Ressource ungenutzt."

„Eine weitere Lektion?", grinste Silas amüsiert.

„Alles ist eine Lektion", sagte Severus ernst.

Remus brach in Lachen aus und die zwei Slytherins funkelten ihn angewidert an. Das schaffte den Gryffindor noch mehr und beide rollten wegen seiner Ausgelassenheit mit den Augen. Silas stand auf und überließ es Severus mit dem idiotischen Lehrer fertig zu werden. Er kehrte in seinen Turm zurück, um noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Harry hatte sich noch immer nicht gerührt und er hoffte, er würde wieder für den Unterricht morgen auf sein. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, am Tag draußen zu sein, wenn Draco in der Nähe war. Er wollte nicht, dass der Slytherin der Wahrheit auf die Spur kommen würde.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Bonuskapitel**

Die folgenden Aufsätze bekam Severus am Samstag, bevor sie mit dem Zauber den Portschlüssel entfernten.

_Der Hengst_

Der Hengst ist ein Wildpferd, das sich von dem Esel und Zebra unterscheidet, die von derselben Gattung sind. Es gibt eine große Zahl an Unterarten von Pferden, die alle unterschiedliche Eigenschaften haben, die sie von den anderen unterscheiden. Das moderne Pferd stammt von folgenden Grundarten: dem Lybischen Pferd aus Nordafrika, dem normale Pferd aus Asien und Europa und dem keltische Pony.

Dieses Tier symbolisiert sowohl Sonne als auch Mond, genauso wie den Himmel und die Unterwelt. Man kann durch die Farbe des Tieres unterscheiden, was sie repräsentieren. Das weiße Pferd ist mit dem Mond verbunden, rote, braune oder goldene mit der Sonne. Schwarze Pferde, wie das, was von dem wilden Jäger geritten wird, repräsentiert die Götter des Todes und der Unterwelt. Meine Animagusform hat ein rötlichgraues Fell, mit weiß von den Knien zu den Hufen. Das bewirkt, dass meine Animagusgestalt am meisten mit der Sonne verbunden ist und ein wenig mit dem Mond. Das Pferd generell symbolisiert Kraft, Schnelligkeit, Klugheit und prophetische Fähigkeiten.

Da ich kein Anzeichen von Talent für Wahrsagen gezeigt habe, glaube ich, dass der letzte Aspekt des Pferdes meine Empathie meint und ich glaube, dass auch der Mond dies repräsentiert. Als ein rotes Pferd ist meine Animagusform am meisten mit der Sonne verbunden. In Indien hatte der Sonnengott Surya sieben rote Stuten, die seinen Wagen zogen. Den keltischen Göttern Epona und Rihannon war das Pferd ein Symbol des Krieges und der Sonnengötter. Die Sonne repräsentiert hauptsächlich Kraft und Stärke, aber auch Gerechtigkeit und Wahrheit. Sie kann brutal sein, aber auch ein Lebensspender. Von Pferden wird auch geglaubt, dass sie Reichtum bringen und das Böse abhalten. Als der Junge-der-lebt, finde ich das ausgesprochen dienlich.

Hauptsächlich repräsentiert das Pferd bezüglich der Persönlichkeit und Charakter der Person Durchhaltevermögen, Ausdauer und Treue. Es symbolisiert Freiheit, wenn es einfach rennt; wenn ein Pferd mit Menschen arbeitet, repräsentiert es Freundschaft und Zusammenarbeit. Das Pferd repräsentiert jemanden, der ein guter Freund und Beschützer ist.

…

_Die Eiche_

Nachdem ich ausführlich nachgeforscht habe, habe ich herausgefunden, dass die Eiche tief mit unserem Herzen verbunden ist, da es die Essenz Englands repräsentiert. Früher repräsentierte sie die Macht des Königs und dessen historische und spirituelle Verbindung zu dem Land. Mit allem, was es repräsentiert, ist es schwer, sie nicht mit männlicher Energie – mächtig, stark, ausdauernd und standhaft – zu verbinden.

Das Bild, was wir von der Eiche haben, ist tief in uns verwurzelt. Sie ist einer der langlebigsten Bäume, die Generation über Generation verbindet. Die Eiche benötigt 70 bis 80 Jahre, ehe sie beginnt Eicheln zu produzieren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird sie etwa 20 cm Durchmesser haben, wird aber immer noch ein junger Baum sein. Wenn sie 100 Jahre alt ist, wird sie nur noch im Umfang wachsen, im Jahr um etwa 3 cm. Sie ist aber extrem festes Holz, das als Baumaterial und Feuerholz sehr angesehen ist.

Bis die Menschen Eisenwerkzeug herstellten, widerstand die Eiche allen Versuchen, sie zu fällen. Ironischerweise wurde die Eiche danach die Hauptholzart um Holzkohle herzustellen, die benötigt wurde um das Eisen von dem Erz zu trennen.

Die Eiche war auch für die Druiden heilig. Das Wort Druide stammt von dem Wort „dru-wid", was „Kenner der Eiche" bedeutet. „Dru" bedeutet auch Wahrheit, so dass es auch „Kenner der Wahrheit" bedeuten könnte. In altirischer Schrift wurde der Eiche das Wort Duir gegeben. Duir kommt aus dem Gallischen und Sanskrit und bedeutet „Tür". Es gibt auch viele Assoziierungen, die die Eiche nicht nur mit Türen assoziieren, sonder auch mit dem Weg zu innerer Stärke. Die Druiden glaubten, dass die Eiche sie zur Wahrheit führen würde, besonders, wenn diese mit vergangenen Taten verbunden war. Die Eiche wird Enthüllungen bringen, die ihrerseits Stärke und Weitblick bringt. Sie repräsentiert die Tür zu neuem Verständnis.

Die Eiche ist auch mit dem Sommer verbunden. Sie war der Treibstoff der Mittsommerfeuer. Die Eiche steht hierfür förmlich für das Tor zu dem großen Wendepunkt des Jahres, die Sonnenwende. Die Sonne erreicht die größte Kraft und es beginnt ein neuer Zyklus ihrer Abnahme. Die Eiche ist zentral für das Verständnis, dass diese Veränderung jeden beeinflussen wird und sie ist Teil unserer Entwicklung, die uns mit dem Energienetz der Erde verbindet. Die Sonnenwende ist der Höhepunkt einer ausdrucksvollen und großen persönlichen Energie. Diese kann aber nicht für immer dauern, sonst würden wir uns selbst verbrennen. Stärke und Beständigkeit können erlangt werden, wenn wir aus Erfahrungen lernen und uns auf den neuen Zyklus vorbereiten, der beginnt.

Auch jetzt wird die Eiche, wenn man bei ihr sitzt, die Nerven beruhigen und emotionale Probleme lösen. Sie bringt tiefe Ruhe und den Willen zu überleben. Die Blüte der Eiche kann in Zaubertränken genutzt werden, um denen zu helfen, die immer und heftig mit dem täglichen Leben zu kämpfen haben. Sie wird neue Stärke bringen, Mut in jeder Situation und Selbstvertrauen wiederherstellen, so dass man weitermachen und sich darauf konzentrieren kann, seine Ziele zu erreichen. Die Säfte der Eiche können in Heiltränken verwendet werden, um offene Wunden, Schnitte und Verbrennungen zu heilen. Die Eiche ist auch eine Zutat und vielen Zaubertränken für den Mund, die bei Zahnfleischbluten und schmerzenden Zähnen helfen. Die Rinde der Eiche wird in Zaubertränken genutzt, die Fiber senken und dabei helfen sollen Angina, Rachenentzündung und Kehlkopfentzündung zu heilen.

Zauberstäbe werden aus Eiche gemacht. Ein Eichen-Zauberstab hilft, die innere Stärke und Kraft einer Person hervorzubringen. Es ist besonders gut einen Zauberstab aus einer Eiche zu machen, die von einem Blitz getroffen wurde, da dies dem Eigentümer einen großen Schutz gibt. Ein Blitz schlägt schließlich nicht zweimal in die gleiche Stelle ein.

Der nordische Gott Thor und all die Donnergötter sind mit der Eiche verbunden, die oft vom Blitz getroffen wird. Die Kraft dahinter spaltet den Stamm und hinterlässt oft einen hohlen Stamm und knorrige und verwitterte Äste. Hierin liegt eine Warnung über eine starre, unbeugsame Kraft, die kämpft und von dem Sturm gebrochen wird. Flexibilität kann eine Kraft sein, die die Macht von zu starrem Denken ausbalancieren kann, für die die Menschen, die den Eichen ähnlich sind, so anfällig sind. Diese Menschen müssen sich daran erinnern.

Eine Person, die eine Eiche als Animagusform hat, ist wahrscheinlich stark und entschlossen. Sie sind hart arbeitenden Menschen, die sich nicht beschweren werden und die unermüdlich arbeiten, ohne Pause. Ihre enorme Aufopferung wird nicht immer erkannt und belohnt. Das liegt daran, dass diese Person eine innere Abneigung dagegen haben, in den Augen anderer als schwach zu erscheinen und die sich darum Sorgen machen, abhängig zu sein. Daher werden sie alles tun, um nicht um Hilfe bitten zu müssen.

Menschen haben sich schon immer unter Eichen gesetzt um Kraft zu tanken und spirituelle Erneuerung. Die Welt draußen kann vergessen werden und die innere Welt wird wieder in Perspektive gerückt. Die Eiche kann dabei helfen, ein neues Verständnis zu erhalten, basierend auf eigenen Erfahrungen. Dies wird wiederum Stärke und Courage für alles geben, was man vor sich hat. Die Präsenz der Eiche wird den Glauben in sich selbst erneuern.

Alles in allem habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich die Eiche brauche und ich nicht das repräsentiere, wofür sie steht. Remus sagt, wenn ich die Eiche in mir nicht sehen kann, ist sie vielleicht eine zukünftige Version von mir. Aber das erscheint genauso unwahrscheinlich. Ich weiß nicht, warum meine Animagusgestalt die Eiche ist. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich ein Erdelement-Zauberer bin und ich muss irgendein Baum sein und die Eiche ist eng verbunden mit England und wurde von den alten Zauberern verehrt.


	42. Die Zahl der Feinde wächst

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Silvermoon1987

_42. Die Zahl der Feinde wächst_

„Was machst du da?", fragte Neville verschlafen.

Ron schaute zu ihm. Er saß auf seinem Bett, dessen Vorhänge weit geöffnet waren. Dean und Seamus schliefen bereits, doch Ron konnte sich nicht entspannen. Wo war Harry hingegangen? Und warum brauchte er so lange? Er hatte bemerkt, dass Harry mittwochabends verschwand und nicht vor ein Uhr morgens zurück kam. Doch nach der ersten Aufgabe, war er verschwunden, um Dumbledore zu sehen und Harry hatte ihm noch nicht gesagt, warum. Dann Freitag war er die ganze Nacht weg gewesen und nun war Sonntag und er war schon wieder verschwunden.

„Wo geht Harry so spät in der Nacht hin?", fragte Ron frustriert. „Er bleibt in letzter Zeit mehr und mehr weg."

„Wenn er wollte, dass wir das wissen, würde er es uns erzählen." Neville setzte sich auf. Er war nicht länger müde. Er war noch immer wütend auf Ron, wie der sich verhalten hatte. Harry war sehr tapfer gewesen, ihm ein wenig von den Dursleys zu erzählen. Wie hatte Ron sich wegen dieses dummen Wettbewerbs von Harry abwenden können? Er hatte Harry nicht zuhören wollen, als er versucht hatte, ihm zu erklären, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war. Nun wollte Ron alles wissen, wozu er kein Recht hatte.

Ron musste etwas von Nevilles rundem Gesicht abgelesen haben, denn er wurde rot. „Neville, ich mache mir nur Sorgen um ihn."

„Du hast dir keine Sorgen gemacht, als sein Name aus dem Kelch kam!", funkelte Neville ihn an.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass mir das leid tut", schnappte Ron.

„Ja, okay", rollte Neville mit den Augen. Er legte sich wieder hin und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu dem Rothaarigen.

„Sieh mal, Neville, es tut mir wirklich leid, wie ich mich verhalten habe." Ron lehnte sich vor. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, aus Scham und Verzweiflung, dass Neville verstand, warum er sich so verhalten hatte, wie er es getan hatte. „Ich habe mir immer um Harry Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte, er hat seinen Namen in den Kelch getan, um etwas zu beweisen, besonders nachdem er uns erzählt hat, wie er aufgewachsen ist. Es hat mich so wütend gemacht zu glauben, dass er etwas Gefährliches tut, wenn er nicht den Drang haben sollte, so etwas zu tun. Und dann war ich so wütend, dass er mir nicht einmal die Wahrheit sagen konnte und ich habe mich so hilflos gefühlt. Ich wollte ihm helfen, aber er wollte das nicht. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte."

„Aber er hat das nicht gemacht", seufzte Neville.

„Das weiß ich jetzt", senkte Ron seinen Kopf geschlagen. „Ich weiß es wirklich, aber das habe ich damals nicht. Es tut mir leid. Ich war dumm."

„Ja, das warst du." Neville setzte sich wieder auf, um den Rothaarigen auf dem anderen Bett ansehen zu können. „Harry geht es gut, Ron. Er braucht nur etwas Zeit für sich. Wenn er total gestresst ist, muss er einfach nachdenken und sich entspannen. Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Er sagt es uns, wenn er Hilfe braucht."

„Er würde es dir sagen", meckerte Ron. „Ich muss ihm erst noch beweisen, dass ich wieder sein Freund bin."

„Nun…", zuckte Neville mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe es verdient und ich werde nicht aufgeben."

„Ja, ich auch nicht", lächelte Neville. „Aber Harry kann meistens auf sich selbst aufpassen."

Ron grinste schief. „Ich mach mir aber trotzdem Sorgen."

Neville lachte und beide legten sich zurück in ihre Betten. Ron schaute hinüber zu Harrys leerem Bett und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten erfrischt. Es war hart gewesen, mit Harry zu streiten. Er wusste, dass das alles seine Schuld gewesen war und das machte ihre Distanz noch schwerer. Doch nun hatte er zum ersten Mal die Hoffnung, dass alles wieder normal werden würde.

Silas wählte genau diesen Zeitpunkt, sich in den Raum zu schleichen. Er schlich zu seinem Bett. Er hatte Schmerzen und war erschöpft. Seine Bewegungen waren steif. Ron setzte sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf und fragte, ob er in Ordnung war. Neville blieb liegen, doch seine braunen Augen waren voller Sorge.

„Es geht mir gut", schnappte Silas müde. „Geh schlafen."

„Du siehst verletzt aus", widersprach Ron. Er wollte aus dem Bett steigen.

„Schlaf einfach", funkelte Silas ihn kalt an. „Wenn es dich nicht stört, ich würde gerne etwas Schlaf bekommen."

Ron wurde rot und sah sehr stur aus.

„Wenn er sich morgen nicht besser fühlt, wird er sicher zu Pomfrey gehen", warf Neville ein.

„Sicher", schnarrte Silas sarkastisch. Er ging ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge fest zu.

Ron öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, wahrscheinlich, um zu protestieren, doch Neville warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ron zögerte. Er wusste, dass Neville Harry an diesem Punkt näher stand, er wahrscheinlich mehr wusste, als er selbst. Ron glaubte nicht, dass Neville es zulassen würde, dass Harry sich verletzte. Er seufzte und legte sich hin. Aber wenn Harry morgen immer noch so aussehen würde, als habe er Schmerzen, würde er sicherstellen, dass sein Freund zu der Krankenschwester ging, auch wenn er Harry nicht dazu bringen konnte, ihm zu erzählen, was passiert war.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry erwachte am Montagmorgen und hätte tausend Galeonen bezahlt, wenn er im Bett hätte bleiben können. Stöhnend starrte er hinauf zu Ron. Der Rothaarige hatte seine Vorhänge aufgezogen und das helle Morgenlicht strahlte im ins Gesicht. Er setzte sich und auf und schlürfte grummelig zu seinem Koffer, um seine Schuluniform von dort zu holen. Er war zu abgelenkt, um zu bemerken, dass sein Freund jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete.

**Sy? Bist du in Ordnung?**

**Fein**, schnarrte der Slytherin. Doch Harry konnte beinahe die Wellen der Ermüdung spüren, die von der Kernpersönlichkeit ausgingen.

**Vielleicht solltest du dich ein wenig ausruhen.**

**Das habe ich vor, sobald du mich in Ruhe lässt**, knurrte Silas.

**Hat es funktionier****t****?** Fragte Harry vorsichtig.

**Ja, es hat funktioniert**, lächelte Silas. **Und was noch besser ist, wir haben es geschafft, den Portschlüsselzauber auf Dämon zu transferieren. Wenn er rauskommt, wenn wir ihn nicht dort haben wollen, können wir ihn zwingen, seine Werwolf-Gestalt anzunehmen. Und wir können ihn wieder zurück schicken, wenn wir die Deaktivierungsworte sprechen. Selbstverständlich werden wir jemanden von außerhalb brauchen, sie zu sagen. Wir sollten also in Erwägung ziehen, Neville zu sagen, wie die Worte sind. Severus und Remus wissen sie bereits.**

**Ich möchte es auch Sirius erzählen**, sagte Harry bestimmt.

**Ich kann dich nicht aufhalten**, sagte Silas steif. Er war offensichtlich nicht von der Idee begeistert, aber zumindest wehrte er sich nicht dagegen.

**Was ist mit Ron und Hermine? **Harry war im Zwiespalt, ob er es seinen Freunden erzählen sollte. Hermine hatte die Neuigkeiten von Dumbledores Fehlern nicht gut aufgenommen. Und auch wenn er Ron wegen seiner Reaktion auf den Kelch verziehen hatte, war er nun unsicher, ob er ihm mehr erzählen sollte, falls er dann wieder schlecht reagieren würde.

**Wenn du es ihm sagst, werde ich es Schlange erzählen**, drohte Silas.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und begann seine Roben zuzuknöpfen. **Sy, wenn du es ihm erzählen willst, dann tu es. Ich vertraue dir. Das war keine sehr gute Drohung. Du kannst es ihm erzählen und wenn du wirklich denkst, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist, werde ich es Ron und Hermine nicht erzählen. Ich habe nur nach deiner Meinung gefragt, wie sie wahrscheinlich darauf reagieren werden. Ich weiß, dass ich ihnen meinen Zustand erklären muss, damit sie die Bedeutung des Portschlüssels verstehen und ich frage mich, ob ich mir das für den Sommer aufheben soll.**

**Ich denke, dass du es ihnen gar nicht erzählen solltest**, schnappte Silas. Er war verwirrt, dass er Schlange überhaupt erwähnt hatte. Er musste wirklich müde sein, wenn er so einen albernen Fehler machte. Aber noch mehr störte ihn Harrys Akzeptanz des mysteriösen Slytherins. Gabriel hätte ihn angeschrien und verlangt zu wissen, wer Schlange war. Silas hatte Harrys Vertrauen in ihn unterschätzt und dieses Vertrauen hatte sich übertragen, als Gabriel mit ihm verschmolzen war.

Da Silas sich unausgeglichen und nicht in der Lage fühlte, seine normale Geschwindigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten, trat er den strategischen Rückzug an. **Ich gehe schlafen. Sag es zumindest nicht Hermine. Sie könnte zum Direktor rennen. Warte auf den Sommer.**

**In Ordnung**, lächelte Harry stolz. **Geh schlafen, Sy.**

**Dummkopf**, grummelte Silas und seine Präsenz verschwand aus Harrys Gedanken.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Kumpel?", fragte Ron besorgt. „Ich habe gesagt, dass wir los müssen, wenn wir es noch zum Frühstück schaffen wollen."

„Oh", lächelte Harry. „Tut mir leid. Ich… ich hatte einen komischen Traum und habe darüber nachgedacht. Komm, lass uns gehen. Ich bin am Verhungern!"

Ron lachte und folgte seinem Freund aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ron und Hermine gingen ein Stück vor Harry und Neville. Das Frühstück war vorbei und sie gingen zu ihrem ersten Unterricht. Neville zog an Harrys Ärmel und die Jungs wurden langsamer. Harry grinste und erzählte Neville flüsternd davon, was letzte Nacht passiert war und wie sie den Portschlüssen an Dämon gebunden hatten. Neville lächelte bald auch glücklich und beide Jungen hatten einen extra Pepp in ihrem Gang.

„Was ist in euch beide gefahren?", lächelte Hermine über ihrer Schulter.

„Ja, was ist los?" Ron wurde langsamer, um neben ihnen zu gehen.

„Nichts", lächelte Harry unschuldig. „Ich erzähle es dir später."

Glücklicherweise kamen die Slytherins dazu, auf ihrem Weg zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und sie ließen das Thema fallen. Mit den Krötern als Hauptthema des Unterrichts, wollte keiner wirklich beginnen, aber nun, da es Dezember war und das Wetter kalt und windig geworden war, war es noch unfreundlicher. Sogar die Gryffindors schauten hinter ihren Schals finster, als sie zu Hagrids Hütte kamen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie Winterschlaf halten oder nicht", sagte Hagrid über den Wind hinweg. „Ich hab mir gedacht, wir sehen mal, ob sie ein Schläfchen machen wollen… Also packt sie einfach in diese Kisten."

Es waren nur noch zehn Kröter übrig. Die anderen waren bei Kämpfen gestorben, aber ihre Größe entschädigte die Anzahl. Sie waren etwa 1,80 Meter lang und ihre Stacheln und Mäuler waren auch größer geworden. Eine Gruppe Slytherins war zu Hagrids Hütte gerannt, um den Unterricht zu umgehen und das sagte eine Menge darüber, wie sehr sie die Kreaturen hassten. Die Slytherins sagten von Hagrids Zuhause immerhin, dass es ein Loch war. Am Ende des Unterrichts hatten alle, die nicht weggerannt waren hässliche Verbrennungen, Bisswunden und Stiche - Seamus und Lavender waren in den Krankenflügel geschickt worden - und man hatte herausgefunden, dass die Kröter keinen Winterschlaf hielten und es definit nicht mochten, in Kisten gesperrt zu werden.

„Also, also, also.. _Das _sieht nach einer Menge Spaß aus", lächelte Rita Kimmkorn breit. Sie lehnte am Ende von Hagrids Zaun und hatte sie überfallen, als sie gerade zurück nach Hogwarts gingen.

Die Schülergruppe zuckte bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme zusammen. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass sie dort stand, bis sie etwas gesagt hatte. Zu Harrys Verteidigung musste man sagen, dass er nur wenig Energie hatte, da er gerade zwei Stunden lang mit den Krötern gekämpft hatte und durchgefroren war. Er machte seine Unaufmerksamkeit wieder gut, indem er seinen Zauberstab zog und mit ihm direkt auf ihren Kopf zielte.

„Nun aber, Harry. Ist das eine Art, eine Lady zu begrüßen?", gurrte Rita süßlich.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er die nervige Frau hatte übersehen können. Sie war kaum zu übersehen mit ihrem dicken magentafarbenen Umhang mit Pelzkragen und der großen Krokodillederhandtasche. Er wollte sie gerade anknurren, als ihm jemand dabei zuvor kam.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Kimmkorn. Ist noch jemand bei Ihnen?", schnarrte Draco und lehnte sich zur Seite, als wollte er hinter die Frau sehen.

Die Slytherins kicherten über den Witz ihres Anführers, doch die Gryffindors waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, geschockt auszusehen, und machten keinen Laut. Ritas Gesicht wurde furchtbar rot und ihr sorgfältig gelocktes Haar dass sich bisher im Wind noch kein Stück bewegt hatte, begann sich ein wenig zu bewegen. Harry grinste siegessicher die schreckliche Frau an. Sie öffnete ihren mit rotem Lippenstift verzierten Mund, um etwas zu sagen, wurde aber unterbrochen, als Hagrid hinüber geeilt kam, was den Boden erzittern ließ.

„Hey. Was ist da los?", rief er. „Und wer sind Sie?"

Ritas Gesicht verlor seinen hässlichen Ausdruck und wurde wieder lieblich. Ihr goldener Schneidezahn glitzerte in der Sonne. Sie trat von dem Zaun weg und bot dem freundlichen Halbriesen ihre Hand an. „Rita Kimmkorn, Reporterin des _Tagespropheten_."

„Ich denke, Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass sie auf dem Schulgelände nichts mehr zu suchen hätten", runzelte Hagrid die Stirn.

Rita ignorierte das. „Wie werden diese faszinierenden Kreaturen genannt?"

Selbstverständlich war Hagrid bald damit beschäftigt, über seine neuesten geliebten Kreaturen zu sprechen. Harry knurrte und wollte schon das manipulierende Miststück von seinem Freund ablenken, doch Neville schnappte sich seinen Arm.

„Kümmre dich nicht drum, Harry", flüsterte sein Bruder. „Hagrid kann sich um sich selbst kümmern."

„Ja, komm schon, Kumpel", sagte Ron, nickte mit seinem Kopf Richtung Schloss und rieb sich die Arme, damit sie warm wurden.

„Oh, ich hoffe, Hagrid hat sich diese Kröter nicht illegal beschafft", sagte Hermine.

„Hagrid hatte schon früher einen Haufen Ärger und Dumbledore hat ihn nie deswegen rausgeschmissen. Es wird schon gut gehen", sagte Ron sicher durch klappernde Zähne. „Das Schlimmste, was passieren kann ist, dass Hagrid die Kröter loswerden muss. Entschuldigt… Habe ich gesagt, das Schlimmste? Ich meinte, das Beste."

Neville und Hermine lachten darüber, aber Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, dass Hagrid dieses Interview gab, deshalb schickte er seine Freunde voraus und wartete darauf, dass Hagrid mit seinem Gespräch mit Kimmkorn fertig wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange. Nachdem sie bekommen hatte, weshalb sie gekommen war, war sie sehr eifrig, zu gehen. Harry starrte ihr mit feurigem Blick hinterher und trottete dann zu Hagrid.

„Sei vorsichtig, Hagrid. Sie ist böse. Pass auf, was du sagst, denn sie kann deine Worte aus dem Zusammenhang reißen", sagte er ernsthaft und schaute zu seinem Freund auf.

„Ich werde nichts Schlechtes sagen, Harry. Geh jetzt hoch zur Schule. Der Unterricht und das Mittagessen warten auf dich."

Bye, Hagrid", seufzte Harry und winkte zum Abschied.

Der Halbriese winkte fröhlich zurück, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich schon wieder zu den Krötern. Harry war nur fünf Schritte entfernt, als er hörte, wie er mit ihnen sprach. Er machte sich immer noch Sorgen, fühlte sich aber besser und so eilte er hoch zur Schule. Seine Freunde unterhielten sich munter während des Mittagessens und bald vergaß Harry die Sache mit Hagrid und Kimmkorn.

Die Jungen trennten sich von Hermine, um hinauf zu Wahrsagen zu gehen. Sie hatten in den beiden Stunden Spaß und kicherten über die verrückten Vorhersagen ihrer Professorin. Es war in Zeiten wie diesen, dass Harry seinen Bruder ansah und fast glauben konnte, dass es ihm gut ging. Doch dann verlor dessen Gesicht das Leben und seine dunkelbraunen Augen wurden glasig und wirkten gehetzt. Harry fühlte ein Stechen in seiner Brust, als die Angst, die immer in seinen Gedanken war, durch ihn ganz hindurch fuhr. Er würde Neville nicht sterben lassen. Sie würden einen Weg finden, ihm zu helfen.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Denkst du, dass wir sie hier finden werden?", fragte Ron, als sie nach dem Abendessen in die Bibliothek gingen.

„Wo sollte sie sonst sein?", fragte Neville.

„Und was außer Bücher könnte sie davon abhalten, zum Essen zu kommen?", lächelte Harry.

Aber die Bibliothek war fast leer. Nur Viktor Krum war da und lernte und eine Gruppe Fünftklässlerinnen stand hinter einem Regal, beobachteten ihn und kicherten leise. Madame Pince beobachtete sie über ihrer kleinen quadratischen Brillengläser sehr ernst, so dass sie nicht mutig genug waren, zu viel Lärm zu machen. Ron wurde rot vor Scham und Aufregung, als Harry ruhig zu dem Sucher ging du sich neben ihn setzte.

„Hey, Viktor", lächelte Harry. „Was lernst du da?"

„Harry", funkelte Viktor ihn an.

Ron schluckte hörbar. Neville rollte mit den Augen über den Rothaarigen und setzte sich Harry gegenüber, sodass Ron gezwungen war, den Platz gegenüber Viktor einzunehmen. Harry trat Ron unter dem Tisch und funkelte ihn warnend an. Der Rothaarige wurde noch röter, schloss aber seinen Mund.

„Hast du Hermine hier gesehen? Sie ist nicht zum Abendessen gekommen", fragte Harry seinen Freund.

„Ich habe sie nicht gesehen", antwortete Viktor, ohne von seinem Buch aufzuschauen.

„Oh. Hast du schon die Sache mit dem Ei herausgefunden? Ich hatte noch nicht wirklich Zeit, es mir genauer anzusehen."

„Der Hinweis ist sehr schwer", gab Viktor zu. Er schaute von seinem Buch auf und schenkte dem kleineren Dunkelhaarigen ein halbes Lächeln. „Ich bin sicher, zwei Köpfe sind besser als einer. Vielleicht können wir es in Ruhe untersuchen."

„Das wäre großartig", lächelte Harry. „Wie wäre es mit diesem Wochenende?"

„Das wäre gut", nickte Viktor. „Ich werde dich hier treffen."

„In Ordnung. Also, wir werden Hermine suchen gehen. Bis später." Harry stand auf und die anderen beiden Jungen folgten seinem Beispiel.

„Bis später, Harry", antwortete Viktor, der seine Augen schon wieder auf dem Buch hatte.

Als sie aus der Bibliothek traten, hing Ron an Harry und wollte wissen, wann er sich mit dem besten Sucher der Welt angefreundet hatte und ob Harry ihm ein Autogramm besorgen würde. Harry weigerte sich und sagte, dass er Viktor mit so etwas nicht belästigen würde, da der Sucher das hasste. Ron schmollte den Rest des Weges hinauf zum Turm. Er überließ es Harry und Neville, sich über die zweite Aufgabe zu reden. Keiner von ihnen erwartete, von einer übereifrigen Hermine belagert zu werden, sobald die Portraittür aufschwang.

„Harry! Ron!", schnappte sie sich die beiden. „Oh, ihr müsst mit mir mitkommen. Das Unglaublichste ist passiert - Oh, kommt schon!"

Die drei Jungen schauten sich neugierig an. Harry und Ron erlaubte ihr, dass sie sie hinter sich her hinunter in die erste Etage zog, während Neville hinterher ging. Harry begann eine Ahnung zu haben, um was es ging, als sie vor dem Portrait einer Früchteschale anhielten. Hermine ließ sie los, kitzelte die Birne und alle gingen hinein.

Die Küche war riesig. Zehn Öfen standen an der hinteren Wand und auf der Hälfte von ihnen kochte etwas. Es gab Schränke voller Essen, Kühlschränke und Tische mit Messern und Schüsseln. Etwa hundert Elfen rauschten geschäftig und erfreut zu ihnen. Hermine ignorierte sie und die Elfen ignorierten sie. Harry fand das merkwürdig, denn jedes Mal, wenn er zu Hause in die Küche kam, war Omi innerhalb einer Sekunde bei ihm.

„Sie sind böse auf mich", gab Hermine zu. „Ich habe sie über ihr Leben befragt und ihnen gesagt, wie es besser gehen würde. Sie sind deswegen ein wenig sauer."

Ron schnaubte, doch sie ignorierte ihn.

„Seht!" Sie zeigte zu der hinteren Ecke in der Nähe eines riesigen Kamins.

Harry schaute sich die beiden Elfen an. Der männliche trug etwa drei Shirts, sieben Socken und einen Teewärmer auf seinem Kopf. Die weibliche Elfe trug einen blauen Faltenrock und eine weiße Bluse. Sie weinte sich die Augen aus. Sie kamen ihm beide bekannt vor und er verengte die Augen.

„Ist das Winky?", fragte Neville.

**Ja, das ist sie**, antwortete Silas und seine Stimme klang angespannt vor Argwohn. **Was macht sie hier?**

„Winky? Dobby?" Hermine kniete sich vor die beiden Elfen.

Der männliche Elf schaute auf. Er hatte große, leuchtend grüne Augen. „Mister Harry Potter, Sir!" Der Elf sprang auf die Beine und umarmte Harrys Beine. "Oh, ich wäre so glücklich, Ihnen zu helfen, Mister Harry Potter!"

„Ah… Hallo Dobby…" Harry bewegte sich ein wenig und versuchte, den Elf von seinem Bein zu bekommen. „Warte… Ich erinnere mich jetzt. Du bist der Elf, der in meinem zweiten Jahr versucht hat, mich von Hogwarts fern zu halten. Du bist Lucius Malfoys Elf."

„Nein, Harry Potter, Sir. Ich bin ein freier Elf. Ihr habt Euch den Plan ausgedacht, mich zu befreien. Das hat Master Dumbledore mir erzählt. Harry Potter ist ein großer, guter Zauberer. Ich bin ein freier Elf wegen ihm. Genauso wie Winky! Sie ist eine freie Elfe und Dobby hat sie gefunden, als er nach einer Arbeit gesucht hat. Ihr müsst verstehen, Sir, es ist sehr schwer für einen Hauselfen, der entlassen wurde, eine neue Stelle zu finden, Sir, sehr schwer."

Winkys Schluchzer wandelten sich in Heulen. Hermine war bei ihr und flehte sie an, dass sie aufhören sollte zu weinen und fragte sie, was sie brauchte. Die braunäugige Elfe ignorierte sie vollkommen. Dobby ignorierte beide und sprach einfach lauter.

„Dobby ist für zwei ganze Jahre durch das Land gereist, Sir, aber Dobby hat keine Arbeit gefunden, weil Dobby jetzt nach Bezahlung fragt." Die anderen Hauselfen zuckten zusammen und wichen zurück, doch Dobby fuhr glücklich fort. „Und dann, Harry Potter, hat Dobby Winky besucht und hat herausgefunden, dass Winky auch frei gelassen wurde, Sir!"

Winky warf sich vom Stuhl und lag flach auf dem Boden, während sie den schmutzigen Boden voll weinte. Hermine zog an ihr, um sie zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, doch die Elfe war stärker aus sie aussah und blieb genau da, wo sie war. Dobby grinste wie verrückt und musste Schreien, um über ihren Krach hinweg zu hören zu sein.

„Und dann hatte Dobby die Idee, Harry Potter, Sir! ‚Warum suchen Dobby und Winky nicht zusammen nach Arbeit?', hat Dobby gefragt. ‚Wo gibt es genug Arbeit für zwei Hauselfen?', hat Winky gefragt. Und Dobby hat nachgedacht und dann hat Dobby die Idee gehabt, Sir. Hogwarts! Also sind Dobby und Winky zu Master Dumbledore, Sir, gegangen, und Master Dumbledore hat uns eingestellt! Und er bezahlt uns beide sogar!"

Winky setzte sich auf, wurde ruhig und funkelte Dobby wütend an. „Winky ist eine ehrlose Elfe, aber Winky wird nicht bezahlt! Winky ist nicht so tief gesunken! Winky ist ordentlich beschämt, dass sie befreit wurde!"

„Beschämt?", keuchte Hermine entsetzt. „Aber- Winky, komm schon. Mister Crouch sollte sich schämen, nicht du! Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Er war wirklich schrecklich zu dir-"

Doch bei diesen Worten schlug sich Winky die Hände über die Ohren. „Sie beleidigen nicht meinen Master, Miss! Sie beleidigen nicht Mister Crouch! Mister Crouch ist ein guter Zauberer, Miss. Mister Crouch hatte Recht, die böse Winky rauszuwerfen!"

„Winky hat Probleme, sich anzupassen, Harry Potter", quiekte Dobby zuversichtlich. „Winky vergisst, dass sie nicht mehr an Mister Crouch gebunden ist."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Sie verbrachten die nächsten Minuten damit, nur mit Dobby und Winky zu reden. Hermine tat alles, was sie konnte, damit sich die kleine Elfe besser fühlte. Sie erzählte ihm sogar davon, dass Mister Crouch manchmal nach Hogwarts kam. Das munterte die kleine Elfe enorm auf. Neville und Ron sahen dem allem still zu. Elfen kamen zu ihnen und boten ihnen Tee an. Beide Jungen akzeptierten dankbar, doch Harry war zu beschäftigt damit, sich mit Silas zu unterhalten, um dies zu bemerken.

**Es ist komisch, dass Winky ausgerechnet jetzt hier her gekommen ist**, sagte Silas. **Ich werde heute Nacht deswegen nachforschen.**

**An was denkst du?** fragte Harry.

**Ich lass es dich wissen, wenn ich etwas herausgefunden habe.**

**Sy, sag es mir**, knurrte Harry frustriert.

**Ich denke, dass Crouch sie hier her geschickt hat**, gab Silas nach.

**Warum sollte er das tun? Denkst du, er arbeitet für Voldemort?**

**Natürlich**, sagte Silas einfach.

**Du lässt es mich wissen, was du herausfindest?** verlangte Harry.

**Ich würde nichts vor dir verheimlichen, was eine Bedrohung für uns sein könnte**, funkelte Silas ihn an.

**Gut**, nickte Harry bestimmt.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Was ist los?", fragte Draco, als er in Myrtles Toilette kam. Er war verdammt neugierig, warum Silas ihn gebeten hatte, ihn an einem Montag zu treffen, statt des üblichen Mittwoch, besonders, da sie sich erst am Freitag getroffen hatten.

„Crouch Seniors Hauselfe ist hier angestellt worden", kam Silas geradewegs zum Punkt. Er drückte sich von der Wand ab und führte den Blonden zurück in den Gang. „Ich möchte sie befragen, kenne aber keine Verhörzauber für Elfen. Ich dachte, da du der perfekte, verwöhnte, kleine Reinblüter bist, könntest du mir helfen."

„Ich bin nicht klein", funkelte Draco ihn spielerisch an. „Du bist gute 8 cm kleiner als ich, Potter."

„Nicht dort, wo es zählt", grinste Silas. „Komm schon."

Draco lachte und folgte seinem Freund hinunter in die Küche. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung. Er liebte Intrigen und Geheimnisse. Er war nie glücklicher, als wenn er herumschlich und Pläne schmiedete. Silas wusste das natürlich und er lächelte stolz. Draco war manchmal wie ein kleines Kind, er war aber auch brillant und einfallsreich. Das machte seine gerissene Persönlichkeit tolerierbar. Er fragte sich, wann Draco erkennen würde, dass das hier kein Spiel war und das Silas' Leben letzten Endes davon abhing.

Sie kamen in die Küche und sahen, dass die meisten Elfen schliefen. Silas schlich hinüber zu Dobby und Winky. Er schüttelte Winkys Schulter und deren Augen flogen auf. Silas legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und deutete ihr an, ihm zu folgen. Die kleine Elfe sah nicht so aus, als ob sie wollte. Draco half und flüsterte ihr zu, dass Dumbledore sie brauchte und er die anderen Elfen nicht aufscheuchen wollte, weshalb er sie geschickt hatte. Winkys Augen wurden groß. Sie stand schnell auf und folgte ihnen.

Sie führten sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Draco sprach ein paar Zauber und die kleine Elfe wurde in einen Stuhl geworfen und dort festgebunden. Bevor sie kämpfen oder ihrer Zauberkraft nutzen konnte, sprach der Blonde einen dritten Zauber. Die Formel war lang und benötigte etwa zwei Sekunden, sie zu sagen. Beinahe wäre Draco zu langsam gewesen. Die Fesseln wurden durch Winkys Magie gesprengt, doch dann stoppte sie plötzlich und wurde schlaff auf ihrem Stuhl.

„Was war das?", fragte Silas langsam. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen an der Tür und hatte sich alles mit kühlen, grünen Augen angesehen.

Draco blieb mit seinem Körper zu der Elfe gerichtet, drehte seinen Kopf aber zur Seite, so dass Silas im Profil sein Lächeln sehen konnte. „Der Beginn des Fluchs, der die Hauselfen an eine Zaubererfamilie bindet. Er neutralisiert ihrer Magie und entspannt ihren Geist zu einem einflussbaren Zustand hin." Dann schaute er wieder nach vorn und zeichnete mit seinem Zauberstab kleine Kreise, als er begann sie zu befragen.

„Dienst du einem Meister?"

„Ja."

„Wem?"

„Crouch und Dumbledore."

„Also bist du nicht befreit worden?", fragte Silas, bewegte sich aber nicht von seiner Position weg.

„Ich wurde befreit, aber nicht von meinem Master Crouch gelöst. Ich möchte ihm dienen und ihn glücklich machen, deshalb habe ich seinen Befehl befolgt, nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Ich stehe nun in den Diensten von Dumbledore und bin trotzdem noch an Crouch gebunden."

„Warum hat er dir befohlen, nach Hogwarts zu kommen?", fragte Draco. Seine Augen blitzten und waren auf sein Opfer gerichtet.

Winky zwinkerte mit ihren großen braunen Augen. Ihr Gesicht war entspannt. Sie antwortete nicht. Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging zu einer anderen Frage.

„Weiß Dumbledore, dass du nicht an ihn gebunden bist?"

„Nein. Dobby hat mir geholfen, das zu verbergen."

„Warum?", verengte Silas seine Augen.

„Er ist nicht gegen die Magie eines Zauberers beschützt, wenn er frei und ungebunden ist. Deshalb konnte er mit einem Imperius belegt werden. Mein Master hat ihm befohlen, alles zu tun, was er konnte, um meine Position hier sicherzustellen."

„Ist er immer noch unter dem Einfluss?" Dracos Zauberstab begann in seiner Hand zu zittern.

„Nein. Er wurde gebrochen, als er an Dumbledore gebunden wurde und so vor jeder Zauberrei als der seines Masters beschützt wurde."

„Erzähl mir von Crouch Junior", verlangte Draco angespannt.

Wieder war Winky ruhig.

„Vergiss, dass du je hier her gebracht und befragt wurdest", sagte der Blonde durch zusammengebissene Zähne und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.

Winky zwinkerte einmal mehr und verschwand dann mit einem ‚plopp'.

„Wohin ist sie gegangen?", fragte Silas. Er war von der Tür zu ihm gekommen und half Draco in den Stuhl, den die Elfe gerade verlassen hatte.

„Zur Küche, wahrscheinlich", antwortete Draco und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er schaute hinauf zu seinem Freund und ein wenig seiner kindlichen Freude verschwand. Sein Gesicht war ernst, was selten für ihn war.

Silas lächelte zur Antwort grimmig. „So… Crouch hat seine Hauselfe nach Hogwarts geschickt, damit sie etwas tut."

„Wir können sie nicht töten", sagte Draco. „Nur der an die Elfe gebundene Master kann sie töten."

„Wenn wir sie loswerden würden, würde das Crouch nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wir wissen, dass er etwas vorhat", schüttelte Silas stirnrunzelnd seinen Kopf. „Nein, wir müssen etwas anderes tun."

„Wir brauchen etwas, um sie zu beobachten", nickte Draco. „War das Dobby? Der Hauself meines Vaters?"

„Ja. Dumbledore hat Lucius überlistet, ihn freizulassen. Warum?", fragte Silas seine Freund und schaute zu ihm hinunter.

„Ich denke, dass ich immer noch etwas Macht über ihn habe. Da sollte ein kleiner Rest des Bundes sein, der ihn an die Malfoy-Familie gebunden hat, an das ich anknüpfen kann."

„Und er vergöttert Harry praktisch." Silas' Mund wandelte sich langsam in ein sehr hinterhältiges Grinsen. Aber es verschwand schnell zu einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, als er rief: „Dobby!"

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, ehe es ein leises ‚plopp' gab und ein schläfriger, verrückt angezogener Elf vor ihnen stand. Er zwinkerte mit seinen limonengrünen Augen und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem freudigen Grinsen. „Harry Potter, Sir!"

„Hallo Dobby. Entschuldige, dass ich dich so spät gerufen habe", sagte Silas freundlich. Draco versteckte seinen Mund, um das Grinsen zu verbergen. Die Bewegung brachte die Aufmerksamkeit des Elfs zu ihm und seine Augen wurden noch größer. „Dobby, das ist mein Freund, Draco Malfoy. Ich bin sicher, dass du ihn kennst."

„Das tue ich, Harry Potter, Sir!" Der Elf zitterte nun.

„Er wird dir nicht wehtun", versicherte ihm Silas.

„Ich bin nicht mein Vater, Dobby", stimmte Draco zu. Er versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich aussehen und er war sich nicht sicher, wie gut er das schaffte.

„Sieh mal, Dobby, ich habe Gründe zu glauben, dass Winky von bösen Zauberern hier her geschickt wurde", sagte Silas ernst. „Ich glaube, du wurdest dazu gebraucht, sie hier her zu bringen und zu helfen, die Tatsache zu verstecken, dass sie noch an Crouch gebunden ist. Ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe. Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich verletzen könnte."

„Winky würde dem großen Harry Potter nicht wehtun!", schrie Dobby.

„Selbst, wenn Crouch es ihr befiehlt?", entgegnete Silas. Der Elf sagte nichts. „Ich möchte nur, dass du sie für mich beobachtest. Ich könnte falsch liegen. Deshalb möchte ich nicht, dass jemand erfährt, was für einen Verdacht ich wegen Winky habe. Beobachte sie einfach und lass mich wissen, wenn sie etwas Verdächtiges tut. Bitte, Dobby!"

„Es würde uns eine Menge bedeuten, Dobby", stimmte Draco ein.

Der Elf schaute von einem Vierzehnjährigen zum anderen. Sein Mund war nach unten gezogen, aber er nickte. „Ich werde Winky beobachten, Sirs."

„Vielen Dank, Dobby", lächelte Silas den Elf an und Dobby schien sich dabei zu entspannen.

„Brauchen Sie noch etwas anderes, Sir?", fragte Dobby.

„Nein, aber danke", lächelte Silas weiter.

Der Elf nickte und verschwand mit einem ‚plopp'. Silas' Gesichtsausdruck verschwand. Er drehte sich um und schaute zu seinem Freund. Draco starrte auf den Ort, den der Elf gerade verlassen hatte. Er sah besorgt aus.

„Denkst du, dass das genug sein wird?", fragte Silas ihn.

„Ich weiß es nicht", schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf und schaute dem andern Jungendlichen in die Augen. „Du musst einfach besonders vorsichtig sein, Silas. Und Harry auch."

„Ich bin immer vorsichtig", antwortete Silas und ging an dem Blonden vorbei.

„Gute Nachte", sagte Draco und sie gingen in getrennte Richtungen davon. „Du siehst erschöpft aus."

„Danke", schnarrte Silas und winkte einmal über seine Schulter.


	43. Innere Anspannung

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Silvermoon1987 (danke süße)

* * *

_43. Innere Anspannung_

Der Donnerstag näherte sich schnell. Harry war den ganzen Tag unruhig, aber er versuchte, es nicht zu zeigen. Heute war der Tag, an dem Omi kommen würde, um zu sehen, ob er die Art Magie erkennen konnte, die Neville während seiner Erdelemente-Stunde mit Rowena Castle benutzte. Neville hatte keine Ahnung, dass er beobachtet werden würde. Harry hätte es ihm beinahe erzählt, sich dann aber anders entschieden. Er wollte seinem Bruder keine Hoffnung machen, nur damit Omi dann sagte, sie kenne Nevilles Magie nicht und könne nicht helfen.

„Potter! Passen sie auf!", schnappte McGonagall.

Harry zuckte zusammen und lächelte dann. „Tut mir Leid, Professor." Er riss sich seine Aufmerksamkeit und seine Blicke von dem blassen Neville weg und widmete sich wieder seiner Aufgabe, sein Perlhuhn in ein Meerschwein zu verwandeln.

„Wie auch immer", schnaufte McGonagall. Ihr ernste Keuschheit und ihr fester silbernen Dutt ließen sie wie eine Art Raubvogel erscheinen. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass ihre Animagusform eine Katze war. „Geben Sie alle ab, was sie gemacht haben und kehren Sie dann auf Ihre Plätze zurück. Ihre Hausaufgabe ist es, mit Beispielen zu beschreiben, wie der Verwandlungszauber angepasst werden muss, um Artenwechselzauber zu sprechen."

Die Viertklässler von Gryffindor eilten los, um zu tun, was sie gesagt hatte. Alle zehn hatten es geschafft, nach drei Minuten wieder auf ihren Plätzen zu sein und schauten sie erwartend an. Sie wussten, was auch immer McGonagall den Unterricht früher hatte beenden lassen, es war, um eine Ankündigung zu machen. Ihre dünnen Lippen formten kurz ein Lächeln, ehe sie wieder ernst schaute.

„Der Weihnachtsball rückt näher - ein traditioneller Teil des Trimagischen Turniers und eine Möglichkeit, uns mit unseren ausländischen Gästen zu unterhalten. Also, der Ball ist nur für die Viertklässler aufwärts - Sie können aber auch einen jüngeren Schüler einladen, wenn Sie möchten. Festumhänge müssen getragen werden und der Ball wird am Weihnachtstag um acht Uhr in der Großen Halle beginnen und um zwölf Uhr beendet werden.

„Und nun", McGonagall schaute sich in der Klasse um und schaute besonders streng zu den kichernden Lavender und Pavarti. „Der Weihnachtsball ist natürlich für uns alle eine Gelegenheit um -" sie schaute angewidert „- sich gehen zu lassen. Das bedeutet aber NICHT, dass wir die Umgangsformen, die wir von den Hogwartsschülern erwarten, senken werden. Ich werde ernsthaft verärgert sein, wenn ein Schüler Gryffindors die Schule auf irgendeine Art in Verlegenheit bringt."

Die Glocke schlug und die Klasse explodierte in laute Diskussionen wegen dieser Ankündigung. Harry packte seine Sachen und war dabei den anderen zu folgen, als er hörte, wie McGonagall ihn nach vorne rief. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte gelernt, dass es nie eine gute Sache war, wenn er von einem Lehrer gebeten wurde, noch zu bleiben. Er kämpfte sich durch seine Mitschüler und begab sich schnell nach vorn zum Schreibtisch seiner Lehrerin.

„Ja, Professor?"

„Potter, die Champions und ihre Partner…"

„Was für Partner?", unterbrach er sich schnell. McGonagall schaute ihn argwöhnisch an und Harry begann finster zu blicken. Warum schaute sie ihn so an, als wäre er dumm?

„Ihre Partnerin für den Weihnachtsball, Potter", sagte sie kalt. „Ihre _Tanzpartnerin_."

**Warum nennt sie uns immer Potter?** Zischte Silas irritiert. **Sie ist unsere Hauslehrerin. Man sollte meinen, sie benutzt ‚Harry' und wenn es nur ist, den Schein zu wahren.**

Harry ignorierte ihn und schaute seine Lehrerin ungläubig an. Er hatte verstanden, das einige Leute ihren Schwarm zum Ball bitten würden, aber er hatte nicht gedacht, dass das eine Verpflichtung war. Und er musste sich eine Tanzpartnerin suchen? Er wusste nicht einmal, wie man tanzt und er hatte niemanden, den er einladen wollte. Der Ball hatte lustig geklungen, aber nun fragte er sich, ob er all den Ärger wert war.

**Sie möchten ein Spektakel aus uns machen. Sie möchten ein gutes Bild haben, wo der Junge-der-lebt und der Champion auf einem Ball tanzt. Das ist alles für die Publicity**, knurrte Silas.

Wie um zu beweisen, dass Silas recht hatte, fuhr McGonagall fort. „Traditionell eröffnen die Champions und ihre Partner den Ball. Sie sind einer der Champions von Hogwarts und Sie werden tun, was von Ihnen als Vertreter der Schule erwartet wird. Also stellen Sie sicher, dass sie eine Partnerin haben, Potter."

Harry funkelte sie an. „Ich werde den Ball nicht eröffnen. Sie haben Recht. Wir haben zwei Champions, also kann Cedric diesen Aspekt des Turniers aufrecht erhalten. Ich bin gegen meinen Willen bei diesem Turnier dabei. Ich werde nicht teilnehmen, als wäre ich ein trainierter Affe. Sie haben Glück, dass ich überhaupt hingehe."

„Mister Potter!" McGonagalls Stimme schlug wie eine Peitsche aus. „Reden Sie nicht in diesem Ton mit mir. Es ist unglücklich, dass die Dinge so passiert sind, wie sie passiert sind, aber sie müssen ihre Rolle erfüllen. Sonst können wir den Ball gar nicht veranstalten."

„Blödsinn!", keuchte Harry, geschockt darüber, wie weit sie gehen würden, nur damit er tat, was sie wollten. Er wusste sehr gut, wie sich alle auf den Ball freuten. Sie würden auf ihn sauer sein, wenn er es schaffte, dass der Ball abgesagt wurde.

„Ich mache sicher keine Witze, Potter", funkelte ihn McGonagall an. „Werden Sie den Ball eröffnen oder nicht?"

„Fein", knurrte Harry und stürmte aus dem Raum.

**Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich um alle anderen kümmerst**, seufzte Silas. **Weigere dich einfach und lass sie das dumme Ding absagen.**

**Nein, Sy.**

**Ich hasse es, dich darauf hinweisen zu müssen, aber wir wissen nicht, wie man tanzt**, schnappte Silas.

**Dann schätze ich, dass wir einfach Unterricht nehmen müssen**, grinste Harry.

**Was hast du vor?**

**Das wirst du schon sehen.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry hasste seine Empathie wirklich, wenn er in der Schule war. Das Schloss war voll von tausend hormonellen Teenagern und wenn er seine Empathie öffnete, war es immer ein wenig so, als würde er in einem Hurrikan sein, der kein Auge hatte. Dennoch wollte er seinen Bruder überwachen, während dieser trainierte. So schlich er sich in den Gang hinunter, der zu dem Hof führte, in dem Neville arbeitet und senkte seine Okklumentikschilde.

Er wurde augenblicklich von den Wellen der Aufregung, nervöser Angst und anderen solchen Gefühlen abgelenkt, die hinter ihm, unter seinen Füßen und über seinem Kopf wirbelten. Er runzelte die Stirn in tiefer Konzentration und konzentrierte sich allein auf das, was vor ihm war. Es war merkwürdig. Er konnte Neville nicht wirklich spüren. Alles, was er fühlen konnte war ein tiefes Bewusstsein, langsam, riesig und massiv. Neville musste sich bereits mit der Erde verbunden haben.

Für drei Stunden stand Harry da und wartete. Schließlich begann das drückende Gewicht des fremden Bewusstseins zu verschwinden. Langsam begannen die Emotionen, die sich entfernt wie die Gefühle Nevilles anfühlten, wie ein wilder Ozean an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Harry war verschwitzt und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht. Seine grünen Augen schauten noch immer durch die Tür vor ihm.

Panische Verwirrung und Zögern kamen von seinem Bruder. Harry konnte förmlich spüren, wie er versuchte, sich an _etwas _festzuhalten, was er mit seinen Gefühlen packen konnte. Es war schrecklich und angsteinflößend. Angst riss an ihm und Harry spürte, wie absolute Unverständnis und das Fehlen von Identität über ihm hinein brachen. Langsam, als würde er Glasscherben in seiner Hand sammeln, sie langsam aufheben und sie zu sich ziehen, kippten Nevilles Gefühle, stabilisierten sich und zogen sich zurück, als Bewusstsein und Identität langsam zurückfanden. Klaustrophobie und Hilflosigkeit traten hervor und würgten beide Teenager.

Harry konnte es nicht mehr ertragen und verschloss langsam seinen Geist. Es war schwerer als jemals zuvor und er hätte es ohne Silas nicht geschafft. Er bemerkte, dass er auf seinen Knien war, weinte und sich an der Tür festhielt. Er konnte kaum seine Atmung unter Kontrolle bringen und seine Angst ließ sein Herz noch immer bis zum Hals schlagen. Schweiß, gemischt mit seinen Tränen, tropfte von seiner Nase und seinem Kinn. Er war absolut geschockt von dem, was er erlebt hatte. Er versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Knien, als er erkannte, dass Neville diese Qual jeder Woche durchgemacht hatte, ohne dass jemand das verstand oder wusste.

Silas zog leicht an ihm und Harry fiel in die komfortable Dunkelheit und schlief. Er stand auf und ging schnell den Gang hinunter. Er dachte nicht, dass Neville jetzt Gesellschaft wollte. Er schlüpfte in einen ungenutzten Raum und rief leise nach Omi. Nach einer langen Sekunde, gab es ein ‚plopp' und Severus' Elf erschien. Seine blauen Augen waren tränenerfüllt und seine Ohren wackelten. Es war eine normale Angewohnheit von Hauselfen, aber Silas hatte nie gesehen, dass Omi das tat.

„Hast du Nevilles Magie erkannt?"

„Oh, ja, Sir", nickte Omi tränenerfüllt. „Ich kenne diesen Typ Magie. Ich denke, ich kann einen guten Lehrer für Neville Sir finden. Armer junger Neville weiß nicht, wie er seine Magie ins Gleichgewicht bringen soll, Sir. Sie erstickt ihn und er lässt es zu."

„Wann denkst du, kannst du einen Lehrer hier haben?", fragte Silas ungeduldig.

„Bald, Sir. Ich gehe jetzt!" Omi verschwand mit einem ‚plopp'.

„Hast du das gehört?", fragte Silas die Wand.

„Das habe ich." Rowena erschien in seinem Blickfeld.

„Bedeutet das, dass wir die Beschwörung nicht durchführen werden?", fragte Salazar. Er erschien hinter Silas, was den Teenager dazu zwang, sich umzudrehen, um ihn anzusehen.

Silas funkelte ihn an. „Nur, wenn der Lehrer, den Omi findet, funktioniert."

„Dann werden wir mit den Vorbereitungen fortfahren", sagte Godric, als er neben Salazar erschien. Sein Gesicht war ernst wie immer. „Die Herbeirufung des Geistes wird zur Wintersonnenwende bereit sein."

Silas nickte und ging dann. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Severus' Räumen, da er wusste, dass er und Lupin die Neuigkeiten wissen wollten. Er ging den Gang mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln entlang. Er war nicht erfreut darüber, dass Harry zusammengebrochen war. Nevilles Zustand verschlimmerte sich und sie mussten jetzt schnell handeln. So wie Harry reagiert hatte, war Silas sich nicht sicher, dass Neville zur Sonnenwende noch da war, wenn die Dinge so weiterliefen.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry ging am Freitag zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Er war müde, doch seine Schilde waren oben und er war ziemlich allein in seinem Kopf. Silas war klein und düster, aber Harry wusste, dass er nicht schlief. Er grinste. Er war froh. Er wollte nicht, dass seine andere Persönlichkeit verpasste, was er vorhatte. Neville war zurückgezogen und blass, so bemerkte er nicht, als Harry sich hinter die anderen Gryffindors zurückfallen ließ. Hermine und Ron bemerkten es, aber Harry winkte sie weiter. Sie schaute ihn neugierig an, ließen ihn aber gehorsam in Ruhe.

Die Slytherins kamen gerade aus den Kerkern. Harry sah das weiße Haar von Draco Malfoy am vorderen Teil der Gruppe und trat in den Schatten der Türen. Als Draco nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt war, sprach er einen Zauber, der die Aufmerksamkeit des Opfers erregte. Graue Augen trafen seine und er winkte den Blonden zu sich hinüber.

„Ich habe meine Handschuhe vergessen und ich werde diese Monster nicht ohne sie anfassen", schnarrte Draco seiner Gruppe zu. „Geht weiter. Ich komme gleich nach."

Crabbe und Goyle runzelten die Stirn, gingen aber schließlich mit dem Rest der Viertklässler Slytherins davon. Draco wartete, bis er sich sicher war, dass keiner von ihnen zurückkommen würde und trat dann in die Schatten, wo Harry wartete. Der Gryffindor grinste ihn breit an und Draco verzog angewidert seine Lippen.

„Was willst du, Potter?"

**Harry. Was machst du da?** Fragte Silas mit kaltem Ton.

Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. „Guten Morgen, Draco!"

**Harry!**

Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Du weißt wegen dem Weihnachtsball? Nun, ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob du mir einen Gefallen tun könntest."

„Willst du mit mir zu dem Ball gehen?" Dracos Mund war aufgegangen und seine Augen so groß wie Teller.

Harry lachte, Silas zischte wütend, und Draco errötete peinlich berührt. „Nein!", erwiderte Harry. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du weißt, wie man tanzt und ob du es mir beibringen kannst. McGonagall hat gesagt, da ich ein Champion bin, müsste ich das Ding eröffnen und ich weiß nicht, was ich mache."

„Das ist keine Überraschung", schnarrte Draco, der noch immer rot war. „Natürlich weiß ich, wie man tanzt, Potter. Ich bin nicht ungebildet aufgezogen wurden, im Gegensatz zu dir."

**Was zur Hölle denkst du, das du tust?** Brüllte Silas.

**Sieh mal, du bist verrückt, wenn du denkst, ich würde das nicht herausfinden. Ich weiß, dass Draco dein Freund ist. Ich weiß, dass er Schlange ist und ich denke, er ist die beste Wahl, uns beizubringen, wie man tanzt.**

**Nein, das ist er nicht. Du hättest jeden reinblütigen Gryffindor fragen können, oder Severus selbst. Du machst das nur, um mich aufzuregen.**

**Das ist nicht wahr**, errötete Harry. Er war sich bewusst, dass Silas ehrlich wütend war. Er hatte seine andere Persönlichkeit noch nie so reden hören. Er klang beinahe verletzt. **Ich gebe zu, ich hätte jemand anderen fragen können, aber Draco könnte uns unterrichten und ich wollte dir beweisen, dass ich nichts dagegen habe, dass ihr beide Freunde seid.**

„Harry?" Draco wedelte mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesicht des Gryffindors herum. „Hörst du mir zu?"

„Was?"

„Ich sagte, ich bring es dir bei. Sonntagmorgen. Das leere Klassenzimmer neben dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer."

„Oh, ja, sicher", lächelte Harry. „Danke, Draco."

„Wenn ich Nachsitzen muss, weil ich zu spät bin, klebe ich einen Kröter auf dich", grummelte der Blonde und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte.

**Sy? **Es gab keine Antwort. **Silas? Es tut mir Leid. Ich dachte…**

**Ich weiß, was du gedacht hast. ** Es gab eine Pause und als Silas wieder sprach, war seine Stimme ruhig und emotionslos. **Vergiss es. Lass uns einfach zum Unterricht gehen.**

**Ich kann das absagen, wenn du möchtest.**

**Nein, ist schon gut.**

**Entschuldige, Sy.**

**Harry. Halt den Mund.**

Harry sagte nichts mehr und stapfte durch den Schnee zum Unterricht. Er entschuldigte sich bei Hagrid dafür, dass er zu spät war, doch der Halbriese winkte einfach nur ab. Er arbeitete still. Ron und Hermine schauten ihn neugierig an, fragten aber nicht was los war. Neville war mit sich selbst beschäftigt und bemerkte nicht einmal seine Anspannung. Er hatte Silas nicht verärgern wollen. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum seine andere Persönlichkeit wütend war.

„Wie war dein Interview, Hagrid?", fragte er, nur um an etwas anderes zu denken.

„Sie schien nicht einmal sehr interessiert an magischen Kreaturen, um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie wollte nur über dich reden, Harry. Nun, ich habe ihr gesagt, dass wir Freund sind, seit ich dich von den Dursleys abgeholt habe. ‚Haben Sie mit ihm in den vier Jahren nie schimpfen müssen?', hat sie gefragt. Ich habe ihr nein gesagt und sie schien darüber nicht glücklich zu sein. Man könnte denken, sie wollte, dass ich ihr sage, wie schrecklich du bist, Harry."

„Natürlich wollte sie das", schimpfte Hermine, während sie Drachenleberstückchen in eine Metallschale warf. „Sie macht wahrscheinlich Harry dafür verantwortlich, dass sie aus dem Schloss geworfen wurde und sie ist noch wütender, dass er Silverwood ein Interview gegeben hat."

„Sie möchte Harry schaden, Hagrid", stimmte Ron zu und funkelte das blutige Messer an, das er benutzte. „Du solltest sagen, dass Harry ein verrückter Verbrecher ist!"

Hagrid war geschockt und wütend, als er den wahren Grund für Kimmkorns Interview erkannte. Er versprach, wenn er sie das nächste Mal sehen würde, würde er ihr ein paar Takte sagen. Harry wurde warm, wegen der Sorge seiner Freunde. Und er war froh, dass Ron wieder an seiner Seite war, genauso wie Hermine und Hagrid. Wenn nur Neville okay wäre und Silas ihm vergeben würde, wäre alles perfekt.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Potter."

Harry schaute von seinem Teller auf und sah, dass McGonagall hinter ihm stand. „Ja, Ma'am?"

„Der Direktor möchte Sie in seinem Büro sehen, wenn Sie mit dem Essen fertig sind."

„Ja, Ma'am", seufzte Harry und McGonagall kehrte zum Lehrertisch zurück.

„Was denkst du darüber?", fragte Neville mit verquollenen Augen. Aber wenigstens war er jetzt wieder da und redete.

„Wahrscheinlich eine weitere Lektion", schimpfte Harry in Richtung seines Tellers und verschmierte wütend seinen Kartoffelbrei.

„Was für eine Lektion?", runzelte Ron die Stirn.

„Du hast uns nie gesagt, was er von dir nach der ersten Aufgabe wollte", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Harry hatte Neville und Severus über die Lektion mit dem Denkarium bei Dumbledore erzählt, nachdem ihm Silas davon erzählt hatte, hatte es aber nie seinen Freunden gesagt. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein strubbliges Haar. „Ich erzähle es euch morgen", versprach er.

Hermine verengte ihre Augen, musste aber mit dem, was sie gesehen hatte, zufrieden sein, denn sie nickte und aß weiter ihr Abendessen. Ron sah besorgter aus als jemals zuvor. Harry lächelte ihn beruhigend an. Der Rothaarige seufzte und aß ebenfalls weiter. Neville lächelte leicht und Harry erwiderte die Geste, bevor er aufstand. Er konnte es auch gleich hinter sich bringen.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Sie wollten mich sehen?", schnarrte Silas, als er an dem Gargoyle vorbei kam.

„Silas?", runzelte Dumbledore die Stirn.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass Sie mit mir reden wollten. Hatte ich Unrecht?"

„Nein, nein, mein Junge. Setz dich." Der alte Mann deutete auf den Platz ihm gegenüber und Silas setzte sich zögernd. Dumbledore lächelte aus seinem weißen Bart heraus und seine blauen Augen blitzten hinter seiner Brille. Seine Roben waren weniger abstoßend als sonst. Sie war hellgelb und weiße Katzen und Hunde liefen darauf herum. „Wie geht es dir, Junge?"

„Gut", antwortete Silas kurz mit blankem, ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

„Sehr gut." Dumbledores Lächeln erhellte sich noch weiter. „Und hast du begonnen, das goldene Ei zu erforschen?"

„Noch nicht", schnarrte Silas faul und starrte auf seine Fingernägel. Es war eine Position, die er von Draco aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Nun, du hast bis Ende Februar. Ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen."

Silas antwortete nicht auf diesen dummen Kommentar und starrte den Direktor geduldig an.

Der alte Mann gluckste. „Dann zum Geschäftlichen. Ich habe eine Erinnerung, die du dir ansehen sollst. Es tut mir leid, dass wir uns nicht eher treffen konnten, aber ich war in letzter Zeit ein wenig beschäftigt."

Silas nickte und beugte sein Gesicht zu der wirbelnden Flüssigkeit. Er wurde in eine Erinnerung gezogen, wie Voldemort hier her gekommen war und nach dem Job als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gefragt hatte. Es wurde ihm verweigert. Silas fragte sie, ob Voldemort weiter gemacht hätte, ein Dunkler Lord zu werden, wenn er in Hogwarts eingestellt worden wäre. Sicher, er war selbst damals dunkel, aber er sah noch nicht so aus, als würde er die Welt beherrschen wollen. Es gab immer noch die Chance, diese Neigungen und diese Bitternis in etwas positiveres zu verwandeln.

„War er für den Posten qualifiziert?", fragte Silas, als er aus der Erinnerung zurückkehrte.

„Was meinst du?", runzelte Dumbledore die Stirn.

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob er qualifiziert war und dann um den Job gebeten hat, oder ob es ihn nicht gekümmert hat und er sich auf Einschüchterungen verlassen hat", antwortete Silas seidig.

Dumbledore entspannte sich und lächelte. „Ja, Voldemort war in der Tat qualifiziert. Zu dieser Zeit hat er noch nicht zu Einschüchterungstaktiken gegriffen. Seine Position war noch nicht stark genug."

„Ich verstehe." Silas fragte sich, wie blind Dumbledore sein konnte. Was ihn und Tom Riddle betraf. Wie konnte der Mann Silas' Hass missverstehen und wie konnte er Tom wegen unbewiesener Verdächtigungen verurteilen? Dumbledore sah sich immer noch selbst als Held. Er sah sich als ultimativen Wächter des Lichts. Der zweite Merlin. Silas wollte ihn aus ganzem Herzen töten. Und er versprach sich selbst, dass er es tun würde, wenn seine Position stark genug war.

„Hast du noch weitere Fragen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein", schüttelte Silas den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, dass der Grund, warum Voldemort die Position haben wollte, der war, dass er näher an die Kammer des Schreckens kommen wollte. Nun da du herausgefunden hast, dass es Voldemort war, der sie vor fünfzig Jahren geöffnet hat, scheint es wahrscheinlich, dass das auch damals sein Ziel gewesen war."

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich dort umsehen und sehen, ob dort irgendetwas zurückgelassen wurde", lächelte Silas freundlich.

Der Ausdruck war auf Silas' Gesicht frostig und Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Ich würde das zur jetzigen Zeit nicht empfehlen. Es könnte verheerende Fallen geben und ich möchte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst. Abgesehen davon, musst du dich auf die zweite Aufgabe vorbereiten."

Silas nickte, auch wenn er innerlich grinste. Wenn der alte Mann wüsste, dass er jede Woche mit Draco Malfoy dort hinunter ging. Er würde wetten, dass der alte Narr einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde. Gefährlich, ja klar. Dumbledore wollte nur nicht, dass Silas dort hinunter ging, bis er selbst einen Weg dorthin gefunden hatte und alles Wertvolle nehmen konnte. Gut, dass sich Silas einen Dreck scherte, was Dumbledore wollte und bereits die Schätze der Kammer plünderte.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Er ging zu dem Büro des Lehrers und spürte, wie die Anspannung in seinem Blut stieg. Lächelnd und mit gesenkten Augenlidern zu dem Mann neben ihn blickend, wackelte er mit seinen Hüften, als er sich nach vorn über den Schreibtisch lehnte. Ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab des Mannes und alles auf dem Tisch war weg. Er kannte diesen Teil und setzte sich darauf, während der Mann ihn mit glänzenden, hungrigen Augen betrachtete. Er lächelte, freute sich über seine Macht und er wusste, dass das Beste noch kommen würde. Er lehnte sich anzüglich nach vorn und spreizte langsam seine Beine, wobei seine Robe sich öffnete. Der Atem des Mannes wurde schneller und er leckte sich, mit nun brennenden Augen, seine Lippen._

„_Möchtest du spielen?", fragte er heißer, ließ langsam seinen Kopf zurückfallen und leckte sich über seine Lippen._

„_Merlin, du bist wunderschön", krächzte der Mann. Er trat näher und strich sich mit zitternden Fingern seine Roben von den Schultern._

_Silas lehnte seinen Kopf zurück und schloss genießerisch seine Augen, als er spürte, wie die Knöpfe seines Hemdes sanft geöffnet worden. Die kühle Luft streifte um sein Schlüsselbein, seine Schultern, dann seine Brust und seinen Bauch, als ihm das Hemd ausgezogen wurde. Warme, feuchte Hände pressten sich an seine Brust, strichen hinauf über seine Schultern und sendeten warme Blitze seinen Rücken hinunter. Dann war ein heißer Mund an seinem Nacken und saugte daran. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Er keuchte und ein tiefes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen._

„_Ich will dich. Merlin, ich will dich gleich hier nehmen. Ich möchte dich über diesen Schreibtisch beugen und dich für immer zu meinem __machen__. Würde dir das gefallen, Kätzchen? Möchtest du, dass ich dich blind ficke?"_

„_Das fühlt sich so gut an." Silas öffnete seine Augen. Ihn kümmerten die Worte nicht, er war allein auf die Gefühle konzentriert, wie diese Hände über seine Haut fuhren, als diese seine Hose entfernten und ihn streichelten und Feuerwerk durch seine Nerven sendeten. Er seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, so dass er nun nackt auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Lockhart fuhr über seinen Körper, was kitzelte und Silas zum Lachen brachte._

„_Du bist so schön", stöhnte Lockhart und brachte ihre Münder zusammen._

_Silas lag passiv da, als der Mann wundervolle Dinge mit seiner Zunge machte. Er wusste nicht, dass sein Mund sich so anfühlen konnte. Dann rieb sich der Mann an ihm, noch immer ganz angezogen. Ihre Körper waren zusammen gepresst, Silas von dem Größe und dem Gewicht des Mannes an den Tisch gepinnt. Die Reibung war beinahe schmerzhaft. Er drehte seinen Kopf, unterbrach den Kuss und schmollte. „Mach, dass es sich gut anfühlt", befahl er._

_Lockhart stöhnte und ging von ihm runter. „Sag, dass du mich willst."_

„_Will dich." Silas warf seinen Kopf ungeduldig hin und her und spreizte seine Beine einladend._

„_Sag, dass du mich brauchst", krächzte Lockhart, der vor Lust keuchte._

„_Brauch dich. Will dich."_

„_Merlin, Kätzchen." Lockhart kniete sich hin und leckte an dem empfindlichen Fleisch, dass ihm angeboten wurde, während er sich selbst verzweifelt streichelte._

_Silas keuchte, schrie und bäumte mit einem fetten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auf._

„NEIN!" Silas fuhr im Bett hoch und keuchte entsetzt. Er rollte sich über und würgte, über die Seite des Bettes hinaus. Sein Herz klopfte wild vor Entsetzen, während die Erinnerung des Traumes in seinem Geist blieb.

Er zitterte heftig, als Angst, Scham und Hass in ihm brodelten und der Raum vor seinen Augen zu schwanken begann. Dämons kaltes Lachen drang in sein Zimmer und er keuchte, während er um die Kontrolle kämpfte. Leises Schluchzen drang an seine Ohren. Er hatte es über seine eigenen verzweifelten Geräusche nicht gehört, doch nun, da er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, war es unmissverständlich. Und es kaum aus seinem Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf. Er war verschwitzt und seine Augen blickten verzweifelt. Er war geschockt über das, was er sah.

Boy hatte sich am Ende des Bettes zusammengerollt. Sein nackter und schwer vernarbter Körper zitterte. Sein stumpfes, braunes Haar war fettig und mit Blut verkrustet. Seine dunklen Augen, Augen wie die von Severus, schauten ängstlich auf die grünen Bettpfosten, während seine Hände sich nervös daran festhielten. Er weinte. Er klang so voller Schmerz, nicht so, wie normales Weinen. Er klang nicht ängstlich oder so, als ob er Schmerzen hätte. Das verhungerte, misshandelte Kleinkind klang einfach nur verloren.

Langsam trocknete der Schweiß auf Silas' Haut und seine Panik wich, als seine Sorge um Boy die Erinnerungen zurück drängte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Die gequälte andere Persönlichkeit zu berühren, war nicht die Antwort und Silas war auch nicht so erpicht auf physischen Kontakt. Aber das Kind war aus irgendeinem Grund hier und er musste es trösten.

„Es ist gut", sagte er sanft und warm.

Boy zuckte bei dem Klang von Silas' Stimme zusammen, aber er flüchtet nicht und begann nicht mit seinem Mantra. Er hob seinen Kopf und sein Blick traf nervös Silas' blau-graue Augen, bevor er sich löste und über die Schulter der Kernpersönlichkeit blickte. „Du bist verletzt", murmelte er heißer.

Plötzlich verstand Silas und er lächelte bitter. Seine Stimme jedoch blieb sanft. „Das ist mein Schmerz. Es ist okay, wenn es mir wehtut. Du musst diesen Schmerz nicht nehmen."

Boy atmete zitternd ein und schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. Seine dünnen Arme schlangen sich um seine dünne, verbrannte, vernarbte Brust. „Boy tut es weh. Boy tut es immer weh. Boy sollte es wehtun, nicht anderen."

„Schmerz… gehört jedem", seufzte Silas. „Manchmal ist Schmerz nötig, um uns zu warnen oder um uns zu helfen, etwas zu lernen. Ich brauche diesen Schmerz. Er sagt mir, dass ich eine Wunde habe, die geheilt werden muss. Ohne den Schmerz wüsste ich nicht, dass die Wunde da ist und es würde nie besser werden. Verstehst du?"

„Schmerz ist gut?", wiegte Boy sich hin und her.

„Manchmal." Silas lehnte seinen Kopf gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. Er war hierfür nicht gemacht. „Aber nur, wenn es dazu dient, dass es dir besser geht. Dir… Dir wurde grundlos wehgetan, nur um dich zu brechen. Du hast so viel Schmerz; eine Art von Schmerz, die nicht hilft. Ich werde versuchen, dich vor jeglicher Art von Schmerz zu schützen. Und ich hoffe, dass du eines Tages fähig bist, etwas anderes zu fühlen, als Schmerz und Angst. Dinge wie Freude, Zufriedenheit, Sicherheit. So, wie ich es möchte. Verstehst du?"

„Nein", heulte Boy und verspannte sich in der Erwartung, für seine Dummheit bestraft zu werden.

Silas schloss seine Augen. „Das ist okay. Ich denke auch nicht, dass ich das verstehe. Es hat einfach nur gut geklungen."

Boy hob seinen Kopf und langsam stoppte sein Weinen. „Du Schmerzen?"

„Ja, ich kann auch Schmerzen haben." Silas hob seinen Kopf und lächelte das junge Kind an.

Da war ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Einer wie Erstaunen. Silas' Lächeln verschwand und er war erstaunt, das Boy seinen Blick hielt, ohne zurückzuzucken. Etwas ging in dem Kopf der anderen Persönlichkeit vor, aber Silas konnte das nicht verstehen. Plötzlich lächelte das Kind. Es war ein Ausdruck, den es noch nie gehabt hatte und es sah merkwürdig und gezwungen aus, aber dennoch ehrlich.

„Silas ist genauso wie Boy", sagte das Kind, als Tränen seine ausgemergelten Wangen hinunterliefen. „Silas hat Schmerzen wie Boy."

„Ich will, dass es aufhört wehzutun", erklärte Silas.

„Boy möchte, dass Schmerz aufhört", gab das Kind flüsternd zu. „Aber Boy böse. Boy verdient Schmerzen. Boy wird immer wehgetan."

„Nicht mehr", sagte Silas ernst. „Niemand tut dir mehr weh. Du bist nicht böse."

Boy starrte ihn einfach an. Es war zu viel für ihn, das zu verstehen. Es war zu viel für ihn, das zu glauben. Aber die Tatsache, dass er bereit war sich zu unterhalten, sagte eine Menge darüber aus, wie sehr er Fortschritte machte. Tatzes Therapie mit ihm brachte etwas. Das Kind rollte sich am Ende des Bettes zusammen und ruhte fest zusammengerollt dort. Seine schwarzen Augen waren offen und starrten ihn aufmerksam an. Silas legte sich wieder hin und ignorierte ihn. Wenn Boy Trost darin fand, bei ihm zu bleiben, würde er ihn nicht wieder in seinen Schrank schicken.

Schließlich schlossen sich die Augen des Kindes und es fiel in einen erschöpften Schlaf. Nicht länger abgelenkt, richtete sich Silas' Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu seinem Alptraum. Er hatte jetzt oft welche. Seit er Draco an sich herangelassen hatte, den Slytherin als Freund akzeptiert hatte, hatten sie ihn geplagt. Er wusste, dass es deshalb war, weil er Intimität jeder Art fürchtete. Er hatte Angst, verletzt und wieder benutzt zu werden. Indem er Draco akzeptierte, öffnete er sich dem Schmerz. Auf der anderen Seite war es ein merkwürdiger Komfort zu wissen, dass Draco ihn auf eine Art verstand, wie kein anderer, nicht einmal Severus. Es war ein Komfort, dem er nicht widerstehen konnte.

Vielleicht hatte Boy dieselbe Art von Komfort entdeckt, als er verstand, dass die anderen, die mit ihm lebten, von denen er sich aber immer isoliert hatte, auch Schmerzen spüren konnten und es auch taten. Dennoch war Silas nicht glücklich über seine weichende Selbstkontrolle. Er war richtiggehend wütend, dass nur die Idee an eine Freundschaft ihm Alpträume brachte. Es gab nichts, vor dem er sich fürchten musste. Draco war genauso wie er. Wenn er versuchen würde, ihm wehzutun, würde Silas ihn in Sekunden töten. Silas konnte sich jetzt selbst schützen. Er war nicht länger Kätzchen. Er war stark und hatte die Kontrolle.

Nur, dass er sie nicht hatte.

Harry war jetzt in Kontakt mit Draco. Er nahm Silas die Kontrolle, indem er sich in die einzige Sache einmischte, die Silas allein gehört hatte, und das verletzte ihn. Er hatte den Schmerz, der durch Harry kam, nicht erwartet und der hatte ihn völlig unvorbereitet getroffen. Dann erkannte er, dass er Harry auch als Freund ansehen musste, wenn er sich von Harry betrogen fühlte. Und es gab keinen Weg, sich gegen den Wirt zu verteidigen. Silas konnte ihn nicht schlagen. Er war hilflos. Und das machte ihm Angst.

Silas zog seine Knie an seine Brust und versteckte sein Gesicht darin. Er fragte sich, wie das passiert war. Er fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment durchdrehen, aber das konnte er nicht auf Boy abwälzen. Er würde das nicht tun. Das Kind hatte genug gelitten. Silas würde da nicht noch was hinzufügen. Nein. Er musste den Schmerz und die Angst behalten. Er musste einen Weg finden, damit zu leben. Er musste einen Weg finden, sich selbst zu schützen. Oder er würde zusammenbrechen und mit ihm all die anderen Persönlichkeiten, das er der Kern war.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Severus öffnete besorgt die Tür, auch wenn er das niemals zeigen würde. Nur eine Person würde um halb vier morgens um Einlass bitten. Harry stand auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Er sah erschöpft aus und umarmte sich selbst in der kalten Kerkerluft. Dunkle Ringe waren unter seinen Augen und er schaute hinauf zu Severus mit Augen voller Anspannung. Severus deutete ihm, hineinzukommen und murmelte einen Wärmezauber, als er an ihm vorbei ging. Harry bemerkte das nicht und das machte ihm wirklich Sorgen. Nun, da Gabriel ein Teil von Harry war, war sich der Teenager selten der anderen Menschen nicht bewusst und er war niemals unaufmerksam, wenn jemand einen Zauber sprach.

Der Teenager ging zu der dunkelblauen Couch hinüber und stand dann vor seinem Lieblingsplatz. Severus betrachtete den angespannten Rücken. Harry trug nur seinen roten Pyjama und dicke rote Socken. Sein wirres Haar war schlaff. Severus öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen; er brauchte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Er war sich nicht sicher, dass er es mochte, wie der Junge einfach da stand. Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wirbelte Harry herum und schlang seine Arme um seine Hüfte.

Severus war schockiert. Er stand steif da, schaute hinunter auf das schwarze Haar, das wenige Zentimeter unter seinem Kinn war. Der Junge zitterte leicht. Nun tief besorgt, schlang Severus einen Arm um den Jungen und führte ihn zurück zu der Couch. Er setzte sich und zog Harry neben sich, noch immer mit einem Arm um Harrys Schulter geschlungen.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll", hörte er Harrys gedämpfte Stimme. Selbst jetzt konnte Severus die Anspannung und die nicht geweinten Tränen hören.

„Wegen was, Harry?", fragte Severus so sanft, wie er konnte.

„Wegen allem." Harry zog sich zurück, rollte sich am Ende der Couch zusammen und schaute Severus mit verzweifeltem Blick an. „Es ist alles zu viel. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es noch schaffe. Das Turnier, Voldemort, Neville, der Unterricht, meine Freunde; es ist alles zu viel!"

„Atme, Harry", befahl Severus und stand auf, um den Jungen etwas zu Trinken zu holen. Er sprach, während er das tat. „Ich weiß, dass du diesem Jahr vielen Herausforderungen gegenüber stehst. Du hast dich ausgesprochen gut gehalten. Eigentlich hast du diese Probleme ständig gehabt. Was bereitet dir wirklich Sorgen?"

Er gab dem Jungen ein Glas Wasser und bot ihm auch einen Beruhigungstrank an, sollte Harry einen nehmen wollen. Harry tat es nicht, aber er nippte an dem Wasser. Seine Augen waren durch seine Haare und seine Brille verdeckt, so dass Severus sie nicht sehen konnte. Aber er kannte Harry seit beinahe eineinhalb Jahren näher. Er konnte die Neigung seines Kopfes sehen, wie seine Schultern waren, die Bewegung seiner Hände. Etwas beschäftigte Harry, abgesehen von dem, was er gesagt hatte. Sicher waren die Dinge, die er genannt hatte ernst und halfen nicht, aber Severus war sich sicher, dass er richtig vermutete und etwas sein Mündel störte. Und es war etwas, was Harry ihm nicht erzählen wollte.

Harry war jetzt aber Gabriel und so fand der Junge die Stärke aufzuschauen und um Hilfe zu bitten. „Es sind Neville und Silas. Ich habe… so…" Er stockte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Angst um meinen Bruder. Und… Ich habe meine Empathie benutzt, seine letzte Stunde mit Rowena zu beobachten und die Gefühle… Es war schrecklich und mein Bruder hat das erduldet, ohne dass ich davon weiß und ich habe Angst, dass wir zu spät sind und ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren. Ich liebe ihn, Severus. Ich habe Angst, dass er sterben wird, aber bin unruhiger, weil er Schmerzen hat. Er hat so große Schmerzen und das ist nicht fair."

„Ich weiß", nickte Severus, während er das in sich aufnahm und weiter beobachtete. „Es ist sehr schwer zu sehen, wie ein geliebter Mensch leidet. Aber ich glaube, dass Longbottom stärker ist, als wir glauben, stärker, als er glaubt. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir zu spät sind, Harry. Omi sucht nach einem Lehrer und selbst wenn das fehlschlagen sollte, wird Hogwarts am 21. Dezember einen Lehrer ruft. Wir werden Longbottom nicht fallen lassen."

„Das hoffe ich. Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann, ihm zu helfen. Und ich weiß, dass du und Remus das auch tun werdet. Das Warten ist aber trotzdem unerträglich." Harry lächelte, aber es war angespannt und erreichte nicht seine Augen.

„Longbottom wird überleben." Severus vermutete, dass sein Schützling dabei Hilfe brauchte, über das zu sprechen, worüber er sprechen musste, so entschied er sich, es zu versuchen. „Was für Probleme hast du mit Silas? Er ist auch ein Kämpfer."

Harry verschränkte abwehrend seine Arme, doch die Anspannung war in seiner Körpersprache und seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Entfernt war sich Severus dessen bewusst, dass sein Magen sich zusammenzog. Harry verheimlichte etwas vor ihm. Aber er hielt das alles aus seinem Gesicht fern. Er wartete geduldig und wurde belohnt, als Harry sich geschlagen ergab, seine Arme aus der Verschränkung nahm und stattdessen seine Knie umschlang.

„Ich… Ich weiß nicht was…" Er schüttelte hilflos seinen Kopf. Seine Augen flehten um Führung. „Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen."

„Harry…" Severus sagte den Namen vorsichtig, während seine Gedanken rasten. Er musste wissen, was Harry verbarg, aber er konnte den Jungen nicht drängen. „Erinnerst du dich daran, wie du versprochen hast, uns nicht zu erzählen, dass Neville leidet?"

Harry schloss seine Augen. „Ja", hauchte er leise.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, warum du das Versprechen gebrochen hast?"

„Um ihm zu helfen." Harry zitterte jetzt.

„Ist das hier eher ähnlich? Oder sollte dieses Geheimnis geheim gehalten werden?", fragte Severus ruhig. Er hasste es zu sehen, wie sein Schützling litt und das ungute Gefühl wuchs, als er Harrys Reaktionen sah.

„Bevor Gabriel und ich verschmolzen sind", begann Harry, „habe ich mit meinen anderen Persönlichkeiten gesprochen, indem ich mit ihnen geschrieben habe. Ich habe etwas geschrieben und einer von ihnen hat meinen Arm benutzt, um zurück zu schreiben. Ich habe das alles in meinem Tagebuch, wenn du das möchtest." Er schaute weg und spielte mit dem Stoff seine Hose. „Ich habe es dir nicht gesagt, weil ich wusste, dass du dagegen wärst. Ich soll sie nicht wie wirkliche Menschen behandeln, aber… Aber ich habe sie gebraucht. Ich musste sie kennenlernen. Dann gab es die Zeit, wo ich hören konnte, wie sie mit mir in meinem Kopf gesprochen haben. Aber das ist wieder verschwunden, als ich mich mit Rose verbunden haben…"

Severus blieb ruhig, als Harry aufhörte zu reden. Er kämpfte offensichtlich mit etwas.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, Gabriel gewesen zu sein, so wie ich mich daran erinnere Rose gewesen zu sein. Ich erinnere mich daran, hier meinen eigenen kleinen Platz gehabt zu haben", sagte er und berührte seine Stirn. „Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich im Wohnzimmer gesessen habe und zugesehen haben, was ich gemacht habe. Aber am meisten erinnere ich mich daran, Silas zu sehen. Wir haben zusammen gearbeitet und… er hat sich mir sogar ein wenig mehr geöffnet. Er hat begonnen, mir zu vertrauen. Er hat mir erlaubt zu sehen, wenn er verletzt war und Unterstützung brauchte und das ist öfters passiert, als du glaubst. Ich war da, um auf ihn aufzupassen, um sicherzustellen, dass er sich ausruht." Harry lächelte stolz. „Ich liebe ihn, wie einen Bruder, so wie ich Neville liebe."

Er seufzte und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Knien. „Nach der Verschmelzung konnte ich Silas in meinem Kopf hören, wenn ich es wollte. Ich weiß, ich habe die Macht ihn zu blocken, aber ich habe das noch nicht gemacht. Ich wollte das nicht. Wir reden viel mit einander, aber es ist nicht dasselbe. Wenn ich hineingehe, schlafe ich. Ich sehe nicht mehr das Wohnzimmer oder Silas. Ich kann nicht mehr so für ihn da sein, wie ich das zuvor gemacht habe. Er ist dort ganz allein. Ich habe das Gefühl, als hätte ich ihn im Stich gelassen. Ich mache mir Sorgen, weil es nicht mehr dasselbe ist. Er traut mir nicht zu, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Ich weiß, dass er das nicht tut. Er hat das Gefühl, als müsse er der große Bruder für Harry sein. Er muss den Wirt beschützen. Aber ich bin auch Gabriel, genauso wie Harry, und ich möchte mich um ihn kümmern, aber das kann ich nicht. Macht das irgendwelchen Sinn?"

„Ja", nickte Severus mit dem Kopf. Sein Herz raste, genauso wie seine Gedanken.

„Ich fühle mich schuldig", fuhr Harry fort, ohne seinen Kopf von seinen Knien zu nehmen. „Und ich machte mir Sorgen. Ich versuche Sy zu zeigen, dass ich mich um ihn sorge. Dass ich ihm helfen kann, wenn er mich lässt, aber… Aber ich mache alles nur schlimmer. Ich kann spüren, wie angespannt er ist. Das er nahe am Zusammenbrechen ist und ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, um ihm zu helfen. Ich werde in der Nacht wach, bin außer Atmen und habe Angst, aber ich bin es nicht, der die Alpträume hat. Das ist Sy. Er möchte nicht über sie reden. Wenn ich frage, wie es ihm geht, sagt er, es geht ihm gut. Er möchte sich mir nicht mehr öffnen. Und ich kann nicht hineingehen und ihm gegenüberstehen, wie ich es früher gemacht habe. Und…" Harry hob seinen Kopf, Tränen waren in seinen Augen und rollten seine Wangen hinunter. „Und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, um ihm zu helfen. Ich habe ihn verlassen, Severus! Ich habe ihn einfach dort und mit allem allein gelassen. Jetzt bin ich hier draußen und ich kann nicht… Ich kann einfach nicht… Es ist nicht fair! Es ist mir egal, ob ich der Wirt bin. Ich möchte nach drinnen gehen und ihn sehen!"

Severus trauerte. Er hatte sich erlaubt, nur den phänomenalen Fortschritt zu sehen, den Harry bei seiner geistigen Krankheit gemacht hatte. Er verschmolz mit seinen anderen Persönlichkeiten und kam mit dem klar, wofür sie standen. Aber Harrys geistiger Zustand war zerbrechlich. Schlimmer noch, Harry war nun komplett davon gefangen, dass Silas eine eigenständige Person war. Und Severus hatte erlaubt, dass das passiert war.

Die Kluft zwischen Harry und Silas war langsam größer und größer geworden, als sie eine Beziehung formten, wie zwei verschiedene Menschen. Es war wahr, dass Harry sich um Silas Sorgen machte, und es wahr wahrscheinlich wahr, dass Harry Silas als einen Freund betrachtete, aber die Grundlage seiner Sorge kam aus der unbewussten Erkenntnis, dass er sich von dem Schlüsselaspekt entfernte, wer er war. Je weiter Silas außer Reichweite kam, desto weniges ganz fühlte sich Harry. Sie waren die gleiche Person, auseinandergerissen. Harry dachte, dass eine Freundschaft mit der anderen Persönlichkeit sie weiter zusammenbringen konnte, aber es machte die Trennung nur noch deutlicher.

Und nun brachen sie zusammen. Silas zerbrach, weil er keinen Zugang mehr zu Harrys Courage und Liebe hatte, nicht einmal unbewusst. Harry zerbrach, weil er nicht mehr Silas' Wissen hatte, seine Anpassungsfähigkeit und seinen Einfallsreichtum. Es war okay gewesen, als Silas und Gabriel miteinander kommuniziert hatten. Sie waren in ihrem Ziel vereint gewesen, Harry zu retten. Egal, wie es sich angefühlt oder es ausgesehen hatte, sie hatten als Einheit gearbeitet. Nun da Gabriel zusammen mit Harry der Wirt war, arbeiteten sie nicht mehr als Einheit. Ihre Bestimmung hatte sich geändert.

Silas Bestimmung war es immer noch Harry zu dienen, doch Harrys Bestimmung war es zu leben. Und zu Leben bedeutete viele Komplikationen. Er hatte viele Ziele, viele Beziehungen, viele Bestimmungen, nun da er die Probleme hatte, die er erwähnt hatte. Leben war viel komplexer als nicht zu leben und Silas lebte nicht. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen und seine Welt war nun ganz im Inneren. So kompliziert wie das schien, war es relativ einfach im Vergleich zu dem richtigen Leben. Sie hatte keinen gemeinsamen Boden mehr.

„Harry, es gibt einen Grund, warum ich dich gebeten habe, nicht auf diese Art mit deinen anderen Persönlichkeiten zu kommunizieren. So sehr du auch denkst, dass es euch näher bringt, in Wirklichkeit schiebst du Silas von dir."

„Was meinst du?" Harry schaute ihn mit müdem, schuldbewusstem Blick an.

Severus seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Silas ist du. Du bist Silas. Er ist nicht dein Bruder. Er ist nicht dein Freund. Er ist sozusagen die andere Hälfte deiner Seele. Und indem du ihn als etwas anderes siehst, verneinst du ihn. Du verneinst, wer er ist."

„Das wollte ich nicht."

Harry wrang seine Hände. Sein Gesicht war blass und angespannt und er zitterte wieder. Das war jetzt zu viel für ihn. Severus streckte eine Hand aus und bestand darauf, dass er den Trank zu sich nahm. Harry nahm ihn gehorsam.

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht wolltest. Es ist auch Silas' Schuld. Wir können das lösen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry."

„Aber ich kann ihn nicht einfach ignorieren!", protestierte Harry. „Das kann ich nicht!"

„Das habe ich erkannt", schnarrte Severus und wartete darauf, dass der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltete. Langsam entspannte sich das Gesicht seines Schützlings und Erschöpfung setzte ein. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken und wir werden eine Lösung finden. Ruh dich aus, Harry."

„Aber Sy hat Schmerzen. Ich möchte ihm helfen."

„Ich weiß. Das werden wir", versprach Severus.

Harrys Augen wurden trüb, während er ihn noch immer anstarrte. Severus vermutete, dass er die Gewissheit brauchte, dass er bei ihm war. Er saß still und bot seine Anwesenheit, die Harry brauchte. Er wünschte, Lupin wäre hier. Er würde den Teenager umarmen und das wäre es dann. Aber Harry war zu ihm gekommen und er musste sein Bestes geben. Harrys Augen zwinkerten und schlossen sich dann, doch selbst dann entspannten sich nicht alle Muskeln. Severus beobachtete ihn noch für einen weiteren Moment. Dann zauberte er eine Decke herbei und legte sie über den schlafenden Teenager. Er war sich nicht sicher, was das Beste war, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie das durchstehen würden. Sie waren schon zu weit gekommen, als jetzt zu scheitern. Entschlossen stand Severus auf und ging in sein Büro. Er musste Nachforschungen anstellen.


	44. Tanzen

**Titel: **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

_43. Tanzen_

Silas öffnete seine Augen und schnaubte, als er sah, dass er in Severus' Räumen war. Die Sonne würde bald aufgehen und das bedeutete, dass er bald verschwinden musste, wenn er ohne Konfrontation davonkommen wollte. Es war ihm bewusst, dass Harry dem Mann erzählt hatte, dass sie einander hören konnten, und auch wenn er darüber nicht erfreut war, verstand er, warum Harry das getan hatte. Zwischen ihnen war es zu angespannt geworden, um es ertragen zu können, aber Silas hatte vor, das Problem selbst zu lösen.

Der Flur war leer, genau wie er es gehofft hatte, und der Lehrer rief nicht, dass er auf der Stelle zurückkommen sollte. Er grinste über seinen erfolgreichen Gefängnisausbruch und ging leise die feuchten Kerkergänge entlang. Er hatte eine Menge zu tun und zuerst musste er in die Bibliothek.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Harry? Reden wir immer noch über das Ei?"

Harry zwinkerte und lächelte Viktor an, während der Schüler aus Durmstrang ihn anfunkelte. „Ja, natürlich." Er fühlte sich ein wenig besser. Der tiefe Schlaf hatte ihm gut getan. Er machte sich kurz Sorgen um Silas, erlaubte sich aber, das vorüber gehen zu lassen. Er konnte wegen des Slytherins jetzt nichts tun.

„Das ist gut. Ich habe das Rätsel noch nicht gelöst und könnte Hilfe gebrauchen." Viktors Gesicht entspannte sich zu einem Lächeln. Er fühlte sich sicher, da er und Harry die einzigen waren, die so früh in der Bibliothek waren.

„Es ist laut, also sollten wir nicht wirklich hier daran arbeiten. Wie wäre es, wenn wir hinunter zum Quidditchfeld gehen?" Harry stand auf und schloss die Bücher, die Silas gelesen hatte. Er schaute auf die Titel, aber da waren keine und er hatte nicht die Zeit, die Bücher noch einmal zu öffnen und zu versuchen herauszufinden, von was sie handelten.

Viktor und er gingen hinunter zu den Schuhlgründen und unterhielten sich leise. Sie waren beide warm angezogen. Harry trug eine Jeans mit Turnschuhen, ein weißes T-Shirt und einen dicken roten Pullover, den Mrs. Weasley für ihn gestrickt hatte. Er hatte auch seinen weißen Winterumhang an, den Severus ihm zu seinem dreizehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Viktor sah viel beeindruckender aus. Sein schwarzes Haar war zurückgegelt und er trug dicke schwarze Hosen, schwere Stiefel und einen schwarzen Pullover unter seinem dicken, roten Umhang, mit dunkelbraunen Fell am Nacken und am Saum. Harry fühlte sich ziemlich armselig, neben dem 17-jährigen. Er war viel kleiner und dünner und sein dunkles Haar stand unordentlich ab, da er keine Zeit gehabt hatte, es zu kämmen oder sowas. Es war schließlich gerade erst aufgewacht.

Harry richtete die Brille auf seiner Nase und war dankbar, dass er zumindest nicht fror. „Was ist das für eine Art von Fell?"

„Das ist das Fell einer magischen Katze, die Roggenwolf genannt wird. Das sind bösartige wolfsähnliche Kreaturen, die so groß sind wie Kühe", grinste Victor ihn an. „Mein Vater hat diese Kreatur erlegt."

„Wow", lächelte Harry zurück. „Er klingt wirklich stark!"

„Das ist er", nickte Viktor und deutete zu den Ständen um das Feld herum. „Hier?"

„Ist gut", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und sie stiegen hinauf. Zumindest war der Himmel klar und die Sonne schien hell, auch wenn die Dezemberluft sehr kalt war.

Sie probierten für Stunden mit den Eiern herum. Sie versuchten alles, an was sie denken konnten. Sie warfen sie so fest auf den Boden, dass sie sich öffneten, sprachen Zauber auf die Eier, um zu sehen, ob es einen Zauber gab, der die Nachricht verständlich machte, und viele andere Dinge. Sie redeten auch viel, lachten und spekulierten darüber, was die nächste Aufgabe sein würde. Schließlich trieb der Hunger sie wieder hinein. Ihre Gesichter waren rot und beide waren entspannt und glücklich.

„Harry, ich möchte dir eine Frage stellen", sagte Viktor, als sie sich den Toren des Schlosses näherten.

„Was?" Harry schaute hinüber zu ihm.

„Hermine", sagte der ältere Jugendliche vorsichtig. „Wie alt ist sie?"

„Sie hatte gerade ihren fünfzehnten Geburtstag", sagte Harry verwirrt mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen. Langsam verstand er und sein Gesicht entspannte sich zu einem Grinsen. „Warum?"

„Nur so." Victor schaute schnell weg, doch Harry sah das tiefe Rot, das sich auf den Wangen seines Freundes ausbreitete.

„Magst du sie? Wirst du sie zum Ball einladen?", lachte Harry und stupste den errötenden Jungen in die Rippen.

„Vielleicht", schimpfte Viktor und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Sie erreichen das Schloss und bevor sie getrennte Wege gehen konnten, musste Harry das letzte Wort haben. „Ich denke, es ist großartig!"

Viktor schaute auf und lächelte dankbar, ehe er steif zu der Großen Halle ging, um noch etwas vom Frühstück zu bekommen. Harry wäre ihm gefolgt, aber er musste seine Freunde finden. Er zauberte eine Nachricht zu ihnen und bat sie, ihn in der Küche zu treffen. Er rannte hinauf zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und traf Neville unterwegs. Sein Bruder sah erschöpft aus, doch er folgte Harry, ohne dass dieser ihn großartig drängen musste. Harry legte sein Ei weg und rannte dann, gefolgt von Neville, hinunter zur Küche. Fred, George, Hermine und Ron warteten bereits auf ihn.

„Helft mir, etwas essen zu tragen, ja?", fragte Harry sie. „Wir können das zu der Weide mitnehmen. Niemand wird dort sein und es wird da kein Haufen Schnee geben, da der Baum das meiste davon wegschubst."

„Sicher, Kumpel", zuckte Ron mit den Schultern, und begann sich Essen einzustecken.

„Was ist überhaupt los?", fragte Fred.

„Nun, ich möchte euch über die Stunde mit Dumbledore erzählen und ich dachte, danach könnten wir an der Animagus-Verwandlung arbeiten. Ich habe das irgendwie in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt und muss das nachholen."

„Hast du deine Hausaufgaben gemacht?", fragte Hermine und strich sich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Das kommt zuerst, wie du weißt."

„Das kann ich morgen machen", wehrte Harry ab. „Wir fünf hatten nicht wirklich die Chance, zusammen zu lernen."

Sie gab grummelnd nach und Harry grinste sie an. Die fünf Jugendlichen machten sich auf den Weg hinaus zur Peitschenden Weide. Sie aßen und hörten zu, als Harry die Stunde mit dem Denkarium beschrieb, und was das vielleicht für Harry und den Krieg bedeuten könnte. Fred und George hatten eine Menge darüber zu sagen. Hermine und Neville drückten ihr Bedauern für Voldemort aus und für das, was ihm und seiner Familie passiert war, doch Fred und George bestanden darauf, dass es egal war, was man ihm angetan hatte, und dass das kein Grund war für seine derzeitige Bösartigkeit. Harry und Ron fanden, dass sie Recht hatten und saßen zwischen den beiden Stühlen.

„Dumbledore konnte ihn definitiv nicht anstellen…", begann George hitzig.

„...ganz gleich, dass er noch nicht der Dunkle Lord war!", fuhr Fred fort. „Er war schon..."

„...ein Mörder und hat die Dunkeln Künste angewendet."

„Das wissen wir nicht", widersprach Hermine. „Es war nicht so, dass er begonnen hat, seine Klassenkameraden zusammenzurufen und ein Dunkler Lord zu werden, nachdem ihn die Position in Hogwarts verwehrt worden war."

„Das ist nicht wahr", schüttelte Ron seinen Kopf. „Er hat sich bereits bei seinem dunklen Namen genannt, als er immer noch hier zur Schule gegangen war, und nachdem er sie abgeschlossen hatte, hat er angefangen, seine Freunde als Todesser anzuheuern."

„Das kann nicht wahr sein", schimpfte Hermine. „Er ist herumgereist und hat nach einem Lehrer für die Dunkeln Künste gesucht, nachdem er seinen Abschluss hatte. Er wird nicht angefangen haben, Todesser zu sich zu rufen, bis er gelernt hatte, was er wissen musste."

„Er hat immer versucht, sich eine Machtposition zu sichern…"Fred schlug auf sein Bein, um dem Nachdruck zu geben.

„...deshalb hat er seine Freunde zu sich gerufen, bevor er gelernt hat, und sogar schon, wo er noch immer in Hogwarts war. Er brauchte..."

„...Leute, die ihn unterstützten. Er hat sie nicht Todesser genannt..."

„...bis er von seinen Lehrern zurückgekehrt war", beendete George.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es wichtig ist, wann er böse geworden ist, oder wann er hätte gestoppt werden können. Der Punkt ist, dass er böse ist und dass er gestoppt werden muss", seufzte Harry und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. „Dumbledore muss denken, dass da etwas ist, was mir helfen kann, ihn zu besiegen, aber ich weiß bei meinem Leben nicht, was es ist. Nichts davon scheint wichtig zu sein. Ich kann keine Schwäche oder sonst was erkennen."

„Vielleicht ist es die Tatsache, dass er Dinge sammelt", schlug Neville vor. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen, aber die frische Luft und die muntere Unterhaltung taten ihm gut. „Du hast gesagt, dass Dumbledore das wirklich sehr betont hat."

„Vielleicht, aber warum sagt Dumbledore mir nicht einfach das, von dem er will, dass ich es weiß? Warum lässt er mich raten? Das ist wichtig. Wenn Voldemort eine Schwäche hat und ich sie einfach nicht sehe, muss ich es wissen!", knurrte Harry.

„Er möchte, dass du es selbst herausfindest", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Vielleicht würde er es dir sagen, wenn du es am Ende dieser Stunden immer noch nicht herausgefunden hast."

„Das hoffe ich", stand Harry auf und streckte sich. „Mir wird kalt. Lasst uns hoch in die Bibliothek gehen und dort lernen."

„Aber es ist Samstag!", stöhnte Ron. „Fred, George, helft mir, ihn zum Quidditch zu überreden!"

„Tut uns leid, kleiner Bruder..."

„...normalerweise sind wir ganz dafür zu spielen statt zu arbeiten, aber wir möchten das wirklich..."

„...hinkriegen!"

Harry lächelte die beiden grinsenden Zwillinge an. „Ihr seid wirklich aufgeregt, oder?"

„Darauf kannst du wetten!", antworteten sie zusammen.

„Ich bin auch aufgeregt", warf Hermine ein. „Ich kann es nicht abwarten, den Zaubertrank zu brauen und herauszufinden, was mein Tier ist!"

„Ich denke auch, dass es großartig ist, aber es ist Samstag!"

„Wie geht es mit der Eiche voran, Neville?", fragte Hermine und ignorierte Rons genervten Aufschrei.

„Gut", sagte Neville, errötete und schaut auf seine Füße.

Harry schubste ihn spielerisch an der Schulter. Neville lächelte ihn an und Ron murmelte verärgert vor sich hin, als er ihnen folgte. Die Zwillinge gingen voran, lachten und warfen sich Vermutungen wegen der Tiere zu.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sonntagmorgen wachte Harry wieder in der Bibliothek auf. Er rief innerlich nach Silas.** Komm schon, Sy! Ich muss mich bald mit Draco treffen und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich gehe, musst du es mir sagen.** Aber es gab keine Antwort. Nicht einmal, als er es laut versuchte.

Besorgt seufzte Harry und tat sein Bestes, seine Kleidung zu richten und seine Haare zu zähmen, bevor er zu dem ungenutzten Raum neben dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer ging, von dem Draco gesagt hatte, dass er da war. Er braucht ein paar Minuten, um den Raum zu finden, von dem Draco geredet hatte. Der Blonde wartete ungeduldig, und tippte mit seinem Fuß auf dem Boden. Er hatte ein etwa fünf Meter großes Feld leergeräumt, und die alten Tische und Stühle zur Seite geschoben. Sie waren voller Staub und Schmutz, aber der Boden war dort sauber, wo Draco Platz geschaffen hat. Offensichtlich hatte der Blonde den Schmutz entfernt. Harry dachte daran, ihn zu necken, da er einen Aufräumzauber kannte, doch der Blonde sprach zuerst.

„Es wird Zeit, Potter", knurrte Draco, als er herein kam.

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Entschuldige."

Der Blonde schnaufte und presste seinen Mund zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und schaute Harry von oben bis unten an. „Du musst in einem Festumhang üben, da du denn tragen wirst. Ich denke nicht, dass du auf die Nase fallen willst, wenn alle zugucken, nur weil du es nicht gewohnt bist, mit langem Umhang zu tanzen."

„Nein, das ist nicht wirklich mein Ziel", stimmte Harry schüchtern zu. „Aber ich habe keinen langen Umhang."

„Nun, dann musst du dir einen besorgen." Draco rollte angewidert mit seinen Augen. Er stand von dem Tisch auf, an den er sich gelehnt hatte, und nahm einen Stapel Umhänge von einem Stuhl hinter sich. „Ich habe dir die hier mitgebracht. Sie sind gut genug zum üben."

Harry nahm die Umhänge und zog sich einen an. Sie waren nett. Der dicke, dunkelblaue aus Samt, war erstaunlich schwer und hing ein paar Zentimeter auf den Boden. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig und runzelte die Stirn. In so etwas zu kämpfen, wäre ein Albtraum. Er hoffte nur, dass er das nicht tun musste. Hoffentlich würde der Ball katastrophenfrei sein und das Schlimmste was er zu tun hatte, war zu tanzen.

„Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vor, so zu tanzen", schnappte Draco. Er trat vor und schubste Harry an den Schultern, bis er korrekt stand. „Entspann dich. Du kannst dich nicht bewegen, wenn du steif wie ein Brett bist." Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Ich werde dich nicht verfluchen oder sowas."

„Ich weiß", verengte Harry seine Augen und versuchte bewusst, sich zu entspannen.

„Und hör auf so zu gucken, Potter!" Seufzend nahm Draco die Position vor dem Gryffindor ein und begann sich zu bewegen. „Mach es mir nach."

Harry tat, was ihm gesagt wurde, doch nach ein paar Minuten entschied er, dass das viel schwieriger war, als er erwartet hatte. „Können wir Musik machen? Das könnte helfen."

Draco nickte und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Musik erfüllte den Raum und sie fuhren fort, zu tanzen. Nachdem er die Schrittfolge zweimal vorgemacht hatte, hörte Draco auf und befahl Harry weiterzumachen. Er drehte sich um und sah zu, wie der Dunkelhaarige es allein machte. Es war merkwürdig, allein zu tanzen und die grauen Augen, die jede seiner Bewegungen beobachteten, halfen nicht. Er stolperte ein paar Mal, worauf Draco schnaubte und ihn beschimpfte.

„Du bist keine Hilfe, weißt du?", funkelte Harry ihn an.

„Potter, ich denke, nicht mal ein Tanzzauber würde dir helfen!" Mit einem müden Seufzen, setzte sich Draco auf einen alten Stuhl. „Es ist noch eine Stunde bis zum Mittagessen. Meinst du, du könntest versuchen, bis dahin Fortschritte zu machen?"

„Es sind zu viele Schritte und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, meinen Partner zu drehen, wenn ich nicht wirklich einen habe", schnappte Harry, genauso frustriert.

„Frag nicht mal, Potter!", funkelte Draco ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß nicht einmal die Schritte des Mädchens!"

„Ich habe dich nicht gefragt, mit mir zu tanzen, Draco! Oh, das ist lächerlich!" Harry warf seine Hände in die Luft. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es unmöglich ist, einen Waffenstillstand mit dir zu haben! Silas muss verrückt sein, _dein_ Freund zu sein!"

„Po-_Harry_, warte."

Wütend und peinlich berührt, drehte Harry sich um, darauf vorbereitet, dem Blonden die Hölle heiß zu machen. Aber die Anspannung war aus den Schultern des Blonden gewichen und sein Lächeln war offener, als Harry es je gesehen hatte; auch wenn es immer noch klein war. Harry runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was die Veränderung bewirkt hatte, aber er wusste es besser, als zu fragen. Draco war die abwehrenste Person, die er kannte, abgesehen von Silas.

„Lass uns einfach noch für ein paar Minuten üben", stand Draco auf und drehte sich um. „Mach's mir noch ein paar Mal nach."

Harry bewegte sich nicht, doch der Slytherin-Prinz tanzte bereits. Seine Bewegungen waren anmutig und flüssig, so als würde er sich spontan entscheiden, wie er sich bewegen würde, anstatt so zu tanzen, wie er es gelernt hatte. Er war wirklich gut. Harry seufzte und machte es ihm nach. Sicher könnte er tanzen lernen, wenn Draco Malfoy es konnte!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry, Hermine, Neville und Ron arbeiteten nach dem Mittagessen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors an ihren Hausaufgaben. Harry hatte eine Menge nachzuholen und jedes Mal, wenn er etwas fertig hatte, musste er stöhnen, als er den Stapel sah, der noch übrig war. Hermine versuchte nicht zu selbstgefällig darüber zu sein, dass sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte und er gestern zuerst Hausaufgaben hätte machen sollen, aber er wusste was sie dachte und funkelte sie an. Es half seiner Stimmung nicht, dass Ron sich jede halbe Stunde oder so laut beschwerte. Das war alles vergessen, als er einen kleinen Knall hörte und Omi dastand und zu dem Porträtloch deutete.

„Scheiße!" Harry sprang auf, wodurch seine Freunde ihn erstaunt anstarrten. „Das habe ich komplett vergessen! Neville, haben wir heute nicht einen Termin mit Professor Lupin?"

„Wa-", zwinkerte Neville verwirrt.

„Ja, das Treffen, von dem er gesagt hat, dass wir es nicht verpassen sollen. Er hat gesagt, dass er über irgendetwas mit uns reden muss, erinnerst du dich?", sagte Harry so vorsichtig wie er konnte, aber immer noch in dem Versuch, Neville dazu zu bringen, zu verstehen, dass er wollte, dass er mitkam und ihre Freunde ihnen nicht folgten.

„Oh... Ja..." Neville stand auf und Harry lächelte ihn an. Der pummelige Gryffindor lächelte zurück, erleichtert, dass er richtig verstanden hatte.

„Ihr zwei seid noch nicht einmal annähernd fertig!", protestierte Hermine. „Besonders du, Harry!"

„Wir sind bald wieder da. Warum macht ihr zwei nicht eine Pause, während wir weg sind? Holt etwas zu essen oder was zu trinken oder sowas", lächelte Harry und ging aus dem Porträtloch.

„Das klingt wie eine brillante Idee", seufzte Ron und wollte bereits aufstehen.

„Nicht so schnell!" Hermine schnappte Ron am Arm und zog ihn fest wieder auf seinen Platz. „Schreib erst diesen Aufsatz zu Ende, du bist fast fertig!"

Harry hörte nicht, was sein wütender Freund auf diese Aufforderung antwortete, da die Fette Dame zuschwang. Er grinste und war stolz darauf, sich erfolgreich davon gemacht zu haben und er platzte vor Aufregung. Nevilles neuer Lehrer war da! Zumindest dachte er, dass es das war, was es bedeutete, dass Omi zurück war. Neville öffnete seinen Mund, um zu fragen was los war, aber Omi erschien vor ihnen und er keuchte.

„Ich habe den perfekten Lehrer gefunden, Sirs!", schrie Omi glücklich. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, junger Harry und Neville Sir. Ich musste sie überreden, zu kommen."

„Das ist absolut in Ordnung, Omi", versicherte ihm Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Wissen es Severus und Remus?"

„Ja, Sir. Sie warten auf dem Hof, wo der junge Neville normalerweise seinen Unterricht hat."

„In Ordnung, danke, Omi! Sag ihnen, wir sind auf dem Weg."

Der Elf nickte und disapparierte mit einem leisen Knall. Neville hielt mit Harry Schritt und fragte vorsichtig, was los war. Harry drehte sich zu ihm und strahlte ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln an.

„Wir wissen, dass du eine Menge Schwierigkeiten mit der Erdmagie hast, Nev, deshalb haben wir versucht, einen besseren Lehrer als Rowena zu finden, der dir helfen kann. Wir wollten dir nichts sagen, um dir keine Hoffnung zu machen, ohne dass wir sicher waren, dass Omi für dich einen neuen Lehrer finden konnte."

„Wer ist wir?", biss sich Neville auf seine Lippe. „Ich habe gedacht, ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst es nicht erzählen."

„Severus, Remus und ich", gab Harry zu. Er hielt an und zog Neville vor sich. „Nev, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Ich liebe dich so sehr und ich wusste… ich wusste, dass ich dich verliere. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Du hast Hilfe gebraucht und ich konnte nichts tun. Ich konnte nicht Schweigen." Er schaute in Nevilles Gesicht. „Bist du böse auf mich? Ich wollte helfen. Wir wollen, dass es dir besser geht."

„Ich verstehe." Neville schaute auf und sein Gesicht war blass und angespannt, aber es war kein Ärger zu sehen. „Das tue ich wirklich. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich dasselbe für dich getan."

„Danke, Bruder", sagte Harry leise und drehte sich dann schnell um, um weiter zu dem Hof zu gehen. „Komm schon! Vielleicht wird dieser Lehrer alles besser machen!"

„Das bezweifle ich", murmelte Neville, doch Harry hörte ihn nicht. Seufzend folgte er seinem Bruder und versuchte die wachsende Angst zu kontrollieren. Er hatte gedacht, dass er bis Donnerstag hatte, bevor er der Erde wieder gegenübertreten musste. Er erschauderte und wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, dass Harry das nicht getan hätte.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Der Hof war mit einer dicken Decke aus Schnee bedeckt. Nur die Wege waren frei und das durch Zauberei. Er war sehr kahl, aber Severus fand, das es ein eher friedlicher Platz war. Er mochte die Stille und die Art, wie der Schnee die Geräusche dämpfte. Tatsächlich hätte er gerne in der Wintersonne gestanden, wenn es nicht aus dem Grund gewesen wäre, weshalb sie überhaupt hier waren.

Omi war schließlich mit einem Lehrer zurückgekehrt und der Elf war keine Sekunde zu früh gekommen. Neville driftete mit jedem Tag der verging weiter fort. Jeden Donnerstag war es ein schwererer und schwererer Kampf für Neville, zurück in seine menschliche Hülle zu kommen. Rowena hatte ihm gesagt, dass er es nicht bis zur Wintersonnenwende schaffen würde. Deshalb war er berechtigtermaßen enttäuscht über die Lehrerin, die Omi mitgebracht hatte.

Madigan Flitwick war Professor Flitwicks jüngere Schwester. Sie hatte silberweißes Haar, das bis auf den Boden ging und war nur 75 Zentimeter groß. Ihr Gesicht war faltig und ihre großen blauen Augen ließen Severus an einen Hauselfen denken. Ihre Nase war lang und spitz, mit zwei Beulen, und ihre Finger waren wie Äste. Sie trug eine lila Robe, doch es war offensichtlich, dass sie es nicht gewohnt war, sie zu tragen, da sie immer daran herum zupfte. Wie Professor Flitwick lächelte sie und sprach mit schneller hoher Stimme. Es klang sanft und schön, aber was konnte diese Kreatur wirklich tun, um zu helfen?

Remus hatte keine solchen Zweifel, aber nur, weil er sie sich nicht leisten konnte. Er machte sich selbst krank mit seiner Sorge um den Jungen, den er begonnen hatte, zu lieben. Nevilles Leben bedeutete ihm mehr, als er sagen konnte. Der Wolf in ihm hatte diesen merkwürdigen Jungen in sein Rudel aufgenommen und er dachte nicht, dass er den Tod des Welpen verkraften würde. Deshalb musste er daran glauben, dass Madigan ihnen helfen konnte und helfen würde.

Die Jungen betraten den Hof. Harry musste Neville buchstäblich mit sich ziehen. Er schaute zu der kleinen alten Frau und hielt an. Neville schaute um ihn herum und seufzte erleichtert. Er hatte ein schreckliches Monster erwartet, das ihn tiefer und tiefer in den Abgrund stieß und ihm sagte, dass das okay wäre, während er ertrank und starb.

Rowena erschien hinter Neville und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich spüre große Kraft und auch große Freundlichkeit in ihr. Ich glaube, dass ihr gut zusammenarbeiten werdet."

Neville zuckte vor dem Phantom weg und nickte steif.

„Ich grüße euch, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter", lächelte die alte Dame freundlich. „Ich bin Madigan Flitwick, die kleine Schwester eures Professors. Bitte nennt mich Maddie."

„Maddie, denken Sie, dass Sie Neville helfen können?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, mit glänzenden Augen.

„Das hoffe ich." Ihre blauen Augen richteten sich auf den betreffenden Jugendlichen. „Möchtest du meine Hilfe, junger Mann?"

Neville sagte nichts.

„Hab keine Angst, Nev, Madigan ist sehr nett", ermunterte Remus ihn.

„Ich möchte das nicht!", schrie der Junge plötzlich. „Ich möchte nicht mehr in die Erde gehen! Warum könnt ihr mich nicht alle in Ruhe lassen?"

„Oh, Kind", schüttelte Madigan ihrem Kopf und schaute hinunter zu dem Boden zu ihren Füßen. „Ich kann sehen, dass du Schmerzen hast. Ich kann sehen, dass das Gewicht der Erde dich erdrückt. So muss es nicht sein."

„Nev", flehte Harry und drückte die Hand seines Bruders. „Bitte, versuche es noch ein Mal."

„Warum?", fragte Neville mit festen Blick und Augen, aus denen Tränen traten.

„Weil du die Verbindung jetzt nicht schließen kannst", antwortete Rowena sorgenvoll. „Wenn du sie jetzt verdrängst, wird sie sich schließlich erheben und dich unter sich begraben."

„Du denkst, ich habe die Kontrolle darüber, wann ich weggehe?", lachte Neville bitter. Es war ein dunkles, hässliches Geräusch.

„Longbottom, ich verstehe, dass du leidest, aber du stößt das einzige Heilmittel weg, was du hast. Möchtest du sterben?", schnappte der Zaubertränkemeister.

„Severus!", keuchte Remus.

„Möchtest du das, Mr. Longbottom?", drängte Severus.

„Nein", hauchte Neville. „Obwohl... Manchmal... Manchmal möchte ich sterben."

„Nev...", seufzte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen.

Neville zog sich von allen zurück und schlang seine Arme fest um seine Brust. Sein braunes Haar war nun länger und fiel ihm in die Augen. Er schüttelte sie ungeduldig weg und schaute flehend zu seinem Bruder und seinem Mentor. Ihnen musste er es erklären. Harry und Remus versuchten mit ihren Augen und ihren Gesten zu zeigen, wie viel Neville ihnen bedeutete und der Jugendliche wimmerte, zwang sich aber dazu zu sprechen.

„Ich... Ich möchte nur… Ich möchte, dass es vorbei ist… Ich möchte wirklich, dass es vorbei ist."

Er fiel zitternd und keuchend auf seine Knie, aber er war zu verzweifelt, zu weinen. Harry und Remus ließen sich neben ihm sinken und schlangen ihre Arme um ihn. Neville lehnte sich an sie und schloss fest seine Augen, in der Hoffnung, alles andere würde einfach weggehen, wenn er es sich nur fest genug wünschte. Madigan sah all dem mit traurigen Augen zu. Sie wartete geduldig darauf, dass sich der Jugendliche beruhigte. Es dauerte beinahe eine halbe Stunde, aber bald stand Neville wieder. Remus stellte sich hinter ihn und seine Augen blitzen golden auf und zeigten so seinen Schutz. Harry hielt seine Hand und stand Schulter an Schulter mit ihm.

„Es ist vorbei, Kind", lächelte sie traurig. „Und du wirst Freude in dem erkennen, was du bist. Komm. Lass mich dich von den Ketten befreien, die du heraufbeschworen hast."

Neville zögerte, trat dann aber einen Schritt vor. Seine Körpersprache schrie, dass er nicht für eine Sekunde glaubte, dass die Erde jemals etwas anderes sein könnte, als sein Tod. Er hatte aufgegeben und war ohne Hoffnung. Remus kam ihm ein Schritt nach, aber Madigan erhob ihre langfingrige Hand. „Nein", sagte sie. „Ich muss das allein mit ihm machen. Ich bitte, dass ihr alle geht. Er wird am Morgen zu euch zurückkehren. Ich möchte ihn jede Nacht sehen."

„Darf ich zusehen, wenn meine Präsenz nicht erkennbar ist?", fragte Rowena. „Ich kann die anderen holen, wenn etwas schief geht."

Madigan sah so aus, als wolle sie ablehnen, doch dann sah sie die unglücklichen Gesichtsausdrücke von Remus und Harry. Sie erkannte, dass sie es nicht mögen würden, dass Neville so isoliert war, wenn er so schwach war. Sie verstand das. Sie waren seine Familie und Familien kümmerten sich um einander. Sie nickte mit ihrem Kopf und gab damit ihr Einverständnis und das Phantom verschwand. Severus schnappte sich Harrys Arm und führte ihn zurück in die Schule. Es bedurfte einen seiner schärfsten Blicke, damit Remus sich bewegte.

„Ist das klug?", ärgerte sich der Werwolf.

„Wenn du möchtest, dass es Longbottom wieder gut geht, musst du deine eigenen Ängste und Sorgen beiseite tun", schnarrte Severus. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jugendlichen an seiner Seite, der nervös seine Hände wrang. „Denk nicht mal daran, deine Empathie zu benutzen. Neville muss das alleine machen. In jedem Fall, musst du im Moment etwas anderes tun. Ich glaube, wir haben viel zu bereden."

„Jetzt?", fragte Harry. „Was ist mit Neville?"

„Ihm wird es gut gehen. Wir können nichts tun, außer zu warten. Aber es kann etwas für dich getan werden. Komm." Severus drehte sich um und ging den Gang hinunter, sicher, dass Harry ihm folgen würde.

„Geh", lächelte Remus den Jugendlichen an. „Neville würde wollen, dass du es tust."

Harry nickte und rannte seinem Lehrer nach.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Severus setzte Harry auf die Couch in seinen Räumen. Der Jugendliche war nervös aber voller Hoffnung. Severus entschied, klein anzufangen. „Hast du von Silas gehört, seit du mit mir am Freitag gesprochen hast?"

„Nein, Sir", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Er hat nichts gesagt."

„Fühlst du dich besser?", fragte Severus vorsichtig, während seine schwarzen Augen Harry aufmerksam beobachteten und sein Körper still blieb.

„Ein wenig", gab Harry zu, doch sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich, wie abzusehen. „Aber ich möchte mit ihm reden!"

„Harry du kannst bereits die Erleichterung spüren. Du weißt, dass sein Schweigen wichtig ist. Es lässt dich vergessen, dass er ein separater Teil von dir da ist. Wenn du mit ihm redest, siehst du ihn als eine andere Person und Silas ist keine andere Person. Er ist du."

„Das weiß ich!", schnappte Harry.

„Ich glaube, seine Stille bedeutet, dass auch er das Problem erkannt hat. Ich glaube, er wird nicht mit dir reden, es sei denn, es ist ein Notfall", sagte Severus einfach.

„Das ist nicht fair!", sprang Harry wütend auf seine Füße. „Ich bin genauso sehr da, um ihm zu helfen, wie er da ist, um mir zu helfen! Wie kann ich das machen, wenn ich ihn nie sehe, fühle oder höre?"

„Deine bloße Existenz hilft ihm", antwortete Severus, unbeeindruckt von Harrys heftiger Reaktion. „Das ist all die Hilfe, die du geben kannst. Er ist nicht dein Freund oder dein Vertrauter; du kannst ihm nicht helfen, seine mentalen Wunden zu heilen. Das ist meine Aufgabe oder die, von irgendeinem anderen, dem er vertrauen kann."

„Silas vertraut niemanden! Nicht mit der ganzen Wahrheit!", widersprach Harry. „Er braucht mich!"

„Du bist er!", schrie Severus schließlich. Es schockte Harry so sehr, dass sich der Jugendliche mit großen Augen setzte. „Du hilfst ihm, indem du ihm Zeit gibst, bevor er der Welt gegenübertreten kann und Tag für Tag in ihr leben muss. Das ist deine Hilfe. Er ist du. Er lebt durch deine Augen. Das ist, was du ihm gibst. Er muss lernen, andere zu bitten, ihm zu helfen und gesund zu werden. Du zählst nicht. Du hilfst nicht, indem du auf eine Freundschaft mit ihm bestehst."

„Du weißt nicht alles", funkelte Harry ihn an. Seine Wut stieg wieder. „Das tust du nicht! Und du kennst Silas nicht so gut, wie du denkst. Er braucht Gabriel mehr, als du weißt."

„Dann sag mir, was ich nicht weiß", lud Severus ihn ein.

**Wage es nicht, ihm von den Visionen zu erzählen, die ich von Dämon bekomme**, sagte Silas kalt und das war das erste Mal, dass der Slytherin seit Freitag mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Harry wurde rot.** Das würde ich nicht! Ich habe geschworen, es nicht zu erzählen! Vertraust du mir nicht?**

Es kam keine Antwort.

Severus musste sein Grinsen verbergen, als seine Einladung Harry zurückrudern ließ. Er war sich sehr bewusst, dass der Junge mehr vor ihm verbarg, dass Silas Dinge vor ihm verbarg, aber das könnte warten. Was immer es war, konnte nicht wichtiger sein, als den Wirt und den Kern zu vereinen. „Nun, Harry? Sag es mir."

„Ich kann nicht." Harry verschränkte fest seine Arme über seiner Brust und starrte stur ins Feuer. „Du würdest es offensichtlich sowieso nicht verstehen."

„Zweifel nicht an mir, Harry", sagte Severus leise und gewann so erneut die Aufmerksamkeit und die Blicke des Jungen. „Ich kenne die Konsequenzen des Weges, auf dem du dich im Moment befindest. Sie sind nicht schön. Es könnte ein kompletter Zusammenbruch sein oder so, dass Silas unter zu viel Druck eine neue Persönlichkeit schafft und sich so noch mehr teilt. Das ist der Weg, den du gehst. Möchtest du das?"

„Natürlich nicht", schimpfte Harry.

„Das Beste, was du für Silas tun kannst, ist sein Wirt zu sein, nicht sein Freund."

Harry sprang auf seine Füße, rot im Gesicht vor Frustration und Hilflosigkeit. „Du bittest mich so zu tun, als ob er nicht einmal da ist! Wie kannst du das tun? Sag mir das. Ich weiß, dass er da ist und ich weiß, dass er Hilfe braucht! Ich kann ihn nicht einfach vergessen oder so tun, als ob er nicht da ist! Warum kann ich nicht mit ihm reden, wenn ich verspreche, mich daran zu erinnern, dass er ich ist?"

„Das würde nicht fuktionieren", antwortete Severus mit einem Schnauben. „Du weißt, warum. Du machst das schwerer, als es sein muss. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich nicht mit deinen anderen Persönlichkeiten unterhalten sollst. Ich habe dir erklärt, warum du solch eine Kommunikation vermeiden solltest, und du hast nicht gehört. Jetzt leidest du die Schmerzen der Trennung, die _du_ verursacht hast und du schreist _mich_ an, als ob ich daran schuld bin. Du bestehst darauf, dass du es nicht richten willst, dass du tatsächlich weitermachen willst, das Problem größer zu machen. Ehrlich gesagt, verhältst du dich wie ein verwöhntes Kind."

„Ich..." Harry ließ sich zurück auf die Couch fallen und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. „Ich... möchte ihm nicht weh tun… ich möchte nur..."

„Ich bin mir deiner Gefühle bewusst, aber jetzt müssen wir das Problem beseitigen, bevor ihr zwei euch mehr Schaden verursacht", sagte Severus streng, während er auf den traurigen Jungen vor sich hinabschaute. „Wirst du helfen, oder nicht?"

„Helfen", sagte Harry schwach und traurig.

„Gut." Severus lehnte sich zurück und presste seine Hände zusammen. „Also wirst du nicht versuchen, mit Silas in Kontakt zu treten oder mit ihm reden?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, aber er war offensichtlich unglücklich, dies zu tun.

„Ich möchte mit ihm reden", sagte Severus mit neutralem Gesicht, ohne einen Hinweis darauf, was er dem Kern sagen wollte.

„Wie?", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

„Schlaf einfach. Ich werde dich nachher wecken und wir werden trainieren, dann wirst du Klavier spielen. Du musst etwas von dem Druck loswerden, bevor du dir selbst Schaden zufügt."

Harry lächelte schwach. „In Ordnung."

Severus lächelte zurück. Es war nur eine kleine Bewegung seiner Lippen, aber Harry wusste, dass das von diesem Mann dasselbe wie eine Umarmung bedeutete. Beruhigt legte sich Harry auf die Couch und schloss seine Augen. Er hoffte, dass Silas herauskommen und kooperativ sein würde. Er wollte wirklich, dass es seinem Slytherin-Kern gut ging. Harry spürte es nicht einmal, als seine Gedanken sich in seine Träume wandelten.

Silas setzte sich auf und zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Sie haben geläutet?"

„Ich habe was?", zwinkerte Severus verwirrt.

„Was möchtest du?", übersetzte Silas mit einem Seufzen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Severus im Gegenzug mit dunklem und festem Blick.

„Mir geht es besser", antwortete Silas lässig. „Ich sehe, dass ich mich überanstrengt habe und dass das Probleme verursacht hat. Das wird nicht wieder passieren."

„Im Gegenteil, ich denke, dass diese Entwicklung auf eine Art ein gutes Zeichen ist", widersprach Severus. „Ich denke, das bedeutet, dass du fast bereit bist dich wieder zu vereinen und deine Pflichten als Kern und Wirt zu akzeptieren."

„Nein", antwortete Silas kalt und blickte in die Augen seines Mentors. „Ich werde mich nicht vereinen."

„Warum?" Severus schlug seine Beine übereinander.

Silas rollte mit den Augen. „Zuerst einmal muss jemand da sein und die Übergänge der Persönlichkeiten überwachen."

„Du wurdest in dieser Position nicht gebraucht, seit sich Gabriel vereinigt hat", widersprach Severus einfach.

Silas funkelte ihn an. „Zweitens kommt Dämon immer weiter an die Oberfläche, je weniger Persönlichkeiten da sind. Ich muss hierbleiben, um ihn im Inneren zu halten, sollte er versuchen, herauszukommen. Wir haben immer noch keine Lösung dafür. Aber am wichtigsten ist, dass ich nicht will."

„Warum willst du nicht?", grinste Severus.

Silas antwortete nicht. „Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich habe Dinge zu erledigen." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Ich wundere mich über deine Vermutung, dass du nicht in der Lage bist mit derselben Autorität zu handeln, wenn du erst einmal mit deinem Wirt vereinigt bist", dachte Severus laut nach. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass du die gleiche Kraft hast, wenn ihr erst einmal zusammen seid. Du verlierst nichts, wenn du dich vereinigt. Du wirst größer und mehr, nicht weniger. Was das ‚nicht wollen' angeht, ist das etwas, über das wir reden müssen."

„Nein, das müssen wir nicht", widersprach Silas und funkelte Severus mit seinen Zauberstab in der Hand an. Die Tür war verschlossen. Er hasste es, gefangen zu sein.

„Wir müssen, aber nicht, bevor du dazu bereit bist", räumte Severus ein. „Komm und spiel eine Partie Schach mit mir. Dann kann Harry seinen Unterricht haben." Er stand auf und ging zu dem Schachbrett, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Silas zog es in Erwähnung abzulehnen, entschied sich dann aber, dass nachzugeben ihm auf lange Sicht mehr bringen würde, als Abwehr. Er nahm seinen Platz ein und sie begannen. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis Severus sprach. Silas wusste, dass der hinterhältige Bastard gewartet hatte, seine Frage zu stellen, bis er das Spiel gegen seinen Schüler verlor.

„Von was handeln deine Albträume?"

Silas versteifte sich und ignorierte den nervigen Mann, entschlossen, seinen Vorteil zu nutzen und den Turm des Mannes in die Ecke zu treiben.

„Lockhart?"

Silas hob seinen Blick vom Schachbrett und starrte in das Gesicht seines Mentors, womit er ihm erlaubte, die kalte Wut in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. „Sprich nicht von etwas, von was du nicht weißt. Hast du mir das nicht am Ende des dritten Schuljahres gesagt?"

„Deshalb frage ich. Damit ich es wissen kann." Severus bewegte seinen Läufer.

Silas schnaubte angewidert über seinen Lehrer. Severus wusste, dass er ihn zu sehr drängte. Wie untypisch für einen Slytherin, diese Linie zu überqueren. Er ließ sich zurückfallen und Harry kam zwinkern heraus. Mit einem großen Gähnen schaute er zu seinem Mentor und fragte besorgt: „Ist Sy in Ordnung?"

„Es wird ihm gut gehen. Er ist stark", antwortete Severus leicht. „Auf die Füße."

Harry sprang auf und folgte Severus begierig in dass Duellierzimmer. Sein Lehrer hatte recht, wenn er sagte, dass er etwas Stress abbauen musste, und Harry genoss seine Kampfübungen. Als sie rein physisch kämpften, mit Händen, Füßen und Dolchen, verließ der Stress langsam seine Muskeln. Seine Sorge um Neville, Silas und die Hausaufgaben, die er vernachlässigt hatte, fielen von ihm ab und er existierte ausschließlich in dem Moment, ausschließlich in der Bewegung. Seltsamerweise musste er an die Tanzstunden mit Draco denken und verstand, was der Blonde ihm zu sagen versucht hatte. Er hatte zu viel nachgedacht. Er musste sich einfach bewegen. Grinsend tanzte Harry.


End file.
